Pegado a ti
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo lanzado por Malfoy, Harry y Hermione se quedarán pegados durante una semana. ¿Cambiará eso su relación? Subido el último cap!.Epílogo parte I y II.
1. Estamos unidos

**Nota de la autora: **Sábado, 14 de enero de 2006.

¡HOLA CÓMO ESTÁIS! Espero que genial. Yo muy feliz de seguir trabajando (aunque sea en Almería) y de volver con mis niños y niñas porque nos queremos mucho y nos llevamos muy bien.

Bueno, pues aquí estamos con una nueva historia, una en la que espero os reiréis mucho, yo me lo estoy pasando genial escribiéndola.

Tal y como os comenté en el epílogo de "Una Hermione para Recordar.", ésta será una historia cómica-romántica donde veréis a un Harry y una Hermione en situaciones nunca vistas en los libros. No sé si eso implicará que estén off of character, lo que sí sé es que os dará una visión más amplia de otras facetas de sus personalidades. Jijijijijijiji. Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido. Nos vemos en mi segunda nota de autora, al final del cap. Un besazo a todos y todas. RAkAoMi. ;-)

Para los nuevos lectores o lectoras:

El encantamiento "Glueforte" y sus efectos, son de mi completa invención, en los libros no sale.

Me he leído los seis libros, pero este fic no tiene nada que ver con ese sexto libro ni tampoco contiene spoilers del mismo. ¿Ok? ;-)

* * *

**Simbología:**

Con guión y letra normal: diálogo de los personajes.

Con comillas y cursiva: pensamientos internos.

- Puntos: cambio de escena.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

- Para este primer cap, os recomiendo el tema principal de "El cartero y Pablo Neruda." Porque empieza con una guitarra suave y luego tiene ritmo de tango para volver a la guitarra. Creo que es una música preciosa, animada, romántica, alegre y bonita donde las haya. (Os recomiendo que os bajéis cuanto antes esta genial banda sonora. Compositores: Itzhak Perlman y Luis Bacalov.) Seguro que os gustará. A mí es que me tiene enamoraíta desde hace varios años.

* * *

" **Pegado a ti."**

**Cap.1.- " Estamos unidos."**

Amanecía un día limpio y claro cuando Hermione Granger abrió los ojos. Le costó salir de la cama pues hacía un frío de muerte y las mantas calientes eran demasiado invitantes para abandonarlas, pero recordando que era viernes y el que al día siguiente tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para dormir y hacerse la remolona todo lo que quisiera, decidió asearse y vestirse rápidamente antes que volver a llegar tarde a clase por culpa de sus dos perezosos y dormilones mejores amigos.

"_Fue una buena idea despertarme una hora antes. Bueno…vamos a por ellos."_

Tras recogerse el largo y rizado cabello en una cola alta de caballo, ella partió rumbo a la habitación de los chicos.

Después de 7 años juntos, y siendo este su último año en Hogwarts, Hermione se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para tras llamar una vez, abrir la puerta. Lo hizo, pero tan pronto como puso un pie en el interior, un calcetín pestilente le dio en plena cara y un grito de Ron diciéndole…

- ¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!

Le indicó que había metido la pata. Ella salió rápidamente y cerró con un portazo, mientras recuperaba el aire tras el susto recibido y tiraba el calcetín al suelo.

- Joder.- masculló ella por lo bajo- No era mi intención pillarle en calzoncillos.

Decidió que sería mejor esperarles en la sala común, quizás allí podría estar lo suficientemente tranquila como para que nada ni nadie la asustase.

Cómodamente sentada en el amplio y largo sofá rojo, Hermione esperaba el inicio de la tormenta, una que sabía sería más que ruidosa, igual que el genio de ese amigo pelirrojo que siempre terminaba sacándola de quicio. Y fue en ese preciso instante, cuando más vueltas le daba al tema que el dueño de ese genio que tan bien conocía ella, hacía su aparición en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE LLAMES A LA PUERTA, HERMIONE!

- Lo hice.- respondió ella mirándose las uñas con total tranquilidad- no es mi culpa que estés sordo perdido.

- Argggg.

- Deja de hacer eso, te vas a hacer daño en la garganta.

- ¡Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo!

- Vale, pero luego no me digas que no me preocupo por ti.

- A veces no te soporto.

- Yo también te quiero apasionadamente, Ron.

- Anda y vete a la mierda.

- Lo dicho, te adoro con todo mi corazón.

Ron cruzó los brazos y se sentó mirándola enfurruñado. Ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que…Qué?. ¡Me has visto en ropa interior, Hermione, es que eso es normal para ti!

- ¿Sinceramente? No, pero...¿la verdad? No es la primera vez que veo a un hombre de esa guisa. Tengo un padre ¿sabes? Él también usa calzoncillos, le he visto miles de veces salir del baño con ellos puestos. ¿Qué más da que te haya visto a ti así? No voy a traumatizarme de por vida, te lo aseguro.

- ARggggggg.

- Si sigues gruñendo así, terminarás por echar espuma por la boca y entonces parecerá que tienes la rabia.

- ¡ Que me dejes!

- Pues bueno, tú mismo. Pero luego no te quejes.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que decir tú la última palabra?

- No. Sólo quería dar mi opinión.

- ¡Pues yo ahora no quiero escucharla!

- Vale.

- ¡Eso mismo!

- ¿Y ahora quién es el último que habló, mm?

- ¡Hermionee!

- Ron, el color de tu piel está haciendo juego con tu pelo.

- Te lo juro Hermione Granger, un día de estos, me voy a enfadar de verdad y entonces…entonces…te voy a hacer algo tan…humillante…que me pedirás perdón de rodillas.

- Ron…- comentó ella ahora en tono serio- te estás pasando.

No sé por qué estás tan furioso, sólo te vi en calzoncillos y ni si quiera me quedé mirando, te ví de refilón, ¿entiendes?.

Pero no, tú te lo tienes que tomar a la tremenda, como siempre. Y a mí no me amenaces, ¿te enteras?

No se te ocurra amenazarme porque si se trata de quién puede joder más al otro, te diré que ésa soy yo. Y no es por presumir ni nada, pero te aseguro que ni en un millón de años…conseguirías ponerte a mi altura en cuanto a nivel de conocimientos mágicos se refiere. Así que no me amenaces, yo de ti…pediría disculpas por las amenazas porque si se te ocurre convertirte en otro Malfoy, vas a salir muy mal parado, te lo aseguro.

Ron la miró como si se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- No, Ron, te estoy avisando, que es distinto. Hay un dicho muggle que dice "el que avisa no es traidor." Y tú ya estás avisado.

Siento mucho, de verdad que sí, que mi presencia en tu habitación te alterara tanto como para enfadarte tantísimo conmigo y amenazarme con una terrible venganza. Lo único que te diré es que, si se te ocurre aunque sea por una vez en tu vida, hacerme daño en serio, te vas a enterar de quién es Hermione Granger enfadada y puedo decirte con seguridad, que no te gustará. ¿Recuerdas a Umbrich?

- Sí…

- Yo fui quien la llevó ante los centauros, por si se te olvidó.

- No, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Perdona, es que estaba enfadado. En realidad no decía en serio lo de la venganza…

- Vale.

- Pero un día de estos…Hermione, te pillaré en bragas y ya verás lo bien que te sienta.

- Ron…eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos. Lo siento, ¿vale? LO-SI-EN-TO.

- Disculpas aceptadas, ¿ves cómo no era tan difícil?- Ron la miró sonriente. Ella le miró como si le fulminase.

En ese momento, el último componente del trío que faltaba aún por llegar, hizo su aparición con el pelo aún húmedo tras su ducha matutina.

- Buenos días.

- Serán para ti.- dijo Hermione con tono serio.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Harry mirando a Ron y a Hermione como si estuviese en un partido de tennis.

- Sí. Esta señorita castaña aquí presente, se atrevió antes a entrar en NUESTRO dormitorio…

- Quería avisaros de que os levantarais, como llevo haciendo con éste… 7 años seguidos.

- Y no contenta con llamar a la puerta, una llamada que por cierto no se oyó…¡entró y me vio en ropa interior!

- Oh…

- ¡SÍ, OH!. ¿Ves Hermione, ves como no exagero?

- Paso de ti. No pienso disculparme más veces de las que ya lo he hecho.

- ¡DILE ALGO HARRY!

- A mí no me metas en esto, Ron. Ni si quiera la escuché entrar. Así que paso.

- ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?- preguntó el moreno para cambiar de tema.

- Encantamientos con Flichwick a primera hora. Luego…yo tengo Runas Antiguas y vosotros Adivinación si la memoria no me falla, y para terminar la mañana, doble clase de pociones con nuestro profesor favorito.

- Vaya mierda, menuda forma de terminar la mañana. Snape…ugh…

- Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, Harry- dijo ella de nuevo- mañana será Sábado y podrás tirarte todo el día sin verle en clase.

- Pero sí en el castillo. ¿Es que ese hombre no tiene vida fuera de Hogwarts?

- Tengo hambre.- intervino Ron- ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?

* * *

- Si sigues comiendo así, Ron, te va a sentar mal.- dijo ella partiendo un poco de rosbeef.

En respuesta a eso, Ron se metió más carne en la boca, abriéndola para enseñársela a Hermione.

- Eres un asqueroso.

- Y tú una metomentodo- contestó él mientras masticaba a más no poder.

- A veces te odio cordialmente.

- Ídem.

- Vale ya, por favor. Lleváis media hora discutiendo, dejadlo ya. Además Ron…¿después de 7 años conociéndola todavía no te has dado cuenta que es inútil discutir con ella?

Hermione sonrió triunfante.

- Clafo- prounció el pelirrojo con la boca llena de pan- como tú nunca te peleaz con ella.

- Es que Harry me entiende, no como otros.- contestó la susodicha partiéndose tortitas con nata y chocolate.

- Cafne y toftitaz…menuda mezcla.- apuntó Ron mientras tragaba.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación?- preguntó ella totalmente seria.

- Muchaz vecez pefo me da igual.

- Ugh…no sé qué es peor, discutir contigo, o verte la comida mientras me hablas.

Ron le sacó la lengua, ella soltó una palabrota por lo bajo.

- ¿Hermione me pasas el zumo de calabaza por favor?

- Toma Harry.

- Gracias.

- De nada.- Ella le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, él miró a otra parte.

- ¡Já!- masculló Ron.- No cambiarás nunca Harry.

El moreno le miró de forma interrogante.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian, como tu timidez. Jijiiijiiiiji.

- Ron…- pronunció el susodicho mirándole a modo de advertencia.

- ¿Qué, qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione, olvidando que estaba enfadada con Ron y centrando su atención en el pelirrojo, quien miraba a su mejor amigo con una expresión burlona en el rostro.

- Pasa que nuestro querido amigo, está enamorado. ¿No es así Harry?

- Cállate.

- ¡Harry, no me habías dicho nada. Es fantástico!

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Claro que sí. Enamorarse siempre es bueno.! Bueno venga, dime…¿quién es la afortunada?- preguntó Hermione con los ojitos brillantes de curiosidad.

- Pu…pues…ella…ella es…eh…se…sese…se llama…se llama…

- ¡Hola Harry, buenos días!- pronunció Ginny haciendo a un lado a Hermione y sentándose al lado del susodicho, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido al ver movida a Hermione de su sitio sin previo aviso.

- Hola Ron, hola Hermione. Buenos días a los tres.

- Hola Gin.- contestó su hermano.

- Harry…- comenzó la pelirroja con algo de timidez.

- ¿Sí?

- Me preguntaba si tú…si tú…bueno…es que mañana es Sábado y…hay salida a Hogsmeade y…bueno yo…quería saber si tú podrías…si querrías…esto…si te gustaría…¡venir conmigo, sí eso!

- Eh…claro. ¿Por qué no?

A Ginny se le iluminó el rostro.

- Iremos todos juntos, como siempre. ¿Verdad?- preguntó él mirando tanto a Ron como a Hermione.

- No, yo no puedo.- dijo el pelirrojo, queriendo echar un cable a su hermana pequeña.- tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Harry.

- Sé que va a sonar muy raro pero…tengo que estudiar.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó Hermione.

- Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias.- respondió Ron con fastidio.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione?- preguntó de nuevo Harry.

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer.

- ¡Genial, entonces vendrás con nosotros!

Cuando Hermione miró la expresión desilusionada de Ginny, comprendió rápidamente lo que quería la pelirroja.

- Pero voy a quedarme en la biblioteca porque tengo que buscar información para un trabajo extra que le pedí a McGonagall.

- Oh.- dijo el moreno desilusionado.

- Es que eso hará que nuestra casa sume puntos, Harry. Y sabes bien que los necesitamos. Slythering está pegando fuerte este año y yo no quiero que se lleven la copa de la casa, mucho menos ahora que es nuestro último año aquí.

- Ya, claro. Lo entiendo.

- Pero podéis ir Ginny y tú solos, seguro que os lo pasáis bien.

A Ginny se le volvió a iluminar la cara de alegría al escuchar lo último dicho por Hermione. En recompensa, ella obsequió a la castaña con una brillante sonrisa indicándole con ello "pídeme lo que quieras a partir de ahora."

- ¡Lo pasaremos genial, Harry, ya lo verás. Conozco un montón de sitios chulísimos que seguro no has visitado nunca!

Harry no dijo nada, sólo miró a Hermione y luego a Ginny, agachando la cabeza.

- Entonces qué…¿te vienes conmigo?

- Vale, iré.- contestó él sin ningún atisbo de ilusión en su tono de voz.

- ¡Gracias!- Ella le besó sonoramente en la mejilla, para seguidamente levantarse y salir del Gran Comedor con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hey Harry…- empezó Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- No pareces feliz. Tienes cara de funeral. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No mucho.

- ¿Por qué. Te duele algo, quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

- No, no es nada, no te preocupes. ¿Me pasas las tostadas con mermelada? Gracias.

* * *

- Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas de séptimo.- dijo el profesor Flichwick a modo de saludo- bienvenidos a la primera clase del curso. Hoy vais a aprender a realizar el encantamiento "Glueforte". ¿Alguien sabe para qué sirve?

Como era habitual, Hermione fue la primera en levantar la mano.

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

- El encantamiento Glueforte se realiza con la intención de pegar algo. Es un encantamiento muy efectivo, capaz de pegar cualquier cosa a cualquier superficie. Su efecto dura una semana o toda la vida, dependiendo de las intenciones del mago o bruja que lo utilizó. Y es tal su efectividad, que si por ejemplo se usara para pegar los cimientos de una casa al suelo, ni si quiera un potente huracán podría levantar dichos cimientos.

- ¡MUY BIEN, SEÑORITA GRANGER, 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Todos sus compañeros aplaudieron mientras los de Slythering la miraban con asco, pero ella les dedicó una brillante sonrisa indicando con ella a la casa de Draco Malfoy, que le importaba muy poco sus miradas ofensivas o las murmuraciones que ellos hacían por lo bajo.

- Tal y como ha dicho la señorita Granger, efectivamente, ese encantamiento se usa para pegar cosas. Normalmente durante una semana, pues sólo los magos y brujas más experimentados y expertos consiguen alargar su efecto durante toda una vida. Bien, en vuestros pupitres tenéis una bola de lana cada uno. Debéis hacerla flotar usando el Wingardium Leviosa y luego emplear el Glueforte para pegarlas a las dianas que están al fondo de la clase. ¿Comprendido?

- Sí señor.- contestaron todos.

- Os demostraré el movimiento para hacer el encantamiento. Observad mi mano. ¡Glueforte!

De inmediato, la bola quedó pegada a la pared que había al lado del pequeño profesor. Todos los alumnos aplaudieron entusiasmados.

- Podéis empezar a practicar ya.

Durante unos minutos, las bolas de lana de cada uno volaron gracias al Wingardium Leviosa para luego ser fijadas con el Glueforte en cada una de las dianas que había. Sólo faltaban por pegarse, la de Harry, Hermione y Malfoy. Este último, al ver cómo la bola de Hermione iba en cabeza, usó un hechizo para destruirla y luego reírse de forma burlona mientras la llamaba su apodo favorito, "sangre sucia."

Ella le miró de manera tosca, y sin decir ni una palabra, miró a Flichwick y luego apuntó a Draco, que se quedó en guardia esperando el hechizo que seguro le lanzaría ella, pues no era la primera vez que la Gryffindor le devolvía la jugada.

- ¡10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERING POR JUGAR SUCIO. LO HE VISTO TODO SEÑOR MALFOY!- pronunció el pequeño profesor desde el montoncito de libros sobre los que siempre se subía.

Todos los Gryffindors lanzaron vítores, mientras Hermione y Draco se miraban como si echaran fuego por los ojos.

- Continuaremos el próximo día.- pronunció Flichwick dando por terminada la clase.- podéis salir.

No habían andado mucho cuando Harry le preguntó a Hermione…

- ¿Por qué le apuntaste sin atacar?

- Sólo quería delatarle. No es mi estilo hechizar personas delante de profesores- y añadiendo en voz baja dijo- prefiero hacerlo cuando no haya testigos.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Creo que he sido una mala influencia para ti, señorita Granger.- comentó él en tono bromista.

- No, qué va, al contrario señor Potter. Quien ha sido la mala influencia he sido yo para ti. Si no fuese por mí y mis conocimientos, no habrías avanzado tanto en defensa y no serías lo peligroso que eres hoy día.

- Eso no es malo.

- Sí lo es cuando te metes en líos.

- Bueno…no es que los busque, es que me encuentran.

- Ya, claro…

Estaban a punto de llegar a la escalera que llevaba al aula de Adivinación, cuando la voz del Slythering seguida de un potente hechizo de ataque, hizo que tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione, se agachasen justo a tiempo de que el hechizo les golpeara. Ellos se pusieron en pie, poniéndose en guardia y preparándose para combatir de un momento a otro.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione de manera desafiante- ¿Pelear conmigo otra vez, qué pasa, que la última vez que te convertí en babosa no fue suficiente para ti?

- Di lo que quieras, sangre sucia, pero esta vez tus amigos no podrán hacer nada para ayudarte.- él sonrió con maldad pero eso no afectó a la castaña.

- ¡No la llames así!- gritó Ron, adelantándose a Hermione y Harry y apuntando tanto al rubio como a sus dos amigos, que estaban a cada lado de él.

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Es lo que es ella, una mugrosa y asquerosa sangre sucia que jamás debió pisar este colegio.

- Malfoy te lo advierto…- masculló Ron.

- Advierte todo lo que quieras, cabeza de zanahoria, para lo que me importa tu opinión…

- Iros a clase.- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y Ron.- Los dos, iros ya.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- preguntó Harry.

- No, esto es cosa mía. Vosotros no tenéis por qué meteros en líos por mi causa, así que iros a clase ahora, ya.

- No pienso hacerlo. Por muchas órdenes que nos des a mí o a Ron, no pensamos dejarte sola con ese indeseable. ¿Verdad Ron?

- Por supuesto.

- Oh…qué tierno…sus dos amiguitos protegiéndola del peligro. Creo que voy a llorar…

- Menos ironía Malfoy, si vas a hacer algo hazlo y si no, te sugiero que te des la vuelta y te marches por donde has venido.- dijo Hermione con decisión.

- Ya, claro. Más quisieras tú. ¡Expelliarmus!

En un instante, ella cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la sien.

Cuando Ron y Harry la escucharon quejarse, se lanzaron varita en mano a por los tres Slythering. Los hechizos y las maldiciones volaban por todas partes, pero por fortuna, ni Harry ni Ron sufrieron daño, sólo Crabe y Goyle, quienes se vieron convertidos en caracol y babosa respectivamente.

Draco se quedó solo ante los dos Gryffindors, que se acercaban a él con pasos agigantados y con cara de todo menos amistosa.

Pero el rubio no se había dado por vencido, y haciendo un hechizo que ni Harry ni Ron conocían, desapareció durante un segundo para volver a aparecer corriendo en dirección a Hermione. Ron gritó algo para alertar a la prefecta, que seguía en el suelo algo mareada por el golpe.

Harry usó su garganta para algo mejor, pronunciar un hechizo que lanzó a Draco a unos pasos atrás de donde estaba ella. En menos de un minuto, él estaba ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él preocupado al ver la sangre que caía por su frente.

- Sí, una caída no va a matarme. Sólo estoy algo mareada pero…por lo demás estoy perfectamente. Gracias por preocuparte. Eres un cielo.- Ella le besó en la mejilla, él apartó la mirada.

- ¡Sangre sucia!- gritó Malfoy poniéndose en pie- ¡Esto aún no ha terminado. ¡TALANTALLEGRA!

- ¡NO!- gritó Harry, poniéndose justo delante de ella y lanzando otro hechizo que le dio a Malfoy, volviéndole a tirar al suelo.

Él agarró a Hermione y se tiró al suelo con ella encima suya, justo antes de que el hechizo les diera a los dos. El hechizo se estrelló contra la pared, ellos suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella aún en el pecho de Harry.

- Ajá…- fue todo lo que él musitó.

- Gracias otra vez.

Harry no dijo nada, parecía que se había quedado inmóvil de repente, sobre todo al ver cómo Hermione le acariciaba su cicatriz. Algo que no había hecho hasta ahora, 7 años después de conocerse.

- Eres un gran mago, Harry.

Pero Harry no contestó, estaba demasiado absorto en otra cosa que no fuese ella, su tacto y el tono dulce con el que le hablaba.

Fue entonces que Ron gritó…

- ¡Esta vez no Malfoy!- lanzando un hechizo que impactó en la barriga del rubio, que hizo a Hermione y Harry ponerles de nuevo alerta.

Ella se levantó y le dio la mano a él, ayudándole a ponerse en pie también. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo de cara al rubio, vieron que Ron estaba inconsciente en el suelo y al Slythering reírse de forma maliciosa.

- Creo que le ha lanzado el Desmaius.- comentó Hermione.

- Es posible.

- Bien, hasta aquí he llegado.

- Y yo también.

- ¿A la de tres, Harry?

- A la de tres, Hermione.

- 1…2…¡tres!.

- ¡LOCOMOTUS MORTIS!- gritaron los dos a la vez. En un instante, los pies de Draco se pegaron mágicamente y él cayó al suelo de boca, escupiendo sangre y lanzando unas palabrotas la mar de fuertes.

Cuando vio a dos pies enfundados en unos brillantes y bonitos zapatos negros, supo sin lugar a duda, quién tenía delante de él.

- ¿Y bien, has tenido suficiente por hoy?

- Sangre sucia…

- Error. Me llamo Hermione, ¿te enteras? Hermione. Aquí la única persona que tiene la sangre más que sucia, eres tú, Draco Malfoy. Pero no por tu linaje, sino porque tienes el corazón más podrido que un muerto.

- Cuando me levante te vas a enterar de quién soy yo.

- Inténtalo, sólo inténtalo.- musitó ella.- Y entonces veremos quién de los dos es más fuerte.

- Asquerosa…

- Otro insulto más, y seré yo quien te dejará la boca en tal estado que no serás capaz de volver a pronunciar una sola palabra en toda tu vida.- añadió Harry por primera vez desde que se acercó a ellos.

- Potter…tenías que ser tú…

- Vámonos Harry. Llegamos tarde a clase.

- Sí Potter, vete con tu asquerosa novia sangre sucia. Vete con ella, pero no creo que iréis a clase… ¿verdad? Iréis a hacer cosas propias de una mugrosa sangre sucia como ella. Cosas sucias, igual de sucio que su pelo, porque hasta eso lo tiene repugnante.

- ¿Serás hijo de puta?- gritó Harry a punto de patearle sin medida, pero Hermione le detuvo justo a tiempo.

- ¡No Harry, no, no merece la pena!

Harry obedeció, bajando la pierna y apoyándola en el suelo, mientras Malfoy se reía abiertamente.

- Qué patético, Potter, controlado y dominado por una sangre sucia. Es tan patético que hasta me da la risa…

- ¡CÁLLATE MALFOY!- gritó Hermione- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. VÁMONOS HARRY!

Y agarrando a su mejor amigo de un brazo, tiró de él hasta que consiguió que se alejaran lo suficiente del rubio como para evitar que Harry o ella misma, le hiciesen algo de lo que quizás, luego se arrepintiesen.

Harry ayudó a Ron a ponerse en pie, pues acababa de despertar de su inconsciencia. Iban a salir de aquél lugar cuando el grito de advertencia que lanzó el pelirrojo diciendo…

- ¡CUIDADO HERMIONE!- provocó que ella se viese en el suelo sin poder moverse, pues Harry había caído encima de ella, y no sólo eso, sino que había recibido de pleno en la espalda, un potente hechizo que Draco había lanzado a la castaña sin que esta lo viera.

- Duele…- fue todo lo que dijo Harry al sentir que le ardía la espalda.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- Sí pero no puedo mover las piernas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estás encima.

- Perdona.

Ayudado por Ron, él se levantó. Iba a ayudarla a ella cuando escuchó el sonido de otro hechizo aproximándose a la castaña.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Harry estiró el brazo y golpeó el hechizo como si su varita fuese un bate de béisbol. El hechizo tuvo efecto boomerang, volviendo a Draco, quien se tiró al suelo para evitarlo. Aún así, unas pocas chispas impactaron en la muñeca de Harry.

- ¿Estás bien, te duele?- preguntó Hermione tras levantarse.- Déjame verte la muñeca.

- No es nada, apenas me ha rozado.

Ella la miró concienzudamente.

- Parece estar bien.

Cuando ella se puso al lado de Harry, su muñeca tocó la de él, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Harry notó el contacto y en seguida miró al suelo, parecía de lo más interesante en aquél momento.

- Lo voy a patear hasta dejarle sin sentido.- pronunció Ron mirando en dirección a donde había caído el rubio.

- No por favor, ya basta por hoy. No creo que siga teniendo ganas de hacer nada más.- pronunció ella mientras veía a Crabe y Goyle llevarse a Draco Malfoy fuera de la vista del trío de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué eres tan noble, Hermione? Ese tío se merecía que le diésemos una paliza bestial.- comentó el pelirrojo.

- Más que nobleza de corazón, es sentido común, Ron. Si cualquiera de nosotros se hubiese acercado hasta allí para darle su merecido estaríamos en un gran lío. ¿Y la verdad? No me apetece nada. Necesitamos ganar puntos, no perderlos. Y ya hemos tenido mucha suerte de que ningún profesor nos haya visto atacarle. ¿No crees?

- A veces no te comprendo.- volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es algo que siempre decís los chicos. Las chicas somos incomprensibles…¿mmm?

- Mucho.

- ¿Nos vamos a clase?

- Vale.

- Mierda, he perdido la hora de Runas Antiguas. Bueno…aún nos queda pociones, al menos podré ir a esa.

- Con nuestro querido Snape.- comentó Harry caminando al lado de ella y de Ron.

- Sí, el profesor al que todos adoramos.- pronunció ella con sarcasmo.

- Le echaré muchísimo de menos cuando terminemos el colegio.- finalizó Ron con ironía.

- Este…os veré en clase. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Dónde vas, Hermione?- preguntó Ron al ver cómo ella se giraba para tomar otra dirección.

- Es que tengo que ir al baño. ¿Vale? Os veo en clase.

Ante eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero en el momento en que Hermione dio un paso alejándose de Harry y Ron, el moreno cayó al suelo y ella emitió un potente ¡Ay! Que indicaba que algo le dolía.

- Harry…¿estás bien?- preguntó Ron ayudándole a levantarse.

- Sí, no entiendo qué ha ocurrido.

- Mi muñeca…- dijo Hermione mirándosela con creciente asombro.

- No puede ser…- comentó Harry.

- Mi muñeca…está…unida…a la tuya, Harry. Por eso te caíste, yo tiré de ti sin darme cuenta.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, estáis unidos!

- Se ve que sí…- comentó el moreno.

- La madre que parió a Malfoy y toda su estirpe. ¡Seguro que ha sido él!- comentó con rabia el pelirrojo- me pareció que hizo el movimiento del Glueforte la última vez que te atacó por la espalda, Hermione.

- Y entonces me dio a mí cuando le devolví el hechizo.- comentó Harry.

- ¡Sí, algunas chispas te tocaron la muñeca y por eso cuando Hermione se puso a tu lado, os pegasteis, ella tenía su muñeca junto a la tuya, yo lo ví!

- Pues yo no me di cuenta.- contestó Harry fingiendo un tono casual.

- Estarías pensando en otra cosa, como siempre.- añadió Ron.- Algo que tiene que ver con cierta chica que te gusta desde hace un año…

- Ron…

- ¿Qué Harry?

- Cállate, calladito estás más guapo.

- Lo que tu digas rompecorazones.

- Ron…- añadió Hermione esta vez- déjale en paz, ¿quieres? Él no es un rompecorazones, nunca lo ha sido. Haz el favor de dejar de meterte con él. Primero yo y luego Harry, menuda mañanita nos estás dando. No sé por qué disfrutas tanto haciéndonos rabiar.

- Es que ponéis unas caras enfurruñadas la mar de divertidas. Sobre todo tú, Hermione, por eso me encanta sacarte de quicio.

- Vete al cuerno cordialmente.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Harry para intentar cambiar de tema.

Echaron a andar al mismo tiempo, sólo que cuando Hermione intentó caminar hacia los baños, y Harry y Ron hacia la clase de pociones, ella volvió a quejarse del dolor de su muñeca, pues él había olvidado por un instante, que al estar unido a ella, debían andar al unísono y en la misma dirección.

Ella le miró furibunda, él tragó saliva.

- ¿Es que quieres partirme la muñeca en dos o qué?

- Nno…no, Hermione, perdona- balbuceó Harry.

- ¿Por qué caminaste en sentido contrario al mío?. ¡Sabías que quería ir al baño!

- Se…seme…olvidó, lo siento.

- ¡Pues no lo sientas tanto y acompáñame al servicio!

- Va…vale.

Ella echó a correr con Harry a su lado, mientras Ron les miraba desde la distancia como si estuviese viendo una escena surrealista, aunque algo sí lo era. Porque en todos los años que llevaban en Hogwarts, él nunca había visto a sus mejores amigos yendo juntos al baño, y no uno cualquiera, sino al de las chicas.

- Her…Hermione…- comentó Harry de forma cautelosa.

- ¿QUÉ?

- No pretenderás que yo…que yo…entre contigo en el…váter. ¿Verdad?

- ¡PUES SÍ, LO SIENTO PERO SINO ENTRAS CONMIGO CREO QUE EXPLOTARÉ!. ¿QUIERES ESO?

- Nno..no no, por supuesto que no.

- ¡Entonces deja de quejarte Harry!

Ella abrió la puerta que daba acceso al baño de las chicas y él la siguió, tomando aire tras su larga carrera.

Cuando vio a Hermione abrir la puerta del primer váter que ella tuvo a su alcance, Harry tragó saliva.

- No te preocupes.- dijo ella poniéndole contra la pared.- No te dolerá.

- ¿Eh?- y fue todo lo que él pudo preguntar antes de perder la consciencia tras el DESMAIUS que ella usó.

- No, si te parece, iba a hacer que me vieras haciendo pis.- comentó ella al inconsciente Harry.- Abráse visto…y luego dicen ellos que las raras somos nosotras.

Ella le puso sentado en el suelo, y como pudo, hizo sus necesidades. Cuando terminó de ajustarse las ropas, devolvió a Harry a la consciencia.

- De pie, Harry, tenemos que salir.- pronunció Hermione ayudándole a levantarse.

- Es como si hubiese dormido un año entero.- comentó él ya fuera del servicio y en dirección a la clase de pociones.

- Sin pesadillas, espero.

- Sí. Si llego a saber que con el desmaius me ahorraba las pesadillas de Voldemort, me habría tirado estos 7 años aplicándomelo por las noches.

- ¡Mira, allí está Ron, vamos!

Harry no tuvo que responder a eso, ella tiró de él y él sólo tuvo que seguirla. Una vez dentro de la clase, él y ella se sentaron juntos, lógicamente, y como Harry y Ron siempre se sentaban junto al otro en la clase de pociones, el hecho de que fuese esta vez, Hermione y no el pelirrojo, quien estuviese al lado de Harry, llamó la atención de Snape, quien no pudo resistirse a empezar con sus amables comentarios.

- ¿Nueva compañera, señor Potter. Qué pasó, usted y su inseparable amiguito dejaron de estar unidos!

- Harry no contestes, sólo intenta provocarte.- Añadió Hermione en un susurro.

- Bien, bien, para la poción de hoy…necesitaré un voluntario. Señor Potter, si es tan amable, venga aquí, a mi mesa, y tómese la poción que le tengo preparada. Estoy seguro que tanto usted como el resto de estudiantes aquí presentes, la encontrarán de lo más interesante.

- Mierda.- masculló Harry.

- No te preocupes Harry, yo iré contigo.- dijo ella en voz baja.

- Claro, estás pegada a mí, no tienes más remedio.- contestó él de igual forma.

- Señor Potter…es para hoy.

- Bueno…allá vamos.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Con paso decidido, tanto Harry como Hermione se levantaron y comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa de Snape.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno qué…¿pinta o no pinta interesante? Jijiiiiiijiii. Yo creo que al menos, original sí es. No me digáis que no. Jijijijijiijijijiji.

¿Sabéis ya de qué chica está enamorado Harry desde hace un año? Mira que os he dado pistas al respecto…jijiiijiiii. Lo que aún no sabéis es si ella le corresponde o no. Pero ya lo averiguaréis a su debido momento. De todos modos, por lógica, si este fic está en la parte de la pareja Harry-Hermione, está claro que van a terminar juntándose. Elemental, querido Watson. Bueno, paso a otra cosa…

Ya sé que este primer cap no es muy divertido o desternillante, pero os aseguro que en los siguientes caps sí habrá situaciones que os producirán más de una sonrisa o incluso carcajada. Estos dos unidos…madre mía…jijijijijiiji.

Me comí mucho la cabeza pensando en qué parte del cuerpo debía pegarles y llegué a la conclusión de que la muñeca sería la más adecuada porque no les impide llevar una vida más o menos normal. ¿Verdad?

Aún así, les va a costar mucho trabajo hacer su vida diaria. Sobre todo a la hora de tomar apuntes, o incluso de comer. Ya que ellos tienen pegadas las muñecas de las manos con lo que hacen todo. Escribir, partir comida, incluso volar, en el caso de Harry.

Ya veréis ya, cuando a él le toque entrenar o jugar su primer partido. Eso va a ser genial…jijijijijijijijij.

Un beso y un abrazo. ¡Ah sí! Prometo que os contestaré por email a todos los que me dejasteis review en el epílogo de "Una Hermione para Recordar" pero dadme tiempo, por favor, porque de momento no lo he tenido. ¡Hasta pronto! RAkAoMi. ;-)


	2. Te quiero tanto amor

**Nota de la autora: **Sábado, 28 de enero de 2006.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Yo bien, lo malo es que no puedo venir todos los findes a sevilla y por eso ahora tardo más en actualizar.

Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo cap ya, pretendía haber subido hasta el tercero pero no me ha dado tiempo, lo siento.

Muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que me habéis dejado review. ¡46 nada menos! Madre mía…yo nunca me esperé tan buena acogida. ¡De verdad que muchísimas gracias! Os contestaré a los reviews en la segunda nota de autora. Un besazo. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Con guión y letra normal: diálogo de los personajes.

- Con comillas y cursiva: pensamientos internos.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

La que os de la gana, pero eso sí, nada de música de acción, que aquí no hay escenas de tensión. Este fic no tiene nada que ver con el de "Una Hermione para Recordar", aquí pegan las melodías bonitas, alegres e incluso románticas (aunque de momento el romance no ha entrado pero ya lo hará a su debido tiempo.) Si alguno de vosotros tiene "Carusso", que la escuche cuando Harry comience a cantar. Os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis. Es una balada italiana (tb existe en español) preciosa, merece la pena escucharla. Va sobre una pareja de enamorados que tieneque separarse porque ella se va a América para probar suerte.

Versiones disponibles en Emule: infinitas. Pero sobre todo os recomiendo una en italiano cantada por el genial Andrea Boccelli, y otra que mezcla el español con el italiano, cantada por Ainhoa y Miguel Nández, ambos concursantes de la segunda edición española de "Operación Triunfo." Ella canta la parte italiana y él la española. Él tiene una voz prodigiosa y ella también. ¡Escuchadla! También la podéis encontrar en español cantadas por Carolina Soto y Bárbara Muñoz. Os recomiendo también, que para futuros caps, os bajéis una canción española titulada "Válgame Dios", cantada por una genial cantante española especialista en flamenco, llamada "Niña Pastori." De verdad, a los sensibleros se os van a saltar las lágrimas con esa canción, es que ella la canta precioso, casi susurrando. ¡Es una maravilla! ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 2. " Te quiero tanto amor."**

- Dije solo, señor Potter.- comentó Snape en tono ácido al ver acercarse a Harry y Hermione.

- Señor, es que…- comenzó Hermione en tono vacilante, pero Snape la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pasa, que no puede cumplir una orden directa, señor Potter?

- No señor, no es eso, es que…

- Ah, claaro.- dijo el profesor con sorna- déjenme adivinarlo. Tras años de amistad profunda e irrompible, se han dado cuenta hoy, que se aman perdidamente el uno al otro y como su amor es tan tann intenso…y apasionado- comentó él remarcando los "intenso" y "apasionado" con exagerada voz dramática- no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, ni si quiera un segundo. ¿No es así, señor Potter?

- Váyase al cuerno.- dijo Harry sin querer ocultar su rabia.

- Perdón…¿cómo ha dicho?

- Harry no…te lo suplico.- susurró Hermione.

Él obedeció, ganándose una mirada aliviada de ella y un suave apretón de manos como muestra de apoyo y agradecimiento.

- Bueno, parejita feliz, me da igual por qué no os separáis, pero quiero ver en mi mesa al señor Potter antes de que pierda del todo la paciencia.

Una vez junto al odioso profesor de pociones, Harry agarró un frasco que él le pasó.

- Bébaselo.

Él no tuvo más opción que obedecer y mientras la poción comenzaba a causar efecto, Severus Snape explicó su uso.

- Lo que ha tomado el señor Potter es una poderosa poción cuyo efecto es el mismo que el de una de las maldiciones imperdonables, la Imperius.

- Oh no…- dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

- El señor Potter está ahora bajo mis órdenes, él obedecerá cualquier cosa que le pida sin que pueda evitarlo. Ni si quiera será consciente de lo que haga. ¿No es asombroso?

Snape sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Harry. Hermione tragó saliva, tenía un más que mal presentimiento.

Draco levantó la mano, ganándose la atención del jefe de su casa.

- ¿Sí, señor Malfoy?

- ¿Potter hará todo lo que le pida?

- Todo, absolutamente todo.

- ¿Se admiten sugerencias?

- Por supuesto.

- Pídale que se declare a la sangre sucia, será divertido.

- No por favor- rogó Hermione- eso no será necesario profesor, por favor se lo pido, no le haga hacer algo que pueda ocasionar que los demás se burlen de él.

- Cállese, Granger, no está en condiciones de pedir nada. Quien manda aquí soy yo¿queda claro?

- Sí señor.

- Señor Potter…

- ¿Sí?- contestó Harry con una voz que no parecía la suya.

- Declárese de inmediato a la señorita Granger.

- Sí señor.- volvió a apuntar el moreno con voz robótica y carente de toda emoción.

Harry la miró y ella vio que sus verdes ojos estaban apagados, como si no tuviesen vida. Por segunda vez desde que empezó la clase, ella tragó saliva.

- Vamos señor Potter, declárese a ella ya.

- No Harry, no lo hagas.

Snape se rió abiertamente.

- ¡Potter, obedezca la orden!

- Hermione te quiero.- dijo él sin un atisbo de emoción.

Todos los Slythering se rieron mientras los Gryffindors les abucheaban.

- ¡Silencio todos!- gritó Snape- esto no ha terminado. Sólo acaba de empezar…

- Harry…despierta por favor.- le suplicó ella, pero era inútil, él parecía no escucharla, aunque seguía mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Potter!

- ¿Sí señor?

- ¡ Eso ha sido patético!- dijo Snape sin ocultar su amarga risa.

- ¡Pídale que se declare otra vez, profesor, pero esta vez en voz alta, antes casi no le escuchamos!- gritó de forma burlona Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Eso, eso, que se lo diga gritando!- apoyó Blaise Zabini.

- No…otra vez no.- apuntó Hermione moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente.

- ¡Venga Potter, dilo más alto esta vez!- dijo Justin Flinch Flentley.

- Señor Potter…hágalo.

- Sí señor. ¡Te quiero Hermione!

- ¡MÁS ALTO, LOS DEL FONDO NO LO HEMOS OÍDO!- gritaron Crabe y Goyle.

- Señor Potter…más alto.

- ¡TE QUIERO HERMIONE!

- ¡Qué patético!- gritó Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Granger me da pena!- comentó Pansy Parkinson de forma burlona.

- ¡Que se lo diga cantando, a ver si así lo mejora!- apuntó Blaise.

- Cánteselo, señor Potter.

- Sí señor.

- No Harry, no lo hagas, despierta por favor… ¡despierta!

- Es inútil, señorita Granger, él no la escucha, sólo me escucha a mí.- comentó Snape con una sonrisa más que satisfactoria en su cara cetrina.

- Por favor, señor, ya basta. Ya hemos tenido suficiente demostración, devuélvale a su estado normal.- rogó ella.

- No, me lo estoy pasando bien, y creo que la clase también. ¿No es así?

- ¡Sí, esto es genial!- gritaron Justin y Blaise, mientras los Gryffindors empezaban a protestar, pero fueron ignorados, igual que los ruegos de la castaña.

- Señor Potter, dígale a la señorita Granger, cantando, lo mucho que la quiere.

- Sí señor.

Hermione no quiso decir nada esta vez, había comprendido que era inútil protestar, sólo rogaba internamente porque todo aquello terminase pronto. Pero sus pensamientos y ruegos fueron interrumpidos en el instante en que la voz de Harry comenzó a cantarle el estribillo de Carusso, la canción italiana que siempre le había encantado a ella.

- ¡Te quiero tannto amor…te quiero tanto tanto y tú…lo sabes bien. Y en la distancia…amor…hoy suenan más que nunca tus…palabras!

- ¡Qué mal cantas Potter, ni eso sabes hacer bien!- gritó Pansy Parkinson muerta de risa mientras Harry seguía cantando y poniéndose rojo por el esfuerzo de alcanzar las notas más altas.

- Por favor…ya basta- pidió Hermione con una voz no lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada pero que denotaba una enorme tristeza.

- Donde brillan los mares…y sopla fuerte el viento…en un viejo balcón…frente al golfo de Sorrento…un hombre abraza a una mujer… sin contener el llanto…se despide una vez más…y vuelve a empezar el canto…- siguió cantando Harry.

- ¡Eso eso, que la abrace fuerte!- gritó Draco.

Pero antes de que Snape le ordenase nada, Harry volvió a cantar el estribillo con una voz potente y clara.

- ¡Te quiero tannto amor…te quiero tanto tanto y tú…lo sabes bien. Y en la distancia…amor…hoy suenan más que nunca tus…palabras!

- Harry…escúchame, tienes que escucharme por favor. Olvídate de Snape y concéntrate en mi voz.- le susurró ella, pero al ver que él no respondía, decidió probar otra cosa, cantar con él. Y eso fue lo que hizo, dejando a todos los presentes y al propio Snape más que mudos, cuando comenzaron a escuchar su afligida voz.

- Otra vida otra ciudad…otra vez lejos de…esos brazos…Todo gira en torno a él, y los años van pasando…una carta una llamada…los recuerdos ya son…cientos. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos…y su voz es un lamento. ¡Te quiero tannto amor…te quiero tanto tanto y tú…lo sabes bien. Y en la distancia…amor…hoy suenan más que nunca tus…palabras!

Harry debía seguir con la siguiente parte, pero se quedó callado. Snape gruñó de furia.

- ¡POTTER SIGA CANTANDO!

- ¡No Harry, no lo hagas!- gritó ella.

Y no lo hizo, para asombro de Snape y de todos los presentes.

- ¡Granger, cómo se ha atrevido!

- Si usted pudo, yo también.

Ella le miró desafiante.

- ¡POTTER, CONTINUE CANTANDO!- ordenó de nuevo el profesor, pero con gran asombro comprobó, que Harry no emitió sonido, aunque seguía mirando fijamente a Hermione, quien no se separó de él ni un instante, adoptando una pose protectora para con él, colocándose delante suya y sin dejar de mirar al profesor de pociones, que estaba más pálido que nunca.

- ¡POTTER, HAGA LO QUE LE DIGO!

- No, él no lo hará, señor, ahora sólo me escucha a mí.- respondió ella con decisión.

- ¿Por qué no canta, qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Draco Malfoy desde su asiento en mitad de la clase.

- ¡Que cante otra vez, o mejor, que la bese, sí eso, que la bese, seguro que nos reiremos mucho!- gritó Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Cállense!- gritó el profesor Snape, dejando a todos los Slythering más que alucinados.

- Potter…¿me oye bien?- preguntó él queriendo comprobar si era cierto o no, que ahora sólo obedecía a la voz de Hermione.

- Sí señor.- respondió Harry aún de forma robótica.

- Bese a la señorita Granger apasionadamente.- pronunció él a modo de prueba, para ver si aún tenía influencia sobre Harry.

Por toda respuesta, el moreno agarró a su amiga de la cintura, la atrapó en sus brazos y la besó antes de que ella pudiese decir o hacer algo, para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

A pesar de estar besándola, él no lo disfrutó, pues no era consciente de lo que hacía y ella…ella estaba que no se lo creía. Pero no por el hecho de que él la besara sino porque se sentía más que humillada por culpa de Snape y los Slythering, estos últimos sobre todo, no dejaban de reírse y de decir cosas como…¡métele la lengua hasta el fondo, Potter! Mientras los veían besarse.

Hermione oyó la voz de Ron y Neville intentando callar a los Slythering pero sin tener éxito.

Cuando Snape gritó- ¡ya basta!- Harry la soltó, y sólo se escuchó un sonido ajeno a la voz del profesor, el llanto de Hermione.

- ¡LA CLASE HA TERMINADO, TODOS FUERA!- ordenó Snape.

Todo el séptimo curso de Slythering y Gryffindor se levantó de sus asientos y se dispuso a salir de la estancia, todos menos dos personas, Harry y Hermione, que al estar pegados, no podían andar si no eran al unísono y como ella no se movió, él tampoco lo hizo, a pesar de seguir la orden dada por Snape de abandonar la clase y de seguir bajo los efectos de la poción.

- ¡VÁYASE GRANGER, ES UNA ORDEN!

- Sin él, no.- fue todo lo que ella musitó mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba a cualquier parte menos al odioso profesor que le había hecho pasar la mayor de las vergüenzas a causa de todo lo que le había obligado hacer a Harry para con ella.

- Granger…

- No me iré sin Harry, y no tengo más que decir. Deshechícele de inmediato, profesor, o juro por lo más sagrado que le convertiré en babosa y luego le meteré en un tarro que ni el propio Dumbledore podría deshechizar. Y créame cuando le digo, que soy capaz de hacerlo, no es la primera vez que lo hago.- comentó ella mientras recordaba cómo en cuarto año, había metido a la forma animal de Rita Skeeter, en un potente tarro de cristal a prueba de magia.

- ¿Me está amenazando?

- Sí señor, eso mismo.

- ¡Al director!

* * *

- ¡Esto es un ultraje, Dumbledore, esa niña merece que la expulsen!

- Cálmate Severus, por favor. Coincido contigo en la opinión de que amenazar a un profesor es algo muy grave, pero no voy a expulsarla hasta que no escuche su versión.

- Por favor, profesor Dumbledore¿podría decírsela en privado?- preguntó Hermione de forma humilde.

- Severus, si eres tan amable, espera fuera.

- ¡Pero Dumbledore!

- Severus por favor…

- ¡Está bien, esperaré fuera!

- Gracias Severus, no esperaba menos de ti.

Snape salió dando un fuerte portazo. Cuando se vio libre de su influencia, Hermione suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Y bien, señorita Granger, qué tiene que decirme?

- Sé que estuvo mal que yo le amenazase pero es que…¡estaba desesperada, no sabía qué más hacer, señor. El profesor Snape se pasó mucho con Harry. Le obligó a hacer cosas que…bueno, no creo que fuesen propias de una clase corriente! Puede que yo me extralimitase en mi comportamiento¡pero él no debió nunca humillar a Harry así!

- ¿Sólo humilló a Harry?

- No, a mí también¡pero sólo por culpa de lo que le obligó a hacer!

- Soy todo oídos, señorita Granger.

Ella lo contó todo, sin emitir un solo detalle.

- ¿Comprende ahora, señor?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Me expulsará?

- No, pero tendré que castigarla.

- Lo entiendo pero…¡nadie me escuchó amenazarle, lo hice cuando todos habían salido del aula!

- La creo, señorita Granger, aún así, usted debe ser castigada. Obró mal y debe aceptar las consecuencias. Además, entre usted y yo, si no la castigo Snape avivará su odio hacia usted. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

- No señor.

- Entonces acepte mi decisión.

- Sí señor, lo haré.

- No esperaba menos de usted, señorita Granger.

- Señor…¿podría devolver a Harry a la normalidad?

- Creí que eso lo había hecho usted.

- Yo también lo creí pero…creo que sólo causó efecto temporalmente.

- ¿Y sabe por qué dejó de funcionar?

- No señor.

- Es sencillo. No fue usted quien le hechizó, fue Snape y hasta que él no quiera, Harry no volverá a ser el que era. Pero no se preocupe, enseguida le diré al profesor que lo haga.

- Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

- De nada, señorita Granger. ¿Se encuentra mejor ahora?

- Sí señor.

- ¿Dispuesta a encarar de nuevo a su profesor de pociones?

- Y todo lo que sea necesario.

- Muy bien.

Acercándose a la puerta, el director del colegio Hogwarts hizo pasar a su despacho al profesor Snape, que aún seguía gruñendo por lo bajo.

- Severus, la señorita Granger me lo ha contado todo.

- A su manera, seguro.

- A su manera o no, Severus, he llegado a la conclusión de que debes devolverle la normalidad al señor Potter, así que si no te importa…

Con unos modales nada amables, Snape se acercó al aún hechizado Harry y le pasó un frasquito, ordenándole bebérselo de inmediato. En cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos volvieron a tener vida y Hermione suspiró aliviada al verlo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Hermione?- preguntó Harry al ver la estancia donde se encontraba.

- Es una larga historia, luego te la cuento.

- ¿Y ella qué?- preguntó Snape señalándola de forma brusca.

- La señorita Granger está castigada durante toda la semana. Deberá asistir a todas sus clases sin faltar a ninguna y además de eso, limpiará la clase de pociones a diario.

Snape sonrió satisfecho mientras pensaba en todas las posibles pociones asquerosas que usaría en sus clases para dejarla lo más sucia posible.

- Y ahora, creo que todos deberíamos ir a almorzar.- volvió a decir Dumbledore.

Snape se marchó de la estancia con paso ligero, mientras Hermione llamaba a Dumbledore antes de que él también saliera.

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

- Gracias por todo, señor.

- No, en todo caso, gracias a usted.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry, que no entendía nada de lo poco que había escuchado entre los dos adultos y su mejor amiga.

Dumbledore miró al moreno y luego a la castaña, sonriéndole de forma cómplice, para luego desaparecer y dejarles solos.

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha ocurrido?

Ella estudió sus ojos, comprobando que él no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho, así que decidió no darle importancia.

- Oh, nada en particular. Sólo ha sido…una clase de pociones algo fuera de lo común.

- Vamos Hermione, sé buena. Cuéntamelo todo.

- Quizás te lo cuente luego. Ahora me muero de hambre.

* * *

- ¡Te lo judo Jady!- dijo Ron engullendo pastel de carne- ¡ha zido increíbe!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Todo lo que hicizte. Eze maddito Snape…!

- Ron…¿me pasas el zumo de pera?- preguntó Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.

- Zí.

Ella le sonrió de forma amistosa, creyendo que él había entendido su indirecta, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando le volvió a escuchar hablarle a Harry con la boca llena.

- ¡Y eze imbécid de Daco pidiendo que le hiciedaz ezto y lo oto a Hezmione!

- ¿Qué le hice a Hermione?

- ¡Ron, el puré está muy rico, pruébalo!- dijo ella mientras le metía de repente, una gran cucharada en la boca. Ron tosió y se bebió dos vasos enteros de agua para luego mirarla furibundo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¡Por poco me ahogas!

- ¿Quieres más?- ella le miró de una forma que indicaba peligro.

- No, no, ya estoy lleno.

- ¿Se te han pasado las ganas de hablar mientras comes?

- Sí.

- Recuerda lo que te dije. Es de mala educación hablar mientras se mastica. Además, fíjate lo que te ocurrió, por poco te asfixias.

- ¡Por tu culpa!

Ella le sacó la lengua y seguidamente empezó a engullir carne asada mientras Harry les miraba de un lado a otro, no entendiendo nada pero suponiendo que tenía que ver con lo que Ron le había querido decir antes y con lo que Hermione sabía y aún no se decidía a contarle.

- Bueno¿qué pasó cuando os quedasteis solos con Snape?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Hermione, quien decidió que no debía atragantarle de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, él también era su amigo y era normal que se preocupara por ellos.

- Nada, le dije algo que no le gustó y me llevó al director. Pero Dumbledore no me expulsó, sólo me castigó.

- ¿De qué manera?- volvió a preguntar Ron.

- No puedo faltar a ninguna clase y además tengo que limpiar diariamente la clase de pociones.

- Bueno, no ha sido tan malo. Podría haber sido peor.

- Con Snape sí, con Dumbledore nunca. Él nos quiere mucho¿sabes? Sobre todo a Harry. No creo que él hiciese algo que pudiese perjudicarle de alguna forma y ya que se dio cuenta que estamos pegados, supongo que por eso pensó que yo no merecía un castigo más duro. Al fin y al cabo, Harry no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió en clase y por otra parte, al estar pegado a mí, deberá acompañarme al castigo aunque no quiera.

- No sé lo que hice, Hermione- se aventuró a participar el susodicho- pero te ayudaré a limpiar la clase de todos modos.

- No te preocupes por eso. Con o sin tu ayuda, puedo apañármelas sola, pero gracias de todas formas.

- Oye Hermione…

- ¿Qué, Ron?

- Ya que Dumbledore os vio pegados¿por qué no le dijiste que os separase?

- No se me ocurrió. De todos modos, pienso que si se lo pido, lo hará.

- ¿Y se lo vas a pedir?- preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo mirando la cara pensativa que ponía ella y la expresión de alarma que tenía Harry.

- De momento no.- dijo ella por fin, sin percatarse de la cara de alivio que tenía su mejor amigo moreno, que estaba justo a su lado.- He decidido que lo que nos ha pasado es algo fuera de lo común y creo que también puede ser algo muy interesante. No sé, creo que será de ese tipo de cosas que no olvidaré mientras viva. Y aunque reconozco que estar pegada a él durante todo el día es algo incómodo a veces, creo que también tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?- quiso saber Ron antes de que Harry se atreviese a decir algo.

- Ahora podré conocer aspectos de él que siempre quise saber y que antes no tuve oportunidad de descubrir.

Harry giró tan rápido el cuello en dirección a ella, que incluso se escuchó un chasquido, pero Hermione pareció no notarlo o no darle importancia.

- Ah ya, esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste el otro día¿no?- preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- quiso saber Harry.

- Ella dijo…que estaba harta de nuestro grupito inseparable.

- ¿Eh?

- Es que…verás Harry.- comenzó la susodicha- con la cosa de que los dos sois chicos y que compartís gustos que no coinciden con los míos, y también unido al hecho de que os hicisteis amigos antes que de mí, yo…bueno, siempre he sentido que pasabais más tiempo juntos que conmigo y…bueno, yo sólo… estaba algo cansada de que me dejaseis aparte. Sobre todo tú.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?- le preguntó el moreno.

- No, verás, sé que suena raro lo que he dicho pero…a ver cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas. Ron y tú…sois como una piña y yo…soy como esa rama que os sostiene hasta el día en que caigáis al suelo por vuestro propio peso.

- Ahora entiendo menos que antes.

- Lo que ella quiere decir, Harry, es que siempre se ha sentido como miembro del grupo, sí, pero como una pieza del conjunto que no es imprescindible para que se sostenga. Ella se refiere a que nos quiere, pero a la misma vez siente que nosotros no la queremos tanto como podemos querernos tú y yo. ¿Correcto, Hermione?

- Totalmente, Ron.

- Tú estás mal, Hermione.

- No Harry, estoy perfectamente.

- No, no lo estás. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así, cómo puedes suponer que te queremos menos que entre nosotros?

- Fácil, porque al principio ninguno de los dos queríais juntaros conmigo.

- ¡Pero eso no era porque no nos gustaras!

- Perdona, sí era por eso. ¿Tengo que recordarte que fue Ron el que me hizo llorar lo bastante como para tener que refugiarme en el servicio donde apareció el troll?

- ¡Pero nosotros fuimos a buscarte!- intervino ahora el pelirrojo.

- Claro, sabíais que estaría allí. Lo hicisteis por la razón que fuese, pero no por amistad. En aquél entonces no erais amigos míos.

- Ni nosotros ni nadie. Eras bastante repelente y sabelotodo y la gente así, cansa.

- Gracias Ron, yo también te quiero.

- Oh vamos Hermione, sabes que no lo dije con malicia. Sólo quería sincerarme.

- Lo que tú digas.- Ella posó con tanta fuerza el cuchillo en el trozo de carne, que salió volando y le dio a Harry.

- Lo siento.- masculló ella mientras se metía carne en la boca.

Harry se limpió sin decir nada, pero mirándola como si de verdad estuviese mal de la cabeza.

- A decir verdad sigues siendo una sabelotodo repelente, pero nosotros te queremos igual.- añadió Ron guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

- Será repelente para ti, pero para mí no lo es. Dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo.- comentó Harry partiéndose la carne lo mejor que podía ya que al igual que Hermione, sólo podía usar bien una mano.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry.- añadió ella sin ironía mientras cogía puré de patatas con la cuchara.

Él se bebió de un trago un vaso de zumo.

- De cualquier modo, Hermione, él tiene razón. ¿Qué más da como fueras hace años y como seas ahora? Lo importante es que tengas claro, que tanto Harry como yo, te queremos por lo que eres. ¿Vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras tragaba.

- Y ya que vais a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y que vais a descubrir cosas el uno del otro que yo aún no sé, luego me las contaréis. ¿Verdad?

Ron les guiñó un ojo pero ellos no dijeron nada, sólo se miraron durante un instante y continuaron comiendo.

* * *

- ¿Qué tienes ahora?- preguntó Harry mientras la seguía por los pasillos.

- Aritmancia, dos horas.

- Yo no tengo nada pero ya que estamos pegados, tendré que ir contigo a esa clase.

- Te gustará, Harry, ya verás como sí.

Pero no le gustó, al salir del aula, Harry pensó que Aritmancia podría ser la asignatura más apasionante para Hermione, pero para él, era más aburrido que incluso la clase de Historia de la Magia que impartía el fantasma del profesor Bins.

- Se acabó por hoy.- dijo ella dirigiéndose a su habitación de prefecta.- No sé tú, pero yo estoy agotada. Tengo unas ganas enormes de tumbarme en mi cama y echarme un rato.

Harry se puso blanco, acababa de percatarse de lo que ella había dicho.

"_¿Tumbarse en la cama, dormir? Mierda…no pensé en eso. Si ella se tumba…yo también tendré que hacerlo. ¿Dormir? Lo harás tú, yo no podré._

_¿Quién podría dormir tranquilo teniendo a su lado a la chica que le gusta y más todavía cuando ella no sabe nada? Sólo espero que no le de por acurrucarse junto a mí o algo parecido. Maldita sea…¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ella? Bueno…es tonto que me lo pregunte, sé la respuesta. Es alguien maravillosa y más que magnífica y si los demás la conociesen tan bien como yo, seguro que también terminarían amándola. ¿Quién no podría quererla? Sólo un estúpido o un ciego sería incapaz de ver lo valiosa que es. Bueno, quizás exagere pero…me alegro de ser yo el único que por el momento, no está ciego o estúpido. Los demás sí y yo me alegro, así no tengo competencia."_

Antes de darse él cuenta, estaban ante la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Ella abrió, pasó a la estancia y tras dejar los libros en la mesa, se sentó en la cama, haciendo que él, lógicamente, también se sentase a su lado.

Estaba a punto de tumbarse de espaldas cuando recordó que debía comenzar a cumplir con el castigo impuesto por Dumbledore.

- Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A pociones, tengo que empezar hoy con la limpieza de su clase.

Ah, claro. _"Menos mal, nada de cama por el momento."_

- Lo siento Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy aunque tú no lo recuerdes. Pero sobre todo siento que tengas que cumplir un castigo que ni si quiera te mereces.

- Bueno, a mí no me importa cumplirlo. No será la primera vez que tengo que acatar las órdenes de Snape.

- Ya pero…esta vez no hiciste nada para tener que limpiarle los calderos.

- Bueno, mirémoslo por el lado positivo. La castigada eres tú, pero como fue por ayudarme a mí, aunque no sé en qué, estaré más que encantado de ayudarte ahora, además, siendo dos, terminaremos antes.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Es verdad, no pensé en eso!

- Qué raro, tú siempre piensas en todo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser como eres, pero sobre todo, por ser tan buen amigo.

- De nada.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Cuando quieras.

Y sin más que añadir, ella se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación seguida de él. Que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro aunque ella no la veía al estar mirando hacia delante. Y mientras caminaban, Harry recordó una y otra vez una de las últimas frases que ella le había dicho, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliase.

"_Gracias por ser como eres."_

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí sí, ya sé, cortito. En fin, es que hoy he tenido un día ocupado, y bueno, cuando he vuelto a casa tampoco he parado. Así que he tenido que recortar parte del cap pero no os preocupéis, la próxima vez que suba cap, prometo hacerlo más amplio.

Ya, ya sé lo que más de uno me dirá…¡qué mala eres, mira que ridiculizar así a Harry! Bueno¿qué queréis? Snape y él se odian desde siempre, estaba claro que el profesor no le haría algo agradable si él estuviese a su merced. De todos modos, tiene su parte cómica. Yo al menos me reí mucho imaginándome a ese Harry todo rojo intentando cantar como Boccelli. Jijijiijjiijii.

Os aviso que como estoy fuera de casa, no puedo venir todos los findes, y como he venido este, es muy probable que el próximo no lo haga. Si lo hago subiré cap, sino, tendréis que esperar al finde después del 7 de febrero, que sí vendré. ¡Ah por cierto, el 7 de febrero es mi cumple, cumplo 29! Por eso puede que no venga hasta después de esa fecha, porque tengo cosas que hacer en Almería y además, voy a celebrar mi cumple con mis niños y con mis compis profes del cole donde trabajo. ¡Un beso fuerte! RAkAoMi.


	3. Es ella quien te gusta, ¿verdad?

**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles, 29 de marzo de 2006.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que genial. Muchísimas gracias a todos vuestros reviews.

Pido disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo en subir cap pero he estado y sigo estando muy ocupada. No todos los findes puedo venir a casa (viajar es caro) y tampoco todos los que vengo tengo tiempo de sentarme frente al pc (una tiene su vida y al estar fuera, tanto mi familia como mis amigos reclaman mi compañía, es normal.) Además, la página me ha dado problemas, no sé por qué, pero no me dejaba subir el cap, me ponía dos mensajes distintos de error. Por fortuna ya se me han solucionado. Como sabéis, el 7 de febrero fue mi cumple, muchas gracias por todas vuestras felicitaciones dejadas en los reviews. ¿Qué cuántos he cumplido? 29, pero a mí me da lo mismo. Eso de la edad no es que me obsesione. Os prometo intentar actualizar el fic más seguido durante las vacaciones de semana santa. Espero que os guste este cap. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal: diálogo.

Con cursiva y comillas: pensamientos.

Música recomendada:

Ninguna por el momento pero si queréis poner alguna, que sea bonita, pues en este fic no va a haber escenas de tensión.

* * *

**Cap. 3. "Es ella quien te gusta¿verdad?."**

- Potter...¿qué hace aquí? Usted no está castigado.

- Me apetecía venir.- respondió Harry con cierta ironía mientras miraba a Snape con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya, ya, claro. Cómo iba a dejar al amor de su vida sola¿mm?

- ¡Profesor, ya basta!- dijo Hermione con total seriedad.

- ¡Cállese Granger! No está en condiciones de ordenarme nada.

- Con condiciones o sin ellas, como le haga algo a Harry va a acordarse de mí el resto de su vida, lo juro.

- Vuelva a amenazarme Granger, o atáqueme, hágame algo horrible, vamos, déme motivos para que la expulsen.

- Hermione… ¿De qué habla?- preguntó Harry por lo bajo.

- Eso es lo que usted quisiera¿verdad? Pues se va a quedar con las ganas. No he venido a pelearme con usted, he venido aquí a cumplir con el castigo impuesto por Dumbledore. Dígame por dónde empiezo y le prometo que no notará que estamos aquí.

- Aquí la única persona que va cumplir con el castigo, será usted, Granger, Potter esperará fuera.

- No lo haré.- respondió Harry con total decisión.

- Señor Potter, deje de poner a prueba mi paciencia¿quiere? Usted no está castigado por el momento, así que márchese.

- No señor, no lo haré. Me quedaré con Hermione y la ayudaré a cumplir el castigo, pero no insista en que me vaya porque aunque quiera, no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Y por qué motivo?

- Porque no puedo separarme de ella hasta que se cumpla una semana.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Él se refiere, señor, a que su queridísimo alumno Draco Malfoy, lanzó un hechizo contra mí, pero fue Harry quien lo recibió. Por culpa del "Glueforte" él y yo estamos pegados por una de nuestras muñecas y hasta dentro de 7 días no se pasará el efecto.

- Enséñenme las muñecas.

Ella levantó la muñeca de su mano derecha y Snape no pudo disimular la mirada de asombro al verla unida a la de Harry.

- Así que pegados…

- Sí señor, gracias a su alumno favorito.- dijo Harry con acidez.

- Según lo veo yo- volvió a intervenir Hermione- tiene usted dos opciones, profesor, o nos quita el hechizo o nos deja pegados. De cualquier modo, nosotros no sabemos el contra hechizo, por lo tanto, sólo podemos esperar a que se pase el efecto.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry- ¿Va a separarnos o a dejarnos unidos?

Snape pareció meditarlo y finalmente comunicó su decisión.

- Podría deshechizarles, pero el Glueforte es un fuerte hechizo, y sólo quien lo usó puede despegarles con éxito. Si yo les despego podría causarles daños mayores.- comentó el profesor mientras recordaba la advertencia que Dumbledore le había hecho cuando había entrado en su aula minutos antes de que ellos dos llegasen. _"Déjales tranquilos, Severus, o seré yo quien te castigue."_

El profesor de pociones no era tonto, conocía perfectamente todo el poder que tenía aquél anciano mago.

En su fuero interno reconocía que se había pasado mucho en su clase, pero el odio que sentía hacia Harry era tan profundo como el que sintió por su padre, James. Y fue ese mismo odio el que le llevó a humillar a Harry en plena clase. Pero Snape no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente hasta dónde podía llegar, además, el hecho de saber que Dumbledore le estaría vigilando le hacía pensarse mucho el no tomar represalias contra el joven Potter.

- Entonces, señor, sólo le queda una opción, dejarnos pegados.- volvió a añadir Hermione.

- Sí, eso parece.

- ¿Sería tan amable de decirme por dónde empiezo a limpiar?

- Por los calderos, pero le prohíbo que use la magia, hágalo al estilo muggle.

- ¿A mano?

- Eso mismo.

- Muy bien, déme los productos de limpieza y empezaré enseguida.

Snape hizo aparecer un cubo lleno de agua y un bote de jabón líquido junto a un paño de tela.

- Ahí tiene, Granger.

Harry fue el primero en coger las cosas pero cuando estaba a punto de echar jabón y agua en el primer caldero, oyó al profesor de pociones pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿Qué, señor?

- Usted no puede limpiarlos, es Granger la única que está castigada.

- Pero señor, una de sus muñecas está unida a la mía, si no la ayudo, ella sólo podrá usar una mano.

- Pues que la use.- respondió el profesor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No es justo, señor.

- La vida no es siempre justa, Potter.

Harry miró a Hermione, como preguntándole con la mirada qué debía hacer. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, indicándole con ello…"obedece, es lo mejor." Así que no le quedó más opción que ayudarla a recogerse el pelo en un moño alto y ver cómo empezaba a limpiar aquél caldero de aspecto y olor repugnante, usando sólo la única mano que no estaba en contacto con la de él.

Tres horas después, todos los calderos estaban tan limpios que hasta brillaban.

- He terminado señor.- dijo ella limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?- preguntó Harry.

- No, aún no. Falta fregar el suelo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el moreno de forma incrédula.

- No importa Harry, puedo hacerlo.

- Pero Hermione…estás agotada.- añadió él por lo bajo.

- Que no te engañe mi aspecto, Harry, por dentro aún me quedan fuerzas.

- Pero…

- Harry, puedo hacerlo.

Sin más que añadir, ella se acercó hasta el cubo de agua y la fregona que había hecho aparecer Snape y se puso a fregar todo el suelo de la clase mientras Harry interiormente, lanzaba todas las palabrotas y maldiciones que conocía hacia el odioso y abusivo profesor de pociones.

Una hora después, el suelo del aula relucía tanto que hasta el mismo Snape podía ver su reflejo en las piedras que lo cubrían.

- ¿Puedo retirarme ya?- preguntó la castaña mientras sentía un leve mareo.

- Sí Granger, ya basta por hoy. La espero mañana a la misma hora.

- Sí señor.

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su mejor amigo al ver el pálido aspecto que empezaba a adquirir su piel.

- Sí, es sólo…que estoy algo cansada.- musitó ella mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

- No me extraña, te ha explotado de lo lindo.

- Ya, pero yo me lo busqué. Aunque…volvería a hacerlo si él volviese a portarse como lo hizo.

- ¿Me contarás de una vez lo que ocurrió?

- Luego. Ahora no. En este momento lo único que me apetece es llegar a mi habitación y tumbarme en la cama.

Ahora fue Harry el que palideció.

- Si te preocupa el qué dirán, déjame decirte que desde hoy y hasta que termine el efecto del hechizo, tanto tú como yo, compartiremos una misma habitación.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó un más que blanco Harry Potter a la vez que se percataba que el camino que ella tomaba no era el del dormitorio de las chicas.

- Dumbledore me dijo que eso era lo mejor considerando nuestra situación. Además, como este año soy prefecta, tengo derecho a una habitación para mí sola. Así que…de ahora en adelante, no tendré que dormir en el dormitorio de las chicas. No te preocupes por las habladurías, excepto Ron, ninguno de nuestros compañeros y compañeras saben que estamos pegados, aunque no creo que tarden mucho en darse cuenta.

- No me preocupan las habladurías, llevo viviendo con ellas toda mi vida sólo por ser "el niño que vivió".

- Es que antes pusiste una cara que…

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno no sé, parecía como si te preocupase mucho el que la gente supiese que íbamos a compartir habitación.

- No, que sepan que compartamos habitación no me preocupa, que compartamos la cama sí. _"Mierda¿he dicho eso en voz alta?"_

- ¿Por qué? Todos saben que entre tú y yo no hay nada más que una profunda amistad.

- Ya.

- Oye Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro? Cada vez estás más blanco.

- Estoy bien. _"Es que me ha afectado eso de compartir la cama."_

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Que sí.

- ¿Y por qué sudas tanto?

- Tengo calor. _"Sólo de imaginarte en la cama junto a mí y no durmiendo precisamente, es que me entra de todo por el cuerpo."_

- Pues yo tengo hambre.

- Y yo.

- Pero antes prefiero tumbarme un rato.

No terminó de decirlo cuando se tambaleó, él la agarró justo a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

- Sí, gracias, sólo un poco mareada.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Ella se rió un poco, de una forma que para Harry resultó la mar de encantadora.

- Estoy mareada, no inválida. Prefiero entrar por mí misma, pero gracias por preocuparte.

- De nada.

La sonrisa que él le dedicó, le resultó a ella como una de las más bonitas que le había visto.

Poco después se detuvieron frente a una bonita puerta de roble. Ella pronunció una contraseña y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una bella habitación consistente en un pequeño saloncito de estar y tres puertas.

- La primera puerta es la habitación del prefecto, estaría ocupada si hubiera uno. La segunda puerta es la habitación de la prefecta y la tercera es un baño.

- ¿Quieres decir que esta habitación está pensada para un chico y una chica?

- Por supuesto. ¿Es que no sabías que los prefectos pueden compartir estancia aunque sean de casas diferentes?

- Pues no.

- A pesar de todo, Hogwarts es muy estricto con eso de las casas, por eso no suelen juntar a prefectos de casas distintas.

Esta habitación está pensada para un prefecto y una prefecta de Gryffindor.

- Entiendo.

- Aunque por el momento, Dumbledore no ha nombrado prefecto a nadie de nuestra casa.

- Excepto a ti.

- Sí, así es.

- Enhorabuena Hermione.

- Gracias.

- ¿Se te ha pasado el mareo?

- No del todo.

- Ese sofá de ahí parece lo bastante grande para dos personas.

- ¿Te importaría mucho que nos sentáramos un rato, Harry?

- No.

- Gracias.

- De nada. _"Por ti, lo que quieras."_

Una vez en el amplio y cómodo sofá, ella se sentó de lado y le miró con expresión solemne.

- Oye Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Hay algo que me preocupa un poco.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿De verdad no te molesta estar pegado a mí las 24 horas?

- No. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- Porque no eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, ahora tendrás que hacerlo todo conmigo y…bueno, es sólo que no quiero que te sientas agobiado por mi causa. Por eso, si ves que todo esto te resulta insoportable, sólo dímelo y no tardaré ni dos minutos en llevarte junto a Dumbledore y pedirle que nos separe.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Quieres que nos separemos?

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo pregunté primero.

Ahora fue él quien la miró con seriedad.

- Mira Hermione, no sé lo que te ocurre. Pero me da la sensación de que es algo relacionado conmigo.

- Contigo no me pasa nada.

- Mientes.

- No.

- Sí lo haces.

- Te aseguro que no.

- Hermione, nos conocemos desde hace con éste… 7 años ya. Sé perfectamente cuándo estás mintiendo y cuándo diciendo la verdad y ahora estás mintiendo o como mínimo ocultándome algo. Hazme el favor de soltarlo de una vez o te aplico un hechizo para averiguarlo.

- No te atrevas.

- Entonces dime qué te ocurre. Pareces estar obsesionada con el hecho de que nos despeguemos.

- No es por mí, es por ti.

- Yo estoy bien.

- No es verdad, yo sé que no.

- ¿Y por qué no lo es?

- Porque tú no estás cómodo conmigo, lo sé, hace tiempo que lo sé y Ron también lo sabe.

_- "Claro que lo sabe, yo mismo le dije el año pasado que me gustabas, pero creo que a lo que tú te estás refiriendo no tiene nada que ver con eso." _- ¿Esto tiene que ver con esa paranoia tuya de que él y yo estamos mejor que cuando no estás con nosotros o con el hecho de que seas tú la que creas que prefiero estar con él que contigo?

- Ambas cosas.

- Creo que el mareo te ha afectado el cerebro.

- Mi cerebro y yo estamos perfectamente y respecto al mareo…ya se me ha pasado del todo.

- Pues yo creo que estás mal de la cabeza.

- No, para nada.

- ¿Y por qué piensas así?

- Porque es la verdad, Harry. Pero ya no me importa, de verdad que no. Acepté hace mucho que prefieras estar con él que conmigo. Sólo quiero que entiendas, que cuando te conté aquello, no me refería a quién quieres más, simplemente dije que puedo ver y notar que estás más a gusto con él que conmigo, y es normal, él es un chico igual que tú y por lo tanto podéis compartir más cosas que conmigo pero…quiero que sepas algo.

- ¿El qué?

- De los dos…yo soy quien más te quiere.

Él se quedó helado y estuvo pensando qué debía decirle o cómo debía reaccionar. Él sabía que ella lo decía de corazón y que no era una declaración de amor sino más bien una forma de demostrarle lo mucho que le apreciaba.

En realidad, hacía muchos años que él sabía que ella le apreciaba muchísimo y que ella, a diferencia de Ron, había sido la amiga más fiel y leal que había tenido en toda su vida. Ron le había fallado un par de veces, aunque siempre estuvo ahí.

Ella…nunca le había fallado y lo pidiera él o no, siempre estaba ahí, porque él sabía que ella le quería y le valoraba lo suficiente como para no apartarse de su lado aunque hubiesen discutido o se hubiesen mandado al carajo.

A la hora de la verdad, Hermione Granger siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándole, guiándole, protegiéndole, acompañándole, y demostrándole de muchas formas distintas, que los amigos al igual que el matrimonio, estaban para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y ella, sin ninguna duda, era una amiga de verdad, como pocas personas podían serlo.

- Yo también te quiero Hermione.

- Lo sé.

- Y no quiero despegarme de ti, al menos por el momento.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

- Gracias.

- No me des las gracias, no tienes por qué, sólo fui sincero.

- Eso también es de agradecer. ¿Nos vamos a comer?

- Vale.

* * *

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron mientras se servía un poco de pescado y patatas asadas.

- Pues nada, me ha hecho limpiar toda la clase.

- ¿Incluyendo el suelo?

- Sí.

- Qué cabrón.

- Dime algo que no sepa.- añadió ella mientras se tomaba la crema de calabaza.

- Hay que ser cerdo asqueroso para mandarte limpiar un suelo de piedra que tiene cientos de años.- añadió Ron de nuevo.

- Él es así.

- ¿Y mañana tienes que volver?

- Sí, todos los días durante esta semana.

- ¡Pero mañana es sábado!

- ¿Y qué? Estoy castigada¿recuerdas? Los castigos no hacen distinciones entre los días de la semana. De todas formas me da igual, después de lo limpia que dejé la clase hoy, por mucho que él la ensucie mañana, no me costará tanto trabajo asearla.

- Claro. Oye Harry¿qué vas a hacer con lo de mañana?

- ¿Mañana?

- Sí, mañana vas a Hogsmeade con mi hermana¿recuerdas?

- Mierda, se me olvidó.

- A mí no.- añadió Hermione mientras con la mano libre se partía carne asada que, para su suerte, estaba la mar de blanda.

- Irás¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar Ron- ¿o vas a dejarla tirada?

- Pues yo…

- Harry, le dijiste que irías con ella, ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Quedarás como un cerdo si lo haces.

- Pero es que...

- ¿Qué?- añadió Hermione- Ron tiene razón, le dijiste a Ginny que irías con ella. Una cita es importante, Harry, ahora no puedes cancelarla, sobre todo después de decirle que querías ir.

- Pero es que estamos pegados.

- Eso no es problema. Sabes que hay solución, Dumbledore¿recuerdas?

- ¿Le vais a decir que os despegue?

- En cuanto Harry lo pida. Y creo que hoy podría ser un buen día, él tiene razón, no podrá tener una cita con tu hermana en condiciones si yo estoy todo el rato con él.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Ron.

- Yo…

- ¿Te vas a despegar de Hermione o no?

- No.- lo dijo tan convencido, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella.

- Porque no.

- Eso no es una respuesta, tienes que dar un motivo de peso.

- Sí Harry, ella tiene razón, dí por qué prefieres dejar tirada a mi hermana y seguir pegado a Hermione.

Ron habló serio pero en sus ojos, Harry pudo ver una mirada de burla y varias intenciones ocultas. Él quería que le dijese a Hermione lo que sentía por ella, pero Harry no iba a hacerlo, menos todavía cuando estaban en el comedor del colegio, donde cualquiera podría escucharle.

- Harry, estoy esperando una respuesta.- volvió a decir Ron.

- Paso de ti.- contestó el moreno de mala gana mientras tragaba patatas asadas.

- ¡Harry!- Hermione le miró alarmada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No le contestes así, él no tenía mala intención!

- Ya. _"No te lo crees ni tú, como si no le conocieras después de tantos años."_

- ¿No será que la compañía de nuestra querida amiga es más apetecible para ti que la de mi querida hermanita?- dijo Ron en tono de burla, ganándose una más que mirada afilada del moreno- ¿es eso?

Él no contestó.

- Harry…- canturreó Ron- respóndeme…

- Vete al carajo. Esa es mi respuesta.

Ron sonrió ampliamente mientras Hermione miraba a Harry como si estuviese mal de la cabeza.

- Os veré en transformaciones.- pronunció el pelirrojo mientras se ponía en pie y abandonaba el gran comedor.

* * *

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó Hermione mientras seguía a Harry por los pasillos que conducían al aula de la profesora McGonagall.

- No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo él para intentar disimular.

- Hablo de tu comportamiento en el almuerzo. ¿Por qué has sido tan desagradable con Ron?

- Porque se lo buscó.

- No te entiendo, Harry, de verdad que no. Y digas lo que digas, estás rarísimo.

- Estoy perfectamente.

- Ya, y los burros vuelan.

- Déjalo¿quieres?

- Lo dejaré porque paso de discutir, pero esos cambios de humor tuyos no son normales.

- ¡Que no me pasa nada, Hermione, y no tengo cambios de humor!

- Sí que los tienes. Y Ron es la prueba, antes fuiste muy antipático con él, no fue normal cómo te pusiste.

- ¡No me puse de ninguna forma, sólo contesté sus malditas preguntas!

- Con un tono nada amigable, tal y como estás haciendo ahora conmigo.

- Lo siento¿vale?

- Vale. ¿Me dirás ahora qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada, maldita sea, no me pasa nada, deja de preguntarme eso!

- Harry por favor, deja de gritarme.

- ¡Entonces deja de preguntarme lo mismo tantas veces, te he dicho que no me sucede nada y que estoy bien!

- Lo que tú digas.

Entraron en el aula y se sentaron. Vieron a Ron cerca de ellos y al lado de Neville, quien miraba la demostración de McGonagall como si no entendiera nada de lo que veía. Una vez terminada la clase, Harry fue el primero en levantarse y salir del aula, arrastrando con él a Hermione y dirigiéndose al estadio de Quidditch.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A entrenar.

- ¿Entrenar?

- Al Quidditch, esta semana me toca entrenamiento, lo sabes de sobra. Todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes entrenamos, y hoy es viernes.

- ¿Vas a entrenar a pesar de que estemos pegados?

- Pues sí¿algún problema?

Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza de forma enérgica.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que yo no me subo a una escoba ni aunque fuese el mismísimo Brad Pitt el que viniese en una a recogerme.

- Ah sí, tu actor favorito.

- Que está como un queso, sí, pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es, Harry, que me da pánico volar, y tú lo sabes de sobra.

- Hermione, no te va a pasar nada. Además, estarás conmigo. Soy un experto en la escoba¿recuerdas?

- Ése es el problema, tu gran experiencia.

- ¿Y por qué es eso un problema? Yo diría que es una ventaja.

- Porque no te da miedo nada, ni las acrobacias a toda velocidad, pero yo…tiemblo sólo de pensarlo.

Él agachó la cabeza un poco, sonriendo con sólo imaginar a una Hermione temblando de pies a cabeza y a él sujetándola y susurrándole palabras dulces para tranquilizarla. Un pensamiento de lo más agradable aunque irrealizable para él, al menos por el momento.

- Hermione, te prometo que no te pasará nada. Estarás delante de mí. Yo te sujetaré todo el rato. ¿De acuerdo?

- No.- respondió ella mientras intentaba frenar el avance de Harry. Pero era inútil, él no se detenía por más que ella se lo pedía.

Ya estaban ante las puertas del gran estadio y ella, mirándole con la mirada de súplica más conmovedora que pudo poner en aquél momento le dijo en tono suplicante…

- Por favor, te lo ruego, no me hagas subir a esa cosa infernal. Te prometo que te haré los deberes de todo un mes, o que te daré masajes cada vez que te hagas daño en los entrenamientos o en los partidos después de que nos despeguemos, pero por lo que más quieras, Harry, no me obligues a subirme a una escoba, aunque sea la tuya.

"_Lo que más quiero eres tú."_ - Hermione.- dijo él posando su mano libre en uno de sus hombros- te prometo que no te pasará nada.

- ¿Me lo prometes o me lo juras?

- Ambas cosas.

- ¿De verdad estarás pendiente de mí?

- Todo el rato.

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- Y pese a quien pese.

- Entonces vale.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

- Pero…

- ¿Sí?

- Prométeme que no harás acrobacias a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

- No las haré si no hacen falta, lo juro.

Ahora fue ella la que sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Entramos?

- Después de ti.- contestó ella empujando la puerta que daba acceso al gran estadio.

* * *

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritó ella sin poder ocultar su miedo mientras descendían a toda velocidad.

- ¡Cálmate!- añadió él detrás suya.

- ¡Nos vamos a matar!- pronunció ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- ¡No digas tonterías, todo está controlado!

Hermione sintió el aire golpearle el rostro. Pensó que cuando bajasen, tendría los pelos igual de tiesos que si se hubiese electrocutado. A pesar de eso, le daba lo mismo su aspecto, lo único que le importaba era besar el suelo en cuanto tocasen la tierra. Y eso fue lo que hizo en el mismo momento en que sintió que la escoba se detenía. Cuando Harry la vio agacharse y ponerse a cuatro patas sobre la tierra para seguidamente regalarle un beso, no pudo más que soltar una tremenda carcajada.

- Estás mal de la cabeza¿lo sabías?

- Ríete si quieres, pero me alegro de seguir viva.- contestó ella poniéndose nuevamente en pie y escuchando cómo Harry despedía a su equipo, que, para sorpresa de ella, no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando la vieron subirse en la escoba de él una hora y media antes.

- ¡El lunes a la misma hora!- dijo Harry a sus compañeros, y en cuanto se marcharon, él volvió a mirarla, comprobando que el color de su piel había vuelto aunque ella seguía dándose aire con la mano que no tenía pegada a la de él.- Eres una exagerada.

- Ya, claro…como a ti te encanta volar y además no te da miedo nada…

- Me dan miedo muchas cosas. _"Perderte, la que más."_

- No me lo creo.

- Pues créetelo porque es verdad.

- ¿A qué le teme el valiente Harry Potter?

- Necesito una ducha.

- No me cambies de tema y contéstame.

- Ya te he dado una respuesta, te dije que le temo a muchas cosas.

- Ponme un ejemplo.

- Los dementores.

- Eso ya lo sabía, dime otra cosa diferente.

- Ahora no me apetece hablar de eso. Pero me muero por una ducha caliente.

- Entonces vamos.- pronunció ella echando a andar en dirección a los vestuarios, pero se detuvo en cuanto tomó conciencia de lo que había dicho. - Coño…

- ¿Ahora caes en la cuenta de lo que implica, verdad Hermione?

- ¡No puedo ducharme contigo!

- Sí puedes, igual que pudiste hacer tus cosas conmigo en el servicio. Sólo hay que usar el desmaius.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

- Ah vale, tienes razón, no hay problema entonces.

_- "No, si el problema lo tengo yo. Porque aunque entres en la ducha estando desmayada, para mí seguirás siendo la mar de apetecible."_

- Pero ahora que lo pienso, no será necesario que me provoques un desmayo, puedo ducharme al mismo tiempo que tú. Me pongo un bikini y ya está.

A él se le acabó el aire de repente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella al ver lo pálido que se había puesto.

- Perfectamente.- contestó él con dificultad.

- Creo que será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

- No, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada. _"Sólo tengo subida de hormonas. Por todos los magos y brujas, tú en bikini duchándote a mi lado. __Sólo de pensarlo me pongo malo."_

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué estás sudando otra vez?

- Soy un adolescente, Hermione, sudamos por cualquier cosa.- contestó él diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió, curiosamente, ella no rebatió eso aunque sí añadió otra cosa.

- Puede que no haya hecho ningún esfuerzo comparado contigo, pero yo también necesito una ducha, Harry.

- Vayamos a tu habitación a por tu ropa.

- No hace falta. ¿Para qué está la magia? Puedo usar el accio.

- ¿Para traer tu bikini?

- Y tu bañador, y todo lo que queramos.

- ¿Y no será un poco raro ver prendas de ropa volar hasta aquí?

- Como si nunca hubieras visto cosas raras en el mundo mágico. Harry, creo que de verdad estás mal, menuda pregunta acabas de hacerme.

- No, estoy bien, simplemente pensé con mi parte no mágica.

- ¿Algo más que añadir?

- No.

- ¡ACCIO BIKINI NEGRO, ACCIO BAÑADOR DE HARRY, ACCIO GEL, CHAMPÚ Y CREMA, ACCIO TOALLAS!

En un instante, las cosas estuvieron a su alcance. Seguidamente hizo aparecer una bolsa donde guardó todo.

- Se te olvidó el maquillaje y el resto de cosas que uses para ponerte guapa.- dijo él en tono bromista.

- Anda y vete al carajo, guapo.

Él se rió y secretamente se alegró de que ella le llamase guapo, aunque no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

- Sabes perfectamente que no soy como Parvati y Lavender que se tiran horas frente al espejo.

En lo que a mí respecta, con lavarme la cabeza con un champú y un acondicionador, tengo bastante. Yo paso mucho de mascarillas capilares, cremas hidratantes para el cuerpo y demás tonterías. Si con el gel de ducha, el champú y la crema suavizante me quedo ideal¿para qué echar más potingues al cuerpo? Sólo conseguiría terminar más pegajosa que el super glue y en vez de tener la piel suave, la tendría resbalosa como una babosa.

Ahora él se reía a carcajada limpia.

- Tú sigue riéndote de mí, que ya verás.

- ¿Qué me harás, mmm?

- No hagas que te responda a eso y mejor vamos a ducharnos, empieza a picarme la cabeza, eso es un signo inequívoco de que necesito lavarme el pelo.

- ¿Cada cuánto te lo lavas?- preguntó él mientras andaban hacia los vestuarios.

- Un día sí y otro no. ¿Y tú?

- No sé, no tengo una norma marcada. Me lo lavo cuando lo veo muy sucio o cuando me pica la cabeza, como te pasa a ti.

- A mí me ocurre eso porque tengo mucho pelo y por eso si no me lo lavo a menudo, luego me pica pero tú no tienes ni la mitad del pelo que tengo yo, así que no tendría por qué escocerte.

- Será que tenemos un pelo parecido, al menos en el aspecto. ¿Te has fijado que tanto el tuyo como el mío son difíciles de peinar? Bueno, yo es que llevo años que no me lo peino, con desenredármelo me sobra. A decir verdad, me da lo mismo el aspecto que tenga. Creo que soy como tú en eso, Hermione, paso muy mucho de cuidarme más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Sí, tienes razón, eres un desastre en lo que al cuidado físico se refiere, pero igualmente te quiero.

- Ya lo sé.- contestó él sonriendo de forma genuina.

- Aunque no es tu pelo lo que más me gusta, sino tu corazón.

Él se detuvo de repente y ella chocó con su espalda.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó aún de espaldas a él y viendo que agachaba la cabeza.

- Repítelo.- dijo él en una voz que para ella sonó extraña, como si fuese demasiado seria y al mismo tiempo llena de miedo.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que has dicho, repítelo, por favor Hermione.

- ¿Qué repita el qué, que es tu corazón lo que me gusta de ti en vez de tu pelo?

Él no contestó esa vez, sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué quieres que lo repita, acaso te ha sentado mal?

Él movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Mira, no sé lo que te ocurre. Actúas como si fuese la primera vez que te dijese algo bonito y no es así.

Creo que llevo años demostrándote que tú eres lo más importante para mí, lo que más valoro del mundo mágico y…bueno, en lo que se refiere a mis amistades también eres el más importante para mí pero esa no es la cuestión. No entiendo lo que te sucede Harry, estás muy raro digas lo que digas. Cambias de humor, me pides que te repita cosas que tú ya debes saber…en fin…dime lo que te pasa de una vez, por favor.

- Tú eres muy lista, deberías saberlo.- volvió a añadir él con aquél extraño tono de voz entre serio, asustado y ahora también dulce.

- Me subestimas, Harry, no soy tan inteligente como crees, hay cosas que se me escapan y la de ahora no logro alcanzarla.

- Pues está delante de tus narices, hace tiempo que lo está pero si tú no eres capaz de verla, yo no voy a decírtela.- volvió a decir él en un tono serio y con una determinación que nunca se creyó capaz de sacar, mucho menos delante de ella, la chica que amaba en secreto.

- ¿Y por qué no? Yo quiero que me lo digas.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él aún sin mirarla a la cara y manteniendo todavía la cabeza gacha.

- Porque si es algo importante para ti, lo suficiente como para que no puedas contármelo pero que igualmente quieres que sepa, deberías decírmelo o al menos hacer algo que me diese una pista de lo que trata, porque te juro que no tengo ni idea de lo que es, y quiero saberlo.

- ¿Seguro que quieres?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Aunque…pueda provocar que…¿Me odies?

Ella giró un poco y se puso a su altura, encarándole, aunque él seguía sin mirarla.

- Yo nunca podría odiarte, Harry.- dijo ella con voz dulce y sincera. Él levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada verde en la marrón de ella. Una gran mezcla de emociones inundaban sus ojos, ella podía ver algunas, otras no, pero las que vio… le gustaron.- Harry por favor…dímelo.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú?

- Yo…te quiero.- dijo él susurrando por lo que ella no pudo oírle a pesar de su cercanía.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No lo escuché.

Él tomó valor y también aire, decidido a subir el tono un poco más.

- Que yo…yo te…te…

- ¿Tú me qué?

- Yo te qui- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Ginny pronunció su nombre y cuando él miró en dirección a ella, la vio detenerse a sólo tres pasos de donde estaba con Hermione. Él la maldijo interiormente, por su culpa no había podido declararse y le había costado tanto trabajo reunir el valor para hacerlo…

- Ron me dijo que estarías aquí- pronunció la pelirroja mientras tomaba aire tras su larga carrera- Ah, hola Hermione.

- Hola Ginny.

- Bueno yo venía a buscarte porque quiero saber a qué hora quieres que quedemos mañana y claro, también dónde quedamos.

- _"Me importa un pepino lo que quieras y como lo quieras, no quiero salir contigo ni mañana ni otro día. Al menos en plan cita."_

- Harry…- dijo Hermione en voz baja- Ginny espera una respuesta, vamos, dile algo.

- Yo…

- ¿Te parece bien a las doce? Es una buena hora para pasear y ver tiendas.

_- "¿Ver tiendas contigo? Preferiría mil veces encerrarme en la biblioteca con Hermione aunque sólo fuese para verla estudiar."_

- Además podríamos ir a la tienda de bromas de Zonko, seguro que a esa hora no está tan saturada.

- Ya.- fue todo lo que él musitó.

- Entonces qué…¿quedamos a las doce?

- Pues…

- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny al ver la bolsa donde ella había guardado las cosas para el aseo.

- Oh nada, cosas para la ducha.

- ¿Ducha?

- Sí, es que ahora iba a darme una.

- ¿Me dejas la crema suavizante, Hermione? Se me ha acabado la mía.

Antes de que dijese algo, Ginny le quitó la bolsa y metió la mano, sacando la crema suavizante y dejando caer por accidente el bañador de Harry.

- ¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó la pelirroja al ver esa prenda sin duda masculina.

- Es mío.- respondió Harry quitándosela y volviéndola a meter en la bolsa.

Ginny le miró y luego a Hermione y con los ojos más que abiertos preguntó…

- ¿Es que ibais a ducharos juntos?

- Pues…- volvió a decir Harry incapaz de acabar la frase.

- Sí, así es.- dijo Hermione con total naturalidad.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Que estamos pegados, y hasta que pase la semana no podremos despegarnos.- volvió a decir Hermione.

- ¿Pegados, por qué?

- Por culpa de Malfoy. Nos lanzó el Glueforte y se nos pegaron las muñecas, una de Harry y otra mía.

- Vaya faena.

- Ya ves.

- Si quieres cancelar la cita, lo entenderé.- comentó Harry por primera vez desde hacía unos minutos.

- No, no, yo quiero ir contigo aunque estés con Hermione.

- Ya.

- Bueno, entiendo que no sería lo mismo que estando solos pero…nos lo pasaremos bien¿verdad Harry?

- No sé.

Esa respuesta descolocó a Ginny y la cara ilusionada que había tenido hasta ahora, se transformó en una de confusión.

- ¿No sabes si te lo pasarás bien conmigo o no sabes si te apetece venir?

- Ambas cosas.

- Un momento...¿me estás diciendo que quieres cancelar la cita?

- Sí.

- Si es por lo de estar pegados hay solución. Puedo buscar a Malfoy y obligarle a que os despegue.

- Ni si quiera Malfoy conoce el contra hechizo, sólo nos queda esperar a que se pase el efecto.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y Dumbledore? Seguro que él puede ayudaros.

- Ya se lo hemos consultado.- volvió a decir Hermione.

- ¿Y?

- Sólo depende de nosotros. Podemos esperar a que se pase el efecto o que sea él quien nos libere.

- Entonces id a pedírselo, yo os acompañaré.

- No.- dijo Harry con decisión.

- ¿No?- pronunció Ginny mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya me has oído, he dicho no.

- ¿No quieres despegarte de Hermione?

- No, no quiero.

- ¡Pero Harry, si no lo haces no podremos tener una cita en condiciones!

- Me da igual, yo no quiero una cita contigo ni mañana ni otro día.- lo dijo con tal convicción, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó la hermana pequeña y única de los pelirrojos Weasley.

- Porque no me gustas en ese sentido.- añadió con total sinceridad .

- Pero tú…tú me dijiste…en el gran comedor me dijiste que sí, que querías venir conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora no quieres?

Y Harry, mirándola serio, volvió a tomar valor y respondió…- porque me gusta otra chica.- y fue como si para Ginny cayese una enorme jarra de agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

- Oh, entiendo.- fue lo que musitó en un principio, mostrando su desilusión, pero eso dejó paso a la ira, que expresó sin ningún tapujo.- Eres un cerdo Harry, no tienes perdón. Me creas ilusiones y ahora me las quitas. Eso es despreciable, tanto como lo eres tú.

- Ginny, no te pases.- dijo Hermione seria.- al menos ha sido sincero. Eso le honra. ¿No crees?

- Tú cállate, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, metomentodo.

- No le hables así.- dijo él mirándola enfadado también.- Y no la insultes.

- No la insulté, dije la verdad, siempre se mete en todo.

- Ginny- intervino ahora Hermione- entiendo que estés molesta con Harry, pero no la pagues conmigo, por favor.

- ¡Que te calles, Idiota!- Ginny le tiró el bote de crema pero Hermione agachó la cabeza justo a tiempo, cuando la levantó, recibió un empujón que la impulsó dos o tres pasos atrás pero en cuanto volvió a estabilizarse (gracias a que Harry la agarró) vio con asombro que Ginny también retrocedía, aunque con más fuerza que la que le había afectado a ella y Hermione sólo pudo suponer que Harry la habría empujado.

- Quítate de mi vista inmediatamente y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a Hermione hasta que te disculpes.- pronunció él con un tono más que firme y volviendo a meter la crema suavizante en la bolsa de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Se lo diré a Ron, le diré que me empujaste!

Hermione no pudo más que mirar con creciente asombro a Harry. Una cosa era pensar que él podía hacer algo así y otra era confirmarlo.

- Pues yo le diré que su hermana es una niña caprichosa, que se enfada porque le niegan lo que quiere. Venga, ve con tu hermanito, ya veremos cómo reacciona cuando le cuente cómo has insultado a su mejor amiga. No sé qué es peor, el empujarte yo o cómo has actuado tú, pero creo que Ron sí lo sabrá y me parece que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que te has pasado mucho.

Ginny se puso en pie mirándole furibunda.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que le digas, y crees de verdad que se pondrá de tu parte antes que de la mía?

- Me importa una mierda lo que tú creas, lo único que sé es que no pienso seguir hablando contigo a no ser que te disculpes con Hermione.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo, ella se lo buscó!

- Vete Ginny.- para sorpresa de la pelirroja no fue Harry quien lo dijo, sino Hermione.- vete ahora.

- ¡Me iré cuando quiera, no porque tú me lo digas!

- Te irás ahora, o no respondo.- volvió a decir ella seria.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Avisando, que es distinto.

- Tus avisos me dan igual, no te tengo miedo¿sabes?

- Yo a ti tampoco.

- ¡No te soporto!- gritó Ginny intentando empujarla de nuevo, pero se encontró con la mano libre de Harry bloqueándole el movimiento.

- Si lo intentas otra vez, olvidaré que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿ Serías capaz de pegarme?

- Puedes apostar a que sí.

- ¿Me pegarías por defender a Hermione?

Él no respondió, pero Ginny comprendió su silencio.

- Claro que lo harías, pero no porque sea tu amiga sino porque es ella quien te gusta¿verdad?

- Basta Ginny.- dijo Hermione adoptando una pose protectora para con Harry aunque sabía que Ginny no iba contra él sino contra ella.

- Qué patético Harry, mira que enamorarte de ella…pensé que tenías mejor gusto.

- ¡Vete, vete ahora!- gritó Hermione de nuevo.

- Si ni siquiera es femenina. No sé qué le ves. Con ese pelo horroroso, esa soberbia de sabelotodo y con un gusto pésimo para la ropa.

Harry, qué bajo has caído.

- ¡Ya está bien!- pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que les hizo mirarse sorprendidos, pero la sorpresa les duró un segundo, el tiempo que necesitó Hermione para volver a dirigirse a la pelirroja.

- Mira Ginny, siento mucho que te haya sentado mal el rechazo de Harry, pero para tu información, entre él y yo no hay nada aparte de una buenísima amistad. 

Si te lo crees o no, sinceramente me da igual, lo que sí me importa son tus malos modos. Así que…por tu bien te aconsejo, que te largues ahora mismo porque como vuelvas a abrir la boca para otra cosa que no sea decir adiós, te juro por lo más sagrado que no volverás a hablar en una semana, pero tranquila, no es lo que crees.

No voy a rompértela, aunque ganas tengo, simplemente voy a hacer invisible esa parte de tu cara y te aseguro que por más que Ron me lo pida o incluso si lo hace toda tu familia, eso no hará que cambie de opinión. Ya te he aguantado bastante, Ginebra Weasley, y esa es mi última palabra. Tú verás lo que haces.

Por un instante, Ginny agarró su varita, pero la mirada de advertencia de la castaña y la del propio Harry indicándole "ni lo intentes" la hicieron desistir de su propósito. Optó por marcharse, aunque no lo hizo diciendo adiós, sino insultando a Hermione con unas palabrotas la mar de fuertes y echándole la culpa de todo.

Harry estuvo a punto de ir tras ella, pero Hermione se lo impidió diciéndole algo que ya le había dicho en anteriores ocasiones, aunque no con Ginny precisamente, sino con Malfoy.

- ¡Harry no! No merece la pena.

- ¡Pero ella te agredió!

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Que no es justo!

- Tal y como te dijo Snape, la vida no es siempre justa. Además, a mí me da igual que se haya enfadado, no es que sea mi mejor amiga precisamente.

- Pues yo creí que entre ella y tú existía una amistad.

- La misma que puedo tener con los gemelos. Ella es la hermana de Ron, simplemente eso. El hecho de que a veces hayamos hablado no significa que sea una buena amiga mía porque no lo es. No tenemos una relación muy cercana que digamos. Creo que simplemente me habla porque soy amiga de su hermano y también tuya. Al fin y al cabo, a ella siempre le has gustado. ¿Sabes?

- ¿Siempre, cuándo es siempre?

- Desde que te conoció siendo tú un niño de once años a punto de tomar el tren de Hogwarts.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Totalmente. Ella lleva años sintiendo algo por ti. Por eso no me extraña que haya reaccionado como lo ha hecho, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué la ha tomado conmigo pero sí puedo comprender que se enfade cuando has cancelado la cita. En cierto sentido tiene derecho a enfadarse porque…ella había conseguido algo que llevaba años deseando y de repente tú se lo has quitado. Es normal que se enoje.

- Pues para mí sigue siendo una niña caprichosa.

- Ginny tiene muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero no creo que uno de sus defectos sea el ser caprichosa. De cualquier modo, podrías haber sido más delicado con ella.

- Que la jodan.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, pero por favor, cálmate.

- Lo siento. Es que…hay cosas que me sacan de quicio. Y que insulten a mi mejor amiga _"y la chica que quiero" _es una de ellas.

- Puedo entenderlo pero…olvídalo ya¿quieres?

- De acuerdo.

- Además, una buena ducha caliente nos espera¿recuerdas?

- Sí. _"Como para olvidarlo."_

Hermione volvió a adoptar su tono amigable y alegre de siempre.

- Entonces qué…¿nos quitamos todo este olor a Quidditch?

- Claro.

- ¿Me frotarás la espalda?

Harry tragó saliva.

- Yo lo haré si me lo pides. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer¿no?. Después de todo, has sido mi caballero de reluciente armadura.- dijo ella en tono bromista a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Harry la miró fijamente, pero ella podía ver la sonrisa en aquella mirada que él le dedicaba, además de la que empezaba a adornar su boca. Una boca que siempre le había encantado a ella aunque por el momento no le despertaba ningún instinto no propio de una amiga.

- Bueno, es que tú eras mi dama en apuros.- dijo él para continuar la broma- y un caballero siempre ayuda a una dama. ¿No?

- Efectivamente. Entonces…caballero Harry¿dispuesto a acompañar a esta dama en su aseo personal?

- Por supuesto, bella dama.- Él hizo una reverencia, ella se rió y Harry volvió a sentir miles de hormigas recorriéndole el estómago.

* * *

Mientras Harry y Hermione llegaban a los vestuarios y escogían la ducha más grande, Ginny hecha una furia, le contaba a su hermano lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Insultaste a Hermione?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y le tiraste el champú a la cabeza?

- ¡Sí, y no era champú sino crema suavizante, a ver si prestas más atención a lo que te cuento!

- Oh oh…

- ¿OH OH, QUÉ, Qué significa oh oh?

- Oh oh significa…que cualquier oportunidad que pudieras tener con Harry la has perdido de manera irrecuperable.

- ¿Por qué, por meterme con su mejor amiga?

- Sí, pero sobre todo porque ella es la persona que más quiere él.

- ¡Así que yo tenía razón, está enamorado de ella!

- Sí, hasta los huesos. Ella le gusta desde hace año y medio, dos dentro de un mes, así que…lo siento Gin, pero no tienes nada que hacer.

- ¿Y a Hermione también le gusta Harry?

- No lo sé, pero creo que no.

- ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada al respecto?

- No, pero tampoco se lo he preguntado. De todos modos hace años que la conozco, si le gustase mi mejor amigo yo lo notaría.

- ¿Tú, tú que eres Don despistado? Tú no notarías un enamoramiento a no ser que te lo dijesen.

- Quizás, pero…hazme caso Ginny, por tu propio bien deja en paz a Harry, pero sobre todo…en lo que respecta al tema de Hermione. Porque si sigues molestándole con eso, lo único que lograrás será que te odie y tú no quieres eso¿verdad?

- No. ¡Pero es que me mata que sea ella quien le guste!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque mírala, Ron, no tiene ningún atractivo. Harry se merece a alguien mejor, alguien con más estilo. Alguien que esté a la altura de quién es él!

- ¿De quién es él o de su apellido?

- ¡De las dos cosas!

- No, Ginny, te equivocas. Harry no se fijaría en una chica por su nombre o por su aspecto, sino por lo que hay dentro de ella. Y puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a Hermione. No es una chica que se deje influir por las apariencias o por la fama.

- ¡Pero es que ella no lo merece!

- ¿Y a quién se merece Hermione?

- ¡A alguien tan raro como ella! Aquél jugador búlgaro le iba que ni pintado. Tenía la misma pinta extraña que tiene ella…

- Ya vale, Ginny.

- ¿Tú también vas a decir que me calle, que deje de meterme con ella?

- Sí, es mi amiga¿sabes?

- Pues no entiendo por qué. Tú nunca la soportaste.

- Eso fue al principio, después de conocerla me di cuenta de lo especial que era.

- ¿A ti también te gusta?

- Ya no, sólo me gustó cuando estaba en cuarto.

- ¿El año en que se celebró el torneo de los tres magos?

- Efectivamente.

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada?

- Porque era la pareja de Krum y pensé que si iba con él, sería porque le gustaba. Así que era inútil decirle algo, me habría rechazado.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás.

- Ginny, fue con Víctor. ¿Es que eso no te dice nada?

- Sí, que aceptó porque sabía que nadie más se lo pediría.

- Bueno, eso también es posible pero…yo creo que de verdad le gustaba aquél chico.

- A mí me importa un comino quién le guste y quién no, pero me repatea que Harry esté colado por ella y que ella ni se entere.

- Es normal que no lo sospeche.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, es más fácil ver a quién le gusta una amiga o amigo tuyo que ver a quién le gustas tú.

- Pues si no lo ve es porque necesita unas gafas enormes. Yo sólo necesité un instante para ver a Harry a la cara y darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

- Y es algo muy fuerte, de verdad que sí. Yo creo que no sólo le gusta, creo que está enamoradísimo de ella.

- ¡Y ella ni si quiera lo sospecha, manda narices!

- Es normal, Ginny. Además, ella sabe de sobras, entre otras cosas porque conoce los gustos de Harry… que no es el tipo de chica en la que él se fijaría. Ella no es una Cho, ni si quiera se le acerca un poco. Así que es lógico que ella no piense que pueda gustarle a su mejor amigo. Por favor, Ginny, si no es por ellos hazlo por mí, déjales en paz. Acepta tu derrota y fíjate en otro. Seguro que encuentras a alguien que te guste y a quien tú también le gustes.

- Alguien que no será Harry.

- Pero que seguro que podrá quererte mucho y que te gustará lo bastante para que tú también le quieras mucho.

- Pero es que a mí me gusta Harry, siempre me ha gustado.

- Pues tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo. Has salido con un chico distinto cada año.

- Es que pensé…que si salía con otros chicos, él se fijaría en mí como chica y no como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

- Pues me parece que te ha salido mal la jugada.

- Eso parece, sí.

- ¿Les dejarás en paz, entonces?

- De acuerdo. ¡Pero no lo hago por ellos sino por ti!

- Ya.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! Prefiero que no me hablen a que dejes de hablarme tú.

- ¿Estás diciendo que me quieres?

- ¡Pues claro, Idiota, eres mi hermano!. ¿Cómo no voy a quererte?

- Porque te has pasado la vida diciéndome que me odias.

- Oh vamos Ron, eso es algo que se dicen todos los hermanos alguna vez en su vida.

- Alguna vez no es a diario, Ginny.

- Bueno, vale. No te odio¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que me gusta hacerte rabiar.

- Diciéndome eso no me haces rabiar, me haces daño.

- Perdona.

- Perdonada.

- Gracias por ser sincero, Ron. Creo que nunca había tenido contigo una charla tan sincera como ésta.

- Porque no querías. Podíamos haber tenido millones si te hubieras tomado la molestia de contarme cosas tuyas, como lo de Harry con Hermione.

- Lo siento. Prometo hacerte más caso a partir de ahora.

Ron sonrió. Al menos con su hermana, podría conseguir lo que nunca pudo con los gemelos, tener complicidad y confianza para contarse todo.

* * *

- Bueno, esta es la ducha más grande que hay aquí.- dijo Harry tragando saliva con sólo imaginarse a Hermione en bikini pidiéndole que le frotase la espalda.

- Yo creo que cabremos. Este…¿te aplico el desmaius para cambiarme o miras a otra parte?

- Puedo mirar a otra parte pero si quieres aplicarme el desmaius por mí estará bien. _"Prefiero no enterarme de cómo te quitas la ropa."_

- No, no quiero abusar de la magia. Esta mañana lo usé para ir al baño, prefiero que mires a otra parte.

- De acuerdo. _"Joder…"_

- Pero no mires¿eh?

- No lo haré. _"Si lo hago no respondo y luego tú me matas. Así que…seré bueno."_

- Cuando quieras, Harry.

Como pudo, él se giró un poco y ladeó la cabeza todo lo que le fue posible. Decidió enfocar su vista en las taquillas y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el tener a la chica que quería cambiándose detrás suya. Creyó que no le costaría trabajo pensar en otra cosa pero…se equivocó. Porque Hermione, al tener sólo una mano para desvestirse no estaba precisamente cómoda, y no era de extrañar que entre prenda y prenda que se quitaba, comentase por lo bajo alguna que otra cosa al respecto. Cosas como…

- Mierda, esta jodida camiseta interior no quiere salir.

O como…

- La madre que parió al que inventó el sujetador. ¿No pensó en la gente que sólo podía usar una mano?

Y fue ante la mención de esa prenda en concreto cuando Harry empezó a pasarlo mal, pero no porque estuviera enfermo sino porque sus hormonas volvían a entrar en acción, produciéndole entre otras cosas, un enorme hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, hormigueo que se intensificaba conforme seguía escuchando ruidos de las prendas que conseguía quitarse Hermione.

" _¿Es el ruido del sujetador lo que he escuchado caer? Ella está sin eso…¿detrás mía, y a sólo un ladeo de cabeza? Ay mi madre…"_

- ¡Bien!- pronunció ella al ver cómo caía la prenda- ahora me toca los pantalones…

"_Pantalones…va a quitarse los pantalones, se va a quedar en bragas. ¡Por todos los demonios, Hermione, ten piedad de mí!"_

- Por fin, menos mal que han caído.

"_¿Qué es lo que ha caído? Ah sí, los pantalones"_

- Mierda- masculló ella- si no hubiera sudado tanto, las braguitas saldrían fácilmente. ¿Por qué me las compraría de lycra?

"_¿Bragas de lycra, de esas que se pegan al cuerpo como los bodys de aerobic? Ay lo que me está entrando…"_

- Voy a matar a Malfoy, juro que lo mato. Joder, qué difícil es esto…

"_Difícil lo tengo yo, qué coño, encima que me gustas sin tú saberlo tengo que escuchar cómo te quitas todo. Que lo dirás en voz baja, pero se escucha, bonita, se escucha perfectamente."_

- Vale, ya casi está. A ver…sí, parte baja del bikini puesta…ahora sólo me falta la de arriba.

" _Eso eso, tú dame más detalles. ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir o qué?"_

- Ay…no puedo sola.

"_No me digas que me vas a pedir ayuda."_

- Harry.

"_No me lo pidas, por lo que más quieras, no me pidas que te abroche el sujetador del bikini."_

- Harry¿podrías volverte? Necesito ayuda.

"_Ostia..."_

- No puedo atarme el bikini. ¿Me ayudas por favor?

" _Yo sí que voy a necesitar ayuda como veas lo que pasa por la parte baja de mis pantalones. Te vas a llevar un susto…"_

- Harry¿me oyes?

"_Alto y claro, y mi amiguito inesperado también, si hasta está saludándote aunque tú no lo sepas."_

- ¿Podrías volverte? Lo digo en serio.

"_Yo también tengo un serio problema entre las piernas."_

- Por favor Harry, échame una mano.

"_¿Una sola? Te echaría miles pero es que…no te va a gustar si lo hago. Entre otras cosas porque tendré que volverme y cuando me veas…no quiero ni imaginarme cómo podrías reaccionar."_

- ¡Harry, haz el favor de hacerme caso, mírame!

"_No puedo…mi amiguito sigue despierto. Tengo que hacer que se baje. Ya sé, pensaré en algo horripilante. Malfoy…Malfoy diciendo que me ama apasionadamente. Uhgg…creo que voy a vomitar."_

- ¡HARRY!

"_Vale, ha funcionado. Así es como tienes que estar, quietecito. No se te ocurra volver a levantarte¿eh? Que ella no espera tu visita."_

Hermione le arreó un coscorrón en la cabeza, consiguiendo que la mirase por fin.

- ¿Qué?- dijo él para hacerse el despistado.

- ¿Dónde tenías la mente?

"_No creo que quieras saberlo." _

- Llevo siglos llamándote.

- Perdona, es que estaba distraído.

- Ya. Bueno, ahora que tengo tu atención, hazme el favor de ayudarme a atarme el bikini al cuello y a la espalda, yo sola no puedo.

"_Ya, ya lo sé. Llevas media hora diciéndolo."_

Ella se levantó la melena y le dio instrucciones al respecto.

- ¿Te hago un nudo o un lazo?

- Las dos cosas, no vaya a ser que se suelte por accidente.

"_Por mi bien espero que no lo haga."_

Él tardó un poco, quizás más de lo debido para la opinión de Hermione, pero ella supuso que era normal porque seguramente él no ataba bikinis a las chicas todos los días.

- ¿Has terminado?

- Sí. _"Y puedo decir que tienes la piel tan suave y cremosa como siempre imaginé que sería."_

- Gracias.

- De nada. _"A ti en todo caso."_

- Ya que estoy de espaldas a ti, puedes empezar a cambiarte si quieres.

- Vale.

- Avísame cuando termines.

- Claro.

Al ser un chico, él no tenía tanta ropa interior que quitarse, así que no le costó tanto trabajo desvestirse. Pero a diferencia de Hermione, él no fue relatando lo que se quitaba y lo que no, sólo dejaba salir expresiones como "maldición" o "me cago en su puñetera madre" cuando algo le costaba más trabajo de lo normal. Pero sin duda fue cuando la oyó decir…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Que terminó de quejarse.

- No, gracias, ya casi he terminado.

Y era verdad, pero también era cierto que prefería tardar siglos antes de que ella le echase una mano. Porque con sólo pensar que ella le tocase una sola zona de su cuerpo, las hormigas volvían a correr y eran las hormigas las que llamaban a esa zona que él quería mantener dormida.

- Ya puedes mirar, Hermione.

Lo hizo, y tuvo que retener el aliento. Ver a un Harry musculoso y en bañador no era algo que podía vislumbrar a diario.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer para sí misma que su mejor amigo estaba muy pero que muy bien. Quizás no era Brad Pitt, pero desde luego, tenía un cuerpazo impresionante. ¿Y desde cuándo? Seguramente desde que empezó a practicar el Quidditch 7 años atrás, aunque estaba segura que semejante cuerpo no había aparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Habría tardado años en tener el aspecto que tenía y tardaría otros pocos en terminar de perfeccionarse, sobre todo porque él era un chico adolescente y aún le faltaba mucho para tener el cuerpo de un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero Hermione esperaba secretamente, estar ahí para verlo. Y cuando fue consciente de ese deseo, empezó a pensar que quizás, después de todo, Harry Potter no era sólo su mejor amigo, sino un chico la mar de atractivo.

Uno que estaba libre, igual que lo estaba ella, y uno del que podría enamorarse casi sin darse cuenta, pues ya con ser su amigo, le adoraba. Y de la adoración al amor…no había nada de distancia.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Lo siento si no es todo lo largo que esperabais, aunque os advierto que pesa 180 kb sin contar con los reviews. Lamentablemente no puedo incluir contestaciones para todos porque me paso del límite permitido por la página (lo he comprobado varias veces, no es broma). Así que responderé algunos en este cap y otros en el siguiente. ¿Ok?

Respecto a Ginny, sé que os llamará la atención su comportamiento. Pero recordad que este fic no se basa en el sexto libro¿de acuerdo? Y por otra parte, tanto Ginny como Harry y Hermione son meros adolescentes y la adolescencia se caracteriza entre otras cosas, por ser una época de inmadurez y comportamiento en ocasiones irracional y más que temperamental. Y no, no he puesto así a Ginny porque la odie, sino porque creí que podría reaccionar así al ser más pequeña que Harry y Hermione y por ende, más inmadura que ellos.


	4. ¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo?

**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles, 12 de abril de 2006.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que genial. Muchísimas gracias a todos vuestros reviews. Intentaré contestar la mayoría en este cap. Por cierto, como ya estamos en vacaciones de semana santa y no me reincorporo al cole de Almería hasta el lunes 17 voy a intentar actualizar el fic lo más posible, espero poder subir al menos dos caps antes del domingo aunque no sé si muchos los leeréis al estar de vacas pero…como yo digo siempre, todo sea por mis lectores/as. Un besazo a todo/as. RAkAoMi.

Aclaración para los que no son españoles, de expresiones típicamente nuestras: en una parte del fic, uno de los personajes dirá "después de darme un morreo impresionante." Morreo es una forma vulgar de llamar a los besos en la boca. Son esos que se dan seguidos, casi sin descanso y que pueden implicar o no, el uso de las lenguas, pero normalmente sí lo incluyen. Y ahora diréis…¡AHHHHH, HARRY Y HERMIONE VAN A BESARSE CON LENGUA, AHHHHHHHHHHH! Y yo digo…leeros el cap y lo sabréis. JIjjijijijiiji. Un besazo a todos y todas. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, el diálogo de los personajes.

Con cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos, normalmente los de Harry.

Con mayúsculas, una expresión fuerte, ya sea alegre o de enfado.

* * *

Música recomendada:

- Os recomiendo especialmente una bonita música de piano, sobre todo para la escena de la ducha. Si me permitís, una pieza que me encanta especialmente es " Sur le fil" perteneciente al genial compositor Yanni Tiersen y a la banda sonora de la película "Amélie". Bajárosla en cuanto podáis, creo que para las futuras escenas de esta linda parejita, os va a venir que ni pintada. Bajaros también una preciosa canción de Christina Aguilera perteneciente a la banda sonora original de Dirty Dancing 2 (vaya música más buena), la canción se llama "El beso del final." Y tiene una música…¡divinaaa!. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 4. "¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo?"**

- Antes de nada, dime una cosa- comentó ella mientras se acercaba a los grifos de la ducha.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Harry justo a su espalda.

- ¿Cómo te gusta el agua?

- ¿Perdón?

- Que como te gusta el agua. Es que yo acostumbro a ducharme con agua templada tirando a fría¿y tú qué?

- Me gusta templada tirando a caliente.

- ¿Y si la pongo medio fría y medio caliente?

- Vale.

Ella abrió el primer grifo, el del agua caliente, y cuando vio que empezaba a humear, abrió el de la fría. En pocos segundos había puesto el agua como había dicho.

- Pruébala.

Harry estiró una mano y se mojó la palma, mientras intentaba no pensar en lo increíblemente sexy que se veía Hermione en aquél bikini negro de pecho triangular que ella se había puesto con ayuda de él.

- Perfecta. _"Tanto como lo eres tú."_

- Genial.

Sin más que añadir por el momento, ella se metió de cabeza bajo la ducha y cuando Harry la vio con el pelo mojado y aplastado por el agua creyó que se desmayaría. Y es que verla con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados tocándose el pelo y separándose algunos mechones para que el agua se metiese por todos los rincones de su larga melena castaña, era algo que él no veía todos los días. Como tampoco veía sus largas y torneadas piernas, o esa cintura de piel cremosa que destilaba gotitas de agua que bajaban por su cadera, muslos y rodillas hasta llegar a los pies, que también le resultaron preciosos.

- Pásame el gel, por favor.- pronunció ella con una voz modificada por el agua pero que para él siguió siendo la mar de encantadora.

Con una mano temblando por los nervios y lo que no eran nervios, él se lo dio sin decir palabra. Ella se enjabonó usando la mano libre y Harry volvió a tragar saliva cuando la vió agacharse un poco para enjabonarse las piernas y los muslos, pudiendo apreciar de paso, el bonito trasero de ella, que aunque estaba oculto tras la braguita del bikini, presentaba un aspecto la mar de atractivo.

Él tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos mentales para no pensar en su trasero y concentrarse en otras cosas, sobre todo en aquellas que no despertaban a las hormigas.

- Y ahora dame el champú y la crema acondicionadora.

- Abre la mano, te echaré un poco.- comentó él tras coger el bote de champú con aroma a fresa.

Hermione abrió la palma de su mano libre y en cuanto el líquido espeso de color rosa cayó, comenzó a lavarse el pelo lo mejor que podía.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó él mientras dejaba el bote de champú en el suelo de la ducha.

- Sí, gracias, me vendrá bien. Tener tanto pelo no es una ventaja cuando sólo puedes valerte de una mano.

Harry se echó otro poco de champú en su mano libre y junto con la mano de ella, comenzó a lavarle la melena mientras Hermione, volvía a cerrar los ojos para evitar que el jabón le entrara en ellos.

Ella experimentó una agradable sensación al sentir los dedos de Harry metiéndose por su cuero cabelludo. Y aunque él sólo usase una mano, la verdad era que parecía como si todos los días lavase cabezas ajenas.

Ella y él recorrían partes distintas de su melena castaña, pero a veces los dedos se rozaban, aunque fuesen por accidente, y cuando ella sentía que los dos masajeaban la misma zona y los dedos de él y ella se tocaban aunque fuesen por un minúsculo segundo, era como si miles de maripositas revolotearan en el estómago de ella.

Y esa sensación, era totalmente nueva para ella, pero lo achacó a que era una especie de reacción nerviosa producida por el hecho de estar duchándose con un chico, uno que en cierto sentido era más un hermano para ella que alguien del sexo masculino, pero un chico al fin y al cabo y ella no se duchaba con chicos todos los días.

- Ya está, Hermione. ¿Quieres crema?- preguntó él en una voz que resultó algo extraña para ella, incluso sexy.

- Sí por favor, si no me echo crema, luego no podré ni meter el peine para desenredármelo.

- Claro, a mí también me pasa eso.- volvió a añadir él, y a ella volvió a parecerle sexy la forma en que le hablaba aunque Harry no había modificado el tono que siempre usaba con ella.

Hermione se pegó a la pared de la ducha en el instante en que volvió a sentir los dedos de la mano libre de Harry recorrer su melena.

Esta vez ni si quiera usó su mano libre para ayudarle con el pelo, simplemente se limitó a disfrutar y vaya si disfrutó.

Se sentía tan relajada y complacida que tuvo que cerrar la boca para no dejar escapar otro gemido, porque ella no creía que fuese normal que una amiga gimiese aunque fuese gracias al masaje que le daba su mejor amigo.

Amigo que por otra parte, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo y que había decidido hacía rato, ignorar a las hormigas. Ni siquiera quería pensar en si su amiguito no invitado volvía a presentarse. Lo único que le importaba en aquél momento era el hecho de ser él y no otra persona, quien estaba disfrutando de aquella increíble, bonita y agradable experiencia que era el lavarle el pelo a la chica que quería.

Un poco después, él le comentó que ya tenía el pelo más que suave, pero ella no se apartó de la pared de la ducha ya que aún tenía algo más que pedirle.

- Necesito que me laves la espalda, Harry, yo no llego bien.- comentó mientras se pegaba más a la pared dejándole así más espacio a él para que se acercase más a ella.

Echándose jabón en la mano, él comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda.

"_Es terciopelo humano"_- pensó para sí al notar lo suave que era su piel sin que ella usara crema hidratante.

- ¿Ya?- preguntó ella aún de espaldas.

- No- logró articular él. Pero era mentira. La verdad era que sí había terminado de enjabonarla pero estaba disfrutando tanto el simple hecho de pasar sus manos por aquella espalda tan bonita que prefería ocultarle la verdad un poco más para seguir tocándola.

Hermione cerró los ojos, relajándose y tomando aire al sentir las manos de su mejor amigo propinándole lo que para ella fue el mejor masaje que le habían dado en toda su vida, y no es que hubiera recibido muchos, sólo por parte de su madre y en ocasiones muy señaladas, como cuando se quedó dormida tomando el sol el verano pasado y pilló una insolación.

Recordaba perfectamente la agradable sensación que le produjeron las manos de su madre cuando le aplicó la crema aftersun seguida de una loción fría para calmarle el dolor de la irritación.

Harry no era su madre, ni tenía sus manos, pero igualmente hacía maravillas cuando las movía. Sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar otro gemido, y si no fuese porque lo que más oía era el sonido del agua cayéndole encima, juraría para sí misma que él también había gemido, cosa que era cierta. Porque Harry no podía evitar gemir o incluso suspirar, cada vez que la tocaba o que la veía estremecerse debido a un escalofrío repentino.

Él no quiso preguntarse por qué le daban escalofríos ocasionales, aunque lo más fácil era pensar que quizás ella, también sentía algo por él, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto porque cuando ella le miraba, él no veía nada más que amistad y cariño en sus ojos marrones.

Pero una parte de él, deseaba secretamente que llegase un día en que ella hiciese algo impropio de una amiga, algo que le permitiese a él a su vez, dar rienda suelta a toda esa pasión que esperaba pacientemente salir a la luz y que nunca antes había sentido por ninguna otra chica salvo ella, con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.

- Harry…- pronunció ella sacándole de su ensoñación.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Has terminado ya?

- Sí.

- Muchas gracias.- añadió ella mientras se ajustaba el pecho del bikini y se preparaba para darse la vuelta.

- De nada.

Y fue en ese momento cuando ella decidió encararle y mirarle de frente. Y si cuando le vio en bañador tuvo que retener el aliento, ahora simplemente sintió que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones. Porque ver a un Harry lleno de gotitas de agua por todo su cuerpo, y ver aquellos ojos verdes sin las gafas y con un brillo que pocas veces había visto ella, era algo que sin duda, la dejaba sin aire.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó él al ver la extraña expresión con la que ella le miraba.

- No, nada.- Logró pronunciar ella sin creerse de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hablar.

- Entonces voy a ducharme.

- ¿Quieres que te lave el pelo?

- Bueno. _"Mientras no me toques otra zona, no hay problema."_

- Pero tendrás que agacharte un poco, porque al ser más alto que yo, no llego bien.

- Entiendo.

- Cuando quieras me avisas.

- Vale.

Durante unos minutos que para Hermione fueron eternos, él simplemente se limitó a darle la espalda a ella y ella ver cómo él se enjabonaba el pecho, el cuellos, los brazos, las piernas y luego enjuagárselo todo, hasta quedar más brillante que el suelo que ella había limpiado en pociones, o al menos así se lo pareció a ella.

- ¿No tienes otro champú que no huela a fresa?- preguntó él con una expresión algo enfurruñada que para Hermione resultó la mar de graciosa y encantadora.

- No, lo siento.

- Pues vaya faena.

- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga?. Soy una chica¿recuerdas? A algunas chicas nos gusta todas las cosas que tengan aromas a frutas. Yo incluida.

- Genial, cuando llegue al dormitorio de los chicos, verás tú la que me van a liar cuando me huelan.

- Nadie más que yo va a olerte, Harry. ¿O se te ha olvidado que no vas a dormir allí sino en mi habitación de prefecta?

- Ah, es verdad.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces…tendré que aguantarme y dejar que me perfumes el pelo.

- Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos yo no me reiré de ti.- comentó ella mientras se colocaba a su espalda y comenzaba a lavarle el pelo.

- Serás la única que no lo haga.

- No te preocupes, Harry, sólo huele temporalmente.

- El suficiente para que alguien lo note y ser blanco de sus bromas o comentarios ácidos.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que digan?- preguntó ella mientras él se enjuaga la cabeza.

- Desde nunca pero es que no me gusta oler como el yogur que tanto le apasiona a mi gordo y aborrecible primo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y se rió con tantas ganas, que todo su cuerpo tembló. En una de esas risas, uno de sus pies resbaló con el agua jabonosa que se iba colando por el desagüe y si no fuera porque Harry la agarró justo a tiempo, se habría dado un golpe de mil demonios.

- Gra…Gracias.- pronunció ella al ver aquellas esmeraldas a sólo milímetros de sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él en un tono de voz que mostraba claramente preocupación.

- Sí, no me he hecho nada gracias a ti. Has vuelto a ser mi caballero de reluciente armadura.

Él se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza un poco.

- No exageres, Hermione.

- No lo hago, es la verdad. Con ésta, ya han sido dos veces las que me has protegido. Gracias otra vez.

- Vas a gastar la palabra de tanto usarla.- comentó él con la intención de ser gracioso, aunque ella no se rió. Pero abandonó el agarre que tenía en sus fuertes brazos para llevar las manos a su cuello y dejarlas allí. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella le estaba abrazando, posando su cara en el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro derecho.

- Si no fuera por ti…- pronunció ella con voz dulce y suave- me habría hecho mucho daño. ¿Sabes?

Él no dijo nada, pero Hermione sintió que apretaba un poco más el agarre que tenía en su cintura.

- A decir verdad, han sido muchas las ocasiones, a lo largo de estos 7 años, en que has evitado que me hiciera daño o que alguien me lo hiciera.

- Pero…no soy el único que protege a alguien querido, tú también lo haces conmigo.

- Es que te quiero mucho.- dijo ella acariciándole levemente los pelillos de la nuca. Cosa que provocó en él un escalofrío la mar de agradable.

- Yo también a ti.

- Lo sé.

"_No, no lo sabes. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero y cómo lo hago. En realidad nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien como a ti. Me pregunto…si mi padre sintió lo mismo por mi madre. Y si a él, como a mí me pasa contigo, se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que ella le tocaba o le rozaba de alguna forma. Es increíble lo que eres capaz de causarme y tú ni si quiera lo sospechas. Pero espero tener algún día, el valor suficiente para decírtelo, aunque tu respuesta no sea la que espero."_

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Se quedaron así, abrazados bajo el agua de la ducha, que seguía corriendo con la misma fuerza que antes. Harry apoyó la barbilla en la nuca de Hermione para seguidamente cerrar los ojos y no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de estar y ser abrazado por la chica de sus sueños. Chica que por otra parte, acababa de cerrar los grifos, los ojos y comenzaba a aspirar de manera silenciosa, el agradable aroma a fresa que tenía ahora el pelo de él.

Él por su parte, comenzó a mover las manos por su espalda, subiendo y bajándolas muy suavemente, quizás demasiado, como si no quisiera que ella lo notase. Pero Hermione tenía una sensibilidad a flor de piel y era lo suficientemente aguda como para notar el simple y dulce tacto que ahora recorría su espalda.

Un tacto que la hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. Y un estremecimiento que Harry notó, aunque no fue lo único que percibió, porque ella había comenzado a darle algunos besitos en la nuca. Besitos que eran la mar de suaves y que, aunque él estaba seguro de que no querían ir más allá, tampoco podían evitar que para él resultasen la mar de eróticos.

Intentó no pensar en ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo porque no quería que aquella zona de su cuerpo dijese "hola" y le pusiera en una situación más que comprometida cuando ella lo notase, pero era muy difícil no dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella, no sólo le besaba esa parte de su cuello sino que también había empezado a acariciar la zona de la espalda donde sus manos alcanzaban.

Harry estaba seguro que ella lo hacía todo de forma inocente pero aún así, aquellas cosas le estaban causando efecto y uno de esos efectos fue que él empezase a respirar algo más deprisa y que el aire que expulsaba saliera de forma entrecortada. Pero sin duda supo que estaba perdido del todo cuando ella levantó la cara y comenzó a acercarla a la de él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sólo que sus labios, en vez de aterrizar ahí lo hicieron en otra superficie más carnosa, los labios de él.

Y la verdad es que no fue un accidente, porque en el último momento él movió la cara provocando que los labios de ella se encontrasen con los suyos y fue en ese preciso instante que decidió más que nunca, dejarse llevar y realizar lo que tantas veces había cumplido sólo en sus sueños, besarla apasionadamente, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Le regaló no sólo uno, sino varios besos que la dejaron sin aliento y que provocaron que por un leve instante, ella se apretase más contra él. Pero fue sólo un instante, uno que duró muy poco, porque en seguida ella tomó conciencia de lo que hacían, y no sólo el hecho de besarse sino de la presencia de algo rígido en la parte baja de su vientre, algo que estaba segura, no le pertenecía a ella.

Hermione se apartó de Harry lo suficiente para que no la besara sin que ella le viese intentarlo.

Estudió el aspecto de su cara, y aparte de tener las mejillas algo encendidas y de que los ojos le brillaban más que de costumbre, no encontró nada raro. Lo que sí le resultó raro fue la sensación que había tenido antes, como de algo que había entre sus cuerpos.

Fue entonces que bajó la vista hacia las piernas de Harry y lo vio. Un bulto en su bañador, y sin comentar nada ni tampoco decir algo como "¡Por todos los magos y brujas, qué es eso!" supo sin lugar a dudas lo que era, así que no hizo comentario alguno. Pero cuando volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza agachada y que evitaba mirarla.

- Perdona.- fue todo lo que él musitó, sin ocultar la vergüenza en su voz.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con total naturalidad.

- Por…eso.- y sin que él añadiese más, ella supo qué era "eso".

- Ah, no importa.- comentó ella para quitar hierro al asunto.

- Es que yo…bueno…pues…

Pero antes de que terminase la frase, ella tiró suavemente de su barbilla, obligándole así a mirarla de nuevo.

- Harry, tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- Sí que pasa.

- No, no te preocupes. ¿Vale?. A mí no me importa lo que ha ocurrido.

- Pero a mí sí. Es que yo…

- Que da igual, deja de preocuparte. Es normal que tu cuerpo haya reaccionado así. Somos un chico y una chica al fin y al cabo.

- Pero es que yo…

- Tú eres un chico normal, como el resto. Y no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso ni de nada que tenga que ver con tu cuerpo. ¿Vale?

- Sí. Gracias por…entenderlo. _"¿Por qué eres siempre tan buena y comprensiva conmigo?"_

- Sería una estúpida si no lo hiciera. Además, hace años que mis padres me dieron esa…charla. Bueno, no sólo ellos, porque mi mejor amiga muggle también me ha comentado cosas al respecto.

- Qué…¿qué tipo de cosas?.

- De las que suelen ocurrir entre un chico y una chica cuando comparten besos y caricias en sus cuerpos. Como nosotros hemos hecho antes y…

- _"Y yo que pensé que las chicas no hablabais de sexo."_

- Supongo que sólo nos hemos dejado llevar, o que fue algo del ambiente, yo qué sé. Pero espero que no estés molesto conmigo.

- No, no, nada de eso.- añadió él moviendo la cabeza de forma enérgica.

- Es sólo que…bueno, no sé lo que me ocurrió¿vale?. Yo sólo quería darte las gracias, pero de repente me encontré acariciándote y dándote besitos y yo…yo nunca había hecho eso con nadie¿sabes, por eso…te pido perdón si te he hecho sentirte incómodo o algo parecido.

- ¿Estás de broma?- preguntó él como si a ella se le hubiera derretido el cerebro de repente.

- No, hablo totalmente en serio.

- Hermione, no es por nada pero…¿me has oído quejarme?

- No.

- O incluso…¿Hacer algo para que te alejaras de mí?

- No.

- Entonces…¿Por qué piensas que podría haberme molestado?

- No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que lo que hemos hecho no es propio de dos amigos como nosotros sino…

- ¿De una pareja?

- Eso mismo. Y nosotros no lo somos.

Y Harry, alentado por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, tomó valor y añadió…

- ¿Te gustaría que lo fuéramos?

- El qué...¿una pareja?

- Sí.

- No…no lo sé. Creo que no.

- ¿No?

- ¿A ti te gustaría?

- A mí…me encantaría- añadió él casi en voz baja, como si le diese miedo que ella le escuchase, pero igualmente le oyó.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella de forma inocente.

- Porque…¿me gustas?- volvió a añadir él en el mismo tono tímido y temeroso de antes.

- A mí no me lo preguntes, tú sabrás lo que sientes.

- Yo siento…siento que…sí.

- ¿Sí qué, sí te gusto o sí quieres que seamos pareja?

- Ambas cosas.

- Ah.

- ¿Y?

- Y…no lo sé, Harry, estoy algo confusa por lo que ha ocurrido.

- Pues yo lo tengo muy claro.- comentó él ahora sin timidez ninguna.

- ¿Y qué, según tu claridad es lo que ha ocurrido, algo producto de las hormonas?

- No, algo más que normal entre dos personas que se gustan.

- Pero es que a mí…no me gustas.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- ¡Pues claro que lo estoy, cómo no voy a estarlo. Soy yo la que sabe qué hay en mi corazón!

- Y en tu corazón…no hay…¿sitio para mí?- preguntó nuevamente de forma tímida.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hay. Eres mi mejor amigo, el amigo a quien más quiero y valoro. La persona, después de mis padres, más importante para mí!. ¿Cómo puedes pensar por un instante que no ocupas un lugar en él?

- Yo…yo sé que…que estoy ahí pero…quiero estarlo de otra forma distinta a…tu mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, que te has enamorado de mí?- preguntó ella más como una acusación que como una duda.

Él no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y cuando ella vio su respuesta, decidió respirar hondo y hablarle de forma tranquila y relajada, porque estaba más que claro para ella, que él estaba más que incómodo. No sólo por la conversación, sino por lo ocurrido antes y Hermione sentía en su interior que no era por los besos y caricias precisamente por lo que se sentía incómodo sino por el hecho de que ella hubiese notado su…"eso".

- ¿Desde cuándo sientes así?

- Desde hace año y medio, dos dentro de un mes.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora?

- ¿Para qué si ya sabía la respuesta?

- ¿Tú sabías que yo iba a rechazarte?

- Bueno, con total seguridad no, pero…lo intuía.

- Ah, qué bien. Al final va a resultar que tienes un sexto sentido además de unos poderes increíbles.

- Deja el sarcasmo...¿quieres?, sólo intento sincerarme.

- Ya.

- ¿No me crees?

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Pues lo parecía.

- Lo mejor será que dejemos esta conversación, creo que estás demasiado susceptible.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté, Hermione?. ¡Acabas de darme calabazas después de darme un morreo impresionante!

- Perdona, fuiste tú el que empezó.

- ¡Pero tú correspondiste!

- No sé por qué lo hice.

- ¡Porque yo te gusto!

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

- ¡Pues porque nadie besa así a otro alguien sino siente algo por él o ella!

- Yo sé que siento algo por ti, pero no es un amor distinto a la amistad.

- Seguro.

- Harry¡te estoy diciendo la verdad!

- Pues yo no te creo. Digas lo que digas, una simple amiga no me habría besado así.

- ¡Es que yo no quería besarte en la boca, sino en la mejilla. Fuiste tú el que movió la cara!

- Lo sé.

- ¿Lo hiciste adrede?

- Pues claro, de otra forma no habría podido besarte.

- ¡Eres un…UN…APROVECHADO!

- Chíllame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que TÚ me besaste.- dijo él en tono acusatorio.

- ¡Vale, lo hice!. ¿Contento?

- Estoy en éxtasis...¿no me ves?- añadió él en tono sarcástico.

- Anda y vete al carajo.

- Si me acompañas, me iré encantado.

- ¡Arfff, eres insufrible!

- Pero me quieres a pesar de todo.

- ¡Pues sí, pero ahora mismo también quiero estrangularte!

- Necesito cambiarme...¿nos vamos?- comentó él para intentar cambiar de tema y aliviar el ambiente tenso en el que se veían envueltos. Curiosamente, dio resultado, porque ella se calmó en seguida y comenzó a caminar a su lado, sin añadir ninguna palabra más.

* * *

Durante todo el camino que recorrieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Hermione, ella no fue capaz de decirle nada, ya no sólo de no volver a sacar el tema de lo ocurrido en la ducha sino tampoco de todo lo que había sucedido en clase de pociones o incluso de lo hambrienta que se encontraba. Harry lo notó, notó aquél incómodo silencio que ella había creado y que, por algún motivo, sintió que tenía relación con él.

Le resultaba muy raro que ella no le hablase, ella siempre hablaba por los codos, con él y con cualquier otra persona que le diese conversación, incluso aunque hubiese discutido con alguien de forma acalorada, Hermione nunca dejaba de pronunciar palabra, pero Harry sabía también, que sólo con él, ella era capaz de comportarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido aunque minutos antes hubiesen discutido de algo. Y la verdad era que ella no solía discutir con él, raras eran las veces que se enfadaba con él, sin embargo con Ron, lo hacía a diario.

- Hermione…- empezó él- ¿estás bien?

Ella se detuvo de repente y él chocó levemente con su cintura. La vio agachar la cabeza, evitando su mirada y con una voz que parecía neutral pero que en realidad indicaba un gran conflicto emocional, ella dijo…

- Sí, perfectamente.

- ¿Seguro?

Ella agachó más la cabeza, hasta que su barbilla tocó la clavícula.

- Sí, sólo estoy…cansada.

- ¿Quieres dormir?

- Después, ahora quiero cambiarme y luego cenar si no te importa.

- No, yo también tengo hambre.

Su tono normal produjo que a Hermione volviese a dolerle el corazón.

¿Cómo podía él actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, es que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado a ella lo que había ocurrido en la ducha? Sabía que los chicos vivían en otro mundo distinto al de las chicas, que la mayoría de ellos eran mucho más inmaduros que ellas pero…él no podía ser tan…tonto...¿no?

Incluso alguien de menos edad que la de ellos se habría dado cuenta que algo como lo que ellos habían experimentado, haría que a cualquiera se le trastocaran todos los esquemas.

Ella reconocía para sí misma que tenía parte de la culpa, porque era cierto que le había besado y también era cierto que lo había disfrutado, pero quitando el hecho de que le daba vergüenza reconocer que en realidad, sí se sentía algo atraída por él, había sido completamente sincera en todo lo que le había dicho.

Ella llevaba años con él, le había enseñado muchas cosas, sobre todo a expresar sentimientos y en aquella ducha, él los había expresado claramente, quizás demasiado.

Y ahora ella se sentía hecha un lío y odiaba sentirse así porque necesitaba estabilidad, tanto en su vida escolar como en la emocional y ahora mismo, sus emociones eran todo, menos estables, y todo por culpa de Harry y de aquellos malditos besos que le había dado antes. Besos que por otra parte, la habían hecho sentir como si fuese la chica más deseada de todo el planeta. Y nadie, ni si quiera Víctor Krum, la había hecho sentirse así antes.

- ¿Hermione?

- Estoy bien. Vamos dentro.

Lo hicieron, y Harry vio con gran sorpresa que en el centro de la salita donde estaba el gran sofá, había también una mesa con dos baúles, el suyo y el de ella. Incluso la jaula de Hedwig estaba allí, además de su equipo de Quidditch y de la escoba que curiosamente, recordaba haberse dejado en el vestuario.

- ¿Cuándo han traído todo esto?

- Supongo que mientras nos duchábamos.- comentó ella mientras echaba a andar en dirección a su habitación, seguida lógicamente, de él.

Iba a abrir un armario para coger ropa, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba vacío. Harry la miró y volvió a sentir que algo no iba bien con ella.

- Hermione…

- No te preocupes, no tardaré, sólo dame unos segundos.

- No, si no tengo prisa.

- Mejor, porque puede que tarde. Tengo que pensar lo que me pongo.

Y al decir eso, fue cuando Harry sintió con más seguridad que antes, que algo le pasaba a ella, porque ella no era precisamente del tipo de chicas que se tiraban horas frente al armario o frente al espejo pensando en el conjuntito que usarían.

Más bien era como los chicos que él conocía, de los que cogían lo primero que veían y se lo ponían sin preocuparse demasiado de si iban o no conjuntados, sólo que ella sí se preocupaba de llevar ropa que pegase, aunque fuese la primera que veía. Y esa, era una de las cosas que ella tenía y que más le gustaban a él de ella, que sin ser extremadamente coqueta, seguía siendo la mar de femenina por muy sencillo o discreto que fuese lo que llevase puesto.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato?- propuso él con la mejor intención.

- ¿Para qué? Si estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro que lo estás?

- ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE PREGUNTARME ESO!

- Perdona.- musitó él agachando la cabeza.

- Lo siento, es que estoy…algo descolocada, eso es todo.- añadió ella con total sinceridad, y Harry no dijo nada más. Se limitó a seguirla hacia la salita, verla sacar la ropa que se iba a poner y luego volver la cara para darle toda la privacidad que necesitaba para cambiarse de ropa estando él al lado.

A diferencia de cuando se desvistió en la ducha, Hermione no fue comentando lo que se quitaba y lo que no, y como era un sencillo bikini lo que llevaba, no tuvo dificultad en quitárselo rápidamente. Le costó más trabajo vestirse y si no fuera porque ya sabía lo que él sentía por ella, quizás le habría pedido ayuda para que la ayudase a terminar de abrocharse la camisa o a subirse la cremallera de la falda azul marino que se había puesto.

Pero tras varios intentos, viendo que no era capaz de subírsela, y considerando que ya la había visto en bikini, llegó a la conclusión que le daba lo mismo que le viese un poco de la ropa interior que asomaba por el espacio de la cremallera aún bajada. Hermione sólo esperaba que él no volviese a besarla porque entonces no sabría cómo podría reaccionar, pero estaba segura de que no se dejaría llevar tal y como había sucedido antes.

- Harry, ya puedes mirar.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- preguntó él ahora de cara a ella.

- Aún no, tienes que ayudarme con la cremallera, es que no puedo con sólo una mano.

- Claro, es complicado.

Sin más que añadir, él uso la mano que tenía junto a la de ella y agarró la cintura de la cremallera, usando la otra para subirla.

- Ya está. ¿Quieres que termine de abrocharte la camisa?

- Sí, Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Un poco después, ella ya estaba lista.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Al comedor? Claro, cuando te cambies. ¿O es que vas a ir en bañador?

- No, no.

- Creo que al que le pasa algo es a ti. Mira que no acordarte de que debías cambiarte…

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al parecer, ya no estaba tensa. Pero algo en su interior le decía que Hermione no estaba en realidad, todo lo bien que pretendía aparentar.

Unos minutos después, y gracias a que ella también le ayudó a vestirse, ambos llegaban al gran comedor y ocupaban sus asientos de costumbre en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto con Ron, que ya estaba engullendo salchichas y puré de patatas cuando ellos llegaron.

- ¿Fónfe of habéis metido?- preguntó dando una clara muestra a Hermione de lo muy llena que tenía la boca.

- Ieuj…- pronunció ella sin ocultar su disgusto, mientras se servía un poco de ensalada.

- Estábamos duchándonos.- dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras Ron le servía lo mismo que él tenía.

- Ah, sí, Ginny me comentó algo.

- Y luego dice que yo soy una metomentodo.- añadió Hermione con una voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo fuese audible para Harry. Él le dio apoyo moral con un ligero apretón de manos y ella escupió el trozo de lechuga que se había metido en la boca, yendo a parar en la nariz de Ron.

- Muchas gracias, queridísima amiga.- dijo él con acidez.

- Perdona, me atraganté.- intentó disculparse ella.

Y pareció dar resultado salvo por el hecho de que tras unos segundos, Ron le lanzó puré a la cara usando la cuchara como catapulta.

El pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas, pero ella no reaccionó como él esperaba, sino que se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y le vació un vaso de agua en la cabeza acompañado de un - ¡IMBÉCIL!- que resonó en todo el comedor, haciendo que todos la mirasen. Harry se levantó también, intuyendo que saldría corriendo, y no se equivocó. Porque ella no tardó ni dos segundos en dar un gran spring digno de las mejores corredoras de atletismo.

Una vez fuera de la estancia, ella se agachó un poco tomando aire.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?. ¡Ron no te había hecho nada!

- ¡Fue tu culpa!

- ¿Perdona?

- ¡Si no me hubieses tocado yo no me habría sorprendido!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡No me esperaba ese agarre y por eso le escupí!

- ¿Y desde cuándo te asombra que te toque?. ¡Soy yo el que se pone nervioso cuando tú me tocas!

- ¡DEJA DE GRITARME!

- ¡Pero si eres tú la que ha empezado!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡No me da la gana!

- Arff…¡Eres insufrible!

- ¡Y tú también a veces!

- ¡Aléjate de mí, ahora no quiero verte!

- ¡Lo haría encantado pero resulta que no puedo al estar pegados!

- ¡PUES ESO TIENE FÁCIL SOLUCIÓN!- pronunció ella hecha una furia y comenzando a andar hacia delante.

- ¡PERO DÓNDE VAS!- añadió él mientras la seguía.

- ¡A buscar a Dumbledore, voy a pedirle que nos separe de inmediato!

Harry se paró en seco, y ella también al ver que él no avanzaba, aunque lo que más la sorprendió no fue eso, sino el potente tirón que le dió él al brazo de la muñeca que compartía con ella, provocando así, que ella se viese repentinamente impulsada hacia atrás y chocar contra el pecho de él, quedando la espalda de ella literalmente pegada a dicho pecho, para ver cómo él pasaba sus fuertes brazos por encima del pecho de ella hasta agarrarle los brazos, haciendo algo de fuerza, encerrándola así en un fuerte abrazo que le impedía la huída.

- Cálmate, por favor.- susurró él a uno de sus oídos- no quiero que te enfades conmigo.

- Pues te aguantas.- añadió ella aún molesta- no siempre tengo que estar poniendo buena cara y buen tono.

- No te he pedido que lo hagas, pero sí voy a pedirte otra cosa.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó ella intentando tranquilizarse.

- Que no te separes de mí, aún no. Déjame estar esta semana contigo. Sé que tú no sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti, pero al menos dame el gusto de poder estar junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible.

- ¿Tanta ilusión te hace?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca hasta ahora, había estado tan cerca de ti.

- Quizás demasiado.

- ¿ Tanto te molesta estar conmigo, Hermione?

- No Harry, no es eso.

- Entonces…¿qué es?

- Es difícil de explicar.

- Imposible, para ti no hay nada que sea difícil y mucho menos las explicaciones. Nadie las da como tú.

- Deja de halagarme, eso no va a hacer que me sienta mejor.

- No te halago, sólo digo la verdad.

- Ya.

- ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Sí te creo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tanta sinceridad por tu parte. Ni tampoco a ducharme contigo, ni a que nos besemos. Tampoco estoy acostumbrada a todas estas mariposas que a veces revolotean por mi estómago y que me hacen sentir unos retortijones rarísimos. Pero lo peor para mí no es todo eso, es el hecho de no tener las cosas claras, y antes de los besos sí que las tenía.

- Quieres decir…¿Qué no sabes lo que sientes por mí?

- ¡Sí, digo no, o sea, yo qué sé. Me estás volviendo loca!

Él sonrió.

- Espero que en un buen sentido.

- ¡Pues yo no se lo veo. La locura sea del tipo que sea, no es buena y tampoco lleva a nada bueno!

- ¿Ni siquiera si alguien se enamora locamente de otro alguien, tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que ama?- volvió a susurrarle él, usando ahora un tono más suave y dulce.

- ¡Pues no, entre otras cosas porque ese tipo de amor no existe en la vida real, sólo en los libros o las películas!

- Sí que existe, Hermione.

- ¿Y a quién conoces tú que se haya enamorado así, eh?

- A un chico de ojos verdes con gafas redondas, pelo negro e indomable, que es mago y que tiene una cicatriz con forma de rayo en medio de la frente que intenta ocultar con su indomable cabello.

- ¿Uno que estudia en Hogwarts?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué es de Gryffindor?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y que ahora mismo me abraza tan fuerte que me está cortando la respiración?

- Correcto.

- ¡Pues ese chico va a matarme como no afloje su agarre!

- Perdona.

Él ejerció menos fuerza, pero no la soltó, aunque le permitió a ella moverse más libremente, el suficiente para que pudiese girarle y mirarle de frente, produciendo así que ahora él la agarrase de la cintura.

- ¿Aún estás enfadada?

- Bastante, pero ya no tengo ganas de matarte.

- Mejor.

- ¡Deja de sonreír, no entiendo por qué lo haces!

- Porque me gusta que me prestes tanta atención, aunque sea para gritarme.

- ¡Tú has perdido la razón!

- Es verdad, la perdí hace año y medio.

- ¡Por todos los magos y brujas, Harry, quieres parar de una vez. Me estás agobiando!

- Lo siento, no era mi intención.- pronunció él con tono herido y agachando un poco la cabeza.

- ¡Y ahora no te hagas el mártir!

- No lo hago.

- ¿Qué no, y a qué viene esa actitud de alma en pena?

- A que no soy yo quien tiene el problema contigo, eres tú la que lo tiene conmigo.

- ¿Perdón?

- En el almuerzo dijiste, que creías que yo prefería a Ron antes que a ti, pero no es verdad. Bueno sí lo es en cierto sentido pero no en el más importante.

- ¿Y cuál es el más importante?

- Que él no es la persona que más quiero, sino tú.

- Ya estamos…

- ¡No me cortes otra vez, déjame expresarme, ya me está costando bastante!

- Pues no lo parece. Desde hace un rato, es como si te hubiesen dado pastillas para el habla.

- Hermione…

- Vale, perdona. Te escucho.

- Sí es verdad que Ron tiene cosas que sólo puedo compartir con él. También es verdad que le conocí antes que a ti y que debido a las muchas vivencias que hemos compartido, siento un gran apego hacia él. Pero él no es ni la mitad de importante para mí que lo eres tú. Además…no me veo envejeciendo a su lado o siendo el padre de sus hijos.

Ella soltó una gran carcajada aunque no de burla precisamente.

- Sería un poco difícil que los tuvieras. Los hombres no pueden dar a luz por muy magos que sean.

- Ya, pero…¿tú me entiendes por dónde voy?

- Perfectamente. O sea, que ahora resulta, que además de ser tu "amor apasionado" también soy la madre de tus futuros hijos?

- Me encantaría que lo fueras.- contestó él nuevamente de forma tímida.

- Entonces es cierto.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Que me quieres!

- ¡Pues claro que lo es!. ¿Es que creías que te tomaba el pelo?

- No, pero…una parte de mí se negaba a creer que fuese posible.

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¡Pues porque yo no entro en el estereotipo de las chicas que te gustan, Harry, por eso. A ti te gustan tipo bellezones como Cho, y yo ni soy china ni tengo el pelo negro ni tampoco levanto suspiros como ella!. ¿Qué podría gustarte de mí, qué tengo yo de especial para que te enamores perdidamente, eh?. ¡Nada, no tengo nada!

- Pero qué dices, Hermione, tú tienes muchas cosas que te hacen especial y única. Puede que no seas como Cho, pero…¿para qué quieres serlo? Ya eres bonita a tu modo.

- Seré bonita para ti, para el resto del personal masculino de este castillo ni si quiera existo como chica, sino como la sabelotodo repelente que siempre levanta la mano porque conoce todas las respuestas. Ron tenía razón, las chicas como yo no gustan, cansan.

- Ron es idiota por decir eso y tú más idiota por creértelo.

- Mira que bien, ahora vas y me insultas. Sí, sin duda estás perdidamente enamorado de mí.

- Déjate la ironía, sabes perfectamente que no lo decía para insultarte.

- Ya.

- ¿No me crees?

- Sí te creo. Es que…estoy bastante confusa y…bueno, supongo que eso me tiene alterada. Lo siento¿de acuerdo?

- Sí. ¿Aún quieres separarte?

- No, aunque reconozco que a veces me resulta incómoda tu presencia. Y ahora que sé que te gusto no sé si podré verte de la misma forma que antes pero…intentaré no tratarte diferente.

- Gracias. Una de las cosas que temía era perder tu amistad.

Ella movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

- Eso nunca, ni borracha, y eso que no bebo alcohol.

Ahora fue Harry el que soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Amigos otra vez?- preguntó él con cautela.

- Nunca dejamos de serlo.

- ¿Buenos amigos?

- Los mejores.

- ¿Volvemos al comedor? La verdad es que me muero de hambre.

- Y yo.

* * *

- Perdona lo de antes, Ron, no fue mi intención.

- Seguro.

- Ron…

- Vale vale, te perdono. Pero procura no volver a escupirme.

- De acuerdo. ¿Me pasas el puré?

- Toma. Sírvete lo que quieras, yo no quiero más.

- ¡Pero si no has dejado casi nada!- pronunció ella con asombro al ver el bol casi vacío.

- Es que tenía hambre.

- A veces creo que tienes una tenia, no entiendo cómo comes tanto.

- ¿Una qué?

- Tenia, es un parásito con forma de gusano que sale en el intestino. Aunque suele ser por comer carne en mal estado.

- Ugh…qué asco. ¿Quieres que te vomite la cena?

- ¡No!

- Entonces cambia de tema.

* * *

- Menos mal que se le pasó pronto.- comentó ella mientras llegaban a su habitación de prefecta.

- Es lo bueno que tiene Ron, no suele ser rencoroso.

- Sólo a veces.

- Pero a la hora de la verdad, siempre está ahí.

- Bueno, en eso sí tienes razón. Oye Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás muy cansado?

- ¿Por?

- Porque yo acostumbro a leer antes de dormirme.

- Qué novedad.

- ¿Qué pasa, es que es raro?

- En ti no, a veces creo que naciste con un libro en la mano.

- Qué gracioso. Mira cómo me río. Já-já-já.

- ¿Otra vez estás enfadada?

- No, estaba siendo sarcástica.

- ¿Entramos? La verdad es que tengo sueño.

Ella pronunció la contraseña y cerró la puerta suavemente, pronunciando el hechizo que la protegía del exterior.

- ¿Y ese hechizo, es nuevo?

- Sí, me lo recomendó Dumbledore. Protege la puerta de cualquiera que quiera entrar con malas intenciones.

- ¿Cómo de malas?

- De las peores.

- Entonces me alegro de que lo sepas.

- Y yo.

- ¿Te importa si me cambio primero?

- No.

Cuando estuvieron frente a los baúles, Harry sacó el pijama y ella miró a otra parte, volviendo a mirar cuando él la hubo avisado. Esa vez no tuvo que contener la respiración, sobre todo porque él estaba embutido en una camiseta de manga corta y un viejo pantalón de chándal cuatro tallas más grandes que la suya.

- Cortesía de mi querido primo.

- ¿Toda tu ropa es heredada?

- Casi toda. Sólo tengo algunas cosas de mi medida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mis tíos no me compran ropa.

- Oh, ahora entiendo por qué te he visto tantas veces repetir modelito.

- Es que si renovase el armario, mis tíos sospecharían que tengo dinero, y eso no me conviene.

- ¿Crees que intentarían quitártelo?

- No sé, pero los Dursleys son capaces de todo si se trata de dinero, aunque ese dinero pertenezca al mundo mágico.

- ¿No me dijiste una vez, que ellos odian y temen todo lo que tenga relación con la magia?

- Sí, incluyéndome a mí, pero el dinero les encanta, aunque no pertenezca a su mundo.

- Pues yo me alegro de que tú no seas como ellos.

- El día que me vuelva como ellos, hazme el favor de cumplir lo que querías antes.

- ¿El qué?

- Matarme.

Ella volvió a reírse y los ojos de él volvieron a brillar.

- ¿Dijiste que tus tíos te odian?

- Sí, pero no creo que eso te resulte nuevo, lo he dicho en más de una ocasión.

- Bueno, yo sabía que no te gustaban pero…nunca pensé que te amargasen la vida.

- Pues es mejor que no entre en detalles. No creo que te guste saber lo bien que me lo hacen pasar.

- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué no has venido a pasar el verano conmigo. Y eso que llevo años invitándote.

- Es que prefieren no enseñarme demasiado. Se supone que soy un chico problemático que va a un colegio especial para delincuentes juveniles.

- ¿Cómo pueden decir algo así de ti?

- Eso pregúntaselo a ellos.

- Si tú eres problemático, yo soy la hermana desconocida de Voldemort.

- Pues menuda hermana, no se parece en nada a él.

- Jijijjijijijijiji.

- Me muero de sueño, Hermione.

- Y yo.

- Miraré a otro lado mientras te cambias.

Ella sacó un pijama de verano consistente en una camiseta azul oscuro con tirantes y un pantalón largo de color blanco y rayas azul marino. Se lo puso con rapidez y le dio un suave toquecito en la espalda para llamar su atención.

- Mi madre…

- Se llama Lily. ¿Y?

- Nada, que te sienta muy bien el pijama.

- Harry…

- Perdona, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me hagas cumplidos.

- Lo sé.

- Mucho menos cuando me haces más de uno en un mismo día.

Harry no añadió nada, pero miró al suelo como si fuese la mar de interesante en aquél momento.

- Hey…- pronunció ella suavemente- ¿ocurre algo?

- No. ¿Por?

- Parecías triste.

- No, es que me he dado cuenta de que no te he tratado demasiado bien.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que… desde que te conozco, tú has sido mucho más cariñosa y atenta conmigo, que lo que he sido yo contigo durante todos estos años.

- Da igual, no tiene importancia. Cada uno es como es y gracias a los nuevos datos que me has aportado sobre tus tíos y primo, entiendo por qué has sido siempre tan poco expresivo. Si yo me hubiese criado sin padres y en el hogar de unos parientes que me amargaban la vida, creo que habría acabado tirándome por un puente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedo vivir en un sitio donde no me siento querida y valorada.

- ¿Y aquí lo sientes?

- Sí, gracias a ti y a Ron.

- Gracias.

- De nada, es la verdad.

- ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Y a pesar de que aquella frase podía malinterpretarse fácilmente, ella sabía que él la había dicho sin ninguna mala intención.

- En cuanto haya ido al baño. Pero esta vez sí que te aplicaré el desmaius.

- Normal. Además, a mí tampoco me haría gracia que estuvieses despierta cuando yo entre en el aseo.

- Si te diese igual pensaría que tienes un grave problema.

- Qué graciosa.- comentó él con ironía.

- Graciosa no, sincera, que es distinto.

- Después de ti, Hermione.

- Qué caballeroso te has vuelto.

- Dale las gracias a mi mejor amiga, ella me enseñó modales hace tiempo.

- Se las daré en cuanto tenga ocasión.- finalizó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Harry rió suavemente al comprobar el buen humor que tenía ella. En realidad era un alivio para él verla tan animada porque no disfrutaba viéndola disgustada fuese o no con él. Cada vez que ella se alteraba de forma negativa, él sentía un dolor en el pecho que no sabía de dónde venía pero intuía que tenía relación con lo que sentía por ella. Algo tan fuerte e intenso, como, tal y como le había dicho él un rato antes, hacer cualquier cosa por la persona amada, y su amada era ella.

- ¿Historia de Hogwarts otra vez?- preguntó él al verla abrir el libro.

- Es que me encanta este libro, no me canso de leerlo.

- Ya, llevas siete años con él, aún no entiendo cómo no se ha deshecho de tanto usarlo.

- Hace tiempo le apliqué un hechizo para reforzarlo.

- No me sorprende.

- Oye Harry- comentó ella mirándole desde su posición elevada, pues estaba sentada en la cama con las rodillas dobladas para sujetar el libro mientras que él, tumbado a su lado, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- si estás muy cansado sólo dímelo y apagaré la luz de inmediato.

- No, da igual, puedo dormirme aunque haya luz, además, no la tienes muy fuerte.

- Soy una chica considerada- comentó ella en tono bromista mientras que con su mano libre pasaba otra página del grueso libro.

- Eso ya lo sé, dime algo que no sepa.- añadió Harry dando un bostezo.

- Que tienes unos ojos preciosos.- respondió Hermione con una voz dulce y suave. Pero en seguida se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Algo que tuvo tanta importancia para él como para hacer que Harry se sentase de repente y le quitase el libro, dejándolo en la mesita de noche y seguidamente clavar su verde mirada en la marrón de ella.

- ¿Puedes repetir eso?- preguntó él con tono expectante.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó ella intentando hacerse la despistada y sin poder evitar que su corazón latiese más fuerte al verle tan cerca de ella.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante, lo suficiente para que su boca estuviese a la altura de uno de los oídos de ella, y con voz susurrante y aterciopelada respondió- Que te gustan mis ojos- haciendo que las mariposas volviesen a revolotear en el estómago de Hermione.

- Es la verdad- añadió ella usando el mismo tono dulce que él había empleado- me encantan tus ojos. Son preciosos, tienen un color verde la mar de bonito. Una vez me pregunté de quién los heredaste pero cuando ví una foto de tu madre, lo supe.

- ¿Tienes fotos de mi madre?- volvió a preguntar él, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento suave.

- Algunas.- respondió ella revelando así, uno de sus mayores secretos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la admiro.- respondió ella ladeando la cabeza, escapando así de aquella verde e intensa mirada que por alguna razón encontraba irresistible.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó de nuevo Harry pasando ahora un dedo de su mano libre por una de las mejillas de ella.

- Porque era una mujer admirable. ¿Sabes?

- No, no lo sé. No la conozco lo suficiente.

- Pues deberías, te aseguro que te asombraría saber todo lo que era capaz de hacer como bruja y lo buena persona que era.- comentó ella sin poder evitar estremecerse un poco por lo que aquella suave caricia en su mejilla le estaba provocando.

- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?- pidió Harry mientras le volvía lentamente la cara para que le mirase.

- Quizás otro día.- respondió Hermione conteniendo la respiración al ver que él se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Pero yo quiero saberlo ahora, porque si ella es la mitad de magnífica que lo eres tú, entonces me encantará saber más cosas de ella.- pronunció él a punto de tocar sus labios.

- Ella era…era…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque él ya la estaba besando y lo más curioso de todo era que ella no hizo ningún intento por apartarle, sobre todo sabiendo como él sabía, que supuestamente ella no sentía nada más por él que una profunda y bella amistad.

- Harry…- musitó ella el leve instante en que él se apartó para tomar aire.

- Dime…- respondió él antes de volver a besarla.

- Tengo…tengo…- balbuceó entre beso y beso.

- Hermione- pronunció Harry soltando un suspiro placentero- eres tan…bonita…- y la besó de nuevo mientras tiraba suavemente de ella hacia abajo, tumbándola en la cama, haciendo que quedase bajo él.

- Harry…para, para.- volvió a decir ella, aunque por el tono que había empleado, Harry no creía que ella lo decía en serio.

- No, me gusta estar contigo así.- él profundizó los besos y empezó a acariciar el costado de Hermione. Ella gimió y cerró los ojos, olvidándose por un instante de todo, limitándose a disfrutar de los besos y caricias que Harry le estaba regalando. Pero cuando él rozó ligeramente con su mano libre uno de sus pechos, ella abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama, haciendo que él, hiciese lo mismo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hice algo mal?

- No… no lo sé. Creo que sí.

- ¿Qué fue?

- Tú me tocaste…me tocaste un…un pecho.

- Oh, eso.

- Sí, eso. Mira Harry, voy a ser sincera. ¿Vale? Así que presta atención.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- No sé por qué cuando me besas y me tocas de cierta manera yo…respondo como lo hago. En realidad no sé tampoco por qué no te aparto, la verdad es que quiero hacerlo pero algo me lo impide. Es como si tú…usaras algo que anula mi voluntad pero es tonto pensar eso porque sé de sobras que no lo haces. Es sólo que yo…yo…nunca he estado así con un chico. En realidad antes de ti nunca me habían besado y tampoco me habían acariciado y…o sea, quiero decir…me refiero a…

- ¿Qué yo soy el primer chico que hace todo eso contigo y ahora te das cuenta que te gusta?

- Sí, no, o sea. Vamos a ver, yo…no es que sea una de esas chicas que se deja hacer de todo, porque no lo soy. Es que…Merlín, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para expresarme…

- Ya es raro que no te aclares, tú siempre sabes qué decir y cómo decirlo.

- Pues ahora no. Lo que sí tengo claro es que no quiero que me vuelvas a besar o tocar de esa manera a menos que te de permiso.

- Entiendo.

- Y ahora si no te importa, quiero dormir.

Ella estiró un brazo hacia el interruptor de la lamparita y apagó la luz. Harry sintió hundirse el colchón y supo que se había tumbado. Él no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- preguntó mientras usaba una mano para saber dónde estaba ella, hasta que tocó su espalda y supo que estaba de lado.

- Curiosamente no, pero debería estarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por volver a aprovecharte de mí.

- Yo no quería aprovecharme, es sólo que no puedo evitar querer besarte y tocarte cuando estoy muy cerca de ti.

- Harry, entiendo lo que quieres decir pero…

- Tú no sientes lo mismo¿verdad?

- Así es.

- ¿Y por qué me dejas hacer todo eso si no quieres?

- No lo sé. Pero sí sé que no es propio de amigos.

- Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo.

- Lo sé.

- Y por eso no puedo prometer no volver a intentar…seducirte.

- ¿Seducirme, qué quieres decir con seducirme, algo sexual?

- No, aunque no me importaría acostarme contigo si tú estuvieras de acuerdo.

- Yo sólo haré el amor el día en que sienta que me he enamorado de alguien, seas tú u otra persona.

- Lo entiendo. Yo no sentía interés por el sexo hasta que me dí cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

- El amor no es sólo contacto físico, Harry, al menos las chicas consideramos otras cosas que no tienen que ver con el sexo a la hora de enamorarnos de alguien. Para nosotras, lo más importante es que estemos a gusto con la persona que nos gusta y que esa persona nos aporte cosas, no sólo el placer físico.

Es más importante que sea guapo por dentro que por fuera. Por lo mismo, nos da igual que no sea una máquina en la cama, eso es lo de menos. Porque cuando quieres a alguien, le quieres por lo que hay en su interior, por lo que representa como persona, y eso no tiene nada que ver con el sexo, aunque tampoco quita que puedas disfrutar del contacto físico que ella te ofrezca.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que tú disfrutas conmigo?

- Sí pero…sigo pensando que no es correcto. No cuando aún no tengo claro que te quiera de otra forma a como mi mejor amigo. Lo que intento decirte Harry, es que sí te considero atractivo, pero yo necesito sentir más que atracción física por ti, para dejar que…me seduzcas, como tú bien has dicho antes.

- Entonces esperaré a que estés segura de lo que sientes para volver a intentarlo.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó ella girándose y mirándole de frente, que, aunque estaba oscuro, podía ver su cara.

- Sí.

- ¿Podrás esperarme, aunque tarde años?

- Y siglos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Totalmente.

- Vaya…

- Hermione, yo te quiero. Llevo años queriéndote. Y si he esperado casi dos años para decírtelo, puedo esperar otros a que tú me lo digas.

- Gracias, significa mucho para mí.

- De nada.

- Y Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Siento haber dicho que te aprovechaste de mí, no iba con mala intención. Me refería a…

- Sé a lo que te referías, y no estoy enfadado contigo si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- Es un alivio saberlo.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- Claro. Pero no…

- Tranquila, no lo haré. No volveré a intentar nada a no ser que tú quieras.

- ¿Y podrás aguantarte las ganas?

- Si he podido hacer cosas más difíciles que no tienen nada que ver con eso, el aguantarme no creo que me resulte imposible. Aunque reconozco que me va a costar un riñón. Culpa tuya por ser tan…irresistible.

Ella se rió suavemente.

- ¿Sabes que eres increíble, Harry?

- Ahora sí lo sé. Gracias por el cumplido.

- De nada.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches. Y Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias por ser como eres.

Harry cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa adornase su bello rostro.

Hermione no tardó en dormirse y cuando él escuchó su rítmica respiración, se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el reino de Morfeo, el dios griego del sueño.

Él afianzó su agarre en la cintura de Hermione y tras darle un beso en su cabello, cerró los ojo esperando entrar pronto en ese reino. Uno que pronto abriría sus puertas para dar paso a los más variopintos sueños. Y Harry esperaba, que aunque fuese por una vez en su vida, en vez de soñar con Voldemort y sus fechorías, tuviera un sueño donde él y Hermione fuesen igual de felices que los protagonistas de aquellas películas tan románticas que tanto le gustaban a ella.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué, a que os ha encantado? Jjijijijijiji. Ya lo sabía yo.

La verdad es que hasta yo me he sentido enternecida en más de una escena de estos dos. Y antes de que se diga otra cosa, os digo que sí, que es verdad que cuando un chico te quiere, es capaz de esperarte una eternidad si hace falta. Y no, no es que ella creyese que él se aprovechaba de ella, no en un mal sentido. Puede que no lo haya explicado en el cap pero a lo que Hermione se refería era que ella es consciente de que él sabe que ejerce cierto "embrujo" en ella y por eso ella no le aparta o cualquier otra cosa que evite que él la toque o acaricie sin ella quererlo. Tampoco quiere eso decir que se vaya a dejar hacer de todo. O que Harry vaya a hacer algo que ella no quiere. A ver, me explico. Digamos que Hermione se siente atraída por Harry, cosa que es verdad. Y como él le atrae, en cierto sentido a ella le encanta toda esa parte de los besos y la seducción que él está empleando con ella. Pero lo que ella tiene muy claro, es que no va ir más allá con él hasta que sepa que le ama, y eso de momento no lo sabe. Una cosa es que te atraiga alguien y otra muy distinta que lo ames, y Hermione por el momento, no siente con seguridad que ame a Harry. ¿Se me ha entendido? Eso espero.

Paso a los reviews, pero antes debo deciros que: 1- Voy a dividir los reviews en dos secciones porque voy a contestar a la gente que me faltó responder del cap 2 y luego a la gente del cap 3.

2- Me considero una persona lo suficientemente razonable como para encajar una crítica constructiva y objetiva. Ya sea una crítica buena o mala, yo la acepto de buen grado si quien la escribe me demuestra con su argumento que lo hace de forma razonada y sin perder las formas. Lo que no voy a consentir es que me falten el respeto u ofendan cuando yo soy la primera que procuro siempre no ofender a nadie. Creo además, que es tonto dejar un review para insultar. ¿Para qué gastar palabras? Mejor emplearlas en algo constructivo, digo yo…

Si alguien se pregunta a qué viene esto, simplemente es para informaros de mi postura. Es que ya he experimentado la experiencia de ser insultada por medio de review¿Y la verdad? si cierta gente se cree con el derecho de faltarme al respeto, yo me reservo el de borrarle el review, bloquearle o incluso denunciarle a los administradores de la page. He dicho. RAkAoMi.


	5. No estás solo, yo estoy contigo

**Nota de la autora: **Viernes, 14 de abril de 2006.

¡Buenas! Espero que estéis disfrutando mucho de las vacaciones de semana santa. Tal y como os prometí, aquí tenéis el segundo cap que pensaba subir esta semana. Y como la página ha aumentado la capacidad de tamaño por cap, ahora sí puedo responder a todo el mundo. Estoy más contenta...

Este cap tiene un nuevo personaje, Megan, aunque sólo la menciono, de momento no pienso sacarla. También os informo que este cap es totalmente diferente al anterior, lo siento por si esperabais otra cosa pero dejadme deciros que a pesar de todo, sigue teniendo muchos momentos lindos entre estos dos, os aseguro que la última escena es para morirse de gusto, más tierna imposible (cuando la leáis entenderéis por qué lo digo). También he hecho el cap más largo que el tercero, ya que es el último que subo hasta la última semana del mes. Os mando un besazo y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Simbología**:

- La de siempre. Sólo que esta vez, la cursiva representa tanto los pensamientos internos de Harry como los de Hermione.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

- Tenéis que bajaros dos **canciones** que os van a venir muy bien a lo largo del fic, estas son: -Válgame Dios (Niña Pastori) y Pure Shores (All Saints).

- **Para las escenas ambientales**, aquellas en las que hay más descripción que diálogo… os recomiendo **las siguientes melodías**: **Sur le fil** (**Yanni Tiersen**), At the Beach (Mourning) pertenece a la banda sonora original de la serie televisiva "Lost" (Perdidos, en España) y que tiene una música de piano que es una maravilla, el compositor de esta genial banda sonora se llama **Michael Giacchino**. Melodías de "Lost": **At the Beach (Mourning), Lost tv theme, Site Music**. **Hans Zimmer**: Os recomiendo dos melodías de este genial compositor, que también recomendé para mi anterior fic "Una Hermione para Recordar" y que se llama "**A Small Measure of Peace**" y también "**A Hard Teacher**", las dos pertenecen a "El último samuray". Sobre todo la primera "A Small Measure of Peace" es una auténtica maravilla y de verdad que no puede faltar en vuestra lista. Esa música es sencillamente preciosa, muy lenta, muy tierna y también algo melancólica, pero tiene una belleza impresionante y te deja más calmado que con mil tilas. Y bueno, ya puestos, no estaría de más que os bajaseis también algo de "El Cartero y Pablo Neruda" porque tiene una música que es un auténtico lujo, de verdad que sí.

**¿No sabéis dónde conseguir el programa Emule y bajaros así la música? **

Con que escribáis en el buscador Google la palabra "Emule" os sale un montón de páginas con links a dicho programa y si mal no recuerdo, el primer link que aparece en la lista es el de la página oficial de dicho programa.

Si alguno/a de vosotros/as tiene ya música instrumental bajada (sea la mía u otra) os recomiendo que la pinchéis al principio del cap, pues lo primero que váis a leer es lo que están soñando. Y ahora a leer, que ya os he entretenido bastante. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.5. "No estás solo, yo estoy contigo."**

Agitado, así es como se encontraba Harry mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar de aquella enorme serpiente llamada Nagini que servía a su peor enemigo, Voldemort. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero él sentía que era una eternidad.

Las gotas de sudor caían libremente por su frente y mejillas y tenía tan empapada la camisa que parecía que la hubiese sacado de la lavadora y se la hubiese puesto sin escurrirla siquiera.

Sus pies le dolían y el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero todo esfuerzo era poco cuando tenías que huir de una gran cabeza con ojos amarillos y una boca enorme de afilados colmillos que estaba a sólo tres pasos de ti y a punto de sacar la lengua para atraparte y tragarte de un solo movimiento.

Feliz, así es como se encontraba Hermione en aquél bello prado lleno de todas las flores que siempre le encantaron. Rosas rojas, tulipanes blancos, margaritas, violetas silvestres…

Había tanta belleza en aquél lugar, que no deseaba abandonarlo por nada del mundo. Sin dudarlo un instante, ella se tumbó en la tierra fresca y cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave brisa permitiese a sus fosas nasales inundarse de aquellas divinas fragancias…

Estaba aterrado, y no se sentía mal por reconocérselo así mismo. Él no era de esos chicos que se hacía los valientes para quedar bien, cuando tenía miedo lo decía y punto. Sólo que esta vez, él no podía decirle a nadie el miedo que tenía pues sólo él y la serpiente, eran los únicos habitantes de aquél paisaje ahora árido y desolado que les rodeaba

Bajando una empinada colina, vislumbró a lo lejos lo que parecía un barranco. Decidió que antes de ser devorado por aquél repugnante y gigantesco bicho, prefería mil veces caer al vacío que a su enorme y asquerosa boca. Tomando aire, dio un gran salto para intentar ganar distancia, pues Nagini, ya se estaba preparando para engullírselo.

Los pájaros cantaban y las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, y ella no pudo sentirse más feliz ni más relajada.

En realidad no recordaba haber tenido una sensación de paz y dicha tales, exceptuando aquél año de segundo curso en que despertó de su estado petrificado que le causó el basilisco y salió de la enfermería para buscar a sus dos mejores amigos.

Recordaba perfectamente entrar en el gran comedor y verles al fondo de la estancia, donde estaba la mesa de Gryffindor.

Recordaba también, que en cuanto localizó a Harry, no dudó un instante en salir corriendo y darle un gran abrazo que por poco le tira al suelo.

Recordaba también que ella le miró feliz y le dijo ¡lo hiciste, lo conseguiste! Y que él sonriendo ampliamente le comentó que no habría sido posible sin su ayuda, porque incluso estando petrificada, ella había sido capaz de dar con la clave, como siempre hacía.

Su idea dio resultado, y tras aterrizar bruscamente en el suelo pedregoso, pudo ver que la serpiente iba ahora algo más atrás que él, aunque no tardaría en darle alcance. Volvió a correr y en poco tiempo alcanzó el filo del barranco. Asomándose al fondo, tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo profundo que era el fondo, tanto, que ni si quiera era capaz de verlo.

Sí, estar con Harry siempre le había encantado. Porque con él, podía ser ella misma, y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera o se portara como se portara, él siempre iba a estar ahí. Por algo era su mejor amigo. Con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa sabiendo que siempre la escucharía.

Ya fuese del tema más tonto o más profundo, Harry Potter siempre la escuchaba, apoyaba y contaba con ella para todo, absolutamente todo, hasta para hablar de las chicas que le gustaban, como aquella ocasión en que le comentó lo mucho que le gustaba Cho Chang y lo feliz que se sentía porque por fin había encontrado el valor para pedirle una cita que ella aceptó encantada, o al menos eso pareció.

Harry miró hacia atrás, y pudo ver que Nagini estaba a punto de alcanzarle de nuevo. Pero ya no tenía escapatoria posible, sobre todo porque no había nada, excepto el barranco y la serpiente, donde pudiese refugiarse o seguir huyendo.

No podía pensar más, quedaban milésimas de segundo para que Nagini le atrapase¿qué debía hacer, arrojarse al vacío o dejarse devorar por ella? Sin duda las dos muertes serían horribles pero…¿no sería mejor caer a la nada que al estómago de una asquerosa y repugnante serpiente gigante?

Pobre Harry, para una vez que parecían irle las cosas bien, resultó que al final, no lo pasó tan bien.

Pero es que era normal que él se quejase de Cho, porque…¿qué chica en su sano juicio se pasaría todo el tiempo de una cita haciéndole preguntas sobre su novio muerto al chico con el que había quedado? Aunque también entendía por qué había hecho eso ella, al fin y al cabo, Harry fue el único que vio morir a Cedric. Era normal que Cho quisiera sacarle información pero Hermione seguía considerando que Cho actuó mal, le había hecho creer a Harry que le gustaba, cuando en realidad, sólo quería averiguar si Cedric dijo algo de ella antes de morir.

Nagini se detuvo justo frente a él, y si no fuese porque Harry sabía que era imposible, habría jurado que le sonreía, como si supiese que él era su presa y que nada podría evitar que también fuese su próximo aperitivo.

Si él hubiese sido alguien religioso, probablemente rezaría todo lo que supiese, pero ahora mismo Harry ni si quiera tenía ánimos de acordarse de ninguna oración que conociese, y eso que sabía algunas, como aquella que le enseñó Hermione hacía algunos años¿Cómo era?.

Hermione frunció el ceño...¡mira que se portó mal esa chica!.

Podía tener una cara preciosa, pero para su honesta opinión, tenía el corazón más podrido que un muerto.

¿Cómo pudo intentar aprovecharse así de Harry, cómo pudo tomarle el pelo de aquella manera, creándole ilusiones para luego chafárselas en un instante?.

¡Y luego tuvo la osadía de besarle estando ella llorando! Menuda forma de procurar un "bello recuerdo" en la mente de un chico. ¿Sería por eso que Harry era tan tímido con las chicas? Bueno, con casi todas, porque con ella nunca era tímido. Él siempre le decía lo que sentía y pensaba y raras eran las ocasiones en que ella sentía que él se ponía nervioso estando con ella.

Y de repente empezó a recordar que empezaba con… "Ahora que voy a dormir…"

Excepto por supuesto, cuando estaban muy cerca o cuando ella le tocaba de forma casual o incluso accidental. Él siempre solía responder con un respingo y luego la miraba como asustado, como si le diese miedo aquél contacto. Entonces ella, le miraba de forma dulce y le decía "Tranquilo, no pasa nada…"

"Ruego al Señor que proteja mi alma…Y si muero antes de despertar…"

"No voy a comerte…¿sabes?"

"Ruego al Señor que se lleve mi alma." Sí, así era la oración.

Ahora la tenía tan clara en su cabeza como la historia que le contó ella acerca de cómo la aprendió. Hermione le había dicho que su madre solía recitársela cuando ella era pequeña y la acostaba.

Ella dijo que cuando su madre terminaba esa oración, le daba un beso en la frente y que entonces ella cerraba los ojos y a pesar de que su madre apagaba la luz y la dejaba a oscuras, ella no tenía miedo.

Porque sabía que su madre estaba al final del pasillo y que sólo tendría que gritar para que ella viniera, como había hecho otras veces en las que se despertaba llorando porque había tenido pesadillas en las que suspendía todo, o en las que las niñas de su colegio se reían de ella a causa de su pelo enmarañado o de sus largos colmillos, unos que sólo fue capaz de arreglar años después, cuando entró en Hogwarts y aprendió magia.

Y Harry sonreía, y le decía algo como…"supongo que no. A no ser que seas caníbal y yo no lo sepa."

Entonces ella estallaba en carcajadas y solía decir algún comentario gracioso para que él también se riera y normalmente lo conseguía, siempre conseguía alegrarle. Y eso era algo que de verdad disfrutaba, el saber que gracias a ella, él podía recuperar la sonrisa fácilmente, sin necesidad de que ella hiciera algo exagerado o estúpido, simplemente con estar con él y demostrarle que siempre estaría con él, él sonreía, se animaba y olvidaba cualquier mala sensación que pudiese tener en aquél momento.

Nagini pareció quedarse inmóvil, parecía estar pensando su próximo movimiento, pero Harry dejó de preocuparse. Ya todo le daba igual.

Sabía que su destino era morir o matar, y puestos a escoger, prefería dejarse matar que ser él el asesino de una asquerosa serpiente que servía a un mago loco y tirano que pretendía gobernar el mundo mágico sembrándolo de terror y de las muertes de todas aquellas personas que no quisieran unirse a su causa. Y no es que le diese miedo matarla, es que pasaba mucho de gastar energías en aquél bicho inmundo.

Sí, con Harry se sentía tranquila, segura y en paz, igual que en aquél bello prado que la rodeaba ahora. Abrió los ojos un instante para ver el cielo azul y despejado pero en seguida volvió a cerrarlos, porque sólo así podía concentrarse en los sonidos de los pájaros o en las dulces fragancias de las flores.

¿Qué más le daba morir? Si al fin y al cabo no tenía en el mundo nada que le importase demasiado.

Vivía con unos parientes que eran tan tiranos y malvados como aquél mago, iba a un colegio donde lo pasaba más mal que bien gracias a un odioso profesor de pociones y a un chico rubio de piel pálida que se encargaba de amargarle la existencia siempre que tenía ocasión y para rematar la faena, en todos y cada uno de los cursos a los que asistía, siempre ocurría algo que ponía su vida en peligro, y si no fuese por la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, ya haría años que habría muerto porque pese a lo que todo el mundo quería creer, él no era un gran mago, sólo era un superviviente. Alguien que había tenido la suerte de seguir vivo, principalmente porque había recibido apoyo, pero por sí mismo había conseguido poco y eso desde luego, no era para él, un signo de ser un gran mago como todos se empeñaban en decir y hacerle creer.

El aire era cálido y parecía acariciar las ondas de su enmarañado pelo castaño. Más que soplar, parecía susurrar, y lo más extraño para ella es que parecía que le hablaba, como si le intentase decir algo, algo importante.

Sí, sería muy fácil dejarse matar, quizás así dejaría de sufrir. Porque en sus diecisiete años de vida, había sufrido más de lo que había disfrutado. Así que…¿qué más daba que le matasen? A lo mejor era buena idea morir, quizás podría ir al cielo y encontrarse con sus padres. Seguro que allí dejaría de sufrir, dejaría de tener miedo y de sentirse solo. Porque ésa era la sensación que más experimentaba, la soledad.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, parecía que el aire era más intenso en esa dirección. Concentró toda su energía en poner su sentido auditivo al máximo para poder descifrar lo que la brisa intentaba transmitirle.

Siempre había estado solo, incluso en el colegio. Qué más le daba tener dos buenísimos amigos que siempre le acompañaban.

Ellos no podían llenar el vacío emocional que sentía. Porque ellos tenían familias que les querían, cuidaban y protegían. Él no.

Ellos tenían una bonita casa, él no, su casa si es que podía llamarla suya, era horrible, tanto por sus habitantes como por la decoración que había, que para él resultaba de lo más hortera.

Encima tenía que dormir en una habitación llena de polvo que no le permitían limpiar porque él no era de la familia ni tampoco pertenecía a aquella casa, él sólo era un protegido a la fuerza, alguien que tenía que estar ahí por medio de un juramento que su tía Petunia se había visto obligada a cumplir con Dumbledore.

Una tía que se pasaba la vida recordándole lo mucho que odiaba a su madre y lo anormal que era, según ella. Igual de anormal que era él. Sí, sin duda su vida era maravillosa, no había nadie más feliz que él en toda la tierra.

Y aunque en un principio no fue capaz de percibir nada, poco a poco su oído derecho fue percibiendo cosas, lo que para ella resultaron sentimientos o sensaciones, unas que le llenaron el alma de inquietud y tristeza, pues aquellos susurros, fuesen lo que fuesen, sólo transmitían pena y dolor, mucho dolor, un dolor que sólo podía habitar en el alma de alguien que se sentía solo y desamparado, como si ya no sintiese ganas de seguir viviendo, como si ya nada mereciese la pena, como si todo diese igual.

Había tenido tanta suerte en la vida, que incluso cuando empezaron a gustarle las chicas y se fijó en una, resultó que ya tenía novio, y para mayor suerte aún, tuvo que ver cómo Voldemort mataba a aquél chico que resultó ser una buena persona y un buen compañero en el torneo de los tres magos.

Para seguir con la buena suerte, no sólo tuvo que verle morir sino que también tuvo que transportar su cuerpo mutilado sin cabeza y luego responder a las miles de preguntas que le hicieron cuando él regresó de aquél horrible y siniestro cementerio.

Para más alegría aún, la chica del novio muerto aceptó salir con él un año después de aquél incidente, y en vez de pasarlo genial como él esperaba, ella se limitó a preguntarle si Cedric había dicho algo de ella antes de morir.

Luego la acompañó al castillo y ella lloró y encima le besó en la boca, su primer beso, uno que no pudo disfrutar porque ella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

¿Y no se suponía que el primer beso tenía que ser algo que recordarías toda tu vida con una sonrisa? Pues él desde luego no lo recordaba así.

Aquél beso había sido todo menos placentero y encima él pensó que podía ser malo besando y seguro que lo era porque ni si quiera después de ese beso Cho pudo sonreír, a lo mejor si él hubiera besado bien a ella se le habría pasado la pena, pero no, siguió llorando y el alma de Harry volvió a sufrir porque ni para alegrar a la chica que le gustaba, servía. Sí, sin duda era un mago estupendo y un chico magnífico, no había duda de ello.

Dolor, mucho dolor y tristeza, eso era lo que transmitía la brisa, eso era lo que pretendían hacerle llegar los susurros del aire. Pero…¿quién sufría tanto, y por qué, y qué podía hacer ella para evitarlo o aliviarlo de alguna forma si no había nadie más que ella en aquél precioso lugar?

Se sentía tan afortunado en la vida, que hasta debía agradecerle otra cosa más, el haber sido rechazado por su mejor amiga. Porque ni si quiera ella podía quererle como él deseaba. Un recuerdo vívido de todo lo que ella le había dicho después de la ducha y de los besos y caricias que habían compartido en la cama, acababa de llegar a su cerebro…

Hermione sintió que debía levantarse de la hierba campestre y buscar por todos lados hasta encontrar a la persona de aquella alma tan herida y torturada.

Ella no podía ver sufrir a nadie, jamás había podido, por eso quizás, se preocupaba tanto por Harry, porque sabía que bajo aquella apariencia de chico valiente y fuerte, existía en realidad, alguien que se sentía solo, muy solo, una soledad que sólo ella podía llenar…

"Lo que sí tengo claro es que no quiero que me vuelvas a besar o tocar de esa manera a menos que te de permiso." Y él tuvo que comprenderlo,

y aceptarlo. Mandaba narices, encima de que ella le había besado con las mismas ganas que él a ella, que incluso había reconocido que le consideraba atractivo, va y le sale con eso de que no la toque ni la bese más hasta que ella se lo permita.

Menuda suerte tenía, una gigantesca. Tan enorme como lo era aquella horrible serpiente que aún parecía esperar a que él hiciese algún movimiento para ella anticiparse y tragárselo enseguida.

Porque la verdad era que cuando ellos estaban juntos, ni él ni ella se sentían solos.

Ella podía incluso asegurarse a sí misma, que Harry no era tan feliz como cuando estaba con ella. Eso era algo que él no necesitaba decirle, porque ella podía intuirlo y captarlo sin ninguna dificultad.

¿Sería por eso que él se había enamorado de ella, porque con ella no se sentía solo, o sería porque él creía que ella era la única chica que podía aceptarlo tal y como era debido a la gran amistad que les unía? En realidad no encontraba la respuesta pero ella sentía en su alma que era verdad lo que pensaba, que Harry sólo estando con ella, era feliz, completamente feliz, y ésa era la mayor satisfacción que podía sentir.

Si es que no podía entenderlo, por más vueltas que le daba, Harry no podía comprenderlo.

No entendía a Hermione y esa confusión que le había dicho que sentía. ¿Qué confusión?.

Si para él estaba más claro que el agua, a Hermione le gustaba él aunque ella no lo quisiese reconocer, o a lo mejor es que le daba miedo reconocerlo y por eso lo negaba pero…¿miedo de qué, y por qué, si él ya le había dicho que estaba coladísimo por ella?.

Ni si quiera Cho le había gustado tanto como le gustaba Hermione. Bueno, no sólo le gustaba, porque no era sólo atracción física lo que sentía por ella.

Él sentía…que sin ella no era nada, nadie, porque fue gracias a ella que aprendió a ser persona, a creer en sí mismo y en sus capacidades.

Quitando a Hermione, él no tenía a nadie más en su vida que le infundiese seguridad y confianza, porque ni si quiera Ron, se preocupaba de aumentarle la autoestima. Ron era un gran amigo y compañero en algunos aspectos pero en lo referido a la parte emocional, la verdad es que era más bien patético.

Harry no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez o si había habido alguna vez, en la que su amigo pelirrojo le hubiese dicho "¡Bien hecho, Harry" o "¡Lo hiciste, lo conseguiste!" o incluso "estoy orgulloso de ti." Y mucho menos "te quiero mucho." No, él no hacía eso, la única persona que hacía y decía ese tipo de cosas, se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Aunque ahora no se sentía satisfecha de nada, más bien inquieta e intranquila, porque los susurros del aire se estaban intensificando, incluso estaban siendo más entendibles que antes y cuando ella pudo comprender sin problemas lo que decían, se le partió el alma en miles de pedazos.

"Pero da lo mismo las vueltas que le de, ella nunca podrá quererme, ésa es la única verdad. Y ya me he cansado, me he hartado de todo.

Estoy hastiado de vivir en un mundo donde nadie me quiere como yo necesito, harto de que me rechacen las chicas en las que me fijo, y más que harto de estar siempre con el alma en vilo por temor a cuál será la próxima desgracia que me ocurra o que le suceda a mis amigos por el simple hecho de estar conmigo. A la mierda, si tengo que morir pues vale, me muero. Si total, a nadie va a importarle…"

No, no, eso no podía estar pasando, no podía ser...¡era imposible!.

Y Hermione se negaba a creerlo. No podía ser la voz de Harry la que oía en los susurros del aire, no podía ser verdad que él dijese lo que ella había oído¿alguien iba a matarle, y él no iba a hacer nada para defender su vida, iba a dejarse matar porque pensaba que nadie le quería, que a nadie le importaba su muerte?. ¿Cómo que a nadie, y ella qué, no era nadie?

- ¡LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ, YO LO MATO Y REMATO!

Fue su primera frase.

- ¡HAY QUE SER IMBÉCIL PARA PENSAR ESO!. ¿QUÉ NO LE IMPORTAS A NADIE, QUE NO LE IMPORTAS?. ¡HARRY POTTER, ERES GILIPOLLAS!

Y poniéndose en pie, echó a correr hecha una furia a través del prado con la intención de localizar a su mejor amigo y hacerle entrar en razón aunque fuese a base de bofetadas. Y eso que nunca jamás le había puesto una sola mano encima, pero esta vez, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que debía emplear medidas drásticas si quería evitar que él cometiese una locura.

Porque para ella, no había algo más loco e irracional, que dejarse matar. Porque cualquier persona que tuviese dos dedos de cordura, lucharía por su vida, ya que el instinto de conservación y supervivencia estaba presente en cualquier persona humana.

- Está bien, Nagini, no pienso huir más. Haz lo que te han ordenado.- pronunció Harry delante de aquella serpiente enorme.

El reptil abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, y Harry sintió que aquella viscosidad le envolvía y le acercaba a lo que parecía una oscura cueva cuando en realidad era la boca del bicho. Entonces decidió cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

- ¡HARRY NO, HARRY, REACCIONA!

Sintió que le zarandeaban, que le sacudían, y sólo pudo suponer que Nagini ya se lo habría tragado y que ahora viajaría por su estómago.

Seguro que en pocos minutos la serpiente emitiría un gran eructo de satisfacción, si es que era posible que aquellos reptiles eructasen. Pero considerando que aquél bicho pertenecía al mundo mágico, Harry llegó a la conclusión que todo era posible en aquél mundo, incluso eso.

- ¡ HARRY!

Y si no fuese porque sabía que era imposible, juraría que escuchaba la voz de Hermione llamarle a gritos. Pero no podía ser verdad, porque si eso era así, significaría que ella también estaba dentro del intestino de aquella serpiente, y no podía ser, porque él recordaba perfectamente que nadie más excepto él y Nagini, estaban allí.

- ¡HARRYYYYYYYY!

Y fue en ese momento en que sintió una potente bofetada impactar en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos marrones a milímetros de los suyos y con una Hermione con un aspecto de todo, menos relajada y feliz.

- ¿TÚ ERES TONTO O TE LO HACES?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡NI PERDÓN NI LECHES, HARRY, LLEVO MÁS DE MEDIA HORA LLAMÁNDOTE!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡DIGO, QUE LLEVO MÁS DE MEDIA HORA INTENTANDO QUE DESPERTARAS Y NO HABÍA MANERA, HASTA HE TENIDO QUE PEGARTE!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡QUE HE TENIDO QUE DARTE UNA BOFETADA PARA QUE REACCIONARAS!

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¡ PORQUE ESTABAS MUY DORMIDO, PARECÍAS EN COMA. ME HAS DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!

- Lo siento.- dijo él al darse cuenta que todo había sido un horrible sueño.

- ¡MÁS LO SIENTO YO. DEBERÍAS LEVANTARTE Y AFEITARTE!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡PORQUE PINCHAS!

- ¿Qué pincho?

- ¡ SÍ, PINCHAS, ES LO QUE OCURRE CON LOS CHICOS DE TU EDAD QUE TIENEN BARBA!

- Yo no tengo barba.

- ¡ YA LO SÉ, ES QUE TE ESTÁ SALIENDO!

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ!

- Vale, pero cálmate. Me duelen los tímpanos de tanto grito. Menudas cuerdas vocales…

- ¡Anda y vete a la porra!

- Mejor, ese tono está mucho mejor.

- Serás tonto…

- Yo también te quiero Hermione.

Ella le sacó la lengua y él no pudo más que reírse un poco. Y es que después de lo mal que lo había pasado en aquél sueño, ver a Hermione de mal humor no era lo peor que le podía suceder, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, que, tal y como le había dicho ella, estaba así de alterada porque estaba preocupada por él, y eso sin duda, no podía ser algo malo.

Una vez aseado, y devuelvo a Hermione al mundo de la consciencia, le tocó el turno a ella. Así que Harry volvió a caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia gracias al desmaius que ella también le aplicó, sólo que esta vez, no soñó. Cuando ella le devolvió a la normalidad, se encontró con una Hermione completamente vestida y con el pelo recogido en una cola baja caía a un lado de su hombro derecho.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?- preguntó ella mirándole de manera escrutadora.

- Sí, gracias, pero todavía me duele un poco la mejilla.

- Lo siento, es que estaba tan desesperada que tuve que emplear medidas extremas.

- Entiendo.

- Por curiosidad...¿qué es lo que estabas soñando?

- No me acuerdo.

- No mientas, Harry.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Pues sí.

- Fue…una pesadilla, eso es todo.

- No, si yo supongo que un sueño agradable no era, no parabas de agitarte y decir cosas raras.

- ¿Cosas raras, qué tipo de cosas raras?

- Como que…estabas harto de todo y que te daba igual morir porque a nadie le importaría y…también dijiste no se qué de que ella nunca podría quererte.

- Oh.

- Sí, oh.

- ¿Dije algo más?

- Pues sí, pero ahora no me acuerdo.

Él suspiró aliviado.

- Sinceramente, Harry, yo he tenido algunos sueños raros en mi vida pero creo que el tuyo, fuese cual fuese, se ha llevado el primer premio.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Pues por tus reacciones, por qué si no. Te has pasado casi todo el rato moviéndote como si huyeses de algo y luego has dado un salto en la cama que no he salido volando de milagro. Menuda energía, te juro que me recordaste a Regan cuando estaba poseída!

- ¿Quién es Reagan?

- ¡La niña del Exorcista, que todo hay que explicártelo!

- Es que no he visto esa peli, porque es una peli¿no?

- Pues sí.

- Lo supuse, como te encanta el cine…

- Y otras cosas muggles también.

- Oye Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te has despertado por mi culpa?

- Sí, la patada que me arreaste despertaría a cualquiera.

- Lo siento.

- Da igual, ya se me ha pasado el susto.

- ¿Y tú qué has soñado?

- No me acuerdo muy bien, pero era algo relacionado con un prado florido y unos susurros en el aire. Lo único que sé es que estaba tumbada en la tierra y de repente eché a correr. Luego me desperté y me agarré la rodilla.

- ¿La rodilla?

- Fue ahí donde me pegaste la patada.

- Ah.

- Y como me había desvelado me dediqué a despertarte, porque como te movías tanto pensé que no lo estabas pasando muy bien.

- No, agradable desde luego no era.

- ¿Por qué querías morir?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que por qué querías morir, en tu sueño me refiero.

- Ah, eso.

- Sí, eso.

- Es que…Nagini me perseguía y yo intentaba escapar, pero llegó un momento en que no tenía más escapatoria posible así que…

- ¿Llegaste a la conclusión de que era mejor opción dejarse matar que defender tu vida?

- Sí¿por?

- ¡PORQUE ERES IDIOTA INTEGRAL, MIRA QUE PENSAR ESO!

- Si no me gritas, te lo agradeceré mucho.

- ¡Es que tengo que gritarte, Harry, cómo no quieres que lo haga!

- Porque hablando se entiende la gente.

- ¡Y gritando no hay opción al error!. Vale, me calmaré un poco.

- Te lo agradezco.

- Mira, no sé cómo de horrible era tu sueño, pero vamos, llegar a la conclusión de que tu vida no vale la pena, es ser más bien tonto. Porque… en qué cabeza cabe que pienses así¿eh?

- En la mía cabe perfectamente.

- ¿Y por qué, porque estás harto de todo como tú bien dijiste estando dormido?

- Sí, eso es un buen ejemplo.

- Pero Harry, la vida merece la pena vivirla, hay infinitas cosas que te dan alicientes para querer seguir viviendo. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Lo único que yo entiendo, es que mi vida es una mierda. Mi ambiente familiar, si es que puedo llamar familia a mis parientes, es otra mierda más grande aún y si ya hablo de mi vida amorosa, entonces bueno, se convierte en la mierda más enorme que haya existido nunca.

- Ah, claro, que como yo te di calabazas ayer, ahora estás tan deprimido que quieres morirte¿mmm, es eso?

- No, pero…tiene relación.

- Tú eres tonto, pero de remate. De verdad que lo eres.

- Gracias.

- ¡Pero si es verdad, Harry, eres un exagerado!. ¿Cómo vas a perder las ganas de vivir porque yo no esté enamorada de ti?. Además, no soy la única chica que existe en el mundo¿sabes?

- Para mí sí.

- No, no es verdad. Porque antes de mí hubo una Cho, y seguro que también habrá habido alguna otra chica que te haya gustado después de Cho y antes de mí, aunque esa chica no sea del mundo mágico.

- Después de Cho, sólo me has gustado tú.

- ¡Venga ya, Harry, eso no hay quien se lo crea!

- Pues te lo tienes que creer porque es verdad. Yo no soy como Ginny que se fija en un chico distinto cada año. En realidad, sólo me he fijado en las chicas de unos años aquí, antes no me interesaban.

- ¡Ni a mí los chicos, no te jode. Antes de ahora yo era demasiado pequeña para pensar en otras cosas que no fuesen mis padres, el colegio y mis amigos!

- ¿Y ahora sí piensas en los chicos?

- ¡Pues claro, igual que tú en las chicas!

- En las, no, en una sola.

- Ya, ya, ya sé por dónde vas, pero preferiría no volver a darte calabazas, no me hagas decirlo otra vez, con una ya tuve bastante, y tú también.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Y dime¿qué tipo de chicos te gustan?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Tengo curiosidad.

- Ah, pues…la verdad es que no tengo un estereotipo definido. A mí me da igual el aspecto físico, lo que me importa es…

- Lo de dentro...¿no?. _"Según lo que dijiste anoche."_

- Sí, eso mismo. Me gusta que sea una buena persona, conmigo y con el resto del mundo.

También me gusta que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder mantener una conversación sin que yo termine pensando que no tiene nada en el cerebro. Que sea simpático y divertido también me gusta, pero…me importa más que sea un buen amigo. No sé, alguien con quien yo sienta que puedo contar para todo, bueno, para casi todo, porque siempre habrá cosas que no compartiré con él, cosas que serán sólo mías. En fin, supongo que ese es mi estilo de chico.

- Son muchas cosas las que pides.

- No, qué va, si conocieras a Megan, verías que yo pido más bien poco.

- ¿Quién es Megan?

- Mi mejor amiga muggle. Ella es la única además de mis padres, que sabe que soy bruja.

- ¿Y lo acepta?

- Sí, incluso le encanta. Se pasa la vida diciéndome…¡haz un hechizo Hermione! O ¡prepárame un filtro amoroso para mi vecino! Aún no quiere entender que hasta que cumpla 17 no podré hacer magia fuera del colegio.

- ¿Cuánto falta para tu cumpleaños?

- Semana y media más o menos.

- Ah sí, es verdad, tú cumples en septiembre.

- El mes que estamos ahora, sí.

- ¿Lo vas a celebrar?

- No lo sé, pero me gustaría. Aunque no creo que viniese mucha gente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque excepto Ron, Megan y tú, no hay mucha más personas que me soporten.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo, que vosotros tres sois los únicos amigos que tengo porque al resto de gente de este castillo parece que no le interesa relacionarse conmigo salvo para pedirme los apuntes o ayuda para los trabajos de clase, eso digo.

- Pues ellos se lo pierden.

- Eso mismo dice Megan.

- Es la verdad.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

- Me muero de hambre.

- Y yo.

- ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?

* * *

- ¡Mmmm, estos huevos revueltos están de morirse, Harry, pruébalos!- comentó Ginny pasándole el bol.

- Ahora no me apetecen, gracias.

- ¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?

- Enfadado no, molesto sí, y no pienso perdonarte hasta que te disculpes.

- Lo siento.

- A mí no me lo digas, no fue a mí a quien insultaste más.

- Lo siento Hermione, me pasé mucho ayer. ¿Me perdonas?

- Claro.

- ¡Genial!

- Pero no vuelvas a tratarme así o no volveré a perdonarte aunque te pongas de rodillas. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí.

- Hay cosas que tolero, Ginny, pero el desprecio y las agresiones son cosas que no puedo soportar de ninguna manera. ¿He sido clara?

- Mucho.

- Me alegro. Pásame los huevos por favor, yo sí quiero probarlos.

- Toma, sírvete lo que quieras, Ron y yo ya hemos comido.

- Se nota.- añadió ella cuando miró el bol casi vacío.

- Sé que no quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade, Harry, pero…¿irás igualmente?

- Sí- contestó Hermione antes de que él dijese nada- aunque irá conmigo, porque necesito una pluma nueva y como está pegado a mí no tiene más remedio que acompañarme.

- ¿No decías que estabas castigada y que por eso no podías venir?- le preguntó él en voz baja.

- Sí, pero tú tienes una capa invisible con la que podremos escaparnos esta mañana y luego volver a la hora del almuerzo, así tendré tiempo suficiente para cumplir el castigo.

- Ah, sí, es un buen plan.

- Entonces…¿me acompañarás?

- Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Genial. De paso podemos pasar por la tienda de ropa, seguro que encontramos algo que te guste.

- ¿Perdona?

- Es que anoche no parecías muy contento con la ropa que tenías.

- Pero ya te dije que no puedo comprarme mucha ropa o mis tíos se darán cuenta de que tengo dinero.

- Es que tus tíos no se darán cuenta, porque cuando termine el curso, tú ya estarás libre de su tutela y podrás irte a vivir solo y usar toda tu ropa nueva sin que ellos ni nadie te lo impidan.

- Bueno, eso considerando con que sigamos vivos después del curso.

- No te pongas trágico ahora, aún falta mucho para que te enfrentes a Voldemort.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

- Porque lo presiento. Además, él no suele buscarte durante las vacaciones, más bien lo hace durante el curso.

- Bueno, en eso sí tienes razón.

- Y durante el curso no estás solo, tienes a Ron, a Dumbledore y otras personas de la orden que te protegerán llegado el momento. Y por último me tienes a mí, que no se ha perdido ni uno solo de tus enfrentamientos, bueno…menos el de cuarto año, claro.

- ¿No tienes miedo, Hermione?

- ¿De qué, de Voldemort?

- ¿De quién si no?

- Hay muchas otras personas que me dan más miedo que él.

- ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

- Gente que me hace daño sin necesidad de usar seguidores que intenten matarme.

- ¿Y esa gente es…?

- Mis padres por ejemplo, me da pánico que un día dejen de quererme y me dejen sola. Mi mejor amiga también me da miedo. Este verano comenzó a salir con un chico y…ahora no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas y eso me asusta, no quiero perderla. También están tus tíos, por lo que contaste deben de ser terribles.

- ¿Mis tíos te dan miedo?

- Bastante.

- ¿Por qué?. Si ellos no te conocen, ni si quiera recuerdan tu cara¿qué daño podrían hacerte?

- El peor de todos.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Destruir a mi mejor amigo.

Harry se quedó helado, sin habla, y el trozo de tostada que acababa de morder, se le cayó de la boca. Pero no fue la boca lo único que se le congeló, porque también se le heló la vista. La dejó clavada en Hermione y parecía que nada podría despertarla.

- Harry¿estás bien?- preguntó ella con clara preocupación.

Pero él no respondió, y Hermione pensó que ahora sí que se había quedado en coma de verdad.

- Harry, hey Harry¿me escuchas?- preguntó ahora Ginny viendo la extraña expresión que tenía el moreno- ¿puedes oírme?

- Ron…- pronunció Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

- ¿Qué?- respondió el pelirrojo levantando la cabeza de su tazón de cereales con chocolate.

- A Harry le pasa algo…- canturreó Ginny antes de que Hermione dijese algo más.

- Creo que deberíamos llevarle a la enfermería- dijo la castaña- no sé qué le ha dado de repente, pero no me huele bien, nada bien.

- Pues vamos.- pronunció el pequeño de los chicos Weasley poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Hermione a levantar a Harry.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Ginny mientras les seguía fuera del Gran Comedor.

- Ni idea, estábamos hablando y de repente se quedó como ido- contestó Hermione.

- ¿Qué le dijiste, Hermione?

- Que yo recuerde, nada malo, Ginny.

- Pues algo debiste decirle que le afectó bastante para quedarse así.- dijo la pelirroja con recelo.

- Te aseguro que no, no hubo nada malo que yo pudiese decirle para provocarle este estado.

- Siempre he pensado que tu compañía no era buena para Harry, ahora simplemente me lo has corroborado.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó Ron a modo de advertencia.

- ¡Pero si es verdad, todo lo que Hermione le dice a Harry, le afecta y eso no puede ser algo bueno!

- ¡Te quieres callar!- volvió a decirle su hermano mientras apresuraba el paso junto a la castaña, que estaba enfadándose por momentos.

- ¡No, no quiero callarme, es más, creo que no debo. Estoy harta de ver sufrir a Harry por culpa de ella!

- ¿Pero de qué narices estás hablando, niña?- preguntó Hermione sin ocultar más su ira- ¡Harry nunca ha sufrido por mi causa, yo soy la primera que procura siempre no darle disgustos!

- ¡Y una mierda que no, te pasas la vida controlándole. Incluso te permites el lujo de reñirle o llamarle la atención cuando tú crees que hace algo mal, y él sufre cuando le regañas, yo lo sé, he visto su expresión cuando tú le has reñido y tú no tienes por qué hacer eso, no eres su madre, sabes!

- ¡No, no lo soy, simplemente soy la mujer que más le quiere, te enteras. Así que cállate o te juro por lo más sagrado que te meteré tal bofetada que se te pondrá la cara del revés!

- ¡Já, me gustaría verte intentándolo, fea!

- ¡Ginny, basta!- gritó Ron deteniéndose justo delante de ella- ¡déjalo ya, y no vuelvas a insultarla en mi presencia!

- ¡La insultaré todo cuanto quiera, además no he dicho nada que no sea cierto, porque sí es verdad que es fea, si hasta el pelo lo tiene horrible!

- ¡QUE TE CALLES HE DICHO!- volvió a gritar Hermione.

- ¡FEA FEA MÁS QUE FEA, ERES FEA, HORRIBLE Y HORROROSA. Y ADEMÁS DE TODO ESO TAMBIÉN ERES INSOPORTABLE, AUTORITARIA Y MANDONA. NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE NINGÚN CHICO TE QUIERA, NO TE SOPORTAN!

Hermione sollozó sin poder evitarlo, porque Ginny había nombrado uno de los peores temores que ella tenía en su interior.

Así que no pudo evitar reaccionar de otra forma que no fuese llorando. Sus primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, unas lágrimas que fueron visibles no sólo para Ginny y Ron, sino también para Harry, que estaba empezando a enfocar la vista sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

- ¡ Te odio te odio te odio!- siguió gritando Ginny- ¡OJALÁ TE MURIERAS O DESAPARECIERAS DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, POR TU CULPA HARRY NO ME QUIERE, ES TU CULPA Y SÓLO TU CULPA, SI NO EXISTIERAS ÉL ME QUERRÍA. DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE EXISTIR!

Hermione lloró más aún, y sus sollozos aumentaron. Siendo audibles no sólo para los dos pelirrojos, sino también para Harry, pues la boca de Hermione se encontraba justo al lado de su oído derecho.

- ¡NO DEBERÍAS HABER NACIDO, NUNCA DEBISTE EXISTIR!- gritó Ginny a pleno pulmón.

Y entonces sucedió algo que dejó a Ginny más que callada, algo que ella no esperaba. Algo que no sólo la silenció sino que hizo que su cara se ladeara de repente, y ese algo fue una potente bofetada que impactó en una de sus mejillas.

Ginny se llevó una mano a dicha mejilla y no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de asombro que no pudo acabar. - ¿Pero qué…?- porque en el instante en que la dijo contempló con más asombro aún que la persona que le había pegado no era quien ella creía, no era Hermione sino Harry, el chico que según ella, tanto quería.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándole de forma incrédula.

- Te lo dije, Ginny.- intervino Ron, soltando a Harry y acercándose a ella, alejándola de paso, del alcance de su mejor amigo, y provocando también sin su agarre, quela cara y hombro izquierdo de Harry cayesen y aterrizasen en el hombro también izquierdo de Hermione-.

Te dije que no insultases a Hermione en presencia de él, pero no me hiciste caso. Tenías que decir lo que pensabas, tenías que volver a meterte con ella para quedarte a gusto. Bien, ya lo has hecho. ¿Estás contenta con el resultado?

- ¡No!- pronunció la pelirroja echándose llorar en el pecho de su hermano- ¡No, no lo estoy. Y todo por culpa de ella!

- ¡No es verdad!- gritó Hermione a la vez que agarraba con su mano libre la nuca de Harry mientras que con la que compartía con él, le sujetaba la cintura.

- ¡Sí lo es!- volvió a exclamar Ginny llorando más aún.

-¡No, te equivocas!- volvió a pronunciar Hermione- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, sólo tuya. Tú y sólo tú has provocado esto!. ¿Y sabes qué?. ¡Me alegro, así aprenderás a tratar con más respeto a la gente. Y sólo para que te quede claro, si Harry no te quiere no es por mi culpa, es por la tuya!. ¿Entiendes?. ¡La tuya exclusivamente!.

- ¡Cállate!- pidió Ginny aún llorando- ¡No quiero oírte más, no quiero!

- ¡No, no lo haré. Ahora te aguantas y me escuchas!- volvió a exclamar Hermione, pasando su mano libre por debajo de una de las axilas de Harry hasta apoyarla en su espalda, dejando la mano que compartía con él, todavía en su cintura, y ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre pues aún notaba que él estaba débil.

- Hermione, déjalo, no merece la pena.- dijo el moreno en voz baja, usando la misma frase que ella le había dicho a él en infinidad de ocasiones en que se había visto metido en líos con Malfoy.

- Oh, sí que la merece, te aseguro que sí.- respondió ella también en voz baja.

- Creo que será mejor que me la lleve a su dormitorio.- pronunció Ron de manera cautelosa.- está demasiado nerviosa.

- Vale, pero no antes de que le diga cuatro cosas.- volvió a decir Hermione.

Ron sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras Ginny le miraba incrédula, como si no pudiese creerse que su hermano mostrase más lealtad a aquella horrible castaña que a ella, su propia hermana.

- Espero que después de lo ocurrido te quede más que claro que Harry nunca podrá quererte como tú esperas- pronunció Hermione con mirada y tono serio- porque desde luego, no puedes esperar que se enamore de ti después de lo que has hecho. No sé si alguna vez te has tomado la molestia de fijarte, Ginny, pero hay una cosa que molesta en exceso a este chico aquí presente y que no perdona ni olvida fácilmente.

- ¿Qué es?- pronunció la pelirroja intentando calmarse un poco.

- La falta de respeto hacia sus amigos.

- Y la chica que quiero.- añadió Harry en voz baja a uno de los oídos de Hermione. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír durante un segundo, para luego volver a ponerse seria y continuar hablándole a la menor de los Weasley.

- Como dije antes, tú y sólo tú, has provocado que él te pegara. Y si aceptas un consejo, déjame decirte que deberías pedirnos perdón en este instante. No sólo a mí y a Harry, sino también a tu hermano.

Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, él también me quiere mucho aunque a ti te cueste aceptarlo. Y no creo que le haya sentado muy bien que me hayas tratado así...¿sabes?.

Y sólo para que lo sepas, Ginebra Weasley, cuando yo riño a Harry porque hace algo mal, es para que aprenda y corrija su error, porque ésa y no otra, es mi intención. Tal y como te dije, no soy su madre, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupo por él tanto como si lo fuera. ¿Lo entiendes?. Así que métete algo en esa pelirroja cabecita tuya…

- ¿El qué?

- De todas las chicas de este castillo, sólo hay una que confía en él plenamente y a su vez en quien él confía. Y esa chica soy yo.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, mostrando así que comprendía lo que ella había dicho.

- Y como vuelvas a insultar o agredir a esta chica de nuevo…- añadió ahora Harry usando el mismo tipo de frase que ella había empleado para referirse así misma- aunque sea con un solo mal gesto, no será sólo una bofetada lo que te daré, Ginny Weasley, emplearé algo peor.

- ¿El qué?

- La indiferencia. ¿Entiendes? – dijo él aún con la cara apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione - Me haré a la idea de que no existes, de que eres como un fantasma sólo visible para los demás menos para mí. Y ni si quiera estando en tu casa con tu familia, te haré caso. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí.

- Bien, no tengo más que decir.

- Ni yo tampoco.- añadió Hermione.

- ¿Puedo llevármela ya?- preguntó Ron.

- Sí, adelante.- respondió Harry.

- Espera Ron- pronunció Ginny de repente.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó su hermano sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre ella.

- Disculparme con ellos. ¿Me dejas?

- Por supuesto, hermanita.

Ginny se acercó un poco a ellos y con voz sentida pronunció- lo siento mucho. Prometo no volver a hacerlo, Harry.- y sin esperar ninguna otra respuesta, se giró y comenzó a alejarse acompañada de su hermano.

- Hábrase visto…- exclamó Hermione con fastidio una vez que la perdió de vista- menuda cara. ¡Sólo te ha pedido perdón a ti, y a mí qué!

- A ti nada, porque te odia. No puedes esperar que te diga todas esas cosas y un momento después se arrepienta de todo.

- ¿Pero tú las escuchaste todas?

- Todas y cada una de ellas.- respondió Harry levantando ahora el rostro de donde lo había tenido apoyado y mirando de frente a Hermione, que pese a todo, no soltó su agarre sobre él.

- ¿Y cómo es posible?. ¡Parecías en otro mundo!

- Lo estuve durante un tiempo pero luego volví.

- ¿Cuándo, cómo?

- Cuando ella te insultó y cómo lo hizo.

- Vaya…

- ¿De qué te asombras?. No es la primera vez que salgo en tu defensa, Hermione.

- No, ya lo sé. Pero es que es muy raro que te recuperes de repente porque sientas que necesito tu ayuda.

- Bueno, será raro para ti, pero para mí es lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Ah, sí, y eso por qué?

- Porque yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos.

- Eso ya lo sé, dime algo que no sepa.

- Que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí.

- Eso también lo sabía, Harry.

- Pues nunca hasta ahora te lo había dicho.

- Dicho no, pero sí me lo has demostrado más de una vez. Así que no me hace falta que me lo digas para yo saberlo.

- A veces pienso que conoces todas y cada una de las cosas que están dentro de mí y tienen relación contigo, Hermione.

Ella se rió suavemente.

- Todas no las sé, pero algunas sí. Sobre todo las que tienen relación con nuestra amistad.

- Una estupenda.

- Sí, la mejor de todas las que he tenido, y tampoco es que haya tenido muchas.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Hermione?

- Por supuesto, lo que quieras.

- ¿Por qué no le pegaste, por qué te pusiste a llorar en vez de darle un soberano bofetón?. La verdad es que se lo merecía.

- Porque dijo algo que yo siempre he creído que era cierto. Ella dio con uno de mis mayores miedos. El hecho de no ser bonita para los chicos.

- No te entiendo.

- Yo siempre he pensado…una parte de mí al menos lo piensa…que si no tengo más éxito con los chicos es porque soy horrible, que me encuentran algo así como repugnante porque…ella tiene razón en una cosa…mi aspecto no es todo lo deseable que debería ser.

- ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?-preguntó él mirándola de forma incrédula.

- Digo, que no soy una chica de aspecto corriente, o lo que cualquier chico consideraría corriente para poder llamar su atención, eso digo, Harry.

- ¿Y qué consideras tú corriente, Hermione?. Que yo sepa, en el mundo mágico no hay demasiadas cosas corrientes que digamos.

- Sí, pero tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle existe una cosa que se repite.

- ¿Cuál?

- La belleza. Y tanto aquí como allí, existen ciertos estereotipos de belleza que se consideran normales o aceptables para que alguien pueda sentirse atraído por ti o pueda fijarse en ti. Y yo, por desgracia para mí, no cumplo ninguno de esos estereotipos.

Ya escuchaste a Ginny, Harry, soy rara incluso para la gente de aquí. Y ella es alguien de aquí. Y sabiendo que ella ha salido con varios chicos, considero que si me dice eso no es porque me odie, sino porque habrá escuchado a algún chico o a varios, decir eso de mí.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que digan esos chicos, unos chicos que según tú no te consideran lo suficientemente buena para ellos?

- No es que me importe demasiado, pero me hace polvo la autoestima, esa es la verdad. A toda chica le gusta sentirse deseada y admirada aunque sea por una sola vez en su vida¿sabes?

- Pero si ya hay un chico que te admira y te desea, bueno dos, aunque dudo mucho que Ron te desee, pero sí sé que te admira.

- Ya, ya sé que no me desea y es porque no le gusto, es a ti a quien le gusto, eso lo sé, lo que no sé es por qué me admira y desde cuándo lo hace.

- Desde que estando en primer año fuiste la única que consiguió levantar la pluma hasta el techo usando el Wingardium Leviosa que Flichwick nos enseñó.

- Pero si yo pensé que aquello le sentó fatal.

- Y le sentó, pero tampoco evitó que despertaras su admiración.

- Vaya…

- Y también puedo nombrar a otro chico que te admiraba, aunque no sé si te deseaba, pero supongo que sí ya que te invitó al baile de cuarto año…

- ¿Víctor Krum?

- Ese mismo, sí. Si a él no le hubieras gustado no se habría molestado en conocerte e invitarte¿no crees?

- Sólo le gusté porque en aquella época yo tenía todavía los colmillos largos como los vampiros. Sinceramente, Harry, creo que el único motivo por el que Víctor se fijó en mí fue porque yo tenía el mismo aspecto raro que él. Por si se te olvidó, era más bien rarito físicamente pero…reconozco que era un encanto, aunque si hablase mejor nuestro idioma podría haberle conocido más.

- ¿Tanto te gustaba?

- No, qué va, más que atracción física lo que sentía por él era admiración. Y eso que el Quidditch nunca ha sido una de mis mayores pasiones pero el hecho de que fuese uno de los mejores jugadores de aquella época, despertó en mí algo de admiración hacia él.

- ¿Por eso aceptaste ir con él al baile, porque le admirabas?

- Por eso y porque por una vez en mi vida, sabía que iba a ser el centro de todas las miradas, aunque fuese por un instante.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta ser el centro de atención? Tú nunca lo has aparentado.

- Es que no lo digo en un sentido vanidoso, tiene relación con lo que te he comentado antes sobre la autoestima.

Una cosa es que yo quiera levantar suspiros y escuchar "¡pero qué guapa es!" y otra muy distinta, querer entrar en un baile y que todos alucinen mirándote al darse cuenta de que esa chica tan arreglada que está frente a ellos no es otra que la ratón de biblioteca del colegio. Esa que todos parecen ignorar salvo para preguntarle dudas o pedirle los apuntes de clase. ¿Me entiendes?

- Creo que sí.

- Se trata de sentirte importante aunque sea por un leve momento, de saber que notan que tú también lo vales. Que tú también puedes ser una de ellos si te lo propones. De eso se trata, Harry.

- Comprendo. Y si buscabas que se fijasen en ti aquél día, déjame decirte que lo conseguiste.

- Sí, lo sé.- añadió ella con una mirada algo soñadora- aún recuerdo la cara de Ron e incluso de Malfoy, aunque no me hace ilusión llamar su atención, pero recuerdo su expresión y la de Ron cuando se dieron cuenta de que era yo. Me parece estar aún escuchando a casi todo el salón diciendo aquello de "¿Es esa Hermione Granger? Qué cambiada está".

- Ellos no fueron los únicos que se quedaron muertos de asombro. A mí por poco se me cae la baba cuando te ví bajar las escaleras en aquél vestido tan bonito y con aquél pelo tan bien peinado. Aunque en aquél momento no me gustabas, era Cho la que me hacía suspirar por así decirlo.

- No, si te entiendo. ¿Sabías que gasté casi 4 botes de poción alisadora para poder dejar el pelo como quería, y luego tardé unas dos horas hasta que conseguí hacerme el peinado?

- No, qué va, nunca me lo habías contado. ¿ Es que nadie te ayudó?

- ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? Todas estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus propios asuntos como para que ninguna se ofreciese a echarme una mano y yo tampoco iba a pedirla. Puedo apañármelas solas¿sabes?

- Sí que lo sé.

- Además, yo no tengo amigas aquí. Sólo tengo dos amigos masculinos que siempre están conmigo a todas horas. ¿Será por eso que ningún chico se me acerca?

- Puede ser…

- Oye¿no habréis hecho algo para quitarme algún posible pretendiente, verdad?- preguntó ella en un tono medio sospechoso y medio divertido.

- Puede ser…

- Harry…¿qué tienes que decirme?

- Nada.- pero por la mirada de pícaro que estaba poniendo y aquella sonrisa traviesa que empezaba a adornar su boca, Hermione supo que mentía.

- Harry…- dijo ella a modo de advertencia.

- Mis labios están sellados respecto a ese tema, señorita Granger. Por mucho que lo intentes, no conseguirás sacarme nada de información.- dijo él en tono divertido, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

- Así que es cierto, habéis hecho algo para espantarme a los chicos a los que yo pueda gustarles.

- Sí y no.

- ¿Sí y no, qué, qué quiere decir sí y no?

- Sí quiere decir que efectivamente hemos hecho algo, tanto Ron como yo, para espantar a tus posibles pretendientes, y no quiere decir que no han sido muchos chicos los que han pretendido algo de ti, sólo fueron dos, pero dudo mucho que vuelvan a intentarlo.

- ¿Quiénes eran?

- Uno de Slythering y otro de Hufflepuff, pero sinceramente ahora no recuerdo sus nombres, aunque sus caras sí. Las tengo grabadas en mi mente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para que no se me olvide quiénes son.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque no te convienen.

- Sin ánimo de ofensa, Harry¿quién eres tú para decidir lo que me conviene y lo que no en cuanto a mis posibles relaciones amorosas, eh?

- Alguien que te quiere y valora lo bastante como para saber que esos chicos no te querían de verdad y no pretendían nada bueno contigo. Sólo buscaban aprovecharse de ti.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque Ron y yo nos encargamos de averiguarlo. Al parecer, esos dos eran amigos y habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los conseguía engatusarte primero, llevarte a la cama después y luego dejarte más tirada que a un zapato viejo. Ellos pretendían hacer todo eso contigo y luego pregonarlo por todo el castillo. Ésa era su idea de la diversión, Hermione.

- Oh, ya veo.- pronunció ella en tono triste y bajando la cabeza un poco. _"Así que no merezco ni un poco de respeto por muy rara que parezca."_

- Como puedes suponer, ni Ron ni yo íbamos a consentir que te hiciesen guarrada semejante, así que después de enterarnos de todo, les dimos su merecido.

- ¿Qué hicisteis?

- Nada en particular. Les convertimos en renacuajos y los echamos al lago del calamar gigante.

- ¡ Harry, eso no estuvo bien, se los podrían haber comido!. _"Yo por ejemplo, si llego a pillarles. Serán cabrones…"_

- Sabía que reaccionarías así, por eso tuvimos la precaución de meterlos en el lago dentro de una pecera. Yo creo que con el susto que se llevaron cuando vieron a varios peces de aspecto poco amigable mirarles con cara hambrienta, tuvieron más que suficiente. De hecho, cuando los sacamos del agua y recuperaron su aspecto lo primero que hicieron fue decir que no volverían a comer pescado en toda su vida.

- Jjajajjajajaajaaa. Desde luego, ya os vale…

- ¿Qué pasa, que está mal que nos preocupemos por ti y te protejamos? Creí que eso era lo que tú hacías con Ron y conmigo.

- No, eso no está mal, está muy bien. Es lo que deben hacer los buenos amigos. Preocuparse los unos de los otros.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero…preferiría que en vez de ser vosotros quienes les hubierais castigado, me los hubierais traído a mí. Al fin y al cabo, era yo el objeto de la…broma, si es que puedo llamarlo así.

- ¿Y qué les habrías hecho, convertirlos en babosa?

Hermione emitió una risa sarcástica antes de responder.

- No, qué va, eso sería muy suave. Lo más probable es que les hubiese hecho desaparecer la ropa, y luego, les habría llevado en ropa interior usando el Wingardium Leviosa para pasearlos por el castillo para que así todos les visen y seguidamente les habría arrojado al lago. Seguro que ésa sí que sería una broma fantástica. ¿No crees mi querido amigo?

- ¡Já!- exclamó Harry sin poderlo evitar- Creo, mi querida y preciosa amiga, que algo del legendario estilo Potter se te ha pegado. Estoy seguro que te habrías llevado genial con mi padre si le hubieses conocido. A él le encantaban ese tipo de bromas, aunque a mí me parecen algo crueles.

"_Me ha dicho preciosa. ¿Lo pensará de verdad o lo dijo por decir?." _

- Es que lo son, son crueles, pero más cruel e inhumano era lo que pretendían hacerme. ¿No?

- Sin ninguna duda.

- Y ahora, si no te importa, vámonos a la enfermería, quiero saber por qué te quedaste en babia.

Ella comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo en cuanto él le dio un suave tirón.

- ¿Qué?

- No hace falta que me vea la señora Pomfrey, Hermione, sé lo que me ocurrió.

- ¿Y qué fue?

- Que me impactó algo que dijiste.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Como que mis tíos te daban miedo porque podrían destruirme.

- Ah, eso.

- Sí, eso. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

- Porque es verdad.

- ¿Te da miedo que mis tíos me hagan daño?

- No, me da miedo que cualquiera te haga daño y que yo no esté allí para protegerte.

Harry volvió a quedarse sin habla, pero ella le zarandeó un poco para evitar que se volviese a evadir.

- ¡No lo hagas de nuevo, antes me asustaste mucho!

- Lo siento.

- No, no lo sientas. Pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así. ¿Vale?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Y ellos volvieron a caminar, pero esta vez, en dirección a la habitación de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué vamos a mi cuarto?- preguntó ella al ver hacia dónde se dirigían.

- Porque vamos a coger mi capa invisible¿no querías ir a Hogsmeade antes del almuerzo?

- Sí.

- Pues si no nos damos prisa, se nos hará tarde.

* * *

- ¡Mira Harry!- exclamó ella al ver una bonita y sencilla pulsera de plata en la cristalera de la joyería donde se habían parado- ¿No es preciosa?

"_No tanto como tú, Hermione." _

- Sí, es bonita. _"Si no estuviéramos pegados te la compraría sin que te dieras cuenta."_

- Ah…- suspiró ella complacida- sería un regalo fantástico para cualquier chica.

"_¿Cualquiera como tú?"_

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que sería un bonito detalle que un chico por ejemplo, le regalase una pulsera así a cualquier chica que le gustase. ¿No crees? Yo creo que sería una buena forma de llamar su atención.

"_¿Es eso una indirecta o qué?"_

- Aunque también podría ser el regalo perfecto para una madre, la mía por ejemplo. A ella le encantan las cosas de plata."

"_Ah, vale, lo decías por decir. Pero está claro que te gustan las cosas de plata. Tomo nota."_

- ¡Hey!- dijo ella apartándose del cristal- ¿por qué no vamos a la tienda de bromas de Zonko? Sé que a ti y a Ron os encanta.

- Sí, estaría bien. Se me están acabando los caramelos que hacen que eches humo por las orejas. Son la mar de divertidos, sobre todo cuando ves las caras de la gente que se los comen y descubren sus efectos.

- Jjijijijiijji. Eres terrible¿lo sabías?

- No, yo creí que era increíble, según tú.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo último que te dije anoche?

"_Yo siempre recuerdo las cosas bonitas que me dices, nadie más que tú me dice ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlas?"_

- Pues sí. ¿Es raro?

- No, no. Es que pensé que no la recordarías, como estábamos muertos de sueño…

"_Lo estarías tú, yo estaba más bien despierto. Después de semejante sesión besucona quién podría pensar en dormir…"_

- Yo no sé tú, pero yo al menos, cuando estoy a punto de dormirme no suelo fijarme mucho en lo último que me han dicho, si es que hay alguien durmiendo conmigo, claro.

"_Espera un momento¿con quién más a parte de mí has dormido, eh?"_

- ¿Has dormido con mucha gente?

- No, sólo con Megan algunas veces. En verano solemos irnos de acampada algunos fines de semana y…ah sí, también he dormido con mi madre cuando mi padre ha salido de viaje a algún congreso de dentistas.

- ¿Ella no iba con él, no son los dos dentistas?

- Sí, pero la agenda de mi madre es distinta a la de mi padre por eso no suelen coincidir en los viajes.

- ¿Y tú duermes con tu madre cuándo os quedáis solas en casa?

- Sí, es que se siente sola sin mi padre. Dice que la cama se le hace enorme si él no está con ella.

"_Supongo que eso es normal en una pareja que está casada. Aunque no lo sé porque nunca he estado casado, pero espero estarlo algún día contigo."_

- Yo creo que ése es uno de los claros indicios de lo mucho que ella le quiere. Bueno, yo diría que esos dos son como recién casados, y eso que llevan muchos años juntos, y si cuento los que se tiraron de novios, más todavía.

- ¿Se quieren mucho tus padres?

- Sí, se adoran mutuamente.

- Debe de ser muy bonito.

- La verdad es que sí. Ojalá encuentre yo algún día alguien que me quiera igual que mi padre quiere a mi madre.- pronunció ella con una mirada soñadora y sin pensar si eso podría o no afectar a Harry de alguna manera, que de hecho, sí lo hizo.

"_Yo no sé cómo la querrá, pero yo ya te adoro y te quiero muchísimo. Lo malo es que tú no sientes lo mismo pero eso no hace que te quiera menos."_

- Harry…- pronunció ella deteniéndose de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees que…existe la pareja perfecta?

"_Sí, tú eres la mía."_

- Es decir…si existe ese alguien que sólo puede ser para ti. Como si lo hubiesen puesto en el mundo para que le encontraras. Como si fuese la otra mitad que te falta, aquello que te hace sentir completo. ¿Crees que eso existe?

"_Pues claro que existe, Hermione."_

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque…yo siempre he creído en ello. ¿Sabes?

Es que…una vez, mi madre me dijo que ella era feliz cuando estaba soltera, que sentía que no le faltaba nada porque ya tenía bastante con lo que tenía pero…eso cambió cuando conoció a mi padre.

Mi madre dice, que en el momento en que le conoció, se dio cuenta que con él se sentía mejor que nunca, y que cuando empezaron a salir se percató de que en realidad sí le faltaba algo y ese algo era el amor de la pareja, pero no una cualquiera, porque mi madre ya había tenido otras relaciones sino el tipo de amor que sólo puede ofrecerte y darte aquella persona que está destinada a ti, la que parece ser la otra parte de tu alma. No sé si me explico pero espero que me entiendas.

"_Perfectamente."_

- Mi madre dice también, que hay alguien así para mí, que está por ahí esperando encontrarme o que yo le encuentre a él. Ella dice, que cuando le conozca me daré cuenta enseguida de que él es mi pareja.

- Ya. _"Soy yo, Hermione¿es que no te das cuenta?. Si yo siento que tú eres mi pareja tú debes sentir también que yo soy la tuya. ¿Por qué no lo ves?"_

- Aunque lo que yo creo…es que ella me dice eso porque es como ve a mi padre. Supongo que sólo espera que a mí me suceda lo mismo o algo parecido. Y que también encuentre a alguien que me haga tan feliz como él le hace a ella. ¿No crees?

"_Lo que yo creo es lo que dice ese dicho, el de "no hay mayor ciego que aquél que no quiere ver" y creo que tú eres una gran ciega. Porque para mí está más claro que el cristal de mis gafas, el hecho de que si existe esa pareja perfecta para cada persona, la mía ya apareció hace mucho tiempo, lo malo es que tardé en darme cuenta. Pero ya hace casi dos años que recobré la vista en ese sentido y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no se vuelva a nublar. Eso es lo que yo creo, Hermione."_

- Harry...¿estás bien?

- Sí perdona, es que estaba pensando en mis cosas.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

"_Alto y claro."_

- Sí.

- ¿Y?

- Yo creo que sí debe de existir ese alguien especial para cada persona, pero como tú bien has dicho, la cosa está en encontrarla. _"Aunque yo hace tiempo que encontré a la mía, sólo que ella parece que no cree que yo sea la suya. Pero estoy seguro de que lo soy. Porque nunca la había visto tan feliz y a gusto como cuando está conmigo. No puede ser que sólo me quiera como un amigo, tiene que sentir algo más pero quizás todavía no se ha percatado de ello. Eso también es posible."_

- ¿Entramos en la tienda?

- Claro.

* * *

- Ha sido increíble, cuando te he visto probar aquellos caramelos y se te ha puesto el pelo verde, es que no podía dejar de reírme- comentó ella muerta de risa- aunque debo decir, que a pesar de que tengas los ojos verdes, el cabello de ese color no te sienta nada bien. La verdad es que el aspecto lechuga no te favorece.

- Já-já, muy graciosa.- dijo él haciéndose el ofendido, lo que aumentó la risa en Hermione.

- Vaya, sólo me queda una hora libre antes de ir a ver a Snape¿crees que me habrá dejado la clase hecha un asco otra vez?

- Seguro. El día que ese hombre haga algo bueno por alguien, soy capaz de llamar a Rita Skeeter para que lo publique.

- Jajjajajjajajaaa.

- Ríete si quieres, pero soy capaz de hacerlo.

- No, si yo te creo, pero también te recuerdo que sí ha hecho algo bueno ya, a ti te ha ayudado algunas veces, tienes que reconocerlo.

- Sólo para mantener las formas, no me creo yo, eso del mago malvado arrepentido. Para mí que todo es una tapadera para evitar que Dumbledore sospeche de él.

- Bueno, eso también es posible, pero no quita que te haya ayudado en alguna ocasión.

- Vale. ¿Hablamos de otra cosa? Snape no es mi tema favorito precisamente.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar ahora, Harry?

- No sé, por ejemplo…¿de lo que dijo Ron acerca de las ventajas de estar pegados, eso de que podíamos aprender más cosas el uno del otro que no supiésemos antes?

- Ah, eso. Vale¿qué quieres saber de mí que no sepas todavía?

- Pues…cosas sin importancia, en realidad. Como por ejemplo…tu color favorito, no sé cuál es.

- Depende de para qué. Si es para decorar algo, me gusta mucho el blanco porque es un color comodín que pega con cualquier cosa. Para vestir me gusta mucho el azul marino y para por ejemplo envolver un regalo, me gusta el rojo. Soy de las que ponen lazos rojos cada vez que hago un paquete.

"_Lo sé, todavía guardo el lazo del último regalo que me hiciste."_

- Te toca preguntar, Hermione.

- No sé, bueno venga, lo mismo que tú. ¿Tu color favorito?

- El marrón. _"Igual que tus ojos."_

- Vale. ¿Tu comida preferida?

- La pasta. ¿Y la tuya?

- La verdura, sin duda.

Y durante unos minutos, la conversación que mantuvieron fue en ese estilo, hasta que Hermione dijo…

- Necesito ir al baño.

Y Harry tuvo que acompañarla y luego recibir un desmaius, pues estaba claro que Hermione no iba a hacer sus cosas con él estando despierto.

* * *

Si Hermione creía que no le costaría ni la mitad del trabajo que el día anterior, limpiar la clase de pociones, se equivocaba, porque Snape había ensuciado tantísimo la clase, que ella dudaba seriamente de que hubiese visto tanta suciedad en toda su vida.

- Qué asco de hombre.- añadió ella con malhumor cuando salió del aula- cada vez me cae peor, si es que eso es posible. Porque llevo años aborreciéndole.

- No creo que tanto como yo.

- Ya, tú tienes más motivos que yo para odiarle, al fin y al cabo, lo tuyo viene de familia. ¿No?

- Sí, algo así.

- ¿Crees que Snape habrá sido siempre así de malo o que algo le haría llegar a ser lo que es ahora?

- No lo sé, quizás su vida no fue fácil.- añadió él recordando aquella vez que vió por medio del pensadero de Dumbledore, las jugarretas tan crueles que su padre y sus amigos le habían gastado a Snape sólo porque no les gustaba el aspecto que él tenía.

Y recordaba también, que por primera vez en su vida, Harry había sentido vergüenza ajena de su padre y que eso había producido que sintiese menos admiración por él de la que antes había sentido. Sobre todo al ver que en aquél pensadero, aparecía también su madre gritándole a su padre por ser tan cruel con aquél pobre chico que en aquél momento nada había hecho para que James se portase como lo hizo.

- Aunque también creo que Snape es así por naturaleza.

- Puede ser.- respondió Harry aún pensando en la reacción de Lily y recordando también, que la noche anterior Hermione le había dicho que tenía fotos de ella porque la admiraba, y sintió que ella tenía razón cuando dijo que su madre además de ser alguien admirable y una estupenda bruja, era una buena persona.

Y debía ser verdad, porque sólo las buenas personas eran capaces de defender a otras que en apariencia muchas otras personas, despreciaban. Tal y como hizo ella con Snape.

- Oh, no me lo puedo creer.- añadió Hermione mirando la negrura de la noche por los cristales de uno de los grandes ventanales del castillo-¡Ya es de noche, me he pasado la tarde limpiando la clase de Snape!

- ¿Tenías pensado hacer algo esta tarde aparte de cumplir el castigo?

- ¡Pues sí, quería ir al lago!

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

- Sí, quería coger algunas luciérnagas. Suelen salir cuando está oscureciendo, aunque son más abundantes en noche cerrada.

- ¿Por qué querías cogerlas?

- Porque me hace ilusión tenerlas en mi habitación. Pensaba buscarles un recipiente donde pudiesen estar sin que se les acabase el oxígeno.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te gustan tanto las luciérnagas? _"Otra cosa nueva que voy a aprender de ti"_

- Desde hace dos años, cuando Megan y yo las vimos en una de nuestras acampadas. Ella cogió unas cuantas, pero las metió en un tarro de cristal y como las tapó para que no escapasen, no duraron ni un día. Por la mañana estaban muertas.

- Normal, ningún animal sobrevive sin aire.

- Ya lo sé, pero Megan no quiso hacerme caso cuando se lo advertí. Ella creyó que los bichitos aguantarían. Fue una pena que se murieran pero también recuerdo que era la mar de bonito ver aquél tarro iluminado por su luz. Toda la tienda estaba oscura menos la parte que iluminaba el tarro.

- ¿Por qué las cogió Megan?

- Porque decía que era como tener diminutas estrellitas brillando para ti. Supongo que por eso quería conservarlas pero…le salió mal la jugada.

- ¿Pasáis mucho tiempo juntas Megan y tú?

- Todo el que podemos pero…ya no tanto como antes, desde que se echó novio cada vez la veo menos.

- ¿Y eso te pone triste?

- Un poco sí, la verdad. Yo estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo con ella y ahora…

- Pero si es tu amiga de verdad, por mucho tiempo que pase con su novio siempre encontrará tiempo para ti¿no?

- Supongo que sí, aunque antes de volver al colegio me tiré 15 días sin verla. Aún estoy esperando una carta suya. Ella sabe que hace poco empezamos las clases y siempre suele mandarme alguna carta los primeros días del curso.

- Pues yo nunca he visto que te llegue ninguna carta en el comedor.

- Es que cuando las envía, no me llegan al comedor, lo hacen a mi dormitorio, supongo que ahora llegarán a mi habitación de prefecta.

* * *

Acababan de acostarse, era más de la una cuando algo golpeó el cristal de su ventana. Hermione se incorporó de la cama y seguida de Harry, se acercó al cristal. Abriendo con cuidado de no golpear a la paloma que esperaba fuera, se encontró con una carta atada con una cinta a una de las patas.

- ¡Es de Megan!- exclamó ella con júbilo cuando la luna iluminó las letras del remitente.

- ¿ Y por qué una paloma en vez de una lechuza?- preguntó Harry como si fuese extraño que las palomas entregasen cartas.

- Porque ella no es bruja, por lo tanto, no puede usar lechuzas para el correo. Pero su familia siempre ha tenido palomas mensajeras, así que Megan entrenó a ésta para que fuese capaz de hacerme llegar todas sus cartas.

- ¿Y Megan sabe dónde está Hogwarts? Se supone que los muggles sólo pueden verlo como un castillo en ruinas. ¿No?

- Sí, así es, pero aún aparentando ser un viejo castillo, Hogwarts sigue existiendo, por lo tanto la paloma es capaz de encontrarlo.

- ¿También puede encontrar tu ventana?

- Supongo que sí, aunque no me explico cómo. A no ser que se haya ido asomando ventana por ventana hasta dar con la mía y verme en el interior.

- Pero si estamos a oscuras¿cómo puede verte? Ni que tuviera visión nocturna como los felinos.- comentó Harry mientras la veía recoger la carta.

- Las aves también saben guiarse en la oscuridad, Harry, sean del tipo que sean. No sólo los felinos son capaces de ver de noche, aunque es verdad que la vista de los pájaros no es igual a la de ellos.- respondió ella usando el Lumos para iluminar el papel.

- Bueno¿qué dice la carta?

- Nada demasiado relevante- comentó Hermione acercando la luz del Lumos que despedía la varita- al parecer todo le va bien con Sam, pero me echa de menos.

- ¿Ves como no se ha olvidado de ti?

- No, si yo no creía eso, sólo me quejaba de que ya no me dedicaba tanta atención como antes.

- Tiene novio, Hermione, es normal que a él también le dedique tiempo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Has terminado de leer?

- Sí. ¿Por?

- Es que tengo sueño.

- Ah, perdona.

- No pasa nada. Tampoco es que me vaya a dormir de pie.

- Jjjijijiijii, si lo hicieras tendría que llevarte a la cama y con lo que pesas, me costaría bastante trabajo.

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, ahora me entero de que estoy gordo.- dijo él haciéndose el ofendido. Ella volvió a reírse.

- No lo estás, pero eres un chico, y los chicos tenéis más masa muscular que las chicas, por eso pesáis más que nosotras. Y por muy delgado que estés, seguirás siendo más pesado que yo.

- Ya.

- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

- Sí por favor.

Pero al rato, Hermione volvió a despertar por culpa de Harry, porque, tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior, él volvía a tener otra pesadilla que le estaba provocando la mayor de las agitaciones. Ella encendió la luz de la lamparita y cuando vio la expresión de su cara, se dio cuenta que muy bien no lo estaba pasando.

- Harry…- le llamó ella suavemente- Harry despierta.

Pero él no lo hizo, lo que sí hizo fue empezar a decir cosas que Hermione no podía entender muy bien, aunque hubo otras como…

- Me da igual, todo me da igual, estoy solo.- que sí comprendió a la perfección, pero sin duda fue cuando le escuchó decir…- ¿y que más da que muera? A nadie le importa…- que experimentó un potente Deja Vû que la hizo experimentar el mismo desasosiego e intranquilidad que ya había sentido en el sueño del día anterior y fue entonces que recordó, que en su sueño, ella echaba a correr en busca de Harry, pues era su voz la que había transmitido los susurros de la brisa. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a intentar despertarle.

- Harry, Harry, despierta vamos, despierta.- pero él parecía no escucharla, así que ella decidió elevar más el tono de voz- ¡Harry, despiértate, venga, abre los ojos!- aunque tampoco dio resultado.

Hermione iba a dejarle por imposible e intentar dormirse de nuevo por muchas patadas que él pudiese darle, pero cuando había vuelto a tumbarse, escuchó un nuevo sonido que pocas veces le había oído, el sonido del llanto.

- Por qué…- decía él entre sollozos inconscientes- por qué no me quiere…por qué…

- Pero qué…- pronunció ella la mar de asombrada- pero qué es lo que estás soñando, Harry.

Él no contestó a su pregunta, pero sí dijo otra cosa…

- Ella no me quiere, nadie me quiere. Nadie, no le importo a nadie.

Y fue esa última frase que él pronunció la que la hizo reaccionar con más fuerza que antes.

- ¿Cómo que nadie te quiere, Harry, cómo que nadie, Y YO QUÉ?- gritó ella- ¿NO SOY NADIE?

- Nadie, estoy solo…completamente solo…- volvió a decir él en sueños mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

- ¿Cómo que estás solo, Idiota?. ¡Por supuesto que no lo estás, yo estoy contigo, yo te acompaño!- exclamó ella entre el malhumor y la desesperación, porque la verdad era que estaba más que desesperada al ver que él no respondía a ninguno de los estímulos que ella empleaba, ni tan si quiera los gritos, y recordaba que esa misma mañana, él le había dicho que tenía unas cuerdas vocales la mar de potentes.

- NNo…no quiero…seguir viviendo…-volvió a decir Harry con angustia- para qué…para qué vivir…a nadie le importo…

- ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, A MÍ SÍ ME IMPORTAS, A MÍ SÍ, ME OYES HARRY, A MÍ SÍ ME IMPORTAS!- volvió a gritar ella a punto de llorar también y cuando él dejó de moverse y de hablar, como si de verdad hubiese muerto, las lágrimas cayeron libremente mojando el rostro dormido de su mejor amigo, un amigo que parecía creer, al menos en sus sueños, que no le importaba a nadie, ni si quiera a ella.

- Harry por favor…por favor…despiértate…despierta…- más que sollozos eran súplicas, pero eso no hizo que dejase de llorar- despierta por favor…me estás asustando mucho…

Y para unos instantes que para ella fueron eternos, creyó de verdad que él jamás volvería a abrir los ojos. Aunque sí los abrió, y en el momento en que lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue un cabello castaño y enmarañado justo bajo su cuello, un cabello que temblaba de forma al parecer, incontrolada, y Harry sólo pudo suponer una cosa, que ella lloraba. Porque sólo cuando Hermione lloraba con ganas, todo su cuerpo temblaba, incluso su cabeza.

- Hey…- dijo él suavemente- ¿qué te pasa?

Hermione levantó del tirón la cabeza, como si algo la hubiese impulsado, y cuando vio a Harry mirarla fijamente, tuvo que frotarse los ojos tres veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

- ¿Harry, estás bien?

- Sí, pero tú no al parecer. ¿Se puede saber por qué lloras?

- ¡POR TU CULPA!- exclamó ella volviendo a refugiarse bajo su cuello, sólo que esta vez no lloró, aunque sí siguió hablando denotando tristeza- Tú sabes…¿sabes el susto que me has dado?. No, supongo que no. Pues me has dado un susto de mil demonios, Harry. Y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

- Pero…¿qué he hecho?

- Soñar con algo horrible, y de manera tan profunda que parecía que no ibas a despertarte nunca, ni con mis gritos…

- ¿Tus gritos?

- Te grité…- dijo ella aún en su pecho- para hacerte reaccionar, pero no parecía dar resultado, y yo me asusté, me asusté mucho…

- Lo siento.- dijo él sinceramente- siento haberte preocupado tanto.- pero una parte de él se alegraba de que ella lo hubiese pasado tan mal a causa de su preocupación por él.- Es que cuando me duermo…- continuó él- no suelo soñar con cosas bonitas¿sabes?

- Ya me estoy dando cuenta…- comentó ella aún en su pecho, aunque más calmada ya.- ¿Y de qué iba el sueño?

- De nada en especial.- respondió él, indicando así que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

- Harry por favor, cuéntamelo.- pidió ella aún desde su pecho y sin levantar la cabeza de donde la tenía.

- Es que…no es agradable, Hermione.- pronunció de nuevo, intentando hacerla desistir.

- Yo quiero oírlo…- dijo ella suavemente- me da igual lo horrible que pueda ser…quiero saber qué soñabas y por qué pensabas que nadie te quería, o que no le importabas a nadie, porque…cosas de ese estilo dijiste estando dormido.

- Oh…

- Y sólo quiero que sepas…- comenzó ella mirándole ahora a los ojos, que al estar iluminados por la luz de la lamparita, le parecían más bonitos que de costumbre, como si tuviesen un verde más intenso aún- que a mí sí me importas lo suficiente como para sentir que tu muerte, aunque sea en un sueño, no me causa otra cosa más que angustia y desasosiego, uno enorme y terrible.- y diciendo eso último, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y a esconder su mirada de él.

- De…¿de verdad?- preguntó él casi con miedo.- pero ella sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa en vez de pronunciar el sí.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Mírame, por favor.

Y cuando lo hizo, él se incorporó un poco, haciendo lo mismo con ella, hasta quedar sentado frente a ella y acercar lo bastante su rostro al de ella como para que pudiese incluso besarla si así lo quería.

- He soñado…casi lo mismo de anoche, sólo que esta vez no me perseguía ninguna serpiente gigante, pero volvía a encontrarme ante aquél barranco y volvía a sentir que la solución a todos mis problemas o mis miedos era tirarme al vacío que me ofrecía. Es por eso que decía que me daba igual morir porque no le importaba a nadie.- comentó él con una voz la mar de suave y también dulce.

- Pero…¿por qué piensas eso? Si no es cierto, Harry. Tú sabes de sobra que sí hay gente que te quiere, Ron y yo, por ejemplo. Nosotros te queremos mucho, tú lo sabes.- comentó ella en el mismo tono dulce con que él le había hablado.

- Sí que lo sé, pero también sé, que vosotros no podéis llenar un vacío que existe en mí, y es ese vacío el que hace que me sienta muy solo y poco querido, Hermione.

- ¿Un vacío que tiene que ver con el amor?- preguntó ella al recordar que él había dicho que ella no le quería, aunque no sabía quién era esa ella de su sueño. ¿Quizás un amor frustrado como Cho, u otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con eso pero que igualmente era importante para él?

- Sí, con eso mismo.- pronunció él sin abandonar el tono dulce y suave.- Es…parecido a lo que me dijiste esta tarde sobre la pareja perfecta.

- Entiendo…- dijo ella con algo de tristeza en la voz.- ¿Crees que…no vas a encontrar a esa persona especial?

- No…- respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente- yo ya la he encontrado, sólo que ella…no siente lo mismo.

- Oh…- y sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos marrones volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.- ¡soy horrible!- exclamó, echándose en su hombro derecho y volviendo a sollozar.- ¡Horrible, soy igual de horrible que decía Ginny!

- No…no lo eres.- respondió él acariciándole el cabello- claro que no.

- ¡Sí que lo soy, ella tenía razón, yo no te convengo, te hago daño!

- No es verdad.- volvió a decir él suavemente y sin dejar de acariciar su cabello castaño.

- Sí porque…porque soy yo la chica que tú quieres y como no puedo decirte lo que quieres oír, eso hace que creas que nadie te quiere¿verdad?

Ella volvió a sollozar, y Harry sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

- No, tranquila, deja de llorar por favor, no me gusta verte llorar.

- Pero es verdad lo que te he dicho…- su voz no era más alta que un susurro ahora.

- Bueno sí, pero no importa, porque tal y como tú bien dijiste antes, yo sé que me quieres, aunque no sea de la forma que deseo, pero me quieres al fin y al cabo, y eso…también es importante para mí.

- Pero yo no quiero que sueñes esas cosas…y que pienses que ninguna chica podrá quererte nunca…porque no creo que eso sea verdad. Ya verás como llegará un día en que una chica te querrá con toda su alma, aunque esa chica no sea yo.

- Lo malo para mí es, Hermione, que no quiero que me quiera otra chica distinta a ti. ¿Puedes entender eso?

- Sí…

- Es por eso que en mi sueño, digo…que ella no me quiere, me refiero a ti. Pero no quiero que te sientas mal o culpable, eso nunca. Yo no puedo obligarte a que sientas algo que no sientes, ni si quiera por crearte un cargo de conciencia¿me entiendes?

- Sí…

- ¿Se te ha pasado ya el disgusto?

- Algo…pero no del todo.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que se te pase?

- Nada, sólo…estar conmigo.

- Eso es fácil.

- Ya…- dijo ella sonriendo- ahora mismo lo estás.

- Siempre lo estoy, Hermione, incluso cuando no me ves.

- Como en tu sueño…¿verdad?

- Sí, incluso ahí, estoy contigo. Aunque sea con el pensamiento.

- Gracias…

- No me des las gracias y deja de estar triste, eso es lo que más deseo ahora.

- De acuerdo.- Ella se quitó las últimas lágrimas de la cara y volvió a mirarle, percatándose de que incluso aunque él hubiese llorado también, sus ojos seguían siendo preciosos.

- ¿Podemos volver a dormir?- preguntó Harry en tono cariñoso, uno que sólo reservaba cuando estaba a solas con ella.

- ¿Crees que podrás?

- Sí, aunque no sé si volveré a tener otro mal sueño.

- Si lo tienes…

- Intentaré hacer lo posible por despertarme antes de pegarte otro susto, lo prometo.

- Tonto…- dijo ella dulcemente- con saber que despiertas me conformo.

- Trato hecho.- finalizó él sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.- Buenas noches Hermione.- pronunció él mientras se tumbaba y la arrastraba a ella con él.

- Buenas noches.- suspiró feliz, al saber que se encontraba bien.- Y Harry…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él con ella aún en sus brazos.

- No olvides…que no estás solo, yo estoy contigo. Siempre lo estoy.

- No lo olvidaré, Hermione. Gracias.

Y debido a que fue ella la primera en cerrar los ojos, no vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que él tenía en el momento de cerrar los suyos. Pero sin duda notó el beso en la cabeza que él le dio y la manera en que buscó sus dedos para entrelazarlos con los de él. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Hermione sintió lo que una vez le dijo su madre sobre esa persona especial.

"Cuando te abraza, o te toca de cierta manera, o cuando incluso une sus manos a las tuyas, te das cuenta que él es todo lo que necesitas, como ese hogar o refugio, donde nada malo puede sucederte, porque transmite tanta paz, seguridad y calidez, que fuera de su contacto, nada es seguro del todo."

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya, ya lo sé, esperabais más besitos y cosas de esas. Siento mucho haberos decepcionaros, pero si en el cap anterior Hermione le dijo a él que no quería que la besara ni tocara más de cierta forma hasta que ella le diese permiso, ahora no puedo poner una escena donde él vuelva a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez. Entre otras cosas porque entonces estaría faltando a su palabra, y ella dejaría de confiar en él¿no creéis? Además, Harry le tiene bastante respeto como para arriesgarse a perderlo, y no sólo porque esté enamorado, sino porque ante todo, es su mejor amigo y un buen amigo siempre respeta a su otro amigo. Por otra parte, aunque algunas escenas del cap parezcan cosas tontas, he querido meterlas para que vierais que incluso teniendo conversaciones sin importancia, son capaces de contarse cualquier cosa, y aprender el uno del otro.

Quería hablar también en este cap, del ambiente afectivo que tiene Hermione en su vida familiar y amistoso que es totalmente contrario y distinto al que tiene Harry. Pero lo que sí tenía muy claro es que la última escena que he puesto iba a ser la que cerrase el cap, porque creo que dice mucho no sólo de Harry, sino también de Hermione y de lo mucho que él significa para ella. ¡Y no, todavía no se ha enamorado, qué impacientes que sois, jolines! Jjajajajjaaa. Una chica no se enamora de un chico de un día para otro, mucho menos cuando la noche anterior le ha dicho lo que siente por él, como que no, eso no pasa ni en las mejores películas románticas de Hollywood. Bueno vale, en las pelis puede que sí porque ahí lo exageran todo mucho, pero en la vida real eso no pasa. El enamoramiento lleva su tiempo, y si no fijaros en el Harry de mi historia. También tardó años en darse cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad por ella. En fin, que sí, que antes de que termine el fic veréis cuándo y cómo cambiarán los sentimientos de Hermione, lo prometo. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Os lo pueden asegurar los lectores que ya me conocen del otro fic. Un beso y un abrazo fuerte. Paso a los Reviews.

¡Ah por cierto! Os recomiendo que si os bajáis las melodías que os nombré, volváis a releeros el cap usando las melodías de Michael Giacchino (Lost), Hans Zimmer y la de Yanni Tiersen que os nombré. Sobre todo las de "Lost" pegan muchísimo con esta última escena, aunque también con la primera, la que narra todo el sueño que tienen tanto Harry como Hermione. Espero que esa parte no os haya resultado demasiado confusa al ir alternando los párrafos de los sueños de cada personaje. Y ahora sí que me callo, de verdad. :-) RAkAoMi.


	6. Pervertido

**Nota de la autora: **Domingo, 30 de abril de 2006.

¡Hola! Como mañana es fiesta (es el día del trabajo en España) he aprovechado hoy para subir el cap ya que mañana vuelvo a Almería. Me han cambiado de colegio porque el profe al que yo sustituía se ha reincorporado (a un mes y medio de que acabe el curso se ha puesto bueno, qué casualidad¿verdad?) ;-) y me han mandado a otro pueblo de Almería que está algo aislado. Se llama Tíjola y está en la montaña. Allí tampoco tengo internet en la nueva casa de alquiler donde estoy viviendo pero intentaré usar el del colegio siempre que me sea posible. De todos modos tampoco puedo escribir allí porque debo abandonar el colegio cuando acaba el horario escolar (es de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde). Igualmente seguiré actualizando todos los fines de semana que esté en Sevilla y que me sea posible hacerlo. (Seguiré viniendo a mi casa un fin de semana sí y otro no). Sin más os dejo con el cap y muchas gracias a todos y todas por vuestros reviews tan cariñosos y atentos conmigo y la historia. Sois geniales, de verdad. ;-)

Para la gente no española, otra expresión que usamos aquí: Pasar: referida al acto de entrar en un sitio (por ejemplo en una habitación, tras pedir permiso. Ej: - ¿Se puede?. – Pase.) o también a no hacer caso de algo o alguien. (Ej: Ya me tienes harta, paso de ti. Ej2: Paso mucho de seguir estudiando, ya me lo sé todo.) Y también os comento una frase hecha que no sé si la usaréis en vuestros países, ésta: "Aquí hay tomate". Se refiere a que "Aquí hay lío", o también, "Aquí pasa algo importante". ¿Se me entiende? Eso espero.

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente cap contiene una escena no apta para menores de trece años. No es lemmon, pero sí es lo suficientemente descriptiva para poder ofender la sensibilidad de alguna persona a la que no le gusten este tipo de cosas. Quedáis advertidos.

A los posibles lectores masculinos (que sé que los hay) un consejo: preparad agua fría. Jjijijijijijiijiiiii. ;-) RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

- La de siempre, pero recordad que la cursiva puede incluir tanto los pensamientos internos de Harry como los de Hermione o cualquier otro personaje de la historia.

Música recomendada:

- Cualquiera que sea tranquila y bonita, sigo recomendando "El Cartero y Pablo Neruda" y "Lost".

* * *

**Cap. 6. "Pervertido."**

Las tres, esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj despertador muggle que ella tenía en su mesita de noche. El silencio reinaba en la negrura de la noche y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran las respiraciones de los durmientes Harry y Hermione.

Ella estaba de lado, a espaldas de él, y él de igual manera sólo que con sus manos en la cintura de su mejor amiga. Una que dormía tan plácidamente que parecía estar en una paz absoluta. Una que no gozaba ni experimentaba su mejor amigo, pues volvía a tener aquella horrible pesadilla de horas anteriores donde sólo le rodeaba la más absoluta soledad y el más enorme desasosiego.

De nuevo ante el precipicio, Harry miraba la nada que parecía llamarle de forma silenciosa pero tangible a la vez.

Sentía que esa nada le inundaba el alma, que aquél vacío era la única salida que tenía. Quizás si saltaba…olvidaría todo lo malo y negativo que había habido y seguía habiendo en su vida. Él dio un paso hacia el fondo, sacando uno de los pies, y el frío que había en dicho fondo pareció envolver dicho pie.

Durante un segundo, pareció dudar sobre si saltar o no, pero finalmente decidió que debía hacerlo.

¿Qué más le daba morir si no había nada para él que mereciese la pena conservar? No tenía padrino, ni padres, tampoco tenía una chica que le quisiera, una por la que vivir, una por la que todo tuviera sentido.

Esa chica existía pero no correspondía sus sentimientos y aunque él le había dicho que esperaría todo lo necesario a que ella se aclarase con respecto a lo que sentía por él, la verdad era que no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperarla indefinidamente ni tampoco las ganas para dicha paciencia.

Estaba harto de todo, pero sobre todo de estar solo. Porque esa era la única verdad, estaba solo en este mundo, siempre lo había estado y nunca dejaría de estarlo. Tenía amigos, sí, dos más que buenos pero…ellos no podían librarle de aquella terrible sensación de desamparo.

Sabía que estarían junto a él siempre pero…uno de ellos, sobre todo, no podía acompañarle de la forma que él quería, de la que más necesitaba.

Porque lo que más necesitaba desde hacía casi dos años, era compartir su vida con la persona que más quería, la que le daba sentido a su existencia.

Esa persona era Hermione, pero para desgracias suya, su deseo no podía hacerse realidad porque ella no le quería como pareja y eso era lo que más le dolía. Le dolía desde hacía mucho tiempo, casi dos años ya. Dos años, el tiempo que necesitó para darse cuenta de lo imprescindible y necesaria que se había vuelto ella para su vida. Una vida que quería vivir y pasar con ella y junto a ella. Para estar juntos por siempre, para lo bueno y para lo malo, igual que en un matrimonio.

Matrimonio…sonaba bien para él. Desde hacía tiempo tenía el deseo secreto de casarse con ella.

Sonrió imaginando cómo sería compartir una vida junto a ella, con su Hermione, su mejor amiga, su compañera, su guía, su protectora, su todo.

Ella era su todo, siempre lo había sido, sólo que había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta.

Si en vez de fijarse en Cho se hubiese fijado en ella antes, quizás ella no se habría fijado en Víctor o en cualquier otro chico que no fuese él.

A lo mejor…si le hubiese dicho antes lo que sentía, ella podría haber correspondido a sus sentimientos. Porque algo en su interior le decía a Harry, que hubo ocasiones en el pasado, donde se veía claramente que ella no era sólo una amiga para él. Sino ese alguien especial que estaba siempre ahí para ti, velando por ti, acompañándote, apoyándote en todo, defendiéndote de todo y ante todos.

Por supuesto que su lealtad era signo de lo buena amiga que era pero…había algo más, algo que le hacía sentir a él un no se qué especial hacia Hermione. Ese algo primero fue admiración, luego respeto y más tarde amor, amor verdadero.

Uno que sólo había oído nombrar en las películas o en los libros románticos que ella leía a veces. Porque puestos a leer, Harry dudaba de que Hermione desconociese alguna clase de libro existente. Y eso que ser rió de lo lindo el día en que estando en sexto curso, ella llegó echando chispitas por los ojos y suspirando con aire soñador al rememorar el bonito final de una novela de amor que le había regalado su madre por su cumpleaños.

Recordaba perfectamente la manera en que se lo resumió, con un tono dulce y suave, uno que sólo usaba con él en contadas ocasiones.

Y aunque él sabía que ella se limitaba a relatar lo que había ocurrido con la pareja protagonista, Harry sintió como si ella transmitiese un deseo inconsciente de que él y ella fuesen dicha pareja. Pero esos fueron otros tiempos, no los de ahora.

Ahora todo era vacío y nada, una terrible y gigantesca nada que le llamaba y tentaba a saltar al vacío y reunirse con ella. Seguro que todos sus males e inseguridades se acabarían al caer en sus profundidades. ¿Por qué no?. Nadie se traumatizaría por ello, seguirían con sus vidas sin ningún tipo de problema.

Saltar o no saltar…he ahí la cuestión. Una que se iba aclarando conforme más se acercaba al filo del barranco.

Estaba a punto de sacar el otro pie y dejarse caer del todo, cuando sintió un fuerte viento arrastrarle hacia atrás. Harry cayó de espaldas en el suelo de tierra y piedra y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, una voz que conocía bien le gritó llena de furia…

- ¿TÚ ESTÁS TONTO O TE LO HACES?

Y él no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía dicha voz.

- Hermione…

- ¡ESTOY MUY ENFADADA CONTIGO, SABES!

Ella le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él, y comenzó a seguirla sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¡ Lejos de aquí!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque lo digo yo, y punto!

- Pero Hermione…yo quiero estar aquí.

- ¿Para qué, para poder suicidarte a gusto?

- Sí, si fuese ese mi deseo.

- ¿Lo es?- preguntó ella casi con miedo.

- Sí, sabes que sí.

- ¿Por qué, Harry, por qué quieres matarte?

- Porque estoy harto de seguir viviendo.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Sí lo es, y tú lo sabes.

- ¡No, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que estás mintiendo. Tú no quieres matarte, nunca has querido!

- Pues ahora sí quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué, porque tu vida no tiene sentido para ti?

- Sí, eso mismo.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Voldemort, Harry?. ¡Sabes que eres el único que puede vencerle!

- Me importa un rábano, la verdad. Que le den a Voldemort y sus delirios de grandeza.

- ¡Pero Harry, el mundo mágico depende de ti!

- Pues que se joda, a mí me trae sin cuidado.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Sí lo es. Paso de un mundo que sólo me ha traído desgracias.

Uno que me ha permitido conocer a un padrino al que llegué a adorar para luego arrebatármelo tras desaparecer detrás de un velo mágico. Un mundo que se llevó a mis padres, uno que también se llevó a Cedric delante de mis narices. Uno que me mostró a la primera chica que me gustó y que aceptó salir conmigo para sacarme información de la muerte de su novio. Un mundo que me ha traído más amarguras que alegrías. Sinceramente…me importa un bledo ese mundo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo único que podría darme para ser feliz, no quiere entregármelo.

- ¿Y qué es eso que necesitas tanto?

- El amor de la persona que quiero.

- ¿Quién?

- Tú.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el mundo mágico conmigo y lo que sientes por mí?

- Fue en el mundo mágico donde te conocí y donde me enamoré de ti, si yo no hubiese conocido ese mundo, tampoco te habría conocido a ti y por lo tanto, ahora no estaría sufriendo tu rechazo.

- ¡Pero no es mi culpa, Harry, sabes que no lo es!

- No, es culpa del jodido mundo mágico, que se empeña en mostrarme cosas que nunca podré alcanzar. Pero ya me he cansado de sufrir decepciones, así que prefiero la muerte a seguir en un mundo que no tiene nada bueno que ofrecerme.

Él se liberó de su agarre y corrió hacia el filo del barranco, seguido velozmente de ella.

- ¡Espera Harry, espera!

- No Hermione, ya estoy cansado de esperar.

- ¡No saltes Harry, no lo hagas!

- Ni si quiera tú podrás evitarlo.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La oyó gritar mientras él caía al vacío y el frío comenzaba a envolverle. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto final, pero los volvió a abrir al no sentir ningún dolor. Pero sí un fuerte tirón de su muñeca derecha y cuando bajó su vista, se encontró siendo agarrado de la mano de su mejor amiga. Una amiga que flotaba sobre una escoba, una que usó para subirle y llevarlos hacia un lugar seguro.

- Suéltame Hermione.

- Nunca.

- Quiero morir...¿es que no lo entiendes?

- No, y no quiero entenderlo. Lo único que yo entiendo es que sin ti, mi vida está vacía. No voy a dejarte morir por mucho que me lo pidas, Harry, y esa es mi última palabra al respecto.

- ¿Sin mí tu vida está vacía?

- Eso he dicho.- pronunció ella dirigiendo la escoba hacia una ventana desconocida para Harry.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él cuando ella les hizo tocar el suelo de una bonita habitación claramente femenina.

- Porque es la verdad.- comentó ella tras guardar la escoba en un armario de color blanco.

- No entiendo lo que intentas decirme.

- Intento decirte que te quiero, Harry.

- Ya sé que me quieres, como amigo¿verdad?

- No…- pronunció ella dulcemente- como algo más.

- ¿Bromeas?

- ¿Ves algún signo de humor en mi cara?

- No.

- Entonces está claro que lo digo en serio.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Como lo estoy de que estamos a salvo en mi habitación.

- ¿Tu habitación?. Pues no se parece a la del castillo.

- Es que no estamos en el castillo, sino en mi casa.

- ¿Tu casa?

- Bueno, la de mis padres. Yo aún no tengo casa propia, pero la tendré en cuanto acabemos el colegio.

- Así que ésta es tu habitación muggle.- comentó él mientras oteaba el alrededor y descubriendo de paso, que esa habitación le resultaba familiar y eso que era la primera vez que la veía.

- Sí. ¿Te gusta?

- Mucho.

- Me alegro.

Acercándose a la cama de ella, Harry descubrió una foto de ellos dos encima de la mesita de noche. La foto pertenecía al baile de cuarto año, aquél en el que él tuvo que ir con Parvati y ella con Víctor.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella a su espalda y acercándose a él.

- Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias, tú también lo estabas.

- ¿Aún tienes el vestido?

- Sí, pero ya no me sirve, he crecido.

Él recorrió el rostro de la Hermione que le sonreía desde el cristal del bonito marco que contenía la fotografía.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Aún me quieres?

- Sí.

- ¿Oíste lo que dije antes?

- ¿Qué tú también me quieres?

- Sí…

- Sí que lo escuché.

- Entonces…¿qué haces mirando la foto?

- La estoy admirando, más bien.

- Pero yo estoy aquí, además de en la foto. Si quieres contemplarme, no necesitas mirar la foto. Puedes hacerlo directamente.

- ¿De verdad puedo?

- Sí, ya te lo he dicho.

- Pero tú dijiste que no me querías de esa manera, que estabas confundida y que necesitabas tiempo.

- Ya me he aclarado.- añadió ella rodeándole la cintura por detrás de él.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

- Entonces…¿puedo besarte?

- Puedes hacer eso y todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Todo lo que quiera?

- Todo, incluso aquello de lo que hablamos.

- ¿Sexo, a eso te refieres?

- Te dije que lo haría cuando estuviese enamorada, y ahora lo estoy.

- ¿De mí?

- Por supuesto...¿de quién sino iba a estarlo?

- De cualquier otro chico que no fuese yo.

- Pero eres tú ese chico, no otro.

- No me lo creo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no han pasado ni dos días desde que me rechazaste la primera vez, esto no es normal en ti. Tú piensas mucho las cosas.

- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos.- volvió a añadir ella comenzando a besarle la nuca.

- Hermione…- pronunció él más como un gemido que como un comentario.

- ¿Mmm?- emitió ella comenzando ahora a besarle el cuello y el hombro derecho mientras Harry veía cómo ella le quitaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo.

- No hagas eso…

- ¿No te gusta?.- preguntó acariciándole el ahora desnudo pecho, usando una voz que Harry nunca le había oído antes, una que sonaba demasiado sexy como para ser de ella.

- Sí, demasiado…

- Entonces deja de protestar.

- Pero…

- Shhh…no hables, sólo déjate llevar…

Él no necesitó oír más, se giró y comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada mientras sentía cómo ella caminaba hacia atrás, en dirección a la cama. Una en la que cayeron aún besándose mientras se desprendían rápidamente de sus respectivas ropas.

Ella no tardó en comenzar a llenar de besos su pecho y abdominales y él no pudo ni quiso contener los gemidos y suspiros que empezaron a salir de su boca. Unos suspiros y gemidos que se intensificaron conforme ella fue bajando y tocando con sus labios otras zonas de su cuerpo masculino.

- Hermione…qué me estás haciendo…- pero fue incapaz de pronunciar nada más en el instante en que notó cómo ella rozaba al parecer de forma casual, su "eso". Y cuando él gimió de nuevo, ella supo que había hecho algo más que bueno para él. Así que dedicó mucha atención a aquella zona de su cuerpo y él sólo pudo añadir- sigue- con una voz que jamás le había escuchado ella antes, pero sin duda le gustó mucho.

* * *

Hermione despertó de repente, rodeada de un sudor frío. Acababa de tener un sueño horrible. Había suspendido todo y sus padres se habían deprimido mucho. Estaba a punto de levantarse para beber agua, pero recordó que debía despertar a Harry para que la acompañase, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se percató de que él estaba detrás suya, y emitiendo lo que parecían unos gemidos la mar de sexys.

"_¿Qué leches estará soñando?"_

Pero en el instante en que sintió cómo él la giraba hacia él y comenzaba a besarla en los labios con una pasión que jamás había experimentado ella con ningún otro chico, pudo hacerse una idea del tipo de sueño que él tenía en aquél momento.

"_Chicos, siempre pensando en el sexo. Sean magos o muggles, todos son iguales de pervertidos."_

Fue su primer pensamiento, pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso y en cualquier otra cosa, porque Harry acababa de pegarla a su pecho y no sólo eso, sino que comenzó a acariciarle el trasero.

"_Esto no puede ser verdad."_

Pero sí lo era y lo supo en cuanto le oyó decir- sigue Hermione- con una voz la mar de sensual.

"_¿Seguir qué? No estoy haciendo nada."_

- Basta.- pronunció ella, creyendo que él la oiría y dejaría de besarla y tocarla por todas partes.- Basta Harry.

Pero él no se detuvo, sino que intensificó sus tocamientos, besos y caricias allí donde alcanzaba, que para la despierta Hermione, eran las zonas que pertenecían a la parte trasera de su cuerpo femenino.

- Déjalo ya, Harry, o te juro que te daré tal bofetada que te despertarás de inmediato.

Su advertencia no surtió efecto, y en el momento en que ella sintió algo presionar la zona que había bajo su cintura supo que debía despertarle antes de que las cosas se saliesen más de control.

"_No pienso perder la virginidad así. Esto ha de hacerse con las dos partes despiertas, y sobre todo de mutuo consentimiento y yo no te he dado el mío."_

Harry gimió otra vez y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo cuando la lengua de él acarició la de ella mediante el beso que le estaba dando en aquél momento.

"_Yo tenía razón cuando le dije en quinto curso que besaba bien. Y eso que aún no me había besado con él."_

Durante unos instantes, ella no quiso pensar en si estaba bien o mal, simplemente se limitó a corresponder sus besos, pero no pasó de ahí.

A diferencia de Harry, ella no le tocó ninguna zona del cuerpo, pero él…estaba realizando un exploramiento en el cuerpo de ella la mar de entusiasta, aunque para alivio de ella, aún no se había atrevido a tocar "esa" zona tan íntima que reservaba para el que ella esperaba fuese el chico de su vida, uno que estaba segura, aparecería algún día, cuando menos se lo esperase.

"_Por Morgana y toda su estirpe¿qué es lo que le está haciendo a mis muslos?"_

Acariciarlos, eso es lo que hacía, acariciarlos por la zona que podía tocar teniendo ella la ropa puesta.

Puede que el pantalón del pijama de ella fuese largo hasta los tobillos, porque lo era, pero la tela era tan fina, que podía sentir sin ningún problema las caricias que él le estaba regalando a pesar de no ser consciente de hacerlo, porque ella sabía que él no lo era.

Si lo fuese, estaba segura de que él estaría pendiente en todo momento de ella y sus reacciones, y en aquellos instantes, Harry no lo estaba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración más que acelerada, y su "eso" parecía querer llamar la atención de ella también, como si preguntase "¿puedo pasar?" pero ella estaba más que convencida de no dejarle acceso al sitio al que "eso" quería llegar, no hasta que ella sintiera que Harry fuese aquella persona especial de la que tantas veces le había hablado su madre a lo largo de los dos últimos años.

Los que necesitó ella para empezar a pensar en los chicos como algo distinto a compañeros de clase o sus amigos personales.

- Basta Harry, déjalo ya, por favor.- Aunque una parte de ella, quería continuar y no entendía por qué existía esa parte, si estaba más que segura de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era correcto ni tampoco propio de amigos.

Y ellos lo eran, a pesar de que él quería que fuesen otra cosa. Pero ella era firme en sus convicciones, siempre lo había sido, y ahora estaba más que convencida de que debía hacer algo para detener a Harry porque estaba más que claro para ella, que si no le detenía pronto, puede que luego no pudiese hacerlo.

"_Maldito sea tu encanto masculino. ¿Por qué me resultas tan irresistible? Antes no me lo parecías. Oh Merlín...¿es esa su lengua?"_

Lo era, y bajaba por su cuello y clavículas, y ella pensó que había llegado al límite. O le detenía ahora, o perdería el poco control que le quedaba.

- Harry, quieto por favor, quieto.- pero a pesar de su petición, él no le hizo caso. Y no podía por mucho que ella quisiera, porque Harry estaba haciéndole todo eso a la Hermione de su sueño, aunque la que recibiese todas esas placenteras sensaciones no fuese la Hermione irreal sino la de carne y hueso.

"_¿Pero dónde ha aprendido a hacer todo esto? Es imposible que no tenga experiencia. Imposible. _

_Diga lo que él diga, yo no soy la única chica que le ha gustado después de Cho, ha tenido que haber más, o al menos una más antes de mí. Una que le haya enseñado a hacer todo esto. Ay mi madre…esto me gusta, me gusta mucho. _

_Pero…¡no!. No puedo dejar que siga, debo detenerle aunque tenga que usar medidas extremas, aunque esas medidas impliquen daño físico. _

_Pero es que los besos…y las caricias son tan…¡deja de pensar en eso ya, Hermione, recupera el sentido común, esto está mal y tú lo sabes!. _

_Sí, sí que lo sé, sobre todo porque aún no le he dicho lo que siento. ¿Y qué siento? _

_Que me gusta físicamente…está claro, que le quiero mucho…también está claro, que es mi mejor amigo…pues sí, eso también es verdad pero…¿podría ser él el hombre de mi vida, podría ser mi pareja, esa persona especial de la que tanto me ha hablado mi madre?. _

_Podría serlo pero…aún no estoy segura del todo. Ay Merlín…no puedo pensar con claridad por culpa de los besos y los tocamientos que estoy recibiendo. Joder Harry¿hasta en esto tienes que ser excepcional, es que no tienes un puñetero defecto o qué?. Por todos los magos y brujas¡me está tocando el pecho!. Ya está bien, hasta aquí he llegado."_

- Harry...¡basta!

Ni caso por parte de él.

- ¡Harry, ya!

Él siguió con lo que hacía.

- O me dejas tranquila, o te juro por lo más sagrado que te meto una patada en tus "nobles partes"- y cuando ella miró hacia esas partes no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de forma exagerada.

"_Menudo bulto, parece que intente atravesar el pantalón. ¿Y sin ropa será más impresionante aún, verdad?- _se preguntó su lado curioso.

" _¡Deja de pensar en eso, Hermione, no seas pervertida."- _añadió su lado más moral.

" _Bueno pero es que parece algo…"- _quiso comentar de nuevo su lado curioso.

"_¡Que no pienses en eso y despiértale!"- _volvió a ordenar su lado responsable.

" _Si eso quiero pero es que…jolín…_"- comentó su lado salvaje y pasional, aquél que le hizo volver a dirigir su vista hacia el pantalón aún puesto del durmiente Harry. Uno que no dejaba de intentar amarla aún estando dormido profundamente.

"_¡Ni jolines ni leches, Hermione, reacciona!"- _volvió a decirle su lado moral y responsable.

" _Ya lo intento, lo intento pero…una parte de mí se pregunta qué pasaría si…"_- añadió su lado curioso otra vez.

"_¡Ni lo pienses, ni si quiera te lo plantees, sabes que no está bien, por muchos motivos, pero sobre todo porque aún no le has dicho a Harry nada al respecto!"- _pronunció su lado sincero.

" _Es que aún no me aclaro. Aunque sí tengo claro que me gusta él físicamente y también lo que está haciendo."- _añadió su lado sensual.

"_Lo que tienes que tener claro ahora es que debes despertarle!. ¿O prefieres hacerle caso a tu lado salvaje, dejarte llevar y hacer el amor con Harry sin tener claro del todo lo que sientes por él?_"- volvió a preguntar su lado responsable y sensato.

" _No, eso tampoco."- _respondió su lado sincero.

" _¡Entonces hazme caso, vale, yo soy tu lado racional, aquél que siempre te lleva a hacer lo que es correcto y sensato, y ahora te digo que o bien te apartas de él o le despiertas!."_

" _No puedo apartarme de él, me tiene atrapada bajo su cuerpo, hace rato que se puso encima de mí."- _dijo su lado inseguro, aquél que a veces la hacía sentirse como una niña pequeña y desamparada.

" _¡Ya lo sé, y si no haces algo por hacerle reaccionar, vas a terminar sin ropa y perdiendo la virginidad con un Harry que ni siquiera es consciente de lo que está haciéndote!. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"_- volvió a añadir su lado moral y responsable con un tono más histérico de lo habitual.

"_¡No!"-_pronunció su lado miedoso-_"¡No quiero eso, tú tienes razón. Esto no está bien, nada bien!"_

"_¡Entonces despiértale aunque para ello tengas que pegarle una patada en los testículos!"_

"_Si lo hago le haré daño."- _dijo la Hermione miedosa de nuevo.

"_¡Más daño te hará al corazón perder la virginidad así. Y tú sabes que no lo quieres así. _

_Tú quieres que sea especial, como siempre lo pensaste. Con ese chico único y especial, esto ha de hacerse de pleno consentimiento por ambas partes, tú lo sabes, te lo he dicho muchas veces, hasta tu madre y Megan te lo han dicho. _

_Esto es un acto de dos personas que se quieren, y si tú no tienes claro aún si quieres a Harry de la forma que has de quererle para hacer algo como esto, debes despertarle de inmediato y detenerle porque la verdad, Hermione, es que dejar que te haga el amor estando él dormido no creo que sea lo que siempre has soñado!"_

"_No, es verdad, en eso tienes razón. Yo nunca lo imaginé así."- _reconoció su lado tímido.

"_¡Pues entonces haz algo, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, te acaba de bajar el pantalón!"_

"_¿Qué?"- _preguntó su parte incrédula.

"_¡Alerta roja, alerta roja, alerta rojaaaa!"- _gritó de nuevo su parte moral y responsable.

"_¡Ay la leche!"_- pronunciaron sus otras partes-_"¡es verdad que nos está bajando el pantalón. Este tío no está dormido!"_

"_¡Sí que lo está, pero él piensa que todo esto es real, por eso es capaz de actuar como si lo fuera. Maldita seáis todas, si no sois capaces de hacer algo para detener a Harry, lo haré yo!"_

Y sin decir nada más, la parte de la conciencia de Hermione que pertenecía a su lado más moral y responsable, decidió entrar en acción.

Haciendo que una de las rodillas de su ama, golpease los testículos del amante-durmiente Harry, el cuál, despertó de inmediato tras pronunciar un "¡Ayyy!" la mar de audible. Hermione aprovechó para apartarse de Harry todo lo que podía, y volver a colocarse la cintura del pantalón mientras sus distintas conciencias volvían a expresar sus opiniones en la mente de ella.

"_Menos mal que despertó, si no llego a intervenir..."_- pronunció su parte responsable a las otras partes de la mente y conciencia de Hermione- _"No me deis las gracias todas a la vez...¿eh?, me estáis abrumando."- _dijo de forma sarcástica.

"_Eres una aguafiestas, con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando..."- _añadió la voz mental del lado salvaje y sexy que ella tenía.

"_Lo que soy es responsable, que es distinto."_- dijo el lado moral.

"_Yo me alegro de que le pegaras."_- comentó su lado agresivo.

"_Yo también."_- pronunció el miedoso.

"_Bueno, a callar. Harry ha despertado y ahora preguntará qué ocurre."_- dijo la voz mental que pertenecía a la Hermione que tan bien conocía Harry. Es decir, la que englobaba todas y cada una de las distintas conciencias que pertenecían a los distintos sentimientos que habitaban en el corazón de la castaña.

"_Arréglatelas tú sola, pero no me eches la culpa a mí, ni a las hormonas."_- dijo con resentimiento su lado sexy y salvaje.

"_Sé sincera, Hermione, como has sido siempre con él. Seguro que él lo comprende."_- pronunció su lado sincero.

"_Callaros ya, necesito pensar por mí misma."_- pidió la Hermione real, aunque seguía sin hablar con la boca, sino con el pensamiento, como llevaba rato haciendo.

"_Llámanos si nos necesitas."_- pronunció por primera vez el lado que pertenecía a su parte solidaria.

-Ay…- volvió a pronunciar Harry, completamente despierto ahora.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione con clara preocupación.

- Duele…- fue todo lo que él musitó.

- Lo siento, no tuve más opción que hacerlo.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó él de forma incrédula.

- Digo, que siento mucho haberte pegado, Harry, pero es que no tuve otra alternativa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Hablo…de que tú estabas…teniendo un sueño erótico, de eso hablo. Creo que soñabas conmigo y…

"_Pues claro que era contigo, tonta¿o acaso has olvidado que pronunció tu nombre cuando dijo "Sigue Hermione"?" _– añadió de nuevo el lado sexy y sensual de ella- _"Deberías haberle dejado continuar. Seguro que te habría encantado hacer el amor con él."_

"_¡Piérdete!"_- intervino el lado moral y sensato-_"Ni caso, Hermione, no le hagas ni caso, sabes de sobra que no piensa con la razón sino con la pasión."_

"_Ya, ya lo sé. Dejadme tranquila un rato, por favor."_- y sin añadir otra cosa más, sus otras partes mentales la dejaron sola, tal y como ella había pedido.

- ¿Yo he tenido un sueño erótico contigo?- preguntó Harry de forma incrédula, olvidándose de repente del dolor que sentía.

"_Claro, ahora niégalo."- _comentó el lado irónico de Harry- _"No te creerás de verdad que ella va a creerse que no recuerdas nada¿no¿o has olvidado lo inteligente que es y la buena memoria que tiene?."_

"_Déjame en paz, algo tengo que hacer para disimular. ¿No?"_- añadió su parte vergonzosa-_"si viera cómo está eso…"_

"_Eso, está algo hinchado, y no sólo por la patada."- _dijo su parte realista.

"_Y algo me dice que ella sabe lo hinchado que está."- _comentó ahora su parte racional.

"_Seguro que lo vio."_- añadió su lado sensual y sexy- _"Y seguro que le habrá encantado."_

"_Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, ni tampoco de que lo haya visto, como mucho habrá notado el bulto, pero no creo que se haya atrevido a verlo directamente."- _pronunció su lado curioso-_"¿O quizás sí?"_

"_No, ella no haría algo así, es demasiado respetuosa para eso."- _intervino ahora el lado casto de Harry.

"_Já, no te lo crees ni tú. Todas las chicas tienen también un lado sexy, curioso y atrevido, igual que lo tenemos los chicos."_- volvió a decir el lado sexy, salvaje y sensual de Harry.

"_Cállate."-_ordenó la parte mandona- _"O te haré callar yo."_

"_Callaros ya todos."_- pidió mentalmente el Harry que englobaba a las restantes partes.-_"Tengo que pensar qué le digo a Hermione."_

"_Dile la verdad."_- comentó su lado honesto-_"Que estabas dormido y no recuerdas nada del sueño."_

"_Pero sí lo recuerdo."_

"_Ya, pero no eras consciente de que todo eso además de hacérselo a la Hermione de tu sueño, se lo estabas haciendo a la real,."_

"_¿Y de quién es la culpa de que yo haya soñado eso, eh?"_

"_¡De él!"- _pronunciaron los demás Harrys mentales refiriéndose al lado sexy, salvaje y pasional que habitaba en su interior.

- Harry¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó Hermione haciéndole así, salir de aquél conflicto interno que él tenía.

- Sí, perdona.- dijo él con sinceridad.

- Mira, entiendo que sea normal que un chico tenga sueños eróticos- continuó ella mientras él volvía a prestarle toda su atención- más todavía siendo adolescente como lo eres tú. Yo sé…porque lo he leído, que esos sueños son algo normal en los chicos pero…lo que no me parece tan normal es que lo hicieras realidad conmigo.

- Lo siento, no pretendía…incomodarte. Yo no…no sabía lo que hacía.

"_Pues a la Hermione del sueño sí le parecía que sabías lo que hacías."_- volvió a añadir su lado sexy.

"_¡Quieres desaparecer de una vez!"- _ordenó el Harry general- _"Me interesa bastante lo que quiere decirme Hermione."_

"_A ti te interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con ella."_

"_Que te largues."_

"_Vale, pero volveré."_

"_O te vas o te…"_

"_Que sí, que me voy, lo he pillado."_

- ¿Harry?

- Sí, perdona, te escucho.

- Decía…que sé que es normal que los chicos tengan sueños eróticos pero…antes tú…

- Mira Hermione, te aseguro que no era consciente de nada de lo que pudiese hacerte estando dormido pero…sinceramente te digo que lo siento, sobre todo si he podido hacer algo para incomodarte.

"_¿Incomodarme?"_- añadió el lado sexy y pasional de ella-_"Más bien me has hecho pasarlo bomba."_

"_¿Te quieres callar?"- _ordenó la Hermione general.

"_Vale vale, me callo. Aguafiestas…"_

- ¿Hermione?

- Perdona Harry. ¿Qué decías?

- Decía…que lamento lo ocurrido, aunque no sé muy bien qué ha ocurrido.

- Pues que intentaste hacerme el amor estando dormido.- añadió ella con tono de "te lo dije antes".

- Ah, vale, lo capto.

"_Entonces es verdad, lo que soñé no sólo lo hice con la Hermione de mi sueño sino también con la de carne y hueso. Aunque no creo que le gustase mucho lo que hice, quizás por eso me despertó con una patada en mis partes, y menuda patada, todavía me duele."_

- Y como dije antes, entiendo que puedas soñar cosas así, porque todo chico las sueña de vez en cuando pero…si no llego a despertarte…

"_Habría hecho mi sueño realidad aunque no hubiese sido consciente de ello, Hermione."_

- Por eso quiero pedirte algo, Harry.

- ¿El qué?

- Mañana, en cuanto desayunemos, quiero que vayamos al despacho de Dumbledore y pedirle que nos separe.

- ¡No!

- Lo siento pero sí, después de lo ocurrido no sé si podré volver a dormir contigo, dormir tranquila, me refiero.

Porque si llegas a soñar algo como esto otra vez y por casualidad yo estoy tan dormida que ni me entero de lo que ocurre…bueno, no tengo que decir el enfado tan grande que me pillaría al despertar y darme cuenta de lo ocurrido. Creo que sería la primera vez desde que te conozco, que me darían ganas de matarte, pero de verdad.

- ¿Cómo te darías cuenta si ni si quiera yo sería consciente?- preguntó él de forma inocente.

- Porque habría sangre.

- ¿Cómo dices?- volvió a preguntar esta vez de forma incrédula.

- Harry, cuando las chicas pierden la virginidad, sangran. Y ahora no me digas que no lo sabías.

- Pues sí te lo digo porque es verdad que no sabía eso.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo?

- No, te aseguro que no lo hago.

- De acuerdo, te creo.

- ¿Por qué sangráis?

- ¿Eh?

- Que por qué sangráis las chicas cuando perdéis la virginidad.

- ¡Harry, es obvio el por qué!. Los chicos introducís "eso" en nuestro "eso" y dentro de nuestro "eso" existe una zona que siempre ha estado cerrada y cuando vuestro "eso" pasa ahí, esa zona se rompe y por eso sale sangre. ¿Comprendes?

- Creo que sí. Pero…eso de la sangre será temporal¿verdad?

- ¡Pues claro, qué te crees, que vamos a estar sangrando toda la vida o qué!

- Y yo qué sé, Hermione, no tengo ninguna hermana para explicarme esas cosas. Ya me asombré bastante cuando hace años me hablaste de la regla…

- Ah, la regla, un mal horrible para muchas y un bien para otras. No a todas las chicas les duele, a mí no, por ejemplo, pero eso de tener el cuerpo hinchado durante 3 o 4 días es una verdadera lata. Parece que tengo barriguita cuando jamás la he tenido.

- Y si la tuvieras seguirías siendo atractiva, al menos para mí.

- Deja de dorarme la píldora¿quieres?.

- No lo hacía, sólo estaba siendo sincero. Y tú…¿cómo sabes tanto sobre lo que pasa con la virginidad, te lo han contado o lo has leído?

- Ambas cosas pero sí, he leído mucho sobre el tema. Hace años que me informé al respecto.

Yo también siento curiosidad por el sexo¿sabes?. Aunque reconozco que no tanta como la mayoría de los chicos que conozco. Tengo un primo que se pasa todo el día hablando de eso, resulta de lo más pesado. Ahora bien, no pienso contarte nada de lo que me ha dicho a mí acerca de sus…vivencias, y si tienes más dudas sobre la virginidad o cualquier otro tema sexual, busca un libro y léetelo, yo paso de darte más detalles.

- Hay que ver, tú siempre te enteras de todo. Me pregunto si hay algo de lo que no estés informada.

- ¡Muchas cosas las desconozco, pero ahora no vienen al caso. Lo que sí quiero que tengas claro es que mañana quiero que nos despegue Dumbledore y no tengo más que decir, excepto buenas noches!- pronunció ella poniéndose de espaldas a él.

- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?- pregunto él de forma temerosa.

- No, pero…después de lo ocurrido sólo quiero cerrar los ojos y dormirme otra vez. Cuanto antes lo olvide mejor.

- Entonces…¿ha sido muy malo lo que he hecho?- volvió a preguntar él con miedo.

- No, ha sido algo natural lo que has hecho, no ha sido malo, pero en cierto sentido sí me ha afectado. ¿Entiendes?

- No.

- ¡Harry es obvio, has estado a punto de hacerme el amor estando tú dormido, y si yo no llego a despertarme a tiempo puede que lo hubieses conseguido y eso es algo que me afecta y que me preocupa mucho porque yo no quiero que eso suceda!

- Creo que ya entiendo a lo que te refieres.

- ¡Pues por eso digo que me afectó, vale, tienes que entender que yo, al igual que muchas otras chicas, he imaginado cómo sería eso de hacer el amor con la persona amada y te aseguro que ni en un millón de años, me lo he imaginado con un chico durmiente sino con uno consciente, igual de consciente que lo estaría yo. Y tú desde luego no eras consciente de lo que hacías!

- Por eso me disculpé antes, Hermione.

- ¡Lo sé!

- Y si yo fuese consciente…¿te gustaría que lo hiciera?- preguntó ahora de forma tímida.

- No, me gustaría que lo hiciéramos siendo conscientes los dos, no sólo tú, pero yo sólo lo haría si estuviera…

- Enamorada de mí, lo sé. Y de momento no lo estás¿verdad?

- Así es. _"Aunque creo que no tardaré en estarlo, cada vez me resulta más difícil detenerte cuando tú me besas y acaricias, aunque lo hagas de forma inconsciente como en tu sueño de antes."_

Él se tumbó detrás de ella soltando un suspiro triste, uno que ella percibió.

- Buenas noches Hermione.- pronunció Harry en un tono que indicaba dolor interno.

Y al oír aquél tono dolorido, ella se dio la vuelta de repente y se abrazó a su cintura usando la mano que no compartía con la de él.

- Lo siento...¡lo siento tanto!- dijo ella con voz sentida mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de él aún tapado por la camiseta- siento mucho haberte hecho daño. No quiero hacerte daño, Harry, de verdad que no. Sé que te duele que te diga que no te amo pero prefiero ser sincera, como siempre lo he sido contigo, a decirte una mentira y que luego sufras más al saber la verdad. Perdóname, perdona que te rompa el corazón cada vez que te rechazo pero te prometo una cosa.

- ¿El qué?- quiso saber él.

- El día en que sepa que te quiero de forma distinta a mi mejor amigo, te lo diré enseguida. Es más, te lo demostraré de una forma que no te dejará duda alguna de que lo que siento es real.

- Vale.- pronunció él dejando salir unas pocas lágrimas que cayeron en el cabello de Hermione, por lo que ella no las notó.

- ¿Me perdonas?- pidió ella con voz humilde.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte.- dijo él sinceramente, intentando que no se notara su aflicción.

Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y le vio llorar, pues sus ojos marrones ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del ambiente y podía ver las lágrimas además de escuchar los suaves y casi inaudibles sollozos que él emitía.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó ella en un tono que era entre triste y dulce a la vez.

- Por…varias cosas pero…sobre todo por saber que he estado a punto de hacer algo contigo, que es tan sagrado para ti como lo es para mí, y lo peor es que ni si quiera me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Da igual, Harry, lo ocurrido ya no tiene solución.

- Pero a causa de eso, tú ya no quieres estar conmigo, por eso quieres separarte de mí.

- No es verdad, sí quiero estar contigo, pero también es cierto que quiero separarme de ti.

- No te entiendo.

- Yo quiero…seguir junto a ti, pero no pegada a ti. ¿Me entiendes?

- No.

- Harry, intento decirte que no quiero estar pegada a ti las 24 horas, no sólo por lo del sueño erótico, sino porque…

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí o de lo que podría hacerte estando dormido?

- No, no tengo miedo de ti.

- ¿Pero sí lo tienes de dormir conmigo?

- No, tampoco es eso. Tengo miedo de dormir contigo y de que un día no pueda despertarme a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué yo podría volver a intentar hacerte el amor y tú no te enterarías?

- Exactamente. Por eso quiero separarme.

- Usa la magia.- pidió él quitándose las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo, que uses la magia, Hermione. Tú conoces muchos más hechizos que yo. Usa alguno en mí para que no tenga más sueños de esos, al menos mientras esté contigo. Así podrás dormir tranquila, y yo también al saber que no te haré nada que ambos podamos lamentar luego.

- Pero Harry, yo no conozco ningún hechizo contra los sueños eróticos.

- Entonces investiga hasta que encuentres alguno.

- ¿Y si no lo encuentro?

- Deberás emplear algún otro hechizo que me impida soñar ese tipo de cosas que tanto te preocupan.

- El único hechizo que conozco y que impide soñar cualquier tipo de cosa, es el desmaius.

- Entonces úsalo en mí cada vez que vayamos a dormir.

- No quiero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero abusar de la magia, tú lo sabes.

- Pero también sé, que el desmaius es el único hechizo que me permite dormir tranquilo.

- Harry, no usaré el desmaius más de lo necesario¿de acuerdo?

- Pues si no lo usas tú, lo haré yo.

- No, Harry, no debes hacerlo, es peligroso.

- Me da igual.

- ¡Pero a mí no!

- A mí sí, me importa un pimiento lo peligroso que pueda ser para mí. Lo único que sé, es que si lo uso, tú podrás volver a dormir a mi lado sin miedo a lo que yo pueda hacerte estando dormido. Y si esa es la única forma de evitar que te despegues de mí antes de que se acabe la semana, te aseguro Hermione, que usaré el hechizo cada una de las noches que aún nos queden por vivir.

- No te lo permitiré, Harry.

- Ni yo que vayas a buscar a Dumbledore.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

- No, es un hecho.

- ¿Pero qué más te da que le pida ayuda a Dumbledore?

- Me da mucho. Además, tú prometiste estar conmigo hasta que se pasaran los efectos del hechizo. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

- No recuerdo si lo prometí o no, pero sí que te dije que esperaría hasta que se rompiese el hechizo.

- Entonces cumple tu palabra.

- Pero Harry, es que tengo miedo de volver a dormirme y de que tú…

- Lo entiendo. Por eso…te doy permiso para que me pegues todo lo que sea necesario hasta despertarme…prefiero eso a que me dejes solo.

- Tú nunca estarás solo, y lo sabes.

- Yo sólo sé, que llevo con ésta, dos noches durmiendo contigo y la verdad es que prefiero seguir así.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti el que yo esté contigo por las noches?

- No, para mí es importante que estés conmigo siempre, no sólo por las noches.

- Comprendo. _"¿Por qué eres tan maravilloso conmigo?"_

- Y después de estos dos días de convivencia continua, sólo puedo decir…que no me imagino volviendo al dormitorio de los chicos antes de tiempo, y meterme en una cama donde no estarás tú.

- Eso ha sonado la mar de bonito.- dijo ella con voz dulce.

- Bonito o no, es lo que siento de verdad.

- ¿Cómo puedes…quererme tanto?. No lo entiendo.

- Ni yo, pero sí entiendo que hace dos años me dí cuenta de lo mucho que significabas para mí y desde entonces…mi único propósito es estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible, Hermione.

- Me siento muy halagada. Creo que nunca hasta ahora, me había sentido tan halagada en toda mi vida.

- Gracias, supongo.

- No me des las gracias, Harry, no era un cumplido.

- ¿Entonces qué era?

- Lo que siento, simplemente eso.

- ¿Te separarás de mí mañana?

- No lo sé, quizás.

- Por favor, Hermione, no lo hagas.- rogó él con voz sincera.- Haz lo que quieras menos eso, por favor.

- Es que yo…

- Si quieres me ataré los brazos y las piernas para no moverme.

- Si te atas también me atarás a mí.

- Bueno pues pensaré otra cosa para no tocarte sin darme cuenta.

- Déjalo Harry, da igual.

- No da igual.

- Sí, mira, no creo que esta noche al menos, vuelvas a tener otro sueño erótico. No después de la tensión emocional que has tenido, bueno, que hemos tenido, porque yo también lo he pasado mal aunque no haya soñado cosas de esas.

- Ya, entiendo a lo que te refieres.

- Por lo tanto, no es necesario que te ates. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Hermione, como quieras.

- ¿Intentamos dormir otra vez?

- ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

- Nunca lo estuve, simplemente estaba…algo asustada, pero enfadada no.

- ¿Y ya no tienes miedo?

- Sí, un poco sí pero…creo que podré superarlo.

- ¿Podrás dormirte otra vez?

- Eso creo.

- ¿Aunque estés a mi lado?

- Sí, no es tan malo para mí como crees.

- Entonces…¿te quedas conmigo?

- Claro, qué remedio me queda.

- Separarte de mí mañana, según tú.

- Mañana quizás, esta noche no. Al menos esta noche seguiremos juntos.

- ¿Y las demás noches?

- No lo sé, sinceramente.

- Pues yo espero que sí lo estés. _"Y no sólo durante esta semana, sino las del resto de nuestras vidas."_

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Espero que para ti también, Hermione.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y observó cómo Harry se giraba y le daba la espalda, evitando así, estar demasiado cerca de ella. Hermione no supo por qué, pero cuando le vio alejarse, algo en su interior se rompió. Quiso hacerle ver que no le importaba que estuviesen cerca, y para demostrárselo, usó su mano libre para rodearle la cintura pero él la quitó de manera suave aunque firme.

- No lo hagas Hermione, no me toques más de lo necesario. Es mejor así.

- Pero Harry, a mí no me importa tocarte.

- Pero a mí sí, tú sabes que cuando me tocas yo…

- Lo siento, olvidé esa parte.- pronunció ella en tono triste y sin poderlo evitar, dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas que él no vio.

- Por eso te la recuerdo.

- Harry yo…

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Sí, buenas noches.- y acurrucándose lo más que podía junto a él pero sin llegar a tocarle, ella agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, mojando la camiseta de su pijama y también la sábana que la cubría.- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño…otra vez.

Harry no respondió, y ella supuso que él estaba dormido, pero no lo estaba, simplemente era incapaz de decir algo y al notar su silencio, Hermione pensó que podía decirle cualquier cosa y que no le afectaría al estar dormido. Pues ella sabía ya de sobras, que cuando él dormía, no había palabra alguna que pudiese hacerle reaccionar. Así que, como si se tratase de un diario personal que ella escribiese, comenzó a hablarle a la espalda de Harry, diciéndole todo lo que sentía en aquél momento.

- No quiero hacerte daño, nunca quiero hacerlo, pero te lo hago.

Por eso es mejor que me despegue de ti cuanto antes. Quizás si no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, dejarás de sufrir por mi culpa. Ginny tenía razón en lo que me dijo, mi compañía no es buena para ti.

Te afecta demasiado, tanto en las cosas buenas como en las malas. Por eso pienso que lo más adecuado es que nos separemos.

Además…- pronunció ella ahora usando un tono más dulce y suave- a mí también me vendrá bien.

Tu cercanía se está volviendo peligrosa para mí. Demasiado peligrosa.

Quizás por eso, durante tu sueño, cuando me besaste y acariciaste de aquella manera yo…tardé en reaccionar.

Una parte de mí quería continuar pero otra me decía que aquello no estaba bien. Tú no merecías eso. Creo que si existe un día en que tú y yo lleguemos a hacer el amor, tendrá que serlo estando yo enamorada de ti, pero todavía no sé si lo estoy, aunque sí sé que me gustas mucho. Bueno…eso no lo sé ahora, lo he sabido siempre, pero estos dos días que llevamos conviviendo…ha aumentado de alguna forma ese sentimiento.

"_¿De qué forma, Hermione?"_

-Aún no sé si de la forma que tú esperas pero…está más claro que el agua para mí, que me encanta estar contigo.

"_Y a mí contigo, siempre me ha encantado estarlo."_

- En realidad no sólo estar contigo…sino tú. Tú eres el que me encanta.

Creo que hay pocas cosas en ti que no me gusten. Me gusta tu aspecto, me gusta tu carácter y también me gusta la forma en que me tratas.

Eres el único chico con el que me siento yo misma al cien por cien, alguien con el que puedo hablar de lo que sea sabiendo que siempre va a escucharme y apoyarme en todo. Sé que siempre estás ahí al igual que lo estoy yo para ti, lo que no sabía hasta ahora, es que además de todo eso, también me gusta el hecho de saber que te gusto. Es bastante agradable saberlo¿sabes, no, no lo sabes, estás dormido y no te enteras de nada de lo que te digo.

"_Eso es lo que tú crees, Hermione."_

- Quizás sea mejor así, porque si escucharas todo lo que he dicho y aún me queda por decir, a lo mejor podrías malinterpretarlo y eso podría llevarnos a discutir o incluso pelearnos, y yo no quiero eso.

"_Ni yo. Lo último que quiero es mandarte al carajo o que me mandes tú a mí."_

- Me da verdadero pánico pensar que un día te cansarás de mí y me mandarás a la mierda de forma definitiva.

"_Ya somos dos."_

- No quiero ni pensar que eso llegue a ocurrir. No sé qué haría si no estás conmigo, Harry.

"_Yo tampoco lo sé."_

- Llevamos siete años juntos, hemos crecido y seguimos creciendo juntos y me gustaría que continuásemos juntos incluso cuando seamos viejos.

"_A mí también."_

- No sé si…como amigos o como algo más, lo que sí sé es que no quiero perderte, me da pánico perderte.

"_Lo mismo siento yo respecto a ti."_

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

"_¿Seguir con tu vida?"_

- Sin mi mejor amigo, aquél que siempre me apoya en todo, aquél que siempre me acompaña. El que sabe hacerme reír sin ni si quiera proponérselo, el que es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa incluso cuando peor me siento. Alguien tan importante y especial para mí como pocas personas lo han sido a lo largo de mi vida.

"_¿Yo soy especial para ti?"_

- Quitando a Megan y a mis padres, no tengo otra persona especial, excepto tú.

"_¿Estás diciéndome que me quieres, es eso?"_

- Creo que lo que intento decirte…es que te quiero mucho, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. No es la primera vez que te lo digo.

"_Sí que lo sé, lo que no sé es si me quieres como pareja, eso es lo que quiero y necesito saber. Porque como sea así, te juro Hermione que esta vez sí seré consciente de todos los besos y caricias que te daré y te aseguro que no tardaré en dártelos."_

- Siento mucho lo de antes, sobre todo por pegarte pero…fue la única solución que encontré para apartarte.

"_Lo entiendo, no te preocupes."_

- Es que fue bastante fuerte para mí el hecho de despertar de repente y ver cómo me besabas y tocabas por todas partes…

"_¿Todas partes, incluso ahí?"_

- Bueno, todas no, al menos no en la más importante para mí, aquella que espero entregar algún día a ese alguien especial, seas tú u otra persona…

"_Yo, yo quiero ser esa persona. Si te veo con otro me muero y si me cuentas que has hecho el amor no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo, de verdad que no."_

- Una parte de mí piensa que no estaría mal que tú lo fueras…

"_Pues todas mis partes piensan que eso estaría muy bien."_

- Hay determinadas ocasiones en que pienso que podrías serlo…

"_¿Determinadas ocasiones, Hermione, qué ocasiones son esas?"_

- Pero la mayoría del tiempo no sé si lo eres, y no quiero arriesgarme a decirte nada de esto estando tú despierto porque…no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te hago.

"_No eres tan mala para mí como tú piensas, en realidad eres bastante buena."_

- Sé que me atraes pero…aún no sé si te amo, aunque sí sé que te quiero, siempre te he querido. Desde el instante en que me salvaste del troll estando en primer curso me dí cuenta de que eras especial y cuando nos hicimos amigos me sentí como la chica más afortunada del mundo porque por primera vez en toda mi vida, supe que tenía un amigo real y antes de ti nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad. ¿Sabes?"

"_¿Quiere eso decir que me conociste antes que a Megan y que por lo tanto me quieres más que a ella?"_

- Megan también es importante para mí, pero a ella la conocí años después de ti, así que me siento más unida a ti que a ella, aunque es verdad que con ella comparto cosas que no puedo contigo, simplemente porque somos chicas.

"_Eso mismo me pasa a mí con Ron."_

- Pero ella…no es ni la mitad de especial que lo eres y serás tú siempre para mí, Harry."

"_Cállate ya, estoy a punto de volverme y besarte, aunque eso signifique que me pegues o que te enfades conmigo."_

- Te quiero, de verdad que te quiero mucho.

"_Hermione, ya."_

- Y si no fuera porque no quiero precipitarme en mis emociones y porque me da miedo confundir la atracción que siento por ti con amor verdadero, te aseguro que ahora mismo te diría algo como…me he enamorado de ti.

"_Basta, ya basta."_

- Pero no puedo decírtelo, Harry, no puedo. Primero porque no sé si es eso lo que siento, segundo porque no quiero ilusionarte para luego descubrir que no es eso lo que siento. Tendría que romper contigo y sé que eso te partiría el corazón, además de romperme el mío, porque a mí al menos, se me rompe el alma cada vez que alguien te hace daño, o peor, cuando soy yo quien te lo hace. Y hacerte daño es lo último que quiero en esta vida.

"_Aguanta Harry, aguanta. No te vuelvas y la beses, no lo hagas, meterás la pata hasta el fondo si lo haces. Sigue aguantándote las ganas por mucho que eso te cueste. Es mejor aguantarte que hacer algo que pueda provocar que te mande a la mierda suprema. Además de que perdería su confianza en ti y tú no quieres eso, sabes que no."_

- Pero tampoco quiero una vida donde tú no estés conmigo, signifique eso lo que signifique…

"_Otra frase más de ese tipo, Hermione, y perderé el aguante."_

- Supongo que lo único que intento decirte es…que te has vuelto imprescindible en mi vida.

"_3, 2, 1…"_

- Hace mucho tiempo que te volviste así para mí.

"_0."_

- Y yo…- pero no pudo acabar la frase porque él tiró de ella y la colocó debajo suya, comenzando a besarla sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ella le apartó enseguida.

- ¿Harry?. Creí que estabas dormido.

- Creíste mal.

- ¿Escuchaste todo?

- Cada palabra.

- ¿Por qué me has besado?

- Porque no aguantaba más el no hacerlo.

- Prometiste que no lo harías hasta que yo quisiera.

- Lo siento, no he podido cumplir mi promesa, no después de todas las cosas bonitas que me has dicho.

- Pero yo…no estaba declarándome ni nada parecido, sólo quería sincerarme.

- Lo sé, Hermione. ¿Te ha molestado mucho que te besara?

- No pero…sigo pensando que no está bien. No hasta que sepa…

- Lo que sientes por mí.

- Sí, eso mismo.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto averiguarlo?

- Mira quién lo pregunta, tú necesitaste dos años para darte cuenta de que me amabas y yo sólo llevo dos días analizando mis emociones.

- Bueno pero…

- Dijiste que tendrías paciencia conmigo, Harry, que esperarías aunque eso significase que yo tardase siglos en aclararme.

- Y es verdad, Hermione, voy a esperarte todo lo que necesites.

- Entonces no vuelvas a besarme sin mi consentimiento, por favor te lo pido.

- Sin favor también puedo hacerlo.

- No, no puedes, has roto tu palabra.

- Tú hiciste que la rompiera. Yo no quería romperla pero…

- ¿No pudiste evitarlo?

- No, no pude. Ya te lo dije antes. Todas esas cosas me afectaron y rompieron mi autocontrol.

- Entonces quizás no debería decirte nada más, ni si quiera aunque parezcas dormido.

- Pero yo quiero oírlas y que seas tú quien me las digas. Eres la única persona que me dice ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ajá…ni si quiera Ron se preocupa de hacerme sentir tan querido como sí lo haces tú.

- Bueno es normal, Ron es un chico, los chicos no son tan cariñosos y expresivos como solemos serlo las chicas. No sé si es por la educación que nos dan o porque lo llevamos en los genes, pero es así.

- Yo también pienso eso.

- ¿Te sientes más a gusto con él que conmigo, Harry?

- Sólo en ciertos aspectos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo mismo que lo que tú comentaste sobre Megan y el hecho de que seáis chicas. Ron y yo somos chicos y podemos compartir cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo porque tú eres una chica.

- Gran descubrimiento.- dijo ella con ironía- ¿Tardaste dos años en verme como una chica más que como una amiga?

- No, tardé dos años en saber que te amaba. Verte como chica…lo hago desde que estábamos en cuarto curso y apareciste en el baile acompañada de Víctor.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de que era una chica cuando me viste con un chico?

- No, me di cuenta de que eras una chica la mar de atractiva cuando te ví tan guapísima y arreglada, fue ahí donde pude apreciar tus encantos, por así decirlo.

- ¿Antes no me veías como chica atractiva?

- No, antes eras mi mejor amigo.

- Querrás decir tu mejor amiga.

- No, mi mejor amigo. Y no es que te confundiese con un chico sino que para mí, tanto Ron como tú erais los mejores amigos que jamás había tenido. Por eso digo lo de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Y cuándo dejé de ser tu mejor amigo para ser tu mejor amiga?

- Cuando empecé a verte como chica además de como amigo.

- ¿La noche del baile?

- Exactamente.

- Vaya…hay que ver lo que puede hacer un vestido bonito y un peinado de gala.

- Maravillas, te lo aseguro.

- Desde la noche del baile no he vuelto arreglarme tanto.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Soy menos guapa cuando no estoy arreglada?

Él sonrió acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

- No digas tonterías, Hermione, tú eres guapa siempre, lleves la ropa que lleves.

- Pues a veces da pena verme, aquí no tengo modelitos muy femeninos que digamos.

- Tú eres femenina te pongas lo que te pongas.

"_Ay que me derrito."_

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Harry?

- De verdad lo creo, Hermione. No importa la apariencia que tengas, porque tú eres guapa por dentro, eso ante todo, así que para mí seguirás siendo preciosa por muy soso u horrible que te parezca a ti la ropa que te puedas poner.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero mucho?

- Sí, pero no me importaría escucharlo otra vez.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti.

- Ya lo sé.- añadió ella con una dulce sonrisa que Harry pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba.- Y me siento muy halagada de que alguien como tú, pueda quererme tanto.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él de forma inocente.

- Porque tú también eres fantástico, además del famoso Harry Potter. El gran mago por el que muchas chicas suspiran.

- Yo no soy tan buen mago como mucha gente piensa, simplemente he tenido suerte y mucha ayuda de mis dos mejores amigos.

- Sí que lo eres, Harry, lo creas o no, lo eres.

- Si tú lo dices…

- No sólo lo digo, lo aseguro.- Ella le acarició la mejilla y él movió la cara un poco siguiendo la dirección de aquella caricia.

- Hermione yo…

- Shhh…no hables ahora, no hace falta.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente se agachó lo suficiente para poder apoyar la cara en el espacio que había entre el cuello y hombro derecho de ella.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No.- dijo ella de forma dulce y suave.

- ¿Puedo dormirme así?

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque me tengas miedo?

- Yo no te tengo miedo, nunca te lo he tenido.- contestó ella acariciándole el cabello y dándole un suave beso en la cabeza que él sintió perfectamente, sonriendo de manera complacida.

- ¿Y si vuelvo a hacer algo impropio estando dormido?

- Entonces procuraré despertarte.

- A ser posible, sin patadas ahí, duelen mucho. ¿Sabes?.

- Lo supongo. Procuraré no volver a hacerte tanto daño, lo prometo.

- No es el dolor físico que puedas producirme lo que más me duele, Hermione.

- Lo sé, y créeme que lo siento, pero me dolería más decirte una mentira tan cruel como hacerte creer algo que aún no estoy segura de sentir.

- ¿Aún, quiere eso decir que sí podrías enamorarte de mí algún día?

- Pues claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?. No eres alguien que me repugne, como Malfoy.

- Ni me lo nombres, estoy demasiado a gusto ahora como para pensar en alguien tan horrible como él.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Oye…- comentó él pasando su dedo índice por el cuello de ella, cosa que produjo que se estremeciera un poco. Un estremecimiento que él notó, tomando nota mental de lo sensible que era ella en esa zona concreta de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias por dejarme dormir así hoy, si mañana nos despega Dumbledore, al menos tendré este recuerdo.

"_Harry , cállate ya. No seas tan tierno conmigo, cada vez que lo eres siento cosas bonitas, cosas no propias de amigos y eso hace que me confunda más y no quiero eso, lo que yo quiero y necesito es aclararme, pero si sigues así no podré."_

- ¿Hermione?

- Qué…- volvió a decir ella en tono suave y sin dejar de acariciar su negro e indomable cabello.

- Creí que te habías dormido, como no respondías…

- Sólo estaba pensando.

- Ah. ¿En qué?

- En el lío de sentimientos que tengo dentro de mí.

- ¿Y te vas aclarando?

- No del todo, pero ahora estoy empezando a ver las cosas algo más claras que antes.

- ¿Tienen que ver conmigo?

- Mayormente sí, pero el tema de lo que siento o no por ti no es lo único que ronda por mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué más ronda?

- Otras cosas que nada tienen que ver con eso sino con Megan, mi familia…esas cosas.

- Ah, claro. Como tú tienes gente que te quiere y a quienes tú también quieres, es normal que pienses en ellos.

- Tú también tienes gente que te quiere y se preocupa mucho por ti, Harry.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Lo sabes de sobra. Lupin, Dumbledore, Ron y su familia, yo…

- Lupin puede, Ron y su familia está claro que sí se preocupan por mí.

- Y también te quieren mucho, llevan años demostrándotelo.

- Pero Dumbledore…no sé yo si me quiere por mí mismo o por ser el destinado a enfrentarme a Voldemort.

- Te quiere por quien eres, Harry, y eso no tiene nada que ver con ser el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí que lo creo. Creo también que él lleva años demostrándote que es como un segundo padre para ti.

- Yo nunca he visto a Dumbledore así, pero a Sirius sí llegué a verle así, a pesar de no haber podido pasar mucho tiempo con él.

- Entiendo que le adorases, era un hombre estupendo, hasta yo llegué a cogerle cariño y eso que no era mi padrino.

- Él también te estimaba mucho. Una vez me dijo que eras una chica admirable. Supongo que le sorprendió ver lo que hiciste por él cuando usaste el giratiempo.

- ¿Le dijiste que fue idea mía?

- Pues claro. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- No sé, no creí que fuese tan importante. Yo sólo quería ayudarte a salvarle porque ví que te preocupaba mucho.

- Y te lo agradezco enormemente, de verdad.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, Harry, no lo hice para que me dieras las gracias, lo hice porque quise.

- Lo sé. Lo que no sé aún es por qué te tomas siempre tantas molestias por estar tan pendiente de mí y de lo que necesito.

- Fácil, porque eres mi mejor amigo y porque te quiero mucho.

- Ya, pero…Ron también es mi mejor amigo y sé que me quiere, pero él no tiene tantos detalles conmigo como sí los tienes tú.

- Sí que los tiene, pero de otra forma distinta a la mía. Él es un chico¿recuerdas?. Los chicos son distintos a las chicas, ya te lo dije antes.

- Y me acuerdo de todo pero…aún no termino de comprender cómo es posible que estés siempre tan pendiente de mí y mis necesidades. Es que…no sé…me resulta raro ver lo fiel y leal que eres tú conmigo, nunca me fallas, nunca has dudado de mí pero Ron sí lo ha hecho alguna vez que otra. Sin embargo tú…siempre estás ahí, apoyándome y guiándome en todo, y haciéndome ver lo que está bien y lo que no, incluso me riñes cuando me equivoco…

- Para que aprendas, no para hacerte sentir mal.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione, lo que intento decir es…¿por qué tanta atención hacia mí si yo no estoy ni la mitad de atento a tus cosas comparado con la que tú prestas siempre a las mías?

- Harry, deja de comerte la cabeza. Lo único que tienes que tener claro es que yo soy tu mejor amiga, y por eso y no por otra razón es que estoy siempre tan pendiente de ti. Me importas mucho¿entiendes?. Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, sea bueno o malo. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien y que seas feliz y si yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo, con eso me doy por más que satisfecha.

- Yo no dudo de tus buenas intenciones, Hermione, nunca lo he hecho pero…para ser feliz del todo sólo necesito una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Tu amor.

- Eso de momento no puedo dártelo. No de la forma que tú esperas, pero sí es verdad que en lo referente a nuestra amistad, llevo años demostrándote lo mucho que te quiero.

- Ya.

- ¿Podemos dormirnos ya?

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- La verdad es que sí.

- Yo no, no mucho. Hace rato que me desvelé.

- Pues yo creo que me dormiré en cuanto cierre los ojos.

- Entonces duérmete.

- ¿Tú no vas a dormirte, de verdad que no?

- No lo creo, además, ya son las 4, dentro de dos horas amanecerá y a las ocho tenemos el desayuno. Si intento dormirme otra vez, lo más probable es que lo consiga al amanecer y eso de dormir dos horas como que no me seduce mucho, seguro que luego estoy hecho un zombie.

- Jjajajaaa.- rió ella suavemente.- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué ha habido ocasiones en que te he visto con ojeras. No es la primera vez que pasas parte de la noche en vela. ¿Verdad?

- Pues sí. Y todo por culpa de las malditas pesadillas. Cada vez que tengo una, sea del tipo que sea, me despierto en mitad de la noche y normalmente estoy tan aterrado por lo que he visto en esos sueños que me asusta volver a dormirme y claro, la falta de sueño produce ojeras.

- Dímelo a mí, que en cuanto entramos en épocas de exámenes soy yo la que pierde el sueño…

- Y no entiendo por qué, si eres la más inteligente de todo el colegio. No hay nadie que supere tus notas, señorita Granger.

- Eso es porque trabajo mucho, señor Potter, no porque sea una superdotada.

- Pues yo creo que lo eres por mucho que intentes negarlo.

- Vale, soy un genio. ¿Me puedo dormir ya?

- Sí claro, yo no soy quién para impedírtelo.

- Sólo eres mi mejor amigo, uno que lleva más de una hora hablando sin parar. De verdad Harry, llevas unos días la mar de charlatán y comunicativo, no pareces tú.

- Será tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa, y eso por qué?

- Porque tú eres la que más habla de los tres, y tras siete años contigo, algo se nos habrá pegado de ti, al menos a mí sí. Además, dos días de intensa convivencia contigo es como para que se me pegue algo tuyo, aunque sea tu costumbre de hablar mucho.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que soy una charlatana, alguien que se hace pesado de tanto hablar?

- No, para mí no eres pesada por mucho que hables, sobre todo porque tú nunca dices tonterías. Me resultaría pesada una persona muy charlatana que no dijese o contase algo interesante o lógico, pero tú no entras dentro de ese perfil. Por otro lado, a lo que yo me refería es que algo tuyo se está convirtiendo en mío, aunque sea tu faceta charlatana.

- Pues ya podías apropiarte de otra mejor, en vez de esa. ¿Por qué se te ha pegado el hablar mucho en vez de estudiar mucho?. Eso sí que te vendría bien. Estoy harta de estar siempre detrás tuya y de Ron para que estudiéis, y no sé por qué sigo insistiendo. 7 años me han demostrado que vosotros siempre lo dejáis todo para el último momento. Eso me mata.

- Jajajajajaa. Si de repente nos volviésemos responsables y estudiosos pensarías que nos pasaría algo. Además, a mí me encanta que estés tan pendiente de nosotros en ese aspecto y en otros. Por otra parte, eso de tenerte como profesora particular tampoco está tan mal.

- ¿Cómo que no?. ¡Si siempre os quejáis de que os exijo mucho!. Tú sobre todo, te quejas tanto que al final, Ron siempre se va con tal de no escucharte más.

- Es que es la única forma de que me deje solo contigo.

Ella se quedó sin habla al oír eso, y él siguió hablando sin importarle al parecer, su silencio repentino.

- Me gusta estar contigo, Hermione, aunque sea estudiando, es así de simple.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella volviendo a recuperar la voz- ¿Por qué disfrutas tanto mi compañía, Harry?. Tampoco es que esté siempre alegre y riéndome.

- No, ya, es que me gusta estar contigo, es sólo eso. No puedo explicarte el por qué, simplemente me gustar estar a tu lado y ya está.

"_Creo que me estoy derritiendo otra vez."_

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- ¿Ahora sí tienes sueño?

- No pero…voy a callarme ya, no quiero desvelarte más.

- Gracias, supongo.

- De nada.

- Si vas a quedarte despierto, entonces no pondré el despertador.

- Yo te despertaré a las siete, no te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- Entonces de acuerdo. Hasta dentro de unas horas, Harry.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas, Hermione, que duermas bien. _"Yo velaré tu sueño."_

- Gracias otra vez.

- A ti en todo caso.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella volviendo a abrir los ojos, pues ya los tenía casi cerrados.

- Por no matarme por lo que te hice antes, pero sobre todo, por seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo.

- No hay de qué, Harry. Tampoco fue tan grave como para perder mi amistad contigo.

- Pues yo pensé que sí la romperías.

- Pensaste mal.

- Está claro que sí. ¿Y Hermione?

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias por ser siempre tan buena, comprensiva y cariñosa conmigo.

- De nada. Es que soy así. _"Pero sólo contigo, con otras personas no tengo tanta paciencia, ni tanto aguante. Pero tú no eres como ellas, tú eres especial, y lo mejor de todo es que siempre sabes sacar lo mejor de mí. Por eso no puedo evitar actuar contigo como tú me has descrito. Es algo que me sale de forma natural, no porque me lo proponga."_

- Lo sé, por eso eres para mí más especial que Ron.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, de verdad.

- Tú también eres para mí más especial que Ron. Entre otras cosas porque contigo casi no discuto pero con él me pelo todos los días. Hay veces que no sé cómo le soporto…

- Jjjjjijijiji. Sí…Ron es capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera, incluso a mí. Pero yo aprendí hace años a ignorarle cuando lo creía conveniente. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de discutir tanto con él.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo, Harry, me quema los nervios. Sobre todo con algunas cosas que dice o hace.

- Es un Weasley, Hermione, todos son especialistas en quemar los nervios.

- Sí…eso también es verdad. Y ahora si no te importa, quiero dormir, y esta vez va en serio.

- De acuerdo. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- Por supuesto. Mientras no hagas otras cosas, por mí estará bien.

- Gracias. _"Otra que no fueses tú, seguro que habría dicho que no al abrazo. Sobre todo después de lo de hace unas horas. Aún no puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacerte, y eso que no fui consciente. Malditas hormonas y maldita adolescencia. Sueños eróticos…hay que joderse."_

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?

- ¡Harry!- exclamó ella con fastidio- ¡Por todos los magos y brujas, quieres dejarme dormir de una puñetera vez!

"_Ostia qué grito, por poco me rompe el tímpano."_

- Haz el favor de no gritarme, estás demasiado cerca de mi oído, por poco me dejas sordo.

- ¡Entonces déjame dormir!

- Perdona, pero por favor, no me grites más.

- Lo siento. Es que has conseguido lo que Ron todos los días.

- ¿Sacarte de quicio?

- Eso mismo, sí.

- Lo siento. Yo sólo quería saber si podía darte un beso de buenas noches…

- Ay…

- Vale vale, me callo. Lo prometo.

- Está bien, Harry, dame un beso en la mejilla si es eso lo que quieres. _"Con tal de que me dejes dormir por mí puedes besarme donde te de la gana. ¿He pensado eso, dónde le de la gana? Oh oh…aquí hay tomate…"_

Él lo hizo, movió la cara un poco hacia arriba y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla, volviendo a refugiar su rostro donde lo tenía antes, en el hueco que había entre el cuello y hombro derecho de ella.

"_Qué beso tan tierno, es de los más tiernos que me ha dado nunca. Harry…eres tan…lindo…"_

Y ese fue su último pensamiento coherente, porque en cuanto cerró los ojos, Hermione no tardó ni diez segundos en dormirse. Mientras que Harry, se limitó a esperar, y cuando escuchó su rítmica respiración, supo que estaba profundamente dormida. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se movió lo bastante para encender la lamparita de la mesita de noche y encender la luz. Así pasó el resto de las horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer, velando su sueño, tal y como había pensado hacer, pero no sólo eso, sino haciendo algo más que también le encantaba, contemplarla. Porque incluso estando dormida, para él ella seguía siendo preciosa.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Son las tres de la madrugada. Y siento deciros que no voy a poder contestar a los reviews en este cap pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo. Y no es que no pueda contestarlos por falta de espacio sino porque me caigo de sueño. Esta semana ha sido la famosa feria de Abril de mi ciudad. Y he tenido visita de mis primos y primas. Llegué el viernes por la noche a sevilla y desde entonces sólo he parado en casa para dormir porque siempre hemos estado fuera. Sinceramente me encantaría responder los reviews sobre todo a aquellas personas que me han dejado un review largo y más que bien analizado. Pero…de verdad que no puedo más. Hasta me están llorando los ojos de cansancio. Así que voy a acostarme ya, porque responder a los reviews me supondrá unas dos horas y no exagero. Y considerando que mañana cojo el autobús de vuelta a Tíjola, me conviene dormir algo, aunque sea un poco, sino no podré con mi alma. (Otra expresión nuestra que significa "Muerto/a de cansancio"). ¿Cuándo subiré el próximo cap? Probablemente y si nada me lo impide, dentro de dos fines de semana, que será cuando venga a Sevilla. Y no, no puedo esperar a mañana para subir el cap porque mañana me voy temprano y porque entre otras cosas, os prometí subir el cap 6 a finales de Abril y hoy es el último día de este mes, y a mí me gusta cumplir lo que prometo.

Por cierto y aunque esto no venga mucho al caso, si véis en el cap algunas palabras juntas (sin espacio entre ellas) no soy yo, es la página que por mucho que yo intente evitarlo, siempre me altera algo los espacios que tengo yo en el archivo original del fic. Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo cap.

Os mando un beso y un abrazo enorme. Hasta dentro de unos días. Gracias por seguir ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	7. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

**Nota de la autora: **Domingo, 21 de Mayo de 2006.

Hola cómo estáis, espero que bien. Yo mejor del súper resfriado que pillé la semana pasada y que me impidió actualizar el fic. Muchas gracias por comprenderlo. Espero que este cap también os guste, os aviso de que es más extenso que los anteriores, digamos que ha sido una forma de compensaros la espera. Aquí ya veréis un cambio con respecto a Hermione y sus sentimientos por Harry pero no cantéis victoria tan pronto, jijijiijiji. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Música recomendada: la que queráis pero que sea bonita.

Simbología: La de siempre, y recordad que la cursiva puede implicar tanto los pensamientos de Harry como los de Hermione.

* * *

**Cap.7. "¿Qué me está ocurriendo?"**

Una dulce voz masculina la despertó y de inmediato supo a quién pertenecía.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó él con su rostro a milímetros del de ella, pues al verla despertar, no había podido evitar acercarse lo más que pudo, colocándose encima de ella, cosa que pareció no molestarla en lo absoluto ya que no protestó en lo más mínimo.

- Lo poco que he dormido, sí. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar sus verdes ojos.

- Las siete. Te dije que te despertaría a esta hora.- respondió acariciando su mandíbula.

- Tenemos sólo una hora para ducharnos y vestirnos.- añadió ella intentando que no le afectara aquella caricia.

- Si nos ayudamos como el otro día, terminaremos antes.- pronunció mientras le apartaba un mechón castaño que había caído en medio de su bonito rostro.

- Cierto. Pero esta vez…no pienso ducharme en los vestuarios de Quidditch, prefiero hacerlo en el baño de los prefectos, más todavía cuando yo soy una de ellos.- comentó ella con total naturalidad mientras le colocaba el flequillo para taparle la cicatriz con forma de rayo que tenía él en medio de la frente y que tanta fama le había otorgado.

- No he vuelto allí desde cuarto curso.- dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo encontrar al tenerla tan cerca.

- ¿Fue en aquél lugar donde abriste el huevo?- ella bajó la mano una vez que terminó de recolocarle el flequillo.

- Sí, pero no estuve solo. Mirtle apareció por el grifo, me dio un buen susto.- él maldijo mentalmente el que ella dejara de tocarle, aunque sólo fuese el pelo.

- Jjiijijijiji, considerando lo tímido que siempre has sido con las chicas, no me extraña nada que te asustaras.

- Sí bueno, es que ver el fantasma de una chica que aparece de repente mientras estás bañándote no creo que deje indiferente a nadie.

- No, supongo que no. Sobre todo a ti, que se te ponen los pelos de punta cada vez que una chica se te acerca demasiado.

- Eso me ocurría antes, ya no. Pero sólo me pasaba si la chica me gustaba mucho, pero que yo sepa, Mirtle nunca me ha gustado.

- Sería raro que te enamorases de un fantasma.- añadió ella en un tono que para Harry resultó algo extraño, como si ella sintiera celos de que él pudiese fijarse en otra chica aunque fuese una que estaba muerta.

- Muy raro. ¿Y la verdad?. Mi vida ya es bastante rara sin necesitar un romance fantasmal.

- Jijijijijiji, cierto.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Después de ti.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque estás encima y no puedo moverme hasta que tú lo hagas.

- Ah, perdona.- contestó apartándose lo más rápido que podía, procurando no hacerle daño a ella en la muñeca que tenía unida a la suya.

Una vez preparado todas las cosas y ropas que necesitaron, se dirigieron al baño de los prefectos.

Hermione usó el desmaius para ponerse el bikini y luego él hizo lo mismo con ella para ponerse el bañador.

Ayudándose mutuamente, se lavaron lo mejor que pudieron. Esta vez, Harry hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no pensar en cosas que despertasen a las hormigas, aunque eso no evitó que babeara al verla con aquél bikini blanco de cintura baja que mostraba claramente su ombligo y caderas. Babeamiento que ella no vio al estar de espaldas a él.

- Volvamos a vestirnos antes de que sea más tarde y Ron acabe con todo.- comentó ella mientras salía de la enorme bañera seguida de su mejor amigo.

Ya cambiados, entraron en el Gran Comedor dispuestos a desayunar.

- Qué puntuales.- pronunció su amigo pelirrojo haciéndoles sitio para que se sentaran a su lado.

- Hola Harry.- saludó Ginny justo delante de él.

- Hola.- contestó serio y metiéndose en la boca una cucharada de cereales de chocolate con leche.

- ¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy. Vais a ir a Hogsmeade?

- No, tenemos que entrenar.- comentó Harry ganándose una mirada asustada de Hermione.

- Pero yo creí que esta semana no entrenarías más. Además Harry, es domingo. ¿No puedes limitarte a disfrutar del día sin tener que subirnos a los dos a esa escoba mortal?- preguntó su mejor amiga.

- Necesito otro día de entrenamiento, Hermione. El Miércoles tenemos partido.

- ¿Y no puedes entrenar mañana, tiene que ser hoy precisamente?

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- No, pero…pensaba aprovechar el día de otra forma que entrenando al Quidditch.

- Míralo por el lado positivo. Cuantas más veces te subas a la escoba, más pronto perderás el miedo a volar.

- Ese miedo no se me pasará nunca por muchas veces que me suba a una escoba, Harry, aunque esa escoba sea la tuya.

- ¿Y por qué te asusta tanto subirte conmigo?. Sabes que no te pasará nada.

- No, no lo sé. Tú dí que de momento no nos ha ocurrido nada, pero vamos, eso no quiere decir que algún día tengamos un buen susto.

- Deja de preocuparte tanto, no tienes nada que temer. Yo controlo.- él lo dijo en una forma algo presumida y ella no pudo evitar reírse, mientras le decía ¡vanidoso!. En un tono nada ofensivo y tapándose la boca para evitar que con la risa, los cereales salieran disparados.

Como su risa era bastante contagiosa, no tardaron en reír también, tanto Harry como Ron.

Menos Ginny, que miraba la escena con el ceño algo fruncido y acordándose interiormente de todas las palabrotas que sabía, todas dirigidas a Hermione. Aquella horrible chica que le había quitado al chico de sus sueños y lo que más le dolía a ella, es que Hermione sabía perfectamente desde hacía años, lo que ella sentía por Harry y aún así no había hecho nada para evitar que él se enamorase de ella.

Ron podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Ginny no creía que Hermione no supiese nada acerca de los sentimientos de Harry o que no hubiese hecho algo para enamorarlo. Ella no podía ser distinta a las otras chicas. Porque cualquier chica normal había probado alguna vez los filtros o los hechizos amorosos, aunque fuese por diversión.

Seguro que Hermione había hecho algo para que él perdiera la cabeza por ella, aunque fuese como un juego, pero algo tenía que haber hecho, lo que pasa es que no quería reconocerlo. Era más fácil seguir haciéndose la mosquita muerta, pero alguien tan inteligente como ella, tan perspicaz y adelantada para muchas cosas, no podía ser incapaz de usar alguna treta para enamorar a Harry.

Como tampoco se creía ella, que Hermione no fuese capaz de no ver lo que el moreno sentía por ella. ¡Pero si estaba más claro que el agua, sólo había que mirarle y ver la expresión con la que la miraba para darse cuenta enseguida que Harry Potter estaba más que enamorado de su mejor amiga!. Una mejor amiga que seguía comportándose con él con total naturalidad a pesar de todo.

¿Cómo podía ser Hermione tan fría, cómo podía no darle importancia a los sentimientos de Harry?.

Ginny pensaba que ella era cruel al actuar así, al menos debería decirle algo a él, aunque fuese un rechazo, pero seguir tratándole como si no ocurriese nada entre ellos era más de lo que Ginny podía soportar.

Una cosa era que Harry no se hubiese fijado en ella por el motivo que fuera, eso podía aceptarlo, pero lo que no podía aceptar ni soportar de ningún modo, era que él mostrara tantas atenciones hacia Hermione y que ella no las correspondiera.

Eso era algo imperdonable, y si nadie era capaz de decirle algo a aquella castaña, ella no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo.

Puede que incluso le saliera bien la jugada, a lo mejor Harry se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Hermione y decidía fijarse en otra chica que sí le correspondiese, una chica como ella. Alguien atractiva y lo suficientemente hábil en el Quidditch como para poder compartir con él su pasión más fuerte.

Pues de todo el castillo era sabido lo mucho que le gustaba a Harry aquél deporte mágico. Un deporte que su mejor amiga no sólo no disfrutaba, sino que encima hablaba mal de él, diciendo lo peligroso que era y los riesgos que tenía practicarlo. Y si tan poco le gustaba aquél deporte…¿Por qué entonces acudía siempre al estadio para ver jugar a Harry?. Por muy amiga que fuese, no tendría por qué ir si no le gustaba ese juego. ¿Verdad?

Decidió dejar de pensar y decirle a Hermione lo que pensaba de ella, qué más le daba que le escuchasen su hermano y Harry o que al final terminase peleándose con Hermione delante de todo el comedor. Le daba igual, pero no podía soportar más el ver a Harry riéndose a más no poder mientras la miraba como si fuese la persona más divertida que hubiese conocido nunca.

Iba a pronunciar su primera frase cuando Hermione dejó de reírse y volvió a hablarle a Harry.

- Entonces…¿Nos saltamos el entrenamiento?

- No.- contestó su mejor amigo dejando salir la última risa que le quedaba.- De verdad que necesito entrenar hoy, Hermione.

- Pero es que no quiero ir. Me da miedo.- dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera ser escuchada, pero Ginny lo oyó a pesar de todo.

- No te preocupes.- añadió él con un tono dulce que Ginny jamás le había oído antes.- yo te protegeré.- dijo él ahora en voz baja pero que fue audible para Ginny al estar cerca de ellos.

Ella vio a Hermione sonreír y cobijar su cabeza bajo el cuello de él, mientras le decía un "gracias" tan dulce que Ginny sintió que le entraban arcadas. Cuando vio a Harry darle un beso en la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que alguien lo viera, decidió que ya había soportado bastante. Sobre todo al ver a Hermione acariciarle levemente la mejilla, separarse otra vez y volver a desayunar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ginny sentía que iba a reventar, y no por comer mucho precisamente.

"_Esa guarras asquerosa…coqueteando abiertamente con él, dejándose mimar por él…¿Y aún pretende hacerle creer a mi hermano que ella no sabe nada de lo que siente Harry por ella?. Venga ya, seré más pequeña que ellos, pero no tengo nada de estúpida. A esta la desenmascaro yo aunque sea lo último que haga este año."_

- ¿Cuándo entrenamos?- preguntó Ron volviendo a interrumpir sin saberlo, el nuevo intento de Ginny por "dejar al descubierto" a Hermione.

- A las cuatro. Pero hoy no necesito al equipo. Sólo voy a practicar un poco.

- Ah, entiendo.- dijo su mejor amigo volviendo a ingerir más cereales. Pero enseguida dejó de comer para volver a hablarle a Harry, esta vez con un tono descaradamente pícaro además de bromista.- Así que un entrenamiento privado¿eh?. Ya sabía yo que algo te traías entre manos.

- Cállate.- pero no fue Harry quien lo dijo, sino Hermione.- Y no digas tonterías. Él solamente va a entrenar, no veo qué sentido oculto puede tener.

- Ninguno, ninguno.- pero el tono de Ron indicaba precisamente lo contrario. Él se rió abiertamente, dejando ver de paso, algunos cereales.

- Eres un asqueroso.- comentó Hermione con clara expresión de desagrado en el rostro.- Te he dicho miles de veces que está muy feo enseñar la comida, además de ser un signo claro de mala educación.

Ron le sacó la lengua y aumentó su risa, mientras ella le miraba con fastidio y seguía desayunando sin decir palabra, como si estuviese pensando qué le diría más tarde.

"_Y encima llama guarro a mi hermano…¿pero quién se ha creído esta que es?. Se va a enterar."_

- Retíralo.- pronunció Ginny en un tono nada amigable.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione sin ocultar su sorpresa.

- Que retires lo que le has dicho a mi hermano. Retíralo enseguida o te arrepentirás de no hacerlo.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?- preguntó ella como si no se lo creyese del todo.

- Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?

- No, qué va, el problema lo vas a tener tú como me saques de mis casillas, Ginny. Te advierto de antemano, que no pienso consentirte que me vuelvas a tratar mal. No sé qué tienes contra mí, pero no voy a dejar que me pisotees o me humilles por muy hermana que seas de mi amigo. ¿Te enteras?

- Me entero, y me da igual. Si quiero decirte algo, lo diré, aunque pueda no gustarte.

- Hazlo y te aseguro, que no volverás a mirarme a la cara después de que acabe contigo.- pronunció Hermione en un tono completamente serio y decidido.

Por un momento, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, se limitaron a sostenerse la mirada.

Ron había dejado de reírse y estaba mirándolas con mucha atención, como preparándose para lo que pudiese venir, algo que sabía, no sería agradable para ninguna de ellas, pero cuando miró a Harry, se dio cuenta que él estaba igual de serio que Hermione o incluso más que ella, y miraba a Ginny de tal forma que hasta su hermano tuvo que tragar saliva.

Pero la pelirroja no estaba mirando a Harry, sólo a Hermione, así que no pudo ver la cara de desagrado que él le estaba dedicando.

Ginny sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a la cara de Hermione, la susodicha ni se inmutó.

- ¿Debo tener miedo?- preguntó la castaña en un tono que indicaba burla.

- Sí, mucho.- contestó la pelirroja con total decisión.

- ¿Voy escribiendo el testamento?- volvió a preguntar Hermione sin ocultar la risa en su tono de voz.

- No te dará tiempo.- pronunció Ginny totalmente seria.- Pero te concedo una oportunidad si retiras lo que le dijiste a mi hermano.

- ¿Ron?- llamó Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el susodicho.

- ¿Te ha molestado que te dijese asqueroso?

- Qué va. Ni que fuese la primera vez que me lo dices. Si tuviese que tener en cuenta cada cosa que me dices cuando me riñes por algo, tendrías que pasarte la vida pidiéndome perdón.

- No le quites importancia.- pronunció su hermana.- Me ha sentado bastante mal que te haya insultado así.

- Ginny, si te tomases la molestia, por una sola vez en tu vida, de observar cuándo y cómo insulto en serio, te darías cuenta, de que jamás he hecho sentirse mal a tu hermano. A la única persona que he humillado y hasta pegado, ha sido a Draco Malfoy, y debo decir que se lo merecía.

Pero que yo sepa, nunca he tratado a Ron como sí lo hice con Malfoy en aquella ocasión, y Ron por su parte, nunca me ha dicho que esté enfadado conmigo por algo que yo haya dicho o hecho. Así que no pienso disculparme por mucho que me lo pidas. Si te sentó mal lo que le dije a tu hermano, es tu problema, no el mío, y mucho menos el de Ron.

- Bien dicho.- intervino Harry por primera vez.

- Tú cállate, y no la defiendas, no tienes por qué.- pronunció Ginny con clara rabia en su voz.

- A mí no me des órdenes.- pronunció el moreno desafiante.- Y no me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer. No eres mi madre.- dijo él, usando la misma frase que había empleado Ginny el día anterior, para intentar herir a Hermione.

- No, no lo soy, pero me preocupo lo suficiente por ti, como si lo fuera.- respondió Ginny usando la frase tal y como la había dicho Hermione en su momento.

- Más quisieras tú.- pronunció ahora Hermione.

- Si tú puedes quererle como una madre, yo también. Soy una mujer…¿Y no se supone que todas las mujeres tenemos instinto maternal?

- Algunas no, por mucho que se empeñen en creerlo.- respondió Hermione sin apartar su vista de ella.

- Tú no eres mejor que yo, Hermione, sólo tienes un año más.

- En edad física, puede que no te supere demasiado, pero en edad mental, voy kilómetros por delante de ti.

- ¿Me estás llamando niña pequeña?

- Pues mira, sí.

- ¡Retíralo!- pronunció Ginny echando su cuerpo hacia delante y colocando su rostro a milímetros del de Hermione, quien ni se inmutó.

- No me da la gana.- contestó la castaña sin ni siquiera pestañear.

- Eres una insufrible presumida, repelente y vanidosa. ¡Y no entiendo cómo Harry se ha enamorado de ti!- Lo último lo dijo alzando la voz, y unas pocas cabezas miraron en dirección donde estaban ellos.

- Pues yo entendería menos todavía, que lo hiciera de ti.- añadió Hermione sin elevar ni un ápice, su tono de voz.- Me asombraría bastante saber, que hubiese puesto su atención en una niña caprichosa, déspota y rencorosa, que no acepta lo que no puede tener.

Y tú sabes bien que nunca le tendrás por mucho que te empeñes en lo contrario.

Pero no pienses que es por mí, porque yo no tengo nada que ver con el hecho de que no le gustes a Harry y tampoco voy a discutir contigo sobre los sentimientos que pueda o no tener Harry hacia mí, principalmente porque creo que no te concierne en absoluto.

Pero como vuelvas insultarme o hablarme en el tono que has usado antes cuando has gritado, te juro Ginebra Weasley, que te meteré tal bofetada que la señora Pomfrey tendrá que poner un gran esfuerzo en arreglarte el cuello, porque te lo dejaré tan torcido que hasta ella se asombrará al verte.

- Inténtalo, vamos, sólo inténtalo y veremos quién de las dos termina peor.

Hermione tembló un poco, pero no de miedo, sino de rabia. Temblor que fue tan leve que sólo Harry lo percibió al estar pegado a ella. Un temblor que terminó en el instante en que ella sintió un ligero apretón que él le dio a su mano libre, queriéndole indicar con ello, que estaba de su parte pasara lo que pasara.

Ginny se había cansado de esperar, estaba a punto de atacar la primera cuando escuchó la garganta del profesor Dumbledore carraspear levemente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el anciano mago con su característico tono amable de siempre.

- No, nada. ¿Verdad Hermione?- dijo Ginny bajando la varita y disimulando lo mejor que podía.

Dumbledore miró a la prefecta de forma significativa, ella no dijo nada, pero con sus ojos marrones expresó todo lo que el director del colegio necesitaba saber. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza para seguidamente mirar a Ginny y decirle…

- Venga conmigo, señorita Weasley.

Ginny siguió al profesor fuera del Gran Comedor, pero no antes de echarle una mirada a Hermione tan fulminante, que si las miradas matasen, ella ya habría caído muerta en el instante en que la recibió. Cuando la pelirroja se hubo ido, tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione volvieron a sentarse para terminar lo poco que les quedaba del desayuno.

- Ay que ver cómo se ha puesto.- comentó Hermione mientras se echaba más cacao en su vaso.- No te ofendas Ron, pero tu hermana necesita ayuda psiquiátrica. Está paranoica perdida. Sobre todo conmigo y no entiendo por qué.

- Es que te ha cogido manía.- contestó el pelirrojo untándose mermelada en su tostada- Se le ha metido en la cabeza que le has quitado a Harry, aunque yo sé que no es verdad. Es, tal y como tú has dicho, una paranoia suya.

- ¿Qué yo le he quitado a Harry?. Ni que él fuese de su propiedad.- añadió ella cogiendo un plátano y pelándoselo con su mano libre mientras lo agarraba con los dientes para sujetarle la cabeza.

- Eso es lo que a ella le gustaría.- añadió Harry por lo bajo a uno de sus oídos, de forma que sólo Hermione le escuchó- pero si tengo que tener una dueña, prefiero que seas tú.- y al decir lo último, se retiró de ella para volver a beberse el cacao, mientras Ron miraba con asombro cómo Hermione se quedaba inmóvil contemplando el plátano aún a medio pelar.

- ¿Qué le has dicho, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo lleno de curiosidad.

- Nada que te importe.- añadió el moreno mientras terminaba de pelar el plátano de Hermione, quien aún parecía seguir en otro mundo.

- Pues ha debido de ser algo fuera de lo común, se ha quedado más congelada que un iceberg.

- ¿Cambiamos de tema?

- ¿Le has dicho ya lo que sientes?

- Ron…

- ¿Qué?. Está tan ida que ni se enterará de lo que hablamos.

- Puede que ella no, pero el resto del comedor sí. Así que te agradeceré mucho que cambies de tema.

- Bueno pero…¿se lo has dicho o no?

- Sí, y paso de seguir hablando de esto aquí, donde cualquier cotilla puede escucharnos y ponerse a chismorrear con todo el castillo.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Lo que tú y yo ya sabíamos, que sólo me ve como su mejor amigo.

- Oh vaya…lo siento tío.

- Y yo, pero al menos la tengo como amiga, eso es mejor que nada.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Me pasas una tostada?. Y a ser posible con mantequilla y mermelada.

- ¿Ahora tengo que prepararte la comida?

- Hombre, no estaría mal, sólo puedo usar una mano y la verdad es que no es cómodo. Además, si me la das, te dejo la saeta de fuego el resto del día, después de que termine de entrenar, claro.

- Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, pero bueno, venga, te la preparo. Por esa escoba te preparo todas las tostadas que me pidas.

- Gracias Ron, yo también te quiero.

- No lo digas muy alto, a ver si se van a creer otra cosa.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras observaba a su mejor amigo prepararle la tostada a la vez que miraba a su alrededor por si había alguien atento a ellos y su conversación, aunque por fortuna todos estaban demasiados ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para estar cotilleando el lado de mesa que ocupaban ellos tres.

- Toma Harry, toda para ti.

- Gracias.

Cuando Ron vio la expresión de él, supo que no le había gustado demasiado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué mermelada le has puesto?. Está asquerosa.

- Es de ciruela, es que no quedaba otra.

- Pues podrías habérmelo dicho. - Él dejó la tostada en un lado del plato.

- ¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que no te gustaba esa mermelada?

- Después de 7 años comiendo juntos, es como para que supieras eso y otras cosas. Hermione sí que sabe lo que me gusta y lo que no.

- Bueno, pero es que ella es doña sabelotodo, menudo ejemplo me has puesto. Por otra parte, ella se fija hasta en los calcetines que usamos, mira que es cotilla cuando quiere…

- Más que cotillear, lo que yo creo es que observa, quizás por eso acierta siempre en los regalos que nos hace. ¿No te has dado cuenta que nunca nos ha dado algo que no nos gustara?

- Será a ti, a mí me regaló el año pasado un libro aburridísimo.

- Pero si era de los Chudley Cannons…tu equipo de Quidditch favorito, y te recuerdo que estuviste leyéndolo durante dos días seguidos.

- No lo leía, miraba las pocas fotos que había, el resto era todo texto, y de lo más aburrido debo decir.

- Pues no se te ocurra decirle que no te gustó el regalo, te lo compró con mucha ilusión. ¿Sabes?

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Porque estaba con ella el día que lo compró.

- ¿Le aconsejaste ese libro?

- No, pero sí le dije que ese equipo era el que más te gustaba.

- Ah. Gracias, supongo.

- De nada.

- Deberías llamarla, lleva tanto tiempo en la luna que me está empezando a preocupar seriamente.

- Conociéndola, seguro que está comiéndose el coco. No he conocido jamás a una chica tan pensadora como esta, Ron, lo juro.

- Y a pesar de eso te gusta, reconócelo.

- Nunca lo he negado.

- ¿Nunca?

- Bueno…no desde hace dos años.

- Si no quieres que nos escuche hablar de esto, deberíamos cambiar de conversación, creo que está volviendo a la tierra.

- ¿Qué no os escuche hablar de qué?- preguntó Hermione mirándoles y comiéndose el plátano que Harry le había pelado sin ella darse cuenta, tan metida en su mundo como lo había estado.

- De nada en especial, salvo por lo del entrenamiento de esta tarde. ¿Verdad Harry?

- Sí, claro.- pronunció el moreno mientras se comía un bollo de chocolate.

- ¿Dijiste a las cuatro, no?. Ahí estaré como un clavo, ah no, espera, que dijiste que entrenarías solo…

- Da igual, Ron, puedes traer al equipo si quieres, si jugamos el miércoles, lo mejor será que estemos todos. ¿No, Hermione?

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pero te advierto Harry, que como se te ocurra ponerte a hacer piruetas y giros imposibles sin necesidad, el miércoles jugarán todos menos tú. Como me crees otro trauma, vas a pasarte todo el miércoles más ausente que si te dieran anestesia.

- ¿Perdón?

- Te aplicaré el desmaius extremus, lo juro, haré lo que sea con tal de que no cojas la escoba.

- Oye Hermione…¿No te estás pasando un poco?- preguntó él algo enfadado.

- No, sólo te estoy avisando de lo que te espera como se te ocurra hacerte el guay en la escoba conmigo a tu lado.

- Eso suena a amenaza.

- No, qué va…es un hecho.

- Y ahí va el encanto femenino…- pronunció Ron dándole un mordisco a su tostada sin mermelada.

- Anda y vete al cuerno cordialmente- dijo ella mordiendo su magdalena- qué sabrás tú del encanto femenino…del mío o de cualquier otra chica. Sólo piensas en el Quidditch y en comer.

- No es verdad, en chicas también, lo que pasa es que de eso no hablo contigo.

- Y prefiero no saber por qué. Si tu concepto de las chicas es tan superficial como creo, prefiero no saber tu opinión.

- A veces no te soporto…

- Pues ya somos dos…

- Vale chicos, ya está bien. No me amarguéis el desayuno, por favor, estábamos muy bien.

- Es ella la que ha empezado.- dijo Ron intentando justificarse.

- Y tú como siempre le has seguido la corriente. Está claro que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.- pronunció Harry de forma irónica.

- ¿Ella y yo?. Sí hombre, lo dirás en broma. Yo pensé que erais vosotros la parejita perfecta. Os entendéis tan bien que no sé cómo no sois capaces de leeros el pensamiento.

Harry se atragantó y Ron escupió de golpe la tostada cuando Hermione se levantó un poco y le arreó un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Para que pienses antes de hablar, que falta te hace.- comentó ella sentándose de nuevo y dándole unos golpecitos a Harry en su espalda, usando la mano libre.

- ¿Estás bien?

Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza y ella se sentó de nuevo, bebiéndose del tirón un vaso de zumo de piña y uva.

- Eres una psicópata, por poco me ahogo.- pronunció el pelirrojo mirándola con fastidio.

- Créeme Ron, si quisiera ahogarte no podrías ni escupir la tostada. Ieuj…me dan náuseas sólo de recordarlo.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

- No tanto como yo, amor mío, te voy a pedir en matrimonio ya mismo.

Harry los miraba como si viera un partido de tenis y cuando vio a Ron sacarle la lengua a ella, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- De verdad, es para sacaros en la tele…

- Qué va, Harry, la audiencia caería en picado después de escucharle.- añadió ella echándose más zumo- además, para audiencia…tú y yo. Según nuestro querido amigo, somos la pareja perfecta. ¿No?. Así que puestos a escoger…con cualquiera menos con él.

- Anda y vete al carajo, guapa.- dijo el pelirrojo haciéndole burla. Ahora fue ella quien se rió.

- Guapa no sé si seré, pero aceptable desde luego que sí, aunque reconozco que no tengo tu gracia innata, eso causa furor.

Ella lo dijo sin ironía, y eso hizo que Ron sonriera, sabiendo que todo volvía a la normalidad entre ellos.

Esa era una de las cosas mejores que tenía Hermione, pensó él, su capacidad para remediar una situación que en un principio parecía tensa, pero tras siete años de conocerla, Ron tenía muy claro cuándo hablaba ella en serio y cuándo no.

Además, el hecho de discutir con ella era algo que de verdad disfrutaba, sobre todo por escuchar sus posibles respuestas, que nunca le dejaban indiferente. Otro de los grandes atractivos que poseía ella, el don de la palabra. Don que era conocido por todos los estudiantes de aquél castillo mágico.

- Bueno, tras este desayuno memorable, me despido.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- preguntó su amiga al verle levantarse.

- A ver a una chica lo creas o no.

- ¿Puedo saber quién es?

- Ya te lo contaré, todo depende de si acepta o no salir conmigo esta tarde.

- ¡Suerte entonces, Ron!

- Gracias Hermione. _"Yo también te deseo suerte, sobre todo con Harry, que lo tienes loquito al pobre. Ojalá no tardes mucho en cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo que sientes por él, porque de verdad creo que haríais una pareja estupenda. Además de que le harías muy feliz, él sólo es verdaderamente feliz cuando está contigo. Eso lo sé yo, mi hermana y cualquiera que se tome la molestia en fijarse en cómo se comporta cuando estáis juntos."_

- ¡Te espero a las cuatro!- pronunció Harry antes de que él saliese. Ron sólo movió la cabeza indicando que lo había oído, y con la misma desapareció del Gran Comedor, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos terminando de desayunar.

* * *

- Ay Dios…he comido tanto, que creo que voy a reventar.- pronunció Hermione tocándose el estómago.

- Últimamente comes mucho.

- ¿Y?

- Nada, es sólo que me llama la atención.- pronunció Harry caminando a su lado.

- Ya ves tú, ni que fuese algo extraño que algunas chicas tengamos un gran apetito. Algunas no somos como dicen por ahí…eso de comer como pajaritos no es verdad, al menos conmigo. De todos modos esa comparación está mal hecha, porque los pájaros, contrario a lo que muchos pueden pensar, comen bastante. El pelícano, por ejemplo, se mete la comida en un depósito que tiene en el pico y la va administrando poco a poco, según el hambre que tenga.

Harry la miró como si alucinara.

- No me digas que también te has leído un libro sobre los pelícanos.

- No. Lo ví en la tele, en un reportaje de la National Geographic.

- De verdad, Hermione, si hay algo que no sepas, dímelo.

Ella se rió suavemente.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sé, Harry, contrario a lo que puedas pensar, mi vida no se basa en el estudio. ¿Sabes?

- Pues nadie lo diría, en el colegio no das esa imagen. Creo que sólo Ron y yo te hemos visto haciendo más cosas además de estudiar o de hojear cada libro de la biblioteca. ¿Hay alguno que aún no hayas visto o leído?

- Sí, aún quedan algunos. Los de la sección prohibida, por ejemplo, ahí quedan ejemplares que me faltan por consultar.

- Si cuando yo digo que debiste nacer con un libro bajo el brazo es porque es verdad.

Ella se detuvo de repente y él chocó levemente con su cadera, para seguidamente retirarse un poco.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿Es esa la imagen que tiene todo el mundo de mí?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Es por eso que no le gusto a los chicos o que ninguna chica quiere ser mi amiga, porque piensan que no me interesa nada salvo los libros?

- ¿Qué, por qué piensas eso?

- Por lo que has dicho antes, me ha hecho pensar que quizás tengas razón.

- No lo decía en serio, Hermione, sólo hablaba por hablar.

- Pues deberías pensar antes de hablar, Harry. A veces las cosas que dices me causan efecto.

Ella lo dijo en un tono algo triste, cosa que él notó. No tardando nada en ponerse frente a ella y tirar suavemente de su barbilla, obligándola así a que le mirase directamente.

- No pretendía ofenderte o deprimirte, Hermione, de verdad que no. Te pido perdón si lo he hecho.

Por el tono en que lo dijo ella supo que era sincero, pero eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

- Es que…a veces pienso en otras cosas que no son los libros o los estudios, aunque te resulte difícil creerlo. Y esas cosas…son más propias de una chica, que de una cerebrito o sabelotodo.

Ya sé que no soy una chica corriente, o lo que muchos entienden por corriente, pero sigo siendo una chica al fin y al cabo, y como chica…me interesa saber la opinión que tienen de mí, puede que luego esa opinión no me afecte pero…aún así me gusta saber lo que dice la gente. Y el hecho de saber que los demás me ven como la mujer más aburrida del castillo no es algo que me agrade.

- Yo no he dicho eso, Hermione.

- No, pero lo has insinuado aunque no te dieras cuenta.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también, aunque no es culpa tuya que pienses así, supongo que esa es la imagen que doy.

Pero mucha gente se asombraría al saber que dentro de esta chica de apariencia insignificante y aburrido…existe un corazón que sufre por cosas de ese tipo. Ya sé que lo he dicho antes pero…soy una chica, Harry, eso ante todo, y como chica…me duele ver y saber la poca aceptación que tengo. A veces pienso que si no os tuviera a vosotros dos a mi lado, haría años que habría dejado el colegio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que te dije en cierta ocasión, no puedo estar en un sitio donde no me sienta querida ni valorada. Mucho menos en un sitio como éste, donde hemos pasado 7 años de nuestras vidas. Bueno, aún lo estamos pasando porque el curso aún no ha terminado.

- ¿Y si no nos tuvieras a Ron y a mí te habrías ido del colegio?

- Puedes estar seguro de ello.

- Vaya…

- ¿Y de qué te asombras?. No creo que haya alguien en el mundo capaz de tirarse siete años de su vida en un internado donde nadie le habla. Las personas necesitamos la compañía, Harry, aunque sea a ratos. ¿Tú conoces a alguien que haya vivido años en absoluta soledad?

- No. _"Aunque en cierto sentido yo estuve completamente solo hasta que os conocí a ti y a Ron."_

- Pues por eso lo digo. La soledad es algo terrible, incluso produce locura en algunas personas. No sé si me volvería loca si no tuviese a alguien a mi lado pero…tampoco quiero pensar en ello.

- Pues no lo hagas. Además, tú no estás sola. Tienes a tu familia, a Megan y también a Ron y a mí. No creo que eso se pueda considerar como que no tengas a nadie a tu lado.

- Gracias…yo también te quiero.

- Ya lo sé, por algo soy tu mejor amigo. ¿No?

- Sí, por eso y por otras cosas. ¿Damos un paseo por el lago?. Hasta la hora del castigo no tengo nada que hacer.

- ¿Qué otras cosas, Hermione?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué qué otras cosas son las que cuentan para que yo sea tu mejor amigo?

- Para nombrarlas necesitaría una lista muyy larga, y no quiero aburrirte. Sólo te diré, que tú eres mi mejor amigo simplemente por ser quién eres y lo que representas para mí. ¿Entiendes?

- No del todo.

- Harry, te quiero por ser tú, te valoro por ser tú, y te considero mi mejor amigo simplemente por ser tú, con tus virtudes y tus defectos. Eso es todo, no puedo explicártelo mejor, pero espero que lo hayas comprendido.

- Creo que sí. _"Si me quiere y valora tanto por ser yo y lo que represento, tanto lo bueno como lo malo…¿por qué no me ama entonces?. Creí que eso era el amor verdadero. _

_O al menos fue eso lo que ella me explicó hace algunos años. Aún recuerdo cómo surgió el tema, pero lo que tengo más que claro es que ella dijo que cuando quieres a alguien de verdad, le quieres por todo lo que representa, tanto lo bueno como lo malo._

_Lo que no sabía es que eso también podía aplicarse a la verdadera amistad, aunque conociendo a Hermione, puede que también tenga otro sentido oculto que por lo que sea no he visto pero…si lo tuviera ella me lo diría. Prometió hacerlo y ella siempre cumple sus promesas. Supongo que sólo tendré que seguir esperando, aunque esta espera me está matando. No creí que sería tan duro."_

- ¿Nos vamos al lago, sí o no?. ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- Que me digas de una vez si quieres o no ir al lago conmigo.

"_Contigo iría al lago y hasta el fin del mundo." _- Claro, por qué no.- _"No tengo nada mejor que hacer…"_

- Entonces vamos, quizás encontremos billyworgs, quiero atrapar unos cuantos. Le prometí a Megan que se los llevaría.

- ¿Y para qué los quiere?. Esos bichitos no son luciérnagas.

- No, pero…siguen teniendo atractivo aunque no brillen en la oscuridad como ellas.

- ¿A ti también te gustan?

- No tanto como las luciérnagas. ¿Crees que podremos atrapar algunas esta noche?

- Supongo que sí. _"Aunque preferiría cogerlas sin que lo supieras y luego dártelas como sorpresa, pero estando pegado a ti, eso es imposible."_

- La profesora McGonagall tiene un tarro especial donde poder meterlas sin riesgo de que se asfixien.

- ¿Se lo has pedido?

- Hace días, pero aún no he ido a recogerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No he tenido ocasión, he estado ocupada.

- Ya, claro. _"Y cuándo no lo estás."_

- Pero si a ti te parece bien, podemos ir luego a buscarlo.

- Lo que tú quieras, Hermione, eres tú la que está interesada en las luciérnagas. _"Deben de gustarte muchísimo para que tengas tanto interés en cogerlas."_

- Ya, pero tú estás conmigo y por eso te pregunto. Tampoco quiero que vengas si no te apetece. Las luciérnagas pueden esperar y si no tienes muchas ganas de acompañarme, puedo esperar a que se termine el efecto del hechizo para atraparlas yo sola.

"_¿Tú sola, y que pueda pasarte algo sin yo saberlo?. Para eso te acompaño aunque me importen un pimiento las luciérnagas."_

- No, a mí no me importa acompañarte, además, siendo dos, seguro que las cogemos más fácilmente. _"Y quién sabe si en medio de esos bichitos brillantes ocurre algo inusual entre tú y yo. Ojalá…"_

- Gracias Harry, es agradable saber que vendrás conmigo aunque no te gusten.

- ¿ Cómo sabes que no me gustan las luciérnagas?

- Fácil, porque te conozco muy bien. Y sé que cuando algo te gusta no te lo planteas dos veces a la hora de conseguirlo y teniendo en cuenta todas las preguntas que me has hecho sobre ellas deduzco que no te gustan especialmente pero como sabes que me hace ilusión, es por eso que quieres venir conmigo porque tal y como tú dijiste anoche, te gusta estar conmigo. ¿Verdad?

"_¿Tú eres vidente además de bruja o qué?"_

- Te he asombrado¿eh?.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Ay Harry…a veces eres como un libro abierto para mí. Sin secretos.

Sólo tengo que ver tu expresión para intuir lo que piensas o sientes, aunque prefiero tu lado misterioso, ese que a veces sacas y que no me permite notar nada. Normalmente sólo lo muestras cuando hay algo que te preocupa o inquieta pero que no quieres contarnos por el motivo que sea. Aunque déjame decirte que es inútil que te cierres en banda, tarde o temprano terminamos sabiéndolo bien porque nos lo digas tú o porque lo averigüemos de otro modo.

- Así que…¿no tengo secretos para ti y Ron?

- No, por supuesto que los tienes, todas las personas los tenemos. Sólo digo…que no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces por apartarnos en determinados momentos, nosotros siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti aunque tú no lo quieras. Simplemente porque somos tus mejores amigos y porque te queremos mucho.

- Eso ya lo sé, Hermione. Yo también os quiero bastante.

- Lo sabemos, como también sabemos que a veces te preocupa el hecho de que no seas tan expresivo con nosotros como sí lo somos contigo pero eso no tiene importancia, Harry, no te queremos porque seas muy o poco expresivo, te queremos por ser quién eres y como eres. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí.

- Me alegro.

- Si vamos a ir al lago, hagámoslo antes de que den las doce porque a esa hora medio castillo se va para allá y entonces hay de todo menos tranquilidad. Y a ti te gusta el lago cuando más tranquilo está¿verdad?

- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque además de ti, yo también soy una persona observadora, quizás no tanto como tú, pero también me fijo en las cosas. _"En las tuyas sobre todo, llevo dos años fijándome en ellas."_

- Sobre todo en lo que te interesa¿verdad?

- Pues sí. _"Y tú eres alguien que me interesa bastante."_

- Camina, yo te sigo. Tienes razón, si no nos damos prisa se nos echará el tiempo encima además de la mitad de los estudiantes del castillo.

* * *

- Me encanta este sitio.- comentó ella tumbada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

- Sí, no está mal.- pronunció Harry justamente a su lado.

- Y por las noches es mejor aún.

- ¿Es aquí donde salen las luciérnagas?

- No, es un poco más allá, justo al lado de aquellos arbustos. ¿Los ves?

Ella señaló el sitio y él asintió con la cabeza.

- A veces cuando me apetece estar sola, vengo a este lugar. Me siento a pensar en las cosas que me preocupan o simplemente no pienso, me limito a cerrar los ojos y relajarme. No sé, es como un potente sedante para mí y cuando regreso al castillo es como si todas mis preocupaciones se hubiesen esfumado temporalmente.

- Te entiendo, todos tenemos un sitio especial que hace que nos olvidemos de todo. ¿Y cuándo es que vienes?

- Cuando nadie me ve.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gustar estar aquí sola. Pero ahora no puedo porque estás conmigo.

- ¿Preferirías que no lo estuviera?

- No, te lo habría enseñado igualmente.

- Hasta ahora no lo habías hecho.

- Porque no se me había ocurrido.

- Ah.

- ¿Y cuál es el tuyo, Harry, cuál es el sitio especial que hace que te olvides de todo?

- Si te lo dijera no me creerías.

- Prueba.

- Mi sitio especial no es un sitio precisamente, al menos no es como esto. Es distinto.

- ¿Cómo de distinto?

- Comparado con esto muy distinto.

- Dímelo, quiero saberlo.

- Es una persona, o más bien lo que ella me aporta.

- Quieres decir…¿Qué te olvidas de todo cuando estás con esa persona?

- Sí.

- ¿Sería muy indiscreto preguntar quién es?

- No, porque ya lo sabes.

- Te juro que no tengo ni idea.

- Pues la tengo tumbada a mi lado.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- No.

_-"Ay mi madre, vuelvo a sentir las mariposas."_- Harry…

- Qué…

- ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso?. Es decir…cuándo te diste cuenta o supiste que yo era tu sedante, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Hace tiempo, mucho en realidad. Creo que fue el día en que me enfrenté a Voldemort por primera vez.

Justo cuando terminamos la prueba de las pociones y antes de encontrarme con él.

Yo estaba aterrado, pero tú me diste la suficiente confianza en mí mismo como para pensar que fuere lo que fuese lo que hubiera esperándome, podría con ello, y tuvo gracia para mí escuchar lo mucho que creías en mí, porque con once años no tenía ni idea de cómo usar mi magia y no era de extrañar, toda mi vida había crecido escuchando por parte de mis tíos que yo era un anormal, y cuando cumplo once años me entero de que soy un mago y de que voy a ir a un colegio de magia y hechicería.

Para rematar, allí me entero de quiénes son mis padres y cómo murieron y además de todo eso, conozco a mis dos mejores amigos.

Uno de ellos…es una niña en apariencia repelente y sabelotodo que parece no ser consciente de lo especial y extraordinaria que es aunque por la imagen que da de sí misma, nadie diría que se siente insegura o poco valorada, pero el hecho es que sí se siente así, por eso se va a llorar a un servicio después de que mi otro amigo le haya hecho un comentario hiriente.

Para más ironía aún, en dicho servicio hay un troll enorme que amenaza con matarla y ella, aún siendo muy sabia, está tan asustada que no puede ni reaccionar.

Yo sé que ella está allí sola, y convenzo a mi amigo para ir a buscarla. Vencemos al troll y cuando llegan los profesores y preguntan qué hacen tres niños de primero luchando contra semejante criatura, ella dice con total naturalidad que es su culpa que estemos allí, porque ella creyó que podría vencer al troll sin ayuda ya que había leído sobre ellos pero al final no pudo hacerlo y cuando peor lo estaba pasando aparecimos nosotros y la salvamos.

Así que ella nos deja como los héroes de la historia cuando en realidad no lo fuimos, simplemente tuvimos suerte.

Lo heroico de verdad, es que con tan sólo once años de edad, esa niña sea capaz de infundir tanta seguridad y confianza en un niño que no cree en sí mismo ni en sus poderes por mucho que los demás le digan lo contrario. ¿Héroes nosotros?... De qué.

Tú sí que eres una heroína, Hermione, siempre lo has sido, y me importa tres pepinos que la gente no quiera ver lo valiosa e importante que eres. Si esa gente no lo sabe apreciar…sinceramente que les den por culo. Tú has hecho cosas por muchas personas que ni si quiera lo merecían, incluso has ayudado a aquellos que alguna vez se burlaron de ti o te dieron la espalda, si eso no es heroico, no sé qué es.

- Yo no quiero ser una heroína, sólo quiero ser yo misma, eso es lo que intento día a día.

- Ya lo sé, y eso es lo que más me asombra de ti. Que sin quererlo o proponértelo, eres alguien que deja huella y luego vas y me preguntas que cómo puedes gustarme. ¿Y cómo podrías no gustarme, Hermione, si toda tú estás llena de encanto?. Y no me refiero al aspecto físico, que también me gusta, todo sea dicho.

- Deja de halagarme tanto, Harry, no es propio de ti.

- Quizás hace tiempo no lo fuese pero eso cambió cuando supe que me había enamorado de ti. Lo creas o no, desde que sé que te quiero como algo distinto a mi mejor amiga, me he dado cuenta que he cambiado mucho, y también he crecido interiormente. Creo que me he vuelto más expresivo, pero eso no me asombra. Después de siete años contigo, lo raro sería que no hubiese cambiado nada.

- ¿Yo soy la causante de que ahora seas más comunicativo y expresivo que antes?

- Por supuesto. ¿Quién si no tú me ha enseñado a expresar y comunicar los sentimientos?.

- No creí que fuese yo la única.

- Pues sí, te vuelvo a decir que vengo de una casa donde no se me trata con cariño ni consideración. Y hasta que llegué aquí, te conocí y me hice amigo tuyo, no sabía lo que era un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. O que alguien me dijera que estaba orgulloso de mí o incluso "¡bien hecho Harry!" y podría seguir nombrándote cosas que has hecho por mí y de las que he aprendido pero entonces me tiraría días y a lo mejor hasta te aburrirías.

- Yo nunca me he aburrido contigo, ni siquiera cuando me cuentas cosas. Aunque debo reconocer que me sigue llamando mucho la atención lo comunicativo y expresivo que te has vuelto de un tiempo aquí.

- Y todo te lo debo a ti.

- No lo creo. Si ha habido algún cambio en ti, ha sido por ti mismo, no por mí.

- Hermione, si tú no fueras como eres, yo no habría cambiado tanto, puedes creerlo o no, pero es la verdad.

- Lo que tú digas.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

- No es eso, es sólo que no me considero tan importante como para influir tanto en la vida de una persona, aunque esa persona sea también muy importante para mí.

- Todas las personas influyen en la vida de alguien, Hermione, unas veces de forma buena y otra de forma mala, en mi caso, ha sido de forma más que buena.

- ¿Tan convencido estás?

- Absolutamente.

- Entonces te creo.

- La verdad es que tienes razón, este sitio es muy bonito y relajante.

"_Más bonito es compartirlo contigo, Harry."_

- Me alegra que te guste.

- Hasta me está entrando sueño…

- Pues duérmete si quieres, no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

- No podrías aunque quisieras, sin mí no.

- Tampoco he dicho que quiera irme ahora.

- ¿De verdad no te importa esperar a que termine el hechizo, Hermione?

- No. La verdad es que estar pegada a ti las 24 horas no es tan malo como pensé a veces. Estoy descubriendo muchas cosas que antes desconocía y no me refiero sólo a lo que sientes por mí.

- ¿Y esas cosas te gustan?

- En su mayoría sí.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- Supongo que tú también habrás descubierto nuevas cosas de mí, pero no creo que sean muchas, tal y como tú has dicho, llevamos siete años juntos, tiempo suficiente para que conozcas casi todo de mí.

- Aún hay cosas que no sé, pero espero descubrirlas.

- Yo también tengo sueño.

- Pues duérmete.

- Espero despertarme a tiempo, si llego tarde al castigo de Snape no quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionará.

- Sea como sea no dejaré que te haga daño.

- Gracias…

- De nada. Es la verdad.

- ¿Puedo acurrucarme?

- Por supuesto, Hermione. - _"Me encanta cuando lo haces." -_ ¿Me dejas que te abrace?

- Sí, eso no me molesta. _"Mientras no pases de ahí, no hay problema."_

- Me gusta abrazarte. _"Y sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío."_

- A mí también, Harry.

"_Qué ganas tengo de darte un beso, Hermione. Bueno, uno no, miles."_

- ¿Estás cómoda?

- Sí, no te preocupes. _"Sólo me siento incómoda cuando haces algo que no quiero. Pero eso normalmente no suele ocurrir."_

- Si quieres que te suelte, dímelo.

- De momento no, estoy bien así. _"¿Por qué me siento tan segura en tus brazos?"_

Él le dio un beso en el cabello y seguidamente apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma a fresa de su pelo castaño.

Un aroma que siempre había odiado pero que curiosamente en Hermione le resultaba adorable.

Ella dejó su mano libre en la cintura de él y también cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse mientras un cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones nuevas para ella, la invadían por dentro.

Aún no tenía muy claro si estaba o no confundiendo sentimientos pero lo que sí había averiguado ya, era que cada vez disfrutaba más su contacto, sobre todo aquellos en los que él se mostraba tan tierno con ella como lo había sido ahora y en su fuero interno supo, que eso era un signo inequívoco de que sus sentimientos hacia él estaban empezando a cambiar, aunque todavía no podía asegurarse así misma, haberse enamorado, pero esperaba no tardar años como él, en descubrirlo, sobre todo por él, porque sabía lo duro que le debía resultar comportarse como un simple amigo cuando estaba más que claro que ella para él era mucho más que eso.

Hermione sabía sin necesidad de que él le dijese nada, que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse cuando estaba con ella, más todavía en situaciones como esa, donde estaban muy juntos y el hecho de que Harry se aguantase tanto, sólo hacía que ella le admirase más aún de lo que ya lo hacía y de que su respeto hacia él se acrecentase más todavía.

Si alguna vez pensó que él era especial, ahora simplemente lo tenía más que claro. Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, se dispuso a entrar en el reino de Morfeo, esperando disfrutar de un agradable sueño, tan agradable como lo estaba siendo para ella, aquél momento tan especial con Harry, uno que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre, como muchos otros que habían compartido a lo largo de 7 años.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se durmió, cuando algo la despertó.

Un ruido de pisadas, unas que se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde ellos descansaban. Hermione podía tener un sueño profundo cuando estaba dormida, pero no tanto como el de Harry, ella era capaz de estar dormida y atenta a la vez, a los sonidos del mundo real, por eso fue capaz de escuchar aquellas pisadas y algo en su interior le advirtió de que era muy conveniente volver al mundo consciente.

Procurando no despertar a Harry, ella se incorporó lo suficiente como para quedar sentada en el suelo y prepararse para lo que pudiera venir, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que podría hacer en caso de ataque, pues defenderse teniendo a un chico dormido en el suelo no era algo cómodo, mucho menos cuando dicho chico estaba pegado a ti por una de tus muñecas, cosa que dificultaba bastante el hecho de que pudiera moverse libremente.

- Pero mira a quiénes tenemos aquí.- pronunció la voz de aquél visitante inoportuno.

- Qué quieres, Ginny.- dijo Hermione poniéndose en guardia ante lo que pudiera venir.

- Decirte algunas cosas, sobre todo ahora que Harry está dormido, porque lo está¿verdad, o le has hecho algo peor?

- Tú estás mal de la cabeza, de verdad que sí.

- No tanto como tú.

- Que yo sepa, Ginebra, me encuentro perfectamente, y mis neuronas también.

- Confiésalo Hermione, qué le has hecho a Harry para que se enamore de ti.

- Nada.

- Pues no lo creo, algo has tenido que hacer.

- Pues no. ¿Por qué querría hacer algo como eso?. Jugar con los sentimientos de la gente no es algo que me guste especialmente. Menos todavía cuando esos sentimientos pertenecen a mi mejor amigo. Un chico de lo más especial para mí.

- Así que sientes algo por él.

- Por supuesto que lo siento¿no te he dicho ya que es mi mejor amigo?

- Sabes que no lo decía en ese sentido.

- Pues yo sí, porque no le veo de otra manera. _"Y si lo hiciera, no te lo diría. Es algo que no te concierne por mucho que pueda gustarte Harry. __Lo que yo sienta por él o cualquier otra persona es algo que sólo me importa a mí y a esa persona en cuestión, pero a ti…desde luego que no."_

- ¿De verdad que no le has hecho nada?

- De verdad que no. ¿Por qué piensas que he podido hacerlo?

- Porque no puedo entender que se haya fijado en ti porque sí, sin motivo aparente. Tú no eres el tipo de chica en la que él suele fijarse.

- Eso ya lo sé, Ginny, sé perfectamente cómo han sido las chicas en las que ha solido fijarse hasta ahora, y por lo que él dice, antes de mí, sólo le ha gustado Cho Chang.

- Pues no os parecéis en nada, salvo por el blanco de los ojos.

Hermione se relajó un poco, parecía que Ginny volvía a adoptar una actitud normal con ella, cosa que la sorprendió pero tampoco lo bastante como para confiar en que ella no volvería alterarse o mostrarse agresiva de alguna forma.

- Mira Hermione, voy a ser sincera. Me molesta enormemente que él no se fije en mí como en algo distinto a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero lo que más me fastidia es saber lo mucho que te quiere y que tú no le correspondas. ¿Cómo puedes no hacerlo?

- Porque durante 7 años no le he visto como algo distinto a mi mejor amigo, por otra parte, no creo que ese sea un tema de tu incumbencia, lo que yo pueda sentir por Harry o cualquier otro chico que pueda gustarme, sólo me concierne a mí.

- Perdona, pero sí me interesa, porque él se ha enamorado de ti y como tú no le correspondes, debe estar pasándolo bastante mal.

- Y tú qué sabes.

- Lo sé porque yo sé lo que se siente cuando alguien te gusta mucho y ves que ese alguien no te corresponde, te aseguro que es un dolor enorme el que se siente, sobre todo si sientes por esa persona algo más profundo que una simple atracción.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de Harry y que por eso llevas tan mal que yo no le ame?

- Sí, lo llevo bastante mal, y sí, creo que estoy enamorada, creo que me enamoré de él el primer momento en que le ví en aquella estación de King Cross cuando él y mi hermano sólo tenían once años. Llámame exagerada si quieres, pero fue verle y sentir en mi interior que estaba ante el chico de mi vida. Ya, ya sé que era una niña pequeña pero te aseguro que lo sentí, Hermione, lo sentí claramente.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero…contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no voy a poner en duda lo que puedas sentir o no por Harry, lo que sí voy a decirte es que, aunque pueda no corresponder a sus sentimientos, tengo muy claro que no quiero hacerle daño y de hecho procuro no hacérselo.- "_Aunque no siempre lo consigo."_

- Yo sé que tú le quieres mucho, y que te preocupas por él lo bastante como para protegerle todo lo que eres capaz, pero tienes que entender que hay más personas aparte de ti que se preocupan por él y que también pueden protegerle como él merece.

- Eso no lo dudo, Ginny, y también lo tengo muy presente. Lo que no sabía es que tú quisieras ser una de ellas.

- Siempre he querido serlo, lo malo para mí es…que por mucho que quiera, nunca puedo estar ahí cuando más me necesita.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque siempre que ha ocurrido algo de transcendencia en su vida, ha estado contigo o con mi hermano, nunca conmigo.

- Oh, ya veo.

- Y eso es muy frustrante¿sabes, Hermione?. Frustra y duele mucho, como no tienes idea. Es muy duro querer estar ahí y no poder por las circunstancias que sean, es como si el destino se empeñase una y otra vez en hacerte ver que no puedes estar con él por mucho que lo desees, que existen otras personas que sí deben estarlo, otras menos tú, y yo…yo no lo soporto, no puedo soportarlo.

En ese punto, la pelirroja se puso a llorar y Hermione sintió compasión por ella.

Una cosa era que pudiera pelearse con ella, pero otra muy distinta era no sentir pena al verla sufrir y la verdad era que a Hermione sí que le daba mucha pena ver y escuchar el sufrimiento de la menor de los Weasley.

Hermione sólo pudo suponer que Ginny era sincera cuando decía que estaba enamorada de Harry, porque ella sabía que sólo las personas que querían a alguien y no eran correspondidas, podían llorar así, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora Ginny, con total y absoluto sentimiento.

- Hey…tranquila.- intentó consolarla ella- no llores más, se te hincharán los ojos, y tienes unos ojos preciosos para que se estropeen por culpa del llanto.- Hermione le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida.

- ¿Por qué eres tan buena, Hermione?. Deberías odiarme por cómo me he comportado contigo.

- Contrario a lo que puedas pensar de mí, Ginny, no tengo ningún motivo de peso para odiarte, aunque debo reconocer que tu comportamiento me ha molestado bastante. No entiendo por qué te has portado así.

- Porque me mata saber que eres tú la chica que él ama. Aunque por otra parte no me sorprende que sea así, ya que tú eres la única que ha estado siempre a su lado de forma incondicional.

- Bueno, eso sí es verdad.

- Y también eres la única mujer que le aporta carga afectiva y que le ha enseñado a expresar los sentimientos. Has hecho tanto por él…y tú ni si quiera lo ves. Tan lista para unas cosas y tan tonta para otras que son más que obvias…

- Quizás no sea tan lista después de todo.

- Sí que lo eres, y tú lo sabes, pero desde luego es admirable que no te lo tengas nada creído.

- Gracias, supongo.

- De nada. A ti en todo caso, sobre todo por mostrarte tan comprensiva conmigo.

- Oh vamos, Ginny¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- Porque después de cómo te he tratado, lo normal sería que me mandases al carajo, no que te comportases como una amiga.

- Tú y yo nunca hemos sido muy amigas que digamos, pero eso no implica que pueda portarme como si lo fuera.

- ¿Crees que podríamos serlo, a pesar de lo ocurrido, o a pesar de que sepas que estoy enamorada de él?

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa saber eso?

- Te importaría si tú también le amaras.

- Ginny, si llega un día en que me enamore de Harry, créeme cuando te digo que pensar en las posibles chicas que puedan sentir algo por él será la última de mis preocupaciones.

Si tuviera que preocuparme de cosas así, no podría vivir tranquila. Sobre todo sabiendo como sé, la gran admiración que despierta en todo aquél que le conoce.

Ya sea por ser el niño que vivió, o por ser el buscador más joven de la historia del colegio, o simplemente porque es guapo, que lo es y mucho…soy consciente de que Harry es un chico por el que muchas suspiran, no sólo tú, y también soy consciente de que no puedo cambiar eso, aunque nunca he querido cambiarlo.

- Él tiene suerte de que le admires, valores, respetes y quieras tanto, no creo que muchos chicos puedan tener a alguien que les trate como tú a él.

Y no me refiero sólo a un sentido amistoso, me refiero a lo personal. No sé si te has fijado alguna vez, Hermione, pero Harry ha aprendido mucho de ti, sobre todo a ser persona. Él no era ni por asomo, como es ahora. Hace 7 años era el niño más tímido, introvertido y poco expresivo que he conocido nunca, y ahora parece que hay que ponerle cinta en la boca para que deje de hablar.

- Dímelo a mí, que tengo que convivir con él las 24 horas. A veces habla tanto que creo que es otro Harry el que está conmigo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Claro¿el qué?.

- ¿Cómo duerme?

- ¿Perdón?

- Que cómo le gusta dormir, es decir…sé que es tonto que te lo pregunte pero…es que siempre he querido saber eso.

- ¿Te refieres a su forma de dormir o a la postura que coge?

- A todo.

- Ah pues…él suele dormirse de lado, sobre todo ahora que tiene una de las muñecas pegada a la mía. No es muy cómodo dormir de otra forma. Cuando se duerme tiene el sueño bastante profundo, ya puede estallar una bomba a su lado que ni se inmuta y hay veces que tengo que despertarle y me cuesta la misma vida, pero por fortuna lo consigo.

- ¿Cómo es cuando despierta?. Quiero decir…¿tiene buen humor o mal humor?

- De momento no le he visto de mal humor pero sí con aspecto cansado, sobre todo si ha tenido un mal sueño.

- ¿Tiene pesadillas?

- A menudo. _"Por no decir siempre, sin contar con el sueño erótico, sólo ha tenido malos sueños."_

- Supongo que es normal, su vida no ha sido fácil.

- ¿Y quién tiene una vida fácil, Ginny?. Ni si quiera yo la tengo, y eso que no soy especial como Harry.

- No digas eso, porque no es verdad. Tú eres alguien muy especial, Hermione, aunque no tengas una cicatriz con forma de rayo en medio de la frente. Eres alguien tan especial que hasta mi hermano te adora, y él no suele querer a todo el mundo. ¿Sabes?

- No, no lo sabía.

- Pues ahora sí.

- Oye Ginny¿ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

- No pero…me sigue doliendo que él te prefiera a ti por encima de mí.

- Comprendo. Pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy tu enemiga, nunca lo he sido, y te agradecería mucho que no me tratases como si lo fuera.

- Prometo intentar no portarme como lo he hecho, pero a veces no puedo evitar sentir unos celos terribles cuando te veo con él, sobre todo cuando es cariñoso contigo. Como esta mañana en el desayuno.

- ¿Esta mañana?

- Sí, cuando os estabais riendo, él te dio un beso en la cabeza, quizás demasiado rápido para que alguien se diera cuenta, pero yo lo ví, y tú también parecías coquetear con él.

- No estaba coqueteando.

- Pues lo parecía. Yo sé que no eres del tipo de chica que juega con los sentimientos de la gente, como tú bien has dicho antes. Sé que cuando das cariño lo haces sin malicia, y lo haces de verdad, porque te sale de dentro pero creo que no sabes el gran efecto que tiene ese cariño en Harry.

- Supongo que el normal.

- No, Hermione. El normal no. El normal es el que siente una persona que está acostumbrada a tener cariño en su vida, pero Harry no lo ha tenido, no tanto como lo podemos tener tú y yo, que venimos de una familia unida y que nos quiere bastante. Él nunca ha recibido cariño en el hogar donde vive, sino todo lo contrario, por eso es que a veces no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando alguien le abraza sorpresivamente, o cuando tú le haces un gesto cariñoso sin él esperarlo. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente.

- Tú eres la única persona cercana a él, que le demuestra cariño continuamente. Porque incluso cuando le riñes, lo haces de forma que no se sienta mal consigo mismo, sólo con lo que ha hecho, y eso, Hermione, dice mucho de lo buena que eres.

- Nadie que te escuchara ahora, diría que la Ginny del otro día y la de ahora sois la misma, es como si fueses mi amiga de siempre y no es verdad.

- No te equivoques conmigo, Hermione, aún siento unos celos terribles hacia ti, pero reconozco que no te odio hasta el extremo de desearte lo peor.

- Yo a ti tampoco.

- No estoy intentando mostrarme como la amiga perfecta, sólo estoy sincerándome contigo.

- Y yo contigo.

- Me jode mucho que él no se haya enamorado de mí y sí de ti, es simplemente eso.

- Lo capto.

- Pero tú no tienes la culpa, sé que no la tienes. Te creo cuando dices que no has usado algo en él, eres demasiado noble para hacer algo así.

- ¿Tú sí lo harías?

- Por supuesto, eso y cualquier otra cosa que me asegurase el éxito, pero prefiero no hacerlo, porque sería vivir una mentira y prefiero saber que no me corresponde a que finja amor por mí cuando no lo siente de verdad.

- Te entiendo.

- Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme. He de volver al despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- Porque me ha encargado un trabajo, sé que era una excusa para evitar la pelea que estuvimos a punto de tener en el desayuno, pero la verdad es que me gusta lo que me ha mandado hacer.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Informar de cualquier comportamiento extraño en los estudiantes.

- ¿Por algún motivo especial?

- No, es sólo que siente curiosidad.

- Este Dumbledore nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

- Sí, parece muy serio con eso de ser el director¿verdad?. Pero la realidad es que sólo es un hombre como el resto, y hasta los hombres son cotillas de vez en cuando.

- A mi me lo vas a decir. Tu hermano lo es bastante.

- Todos los Weasley lo somos, Hermione.

- Ya sabía eso.

- Bueno, me voy.

- ¿Qué le dirás a Dumbledore?

- Que todo va con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que he encontrado a su alumno y alumna favoritos durmiendo abrazados bajo un árbol.

- No serás capaz.

- ¿Qué no?. Por supuesto que sí. Soy capaz de eso y de cosas peores, pero por el momento no quiero perjudicaros. Sólo cotillear un poco sobre vosotros con el dire del cole.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión traviesa que tenía el rostro de ella en aquél momento.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Ginny?. Tú también eres alguien especial.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?. Mucho has tardado.- Y a pesar de lo que dijo, Hermione supo que no lo decía con vanidad.

- Hasta luego, Ginny.

- Hasta luego.

- Que te vaya bien en tu sesión informativa.

- Y a ti con lo que quiera que vayas a hacer ahora.

- Sólo volver a dormir, si es que puedo, porque creo que me he desvelado bastante.

- Bueno, te duermas o no, espero que te siente bien el descanso.

- Gracias.

- Y Hermione…

- ¿Sí?- pronunció la castaña a punto de tumbarse de nuevo al lado de Harry.

- Sé que no hace falta que te lo diga pero…cuídamelo...¿quieres?

- Sí Ginny, quiero, siempre he querido.- contestó ella con tono dulce y sincero.

Ginny no dijo nada al respecto, sólo le dedicó otra sonrisa y se marchó sin mirar atrás, mientras Hermione volvía acurrucarse en el pecho de su mejor amigo y repasar mentalmente toda la charla que había tenido con ella, llegando a la conclusión de que Ginny no era mala en el fondo, sólo estaba, tal y como ella había dicho, celosa de ella, pero nada más.

Dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Harry, cerró los ojos esperando volver a dormirse, pero al ver que no lo conseguía por más que lo intentaba, se limitó a quedarse despierta mientras le veía dormir, escuchando su tranquila respiración y notando con sorpresa, que por primera vez en dos días y medio de convivencia, Harry parecía estar relajado en su sueño, cualquiera que fuese.

Un rato después, él abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga mirándole fijamente, cosa que le gustó bastante.

- Hola.

- Hola. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, aunque no recuerdo lo que he soñado, cosa que no me pasa a menudo.

- Eso sólo demuestra que estabas a gusto.

- Y cómo no voy a estarlo si estaba contigo.

"_Ya me estoy derritiendo otra vez." _- No me halagues tanto, que al final se me subirá a la cabeza.

- Imposible, tú eres todo menos vanidosa.

"_Y tú eres un chico maravilloso." _

- Tú tampoco lo eres, Harry, y podría serlo si quisieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es obvio el por qué, eres famoso, la gente te admira y además de todo eso también eres bastante atractivo, creo que es una combinación perfecta para que a cualquier persona se le suba la vanidad.

- Seré atractivo para ti.- _"Cosa que me alegra."-_ pero yo me considero más bien normal, pero tanto como guapo…no.

Tengo un pelo horrible que no se deja peinar por mucho que lo intente y que me da un aspecto de lo más extraño.

Encima, mis gafas son redondas y no tienen nada de especial salvo el encantamiento anti rotura que le aplicó hace años mi mejor amiga.

Para rematar, tengo una cicatriz en medio de la frente que tiene una forma más que curiosa y como está en un sitio nada discreto, tengo que tapármela con el pelo, sobre todo si quiero pasar desapercibido, cosa que no es posible porque con cicatriz o sin ella, gracias a Rita Skeeter y toda la publicidad que me dio en cuarto año, todo el mundo mágico sabe la cara que tengo y para terminar, no es sólo que no me guste mi pelo, es que crece mágicamente, así que estoy condenado a llevarlo siempre igual por mucho que intente cambiármelo.

- ¿Y por qué querrías cambiarlo?. Es un pelo muy bonito y tiene un color inusual, al menos en Inglaterra. El negro azabache no es que abunde precisamente en nuestro país. Aquí la mayoría somos pelirrojos o rubios.

- Tú eres castaña, eso tampoco abunda.

- El pelo negro que tú tienes, menos todavía.

- ¿Tanto te gusta mi pelo?

- Pues sí. ¿Por qué te extraña?

- Porque yo siempre he pensado que es horrible, sobre todo por el hecho de que no se deje peinar. Y yo que pensé que los pelos de Einstein eran raros… los míos son peores, eso seguro.

- Qué va.- añadió ella pasando su mano libre por su negro cabello- tu pelo es precioso, aunque a ti no te guste. Y qué más da que lo tengas rebelde y no se deje peinar. Muchos chicos muggles usan la gomina para desordenarse el cabello, tú no lo necesitas, lo tienes así de forma natural y contrario a lo que puedas creer, no creo que te afee en absoluto, más bien te otorga un aspecto poco común y bastante atractivo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Hermione?

- De verdad lo creo, Harry.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

- No desde anoche, pero no hace falta que me lo digas, yo lo sé sin que lo digas con palabras.

"_¿Y también sabes que me muero por besarte o que me beses tú a mí?" _- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa, Hermione?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Me darías un beso?

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si me das un beso. _"Por favor, dí que sí."_

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Harry. Porque podrías forjarte una idea equivocada de mí, y yo no quiero eso.

- No, eso no sucederá, sobre todo porque soy yo quien te lo ha pedido.

- Pero es que si te lo doy…

- Sólo cumplirás uno de los muchos deseos que tengo contigo.

- ¿Y cómo puedo asegurar que luego no intentarás nada más?

- Eso no puedes asegurarlo, ni si quiera yo puedo pero te prometo que intentaré controlarme si accedes a besarme aunque sea una vez.

- Pues yo prefiero no hacerlo, al menos de momento.

- Por favor, Hermione, dame sólo un beso.

- ¿Tanto lo necesitas?

- Más que necesidad, es deseo lo que siento. -_"Un terrible deseo hacia ti y todo lo que podríamos hacer si me lo permitieras, pero me conformaré con sólo un beso si es eso lo que estás dispuesta a darme."_

- ¿Un deseo inocente o uno incontrolado?

- Una mezcla de las dos cosas en realidad.

- Entonces tengo más motivos aún para no darte el beso que me pides, Harry.

- De verdad que seré bueno, Hermione, te prometo que no intentaré nada después de ese beso.

- No es que desconfíe de ti, pero no estoy segura del todo. _"Sobre todo de cómo podría reaccionar yo, ya no me asusta tanto como antes, el que puedas besarme, y no entiendo por qué."_

- Te juro por lo más sagrado, que no haré algo que pueda hacerte sentir incómoda.

- Me lo creo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces…creo que un simple beso no puede hacer daño a alguien.

"_Alguien como yo, que se muere por ti desde hace dos años ya."_

- Pero te advierto una cosa, Harry.

- ¿El qué?. _"¿Qué me matarás si pierdo el control?"_

- Que no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas, así que si no te gusta el beso luego no te quejes.

- No lo haré, de verdad que no. _"¿Y qué voy a hacer más que corresponderte?. Aún no me creo que vayas a besarme."_

Sin añadir nada más, ella tiró suavemente de su mandíbula para acercarle hacia ella, y posó sus labios en los de él, que contrario a lo que ella creía, disfrutó ese beso como pocas cosas había disfrutado en su vida. Hermione no tardó en retirarse y al hacerlo, pudo ver que él tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión más que dulce y feliz en su rostro masculino.

- Gracias.- fue todo lo que él pronunció para seguidamente mirarla y acurrucarse contra ella, en el hueco que había entre su cuello y hombro, su lugar favorito.

- De nada. Después de cómo te has portado conmigo durante estos dos días, es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- ¿Ha sido tu forma de agradecérmelo?

- No, Harry, ha sido mi forma de hacerte entender que estoy a gusto contigo sin importar la situación que tengamos ahora.

- ¿Aunque estemos pegados?

- Sí. Eso no hace que me disguste tu compañía.

- Gracias otra vez.

- Nuevamente de nada, sólo soy sincera.

- Cosa que también agradezco enormemente.

- No tanto como yo el que siempre estés ahí para mí.

- Siempre voy a estarlo, Hermione, te lo prometo.

- Yo te creo, sin necesidad de que me hagas promesas.

- Pero a mí me gusta hacértelas, sobre todo porque pienso cumplirlas.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi la hora del almuerzo.

- No me puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo.

- Es que cuando se está a gusto con alguien, el tiempo vuela.

- Eso es verdad.

- Ay no…

- Qué.

- Acabo de acordarme que has quedado a las cuatro con el equipo de Quiddicth, pero a esa hora es cuando yo empiezo con mi castigo.

- Bueno, pues cambiaré la hora, les diré que vengan más tarde. De todos modos no creo que les importe que nos retrasemos.

- Pero Harry, puedo tirarme al menos dos horas allí, tú lo sabes.

- ¿Y qué?. Cuando vengamos, seguro que el equipo todavía sigue entrenando.

- ¿Después de dos horas y media?

- Sí, a nosotros nos encanta el Quidditch, Hermione, da igual lo mucho o poco que entrenemos, siempre estamos a gusto.

- ¿De verdad que no te da miedo estar a muchos metros de altura, volando a toda velocidad en busca de una pelotita dorada que lleva alas y que vuela tan rápido que es casi imposible verla?

- ¿Bromeas?. Por supuesto que no me da miedo, me apasiona más bien. Y puede que sea difícil de ver, porque no niego que eso sea verdad, pero eso sólo le añade más emoción al asunto.

- Vale, intentaré darme prisa para terminar lo antes posible con el castigo de Snape, pero te pido por favor, no, mejor dicho…te ruego…que no hagas locuras en la escoba, te juro que no lo soporto. Tiemblo con sólo pensarlo.

- Haré lo posible por no asustarte pero…las piruetas y los giros repentinos son necesarios, aunque sean a toda velocidad, te recuerdo que la Snicth es una pelotita más que rápida, es como tú bien dijiste antes, casi imposible de ver, y si no voy a toda leche, no podría atraparla por mucho que quisiera.

- Pues vaya…

- ¿Qué le hago, Hermione?. Yo no fui quien inventó el deporte ni tampoco la Snicth.

- A veces me dan ganas de coger el giratiempo, volver a la época en que se inventó la Snicth y darle de bofetadas al que la inventó.

- Jjajajajajjaaaaaa.

- Tú ríete de mí todo lo que quieras, pero me da pánico verte volar a esas velocidades y que pueda pasarte algo. De hecho…alguna vez sí te has llevado un buen susto.

- No me pasa nada desde tercero, si mal no recuerdo.

- En primero Quirrell hechizó tu escoba y por poco te matas cuando se volvió loca, el segundo no te pasó nada que yo recuerde...¿o fue ese el año en que hechizaron las bludgers y por poco te parten la cabeza?.

Ah sí, recuerdo otra cosa, en tercero, cuando los dementores te rodearon, te quedaste inconsciente y yo creo que no te mataste porque no estabas a una altura demasiado alta además de que la arena del suelo del estadio amortiguó algo tu caída, pero te juro que ha habido pocas ocasiones en mi vida en que lo he pasado realmente mal, y cada vez que te ha ocurrido algo relacionado con el Quiddicth o tu escoba, no es que lo pase mal, es que simplemente dejo de respirar. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, intentas decirme que pasas más miedo por lo que pueda ocurrirme que por lo arriesgado que sea el deporte.

- Exactamente. Y no es por ser egoísta ni nada, pero tampoco me seduce mucho pensar que si te pasa algo allí arriba, a mí también me dará un chungo, sobre todo porque no sé volar con la escoba. Fue la única asignatura que no logré aprobar en primer curso. De verdad Harry, las escobas y yo no estamos hechas la una para la otra.

- Puede que no sepas controlar una escoba, pero conoces más hechizos que todos los estudiantes de este castillo. Estoy seguro de que si me pasa algo, usarás tu sabiduría para salvar la situación, como has hecho siempre.

- Pues yo no sé si reaccionaría así, cuando algo me aterra de verdad no soy capaz de hacer nada, tal y como tú bien explicaste con lo del troll.

- Aún recuerdo tu cara de pánico cuando te encontramos refugiada tras aquél lavabo. Por un momento pensé que llegaría a darte con aquella enorme porra cuando él destrozó el lavabo.

- Yo también lo pensé, pero por fortuna, Ron y tú controlasteis la situación.

- Tuvimos suerte.

- Con suerte o sin ella, me salvasteis de una muerte horrible y eso es lo único que cuenta para mí.

- Pues si tengo que contar yo todas las veces que nos has salvado tú a mí y a Ron entonces me faltarán dedos.

- ¿Nos vamos a comer?.

- Sí, la verdad es que tengo hambre.

- Suele ocurrir después de dormir, sobre todo si se ha dormido a gusto.

- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte, Hermione?

- Sí, gracias.

- De nada. _"Es que me gusta agarrarte, aunque sea por poco tiempo."_

* * *

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que Ginny se había cambiado de sitio, sentándose unos metros más allá de donde estaban los tres amigos, cosa que sorprendió a Harry.

- ¿Por qué el cambio cuando se ha tirado dos días sentándose con nosotros?. _"Y molestando a Hermione a más no poder."_

- Digamos que le gusta cambiar de compañía de vez en cuando.- añadió Ron partiéndose pescado asado.- ¿Quieres un poco, Harry?

- No, gracias, pero si me cortas rosbeef te lo agradeceré mucho.

- Toma.

- ¿Y yo qué, no cuento a la hora del reparto?- preguntó Hermione mirando con curiosidad cómo Ron echaba también en el plato de Harry, un poco de salsa y algunas patatas.

- Sí, claro, es sólo que no me lo habías dicho, no sabía que tú también quisieras carne.

- Yo quiero de todo lo que no pueda partir por mí misma y eso también incluye el rosbeef.

- ¿Quieres un filete o dos?

- Dos, porque son muy finos y ponme también patatas, tienen una pinta estupenda.

- No sé cómo no revientas- añadió el pelirrojo sirviéndole todo lo que había pedido- te he visto comer con el plato mucho más lleno que el mío. ¿Dónde echas los kilos?

- En ningún sitio, supongo que los quemo con el estudio. O a lo mejor es porque siempre he sido una persona muy activa, vete tú a saber, pero en las mujeres de mi familia siempre ha ocurrido eso, comemos muchísimo pero jamás engordamos, supongo que es cuestión del metabolismo que tenemos.

- Y otros como yo, tenemos que preocuparnos de no perder la línea.- añadió Ron echándose un poco de ensalada.

- ¿Tú?. Pero si comes más que un cerdo y tampoco engordas nunca. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparte los kilos?- preguntó ella bebiendo zumo de calabaza.

- Pues porque mi familia tiene tendencia a engordar, pero resulta que nos preocupamos bastante de no hacerlo.

Salvo por mi madre, pero supongo que es normal que esté gorda después de tantos hijos como ha tenido. Ella dice que por mucho que se cuide, su cuerpo nunca volverá a ser el que era. En mi caso, hago deporte y también el hecho de tener cada curso una aventura nueva donde siempre tenemos que salir corriendo y cosas parecidas, es como para poder mantener la línea. El año en que acabemos un curso sin que peligren nuestras vidas, creo que no me lo creeré del todo.

- Hoy estás de lo más razonable, no pareces tú.

- Qué puedo decir, Hermione, algunos maduramos con el tiempo.

- Tú no, Ron, conservas ese no se qué especial que siempre te ha caracterizado.

- Gracias, supongo. Si es un cumplido lo acepto encantado.

- Por supuesto que lo era, tampoco es que me pase la vida sacándote defectos solamente.

- No, no lo haces, pero tengo que reconocer que a Harry le haces más cumplidos que a mí.

- Porque él no es como tú, además de que nos llevamos mejor que tú y yo.

- Bueno, eso también es verdad.

- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí?- añadió el moreno mientras se echaba crema de calabaza con ayuda de la cuchara.

- No.- respondieron sus dos mejores amigos a la vez, cosa que le causó risa.

- Hermione, son las tres y media.

- Gracias Ron. Harry, ve terminando, tenemos que irnos.

- Sí, en cuanto Ron me pele la manzana.

- No tenemos tiempo de eso, Snape espera. Ron, echa agua en un vaso grande y mete la manzana dentro, si la lavas así, podrá comérsela por el camino.

- Vale.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto el pelirrojo se la dio a Harry, ella no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida mientras Harry se comía la manzana apresurando el paso todo lo que podía.

- ¿Pof qué no me haz fefado tezminaz?- preguntó él con la boca algo llena.

- Porque tengo prisa, y hazme el favor de no hablarme con la boca llena, con Ron ya tengo suficiente.

Harry le dio un mordisco grande a la manzana y le sacó la lengua, ella le miró como si alucinara.

- Efta dica…¿quiedez un poco?- preguntó él enseñándole una parte que aún no había sido mordida.

- No, gracias.- pronunció ella intentando no mostrar demasiado su desagrado.

Ella tuvo que escuchar sus risas mientras llegaban a la puerta que daba acceso a las mazmorras, lugar donde se encontraba la clase del profesor de pociones.

Hora y media tardó ella en limpiar la clase. No sabía si porque se había vuelto más rápida aunque sólo usase una mano o por el hecho de que el aula no estuviese tan sucia como las otras veces, pero sin duda se sintió aliviada cuando salió de allí y puso rumbo al estadio de Quidditch.

- ¿No quieres ducharte primero?- preguntó Harry mientras la veía retirarse el sudor de la frente con ayuda de un pañuelo de papel.

- No, porque también sudaremos en el entrenamiento, así que prefiero bañarme luego.

- Ah vale, como quieras. Mira, allí está el equipo. ¿Ves cómo te dije que nos esperarían?

- Es que pensé que terminaríamos más tarde.

- ¡Hey!- gritó Ginny a modo de saludo cuando les vio llegar hasta el equipo.

- Hola Ginny.- saludó Hermione con naturalidad.

- Habéis tardado mucho...¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Es que estoy castigada durante toda la semana a limpiar la clase de Snape y como sólo puedo usar una mano libremente por eso nos hemos retrasado.- comentó la castaña para luego dirigirse a Harry y susurrar en uno de sus oídos- ¿ves cómo es mejor que nos separemos antes de tiempo?. Si no estuviéramos pegados, tú podrías entrenar con normalidad, pero por mi culpa han tenido que esperarte.

- Pues que esperen, yo también lo he hecho a veces y para una vez que llego tarde no creo que se hunda el mundo.- contestó él también en voz baja.

- Sabemos lo del hechizo, Ginny nos lo ha contado.- comentó uno de los miembros del equipo.- No te preocupes Harry, lo entendemos.

- ¿Comenzamos?- preguntó Ron subiéndose a la escoba y preparándose para despegar.

- Por supuesto.- añadió Harry montándose en la saeta de fuego y echándose hacia atrás para dejarle sitio a Hermione delante de él.

- ¡Vamos allá!- pronunciaron los demás compañeros de equipo mientras daban una potente patada al suelo y ascendían hacia el cielo azul.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está la Snitch?. Ya no la veo- comentó Hermione al frente de la escoba de Harry.

- No lo sé, yo también la he perdido.- añadió su mejor amigo justo detrás de ella y agradeciendo el que ella le hubiese permitido ayudarla a recogerse el pelo en moño bajo. Primero porque así no le molestaría el cabello de ella al ser empujado por el aire y luego porque tenía una estupenda visión de su bonito cuello, aunque en el momento en que viera la Snitch, se olvidaría del cuello y todo lo demás que no tuviera que ver con aquella pelotita dorada.

- ¡Allí abajo!- gritó Hermione con voz clara y potente- ¡He visto un brillo dorado!

Harry descendió en picado y ella chilló de terror sin poderlo evitar, temblando como una hoja.

- ¿Quieres no hacer eso!- dijo ella una vez que la escoba se estabilizó- ¡Por poco me da un infarto!

- Exagerada, no ha sido para tanto.- comentó él sin poder ocultar la risa.

- ¡Claro, como a ti no te da miedo volar!

- Más miedo me dan tus gritos, no sé cómo no me has roto los tímpanos. Por todas las escobas, qué potencia. A veces pienso que tu garganta es sobrehumana.

- Anda y vete a la porra cordialmente.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

- Que te den.- pronunció ella mirándole durante dos segundos y sacándole la lengua. Él sonrió para seguidamente girar de repente, ella volvió a gritar.

- ¡La madre que te parió!- pronunció con fastidio.

- Está muerta…¿Por?

- ¡Por nada, pero lo encantaría saber que su hijo intenta matarme!

- Mira que eres tremendista…

- ¡Y un huevo, lo que soy es sincera!

- Ya, ya…

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- volvió a chillar ella cuando él se lanzó en picado hacia la Snitch, que estaba justo debajo de ellos- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡DEJA DE GRITAR, ME ESTÁS DESCONCENTRANDO!

- ¡Y A MÍ ME ESTÁS PONIENDO HISTÉRICA CON TANTA PIRUETA, GIROS Y DESCENSOS DE LAS NARICES!

- ¡YA ME ESTOY DANDO CUENTA, PERO INTENTA CALMARTE Y NO TIEMBLES TANTO, VAS A DESESTABILIZAR LA ESCOBA!

- ¡ES QUE TENGO MIEDO!

- ¡YA LO SÉ, PERO SI NO DEJAS DE MOVERTE PERDERÉ EL CONTROL Y NOS PEGAREMOS UN GOLPE DE MIL DEMONIOS Y ESTANDO COMO ESTAMOS A 100 METROS DEL SUELO, NO CREO QUE LA CAÍDA SEA SUAVE!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡Y AHORA POR QUÉ GRITAS, NO HE HECHO NADA!

- ¡ HE VISTO LA SNITCH, HARRY, ESTÁ A UNOS 6 METROS EN LÍNEA RECTA!

- ¡ENTONCES VAMOS POR ELLA!

Una vez conseguido el objetivo, Harry descendió y despidió al equipo. Hermione esperó a estar sola con él y entonces se descargó a gusto.

- ¡Tú estás loco perdido y no me digas que es por mí. Creo que quieres más a esa pelotita!

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o qué?

- ¡Me encuentro perfectamente aunque bastante traumatizada gracias a ti!

- Ya vuelves a exagerar como antes.

- ¡ Y un cojón de pato. Eres un jodido suicida y yo no quiero morir tan joven!

Contrario a lo que ella imaginaba, él no reaccionó gritando o enfadándose, sino riéndose a carcajada limpia.

- ¿Y ahora de qué coño te ríes si se puede saber?

- De esta nueva faceta tuya, nunca te había escuchado decir tantas palabrotas seguidas.

- ¡Bueno, es que cuando me altero mucho me salen solas!

- Ya me estoy dando cuenta. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- No, pero estoy intentando calmarme.

- Eso es bueno.

- Aunque debo decirte que el miércoles no jugarás ese partido a menos que nos despeguemos.

- Yo jugaré ese partido, y tú también lo harás porque estarás conmigo y ni pienses por un instante que te dejaré llevarme ante Dumbledore antes de tiempo.

- Harry, lo digo en serio.

- Yo también.

- No pienso volver a subirme a tu escoba ni aunque me ofrecieras un millón de galeones.

- Te subirás a mi escoba lo quieras o no, y es lo último que diré al respecto.

- ¡Tú no puedes obligarme hacer algo que no quiero!

- ¡Ni tú a mí tampoco!

- ¡Arff, a veces no te soporto!- gritó ella a milímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Ni yo tampoco a ti!- gritó él a igual distancia de ella.

- ¡Eres un…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque él la estaba besando y ella no hizo nada por impedirlo, aunque cuando él se retiró, estuvo a punto de darle un soberano bofetón, pero se contuvo porque no quería llegar a tanto, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

- Serás…mejor no lo digo.- pronunció ella empezando a caminar seguida lógicamente de él, quien la miraba sonriente.

- Yo seré lo que tú quieras, Hermione, pero el hecho es…que no me has apartado cuando te he besado.

- Déjame tranquila un rato, y no me menciones eso, aún no sé por qué te he dejado hacerlo.

"_Porque quizás me quieres igual que yo a ti, sólo que no quieres admitirlo. Pero no importa, creo que te gusto como algo más que tu mejor amigo y eso ya es más que suficiente para mí."_

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- preguntó Harry cuando la vio acercarse a las puertas que daban acceso al interior del castillo.

- A ducharnos, yo al menos lo necesito y creo que tú también.

- Muchas gracias por decir que huelo mal.

- No es que lo diga yo, es que lo dice tu cuerpo, y no es porque quiera quejarme, Harry, es que eres un chico y los chicos tenéis el sudor más fuerte que el de las chicas, así que no te hagas el ofendido porque sabes perfectamente que mi intención no era molestarte.

- Bueno, sí que lo sé, pero igualmente es molesto escuchar que necesitas un baño.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, que hueles a rosas cuando no es verdad?

- No, sólo que no digas nada, de todos modos me habría duchado contigo…y creo que sobra que diga el por qué.

- Ya, ya…y todo por culpa de Malfoy.

"_Para mí ha sido más una bendición que un castigo, aunque para ella no sabría decir lo que representa estar conmigo las 24 horas. Pero no creo que sea tan terrible como a veces quiere hacerme creer."_

* * *

- ¿Qué jabón quieres esta vez?- preguntó Harry al lado de los grifos de geles aromáticos.

- Limón.- contestó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para empaparse la melena. Cuando volvió a levantarla, usó su mano libre para apretarse el cabello en distintas zonas y así escurrirlo.

Harry tragó saliva, ella había inclinado la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia un lado para poder alcanzar otras zonas de su pelo. Su pecho estaba ahora mucho más cerca del de Harry y él pudo apreciar claramente su tamaño a pesar de estar cubierto por el bikini verde oscuro que ella llevaba puesto. Él se dio cuenta que el pecho de Hermione era perfecto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, en su justa medida y totalmente acorde con las proporciones de su cuerpo femenino.

"_Y luego dice que no es guapa. Si hasta tiene un cuerpo 10. ¿Por qué no se gusta entonces?"_

- Cierra el grifo ya, Harry, hay suficiente espuma.

Él obedeció volviendo a su lado rápidamente.

- ¿Te lavo la espalda, Hermione?

- Sí por favor. _"Pero como intentes otra cosa te juro que pateo los testículos, no estoy de humor para sorpresas inesperadas."_

"_¿Cómo puede tener la piel tan suave si no usa crema?"_- pensó él mientras enjabonaba su espalda con delicadeza-_"Me gustaría poder tocarla sin tener que hacerlo con la excusa del baño."_

"_¿Por qué tarda tanto?. No es que tenga la espalda interminable."_

"_Ojalá esto no se acabase nunca."_

" _Bueno, supongo que no es fácil lavarme usando sólo una mano."_

"_Lo que daría por tocarte usando las dos."_

"_La verdad es que es una sensación bastante agradable y relajante."_

"_Me pregunto si tú también querrías tocarme, Hermione."_

"_Cuando me toque lavarle la espalda, intentaré ser igual de delicada con él que lo está siendo conmigo."_

"_Y si disfrutarías haciéndolo…"_

"_Con lo que me gusta tu espalda…"_

"_Como disfruto yo el mero hecho de pasar mis dedos por tu piel suave…"_

"_Y tus hombros…"_

"_Una piel que más que piel es terciopelo…"_

"_Y tu cuello, hasta eso me gusta."_

"_Tan suave como la seda."_

"_Ay Harry…"_

"_¿Acaba de estremecerse o lo he soñado?"_

"_Me están dando escalofríos. ¿Será por tu tacto?"_

"_¿Eso es buena señal o mala?"_

"_¿Y desde cuándo me estremezco porque me toques?"_

"_A lo mejor empiezo a gustarte, Hermione."_

"_Si lograse aclararme…"_

"_¿Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar que te aclares?"_

"_Dejarías de sufrir por mi culpa."_

"_Esta espera me está matando."_

"_Porque yo sé que sufres aunque intentes ocultármelo, pero es inútil que disimules, Harry, te conozco demasiado bien."_

"_No pensé que sería tan duro."_

"_Lo siento tanto, Harry…"_

"_Pero no quiero decírtelo, sufrirías al ver que lo paso mal."_

"_Lo paso fatal cada vez que te veo mal."_

"_Siempre lo pasas mal cuando me notas deprimido o algo así."_

"_¿Por qué será que me afecta tanto tu sufrimiento?"_

"_¿Por qué sufres tanto por mí, Hermione?"_

"_Siempre me lo he preguntado."_

"_Siempre he querido saberlo."_

"_¿Será que en el fondo hay alguna razón más profunda que la de ser tu mejor amiga?"_

"_Quizás existe una razón más poderosa que la amistad, pero a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta o sí, pero te da miedo decírmelo."_

"_Prefiero hacerte esperar a jugar con tus sentimientos, eso no sería justo para ti."_

"_Por lo menos sé que ella no quiere hacerme creer algo que no es cierto._

"_Yo no soy de esas chicas que juegan con los sentimientos de los chicos."_

"_Eso es algo muy noble de tu parte, Hermione, aunque tú has sido siempre más que noble conmigo."_

" _Mucho menos contigo, mi mejor amigo."_

"_Por más que quiera, no puedo verte sólo como mi mejor amiga. Hace 2 años que no puedo."_

"_Un mejor amigo que está tremendamente bueno."_

"_Y menuda mejor amiga…lo tiene todo. Es guapa, tiene un cuerpazo y encima es buena persona."_

"_Y además de atractivo es un chico estupendo."_

"_¿Qué más se puede pedir?"_

"_¿No es eso lo que toda chica quiere?"_

"_Un cuerpazo y un corazón bonito. ¿No es eso a lo que todo chico aspira?"_

"_Aún me pregunto cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de mí. Con la de chicas guapísimas que hay en el castillo…"_

" _Y encima me preguntaste el otro día que cómo podrías gustarme. Ahora que yo…añadiría otra pregunta, Hermione, una que ya te he hecho esta mañana al lado del lago…"_

"_No soy guapa, no tengo un carácter dócil o suave. Soy más bien autoritaria, mandona, repelente y sabelotodo…"_

"_¿Cómo podrías no gustarme?"_

"_Aunque reconozco que también tengo cosas buenas…"_

"_Con la de cosas buenas que tienes. Eres sincera, fiel, leal, honesta y también te preocupas mucho por los que te rodean, sobre todo si tienen relación contigo."_

"_Como que haría lo imposible por las personas que me importan, sobre todo por ti, Harry."_

"_Una de tus mejores cosas, Hermione, es lo mucho que te preocupas por tus amigos, especialmente por mí."_

"_Siempre me he preocupado por ti más que por Ron."_

"_Hasta Ron lo sabe."_

"_Porque tú me necesitas más que él. Él no ha tenido tus circunstancias y por lo tanto no necesita mi apoyo y mi cariño tanto como tú."_

"_¿Será porque su vida ha sido más dichosa que la mía. Es por eso que te importo más?"_

"_Por eso me preocupas e importas más que él, bueno, por eso y por otras cosas, claro."_

"_No quiero darte lástima."_

"_Como el hecho de que me lleve mejor contigo que con él."_

"_Ni que la sientas por mí."_

"_Si un día le mandase al carajo definitivamente, no creo que le hiciese mucho daño, pero estoy segura de que si te lo hiciese a ti, sí que te afectaría más que a él."_

"_Sea por lo que sea, me gusta saber que me prestas más atención. Hace que me sienta…especial."_

"_Porque tú eres especial, Harry, muy especial."_

"_Debería dejar de comerme la cabeza. Hace rato que terminé de lavarle la espalda, seguro que se ha dado cuenta."_

"_Y ahora que lo pienso, hace rato que su mano no se mueve. ¿Habrá estado pensando tanto como yo?"_

"_Tanto comerme el coco no puede ser bueno."_

"_¿Para qué pensar más?. Lo mejor será volver a la realidad y decirle entre otras cosas, que abra el grifo de agua caliente, me está dando frío."_

"_Debería echar más agua caliente, me estoy helando."_

- Harry…

- Dime.

- ¿Podrías echar más agua caliente, por favor?

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias.

- De nada. _"Por ti…lo que haga falta."_

"_¿Por qué eres tan complaciente conmigo?"_

" _Con tal de verte a gusto, haré lo que me pidas."_

"_¿Será porque te gusto?"_

"_Tu bienestar es lo único que cuenta para mí."_

"_No, no puede ser por eso. Yo sé que es porque te preocupas tanto por mí como yo de ti."_

"_Siempre me has importado mucho, Hermione."_

"_Yo creo que es algo mutuo, que nos preocupemos tanto el uno del otro."_

"_Me encanta ver lo mucho que nos preocupamos el uno del otro."_

"_Un signo más de lo bien que nos llevamos."_

"_Un signo inequívoco de lo adecuados que somos el uno para el otro."_

"_Y de lo buenos amigos que somos."_

"_Y de lo buenos amigos que somos."_

"_Siempre seré tu amiga, Harry."_

"_Siempre seré tu amigo, Hermione."_

"_Pase lo que pase."_

"_Pase lo que pase."_

"_Y pese a quien pese."_

"_Y pese a quien pese."_

"_Pero sobre todo…porque te quiero mucho."_

"_Pero sobre todo…porque te quiero mucho."_

- Harry.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me lavas el pelo?

- Bueno, pero sabes que no tengo mucha práctica, si no lo hago bien luego no te quejes.

- Eso no importa, lo que cuenta es que me ayudes, aunque sabes de sobra que yo también te ayudaré con mi mano libre.

- Yo siempre te ayudaré, Hermione, como siempre me has ayudado tú. ¿Quieres el champú de fresa?

"_Ese no te gusta."- _Mejor usa el que no huele a nada.- _"¿Y desde cuándo me importa tanto lo que te guste o no, de mis cosas?"_

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí. _"Creo que tengo un serio problema."_

"_Esto del cambio de champú es raro, muy raro."_

"_Es increíble, por mucho que le esté ayudando a lavarme el pelo, allí donde me toca…las mariposas se vuelven locas. Y eso que sólo está tocándome la cabeza, me pregunto qué me ocurrirá si me toca otra parte del cuerpo aunque sea con la excusa del baño."_

"_Otro estremecimiento tuyo. Pero si sólo te estoy enjabonando el pelo…"_

"_¿Cómo puedo sentir este cosquilleo por el hecho de que me laves el cabello?"_

"_¿Será que tu pelo es muy sensible al tacto o que eres tú la que es sensible a mi tacto?"_

"_A lo mejor no es el pelo, a lo mejor soy yo…"_

"_Si fueses tú…me encantaría."_

"_¿Querrá eso decir que me gustas?"_

"_Eso querría decir que te gusto."_

"_Y cómo puedo asegurarlo si nunca me he enamorado."_

"_Jamás me he enamorado de otra chica anterior a ti, aunque una vez pensé estarlo de Cho, pero sé que no fue así, sólo sentí atracción por ella, una que se perdió cuando ví cómo era en realidad y no me gustó lo que ví. Puede que no sea un experto en temas de amor, pero sé perfectamente lo que se siente cuando la persona que te gusta te toca, aunque sea por un leve instante."_

"_¿Por qué vuelvo a estremecerme?. Sólo estás masajeándome el pelo."_

" _Estremecerse cuando esa persona te toca, es un claro signo del efecto que ella te produce."_

"_¿Por qué me causas este efecto, Harry?. Antes no era así."_

" _Sea como sea, voy a esperarte, Hermione."_

" _Pero no pienso comentarte nada hasta que esté segura del todo sobre lo que siento o no por ti."_

"_Intentaré no presionarte mucho."_

"_Sólo espero que no vuelvas a preguntarme cuándo me aclararé. Me siento presionada cuando haces eso."_

"_Podría hacerme pesado si le pregunto mucho."_

"_Deberías dejar que me aclarase sin preguntarme tantas veces."_

"_Quizás ya la he presionado demasiado con tanta pregunta sobre lo que siente."_

"_Auque eso no hace que te quiera menos."_

"_Pero no creo que me odie por ello."_

"_¿Podría ser él mi pareja?"_

"_¿Hasta cuándo me tendrás con la intriga, Hermione?"_

" _¿Y cómo puedo saber algo así. Cómo puede una mujer de 17 años a punto de cumplir 18, que está ante el hombre de su vida?"_

"_Si tan sólo me dieras una señal de que tus sentimientos han cambiado…"_

"_¿Qué él y no otro, es el indicado para ti?"_

"_Podría ayudarte a saber lo que sientes."_

"_Cómo puedo saberlo, cómo…"_

"_Quizás si te beso…"_

"_No es fácil saberlo cuando es tu mejor amigo y por lo tanto, ya te sientes muy unida a él."_

"_Pero no puedo besarte otra vez sin tu consentimiento, podrías enfadarte mucho conmigo y yo no quiero eso. Creo que con la mirada que me echaste en el campo de Quidditch he tenido suficiente."_

"_Si al menos hubiera un libro de instrucciones que pudiese consultar…"_

"_Quiero que estés a gusto conmigo y enfadada no lo estás."_

"_Mejor dejo de darle tantas vueltas. Además, hace rato que dejé de mover la mano por el pelo y creo que él también."_

"_Y que seas feliz, aunque esa felicidad no sea conmigo sino con otro chico."_

"_Estoy segura que está pensando tanto como yo, por eso su mano ya no se mueve."_

"_Aunque me dolería verte con otro."_

"_Me pregunto en qué estará pensando…"_

"_O que me dijeras que te has enamorado de un chico estupendo…que no soy yo."_

"_Aunque no creo que sea en mí, debe de tener millones de preocupaciones más. Todos las tenemos."_

"_Pero si sigues siendo mi amiga, al menos te tendré en ese sentido y tal y como le dije a Ron esta mañana, eso es mejor que no tenerte de ninguna otra forma."_

"_Lo único que espero con respecto a él, es que cuando consiga aclararme, no le haga demasiado daño si al final le digo que tal y como pensaba en un principio, no siento nada más que amistad…"_

"_Porque como dejes de ser mi amiga, entonces sí que no seré capaz de levantar cabeza…"_

"_Aunque espero de verdad, que pase lo que pase entre nosotros, siga queriéndome como amiga, porque perder su amistad es lo último que quiero."_

"_No me dejes, Hermione…"_

"_No quiero dejarte, Harry…"_

"_No me dejes nunca…"_

"_Quiero estar contigo siempre."_

"_No me dejes solo."_

"_Nunca me alejaré de tu lado, aunque me lo pidas."_

"_No soporto estar solo."_

"_Voy acompañarte hasta el día en que me muera."_

"_Y tú haces que no me sienta solo."_

"_Siempre tendrás mi apoyo."_

"_Si pierdo tu apoyo…me desesperaré."_

"_Para guiarte y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, como he hecho siempre."_

"_Si no estás aquí, no podré seguir."_

"_Aunque me lo prohíbas, siempre estaré ahí para ti."_

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has terminado?- _"Yo sé que sí, desde hace rato."_

- Sí, deberías enjuagarte el pelo. _"Y yo debería dejar de pensar tanto en ti, me va a salir humo del cerebro."_

Ella se acercó al grifo y se agachó lo suficiente hasta que su cabeza estuvo bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Dándole un poco más de fuerza, se aclaró el pelo lo mejor que pudo usando sólo una mano, mientras su mejor amigo contemplaba la escena a tan sólo unos pasos de ella. Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos porque no se le cayese la baba, porque ver a Hermione con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás mientras el agua le empapaba la melena castaña, era como para hacer que se le cayese la baba y hasta la mandíbula.

- Hey.- comentó ella cerrando el grifo y poniéndose delante suya.- ¿Quieres que te lave el pelo?

- Bueno.- fue todo lo que pudo decir pues aún se estaba recuperando de la impresión de antes.

Ella se colocó a su espalda y él se agachó lo suficiente hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo de la gran bañera. Permitiéndole así a Hermione, llegar sin problemas a su cabeza.

- ¿Qué champú quieres?

- El de fresa. _"El que más te gusta."_

- ¿Seguro?.- _"Pero si a ti no te gusta…"_

- Sí.- _"Sólo tú vas a olerme y sé que te encanta esta fragancia."_

- Como quieras.- _"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué pedir un aroma que detesta?"_

"_Mientras tú estés a gusto conmigo, hago lo que sea, incluso dejar que me laves el pelo con ese champú empalagoso."_

"_A no ser…que quiera usarlo para complacerme porque sabe que me encanta este olor."_

"_Uno que huele como la mermelada que tanto le gusta a mi gordo primo. Puaj…"_

"_Y no protesta, manda narices. Tiene el pelo rosa, el baño huele a fresa que da gusto y él…¿no se queja?. Pero bueno…¿qué le pasa?"_

"_Odio el aroma a fresa, lo odio, lo odio, lo odiooooo."_

"_¿Cómo puede soportar este olor?"_

"_Pero a ti te encanta y eso es lo único que cuenta para mí."_

"_En fin, él sabrá lo que hace."_

- Ya he terminado, Harry. ¿Te aclaro el pelo o lo haces tú?

- Prefiero hacerlo yo.- _"Como me masajees la cabeza voy a sentir más que hormigas, así que prefiero aclarármela sin tu ayuda."_

Cuando él se situó bajo el chorro de agua y cerró los ojos mientras se aclaraba el pelo, ella tuvo que coger aire.

"_Por todos los magos y brujas, siento un calor de lo más extraño."_

El agua corría por su negro cabello, bajaba por su cuello y hombros, hasta caer en su pecho y más abajo aún, una zona que ella no podía ver al estar cubierta por el agua. Ella tomó aire de nuevo al ver cómo él cerraba el grifo y usaba su mano libre para echarse el pelo hacia atrás y escurrirlo, se pasó también la mano por el rostro para quitarse el agua y seguidamente abrió los ojos de nuevo, dejando ver aquellas verdes esmeraldas que había heredado de su madre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó al ver su extraña expresión.

- Sí.- _"Tú sí que estás bien, mejor que bien, estás tremendo."_

- Estás algo roja.- _"Pero aún así sigues pareciéndome preciosa."_

- Es que tengo calor.- _"Uno que me corre por todo el cuerpo, y no entiendo por qué."_

Él no dijo nada, pero la miró como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Ella se giró, dándole la espalda, intentando esconder su rostro.

"_Pero…¿qué me está ocurriendo?"_

Y cuando él le tocó suavemente un hombro, no pudo evitar saltar de la impresión.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?.- su voz denotaba preocupación.

- Sí.- _"¿Por qué me late tan deprisa el corazón?"_

- ¿Por qué no me miras?

_- "Porque estás demasiado cerca."_

- ¿Hermione?

- Qué.- contestó aún de espaldas a él.

- Mírame.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es incómodo que me des la espalda, me tira la muñeca.

- Perdona.- pero no se volvió. Harry no tuvo más opción que colocarse frente a ella, encontrándosela con la mirada baja, observando el agua como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.

- No mientas, Hermione.

- No lo hago.

- ¿Y por qué no me miras?

"_Porque me siento rara y puede que haga algo impropio de una amiga. Algo como…¿besarte?"_

- Hey…- dijo él tirando suavemente de su barbilla y obligándola así, a mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Nada, ya te lo he dicho.- respondió volviendo a bajar la mirada.

- Algo te preocupa¿verdad?

"_Sí, las ganas que tengo de besarte, aunque no entiendo por qué, si cuando me besaste en el campo de Quidditch tenía ganas de asesinarte."_

- Estoy bien.- logró pronunciar ella, mientras intentaba olvidarse de las mariposas que invadían su estómago. Unas que habían aparecido al tenerle tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?.- volvió a preguntar él en un tono que mostraba nuevamente preocupación.

- Sí.- _"Sólo necesito que te alejes antes de que haga algo de lo que quizás me arrepienta luego."_

- Pues yo creo que algo te pasa, pero no quieres decírmelo.- y cuando dijo eso último, él agachó de repente la cabeza y buscó sus ojos marrones, clavando su verde mirada en la de ella.

Hermione gritó de repente, como si algún bicho la hubiese picado, aunque no era ningún bicho sino un pequeño susto que se llevó al ver aquellos ojos verdes tan bonitos mirarla con atención. De la impresión, saltó además de gritar, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de culo en la bañera, lo que provocó que el cuerpo de Harry se echara hacia delante repentinamente, sólo que él logró mantener el equilibro mientras se reía sin poderlo evitar.

- ¿Ha dolido?.- preguntó aún muerto de risa.

- Pues sí, algo.- contestó ella honestamente.

- Mira que eres torpe a veces.

- Anda y vete al carajo cordialmente, ha sido culpa tuya. Si no me hubieses pegado ese susto, no me habría caído.

- Pero si no he hecho nada.- comentó él dejando salir unas pocas risas más.

- Sí claro, tú nunca haces nada.- Y aunque ella intentaba parecer ofendida, la verdad era que tampoco podía ocultar la sonrisa que estaba empezando a adornar su boca, una sonrisa que él encontró preciosa, igual de preciosa que le parecía ella.

- Dame la mano, te ayudaré a levantarte.

- No, déjalo, puedo sola, pero gracias igualmente.- _"Mejor no me toques, que aún no me acostumbro a verte empapado y con el agua resbalándose por todas partes de tu precioso e increíble cuerpo. Maldito seas¿por qué me resultas tan sexy?. Antes no era así."_

Cuando ella se levantó, dejando ver su preciosa anatomía, él tuvo que tragar saliva, porque aunque su cuerpo estuviese cubierto por aquél bikini verde oscuro que recordaba el de una exploradora, Harry tenía que reconocer, que con bikini y todo, Hermione estaba increíblemente sexy.

"_Si es que no se puede ser más perfecta, y encima se pregunta por qué no gusta a los chicos del castillo. ¿Qué por qué, porque están ciegos, por eso. No saben ver más allá de las apariencias, ése es su jodido problema. Pero yo sí te veo, Hermione, y muy bien, a pesar de que ahora no tenga las gafas puestas. Si ellos no pueden verte, no es mi problema, es el suyo, ahora que yo…me alegro, así no tengo competencia."_

"_¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora?. Parece en otro mundo. ¿Será que se me ha salido una teta y no me he dado cuenta? A ver…no, todo está en su sitio. Cómo no iba a estarlo si me he ajustado tanto el pecho del bikini que casi no puedo respirar. En fin, tendré que sacarle de su mundo mental porque paso muy mucho de seguir en esta bañera. Si sigo lavándome seguro que me saco brillo."_

"_Ay mi madre…que se está acercando. Contente Harry, contente, no pienses en ese cuerpazo que viene hacia ti. En esos preciosos hombros, ese cuello digno de ser mordido por un vampiro, ese pecho tan bien formado, y ese ombligo también de tamaño perfecto. Joder…si es que hasta las caderas se contonean cuando ella anda. Oh no…otra vez no. ¡Al agua, rápido!. Ostia…cómo duele, creo que me he sentado demasiado fuerte."_

"_Coño, ese culazo ha debido doler más que el mío. ¿Y por qué se ha sentado de repente? No será…¿Qué se ha vuelto a excitar, verdad?. Si es así no quiero saberlo, hay cosas que no debería saber al menos en determinados momentos, uno como este, donde estamos ligeritos de ropa y en un entorno más que propenso para el erotismo. ¿Y desde cuándo me preocupan esas cosas? Ay…esto de la adolescencia es un asco."_

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?.- preguntó ella agachándose un poco y acercando su pecho a los ojos de él, aunque sin darse cuenta.

- Sí sí, no te preocupes.- _"Pero mira qué delantera. ¡No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso o lo otro no se bajará nunca!." _

- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

- ¡NO!.- pronunció él más que alarmado, hundiéndose en el agua todo lo que podía, hasta dejar fuera sólo la cabeza, y llevándose la mano libre a sus "partes nobles" sin que ella le viera.-_ " Malditas sean mis hormonas, mira que excitarme ahora...Aunque cómo no voy a hacerlo si tengo a una mujer impresionantemente atractiva delante de mis narices."_

- Bueno, como quieras, pero te advierto que yo necesito salir ya. Estoy tan arrugada como una pasa y no creo que eso sea bueno para la piel.

"_Tampoco es bueno para mí que me veas más tieso que un poste de la luz."_

- Si no te importa, Hermione, necesito unos minutos más, es que no me apetece salir ahora.

"_Ya, claro, y voy yo… y me lo creo. Más quisieras tú…Siempre has mentido fatal. Vale, te daré unos minutos más, y si es por lo que yo pienso, está claro que voy a darte todo el tiempo del mundo. Supongo que si yo fuese un chico, también me daría vergüenza que la chica que me gusta me viera así."_

- Bueno, Harry, pues avísame cuando quieras salir.- _"Procuraré no sentarme demasiado cerca de ti, para no…incomodarte más, por decirlo de alguna forma suave."_

"_Sé que sabes que te estoy mintiendo, pero agradezco que me sigas el juego. La verdad es que eres tan comprensiva que a veces me resulta asombroso. Y luego dices que no eres una chica corriente…está claro que no, te sales de lo común, pero no creo que eso sea algo malo. Al menos para mí no lo es."_

"_Joder, se está tomando su tiempo. Bueno…supongo que no es tan fácil como quiero creer. No se puede dominar una parte del cuerpo como si tal cosa. En fin, le echaré paciencia, qué remedio me queda."_

"_Como siga pensando cosas bonitas de ella, voy a estar aquí horas. Está bien, pensaré en algo horrible. En Malfoy, por ejemplo, la última vez funcionó."_

Una clara imagen del rubio intentando besarle apareció en su mente, y su cuerpo reaccionó casi de inmediato, haciendo que aquella parte en cuestión volviese a estar donde siempre había estado.

"_¡Sí!. Sabía que daría resultado. Lo raro sería que no tuviera efecto, pero mejor no pienso en eso porque puede que vomite y la verdad es que no me apetece nada hacerlo delante de ella."_

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

- Ya se me han quitado las ganas de estar en el agua. ¿Nos vamos?

"_Por fin."- _Vale.

- Después de ti.- _"Procuraré no pensar en…ese culito respingón que está saliendo del agua. Por todos los magos y brujas…¡Piensa en Malfoy, piensa en Malfoy!"_

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hermione, se quitaron los albornoces y usaron el desmaius para poder vestirse a gusto.

Con Harry desmayado, Hermione podía arreglarse sin tener que pedirle que le ayudara, ya que la mano de Harry aún estando inactiva, se movía a la vez que la de ella aunque no la ayudase a abrocharse los botones de la camisa, pero la mano que estaba junto a la de él, estaba tan despierta como la otra que ella tenía libre, así que no le costó nada estar lista rápidamente.

Cuando terminó con todo su atuendo, le devolvió a la consciencia y entonces fue el turno de él en dejarla en otro mundo.

Pero la visión de Hermione desmayada le provocó una extraña sensación de malestar, así que intentó darse toda la prisa posible para no hacer su desmayo demasiado largo, porque no estaba muy seguro de las consecuencias que podía tener, y sabiendo como sabía lo insegura e imprevisible que era la magia por mucho que la controlara, decidió ser cauto antes que curioso.

Cuando ella despertó, se encontró con un Harry que llevaba una camiseta verde de manga corta, un pantalón vaquero que sí era de su talla y una sudadera de manga larga con capucha que le sentaba mejor que bien.

La sudadera tenía una cremallera que él no había cerrado y ella pudo comprobar que la camiseta que tenía debajo, realzaba el color de sus ojos. Hermione supuso que esa ropa era de la poca que según le había contado él, tenía de su medida y tuvo que reconocer para sí misma, que su mejor amigo tenía buen gusto.

- ¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó ella por hablar de algo antes de decir lo guapísimo que estaba con lo que se había puesto.

- Las 7. ¿Por?

- Por nada, simple curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo en concreto antes de la cena?

- No¿y tú?

- Tampoco.

- Lo que no quiero es quedarme aquí el resto de la tarde. ¿Qué tal si salimos y buscamos a Ron?. Podríamos dar una vuelta los tres juntos, hace mucho que no exploramos.

- Pero si a ti no te gusta, siempre dices que nos metemos por los sitios más raros.

- Sí, bueno, pero también reconozco que esos sitios a veces nos muestran cosas la mar de interesantes. Aún recuerdo aquél bello jardín que estaba escondido tras una sala que aparentaba ruina. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Tanto te gustó?

- Llámame cursi si quieres, pero era el lugar más bello que había visto en toda mi vida, un sitio digno de cualquier pareja feliz. De esos en los que entras y no quieres salir jamás.

- No creo que seas cursi, más bien romántica. Y por lo que he averiguado de aquél sitio, parece ser que ése precisamente es el efecto que produce, el de no querer salir. Puede que a ti te encante, pero yo creo que es peligroso y no me importaría no volver a verlo en toda mi vida.

- ¿Tanto miedo te da?

"_No, me da miedo que entres allí y no sea capaz de sacarte por la razón que sea."_

- No, pero prefiero ver otros lugares, sobre todo los que aún nos faltan por descubrir, y eso que llevamos 7 años aquí pero creo que nunca terminaré de conocer todos los secretos de Hogwarts.

- Es que es un castillo enorme además de mágico, es normal que tenga tantos secretos, Harry.

- Eso lo sé. ¿Nos vamos a buscar a Ron?

- Después de ti.

Y sin más que añadir, se marcharon de la habitación mientras Hermione, secretamente, rogaba por no encontrarle, porque algo en su interior le decía que era mejor explorar a solas con Harry, que estando los tres juntos.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Ya, ya sé que es largo, pero ya os lo advertí de antemano. Jijijijijijii. ¡Y no pienso deciros cuándo se enamorará ella de Harry!. Para eso tendréis que esperar…unos cuantos caps más. ¿Qué cuántos va a tener en su totalidad?. Pues yo quería dejarlo en diez, pero es muy posible que llegue hasta doce, porque tengo material para eso y más, pero tampoco lo voy a alargar tanto como mi anterior historia. Aún me asombra que la gente siguiera los 44 caps que tuvo, pero también hay que tener en cuenta, que me tiré un año y medio escribiendo "Una Hermione para Recordar." Un beso a la gente que se leyó aquél fic y que también sigue este, además de apoyarlo. Gracias, muchas gracias. Paso a los Reviews. RAkAoMi. ;-)

PD: Son las diez de la mañana, me he levantado temprano para responder los reviews pues a las doce cojo el autobús de vuelta a Tíjola. ¿Qué cuando llego allí? A las siete y media de esta tarde porque tengo que coger, en total, dos autobuses distintos. Un besazo a todos y todas.


	8. Érase una vez

**Nota de la autora: **Lunes, 26 de junio de 2006.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Siento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada, es que no pude venir a casa. Os aviso que este cap también es largo. No lo hago largo por fastidiar, es que llevo mucho sin actualizar y es mi forma de compensaros la espera. No sé a vosotros/as, pero a mí, me gusta como lectora de fics, leer un capítulo largo si me he tirado mucho tiempo (más de dos semanas) sin que el autor actualice. Personalmente opino que después de tan larga espera, qué menos que un cap largo que cuente muchas cosas y que me entretenga durante un rato. No sé si el cap os entretendrá mucho o poco, pero igualmente espero que os guste cuando lo leáis. De todos modos siempre tenéis la opción de saltaros el cap si os resulta demasiado incómodo leeros un capítulo largo, yo no quiero que alguien se sienta obligado a leerme. ;-)

Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología: La de siempre.

Música recomendada:

- Sigo apostando por El cartero y Pablo Neruda, Lost (Perdidos, en España) y cualquiera que tenga piano. Es que el piano ambienta que da gusto.

* * *

**Cap.8. "Érase una vez..."**

- Me acabo de acordar de algo.- pronunció Hermione mientras seguía a Harry por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ¿De qué?

- Que Ron nos dijo esta mañana que esta tarde saldría con una chica, así que supongo que no vendrá a explorar con nosotros por mucho que se lo pidamos. Lo más probable es que en este momento esté en alguna posada de Hogsmeade jurándole amor eterno a la chica esa.

Él la miró de forma incrédula- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- No.- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y riéndose a la vez.- El día en que vea a Ron Weasley jurarle amor eterno a alguien, pensaré que estoy en un universo paralelo al nuestro.

- Sí, es más probable que entre en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons a que se declare apasionadamente a alguien.- comentó Harry remarcando el "apasionadamente" con exagerado tono dramático, lo que provocó que su mejor amiga volviese a reírse.

Hermione recordó cuarto año y el día en que Ron le pidió ser su pareja para el baile, dando por hecho que ella iría con él porque nadie más se lo habría pedido.

- No he conocido a un chico menos romántico y delicado que él. Imagino cómo le habrá pedido salir a la pobre chica, sea quien sea.

- ¿Invitándola a un partido de Quidditch?

- No, yo creo que más bien le habrá dicho algo como…"Bueno, como yo sé que te gusto y tú también me gustas, no tienes más remedio que salir conmigo. Nos vemos a las 5 en la posada de Madame Rosmerta." Ése sí que sería el estilo de Ron. Me juego el cuello a que le ha dicho algo parecido.

- Seguro.

- De todas formas no lo sabremos hasta que vuelva y nos lo cuente.

- Oye Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿A ti te gustan los chicos románticos?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por curiosidad, pero también por lo que has comentado sobre Ron y su falta de romanticismo.

- Ah, ya.

- ¿Te gustan o no?

- Sí, pero en su justa medida porque mucha cursilería más que gustarme me cansa.

- ¿Y cómo se sabe cuándo se es demasiado o poco romántico?

- Supongo que cuando te lo dice la pareja o cuando haces algo por ella y ves su reacción. Desde luego si te pone cara rara o te habla en un tono distinto al habitual, está claro que muy cómoda o contenta no está.

- Hasta ahí llego, tan tonto no soy.

- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que lo seas?. Sólo te estaba poniendo un ejemplo, pero no pretendía ofenderte.

- No me has ofendido. Era una forma de hablar.

- Ah, vale, entonces te malinterpreté, perdona.

- No hay por qué. Bueno, según el mapa del merodeador, en este pasillo existen tres pasadizos secretos.

- ¿Dice el mapa lo que tienen?

- No, sólo indica los pasadizos.

- ¿Muestra el tamaño?

- Sí, hay dos grandes y dos pequeños.

- Metámonos primero por el pequeño, y si da la casualidad que damos con algo peligroso podremos salir enseguida.

- Bien pensado, Hermione.- _"Como siempre."_- ¿ El pequeño entonces?

- Sí.

- Sígueme, es por el primer pasillo a la izquierda.

Cuando abrieron la puerta que se encontraron, lo primero que vieron al cerrarla, fue la más absoluta oscuridad.

Harry recordó de inmediato su experiencia en la pequeña alacena bajo las escaleras donde le obligaban a dormir siendo un niño de once años. Aquél sitio siempre estaba oscuro, y por mucho que lo intentara, nunca se acostumbraba.

De repente, un montón de lucecitas empezaron a flotar en el aire. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de emoción y sorpresa.

- ¡Son luciérnagas, Harry, luciérnagas. No puedo creerlo!

Ella rió entusiasmada mientras estiraba hacia arriba el brazo de su mano libre, intentando atrapar alguna.

- Oh…- pronunció ella con desilusión.- no puedo cogerlas, son demasiado pequeñas. Necesito el tarro mágico de McGonagall, pero no lo tengo.

- ¿Tanta ilusión te hace tenerlas?

- Sí, desde hace días. Ya sé que parece algo tonto o incluso infantil, pero igualmente quiero cogerlas. Ya no porque me gusten sino porque era el deseo de Megan y mío. Si las atrapo, será una forma de acordarme de ella.

- Tú ya te acuerdas mucho de ella.

- Lo sé, sólo intento decirte que coger luciérnagas tiene un valor sentimental para mí, uno muy importante que tiene relación con mi amistad con Megan.

- Comprendo.

- Pero da igual, por mucho que lo desee, sin el tarro mágico nunca podré atraparlas.

- No creas, Hermione, hay una forma y ahora la verás.

Él sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y tras apuntar a unos cuantos bichitos brillantes pronunció…

- ¡Inmovilus!

De inmediato, las luciérnagas se detuvieron flotando aún en el aire.

- Ahora podrás coger todas las que quieras.

- ¡Gracias!

Ella agarró cuatro, abriendo la palma de su mano libre para enseñárselas a Harry.

- ¿No te parecen preciosas?

- Pues no, son sólo bichos y los bichos no es que me gusten especialmente.

- Ya sé que son bichos, Harry, pero no me digas que no es bonito verlos brillar en la oscuridad.

- A mí me resultan más bonitas otras cosas, Hermione.

- Bueno, pues estos bichitos, son para mí, los insectos más hermosos que existen y si no te gustan me da igual, ahora que a mí me encantan.

- Ya, eso está claro, no paras de decirlo…

- Mira Harry, mira su luz. Es como tener pequeñas estrellas en la palma de la mano. ¿No crees?

- Lo que yo creo es que eres una romántica empedernida.

- Pues sí...¿ahora te das cuenta?. Después de 7 años juntos…mucho has tardado en descubrirlo.

- Es que tú, normalmente, no das ningún signo de romanticismo.

- No se puede ser romántica yendo a clase, Harry, pero si te fijaras más en los pequeños detalles te darías cuenta que en este castillo existen muchas personas románticas además de mí.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero yo me refería a ti en concreto. El resto de Hogwarts me trae sin cuidado.

- Jijjijijiji, eres terrible.

"_Soy un chico terriblemente enamorado de ti. Y tengo unas ganas locas de besarte ahora mismo, porque verte rodeada de luciérnagas brillantes, me dan ganas de eso y más cosas, pero no las haré sin tu consentimiento, aunque no puedo negar que las deseo enormemente. Merlín, Hermione, si es que con la luz de estos bichitos estás increíble, o mejor dicho…" _- preciosa.- pronunció él ahora de forma audible. Ella le miró al oír aquello.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione para confirmar si había oído bien.

- Nada.- dijo Harry, no queriendo repetirlo.

Ella agachó la cabeza volviendo a mirar las cuatro luciérnagas que aún estaban inmóviles en la palma de su mano libre. No supo por qué, pero ya no le parecían tan fascinantes como antes.

- Vámonos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que nos vayamos, quiero irme.

Ella dejó caer los bichitos, que volvieron a flotar en el aire.

- ¿No vas a llevártelos?.- preguntó él asombrado de lo que ella acababa de hacer.

- No.

- Yo creí que los querías.

- Antes sí, pero ahora no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no y no pienso seguir hablando del tema. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella empezó a caminar y él, lógicamente, la siguió hasta la puerta. Harry quitó el hechizo paralizante y las luciérnagas volvieron a volar libremente por la oscuridad. Él cerró la puerta suavemente y comenzó a caminar junto a Hermione rumbo a la salida.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- preguntó al ver que ella llevaba varios minutos en silencio absoluto, cosa que era bastante anormal sabiendo lo habladora que siempre había sido.

- Nada.

Lo dijo en un tono tan cortante, que Harry supo sin problemas que ese "nada" significaba en realidad "todo."

- No mientas, Hermione, sé que te ocurre algo y quiero saber qué es.

- No tiene importancia, de verdad que no.

- Aún así quiero saberlo.

- Pues yo no voy a decírtelo por mucho que insistas.

- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

- No.- _"Sólo desilusionada."_

- ¿He hecho algo que te ha afectado?

- Puede.

- ¿Qué fue?

- ¿Y qué más da?. Ya ha pasado.

- Hermione, quiero saberlo.

- Y yo no quiero decírtelo por mucho que insistas.

- ¡Pero es que yo necesito saber qué he hecho para que te enfades conmigo!

- ¡Pues si tú no sabes lo que has hecho, indica que hablas por hablar o que haces las cosas sin pensar. Llevo 7 años diciéndote que hay que pensar antes de hacer o decir algo. Ahora no pretendas que te diga dónde o cómo has metido la pata. Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú. Ya eres mayorcito para que yo esté continuamente pendiente de ti!

Él se detuvo bruscamente, ella retrocedió un poco debido al impulso.

- Así que es eso, hice algo que no te gustó.

- ¡Sí, lo reconozco, vale, lo hiciste. Hiciste algo pero no te lo voy a decir y no insistas más, estoy perdiendo la paciencia!

- No entiendo por qué te alteras tanto. ¿Tienes la regla?- preguntó él de forma inocente. Ella le miró como si estuviese a punto de asesinarle.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Que si tienes la regla.

- ¡TÚ ERES GILIPOLLAS O TE LO HACES!. ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER EL PERÍODO FEMENINO CON MI ESTADO DE ÁNIMO?. ¡A VER!

- Bueno…tú me dijiste hace tiempo…cuando me hablaste de la regla…que algunas mujeres se volvían más sensibles de lo normal y que cualquier cosa las alteraba demasiado. Ahora tú has reaccionado de forma exagerada a algo que yo he hecho y no sé qué ha sido ni por qué no quieres contármelo. Así que sólo puedo suponer que te pase algo como la regla para que te portes así conmigo.

- ¡ Pues no, no es la regla. Además, si la tuviera, me verías hinchada, y ahora mismo no lo estoy!

- Bueno, eso sí es verdad.

- ¡Y alteraciones emocionales no es lo único que nos pasa, también nos da un tremendo antojo de comer chocolate, al menos a mí!

Él estalló en carcajadas, ella le miró más seria aún.

- ¡Harry, para ya, no tiene gracia!

- Perdona.- él le hizo caso, como siempre.

- Que te quede clara una cosa. Cuando una mujer se altera, no es por culpa de la regla, sino porque simplemente está dolida por algo. Y como vuelvas a soltarme otro razonamiento tan machista y retrógrado como ese, te dejo de hablar en lo que queda de día. He dicho.

- Y yo he dicho que lo siento, Hermione. No pretendía ser machista, sólo te dije lo que pensaba.

- Pues fue un pensamiento de lo más machista y tú sabes que no soporto el machismo.

- Sí que lo sé, por eso me disculpo. Sobre todo al darte una impresión equivocada.

- De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas.

- ¿Aún quieres irte?

- Sí, además, tengo hambre. ¿Es ya la hora de la cena?

- No, aún falta media hora, pero nos vamos si tanto te apetece.

- Me apetece mucho.

- Tú camina que yo te sigo.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal tu cita?- Preguntó Hermione a Ron mientras cogía crema de calabaza con la cuchara.

- Bien.

- ¿Entonces puedo felicitarte por tener novia?

- Supongo que sí.

- Felicidades Ron.

- Gracias Hermione.

- ¿Y quién es?.- preguntó Harry mientras pinchaba patatas fritas.

- Luna.

- ¿Lunática Lovegood?- preguntó Hermione con tono incrédulo.

- No la llames así, por favor. Reconozco que está algo chiflada pero es una buena persona.

- No lo dudo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta?. Nunca me lo contaste.

- Desde el curso pasado, no te dije nada porque pensé que era algo pasajero pero cuando llegué este año y la ví, me dí cuenta que no era una simple atracción lo que sentía por ella.

- ¿Estás diciendo que te has enamorado de ella?

- Pues sí. Y por lo que ella me dijo esta tarde, al parecer siempre ha estado enamorada de mí. Se alegró mucho cuando le pedí salir hoy. Estaba tan entusiasmada que se enganchó a mi cuello de un salto y me plantó un beso increíble. Me quedé muerto de asombro, ella se disculpó pero le dije que no se preocupara porque no me había molestado. No creo que a ningún chico normal, le moleste que su chica le bese de repente.

- No, claro.- comentó Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione, pero ella estaba tan atenta a la historia de Ron, que ni se enteró.

- Entonces…ya no pasarás tanto tiempo con nosotros¿verdad?.- preguntó la castaña.

- No, pero eso no quiere decir que os vaya a dejar de lado, procuraré repartir mi tiempo con ella y con vosotros. Por mucho que me guste Luna, vosotros erais mis amigos antes de conocerla y siempre hemos sido el trío inseparable, ahora no voy a romperlo porque me haya echado novia. No sería justo.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo se levantó lo suficiente para echar su cuerpo hacia delante por encima de la mesa darle un abrazo a Ron con su mano libre a la vez que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero mucho?.- pronunció ella con ternura.

Ron no pudo más que sonreír dulcemente y corresponder al abrazo.

- Sí, alguna vez me lo has dicho, aunque no tanto como me gustaría escucharlo.

- Supuse que lo sabrías sin necesidad de decírtelo con frecuencia.

- Y no me hace falta que lo hagas, Hermione, yo lo sé, pero agradezco que igualmente lo digas. Yo también te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido mucho.

Él le acarició el pelo con suavidad y ella emitió un suspiro de complacencia.

Harry por su parte, sentía que iba a reventar. Sabía que entre Hermione y Ron no había nada y que nunca lo habría, y también sabía que aquél abrazo y aquellas muestras de cariño eran normales entre dos amigos que se conocían desde hacía años.

Dos amigos como ellos, pero a pesar de saberlo, no podía evitar sentir unos celos terribles hacia Ron por el simple hecho de que la estuviera tocando y también le estuviera acariciando el pelo. Ese pelo tan alborotado y abundante que tenía ella y que para muchos era horrible pero que para él era bonito sólo por ser de ella.

Cuando Ron ladeó la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciar su espalda un poco, Harry pensó que iba a matarle o más bien echarse hacia delante y estrangularle.

"_Aparta tus manos de ella, es mía."_

Su lado posesivo y celoso empezaba a tomar el control pero entonces el responsable y razonable entró en acción.

"_Tranquilo, no hacen nada malo. Ella también ha hecho eso contigo, tú lo sabes."_

Esa opinión pareció apaciguar al lado celoso y posesivo y también al agresivo, que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Ron, pero optó por aguantarse.

- Bueno.- pronunció el pelirrojo separándose de ella.- Tras este bonito abrazo, me voy.

- ¿A dónde?.- quiso saber Hermione.

- A dar un paseo con Luna por los terrenos del lago. A ella le encanta ese sitio y como aún nos falta una hora antes de que nos manden a dormir, voy a aprovecharla.

- Que lo pases bien, Ron.- pronunció Harry.

- Gracias. Adiós a los dos.

- Adiós.- pronunció el moreno mientras le veía salir del comedor acompañado de Luna, que iba agarrada de su mano.

- Mierda…- dijo Hermione con fastidio.- adiós a las luciérnagas.

- ¿Pero no dijiste que no las querías?

- Eso era antes, he vuelto a cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Y eso?

- Se me ha pasado el enfado, pero sigo pensando que deberías pensar antes de hablar, al menos conmigo.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dije para ofenderte tanto?

- Una mentira.

- ¿Perdón?

- Dijiste…- ella le miró ahora de lleno- que yo era preciosa y luego lo retiraste, lo que me indicó que mentías.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si dices una cosa y luego la niegas, quien te escucha puede pensar que no lo decías en serio y claro, puede ofenderse. No me enfadé porque me hicieras un cumplido y luego lo retirases, me enfadé porque no me gusta que hables sin pensar, Harry, o que digas las cosas por decirlas¿me explico?.

- Perfectamente.

- Entonces todo aclarado.

- Aún así no te mentí.

- ¿Perdón?

- Cuando te dije preciosa no mentía. De verdad me lo pareciste en aquél momento.

- ¿Qué momento?

- Cuando la luz de las luciérnagas te iluminó, me pareciste tan bella que esa palabra fue la primera que vino a mi mente.

- ¿Y si de verdad pensabas eso por qué lo negaste luego?

- Porque me daba vergüenza. Bueno, no eso exactamente. Más bien me daba miedo tu reacción.

- ¿Crees que me enfadaría contigo por decirme algo bonito?

- Pues sí, últimamente estás de lo más susceptible.

- Bueno, eso es verdad.

- ¿Y por qué, Hermione?

- Porque desde que sé lo que sientes por mí, no paro de comerme la cabeza y de analizar mis emociones.

- ¿Y cómo están?

- Igual de alteradas que yo.

- ¿En un buen sentido o en uno malo?

- Ambos. Todo depende de la situación.

- Ah, ya entiendo.

- Ron estará con Luna en los terrenos pero…podemos explorar otros sitios. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo nocturno?

- ¿Hoy no tienes guardia?

- Sí, dentro de dos horas, pero hasta entonces estoy libre.

- ¿Por dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Entonces te vienes?

- Pues sí, de todos modos no tengo más remedio…

- Oye, no tenemos que ir a la fuerza, sólo si te apetece.

- Sí, venga, será interesante. Cojo el mapa y nos vamos.

- No te hará falta, sé perfectamente dónde iremos.

- Entonces te sigo.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estamos?.- preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor.- No conozco este sitio.

- Lo sé, por eso te he traído, aunque me hubiese gustado más hacerlo por la mañana, a plena luz del día es mucho más hermoso, pero tenía miedo de que se me olvidara otra vez.

- ¿Querías que viera un montón de árboles?.- preguntó él en tono de "tú estás mal de la cabeza".

- No, quería que vieras un árbol en concreto. Uno que está por…allí, cinco pasos delante nuestra.

Ellos caminaron hasta el lugar y cuando llegaron, ella usó su varita pronunciando el hechizo "Lumus", que le permitía iluminar el alrededor como si usase una linterna.

- Mira Harry, mira bien ese tronco y dime qué ves.

- Nada especial.- dijo él con sinceridad.

- Mira otra vez, un poco más arriba de tus ojos y dime qué hay.

- Parecen unas…letras.

- Correcto. ¿Puedes leerlas?.- Ella acercó más la luz de la varita, alumbrando los caracteres que estaban grabados en el tronco.- ¿Las ves?

- J.P. y L.E. para siempre.- pronunció él conforme las leía.- ¿Son siglas?

- Sí.

- De…¿mis padres?

- Efectivamente.

- Este árbol…¿es su lugar especial?

- Eso parece. Aunque yo diría más bien que es el sitio donde se juraron amor eterno, aunque suene cursi decirlo.

- No es cursi, para mí no. No hay nada cursi en mis padres.

- Oh, sí que lo hay. O mejor dicho…lo había. Si te contara todo lo que he llegado a saber de ellos y su romance, te asombrarías de lo cursi que llegaron a ser, pero supongo que es normal en una pareja enamorada.

- Tú…tú has…¿investigado a mis padres?

- Sí, hace años.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Y qué descubriste?

- Muchas cosas, tantas que podría aburrirte si te las contara todas.

- Hermione.- pronunció él con suavidad.- Son mis padres, y apenas los conocí. Murieron cuando yo tenía un año. ¿Cómo podría aburrirme si me hablaras de ellos?. Tengo unas ganas locas de saber lo más posible.

- Yo pensé que no todo te resultaría interesante.

- Si tú no tuvieras padres, estarías de acuerdo conmigo que hasta en el detalle más tonto, tendrías curiosidad por saber cómo fue.

- Supongo que sí, perdona, no pensé en eso.

- Cuéntame lo que sabes.

- Puedo tardar horas.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Pero yo no, dentro de hora y media tengo guardia en los pasillos.

- Puedes seguir contándome cosas allí.

- ¿Tanto interés tienes?

- Como ni te imaginas.

- Entonces te las contaré.

- Gracias.

- Siéntate, Harry, y ponte cómodo.

Él obedeció de inmediato, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda y cabeza en el tronco del árbol de sus padres. Ella quedó justo delante de él.

- Cuando quieras, Hermione.

- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

- Lo que quieras.

- Cierra los ojos mientras hablo y no los abras hasta que te avise.

- ¿Por qué?

- No preguntes, sólo hazlo.

Harry obedeció otra vez, cerrando los ojos y relajándose, mientras la voz de Hermione comenzaba a escucharse de una forma especial, con un tono único y determinado que usaba ella cuando le contaba algo bonito, como un cuento o una novela romántica que le hubiese encantado.

Él sintió que era eso mismo lo que escuchaba, un bonito romance entre dos personas que se enamoraron profundamente la una de la otra y que llegaron a quererse tanto y de manera tan real y pura, como pocas personas habían logrado sentir.

Conforme ella hablaba, imágenes de sus padres empezaron a aparecer en su mente. Les veía tan claro como si los tuviese delante, y en cierta manera así era porque estaban en sus recuerdos aunque él no los recordara a menudo.

- Entonces un día…- continuó ella.- Lily se dio cuenta que James no era sólo un chico problemático, sino el hombre de su vida. No sabía cómo ni cuándo se había enamorado de él, sólo sentía que lo había hecho y de una forma bastante real y profunda.

Ella no quería aceptarlo. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de un chico al que reñía más que alababa?. No lo entendía por más vueltas que le daba, pero lo cierto era que ese sentimiento estaba ahí, desde hacía tiempo, sólo que había tardado en verlo.

James, sin embargo…lo sabía desde hacía mucho, años en realidad.

Pero tenía miedo, un miedo terrible de contarle lo que sentía por ella y que ella no le tomase en serio o que se burlase de él o incluso que no le creyese.

Porque él era un chico más conocido por sus bromas pesadas que por su honestidad. Así que durante un tiempo, se limitó a seguir admirándola en silencio y a tratarla como siempre. Demostrándole un interés normal, que no le hacía pensar a ella ni a nadie, que él sintiese algo más por ella que el mero sentimiento de ser una compañera más de clase.

Una noche, Lily fue castigada injustamente. Una de sus compañeras la acusó de algo que no había hecho, pero todas las pruebas la culpaban así que no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse y aceptar el castigo.

James sabía que era inocente, pero dijo que había colaborado con ella y fue castigado también. Ella se enfadó mucho con él por mentir pero él le dijo luego, que lo había hecho para poder estar con ella a solas porque necesitaba decirle algo importante.

Lily pensó que tendría relación con lo ocurrido y le dejó hablar, pero cuando él le confesó de qué trataba, ella se quedó sin habla porque él no le habló del culpable, sino de lo que sentía por ella.

Ella no quería creerlo, pensaba que él le tomaba el pelo, le acusó de querer jugar con ella, pero entonces él la besó y fue en ese momento que entre la rabia que ella sentía hacia él y el amor que le transmitió aquél beso, que Lily supo que James decía la verdad, y no sólo sus palabras, sino también sus labios, que la besaban de una forma que no habría sido posible si todo hubiese sido una broma pesada.

Un beso falso no podía transmitir tanta pureza y Lily lo sabía. Sabía que él la quería de verdad, como había asegurado justo antes de besarla, y sabía también que él y no otro, era el chico adecuado para ella.

Lily decidió arriesgarse y mandar al cuerno sus miedos e inseguridades con respecto a James. Ella respondió su beso y James supo entonces, que ella también le quería. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando ambos sintieron en su interior, que habían encontrado a su pareja y que nunca la perderían.

Ellos se hicieron pareja esa noche y no sólo en un sentido físico porque también se unieron sus almas.

Desde entonces, nadie que les viera juntos, podría decir que esa pelirroja y ese moreno fuesen el chico y la chica que durante años anteriores parecían haberse odiado profundamente.

James y Lily se juntaron en séptimo y a final de curso se casaron. La última noche que pasaron en Hogwarts, grabaron sus iniciales en el tronco del árbol favorito de Lily y se prometieron estar juntos por siempre. Pero un juramento no fue lo único que hicieron aquella noche, porque también hicieron algo que deseaban secretamente desde hacía mucho y que provocó que nueve meses después, naciese su primer y único hijo: Harry.

La prueba viva del gran amor de sus padres y un niño especial, no sólo por sus grandes poderes sino porque sería el destinado a vencer al mago más malo y tenebroso que jamás hubiese conocido el mundo mágico.

Harry era el orgullo de sus padres, pero por desgracia, no llegaron a conocerle mucho porque aquél mago malo los mató una noche.

Harry sólo tenía un año y parecía no ser consciente del peligro que corría.

Por eso, cuando Voldemort mató a James, fue a por el bebé, pero en el último momento, su madre le protegió.

Se colocó delante de él y recibió la maldición que él lanzó al pequeño. Ella murió, pero creó un escudo protector que Voldemort no esperaba y cuando él atacó de nuevo al bebé, ese escudo protector, creado por el amor y sacrificio que había hecho la madre de Harry, protegió al niño, haciendo que la maldición rebotara y le diera de lleno al quien la lanzó.

El niño quedó marcado por la maldición y la cicatriz tomó forma de rayo, la misma que tenía la maldición. A partir de entonces, el niño y el mago malo quedaron conectados pero aún así, la madre de Harry seguía protegiéndole, pues su amor aún seguía siendo un potente escudo que Voldemort no podía destruir. Ese escudo acompañó al niño hasta que tuvo once años. Edad con la que volvió a enfrentarse al mago malo, esta vez con plena consciencia de todo lo que ocurriría.

El escudo perdió su poder tiempo después, pero igualmente el niño siguió viviendo y creciendo, mientras Voldemort planeaba futuras formas e intentos de acabar con él antes de que su poder fuese demasiado peligroso para él.

Pero no podía destruirle por mucho que lo intentaba, porque Harry era un mago muy poderoso, igual de poderoso que lo fueron sus padres, pero sobre todo, no lograba destruirle porque el niño tenía in su interior un poder que él no conocía, ese poder era el amor y el amor es lo único que alguien malo y egoísta como Voldemort no puede conocer por mucho que se empeñe, porque el amor es algo que alguien malo no siente, no puede sentirlo porque si lo hiciera, dejaría de ser malo ya que el amor sólo lleva a hacer cosas buenas y puras.

El niño tiene mucho amor dentro de él, tanto que ni si quiera es consciente de todo, sólo de una parte. Pero ese todo existe, siempre ha existido.

Se lo dieron sus padres, su padrino, la familia de su mejor amigo, el director del colegio y por último…su mejor amiga, la chica que más le quiere y que ha estado siempre a su lado y seguirá estándolo aunque él no quiera, aunque se lo prohíba.

Ella no va a dejarle nunca, porque le quiere mucho, siempre le ha querido mucho, porque él también es alguien muy especial para ella, siempre lo ha sido y no sólo por ser el famoso Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", como le dicen muchos, sino porque ante todo, Harry Potter es y será siempre su mejor amigo y sólo por eso, ella estará ahí siempre, para lo bueno y para lo malo, tal y como ha hecho desde que le conoció siendo una niña de once años y se hizo amiga suya.

Ella ha crecido, se ha hecho grande junto a él y también han crecido los peligros y problemas que rodean a Harry y a ella sólo por el hecho de estar con él, pero eso es algo que no le importa, jamás le ha importado porque lo que cuenta para ella es que él esté bien, y ella hará cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para lograr eso.

No importa si es peligroso o si su vida corre peligro por el hecho de ayudarle, eso a ella le da igual, siempre le ha dado igual. Ella sólo quiere que él sea feliz, eso tan sólo…y hará lo que esté en su mano para asegurarle esa felicidad, aunque tenga que dar su vida en el intento. Porque ella…sería capaz de darla.

Hermione se calló y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba llorando de forma silenciosa, sus lágrimas eran visibles y no sólo las de él, sino las de ella, y las vio cuando cayeron en sus dedos. Unos que usó para taparse la boca y ahogar un sollozo que quería salir, pero ella no lo permitió.

Ella pronunció su nombre y cuando él abrió los ojos y la vio con el rastro de la última lágrima, su primera reacción fue echarse hacia delante y abrazarla, apoyando su barbilla en la nuca de ella.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo correspondió al abrazo mientras la voz de Harry se dejaba escuchar para decirle un "Gracias" tan dulce y sincero que ella sintió que la emoción volvía a embargarla, dejando salir otras pocas lágrimas que él no vio.

- De nada.- pronunció ella apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de él.

- De verdad, muchas gracias. Ha sido…lo más bonito que me han contado nunca.

- ¿Qué parte?

- Todo, Hermione. Me ha encantado todo.

- Yo…me alegro.

- ¿Cómo averiguaste lo de mis padres?

- Tengo mis medios y también buenas fuentes. Sirius, Dumbledore y McGonagall son quienes me lo contaron todo en su día.

Ellos creyeron que algún día querrías saberlo pero pensaban que nunca preguntarías y cuando lo hice yo, estuvieron encantados de darme todos los detalles sabiendo que yo era tu amiga.

- Mi mejor amiga.- pronunció él suavemente acariciando su espalda con la mano libre.

- Sí.- pronunció ella dejando salir un suspiro de complacencia ante la caricia recibida.

- Y la persona que más quiero.- añadió él en un tono cariñoso que sólo reservaba cuando estaba con ella a solas.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, tú lo sabes.

- De una forma sí lo sé, de la otra…

- Aún no, Harry, pero puede que eso cambie algún día.

- Tal y como te dije antes, Hermione, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y lo usaré para esperarte aunque sea una eternidad.

- Gracias…

- De nada.

- Deberíamos volver o llegaré tarde a la guardia.- dijo ella separándose de él hasta quedar de nuevo justo delante suya.

- ¿Pueden castigarte si llegas tarde?

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque seas prefecta?

- Precisamente por serlo se supone que no debo retrasarme, tengo que dar ejemplo.

- Tú lo has dado siempre, incluso antes de ser prefecta.

- Gracias.

- De nada, es la verdad.

- ¿Volvemos?

- Te ayudaré a levantarte.

- Gracias otra vez.- pronunció ella al ponerse en pie.

- No hay de qué.- _"Es un placer para mí tocarte, aunque sea de forma momentánea."_

Mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, Harry agarró su mano, ella la aceptó y no la soltó hasta que se encontraron con los demás prefectos.

- Te toca las mazmorras, Hermione.- comentó el prefecto de Ravenclaw.- Potter, sabemos lo del Glueforte pero el que estéis pegados no te da derecho a intervenir o castigar a los alumnos. La prefecta es ella y no tú. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí.- contestó Harry mirando al prefecto con algo de recelo.

- Bien. Yo tengo la biblioteca. Hermione, si me necesitas, ya sabes qué hacer.

- Sí, gracias Charlie. No te preocupes, estaré bien, además, tengo a Harry.

- Ése es el problema.- añadió el Ravenclaw con voz desdeñosa y tras decir eso último, salió del pasillo poniendo rumbo a su destino.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir?.- preguntó Harry cuando el chico se hubo marchado.

- Nada malo.

- No soy idiota, Hermione, ese tío quería decir algo con eso de que yo era el problema. ¿Podrías contármelo?

Ella se rió un poco al ver su expresión de molestia.

- Es sólo que se preocupa por mí. Charlie sabe que los líos te acompañan siempre y como yo suelo estar contigo cuando esos líos se producen, por eso piensa en ti como un problema.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me considera una mala compañía para ti?

- Algo así.

- Pues dile de mi parte que se meta su opinión en el culo.

- Pffjajajajajjajajaaaaaa.

- ¡No te rías, no tiene gracia!

- Pfjajajajjajajajajaa.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Lo siento!.- pronunció ella ahogando las últimas risas.- no pretendía reírme de ti, es que me ha hecho gracia tu reacción. Parecías celoso.

- ¿Celoso yo, del imbécil ese?. Por favor, no lo dirás en serio.

- Pues es lo que aparentas.

- ¿Por qué, por decirte que se meta su mala opinión de mí por el culo?. Eso no es estar celoso, es estar cabreado, muy cabreado. Será subnormal…mira que decir eso de mí…¡si no me conoce!

- Bueno…en cierto modo sí te conoce, porque yo le he hablado mucho de ti y de nuestras aventuras.

- ¿Y por eso me considera un peligro?

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Para todo el mundo o sólo para ti?

- No sé, Harry. Supongo que sólo para mí.

- ¿Y no será que piensa eso porque tú le gustas y no quiere que estés conmigo?

- No creo, él sabe que tú y yo sólo somos amigos. Además, es normal que se preocupe por mí, al fin y al cabo somos compañeros.

- Pues yo creo que te ve como algo más que una simple compañera de guardia.

- Y yo creo que estás exagerándolo todo. Charlie nunca se ha comportado conmigo como algo distinto a un compañero. Digas lo que digas, yo no creo que me vea de otra forma.

- Pues yo creo que sí te ve como algo más.- dijo él con voz recelosa en un principio para luego cambiarla y tratar de imitar la voz de Charlie cuando dijo…- Llámame si me necesitas, Hermione, yo seré tu caballero de reluciente armadura.- Ella se rió con ganas, sobre todo cuando Harry añadió con su verdadera voz…- será imbécil…- y entonces se rió más todavía.

- Estás celoso, reconócelo.

- Vale, lo reconozco.

- Pero Harry…no tienes por qué estarlo.

- ¿Qué no?

- No. A mí no me gusta Charlie, nunca me ha gustado, y me da igual lo que según tú, pueda sentir por mí, no voy a salir con él por mucho que me lo pida…

- ¿Seguro que no te gusta?.- preguntó él mirándola de forma escrutadora.

- ¡No!.- contestó ella riéndose de nuevo.- te lo juro.

- Vale, me lo creo.

- Escucha...¿oyes eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Viene del fondo de las escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras.

- Pues vamos a ver qué es.

- ¿Ves?. Ya estás listo para otra aventura.

- Esto no es una aventura, es una misión de busca y captura.

- ¿Y acaso eso no es una aventura también?

- Tienes razón. Después de ti, Hermione, tú eres la prefecta.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras Harry la seguía con una sonrisa.

- ¡Lumus!.- pronunció ella iluminando el lugar y descubriendo de paso al causante del ruido.- ¡Crookshanks!.- dijo acercándose a él y poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo.- ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?

Harry sintió un poco de envidia de que ese "cariño" se lo llevase el gato y no él.

- Deberías estar durmiendo.- dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza de su mascota, que ronroneó complacida para dar un salto y cobijarse en su regazo .

Por un instante, Harry deseó ser ese gato feo y que fuese él quien estuviera en aquél regazo recibiendo aquellos mimos.

- ¿Has visto algo extraño?.- preguntó ella. El gato pronunció lo que parecía un leve gruñido.- Nada¿eh?. Entonces vete a dormir.

Ella lo dejó en el suelo y el minino desapareció en dirección a su habitación de prefecta.

- No es por ofender, Hermione, pero… ¿no había otro más bonito en la tienda?.

- Ya sé que es feo, pero no fue su aspecto lo que llamó mi atención, sino su magia. Crookshanks posee un gran instinto mágico, lo supe en cuanto le ví.

- ¿Con sólo mirarle?

- No. Es que estando en la tienda, se escapó una mascota metamórfica.

El dueño del local no era capaz de encontrarla porque había adoptado la forma de una silla.

Crookshanks fue el único animal que empezó a mirar la supuesta silla. Maulló fuerte para llamar la atención del mago y cuando él se acercó, el que sería después mi gato, clavó las uñas en una de las patas de la silla y claro, la supuesta silla gritó de dolor. El dueño de la tienda le devolvió a su forma original y volvió a meterle en la jaula. Yo no tardé en preguntar cuánto costaba el gato y el mago me lo vendió encantado. Me dijo que nadie lo quería por culpa de su aspecto.

- No me extraña, mira que es feo el puñetero.

- A mí me da igual su aspecto, lo que me importa es que es capaz de ver lo que nadie puede. Y no sólo con aquella mascota, porque acuérdate que cuando estábamos en tercero y Scabbers se escapó, Crookshanks fue el único que se dio cuenta que la rata de Ron era en realidad un animago, y por eso fue que le perseguía siempre.

- Ya, eso no se me olvidará nunca. Fue gracias a tu gato que pillamos a Colagusano, aunque luego escapara.

- Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, gracias a él conociste a tu padrino.

- Sí, eso no puedo negarlo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada.

- Quince minutos más y podré acostarme. La verdad es que me apetece, estoy agotada.

- Sí, hoy ha sido un día de lo más completito.

- Y que lo digas, quitando el castigo de Snape y el nuevo trauma que me has causado por culpa del entrenamiento, la verdad es que me lo he pasado bien.

- ¿Todavía sigues con lo del Quidditch?. Si sólo fue un inocente vuelo en escoba…

- ¿Inocente?. Y una mierda, no me desmayé de milagro.

Él se rió, ella le miró molesta.

- Tú sigue riéndote de mí, pero igualmente te digo que el miércoles no jugarás.

Él detuvo la risa de repente.

- Yo jugaré ese partido y tú también aunque no quieras.

- Harry, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

- Sí que puedo.- pronunció él de forma presuntuosa. Ella le miró con dureza.

- No, no puedes, y si lo intentas, acabarás convertido en babosa antes de que te des cuenta.

- No tendré que obligarte, vendrás por tu propia voluntad.

- ¿ Y eso por qué?

Él no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de forma enigmática y comenzó andar hacia la salida de las mazmorras.

- Harry¿qué me estás ocultando?- preguntó ella mientras le seguía.

- Nada.- Él se rió por lo bajo y ella le gruñó un poco, lo que hizo aumentar su risa.

- Creía que sólo los animales hacían eso.

- Anda y vete al carajo cordialmente, guapo.

Harry rió otra vez mientras se alegraba interiormente de que le hubiera dicho guapo.

- Son las dos, Hermione.- pronunció él subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de ella.

- Por fin.- pronunció ella entrando en la estancia y cerrando la puerta con un hechizo protector.- Si no me acuesto pronto, creo que me dormiré de pie.

- ¿Tan cansada estás?

- Como ni te imaginas.

- ¿Y eso?

- Demasiadas emociones fuertes en un mismo día y no me preguntes por qué, no voy a explicártelo. Sólo quiero dormir.

Él la siguió hasta la cama y en cuanto estuvieron sentados en ella, Hermione se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

- ¿No vas a cambiarte?.- preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

- No.- respondió ella con los ojos cerrados.

- Te arrugarás el uniforme.- comentó sabiendo lo muy cuidadosa que era ella siempre con sus ropas escolares.

- Al uniforme que le den por culo.- respondió con sinceridad.

Harry la miró como si no creyese lo que había oído.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Mmm?- pronunció ella sin abrir los ojos.

- Nada, que pases buena noche.- dijo él comprendiendo que había hablado en serio.

- Tú también.- respondió ella con voz adormilada y dejando salir un potente bostezo que ni se molestó en disimular.

Harry rió al verla bostezar pero se le cortó la risa cuando la vio acurrucarse y hacerse un ovillo. Él estaba junto a ella, a su lado, y aunque aún no se había cambiado, decidió que si ella iba a dormir así, él también podría hacerlo.

Se quitó los zapatos, el cinturón del pantalón, la sudadera de manga larga y las gafas. Apagó la luz y se acostó justo al lado de ella, quedando de cara a Hermione.

Un poco después, él sintió cómo le abrazaba ella. Si alguien le hubiese visto en aquél momento, podría decir con total seguridad que Harry Potter acababa de sonreír con tanta complacencia y tan sinceramente como en pocas ocasiones lo había hecho. Ésta era una de ellas.

Él usó su mano libre para rodearle la cintura. Tras apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, besó su cabello alborotado y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse mientras aspiraba de forma silenciosa el aroma natural que emanaba de su pelo castaño. Uno que le recordó al albaricoque y él sabía que ella no usaba ningún champú con esa fragancia. La tenía de forma natural, cosa que le encantó.

Los dedos de su mano libre acariciaron su vientre aún cubierto por la ropa. Ella se estremeció un poco y él sonrió más, si es que aquello era posible.

Cuando subió la mano para tocar su cuello, Hermione tembló otro poco, él se detuvo por miedo a que despertase pero cuando la escuchó respirar de forma rítmica y pausada, supo que estaba dormida, o al menos lo parecía.

La tenía tan cerca…sería tan fácil darle un beso en los labios…

Una parte de él quería hacerlo pero otra le decía que no, porque no era correcto. Sería como aprovecharse de ella y eso no estaba bien. Además, si ella despertaba de repente y sentía que la besaba, se enfadaría mucho con él y tampoco quería eso.

Aguantándose las ganas, decidió que lo mejor era dormirse y que ya llegaría otra ocasión en la que pudiese besarla y si tenía la suerte suficiente, puede que incluso ella estuviese de acuerdo, tal y como había ocurrido esa tarde cuando estaban bajo el árbol.

"_Sería su forma de darme las gracias, pero fue un beso después de todo y eso es lo que cuenta para mí."_

Soltando un suspiro de complacencia, él se acurrucó contra ella todo lo que pudo mientras sentía el calor corporal que emanaba de su cuerpo femenino, envolverles.

Hermione sonrió, pero él no lo vio. Ella no estaba dormida del todo pero le faltaba poco para lograrlo.

Tener a Harry tan cerca y sentir cómo la envolvía con su cuerpo era algo más que agradable, además de que se sentía protegida y eso era algo que no experimentaba a menudo.

Sólo con sus padres y en muy contadas ocasiones. Como cuando era pequeña y tenía un mal sueño.

Su madre llegaba de inmediato a su lado y hacía lo mismo que había hecho Harry, tumbarse a su lado y acurrucarse contra ella, como queriéndole transmitir con su cuerpo adulto "no pasa nada, estás a salvo", aunque no sólo pretendía transmitírselo con su cuerpo porque también lo hacía con su boca, pues su madre se lo decía mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

Recordó también que su madre no era la única que se transformaba en un refugio humano, porque su padre también lo hacía. Como aquella vez cuando, teniendo ocho años, llegó a casa llorando porque dos niños de su colegio muggle se habían reído y burlado de sus colmillos largos. Su madre no estaba en casa y fue su padre quien la consoló. La colocó en su regazo y la acunó mientras le quitaba las lágrimas y le decía cosas dulces al oído. Cosas como…

" No llores más, pequeña, tú eres preciosa aunque algunos niños te digan que no. Se meten contigo porque eres diferente y lo diferente siempre asusta. Pero tú no eres fea, eres muy bonita aunque ellos no lo crean.

Mamá y yo te hicimos con mucho amor y algo que se hace con amor no puede ser feo. ¿Me entiendes cariño?"

Ella le dijo "Sí" a su padre y cuando terminó de asimilar sus palabras, se dio cuenta que la tristeza se había ido.

Recordaba también que su padre se tumbó con ella y que la abrazó contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Ella se durmió igual que si le hubiesen administrado un potente sedante y en cierto sentido así había sido sólo que el sedante había sido su padre y sus bonitas palabras.

Él le contaría más tarde, que fue su madre quien los encontró así y quien la llevó a su cama, donde despertó horas después viendo cómo sus padres la contemplaban con una dulce sonrisa en la cara. Ella dijo que estaba bien y ellos la acompañaron hasta el salón, donde almorzaron en perfecta armonía.

Una que aún conservaban a pesar de que ella hubiese crecido lo suficiente para no necesitar unos cuidados como aquellos.

Hacía años que había aprendido a afrontar por sí misma sus problemas, a no huir de ellos y a plantarles cara, así como a las personas malas que querían dañarla de alguna forma.

Ella era fuerte y valiente y no se dejaba amedrentar por nada ni nadie, al menos en apariencia porque en la intimidad de su dormitorio las cosas eran distintas. Podía llorar sin que nadie lo supiese, evitando así demostrar lo frágil que era en realidad. Cuanto menos supiesen de sus debilidades e inseguridades, mejor, menos daño le harían. Si ella aparentaba ser dura y resistente, ellos no podrían con ella y terminarían dejándola por imposible, cosa que ocurría a menudo.

A pesar de todo, ella no se creía indestructible ni tampoco superior a nadie, simplemente no se dejaba influenciar por la gente o la opinión que pudieran tener de ella, aunque dicha opinión fuese negativa.

Ella no tenía por qué cambiar su forma de ser si no gustaba a la gente, tenía muy claro que si no gustaba no era problema suyo sino de los demás.

Si ella aceptaba a la gente tal y cual era, ellos también debían hacer lo mismo para con ella y si no lo hacían a ella le daba igual porque Harry tenía razón en lo que le había dicho aquella tarde bajo el árbol.

No estaba sola, tenía a mucha gente que la quería y con eso tenía bastante. ¿Qué más le daba que las demás personas del castillo no la quisieran?.

A ella eso le traía sin cuidado porque ellos no eran gente importante su vida, sólo caras y cuerpos que veía a diario. Pero su familia, Megan, Ron y Harry sí eran importantes, lo suficiente para importarle su opinión o lo que pensaban de ella. Sobre todo le importaba la opinión de alguien en concreto, un chico moreno que dormía ahora a su lado. Uno que aseguraba amarla de verdad, tal y como le dijo en su día James a Lily.

Por un instante se sintió como Lily al escuchar la declaración de James. Ella, al igual que la madre de Harry, no pudo creer en un principio, que él se hubiese enamorado de ella, pero también sabía que no era algo imposible, porque tal y como le había dicho Ginny aquella tarde, había influido tanto en Harry, habían compartido tantas cosas y le había enseñado tantísimo, que lo raro hubiera sido que él no terminase amándola.

Hermione tenía muy claro que no era tan guapa como Cho, pero si lo que buscaba Harry era un alma bonita, eso lo tenía ella con creces. Y no es que lo creyese ella, es que lo creían todos los que la conocían y trataban. Porque incluso Ginny se lo había dicho, que era una buena persona, y eso que en apariencia, Ginny no la soportaba porque le tenía celos.

Hermione sabía que ella y Ginny nunca serían amigas íntimas, pero tampoco quería que lo fueran. Ginny para ella no era más que la hermana pequeña de Ron, pero nada más. Porque para que ella pudiese considerar amiga a una chica, tenía que haber compartido con ella una serie de cosas y experiencias que nunca compartió ni vivió con la pequeña de los Weasley.

No, la pelirroja jamás sería su amiga, pero ella la trataría con amabilidad mientras Ginny no hiciera algo para provocar algo distinto a la cordialidad.

Harry se movió y la acercó más a él de forma inconsciente, parecía como si quisiera protegerla o que fuese ella quien le protegiese a él.

Igualmente le gustó la sensación que experimentó al estar tan cerca de él, encerrada en aquél abrazo apretado que su cuerpo masculino le ofrecía.

¿Qué más le daba que lo hiciera inconscientemente?. Lo importante para ella es que con Harry, al igual que con sus padres, tenía una sensación de paz y seguiridad completas y que su cuerpo masculino la protegía de todo, aunque fuese de un peligro inexistente en aquél momento. Pero esos brazos fuertes y delgados la rodeaban ahora como diciéndole "no pasa nada, estás a salvo". Tal y como su madre le dijo en aquella ocasión.

Ella le acarició el rostro y él se movió un poco. Temió despertarle así que se detuvo. Él no abrió los ojos pero ella supo que había sentido aquella caricia cuando la mano libre de él le devolvió el gesto, acariciando su cara también.

- ¿Estás despierto?.- preguntó con voz suave y baja.

Harry no respondió y ella supuso que estaba dormido tal y como aparentaba.

- Descansa, tú también lo necesitas.- pronunció dándole un beso en la mejilla, volviendo acomodarse mientras colocaba su cabeza bajo el cuello y hombro derecho de él. Colocándose de lado y dejando su mano libre en el pecho de Harry.- Gracias por todo, Harry, de verdad.

Su mano libre acarició su pecho aún cubierto por la camiseta de manga verde que se había puesto él aquella tarde.

Ella notó el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él. La noche era calurosa y ella sabía que tarde o temprano él empezaría a sudar pero le daba igual, en aquél momento el sudor de Harry era la última de sus preocupaciones y las que tenia que no eran muchas, le parecían más importantes que el hecho de que él necesitase un baño cuando despertase.

Además, oler como Harry tampoco sería un problema, él sería el único que la olería y de momento no se había quejado y Hermione dudaba de que alguna vez lo hiciera, se había vuelto demasiado considerado con ella como para quejarse de algo así.

"_Y todo porque le gusto."_.- Se dijo ella mentalmente.- _"Bueno, me da igual el por qué, pero tengo que admitir que me gusta el cambio. Prefiero al Harry de ahora al de antes, aunque a veces me entren ganas de taparle la boca. Y eso que yo creía ser pesada por hablar mucho…pues me parece que en cuestiones de habla, me ha superado con creces."_

- Me da igual lo cambiado que estés o lo charlatán que te hayas vuelto.- dijo ahora de forma audible pero usando todavía el tono bajo.- Me gustas así.

Ese "Me gustas así" debió de escucharlo él porque a pesar de estar dormido, la abrazó un poco más, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó cómo él abrazaba su espalda a pesar de no ser consciente de hacerlo. Cosa que la sorprendió pues parecía como si el cuerpo de Harry fuese capaz de percibir lo que ella decía o sentía por él a pesar de que su mente se encontrase ahora en el reino de Morfeo. Uno que le brindaría un buen sueño ya que se le veía relajadísimo.

Fue entonces que recordó lo que él le dijo tras despertar bajo el árbol.

"Cómo no voy a estar a gusto estando contigo."

- Si sólo estando conmigo puedes dormir bien, prometo dormir contigo todo lo que haga falta hasta que me digas que las pesadillas han dejado de aparecer.- Acercándose a su oído, pronunció suavemente…

- Voy a cuidar de ti siempre, como siempre he hecho. No importa lo que pase entre nosotros, yo siempre estaré ahí, te lo prometo. No tienes nada que temer, conmigo estás a salvo, siempre lo estarás, Harry, siempre. Porque te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido mucho y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Quiso darle otro beso en la mejilla pero sus labios aterrizaron en otra superficie, su boca, aunque no fuese esa su intención.

No supo si fue él quien se movió en el último momento o si fue ella que no calculó bien pero cuando se dio cuenta que fueron los labios de Harry y no la mejilla lo que besó, Hermione se percató que en vez de asustarse o sorprenderse, sintió una extraña calidez que le gustó sobremanera.

Estuvo a punto de besarle otra vez para comprobar si volvía a sentir lo mismo pero no lo hizo, algo en su interior le dijo que si debía volver besar a Harry, tenía que hacerlo cuando tanto él como ella fuesen conscientes de aquél beso.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- pronunció volviendo a esconder su rostro entre su cuello y hombro derecho.- Te veré por la mañana.

Tapándose un poco con la sábana, cerró los ojos esperando el nuevo día, mientras esperaba que el sueño volviese a invadirla y rememorando a la vez, la bonita sensación que había tenido al besarle.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue dos preciosos ojos verdes mirándola con atención, como si llevasen horas contemplándola.

- Hola.- dijo él suavemente.

- Hola.- respondió ella de igual forma.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Como un tronco. ¿Y tú?

- Sí, no puedo quejarme, aunque no me siento el hombro derecho.

- Perdona, es culpa mía. Me dormí sobre él, enseguida me aparto.

Ella intentó alejarse, pero él la detuvo.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Pero Harry, debes estar incómodo. Tu hombro ha soportado el peso de mi cabeza toda la noche, por eso se ha dormido. Déjame apartarme.

- No.

- No voy a irme si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Que quieras apartarte cuando tú misma has reconocido que quisiste dormir así. Tendré el hombro dormido, pero no me duele. Y creo que no te he pedido que te quites, así que no lo hagas.

- ¿De verdad no te molesto?

- ¿Molestarme?. Hermione por favor, debes estar bromeando. ¿Cómo va a molestarme que quieras estar cerca de mí?. Tú estás mal de la cabeza.

- Tengo la cabeza perfectamente.

- Pues no lo parece, mira que preguntarme eso sabiendo lo que siento por ti…

- Es sólo que no quería molestarte.- pronunció ella agachando la mirada un poco.

- Tú nunca me molestas, bueno, casi nunca, porque cuando voy al baño sí, pero tampoco es insoportable.

- Suerte que se inventó el "desmaius". ¿Verdad?

- Sí. ¿Y a qué se debe que te durmieras en mi hombro?.- _"Tengo curiosidad"._

- No sé, me apetecía.

- ¿Quieres decir que de verdad querías estar así de cerca mía?

- Sí. ¿Qué tiene de raro?. No es que nunca lo haya estado.

- Durmiendo no. Sólo en los momentos…tensos, por así decirlo.

- Oye, en los alegres también. ¿O se te ha olvidado el gran abrazo que te di el año pasado cuando ganasteis la copa de Quidditch? Y si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que por poco te rompí la espalda.

Él se rió un poco recordando aquello.

- Es que exageré un poco, aunque sí me hiciste algo de daño. A veces creo que tienes una fuerza sobrehumana.

- ¿Yo?. Qué va, no tengo ni media bofetada.

- Jaja…muy graciosa, señorita Granger. Digas lo que digas, yo sé que eres fuerte.

- Sí bueno…puede que no levante pesas de 1000 kilos, pero seguro que podría hacerte daño si de verdad lo quisiera.

- ¿Cómo cuándo por poco le partes la nariz a Malfoy cuando estábamos en tercero?

- Por ejemplo.

- Menudo puñetazo le diste, creo que es uno de los recuerdos más alegres de mi juventud.

- Ni que fueras un viejo ahora.

- No, pero sí más mayor.

- Sólo tienes dieciocho años.

- Y tú los cumplirás dentro de pocos días.

- Pues no pienso celebrar nada hasta que nos despeguemos, pero si mis cálculos no fallan, lo estaremos antes de mi cumple.

- ¿Esa cabecita tuya nunca deja de pensar cosas?

- Jamás. ¿Qué le hago?. Yo soy así.

- Y no lo querría de otra manera.- él la cobijó bajo su cuello y acarició su cabello, ella sonrió complacida sin que él la viera.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad te gusto tal y como soy?- preguntó ella algo insegura.

- Pues claro. ¿Es que no te lo he demostrado ya?.- respondió él con voz suave y dulce.

- Sí pero…

- Pero qué, Hermione.

- Aún me cuesta creer que pueda gustarte por mí misma. Me refiero a…que no soy perfecta, tengo muchos defectos, unos que algunas personas encuentran insoportables. ¿Por qué tú no?

- Quizás porque llevo tantos años contigo, que esos defectos me parecen normales. O a lo mejor es que son tan poco importantes para mí, que ni los cuento.

- Creo que lo entiendo.

- Como si hubiera algo que no entendieses. Siempre has sido inteligentísima.

- Hay cosas que no comprendo, Harry, a pesar de lo lista que pueda parecerte.

- La más lista de todas las chicas que he conocido, aunque tampoco he conocido muchas.

- Será porque no has querido, porque mira que tienes admiradoras…

- Chicas que sólo aprecian mi fama, no a mí.

- Podrían hacerlo si las dejaras acercarse lo bastante como para conocerte.

- No quiero que me conozcan.

- ¿Por qué?. A lo mejor encuentras alguna que te guste.

- La única chica que me gusta, ya me conoce lo suficiente.

Hermione volvió a sonreír al escuchar aquella respuesta.

- ¿Es una chica que lleva siete años contigo?

- Sí.- dijo él, ella pudo intuir la risa que ocultaba aquella respuesta.

- ¿Una que tiene un pelo horrible?

- Qué va, es bonito lo que pasa es que tiene mucha cantidad.- comentó él pasando su mano libre por su melena castaña.

- La suficiente como para que no lo pueda peinar fácilmente.- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Ya ves tú, como si eso fuese un problema para que alguien se fijase en ti.

- ¿Alguien como tú?

- O como cualquier otro chico de este castillo.

- Pues que yo sepa, no se me ha acercado ninguno. Sólo los que según tú, quisieron burlarse de mí.

- Esos no eran chicos, eran cabrones y a los cabrones no hay que tenerlos en cuenta.

- Eso mismo dice Megan.

- Porque es verdad.

- Tienes el pelo hecho un desastre.- pronunció ella riendo por lo bajo y acercando los dedos de su mano libre a su flequillo.

- Es así desde que recuerdo. Déjalo, Hermione, no tiene solución. Por mucho que lo intentes, no se dejará peinar.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta.

- ¿Qué no pueda peinarme?

- No, que tu pelo sea un reto constante para mí y debo añadir…que siempre me han encantado los retos.

- A mí también.- comentó bajando un poco la cabeza para que ella alcanzase mejor su cabello negro.

- Ya está, flequillo colocado.- pronunció ella en tono triunfante.- te dije que lo conseguiría.

- ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

- Volar.

- Usa una escoba, es fácil.

- Qué manía con eso. ¿Cuándo entenderás que me dan pánico las alturas?. Da igual que esté sobre una escoba voladora o una escalera normal, la cuestión es que no puedo soportar dejar el suelo.

- Pues en tercero te subiste conmigo en un hipogrifo.

- Eso fue distinto, teníamos una misión que cumplir.

- Misión que tú solita decidiste llevar a cabo. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que usaste el giratiempo para que pudiésemos salvar a Sirius.

- Y volvería a hacerlo si fuese necesario. Sobre todo sabiendo lo muy importante que era él para ti.

- ¿Por qué, Hermione, por qué te empeñas tanto en cuidar de mí y en conservar todo lo que me importa?

- Porque sé que eso te hace feliz.- dijo ella con sinceridad.

- ¿Tú quieres que sea feliz?

- Por supuesto. Creo que es algo normal siendo tu amiga.

- La única que he tenido y pienso tener.

- Sí, vamos, que no vas a tener más amigas aparte de mí.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no llevan media vida conmigo, tú sí.

- Te voy a decir lo mismo que mis padres: No voy a vivir eternamente.

- Ni yo.

- Y por eso debes buscar más personas que te quieran aparte de mí.

- ¿Tú me quieres?.- preguntó él en un tono que indicaba claramente un sentido distinto al amistoso.

Ella lo intuyó, intuyó el trasfondo de aquella cuestión, pero no quiso entrar en el juego, no de momento.

- Qué pregunta, por supuesto que sí, Harry, y tú lo sabes.

- Yo lo decía en otro sentido.

- Lo sé, pero no me hagas decirlo otra vez.

- Entiendo.

- No, no lo entiendes. Porque casi a diario me haces la misma pregunta y yo ya no sé cómo decirte que no quiero decir "sí" a algo que no estoy segura de sentir. ¿Cuándo entenderás que no quiero jugar contigo?.

- Eso lo entiendo, Hermione. Desde el primer día que me lo dijiste.

- Entonces deja de presionarme tanto. Al final vas a conseguir que me harte y te mande al carajo, y esa vez no será de manera cordial.

- ¡No, eso no!

- Pues no me preguntes lo mismo todos los días, me agobias mucho cuando lo haces.

- Perdona, no era mi intención.- dijo él con voz sincera.

- Ya sé que no, pero igualmente lo haces. Te voy a decir algo que ya te dije en otra ocasión, Harry, cuando esté segura de lo que siento por ti, si es lo que tú esperas, te lo demostraré de tal forma que no te quedará duda alguna de lo sincera que seré con respecto a eso.

- Te creo. Siempre lo he hecho es sólo que…

- Que te cuesta esperarme, ya lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Pues claro. No eres el único que has sentido algo así. Cuando se desea mucho una cosa y se tarda en conseguirla por la razón que sea, la espera se convierte en algo insoportable o incluso insufrible. Se pasa mal¿verdad?

- Mucho.

- Y es porque son más potentes las ganas de tenerlo que las posibilidades de conseguirlo.

- Efectivamente.

- Es igual que cuando quieres comprarte algo carísimo y sabes que tardarás mucho en poder hacerlo, sobre todo si no eres rico.

- Yo sí, gracias a mis padres y su herencia.

- La cuestión es, que por muy imposible que parezca, al final se consigue, sobre todo si se desea de verdad.

Harry la miró de forma significativa al oír lo último.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que llegará un día en que te enamorarás de mí?

- Sí.- dijo ella con sinceridad.

- ¿Un día lejano o cercano?

- No lo sé, pero puede que no sea tan lejano como imaginas.

- Hermione… ¿Es eso una indirecta?

- No, es un hecho posible. Lo único que intento decirte es que empiezo a verte como…

- ¿Algo distinto a tu mejor amigo?

- Sí y no.

- Explícate.

- Aún eres mi mejor amigo, y eso sigue predominando sobre otros sentimientos nuevos que empiezo a tener respecto a ti. Pero también es verdad que ya te veo más como un chico, antes no me ocurría eso.

- Creo que te entiendo. Te refieres a que me veías más como un hermano que como alguien del sexo masculino. ¿Verdad?

- Correcto. Eso es lo que pasa por pasar años junto a una persona que tiene una estrecha relación contigo y que no es de tu familia.

- Pues para mí, tú y Ron sois mi única familia. Sobre todo desde que perdí a Sirius en quinto año.

- Algo que de verdad lamento, sobre todo no haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo.

- No podías por mucho que lo quisieras, estabas peleando contra los mortífagos.

- Igual que tú.

- Y que Neville y otras personas que estaban allí.

- Aún así me habría gustado intentar algo pero cuando le ví pasar a través del velo supe que ya no volvería.

- Una parte de mí aún piensa que lo hará. Recuerdo que se escuchaban voces tras el velo.

- Voces de gente muerta.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí y no me preguntes cómo lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte es que la primera vez que entramos en aquella sala y escuché aquellas voces, tuve un mal presentimiento, uno que se cumplió cuando Sirius murió.

- ¿Intuiste que era un velo mortal?

- Sí, fue algo que sentí con total claridad. Por eso te insistí tanto en dejar aquella sala cuanto antes, lo que nunca llegué a sospechar es que terminaríamos luchando en aquél lugar.

- Bueno, nadie puede saber todo lo que va a ocurrir.

- Se supone que los videntes sí.

- Pero tú no crees en ellos.

- No, todos los que he conocido, han sido unos farsantes.

- ¿Nos duchamos?. Tengo un calor tremendo.

- Claro, esta noche ha hecho mucho calor y eso unido a que has dormido con la ropa puesta y que no era precisamente fresca, es lo que ha ocasionado que ahora te estés asando.

- Pues sí. Y por cierto, tú también has dormido sin cambiarte, seguro que también tienes calor.

- No tanto como tú porque mi uniforme es más fresco que lo que tú llevas. Yo llevo falda y tú no.

- Pues la pobre ha quedado hecha una pena.- comentó él bajando la mirada y viendo lo arrugada que estaba.

Aunque no fue eso lo único que vio, pues pudo apreciar una buena vista de sus bonitas piernas ya que la falda se había subido lo suficiente como para mostrar sus muslos, unos que a Harry le parecieron perfectos y unos que ella no había ocultado de la vista de él porque no se había fijado en el detalle de la falda descolocada y él desde luego, no iba a decírselo, pues prefería disfrutar de aquella bonita vista un poco más.

- Tus pantalones también están arrugados.- dijo ella echándoles un vistazo.

- Me da igual como estén, aún sirven.

- En otra ocasión quizás, ahora tienes que ponerte el uniforme. Tenemos clase a las nueve. Vuelve a ser Lunes.

- Ya, ya, otra vez aguantando lo mismo. Clases aburridas, profesores desagradables, bla bla bla.

Ella rió al escuchar su tono desilusionado.

- No todo es tan malo, al menos en Historia de la Magia puedes distraerte un poco. Te recuerdo que la imparte un profesor fantasma que no despega la vista del libro en toda la hora de clase.

- Eso le quita emoción al hecho de portarse mal.

- Eres incorregible.- añadió ella riendo por lo bajo.

- Pues claro, soy un Potter. Me viene de familia.- pronunció él con tono orgulloso.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo ella riéndose otra vez.- Tu padre era tremendo. Menudos disgustos le dio a tu madre cuando era prefecta.

- Igual que tú lo eres ahora.

- Sí. La única diferencia con tu madre y yo…

- ¿Es que ella se enamoró de mi padre y tú no de mí?

- No. La diferencia entre ella y yo es que ella intentaba cambiar a tu padre para que no fuese tan…

- ¿Gamberro?

- Sí, pero yo no necesito hacer eso contigo. Tú no eres un gamberro, sólo un chico muy curioso amante del riesgo.

- Bueno, yo no gasto bromas pesadas a la gente, eso sí es verdad, pero tienes que reconocer que no puedo evitar meterme en líos, y eso es algo que sí comparto con él.

- Cierto. Pero yo no tengo por qué llamarte la atención cuando te ves en uno porque normalmente yo también me veo implicada lo quiera o no.

- ¿Te molesta eso?

- ¿El qué, meterme en líos contigo?

- Sí.

- Al principio de conocerte…sí me molestaba, pero hace muchos años que terminé aceptándolo.

- ¿Aceptaste que no podrías evitar meterte en líos si estabas conmigo?

- No, acepté que los líos siempre te perseguirían hicieras lo que hicieras. Porque es verdad que hay veces que no los buscas, más bien te los busca otra gente.

- Muy cierto.

- Bueno, tras esta interesante charla, creo que debemos levantarnos. No eres el único que necesita ducharse. Por cierto¿qué hora es?.

- Las siete.

- Una hora perfecta para empezar el día.- Ella intentó incorporarse pero él le dio un tirón en la muñeca para llamar su atención.- ¿Qué?

- Nada, que acabo de darme cuenta que tienes unos pelos terribles recién levantada.

- ¿Cómo?.- dijo ella de forma incrédula y cuando él estalló en carcajadas, ella no pudo evitar reírse también.- Debería darte un almohadazo por lo que me has dicho, pero no lo haré porque sé que es verdad. Y sólo para que lo sepas, señor Potter, tus pelos tampoco están para salir en una foto ahora mismo.

- ¿Y qué?. A ti te gustan igualmente¿no fue eso lo que dijiste antes?

- Sí, si mal no recuerdo.

- Entonces me da igual el aspecto que tengan.

- ¿Vamos a seguir hablando de tus pelos o me vas a hacer el favor de venir conmigo a la ducha?

- Pues claro, no me perdería esa ducha por nada del mundo.

A pesar de que él lo dijo con total naturalidad, Hermione sintió algo nuevo, como una especie de deseo tremendo por el hecho de que él volviese a estar con poca ropa frente a ella. Eso fue algo que la descolocó un poco, pero supuso que era algo normal sabiendo como sabía ya en su interior, que él le gustaba muchísimo, al menos físicamente, porque en otros aspectos distintos a ese y al amistoso, aún no tenía las cosas demasiado claras.

- Venga, Harry, o se nos hará tarde.

Ella le dio la mano libre, él la agarró sin dudarlo y se levantó sin dificultad.

Tras coger lo que necesitaron, Harry se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- Después de ti, señorita Granger.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque las damas van primero. ¿No?

- Sí, al menos eso dice el protocolo.

* * *

El baño transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que Hermione empezaba a sentir cosas que antes no había experimentado con tanta claridad como en aquella ocasión.

Decir que sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago cada vez que él la tocaba, era decir poco porque lo más correcto sería decir que le daban unos calores internos tremendos o que se imaginaba así misma saltando sobre él y comiéndoselo a besos.

Ella supuso que todas esas sensaciones y deseos sólo indicaban una cosa que ya sabía, que él le gustaba muchísimo, pero tenía que admitir que antes era una admiración más personal que carnal y vaya deseos carnales que empezaba a tener…

Cuando contemplaba su torso, se imaginaba tocándolo por todas partes.

Si por ejemplo se fijaba en su trasero cubierto por el bañador, pensaba qué tacto tendría sin ropa que lo cubriera.

Y si por casualidad miraba sus labios, no podía evitar sentir la tentación de probarlos inmediatamente, y eso que ya lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, sobre todo cuando era él quien la besaba de forma repentina.

Por primera vez en días, Hermione sintió unas ganas locas de ser ella quien le besara por sorpresa, pero no iba a hacerlo en aquél baño por muy sensual o erótico que fuera aquél entorno.

"_Esto es igual que hacer el amor por primera vez. Se debe hacer de pleno consentimiento y porque se sienta de verdad. Además, después de decirle que aún no lo tenía claro, ahora no puedo besarle de repente. Una cosa es el deseo y otra el amor, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo Megan. _

_Y__o creo que antes de cruzar la línea y meter la pata si me dejo arrastrar por ese deseo, debo pensar muy bien cómo podría afectarle a Harry el hecho de besarle sin él esperarlo o sin decirle nada. Mal, muy mal, eso seguro. Él no se merece eso. A la mierda el deseo."_

- Harry, vámonos.- pronunció ella con decisión.

- Espera que me enjuague el pelo.

Una vez hubo acabado, salieron del baño y volvieron a la habitación de Hermione para cambiarse las ropas. Tras usar el desmaius, se vistieron con rapidez para poner rumbo a la primera clase de la mañana, cuidado de criaturas mágicas con su buen amigo Hagrid.

- Buenos días, alumnos de séptimo.- comentó el semigigante en tono alegre.- Vamos a empezar con un pequeño repaso de las criaturas mágicas más importantes que habéis estudiado conmigo. Comenzaremos con el hipogrifo. Harry, si eres tan amable, explica a la clase cuál es la clave para conseguir su atención.

- Ser amable y tratarles con respeto.

- ¡Muy bien, 100 puntos para Gryffindor!

- ¡No es justo, siempre favorece a la casa de Potter!.- gritó Malfoy a pocos pasos de Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Quiere probar usted, Señor Malfoy?. Demuéstrenos lo que sabe. Díganos cuál es el secreto para dominar a los escregrutos de cola explosiva.

- No…no me acuerdo.

- Entonces no habrá puntos extras para Slythering, qué pena.- Por el tono en que lo dijo Hagrid, estaba claro que no lo sentía en absoluto.

- Asqueroso semigigante…- pronunció Draco por lo bajo.

Harry le miró con asco, el rubio le hizo un gesto de burla.

El moreno estuvo a punto de sacar la varita para atacarle, pero el suave apretón que le dio Hermione a su muñeca libre, le hizo contenerse.

Malfoy miró a la castaña e hizo el gesto de vomitar.

Harry volvió a intentar sacar la varita pero ella pegó su espalda al pecho de él y le agarró la cintura, impidiéndole así el movimiento corporal.

El Slythering se rió y pronunció "patético" en un tono discreto pero lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuchasen los dos amigos.

- Déjame, Hermione, déjame que le de su merecido.

- No, eso es lo que quiere. Provocarte para que armes un lío y te castiguen, no le des el gusto de salirse con la suya.

- Pero mírale, no para de burlarse.

- ¿Y acaso eso es nuevo para nosotros?

- No, pero…

- Pero nada, Harry. Como le ataques me enfadaré mucho contigo. ¿Quieres eso?

- No.

- Entonces hazme caso, por favor.

- Está bien.

Ella se giró y le encaró, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. La mirada dura de Harry se suavizó de inmediato.

- Asegúrate de lavarte la cara, Potter, no vaya a ser que te peque algo infeccioso.- pronunció Malfoy con claro despecio.

- Será cabrón…- masculló Harry por lo bajo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que pueda pegarle, o es que te da rabia que sea cariñosa con él, preferirías que lo fuese contigo?

Tanto Harry como Draco e incluso Hagrid, se quedaron mudos al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, dichas en un tono alto y claro.

- ¿Yo, querer cariño tuyo?. Antes muerto que dejar que me toques.

- Menos mal, Malfoy, por un momento llegaste a preocuparme. Si llegas a decir que quieres un beso mío habría pensado que perdiste la cabeza aunque muy centrado no has estado nunca.

- ¡Puta, pagarás por esta ofensa!.- el rubio se acercó a ella y empuñó su varita pero Hagrid reaccionó a tiempo, colocándose entre ellos.

- ¡Señor Malfoy, contrólese. No toleraré este tipo de comportamiento en mi clase. Otra falta de respeto como esa y me aseguraré personalmente de llevarle al jefe de su casa para que le de su merecido!

Draco bajó la varita y volvió a reunirse con sus compañeros pero no antes de añadir por lo bajo…

- Nos volveremos a ver, sangre sucia. Esto aún no ha terminado.

- Cuando quieres y donde quieras, Malfoy, allí estaré.- pronunció ella desafiante. El rubio la miró con asco y se alejó.

Cuando la clase terminó, tanto Harry como Hermione pusieron rumbo al castillo pero a un paso más lento que los demás.

- ¿Por qué vamos tan despacio?- preguntó el moreno.

- Porque no quiero darle a Malfoy la oportunidad de hacernos alguna jugarreta.

- No puede, Hagrid va con él. Lo más seguro es que lo escolte hasta su próxima clase. Algo que por otra parte no suele hacer él normalmente.

- Es una suerte tenerle como amigo. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. ¿Viste la cara de Draco cuando se le puso delante?. Creí que se mearía encima.

- Bueno, es que tener a un semigigante mirándote con cara non-grata no creo que deje indiferente a nadie. Hasta yo me habría asustado…

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- Encantamientos. Luego tú tienes adivinación y yo Aritmancia.

- ¿A la misma hora?

- Sí.

- Entonces me saltaré adivinación. Forma parte de tu castigo ir a todas tus clases. ¿No?

- Efectivamente.

- Bueno, por un día que no vea a Trelawney no creo que me suspenda.

- ¿Por qué sigues en esa asignatura?. Creí que no te gustaba.

- Y no me gusta, pero es la única clase donde puedo relajarme.

- Con tanto incienso y hierbas aromáticas no sé cómo no terminas colocado perdido.

- Pfjajajajajjaaaa.

- Tú ríete todo lo que quieras, pero a veces pienso que las ocasionales predicciones de Trelawney son fruto de un fuerte colocón.

- Yo también lo he pensado pero sé que es vidente aunque sólo sea muy de vez en cuando. En tercero tuvo una premonición estando yo y ella solos en el aula.

- ¿Y se cumplió?

- Por lo que recuerdo sí.

- ¿De qué iba?

- Da igual, ya es agua pasada. ¿Entramos?. Quizás Flichwick nos diga cómo deshechizarnos.

- Creí que no querías separarte de mí antes de tiempo.

- Y no quiero, pero lo de antes con Malfoy me ha hecho replanteármelo.

- ¿Y por eso quieres romper el hechizo, para poder darle una paliza sin que yo te detenga?

- Sí. ¿Tan malo es eso?

- No, malo no. Más bien normal siendo tú un chico. Os puede la testosterona, eso es una verdad universal.

Harry le abrió la puerta con amabilidad.

- Después de ti, señorita Granger.

- Gracias, señor Potter.- ella agradeció el gesto con una caricia en su mejilla. Él sonrió complacido.

Tomaron asiento cerca de Flichwick y escucharon con atención el comienzo de la clase. Una vez hubieron terminado, se dirigieron a clase de Aritmancia, la asignatura favorita de Hermione y la que más detestaba Harry después de pociones.

- Te lo juro.- pronunció él cuando salieron del aula.- otro día escuchando adivinación por medio de números y soñaré con ellos.

Ella rió con ganas.

- Eres un exagerado.

- Sí, claro, como a ti te encanta esa asignatura…

- Igual que a ti el deporte del Quidditch. Yo no lo encuentro nada interesante y a ti en cambio te apasiona y no entiendo por qué. Si tiene más peligro que cosas buenas o instructivas.

- Es que sentir el viento en la cara es genial, además, eso de hacer piruetas en el aire o bajar en picado es lo más alucinante que he sentido en mi vida.

- Digas lo que digas no conseguirás convencerme. El día en que yo llegue a amar el Quidditch como tú, me pellizcaré para comprobar que no estoy alucinando.

- Si llega ese día seré yo el primero que alucinará.

- Por cierto¿por qué no le has preguntado a Flichwick lo del hechizo?. Creí que querías despegarte hoy.

- Es que lo he pensado mejor.

- ¿Ya no quieres darle una paliza a Malfoy?

- Sí, pero eso puedo hacerlo después del hechizo. Prefiero disfrutar los días de convivencia que nos quedan antes del viernes.

- Contando con hoy, nos quedan cuatro.

"_En cuatro días pueden pasar muchas cosas, Hermione. Cosas geniales para mí, sobre todo si tus sentimientos siguen cambiando a mi favor. Me pregunto qué ocurrirá si te beso. A lo mejor esta vez no te enfadas conmigo." _

- Oye…

- ¿Qué, Harry?

- Si te besara ahora…¿te enfadarías?

- ¿Cómo dices. Y por qué querrías besarme ahora?. Estamos en medio del pasillo donde cualquiera puede vernos.

" _No me has dicho que no te bese, sólo me estás planteando lo inoportuno del sitio. Lo que quiere decir…que no te desagrada la idea."_

- Bueno, eso es verdad. Pero no hay nadie cerca de nosotros.

- Eso sí.

- ¿Entonces, puedo besarte?

- ¿Por qué?. No hay ningún motivo para hacerlo.

- El motivo es que me apetece, Hermione.

- Pues a mí no.- _"En realidad sí, cualquier momento es bueno estando contigo pero…besarte sólo hará que me confunda más."_

- Comprendo. Entonces no te lo volveré a pedir por el momento pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Si por un casual, fueses tú quien quisiera besarme…

- ¿Te enfadarías si lo hiciera?

- No, qué va. Sólo te pido que no me pidas permiso para hacerlo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que me beses sin consultármelo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque prefiero no saberlo, me gustan las sorpresas.

- Pues yo pensé que lo de besarse era cosa de dos, y que por eso, había que pedir permiso.

- ¿Y eso quién lo dice?

- ¿Todo el mundo?

- Yo no conozco a nadie que piense así.

- Pues yo sí, todas las personas de mi entorno muggle opinan eso.

- ¿Tu familia y Megan?

- Sí.

En ese momento, él tiró de ella y la arrinconó contra una esquina de la pared. El pulso de Hermione se aceleró de forma inmediata.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Calla, habla bajo, Malfoy está justo al lado.

- No le veo.

- Está al otro lado de la pared. Quiero saber si planea algo.

- ¿Y para qué?. No podrás hacerle nada estando conmigo.

- Ya lo sé, pero igualmente quiero enterarme, así estaremos en preaviso.

- Verdad.

- Shhhh, creo que está diciéndole algo a Crabe.

Hermione y Harry concentraron toda su capacidad auditiva en intentar escuchar lo que los dos Slythering comentaban, pero era difícil pues ellos también hablaban en voz baja. Sólo consiguieron escuchar cosas sueltas, como…

- ¿Seguro que funcionará?.- preguntó la voz de Crabe.

- Por supuesto, mi padre lo ha usado muchas veces cuando ha querido hacer algo de forma…encubierta.

- ¿Pero y si no funciona y Potter o Granger te delatan?

- Lo arreglaré de tal modo que serán incapaces de creerle.

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?- preguntó ahora Goyle, el otro amigo de Malfoy.

- El fin de semana, puede que el viernes o sábado, no lo sé aún.

- Para ese día ya estaremos separados.- dijo Hermione por lo bajo, pero Harry le puso un dedo en la boca para hacerla callar. Ella obedeció de inmediato, mientras sentía las mariposas revolotear nuevamente en su estómago.

- Tenemos que tener cuidado, Malfoy, esto es demasiado arriesgado.- pronunció de nuevo Goyle.

- ¿Y cuándo hemos hecho cosas sin correr algún riesgo?

- Nunca, pero esto es diferente.- añadió Crabe.- Él tiene razón, hemos de ser cuidadosos.

- Ya lo sé, estúpido. Y ahora vámonos, tenemos pociones dentro de diez minutos.

- Con Gryffindor, como siempre. Odio esa estúpida casa y sus estúpidos estudiantes.- dijo Goyle con asco.

Malfoy y Crabe se rieron mientras se alejaban. Sólo cuando sus pasos y risas dejaron de ser audibles, Harry y Hermione salieron de su escondite.

- Así que planean hacernos algo.- dijo él.- Ya sabía yo que Malfoy no se conformaría con la simple riña de Hagrid.

- Bueno, tal y como le dije antes en los terrenos…donde quiera y cuando quiera, allí estaré.

- Yo también.

- Además, repito lo que te he dicho, si lo hace el viernes o sábado nos vendrá hasta bien, porque para entonces ya estaremos deshechizados y podremos movernos con total libertad.

- Eso es verdad.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá planeado?

- Ni idea, pero conociéndole, no será algo bueno.

- El día en que ese tío haga algo bueno o noble, me pellizcaré para ver si estoy soñando.- añadió ella con una risa suave, una que le encantó a Harry.

- Sí, hasta yo mismo pensaré que sueño.

- Lo único bueno que tienen los Malfoy es su gran riqueza y su estilo.

- ¿Estilo, en qué?. El padre de Draco tiene unos pelos horribles y la madre una cara de amargada que ni te cuento y si hablamos del hijo único entonces…bueno, es mejor no decir nada, podrías tener pesadillas.

Hermione volvió a reírse y Harry sonrió complacido al ver que se estaba divirtiendo gracias a él.

- Independientemente de cómo sean sus padres, tienes que reconocer que Draco no es tan feo.

Harry puso cara de susto al oír eso.

- ¿Acaso te gusta?

- ¿Qué?.- dijo ella con incredulidad.- ¡Por supuesto que no!. Yo tengo mejor gusto que eso. Pero reconozco que no es feo del todo. En realidad es bastante atractivo, si no fuera porque es un imbécil integral creo que me uniría a su séquito de admiradoras.

Ella puso una mirada soñadora y dejó salir un suspiro como de enamorada. Harry sabía que ella bromeaba en todo momento pero aún así, no pudo reírse.

- Como me digas un día, que te gusta Malfoy, te juro que te dejo de hablar de por vida.

Él lo dijo bastante serio y ella dejó de reírse.

- Además de que te llevaré a San Mungo para que te hagan un chequeo cerebral. Porque no creo que enamorarse de ese capullo sea algo sano.

Ahora ella se rió de verdad, con carcajadas incluidas. Él siguió mirándola serio.

- No bromeo, Hermione.

- Ya sé que no.- dijo ella aún riéndose.- Es sólo que me hace gracia lo que me has dicho. ¿Chequeo cerebral, a mí?. No es por presumir ni nada pero…creo que soy una de las pocas personas cuerdas que existen en este mundo mágico. No necesitarás hacerme ningún chequeo, Harry, porque si un día me enamoro de Malfoy, créeme que seré yo, la primera en hacerme ese chequeo.

- Sí claro…

- Créeme, él es el último chico de este mundo en el que me fijaría.

- Pero si dijiste que te gustaba…

- No, dije que le consideraba atractivo, no que me gustara.

- ¿Y no es lo mismo?

- No. Yo puedo pensar que un chico es atractivo, pero de ahí a que me guste hay un laargo trecho…

- Ah, vale. Creo que lo he entendido.

- Eso espero. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las doce y diez, llegamos tarde a pociones.

- Mierda, bueno se pondrá Snape. Y con lo que nos quiere…- pronunció ella en tono irónico.

- Sí, seguro que nos da dos besos en cuanto entremos en clase.- añadió él mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Si pudiera…me saltaría la clase.

Él la miró como si no creyese lo que había oído.

- Pero si tú nunca pierdes clases…

- Normalmente no, pero alguna vez sí que lo he hecho, lo que pasa es que no te lo he dicho.

- Un momento, es verdad que tenemos algunas asignaturas que no compartimos contigo pero igualmente no te he visto pasar de ninguna clase. Si te las saltaras, yo lo sabría porque te habrían castigado y ya sabes lo rápido que corren las noticias en Hogwarts.

- Sí que lo sé, pero también sé que no me castigarían por saltarme una clase si fuese por un motivo justificado.

- ¿Qué me estás ocultando, señorita Granger?

- Nada, sólo que no soy tan aplicada ni perfecta como tú me ves. Y eso es lo único que te diré al respecto, señor Potter.

- Ah no, de eso nada. Ahora no te pongas misteriosa, cuéntamelo todo.

- No tengo ganas…- dijo ella canturreando, Harry no pudo más que sonreír, incluso en aquél instante en que ella bromeaba, le resultaba encantadora.

* * *

- ¿Tú crees que Snape perderá alguna vez esa expresión huraña que tanto le caracteriza?- preguntó ella cuando salieron del aula de pociones.

- Qué va, perdería todo su encanto.- añadió Harry en tono sarcástico, provocando que ella se riera un poco.

- Ah¿pero ese hombre lo tiene?

- Supongo que para algunas personas sí, las que estén suficientemente enfermas como para considerar encantador a ese elemento.

- Entonces estoy sana, porque yo no le veo el encanto por ningún lado.

- Ni yo. Queda media hora para el almuerzo. ¿Te apetece hacer algo antes de comer?

- Lo que sea menos quedarme quieta.

- No te gusta estar sin hacer nada. ¿Verdad?

- Pues sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?.- dijo ella haciéndose la inocente.

- Intuición masculina.- respondió él con tono pretencioso. Ella volvió a reírse.

- ¿Y te dice esa intuición lo que me apetece hacer ahora?

- No, pero conociéndote, intuyo que tendrá relación con los libros.

- Premio gordo para el caballero.

- ¿A la biblioteca entonces, señorita?

- No, a mi habitación, porque es allí donde está el libro que vamos a consultar.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí, tú también vas a leerlo.

- ¿De qué va?

- Ya lo verás…- pronunció ella con un tono misterioso y sonriendo de forma enigmática.

Una vez en su dormitorio de prefecta, Hermione se acercó a un cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un libro pequeño de tapas marrones con filos dorados.

- Ten Harry, échale un vistazo.

- ¿Por qué?. Creí que eras tú quien iba a leerlo.

- Quiero que lo leas tú primero, o al menos que le eches un ojo.

- De acuerdo.

Él intentó abrirlo, pero no pudo. Hermione se reía cuando escuchaba los sonidos de frustración que él emitía.

- Es imposible, no se abre por mucho que lo intento.

- Si deseas leerlo de verdad, se abrirá automáticamente.

- ¿Perdón?

- El libro está pensado para que lo lea una persona que de verdad lo desee. Pero esa persona debe desearlo de corazón y sin malas intenciones. ¿Me explico?

- Creo que sí. Es como cuando yo cogí la piedra filosofal en primer curso. La agarré porque quería cogerla pero no usarla.

- Correcto. Esto es lo mismo. Debes querer leer el libro pero no usar su contenido.

- Entendido.

- Vamos Harry, hazlo. Desea de corazón poder leer lo que contiene.

Él obedeció y en menos de un segundo, el libro se abrió.

- Parece un diario…- dijo él mirándolo por encima.

- No lo parece, lo es.

- ¿Es tuyo?

- No.- canturreó ella.- Es de otra persona. Si te limitaras a leer algo, sabrías a quién pertenece.

- ¿Puede ser…de Ron?

- Vuelves a fallar…- canturreó de nuevo ella.

- Vamos Hermione, no seas mala, dime de quién es.

- No soy mala, es que quiero que lo descubras tú. Hazme el favor de dejar de preguntarme cosas y limítate a leer algo del libro. Creo que no tendrás ningún problema en averiguar quién fue el dueño o la dueña.

- Vale, te haré caso.

Un poco después, él abrió mucho los ojos y ella sonrió complacida, pues acababa de comprender que él sabía ya a quién pertenecía el diario.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Sabía que te sorprendería.

- Más que sorpresa es…alegría.

- Eso también lo sabía. Sería raro que no te alegrases al saber de quién era.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?.- preguntó él pasando página tras página y leyendo a una velocidad pasmosa.

- Digamos que cayó un día en mis manos. Estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas, buscando mi propio diario. Siempre lo ponía en el mismo sitio pero aquella vez no estaba allí. Busqué en otro lugar y entonces lo encontré. Pero casualmente, mi diario estaba al lado de otro, ese mismo que tú tienes ahora.

- ¿Y no me lo has enseñado hasta ahora?

- No, porque primero quería leerlo. Espero que no te importe.

- No, sabiendo lo mucho que la admiras.

- Un mucho muchísimo.

- ¿Sigues admirándola después de leerlo todo?. Porque estoy seguro que te lo habrás leído.

- Cada una de las trescientas páginas. Y sí, la sigo admirando. Ahora más que antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque después de leer sus pensamientos y sentimientos más íntimos…sé con seguridad que tu madre no sólo fue una bruja extraordinaria sino también una persona estupenda. Cosa que no me extraña nada, porque su hijo también lo es.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- No entiendo por qué estaba en tu cajón, pero seguro que hay algún motivo. A lo mejor ella lo dejó allí para que tú lo encontraras.

- ¿Y cómo iba a hacer eso?. Está muerta desde hace años…

- No tengo ni idea, pero seguro que fue ella quien lo puso ahí.

- ¿Y por qué querría que lo leyese yo antes que tú?. Al fin y al cabo tú eres su hijo.

- Tampoco tengo respuesta para eso, sólo puedo decir que mi madre tendría sus motivos para actuar así.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Ya casi es la hora de comer. ¿Podemos volver luego?. Quiero terminar de leerlo. Pero esta vez sin prisas.

- Claro. Ese libro te pertenece por derecho. Puedes leerlo todo cuanto quieras, no necesitas mi permiso.

- Sí lo necesito, apareció en tu cajón, no en el mío, por lo tanto el libro es tuyo.

- No, ya no, te lo regalo.

- Gracias otra vez.

- Otra vez de nada.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Después de ti.

* * *

Tras el almuerzo, que transcurrió con tranquilidad porque Ginny había vuelto a sentarse lejos de ellos, Harry y Hermione se fueron a dar una vuelta por el lago, ya que Ron se había ido con Luna. Terminaron sentándose bajo el árbol donde estaban grabadas las iniciales de los padres de Harry. Con la luz del día, Harry reparó en algo que no se había fijado la noche anterior, las iniciales de sus padres estaban dentro de un corazón. Él sonrió al verlo.

- Sí que fueron cursis.

- Bueno, es algo normal en una pareja enamorada meter sus iniciales dentro de un corazón. No me digas que nunca has visto algún árbol con un corazón como este.

- Pues no. Sólo en las pelis.

- Ah, pero…¿tú ves películas románticas?

- Alguna vez, cuando mi tía Petunia las pone y me deja quedarme a ver la tele. Personalmente no me gustan demasiado, me resultan muy cursis pero es eso o nada, y prefiero ver eso que quedarme encerrado en mi habitación.

- Claro, yo también lo preferiría. ¿Qué tipo de películas ve tu tía?

- Sólo las que son en blanco y negro.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que no has visto nunca una película romántica que se haya hecho en color?

- No.

- Vaya, lo siento. Porque hay algunas realmente geniales y no son tan cursis. Muchas de ellas mezclan el romance con la comedia por lo que se te hace bastante entretenido y poco pesado el verla.

- Supongo que no me pillaría un trauma si viese alguna.

- ¿Y qué tal este verano?. Podrías venir a mi casa a pasar algunos días.

Yo tengo muchas pelis y no todas son románticas, también me gustan de terror o suspense. Las de acción no mucho, casi todas son iguales, mucho puñetazo y peleas espectaculares que son más irreales que posibles y además la mayoría son muy machistas.

Las chicas siempre son súper tetonas y con casi nada en el cerebro, algo que me pone enferma y encima, parecen adictas al sexo. En cuanto el protagonista hace el más mínimo signo de acercamiento, ellas se echan en sus brazos. Qué asco, de verdad. Las mujeres no somos así, bueno, no todas, porque hay algunas que sí.

- Claro, igual que hay chicos de todo tipo.

- Pero nosotras somos muy distintas a vosotros, en muchos aspectos, pero en el sexo sobre todo. Vosotros sois más…animales, podría decir, aunque no sé si esa es la palabra correcta. La cuestión es…que a vosotros os puede más el instinto sexual que lo que podáis sentir en ese momento.

- ¿Qué piensas, que vamos acostándonos con toda chica que se nos ponga por delante?

- Pues sí, si ella os lo pone en bandeja, os da igual que sea fea o guapa, la cuestión es pasar un buen rato en la cama, por así decirlo.

- Pues te equivocas del todo. Al menos conmigo. Yo no soy así.

- Eso ya lo sé, tú eres diferente y no lo digo porque seas mago, sino porque tus circunstancias han sido muy especiales.

No has tenido una infancia normal, ni unos padres en tu crecimiento que te haya orientado sobre el sexo y otras cosas.

Tampoco has tenido amigos que te hayan hablado de esas cosas o que te hayan contado sus experiencias, por lo tanto, es normal que tú no pienses de esa forma, pero créeme cuando te digo que a la mayoría de los chicos les importa más mojar el churro que lo mucho o poco que puedan sentir por la chica con quien lo mojan.

- ¿Mojar el churro?

- Sí, lo aprendí de mi primo, él lo llama así y de otras formas peores, pero ésa es la más suave.

- Pues tu primo tiene un mal gusto que no veas.

- Eso ya lo sé, dime algo que no sepa.

- Que no sé cómo serán el resto de chicos de este mundo, pero yo no entro dentro de los que me has hablado. Yo no he practicado el sexo en mi vida y el día que lo haga, será porque quiera yo y la chica en cuestión que esté conmigo y también espero que esa chica seas tú.

- Harry por favor…no me saques el tema otra vez.

- No iba a preguntarte nada sobre tus sentimientos, sólo quería que supieras que eres tú con quien yo quiero hacer el amor algún día.

- De acuerdo, me doy por enterada.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas?

- ¿Del sexo?

- Sí, de eso estamos hablando…¿No?

- Yo pienso lo mismo que otras chicas, que ha de hacerse porque se quiera mucho a alguien. No veo mal que la gente practique el sexo por gusto o diversión, pero yo desde luego no pienso hacerlo. Para mí el sexo va ligado al amor de una pareja y no puedo verlo de otra forma simplemente porque es así cómo me han educado. ¿Me comprendes?

- Perfectamente.

- A mí también me gustaría algún día practicarlo con la persona a la que yo ame, sea quien sea.

"_Yo, quiero ser yo, Hermione. Por favor, deja que sea yo. Me da igual lo mucho o poco que tardes en pensar eso de mí, pero piénsalo. Para mí lo importante es creer que seré yo y no otro quien compartirá esa experiencia contigo. Una que será muy hermosa, yo haré que lo sea si me das la oportunidad. Te lo prometo."_

- ¿Y has pensado ya en alguien?

- ¿Perdón?

- Me refiero a si tienes una idea determinada de con quién te gustaría perder la virginidad. No sé, alguien como...ese chico ideal con el que tú sueñas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, si ya tengo puestos mis ojos en alguien, es eso?

- Más o menos.

- Pues...digamos que sí tengo a alguien en mente, pero no creo que se haga realidad con él.

- ¿Por qué, tan inalcanzable es?

- Sí mientras yo viva en Inglaterra, él vive en los Estados Unidos.

- ¿Te gusta alguien americano?

- A mí y a muchas otras chicas del planeta. No soy la única admiradora de Brad Pitt¿sabes?

- ¿Brad Pitt, el actor, lo dices en serio?

- Pues claro.- dijo ella emitiendo una suave risita, lo que le indicó a Harry que ella estaba bromeando, aún así, él quiso seguir el tema.

- No me digas...no me digas que te acostarías con ese tío simplemente porque le admiras.

- No sólo por eso, es que me gusta muchísimo. Igual que a ti te gustará mucho cualquier actriz o modelo que tú consideres guapa.

- Bueno, sí, tengo algunas en la lista, pero yo sé que nunca las conoceré así que prefiero imaginarme ese tema con alguien más real y cercana para mí.

- Pues claro, lo mismo que yo.

- Un momento, que yo sepa, Brad Pitt no es cercano a ti. ¿O ahora resulta que es íntimo amigo de tus padres?

- ¿Qué?. Pfjajjajajajajajajaaaaa. No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no.

A ver, se supone que estamos hablando hipotéticamente del tema del sexo. ¿No?. Bueno, pues en mi imaginación me encantaría acostarme con Brad Pitt.

¿Qué hay de malo en eso si en la imaginación de cada persona todo es posible?.

Ahora bien, si quieres que sea seria, te diré sin broma alguna, que no tengo candidato a la hora de decirte con quién me gustaría acostarme por primera vez, pero una cosa sí que la tengo clara. El día que de ese paso, será porque tanto él como yo queramos y lo daremos porque nos queramos de verdad no porque nos dejemos arrastrar por el calentón del momento o por un enorme subidón de hormonas. ¿Me comprendes?

- Claro, yo pienso igual.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. Es curioso lo muy parecidos que somos en algunos aspectos.

- Bueno, sí, pero en otras cosas somos muy distintos, pero eso también es guay. Si tú y yo fuésemos iguales en todo sería la mar de aburrido porque nunca nos sorprenderíamos el uno al otro. ¿Verdad?

- Pues sí.

- Oye Hermione...

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba pensando...

- ¿En qué?

- En lo que me contaste anoche sobre mis padres y su romance. No deja de sorprenderme, sobre todo el hecho de que mi madre se enamorase de él cuando en apariencia ella no le soportaba.

- No sé, Harry, puede que simplemente, se cumpliera en tus padres ese dicho que dice..."El roce hace el cariño." O quizás el otro de..."Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso."

- Yo creía que era al revés. "Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso."

- Bueno sí, pero supongo que también se pude aplicar en el otro sentido.

- Y el detalle de meter sus iniciales en un corazón...

- ¿Qué?. Yo creo que es algo muy bonito.

- ¿No te resulta demasiado cursi?

- No...

- ¿A ti también te gustaría que tu novio pusiera vuestras iniciales en un corazón y las grabara en el tronco de un árbol?

- Bueno, no es que sueñe con ello pero...sí, no estaría mal. Sería un bonito detalle. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué quieres saberlo?

- Simple curiosidad.- _"Si llega el día en que tú seas mi novia, yo también haré lo mismo que mis padres, más todavía sabiendo que te gusta la idea."_

- ¿Quieres saber algo más?

- No, de momento. Aunque...

- Venga, Harry, suéltalo.

- Me gustaría saber por qué encontráis las chicas tan romántico eso de poner corazoncitos en los árboles. No sé, yo creo que hay otras formas de ser romántico sin hacerle una herida al pobre arbolito...

- Pfffjajajjaajjajjajjajaaaaaa. ¿Ahora te has vuelto ecologista o qué?

- No, es que...en fin...¿por qué un árbol, por qué no escribir simplemente una nota diciéndole lo - que sientes por ella y lo mucho que la quieres?

- Eso también es bonito pero...si lo que te preocupan son los árboles, déjame decirte que el papel sobre el que escribimos, sea de folio o pergamino, viene de los árboles.

- Ya sé de dónde viene el papel, yo me refiero a que...qué más da si lo escribes o no en un corazón, y que ese corazón esté en el tronco de un árbol o en uno hecho de plastilina. La cosa es...que lo cuenta es la intención. ¿No?

- Sí, eso es lo principal. Porque eso es lo que hace encantador el detalle.

- Pues ya está...

- ¿Esto del corazón en el árbol te ha calado hondo, eh?

- ¿Por?

- Porque llevas media hora dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

- Sólo quería saber tu opinión.

- ¿Para qué?. Y no me digas otra vez lo de por curiosidad porque no me lo trago. Cuando tú tienes curiosidad por algo, dejas de preguntar una vez que se te ha resuelto la duda pero como sigues hablando de lo mismo está claro que no es sólo curiosidad. Venga Harry, confiesa. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre el corazón?

- Ya te lo he dicho, quería saber lo que pensabas. Quería saber si a ti...te gustaría...que alguien hiciese eso mismo por ti.

- Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Y luego qué, le dirás al chico en cuestión que la mejor manera para conquistarme es meter nuestras iniciales en un corazón sobre el tronco de un árbol?

- No. Porque si algún día me dices quién es el chico que te gusta, y ese chico no soy yo, no pienso decirle nada para que te conquiste. Es más, ni si quiera le hablaré aunque esté contigo.

- ¿Por qué?. Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y que deberías ayudarme.

- Mejor amigo sí, pero tonto no.

- ¿Tonto, y por qué ibas a ser tonto?. No lo entiendo.

- Hermione...es obvio. ¿Qué chico en sus cabales ayudaría a que otro chico conquistase a la chica que le gusta cuando esa chica es tu mejor amiga y además también te gusta?

- Porque esa chica, es eso mismo, tu mejor amiga, y la amistad está por encima de todo, incluso del amor.

- Pues yo no pienso así. El amor es una cosa y la amistad otra. Te lo digo ya, no esperes de mí ayuda alguna, si te enamoras de alguien ajeno a mí.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que dejarás de ser mi amigo también?

- No. Quiero decir que no tengo estómago para ayudar a otro tío a que te enamores de él. O ayudarte a que le conquistes. Eso es lo que intento decir. ¿Me has entendido ya?

- Sí.

- Pues mejor, porque no pienso seguir hablando de esto.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

- No, pero no me gusta pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tú eres mía.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

"_¡Peligro, peligroooo! Arréglalo ahora, idiota. Arréglalo o ella te acusará de machista redomado."_- avisó su parte racional.

"_Pero si no lo dije con intención machista. Es sólo que ella...me pertenece. Y creo que no necesita aclaración, cualquiera lo entendería."_- dijo su lado posesivo.

"_¿Hay alguien ahí o me he equivocado de cerebro?"_- volvió a decir el lado racional-_"Perdóname don pasional pero... es de Hermione Granger de quien estamos hablando._

_ Esa chica necesita aclaraciones por todo y no es porque sea idiota sino porque siempre le busca el trasfondo a todo, incluso a las cosas que en apariencia no lo tienen. Ya puedes usar un buen argumento pero procura que no sea machista porque entonces te mandará al carajo supremo y sabes que tiene un genio terrible cuando se enfada. ¿Quieres sufrir su ira?"_

"_No."-_respondió el lado posesivo con sinceridad.

"_Pues ya puedes buscar una explicación válida porque te está mirando con una cara que...me está dando miedo hasta a mí."_

"_Lo he pillado. Gracias por el consejo."_

"_De nada, y ahora arréglalo, tigre."_

"_Vete al carajo."_

"_Me voy donde quieras pero arréglalo antes de que ella pierda del todo la paciencia."_

- Harry...¿puedes explicarme a qué ha venido eso de que yo soy tuya?

- A nada, simplemente te dije lo que pensaba.

- ¿Tú piensas que eres mi dueño?

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué has dicho eso?

- Yo no he dicho eso, yo he dicho que tú eres mía, no que yo sea tu dueño.

- Perdona pero...decir que yo soy tuya es como decir que te pertenezco y no creo que eso sea verdad.

- Sí lo es. Tú me perteneces como yo a ti o incluso a Ron. Los tres nos pertenecemos, los tres somos de los tres, llevamos muchos años juntos y hemos pasado de todo, tanto bueno como malo como para poder pensar que nos pertenecemos los unos a los otros.

- Ah...vale, ya entiendo. Siento haberte malinterpretado, es que creí que lo decías en otro sentido.

- Por eso te lo he aclarado. Pero igualmente repito lo dicho. Tú eres mía como yo soy tuyo.

- Lo capto.

- Y por eso y no por otro motivo, no voy a ayudarte a conquistar a otro chico y tampoco voy a echar una mano a cualquier chico que me pida consejo o ayuda para conquistarte. En mi sincera opinión diré, que quien quiera conquistarte lo ha de hacer por sí mismo porque yo no tengo por qué meterme en eso. No es mi tema y tampoco quiero que lo sea.

- Lo comprendo.

- Me alegro.

- Así que...¿soy tuya?- volvió a preguntar ella, esta vez en un tono suave que denotaba de todo menos enfado o ira.

- Por supuesto, y yo tuyo.

- Tú eres...mío...- volvió a decir ella, pero esta vez con un tono ausente, como si estuviera pensando en el trasfondo de esa frase.

Una que él ya le había explicado, pero algo en el interior de Hermione le decía que esa explicación no era del todo válida para ella. Debía de haber algo más que él no hubiera dicho, un algo más que ella sentía que estaba ahí, que era algo real, sólo que por el momento no era capaz de ver qué era, pero su intuición le decía también, que cuando lo averiguara, se sentiría más que bien.

- Creo que ya sé por qué se enamoraron tus padres.- dijo ella para cambiar de tema.

- Ilústrame.

- Creo que en ellos se cumplió eso de… "El amor es ciego y se presenta cuando menos te lo esperas." Porque yo creo firmemente que nadie elige de quién se enamora, simplemente sucede que un día te das cuenta de lo importante que es esa persona para ti.

- Y de lo mucho que representa para ti.- añadió él en tono dulce y suave.

- Correcto. Supongo que eso mismo fue lo que le ocurrió a tu madre. Un día se dio cuenta que James no era sólo el chulo del colegio sino el hombre de su vida y supongo también que cuando llegó a esa conclusión, dejó de verle como alguien problemático y pasó a ser su héroe particular.

- ¿No estás exagerando un poco?

- Quizás sí, pero yo creo que algo parecido le debió de ocurrir a tu madre con tu padre porque si no…no lo entiendo.

- Pues yo creo más lo que dijiste antes, eso de que "el roce hace el cariño". Tanto reñirle y llamarle la atención debió de crear una especie de vínculo entre ellos. ¿No?

- Quizás sí, de todos modos no lo sabrás hasta que te leas el diario…

- Algo que pienso hacer en cuanto tenga ocasión.

- Bueno, está en mi habitación, de ahí no se va a mover hasta que tú lo cojas.

- A no ser que vuelva a aparecer en otro sitio.

- No creo que eso suceda, según tú, ella lo puso a mi alcance. ¿No?. Por lo tanto, no tiene por qué llevárselo y dárselo a otra persona.

- Oye Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad piensas lo que has dicho antes, eso de que el amor es ciego?

- Pues sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, es sólo que estaba dándole vueltas a eso y tu explicación y creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Yo no elegí enamorarme de ti…

- Ya lo sé, las chicas que te gustaron antes de mí no se me parecían en nada, ni si quiera en el aspecto físico.

- Pero un día…me di cuenta que ya no eras sólo mi mejor amiga sino…alguien más que especial e imprescindible para mí.

- Gracias, supongo.- contestó ella algo colorada, él se rió un poco al ver su repentino sonrojo.

- No estoy haciéndote un cumplido para que me des las gracias, sólo estoy sincerándome contigo.

- Bueno pues…gracias otra vez, sincerarse también es de agradecer.

- ¿Vas a darme las gracias cada vez que te diga algo agradable?

- Supongo que sí.

- Entonces vas a gastar la palabra de tanto usarla.

- Pfjajajjajaa. Las palabras no se gastan, Harry, por mucho que las usemos.

- Ya lo sé, tontorrona, era una forma de hablar.

A pesar de ese insulto, ella no pudo ofenderse, pues él lo había dicho con cariño y era imposible para ella que dicho así, le sentase mal.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- No, qué.

- Estaba pensando en que te ha faltado un par de cosillas cuando antes has hablado sobre lo que representa enamorarse de alguien.

- Es posible, yo no me he enamorado todavía como para saber lo que se siente.

Aunque él sabía que ella no sentía más que amistad por él, el simple hecho de que ella dijese eso de "no me he enamorado nunca" le dolió. Una parte de él esperaba que tarde o temprano ella cambiase de opinión respecto a lo que sentía por él y aunque ella no le había rechazado en ese momento, el decir "no me he enamorado" también era una forma de rechazo hacia él aunque no fuese esa su intención.

Harry decidió seguir con la conversación por mucho que le pudiesen doler las respuestas que ella diese. Respuestas que también le servirían a él para conocer otras facetas de su personalidad. Unas que iba descubriendo con cada día que pasaba con ella y unas que le resultaban muy interesantes y reveladoras, aunque a veces pudiesen doler.

- ¿Me dejas que añada más cosas para que sepas cómo se siente alguien enamorado?

- ¿Alguien como tú?

- Sí. Creo que soy un buen ejemplo.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Habla.

- Yo creo…creo…que cuando te enamoras de alguien…es una experiencia fantástica. Al principio da un poco de miedo, porque empiezas a sentir cosas que nunca antes habías sentido. Pero luego…todo empieza a cambiar, de un modo distinto pero también bonito.

- ¿Quieres decir que empiezas a verlo todo de color rosa?

- No, me refiero a que…esa persona…deja de ser alguien cotidiano para convertirse en una especie de diosa para ti. O sea, hablo desde la perspectiva de un chico a una chica, claro…

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda. Continúa.

- La cosa es…que ella deja de ser una simple chica…para ser el centro de tu mundo. Ella es lo primero que piensas cuando te despiertas y lo último que ronda por tu mente cuando te duermes.

- Eso sí lo sé.- _"Tú sueñas conmigo."-_ Me lo dijo Megan, pero ella se refería a su novio, claro.

- Te lo dijo porque es verdad y añadiré más cosas. Por ejemplo…que te encanta estar con ella, aunque sea haciendo algo aburrido.

- Ah¿sí?

- Sí, porque el aburrimiento te da igual, lo importante es el tiempo que pasáis juntos.

Hermione se quedó callada y él continuó hablando, usando ahora un tono mucho más dulce y suave que el que había empleado hasta entonces. Ese tono sólo lo había usado con ella cuando estaban a solas, igual que lo estaban ahora y era un tono que a ella le encantaba escuchar porque también le transmitía un montón de sensaciones y sentimientos bastante agradables y que no solía sentir en otras circunstancias salvo cuando estaba con él sin nadie más alrededor.

- Ella es…- continuó la voz de Harry aún usando el tono bonito.- Es la que hace que un día horrible sea estupendo sólo por el hecho de estar contigo. Ella…ella puede hacer muchas cosas aún sin ser consciente del efecto que producen en ti. Ella…es alguien tan especial, importante e imprescindible para ti y tu vida….que sin ella nada tiene sentido. Es…como el aire que necesitas para respirar y cuando ella no está contigo es como si te ahogaras, como si tuvieras algo dentro que te impide vivir…

- Qué…bonito…- logró pronunciar Hermione, sintiéndose cada vez más enternecida y emocionada.

- No, no es bonito. Es la realidad. No te estoy poniendo ejemplos bonitos, te estoy diciendo lo que siento de verdad. Intento decirte…que esa ella…eres tú. Tú produces todo eso en mí y otras muchas cosas que no te he dicho aún pero que están ahí igualmente.

- Yo no…ahora mismo no puedo…decir cómo me siento. Creo que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender a alguien…cómo me siento…

- Ese alguien no necesita palabras…le basta con ver tu expresión y sé…que es todo menos desagradable.

- Y cómo podría mirarte mal después de todas las cosas hermosas que me has dicho.

- Aún hay más. ¿Quieres oírlas?

- Por supuesto.

- Como decía…ella se convierte en algo tan imprescindible en tu vida, como el aire que necesitas para respirar y…

- Un momento, Harry, no es por ser cortapunto ni nada pero…¿No es un poco exagerado comparar el enamoramiento con el aire para respirar?

- No…de hecho…es bastante acertada esa comparación.- añadió él con una sonrisa que para Hermione resultó preciosa.- Es la verdad, Hermione.

Cuando quieres a alguien de verdad se convierte en el centro de tu existencia, igual que el aire, sin él no podemos respirar y si no respiramos morimos. Esto es lo mismo, sólo que el aire…es ella…eres tú. Si a ti te ocurriese algo…si un día tú murieras yo…yo no podría seguir. Sin ti no. Tú eres…eres alguien muy importante para mí…lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y haré lo imposible por no perder eso…por no perderte. Porque no creo que pudiese soportar la idea de perderte.

- Oh…

- Además, el tiempo vuela cuando estás con ella. Hagas lo que hagas…todo te sabe a poco.

- ¿Cómo de poco?

- Un poco muyy pequeño.

- ¿Tanto te gusta estar con ella?.- _"¿Conmigo?"_

- Como no tienes idea. Es algo de lo que no me canso jamás. Ya sea riñéndome o felicitándome por algo, todas y cada una de las veces en las que tú compartes algo conmigo…me gusta. Lo que no me gusta nada es quedarme solo y sólo me siento solo cuando tú no estás.

- ¿Y qué sería lo ideal?.- _"Para ti."_

- Que no te marcharas nunca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando no estás conmigo el tiempo es una tortura. Una insufrible.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- Desde cuándo…desde cuándo sientes así…

- Desde que te conocí y te convertiste en la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás. Tú siempre has estado ahí, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Ron no, él me ha fallado en alguna ocasión, pero tú nunca.

- Es porque tú también eres alguien muy importante para mí.

- ¿Cómo de importante?

- Lo suficiente como para considerarte mi mejor amigo y no querer fallarte bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- ¿Unas circunstancias que implican peligro para mí?

- Mayormente sí, pero también me gusta estar contigo en los momentos buenos.

- En esos siempre lo has estado, igual que en los otros.

- Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que no valorabas lo mucho que me preocupaba por ti o todo lo que hacía por ti.

- Ese tiempo existió, fue al principio de conocerte, al principio de nuestra amistad. Yo no podía ver todo lo que hacías porque…nunca había tenido amigos, mucho menos una chica como amiga. Yo…no estaba acostumbrado a tus muestras de lealtad, fidelidad o incluso de cariño.

- ¿Por eso temblabas como una hoja cuando te abrazaba sin tú esperarlo?

- Sí porque…no sabía bien lo que significaba aquello. Mis tíos…no son personas cariñosas conmigo ellos nunca…bueno, digamos que no he sido un niño mimado durante mi infancia y por eso cuando tú…cuando tú me diste el primer abrazo o incluso el primer beso en la mejilla que he recibido yo…yo no sabía muy bien cómo debía comportarme o responder. Eso…unido a la sorpresa de esas muestras de cariño era lo que hacía que yo…me asustara.

- Entiendo. Yo sabía que no te gustaba vivir con tus tíos pero nunca pensé que no te hubieran dado una sola muestra de cariño. No puedo entender cómo es posible. ¿Quién no besa o abraza a un niño pequeño?

- Alguien que no siente nada por ese niño. Personas para los que el niño no es nada más que una molestia.

Una gran molestia que deben soportar por culpa de una promesa, una que se vieron obligados a hacer sin ellos quererlo.

Esa promesa…les obliga a cobijarme sólo porque mi tía es la hermana de mi madre pero ni ella ni su marido…ni mucho menos su hijo…me han querido jamás. Yo soy…soy un niño no deseado, Hermione. Y sólo cuando estoy contigo y Ron, me siento querido y valorado.

- Oh Harry, cuánto lo siento…

- Da igual, hace mucho tiempo que acepté que mis tíos nunca me querrían pero tampoco es algo que me duela porque yo tampoco les quiero.

No podría por mucho que lo intentara, ellos sólo me han dado una mala vida y aún me la siguen dando. Lo harán mientras siga bajo su techo y seguiré ahí hasta que Dumbledore considere que ya no corro peligro fuera de su casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque debido al parentesco que tiene mi tía con mi madre, su hogar es el único sitio, según Dumbledore, donde Voldemort no podrá nunca hacerme daño. Digamos que es como un santuario que él no puede pisar ni destruir.

- Qué irónico. El único sitio que odias es el más seguro para ti.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Es por eso que nunca has venido a mi casa durante las vacaciones, porque tienes miedo de que no sea seguro para ti?

- No, no es por eso. Porque también sería insegura la casa de Ron y a su casa sí que he ido cada verano. Es sólo que yo…no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo que tú.

- Eso no es cierto. En el colegio lo estamos y ahora más que antes por culpa del hechizo de Malfoy. Si te daba cosa convivir conmigo ahora habrás podido superarlo gracias al Glueforte. ¿No?

- No. Ahora es peor que antes.- dijo él riéndose un poco.

- ¿Por qué, tan malo es vivir conmigo?

- No, qué va. Contigo es muy fácil convivir. Es sólo que yo…bueno, digamos que la convivencia a veces resulta un castigo para mí. Sobre todo cuando nos bañamos.

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- preguntó ella de forma inocente.- Ni que te fastidiase durante el baño.

- Pfjajajaja. No es eso. Hay que ver lo inocente que eres algunas veces, otra cosa que me encanta de ti. Verás, Hermione, cuando un chico se enamora de una chica y esa chica resulta ser su mejor amiga…digamos que…la visión que ese chico tenía antes de las cosas…cambia mucho, un mucho muy grande.

- Ah, ya, antes me lo explicaste.

- Sí pero…no te he dicho la parte física.

- ¿Perdón?

- Existe una parte física, es decir, una que tiene que ver conmigo y lo que siento cuando te veo con poca ropa o incluso cuando te estás bañando. Digamos que yo…bueno…me resulta algo incómodo compartir un baño contigo en esas circunstancias. Es que tú…bueno…verte en bikini me produce unos curiosos efectos. Tanto interior como exteriormente.

- Ah, creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Esos efectos tienen que ver con el deseo sexual. ¿Verdad?

- Ajá…

- Ah, bueno, eso es normal, Harry. Esas cosas le pasan a todos los chicos que les gusta una chica. Supongo que como bien has dicho antes, compartir un baño con la chica que le gusta al chico es algo…incómodo pero natural a la misma vez. Todas las cosas que tu cuerpo puede sentir o experimentar son naturales. No te preocupes por eso.

- Al principio sí que me preocupaba, pero ya no lo hago. Como tú bien has dicho, he terminado aceptándolo pero eso no quita que me siga poniendo nervioso cuando tú te bañas conmigo.

- Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el único que se pone nervioso a la hora del baño.

- ¿Perdón?

- Yo también siento cosas…raras cuando te veo en bañador. Es algo que no entiendo. Al principio de bañarnos juntos eso no me ocurría. Pero de un tiempo aquí…eso ha cambiado. No sé por qué, no lo comprendo. No hablo de lo que tú has dicho antes, eso de las sensaciones corporales sino de…las mariposas.

- ¿Mariposas?

- Yo…a veces…en determinados momentos…siento como si…como si tuviese un montón de mariposas dentro de mi estómago que se ponen a revolotear como locas. Es como si tuviese unos retortijones rarísimos pero que a su vez no molestan. No sé cómo explicártelo pero…ahí está.

- Las mariposas…¿aparecen sólo cuando nos bañamos juntos?

- No, a veces cuando estamos muy cerca y otras cuando me pongo nerviosa estés o no conmigo.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Y por qué me pasa eso, tú lo sabes?

- Creo que me hago una ligera idea del por qué.- dijo él sonriendo de forma genuina.

- ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de decírmelo?

- Por supuesto. Yo te gusto.

- ¿Perdona?

- Digo, que lo de las mariposas te ocurre porque yo te gusto.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Segurísimo.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Porque a mí también me ocurre contigo. Pero en mi caso no son mariposas sino hormigas, lo que siento dentro de mi estómago. Millones de hormigas que corretean como locas dentro de mis tripas.

- Pfajjajajajajaaaa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De tus hormigas. Me las imagino corriendo por el intestino y me da la risa. No sé, es algo surrealista.

- Enamorarse también es algo surrealista. Ya te he dicho que la realidad cambia por completo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Recuerdo con claridad todo lo que me has dicho antes.

- ¿Y te ha servido de algo?

- De mucho, muchas gracias.

- Muchas de nada.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo con sinceridad?

- ¿Y cuándo no lo has hecho?

Ella sonrió.

- Reconozco que esto de la convivencia forzosa por culpa de Malfoy es bueno en ocasiones y molesto a veces. Pero…

- ¿Molesto, cuándo te molesta mi presencia?. Quiero saberlo.

- Cuando voy al baño o cuando me obligas a subirme a la escoba o incluso cuando limpio en clase de Snape. Él no te deja ayudarme y tu presencia se convierte entonces en una carga.

- Lo siento.

- No, si tú no tienes la culpa. Sólo intento decirte que hay determinados momentos en que necesito estar sola, sin nadie alrededor.

- Te entiendo, yo también tengo momentos de esos.

- Claro, todo el mundo los tiene.

- No, Hermione, todos no. Hay personas que no soportan la soledad.

- Bueno, pues yo no soy una de ellas. Yo necesito mi espacio para ser feliz.

- Lo sé. Siete años contigo dan para saber eso y otras cosas tuyas. La verdad es que no he conocido a muchas chicas en mi vida pero…puedo decir con seguridad que eres la más independiente y autosuficiente de todas ellas.

- No tuve más remedio que aprender a valerme por mí misma desde pequeña, Harry.

- ¿Y eso?

- Digamos que en los colegios muggles a los que fui antes de saber que era bruja y venir a Hogwarts…no eran precisamente felices para mí. Yo no tenía amigos en aquellos colegios, por lo tanto, si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda no podía pedirla porque nadie se ofrecía a prestármela. La gente me odiaba. ¿Sabes?

- ¿No tenías ni un amigo?

- No.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Vaya…

- Por eso me esfuerzo tanto en conservar los que tengo aquí. Aunque sólo sean dos chicos, pero dos chicos estupendos, eso sí.

- Bueno, la única chica en quien confiamos plenamente también es estupenda.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Somos estupendos gracias a ti y tus enseñanzas.

- No es verdad, vosotros sois como sois porque lo lleváis dentro. Yo no he tenido nada que ver.

- Hermione, tú has tenido mucho que ver en que seamos como somos, independientemente de nuestras personalidades. Sin tu guía y apoyo durante todos estos años, quién sabe lo que hubiera sido de nosotros.

- No exageres, Harry.

- No lo hago. ¿Tengo que enumerarte todas las veces que nos has salvado el pellejo o quieres que te diga todos los buenos consejos que nos has dado desde que te conocimos?. Porque si quieres puedo hacerlo.

- No, no quiero. Yo sé que me queréis mucho, no necesito explicaciones del por qué.

- Sería imposible no quererte, Hermione.- dijo él acariciándole la mejilla, ella suspiró encantada.

- Hay mucha gente que no me quiere, por mucho que yo la haya ayudado en el pasado. Pero es normal, yo no puedo pretender gustarle a todo el mundo que conozca o que todos ellos me quieran. Eso, además de ser egoísta es algo muy utópico e imposible porque cada persona tiene un gusto propio para elegir lo que quiere o le interesa.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo.

- De todos modos me da igual que la gente no me quiera o valore. Quienes me interesan que lo hagan ya lo hacen y con eso me doy por satisfecha.

- Como dije antes, es imposible no quererte.

- Gracias, yo también te quiero.

- Lo sé.- añadió él con una sonrisa sincera.

- Un montón, Harry.

- Eso también lo sé. Dime algo que no me hayas dicho.

- Ahora mismo estás muy atractivo.

Ella pensó que esa frase causó un efecto inmediato en Harry, porque enseguida se acercó tanto a ella, que Hermione pensó que la besaría de un momento a otro. Pero en vez de eso, él se acercó a su oído y susurró…

- ¿Nos vamos?. Es casi la hora de tu castigo.

Y ella sintió que se llevaba una desilusión enorme. No entendía por qué, pero en su interior, deseaba que él la besara.

- Eres terrible.- dijo ella en tono bromista.- yo creí que ibas…- pero no se atrevió a terminar la frase y eso llamó la atención de él.

- ¿Qué iba a qué, Hermione?

- A nada, Harry.

- Dímelo.

- No. Tengo un castigo que cumplir. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, pero igualmente puedes decírmelo por el camino.

- No, no lo haré. Arriba, señor Potter. Es hora de acompañarme a limpiar calderos repugnantes y malolientes.

- Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas lo que te estás callando.

- Ah, te aguantas. No te lo digo.

- Eres mala…

- Qué va, es que tengo derecho a la intimidad.- ella le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió de forma traviesa.

- Mira que dejarme con la intriga…qué poco me quieres…- él lo dijo fingiendo tristeza y ella no pudo evitar reírse sinceramente.

- A veces tienes mucha gracia, tengo que reconocerlo.

- ¿Le dirás a este gracioso lo que dejaste a medio terminar?

- No…- canturreó ella aún riéndose.

- Mala.- Él le sacó la lengua y ella aumentó su risa.

- Así soy yo. Alguien que te odia cordialmente.- Dijo para continuar con la broma.

- No es verdad, yo sé que en el fondo me quieres.- dijo él de forma presuntuosa y presumida. Ella sabía que bromeaba también, pero aún así quiso seguirle el juego.

- Un fondo muy profundo.- contestó como indicando "no te quiero nada de nada".

- ¿Qué?. - pronunció él en tono incrédulo, pero cuando ella le hizo burla, Harry se dio cuenta que simplemente estaba jugando con él.- Serás cruel...- volvió a decir él fingiendo tristeza profunda.

- Pues sí, soy un mal bicho.- afirmó ella para continuar con la broma.-¿Ahora te das cuenta?.

- ¿Perdona?- y esta vez sí que lo dijo sin fingir y sin ocultar su asombro.

- Tonto...te lo has creído. Pfjajajjajajajajajajajajaaaa

- ¡Ah no, de eso nada, ahora no te rías de mí. Ven aquí señorita Granger!

Antes de que ella dijese o hiciera algo más, él la atrapó en sus brazos. No le costó trabajo pues estaban cerca debido a la muñeca que tenían pegada gracias al hechizo de Malfoy.

Hermione no supo cómo, pero de repente se vio así misma en el suelo y a Harry justo encima de ella. Él empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ella se retorció intentando evitarlas mientras reía a más no poder. Llegó un momento en que estaban cansados, lo suficiente como para dejar de jugar, pero Harry no se cambió de postura y ella tampoco le pidió que lo hiciera. Él sólo la miró fijamente sin decir palabra y ella se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

- ¿Qué, Harry?

- Nada.

- ¿Y por qué me miras tanto?

- Porque me gusta hacerlo.

Las mariposas volvieron a revolotear en el estómago de ella cuando escuchó esa respuesta. Un revoloteo que cada vez era más intenso, sobre todo al ver cómo la miraba él. Aquellos ojos verdes la observaban con tal intensidad que Hermione pensó que se derretiría de un momento a otro.

- Harry...

- Qué...

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

Él sonrió cuando escuchó eso en el tono dulce y suave en que ella lo dijo.

- Sí, alguna vez me lo has dicho. Dime algo que no sepa.- pronunció él también con tono suave.

- Cada día estás más guapo y no me canso de mirarte.- Ella acompañó esas palabras con una suave caricia en la mejilla. Harry no pudo más que mover la cara siguiendo la caricia a la vez que le regalaba un beso en la mano que le acariciaba.

- Hermione...

- Dime.

- Yo...yo quiero...deseo tanto...

- ¿Besarme ahora?.- preguntó ella como si le leyese el pensamiento.

- Sí...¿Puedo?

- ¿Tú qué crees?.- cuestionó sin abandonar el tono dulce y suave en su voz.

- ¿Qué no?

- Puede que sí o puede que no, ésa es la cuestión.- respondió ella de forma insinuante y acompañando esa insinuación de una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que consideras la posibilidad de permitir que te bese?

- Exactamente.

- Entonces...¿me dejas o no?

- No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes...

Esa respuesta fue el único estímulo que él necesitó para cumplir su deseo. Harry se echó hacia delante y se inclinó lo suficiente hasta que sus labios capturaron los de Hermione en un beso suave y algo tímido por miedo al rechazo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ella no sólo no le apartó sino que le devolvió el beso.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya, ya lo sé, me queréis matar por dejar el cap ahí. Pero...os aconsejo que no lo hagáis u os quedaréis sin saber el final de la historia y os aviso que va a tener en total doce caps, así que sólo os quedan cuatro más para saber cómo, cuándo y dónde ellos se dirán todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro. El último cap será el más bonito, al menos para mi sincera opinión pero vamos, yo creo que cada cap tiene su encanto. Antes de pasar a los reviews os diré que he podido subir el cap hoy entre semana porque estoy en la sala de profesores del colegio.

PD: El 30 de junio termino de trabajar y me dan las vacaciones. Tengo hasta mediados de septiembre (que empieza de nuevo el curso escolar) para hacer lo que quiera, así que os prometo que en cuanto esté en Sevilla, actualizaré más a menudo que hasta ahora. Si me es posible subiré un cap por semana. Millones de besotes.


	9. Me gustas

**Nota de la autora:**

Domingo, 2 de Julio de 2006.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Yo bien, ya de vacaciones. Yuuhhhh. Llegué a Sevilla el jueves 29 porque la profe a la que sustituía en Tijola (Almería) volvió al cole antes de lo previsto. Me he dicho…ya que estoy en casa retomaré el fic lo más rápido posible. Pretendo subir un cap por semana pero no sé si será posible porque estoy de vacas y tengo muchas cosas por hacer además de compromisos que cumplir. Antes del cap leed esto…

IMPORTANTE: Resulta que navegando el otro día por la red descubro un artículo de una entrevista hecha a Rowling. Ella dice que en el séptimo y último libro de la saga, dos de los protagonistas van a morir. De ellos dos, Harry podría ser uno. Ella dice que como es el último libro, los malos van a pisar fuerte, vamos que van con intenciones más que asesinas. Es decir, veremos una lucha final encarnizada y es posible que torturen a nuestro querido trío (por las palabras de la autora debemos esperar lo peor) y claro, me imagino que el malo malísimo dañará a Ron y Hermione para mortificar a Harry (todo malo malísimo lo haría). En fin, que sí, que esta mujer está decidida a escribir un final más que impactante y claro, sería muy impactante que el prota muriese (aunque no tan impactante para mí, porque es algo que me espero desde hace tiempo). Dice también que no quiere decir quiénes son los dos protagonistas que morirán, porque no quiere recibir emails ofensivos pero lo que sí dice es que esos dos personajes van a morir para salvar a un tercero. (Volveré a comentar más cosas sobre esto en la segunda nota de autora al final del cap).

ADVERTENCIA: En este cap hay una escena íntima que no es lemmon, pero igualmente podría ofender a cierto tipo de gente que no le guste leer escenas descriptivas de ese tipo. Sinceramente no pretendo pervertir a nadie, sólo narrar algo normal que sucede entre dos personas que se gustan. Recordad que Harry y Hermione son mayores. Él ya tiene dieciocho y ella está a punto de cumplirlos. Repito: Lo que vais a leer es algo más que normal y corriente entre dos personas de esta edad (y más jóvenes también, porque los jóvenes de hoy día están muy desinhibidos). Así que si leéis la escena, luego no quiero quejas sobre lo que he puesto. Primero porque yo no obligo a nadie a leerme y luego porque no admito insultos de ningún tipo. Como alguien me falte al respeto me pondré de muy mal humor. ¿Queda claro?. Un abrazo fuerte a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología: la de siempre.

Música recomendada: (para este cap y los restantes que quedan por subir).

Sur le fil (Yanni Tiernsen), Lost tv theme (Michael Giaccino), Light (Hans Zimmer), Idle's end (Hans Zimmer), Close your Eyes (Christopher Beck. "Buffy the vampire Slayer Soundtrack), At the beach (mourning). (Michael Giacchino).

* * *

**Cap.9. "Me gustas."**

Fue una experiencia asombrosa, tanto para Harry como para Hemione.

Él estaba asombrado de que ella no sólo le dejase besarla sino que además le devolviese el beso.

Ella estaba asombrada de notar aquella calidez que había sentido la noche antes cuando le besó por accidente. Una calidez que no sólo le provocó ternura sino unas ganas enormes de seguir besándole durante horas, pero ella no iba a hacerlo hasta que hubiese hablado con él. A pesar de no tener ganas, ella se separó de él dispuesta a aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Puede ser ahora o cuando terminemos con mi castigo, tú decides.

Harry la miró algo extrañado, no se esperaba que fuese ella quien rompiese el beso cuando ella misma le había insinuado que la besara.

- Dímelo ahora.

- ¿Aunque luego tengamos que salir corriendo para no llegar tarde?

- Sí.

- Tú tenías razón.

- ¿En qué?

- En lo de las mariposas. Las tengo porque me gustas, ahora lo sé.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Totalmente.

- Vaya…

- ¿Vaya, sólo eso?. Yo pensé que te alegrarías no que dirías "vaya".

- Sí que me alegro. ¿Cómo no podría?. Llevo días esperando que me digas algo así. Es sólo que no puedo creer que lo hayas sabido tan pronto. Pensé que tardarías más.

- ¿Años como tú?

- Quizás. Aunque reconozco que se me habría hecho eterno si tuviese que haber esperado años a que me dijeras que te gusto.

- La verdad es que me he quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora me siento…mejor, menos presionada.

- ¿Estás segura que es eso lo que sientes?

- Sí.

- ¿De verdad te gusto?

- ¡Que sí!. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo para que me creas?

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces qué, Harry?

- Si tú me gustas y yo te gusto…eso quiere decir…

- Dilo.

- Que podremos besarnos todo lo que queramos. ¿Verdad?.- dijo él con una sonrisa radiante y un tono alegre que le recordó a ella el de un niño pequeño que hubiese recibido un regalo más que deseado.

- Supongo que sí, es decir, sí.- contestó ella sin poder disimular una risilla espontánea.

- ¿Y podré besarte sin pedirte permiso?

- Claro.

- Y…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿También podremos practicar lo otro?- preguntó tímidamente, como si le diese miedo pronunciar la palabra sexo.

- ¿Te refieres al sexo?

- Sí.- volvió a decir tímidamente.

- No estoy segura de si lo que siento es tan fuerte como para dar ese paso contigo pero sí te digo que no me importaría darlo, aunque primero quiero estar segura del todo que eres tú y no otro, el chico adecuado para mí.

- Comprendo.

- Cuando lo sepa, te lo diré, te lo prometo.

- Entonces…no me quieres. Es sólo atracción lo que sientes.

- Por supuesto que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Recuerdas?. Lo que pasa es que no sé si estoy enamorada y sí, es verdad que siento una gran atracción por ti. La suficiente como para querer besarte o permitir que me beses.

- O sea que estás en una fase de…¿coqueteo, se puede decir así?

- Sí.

- Supongo que eso es mejor que no tener nada contigo. Además, como dicen por ahí…por algo se empieza. ¿No?

Ella sonrió al escucharle y también se sintió aliviada, pues temía que él no quisiera conformarse con eso, que quisiera algo más.

- Sí, por algo se empieza y creo que nosotros hemos tenido un buen comienzo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Si no tienes más cosas que preguntarme por el momento, te agradecería mucho que nos fuésemos de inmediato al aula de Snape.

- Vámonos. Después de todo aún nos queda mucho tiempo para hablar de esto o de otras cosas.

* * *

- Váyase, señorita Granger.- pronunció Snape cuando les vio llegar.- Tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde.

- ¿Tengo que volver luego, señor?

- No hará falta.

- ¿Entonces puedo irme?

- Ya le he dicho que sí. ¿A qué espera para marcharse, o prefiere que le mande otra tarea además de la limpieza?

- No señor, no hace falta. Ya me voy.

- Mira que es desagradable el tío.- comentó Harry mientras caminaba al lado de Hermione.

- Él es así.

- Váyase señorita Granger.- dijo el moreno imitando fielmente la voz del profesor de pociones para añadir luego con su voz real…-Váyase usted a la real mierda, profesor.

- Pfjjajajajajajaaa.

- Mira que tratarte así…

- Otras veces ha sido peor.

- Bueno, eso sí es verdad.

- Además, el hecho de que hoy no me quiera en la clase no es tan malo después de todo. Ahora tenemos un par de horas libres para hacer lo que queramos.

- Cierto.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer, Harry?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Sí.

- Estaba pensando en continuar lo que dejamos antes de venir a ver a Snape.

- ¿Besarnos?

- Eso mismo.

- ¿Quieres besarme ahora?

- ¿Por qué no?.

- Pensé que los besos se daban en momentos…románticos o tiernos. Es decir…en momentos concretos en los que una pareja comparte intimidad.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos intimidad, estamos solos. ¿No?

- Sí pero en medio de un pasillo donde cualquiera podría aparecer de improviso y ponerse a chismorrear sobre el hecho de haber visto al famoso Harry Potter comiéndole la boca a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Comiéndote la boca?

- Por poner un ejemplo vulgar, porque está claro que la gente no va a contarlo en plan fino. Puede que lo que empezó siendo un beso se convierta luego en el acto sexual.

- ¿Tú crees que la gente exageraría tanto?

- ¿Diciendo que nos hemos acostado, aunque no fuese verdad?. Pues claro que lo creo, y también cosas peores. Ya sabes el dicho "Hacen de un grano de arena, una montaña."

- Eso sí es cierto.

- Por eso paso mucho de besarte ahora, al menos aquí, donde cualquiera puede vernos.

- ¿Y si nos vamos a tu habitación?. Allí nadie nos verá.- propuso mirándola con picardía. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su expresión.

- Es un buen lugar, además podrías leer el diario de tu madre. ¿No me dijiste que querías leerlo con tranquilidad?

- Sí.

- Pues yo no soy quién para no darte el gusto. De acuerdo señor Potter, a mi habitación entonces.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo sonrió como un idiota mientras seguía a Hermione con paso firme pero tranquilo, aunque en su interior deseaba llegar cuanto antes. Imaginó que no bien cerrase ella la puerta, la pondría contra la pared y empezaría a comerle la boca tal y como había puesto ella de ejemplo.

Llevaba tantos días esperándola…tantas horas y minutos aguantándose…aunque la verdad era que mucho no se había aguantado porque tenía que reconocer para sí mismo que le había robado varios besos en el transcurso de los tres días que llevaban pegados.

Ella le había dicho que aún quedaban cuatro días más antes de que el hechizo se rompiese.

Él no podía esperar a que llegasen esos cuatro días y poder experimentar todo lo que podría ocurrir entre los dos mientras esos días pasaban.

Si ella había tardado sólo tres días en descubrir que él le gustaba puede que tardase otros tres en descubrir que le amaba, así que aún le quedaría un día de hechizo y de intensa convivencia durante esas últimas 24 horas para disfrutar de ella y su compañía. ¿Quién sabe?.

Quizás acabasen haciendo el amor, tal y como él deseaba. Aunque prefería que si daban ese paso, lo dieran una vez que el hechizo se hubiese terminado porque así, tendrían una libertad total de movimiento, lo cuál era muy cómodo a la hora de tocar y acariciar a tu pareja.

Pero…¿era ella su pareja realmente?. Él no podía asegurarlo, pues Hermione en ningún momento le había dicho "soy tu novia" o "quiero salir contigo".

Sólo había reconocido que se sentía atraída por él, pero nada más. Un pequeño malestar se instaló en su pecho cuando pensó en ese detalle.

A lo mejor la atracción que sentía Hermione hacia él era algo pasajero. Puede que dentro de dos o tres días ella dijese "ya no me gustas" .

A él se le partiría el corazón si fuese así, pero por otro lado, tenía que reconocerse así mismo que si ocurría, al menos le quedaría el recuerdo de esos días anteriores en los que sí fue más que feliz sólo por estar con ella.

Harry tenía miedo de que ella le abandonara, siempre lo había tenido, pero también sabía que Hermione era demasiado honorable como para hacerle eso.

Ella no era tan ruin para dejarle completamente solo y si durante 7 años de amistad le había acompañado siempre y en todo momento, Harry sabía que si ella no le había abandonado en los momentos críticos, ahora tampoco iba a hacerlo por mucho que perdiese su interés en él. Porque tal y como él le había dicho a ella hacía un rato bajo el árbol de los padres de él, una cosa era la amistad y otra el amor. Y eso Hermione lo entendía muy bien.

- Ya está.- dijo ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.- Puerta asegurada. Nadie nos interrumpirá ahora.

- Mejor.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras veía a Hermione mirarle con expresión expectante.

Extrañamente para él, las ganas de arrinconarla y besarla hasta la saciedad parecían haberse ido de repente. Pensó que lo mejor era no precipitar las cosas y dejar que siguieran su curso natural.

- ¿Dónde dejaste el diario?.- oyó que le dijo ella, seguramente para hablar de algo ya que se había dado cuenta que él no iba a besarla por el momento.

- Creo que en la cama, pero no estoy seguro.

- Vayamos allí y saldremos de dudas.

Efectivamente, allí estaba. Él no esperó más para leerlo. Sentándose en la cama con las piernas estiradas sobre el edredón, abrió el cuaderno y comenzó con su lectura, mientras Hermione, sentada a su lado de igual forma que él, apoyaba la cara en uno de sus hombros para poder ojear también el pequeño libro.

Conforme pasaba las páginas, Harry se fue metiendo más y más en las experiencias que había vivido su madre.

Pudo así saber cuáles eran sus cosas favoritas y también las que odiaba. Qué comida le gustaba más y cuál detestaba pero sobre todo pudo hacerse una idea de lo extraordinaria que era pues en aquellas páginas, Lily no sólo contaba cosas cotidianas sino también las íntimas y su hijo supo sin ninguna duda que su madre se parecía mucho a Hermione, tanto en el gusto por los libros y el estudio como en el sentido de la lealtad, fidelidad y amistad que demostraba hacia sus amigos y seres queridos.

Cuando llegó a la parte en la que ella relataba cómo la castigaron y toda la charla que tuvo con James hasta el momento en que él la besó, Harry no pudo disimular la sonrisa que apareció en su cara al leer los detalles de aquél acto íntimo entre sus padres, aunque no tenía por qué disimularla ya que no había nadie en aquella habitación que pudiese burlarse de él o cuestionarle aquél gesto.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?.

- ¿Has leído esta parte?.- preguntó señalándole una descripción completa de todos los besos y caricias que su madre y padre habían compartido aquella noche.

- Muchas veces.- confesó ella sin ninguna timidez.- Es preciosa¿verdad?

- Sí.- añadió él mientras seguía leyendo.- Vaya…- pronunció cuando llegó a una parte bastante física.- Mi padre no se andaba con rodeos, eso seguro. Lo que me extraña es cómo mi madre le permitió llegar a tanto la primera vez que se besaron. Es decir… sé que no se acostaron esa noche pero…para ser la primera vez que se besaron no fueron muy tímidos precisamente.

- Bueno…supongo que es normal. Ten en cuenta que tu padre llevaba años enamorado de tu madre y ya que ella había admitido que también sentía algo por él…¿por qué iban a reprimirse?. En fin, si a ella también le gustaba tu padre no creo que fuese malo que se dejasen llevar por la pasión del momento. ¿No?

- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero…

- Qué.

- No lo comprendo del todo. Pienso en nosotros y…somos muy distintos a ellos.

- Claro que lo somos. Cada persona es diferente y por lo tanto no se comporta igual que otra.

- Ya, pero…tú y yo no somos tan pasionales como ellos. Me refiero a…está claro que nos gustamos pero nosotros no hemos hecho en nuestro primer beso consentido todo lo que sí hicieron ellos.

- ¿Tú quieres que lo hagamos?.- preguntó ella con sinceridad.

- ¿Quieres tú?

- No lo sé. Por la descripción que da tu madre parece que esos dos tenían un volcán dentro pero yo no sé si hay uno en mí.

- Las mariposas no son volcanes, pero también dan guerra, igual que la dan mis hormigas.

- Eso sí es verdad.

- Podríamos averiguar qué son capaces de hacer o provocar esos bichitos nuestros. ¿No crees?

- Lo que yo creo es que toda esa parte de besos y caricias que describe tu madre te están poniendo como una moto.- pronunció ella dejando salir una risa traviesa que le encantó a Harry.

- Sí, se podría decir así.- reconoció sin ninguna vergüenza.

- Y también creo que deberías dejar de leer el libro ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no podrás comprobar lo que harán nuestros bichitos si estás leyendo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa sexy, él tiró el libro al suelo.

- ¿Sabes qué?.- pronunció Harry mientras empujaba suavemente a Hermione hasta dejarla tumbada en la cama.

- ¿Qué?.- añadió ahora debajo de él.

- Creo que tienes razón. No puedo descubrir nada si leo, por eso voy a obedecerte y averiguar de una vez por todas qué pueden hacer nuestros bichitos internos.

- Seguro que me gustará descubrirlo.- dijo ella mientras usaba su mano libre para agarrar el cuello de Harry y tirar suavemente de él hacia abajo, acercando su cara a la de ella.

- A mí también.- y eso fue lo último que pronunció antes de besarla. Comprobando de paso, que en cuanto lo hizo, sus hormigas empezaron a mostrar signos de vida, aunque Harry sabía que no tardarían mucho en ponerle realmente como una moto, tal y como ella había dicho.

Hermione por su parte, sentía las mariposas más revoltosas que nunca. Supuso que era debido a todas las sensaciones que estaba empezando a experimentar sólo por estar besando a su mejor amigo. Un amigo que no sólo le resultaba guapo y atractivo sino que además, era la mejor persona que ella había conocido.

Ella sabía que él besaba bien, lo que no sabía es si él pensaría lo mismo de ella, pues contrario a ella, él sí había besado antes.

Él era el primer chico al que besaba en los labios y también el primero al que dejaba acariciarla, aunque por el momento Harry no lo había hecho pero Hermione sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo. Sobre todo si ella le demostraba que quería que lo hiciera.

Pero…¿y si él también le pedía caricias, sería ella capaz de dárselas satisfactoriamente?. A lo mejor a él no le gustaba cómo lo hacía ella, puede que incluso le dijese "no más" pero algo en su interior le dijo que él no diría algo así, porque eso le haría daño a ella y ella sabía, que él nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño de forma consciente.

Harry estaba que alucinaba, no terminaba de creérselo. Tres días con el alma en vilo, preguntándose cuándo le diría Hermione lo que sentía por él y al cabo de esos tres días, ella le contaba que él le gustaba y no sólo eso, sino que además le animaba a que la besara¡y sin pedirle permiso!.

Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, pero era real. Como eran reales los besos que ella le daba en aquél momento. ¡Y qué besos!. Él podría asegurar que ella era torpe, que estaba claro que nunca había besado a un chico, pero también tenía claro que ella estaba intentando complacerlo por medio de aquellos besos. Para Harry no era importante el hecho de que a veces ella perdiese el ritmo, lo importante era que Hermione intentaba seguirlo.

Besándole despacio cuando él lo hacía o deprisa cuando él aceleraba. Lo fundamental, era que ella estaba aprendiendo de él y con él, aunque él también fuese primerizo. Al menos así se sentía él, como si fuese la primera vez que besaba a alguien y en cierta manera así era pues un solo beso con Cho años atrás, no bastaba para que supiese besar adecuadamente.

Él no sabía si sus besos estaban gustándole a Hermione, o si ella pensaba que él era bueno en eso, lo único que tenía claro, era que estaba disfrutando muchísimo el simple hecho de besarla y ser besado por ella.

Hermione sentía que iba a explotar, le faltaba el aire, creía que se asfixiaría si no se apartaba de Harry aunque fuese temporalmente, pero también sabía que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, sobre todo de la manera en que la besaba.

De una forma tierna pero pasional a la vez. Harry era puro fuego y algodón al mismo tiempo.

Ella no sabía porque no tenía con quién compararlo, si eso era lo normal a la hora de besarse, lo que sí sabía es que él estaba poniendo lo mejor que tenía a través de aquellos besos.

Ella no quería separarse pero tuvo que hacerlo porque no sólo le faltaba el aire sino que además parecía como si el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho. Tenía el ritmo cardíaco tan acelerado que pensó que le daría un infarto si no descansaba un poco de todas aquella poderosas sensaciones que tenía dentro gracias a Harry.

- Wow.- fue lo primero que pronunció ella cuando se retiró.- Ha sido…increíble. Es decir, has estado…fantástico.

- Gracias, supongo.- contestó un Harry más que colorado y no por la vergüenza precisamente.

- Estás como un tomate.- comentó ella dejando escapar una leve risita.

- Igual que tú.- añadió él también en tono alegre y desenfadado.

- No sabía que besarse era tan…excitante.

- Yo sí, gracias a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí. Sólo tú haces que me entre de todo cada vez que te beso.

- Pensé que con Cho también habrías experimentado sensaciones de esas. Fue ella la primera chica con quien te besaste. ¿No?

- La primera y única hasta ahora. Pero ella y yo sólo nos dimos un beso. Uno que duró poquísimo, principalmente porque ella estaba llorando y no creo que una chica llorosa despierte las hormigas de ningún chico.

- No, supongo que no. ¿Ella besaba bien?

- No tan bien como tú.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad de la buena.

- Pero si yo nunca había besado a ningún chico antes de ti.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Víctor?

- No.

- Yo pensé que sí os habríais besado en el baile de cuarto año.

- Lo intentó, pero yo no le dejé, no sentía que me gustase lo suficiente como para eso.

- Entonces…¿yo soy el primero que te gusta de esa forma?

- Sí, ya te lo he dicho.

- Vaya…

- Últimamente usas mucho esa palabra. ¿Ahora es tu favorita?

- Pfjajajajjajajaaa.

- No era un chiste, Harry.

- Ya sé que no, pero es que a veces tienes cada ocurrencia que…en fin, me hace gracia.

- Creí que el gracioso eras tú.

- ¿Yo, qué va, ese título sólo lo tiene Ron.

- Para todos los que nos conocen sí, pero yo me río más contigo que con él.

- Eso es verdad y me alegra saberlo.

- Por cierto…don besucón.- pronunció ella usando su dedo índice para dibujar círculos en el pecho aún cubierto por la ropa.

- Qué, señorita sexy.- añadió él estremeciéndose de puro gusto mientras aquél dedo femenino seguía acariciándole el torso.

- Aún tenemos algo pendiente.- Ella le regaló un beso dulce y suave.

- ¿El qué?.- cuestionó mientras la colocaba encima suya.

- ¿Qué somos ahora?.- preguntó ella mientras recorría un lado de su mejilla usando la nariz.

- Eso mismo quería preguntarte.- añadió mientras sentía cómo ella bajaba la cabeza para besarle el cuello. Él dejó salir un gemido que no pudo contener.

- ¿Podemos ser pareja?.- preguntó ella deteniendo momentáneamente los besos en su cuello y mirándole de lleno.

- ¿Quieres que lo seamos?.- cuestionó acariciando su espalda con la mano libre.

- Me encantaría.- respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Entonces…señorita Granger, creo que puedo comunicarle que ahora es usted la novia oficial del famoso Harry Potter.- lo dijo en tono presumido y pretencioso, pero estaba claro que bromeaba con dicho tono.

- Qué gran honor.- dijo ella haciéndose la cursi.- Me pregunto cuáles serán las ventajas…- pronunció de forma insinuante.

- Sólo una…

- ¿Cuál?

- Hacer conmigo lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo.- Él sonrió de medio lado y ella pensó que nunca le había parecido tan sexy como cuando sonreía así.

- Si puedo hacer lo que quiera…entonces voy a cumplir mi primer deseo contigo.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Besarte hasta que me duelan los labios.

Él gimió otra vez cuando ella le besó y aferró más la espalda de ella cuando la mano libre de Hermione se metió por la camisa de él para tocar su abdomen. Harry no podía creerlo, nunca se imaginó que Hermione pudiese ser tan sexy, pasional y tierna al mismo tiempo.

La mano de ella no sólo acariciaba su pecho con suavidad sino también con ganas, como si él fuese una superficie irresistible para ella. Se preguntó qué pasaría si él también tocase alguna parte de su cuerpo femenino. Quizás ella no le apartase como había hecho las ocasiones anteriores en que lo intentó.

"_Pero en esas ocasiones yo todavía no le gustaba. Ahora es distinto."_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, quitó su mano libre de la espalda de ella y la introdujo dentro del jersey y camiseta escolar que ocultaban su pecho.

Él subió la mano lentamente, como si le diese miedo que ella le detuviera, pero ella no lo hizo. Lo que sí hizo fue gemir cuando él agarró suavemente uno de sus pechos. Por la forma en que ella intensificó los besos, Harry supo que le había gustado aquél agarre. Alentado por eso, comenzó a masajearlo aunque estuviera cubierto por el sujetador.

Ella gimió de nuevo y pronunció un "Harry" tan sensual, que él creyó que se derretiría allí mismo.

La mano de él se movió hasta llegar al otro pecho para acariciarlo también mientras Hermione seguía gimiendo y besándole al mismo tiempo.

- Harry…- volvió a pronunciar ella con voz sexy.

- Qué…- pronunció él de igual manera mientras seguía besándola sin descanso.

- Tengo…mucho…calor.- Logró pronunciar antes de volver a besarle.

- Yo también.- Añadió sin detener la actividad.

Ella se detuvo de repente y se apartó lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a él.

- Ayúdame a quitarme el jersey antes de que me derrita del todo.

Él sonrió cuando su mano libre y la de ella quitaron la prenda, dejando ver la camiseta blanca de manga larga que formaba parte del uniforme escolar. Una camiseta que tenía una corbata nada femenina pero con corbata incluida, Hermione resultaba muy sexy para Harry sólo por ser ella quien llevase aquello puesto.

- Si me ayudas también a remangarme las mangas, te daré algo a cambio.- pronunció ella de forma insinuante.

-¿El qué?.- quiso saber él.

- Lo que tú quieras.

Él creyó enloquecer cuando escuchó ese tono más que sensual en que ella lo dijo.

- Sólo te quiero a ti.- pronunció sin ninguna timidez mientras la atraía hacia él y comenzaba a besarla otra vez.

Una hora y media después, tanto él como ella tenían los labios más que rojos e hinchados por culpa de la intensa actividad que habían tenido.

Los ojos verdes y marrones se miraban con tal intensidad como pocas veces se había visto en dos personas que se gustaban.

Ella colocó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, él le acarició el cabello tal y como había hecho otras veces.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta cada vez que recordaba todos los besos y caricias que se habían dado.

- Puedo decir con total seguridad que no nos parecemos a tus padres.- dijo ella levantando la cara para mirarle directamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ellos tendrían un volcán en su interior, pero nosotros tenemos el infierno.- Ella rió suavemente y él le regaló otro beso que la hizo suspirar.

Cuando volvió a apoyar la cara en el cuerpo de Harry, lo hizo en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro, sitio que había descubierto, era de lo más sensible para él. Sobre todo en cuanto a los besos se refería.

Ella sabía ya que si le besaba ahí, él disfrutaría de lo lindo. Pensó que si con un par de besos le había escuchado gemir y suspirar, tal vez si se tiraba un rato trabajando aquella zona le volvería loco y eso era algo que sin duda querría experimentar, pero no ahora, pues estaba demasiado cansada como para intentarlo en aquél momento.

- Novio.- dijo ella en tono divertido.

- Dime, novia.- pronunció él en el mismo tono.

- Te agradezco mucho que me enseñes a besar.

Él dejó salir una risa suave que le encantó escuchar a ella.

- Pero creo que aún no sé mucho¿crees que podría seguir aprendiendo?.- preguntó usando de nuevo el tono insinuante.

- Por supuesto.- dijo él sonriendo.- Yo también quiero aprender más.

- ¿Tú?. Pero si ya sabes besar muy bien.

- Qué va. Es sólo que te gusta como lo hago pero no creo que roce la perfección.

- Para mí sí es perfecto.

- Gracias.

- De nada. En realidad no creo que haya muchas cosas que no sepas hacer bien.

- Si me dices cuáles son, intentaré mejorarlas.

- Ahora no tengo ganas. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Él sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso último.

- Podrás estar conmigo todo lo que quieras. No pienso irme a ninguna parte. Jamás.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando nos despeguemos?

- Ni con eso. Mientras tú me quieras contigo, yo siempre estaré aquí.

- Qué bonito…- dijo ella de forma tierna.- ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?

- Porque te quiero.- respondió con sinceridad.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo suspiró encantada y usó su mano libre para agarrar la de él. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry.

- ¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

- La de irnos. Tenemos diez minutos para llegar a Runas Antiguas.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos entonces?.-preguntó ella levantándose con rapidez haciendo que él también se incorporase.

- ¿Qué tienes luego?

- ¿Después de las Runas?. Creo que nada. Los lunes sólo tengo una hora de clase por la tarde. ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo.

- Genial, ya que compartimos esa clase, podríamos dar un paseo luego. ¿Te apetece?

- A mí me apetece lo que sea mientras esté contigo.

Hermione sonrió complacida al escuchar aquello.

- Deja de halagarme tanto o se me subirá a la cabeza.

- Pues que se te suba, a mí no me importa.

- Jjjjijiijii. Eres terrible.

- Soy lo que tú quieras, pero vámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Recuerda que no puedes faltar a ninguna de tus clases.

Sin más que añadir, Hermione puso rumbo a su clase mientras Harry lógicamente, la seguía.

* * *

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que salieron del aula cuando escucharon unas voces conocidas y nada queridas por ellos. Las de Malfoy y sus amigos. Ellos se escondieron en la primera esquina que encontraron y pusieron su máxima atención en escuchar los posibles planes que tuviesen.

- ¿Entonces lo harás el viernes?.- preguntó Goyle.

- Sí, es el mejor día.

- ¿Durante el partido?

- Efectivamente.

- ¿No será demasiado arriesgado, Draco?. Al fin y al cabo todo Hogwarts estará viendo lo que ocurra.- pronunció ahora Crabbe.

- Recuerda que en el Quidditch todo está permitido.- añadió Malfoy con una sonrisa siniestra.

- En cuanto al juego se refiere sí, pero lo otro…

- No pasará nada, Crabbe. Te aseguro que todos creerán que forma parte del juego.

- Espero que tengas razón.- añadieron tanto Crabbe como Goyle mirándose sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta que habían hablado a la vez.

- Vámonos, debemos terminar de elaborar el plan.- pronunció Malfoy.

Sin más que añadir, los dos amigos siguieron al líder del trío Slythering. Sólo cuando sus pasos dejaron de ser audibles, Harry y Hermione salieron de su escondite.

- ¿Qué crees que planearán, matarnos durante el partido?.- cuestionó ella con algo de miedo en su voz.

- No sé si Malfoy llegaría a tanto, pero tampoco me extrañaría que fuese capaz de intentarlo.

- Es un Malfoy, Harry, son capaces de todo por salirse con la suya.

- Estaremos alerta. Además, han dicho que será el viernes. ¿No es ese el día en que acaba el hechizo?

- Sí. Pero no sé en qué momento exactamente será. ¿Qué hora era cuando él nos lanzó el Glueforte?

- No me acuerdo.

- Fue después de Encantamientos, serían las…diez de la mañana. ¿No es a esa hora cuando salimos de Encantamientos los viernes?

- Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro. Yo no me sé el horario de memoria como tú.

- Deberíamos comprobar ese dato.

- ¿Tienes el horario a mano?

- Sí, espera, tengo que abrir la mochila.

Con ayuda de él, ella sacó un fichero donde tenía el horario escolar. Comprobando que efectivamente, Encantamientos era de nueve a diez de la mañana del viernes.

- Sí, es la primera clase de la mañana, tal y como yo creía.

- ¿Crees que será a esa hora cuando acabará el hechizo?

- Es muy posible.

- El partido contra Slythering es después de comer. Si tus cálculos son correctos, estaremos libres a esa hora. Lo que implica entre otras cosas, que no tendrás que subirte a mi escoba a no ser que tú quieras.

- Harry, no te tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte pero…no me subiría a tu escoba por voluntad propia ni aunque fuese para pedirme en matrimonio.

- La verdad es que lo había pensado.

- ¿El qué, que me subiría a tu escoba voluntariamente o que me pedirías matrimonio subidos en ella?

- Eso último.

- ¿Me vas a pedir que me case contigo en lo alto de la escoba?.- preguntó ella de forma incrédula, más asombrada por saber que quería casarse con ella que con la forma en que pretendía decírselo.

- ¿Y por qué no?. Sería una proposición muy romántica. ¿No crees?. Los dos volando por el cielo nocturno rodeados del brillo de las estrellas y la luz de la luna. No me digas que no te gusta la idea.

- Si es bonito y todo eso pero…repito lo que te dije en otra ocasión: Yo no me subo a tu escoba de forma voluntaria ni aunque me ofrezcas un millón de galeones.

- Pues yo repito lo que te respondí: Te subirás a mi escoba voluntariamente y no tengo más que añadir por el momento.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

- Porque te ofreceré algo que no podrás rechazar.

- ¿No estás siendo algo presuntuoso?

- Es posible, pero estoy seguro que tengo razón en eso. Además, te recuerdo que la primera vez que te lo mencioné, lo hice refiriéndome al partido que tenemos contra Ravenclaw el miércoles. Te guste o no, tendrás que acompañarme porque hasta el viernes no nos despegaremos.

- Pienso acompañarte porque sé que no me queda otra opción pero…igualmente te digo que lo hago en contra de mi voluntad. ¡Me aterra volar, Harry!.

- Ya lo sé. Pero te digo lo mismo que otras veces: sabes que no te pasará nada, yo cuidaré de ti en todo momento.

- Y una leche que no me ocurrirá nada. ¿Te parece poco que me muera de miedo cada vez que haces alguna acrobacia?. Yo no diría que pasar miedo es no suceder nada.

- Yo me refería a tu seguridad corporal. Estaré detrás tuya, no podrás caerte por mucho miedo que te de.

- Sé que no puedo caerme. Lo que no te aseguro es que no me desmaye en algún momento. Porque creo que sí puede ocurrirme.

- Eres una exagerada.

- Claro, como a ti te encanta volar crees que exagero las cosas. Si te pusieras en mi lugar, comprenderías por qué me aterra tanto.

- Lo comprendo, Hermione, lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues teniendo tanto miedo cuando ya has comprobado que es verdad lo que te he dicho. No puede pasarte nada malo mientras estés conmigo.

- Sé que no me ocurrirá nada malo en lo que a tus cuidados se refiere. Pero dudo mucho que pudieras evitar que una bludger me partiera la cabeza si viniese directamente hacia mí.

- Te aseguro, que si eso sucede, haré lo que esté en mi mano para no dejar que esa pelota te haga daño.

- ¿Qué harás, girar la escoba a la velocidad del rayo para esquivar el impacto?

- Por ejemplo.

- No te lo crees ni tú. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda hacer eso.

- Yo sí puedo. No es tan difícil dominar una escoba voladora, sólo hay que pillarle el truco y yo hace años que se lo pillé.

- Me lo creo.

- ¿Volvemos a tu cuarto para dejar los libros?

- Por supuesto.

* * *

Cuando iban a medio camino de los terrenos, se encontraron con Ron y Luna bastante acaramelados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Harry y Hermione se miraron soltando una risita traviesa, como si fuesen dos niños pequeños que observaban algo que no debían ver.

- Míralos.- dijo ella.- parece que no necesitan aire. Menudo aguante tienen.

- Nosotros también podremos aguantar así si practicamos lo suficiente.- dijo Harry de forma insinuante.

- Señor Potter¿me está usted proponiendo que imitemos a nuestro querido amigo y su novia?

- No, señorita Granger, le estoy proponiendo que practiquemos lo suficiente para no asfixiarnos tras unos pocos besos.

- Pero si no hace ni dos horas que estuvimos besándonos. ¿Es que quieres seguir?

- Si por mí fuera…nunca pararía.

Él la besó a pesar de estar a plena vista de cualquiera que pudiese pasar por allí en aquél momento. Ella devolvió el beso sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

- Creo…que no me importaría continuar… si vamos a un lugar que no esté a la vista de todo el mundo.- confesó Hermione.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.- dijo Harry haciendo una pequeña reverencia, como si fuese un caballero ante su dama. Ella se rió complacida, con una risa suave y dulce, una que a él le encantó escuchar.

Con la bonita risa de Hermione resonando todavía en sus oídos, Harry agarró su mano y la llevó hasta el árbol de sus padres. Un sitio más que especial para él, no sólo porque fuese de sus progenitores sino porque fue allí donde supo su romance. Un romance que conoció gracias a ella, la chica que quería desde siempre y de la que se había enamorado dos años atrás. Una chica que esperaba estuviera siempre con él, incluso cuando fuese viejo.

Él se dio cuenta que ella todavía no le había dicho "te quiero" pero sabiendo que le había confesado que aún no sabía si estaba enamorada de él, Harry supo que ese "te quiero" tardaría en escucharlo. Lo que sí tenía claro es que ella no le besaría como lo hacía si en realidad no sintiese algo más por él que una simple atracción o amistad.

"_Sé que me quieres, Hermione, la que no lo sabe eres tú. Pero no tengo prisa, esperaré a que estés lista para decírmelo aunque tardes los cuatro días que nos quedan de aquí a que termine el hechizo."_

- ¿Te parece bien aquí?.- preguntó Harry una vez frente al árbol de sus padres.

- Sí. Este sitio es especial para mí.

- No tanto como para mí.

- Eso lo sé.- comentó ella sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Harry hizo lo mismo, sólo que quedándose frente a ella, tal y como había estado ella con él cuando le contó la historia de cómo sus padres se hicieron pareja.

- La verdad es que es un lugar precioso.- dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Crees que habrá más árboles además del de tus padres con un corazón en el tronco?

- No lo sé, pero podríamos dar una vuelta y mirarlo si es eso lo que te apetece.

- No.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Ahora mismo sólo me apetece estar contigo.

- Buena respuesta.- fue todo lo que musitó antes de echarse hacia delante y besarla suavemente en los labios.

Cuando se separó de ella en busca de aire, Hermione se echó hacia delante y le empujó suavemente hacia abajo, hasta dejarle tumbado sobre la hierba, colocándose encima de él y apoyando la cabeza en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro.

- Así estoy más cómoda.- comentó acariciando su pecho con un dedo. Él suspiró complacido.

- Yo también.- su mano libre acarició su cabello castaño, ella se apretó un poquito más contra él, lo suficiente para buscar más cercanía sin llegar a agobiarle.

- ¿Te digo una cosa?

- Cuál.

- Si alguien me hubiese dicho, hace años, que terminaría siendo tu pareja, no lo habría creído posible.

- ¿Por qué?.- quiso saber él.

- Por muchos motivos, pero el principal es que siempre creí que nunca me verías como algo distinto a tu mejor amiga o incluso una especie de hermana adoptiva. Me refiero a que…llevamos tantos años juntos que no sé cómo has podido verme como una chica que podría despertar tu interés.

- Tú despertaste mi interés desde el primer instante que entraste en aquél vagón del tren de Hogwarts preguntando si habíamos visto el sapo de Neville.

- Pero si tú no me hiciste caso hasta lo del troll...

- Te equivocas, ya sabía que existías lo que pasa es que Ron fue el primer amigo que hice y como él no se acercaba a ti yo tampoco lo hacía. Me daba miedo que dejase de hablarme si era yo el que te hablaba. Por lo que recuerdo de aquella época, no le caías precisamente bien como para querer juntarse contigo.

- Bueno…tampoco me extraña. Nunca le he caído bien a demasiada gente.

- Ellos se lo pierden.

- Gracias.

- De nada, es la verdad.

- ¿Crees que cuando seamos más mayores seguiré gustándote, Harry?

- Por supuesto. Yo creo que me gustarás más que ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo mismo que tú me dijiste sobre mis padres. "El roce hace el cariño". ¿No?

- Eso dicen.

- Y si tú y yo seguimos juntos durante muchos años más…cómo voy a perder el interés en ti.

- Porque a veces la gente se cansa de lo que tiene.- añadió ella con algo de melancolía en su voz, una melancolía que él notó.- No sería la primera vez ni la última, que dos amigos deciden intentar una relación y luego no funciona. El resultado siempre es desastroso.

La mayoría de veces esos amigos pierden el contacto, incluso dejan de hablarse. Eso es algo que no quiero que me pase contigo. Si dejas de quererme un día y decides dejar de hablarme, creo que no lo soportaré, Harry. Tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase entre nosotros, nunca dejarás de ser mi amigo. Por favor, prométemelo.

- No tengo por qué prometerte eso, Hermione. No voy a dejar de ser tu amigo aunque seas tú la que me deje a mí.

- Yo no voy a dejarte, Harry, nunca lo he hecho.

- Me refería a…la relación que acabamos de empezar. Si alguna vez se acaba, no será por mí. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando que lo que tenemos ahora se haga realidad como para romperlo de repente.

- Eso lo dices ahora, pero quién sabe si dentro de un tiempo piensas igual.

- Hey…mírame.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó ella mirándole directamente tal y como él había pedido.

- Te quiero desde siempre y me gustas desde hace dos años y también puedo decir que no sólo me gustas, sino que eres lo más importante que tengo.

¿Crees que voy a dejar de sentir o pensar todo eso de la noche a la mañana?. Te aseguro que no. Tal y como tú dijiste, no soy como el resto de los demás chicos.

Es verdad, soy diferente. Creo que soy…de ese tipo de personas que sólo quiere de verdad una vez y esa vez es para siempre.

Si te digo que siempre estaré contigo es porque de verdad lo creo. Si te prometo que nunca dejaré de quererte es porque sé que será así y si te confieso que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo es porque hace años supe que tú y no otra, eras la chica adecuada para mí. ¿Es suficiente para ti toda esta explicación para que entiendas que mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar jamás?

Ella no dijo nada, sólo dijo "sí" con la cabeza y él pudo ver que tras aquellos ojos marrones, había lágrimas de emoción contenida.

- Entonces deja de preocuparte. No voy a alejarme de ti a no ser que seas tú quien me lo pida.

Hermione le regaló un beso suave y lleno de ternura que hizo saltar el corazón de Harry. Él correspondió con otro beso igual y ella volvió a tumbarse usando su cuerpo masculino como refugio, aunque no había nada que la atemorizase en aquél momento, salvo la angustia vital de que él dejase de quererla, pero sabía que había sido sincero cuando le dijo que siempre la querría.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo se está enamorado de alguien. O…cómo lo supiste tú?

- No sé si todo el mundo se enamorará de la misma forma que me ocurrió a mí. Aunque creo que no, porque como tú dijiste, cada persona es distinta pero…yo me dí cuenta que te amaba cuando estábamos en quinto.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Pero si ese fue el año que saliste con Cho y también cuando te besaste con ella por primera vez…

- Correcto. Pero también fue el año donde dejó de gustarme.

Digamos que después de verla llorar tras perder frente a mí en aquél partido, me dí cuenta que esa niña no es que llorase por la pena de haber perdido a su novio el año anterior sino que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Desde ese momento dejó de gustarme.

Es como te dije antes, una chica llorona no despierta las hormigas de ningún chico, al menos las mías no.

En lo que respecta a ti…me dí cuenta de lo imprescindible y especial que eras para mí cuando te atacaron los mortífagos y te dejaron medio muerta en aquella sala del Departamento de Misterios. Creo que desde el instante en que vi tu cuerpo tocar el suelo y la respiración casi inexistente, se me cortó el aire de repente.

Creo que no lo he pasado peor en toda mi vida, ni si quiera cuando mi tío me obligaba a dormir en aquella alacena pequeña y oscura que había a un lado de las escaleras. Si cuando era pequeño me daba miedo aquél lugar, el sólo hecho de verte inconsciente y herida fue más de lo que podía soportar.

Fue una angustia vital tan grande la que sentí en aquél momento, que me quedé sin reacción. Si no fuera porque Neville me hizo volver a la realidad, creo que todavía estaría allí contemplando el sitio donde caíste.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Totalmente. Te lo juro, Hermione, después de verte casi muerta, no le tengo miedo a nada. Ni al mismísimo Voldemort. Ya puede venir y dañarme todo lo que quiera, me dará igual. Mientras tú estés bien, el resto de cosas malas que están por ocurrirme me resultan indiferentes.

- No digas eso, por favor. Puede que para ti no signifique nada que puedan hacerte daño pero yo no quiero ni pensarlo. Si a ti te ocurre algo y no estoy allí para protegerte…

- ¿Qué?

- Mejor no lo digo, ni si quiera quiero pensarlo pero estoy segura que no me gustará lo que sentiré.

- ¿Sientes angustia con sólo pensar lo que podrían hacerme?

- Muchísima.

- Eso es porque te importo.

- Por supuesto que sí, tontorrón.- dijo ella de forma cariñosa, por lo que él no pudo ofenderse.- siempre me has importado. Tú lo sabes.

- Sí que lo sé.

- Así que…según lo que me has dicho…¿tengo que esperar a que te ocurra algo traumático para saber que te amo?

- Supongo que sí. Al menos conmigo funcionó.

- Pues yo preferiría saberlo sin tener que pasarlo mal.

- Y yo también lo habría preferido pero no sucedió así conmigo.

- Pues vaya faena.

- ¿Qué le hacemos? Tal y como dijo Snape…la vida no es siempre justa. Incluso podría añadir también que no siempre es agradable.

- Eso ya lo sé. Dime algo que no sepa…

- Eres la mujer más guapa, hermosa y atractiva tanto exterior como interiormente, que he conocido jamás.- Él acompañó esas palabras con una caricia en su mejilla, ella se estremeció de puro gusto, regalándole luego un beso puro que él disfrutó enormemente.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal.- comentó ella cuando se retiró tras el beso.- A decir verdad…creo que estás muy bien. Aunque lo que más me gusta de tu aspecto son tus ojos. Son tan verdes y bonitos que parecen irreales, es como si fuesen lentillas pero sé que no lo son.

- Se los debo a mi madre. Pero creo que los suyos eran mucho más bonitos que los míos.

- No.- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.- No es verdad. Los tuyos son exactos a los de tu madre, lo que pasa es que parecen distintos por culpa de las gafas, cuando no las llevas, se puede ver con claridad que esos ojos son sin duda los de Lilian Evans. Dicen que ha sido la bruja estudiante más extraordinaria que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts.

- Antes de llegar tú, quizás lo era. Ahora creo que le has robado el título.

- Qué va, yo no soy tan buena como tu madre, eso seguro. Al menos no soy tan buena persona como ella.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

- Porque en todos los años de estudiar ella aquí, no hizo nunca daño a ningún profesor o profesora del colegio. Sin embargo yo…sí lo he hecho. ¿Recuerdas a Umbridge y el castigo de los centauros?

- Sí, perfectamente.

- Fue cosa mía. Digamos que cuando ví lo que le había hecho a tu muñeca y antebrazo, me enfadé tanto que me fui directa al Bosque Prohibido y busqué a los centauros. No me costó mucho convencerles de que había una profesora en el colegio que siempre los desvaloraba y ya sabes que los centauros siempre han sido muy orgullosos…

- Sí que lo sé, igual de orgullosos que los hipogrifos.

- A diferencia de los hipogrifos que sí permiten que los monte un humano, los centauros no consienten ser animal de transporte de nadie, supongo que porque son mitad hombres mitad caballos.

La cosa es que me entró tal mala humor cuando ví lo mucho que te había herido, que no pude evitar llenarme de odio contra ella y desearle lo peor.

Por eso la llevé hasta ellos y por lo que recuerdo, lo pasó tan mal que cuando la llevaron a San Mungo para curarle las heridas tras la paliza que le dieron, se dieron cuenta que se había vuelto loca. No sé si sería una locura temporal pero no me extrañaría que fuese definitiva pues esa mujer no estuvo nunca muy centrada.

- Que me lo digan a mí. Que tuve que sufrir en carne propia sus "curiosos" castigos. Una cosa sí he aprendido de todo aquello. Las mentiras son malas y desde luego no pienso volver a mentir a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Es mejor decir siempre la verdad, aunque esa verdad pueda doler.

- Yo también lo creo.

- Es increíble lo pacífico que es este sitio. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, es como si nadie lo hubiese pisado antes.

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos hasta la hora de la cena o prefieres hacer otra cosa?.- preguntó él sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

- Aquí estoy bien. De momento no deseo marcharme.

- Ni yo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Y si lo que quiero es estar contigo sin hacer nada?

- Eso también estará bien para mí. Lo que me importa es estar contigo, Hermione, no lo que podamos hacer.

- Esa respuesta se merece muchos besos…

- Entonces dámelos porque no me importará recibirlos.

Sin esperar otra respuesta, ella cumplió lo que había dicho y Harry correspondió encantadísimo de hacerlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezaron a acariciarse de nuevo, esta vez con algo más de confianza. Sabían que no había nadie alrededor, pero igualmente quisieron ser discretos en los sonidos que emitían pues no podían asegurar que alguien los interrumpiera en algún momento.

De hecho, sí los habían interrumpido, aunque esa persona aún no había dado la cara.

Pero escondida tras un árbol cercano, Ginny Weasley observaba cómo Harry y Hermione se devoraban a besos, o al menos así se lo pareció a ella.

La rabia que sintió ella en ese instante no puede ser descrita. Sentimientos nada gratos contra Hermione, comenzaron a forjarse en su interior, sobre todo por su traición. Pues Ginny sintió que la castaña le había traicionado al decirle una mentira: que no sentía nada más que amistad por Harry.

"_¿Con que nada, eh, y por eso precisamente le estás besando como una loca, porque no sientes nada?. Muy bien, Hermione Graner. Yo también puedo jugar sucio si eso es lo que quieres. Te aseguro que dentro de poco, te daré una muestra clara de lo que pienso. Mira que engañarme así…y yo que pensé que eras sincera…¡Serás guarra!"_

Decidida a irse para no ver más pero incapaz de sacar las fuerzas necesarias para marcharse, la pelirroja se quedó observando a la pareja otro poco hasta que llegó un momento en que no quiso seguir mirando, sólo que en vez de dar la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, se dirigió con paso firme hasta donde estaban ellos.

Hermione se retiró de Harry, pues había escuchado pasos. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que había oído cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en el pelo y de repente se vio así misma medio incorporada, pronto se dio cuenta que era Ginny quien la agarraba, pues fue su voz la que habló a espaldas de ella.

- Puta…me mentiste.- Sin añadir nada más, ella le dio una fuerte bofetada que ladeó la cara de Hermione además de dejarle roja una de las mejillas. Harry no tardó en reaccionar, empujando a Ginny y ayudando a Hermione a ponerse en pie.

Una vez ambos frente a la pelirroja, se prepararon para lo que pudiera venir. Él hizo el intento de sacar la varita, pero Hermione se lo impidió a tiempo.

- No lo hagas.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Aún no, veamos lo que planea.

- Pero te ha hecho daño…- dijo él también en voz baja.- No pienso consentir que te maltrate de nuevo.

- Ni yo, pero no te necesito, puedo defenderme por mí misma.

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mujer fuerte y autosuficiente que él conocía tan bien y de la cuál se había enamorado sin esfuerzo.

Harry sabía que cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza era inútil tratar de que cambiase de opinión, por eso desistió en su intento de defensa. Volviendo a colocar la mano libre donde la tenía antes de intentar coger la varita, ese lugar era la cintura de Hermione.

- Habla, Ginny. Estoy esperando tu discurso.- dijo la castaña mirándola con dureza.

- Eres una jodida…¡TRAIDORA Y EMBUSTERA. ME DIJISTE QUE SÓLO LE VEÍAS COMO UN AMIGO, QUE NO QUERÍAS NADA CON ÉL MÁS QUE AMISTAD!

- Te lo dije porque era verdad.

- ¡MIENTES!

- No, no lo hice. En aquél momento sólo le veía como un amigo pero eso fue hace días, ahora he cambiado de opinión.

- ¿Qué pasa, que te gusta de repente?

- Podríamos decir que sí.

- ¿Así de deprisa cambian tus sentimientos, Hermione?

- Se ve que sí. ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que y qué?. ¡Una persona no se enamora de otra en tan sólo unos días!

- ¿Y cuándo he dicho yo que me haya enamorado de él?. Sólo he dicho que me gusta, no que le ame.

- ¡PEOR ME LO PONES, ESTABAS TUMBADA EN EL SUELO, ENCIMA DE ÉL, BESÁNDOLE COMO SI TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO Y SÓLO SE DAN BESOS ASÍ CUANDO SE AMA DE VERDAD A ALGUIEN!. ¿QUÉ NO LE AMAS?. ¡ENTONCES SÓLO ME HAS CONFIRMADO LO QUE CREÍA, ERES UNA GUARRA!

- Como la insultes otra vez, seré yo quien te tirará del pelo.- pronunció Harry mirándola con más dureza aún de lo que la había mirado Hermione.

- ¡CÓMO PUEDE GUSTARTE, HARRY, DÍMELO, PORQUE NO LO COMPRENDO!

- Yo no tengo por qué explicarte nada, Ginny. No te lo mereces.

- ¿Qué no me lo merezco, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

- ¿Y qué has hecho por mí si se puede saber?

- ¡CUIDARTE DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!

- ¿Cuidarme, en qué sentido?. Es Hermione la que ha cuidado siempre de mí, tú no. Tú te has limitado a mirarme desde la distancia y a huir como un conejillo asustado cada vez que me acercaba a ti. No creo que eso sea cuidar de mí.

- ¡Yo no huía, es que me daba vergüenza hablarte por eso me escondía al principio de conocerte pero hace tiempo que perdí ese temor y lo creas o no siempre he cuidado de ti!.

¿Quién sino, te ha arropado cuando te has destapado las noches que dormiste en mi casa?.

¿Quién crees que le dijo a mis padres lo que te gustaba comer y lo que no, por qué te crees que siempre que has venido a La Madriguera hemos hecho cosas que te gustaban?.

¡Pues porque yo lo pedí expresamente, toda mi familia sabe que llevo AÑOS enamorada en secreto de ti y ahora tú me pagas con esta…traición. Besándote con ella, con la única chica que nunca te ha valorado lo suficiente como para darte lo que tú siempre quisiste, AMOR VERDADERO!

- Eso no es verdad, Ginny, y tú lo sabes. Hermione siempre me ha querido mucho, puede que no me ame, pero sé que me quiere y puestos a elegir entre las dos…me quedo con ella. Yo no sé si es verdad todo lo que me has dicho sobre tus cuidados, entre otras cosas porque nunca me han dicho que viniesen de tu parte.

- ¡ES QUE MI FAMILIA ES MUY DISCRETA CUANDO ES NECESARIO!

- No es por ofender, Ginny, pero yo diría que tu familia es todo menos discreta. Empezando por tu madre, que es una chismosa y terminando contigo y tus hermanos, que sois incapaces de mantener la boca cerrada. Incluso Ron se ha ido a veces de la lengua y eso que es mi mejor amigo y sabe de sobras, que no me gusta que aireen mis intimidades por ahí.

- ¡MI HERMANO TE QUIERE MUCHO, CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARLE!

- No le he insultado, sólo he dicho una verdad.

- ¡LE HAS LLAMADO CHISMOSO!

- Porque lo es, pero eso no hace que no le quiera. Es mi mejor amigo. ¿Recuerdas?

- Te oigo y no te reconozco, Harry. No pareces el mismo desde que estás con ella. Ha sido ella…¿verdad?. Ella te ha metido todas esas ideas en la cabeza.

- Yo no he hecho nada, Ginny. La opinión que tenga Harry de ti y tu familia es exclusivamente suya, no mía.

- ¡MIENTES, Y ÉL TAMBIÉN. LOS DOS SOIS UNOS MENTIROSOS. OS ODIO!- En ese punto, Ginny dejó salir las lágrimas.

- Pues si nos odias no es problema nuestro, sino tuyo.- dijo Harry aferrando el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Hermione. Intentando así, transmitirle seguridad. Pero no hacía falta, Hermione sabía que con él estaba más que segura.

- Mira, siento mucho haberte hecho daño, Ginny.- pronunció Hermione en tono tranquilo.- De verdad que no pretendía hacerlo. Es sólo…que las cosas han cambiado. Es la verdad, lo creas o no.

- ¿Y crees que puedo creerte, después de ver durante años, que tú no eres precisamente una persona que se deja llevar por los impulsos o que cambia fácilmente de opinión?

- Sé que doy esa imagen, pero no soy distinta a cualquier otra chica. Yo puedo cambiar de opinión igual de deprisa que tú. Lo único que intento que comprendas es que fui sincera el día que hablé contigo, tan sincera como lo estoy siendo ahora. Te aseguro que antes no me gustaba Harry pero ahora sí.

- ¿Y dentro de dos días qué, Hermione, volverás a cambiar de opinión y dejará de gustarte, serás capaz de romper con él y partirle el corazón?.

Si haces eso te aseguro que no habrá nada que pueda impedir que te odie de verdad y te prometo que te haré la vida imposible cada vez que te vea.

- Si osas hacerle algo malo aunque sea una sola vez, o intentas ponerle un solo dedo encima, te juro por lo más sagrado Ginebra Weasley que quien te hará la vida imposible seré yo. Lo digo en serio.

Ginny tragó saliva, aquellas palabras y mirada verde parecían querer atravesarla. Ella podría jurarse así misma que nunca había visto en Harry una expresión como aquella. Pensó que debería tener cuidado en sus siguientes palabras o él podría cumplir su amenaza y hacerle daño. Cosa de la que ella le creía más que capaz. Pues ya en otra ocasión él le dio una bofetada por haber hecho llorar a Hermione.

Aquella mala experiencia con él, sirvió para que Ginny fuese consciente de que Harry podía ser un encanto cuando quería, pero si se enfadaba, podía dar miedo, mucho miedo.

Y no sólo porque fuese capaz de pegar a una chica sino porque ella le había visto enfadado otras veces, no muchas, pero sí las suficientes para saber que cuando Harry Potter se dejaba llevar por la ira, las cosas podían explotar o romperse alrededor de él. Ginny lo sabía, como también sabía que no era conveniente sacarle más de sus casillas, no más de lo que ya había hecho.

- Sé que me he pasado con todo lo que he dicho, Harry, me disculpo por ello. Pero tienes que comprenderme, ella me engañó…

- ¡No lo hice, te dije la verdad. En aquél momento no me gustaba Harry pero ahora sí!. ¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

- Porque tú no cambias de opinión tan rápido como las demás chicas, nunca has sido como ellas.- contestó la pelirroja mirándola de lleno.

- ¿Y qué soy entonces si no soy una chica normal, un bicho raro?

- Pues sí.

Aquella respuesta escueta y directa, hirió mucho más a Hermione de lo que la propia Ginny creyó. En cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras, la castaña rompió a llorar de forma desconsolada. Llevándose su mano libre al rostro para ahogar sus sollozos.

De repente la tierra que había bajo los pies de Ginny, vibró, las hojas de los árboles se agitaron con mucha fuerza y el aire comenzó a soplar tan potentemente alrededor de Ginny, que ella supo sin duda, que todo eso no se debía a un fenómeno atmosférico, sino a la ira de un poderoso mago. Uno como Harry.

-Te doy diez segundos para desaparecer de mi vista antes de que haga algo demasiado horrible como para recordar que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

- Pero Harry…

- 10, 9, 8…

- Yo no pretendía…

- 7, 6, 5…

- Que te enfadaras conmigo…

- 4…3…

- Yo sólo…- pero no se atrevió a decir más, pues el temblor del suelo se intensificó más que antes, aunque sólo en la zona donde estaba ella.

Porque en la parte que ocupaban Harry y Hermione todo seguía normal.

Ginny supo que su vida corría peligro, así que antes de que él terminase de contar, cumplió con lo ordenado. Se marchó tan rápido de allí como le permitieron sus piernas, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ahora no por el dolor de verlos juntos, sino por la rabia que sentía hacia Harry por haberla amenazado y por el hecho de que hubiera elegido a Hermione por encima de ella, pues en su fuero interno Ginny siempre esperó que él la quisiera algún día.

Dijese lo que él dijese, ella era mucho mejor que Hermione, tanto interior como exteriormente, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

"_Sé que soy mejor que ella, y que soy yo y no ella, la chica que te conviene. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta, y será gracias a mí que lo harás. Pronto Harry, pronto te lo demostraré."_

Cuando su figura dejó de ser visible para Harry, los fenómenos atmosféricos se detuvieron.

Hermione había dejado de llorar, pero no se atrevía a mirar a Harry a la cara. Tenía miedo, en ese momento él le parecía alguien muy peligroso. Ella sabía que él nunca le haría daño y que había reaccionado así porque intentaba protegerla de Ginny, pero a pesar de saber eso, estaba asustada, muy asustada.

Ella siempre le había dicho a él que era un gran mago, de verdad lo creía, lo que nunca llegó a sospechar es que su poder se había acrecentado tanto como para hacer temblar la tierra en un determinado punto o hacer que el aire soplase según su voluntad.

Desde luego, si esos poderes eran suyos de forma genuina, Voldemort tendría que rezar buscando inspiración divina para poder vencerle. Ante ese último pensamiento, ella sonrió y el miedo que había sentido antes, pareció disminuir poco a poco.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Oyó que le preguntó él.

- Sí.- fue todo lo que ella musitó para conformarle, aunque en su interior no se encontraba todo lo bien que ella querría estar.

- No mientas Hermione.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Es que acaso podía ver dentro de su corazón, cómo era posible que él supiese que ella mentía?

- Lo siento, es que me he llevado un buen susto.- confesó ella al recordar los asombrosos fenómenos que había presenciado al verle enfadado con Ginny.

- Normal, hasta me dio miedo a mí verla tan histérica…

- No me refería a Ginny…sino a ti.

Aquello impactó a Harry como pocas cosas le habían impactado en su vida.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí?.- preguntó con cautela.

- No de ti, de tu poder sí. Es inmenso. Nunca pensé que sería tan grande, a pesar de saber como sé que siempre has sido un gran mago. Pero lo de antes…nunca había visto algo así, Harry. Eres capaz de controlar el aire, el suelo e incluso las hojas de los árboles. ¿Cómo es posible?

- No tengo ni idea, esas cosas sólo ocurren cuando me enfado de verdad.

- Entonces quizás deberías enfadarte mucho cuando te llegue la hora de enfrentarte a Voldemort. No sé yo si ese loco es capaz de hacer lo que tú estando enfadado.

- Me da igual lo que sepa o no hacer, ahora lo único que me importa es saber si ya estás bien o no.

- Sí, no te preocupes, ya se me está pasando el susto. He comprendido que esa poderosa magia sólo aparece cuando te enfadas de verdad. Me alegro que nunca haya aparecido cuando tú y yo hemos discutido por algo.

- Contigo nunca podría aparecer, jamás has conseguido sacarme de mis casillas. Sólo me he enfadado un poco, pero de verdad no.

- ¿Serías capaz de hacerme daño si te enfadaras de verdad conmigo?

- Ni en tus peores sueños.

- Pero con Ginny…

- Con ella es distinto. A ella no la quiero, a ti sí.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que con ella sí serías capaz de hacer algo horrible?

- Pues claro, con ella y con cualquier otra persona que no significase nada para mí. Pero también te digo que en realidad no pretendía matarla, sólo quería asustarla y creo que lo conseguí.

- No sólo la asustaste a ella, a mí también.

- Lo siento.

- No importa, supongo que debería sentirme halagada. Reaccionaste así para defenderme. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, y también para protegerte. Yo sería capaz de cometer una locura sin con ello me asegurase de que estuvieras bien.

- No seas tan lindo conmigo, conseguirás enamorarme antes de tiempo.- Ella lo dijo de forma dulce pero bromeando, aunque la broma no tuvo el efecto que ella pensó, porque en vez de reírse, él la miró con una intensidad como pocas veces había visto en él.

- Puede que no lo dijeses en serio, Hermione, pero si fuese verdad que siendo tierno contigo, conseguiría rápidamente que te enamorases de mí, haría lo posible por ser tierno cada minuto del día que pasaras conmigo.

Ahora sí que le flaquearon las rodillas a Hermione, tanto, que tuvo que agarrarse a uno de los hombros de Harry para no caerse al suelo de golpe.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?.- preguntó él con clara preocupación en su voz.

- Sí. Es sólo que me he mareado un poco.- _"Aunque sería más correcto decir que se me han derretido los huesos pero no creo que me creyeras."_

Él usó la varita para hacer aparecer un abanico que le dio aire a ella.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí, gracias.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a la enfermería, Hermione?

- No, prefiero esperar un poco.

- ¿Te encuentras peor?

- No, es que creo que no puedo andar. No sé si se me han dormido las piernas o si se han vuelto vagas, pero no me las siento.

Ella no creyó que él se preocuparía demasiado, porque le había dicho sinceramente que sólo estaba mareada, pero se dio cuenta que se equivocó al suponer que no se preocuparía cuando sintió cómo la cogía en brazos y se preparaba para correr a través de los terrenos del lago.

- Ni se te ocurra, Harry, estoy mareada, no inválida.- le advirtió ella, pero él no hizo caso y comenzó a correr, así que ella sólo tuvo una opción, tomar impulso y tirarse al suelo, y eso fue lo que hizo, haciendo que él también cayese.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?.- preguntó él algo enfadado.- ¡Podrías haberte hecho daño!

- ¡El que está mal eres tú. He dicho claramente que no necesito transporte!

- Cabezota…

- No lo sabes tú bien. Y te digo otra cosa, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me de la gana, te pongas como te pongas. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

- Sí señora.- contestó él como si respondiese a una de sus profesoras.

- Entonces no hay más que decir.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte, Hermione?

- Porque no es necesario, Harry. Un mareo no es para ir corriendo hacia la enfermería conmigo en tus brazos.

- Pero yo pensé que sí lo necesitabas. ¿No decías que no sentías las piernas?

- Porque era cierto, pero ya se me están despertando, tengo un cosquilleo interno que lo demuestra.

- Pues la próxima vez, no me asustes tanto y te evitaré el disgusto de tener que llevarte en brazos.

- No es que me hayas ofendido por eso, es que me fastidió que no me escucharas cuando te dije que no era necesario llevarme. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero si te digo que no necesito tanta atención es porque es verdad, no porque no quiera tu ayuda. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, Hermione.

- Pues me alegro. Y Harry…

- Qué.

- Gracias por preocuparte tanto.- Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa amigable.

Él sonrió aliviado al escuchar al ver aquella sonrisa, estaba claro que la tensión que ella sentía se estaba yendo.

- De nada. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

- Sí, creo que dentro de dos o tres minutos, podré caminar sin ningún problema.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos al castillo?

- ¿Y tú?

- Me da igual, pero me sentiré mejor si te veo en un sitio seguro y Hogwarts lo es.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Volvemos entonces?

- Cuando tú quieras.

- En cuanto me digas que se te han despertado del todo las piernas.

- Creo que falta poco.- Ella hizo el intento de mover una y cuando vio que podía, se puso en pie pero en el momento en que dio el primer paso, volvió a caerse sólo que su cuerpo no tocó el suelo, sino el brazo de la mano libre de Harry, que la agarró justo a tiempo.

- Parece ser que no estás del todo bien.- pronunció con voz suave y dulce.- Será mejor que nos sentemos un rato. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

Ella notó cómo él tiraba de ella suavemente, hasta dejarla sentada delante de él. Él se colocó tras ella, apoyando su cara en uno de los hombros de ella. Hermione sonrió encantada aunque él no lo vio.

- Si te molesto, dímelo, y me quitaré enseguida.- pronunció él a la altura de uno de los oídos de ella.

Hermione acrecentó su sonrisa, el aliento suave de Harry le hacía cosquillas.

- No me molestas en absoluto.

Él sonrió, sólo que ella no pudo verlo.

Un poco después, ella sintió que él besaba su cuello y tras recibir varios besos en aquella zona, se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo loca. Llegó a la conclusión que no sólo él era sensible en aquél sitio, sino también ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se giró y comenzó a besarle con ganas. Y si Ginny les hubiera visto ahora, entonces sí podría decir con seguridad, que tanto Harry como Hermione, se estaban devorando a besos.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, estaba tumbada en la hierba con Harry encima de ella, tocándola por todas las partes que podía usando sólo una mano.

Él introdujo la mano por dentro de su jersey y camisa escolar, ella supo lo que haría pues ya lo había hecho antes, cuando estaban en la habitación de ella. No pudo evitar gemir cuando él tocó su pecho, y aunque a ella no le habría importado que lo hiciera, se dio cuenta que el lugar donde lo estaba haciendo no era precisamente el más discreto para ellos. Pensó que si aparecía alguien y les viera acariciándose bajo aquellos árboles, se moriría de la vergüenza.

"_Con la interrupción de Ginny he tenido suficiente."_

Decidida a apartar a Harry, ella le llamó.

- Qué.- pronunció él sin detener lo que hacía.

- Estate quieto, por favor.

- ¿Por qué, no te gusta?

Por supuesto que le gustaba, muchísimo. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle que él la acariciase y besase? Pero la cuestión no era esa, la cuestión era que lo estaba haciendo en un sitio donde cualquiera podía verles y eso era lo que inquietaba a Hermione.

- Aquí no, Harry.- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir antes de seguir suspirando de puro gusto.

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó él sacando la mano y bajarla hasta posarla en una de sus rodillas, comenzando a acariciársela también.

- Porque alguien puede venir y vernos.- añadió antes de volver a besarle en los labios.

- De acuerdo, como quieras.

Él se detuvo, apartándose de ella y tumbándose a su lado, ella se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, uno suave y dulce que a él le encantó.

- Siento haberte cortado el rollo, pero me habría muerto de vergüenza si además de Ginny, alguien más nos hubiera visto.

- Comprendo. Supongo que a mí también me habría dado corte.

Ella colocó la cabeza bajo el cuello de él, Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

- Estaba pensando…

- ¿En qué?.- quiso saber él.

- En lo que dijo Ginny, eso de que yo no era como las demás chicas, que era un bicho raro…

- Lo que dijo era mentira.

- No es verdad, sí que soy rara. Es por eso que no le gusto a los chicos, es por eso que cuando era pequeña e iba a los colegios muggles, nunca tenía amigos. Nadie quiere juntarse con una niña cuyo único sentido de la diversión es leer libros o hacer los deberes.

- Tú tienes de rara lo que yo de Míster Universo, es decir, nada.

- No, Harry, sí que soy rara, muy rara. Siempre lo he sido, pero aprendí a aceptarlo hace mucho tiempo, lo malo para mí es que los demás nunca lo aceptarán.

Por mucho que eso me fastidie, es la verdad. Es como lo que te dije hace tiempo sobre la belleza. No encajo, Harry, no encajo en lo que está establecido como hermoso, tampoco encajo en lo que se considera normal a la hora de ser aceptada socialmente por los demás. La cuestión es…que lo mire por donde lo mire, no entro dentro de ningún canon establecido y por eso sé que soy un bicho raro. Lo que me da rabia es haber llorado delante de ella pero…no pude evitarlo.

- En cuanto la vea se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

- No, por favor, no le hagas nada, Harry, ya le has hecho bastante. La hiciste llorar de rabia…¿te parece poco?

- Sí, porque ella te tiró del pelo y luego te humilló tanto como para provocarte el llanto. En mi sincera opinión, Hermione, cualquiera que te trate así sólo se merece mi desprecio.

- Pues despréciala todo lo que quieras pero no le hagas más daño del que ya le has hecho, con lo de hoy ha sido suficiente.

- Te haré caso, pero no te aseguro no volver a enfadarme con ella si vuelve a hacerte daño de alguna forma.

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por quererme tanto como para eso. Es decir…por estar tan pendiente de mí, por protegerme y defenderme y por estar dispuesto a hacer locuras sólo para evitar que alguien me dañe. Por todo eso muchas gracias, Harry, de verdad.- Ella le regaló un beso tierno y suave.

- Si tú me das las gracias por protegerte, entonces yo debería agradecer todo lo que me has enseñado desde que te conocí hace 7 años.

No eres la única persona que tiene cosas que agradecer. ¿Sabes?. Y lo creas o no, tú has hecho mucho más por mí de lo que yo he hecho por ti.

Me has enseñado a ser persona, Hermione, me has mostrado qué es el cariño y la verdadera amistad. Y además de todo eso siempre has sido mi guardaespaldas, protegiéndome siempre del peligro más grande, sobre todo cuando más lo necesité. Tú has sido y eres muchas cosas para mí. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi madre, mi novia…no sé cómo podría explicar bien todo lo que significas y representas para mí, pero sí sé una cosa…

- ¿Cuál?

- Mientras estés conmigo, voy a hacer lo posible por no perderte.

- A mí no me perderás, Harry, nunca lo harás. Ya te lo dije antes, no importa lo que pase entre nosotros, yo siempre estaré contigo. Porque te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido mucho y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

- No, eso no me lo habías dicho, si lo hubieras hecho yo lo recordaría.

- Sí lo hice, pero tú no te enteraste, estabas dormido.

- Entonces es cierto…

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que oí en mi sueño era tu voz…eras tú…

- ¿Perdón?

- Yo soñaba…soñaba con un sitio bonito pero no había nadie en él, sólo yo. Entonces me agobié, y cuando peor me sentía escuché tu voz. Decía…Yo siempre estaré contigo. Porque te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido mucho y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad?.- preguntó ella con asombro.

- Sí. Y luego sentí como si me besaras, pero no podía ser porque tú no estabas allí, pero sentí un beso invisible tocar mis labios. Yo…pensé que había sido un sueño…pero fue real.

- Lo que te dije y el beso sí, el resto sólo era parte de tu sueño.

- ¿Me besaste estando dormido?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Fue un accidente, yo pretendía hacerlo en la mejilla pero de repente toqué tu boca. No sé muy bien cómo pasó, la verdad.

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- Calidez, mucha calidez. Estuve a punto de besarte otra vez para ver si volvía a sentir lo mismo, pero no lo hice.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pensé que si debía besarte de nuevo, lo mejor era estando conscientes los dos, no sólo yo. Después de todo lo que me has esperado, qué menos que darte un beso siendo tú consciente de ello. ¿No?

- Sí.- pronunció él sonriente.- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Deberíamos volver, está oscureciendo, pronto bajará la temperatura y hará frío.

- Sí, no tengo ganas de pillar la gripe en pleno septiembre.

- Ni yo.

- Te ayudaré a levantarte.

- No, gracias, puedo sola. Ya me siento del todo las piernas.

Una vez de pie, los dos se miraron sin decir palabra.

Hermione no sabía qué les había llevado a contemplarse en silencio, pero le gustó aquella experiencia. En aquellos ojos verdes sólo podía ver el amor más puro, cariño y ternura, mucha ternura. Ella fue consciente que él nunca había sido tierno hasta que se enamoró de ella. Pensó que no podía sentirse más afortunada que como se sentía en aquél momento.

Ella era la chica que él eligió amar, no Cho, ni Ginny o cualquier otra, sino ella. Su mejor amiga, el bicho raro del castillo. Un bicho raro para los demás, pero no para él, porque para Harry ella era única, y Hermione lo sabía sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera, no hacía falta usar la boca, los ojos de él ya estaban contándole muchas cosas, entre ellas ésa, que ella y no otra, era la única para él.

Harry miró aquellos ojos marrones. Primero le miraron con curiosidad, como estudiándole, luego se suavizaron, como si de verdad estuviesen disfrutando el verle.

Era como si los ojos de Hermione estuviesen hablándole, diciéndole muchas cosas que él pudo captar sin necesidad de que ella las pronunciara. Sus ojos chocolate le hablaban de sentimientos que él ya conocía bien, pues ella se los había transmitido y demostrado durante los siete años que llevaban juntos, y más de una vez. Sentimientos como el cariño, la lealtad, la fidelidad, el apoyo, la sinceridad, la amistad y…el amor.

Harry vio amor en los ojos de Hermione, pero eso tampoco fue nuevo para él porque él ya sabía desde hacía años que ella le quería mucho. No podía asegurar si también veía el amor que él esperaba, pero desde luego, aquella mirada marrón estaba cargada del amor más sincero y dulce que él hubiese visto jamás en los ojos de alguien y con eso…se sintió más que satisfecho.

-Hermione…

- Qué.

- Te quiero.- pronunció dándole un beso suave, usando su mano libre para abrazar su espalda.

- Yo también a ti, mucho, lo sabes.- Ella apoyó la cara en su nuca.

- Y siempre estaré contigo.

- Lo mismo digo.- su mano libre acarició la nuca de Harry, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó él, retirándose, ella también se apartó.

- Sí, me está dando frío.

Él pasó su mano libre por encima de uno de los hombros de ella, ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, dejando su mano libre en la cintura de Harry. Él besó su cabello y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, sin prisa pero sin pausa, mientras los últimos rayos del atardecer se escondían para dejar paso a la noche.

* * *

- Así que la ha vuelto a montar.- comentó Ron mientras partía carne para Harry y Hermione y luego la echaba en sus platos.

- Sí. Esta tarde en los terrenos del lago.- respondió Hermione.- Sírveme patatas fritas, por favor, están lejos y no llego.

- Aquí tienes. Estoy empezando a preocuparme seriamente por mi hermana. ¿Se habrá vuelto loca?

- Me has puesto muchas, pero gracias igualmente.- comentó la castaña mientras comenzaba a comérselas.

- No sé si tu hermana está loca, pero muy centrada no está, eso seguro.- apuntó Harry mientras se echaba zumo de calabaza en su vaso.

- ¿Será verdad eso que dicen que el amor conduce a la locura?.- preguntó el pelirrojo sirviéndose zumo.

- Vete tú a saber.- comentó Hermione- Pero es posible, hay gente de todo tipo.

- Pues vaya familia me ha tocado.- añadió Ron- Tengo un hermano repelente que pasa de nosotros, otro al que apenas veo porque está en el extranjero, otro al que veré menos aún cuando se case, dos gemelos a los que admiro pero que pasan de mí, más todavía desde que son independientes y la única hermana que tengo, con la que de un tiempo aquí podía hablar de todo, ha perdido el juicio. Nunca creí que diría esto pero…Harry, eres una mala influencia para los míos.

- Sinceramente, Ron, vete al cuerno cordialmente. Lo que le pase a tu hermana no es mi culpa. Yo no le he hecho nada para que se ponga histérica.

- Perdona, sí lo has hecho. Te recuerdo que le has gustado desde siempre, tú lo sabes, te lo dije hace tiempo.

- Gustar es una cosa, enamorarse otra.- comentó Hermione.- O al menos eso me han dicho siempre.

- Porque es verdad.- apuntó Harry justo a su lado.- Siento que tu hermana esté mal, Ron, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que siento por mucho que eso pueda afectar a tu hermana.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?.- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Digamos que sí, desde hoy, Harry y yo estamos saliendo.- comentó Hermione echándose zumo de calabaza.

- Enhorabuena.- comentó Ron con sinceridad- Ya era hora.

- ¿Por qué?.- quiso saber ella.

- Porque Harry ha estado mucho tiempo esperando que te fijaras en él, por eso.

- Ron…- advirtió Harry.- Cállate.

- ¿Por qué?. Si estáis saliendo, no es malo que le comente lo que sientes por ella. ¿Verdad?.- apuntó él de forma inocente.

- Recuerda donde estamos.- pronunció Harry.- Hay mucha gente cotilla a nuestro alrededor. Paso muy mucho de que se enteren de lo que no les importa. Además, lo que siento por ella, ya lo sabe.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta…él?.- preguntó el pelirrojo con cautela, para evitar dar pistas a un posible cotilla cercano.

- Desde anoche.- respondió Hermione pinchando carne.- Pero también te digo otra cosa, estamos saliendo, no prometidos. Es decir, que nos lo estamos tomando con calma, al fin y al cabo, yo no sé si lo que siento es amor de verdad, pero sí sé que me gusta mucho, supongo que eso basta para salir con alguien. ¿No?

- A mí me vale.- añadió Harry mirándola con una sonrisa para seguidamente volver a fijar su vista en el pelirrojo.

- Creí que sólo se salía con personas cuando sentías algo por ellas.- comentó el más pequeño de los chicos Weasley.

- Yo siento muchas cosas por él, después de todo es mi mejor amigo. Pero también reconozco que me atrae lo suficiente como para querer cruzar la línea que separa la amistad de la pareja.

- Amén por eso.- dijo Ron.- ¿Te echo más carne, Hermione?

- No, gracias, ya estoy llena.

- ¿Harry?

- Yo tampoco quiero, gracias.

- Bueno, igualmente os deseo suerte.

- Gracias.- pronunciaron los dos a la vez, mirándose sorprendidos por la coincidencia. Ron se rió al ver sus caras de asombro.

- Sois tal para cuál…Lo raro sería que no terminaseis juntos.

- ¿Tú crees?.- preguntó ella volviendo a echarse zumo.

- Pues sí. De hecho, mucha gente lo dice. Dicen que os lleváis tan bien, que más que amigos, parecéis un matrimonio feliz. Tiene gracia, no me digáis que no.

- Precisamente, el señor Potter aquí presente me dijo hace rato que iba a pedirme en matrimonio subidos en la escoba. Pensé que bromeaba, pero por lo visto lo dijo en serio.- comentó Hermione bajando aún más la voz.- Al final va a ser verdad eso de que el amor trastoca a la gente.

- Lo que dije lo mantengo.- dijo Harry usando también el tono bajo.- Si algún día te pido en matrimonio, lo haré subidos en mi escoba.

- ¿No hay una forma mejor que la de subirme a un aparato que me da pánico?.- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Supongo que sí, pero la escoba y yo formamos un equipo perfecto. ¿No crees?

- Lo que yo creo es que estás mal de la cabeza, eso es lo que creo.

- Oh vamos, Hermione…- comentó el pelirrojo.- No seas aguafiestas. Harry tiene razón, él y su escoba son un equipo perfecto.

Además, después de todos los años que lleva en el Quidditch, no creo que te pasara algo malo si es él quien dirige la escoba. Por otra parte, la escoba es su sello de identidad y para rematar, yo creo que sí sería una forma bonita de declararse, aunque a ti te den pánico las alturas, que sé que te aterran. Piensa que volar por el cielo nocturno ha de ser una experiencia fantástica, sobre todo por estar con la persona que tú amas. ¿No?

- Supongo que sí, Ron, lo malo es que no sé si le amo.

- Un momento…dijiste que estabais saliendo porque os gustabais…

- Es cierto.- volvió a decir ella.- Pero no sé si estoy enamorada, aún es pronto para yo saber eso.

- Te lleve el tiempo que te lleve en averiguarlo, pienso esperarte todo lo que necesites.- apuntó Harry dándole un suave apretón de manos por debajo de la mesa donde estaban sentados.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Y te lo agradezco mucho.

- No me des las gracias por eso, no hace falta. Tampoco es nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Qué no?. Por supuesto que sí. Los chicos que yo conozco, no estarían dispuestos a esperar por un tiempo indefinido a la chica que les gusta. Hay chicos que pierden el interés si esa chica tarda mucho en decidirse. ¿Sabes?

- Quizás esos chicos no quieren de verdad a la chica. Porque si la quieres de verdad, esperas todo lo que haga falta, aunque esa espera implique años.

- Harry…- apuntó Ron con una sonrisa.- Estás enamorado, amigo, y de qué forma.

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo miró a Hermione de una forma especial, sonriendo mientras la contemplaba. Ella correspondió aquella sonrisa con otra que resultó preciosa para él. Ron emitió lo que pareció un ruidito de complacencia.

- ¿Sabéis lo que os digo?.

- Qué, Ron.- quiso saber Hermione.

- Que no sé lo que te llevará averiguar lo que sientes por Harry, pero puedo aseguraros, que en cuanto lo sepas, si es lo que él y yo esperamos, seréis la pareja más feliz que haya existido nunca en el mundo mágico. Seguro que os volvéis unos cursis.- Y pronunciando lo último dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

- Con cursilería o sin ella, me encantará averiguarlo.- apuntó Hermione regalándole a Harry otra bonita sonrisa.

- A mí también.- pronunció el susodicho mirándola a los ojos.

- Y ahora me marcho, he quedado con Luna.- pronunció el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie.- ¿Puedo decirle la nueva noticia, eso de que estáis saliendo?

- Dile lo que quieras.- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de Harry.- Mientras ella sea discreta y no se lo diga a todo el castillo, a mí no me importa que lo sepa.

- De acuerdo. No te preocupes Hermione, será una tumba. Lo mismo que yo. Hasta luego chicos, pasadlo bien.

- Hasta luego, Ron.- pronunció Harry.

Él se acercó al oído de Hermione, como si fuese a contarle algún secreto, pero en vez de eso, comenzó a susurrarle palabras dulces. Ella sintió una enorme calidez llenarla desde dentro. Él le dio un pequeño beso por encima de la oreja, uno casi imperceptible a los ojos de los demás pero que ella notó sin problema.

- Harry…- dijo ella girándose un poco y mirándole de frente.

- Dime.

- Vámonos ya. Quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó preocupado, por si había vuelto a marearse o algo así.

- No, nada malo. Es imposible que me sienta mal después de todo lo que me has dicho en el oído. Es sólo…que me apetece estar a solas contigo. ¿Puede ser?

La sonrisa de Harry se extendió de forma inmediata.

- Por supuesto, Hermione. Yo también quiero.

- Entonces vámonos, pero antes tengo que ir al baño.

- Yo también.

* * *

En cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación y pronunció el hechizo que la protegía de las invasiones extrañas, se volvió hacia Harry y comenzó a besar a Harry, tal y como había dicho Ginny: como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry por su parte, no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponder, aunque lo hizo encantado. Cuando él se dio cuenta, estaban en la cama, él debajo de Hermione y ella le tocaba, acariciando con su mano libre todas las partes del cuerpo de Harry que podía alcanzar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estaban gimiendo y suspirando, aunque aún no se habían desvestido.

Hermione sintió que iba a derretirse si no se quitaba pronto toda aquella ropa que le estaba dando un calor enorme. O quizás no era la ropa, a lo mejor era culpa de todas aquellas poderosas sensaciones que estaba empezando a experimentar debido a toda la intensa actividad que estaban teniendo desde que cayeron en la cama besándose de forma apasionada.

Harry también estaba sudando, pero le daba lo mismo, si ella no se quejaba, él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Sintió que la ropa le estorbaba, y si no fuera porque no se atrevía a decírselo a Hermione, probablemente le habría pedido que se la quitara. Pero Harry pensaba que si se lo decía, ella podría asustarse. No hacía ni un día que habían decidido estar juntos y tal y como ella le había dicho a Ron en la cena, querían tomárselo con calma. Aunque Harry dudaba que todas las parejas hicieran lo que ellos el primer día de estar juntos.

Quizás estaban corriendo mucho en cuanto al tema de los besos y las caricias, pero a él le daba lo mismo. Llevaba dos años esperando poder experimentar con Hermione todas aquellas cosas y ya que a ella parecía no importarle que hubiesen corrido en eso, él desde luego no iba a planteárselo.

Ella se separó un poco de él, tomando aire. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y las mejillas más que rojas, respiraba de forma agitada y los dos últimos botones superiores de su camiseta escolar, desabrochados por encima del jersey, mostraban que su bonito cuello estaba algo sudado. Harry pensó que nunca le había parecido tan sexy y provocativa como hasta ahora, y eso que aún no se había quitado la ropa. Pensó que el día en que la viese desnuda, se desmayaría de la impresión, o al menos sentiría como si estuviese a punto de hacerlo.

Hermione le contemplaba con atención, tenía los pelos negros tan revueltos como nunca se los había visto.

Las gafas estaban ladeadas y le daban un aspecto a su cara bastante cómico, pero para ella él estaba encantador en aquellos instantes.

Cuando bajó su vista hacia el cuello de la camisa que asomaba por fuera del jersey escolar, se dio cuenta que tenía los dos botones superiores desabrochados y que algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer.

Su respiración también estaba agitada porque además de oírla, también podía ver su pecho masculino subir y bajar con una velocidad superior a la normal. Se preguntó si debía mirar más abajo, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente pensó que si él notaba lo que ella sabía que le ocurría él a veces, Harry se sentiría violento.

Ya había visto que él lo pasaba mal cuando ella notaba su excitación, y de hecho, ella lo había notado, porque a pesar de llevar pantalones largos, el mero hecho de estar tumbados en una cama besándose y tocándose, había hecho despertar el "eso" de Harry.

Ella no era tonta ni tampoco ingenua, bueno, algo sí, pero sabía lo suficiente como para comprender que aquello era algo completamente normal. A cualquier chico le ocurría, sobre todo estando con la chica que le gustaba y más sobre todo aún cuando compartía con ella un momento tan íntimo y pasional como el que ellos acababan de tener.

Ella sabía que para él, ella no sólo le gustaba, sino que además la amaba. Eso, unido a la actividad que habían tenido, era suficiente para que el "eso" de Harry se presentara sin previo aviso.

Hermione decidió que no haría ningún signo para demostrarle a él que había sido consciente de la presencia de aquél tercer invitado no deseado. Aunque tenía que reconocer para sí misma, que ya no le molestaba su presencia tanto como días atrás. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría si lo viese directamente, pero también se dijo que no era un buen momento para saberlo.

Una cosa era la curiosidad natural que sentía y otra muy distinta saberlo ahora.

No, ella esperaría, tal y como le había dicho a él en otra ocasión, el sexo debía practicarse cuando dos personas se querían de verdad.

Así se lo habían explicado a ella desde hace algunos años, cuando empezó a interesarse en él, y de verdad pensaba que sus padres y Megan tenían razón cuando le habían dicho aquello de "El sexo es la mayor demostración de amor entre una pareja que se quiere de verdad, digan lo que digan los demás, no es lo mismo acostarse con alguien por atracción física que porque de verdad le quieras.

Si vas hacerlo, hazlo enamorada, no antes, porque quizás luego te arrepientas de no haber esperado a la persona correcta."

Hermione no sabía si Harry sería aquella persona especial destinada a ella, pero desde luego, estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Ella fue sincera cuando le dijo a Ron que él le gustaba, y también lo fue cuando se lo dijo a él, igual de sincera que cuando le animó a besarla estando bajo el árbol de James y Lily.

No sabía cuánto tardaría en saber si estaba o no enamorada, pero no iba a precipitarse y ya que él le había dicho que esperaría todo lo que ella necesitase, Hermione llegó a la conclusión que más que comerse la cabeza con aquello de "¿Cuándo lo sabré?" se limitaría a disfrutar su relación con Harry hasta que su corazón le dijera…"Es él, Hermione, él es tu pareja".

Cuando lo averiguase, se lo diría a Harry de inmediato. Sólo esperaba que el día en que se lo dijese, él no le respondiera algo como "Demasiado tarde, ya no te quiero."

Pensando en eso sintió un malestar tan grande como pocas veces había sentido. De repente sintió una angustia vital de tal calibre, sólo por pensar que él dejase de quererla algún día, que creyó que se quedaría sin aire. Incluso su piel palideció, y eso fue algo que Harry notó.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?.- preguntó claramente preocupado.

- Un poco, pero ya se me está pasando, no te preocupes.- Mintió ella lo mejor de lo que se creyó capaz.

- Mientes, sé que lo haces.

Y ella volvió a asombrarse de que él lo supiera.

- Hace años que aprendí a saber cuándo eras sincera y cuándo no. Ahora no lo eres, Hermione. Dime por qué.

- Es sólo que no quiero preocuparte, Harry.

- Es imposible que no me preocupe cuando te has puesto blanca de repente. Dime qué es lo que te aterra tanto, porque está claro que te has puesto así por culpa del miedo.

- Si te lo digo…te reirás de mí, o me dirás que estoy mal de la cabeza.

- Te prometo que no lo haré. Cuéntamelo, Hermione.

- Me da miedo que un día dejes de quererme. Pienso…que si por ejemplo un día te digo "Ya sé que te amo" y tú has perdido el interés en mí, me dirás algo como "Yo ya no, has tardado demasiado, me gusta otra" y si eso sucede, Harry, me matarás. No es que me vaya a caer muerta de repente, pero sin duda me partirás el corazón. Ése y no otro, es mi mayor miedo, por eso siento angustia y por eso me he puesto blanca.

- Nunca podría reírme de algo así, Hermione, pero sí te digo que no sé cómo puedes pensar eso. Lo diré otra vez por si se te olvidó. Llevo esperándote dos años, queriéndote en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Crees de verdad que voy a olvidar todo eso sólo porque tú tardes unos días en saber si me amas o no?

- ¿Pero y si no son días, Harry, y si me lleva años?

- No me importará, yo también tardé años en saber lo que sentía por ti, no me asombraría que a ti también te pasara lo mismo. De todos modos no tiene por qué preocuparte el que pueda enamorarme de otra chica, te aseguro que en este castillo no hay ninguna chica aparte de ti, que despierte mi interés.

- ¿Ni siquiera físicamente?

- Bueno…reconozco que hay algunas chicas que son más atractivas que tú, pero yo no me enamoré de ti por el aspecto que pudieras tener sino por lo que tienes dentro de tu cuerpo. Es tu alma y tu corazón lo que yo amo, no tu cara, aunque reconozco que es una cara preciosa.

- No lo es, Harry, a ti te lo parece, pero no lo es en realidad.

- Para mí sí, Hermione.

- Pero si tú mismo has dicho que hay chicas más guapas que yo…

- No he dicho guapas, sino atractivas. Y por supuesto que las hay, pero con una belleza distinta a la tuya.

De acuerdo que algunas son "bellezones declarados", chicas que todos consideran guapísimas pero esas chicas no me interesan. Ya salí una vez con un "bellezón declarado" y no me fue nada bien. ¿Por qué habría de fijarme otra vez en una de ellas?. Lo más probable es que me fuese mal de nuevo.

De todos modos ésa no es la cuestión, no estoy hablando de por qué te prefiero a ti por encima de ellas, intento decirte que no tengo que preferirte, porque yo no te elegí, fuiste tú quien me eligió a mí.

- ¿Cómo dices?. No te entiendo…

- Hermione, fuiste tú la que entraste en el vagón de tren que yo ocupaba. Tú la que te hiciste mi amiga primero, cuando le dijiste a los profesores que lo del Troll era tu culpa, tú y no otra persona fuiste la primera en darme cariño y no sólo dármelo, sino demostrármelo. Tú, con tus acciones y comportamiento para conmigo…es la que me eligió hace mucho tiempo. No yo. ¿Comprendes?

- No del todo.

- Me refiero a que tú fuiste la primera en dar el paso para acercarte a mí, no yo. Si tú no hubieras mentido a los profesores en lo del Troll, para evitar que nos castigaran a mí y a Ron…quizás no habrías llamado mi atención, pero la cosa es que la llamaste y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que haya sido así.

Quizás, si otra chica fuese mi amiga, yo no sería como soy ahora. Seguramente no habría mejorado tanto como sí lo he hecho gracias a ti.

- O sea… ¿Qué soy yo quien te eligió?

- Sí, de verdad lo creo.

- Podría esta de acuerdo contigo en casi todo lo que me has explicado, menos en lo del tren. Yo no sabía que estabas en aquél vagón, simplemente fue casualidad. Ya había mirado otros vagones preguntando por el sapo de Neville y te aseguro que en ningún momento se me ocurrió preguntar dónde estaba Harry Potter y si había visto al sapo. Entré y te conocí por casualidad, esa es la verdad.

- Entonces me lo pones mejor todavía. Fue el destino, Hermione, él quiso que nos conociéramos y ya sabes que nadie escapa a su destino.

- Escapar no, pero cambiarlo sí se puede.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que preferirías cambiar el haberme conocido?

- Por supuesto que no, Harry, nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido y de haberte dejado entrar en mi vida. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de algo así?. Tu presencia no me ha ocasionado nada malo, sólo cosas buenas.

- ¿ Ni si quiera piensas que haya sido malo el haber corrido peligro de muerte sólo por estar conmigo en momentos determinados?

- Ni por eso, Harry, porque esas experiencias sólo han hecho que me vuelva más valiente y fuerte y no creo que eso sea malo.

- Gracias.

- De nada, es la verdad.

- Tu piel tiene mejor color ahora.

- Es que ya se me ha pasado la angustia, gracias a ti.

- No me des las gracias, no hice nada, sólo fui sincero.

- Tal y como te he dicho otras veces, eso también es de agradecer.

- Pues yo agradezco que quieras estar conmigo aunque no sientas estar enamorada de mí.

- Y por qué no querría estar con un chico tan fantástico y extraordinario como tú.

- Por lo que dijo Ron. La gente normalmente no sale con otras personas si no sienten algo por ellas.

- Yo siento muchas cosas por ti y esas cosas…podrían hacer que un día me enamorase de ti. De verdad lo creo. ¿Por qué no voy a querer estar contigo y experimentar todas esas cosas si eso podría facilitarme decirte lo que tanto esperas oír?

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- No lo supongas, la tengo.

- Pues lo que yo tengo es un calor tremendo. ¿Te importa levantarte?. Necesito ponerme algo más fresco.

- Por supuesto que no me importa, yo también quiero cambiarme. Tengo un pijama la mar de fresquito esperándome en el armario.

- Puedo ayudarte a ponértelo, si quieres.

- No me tientes, señor Potter.- dijo ella en tono insinuante y a la vez bromista.- Creo que si accedo harás de todo menos ponérmelo. Jijijijiji.

- Vaya, me has pillado.- dijo Harry en tono pícaro y bromista también.

- Venga, picarón, cambiémonos antes de que nos derritamos del todo.

Ayudándose a incorporarse, salieron de la cama y se dirigieron al armario. Tal y como habían hecho otras veces se aplicaron el desmaius para poder cambiarse a gusto.

Él fue el primero en cambiarse y cuando usó el hechizo en Harry, experimentó algo que hasta ese momento no había sentido.

Desasosiego, un terrible desasosiego la invadió en el instante en que le vio inconsciente. Ella no entendía por qué sentía eso, sabía que él no estaba mal, sólo desmayado gracias a la magia y si sabía también que pronto volvería a estar despierto…¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al verle así?

Decidida a no tardar más de lo imprescindible, Hermione se vistió todo lo deprisa que pudo. Cuando le devolvió a la consciencia, el agobio que había sentido se esfumó de repente. Ella suspiró aliviada.

Harry también suspiró, pero por otro motivo. Hermione se había puesto un pijama de verano consistente en un pantalón corto, del tipo de los shorts y una camiseta de tirantes finos con escote de pico.

Cierto es que el escote no mostraba nada indecente, pero igualmente le resultó a Harry de lo más sexy. Pensó que necesitaría de todo su autocontrol para no hacerle el amor en cuanto entrasen en la cama, porque la verdad es que pensamientos de ese tipo estaban inundando su mente por momentos.

Pero Harry no era el único que estaba teniendo pensamientos de deseos carnales. Porque ella también los tenía.

Él llevaba un pijama muy distinto a los que hasta ahora se había puesto para dormir con ella. Siempre le había visto con pantalanes viejos de chándal 4 veces más grandes de su talla real, pero esa noche, Harry se había puesto un pantalón largo de algodón, de color blanco.

La camiseta era una que no tenía mangas y que tenía un color verde igualito al de sus ojos. Hermione pensó que nunca hasta ahora le había parecido tan guapo, atractivo y sexy a la vez. Quizás necesitase de todo su autodominio cuando se tumbaran en la cama, porque ella creía que en el momento en que a él se le ocurriera besarla, no tardaría ni dos minutos en quitarle la ropa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento, se dijo así misma que debía recuperar la cordura. Si había decidido a esperar a saber si amaba o no a Harry antes de tener sexo con él, no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía hacia él. Un deseo que era más grande con cada minuto que pasaba contemplándole, y uno que estaba segura, también sentía él por ella, pues sus ojos verdes así se lo transmitían.

- ¿Nos vamos a la cama?.- preguntó él de forma neutral, pero estaba claro para Hermione que le costó la misma vida decirlo con ese tono.

- Después de ti.- respondió ella controlando también sus emociones. Pero en cuanto él caminó por delante de ella, se dio cuenta que el pantalón le marcaba divinamente el trasero. Ella tragó saliva.

Seguramente, lo que haría cualquier pareja enamorada que estuviera tumbada en una cama, sería empezar a besarse como locos para terminar teniendo sexo. Pero ni Harry ni Hermione hicieron eso. Podían desearlo interiormente, pero se contuvieron.

De los dos, él era el único que de verdad estaba enamorado, al menos era el único que había reconocido estarlo y como cualquier chico enamorado, respetaba mucho a la chica que quería. Así que él no hizo ningún intento de acercamiento corporal más aún sabiendo lo fina que era la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Harry estaba seguro que con una ropa como aquella, las caricias se sentirían el doble o incluso el triple que llevando una ropa más gruesa como lo era el uniforme del colegio que antes habían llevado.

Pensó también, que si empezaba a tocar y acariciar a Hermione en todas las zonas que ahora mostraba el pijama y que antes había ocultado el uniforme escolar, no tardaría mucho en volverse loco y empezar a quitarle todo.

Pero él no lo haría, primero porque ella no lo había pedido, y luego porque él al igual que ella, pensaba que el sexo debía hacerse con la persona amada y Hermione no le había dicho todavía que ella le amase. Si tenía que esperar, esperaría, pero le estaba costando la misma vida contenerse pues el deseo que sentía hacia ella en aquél instante, era enorme.

Hermione también estaba pasando lo suyo, Harry no era el único que sentía deseo, ella también, pero ante todo, era una mujer que se dejaba llevar por la razón, y su razón le decía que no debía dar ese paso de forma precipitada, porque era un paso demasiado importante como para tomárselo a la ligera.

Decidida a no darle más vueltas y evitar que el deseo nublase su buen juicio, se colocó de lado dándole la espalda a Harry, pensando que si no le miraba, el deseo remitiría. No tardó mucho en comprobar que tenía razón. Fue dejar de mirarle y empezar a calmarse interiormente.

Harry por el contrario, no sentía que el deseo se fuese, más bien se acrecentó, sobre todo cuando ella se giró. Gracias al pijama que ella llevaba, él pudo apreciar parte de su bonita espalda, además, la cintura de los shorts era baja, por lo cuál, Harry también vio su cadera y para rematar, los pantalones eran tan cortos que sólo tapaban las piernas de Hermione hasta las ingles.

El resto de esas piernas largas y torneadas eran perfectamente visibles para Harry. Para terminar de torturarle, la noche era calurosa, pues el clima había cambiado desde hacía rato.

Al estar sudando los dos, ninguno se había tapado con la sábana. Así que Hermione estaba de lado, de espaldas a él, ofreciéndole una bonita vista de su cuerpo delgado y estilizado. Un cuerpo que aún seguía cubierto por el pijama de verano, pero un cuerpo de lo más tentador para Harry al fin y al cabo.

El pobre Harry tuvo que pensar en Malfoy más veces de las que le habría gustado y no fue hasta pasado un buen rato, que sintió que por fin el deseo se había ido de forma definitiva. Decidido a dormirse cuanto antes, para no ser consciente por más tiempo de la atractiva chica que ya dormía a su lado, cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por el sueño, que para alivio suyo, no tardó en hacerse presente.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Quien se haga lector/a de esta página, que se prepare para encontrar historias largas de mucho contenido o de muchos caps. Porque historias cortitas o de poco contenido o incluso pocos caps no abundan en fanfiction. net. Y si ese/a lector/a se decide a seguir mis historias, entonces que se meta en la cabeza que a la hora de leer un capítulo de RAkAoMi, necesitará una silla cómoda, algo para comer y algún refresco que le guste porque aseguro que conmigo y mis historias, ese/a lector/a tiene para rato. Esto lo digo para dejar claro a quien no le gusten las historias largas, que debe cambiar de autor/a a la hora de leer un fic, porque conmigo es muy raro que se encuentre con un fic de un solo capítulo (Un Oneshot) o una serie de dos o tres caps. ;-)

Paso ahora a lo que os dije antes sobre Rowling y su entrevista.

Creo que los que morirán serán Hermione y Harry. Puede que salvando a Ron pues de todos es sabido que el pelirrojo es el miembro más torpe e inútil (sin ánimo de ofensa) del trío. ¿Quiénes quedan por lo tanto como protagonistas importantes? Harry y Hermione (puesto que a Ginny no la considero protagonista ya que Rowling nunca le ha dado una importancia distinta a la de ser un personaje de relleno).

A Hermione desde luego, se la puede considerar tan protagonista como al propio Harry. Pues su personaje está tan desarrollado como el de Harry. A ellos dos los conocemos mucho más y en mayor profundidad que al personaje de Ron. Y si Rowling se ha tomado tantas molestias para darnos tantos detalles sobre Harry y Hermione, está claro que les está concediendo el papel protagonista entre todos los demás personajes de Harry Potter.

Hermione siempre ha demostrado un sentido de la lealtad, amistad, confianza y fidelidad hacia Harry que nunca ha expresado por Ron. Harry por su parte, cuenta con ella para todo (incluso para comentarle su vida amorosa) pero sobre todo cuenta con ella para lo importante. Ya lo dijo Rowling en su día "Harry necesita a Hermione desesperadamente" así que…mucho me temo que en el último libro nuestra querida parejita de amigos verdaderos morirá. Pero siguiendo con lo que ella misma ha dicho "Ellos dos morirán para salvar a un tercero" podría ocurrir también que ese tercero que se salva fuese Harry y quienes muriesen por salvarle fuesen sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Verdad? De todos modos, suceda lo que suceda, creo que tal y como hemos dicho siempre…"Siempre nos quedarán los fics". Porque yo desde luego, pienso seguir subiendo fics de Harry y Hermione aunque la saga de Harry Potter esté terminada.

Por otro lado, yo me esperaba esto, no es la primera vez que le digo a más de una persona aquello de "creo que Harry y Hermione morirán en el último libro y creo también que ella dará su vida por él" y no me extrañaría que lo hiciera ya que ella siempre le ha protegido por encima de todo. Pues nada J.K. sigue dándonos sorpresitas "alegres", tú en tu línea de escribir "lo que nadie se espera" tal y como siempre te ha gustado decir, lo malo para ti es que esto ya nos lo esperábamos, al menos algunos de nosotros sí. Un besazo a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.


	10. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw

**Nota de la autora: **Lunes, 10 de julio de 2006.

¡Buenas! Me alegra saber que os va gustando el fic. Síiii¡por fin a Hermione le va gustando Harry!. Ya era hora ¿eh? ;-)

Respondiendo a una de las preguntas que me ha hecho una de las lectoras, diré que no, el fic no está basado en experiencias personales mías. Todo lo que contiene la relación amorosa de Harry y Hermione es inventado por mí pero no está sacado de mi vida amorosa.

Os voy a pedir un favor, si me lo permitís. Os agradecería que no insultaseis a los personajes, no me gusta. (Es una opinión mía, no una orden.)

Si pongo a Ginny "de mala" no es para que la llaméis puta y cosas por el estilo sino simplemente para que haya alguien más aparte de Malfoy que cree problemas a los personajes. Lo comento porque ha habido un comentario en el que la han llamado eso mismo, "puta". No sé si algunos os habréis fijado, pero yo procuro tratar a los personajes con bastante respeto. Los malos son malísimos, eso está claro, pero incluso esos malos están tratados de forma digna en mi historia. No intento ponerles en situaciones degradantes ni tampoco humillantes o que os parezcan ridículos para que tengáis que ofenderles o burlaros de ellos (A no ser que la escena donde aparezcan tenga una clara intención cómica). Por eso digo que no me gusta que haya personas que les falte el respeto a dichos personajes. También digo que yo respeto la opinión de todo el mundo, pero de ahí a caer en el insulto fácil, no me parece lógico ni tampoco adecuado. Una cosa es insultar de broma y otra con clara intención ofensiva. Ginny en mi historia será lo que queráis, pero de puta no tiene nada (¿Acaso hay alguna escena donde ella lo parezca, No¿verdad?). Lo dicho, de puta no tiene nada, de loca…mucho. Gracias por vuestra atención, paso a otra cosa.

Considerando que éste es el cap 10 y que ya sólo quedan dos para que termine el fic (eso si no decido hacer un epílogo, que entonces tendría que meter otro cap, pero ya me diréis si queréis o no epílogo) tengo que meter en este, todo el día del martes y también el de el miércoles, más que nada, porque así pongo en el once (el penúltimo si no cuento con el epílogo) todo el jueves, dejando el cap doce para el día del viernes, que es cuando según los cálculos de Hermione, se deshechizarán, y que será también el día en que jueguen el partido contra Slythering. En fin, considerando todo esto, voy a contar muchas cosas en tres caps que faltan para acabar con la historia. Espero que sigáis manteniendo el interés como hasta ahora y os doy las gracias de antemano por todo el apoyo que desde el principio, habéis mostrado siempre tanto a la historia como a mí. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

La de siempre.

Música Recomendada:

La que queráis, yo recomiendo para los dos últimos caps del fic "Para tu amor" del genial Juanes y por último, una canción que os recomendé en caps anteriores. Se llama "Válgame Dios" y os recomiendo que con el Emule o Kazaa (si alguno de vosotros lo usa) os la bajéis. La cantante que la canta se llama Niña Pastori. De verdad os digo que esa canción os va a venir genial para los dos últimos caps del fic, además de que es una canción preciosa.

* * *

**Cap. 10. " Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw."**

Lo primero que vio Harry al despertar, fue a Hermione mirándole, eso llamó su atención, aunque también le hizo sonreír como un tonto enamorado, cosa que era, aunque de tonto tenía poco.

- Hey…- pronunció él aún sonriendo.- Buenos días…

- Hola.- respondió ella también sonriendo.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Divinamente. Desde hace algunas noches, no he vuelto a tener pesadillas.

- Lo sé. Me pregunto a qué se deberá.

- Ni idea, pero tampoco voy a darle vueltas. Oye…

- Qué, Harry.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Martes. ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada, es que quería saber cuántos días nos quedaban antes de que se terminase el hechizo.

- Ah, sin contar con éste…sólo tres.

- Estoy empezando a recordar la charla de ayer. ¿Crees que de verdad se acabará el hechizo a las diez de la mañana del viernes?

- Supongo que sí. ¿Por?

- Porque…¿qué ocurriría si no fuese así, y si no se acabase a esa hora y siguiésemos pegados incluso durante el partido?

- Sería una gran faena, sobre todo para ti. Pero sabiendo que Malfoy planea hacernos daño durante el juego, no es tan malo después de todo, el que estemos juntos me refiero, porque siendo dos, jugaremos con ventaja respecto a él. Por mucha magia oscura que pueda conocer, seguimos siendo dos contra uno.

- Sin contar con el apoyo que él tendrá con Crabbe y Goyle, claro.

- ¿Ellos también están en el equipo?

- Este año sí.

- ¿Y son buenos?

- Pues no. Pero sólo con saber que están aliados con Malfoy para jodernos la existencia, no me espero nada bueno.

- Ni yo.

- Deberíamos entrenar después de comer, avisaré al equipo.

- ¿No era el viernes el partido contra Slythering?

- Sí, pero mañana tenemos el de Ravenclaw.

- Ah, lo olvidé.

- Así que esta tarde, cuando acabes el castigo de Snape, entrenaremos.

- ¿Tú disfrutas haciéndome sufrir, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, Hermione, es que tenemos que entrenar antes de un partido, es necesario y tú lo sabes.

- Sí que lo sé pero…creo que nunca me acostumbraré a volar en una escoba aunque seas tú quien la dirija.

- Alguien que la maneja perfectamente y que no dejará que te pase nada malo.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- Deberíamos levantarnos y arreglarnos, tengo un hambre que me muero.

- Yo también. ¿Prefieres ducharte ahora o después del entrenamiento, Harry?

- Me da igual, pero supongo que después del entrenamiento será lo mejor, acabaremos sudando mucho, igual que la última vez.

- Como para olvidarlo. Creo que ha sido una de las pocas veces en que hemos discutido de forma fuerte.

- Bueno, no tanto.

- ¿Qué no?. Harry…te recuerdo que hasta nos gritamos.

- También nos dimos besos.- respondió él algo sonrojado, ella rió un poco al ver esa vergüenza repentina.

- Error, fuiste tú el que me besaste, yo no correspondí.

- Tampoco me apartaste.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, que me sienta culpable?

- No, sólo trato de demostrarte que ya te gustaba por aquél entonces.

- No, señor Potter, te equivocas del todo. Ahí no me gustabas, empezabas a atraerme, que es distinto.

- Bueno, de cualquier forma, señorita Granger, me alegra saber que ya has admitido que estás empezando a verme como algo distinto a tu mejor amigo.

- Por supuesto que sí, si no lo hiciera no te habría dicho que fuésemos pareja. ¿No crees?

- Lo que yo creo es que tengo una suerte tremenda de tenerte como novia, eso es lo que creo.- Él le dio un beso de los que hacen historia y aunque su boca tenía un sabor un poco amargo debido al despertar, ella ni se quejó. Lo único importante en aquél momento era disfrutar de aquél beso de película que él le estaba regalando.

- Venga, capitán de Gryffindor.- comentó ella en tono animado cuando él dio por finalizado el beso.- Arriba, hay que desayunar y hacer muchas cosas antes del entrenamiento. A propósito¿qué clases tienes esta tarde?

- Ninguna. ¿Y tú?

- Sólo Aritmancia. La tengo a las tres, justo antes del castigo de Snape.

- Estarás agotada cuando terminemos de entrenar.

- Seguramente sí, pero ya pensaré luego en descansar. Si no estuviésemos pegados, me daría un baño largo de agua caliente llena de espuma, eso me devuelve las fuerzas.

- También puedes hacerlo aunque estés conmigo.

- Prefiero hacerlo sola.- _"Imagino en qué podría terminar dicho baño ahora que sé lo mucho que me gustas. ¿Y la verdad?. Prefiero no caer en la tentación antes de tiempo." _- ¿Crees que Ginny volverá a molestarme otra vez?

- Si lo hace la dejo calva.

- ¿Qué?. Pfjajajajajjaa. Venga ya Harry…

- No bromeo, te juro que si te toca un sólo pelo del cuerpo, le arrancaré todos los pelos de su cabellera pelirroja.

- No seas bestia.

- No lo soy, simplemente defiendo lo que me importa.

- Arrancar pelos humanos no creo que sea algo muy civilizado.

- Tampoco lo es agarrar a alguien del pelo y tirar tan fuerte como para medio incorporarle. Cosa que ella hizo contigo.

- No me lo recuerdes, me duele la cabeza sólo de acordarme.

- ¿Quieres una aspirina?. Tengo algunas…

- No hace falta Harry, era una forma de hablar, no me duele realmente.

- Por cierto…- comentó él mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué?

- No te lo dije anoche pero…con ese pijama, estás increíblemente sexy.- Esbozó una sonrisa sensual y ella dio gracias internamente por estar tumbada, pues sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas al verle sonreír así.

- Gracias.- añadió dándole un beso suave.- Tú tampoco estás mal. Es decir…también estás guapo.

- ¿Guapo?. Hermione, sólo llevo un pijama.

"_Uno con el me que dan ganas de comerte."- _Sí bueno…pero te sienta muy bien.

- Es el único que tengo de mi talla.

- Pues tuviste buen gusto cuando lo compraste. ¿Nos vamos?. Tengo que ir al baño.

- Yo también.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos entonces?. Tenemos uno bien grande aquí.

* * *

Nada más llegar a la mesa, Ron llenó dos platos de todo lo que sabía les gustaba a sus dos mejores amigos. Harry y Hermione no esperaron más para empezar a comer con ganas. El pelirrojo les miró asombrado.

- ¿Hay hambre, eh?

- Mucha.- dijo ella mientras masticaba un bollo de chocolate.

- No hables con la boca llena, Hermione, es de mala educación. ¿Recuerdas?.- Ron le guiñó un ojo, ella le sacó la lengua, que estaba negra debido al chocolate puro que cubría el bollo.

- Desde luego, da gusto verte la lengua.

- Anda y vete al carajo cordialmente.- Y sin decir nada más, le pegó un gran mordisco a la tostada de mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos que le había preparado Ron antes.

Ron rió mientras la veía devorar a velocidad la gran mayoría de cosas que le había puesto en su plato. Cuando miró hacia Harry, se dio cuenta que él también estaba comiendo con ganas, quizás con más que Hermione, pues su velocidad mordiendo y tragando era mucho mayor que la de ella.

- Pero bueno…¿qué os pasa hoy?. Es como si no hubieseis comido en una semana.

- Afgo azí.- contestó el moreno mordiendo una magdalena.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tanta hambre?

- No zé.- dijo ahora Hermione, tragando una magdalena igualita a la de Harry.

Ron bajó la voz cuando hizo su siguiente comentario.

- ¿Habéis hecho el amor?

Tanto Harry como Hermione escupieron la magdalena, que fue a parar a la nariz de su mejor amigo.

- Muchas gracias.- comentó él con fastidio mientras se limpiaba.

- Debería darte un gran coscorrón.- comentó ella- A ver si así tus neuronas despiertan de una vez, parece que aún están dormidas. Mira que decir eso…

- ¿Qué?. No es nada malo. Yo sólo he dicho lo que dice todo el mundo.

- ¿Todo el mundo va diciendo que Harry y yo nos hemos acostado?- Te lo dije.- añadió ella por lo bajo, a Harry.

- No, todo el mundo dice que el sexo siempre da hambre y como más que comer, devoráis, supuse que a lo mejor habíais tenido sexo.

- Ron…empezamos a salir ayer. ¿Crees que íbamos a acostarnos la primera noche de estar juntos como pareja?

- ¿Y por qué no, Hermione?. Hay gente que sí lo hace.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?.- preguntó ahora Harry.

- No. Y creo que tardaremos en dar ese paso. Luna es bastante tímida.

- Seguro.- dijo ella con ironía mientras recordaba la escena de los terrenos del lago, cuando vieron a la rubia besando con ganas al pelirrojo.

- Pues nosotros tampoco lo hemos hecho, así que deja de decir tonterías.- añadió Harry.- Pásame el cacao, por favor.

- Espera, te llenaré el vaso.

- Gracias.- En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, se lo bebió.

- Digáis lo que digáis…algo habéis tenido que hacer.

"_Reprimir el deseo sexual."_- pensaron tanto Harry como Hermione.

- Porque no es normal veros comer así.

- Es que estamos en época de crecimiento.- añadió la castaña.- Ya sabes lo que dicen, la adolescencia es una época de comer mucho.

- Tú sobre todo. Llevas unos días comiendo a lo bestia. Como no te cuides vas a engordar.

- Ya te lo expliqué en su día, Ron, jamás engordo por mucho que coma. Mi metabolismo es así.

- El metabolismo también puede cambiar, Hermione.

- El mío no. Si no ha cambiado ya, dudo mucho que lo haga luego.

- Yo de ti, igualmente me cuidaría. Es mejor prevenir que curar. ¿No?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces contrólate, mujer.

- ¿Pero a qué viene tanta preocupación por los posibles kilos que pueda coger?

- A nada, simplemente me preocupo por ti.

- ¿Y esa preocupación por qué, es que dejarías de ser mi amigo si me convirtiese en una obesa?

- No digas tonterías, yo nunca haría eso. Es sólo que tengo una madre gorda y me preocupa que acabes igual que ella. La gordura excesiva crea muchos problemas de salud. ¿Sabes?

- Hablas como si tu madre no fuese capaz de entrar por una puerta y tampoco está tan gorda. Sólo está llenita.

- Tú es que la ves con buenos ojos.

- Y tú con superficialidad. La belleza de una mujer no se mide por los kilos que pueda pesar, Ron, sino por lo que tiene en su interior.

- Eztoy de acuezdo con ezo.- comentó Harry aún tragando.

- Pero tienes que reconocer, Hermione, que es más bonita una mujer que esté en su peso ideal que una que tiene de más.

- Chicos…todos sois unos superficiales.- Ella rodó los ojos mientras bebía batido de chocolate.

- ¿Todoz?.- preguntó Harry mordiendo un donut lleno de azúcar glaseada.

- Supongo que hay excepciones.- comentó ella mirándole sonriente mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de tortita con nata.

Harry la miró sonriendo ampliamente mientras ella se reía al verle con la boca llena del azúcar glaseada que tenía el donut.

Ron miró a sus dos amigos como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, observó cómo Hermione le dijo algo al oído de Harry para seguidamente besarle en una de sus mejillas. Él se quedó embobado con la boca aún abierta. Ella se la cerró empujando su mandíbula hacia arriba y siguió comiendo como si tal cosa. Ron lanzó una carcajada.

- Desde luego…sois de lo que no hay.- comentó el pelirrojo sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.- Si cuando yo digo que sois la pareja perfecta es porque es verdad.

- ¿Y cómo te va con Luna?.- comentó la castaña para cambiar de tema antes de que algún curioso cercano a ellos, se diese cuenta de lo que había dicho Ron.

- Bien. Como dije, es muy tímida, pero no me importa. En realidad me gusta que sea así, porque cuando se siente en confianza es igual que un volcán.

Ahora sí que escupieron con fuerza lo que tenían en la boca. Ron tuvo el reflejo de echarse hacia atrás antes de recibir "el regalito" de sus amigos.

- ¿Pero qué leches os pasa hoy?

- Nada.- dijo Harry volviendo a beber cacao. _"Es que lo del volcán me ha calado hondo."_

- Pues yo diría que todo.- Él se acercó a ellos y volvió a preguntar en voz baja.- ¿Seguro que no habéis tenido sexo?

- ¿Quieres probar algo nuevo?.- preguntó Hermione mirándole fijamente. Ron tragó saliva.- Por ejemplo tortitas, están riquísimas.- Ella usó el tono normal, pero con uno especial que sólo él y Harry conocían bien.

Ese tono, sólo lo usaba ella cuando estaba a punto de enfadarse con alguno de los dos, pero mayormente con Ron. El pelirrojo supo sin duda que aquella sugerencia sobre las tortitas significaba en realidad "cambia de tema antes de que te haga tragar el plato de tortitas."

Intuyendo el peligro, Ron actuó como ella esperaba. El resto del desayuno transcurrió con normalidad.

Hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras Ron hacía bromas. Cuando terminaron, los tres se dirigieron a su primera clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Impartida por un nuevo profesor que era incluso más bajo que Flichwick. Cosa que llamó mucho la atención del trío. Pronto se dieron cuenta que el tamaño corporal de aquél hombre, más que un inconveniente era una ventaja en realidad, pues tenía una agilidad y velocidad en sus movimientos como pocas veces habían visto en una persona normal. Aunque tenían que reconocer también, que en el mundo mágico había pocas cosas normales.

Al salir del aula, se dirigieron a Pociones. Aquella mañana tenían dos horas y debido a que ninguno de los tres soportaba a Snape, el humor con el que se dirigieron al aula no era el más alegre precisamente.

- Dos horas aguantando al gilipollas ese es más de lo que puedo soportar.- comentó Harry mientras Hermione y Ron caminaban a su lado.

- No veas lo que voy a alegrarme cuando terminemos el curso y no tenga que volver el año próximo.- apuntó el pelirrojo- Aunque tengo que reconocer que voy a echar de menos este sitio. Aquí me lo he pasado muy bien.

- Yo también. Sin contar con Snape y Malfoy, creo que no me he sentido tan a gusto de estar en un lugar durante un tiempo largo.- volvió a decir Harry.

- Pues yo creo que incluso con ellos, los 7 años que llevamos aquí han merecido la pena. Tenéis que reconocer que incluso ellos, dan vida a Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione.

- Bueno…eso también es verdad.- volvió a decir Ron.- Sin ellos esto sería aburrido. Al fin y al cabo, los enfrentamientos con Malfoy me han hecho mejorar mucho en los duelos y las pociones de Snape también me han venido bien. Incluso soy capaz de preparar algunas sin ayuda…

- ¿Tú?.- preguntó con asombro Hermione.- Pero si siempre me preguntas si está bien antes de enseñársela a Snape.

- Sólo lo hago cuando son complicadas, las sencillitas las hago sin necesidad de consulta.

- Tú y todo el mundo, Ron. Una poción sencilla la hace cualquiera.

- Lo dices porque como no hay nada que te cuesta trabajo…

- Te equivocas, hay muchas cosas que me cuestan, lo que pasa es que no suelo quejarme y como soy muy persistente, no paro hasta que lo consigo.

- ¿Hay algo que no puedes conseguir, Hermione?

- Perder el miedo a las alturas, Ron, eso es un buen ejemplo.

- Mira, por ahí vienen los tres fantásticos.- comentó Harry con sorna cuando vio a Malfoy y sus amigos.- Serán capullos…¿Os habéis fijado cómo andan?. Ni que fueran los reyes del mundo. No he visto chicos tan soberbios y creídos como ellos.

- Malfoy podría creérselo un poco, al fin y al cabo es guapo, rico y atractivo, pero los otros dos…de atractivo tienen lo mismo que los gorilas.- apuntó Hermione.

Ron se rió al escuchar eso último.

- Sí, de hecho…se parecen bastante a ellos.- comentó Harry.

- Si Crabbe y Goyle son gorilas…¿qué animal es Malfoy?.- preguntó el pelirrojo de forma burlona.

- Una serpiente marina.- contestó Hermione.- Es igual de escurridiza y traidora que ellas.

- Ese animal no lo conozco.- confesó Ron.- ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

- Según a qué clase pertenezca, tiene unos colores u otros. Pero todas ellas son largas, pequeñas y veloces. ¿Quieres saber cómo atacan?

- No, pero igualmente vas a contármelo, así que adelante.

- Se hace la muerta, y se queda quieta. Cuando su víctima se acerca a ella y empieza a morderla, ella no hace nada, sólo espera. Justo cuando más confiado está el pez que la muerde, ella ataca de improviso. Da un solo bocado, dos como mucho, y como sus colmillos tienen veneno, el animal queda paralizado, entonces ella se lo traga entero. Luego está varios días sin poderse mover hasta que ha terminado de digerirlo.

- Qué horror.

- Bueno…todas las serpientes, sean marinas o terrestres, comen así. Tragando a su víctima entera. Como no pueden masticar es la única forma que tienen para comer. Engullirlo todo de una vez.

- Pues yo no creo que Malfoy fuese capaz de engullirnos a los tres.- comentó Harry.- Le falta valor hasta para intentarlo.

- No le subestimes tanto, ya no es tan cobarde como cuando era pequeño. Mira lo que hizo con nosotros.

- Ni que el Glueforte fuese un hechizo mortal.- comentó el pelirrojo.- Más bien es algo inofensivo.

- De eso nada.- volvió a decir Hermione.- Te recuerdo que es capaz de pegar los cimientos de una casa, no creo yo que un hechizo tan potente como ese sea inofensivo.

- Yo me refería a que el hechizo no pone en peligro vuestra seguridad vital.

- Bueno…en eso sí tienes razón.- volvió a decir ella.- Pero igualmente pienso que es peligroso. Considero que podría haber sido peor para nosotros, si en vez de lanzarlo Malfoy, lo hubiera hecho un mago más sabio y experimentado. Seguro que con él, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Puede que el efecto no se terminase en una semana, a lo mejor no se terminaba nunca. Recuerda que todo depende de las intenciones de quién lo lanzó. Este hechizo también puede durar toda la vida.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que Malfoy no quería pegaros para siempre?

- No, Ron, quiero decir, que no sé lo que querría, pero está claro que al ser estudiante como nosotros, no tiene la sabiduría ni la experiencia necesaria para hacer que el hechizo dure de forma permanente.

- Ah, vale, lo entiendo. Entonces me alegro de su falta de experiencia.

- Y yo. No querría estar pegada a Harry hasta el día en que muriera.

- ¿Por qué no?.- volvió a preguntar Ron.- Creí que te gustaba.

- Es obvio el por qué. Aún estando pegados por una de nuestras muñecas, es bastante incómodo convivir.

Hay cosas que podemos hacer por nosotros mismos, sí, pero la gran mayoría no. Incluso para vestirnos tenemos que hacerlo con ayuda del otro. ¿Has intentado alguna vez subirte una cremallera usando sólo una mano?. Te aseguro que no es posible por mucho que lo intentes y eso, desde luego, es algo bastante incómodo.

- Supongo que no es algo normal decirle a tu mejor amigo que te ayude con eso.

- No, no lo es. Como tampoco lo es decirle "Harry, abróchame los botones de la camisa." O…"Harry, frótame la espalda." Tampoco es normal tener que usar el desmaius en Harry cada vez que tengo que ir al servicio, porque está claro que no voy a hacer mis cosas con él estando despierto.

- No, claro que no. Pero quitando todo eso que me has comentado…¿No hay nada que sí te guste compartir con él?

- Sí que lo hay, y más de una cosa. Pero ya las compartía cuando estábamos despegados.

Ron abrió la puerta de la clase dejando paso a sus dos amigos. En cuanto entraron en el aula, él se sentó junto a Seamus Finningan mientras Harry y Hermione encontraban un sitio vacío un poco más alejado de su amigo. Por desgracia para ellos, el sitio estaba cerca de Malfoy y su novia oficial. Aquella chica con la que sus padres le habían prometido sin consultarle a él primero.

Un poco después de que empezara la clase, el rubio les vio. En seguida empezó a hacerle muecas y a mover la boca como pronunciando insultos sin que nadie lo oyera. Harry estaba que echaba chispas, pero Hermione insistió en que le ignorase. Él hizo lo que solía hacer casi siempre, hacerle caso.

Sabiendo como sabía, que los dos estaban pegados, Snape no sacó a Harry para usarlo de conejillo de indias. En lugar de eso, sacó a Neville.

Hermione estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, pero no podía hacerlo porque si no, sabía que el profesor se regodearía de lo lindo metiéndose con ella, algo, que según pensaba Hermione, era su deporte favorito.

Cuando Snape ordenó a Neville que tomara una poción que le hizo tener apariencia de mujer, incluso la voz le cambió, provocando así que todo el mundo se riera a su costa, Hermione pensó que ya había llegado al límite de su aguante.

Sin dudarlo un instante, se puso en pie y sacó la varita, apuntando con ella al profesor de pociones.

- Le doy dos segundos para devolverle a la normalidad, señor.

Las risas cesaron de repente y todo el mundo ladeó la cara para mirar a la Gryffindor, que seguía mirando al profesor con una mirada más que dura y severa.

- Como prefecta, no puedo permitir semejante abuso hacia un alumno. Tengo muy claro que ridiculizar a los estudiantes no es algo propio de un profesor. Así que le ruego, no, le ordeno, señor, que devuelva la voz de Neville a la normalidad en este instante o me veré obligada a emplear otras medidas.

- No vuelva a amenazarme, Granger, o ampliaré su castigo como nunca lo imaginó y lo haré durar tanto como hasta el día en que muera.

- Haga lo que crea oportuno, profesor Snape, pero le aseguro, aquí y ahora, que no consentiré que vuelva a ridiculizar a ningún otro alumno de Hogwarts. Con lo que le hizo a Harry tuve suficiente.

El moreno estaba a punto de preguntarle a Hermione a qué se refería con eso, pero no se atrevió.

Primero porque sabía que interrumpirla ahora la pondría de un humor peor. Segundo porque quería saber en qué terminaba aquél enfrentamiento y por último porque conocía muy bien su ira.

Sabía que cuando ella se enfadaba de verdad, podía ser terrible. Quizás no era capaz de hacer explotar las cosas como él, o de controlar los fenómenos atmosféricos, pero desde luego, ver a Hermione Jane Granger furiosa, era una experiencia que nadie podría olvidar y Harry estaba seguro que Snape tampoco lo olvidaría.

- Claaro, claaro…- dijo el jefe de la casa Slythering con sorna.- Cómo iba a perdonar lo que le hice a su querido Harry.- comentó pronunciando el "querido" con exagerado tono dramático. Eso hizo que algunos Slythering se rieran, pero la mayoría de los que estaban allí, tanto Slytherings como Gryffindors, guardaron silencio. Todos estaban demasiado tensos como para atreverse a abrir la boca.

- Devuelva a Neville a la normalidad, profesor, hágalo ahora.- Ella endureció su mirada y afianzó el agarre en la varita. No podía asegurarlo, pero por un momento le pareció ver que Snape tragaba saliva disimuladamente.

- Granger…siéntese y deje de tocarme las narices, o puede que vaya ante Dumbledore y le informe de esta enorme falta de respeto.

- Usted no sabe qué es el respeto, señor.

- Granger…

- Devuélvale-a-la-normalidad.

- No. Y menos todavía porque usted lo ordene. Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes.

- ¡Ni usted tampoco para ridiculizar así a los alumnos!

- ¡No me grite!

- ¡Lo haré si me da la gana!. ¿Quién Coño se ha creído que es para estar siempre burlándose de los que no le gustan y haciéndoles sentir mal con comentarios ofensivos o convirtiéndoles en objeto de risa del resto de estudiantes?. Será todo lo profesor que usted quiera¡pero desde luego no siente el más mínimo respeto por la mayoría de los alumnos a los que usted enseña!

- ¡GRANGER, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ SE LO DIGO, SIÉNTESE!

- ¡NO ME DA LA GANA!

- ¡MUY BIEN, USTED LO HA QUERIDO. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Con un hábil movimiento, ella se apartó antes de que el hechizo le diese. Con más rapidez de la que Snape la creyó capaz, contraatacó con dos potentes hechizos que dieron de lleno al profesor de pociones.

No le causaron un gran daño físico, pero sí el suficiente para que se diese cuenta que ella iba en serio, muy en serio. Snape le dio un frasquito a Neville y le ordenó beberlo, en cuanto el Gryffindor lo hizo, tanto su aspecto como su voz, volvieron a la normalidad. Seguidamente volvió a su asiento por orden del profesor.

- La clase ha terminado. Que todo el mundo salga menos la señorita Granger y el señor Potter.

- Pero Potter no ha hecho nada…- comentó por lo bajo uno de los Gryffindors. Snape lo escuchó igualmente.

- No lo ha hecho, pero tampoco ha intentado que su "amiguita" entrase en razón. ¡Y AHORA VÁYANSE!

Todo el mundo salió rápidamente del aula, todos, menos Harry, Hermione y Ron.

- Márchese Weasley, no le he dicho que se quede.

- Lo sé, señor, pero yo también soy amigo de Hermione y tampoco la he hecho entrar en razón. Así que me quedo.

Snape se acercó a él con paso amenazante. Ron tragó saliva. El profesor se detuvo a sólo milímetros de su rostro.

- Por última vez, Weasley, márchese. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

- ¡Nos vemos luego!.- gritó mientras corría hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Cobarde.- musitó Hermione por lo bajo.

Snape volvió hacia Hermione, quedándose delante de ella, a tan sólo unos pocos pasos.

- Es usted exasperante, Granger.- comentó el profesor de piel cetrina y pálida acercándose más a ella.- Tanto que hasta me quema los nervios.

- No tanto como usted quema los míos.

- Deje de replicarme, Granger, o me olvidaré de la recomendación de Dumbledore.- _"Déjales tranquilos, Severus, o seré yo quien te castigue."_

- ¿De qué está usted hablando?

- De lo que no le importa. Y ahora…discúlpese.

- No lo haré.

- Hágalo Granger, por su propio bien.

- Discúlpese usted primero por haber convertido a Neville en objeto de burla y por tratar a Harry como lo hizo.

"_¿Pero qué fue lo que me hizo?_

- Primero, Granger…lo que yo haga en mis clases no es asunto suyo.

- Como prefecta debo…- comenzó ella, pero Snape no la dejó terminar, la interrumpió antes de que terminase la frase.

- Como prefecta, sólo debe mantener el orden y hacer guardia por las noches para evitar que los demás estudiantes hagan cosas inapropiadas.

Pero en ningún momento, tiene usted poder o autoridad sobre ningún profesor o profesora de este colegio. Mucho menos para decirles lo que tienen que hacer o cómo deben tratar a los alumnos. Tampoco puede usted amenazar a los profesores y profesoras. Usted conoce todas estas normas muy bien, la mala memoria no es una de sus características. ¿Verdad, sabelotodo repelente e insoportable?

- Profesor Snape.- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y mirándole duramente.- No vuelva a insultarla en mi presencia.

- Vaya vaya vaya. Le echaba de menos, Potter. Me preguntaba cuándo se decidiría a abrir la boca. Ya me parecía raro que no apoyase a su "queridísima amiga."

- Deje el tonito, profesor, por su propio bien se lo aconsejo.- Ahora eran dos las varitas que apuntaban a Snape, tanto la de Hermione como la de Harry.- Y sólo para que le quede claro, sí es mi querida amiga. La mejor que tengo y no pienso consentir que usted ni nadie le falta al respeto insultándola como usted acaba de hacer.

- Repito lo mismo que le dije a Granger, Potter. No es usted nadie para amenazarme ni mucho menos para decirme cómo debo tratar a los alumnos.

- Soy el mejor amigo de Hermione, señor.- _"Y la persona que más la quiere."- _Así que estoy en mi derecho a defenderla todo lo que crea conveniente. Sea ante usted o cualquier otra persona. Discúlpese ahora, o no respondo de lo que le haré como vuelva a faltarle el respeto.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…no sé por qué, pero esta escena me suena mucho.- comentó Snape con ironía.- Me parece estar reviviendo aquél día.

- ¿Perdón?.- pronunció Hermione sin bajar la varita aún.

- Parece que fue ayer cuando Potter me amenazó de muerte por haberla hecho llorar.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?.- preguntó ella, pero teniendo la buena memoria que siempre había tenido, comprendió rápidamente que Snape no se estaba refiriendo a ella y Harry, sino a los padres de él. Porque en los 7 años que llevaban en Hogwarts, Harry nunca había amenazado de muerte al profesor porque hubiese hecho llorar a Hermione. Y eso que la había hecho llorar alguna vez que otra.

- Lo que he dicho a usted no le importa, Granger.- respondió después de decidir que a ninguno de aquellos dos adolescentes les concernía saber lo que hubiese podido ocurrir en el pasado, aunque aquél hecho tuviera que ver con los padres de uno de ellos.

- A mí sí me importa. Sobre todo porque tiene que ver con mis padres. ¿Verdad?

- Potter, cállese.

- No señor, no pienso hacerlo. Cuéntenos qué es eso de que mi padre le amenazó porque usted hizo llorar a mi madre.

- No pienso decírselo, eso a usted no le concierne. Es algo que forma parte de mi vida pasada y mi vida, sea la pasada o la presente, no tiene que importarle a usted en absoluto. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

- Sí señor, pero aún así, tengo derecho a saberlo. Ellos eran mis padres. ¿Recuerda?

- Y yo les recuerdo, a los dos, que hace rato que se extralimitaron en su comportamiento para conmigo. Les recomiendo que se marchen de mi aula antes de que olvide que son alumnos y les haga algo demasiado horrible.

- No me marcharé hasta que se disculpe por lo de Neville y Harry, señor.- dijo Hermione para intentar cambiar de tema. Aunque en realidad quería saber qué había ocurrido entre James, Lily y Snape. Pero entonces recordó que tenían el diario de Lily y que allí podrían averiguarlo. Pues seguro que ella lo habría comentado en alguna de las trescientas páginas.

- De acuerdo, pesada insufrible. Si esa es la única manera de perderla de vista, lo haré. Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, por favor, transmítale también mi disculpa al señor Longbotton.

- Lo haré.- prometió Hermione.- ¿Ve cómo no era tan difícil?- y diciendo eso último, guardó la varita.

- Lo que yo veo es que además de sabelotodo, repelente y pesada insufrible, es también bastante impertinente. Pero no me extraña en absoluto, las personas como usted, tienen mucho de impertinentes, por algo se creen superiores al resto.

- Se lo advertí…- masculló Harry apretando los dientes para intentar contener toda la rabia que sentía.- Le advertí que no se metiera con ella en mi presencia. Es usted un…

- Soy un profesor de este colegio, Señor Potter. Eso es lo que soy por mucho que le pese.

- A usted sí que le va a pesar el no haberse disculpado con ella de forma adecuada.

Antes de que Snape dijese algo más, Harry empezó a lanzarle hechizos de todo tipo, pero sobre todo de los que tenían que ver con el daño físico.

El profesor de pociones no podía hacer más que quejarse cada vez que uno de aquellos potentes hechizos impactaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Podría haber contraatacado, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, un nuevo hechizo le atacaba. Para empeorarlo aún más, los frascos que contenían las pociones que llenaban las estanterías del aula, empezaron a estallar de forma ruidosa y no contento con eso, Harry hizo estallar también el caldero que estaba hirviendo en la chimenea.

Snape no pudo más que correr a refugiarse bajo una de las mesas mientras esperaba que pasara el temporal. Tenía que reconocer para sí mismo, que nunca, en todos los años que llevaba de profesor en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, había visto semejante poder en un estudiante. Uno que era el hijo del mago y la bruja más brillantes que había conocido.

Cuando Hermione vio que la lámpara que pendía del techo empezaba a balancearse, supo que debía calmar a Harry antes de que ocurriese una catástrofe.

- Harry, ya basta.- pronunció ella con voz suave.- Déjalo ya, por favor.

- No.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar descargando su furia en el aula de Snape.

- Harry, se ha escondido muerto de miedo. ¿Es que eso no te basta?. Por favor, cálmate. Yo estoy bien, de verdad que sí.

- Yo no, no lo estaré hasta que se haya disculpado contigo. Una disculpa en condiciones porque la de antes no lo fue.- Él elevó más el tono de voz para asegurarse de que Snape le escuchara.- ¡No pienso parar hasta que se disculpe mejor, hágalo o juro por lo más sagrado que destruiré su clase de tal manera que ni todos los hechizos Reparo del mundo mágico conseguirán devolverla a la normalidad!

- ¡LO SIENTO!.- pronunció Snape aún desde debajo de la mesa.- ¡SIENTO MUCHO HABERLA INSULTADO, GRANGER!

- ¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!.- rectificó Harry aumentando la destrucción.

- ¡SEÑORITA GRANGER, PERDÓNEME, FUI UN GROSERO. POR FAVOR ACEPTE MIS DISCULPAS!

- ¡Está bien profesor, las acepto!.- respondió, más para conformar a Harry que porque de verdad quisiera perdonar a Snape.

Cuando ella se colocó delante de Harry mirándole suplicante, él bajó la varita, pero Hermione sabía que su ira no se había ido del todo.

- Tranquilízate, Harry, vámonos ya.

- Pero él…

- Él ya se ha disculpado de sobras, al menos para mi opinión. Sólo quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Me das ese gusto?

Ahora además de súplica, también había dulzura y cariño en aquellos ojos marrones que le miraban. Él no pudo resistirse a eso.

- Por supuesto. Si quieres que nos vayamos, nos vamos.

Agarrándole de la cintura, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras Harry echaba una última mirada de desprecio al profesor Snape, que ya estaba saliendo de debajo de la mesa mascullando por lo bajo más de una expresión desagradable hacia él. Harry sólo fue capaz de entender una frase de entre todas las que dijo.

- Todos los Potter son iguales. No respetan a nada ni a nadie.

Estuvo a punto de volverse y atacarle de nuevo, pero esta vez no con magia, sino con los puños. Pero en el momento en que escuchó la voz suave de Hermione susurrar a uno de sus oídos "No te pongas a su altura, tú eres mejor que él." Supo sin ninguna duda que no merecía la pena gastar energías en un hombre como aquél. Uno que seguiría siendo un amargado hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

Nada más abandonar la clase, subieron la escalera que les conducía de nuevo a la planta baja del castillo. Donde estaban las puertas de entrada.

Harry miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llegaba tarde a su siguiente clase. Seguramente Hermione también llegaría tarde si es que tenía alguna a esa hora, pero considerando que era ella y no él, quien no debía perderse ninguna clase, preguntó dónde debían ir.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ella no sólo le dijo que no iba a ir a dicha clase sino que además, apresuró el paso hacia uno de los pasillos oscuros que conducían a lugares poco frecuentados por los alumnos más cobardes y muy frecuentados por aquellos a los que les gustaba la aventura y el riesgo. Ellos dos, eran de ese segundo tipo de alumnos.

En cuanto Hermione estuvo segura de que nadie les había visto entrar allí, hizo lo que tanto deseaba hacer desde el instante en que él salió en su defensa.

Harry se preguntaba para qué habrían ido allí, pero dejó de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la propia Hermione en el instante en que ella le puso contra la pared y comenzó a besarle con ganas. Cuando ella se apartó para tomar aire, él habló.

- ¿Y esto a qué se debe?

- Es mi forma de darte las gracias por haberme defendido ante Snape.

- No tienes que darme las gracias por eso. Lo hice porque quería.

- Ya lo sé, pero igualmente te lo agradezco. Es muy bonito que dieras la cara por mí pero también te digo que te pasaste mucho, Harry.

¿Era necesaria tanta destrucción?

- No, pero no había otra forma de conseguir que te pidiera perdón. Además de amargado es muy orgulloso. Él no se habría disculpado por iniciativa propia, por eso tuve que obligarle.

- ¿Pero es que no había otra forma?

- Supongo que sí, pero en aquél momento no se me ocurrió otra mejor que esa.

- Pues a mí no me gustó. El pobre hombre tuvo que esconderse.

- ¿Pobre hombre, Hermione. Qué tiene de pobre una persona que te insulta como él lo hizo?

- Hay muchas personas que me desprecian e insultan, Harry, pero no puedes ir castigándolas a todas. ¿No crees?

- Sí que lo creo. En mi sincera opinión diré que cualquier persona que te trate mal merece un severo castigo. Y si soy yo quien se lo da, mejor.

- Hablas como si fueras un caballero de reluciente armadura que defiende a su dama.

- Es que tú eres mi dama.

Ella rió un poco ante ese comentario, pero también le obsequió con otro beso que le encantó a Harry.

- Si yo soy tu dama…¿quiere eso decir que tú eres mi caballero de reluciente armadura?

- Sólo si tú quieres.

- ¿Y me protegerás de los dragones?.- pronunció de forma juguetona mientras se preparaba para darle otro beso. Cosa que hizo en seguida.

- Y de todo lo que te amenace, incluso de las serpientes como cierto rubio de piel pálida que disfruta haciéndote sufrir con sus comentarios.

- Ese rubio ya no me causa tanto efecto como cuando era más pequeña.- comentó ella introduciendo su mano libre por dentro del jersey y camisa de él para comenzar a recorrer su pecho con uno de sus dedos. Él se estremeció de puro gusto.- A decir verdad, creo que tiene más miedo de mí que el que pueda tener yo de él.

- De cualquier modo…- pronunció subiendo y bajando suavemente la mano libre por la espalda de ella.- No pienso consentirle ni un solo insulto más.

- Yo tampoco.- Ella volvió a besarle y él correspondió encantado.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a clase?.- preguntó besando su cuello.

- ¿Tú qué crees?.- añadió ella más como un suspiro que como una pregunta.

- Creo que podría pasarme la vida besándote y acariciándote y nunca me cansaría.

En el momento en que ella intensificó los besos, Harry supo que a ella le había encantado aquella respuesta. Un rato después, salieron de aquél lugar para ir a almorzar. Tuvieron la prudencia de ayudarse a ajustarse las ropas e intentar arreglarse el cabello, aunque sin mucho resultado pues tanto él como ella tenían un pelo bastante rebelde.

Una vez ante Ron, Harry se dio cuenta que su plato estaba mucho más lleno que el de Hermione. Eso no sólo llamó la atención de él sino también la de ella, que en seguida le preguntó por qué.

- Es para que cuides la línea, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo.

- De verdad, Ron, hoy estás de lo más pesado con eso.

- Dentro de unos años me lo agradecerás.

- Lo que sí voy a agradecerte es que me pongas más macarrones con salsa de calabaza.

- Ya tienes de sobra. Además, la pasta engorda mucho.

- ¡Ron, déjate de tonterías y ponme los jodidos macarrones de una puñetera vez!

- Oh, Oh…- pronunció Harry pinchando macarrones.- Está diciendo palabrotas, Ron, eso no es buena señal.

- Ya me estoy dando cuenta, pero no pienso contribuir a que engorde dos kilos más.

- ¡Anda y vete al carajo!.- dijo Hermione. Ella usó el Wingardium Leviosa para dejar la fuente de los macarrones flotando junto a su plato. Agarrando el cucharón que había en la fuente, se echó dos veces, volviendo a dejar la fuente donde había estado antes.- ¡Que aproveche, Hermione. Gracias Ron!.- dijo ella de forma irónica. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sólo resopló con fastidio.

- Luego no digas que no me preocupo por ti…

- ¡Pero mira que están buenos los puñeteros!. Creo que deberías probarlos, Ron. Venga, abre la boca. Di "Ahhhh".

Cuando él fue a replicar, ella le metió una cucharada llena de macarrones. Él tosió y ella sonrió triunfante.

- Ezzo te enzeñadá a dejadla danquila.- dijo Harry mirando a Ron sin poder ocultar la risa ni la comida que tenía en la boca. Cuando Ron le miró como si le fulminase, el moreno tuvo que taparse la boca para no escupirle los macarrones debido a una carcajada repentina.

Después del almuerzo, tanto Harry como Hermione se dirigieron al aula de Aritmancia. Cuando salieron de allí, volvieron al aula de Snape ya que independientemente de lo que hubiese ocurrido aquella mañana, ella debía seguir cumpliendo con su castigo de limpiarle la clase.

- ¡DESAPAREZCAN DE MI VISTA INMEDIATAMENTE. HOY TAMPOCO HAY CASTIGO!.- pronunció el profesor cerrándoles la puerta en las narices dando un portazo más que potente.

- Bueno, mirémoslo por el lado positivo. Ahora tendrás más tiempo para entrenar si es eso lo que quieres.

- Sí que quiero, Hermione, pero he quedado con el equipo dentro de dos horas. Si lo prefieres podemos dar un paseo o incluso dormir un rato. Supongo que estarás cansada.

- No tanto como creía, como no he cumplido el castigo…

- Entonces…¿qué quieres hacer?

- Me da igual.

- ¿Quieres que adelante el entrenamiento para que terminemos antes?. Así podríamos bañarnos y aún nos sobraría tiempo libre antes de la cena.

- Lo que tú quieras Harry, ahora mismo no tengo preferencias.

- Entonces lo adelantaremos.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto vieron a Ron, le comunicaron el cambio de planes y en menos de media hora, todo el equipo de Quidditch de la casa Gryffindor estaba preparado escoba en mano para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Recordad que mañana jugamos contra Ravenclaw.- comenzó Harry mirando a todo el equipo.- Es imprescindible que ganemos con una buena puntuación si queremos superar a Slythering en los puntos. Como no nos ajustemos los tornillos, se van a llevar las dos copas, la de la casa y la del Quidditch. ¿Queréis eso?

- ¡No!.- gritaron todos a la misma vez.

- Bien. Entonces ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. ¡Comencemos!

* * *

El aire soplaba fuerte debido a la velocidad que llevaba la escoba de Harry.

Hermione había dejado de gritar, pero no porque hubiese perdido el miedo sino porque le dolía la garganta de tanto usarla.

Harry se alegraba interiormente de que no chillase, pero también se sentía intranquilo ante aquél silencio femenino.

Se había acostumbrado a escucharla gritar, exaltarse o incluso maldecir cada vez que él giraba, descendía o hacía alguna floritura con la escoba, y a pesar de que el escándalo que ella montaba siempre le resultaba incómodo, la prefería medio histérica a silenciosa.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el hecho de que Hermione gritase y se asustase era como una especie de indicador para él de que todo era normal en ella. Lo anormal era lo contrario, que se comportase como si siempre hubiese volado en escoba, sin alterarse lo más mínimo y eso, desde luego, no era normal en Hermione Granger, nada normal.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él a su espalda.

- No.- Contestó ella con un hilito de voz.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto atrape la snitch terminaremos el entrenamiento.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, él se preocupó más aún.

- ¿La ves?.- cuestionó intentando cambiar de tema para que ella se relajase un poco, porque Harry podía ver que estaba más tiesa que un semáforo.

- No.- volvió a responder con la voz débil.

Harry miró hacia delante, concentrándose en encontrar la snitch.

Tenía el presentimiento de que si no lo hacía pronto, Hermione se desmayaría y desde luego no quería eso. Primero porque se asustaría mucho al verla así y luego porque dirigir una escoba con una persona inconsciente no era lo más recomendable para nadie. Sobre todo porque se convertiría en un peso muerto y dicho peso podría ocasionar una catástrofe, como que la escoba se desnivelara y tanto él como ella acabasen espachurrados en el suelo.

Para su alivio, no tardó mucho en divisar el brillo dorado que caracterizaba el rapidísimo aleteo de aquella pelotita minúscula. En cuanto la atrapó, se acercó a sus compañeros para enseñársela y dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

- ¡Bien jugado!.- fue lo último que pronunció antes de descender lo bastante como para volar cerca del suelo.

Harry pensó que lo mejor sería llevar a Hermione a la enfermería, aunque fuese volando. Si ella había podido aguantar la hora y media que llevaban de entrenamiento, unos minutos más no harían una gran diferencia en su estado. O eso es lo que él pensó. Se dio cuenta que se equivocó en el momento en que el cuerpo de ella se echó hacia delante de forma repentina. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, se había desmayado.

Él se echó hacia delante también, apoyando su cara en la espalda de Hermione, usándola así de apoyo para ella. Incrementó la velocidad todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de la enfermería. Suerte que estaba abierta lo suficiente como para que pudiese entrar.

En cuanto lo hizo, descendió y agarró el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione dejando caer la escoba al suelo. Su saeta de fuego no era importante en aquél momento, la chica que quería, sí.

- ¡Señora Pomfrey!

La enfermera no tardó en aparecer en la sala de las camas, viendo a Hermione en una de ellas y a su mejor amigo a su lado pero de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, señor Potter?

- No lo sé, estábamos en mi escoba y de repente se desmayó.

- ¿Así sin más?

- Supongo que sí aunque no sé…normalmente ella siempre grita y se asusta mucho cuando vuela conmigo pero hoy…llegó un momento en que dejó de chillar. Más tarde se desmayó, menos mal que estábamos cerca de aquí que si no…

- Habría sido peor, eso seguro. Antes de atenderla, señor Potter, debo hacerle algunas preguntas.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Es la primera vez que se desmaya o lleva varios días así?

- Es la primera vez, señora.

- ¿La señorita Granger come bien o es de las que no come casi nada?

- Come más que yo, con eso se lo digo todo.

- ¿Y durante el día de hoy, cómo ha comido?

- Muchísimo, como siempre. En el desayuno probó casi todo y en el almuerzo se puso un plato de macarrones con salsa de calabaza que era el doble del mío. Ni si quiera se dejó un poco. ¿Cree usted que le habrá sentado mal y por eso se ha desmayado?

- Puede que sí o puede que no. Su estado puede deberse a un empacho, no lo niego, pero los empachos por comida no suelen producir desmayos en las personas. La otra opción es que algo de lo que ha comido le haya podido producir una reacción alérgica. Eso podría ocasionar que se sintiera mal y se desmayara. A veces las reacciones alérgicas tardan en presentarse. ¿Sabe?

- Pues claro que no lo sé, la enfermera es usted.

- Una última pregunta, señor Potter. ¿La señorita Granger es una persona activa o pasiva?. Me refiero a si es nerviosa o tranquila.

- Ella es más bien nerviosa. Es muy raro verla quieta sin hacer nada. Además, siempre está moviéndose, porque incluso cuando está estudiando, no puede dejar de mover alguna parte del cuerpo, aunque sea el pie para dar golpecitos en el suelo.

- Parece ser que conoce usted sus costumbres muy bien.

- Sí bueno…es que llevo siete años con ella, lo raro sería que no las conociera. ¿No cree?

- No, no lo creo. Hay personas que se tiran toda su vida junto a una misma persona y nunca llegan a conocerla del todo. Se nota que usted sí la conoce muy bien, cosa que agradezco, porque así podré tratarla mejor. Y ahora si me disculpa, debe retirarse. Tengo que examinar a la señorita Granger y necesito privacidad.

- Lo siento, señora Pomfrey, pero no puedo alejarme de Hermione. Malfoy nos lanzó el Glueforte hace unos días y no podremos despegarnos hasta el viernes.

- El Glueforte es un hechizo potente, pero sé como deshacerlo. En un instante les liberaré.

- ¡No!

- ¿No quiere que les deshechice?

- No, señora.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué, señor Potter?

- Bueno es que…digamos que queremos pasar esta semana juntos para conocernos mejor.

- ¿No se conocen bien después de siete años siendo amigos?

- No tan bien como nos gustaría. Por favor señora Pomfrey, no nos deshechice.

- De acuerdo, señor Potter, no lo haré. Igualmente necesito privacidad para examinar a la señorita Granger.

- Miraré a otro lado, lo prometo.

Un poco después, la enfermera avisó a Harry que podía mirar de nuevo. Cuando él lo hizo, vio a Hermione despierta mirándole sonriente.

La sonrisa de Harry no tardó en aparecer también. Tras unas miradas a Harry, y ver la expresión con que miraba a su mejor amiga, la señora Pomfrey comprendió por qué no quería separarse de Hermione antes de tiempo.

El motivo no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de querer conocerla mejor, el motivo era el amor, un amor verdadero hacia ella. Eso lo supo ella sin que nadie se lo explicara, sólo tenía que ver aquellos ojos verdes para darse cuenta que miraban con absoluta adoración a los ojos marrones de la mejor estudiante del colegio.

- Ejem…- tosió suavemente para llamar la atención de los jóvenes. Cuando la miraron, ella explicó lo ocurrido.

- Debo informarles que la señorita Granger se desmayó debido a una bajada de tensión. Como le he administrado un medicamento reconstituyente, no tardará en sentirse bien. Podrán irse en cuanto ella lo diga.

- Gracias, señora Pomfrey- dijo la castaña sonriéndole agradecida.

- De nada, señorita Granger. Sólo hago mi trabajo. Y ahora si me disculpan…debo volver a mis quehaceres. Cuídense.

- Sí señora, lo haremos.- respondió Harry mientras la veía marcharse.

Ni Harry ni Hermione lo supieron, pero la señora Pomfrey no dejó de sonreír durante la poca distancia que separaba la habitación de las camas de la entrada a la enfermería. El motivo de su sonrisa era uno muy simple, la alegría de saber que todavía existían jóvenes que cuidaban los unos de los otros. Unos jóvenes como Harry y Hermione, un mago y una bruja excepcionales que además eran buenas personas.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?- preguntó él al ver que su piel tenía mejor color.

- Sí. Gracias por traerme.

- No hay de qué, Hermione. Tú también me has traído aquí otras veces. Siempre has cuidado de mí.

- Incluso cuando no lo pediste, pero no hace falta que me pidas ayuda, yo sé cuando me necesitas y cuando no.

- Yo te necesito siempre, no sólo a veces.

- Gracias…

- No me des las gracias, sólo dime que estás bien.

- Estoy bien, Harry, de veras que sí.

- Avísame cuando quieras irte.

- Ahora. Este lugar me deprime.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- A mi habitación, prefiero descansar allí.

- De acuerdo, vámonos.

Harry la habría cogido en brazos pero prefirió no hacerlo pues sabía que ella podría enfadarse y él no quería eso. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione aplicó el hechizo protector y se fue directa a la cama. Harry lógicamente la siguió. Se acostó a su lado y la tapó para que no cogiese frío, pues la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

Hermione se colocó de lado, apoyando la cara en el pecho de Harry, él dejó su mano libre en la cintura de ella. Limitándose a disfrutar del simple hecho de estar junto a la chica que más quería.

Cuando la escuchó respirar más despacio, supo que se había dormido. No la despertó hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, pues creyó que después de lo ocurrido, lo más conveniente para Hermione era comer y recuperar fuerzas.

- Hey bella durmiente…- dijo él con dulzura cuando la vio abrir los ojos.- Tenemos que ir a cenar o Ron se preocupará por nosotros.

- No tengo hambre.- pronunció dando un gran bostezo. Él se rió un poco cuando la vio bostezar ampliamente.

- Tienes que comer algo.

- Por una noche que no cene no me pasará nada.

- Pero a mí sí, si no ceno algo mis tripas pronto empezarán a dar un pequeño concierto.

- Eso sería de lo más divertido.- pronunció dejando ver una sonrisa.

- Para ti sí, para mí no, más que reírme sentiría vergüenza así que vámonos, por favor, de verdad que me muero de hambre.

En realidad no era cierto que se sintiera tan hambriento, pero tampoco quería que ella pasara la noche con el estómago vacío.

Por experiencia propia gracias a sus tíos, Harry sabía que estar muchas horas sin comer no era bueno ni tampoco sano y desde luego no estaba dispuesto a jugar con la salud de Hermione sólo por pura cabezonería de ella. Pero sabiendo como sabía que no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión fácilmente, prefirió hacerle creer que se moría de hambre. Supo que su pequeña mentira había tenido éxito cuando la escuchó decir…

- De acuerdo Harry, si tanta hambre tienes, nos vamos a cenar.

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurrió?.- preguntó Ron.- Saliste como una bala.

- Es que Hermione se mareó, pero ya está bien. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, sólo fue una bajada de tensión, nada grave.

- Deberías cuidarte más, Hermione.

- Ron, no es por ofender pero…déjame en paz, pareces mi madre.

- Es que me tienes preocupado. Comes mucho, te mareas…¿seguro que estás bien?

- Sí Ron, de verdad. Deja de preocuparte, es adorable que lo hagas pero de verdad que no hace falta. Estoy más sana que una manzana.

¿Me pasas la crema de calabaza, por favor?

- Por supuesto, lo que usted quiera señorita.- Ron bajó la voz cuando pronunció lo siguiente.- ¿Es éste tu primer antojo?

- ¿Perdón?

- Antojos…ya sabes, esos deseos fuertes que sienten las mujeres embarazadas por ciertas cosas en momentos determinados.

Hermione le miró de una forma que para Ron resultó indescriptible, pero una forma que indicaba tensión interna, sobre todo porque le temblaba una ceja.

- ¿Crees que…estoy embarazada?

- Bueno…

- Ron…¿de verdad lo crees?

- No sé…pero podría ser. ¿No?.

- No, Ron, no podría ser mientras no haya mantenido relaciones sexuales y ya te dijimos Harry y yo esta mañana que todavía no hemos dado ese paso. Lo creas o no, lo único que me ha ocurrido durante el entrenamiento es que me mareé y desmayé por culpa de la bajada de tensión que me dio. Eso, unido al pánico que le tengo a volar en escoba fue lo que desencadenó todo.

- Comprendo.

- Te agradecería mucho que no volvieras a pensar algo como lo de un posible embarazo porque eso está muy alejado de la realidad. Al menos la que vivimos ahora él y yo. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí Hermione. Todo.

- Me alegro. ¿Podrías llenarme el vaso de zumo de piña, por favor?

- Por supuesto. Toma.

- Gracias.

* * *

- Embarazada…¡Embarazada!. ¿Te lo puedes creer?.- preguntó con claro fastidio en su voz.- ¡Cómo pudo pensar algo así, si sólo llevamos juntos como pareja un día, Harry!. ¿Qué chica se queda embarazada el primer día que sale con su novio?. ¡NINGUNA!. Este Ron está loco perdido. Dice cada cosa que…

- Cálmate, Hermione. Él no tenía mala intención cuando dijo eso.- respondió en tono conciliador, sabiendo que estaba a punto de estallar la tormenta.

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero es que es un disparate demasiado grande incluso para un Weasley!- Ella resopló, él le dio un beso en el cabello y afianzó más el agarre que tenía en su cintura, queriendo así evitar que se levantase de la cama donde ambos estaban tumbados.

- Todos los Weasleys son bastantes disparatados en sus ocurrencias, no debería extrañarte que Ron pensara lo del embarazo. Por otra parte…

- Qué.

- Tampoco es una idea tan mala. ¿No?

- ¿Qué no es una mala idea que me quede embarazada al poco tiempo de salir contigo?.- cuestionó con incredulidad levantando la cara de su pecho.

- Pues…

Ahora sí que se apartó del todo de él, hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

- ¡ PERO TÚ TE ESTÁS OYENDO, CÓMO NO VA A SER UNA MALA IDEA, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES. YO NO QUIERO SER MADRE TAN JOVEN, SÓLO TENGO 17 AÑOS. ADEMÁS, NI SI QUIERA ESTAMOS CASADOS Y ME NIEGO A TENER UN HIJO CONTIGO O CON QUIEN SEA, FUERA DEL MATRIMONIO!

- Tran…Tranquilízate, Hermione, no pretendía alterarte.

- ¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE, DANDO SALTITOS DE ALEGRÍA?. ¡POR FAVOR HARRY, ALGO ASÍ ALTERARÍA A CUALQUIER CHICA!

- Lo siento.

- ¡MÁS LO SIENTO YO!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡PORQUE DESPUÉS DE SIETE AÑOS, SE VE QUE NO ME CONOCES TAN BIEN COMO YO CREÍA!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡DIGO, QUE DESPUÉS DE SIETE AÑOS CONMIGO, DEBERÍAS SABER QUE SOY UNA CHICA BASTANTE TRADICIONAL EN CIERTOS ASPECTOS. EN LOS HIJOS Y EL MATRIMONIO, SOBRE TODO!. ¿CÓMO PUDISTE PENSAR QUE TENDRÍA HIJOS SIN ESTAR CASADA?

- Deja de gritarme, por favor, me vas a dejar sordo.

- ¡PUES TE JODES!

- Y ahora palabrotas, genial, simplemente genial.

- ¡Es tu culpa!

- Lo siento. De verdad que sí. Lo último que quiero es que te enfades conmigo.

- De acuerdo, intentaré calmarme. Pero es que cada vez que lo pienso…¡me pongo de mala leche!

- Pues deja de darle vueltas. Ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Nos vamos al baño?. Todavía no nos hemos duchado y la verdad es que lo necesito.

- Yo también. Pero una cosa te digo. Limítate a bañarte y a dejarme tranquila. No estoy de humor para besitos y achuchones.

* * *

Harry cumplió lo que ella pidió. Se limitó a bañarse mientras ella hacía lo propio con su cuerpo.

Hermione sólo pidió su ayuda cuando tuvo que lavarse el pelo y la espalda. El resto del tiempo no contó con él para nada.

Él no se molestó por eso, comprendía muy bien el estado de ánimo de ella en aquél momento. Harry entendía que no quisiera nada con él porque cuando él se enfadaba, tampoco quería saber nada de nadie, al menos hasta que se le pasaba el enfado. Supuso que no le duraría mucho el mar humor, puesto que Hermione nunca había sido rencorosa a pesar de tener un genio terrible.

- Ya he terminado, Harry, cuando quieras nos vamos.

- Dame un minuto más, tengo que terminar de enjuagarme el pelo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Sí.- contestó sonriente, sabiendo que al haberse ofrecido a ayudarle, se le había pasado el disgusto.

Con suavidad y delicadeza, así fue cómo Hermione enjuagó el cabello negro de Harry. Él sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejar que aquellos dedos delicados se entremetieran por su negra cabellera. Aquél masaje capilar fue de lo más placentero para él, pero no tuvo reacciones secundarias puesto que Hermione no se recreó en su cabello. Sólo tardó lo justo en aclararlo.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó ella.

- Sí.- Fue todo lo que se sintió capaz de responder, pues la visión de aquella Hermione empapada, con la melena pegada al pecho del bikini, lleno de gotitas de agua que descendían por distintas partes de su cuerpo, era una vista demasiado excitante para él, como para querer pasar más tiempo en aquella bañera más parecida a una piscina que a una bañera en realidad.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación de ella, usaron el desmaius para cambiarse. Él se puso el pijama de la noche anterior y ella un camisón que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Aún siendo un camisón algo infantil por estar decorado con las caritas de Winnie the Poo, Harry tuvo que tragar saliva cuando la vio con aquél atuendo. Se dio cuenta que Hermione no le resultaba sexy por lo que llevase, le resultaba sexy porque era ella quien lo llevaba.

Al igual que la noche anterior, procuraron no mirarse más de lo necesario. Esta vez, fue Harry quien se giró para darle la espalda a ella. Hermione no se quejó, pero hizo algo que no había hecho la noche anterior, pegar su cara a la espalda de él y abrazar con su mano libre, su cintura. Con aquella demostración de afecto por parte de ella, Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de que volvía a ser la Hermione de siempre.

* * *

- Buenos días.- pronunció Hermione cuando le vio abrir los ojos.

- Hola.- respondió él sonriente.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Bien. ¿Por?

- Porque hoy es miércoles, y te recuerdo que tenemos el partido contra Ravenclaw.

- ¿No puedes suspenderlo?

- Sí, pero no lo haré. No te encuentras mal para no poder subirte a la escoba. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, estoy bien, no me pasa nada, salvo sentir un miedo horrible con sólo pensar que nos tiraremos Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo…dando vueltas y demás cosas que hacen que se me revuelva el estómago.

- Exagerada, ya has volado conmigo otras veces. Sabes que no te ocurrirá nada.

- Ayer me desmayé.

- Porque te bajó la tensión, no por el miedo a volar.

- ¿Y si me vuelve a ocurrir?

- Entonces te llevaré a la enfermería más rápido que un rayo, te lo prometo.

- ¿Dejarías de buscar la snitch por mí?

- Por supuesto que sí, tú eres más importante.

Complacida con aquella respuesta, ella le dio un beso que él aceptó encantado.

- Aún así no quiero ir al partido, Harry.

- Vendrás, Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te ofrecería algo que no podrías rechazar?

- Sí. ¿Qué es?

- ¡Accio regalo de Hermione!

En menos de un segundo, el libro salió de debajo de uno de los cajones de Harry y aterrizó en la cama donde estaban ellos. Hermione cogió el libro y lo examinó con atención, en el instante en que lo reconoció no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

- ¡AHH!. ¡EL COMPENDIO DE KLAUS, ES EL COMPENDIO DE KLAUS!

- Sí.

- ¿Este libro…es tuyo?

- No, ahora es tuyo.

- ¿Mío. Me estás regalando el libro?

- Sí, pero sólo si aceptas volar conmigo. Y no sólo durante el partido de hoy, sino también en el de Slythering.

- ¿Aunque estemos despegados cuando llegue ese otro partido?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vuele contigo si sabes que seré más una molestia que una ventaja?

- Porque incluso escuchando tus gritos de pánico me gusta estar contigo. Además, tú sabes más magia que yo. Si Malfoy me hace algo podrás protegerme.

Ella sonrió ante la posibilidad de serle útil.

- De acuerdo, señor Potter. Volaré contigo hoy y el viernes también. Lo prometo.

- Entonces, señorita Granger, puedo comunicarle que el compendio de Klaus es todo suyo. Ahora podrás ser más poderosa de lo que ya eres.

- Con este libro no sólo seré poderosa, Harry, será capaz de protegerte más que antes. Seguro que te seré muy útil en la batalla final.

- Tú no irás a la batalla.

- Iré, y no pienso discutir esto.

Tengo muy claro que exceptuando cuarto año, no me he perdido ni uno solo de tus enfrentamientos contra Voldemort. Esta vez tampoco será diferente.

Es nuestro último año en el colegio, él lo sabe y estoy segura que aprovechará ese conocimiento para intentar acabar contigo antes de que crezcas más y aprendas más magia. Otra cosa que sabe es que conforme creces, tus poderes aumentan. Pienso que no tardará mucho en intentar matarte otra vez. No me extrañaría que lo hiciera al final de curso, algo que ya ha hecho otras veces. Pero esta vez habrá una diferencia…

- ¿Cuál?

- Que no sólo tendrá que enfrentarse a un mago poderoso, sino a una bruja casi invencible porque pienso plantarle cara. Y será gracias a ti que venceremos.

- ¿A mí?

- Has sido tú quien me ha regalado el compendio de Klaus. No sé si habrás leído el libro, Harry, o si habrás oído hablar de lo que enseña.

Supongo que algo sí sabes puesto que me has dicho que seré más poderosa gracias a él. Igualmente te lo voy a explicar, en este libro, se describe la forma de aumentar la magia de cada mago y bruja. También enseña cómo usar la magia sin necesidad de una varita. ¿Entiendes?.

Después de leer este libro no necesitaré una varita para lanzar un hechizo, lo haré usando la mano o quizás con el pensamiento. Eso es lo que hace el compendio de Klaus, enseñar a todo el que lo lee, a ser más poderoso y eficaz.

- ¿Por eso quieres venir a luchar contra Voldemort?

- Por eso y porque siempre he estado contigo, igual que Ron. Es cierto que siempre te has enfrentado a Voldemort tú sólo.

Pero también es verdad que te hemos acompañado hasta que nos ha sido posible. Si no te hemos abandonado durante siete años, no voy a hacerlo en tu última batalla, que será cuando más me necesites. Eso lo tengo más claro que el agua y digas lo que digas, no pienso cambiar de opinión.

- Con lo cabezota que eres, no me extraña nada.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el libro?

- En Hogsmeade. Lo encontré en una librería vieja.

- ¿Tú en una librería?. Eso no es normal en ti.

- A veces las visito, sobre todo si necesito algo para el colegio o un regalo para ti. Digamos que estaba mirando porque sí y de repente me encontré con el libro. El mago no quería vendérmelo, me dijo que había sido un error, que se equivocó al dejarlo a la vista, pero entonces le ofrecí mucho dinero y no pudo negarse.

- ¿Y lo compraste para mí?

- Sí. Pensaba dártelo como regalo de cumpleaños pero he pensado que era mejor dártelo ahora.

- ¿Porque querías convencerme de que te acompañase al partido?

- Pensé que sería la única forma de conseguirlo.

- Pues pensaste bien. Por un libro como éste, sería capaz de subirme a tu escoba o incluso a la de Malfoy.

- Si te subes a su escoba te bajaré aunque sea a empujones.

- Pfjajajajjajaaaa.

- Ríete lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que hablo en serio.

- A veces eres terrible.

- Ni que tú fueras una santa. También tienes tu genio.

- Más que tú seguro, aunque no soy capaz de controlar los fenómenos atmosféricos o de hacer estallar las cosas.

- Pero sabes pegar buenos puñetazos cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Aún recuerdo el que le diste a Malfoy estando en tercero y estoy seguro que él tampoco lo habrá olvidado.

- Bueno…puedo decir que tú y yo somos tremendos aunque de formas distintas.

- Ya lo dije una vez. Si fuésemos iguales en todo sería la mar de aburrido.

- Vámonos a desayunar, me muero de hambre. ¡Ah, sí!. Gracias por el libro, me ha encantado.- Ella le dio un beso de película.

Harry deseó internamente, que siempre le diese las gracias de ese modo.

* * *

- Hoy tienes mejor aspecto, Hermione.

- Gracias Ron. He descansado bien.

- ¿Estás preparada para el partido de esta tarde?

- Sí, qué remedio me queda.

- Conociéndote, no creí que te resignaras.

- No puedo hacer otra cosa.

- Oye Harry…

- ¿Qué, Ron?

- He estado hablando con mi hermana y me he dado cuenta de algo.

- Habla.

- Está obsesionada contigo. Puede que sí hubiera un tiempo donde se enamoró de ti pero hace años que ese enamoramiento pasó a ser obsesión, lo malo es que ella no lo admite, de verdad cree que te ama. Pienso que deberíais tener cuidado con ella, quién sabe de lo que puede ser capaz, sobre todo contigo, Hermione, pues te ve como la persona que le ha quitado a Harry.

- ¡Pero eso no es cierto!

- Lo sé, pero ella lo cree así. Pensé que te veía como su rival en el amor de Harry, pero no es eso. Ella cree que has hecho algo para que él te prefiera a ti por encima de ella. Ten cuidado, Hermione, puede que en apariencia ahora esté tranquila, pero yo creo que trama algo y me atrevo a asegurar que no es nada bueno.

- Genial. Además de Malfoy ahora también tendré que preocuparme de tu hermana.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Luego te lo cuento. Sigue con lo de Ginny, me interesa.

- Decía que ha perdido la razón. Ella ya no es objetiva, su única meta es conseguir a Harry como sea. Pero os aseguro que dentro de lo que esté a mi alcance, haré lo posible por controlarla y evitar que te haga daño.

- Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

- Eso se merece un gran abrazo.

Ella se medio incorporó y echó su cuerpo hacia delante por encima de la mesa. Harry no quiso dejarse llevar por los celos aquella vez, sabía que no había ningún tipo de malicia en aquél abrazo. Aunque tenía que reconocer que no le gustaba que Ron acariciase la espalda de Hermione ni tampoco que le diese un beso en la mejilla.

- Y ahora cuéntame lo de Malfoy.- comentó el pelirrojo sentándose otra vez.

- Es fácil de explicar.- intervino Harry.- Él planea hacernos algo durante el partido del viernes, aunque no sabemos qué. Pero hemos podido averiguar que lo harán durante el partido y que lo harán parecer parte del juego. Supongo que entre él y sus dos amigotes nos harán la vida imposible. Puede que con bludgers hechizadas o quizás intenten tirarnos de la escoba "accidentalmente". Yo creo que algo así es lo que habrán tramado, pero ni Hermione ni yo podemos asegurarlo.

- Estaré alerta. ¿Quieres que se lo diga al equipo?

- Me da igual, de todos modos tenéis que actuar como si no supieseis nada. ¿De acuerdo?

- Dalo por hecho. Lo que sí te digo es que en el momento en que les vea haceros algo, intentaré ayudaros.

- Gracias Ron.

- Te digo lo mismo que a Hermione. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

* * *

- ¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DEL CURSO, HOY TENEMOS RAVENCLAW CONTRA GRYFFINDOR. SUERTE A LOS DOS EQUIPOS!- pronunció Colin Creevey, pues debido a que Ernie McMillan ya había terminado en Hogwarts, ahora era él quien retransmitía los partidos. Harry sólo pudo esperar que Colin no le pusiera en evidencia delante de todo el colegio. Aunque lo dudaba, pues era sabido por todos, la gran admiración que sentía aquél rubio por "el niño que vivió."

- ¡Y AHÍ VA EL EQUIPO DE POTTER. VAMOS HARRY, DALES CAÑA!

- ¡SEÑOR CREEVEY, CONTRÓLESE!- pronunció la profesora McGonagall

- ¡LO SIENTO PROFESORA!. ¡LA QUAFFLE SE ACERCA AL ARO DE GRIFFYNDOR, GOLPEA SMITH Y…SÍIIIIIIIIII, BUENA PARADA DE RON WEASLEY. CÓMO SE NOTA QUE ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE POTTER, NO PERMITIRÁ QUE LE GANEN!

- ¡CREEVEY!

- ¡PERDÓN PROFESORA. VAMOS GRYFFINDOR, ENSEÑÉMOSLE A RAVENCLAW POR QUÉ TENEMOS UN LEÓN POR INSIGNIA. A LA YUGULAR CHICOS, A LA YUGULARRRRRR!

- ¡ COLIN, LÍMITESE A RETRANSMITIR DE FORMA OBJETIVA!

- ¡SÍ, PROFESORA. AHÍ VA POTTER, PARECE QUE HA VISTO LA SNITCH. OH OH, EL BUSCADOR DE RAVENCLAW LE SIGUE MUY DE CERCA. VENGA HARRY, ATRÁPALA AHORA!

- ¡CREEVEY!

- ¡DISCULPE, PROFESORA. POTTER GIRA EN REDONDO, JHONS SIGUE A SU LADO, POTTER ESTIRA EL BRAZO Y…OHHHHHH, SE LE HA ESCAPADO. HARRY VAMOS, PARECES DORMIDO!

- ¡COLIN!

- ¡YA LO SÉ YA LO SÉ. AHÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO… POTTER ACELERA Y CAMBIA DE RUMBO¿QUÉ SON ESOS GRITOS? AH, ES SÓLO HERMIONE GRANGER, SIEMPRE LE DIO MIEDO VOLAR…

- ¡COLINNN!

- ¡HERMIONE SE ECHA HACIA DELANTE PERMITIÉNDOLE UNA MEJOR VISIÓN…QUÉ DETALLE POR PARTE DE ELLA. SE NOTA QUE ES SU MEJOR AMIGA¿VERDAD?

- ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, CREEVEY, LIMÍTESE A COMENTAR EL PARTIDO, NO LAS RELACIONES AMISTOSAS DE POTTER!

- ¡SÍ SEÑORA!. ¡OH NO, RAVENCLAW HA MARCADO. VENGA CHICOS, DESPERTAD, COMO NO ESPABILÉIS NOS VAN A GANAR!. ¡OUCH. PROFESORA NO ERA NECESARIO PEGARME UN COSCORRÓN!

- ¡EL PARTIDO, COLIN!

- ¡POTTER DE NUEVO EN CABEZA, CUIDADO CON ESA BLUDGER, HARRY. SÍ, BIEN ESQUIVADA, POR ALGO ES EL MEJOR JUGADOR DE HOGWARTS. NO, NO, PROFESORA, CON LA SILLA NO!

Durante uno o dos minutos, Colin no habló.

- ¡RAVENCLAW MARCA DE NUEVO. VAMOS GRYFFINDOR. HAY QUE REMONTAR. SOCORRO, ESTA MUJER QUIERE MATARME!

- ¡ CREEVEY, COMENTE DE FORMA NEUTRAL O LE ASEGURO QUE ME TIRARÉ EL RESTO DEL CURSO ESCOLAR HACIÉNDOLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!

- ¡ SÍ SEÑORA, SERÉ BUENO. RAVENCLAW CONTRAATACA. GRYFFINDOR DEFIENDE, GOLPEA Y…SÍ, HEMOS MARCADO, HEMOS MARCADO, BIENNN!

- ¡ POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, COLIN, LIMÍTESE A COMENTAR BIEN O NO RESPONDO!

- ¡PERDÓN, PROFESORA. HARRY ACELERA, GRANGER SE VA A QUEDAR RONCA DE TANTO GRITAR, QUÉ PULMONES TIENE.

JHONS SE PEGA A ELLOS DE NUEVO, HARRY DESCIENDE, SE ACERCA A LA SNITCH Y…HERMIONE ESTÁ CASI TUMBADA EN SU TROZO DE ESCOBA. VENGA HARRY, QUE ELLA TE LO HA PUESTO A HUEVO, O SEA FACILÍSIMO. JHONS ESTIRA LA MANO, POTTER SE ACERCA UN POCO MÁS Y… SÍÍÍÍ, LO CONSIGUIÓ, LA ATRAPÓ. HEMOS GANADO, HEMOS GANADO, HEMOS GANADOOO. CHÚPATE ESA, RAVENCLAW!.

Por el altavoz sólo se escucharon sonidos de dolor y la voz de Colin intentando disculparse.

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era un hervidero de jóvenes de séptimo curso gritando y cantando como locos. En un momento de aquella celebración, Ginny se acercó hasta Harry para darle un abrazo. Él no se lo impidió. Al fin y al cabo ella también era parte del equipo.

- ¡Ha sido increíble, Harry!.- dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada.- ¡Ni si quiera hemos estado media hora jugando, y todo gracias a ti!

- Todo el equipo ha jugado bien.

- No es cierto, nos metieron un gol…lo ideal habría sido que no marcaran ninguno.

- Qué más da el gol, lo esencial es que Harry atrapó la snitch.- comentó Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Lo habría hecho antes si tú no hubieras estado con él. Con tanto grito no sé cómo no se desconcentró.

- Ginny…- advirtió Harry.

- Olvidé saludar a Colin. ¡Hasta luego!

- Esa niña está mal, muy mal.- pronunció Hermione cuando la vio alejarse lo suficiente para que no la oyera.

- Creo que debemos tener cuidado con ella.

- Tú no, yo sí. Es a mí a quien odia. ¿Recuerdas?

- Puede que ella piense que me quiere, pero si su hermano dice que es obsesión lo que siente por mí, estaré alerta yo también. Sobre todo por lo que dice el dicho…"Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso". ¿Recuerdas?

- Perfectamente. Y creo que haces bien en estar alerta. No es la primera vez que alguien obsesionado hace algo malo a la persona objeto de su obsesión. El "amor incondicional" que esa persona cree sentir por la otra puede convertirse en "amor mortal" si en algún momento pierde la cabeza.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- No te preocupes, Harry, no permitiré que te haga daño.

- Yo tampoco a ti.

- ¿Nos vamos al baño?. Necesito quitarme todo este olor a Quidditch.

- Yo también.

- Pero primero vamos a mi habitación a coger las cosas. Tendremos que darnos prisa porque después de cenar tengo guardia.

- ¿ A qué hora?

- De doce de la noche a dos de la madrugada, igual que la última vez.

- ¿Dónde te toca hoy?

- En la Biblioteca, creo, pero no estoy segura. Luego le preguntaré a Charlie. Él es quien reparte las zonas.

- Charlie, Charlie…el prefecto perfecto imbécil a más no poder.

- Pfjajajjajajajajaaaaa.

- Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero es verdad, es idiota integral y como vuelva a mirarte de forma distinta a un compañero de guardias, le voy a hacer caso a Colin y voy a morderle en la yugular.

- Pfjajajajajjajajajajaaaaaaa.

- Para ya, no me gusta que te rías de mí.

- No me río de ti, sino de tus celos. Ni si quiera tienen fundamento.

- ¿Cómo que no?. ¡Tú le gustas, Hermione, yo lo sé, he visto cómo te mira!

- Ya te lo dije una vez, Harry. Charlie no me gusta. Y me da igual cómo pueda mirarme porque no me afectará. Además…- pronunció de forma sensual mientras de forma inadvertida para los demás, usaba el dedo índice para dibujar círculos en su pecho.- ¿Por qué iba a fijarme en otro chico cuando ya tengo uno estupendo que me quiere mucho?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo derretirse por dentro.

- Ese chico no te quiere mucho…- pronunció Harry bajando la cabeza y acercándola al oído para responder...- Te quiere infinatemente y haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu protección.

Ella sonrió acercándose también a su oído.

- ¿Ese chico que tanto me quiere, sería tan amable de hacerme un favor?

- Por supuesto. Él hará lo que tú le pidas.

- Sácame de aquí ya, Harry.

Él usó su mano libre para agarrar su mano y cumplir su petición. Llevándosela de allí en seguida pero a una velocidad lo suficientemente moderada para no llamar la atención de los demás.

A cierta distancia prudencial de ellos, Ginny los seguía, pero ellos no lo sabían.

La pelirroja vio cómo desaparecían tras una esquina oscura y cuando pasado un tiempo prudencial se asomó un poco, vio cómo el chico de sus sueños, apoyado en una pared, besaba con desatada pasión a la chica que para Ginny, era la empollona del colegio.

Lo peor era que aquella empollona, sosa y aburrida para la opinión de la pelirroja, parecía corresponder aquellos besos con el mismo ímpetu que quien se los daba. La rabia que sintió Ginny en aquél momento fue tan grande que pensó que la haría estallar.

Su primer impulso fue acercarse a ellos y detenerlos, pero era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que con eso sólo conseguiría empeorar más las cosas.

No…esta vez no se dejaría arrastrar por la cólera y la envidia. Esta vez sería tan fría como el hielo, ocultaría toda esa rabia bajo ese frío glacial y le haría ver a Harry, que ella no era como él creía. Cuando él viera que se había equivocado con ella, dejaría a Hermione y le pediría a ella ser su novia. Sonriendo ante ese último pensamiento, Ginny se retiró mientras, camino de su habitación, comenzaba a trazar los detalles de su plan.

Harry y Hermione siguieron besándose hasta llegar a la habitación de ella. Prepararon sus cosas y se fueron directos al baño de los prefectos.

Hermione seguía teniendo ganas de besar y acariciar a Harry, pero era lo suficientemente lista como para reprimirse y no dejarse arrastrar por la pasión en aquél baño donde todo podría ocurrir.

Ella no quería que ocurriese allí, sino en una cama, y lo más importante, quería que ocurriese una vez que sintiese en su interior, que él y no otro chico, era su pareja. Por el momento no lo sentía, pero sabía ya sin ninguna duda, que cada día que pasaba con él, sus sentimientos hacia él eran más fuertes y claros.

Harry también se reprimió. Limitándose a bañarse y ayudar a Hermione, tal y como hizo la noche anterior.

Era verdad que la noche pasada lo hizo así porque ella se lo había pedido, pero aunque ahora no estuviese enfadada con él y no le hubiese dicho "limítate a bañarte y dejarme tranquila", consideró que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Sabía que no era el único al que le costaba reprimir la pasión, podía incluso asegurarse así mismo que notaba cómo Hermione también se reprimía en ciertos momentos, pero sin duda para él, cuando más se reprimía ella, era estando en el baño.

Eso le indicaba claramente a Harry, que mientras estuvieran en aquél lugar, ella no haría nada que pudiera ponerles en una situación comprometida y si ella era lo suficientemente prudente como para actuar así, él también actuaría igual. Lo último que deseaba, era provocar una situación tensa entre ellos.

Harry sabía que si metía la pata con el tema del sexo, provocaría un gran conflicto, algo lo suficientemente grande como para provocar en ella no sólo gritos y palabrotas sino un "se acabó" que Harry no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Por otro lado, la respetaba lo suficiente como para aceptar sus principios morales y éticos, por lo tanto, no iba a intentar llevarla por un camino que él sabía, no estaba dispuesta a seguir por el momento.

Al llegar a la habitación, usaron de nuevo el desmaius. Una vez cambiados con sus respectivos pijamas, se acostaron esperando el nuevo día.

Uno que sería el penúltimo que pasarían pegados, si Hermione había calculado bien, y por lo que Harry sabía de ella, no era una persona que soliese equivocarse en los cálculos.

Totalmente relajado y abrazado a su cintura conla mano libre, cerró los ojos tras recibir un dulce beso de buenas noches que él devolvió encantado. Harry supo que sería una buena noche sólo por estar con ella.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Tenéis que reconocer que ha sido más corto que el cap 8, he intentado complaceros y no hacerlo tan largo.

Bueno, esto ya se va acercando al final. Pero aún queda lo mejor. Jejejejee.

Estoy pensando que puede que con dos caps más me quede corta. Como mucho metería otros dos. ¿Qué me decís, queréis que en vez de doce caps, tenga catorce?. De cualquier modo os agradezco que sigáis el fic, tanto a los que dejáis reviews como a los que no. Es un gusto para mí meterme en las estadísticas y ver que hay más de novecientas personas que ya se han leído el cap nueve, aunque sólo unas pocas de todas ellas, han dejado review. De todos modos si recibiese novecientos reviews no podría contestarlos a todos. Necesitaría mucho espacio (tened en cuenta que el peso del cap incluye tanto el texto del capítulo como las contestaciones a los reviews) y también tiempo. Pues ya sólo con contestar a los reviews me tiro un par de horas y no exagero. Eso sí, lo hago encantada. Me parecería una grosería enorme no contestar cuando la gente se toma la molestia de dejarme el review. Os mando un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

P.D. : Venga…decidme…¿Queréis Epílogo? De momento no lo tengo pensado pero si os hace ilusión que meta uno, lo haré. Todo sea por mis lectores/as. ;-)


	11. Sólo queda un día

**Nota de la autora: **Viernes, 14 de julio de 2006.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Por votación de la mayoría, os comunico que el fic no tendrá doce caps en total, sino quince, contando con el epílogo. Muchas gracias por haber dado vuestra opinión.

Ya estamos acercándonos al final de la historia, (una vez que suba el doce, sólo quedarán tres caps para terminar de forma definitiva) espero que este cap también os guste. Os mando un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

Aclaración: En este capítulo, se dicen algunos insultos, cosa que podría ofenderla sensibilidad de algunas personas. También se diceun insulto propio de mi país, España. El insulto es "Gilipollas". Eso es como decirle a alguien "estúpido/a" pero en un sentido más grande. ¿De acuerdo?.

Otra expresión que vais a ver en el fic es la de " la próxima vez que os metáis mano". Meterse mano es la acción que implica tocar y/o acariciar a tu pareja en zonas íntimas. Es decir, en las que normalmente no la tocas cuando por ejemplo caminas con ella. Dichas zonas pueden ser: la cadera, el trasero, las ingles, los muslos, el/los pecho/s y otras no nombradas más íntimas todavía. ¿Comprendido?. ;-)

**Aviso que este cap es más largo que el anterior**. Ya sabéis…silla cómoda, snacks, resfrescos y cigarrillos para el/la que sea fumador/a. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

- La de siempre.

Música Recomendada:

Desde este cap hasta el final, os recomiendo que os vayáis bajando:

- Para tu amor. (Juanes), yo te amo (Chayanne). Música instrumental: Memorias de una Geisha (Sayuri's Theme, pero toda la banda sonora en sí es preciosa y pertenece al genial John Williamns, compositor entre otras cosas, de la también genial y más que aclamada banda sonora de "Star Wars" mis películas favoritas desde que era niña. Me crié con ellas, incluso tengo una gran colección de muñecos, naves y demás cosas que ya no se fabrican. ), Lost tv theme (Michael Giaccino), Sur le Fil (Yanni Tiersen). Y por último, pero no menos importante, "Válgame Dios" de la genial "Niña Pastori." ¡Por favor bajárosla, de verdad que no os arrepentiréis!. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. Once. " Sólo queda un día."**

Relajado, así es como se encontraba Harry al despertar. Había pasado una buena noche. Ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado. El último recuerdo que tenía de la noche anterior, era el beso de buenas noches que Hermione le había dado antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse profundamente.

Contenta, así es como se sentía Hermione al abrir los ojos y contemplar aquellas hermosas esmeraldas mirarla con una dulzura como pocas veces había visto ella en los ojos de una persona. Miradas así sólo las había recibido de sus padres y su mejor amiga.

Ahora debía añadir una persona más, Harry, su mejor amigo, su novio y quizás también el chico destinado a ella, su pareja. Hermione esperaba que así fuese, sentía en su interior que podría quererle durante el resto de su vida, pero todavía había algo que la hacía dudar de si estaba o no enamorada de él. Desde luego tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que le encantaba su compañía y todo el cariño que le demostraba a ella siempre.

Un cariño que ella sabía, sólo sentía por ella. Hermione podría jurarle a quien quisiera, que Harry era uno con la gente del castillo y otro muy distinto cuando estaba en la intimidad con ella.

Una intimidad que compartían gracias al hechizo de Malfoy y al hecho de que ella hubiese aceptado ser su pareja.

Ella podría decir también, que eran una pareja más que unida, a pesar de no haber llegado aún al tema del sexo, pero eso era lo de menos para ella.

Lo importante en toda pareja ya lo tenían desde hacía años: la confianza. Una gran confianza el uno en el otro, una lo suficientemente grande como para contarse cualquier cosa o como para confiar la seguridad de uno en el otro.

Harry se inclinó para darle un beso suave y dulce que hizo despertar en Hermione las ganas de recibir más.

Ella devolvió el beso y le regaló otros pocos, provocando que lo que empezó siendo suave y dulce, se transformase pronto en algo apasionado y sensual a la vez.

Hermione podría decir que había habido momentos cuando besaba a Harry, en que se sintió arder por dentro, pero ahora más que calor, lo que sentía era una gran ternura y supo sin ninguna duda, que era debido a todo lo que le transmitía él con aquellos besos. Serían besos pasionales, de eso no había duda, pero era pasión unida a la ternura, algo que no había sentido ella hasta ahora.

- Harry…

- Qué…

- Te quiero mucho…

- Yo también a ti.

- Y te prometo aquí y ahora, que siempre estaré contigo, sin importar qué.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, usando su mano libre para acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa del pijama. Él suspiró encantado.

- Deberíamos levantarnos, tenemos que asearnos antes del desayuno. Hoy no hay partido. ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella.

- No, mañana sí. Contra Slythering. Lo que me recuerda que esta tarde tendremos que entrenar.

- Bueno, mirémoslo por el lado positivo…desde mañana, no tendré que volver a entrenar contigo, estaremos libres del hechizo.

- ¿Recuerdas que prometiste volar conmigo aunque estuviésemos despegados?

- Sí y cumpliré mi promesa. Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

- Lo sé.

- Aunque tengo que reconocer que tengo un poco de miedo por lo que nos puedan tener preparado.

- No dejaré que te hagan daño.

- Yo a ti tampoco. Además…

- Qué.

- Guardo algunos ases en la manga que podrían venirnos bien a la hora de sorprender a Malfoy y sus amigos.

- Cuéntamelo todo.

- No. Te fastidiaría la sorpresa. Es mejor que lo veas cuando llegue el momento. Sólo puedo decirte que tiene que ver con el surf.

- ¿Con el surf?. No entiendo nada.

- Lo harás.

- ¿Tú haces surf?

- Ajá…Megan me enseñó hace años. Ella y yo veraneamos en el mismo sitio y siempre que estamos en vacaciones de verano, buscamos tiempo para practicar. No soy especialmente buena, pero me defiendo.

- No lo dudo. Todo lo que haces lo haces bien…

- No todo, Harry, pero sí te digo que pongo mi mayor esfuerzo en que me salga correctamente.

- Eso lo sé. ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Una vez preparadas las cosas, se dirigieron al baño de los prefectos. Hicieron lo posible por darse prisa en volver y vestirse para seguidamente ir hacia el Gran Comedor, donde como siempre, les esperaba Ron con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días dormilones. Por un momento pensé que no vendríais.

- ¿Y perdernos el desayuno?. Jamás. Me muero de hambre.- comentó ella sentándose y dándole un plato vacío a Ron para que se lo llenara. Él no tardó en cumplir su deseo.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?.- preguntó Harry.- No la veo.

- Hace rato que se marchó. Creo que trama algo. Desde ayer, está rara, casi no me habla.

- Quizás desconfíe de ti, sabe que eres nuestro mejor amigo.

- Uno que nunca os traicionará por mucho que ella sea mi hermana.

- Gracias Ron, nosotros también te queremos.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. ¿A qué hora entrenamos hoy?

- Cuando Hermione termine el castigo de Snape, si es que lo hay, porque lleva dos días sin cumplirlo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que él no quiere verla.

- Ah, claro, por lo del otro día en clase. ¿No?

- Sí.

- Pues mejor para vosotros, así no tendréis que soportarle más de lo necesario.

- Yo también pienso eso.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Zí?.- contestó ella con la boca llena de un bollo de chocolate que estaba devorando por momentos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Zí.- volvió a responder mientras masticaba. Ron rió al ver su barbilla manchada de chocolate negro y aumentó más sus risas cuando ella se metió en la boca el último trozo de bollo, un trozo bastante grande, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se hinchasen de manera considerable.

- Aún no me acostumbro a verte comer de esa manera, pero está claro que eso indica una salud estupenda.

- Ziempe da he tenido.- respondió ella masticando todavía. Ron volvió a reírse.

- Sin duda es una chica poco corriente.- pronunció el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo.- Pero no creo que eso sea algo malo.

- Para nada.- fue todo lo que respondió el moreno mientras le daba un mordisco a la magdalena con frambuesa que le había puesto Ron en su plato.

Cuando Ron vio a Hermione beberse un vaso entero de zumo para seguidamente meterse en la boca toda una magdalena pequeña, comenzando a masticarla, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no soltar una tremenda carcajada y escupir de paso, la tostada que estaba comiéndose.

- Y yo que creí que deberías cuidar la línea.- comentó una vez hubo tragado.- Me preocuparé más el día que dejes de comer, eso seguro.

- Ezo no ocudidá.- pronunció la castaña masticando otra magdalena pequeña.-Puedo dejaz odaz cozaz pedo da comida no.

- Pfjajajajjajaaaaa. Desde luego Hermione…eres de lo que no hay. Es única…¿verdad Harry?

- Sí, y soy yo el afortunado de tenerla.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que ella se enfadaría puesto que él sabía que a ella no le gustaba ser considerada una posesión, pero algo en su interior le dijo que Hermione no reaccionaría mal pues habría comprendido que él no lo había dicho con esa intención, cosa que era cierta.

Tal y como él esperaba, la reacción de ella no fue negativa, sobre todo cuando ella tragó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que susurraba por lo bajo "yo también soy afortunada de tenerte" para seguidamente seguir desayunando como si lo que hubiese dicho no tuviera ninguna importancia.

Harry usó su mano libre para acariciar su rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

Hermione siguió comiendo como si tal cosa, pero él supo que le había gustado aquella caricia cuando ella, disimuladamente, metió su mano libre por debajo de la mesa y la dejó apoyada encima de la de él, que aún estaba en su rodilla.

Él movió la mano, colocándola encima de la de ella para acariciar sus dedos suavemente. Hermione siguió masticando mientras liberaba su mano de la de Harry y la subía hasta llegar al cinturón. La metió por dentro del pantalón y acarició su cadera. Él escupió el bollo de frambuesa, ella sacó la mano en seguida mientras se reía por lo bajo al ver cómo Ron se apartaba rápidamente evitando el proyectil de Harry.

- Lo siento.- pronunció el moreno mientras usaba su mano escondida para subirla por la pierna de Hermione hasta llegar a la ingle, donde se detuvo antes de comenzar a masajearla suavemente.

Hermione tragó de forma ruidosa, él sonrió triunfante, como queriendo decir "yo también puedo ponerte en apuros".

Ron les miraba con interés, sabía que ocurría algo entre ellos, pero no sabía qué. De forma disimulada dejó caer el tenedor al suelo.

Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, pudo ver cómo el brazo de la mano libre de Harry, se movía por debajo de la falda escolar de Hermione y cómo ella se retorcía de cintura para abajo, intentando escapar de aquél manoseo. Pero era inútil, cuanto más se movía, más la tocaba él. Ron supuso que ella lo estaría pasando mal, pero no por el manoseo, sino por el hecho de estar recibiéndolo en un lugar donde no podían tener intimidad de ningún tipo.

Conociéndola como la conocía, Ron sabía muy bien que ella estaba disimulando lo mejor que podía, pero estaba claro que aquellos tocamientos le estaban causando efecto pues en el momento en que él volvió a estar a la vista de sus dos mejores amigos, vio cómo ella se bebía tres vasos de zumo para seguidamente darse aire con la mano libre.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?.- pronunció el pelirrojo conteniendo la risa que sentía por dentro.

- No, es que tengo calor.

Ron mordió otro poco de tostada mientras veía a Hermione ponerse colorada por momentos. Supo sin ninguna duda, que estaba al límite de su aguante.

Él sabia que sólo habría dos reacciones posibles en ella, volverse hacia Harry y empezar a besarle como loca, o hacerle daño para que la dejase tranquila. Ron supuso que ella optaría por la segunda opción pues estaba claro para el pelirrojo, que ella no era del tipo de chica que solía dar muestras de pasión estando en un sitio donde cualquiera podría verla.

Supo que había acertado en su suposición cuando Harry pronunció un "¡Ayyy!" que le indicó a Ron que Hermione le había hecho algo.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué, pero agachándose disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa, pudo ver cómo Harry se frotaba con la mano libre, una de las rodillas. Él supuso que Hermione le había dado un rodillazo, cosa que le hizo sonreír aunque no por el hecho de que ella le hubiese hecho daño a Harry, sino por la manera en que le había detenido. Una detención que fue tan eficiente como para que Harry no volviese a intentar nada más en lo que quedaba de desayuno.

Una vez que volvió a fijar la vista en sus dos amigos, Ron observó cómo Harry de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Hermione.

Él se rió por lo bajo cuando vio a su mejor amigo observar a la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Ella le miró un instante para decir por lo bajo "te lo mereces" y continuar comiendo. Ron pensó que se moriría de risa y no pudiendo disimular más sus carcajadas, las dejó salir de forma sonora. Fue entonces que ellos tomaron conciencia del tremendo ataque de risa que estaba teniendo el pequeño de los Weasley.

- ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?.- preguntaron de forma inocente. Cuando se miraron dándose cuenta de que habían hablado a la vez, pusieron tal cara de asombro que Ron tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse al suelo.

- Ron…¿qué es lo que te pasa?.-cuestionó Hermione.

- ¡Nada!.- contestó él limpiándose una lágrima repentina mientras seguía riéndose a más no poder.

- Todos los Weasleys están locos.- masculló ella por lo bajo.

Ron la escuchó pero en vez de ofenderse por ese comentario, se rió más aún. Hermione le miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. Harry simplemente siguió comiendo.

Cuando Ron se hubo calmado lo suficiente como para poder hablar de forma relajada, echó su cuerpo hacia delante por encima de la mesa y sin perder su expresión risueña y alegre que tanto le caracterizaba, comentó en voz baja mirando tanto a Harry como a Hermione…

- La próxima vez que os metáis mano, hacedlo en un lugar más privado. Sobre todo tú, Harry, está claro que a ella no le gusta que la toques en sitios públicos.

Tras pronunciar lo último, dejó escapar una risilla traviesa mientras volvía a sentarse en su sitio. Harry y Hermione se quedaron con una expresión más que asombrada en sus rostros, una que hizo que Ron volviera a reírse.

- Vámonos.- pronunció el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie mientras dejaba escapar otras pocas risas.- O llegaremos tarde a clase.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron sin decir nada, siguiendo a su mejor amigo mientras él continuaba riéndose ahora de forma discreta.

- Qué vergüenza…- pronunció ella en voz baja.- Recuérdame que te mate cuando estemos solos.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?.- dijo él usando también el tono bajo.

- Tú fuiste quien empezó. Si no me hubieras provocado yo no habría…seguido.

- ¿Provocarte, yo?. Venga ya, Hermione, lo que hice no tenía nada de provocativo. Sólo te acaricié la rodilla.

- Eso primero, luego fuiste a la ingle. Sólo para que lo sepas Harry Potter, tocar la ingle de una chica no puede considerarse como algo inofensivo. Esas cosas producen efectos secundarios. ¿Sabes?

- Lo único que yo sé, es que eres una exagerada.

- Anda y vete al cuerno. Me da igual que te hagas el inocente, yo sé, que sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

- Bueno…sí que lo sé.- añadió él con una sonrisa pícara- Y te doy las gracias por el nuevo dato que me has aportado.

- ¿Qué nuevo dato?

- Que eres muy sensible en la ingle. Tomo nota.- él dejó salir una risilla traviesa, ella le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza que hizo reír a Harry ampliamente.

- Tienes razón, Ron.- pronunció haciendo que su mejor amigo le mirase- Es única, pero no lo querría de otra manera.- Y sin más que añadir, Harry la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla.

Ron sólo pudo sonreír mientras veía cómo sus dos mejores amigos se besaban de forma tierna y sensual a la vez. Por desgracia para ellos dos, tuvieron que separarse antes de lo que deseaban, pues una suave tos de Ron les indicó que tenían algún mirón o mirona. O quizás a varios.

- Vaya vaya…-pronunció la voz de Malfoy- Pero mira a quiénes tenemos aquí. El imbécil del rayo en la frente y la empollona más fea que ha tenido nunca el colegio.

- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.- pronunció la voz de Hermione.

- Además de empollona, maleducada. No no no…Granger, esos no son modales.

- Ni que los tuyos fuesen mejores.

- Tengo más clase que tú, eso seguro. A mí no se me ocurriría ponerme a besuquear a alguien en medio de un pasillo. Menudo notición cuando todos los sepan…la empollona y su amiguito metiéndose la lengua hasta el fondo. Eso arruinará tu reputación de chica perfecta.

- Hagas lo que hagas, Malfoy, no arruinarás nada, mucho menos mi reputación. No soy la única chica que besa a su novio, porque lo es, aunque no sea de tu incumbencia quiero que sepas que Harry es mi novio, por lo tanto, tengo todo el derecho a besarle como me de la real gana, sea con lengua o sin ella, incluso si fuese de una forma tan repugnante como tú lo has descrito, que no se parece en nada a la realidad.

- Yo te ví, Granger, digas lo que digas, eres una guarra.

- Llámala eso otra vez, y perderás todos los dientes, te lo aseguro.

- No me amenaces, Potter, no te servirá de nada. Mira que besarte con ella…creí que tenías mejor gusto.

- Contén tu lengua en nuestra presencia, Malfoy, así te irá bien.- esta vez fue Ron quien habló, sacando la varita y preparándose para todo lo que pudiera venir.

- Weasley Weasley…no te me pongas chulo, jamás podrías igualarme en nivel mágico por mucho que lo intentaras.- Malfoy también sacó la varita.

- Malfoy Malfoy…siempre estás fanfarroneando. ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres tú el que no está a nuestro nivel?.- pronunció Hermione mirándole duramente mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque con la varita apuntando al rubio.

- Cállate Granger…es lo mejor. Sabía que eras fea, además de puta, lo que no sabía es que te creyeses superior a mí.

- No me creo superior a ti, subnormal, es que lo soy por mucho que eso te pese. Y te digo otra cosa¡puta lo será tu madre!.- En vez de usar la varita, empleó una de sus rodillas para golpearle en los testículos, el rubio se cayó al suelo mientras los agarraba a la vez que se quejaba de dolor. Crabbe y Goyle sacaron sus varitas pero fueron desarmados con el Expelliarmus y convertidos en calabaza antes de que intentaran algo.

Hermione se agachó lo suficiente hasta estar a sólo milímetros del rostro de aquél rubio de piel pálida que tanto la odiaba. Con voz tranquila pero contundente, le dijo…

- La próxima vez que me llames puta, no serán tus testículos los que sufrirán. Te juro que te partiré la boca de tal manera que ni con toda la magia del mundo conseguirás recomponerla. Yo seré muchas cosas, Malfoy, pero de puta no tengo nada. ¿Está claro, niño mimado?

- Vete a la mierda, guarra.- él le escupió, pero se arrepintió en el instante en que sintió un dolor terrible en su nariz para ver cómo le caía sangre. Supo sin ninguna duda quién le había golpeado.- Potter…

- La próxima vez que te metas con ella, en cualquier sentido o forma, no será la nariz lo único que te rompa. ¿Queda claro, gilipollas?

- Me vengaré, Potter, y de ti también, Granger…

- Qué miedo.- dijo ella fingiendo un escalofrío, burlándose claramente de él.- Vámonos Harry.- pronunció poniéndose en pie y ayudándolo a levantarse.- No se merece más atención de nuestra parte.

Con paso firme y sin mirar atrás, tanto Harry como Hermione y Ron, pusieron rumbo a su primera clase de la mañana, Transformaciones. Una vez fuera del aula, se dirigieron al aula de Herbología mientras el trío de Slythering les seguía a una distancia prudencial. Al acabar esa clase, los tres Slythering se fueron a otro aula mientras el trío de Gryffindor se iba a los terrenos del lago, pues tenían una hora libre antes del almuerzo.

Se sentaron bajo unos árboles, el día era caluroso y la sombra fresca era más que apetecible para ellos tres.

- ¿Creéis que volverá a intentar algo?.- pronunció el pelirrojo mirando a sus dos mejores amigos, que estaban sentados bajo el mismo árbol. Harry tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco y Hermione la tenía en el pecho de Harry mientras él, con su mano libre, la agarraba por la cintura.

- Me da igual si lo intenta o no, mientras no insulte a Hermione, le irá bien.- comentó el moreno dando un beso al cabello de la castaña.

- Que me insulte lo que le de la gana, sólo conseguirá que le pegue de nuevo…- respondió ella dándole un beso a Harry para volver a mirar a Ron.- No sé por qué no comprende que haga lo que haga, nunca nos vencerá. Es como dijiste hace tiempo, Ron, el trío unido jamás será vencido.

- Cierto.- añadió él sonriente.- Menuda patada le diste, Hermione, me duele con sólo pensarlo. Espero que nunca me pegues así.

- Jamás se me ocurriría, eres mi amigo, él no. Por mucho que discutamos tú y yo, nunca conseguirás que te pegue. No puedo pegar a alguien que quiero.

- Gracias, Hermione, yo también te quiero.

- No tanto como yo.- añadió Harry bajando la cabeza y dándole un suave beso en los labios que ella devolvió en seguida.

- La verdad es que da gusto veros. Diga lo que diga Malfoy, sois una pareja estupenda.

- Luna y tú también hacéis una pareja bonita.- añadió ella.- Os he visto juntos y puedo decir con total seguridad que se nota lo mucho que os queréis.

Ron se puso colorado, ella se rió un poco.

- No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, Ron.

- Ya lo sé, es que me corta un poco que nos hayáis visto. ¿Dónde, si puedo saberlo?

- Por los terrenos. Hace algunos días. Pero no te preocupes, sólo os vimos Harry y yo, no vamos a divulgarlo por ahí. Ni que besarse fuese algo del otro mundo.

- Según Malfoy, es algo lo suficientemente interesante como para arruinar tu reputación.

- Pues se va a quedar con las ganas.- volvió a decir ella.- Mucho me temo que nadie le creería.

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- Quiso saber Harry.

- Porque debido a mi reputación, nadie pensaría que Harry podría enamorarse de mí. Soy todo lo contrario al tipo de chicas que siempre le han gustado. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.- añadió Ron.- Es cierto, pero tampoco es tan increíble que podáis gustaros. Al fin y al cabo, siempre habéis estado juntos.

- Como amigos.

- Los mejores.- añadió Harry.- Razón por la cuál podría llegar a quererte de otra forma, cosa que me ocurrió hace ya dos años.

- Eso lo verifico.- dijo Ron.- Puedo decir con total seguridad, que es cierto. Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Puede que no entres en el perfil del tipo de chica que siempre le gustó a Harry, pero desde luego, eres todo lo que él buscaba.

- Todo y más.- pronunció el moreno sonriendo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

- Qué sitio más bonito y relajante.- dijo Ron tumbándose en la hierba.- Debería traer a Luna y enseñárselo, seguro que le gusta.

- A ella le gustará sólo por estar contigo, Ron.- añadió Hermione.- Es como me dijo Harry en cierta ocasión, cuando se está enamorado, te gusta estar con ella independientemente del sitio donde estéis. No importa el lugar, lo que importa es que lo compartís juntos. ¿Verdad, cariñín?- ella rió un poco al decir "cariñín", lo que le indicó a Harry que estaba de broma, aún así, a él le encantó escucharlo.

- Cierto, "amor mío".- añadió él para continuar la comedia.- No hay nada mejor, que pasar tiempo con la persona que amas, independientemente de dónde lo pasas.

- Eso ya lo dije yo, "cielito". Podrías poner otro ejemplo.

- Perdona, "vida mía". Es que ahora mismo estoy falto de ideas.

- Qué raro, "terroncito", llevas días explicándome claramente lo que significa estar enamorado de alguien.

- Pues ahora no se me ocurre nada, "bomboncito."

- Callaros ya, me estáis dando náuseas, tanta cursilería aunque sea de broma, me revuelve el estómago. Dejad de deciros cosas empalagosas, no os pega nada.

Por toda respuesta, Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.

- Envidia cochina.- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo.- Seguro que tú no le dices esas cosas a Luna.

- Pues sí se las digo. Pero no pienso deciros cuáles son. Paso de que me copiéis.

Harry y Hermione se rieron más aún.

- Sólo bromeaba, Ron.- dijo ella.- En realidad Harry y yo nunca nos decimos ese tipo de cosas. Es demasiado cursi para nosotros. Tú tienes razón, no va con nuestro carácter.

- Por eso lo dije. Bueno, me voy.

- ¿Dónde vas ahora?. Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros.- añadió Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

- Quería hacerlo, pero tampoco me seduce mucho tirarme una hora viendo cómo os mimáis. Para eso, prefiero estar con Luna. Seguro que ella también me mima.

Harry y Hermione volvieron a reírse mientras veían al pelirrojo marcharse con paso animado.

- Este Ron…es de lo que no hay.- pronunció ella cambiando de postura hasta quedar frente a Harry.

- ¿Tú crees que de verdad se ha ido porque se sentía incómodo o porque tenía ganas de ver a Luna?

- Yo creo que han sido las dos cosas, Harry. Por muy amigo nuestro que sea, es normal que no le guste vernos en plan…mimoso, como él ha dicho.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, podemos ponernos todo lo mimosos que queramos. ¿No crees, "cosita linda"?

- Pfjajajajajaaa. Déjalo ya, Harry, las cursilerías no me hacen efecto. De broma están bien, pero en serio me cansan.

- Bueno…a mí tampoco me gustan especialmente. Creo que es algo muy estúpido poner apodos tontos a tu pareja.

- Tal y como dijo Ron…a nosotros no nos pega nada. Puede que a otras personas sí.

- ¿Tú crees que él fue sincero cuando nos dijo que le decía cursilerías a Luna?

- No sé Harry, pero es un Weasley al fin y al cabo. Ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa…

- Para gastar una broma sí, pero para tratar a sus parejas…no sé yo.

- Pues lo que yo creo es que Ron es alguien romántico, aunque no creo que lo reconozca.

- ¿Ron Weasley romántico, lo dices en serio?

- No.- Ella rió de nuevo.- El día que vea a Ron Weasley siendo romántico con alguien, creeré que alucino.

- Sí.- añadió él riéndose también.- Eso no sería propio de él.

- ¿Vamos a seguir hablando de Ron, o prefieres que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda, de otra forma?.- cuestionó ella mientras se tumbaba en la hierba. Harry no tardó en hacer lo mismo, tumbándose encima de ella pero sin agobiarla.

- Creo que prefiero aprovechar el tiempo de otra manera.- pronunció él acercándose a sus labios.- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos practicando nuestra técnica besucona?. Creo que todavía no hemos mejorado lo suficiente.

- Tú sí has mejorado mucho, yo no. ¿Te importaría darme más clases?- Ella sonrió de medio lado, él sintió que se derretía por dentro.

- Lo haré encantado.- diciendo eso último, la besó.

Una hora después, tanto él como ella tenían los pelos bastante revueltos y el uniforme escolar lleno de hojas caídas. Su aspecto era de lo más cómico y también delataba la intensa actividad que habían tenido. Pero cuando se miraron, no fueron capaces de reírse, pues a pesar de aparentar un aspecto desastroso, tanto para uno como para el otro, resultaron encantadores.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa?.- pronunció él suavemente usando uno de sus dedos para apartar algunas hojas de su pelo castaño.

- Sí, alguna vez me lo has dicho.- Ella movió un poco la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea.

- Pues lo eres, lo creas o no, lo eres.- Él le regaló un beso dulce y suave en los labios. Ella lo devolvió de igual manera.

- Viniendo de ti sí me lo creo. Si me lo dijese otro chico probablemente no lo creería. Pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tú no bromeas con ese tipo de cosas.

- Por supuesto que no, mucho menos si te las digo a ti.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry, mucho muchísimo.- Ella le dio otro beso que él correspondió.

- ¿Seguirás conmigo aunque nos despeguemos?

- Sí, te lo prometo.

- ¿Incluso cuando acabemos el colegio?

Ella sintió que aquella pregunta tenía un trasfondo que implicaba un compromiso mayor que el hecho de estar saliendo juntos.

- ¿Te refieres a que quieres que sigamos siendo novios?.- preguntó, sabiendo que él no se refería a eso, pero prefería que fuese él quien se lo explicara.

- No.- admitió Harry.- Me refiero a que quiero que sigamos juntos como una pareja comprometida. No como novios simplemente.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo lo que creo que me estás pidiendo?

- Si lo que tú crees implica un futuro matrimonio, sí, te lo estoy pidiendo.

- ¿No te estás apresurando un poco?

- No. Yo lo tengo muy claro, Hermione, quiero casarme contigo cuando terminemos el colegio.

- ¡Pero Harry, sólo tengo 17 años!

- Tendrás 18 dentro de nada, y no creo que sea una edad mala para casarse. Al fin y al cabo, en el mundo mágico la mayoría de edad son los 17 años, así que no creo que nos pongan problemas a la hora de casarnos. Además, mis padres también se casaron al terminar el colegio. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Por eso quieres casarte conmigo, para imitar a tus padres?

- No, Hermione, quiero casarme contigo porque te quiero.

- Pero es que yo…

- Ya lo sé, no me quieres de esa forma. ¿Verdad?

- No, es decir…sí, o sea, no. Ay…¡no me hagas hacerme un lío!

- Si no te aclaras es problema tuyo, no mío.

- ¡Por supuesto que es culpa tuya, si no me hubieras hablado del matrimonio ahora no estaría confundida!

- Hermione, no es la primera vez que te lo menciono.

- ¿Y qué?. Igualmente me confunde.

- ¿Qué es lo que sí tienes claro?

- Varias cosas.

- Dímelas.

- ¡Pero no te rías!

- Sabes que no lo haré.

- Tengo claro…que me gusta ser tu novia. También tengo claro…que me encanta lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos. Otra cosa que tengo clara…es que me encanta estar contigo y que te quiero lo suficiente como para protegerte y defenderte de cualquier peligro o amenaza, aunque eso lo tenía claro desde que era una niña.

- Y si tienes claro todas esas cosas…¿por qué no sabes si te gustaría casarte conmigo?

- ¡Sí lo sé, aunque no del todo, quiero decir que…!

- Explícate.

- Sé que me gustaría estar casada contigo. Me refiero a que sé, que sería feliz siendo tu esposa. Pero también sé que no me casaré contigo hasta que sepa que te amo y eso…aún no lo sé con seguridad.

- ¿Con seguridad?

- Eso he dicho.

- Pero sí que sientes algo...¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Has dicho que no lo sabes con seguridad, eso quiere decir que sientes algo, un algo que no está claro para ti, pero lo sientes igualmente.

- Bueno, sí .

- Yo también dudé durante un tiempo pero luego lo supe.

- ¿Cuándo me viste en peligro?

- No, cuando te ví inconsciente en el departamento de misterios. Ya te lo expliqué en su momento.

- Ah sí, perdona, se me había olvidado.

- Piénsalo, Hermione, no quiero que me des una respuesta ahora, pero al menos dime que lo pensarás.

- ¿Qué pensaré sobre la posibilidad de casarme contigo?

- Sí. ¿Lo harás?

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

- Y ahora vámonos, o llegaremos tarde al almuerzo.

Ayudándose mutuamente, se pusieron de pie poniendo rumbo al gran comedor.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Ron no estaba allí. Supusieron que seguiría en compañía de Luna en alguna parte de Hogwarts. Para mayor sorpresa aún, quien se sentó frente a ellos fue Ginny.

- Hola.- comentó la pelirroja en tono amigable.- ¿Qué tal lleváis el día?

- Bien.- respondió Hermione de forma escueta, indicando así, que no quería hablar con ella más de lo necesario.

- ¿Queréis que os llene los platos?.- Pero antes de obtener respuesta, los llenó de varias cosas, dejándolos frente a ellos.

Harry y Hermione miraron los platos con algo de desconfianza. Ginny fingió inocencia.

- ¿Qué pasa, no tenéis hambre?

- No es eso.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Entonces qué, desconfiáis de mí. No pensaréis que están envenenados o algo así¿verdad?. Me habéis visto servirlos, no he puesto nada más que comida.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ginny?.- preguntó Hermione.- ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad repentina?

- Es mi forma de pediros disculpas.- Dijo en tono amable, pero falso, aunque era tan buena actriz que ni Harry ni Hermione intuyeron la falsedad del tono.- Sé que me he pasado mucho, sobre todo contigo, Hermione. Si me das la oportunidad, prometo compensarte.

- No necesito compensación. Me basta con tu palabra.- _"Ni pienses ni por un momento, que me fío de ti. Recuerdo lo que dijo Ron, algo tramas y pienso averiguarlo tarde o temprano."_

- ¿Y tú, Harry?

- Yo digo…que seas tan amable de pasarme el agua, por favor.- _"No pienso decirte nada, que no esté relacionado con la comida. A mí no me engañas Ginny. Eres una Weasley al fin y al cabo, sois los maestros del engaño y la comedia pero conmigo eso no vale, os conozco demasiado bien. A Ron sobre todo, y sé que fue sincero cuando dijo que debíamos estar alerta con respecto a ti. Lo que es yo…pienso hacerle caso."_

- Aquí tienes. ¿Te lleno el vaso?

- No, gracias.

- Ya lo haré yo.- añadió Hermione. Ginny estuvo a punto de mirarla con dureza, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Sabéis lo último?- preguntó la pelirroja con tono travieso.

- No¿qué ocurre?.- quiso saber Harry.

- Malfoy está diciéndole a todo el mundo que os pilló metiéndoos mano en medio del pasillo. Por lo visto, según él, distéis un espectáculo muy deplorable. Pero conociéndole, seguro que miente. Qué tío más asqueroso¿verdad?. Mira que decir mentiras sobre vosotros…

- Ni que eso fuese algo nuevo.- comentó Hermione.

- Porque son mentiras todo lo que está diciendo…¿verdad que sí?

- Por supuesto.- contestó Harry.- La única persona que siempre se comporta de forma deplorable es él.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- dijo la pelirroja partiéndose carne.- ¿Quieres que te parta el filete, Harry?

- A mí primero, por favor.- pidió Hermione antes de que él respondiese algo. Mientras Ginny miraba el plato, Hermione miró a Harry a modo de advertencia. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza como indicándole "Sé que esto no es normal". Hermione le sonrió de manera cómplice para volver a mirar a Ginny de forma neutral cuando la vio levantar la vista del plato.

- Ten Hermione, aquí tienes.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te parto la carne, o no, Harry?

- No. Prefiero crema de calabaza. ¿Me pones un poco, por favor?

- Por supuesto.- añadió ella con su mejor sonrisa.- Lo que sea por mi chico favorito.

Por debajo de la mesa, Hermione dio un suave pisotón a Harry como indicándole "toma nota de eso", él devolvió el pisotón para demostrarle que había captado el mensaje.

- ¿Cómo va lo del hechizo?- preguntó Ginny mientras se servía ensalada.

- Bien.- fue todo lo que respondió Harry.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que os deshechicéis?

- Un día.- dijo Hermione.

- Qué bien¿no?. Estaréis deseando liberaros. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.- volvió a decir la castaña, más para seguirle la corriente que por compartir su opinión.- La verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de verle durante todas las horas del día, bueno, todas en las que no estoy durmiendo, claro.

Hermione no pudo asegurarlo, pero durante un milésimo momento, le dio la impresión de que Ginny entrecerraba los ojos.

- Debe de ser incómodo convivir con alguien durante 24 horas, aunque ese alguien sea el chico que te gusta. ¿No, Hermione?

- Pues sí.- Y sin más que añadir, la castaña siguió comiéndose la carne que Ginny le había partido.

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Harry, también estás harto de pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione?

- Muy cansado.- respondió él siguiéndole el juego a Hermione.- Me gustaría recuperar gran parte de la intimidad que he perdido por estar pegado a ella.

Por toda respuesta, Ginny sonrió complacida. Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa puso los pelos de punta a Hermione, aunque la pelirroja no pudo verlo.

- Si tan cansado estáis de soportaros...¿por qué no os despegáis ahora?. Sabéis que sólo tenéis que pedírselo a Dumbledore.

- Ya que sólo falta un día, no vamos a molestarle.- añadió Hermione.- Además, si hemos aguantado seis días de intensa convivencia, uno más no hará una gran diferencia. ¿No crees, Ginny?

- Por supuesto, Hermione, estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Quieres fruta?

- No, gracias, no tengo más hambre.

Harry sabía que mentía, sobre todo por lo mucho que comía siempre. Hermione sólo se había comido un filete y eso, comparado con todas las cosas que solía comer, era algo bastante alarmante en ella además de anormal.

- ¿Y tú, Harry, quieres fruta?

- Sí, un plátano.- añadió él para no tener la misma respuesta que Hermione y que Ginny no sospechara nada raro.- ¿Me lo pelas?

Hermione volvió a darle un pisotón, pero esta vez no tan suave como el primero, Harry supo sin ninguna duda que no era debido a las sospechas sino a los celos. Por lo que no pudo evitar alegrarse interiormente.

- Toma Harry. Que aproveche.- pronunció la pelirroja pasándole el plátano ya pelado. Él se lo comió con rapidez mientras Ginny le sonreía.

- ¿A qué hora quieres que entrenemos hoy?

- Ya os avisaré.- respondió el moreno sin saber si Hermione tendría o no, que cumplir con el castigo de Snape.

- Estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas.

- ¿En la biblioteca?.- preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que Ginny no solía frecuentarla a menudo.

- Es allí donde están los libros que necesito para el trabajo que nos encargó Flichwick a los de sexto.

La castaña no dijo nada, no hacía falta responder a eso.

- ¿Has terminado, Harry?

- Sí Hermione.

- Lo siento Ginny, pero debemos irnos. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Adelante.- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo más, Hermione sintió otro escalofrío interno.

- Nos vemos luego.- fue todo lo que pronunció Harry antes de levantarse y seguir a Hermione fuera del Gran Comedor.

* * *

- Te lo juro, otra sonrisa como esa y me dará un ataque de nervios.- pronunció la castaña mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase.

- Ya, sé a lo que te refieres. Tanta amabilidad repentina asusta un poco. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Harry caminando a su lado.

- ¿Sólo un poco?. Yo diría que "poco" se queda corto. Yo diría más bien un…mucho bastante.

- No temas nada, Hermione, sabes que te protegeré de ella.

- Ya lo sé, Harry, y te lo agradezco, pero eso no evita que me entren escalofríos sólo de imaginarme lo que pueda estar tramando esa cabeza pelirroja. Ginny será más pequeña que nosotros, pero de tonta no tiene un pelo.

- Lo sé, es una Weasley al fin y al cabo, en lo que a maquinaciones se refiere, son bastante inteligentes.

- Será una Weasley, pero no se parece en nada a su hermano.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Entramos ya?

- Después de ti.

Al terminar la clase, pusieron rumbo al aula de pociones. Esta vez, Snape les dejó pasar. Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta que la clase que contemplaban sus ojos, no era sino su forma de vengarse por la actitud que tuvo ella con él el día anterior.

Harry tragó saliva ante el panorama. Estaba claro que Snape había arreglado el aula pero la había ensuciado tanto y de tal forma, que Harry pensó que Hermione no tardaría dos horas sino cuatro, en dejarla completamente limpia y ordenada.

- Cuando quiera puede empezar, señorita Granger.- pronunció el profesor con clara ironía en su voz.

Antes de que ella lo pidiera, Harry la ayudó a recogerse el pelo en un moño bajo. También la ayudó a remangarse las mangas del jersey escolar y a desabrocharse los dos primeros botones superiores de su camisa.

Hermione no esperó más a ponerse en acción. Pensó que cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaría.

Snape sonreía con malicia mientras la veía limpiar con ahínco, usando sólo una mano, tal y como había hecho durante los 5 días anteriores que llevaba de castigo, seis contando con el presente.

Tres horas y media después, una Hermione sudorosa y con claros signos de cansancio en el rostro, se acercaba a Snape para devolverle los artículos de limpieza que él había hecho aparecer anteriormente, mientras ella rogaba de forma interna, porque no se le ocurriese mandarle otra cosa. Pues en aquella clase, ya no quedaba nada que necesitase ser limpiado, ordenado o aseado. Pero se equivocó, porque en el último momento, él señaló un caldero que olía de forma repulsiva.

- Límpielo hasta dejarlo brillante.

- Sí señor.- Respondió con resignación.

Cuando se acercó al caldero, tuvo que reprimir una arcada repentina. Ella no podía asegurar qué había habido dentro, pero estaba segura que no quería saberlo, con olerlo tenía suficiente.

Cuando pensó que estaba bien, llamó a Snape. Él miró el caldero y pronunció…

- Le falta un repaso, queda una mancha en el fondo.

Hermione sabía que era mentira, pero no se quejó. Volvió a limpiar el caldero con tantas ganas y fuerza, que hasta le sangraron los dedos por debajo de las uñas. Cuando Snape vio el enrojecimiento, sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya puede irse, señorita Granger.

- Gracias señor.

- Y Granger…

- ¿Sí, profesor?

- No vuelva a faltarme el respeto o a intentar desafiarme delante de los alumnos o la próxima vez…la clase no será nada comparado a lo de hoy. Le prometo que será peor aún. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí señor.

- Muy bien, márchese. Ya la he visto suficiente por hoy.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicar ese último comentario, pero se contuvo, sabía que eso sólo perjudicaría más a Hermione y desde luego, no era lo que quería.

Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de demostrar mientras caminaba llena de agotamiento, ella abandonó el aula. En cuanto cerró la puerta, se desplomó. Harry la agarró justo a tiempo de que se cayese de boca contra el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó con clara preocupación en su voz.

- Necesito tumbarme.- Contestó más que pálida.

- Aquí no hay comodidad, Hermione, sólo un suelo de piedra. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

- Por favor, hazlo.

- Sin favor también lo haré. ¿Crees que podrás caminar?

- No…me encuentro fatal, Harry, creo que tengo angustia. Aunque no sé si es eso exactamente…sólo sé que necesito tumbarme.

- Si no puedes andar, te llevaré en brazos y esta vez…no admitiré un no por respuesta.

- Haz lo que quieras, sólo sácame de aquí antes de que me desmaye.- respondió ella con la voz cada vez más débil.

- Aguanta, Hermione, tú eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido.- Él besó su frente para seguidamente alzarla en brazos.

Ella sintió cómo la cogía como si fuese una princesa de cuento de hadas. Con paso firme pero rápido, Harry emprendió la marcha, sólo que en vez de llevarla a su habitación, la llevó a la enfermería. En cuanto tocó la puerta, la señora Pomfrey les dejó entrar. Harry dejó a Hermione en la primera cama que encontró a su alcance. Dándose cuenta de paso, que estaba desmayada.

- ¿Está bien?.- preguntó él mientras miraba hacia algún punto de la habitación, sabiendo que no debía observar cómo la señora Pomfrey la examinaba.

- Sí, no se preocupe, señor Potter. No es nada grave, sólo agotamiento. ¿Puede decirme qué es lo que ha hecho para terminar así. Demasiado ejercicio quizás?

- Se podría interpretar así. Pero no es eso.

- ¿Entonces qué fue?

- Un castigo, señora. Uno impuesto por Snape. Digamos que hace 5 días, 6 con éste…él me hizo algo en clase que por alguna razón yo no recuerdo pero Hermione sí, sólo que aún no me lo ha contado. Por lo poco que sé, ella salió en mi defensa y ofendió al profesor, él la castigó a limpiar su clase durante todos los días de esta semana. Mañana terminará su castigo a no ser que él quiera agrandárselo, pero por su bien espero que no lo haga.

Poppy pudo intuir la amenaza que escondían aquellas palabras. Intuyó también que no debía regañar a Harry por hablar así del profesor de pociones. Por muy compañero que fuese de ella, la enfermera sabía que Severus no caía bien a los estudiantes, ni a mucha gente en realidad. Pero también tenía claro que como compañero, le debía un respeto y una lealtad. Al fin y al cabo, los dos trabajaban para los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo limpiando, señor Potter?

- Casi cuatro horas, señora. Pero eso no es lo normal. Eso ha sido sólo hoy. Ella normalmente sólo tarda dos horas o tres como mucho, en dejar el aula de pociones más que limpia. Le juro que hasta usted podría reflejarse en las piedras del suelo.

- Le creo, señor Potter. La señorita Granger siempre ha sido muy eficiente en todo lo que ha hecho.

- Sí señora, no hay nadie como ella en todo el castillo.

La señora Pomfrey sonrió al notar el orgullo con que él lo había dicho.

- Usted la admira mucho¿verdad señor Potter?

- Como no tiene idea.

- No crea, Harry.- pronunció ella usando su nombre por primera vez en lo que llevaban de curso.- Sí que me hago una idea al respecto. Pero no sólo de la admiración que pueda usted sentir por ella, sino de lo mucho que la quiere.

- Perdón…¿cómo ha dicho?.- preguntó él aún de espaldas a la señora Pomfrey.

- Harry…no crea que por el hecho de ser mayor, no me doy cuenta de las cosas. Llevo los suficientes años en este colegio, como para saber cuándo estoy ante una pareja enamorada. No puedo decir con seguridad si ella siente lo mismo por usted, lo que sí puedo asegurarle, es que usted sí la ama, y mucho, me atrevería a añadir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?.- volvió a preguntar Harry sin dar la cara por el momento.

- Porque no es la primera vez que veo ese tipo de amor, señor Potter.- respondió la enfermera usando de nuevo la fórmula formal con él.- Una vez, hace muchos años…también lo ví.

- ¿En quién, si lo puedo saber?

- En su padre.

- ¿Mi…Mi padre?

- Sí. Él estaba muy enamorado de su madre, al igual que lo está usted de la señorita Granger. Puedo decir con total seguridad, que usted ve a Hermione como James veía a Lily.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso exactamente?

- A que usted la adora, al igual que su padre adoraba a su madre.

- Y cuándo…¿cuándo se dio cuenta de eso, señora Pomfrey?

- El otro día, cuando usted trajo a la señorita Granger a la enfermería. Ví cómo la miraba, y entonces lo supe. Supe que volvía a estar frente a una pareja que se quería de verdad, al igual que se querían sus padres, Harry.

- Dice usted…que nos vio. ¿Quiere eso decir que también vio ese mismo amor en los ojos de Hermione?-cuestionó sin ocultar la esperanza que demostraba su tono de voz.

- No podría asegurarlo, porque la señorita Granger no le miraba con la misma intensidad que usted a ella, quizás porque sabía que yo estaba observándoles. Lo que sí le digo con total sinceridad, es que ella le quiere mucho, siempre le ha querido mucho.

- Eso ya lo sé, señora.

- Supongo que sí, ella lleva años demostrándoselo, en más de una forma. Pero supongo también, que demostraciones de afecto no habrá sido lo único que habrá hecho. ¿Verdad?. Seguro que también le ha dicho en más de una ocasión, lo mucho que le quiere y lo más que importante que es usted para ella. ¿Acierto?

- De pleno.

- Lo sé.- añadió la enfermera con una risilla suave.- No es la primera vez que ocurre.

- ¿Qué ocurre el qué, señora Pomfrey?

- Que dos amigos de toda la vida, terminan enamorándose perdidamente el uno del otro. Aunque en el caso de ustedes dos, me atrevería a apostar que usted se enamoró antes de ella, que ella de usted.

- Acierta sólo en parte, señora, porque yo no sé si ella está enamorada de mí.

- Oh, por supuesto que lo está, señor Potter, sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta.

Harry no contestó nada, pero Poppy supo que sus palabras habían tenido efecto en él en el instante en que le vio ponerse más rígido que un palo.

- ¿He dicho algo que no esperaba, señor Potter?.- preguntó ella amablemente.

- Quizás.

- Ya puede mirar, Harry, he terminado mi tratamiento.

- ¿Está Hermione del todo bien?.

- Sí, señor Potter, se lo aseguro. En cuanto haya descansado lo suficiente, despertará de inmediato. Pero también le digo que tardará una hora en recobrar la consciencia. El hechizo que le he administrado tiene el efecto de un pequeño sedante unido al de un reconstituyente. Le produce descanso a la vez que le devuelve las energías. ¿Me ha entendido?

- Sí señora.

- Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Les dejaré solos.

- Gracias señora Pomfrey.

- Y Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- No se preocupe, tarde o temprano ella se lo dirá. Pero apostaría a que será más temprano que tarde.

- ¿Decirme el qué?.- preguntó él de forma inocente.

- Lo mucho que le ama. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no?.

- Señora Pomfrey …cómo sabe usted…

- Soy una mujer, señor Potter. Las mujeres sabemos ese tipo de cosas y no necesito decirle más al respecto. Sólo…

- Qué.

- Espérala, Harry, le aseguro que vendrá a usted cuando menos se lo espere. Pero hasta entonces…no la presione, simplemente déle el espacio que ella necesita. ¿Me ha entendido?

- Sí.

- Mejor. Y ahora me marcho. Si me necesita, estaré en la otra habitación.

- Gracias señora Pomfrey, por todo.

- De nada, señor Potter. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

Regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad, la señora Pomfrey abandonó la estancia dejándoles toda la privacidad que ellos necesitaban. Aunque en aquél momento, uno de los jóvenes más que privacidad, lo que necesitaba era descansar y recuperarse cuanto antes. Pero Poppy sabía que lo haría pronto porque siempre había sido muy fuerte, por algo era una mujer tan resistente como el hierro.

Una hora después, Hermione abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio, fue el techo blanco. En seguida supo que se encontraba en la enfermería, había estado las suficientes ocasiones en aquél lugar a lo largo de siete años, como para conocer bien aquél techo.

Cuando ladeó la cabeza, su sonrisa apareció de inmediato. Harry estaba tumbado a su lado, completamente dormido. Su cara denotaba tensión interna, ella no sabía si sería por el sueño que podría tener o si era debido a la preocupación que sentía por ella. Algo en su interior, le dijo a Hermione que era lo segundo. Decidida a no despertarle, se limitó a observarle en silencio.

Un poco después, él despertó. Su sonrisa apareció automáticamente en el instante en que se encontró con sus ojos marrones. Unos ojos que él consideraba preciosos sobre todo por la facilidad con que cambiaban según les diera la luz. A veces eran chocolate, otras ámbar y otras miel. Independientemente de la tonalidad que adoptaran, para Harry, seguían siendo hermosos a la vez que fascinantes.

Gracias a los años que había pasado con ella y la intensa convivencia que llevaban manteniendo durante seis días, Harry había aprendido a leer en aquellos ojos. Sabía con seguridad, que en ocasiones transmitían mucho más de lo que pudiera decir la boca de Hermione. Una boca que también encontraba preciosa, igual de preciosa que le resultaba ella.

- Hola…- dijo ella con suavidad.

- Hola preciosa.- respondió él de igual manera.

- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no nos diríamos cosas cursis?- preguntó ella en tono divertido sin abandonar la voz suave.

- Eso no es cursi, es la realidad.- Respondió Harry dándole un beso dulce que ella devolvió de la misma forma.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Una hora y algo.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

- Agotamiento, Hermione, simplemente eso. Por culpa de Snape, te quedaste sin energías.

- Ah, sí…recuerdo que me sentía muy débil cuando salí del aula.

- Como para no sentirte así. Se pasó mucho hoy.

- Pues no quiero que le hagas nada, Harry. Sólo me queda un día de castigo al igual que nos queda un día de estar pegados. Te pido por favor que no te vengues de Snape, no quiero correr el riesgo de que me aumente el castigo.

- No te preocupes por eso, seré bueno. Lo prometo.

- Gracias…"cielito".- añadió ella mientras se reía de forma traviesa.

- De nada…"bomboncito".- respondió él de igual manera.

Pronto se estaban riendo a la misma vez, cuando se calmaron, ella sólo tuvo algo que decir…

- Gracias por cuidar de mí, Harry, y por estar siempre ahí, te lo pida o no.

- De nada, Hermione. Lo mismo digo.

- Deberíamos irnos, mañana tienes partido y debéis entrenar. Seguro que llegas tarde al entrenamiento por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Tú eres lo único que importa.

Por toda respuesta, ella le dio varios besos que él aceptó y devolvió encantado.

- Igualmente quiero irme, Harry. El equipo te necesita y yo no soy quién para impedir que entrenes hoy.

- Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Hermione, mucho más importante que todos los partidos o entrenamientos del mundo. Pero si quieres irte, nos iremos.

- Gracias…

- Ahora bien…vámonos porque tú quieras no porque quieras darme el gusto. ¿Está claro?

- Sí señor.- contestó ella como si estuviese respondiendo a uno de sus profesores.

- ¿Te sientes en condiciones de levantarte sin ayuda?

- Sí Harry, estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes.

- Seguiré preocupándome hasta que te vea caminando por ti misma.

Para demostrarle que se encontraba bien, Hermione se sentó en la cama sin ayuda.

- ¿Ves, Harry?. Estoy bien. Ni siquiera me he mareado.

- De acuerdo. Estás sana.

- Vámonos, por favor. No me gusta estar aquí.

- A mí tampoco.

* * *

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?.- preguntó Ginny saliendo a su encuentro, pues les había visto venir desde la distancia. Ella había estado esperándoles fuera de la biblioteca cuando consideró que irían a avisarla del entrenamiento. Al tardar más de lo que ella esperaba, supo que había ocurrido algo.- ¿Todo va bien?.

- Ahora sí.- fue todo lo que respondió Hermione.

- ¿Vamos a entrenar o no, Harry?

- Sí Ginny, en seguida. Sólo dame unos minutos para avisar al equipo.

- No hace falta, lo haré yo. Sé dónde están todos. Vosotros id preparando las cosas, del resto me encargo yo.

- Gracias.- respondió Harry con sinceridad.- Nos vemos en el campo de Quidditch en unos…10 minutos.

- Allí estaremos.

En cuanto la perdieron de vista, tanto Harry como Hermione se dirigieron a la habitación de ella para vestirse adecuadamente.

Usaron el desmaius para cambiarse. Él con sus ropas de Quidditch, ella con un chándal de pantalón largo y cintura baja que dejaba ver su cadera.

Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar un silbido cuando la vio con aquél atuendo.

- Gracias.- dijo ella riendo un poco.- Fue un regalo de Megan. A ella le encanta la ropa Nike, me regaló este chándal el año pasado. Fuimos juntas a las rebajas y me lo compró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo no llevaba bastante dinero. Luego quise darle el dinero pero no lo aceptó. Ella es así.

- Seguro que es una buena persona.

- Sí, Harry, una estupenda.

- Si tú lo crees, no lo dudo. ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro, seguro que ya están todos allí.

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch vieron que efectivamente, todo el equipo estaba esperándoles.

- ¿Todo bien?.- preguntó Ron acercándose a ellos.

- Sí.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.- Hemos tardado más de lo debido por culpa de un desmayo mío, pero ya estoy buena, no te preocupes.

- ¿Otra bajada de tensión?

- No, Ron, agotamiento, por culpa de Snape.- respondió Harry.- Se pasó mucho hoy.

- Ese tío es un hijo de la gran…mejor no lo digo. Pero lo es con toda sus letras.

Hermione se rió un poco, demostrando así que había entendido la palabra no dicha por su amigo pelirrojo.

- ¡Cada uno a su puesto!.- gritó Harry mientras cogía la saeta. Colocándola frente a Hermione para que pudiese subirse primero. En cuanto lo hizo, él se colocó detrás y tras pegar una potente patada al suelo, se izaron en el aire.

- Por mucho que lo hagamos, nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a despegar.- pronunció la castaña mientras oía el aire silbar en sus oídos conforme ascendían al cielo.

- Pero ya no es tan malo como antes. ¿Verdad?.- preguntó él a su espalda.

- No, ya no.- dijo sonriendo, aunque él no pudo verlo.

Harry soltó la snitch y en menos de un segundo, la pequeña pelotita de alas doradas ya se había perdido de su vista. Él esperó un poco antes de comenzar a buscarla. Mientras tanto, se limitó a volar con velocidad de paseo, para que Hermione pudiese relajarse antes de provocar que chillase de miedo cuando empezara a meter velocidad a la escoba.

- ¿Sigues asustada?

- No, Harry, es imposible que me asuste a esta velocidad. Más bien estoy disfrutando mucho.- Ella ladeó un poco la cara para que él viera su sonrisa, él aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso que ella devolvió de inmediato.

- Agárrate bien, Hermione, acabo de ver la snicth.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo rogó interiormente porque no estuviesen mucho rato volando a una velocidad de vértigo. Cosa que ya estaban haciendo.

Desde su puesto, Ginny contemplaba a la pareja volar y girar a gran velocidad. Observaba las caras de pánico de Hermione y sólo podía alegrarse al ver lo patética que era.

Seguía sin entender cómo había podido Harry enamorarse de ella, pero tenía muy claro que pronto la dejaría pues…¿qué chico en sus cabales podía aguantar a una chica que siempre que volaba con él, no podía hacer otra cosa más que reaccionar como una histérica?

"_Pronto, Harry, pronto te cansarás de ella y entonces vendrás a mí. Yo me encargaré de que así sea."_

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, ella siguió en su puesto, ensayando lo que debía hacer durante los partidos.

Ron tragó saliva, la sonrisa de su hermana le estaba dando miedo. La había visto observar a Hermione con una mirada fría y glacial mientras miraba a Harry de una forma especial. Ron no podía si quiera imaginar lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza mientras ella miraba a su mejor amigo, lo que tenía más que claro, era que algo estaba tramando. Y tenía clara otra cosa, ese algo tenía que ver con el hecho de apartar a Hermione de Harry.

"_No te lo permitiré, Ginny, por mucho que seas mi hermana, no consentiré que dañes a Hermione. _

_Harry la quiere, la quiere de verdad y ha habido pocas cosas en su vida que de verdad haya querido. No pienso permitir que le quites lo único que en verdad le hace feliz. Aunque enfrentarte implique perderte como hermana, me da igual. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, me han cuidado mucho más de lo que tú has hecho. No permitiré que les hagas algo malo. Ni a él…ni por supuesto a ella. La única chica que se ha portado siempre conmigo, como una verdadera hermana."_

- Ya falta poco, tranquilízate.- pronunció Harry justo detrás de ella.- Estoy a punto de coger la snitch.

- Eso mismo dijiste hace 10 minutos.- respondió Hermione con claro miedo en su voz. Él giró otra vez y ella volvió a gritar. Harry se rió un poco, el pánico de Hermione ya no le resultaba incómodo, más bien divertido.

- Desde luego Hermione…no tienes remedio.

- Pues lo siento, señor Potter. No puedo cambiar eso por mucho que lo intente. Nací con pánico a las alturas y moriré teniéndolo. Si te molesta te aguantas, porque no puedo evitarlo.

- No digas tonterías.- pronunció él acercándose a su oído.- No hay nada en ti, que me moleste. Salvo tu manía de hacerme estudiar hasta que ya no puedo más.

- Estudiar…llevamos varios días sin coger un libro. Lo que me recuerda que luego tendremos que ponernos las pilas para estar al día.

- Aún falta mucho para los exámenes, Hermione, sólo llevamos una semana de curso. Sabes muy bien que durante la primera semana, apenas tenemos deberes. Mucho menos estudio.

- Igualmente tendremos que repasar lo que sí llevamos dado. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que mañana nos pregunten algo en clase, no sepamos responder y nos quiten puntos?. Yo no. Menos todavía cuando Slythering nos está sacando ventaja este año, antes muerta que dejar que se lleven la copa de la casa.

- Ésa es mi Hermione.- respondió Harry con tono orgulloso para seguidamente darle un beso.- Y ahora coge aire, tenemos la snicth justo debajo, voy a descender en picado.

- ¿Qué tú qué?. No Harry…no lo…¡hagas!. ¡AHHHHHHHHH- gritó sin dejar de rezar interiormente todas las oraciones que se sabía mientras sentía cómo el estómago se le subía a la garganta.

"_Patética, realmente patética."_- pensó Ginny desde su sitio.- _"Es tan patética que me dan ganas de reír, pero no puedo hacerlo. Ron me vigila. Tendré que disimular si no quiero levantar sospechas en mi propio hermano. Seguro que perdería el culo por ir corriendo hasta ellos y contarles lo que planeo. Pero no soy tan tonta como para contárselo. No, Ron, esta vez no te confiaré nada, mucho menos esto."_

- ¡La tengo!.- dijo Harry triunfante.- ¿Ves, Hermione?. Ha sido rápido.

- Yo sí que voy a desmayarme rápido como no me bajes de aquí pronto.

- Exagerada.- rió él a su espalda- Ni si quiera estás pálida.

- Con palidez o sin ella, quiero irme.

- Está bien, Hermione, despido al equipo y nos vamos.

- Gracias.- Ella le dio un beso, él sonrió complacido.

- ¡Se acabó por hoy!.- pronunció Harry una vez frente al equipo.- Mucha suerte mañana, pero no os preocupéis, si jugáis como hoy, seguro que ganaremos.

- ¿Aunque jueguen sucio?.- preguntó Seamus Finnigan, que se había unido al equipo aquél año.

- Ellos siempre juegan sucio.- respondió Ron.- Eso no es nada nuevo. ¿Verdad?- Todos los demás miembros respondieron de forma afirmativa.

- Nos vemos en la cena, Ron.- Y sin añadir nada más, Harry y Hermione salieron disparados en dirección al castillo.

* * *

Dos horas después, Harry y Hermione aparecían en el gran comedor completamente limpios y aseados. Ellos aún tenían el pelo húmedo gracias al baño caliente que se habían dado. Ron movió la nariz de manera olfativa.

- Oléis bien.- pronunció el pelirrojo mientras llenaba los platos de ellos.- ¿Qué champú habéis usado?

- Fresa.- contestó Harry comenzando a comer.

- Yo también.- pronunció la castaña haciendo lo mismo que su novio.

- ¿Qué tú te has lavado el pelo con champú de fresa?.- preguntó Ron mirándole de forma incrédula- Pero si tú odias ese olor, Harry.

- A Hermione le gusta.- fue todo lo que respondió antes de meterse otro trozo de pollo asado en la boca.

Ron no dijo nada, sólo se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Desde cuándo os laváis el pelo con el mismo champú?.- preguntó Ginny sentándose al lado de Ron mientras se llenaba el plato de distintas cosas.

- Desde que estamos pegados.- respondió Hermione pinchando patatas asadas.

- ¿Tanto tenéis en común que hasta os gusta el mismo champú?.- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

- ¿Me pasas la crema de calabaza, Ginny?.- pronunció su hermano para intentar cambiar de tema, pues sabía que ella no preguntaba porque sí.

- Toma, Ron.

- Gracias hermanita.

- ¿Hay algo más que os guste compartir además del champú?.- volvió a preguntar Ginny mirando tanto a Harry como a Hermione.

- ¿Queréis crema de calabacín, chicos?- volvió a interrumpirla Ron.- Está muy rica.

- Sí, por favor.- añadió Hermione tendiéndole un tazón.

- Yo también quiero.- dijo Harry alargando el brazo libre.

- ¿Y qué os gusta hacer por separado?.- preguntó Ginny de nuevo.

- Muchas cosas.- respondió Hermione acercándose el tazón a la boca.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- No es de tu incumbencia.- respondió Harry en un tono que indicaba claramente "déjanos en paz."

- Perdona.- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de forma afable.- No pretendía molestaros.

- Seguro.- añadió Harry con sarcasmo.- Tú nunca nos molestas.

Hermione le dio un pisotón a modo de advertencia, él entendió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué tal te va con Luna, Ron?.- preguntó Ginny para cambiar de tema.

- Bien.

- ¿Os casaréis al terminar el colegio?

- No lo sé. Quizás.

- Mamá se pondrá muy contenta, a ella le encantan las bodas. ¿Iréis a la boda?.- preguntó mirando a Harry y Hermione.

- Por supuesto.- respondió Ron.- Si hay boda, serán los primeros en ser invitados.

- Claro, ellos no podrían faltar.- añadió Ginny con amabilidad.- Sobre todo Hermione. Por algo es la chica más importante en la vida de estos dos chicos más que importantes para mí.

La castaña no dijo nada, sólo continuó comiendo, eso sí, a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal. Cosa que le indicó tanto a Harry como a Ron, que ella estaba molesta.

- ¿Y quién será el padrino de boda?

- Harry, por supuesto.- respondió Ron.

- ¿Y la madrina?

- Hermione.

- ¿Ella?. Creí que las madrinas de bodas eran siempre las madres del novio. Mamá se llevará un disgusto si no cuentas con ella.

- No te preocupes, Ginny.- comentó Hermione en tono neutral.- No pienso quitarle ese protagonismo a tu madre. Si ella quiere ser la madrina, por mí bien.

- No es que quiera, es que debe serlo. Ella es de la familia, tú no.

Hermione pudo apreciar claramente, el desprecio que indicaban aquellas palabras, pero no iba a darle el gusto a Ginny de mostrarse ofendida. Pues sería como un triunfo para la pelirroja, ya que demostraría que le afectaba lo que ella dijera.

- Pero Harry sí es de la familia, él puede ser el padrino si quiere. No creo que eso ofenda a nuestros padres. ¿Verdad Ron?

- Ginny…cambia de tema.

- ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?.- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.- No creo que decir que Harry es de la familia sea algo negativo. Además, es cierto. Él lleva tantos años con nosotros que es como uno más de la familia. Mamá y Papá lo creen así.

- Ginny…

- También creen que sería estupendo que él y yo nos casáramos. ¿Verdad Ron?

- Sí, es cierto que lo han comentado alguna vez. Pero tú sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto. No me hagas decirlo.

- ¿Decir el qué, que estás de acuerdo con ellos?

- No, Ginny, ya no. Puede que un tiempo atrás, lo estuviera, pero ya no lo estoy.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho…- pero antes de que continuase, Hermione se metió en la conversación.

- Tu hermano acaba de decirte, que no cree que tú y Harry seáis el matrimonio perfecto.

- Tú cállate, nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

- Me callaré si quiero, Ginny, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes y yo no te debo nada para tener que cumplirlas.

- Eres una…

- Si se te ocurre terminar la frase.- pronunció Harry completamente serio.- Y en ella pronuncias algo ofensivo contra Hermione, cosa que te creo capaz de hacer, te juro que te meteré tal bofetada que te pondré la cara del revés. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro, Ginebra Weasley?

- Sí.- respondió ella más que pálida, pues no se esperaba esa amenaza por parte de él. Mucho menos delante de su hermano.

- Bien.- fue todo lo que él añadió antes de terminarse el pollo.

- Perdona, Harry.- pronunció en tono afligido mientras le veía levantarse acompañado de Hermione.

- No te perdono, Ginny, no pienso hacerlo hasta que dejes de comportarte como una enferma y actúes con normalidad.

- ¿Crees que estoy enferma?

- Bastante. Nadie en sus cabales, actuaría como tú. Con tantos cambios de humor como pocas veces he visto en una persona normal. Cuando vuelvas a ser una persona corriente, entonces avísame. Quizás me plantee el volver a hablar contigo o incluso a creer en ti. Hasta entonces…olvídate de mi existencia y de la de Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué tienes que nombrarla?. El problema lo tienes conmigo. ¿No?

- Los problemas que tú le causes a Hermione, también serán los míos. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí, Harry.

- No tengo más que decir. Nos vemos mañana, Ron. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Harry, buenas noches Hermione, que descanséis.

- Tú también.- Respondió la castaña en tono amable mientras abandonaba el gran comedor seguida de Harry, que iba agarrado de su mano.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Ginny rompió a llorar, echándose en el pecho de su hermano en busca de consuelo, pero Ron continuó terminándose la cena como si le importase poco el sufrimiento de su hermana.

- ¿Es que no vas a consolarme?

- No, si quieres que te sea sincero, te diré que tú sola te lo has buscado. Por si no te ha quedado claro aún, Harry te desprecia y eso no tiene nada que ver con que Hermione le haya puesto en contra tuya. Tú solita has logrado eso. Llevo días diciéndote claramente que les dejes en paz y nunca me has hecho caso. Bien, ahí tienes el resultado de tus insultos, agresiones y desprecios.

- ¡Pero yo nunca he molestado a Harry!

- Sí lo has hecho, tú crees que no, pero sí, Ginny. Sobre todo cuando te metías con Hermione o la agredías de alguna forma. Creo que él te lo ha dejado claro antes, todo lo que le hagas a Hermione, afectará a Harry. ¿Quieres que deje de odiarte?. Pues deja de comportarte como una paranoica y vuelve a ser la chica alegre y risueña que eras antes. Entonces…quizás…él dejará de pensar en ti como en un peligro andante.

Ron no se dio cuenta, pero Ginny sonrió complacida al escuchar lo último que él le dijo. Sin que él lo supiera, acababa de darle la clave para que Harry volviese a verla con buenos ojos.

- ¿Tú también me odias?.- preguntó fingiendo aflicción otra vez.

- No, eres mi hermana al fin y al cabo. Pero sí te digo que si no mejoras tu comportamiento, sobre todo con Hermione, puede que llegue un día en que sí te odie y hasta te deje de hablar. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí, Ron. Pero…¿Por qué es Hermione más importante para ti que yo?

- Es obvio el por qué, Ginny. Ella ha estado siempre a mi lado, tú no.

- ¡Pero yo soy tu hermana!

- De sangre sí, de comportamiento…sólo este año. Antes no me hacías caso.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también. Pero está en tus manos arreglar eso, Ginny, eso y lo de Hermione. Tú verás lo que haces.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- quiso saber cuando le vio levantarse del banco.

- A buscar a Luna. He quedado con ella después de la cena.

- Que te vaya bien, Ron.- dijo con sinceridad, al fin y al cabo era su hermano, deseaba de verdad que fuese feliz y estaba claro para ella que con Luna lo era.

- Gracias Ginny. Hasta mañana.

- Sí, Ron, hasta mañana.- Sin más que añadir, la pelirroja abandonó el gran comedor mientras Malfoy la seguía con la mirada.

Poco después de que ella saliera, el rubio más soberbio y despreciativo de Slythering, salió a su encuentro. Ella se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- Hablar contigo.

- Yo no. No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme.

- ¿Ni siquiera si es para ayudarte?

- ¿Ayudarme en qué?

- En conseguir…que Potter, deje a Granger.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Weasley, te aseguro que no funciona. Sé que odias a Granger tanto como yo. Te he estado observando desde hace algunos días. Si quieres…podemos trabajar juntos para hacer que rompan.

- ¿Y qué ganarías tú con eso, acaso te gusta Hermione?

- Con sólo pensar en ella me dan ganas de vomitar. Por lo tanto, no, no me gusta, más bien la odio a muerte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por humillarme siempre. Es la única mujer del castillo, que lo hace.

- ¿Por eso la odias, porque es la única que se atreve a plantarte cara?

- Por eso y también porque siempre me hace quedar mal delante de mis amigos. Ya es hora de que me tome la revancha. ¿Me ayudarás?

- ¿Por qué piensas que lo haré?

- Porque tú odias a Granger tanto como yo. Si lo que quieres es hacerle daño, qué mejor que hacérselo a través de su querido Potter.

- No te entiendo.

- Tú sólo limítate a conseguir que Granger vuelva a confiar en ti. Del resto me encargo yo.

- ¿Puedo saber lo que planeas?

- Separarles, simplemente eso. Separarles para siempre. Créeme Weasley, lo haré de tal manera que nunca conseguirán estar juntos por mucho que lo intenten.

- ¿Por qué no?

Malfoy no respondió, se limitó a sonreír de forma tétrica.

- ¿Me ayudarás, sí o no, Weasley?

- No. Prefiero trabajar sola.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?

- Porque antes me dejaría quemar viva, que aceptar algo de ti. Puede que a mí tampoco me guste Hermione, pero no pienso hacerle daño a través de ti.

- ¿Porque soy un Slythering y tú una Gryffindor?

- No, imbécil. Porque eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy siempre habéis despreciado a mi familia.

- ¿Así que te niegas a colaborar conmigo por motivos de orgullo?

- No es orgullo, gilipollas, sino amor propio. Lo creas o no, todos los Weasley lo tenemos.

- Los Malfoy también.

- No, vosotros sólo tenéis riquezas, posición social y mucho desprecio para el resto del mundo que no consideráis a vuestra altura. Amor propio no tenéis, ni si quiera sabéis lo que es eso. Que te quede claro, Malfoy…no pienso colaborar contigo ni ahora ni nunca. Olvídate de mi existencia.

- Volverás, Weasley, tarde o temprano, volverás a buscarme y pedirme ayuda. Te lo aseguro.

- Escucha…niño mimado, presuntuoso y estúpido a más no poder. Antes volvería con el mismo Voldemort, que buscarte para pedir tu ayuda. Lo creas o no, no eres necesario para mí y tampoco quiero que lo seas.

Diciendo eso último, se marchó. Mientras Draco la miraba de forma presuntuosa.

En su fuero interno seguía pensando que ella acudiría a él tarde o temprano. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba, muy equivocado. Quizás Ginny no soportaba a Hermione, pero había sido sincera en todo lo que le había dicho. Ella se dejaría quemar viva, antes de contar con la ayuda de cualquier Malfoy, algo normal después de haber sufrido durante años, las humillaciones, desprecios e insultos que siempre le había hecho a los suyos la familia de aquél rubio odioso.

Puede que Harry y Ron tuviesen razón cuando dijeron que ella estaba algo desequilibrada, pero aún le quedaba la suficiente cordura en el cerebro para distinguir lo que quería y lo que no, y desde luego, no quería relaciones con Malfoy de ningún tipo, ni si quiera para fastidiarle la existencia a Hermione. Decidida a dejar de pensar en el rubio, se fue directa al dormitorio de las chicas de sexto curso. Donde se acostó en cuanto se puso el pijama.

* * *

Sentada en la cama, con las rodillas dobladas para sostener el libro y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry, Hermione leía el compendio de Klaus mientras su novio, sentado también pero con la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, leía el diario de su madre. Pronto llegó a una parte que llamó su atención.

- ¡Mira, Hermione!

- ¿Qué?.- cuestionó ella dejando su libro y sentándose al lado de Harry, para poder ver el diario.

- He llegado a la parte de la que hablaba Snape. Aquello que nos mencionó sobre que había hecho llorar a mi madre. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Sí.

- Aquí dice…que él y mi madre discutieron. Por lo visto, cuando ella le contó que se había enamorado de mi padre, él se puso furioso.

Mi madre dice también, que él le confesó que ella le gustaba y que intentó convencerla de que dejase a mi padre a cambio de él pero ella se negó.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Él empezó a insultarla, le dijo que no era como él creía. Que era otra estúpida más que había caído en las redes de Potter.

También dice que él le dijo que mi padre la dejaría en cuanto se cansara de ella, porque así era como había actuado con sus novias anteriores.

Mi madre le dijo que eso era falso, que decía todo eso debido a los celos y que si de verdad era su amigo y la quería, debía apoyarla en vez de enfadarse con ella. Pero Snape no la escuchó, empezó a insultarla cada vez más y más hasta que ella acabó llorando. Fue entonces que mi padre apareció y cuando la vio llorando al lado de Snape, pensó que él le había hecho algo así que le atacó.

- Enséñame esa parte, Harry.

- Toma, es aquí.

- " ¿Qué Coño le has hecho, Snivellus?

- ¡No me llames así, Potter!

- Te llamaré como me de la gana. Cuéntame ahora mismo qué le has hecho a Lily o no respondo de lo que te haré.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe.

- ¡Cómo que no, yo la quiero, entiendes, la quiero. Todo lo que a ella le afecte a mí también me afecta!

- No me vengas con actitud de caballero andante, eso ya no se lleva.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Snape, dime ahora mismo qué le has dicho o te partiré tanto la boca, que ni con toda la magia del mundo podrás arreglarla!

- Sólo le he dicho la verdad. Que es una ingenua y una estúpida por no saber valorar lo que tiene. Pero sin duda es más estúpida aún por haberse enamorado de ti.

- ¿Enamorado…de mí?

- Ahora no te hagas el inocente. Tú lo sabías. Por eso la has engatusado para que te elija a ti por encima de mí. Pero no te lo voy a consentir, Potter. Me has quitado muchas cosas, pero a Lily no, a ella no me la quitarás. Es la única amiga que tengo, la única que se preocupa por mí y la única chica que amo. Puedes tener a cualquier otra chica del castillo, pero no a ella. Es lo último que diré.

- ¡Ella no te quiere, me quiere a mí!

- Eso dice, pero yo creo que está confundida.

- ¿Lilian Evans confundida, la bruja más inteligente y brillante de Hogwarts…confundida?. Por favor, Snape, no me hagas reír. Ella es la última persona que tendría ideas confusas. Siempre ha sabido muy bien lo que ha querido. Esta vez no será diferente.

- ¿Qué le has hecho, Potter, qué has usado en ella para hacer que se enamore de ti?

- ¡Nada!

- Mientes, sé que le has hecho algo porque es imposible que una chica como ella se fije en alguien como tú. Sois el día y la noche, Potter, no es posible que estéis juntos de forma natural.

- ¡Por última vez, Snape, no le he hecho nada, sólo ser sincero con ella. Pero tú…tú sí has hecho algo, la has hecho llorar y eso no te lo pienso perdonar jamás!. ¡ Inmovilus¡Tallantalegra!

En cuanto le ví atacar a Severus, corrí a detener a James, le supliqué que le dejara, pero él no me hizo caso. Esto es lo que ocurrió…

- ¡Basta James, basta. Déjale en paz!

- ¡No Lily, esta vez se ha pasado mucho!

- ¡Déjale, ya es suficiente!

- ¡No lo será hasta que se disculpe contigo!. ¡Wingardium Leviosa!. ¡Inflatus!

- ¡James, basta, basta, bastaaaa!- grité llorando con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Pero Lily…!

- ¡Ya vale, ni si quiera está defendiéndose, no le dejas, eso no es justo, James. Nada justo. Si no le dejas tranquilo ahora, romperé contigo!. ¿Me oyes?. ¡Te dejaré James, juro que lo haré!.- Eso fue lo que le dije, pero no sabía por qué se lo dije, pues no me consideraba capaz de romper con él, con el único chico al que de verdad he amado y sigo amando. Él no fue capaz de contestar mucho, sólo dijo…

- Pero yo…

- ¡Tú nada, te has pasado tres pueblos, James. Él me hizo llorar, sí, pero debido a la rabia, no porque me odie de verdad. Bájale al suelo ahora!

James me obedeció esa vez. Me acerqué corriendo hasta Severus y le ayudé a levantarse, le pregunté si se encontraba bien, pero él sólo me miró furioso, lleno de rencor. Ni si quiera me permitió seguir hablando. Cuando lo intenté, él sólo me tapó la boca con una mano. Lo último que me dijo fue…

- Se acabó Lily, nuestra amistad se acabó desde este instante. Tú estás muerta para mí a partir de ahora. Lo digo en serio.

Cuando se fue…rompí a llorar otra vez. Había perdido al único amigo de verdad que había tenido durante mis siete años de colegio. James intentó consolarme pero yo no le dejé, me marché corriendo porque no quería verle, al menos durante un rato.

Estaba furiosa con él y muy dolida. Él no tenía derecho a portarse así, ni si quiera le dio tiempo a defenderse. Cada vez que Severus intentaba usar algún hechizo, él lanzaba más y más. El colmo para mí fue cuando usó el inflatus, prendiendo fuego a su capa. Pudo haberle quemado vivo si no llego a detenerlo.

Ahora Snape me odia y no le culpo por ello. Fui una tonta al decirle lo de James. Siempre le había odiado, pero con motivo. Si James y sus amigos no se hubiesen dedicado a amargar cada uno de sus días en el colegio…él habría sido feliz. James no lo sabe…pero la vida de Snape nunca ha sido fácil, ni si quiera ha tenido una buena familia. Sus parientes siempre le despreciaron por considerarle un mago torpe, aunque debo decir también, que de torpe no tiene nada.

Yo también he sido despreciada por uno de mis parientes. Vengo de una familia de muggles, formada por un padre, una madre y una hermana llamada Petunia.

Mis padres se alegran de que yo sea bruja, pero ella no. Ni si quiera mi propia hermana, entiende lo que soy. Piensa que soy una anormal, una…abominación de la naturaleza, eso me dijo la última vez que estuve en casa. He decidido no volver con papá y mamá, no mientras ella siga allí. Mis padres sufren mucho cada vez que discutimos y yo no tengo por qué hacerles pasar por eso cada día.

No sé si cuando acabe el colegio viviré sola o con James, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que no volveré a casa hasta que Petunia se haya independizado o casado, si es que hay algún chico que despierte su interés, porque parece ser que no hay nadie suficientemente bueno para ella.

Y ahora que pienso en James…me doy cuenta que al principio, yo no le creía bueno para mí. Quizás por eso dudé cuando me dijo que me amaba. No podía creerle, pero es normal…durante mucho tiempo le odié, no le soportaba, era un chulo, vanidoso y pomposo que presumía de su talento para el Quidditch y se burlaba de todo aquél que no consideraba a su nivel.

Ha amargado a Severus más de lo que jamás he visto, ni si quiera mi hermana Petunia me ha amargado tanto la existencia como sí ha hecho James con él. Es cierto que Severus tiene un aspecto poco agradable, incluso su pelo es horrible, pero…eso no le da derecho a él y sus amigos, a portarse así con él. Y ahora…me odia, Severus me odia porque piensa que le he traicionado al estar con James. Dios…me siento tan mal que incluso tengo ganas de vomitar…

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?. Yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie, no de forma consciente. Sólo quería mantener mi amistad con Severus, quería compartir mi felicidad con mi mejor amigo…pero no puedo…él no quiere compartir nada conmigo. Mucho menos esto.

¿Cómo no lo ví venir, cómo no supuse que él reaccionaría así?. Más todavía sabiendo como sé…que nunca ha soportado a James. Lo que tampoco pensé es que yo le gustaba a Severus. Pero…¿cómo iba a saberlo?. Nunca me demostró un comportamiento distinto al de un buen amigo.

Mierda…estoy llorando y no puedo parar. Será mejor que deje de escribir o lo emborronaré todo con mis lágrimas…"

- ¿Qué más dice, Harry?

- Nada más, si escribió algo después de eso…nunca lo sabré. Hay tinta borrosa hasta el final de la página.

- Bueno, al menos sabemos por qué Snape hizo llorar a tu madre y también por qué rompió su amistad con ella.

- Sí, parece ser que no entendió el amor que mi madre sentía por mi padre.

- Es normal, Harry, ten en cuenta que tu padre era su mayor enemigo. Es lógico que él no pudiese comprender cómo tu madre se pudo fijar en tu padre. Además…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No encuentras la historia algo familiar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es más o menos lo mismo que lo que siente Ginny hacia mí. Te recuerdo que me acusó de haber hecho algo en ti para que tú te fijaras en mí.

- Y también te insultó y humilló hasta hacerte llorar.

- Sí…es como si tu madre y yo estuviésemos pasando por lo mismo.

- Es cierto, pero hay una diferencia.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tú no has perdido ninguna buena amiga porque Ginny jamás ha sido amiga tuya.

- Es verdad, además, después de todo lo ocurrido con ella, ahora sí que tengo claro que no la quiero como amiga.

- Yo tampoco. No puedo fiarme de una chica que se altera a lo más mínimo.

- Pues a mí…en el fondo me da pena de ella.

- Eso es porque eres demasiado buena, Hermione.

- No, Harry, no es bondad, es compasión. Entiendo su sufrimiento. Ella lleva años esperando que te fijes en ella y sabe que éste es nuestro último año aquí, a ella aún le falta uno para terminar el colegio. Sabe que si no te ha conseguido ya, luego no podrá. Por eso está tan desesperada, al menos eso es lo que yo creo, aunque puede que me equivoque.

- Pues yo creo todo lo que me has dicho sobre ella.

- Igualmente pienso que no le voy a consentir una sola ofensa más. Una cosa es que me de pena, otra muy distinta que me deje avasallar por ella. No es por nada pero…si no me he dejado pisar por Malfoy, no voy a hacerlo por la hermana pequeña de mi otro mejor amigo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Me he dado cuenta de otra cosa que tenemos en común tu madre y yo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que dos Potter se enfrentaron a quien más odiaban para defender a la chica que querían. Tu padre con Snape…tú con Snape. Él le enfrentó por haber hecho llorar a tu madre. Tú le enfrentaste porque me ofendió y no se disculpó adecuadamente conmigo. Puede que en aquella ocasión no me hiciera llorar, pero hubo otras que sí. ¿No lo ves, Harry?. Es como si todo volviese a repetirse. Creo que entiendo por qué tu madre me hizo llegar el diario.

- ¿Por qué crees que fue?

- Para que pudiésemos conocerla, sí, pero sobre todo para que aprendiésemos de sus experiencias.

- Es posible.

- ¿Vas a seguir leyendo el diario?- preguntó ahogando un bostezo.

- Sí, quiero saber qué pasó después de la pelea. Cómo fue que mi padre y mi madre se reconciliaron.

- Ah, de esa parte sí me acuerdo. Es muy bonita.

- ¿Quieres que te la lea?

- No, prefiero que lo leas tú. Creo que es algo que sólo tú debes disfrutar, por algo eres su hijo.

- Gracias, Hermione.

- De nada. Buenas noches.

- ¿Te vas a dormir ya?

- Sí, estoy cansada.

- Apagaré la luz.

- No, Harry, no me importa que sigas leyendo.

- Pero yo quiero dormir contigo…

- Y lo harás, no voy a irme a ninguna parte. Estamos pegados hasta mañana. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí.

- Buenas noches Harry.- Tras darle un beso en los labios, se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches Hermione.- contestó acariciando su cabello para darle un beso en la cabeza y continuar leyendo el diario de su madre.

" Ya me siento mejor. He llorado mucho, creo que he gastado todas las lágrimas que tenía en el cuerpo. Será mejor que me enjuague la cara para bajar la hinchazón, me doy miedo con el aspecto que tengo. Oh…están llamando a la puerta. ¿Será James?"

"Sí, era él. Ha venido a disculparse conmigo. Me dijo que no quería disgustarme tanto con lo de Snape, es que se le fue la mano, o sea, que perdió el control. Yo le he dicho que lo entiendo pero que igualmente pienso que se pasó mucho con él. James me ha prometido que pedirá disculpas a Severus si es eso lo que quiero pero le he dicho que no lo haga, conozco muy bien a mi amigo, es bastante rencoroso y cabezota.

No permitirá que James se le acerque, ni si quiera para disculparse. James me ha dicho que puedo intentarlo yo, pero es inútil también, Severus me dijo que estoy muerta para él, por lo tanto sería estúpido intentar que me escuchara. Tengo que hacerme a la idea que he perdido a mi mejor amigo aunque… quizás no era tan buen amigo como yo creí.

Se supone que los amigos siempre están dispuestos a escucharte, si son amigos de verdad y si Snape no quiere hablar conmigo…está claro que no es un amigo amigo. Lo mejor seré que deje de pensar en él.

Prefiero contar cómo se disculpó James, cada vez que lo pienso se me pone una sonrisa de lo más estúpida pero es que…es tan…tan tan lindo conmigo…

Severus dirá lo que quiera de él, pero James tiene un lado tierno, romántico, detallista y pasional que él no conoce. En realidad no creo que mucha gente lo conozca. Quizás sus exnovias sí, aunque dudo mucho que con ellas se haya comportado igual que conmigo. Él dice que nunca había sentido lo que siente por mí, con ninguna otra chica.

Bueno, al grano…

Él vino a disculparse, al principio lo hizo con la fórmula clásica, esa de…" Lo siento, Lily. ¿Me perdonas?" Pero cuando vio que yo seguía enfurruñada, se acercó a mí, se sentó en la cama, justo a mi lado…y me abrazó. En realidad me encerró en un abrazo, porque tiró de mí hasta cobijarme en su pecho y entonces colocó sus brazos en mi espalda, impidiéndome la retirada.

Empezó a decirme cosas dulces y a darme besos. No sé si era una táctica suya para engatusarme o si de verdad quería ser así de mimoso, la cosa es que aquello me hizo efecto. Pronto estábamos besándonos como locos, incluso nos tumbamos en la cama. Bueno, él se tumbó primero y me arrastró a mí con él, pero no me importó. Nunca me había besado con un chico estando en una cama.

La verdad es que es algo bastante…excitante y creo que para él también lo fue porque en un momento dado noté su…"cosa", por llamarlo de alguna forma suave. Aunque a mí me dio igual su cosa, la verdad es que me sentí bastante halagada, pero fui lo suficientemente discreta como para no comentarle nada de eso. Seguramente le daría vergüenza, a mí me la daría si fuese un chico.

Se me olvidaba contar lo más importante. Llegó un momento en que tanto él como yo estábamos muy…acalorados y…bueno…él quería seguir.

Incluso se quitó el jersey y la camisa escolar pero…no pasó de ahí. Creo que vio en mis ojos que estaba asustada, o que no me sentía preparada para dar ese paso. Quizás tenía tal cara de pánico que él lo notó, y digo quizás porque en ningún momento le dije que tuviese miedo o algo así, pero él…él lo supo…y se detuvo.

Me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de acostarse conmigo, que aunque yo no lo creyera, él nunca lo había hecho porque…hasta que estuvo conmigo, nunca le gustó una chica lo suficiente como para dar ese paso.

También me dijo que él no tenía prisa por darlo, que me esperaría lo que hiciera falta y entonces yo le dije que se lo agradecía porque yo también era virgen y no me sentía preparada para acostarme con él, al menos no en aquél momento.

Él me dijo que lo comprendía y que le avisara cuando cambiase de opinión. Después de eso…intentó ponerse la camisa pero no le dejé. Al fin y al cabo, no me importaba ver su pecho desnudo, un pecho que dicho sea de paso, es precioso, aunque sería más realista decir…impresionantemente atractivo y tentador. ¡Menudos músculos!. Yo nunca pensé que el Quidditch podía desarrollar tanto la musculatura. Creo que ahora…me gusta más ese deporte."

Harry se rió con ganas al leer lo último, aunque rió sin armar escándalo, pues Hermione ya estaba dormida. Siguió leyendo hasta terminar la página, pero lo que contaba su madre era otra escena de besos con su padre. Así que cerró el libro. No es que no tuviese interés en leer aquello, es que prefería pensar en todo lo que había leído desde que Hermione se acostó.

Se dio cuenta que Hermione tenía razón cuando dijo que ella y su madre tenían experiencias idénticas. También se dio cuenta que su padre, al igual que él, respetaba mucho a su madre, igual que él respetaba mucho a Hermione, y tanto uno como el otro, le habían dicho a la chica que querían que la esperarían todo lo necesario hasta que ellas quisieran dar ese paso.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en todo eso. Era como si el destino quisiera que tanto sus padres como él y Hermione, viviesen una historia de amor casi igual. Pero no sólo la historia de amor en sí sino incluso los enfrentamientos eran parecidos. Personas que hacían llorar a las chicas que querían, ellos que las defendían, incluso atacaban si era necesario…¡pero si es que hasta en el tema del sexo coincidían!

- ¿Por qué, mamá, por qué tanta coincidencia. Hay alguna razón especial para ello?

Nadie respondió su pregunta, cosa que no le sorprendió. Al fin y al cabo su madre estaba muerta, al igual que lo estaba su padre.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione, él se tumbó de lado, detrás de ella. Usó su mano libre para rodearle la cintura y tras besar su frente, apoyó la cara en la almohada cerrando los ojos mientras sentía cómo le envolvía el sueño.

Su último pensamiento fue…

"_Mañana me despegaré de ella y todo será diferente. Muy diferente. Sobre todo porque podré tocarla con las dos manos. Sí, será muy diferente, pero sin duda…agradable."_

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No quiero ser pesada con el tema de la música, pero de verdad que si leéis los caps con las melodías que os he nombrado, os van a transmitir más sentimiento. No es por nada, es que yo también soy lectora de fics y os aseguro que no es lo mismo leerse una historia sin música, que con ella. Si la melodía pega con la escena, las cosas se sienten de forma distinta que si la leéis sin música.

Yo llevo días escribiendo el fic con distintas melodías. Pero desde el cap 8 hasta el once (el de hoy) no he dejado de escribir mientras escuchaba la banda sonora de Memorias de una Geisha (la novela es preciosa y la película fiel a la novela al cien por cien, salvo por el personaje de Hatsumono, que cambia un poco, incluso el nombre. En la peli la llaman Hatsumomo, pero vamos, quitándola a ella, el resto es fiel a la novela. Compraros el libro y la peli, no os arrepentiréis, sobre todo, si a vosotros como a mí, os encanta la cultura japonesa. En la peli no sólo te explican qué es una Geisha, sino que además reflejan la vida dura de estas mujeres, lo narran y reflejan todo con mucho gusto y mucho respeto. Quien pensó que una Geisha era una mera prostituta de lujo…no sabrá lo equivocado/a que estaba hasta que se lea el libro o vea la peli. Siempre me fascinó la figura de las Geishas, pero después de leerme el libro y ver la película, puedo decir que las admiro muchísimo. Esas mujeres son obras de arte andantes.)

Como decía, bajaros la banda sonora y no os arrepentiréis. Para este cap, si ya tenéis dicha banda sonora, os recomiendo:

Sayuri's theme (el tema de Sayuri), 2- Destiny's path (el sendero del destino), 3- Becoming a Geisha (Convertirse en Geisha), 4- The Chairman's Waltz ( El vals del Caballero), 5- Confluence (Confluencia) y por último 6- Sayuri's theme and end credits (El tema de Sayuri y créditos finales).

La banda sonora consta de 18 melodías en total pero las nombradas, en mi opinión, son las más emotivas y bonitas. Un beso fuerte.


	12. Gryffindor contra Slytherin

**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles, 26 de Julio de 2006.

¡ Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que genial. Yo algo morenita, he ido dos veces a la piscina y he ligado bronce. Jijijijijiiji. Bueno, aquí tenéis el esperado capítulo doce, creo que el título dice claramente cuál será el plato fuerte del cap. Igualmente os digo que de aquí al cap 15 (donde acabará el fic) aún quedan muchas sorpresas todavía. Espero que os guste el cap. Muchos besos y abrazos. RAkAoMi. ;-)

Aclaración: En este cap, se nombra la expresión "Deja Vû". Para aquellos que no la conozcan, es una expresión que se utiliza cuando las personas experimentamos la sensación de estar viviendo algo que ya nos ha ocurrido antes. Ej: película Matrix I. Cuando Neo comenta "Esto ya lo he vivido" y Trinity avisa a los demás que los súper malos han rebobinado la realidad virtual porque van a cambiar algo de esa realidad ficticia. Pos eso, que ya sabéis lo que es un Díya vú. (Que es como se pronuncia). Besotes popotes, como diría mi amiga Hibari Hanakoganei. :-)

**ADVERTENCIA:** En este capítulo, se dicen palabrotas, hay un poquito de tensión y también describo una escena de caricias y demás cosas que no llegan al sexo pero que igualmente pueden ofender la sensibilidad de algún lector/a. Si tú eres de ese tipo de lectores o lectoras que no aguanta este tipo de cosas, no te leas el cap, porque mucho me temo, que te vas a encontrar algunas de las cosas que acabo de mencionar. Avisado/a quedas, si lo lees y no te gusta, es tu problema, no el mío. He dicho. RAkAoMi.

**Este capítulo también es largo. Pesa 336 kb sin contar con los reviews. Contando con los reviews pesa en total 472 kilobytes. **

**Ya sabéis, preparad refrescos, cigarrilos(a los fumadores como yo, les hará falta), snacks…etc etc. ;-) **

* * *

Simbología:

La de siempre.

Música Recomendada:

- Banda sonora de Memorias de una Geisha, banda sonora el último samuray, "Yo te amo" (Chayanne), "Para tu amor" (Juanes).

* * *

**Cap. Doce. "Gryffindor contra Slythering."**

Contento, así fue cómo se sintió Harry cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione mirándole con atención. La sonrisa de él, apareció de inmediato.

- Hola.

- Buenos días.- pronunció ella dándole un beso.- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- También.

- Tengo que ir al baño.

Ayudándole a levantarse, caminaron los pocos pasos que les llevaban hasta el cuarto de baño que tenía la habitación. Uno lo bastante grande para dos personas.

En cuanto entraron, él le aplicó el desmaius. Ella hizo lo mismo con él cuando estuvo despierta. Hermione se lavó las manos y la cara con rapidez, pues no le gustaba ver a Harry inconsciente. Cepilló su pelo lo suficiente para dejárselo manejable y se recogió la melena en una cola de caballo medio alta. Cuando le aplicó el contra-hechizo, se dirigieron con rapidez al gran comedor, donde vieron a Ron sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, la casa de Luna.

- Buenos días, Ron.- pronunció Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Bien, gracias.- respondió Harry.

- Hoy es el último día del hechizo. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, y si Hermione no se equivocó en los cálculos, estaremos despegados a partir de las diez.

- Genial. Sólo quedan dos horas, no se os hará muy largo. ¿Queréis que me vaya con vosotros?

- No.- dijo la castaña amablemente.- No hace falta. Quédate con Luna, a la que por cierto aún no he saludado. Buenos días Luna. ¿Cómo estás?

La rubia de grandes ojos azules miró a la prefecta con expresión dulce y amable, esbozando una sonrisa amigable y bonita.

- Hola, Hermione. Buenos días. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Bien también, gracias.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola Luna.

- Ron me contó lo del hechizo y que estabais saliendo desde…el lunes, creo.

- Sí, así es.

- Espero que os vaya bien.

- Gracias Luna, eres muy amable.

- No es amabilidad, Harry, sino sinceridad. Vosotros tres, siempre me habéis caído muy bien. Sois buenas personas, eso no se ve todos los días.

- Una chica como tú, tampoco.- añadió Ron guiñándole un ojo. Luna bajó la mirada tímidamente mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

- Bueno…- pronunció Hermione.- Os dejaremos terminar de desayunar. Nos vemos luego. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.- añadió Luna antes de recibir un beso en su pelo rubio.- Que os aproveche el desayuno.

- A Hermione seguro que sí, come como una bestia…- dijo Ron, riéndose con ganas.

- Vamos…que tú comes poco. Seguro que en un concurso de tragones, te llevarías el primer premio.

- ¡Hey!- dijo el pelirrojo intentando parecer ofendido.- ¿Cuándo ha sido malo tener buen apetito?

- Nunca.- pronunció Luna.- Todo lo contrario más bien, la gente que disfruta el comer, suelen ser personas saludables. Además, a mí me da igual si comes mucho o poco, no fue por eso por lo que me enamoré de ti.- Sin añadir otra cosa, ella empezó a besarle y Ron no tardó nada en corresponderla.

- Vámonos ya.- dijo Hermione por lo bajo.- La parejita necesita privacidad.

- Como si hubiera mucha en el gran comedor.- respondió Harry usando el mismo tono.- ¿Es que no les da vergüenza que todo el colegio les vea besándose?

- No. Porque nadie está mirándoles. Echa un vistazo, Harry. Dime qué ves.

- Muchas personas desayunando.

- Correcto. ¿Ves a alguien mirar en esta dirección, más concretamente en la que están Luna y Ron?

- Pues no.

- Están demasiado concentrados en otras cosas que no sea desayunar o hablar con sus amigos.

- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué te sirvo primero?.- preguntó sentándose delante de un rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde no había nadie y que tenía de todo lo que les gustaba a Harry y Hermione.

- Nada, gracias.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- la miró como si alucinara, sabiendo lo mucho que comía ella siempre.

- Tanta que hasta me comería una vaca, pero no necesito que me llenes el plato, puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

- ¿Usando sólo una mano?

- Igual que tú. Además, todo lo que tenemos delante no necesita servirse con dos manos. Puedo pinchar las tostadas con el tenedor o incluso usar la cuchara para echarme mermelada, también soy capaz de coger la jarra de zumo con una mano y llenarme el vaso. Eso sí, tendrás que sujetármelo, si no te importa, claro.

- Para nada.- añadió él con una sonrisa, pues le encantaba serle útil.- ¿Lo agarro ya?

- Sí por favor. El zumo de naranja tiene una pinta estupenda. Creo que voy a llenar el vaso casi hasta arriba.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

- El vaso que has cogido es más grande que el mío.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No será malo tanta vitamina?. A ver si te va a dar un subidón y luego te pones nerviosa…

- Pfjajajjaja. ¡La vitamina C no es como la cafeína, Harry, no provoca efectos secundarios!

- Igualmente pienso que tomar mucho zumo no puede ser bueno.

- A mí no me sienta mal, además, me da energías de sobra para soportar la mañana.

- Pero si tú ya tienes una energía impresionante sin tener que beberte un zumo…

- El zumo de naranja me gusta horrores, eso es lo mismo que muchísimo, y pienso tomarme todo el que me de la gana. ¿Comprendido?

- Sí.

- Entonces cambia de tema, estoy empezando a cansarme de hablar de esto.

- Perdona.

- No, si no me molestó, es sólo que no considero necesario darle tantas vueltas al hecho de que me guste beberme un gran vaso de zumo. Como si son miles de vasos. ¿Qué más da?. Los zumos no engordan.

- Yo no lo decía por eso, sino por si podían sentarte mal. Además, Hermione, ya te lo dije una vez. No me gustas por tu figura sino por lo que tienes dentro del cuerpo. Y añado también, que si engordaras, seguirías pareciéndome atractiva.

- Seguro…

- Lo digo en serio.

- Puedes decir latín, si quieres. La única realidad, es que a los chicos no os gustan las chicas gordas, ya sea muy gorda o poco gorda, la cuestión es…que en cuanto veis a una chica entradita en carnes, en seguida le perdéis el interés. Antes os fijáis en una anoréxica, que en una regordeta.

- Habrá chicos así, no digo que no, pero yo no soy así. A mí el aspecto me importa poco…

- Claaro. Si yo tuviera la cara llena de verrugas con pus, te enamorarías de mí en seguida. ¿Mmm?

- Bueno…

- ¿Lo ves?

- Espera, me interrumpiste antes de que terminase.

- De acuerdo, dime lo que querías decir.

- Reconozco que si no te conociera de nada, y te viera como tú me has puesto de ejemplo…no me fijaría en ti como chica atractiva. Seguro que te recordaría como alguien…

- ¿Repugnante?

- Es posible, pero también pienso que si llegara a conocerte y me gustara lo que viera…puede que me enamorase de ti y te viese como la mujer más guapa del mundo por muchas verrugas llenas de pus que pudieras tener por la cara.

- ¿Y si además de en la cara las tuviera por todo el cuerpo?

- Pues…sería más asqueroso aún, no lo niego, pero llegaría un momento en que ni las vería.

- Ya…ya…

- ¡De verdad, Hermione!

- De acuerdo, te creo.

- ¿Y yo qué?.- preguntó él mientras pinchaba tortitas con chocolate.

- ¿Tú qué, de qué?

- ¿Te fijarías en mí, si tuviese la cara y el cuerpo llena de verrugas asquerosas?

- Por supuesto que sí. Incluso tú sabrías que me habría fijado en ti…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque saldría corriendo nada más verte.

Él escupió la tortita y se partió de risa.

- ¡Mala!

- No, al contrario. Soy muy buena, he sido sincera. Malos son los que mienten. Pero yo no suelo mentirte nunca. Bueno…casi nunca.

- ¿Cuántas veces me has mentido?

- ¿Y yo qué sé?. No las he contado. No es que cuente cada mentira que puedo soltar durante todos los días y meses que tienen los 7 años que llevamos aquí.

- No, claro que no. Fue una pregunta estúpida.

- No lo fue, Harry. Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que…cuando te he mentido, no me he sentido bien.

- ¿Remordimientos de conciencia, quizás?

- Tan grandes como ni te imaginas. Es peor que hacer exámen de conciencia.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues sí. Tú puedes examinar tu conducta con los demás y seguir pensando que has actuado bien y ellos no. Aunque en realidad sea todo lo contrario a lo que tú crees pero…cuando le mientes a alguien…no puedes engañarte a ti mismo creyendo que has hecho bien porque sabes de sobra que la mentira, la mires por donde la mires, nunca es buena y tampoco produce cosas buenas.

- A veces sí.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Imagínate que…no sé, tienes eh…una amiga que todo el mundo considera fea. Imagina también que hay un baile¿no, entonces ella se arregla pero no queda bien sino más fea de lo que es. Imagina que te pregunta…¿qué te parezco Hermione?

- ¿Un adefesio?

- Seguramente sí, te lo parecería. Pero…¿de verdad le dirías eso, o al ser tu amiga intentarías decirle algo, para que se sintiera mejor, aunque ese algo fuese falso?

- Yo le diría la verdad, Harry, aunque esa verdad pudiese doler. El ejemplo que me has puesto no es válido para mí. ¿Sabes por qué?

- No, cuéntamelo.

- Porque yo también sé cómo se siente una persona que no sólo se considera fea sino que sabe que todo el mundo la considera así…

- ¿Todo el mundo, Hermione?

- Bueno, casi todos menos tú.

- Y Ron, él tampoco te considera fea.

- Pero no piensa que sea guapa. Lo que intento decir es…¿por qué hacerle creer a alguien algo que no es cierto, para qué engañar a esa persona… para intentar que se sienta mejor, y eso de qué le valdrá si cuando llegue a ese baile todo el mundo…o casi todo el mundo…se reirá de ella?. Venga, a ver si puedes responderme a eso.

- Te voy a responder por partes. Primero, Ron no piensa que seas guapa, es cierto, porque guapa le parece Luna y no tengo que decir más sobre eso. Segundo, para él no eres guapa, es verdad, pero también es verdad que no te considera fea. Te recuerdo que en cuarto curso, te pidió ir al baile. No lo hizo por lo que tú crees…eso de que creía que no tendrías pareja. Bueno, un poco sí fue por eso pero…principalmente te lo pidió porque le gustabas.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Pues claro!. La cuestión es, que si tú te consideras fea…vale, pero ni él ni yo lo pensamos. Por otra parte…sí, decirle a alguien feo que no está tan mal no es una mentira tan cruel como tú piensas. Principalmente porque puede ser que a los ojos de esa persona no estés tan mal y por otro lado también, si esa persona es amigo o amiga tuya…está claro que dirá lo que sea para hacer que te sientas mejor. ¿No crees?

- Lo que yo creo es que mentir es malo. No conseguirás convencerme de lo contrario, Harry. Te aseguro que yo al menos, prefiero una verdad dolorosa a una mentira piadosa. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí, Hermione, todo.

- Me alegro. ¿Me pasas un bollo con nata, por favor?

- Aquí tienes. Igualmente, sigo pensando que hay mentiras buenas y malas. Y respecto a lo de antes, eso del baile y de que todo el mundo se reiría de esa persona cuando ella llegara…déjame decirte, que ese ejemplo tampoco vale para ti. Porque cuando tú llegaste al baile de cuarto año, incluso a Draco Malfoy se le cayó la mandíbula, al verte. No fui yo el único que se quedó idiota. Por lo tanto…no, no creo que nadie te considerase fea aquella noche en concreto. La frase "¿es esa Hermione Granger?. ¡Qué cambiada está!" Fue la que más oí antes de sacar a Parvati a la pista de baile.

- Sí…- dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora.- Yo también recuerdo eso.

- Entonces no estabas tan fea como tú creías, más bien estabas…preciosa, realmente preciosa. ¿Aún tienes el vestido?

- Sí, pero ya no me sirve, he crecido.

Harry experimentó un Deja Vû. Acababa de acordarse que eso mismo fue lo que ella le dijo antes de decirle, en su sueño, que le quería y que si quería contemplarla, no era necesario mirar la foto porque podía hacerlo directamente. Recordando lo que sucedió después, sintió un enorme cosquilleo interno, pero en seguida volvió a poner los pies en la tierra pues sabía que aún faltaría algún tiempo, antes de que ellos hiciesen el amor.

Una sonrisa algo tonta apareció en su rostro, con sólo imaginarse desnudándola, llenándola de besos y caricias por todas partes.

- Harry…

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo aún.

- Pues tienes una expresión algo…tonta, en la cara.

Él se rió por lo bajo, ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿De verdad que estás bien?

- Sí.- volviendo a adoptar su expresión normal, él la miró de lleno y ella sintió las mariposas internas algo inquietas.

Tenía que reconocerse así misma, que por mucho que le mirase, no se cansaba jamás, de admirar los ojos verdes tan bonitos que él tenía.

Unos ojos que no sólo cambiaban de tonalidad según les diera la luz, sino que eran capaces de contarle muchas más cosas que las que podían decir sus labios. Labios que encontraba igual de irresistibles y bonitos, que sus ojos. Ahora…los ojos verdes de Harry le estaban diciendo que él la deseaba, mucho muchísimo. Ella tragó saliva mientras se metía en la boca otro trozo de tortita con nata.

- ¿Te pongo otra tortita?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de usar la boca más que para tragar la tortita y evitar decir algo inapropiado. Algo como…"No quiero tortitas, te quiero a ti".

Porque la verdad para ella era, que también le deseaba, no sólo ahora, sino desde hacía dos noches. Ella sabía que el deseo sexual era algo más que normal entre dos personas que se gustaban mucho pero sabía sobre todo, que ella no se acostaría con él hasta que sintiese amarle de verdad y eso era algo que aún no estaba segura de sentir.

- ¿Quieres más cacao, Hermione?

- No, gracias.- volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo, se limitó a terminar de desayunar mientras él comía más despacio, pues estaba poniendo más atención en observarla, que en masticar.

Al sentirse observada tan directamente, Hermione agachó la cabeza lo suficiente hasta que su melena le tapó la cara, se estaba ruborizando y no quería que él lo viera.

No sabía por qué, pero le daba vergüenza que él la viese colorada y aunque no quería que la viera así, la vio, porque Harry apartó un mechón de su pelo castaño y lo colocó tras una de sus orejas. Cuando él vio el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír para seguidamente darle un beso en la mejilla que estaba más cerca de él. En vez de retirarse, preguntó a uno de sus oídos…

- ¿Por qué estás roja?

Ella sólo pudo emitir un pequeño sonido de timidez, él le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Sabes que colorada también estás linda?-

- No…- fue todo lo que pudo decir en aquél momento, pues aún la invadía la vergüenza.

- Pues ya lo sabes. Me gustas de cualquier forma y aspecto, Hermione. Colorada, normal, comiendo poco o mucho…todo eso da igual. Lo importante para mí, es que sigues siendo tú misma.

"_Ya no siento vergüenza sino mucha hambre. Hambre de Harry. Como no se calle me lo voy a comer aunque estemos en medio del gran comedor."_

- Con verrugas de pus o sin ellas…gorda o flaca…qué más me da. Sigues siendo Hermione, la chica que me vuelve loco.

"_Hijo de su madre…me resulta sexy hasta susurrándome en el oído. Manda narices…"_

- Desde hace dos años me estás volviendo loco…

"_Harry por favor…cállate ya que no respondo…"_

- Y qué chico no se volvería loco por alguien como tú…

"_Ay Merlín…me está dando calor… un calor interno de lo más raro y excitante…"_

- Si lo tienes todo. Eres guapa, tu cuerpo es bonito, tu corazón más bonito aún. ¿Fea tú?. Por favor…lo dirás en broma. Si tú eres fea…yo soy el hermano gemelo de Malfoy.

"_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan maravilloso conmigo?"_

- No, Hermione Granger, no hay nada feo en ti. En ti…sólo hay belleza, una infinita belleza…

"_Harry…te quiero. Te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho."_

- Digas lo que digas, para mí eres la mujer más hermosa que existe en la faz de la tierra…

"_Por favor, que se calle ya. No lo soporto más, otra frase así y me lo comeré a besos aunque me vea todo el colegio."_

- De verdad, Hermione. No hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo. Para mí no.

"_3, 2, 1…"_

- Y nunca lo habrá.

"_O."_

Él dejó de hablar, porque ella le tapó la boca…besándole de forma apasionada sin importarle nada, si todos los presentes les veían. En cuanto él notó que ella comenzaba a besarle, no tardó ni dos segundos en usar su mano libre para aferrarle la espalda y apretarla contra sí todo lo que podía mientras la besaba con la misma urgencia y necesidad, con que ella le besaba a él.

Ella se inclinó más hacia él, hasta que los dos terminaron tumbados en el banco donde estaban sentados. Por suerte ningún compañero de casa les llamó la atención, pues donde ellos estaban no había nadie alrededor, pero por desgracia también, una tos suave los interrumpió. Pensando que sería Ron, decidieron ignorar dicha tos, hasta que sonó más fuerte.

- ¡Ejem!

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y vio quién era, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desmayarse allí en medio.

- Profesor Snape…- dijo llena de vergüenza mientras volvía a sentarse en el banco.

Ante la mención del profesor de pociones, Harry reaccionó rápido. Sentándose también y apartándose lo suficiente de Hermione como para que pudiese correr el aire entre ellos.

- Menudo espectáculo más…deplorable.- comentó con voz amarga y despreciativa, algo normal en él.- Hacía años que no veía a dos alumnos comportarse con tanta falta de decoro. Aunque no me extraña nada que sea así, al fin y al cabo, uno de ellos es igual de desvergonzado que lo fueron sus padres.

- Cállese.- pero no fue Harry quien lo dijo, sino Hermione. Cosa que sorprendió al moreno bastante.- No se le ocurra insultar a Harry en mi presencia, de ese modo no. No pienso consentírselo, profesor Snape, al igual que tampoco toleraré que falte el respeto de Lilian Evans y James Potter. Sé perfectamente que ustedes tres no se llevaron bien pero…eso no le da derecho a insultarles, más todavía cuando están muertos y no pueden defenderse. Eso sí que es un comportamiento deplorable. Debería darle vergüenza.

El jefe de la casa Slythering se agachó lo suficiente como para dejar su rostro de piel cetrina a tan sólo unos milímetros del de Hermione. Con voz suave pero contundente le respondió…

- Será un placer para mí tenerla castigada hasta final de curso, señorita Granger. Ha vuelto a faltarme el respeto…

- No lo he hecho, sólo he sido sincera.

- La sinceridad a veces no es conveniente, debería usted saberlo con lo "lista" que ha sido siempre...

- Váyase a la mierda.- Esta vez fue Harry quien habló.

- No, váyanse los dos. Están castigados hasta final de junio. ¿Queda claro?

Hermione miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Pidiendo ayuda a Dumbledore con la mirada, el director del colegio estaba hablando con Hagrid, pero sólo necesitó un segundo para mirar a la castaña y asentir con la cabeza. Ella suspiró aliviada.

- A partir de hoy.- siguió diciendo Snape.- Les quiero ver en mi aula después de comer. La limpiarán hasta que el suelo no sólo brille sino que además quede completamente blanco. Me da igual las muchas horas que eso les ocupe pero allí les quiero ver. Si faltan aunque sea un solo día o si llegan tarde alguna vez…haré de su estancia aquí…un verdadero infierno. ¿Me han entendido los dos?

- Sí señor.- contestaron al unísono.

- Bien, no tengo más que decir salvo…les espero esta tarde.

- No será necesario, Severus.- pronunció Dumbledore justo a su lado.

- Pero Dumbledore.- dijo Snape más asombrado de verle allí que de que le quitase la autoridad delante de dos alumnos.- Estos jóvenes me han faltado el respeto. Tengo todo el derecho a castigarles. Usted lo sabe…

- Lo que yo sé, es que el señor Potter y la señorita Granger hablarán conmigo en mi despacho y ésa es mi última palabra al respecto.

- Pero…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en cierta ocasión?

"_Déjales tranquilos, Severus, o seré yo quien te castigue."_

- Sí señor, lo recuerdo bien.

- Pues ya está todo dicho. Señor Potter, señorita Granger, los espero en mi despacho cuando termine el partido de Quidditch. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señor, allí estaremos sin falta.- pronunció Harry sin ocultar su voz de alivio. Cualquier castigo que les impusiera el director del colegio, no sería nada comparado al de Snape, eso lo tenía más que claro.

- Y ahora váyanse, o llegarán tarde a su primera clase. Hoy es viernes, tienen encantamientos a primera hora. ¿Recuerdan?

- Sí.- dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja, entendiendo el mensaje oculto de aquellas palabras.- Hasta luego profesor Dumbledore. Vamos Harry.

No tuvo que repetírselo, él se levantó en seguida, y junto a ella, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida del gran comedor, mientras Snape y el mago anciano, conversaban en voz baja. Harry no sabía de qué hablarían, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Su único interés era asistir a la clase de Flichwick y ver si al salir, se liberaban del hechizo.

* * *

- Ha sido fantástico. ¿Verdad?.- pronunció Ron mientras caminaba junto a Harry y Hermione en dirección a su siguiente clase.

- Sí.- respondió la castaña.- Cuando ví a Malfoy fallar con el hechizo, tuve que necesitar de todo mi autodominio para no reírme en su cara.

- Se merece ser el único que no lo consiguió, es un castigo divino por ser un imbécil durante siete años seguidos. ¿Verdad chicos?

- Pues sí.- pronunció Harry sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que asomaba en su bonito rostro.- Ya sabía yo que llegaría un día en que quedaría en ridículo delante de todo el mundo sin ser nosotros los causantes de su humillación. Aunque debo decir también, que tampoco me sienta mal hacérselo pasar mal.

- No digas eso, Harry, no está bien.- dijo Hermione con ese tono maternal que siempre empleaba con él cuando quería hacerle ver lo que estaba bien y lo que no.- Por muy mal que nos caiga Malfoy, no creo que se merezca que nos alegremos de sus desdichas y mucho menos que disfrutemos provocándoselas.

- Pues yo sí disfruto, para qué voy a mentirte. Llevo siete años aguantando sus gilipolleces, ya estoy harto.

- Yo también.- añadió Ron.- Sea justo o no, me alegro de que algo se le tuerza.

- Sois terribles.- comentó Hermione mirándoles con dureza.- ¿Es que no os he enseñado nada durante estos 7 años?

- Sí, muchas cosas.- volvió a decir Ron.- Por ejemplo…que hay que estudiar hasta la saciedad, que hay que ser leal y fiel a tus amigos y que…

- ¿Y que…?. Un momento Ron, creo que siete años de convivencia no se pueden resumir en dos ejemplos y un "y que…"

- Ya, Hermione, pero es que me gusta enfurruñarte. ¿Acaso es un crimen?

- Weasleys, se llamen como se llamen, todos son imposibles.

Tanto Ron como Harry se rieron abiertamente, pero de repente se quedaron callados. Cosa que fue advertida por Hermione. Ella ladeó su cabeza para mirarles y se dio cuenta que no estaban a la vista. Giró el cuello un poco más y entonces los vio, completamente inmóviles a unos pasos detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué?.- Pero ellos no dijeron nada. Sólo Ron se atrevió a decir…

- La…muñeca, Hermione. Harry…tú…¿No te das cuenta?

Ella se miró la muñeca, volvió a mirar a Harry, se frotó los ojos tres veces para comprobarlo y efectivamente, él seguía estando a unos cuatro o cinco pasos de distancia de ella. Entonces se percató.

- ¡Somos libres, libres. Yuuhhhh!- Estaba tan contenta que hasta daba saltos. Pero entonces se fijó en Harry y notó que tenía una mirada algo triste. Ella se acercó rápidamente a él.

- Hey…- dijo suavemente.- Esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros. Seguiremos juntos a pesar de todo. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí.- contestó él con una voz más que feliz y con el rostro iluminado de repente.

- Lo único que va a cambiar.- añadió Ron.- Es el hecho de estar juntos las 24 horas, porque no creo que Dumbledore os permita seguir durmiendo juntos ahora que estáis separados.

- Oh, no.- Pronunció el moreno con clara desilusión.

- ¿Y qué más da que no durmamos juntos?.- dijo Hermione de forma resuelta.- Antes de estar pegados tampoco lo hacíamos.

- Antes no era tu novio.- dijo Ron en tono de "¿cómo no has pensado en eso?"- Si yo estuviera en su lugar, también me deprimiría un poco. Después de siete días durmiendo con mi novia, que me quiten eso de repente, no creo que me alegrase demasiado.

- Oh, claro, entiendo. Pero eso no cambiará el resto de la relación. Seguiremos juntos el tiempo en que compartamos cosas. ¿Qué más dan unas pocas horas de sueño estando separados?.

- Da mucho, Hermione.- fue todo lo que añadió Harry.

- Seguid hablando luego.- dijo Ron comenzando a caminar.- Como no lleguemos pronto a clase, nos van a castigar y lo que es yo, no tengo ninguna gana, he quedado con Luna esta tarde y no pienso llegar tarde por culpa de un castigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ellos sólo asintieron con la cabeza mientras seguían a su amigo pelirrojo.

* * *

- Bueno.- dijo Ron al salir de Pociones.- No ha sido tan malo. Creí que Snape volvería a fastidiar algún Gryffindor pero por alguna extraña razón, hoy se ha portado como cualquier otro profesor decente.

- Será que lo del otro día le afectó.- comentó Harry en medio de Ron y Hermione.

- O quizás está harto de fastidiarnos.- dijo ella. Sus dos mejores amigos la miraron como diciendo "no te lo crees ni tú". Ella sólo se rió un poco.

- Deberíamos entrenar una última vez. ¿No, Harry?

- No, Ron, con lo de ayer tuvimos suficiente, además, es la hora de comer. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

- Yo también.- añadió Hermione, sus tripas sonaron para demostrar que decía la verdad. Harry y Ron se rieron.

- Será mejor que comamos algo antes de que nuestra niña mimada se desmaye de hambre.- añadió el pelirrojo riéndose de nuevo.

- ¿Niña mimada yo?.- Hermione le miró con incredulidad.- Seré muchas cosas, no lo niego, pero de mimada no tengo nada. Mis padres me educaron bien.

- Me refería a nosotros. No me digas que no te hemos mimado mucho porque sabes que sí.

- Si con mimos te refieres a pelearte conmigo casi todos los días de los 7 años que llevamos siendo amigos, Ron, entonces sí, me has mimado muchísimo.

- Anda y vete al cuerno cordialmente.

- Yo también te quiero.

- No tanto como yo.- pronunció Harry agarrando su mano.

- Ya lo sé.- ella sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Ron abrió la puerta grande que daba acceso al gran comedor. Sin apartarse los tres ni un milímetro, caminaron al unísono hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor y buscar el sito más alejado del resto de sus compañeros. Como llevaban haciendo una semana.

- Dentro de poco me preguntarán por qué no hacemos vida social.- comentó el pelirrojo metiéndose un trozo de pan en la boca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Harry mientras usaba una mano para agarrar la jarra de agua.

- Porque desde el hechizo, siempre nos hemos apartado de los demás, a la hora de comer sobre todo. Eso desde luego, es algo que llamaría la atención de cualquiera. ¿No creéis?

- Lo que yo creo.- dijo Hermione mirando con ganas el pollo asado.- Es que el pollo tiene una pinta estupenda y ahora que puedo usar mis dos manos con total libertad, voy a coger la fuente y servirme todo lo que me de la gana.

- No lo hagas.- dijo Ron, cosa que llamó la atención de sus dos amigos.

- ¿Por qué no?.- preguntó ella.

- Porque prefiero que todos sigan creyendo que estáis pegados. No os sirváis comida, no hagáis nada anormal desde que comenzó el hechizo. Yo os serviré todo, como he hecho días atrás. Creo que es lo mejor, porque si Malfoy planea sorprenderos durante el partido, más sorpresa será para él veros despegados. Por lo tanto, no es conveniente que lo sepa antes de tiempo. ¿No creéis?

- Creo que tu ingenio nunca dejará de asombrarme.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. ¿Harry?

- Sí, Hermione, yo también estoy de acuerdo en eso.

- Genial. Se va a enterar ese rubio de piel pálida de quiénes somos nosotros. Porque yo al menos, pienso ayudaros en cuento le vea haceros lo más mínimo.

- ¿Y el partido qué?.- preguntó la castaña.

- Al partido que le den por culo. Sinceramente diré…que mis dos amigos son más importantes que todos los puntos que puedan marcarnos.

Hermione se echó hacia delante y le dio un beso suave y dulce en la mejilla. Harry frunció el ceño pero entendió que aquella muestra de cariño, era algo normal entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, él no era el único mejor amigo de Hermione.

- ¿Pollo entonces, Hermione?.- preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola sonriente.

- Mucho, Ron. Ponme la pechuga y las alas, me encantan las alas del pollo.

- ¿Quieres guarnición?

- No, con el pollo tendré bastante. Además, lo que lleva de acompañamiento no me gusta.

- ¿Harry?

- Yo no quiero pollo, Ron, gracias. Pero si me sirves ensalada y un tazón de crema de calabaza te lo agradeceré mucho.

- ¿Dejándome la saeta de fuego para mañana?. Es que me gustaría dar un paseo con Luna.

- De acuerdo. Mañana será toda tuya.

- Bueno…si quieres usarla para dar una vuelta con Hermione…

- No, gracias.- dijo la castaña.- Si tengo que pasear con Harry prefiero hacerlo con los pies sobre el suelo.

Ron se rió un poco mientras servía de todo lo que le habían pedido sus dos mejores amigos.

Harry y Hermione hicieron lo que habían acordado. Siguieron comiendo y comportándose como si aún estuviesen pegados. Al terminar el almuerzo, Ron se fue al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo para cambiarse y ponerse el equipo de Quidditch mientras Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la habitación de ella para cambiarse también.

Ahora que estaban libres, Harry no tuvo que usar el desmaius en Hermione, sólo tuvo que meterse en la habitación del prefecto mientras ella se iba a la de la prefecta para preparar lo que se pondría: El chándal Nike que le había regalado Megan y que tanto le había gustado a Harry.

Sabiendo como sabía lo peligroso y accidentado que era el Quidditch, Hermione tuvo la precaución de hacer aparecer un corpiño protector.

Había leído sobre ellos, eran parecidos a los chalecos antibalas muggles y sabía que la protegerían de cualquier impacto peligroso en la zona torácica y en la lumbar. Ella lo observó con atención.

El corpiño no era grueso ni tampoco abultaba demasiado, por lo que se camuflaba perfectamente entre la ropa. Cuando ella lo miró más detenidamente, se percató de que era más parecido a un corsé de encaje que a un corpiño propiamente dicho.

De hecho, lo que parecía ser encaje negro, no era sino una fina pero resistente tela mágica tan dura como el acero. Tras colocárselo, cerró la cremallera que tenía a un lado y el corpiño se ajustó mágicamente a su pecho, cubriéndolo por completo pero sin llegar a cortarle la respiración. Ella se dio cuenta que también se ajustaba a su espalda, justo en la zona que había bajo los omoplatos.

El corpiño terminaba en la cadera, donde quedaba más suelto. Un lacito negro a cada lado del corpiño, le dio a entender a Hermione que no eran dos simples adornos, sino la apertura de emergencia, por si la cremallera se rompía. Hermione se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar silbar al verse con aquél atuendo. Incluso ella se veía sexy.

" _Me pregunto qué diría Harry si me viese con esto."_

Por su parte, él estaba terminando de vestirse con el equipo de Gryffindor. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarse al espejo e intentar recolocarse el pelo pero sólo consiguió desordenárselo más todavía. Soltando un suspiro de fastidio, salió de la habitación para esperar a Hermione.

- Hermone…¿te queda mucho?.- preguntó Harry desde detrás de su puerta.

- No, en seguida voy.

Tras recogerse el pelo en un moño a media altura, se colocó una camiseta de tirantes anchos, metiéndosela por dentro del pantalón.

Seguidamente se agachó lo suficiente para poder atar los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas, haciéndole un doble lazo y volvió a incorporarse.

Echándose una última ojeada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una de las puertas interiores de su armario, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, dándose así misma la aprobación. Se colocó varias horquillas en el pelo para evitar que se le escaparan algunos rizos cortos y tras darse un poco de crema protectora en la cara, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Cuando Harry la vio, tuvo que tragar saliva. Aquél chándal que le había regalado su mejor amiga y que ya le había visto en otra ocasión, le sentaba más que bien, marcando su figura estupendamente. Observó que se había anudado los cordones de la cintura del pantalón, evitando así que se le bajara.

Interiormente, maldijo el no poder ver su cadera pues estaba tapada por la camisa que ella llevaba bajo la sudadera. Se dio cuenta también, que su cara brillaba un poco, seguramente debido a alguna crema hidratante que se habría puesto.

No queriendo contenerse por más tiempo, se acercó a ella lo bastante como para poder besarla mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho.

Cuando él recorrió su espalda, notó el corpiño. Él no era un experto en prendas íntimas femeninas, pero había visto suficientes películas antiguas con su tía Petunia, como para saber lo que era aquél atuendo. Apartándose de ella un poco, sonrió pícaramente con sólo imaginarse el aspecto que tendría ella con nada más que eso puesto.

Cuando Hermione vio su expresión, no pudo evitar reírse al suponer lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza en aquél momento, cosa que no la extrañó en lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo él era un chico.

- Es un corpiño protector, Harry, para evitar los golpes. Descubrí su existencia en una de las revistas "Corazón de Bruja" que tenía Lavender en su cama. Ella me dejó leerla y ví la sección que hablaba sobre la ropa interior mágica que protegía a las mujeres de los ataques corporales. No sé qué nos habrá preparado Malfoy, pero pensé que esto podría serme útil. Al menos tendré protegida esa parte de mi cuerpo. Aunque sea parcialmente.

- ¿Y qué querías en vez de un corpiño, ponerte una armadura?.

- Hombre, tanto no pero…tampoco me habría importado ponerme una si eso me asegurase salir ilesa de lo que nos espera. Eso sí, preferiría una armadura que no fuese de acero, deben de pesar una barbaridad. Me imagino con eso puesto y tú sin poder despegar por culpa del peso.

Harry estalló en carcajadas con sólo imaginarse a Hermione de aquella guisa.

- Estarías muy graciosa. ¿También te pondrías el casco?

- Pues claro. Si hay que usar una armadura, se usa con todo.

Él volvió a reírse.

- Vámonos ya, Harry, tenemos sólo diez minutos para llegar al estadio.

- Abre la ventana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque vamos a salir volando por ella.

- ¿Qué qué?. Ah no, de eso ni hablar.

- Hermione, tal y como tú has dicho, tenemos sólo diez minutos para llegar al estadio antes de que empiece el partido.

No sé tú, pero yo no puedo recorrer el castillo y la distancia que hay hasta el estadio, tan sólo corriendo en ese tiempo. A menos que conozcas un hechizo que haga a nuestras zapatillas correr a la velocidad de la luz, mucho me temo que tendremos que ir volando si no queremos llegar tarde. Y para rematar, soy el capitán del equipo, razón de más para no retrasarme.

- Está bien, Harry. Iremos volando. ¡Pero no hagas florituras con la escoba!

- Tranquila, no las haré hasta que empiece el partido.

Una vez que Hermione abrió la ventana completamente, volvió hasta Harry. Ella se sentó delante de él, tal y como llevaba haciendo los distintos días que habían entrenado estando pegados. Él agarró la escoba con una mano, dejando la otra en la cintura de Hermione. Ahora que podía hacerlo, no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión, ya no por el simple gusto de tocarla sino para agarrarla mejor, haciendo así que ella se sintiese más segura encima de la escoba.

Tras pegar una potente patada al suelo, salieron volando a una velocidad suficiente para no asustar mucho a Hermione, pero también lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar pronto al estadio.

Nada más tocar el suelo, Harry repasó con su equipo la táctica que seguirían y tras desearle suerte a todos, salieron al estadio de Quidditch.

Todo Hogwarts estaba allí, incluso Colin, que a pesar del incidente del día anterior, le había sido permitido volver a comentar el partido, sobre todo cuando un buen número de estudiantes pidió a la profesora McGonagall que le dejase hacerlo. Pues se lo habían pasado en grande escuchando sus ocurrencias.

El equipo de Slythering y el de Gryffindor se colocó en sus puestos. En cuanto la señora Hooch soltó la snitch, comenzó el juego.

El aire soplaba en los oídos de Hermione y Harry, mientras la saeta de fuego corría a gran velocidad en busca de la pelotita dorada y pequeña.

Cuando Hermione creyó ver un brillo dorado, avisó a Harry, quien no tardó en descender en picado, provocando entre otras cosas que ella gritase de terror.

- Tranquila.- dijo él a uno de sus oídos.- Te tengo agarrada de la cintura, no puedes caerte.

Malfoy les seguía a poca distancia, siendo también un buscador, debía atrapar la pelota antes que Harry. Justo cuando el moreno alargó la mano para atraparla, el rubio arremetió contra su saeta de fuego, provocando así que Harry y Hermione desviaran su trayectoria de forma momentánea.

- ¡TRAMPOSO DE MIERDA!- gritó Colin sin poder contener su rabia- ¡ESO NO VALE!

- ¡CREEVEY!- gritó McGonagall.- ¡CONTRÓLESE!

- ¡ES QUE NO ES JUSTO, PROFESORA!

- ¡EL PARTIDO, COLIN!

- ¡SÍ SEÑORA. POTTER RECUPERA EL RUMBO, VUELVE A ESTAR EN CABEZA. VAMOS HARRY, ATRAPA LA SNITCH ANTES QUE MALFOY. DALE SU MERECIDO AL IMBÉCIL ESE!

- ¡CREEVEY!

- ¡PERDÓN, PROFESORA. SLYTHERING BATEA, GOLPEA FLINCHLEY Y…SÍIIII, SALVADA POR RON WEASLEY. MUY BIEN RON, ASÍ SE HACE!

- ¡COLIN!

- ¡LO SIENTO. SLYTHERING CONTRAATACA, SE DIRIGEN A LA ZONA DE GINNY. VAMOS GINNY, DEFIENDE TU ÁREA. NO DEJES QUE MARQUEN, NO SE LO MERECEN. NO, NO, PROFESORA, DEJE LA VARITA QUIETA. AHH, POR SU CULPA AHORA TENGO CARA DE BERENJENA!

- ¡COMENTE BIEN Y NO VOLVERÉ A HECHIZARLE!

- Cuanto más vieja más cascarrabias…- comentó él por lo bajo.

- ¡LE HE OÍDO, CREEVEY. SI SE METE OTRA VEZ CONMIGO LE SUSPENDO DE AQUÍ A QUE TERMINE EL CURSO!

- ¡LA PROFESORA MINERVA MCGONAGALL ES LA MEJOR PROFESORA DE TODO EL COLEGIO!

- ¡NO ME HAGA LA PELOTA, SIGA COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!

- ¡SÍ SEÑORA. A VER…¿PERO DÓNDE ESTÁN HARRY Y HERMIONE!

Detrás de una nube, ahí estaban. Harry se había ocultado momentáneamente, mientras esperaba que Hermione recuperase el aire, pues se había mareado un poco debido a tantos giros y vueltas repentinas.

- ¿Estás mejor?.- preguntó mientras le daba aire en la nuca, usando los dedos de la mano que no agarraba la escoba.

- Sí, se me está pasando. Esto no fue buena idea, Harry, debí quedarme en tierra.

- No digas tonterías.

- No lo son, tienes que reconocer que soy más una molestia que una ventaja para ti. Fíjate, por mi culpa has tenido que parar y si Malfoy atrapa la snitch antes que tú, ganarán el partido y teniendo en cuenta todos los puntos acumulados que nos llevan de ventaja, no creo que consiguiésemos superarles de aquí a final de curso. Sin duda lamentaré no ganar la copa de la casa pero lamentaré más todavía que perdáis la del Quidditch por causa mía.

- Hermione, mírame.

- Ya lo hago.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Sí que la tengo.

- No, no es verdad. Si Gryffindor va detrás de Slythering este año no es por tu causa y si perdemos la copa de Quidditch tampoco será por tu culpa. Será porque no habremos jugado bien y eso es lo último que diré al respecto.

- Pero si no estuviera contigo…jugarías mejor. Siempre has jugado mejor sin mí.

- Si tú no estuvieras conmigo, no jugaría mejor. Contrario a lo que puedas creer, no me desconcentras. Ya no. He aprendido a no desconcentrarme, contigo chillando. No me importa que tengas miedo, en realidad lo prefiero.

- ¿Prefieres que me asuste?

- Pues sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así sé que estás bien. Sin duda sería anormal en ti, volar conmigo sin emitir ni un grito.

- Masoquista, tú disfrutas viéndome pasarlo mal. ¿Verdad?

- No, pero reconozco que me gusta verte asustada. Porque así puedo hacer algo para intentar calmarte.

- No necesitas hacer nada para calmarme, Harry. Cuando me asusto de verdad, no se me pasa el miedo por mucho que intentes protegerme. De todos modos te diré otra cosa.

- Qué.

- Por mucho miedo que tenga, sé de sobras que mientras esté contigo…no me ocurrirá algo peor. Porque tú estarás ahí igual que lo estaré yo para ti.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Yo también a ti. Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

- Sí que lo sé.

- Volvamos al juego. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero antes…¿Me das un beso?

- ¿Uno solo?

- De momento me conformo con uno.

Sin añadir nada más, Harry cumplió su deseo. Cuando se retiró, ella le miró sonriente.

- A por ellos tigre.

Harry sonrió ante el nuevo apodo. Tras agarrarla de la cintura, sujetó con más fuerza la escoba y se lanzó en picado a toda velocidad hasta salir de la nube y volver a ponerse a la vista de todos los jugadores.

- ¡AHÍ VA POTTER DE NUEVO. VENGA HARRY, ESTÁS A PUNTO DE ALCANZAR A MALFOY!

- ¡COLIN!

- POTTER Y MALFOY ESTÁN A IGUAL DISTANCIA. AMBOS BUSCANDO LA SNITCH. MALDITAS NUBES…NO VEO NADA.

- ¡CREEVEY!

- ¡QUÉ QUIERE QUE DIGA, PROFESORA, HAN DESAPARECIDO TRAS LAS NUBES, NO VEO UN CARAJO!

- ¡ESA LENGUA, COLIN!

- QUÉ PESADA ES USTED, PARECE MI MADRE…

Colin se quedó callado momentáneamente debido a un coscorrón que le arreó McGonagall.

- ¡CRABE GOLPEA, DETIENE GINNY, GOYLE CONTRAATACA, SÍ, BUENA PARADA DE RON WEASLEY. SOIS LOS MEJORES, CHICOS!

- ¡COLIN!

- ¡DÉJEME TRANQUILO, ES LA EMOCIÓN DEL MOMENTO!

- ¡COMO NO RETRANSMITA EN CONDICIONES LE QUITO EL "SONORUS"!

- ¡PUES SI QUITA EL HECHIZO LA GENTE NO ESCUCHARÁ NADA!

- ¿QUIERE DEJAR DE REPLICARME, CREEVEY?

- ¡ AHÍ VA DE NUEVO FLINCHLEY, MENUDO GOLPE LE HA DADO A LA QUAFFLE. OH NO, HA MARCADO. PERO BUENO GRYFFINDOR, QUÉ OS PASA HOY!. ¿SOIS LEONES O MARMOTAS?. ¡PARECÉIS DORMIDOS!. ¡NO, NO, PROFESORA, NO ME PONGA CARA DE BERENJENA OTRA VEZ, SERÉ BUENO, LO PROMETO!

- ¡CONTINUE COMENTANDO!

- SÍ SEÑORA. SLYTHERING CONTRAATACA, DETIENE GINNY, CRABE GOLPEA DE NUEVO, OTRA VEZ LA PARA GINNY. ESTO PARECE UN PARTIDO DE TENNIS MUGGLE.

- ¡CREEVEY!

- ¿QUÉ?. SI ES VERDAD. HERMIONE ME HABLÓ DE ESE JUEGO HACE TIEMPO.

- ¡SIGA COMENTANDO!

- ¡BIEN, HA MARCADO RON. VIVA GRYFFINDOR, SOMOS LOS MEJORES!

"PORRÓN"

- AUCHH. SERÁ USTED VIEJA, PERO NO VEA LA FUERZA QUE TIENE.

"PORRÓMPONPÓN"

- ¡BESTIA!

- ¡EL PARTIDO, COLIN!

- PUES COMO SIGA DÁNDOME COSCORRONES ME VA A DEJAR TONTO Y YA NO PODRÉ COMENTAR NADA.

- ¡A VER SI ES VERDAD QUE COMENTA USTED EN CONDICIONES!

- ¡POTTER Y MALFOY DE NUEVO A LA VISTA. YA ERA HORA. PARECE QUE HARRY HA VISTO LA SNITCH. MALFOY LE SIGUE DE CERCA. ¿Y HERMIONE POR QUÉ NO GRITA, SE HABRÁ QUEDADO RONCA?

- ¡CREEVEY!

- ¡LO SIENTO, PROFESORA. POTTER DESCIENDE RÁPIDAMENTE, HERMIONE SE ECHA HACIA DELANTE TODO LO QUE PUEDE. POTTER ESTÁ…¿ENCIMA DE HERMIONE?. AH NO, ES QUE HA PUESTO LA CARA EN SU ESPALDA. ¡VENGA HARRY, CÓJELA YA, LA TIENES A PUNTO!

- ¡COLIN!

- POTTER ESTIRA LA MANO Y…¡LA PERDIÓ POR CULPA DE MALFOY. LE HA ECHADO A UN LADO!. ¿SERÁ CRETINO?

"PORRÓNN"

- ¡ ES USTED UNA AGRESIVA, PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!

"PORROMPONPÓN"

- ¡ PERO TAMBIÉN ES LA BRUJA MÁS SABIA DE HOGWARTS!

- ¡DEJE DE DORARME LA PÍLDORA Y LIMÍTESE A RETRANSMITIR. TENDRÍA QUE HABERLE DEJADO EL PUESTO A OTRO!

- ¡Y UNA LECHE. A NADIE MÁS QUE A MÍ LE APASIONA EL QUIDDITCH. BUENO, QUIZÁS A HARRY!

- ¡COLIN!

- ¡QUE SÍ, QUE SÍ, QUE YA LO SÉ. EL PARTIDO, SÍ. PARECE SER QUE HARRY ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ATRAPAR LA PELOTITA, A VER SI ESTA VEZ PUEDE…ÉL ESTIRA EL BRAZO Y…¡MALFOY LE HA DADO UN GOLPE CON LA ESCOBA, POTTER Y GRANGER SE DESVÍAN DE NUEVO DE LA TRAYECTORIA. ESTO NO ES JUSTO. SEÑORA HOOCH, PITE FALTA!

La profesora de vuelo no lo hizo, Colin soltó una expresión mal sonante por lo que se ganó otro coscorrón de McGonagall.

- ¡POTTER Y GRANGER SE ACERCAN A LOS JUGADORES. PARECE SER QUE LA SNITCH VA EN ESA DIRECCIÓN. VAMOS CHICOS, TENÉIS QUE ATRAPARLA ANTES QUE MALFOY, DESPUÉS DE CÓMO SE ESTÁ PORTANDO, NO SE MERECE GANAR!

McGonagall no replicó nada esa vez, secretamente, estaba de acuerdo con el rubio.

- ¡POTTER ESQUIVA LA QUAFFLE, BAJA EN PICADO, ALARGA LA MANO Y…¿SE LE HA PRENDIDO FUEGO. PERO QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?

- ¡Aqua!- Hermione apagó el fuego de inmediato, usando también otro hechizo que curaba las quemaduras.- Lo aprendí en un libro de hechizos sanadores básicos. Pensé que sería útil conocerlo.

- Gracias, Hermione.

- No hay de qué. ¿Ves la snitch?

- No, la he vuelto a perder. Todo por culpa de Goyle. Si no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino…maldito sea.

- ¿Crees que eso formará parte del plan de Malfoy?

- Es posible.

- Te ha quemado una vez, pero no le dejaré que lo haga una segunda. Acércame a él, Harry.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que me acerques a Goyle, eso he dicho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú no preguntes, sólo hazlo.

- Pero Hermione, si lo hago y actúas por tu cuenta. Se darán cuenta que ya no estamos pegados.

- ¿Y qué?. Tal y como dijo Ron, será una sorpresa para ellos. Hazme caso, Harry, sé lo que me hago.

- Está bien. Agárrate fuerte, voy acelerar.

- De acuerdo.

En menos de dos segundos, Harry se paró en seco justo delante de Goyle. El chico gordo no supo qué hacer, pero Hermione lo tenía más que claro.

La castaña se incorporó lo suficiente de la escoba hasta quedar sentada. Sacó la varita de debajo de su camiseta y antes de que el Slythering pudiera evitarlo, empleó un hechizo que le puso el pelo verde y cara de calabacín. Tanto Harry como ella se partieron de risa al verle así.

- Eso te enseñará a no hacerle daño a Harry.

Goyle intentó hechizarla también, pero ella le lanzó otro hechizo, convirtiendo sus manos en dos flores.

- Estás para una foto.- comentó sin ocultar sus carcajadas. Harry también se rió, la visión que presentaba Goyle era bastante cómica.

Cuando más se estaban riendo, un potente golpe al final de la saeta de fuego, hizo que se les cortase la risa de repente. Él se puso hasta pálido, al ver que Hermione caía al vacío de repente, pero ella tuvo el suficiente reflejo como para intentar agarrar el mango de la escoba. Sólo una de sus manos lo consiguió. La otra quedó suspendida en el aire, igual que su cuerpo.

Todo el público enmudeció de repente, incluso Colin se quedó callado.

- Aguanta, Hermione, en seguida te subo.- Él le habló calmado, pero por dentro estaba aterrado.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le miró llena de angustia.

Harry dejó una mano agarrando la escoba. Echó su cuerpo hacia abajo para alargar un brazo y usarlo como envoltura alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. Cuando la tuvo agarrada, volvió a incorporarse. En cuanto Hermione sintió que su cintura tocaba la escoba, subió las dos piernas, hasta que volvió a sentir la escoba en medio de ellas.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No, pero viva sí. Gracias a ti.

- Tú también me has salvado otras veces.

- Igualmente te lo agradezco.

- ¿Quién habrá sido?

- Puede que Crabbe, estaba cerca de Goyle.

- ¿Le damos su merecido?

- En cuanto me sueltes la cintura y me dejes darme la vuelta.

- Cuando quieras, Hermione.

- Ya.

- ¿Estás bien así?- preguntó al verla tumbada hacia delante, dándole la espalda.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Agárrate fuerte a la escoba.

- Por supuesto.

Harry giró en redondo y se dirigió hacia Crabbe como una bala. El Slytherin tragó saliva. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de darle un escobazo, recibió otro golpe y de nuevo se vio impulsado hacia atrás.

- ¡Ha sido Malfoy, Harry, le he visto!

- Hijo de puta…se va a enterar.

- Debería decirte que eso sólo nos buscará líos y hará que perdamos puntos pero…creo que por una vez, voy a dejarte que le des una paliza si es eso lo que quieres.

- Es difícil pegarle estando en una escoba voladora pero te aseguro, Hermione, que pienso darle todos los puñetazos que me sea posible.

- Tú tienes los puños y yo la varita preparada.

- Estoy a punto de llegar.

- Dale un escobazo, a ver si se atreve a venir por nosotros.

- De acuerdo.

En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, Harry chocó su escoba con la de Malfoy, haciéndole retroceder. El rubio soltó una palabrota y se dispuso a perseguirles.

- ¡ ESTO ES LO MÁS RARO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA. MÁS QUE UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH, PARECE EL CORRE QUE TE PILLO!- exclamó Colin al ver la persecución aérea que mantenían.

- Potter…como te pille te vas a enterar.

- Qué miedo Malfoy.- dijo él de forma burlona.- Me están dando escalofríos.

- Imbécil…

- Él no es imbécil, tú sí.- pronunció la castaña en cuanto le vio al lado de ellos.

- Granger…maldita sangre sucia. Como te ponga las manos encima te vas a enterar.

Harry se paró en seco. Malfoy pasó de largo pero en seguida retrocedió hasta quedar frente a los dos.

- Vamos Malfoy.- dijo ella.- Ahora estoy delante tuya. Atácame si tienes valor.

- No, Hermione, déjame a mí.

- No, Harry. Prefiero ser yo la primera en darle un soberano bofetón, o quizás le lanzaré un hechizo que afeará su pálida cara. Ya veré…

- Te odio, Granger.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. Malfoy.

- ¡Te vas a enterar. Tallantallegra!

El hechizo se perdió en el aire cuando Harry ladeó la escoba antes de que la magia le diera a Hermione. Ella ladeó la cara lo bastante como para darle un beso rápido a modo de agradecimiento y seguidamente volver a mirar a Malfoy, dedicándole una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Acércate a él, Harry.- pronunció ella por lo bajo.- Ponte a su lado.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Tú hazlo.

En cuanto lo hizo, ella le dio un puñetazo al rubio, haciéndole sangrar la nariz. Él intentó devolverle el golpe, pero Hermione agachó la cara por lo que Malfoy sólo pudo golpear el aire.

- Vámonos, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero que nos siga y sé que lo hará.

Harry no preguntó más, se limitó a obedecer. Sabía que no se lo decía porque sí, sus razones tendría y conociéndola como la conocía, él sabía también que Hermione aún guardaba más de una sorpresa tanto para Malfoy como para Crabbe y Goyle.

El líder del trío Slythering les seguía de cerca pero aún no les daba alcance. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de llegar hasta Crabbe y Goyle se encontró con dos bludgers que le venían de frente. Tuvo el tiempo justo de pasar por debajo de ellas antes de que aquellas bolas impactaran en su cara. Malfoy no fue tan rápido de reflejos y cuando las bludgers estaban a punto de golpearle, cambiaron de rumbo y se pusieron a perseguir de nuevo a Harry.

- ¡Está claro que las han hechizado contra nosotros!- gritó Hermione.- ¡Son como torpedos, no se detendrán hasta habernos derribado!

- Eso no ocurrirá. Mi escoba es más rápida que ellas.

- No te confíes, Harry, recuerda que con la magia todo es posible.

- Por supuesto que me confío, conmigo está la estudiante más sabia de todo el colegio. Si a mí no se me ocurre algo para deshechizarlas, seguro que a ti sí.

- ¡Yo no conozco hechizos para deshechizar bludgers!

- Pues entonces emplea alguno para destruirlas.

- ¡No puedo, ahora no me acuerdo de ninguno!

- ¡Pues haz memoria, están a punto de alcanzarnos!

- ¡Es que no me acuerdo, estoy bloqueada!

- ¡Pues estamos jodidos, muy jodidos!

- ¡Harry, cuidado, gira, por tu madre gira en redondo, vienen de frente!

- ¡Agárrate fuerte!

- ¡Es lo que llevo haciendo desde hace rato. Ahhhhhhh!- pronunció cuando notó cómo giraban a 360 grados.- ¡La madre que te parió!.- dijo cuando estuvieron nivelados de nuevo.- ¡Por poco me da un infarto!

- ¡Pero si tú me pediste que lo hiciera!

- ¡No creí que fuese tan horrible!

- ¿Ves las bludgers?

- ¡No, creo que se han perdido!

- Eso es imposible. Una bludger hechizada nunca pierde el objetivo.

- ¡Coño!

- ¡Qué pasa ahora, deja de moverte tanto que no veo!

- ¡Espera que me tumbe otra vez!. ¿Ves ahora mejor?

- ¡JODER!

- ¡DÍMELO A MÍ. TENEMOS DOS BLUDGERS QUE NOS VIENEN DE FRENTE Y POR SI FUERA POCO, TAMBIÉN VIENE LA QUAFFLE. ESA BOLA SÍ QUE DOLERÁ COMO NOS DÉ!

- ¡BAJARÉ EN PICADO!

- ¡NO, VOY A INTENTAR OTRA COSA. TÚ SÓLO MANTÉN EL RUMBO, SIGUE DIRECTO HACIA ELLAS!

- ¿QUÉ PRETENDES, HERMIONE?

- ¡DEMOSTRAR A TODO HOGWARTS LO QUE PUEDE HACER UNA BRUJA MUGGLE QUE CONOCE EL SURF!

- ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!

- ¡ TÚ SÓLO AGARRA LA ESCOBA FUERTE, HARRY, PASE LO QUE PASE, NO PERMITAS QUE SE DESNIVELE O ME CAERÉ!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE DEJARÉ CAER, SÓLO DIME QUÉ PRETENDES!

- ¡ PONERME DE PIE!

- ¿QUÉ TU QUÉ, ES QUE HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?

- ¡LA TENGO EN SU SITIO, GRACIAS. AHÍ VIENEN, HARRY!

- ¡HERMIONE NO HAGAS TONTERÍAS!

- ¡TRANQUILO, SÉ LO QUE ME HAGO!

Ante los incrédulos ojos de todo el colegio, y del propio Harry, la castaña tomó impulso y se puso de pie, de lado, sobre la escoba, mientras estiraba los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Justo cuando la quaffle y una de las bludgers iba a darle en plena cabeza, pegó dos puñetazos, uno a cada bola, alejándolas momentáneamente de ellos. No pasó ni dos segundos hasta que las vio venir de nuevo, pero ahora, junto a la segunda bludger.

Hermione sacó la varita, recordando cuál era el hechizo que hacía estallar las cosas. Lo usó en las tres bolas, pero sólo consiguió destruir la quaffle. Las bludgers siguieron persiguiéndoles. Intentó destruirlas también pero no funcionó.

- ¡PLAN B!- gritó ella aún de pie sobre la escoba.

- ¿QUÉ PLAN ES ESE?- gritó Harry aún sentado.

- ¡PODER FEMENINO AL ATAQUE!

- ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?

- ¡QUE VOY A EMPLEAR MI INGENIO EN VEZ DE LA MAGIA, ESO HE DICHO, HARRY!

- ¡CREO QUE HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO!

- ¡JÁ, YO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE POR QUÉ LO DIGO. ACÉRCATE MÁS A LAS BLUDGERS!

En cuanto las tuvo a su alcance, Hermione se agachó lo suficiente hasta agarrar con sus manos la escoba. Estiró las piernas hacia arriba y lanzó dos patadas potentes que hizo descender a las bludgers al suelo del estadio.

- ¡ABAJO, HARRY!- gritó ella aún con las piernas en alto, con lo que daba la impresión de estar haciendo el pino.

Ellos descendieron en picado, a toda velocidad.

Ella ya no gritaba de miedo, la adrenalina que sentía imperaba sobre el terror. Justo cuando estaban a ras del suelo, Hermione saltó y atrapó las dos bludgers. Cayó al suelo arenoso rodando con ellas hasta que se detuvo. Las bludgers hacían temblar su cuerpo debido al movimiento que aún conservaban, parecía que querían escapar del fuerte agarre que ella ejercía. Pero Hermione estaba decidida a no soltarlas pasara lo que pasara.

- ¡RON!- gritó ella mirando hacia arriba.

- ¡QUÉ!- pronunció el pelirrojo mientras descendía hacia ella.

- ¿RECUERDAS EL HECHIZO QUE TE ENSEÑÉ?

- ¿EL QUE SERVÍA PARA HACER DORMIR?

- ¡SÍ, ÉSE. ÚSALO EN LAS BLUDGERS, VOY A SOLTARLAS!

- ¡PERO HERMIONE, ESE HECHIZO ES PARA LAS PERSONAS!

- ¡ME DA IGUAL, ÚSALO EN ELLAS, QUIZÁS FUNCIONE!

- ¡DE ACUERDO!

- ¿PREPARADO RON?

- ¡SÍ, SUÉLTALAS YA!

- ¡AHÍ VAN!

Ella abrió sus brazos, las bludgers salieron volando hacia arriba pero Ron ya estaba esperándolas. En cuanto estuvieron a su altura el pelirrojo lanzó el hechizo, que las golpeó de lleno. Las bludgers se quedaron quietas, flotando levemente, como si efectivamente estuvieran dormidas.

- ¡HA FUNCIONADO, HERMIONE, ERES UN GENIO!

- ¡EL MÉRITO ES TUYO RON!- gritó ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El pelirrojo cogió las bludgers y se las devolvió a la señora Hooch. Ella las hizo desaparecer y les entregó otras dos, además de una quaffle nueva.

- ¿No va a suspender el partido?

- No, señor Weasley. Esto está demasiado interesante como para perderme el espectáculo. Pero no se preocupe, tomo nota de todas las tácticas sucias que están usando los señores Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

- Gracias, señora Hooch.

- Vuelva con su equipo, Weasley.

- Sí señora.

Ron volvió a ascender y voló en dirección a Hermione que aún estaba de pie sobre el suelo. Vio a Harry acercarse a ella, intentó subirla pero falló. Cuando él pasó de largo, Ron aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a ella lo bastante como para agarrarla de la mano. En cuanto ella cogió su mano, él tiró de ella y Hermione se subió a su escoba, justo detrás de él.

- Llévame con Malfoy, Ron, se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

- ¿No prefieres ir con Harry?

- No. Él debe atrapar la snitch antes de que Malfoy se acuerde de su existencia. Acércame lo bastante a Harry como para avisarle.

- De acuerdo. Agárrate fuerte. Mi escoba no es tan veloz como la de Harry, pero también es potente.

- No te preocupes, Ron, te aseguro que no me caeré.

- ¡Harry!.- pronunció ella cuando estuvo a su altura.

- ¡ Venía a buscarte!

- ¡No te preocupes por mí, sino de la snitch. Tienes que atraparla antes de que Malfoy lo haga. Ahora está más concentrado en nosotros que en la pelota. Ve por ella!

- ¡No, tú eres más importante!

- ¡Harry, estoy bien. Además Ron está conmigo. Él no dejará que me hagan daño!

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Harry. Hazle caso a Hermione. Vete a buscar la snitch!

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡HARRY!.- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡COMO NO ME HAGAS CASO NO VOLVERÉ A DEJAR QUE ME METAS MANO NI SI QUIERA POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA!

La audiencia pronunció un sonoro "OHHH" que dejó claro a la castaña que todo el mundo la había escuchado.

Ella se puso roja de vergüenza, Ron se rió con ganas, más por lo que había gritado que por las cosas que estaba gritando ahora la gente.

Frases como…"¡VAYA CON LA SABELOTODO!" o como "¡QUÉ CALLADITO TE LO TENÍAS, POTTER!", aunque la más sonada fue " ¿ME DEJAS QUE YO TAMBIÉN TE TOQUE, GRANGER?" pronunciada por un Slytherin en la grada cercana a donde estaban los tres Gryffindors.

Todo el graderío Slytherin se rió con ganas, pero se quedaron mudos en el momento en que Harry, se acercó hasta el chico y le metió un puñetazo que le quitó las ganas de seguir hablando. El graderío Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y gritos de " ¡BIEN HECHO, HARRY!". Él decidió ignorar a la audiencia, volviendo rápidamente junto a Ron y Hermione pero ella fue firme en su orden anterior.

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS DE UNA VEZ A POR LA SNITCH!

Él obedeció. Marchándose a la velocidad del rayo en busca de la pelotita alada.

- Llévame con Malfoy, Ron. ¡Date prisa!

- A veces eres peor que mi madre, creo que tienes más genio que ella.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la llevaba en dirección al rubio, que parecía estar pensando en lo que hacer, si buscar la snitch o atacar a la castaña.

- Soy una mujer con carácter, simplemente eso.

- Eso ya lo sé, dime algo que no sepa.

- Que has mejorado mucho en los hechizos y en el Quidditch. Estoy orgullosa de ti, muy orgullosa.

Ron se sonrojó un poco.

- Gracias, Hermione.

- No te pongas colorado, no es la primera vez que te hago un cumplido.

- Ya, pero…no sueles hacérmelos a menudo. Aún no me acostumbro.

- Oh vamos, Ron, deberías saber, sin necesidad que te lo diga, que me siento muy orgullosa de ti, igual que lo estoy de Harry.

Sois dos chicos estupendos.

- Gracias a ti y todo lo que siempre has hecho por nosotros, incluso todo lo que nos has enseñado. Reconozco que a veces me resultas pesada, sobre todo cuando nos obligas a estudiar mucho pero también reconozco que si no fuera por ti, no habríamos aprobado ninguna asignatura.

- Eso desde luego que sí es cierto.- comentó en la manera repelente que tanto la caracterizaba.- Y no es por presumir, pero sí es verdad que sin mis conocimientos, no daríais ni una.

- No voy a discutir eso porque sé que es verdad. Lo que sí te voy a pedir es que me digas qué quieres que haga.

Estamos a punto de alcanzar a Malfoy.

- Con que me dejes lo suficientemente cerca para poder saltar y subirme en su escoba, me conformo.

- De acuerdo, Hermione. Prepárate, voy acercarme ya.

- Estoy lista, Ron.

El pelirrojo hizo lo acordado, acercándose lo bastante al rubio hasta casi tocar con su escoba la de él, ella tomó impulso, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre su escoba, Malfoy reaccionó, alejándose de ella lo suficiente como para evitarle el aterrizaje.

Hermione cayó al vacío gritando de terror, pues no había nadie a su alcance ni tampoco una escoba donde agarrarse.

Ron le pegó un tremendo puñetazo a Malfoy en su pálida cara por haberla dejado caer mientras le insultaba con ganas. De repente tomó conciencia de que su mejor amiga estaba cayendo al vacío y cuando escuchó sus gritos de pánico, no dudó ni un segundo en ir a rescatarla, metiéndole a su escoba toda la velocidad que pudo.

Los gritos de Hermione sonaron por todo el estadio de Quidditch y si la audiencia enmudeció la primera vez que la vio caerse de la escoba de Harry y quedar agarrada a ella con tan sólo una mano, ahora viéndola caer al vacío, la gente no se atrevía ni a respirar.

Caía, caía a una velocidad impresionante. Ella supo que sólo harían falta unos minutos para llegar al suelo y morir a causa del impacto. Ninguna persona humana por muy mago o bruja que fuese, sobreviviría a una caída de más de 500 metros de altura.

Invadida por el pánico, ni si quiera fue capaz de usar la varita para emplear algún hechizo que le evitara el tremendo golpe.

Ron aceleró todo lo que pudo intentando alcanzarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero su escoba no era lo suficientemente rápida.

- ¡HERMIONE!.- gritó intentando llamar su atención.- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, YA CASI ESTOY!

Él sabía que era imposible que lograse rescatarla a tiempo, aún así, quería infundirle esperanzas mientras descendía en picado hacia ella.

Hermione había dejado de gritar, lo único que se le ocurría era rezar internamente todas las oraciones que se sabía. Mientras caía, se dio cuenta que Ron estaba demasiado lejos y no lograría rescatarla a tiempo, ni si quiera Harry estaba a la vista. Pensó que si moría de un golpe contra el suelo, sería una muerte estúpida y prefería morir como siempre lo imaginó, luchando junto a Harry para intentar derrotar a Voldemort.

Pensó también que ahora sí que tenía un motivo de peso para no gustarle el Quidditch. Iba a pensar más cosas, pero entonces sintió que la agarraban de un brazo y de repente se vió así misma siendo impulsada hacia arriba, hasta quedar sentada en una escoba. La audiencia suspiró aliviada. Hermione no terminaba de creerse que fuese esa persona quien acababa de rescatarla.

- ¡GINNY!.- pronunció sin ocultar su asombro.- ¿POR QUÉ ME HAS SALVADO?

- Porque no te deseo la muerte.

- Yo…gracias Ginny.

- De nada. ¿Quieres que te lleve con Harry?

- No, prefiero que me dejes en el suelo. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente vuelo por hoy.

- ¿Cuándo os habéis despegado?

- Después de las diez. Por favor, llévame al suelo.

- No.

- Ginny, no quiero estar aquí arriba, necesito estar en tierra.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero no voy a cumplir tu deseo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no.

- Entonces llévame con Harry.

- Eso sí que lo haré, prefiero que estés con él a que lo estés conmigo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable conmigo?.

- Porque te lo has buscado. Si no me hubieras quitado a Harry yo no tendría por qué tratarte así.

- ¡YO NO TE HE QUITADO A HARRY, CUÁNTAS VECES TENDRÉ QUE DECÍRTELO!

- Todas las que quieras, de todos modos no te voy a creer. Me mentiste una vez, Hermione, y con esa vez he tenido suficiente.

- ¡YO NO TE HE MENTIDO!

- ¡SÍ LO HAS HECHO!- Ginny se paró en seco, flotando aún en el aire.- ¡DIJISTE QUE NO SENTÍAS NADA POR HARRY Y SÍ LO SIENTES!

- ¡TE DIJE LA VERDAD, EN SU MOMENTO NO SENTÍA NADA POR ÉL, PERO ESO HA CAMBIADO. POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES!

- ¡ESO PUEDO ENTENDERLO, LO QUE NO COMPRENDO ES QUE SE HAYA ENAMORADO DE TI DE FORMA NATURAL. CHO ERA TODO LO CONTRARIO A TI.

ERA GUAPA, COQUETA, POPULAR Y ADEMÁS BUENA EN EL QUIDDITCH, ENTIENDO POR QUÉ A HARRY LE GUSTABA ESA CHICA PERO TÚ…TÚ NO TIENES NADA DE TODO ESO PARA LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN. TÚ NO ERES ESPECIAL SALVO POR EL HECHO DE SER UNA SABELOTODO. POR MERLÍN, HERMIONE, SI NI SI QUIERA TE MAQULLAS. TAMPOCO ERES COQUETA NI FEMENINA!. ¿POR QUÉ IBA HARRY A FIJARSE EN ALGUIEN COMO TÚ?.

- Eso pregúntaselo a él, no a mí.- contestó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, aunque por dentro se moría por darle más de una bofetada pero tampoco quería dar semejante espectáculo delante de todo el colegio. Una cosa era agredir a Malfoy y sus amigos en defensa propia, otra muy distinta era comenzar una pelea con la persona que le acababa de salvar la vida. Eso era algo que nadie esperaba ver.

- Por última vez, Hermione. Qué le has hecho a Harry para que se enamore de ti.

- Nada. Simplemente ser yo misma.

- Tú misma no eres nada especial.

- Eso no ha impedido que se fije en mí. Quizás para ti no sea especial, Ginny, pero sí lo soy para Harry. Me basta con eso.

- Te detesto.

- Lo sé. Lo irónico del asunto, es que yo no te odio. Más bien me das pena, mucha pena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no eres tú misma. No sé qué te ha ocurrido para que te vuelvas así, pero ya no queda nada de aquella chica alegre y simpática que solías ser. ¿Y sabes qué te digo?. Que es una lástima porque antes…Harry sí te apreciaba pero ya no. Tú solita has hecho que te desprecie.

Ginny bajó la cabeza, dejando salir las lágrimas, con la voz rota, pronunció…

- Lo sé.- Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse a llorar de forma descontrolada.

Hermione se compadeció de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, pero Ginny se apartó bruscamente.

- ¡No quiero tu compasión, no me toques. Eres como la peste para mí!

Aquella última frase sí que la hirió lo bastante como para causarle el llanto. La castaña rompió a llorar mientras veía a Ginny volver a poner en marcha la escoba poniéndola en dirección a Harry, que ya estaba a la vista y se dirigía velozmente hacia ellas.

- ¡Toda tuya!.- pronunció la pelirroja, deteniéndose a su lado y empujando a Hermione hacia él. Harry la agarró por la cintura, Hermione se movió hasta darle la espalda mientras veía a Ginny marcharse para volver a ponerse en su puesto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estaré.- dijo sin querer mirarle. Lo que menos le apetecía era que la viera llorar.

Verla no la vería al estar de espaldas a él, pero Harry sabía que ella lloraba porque su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho, Hermione?

- Nada, Harry. Sólo decirme lo que piensa de mí. ¿Has encontrado la snitch?

- Sí, estaba fuera del estadio, a punto de entrar en el bosque prohibido. La tengo en uno de mis bolsillos.

- ¿Y por qué no la enseñas?

- Primero quería saber si estabas bien.

- Lo estaré en cuanto toquemos el suelo.

- De acuerdo, Hermione, ya nos vamos.

Harry aceleró, hasta llegar a la vista de todos. Él mostró la pelotita dorada y Colin gritó entusiasmado, dando por vencedor a Gryffindor, pero los puntos acumulados de Slythering aún les superaban.

- Creo que hemos perdido.- dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía a los miembros de su equipo, que aún estaban en sus puestos.

- Ha sido culpa mía. Seguro que mi comportamiento nos ha hecho perder puntos.

- No digas tonterías, tú sólo has hecho lo que creíste conveniente. Sinceramente…me siento orgulloso.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Es la verdad.

- Vamos a ver a los demás.

- Estamos llegando, Hermione.

En cuanto estuvieron a su alcance, todos los miembros del equipo, incluso Ginny, lanzaron gritos de júbilo. Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras escuchaba el jaleo.

- ¡VIVA GRYFFINDORRR!- gritó Colin entusiasmado, esta vez, la profesora McGonagall no dijo nada. En su interior, se sentía orgullosa de los miembros de su casa. Muy orgullosa. Sobre todo de Hermione y de lo valiente que había sido. Cosa que no la extrañaba en absoluto, porque ella sabía que la castaña lo era.

- ¡HEMOS GANADO, VAN DOS VICTORIAS CON ESTA, SI SEGUIMOS ASÍ, NOS LLEVAREMOS LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH. YUUHHH!- gritó Ron.

- ¡CONTINUEMOS LA CELEBRACIÓN EN LA SALA COMÚN!- propuso Ginny.

- ¡NOS LO MERECEMOS!.- pronunció Seamus Finnigan.

Ron usó el hechizo sonorus e invitó a todos los Gryffindors a la celebración. Todos los miembros de su casa estallaron en gritos de júbilo y aplausos entusiastas.

- ¡VENGA HARRY, VÁMONOS YA!- propuso Seamus, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Id vosotros, yo os veré más tarde.

- ¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Ron.

- Tenemos que ver a Dumbledore por un asunto.- comentó Hermione, que ya se sentía con fuerzas para mirar a los demás.

- Entonces nos vemos luego.- dijo Ginny sonriente, sobre todo al ver los ojos llorosos de Hermione.

Cuando todos se alejaron, Harry descendió a tierra, una vez en el suelo, él dejó la saeta en la arena y abrazó a Hermione, que rompió a llorar refugiada en su pecho.

- ¡ES HORRIBLE, DE VERDAD ME ODIA!

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó con voz suave mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- ¡GINNY!

- ¿Te dijo que te odiaba?

- ¡Sí. Incluso me dijo que no la tocara porque yo era como la peste para ella!

- ¿Por qué la tocaste?

- ¡Sólo intentaba consolarla, Harry, me dio pena verla llorar!

- ¿Y por qué lloraba?

- Porque le dije…le dije que tú la despreciabas y que ella sola había conseguido eso. Supongo que fue eso lo que la hizo llorar. ¡Me siento tan mal!

- Shhh…cálmate, por favor. No llores más. No has hecho nada malo.

- ¡Cómo que no. He hecho llorar a una persona. Eso no está bien, nada bien!

- Ella también te ha hecho llorar a ti más de una vez, Hermione. ¿Acaso eso sí está bien?

- ¡No!

- Entonces no te sientas culpable, no tienes por qué.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí tengo por qué. Yo sé lo desesperada que se siente. Si no estuviéramos juntos, no habría perdido la cabeza!

- ¿Qué insinúas, que rompamos para que ella recupere la cordura?

- Yo no he dicho eso pero…quizás sea una opción.

- ¡ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCA DE REPENTE!- pronunció alejándose un poco de ella para mirarla de frente.

- No. Sólo digo, que si rompemos, puede que Ginny vuelva a ser la que era.

- ¡PUES YO NO PIENSO ROMPER CONTIGO PARA QUE ELLA VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD. ME NIEGO EN ROTUNDO A HACER ESO!

- Pero Harry. ¿Es que no entiendes que todo esto es culpa nuestra?. Si no estuviéramos juntos ella no…

- ¡ESO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO ES UNA ENORME TONTERÍA. EL QUE ROMPAMOS NO VA A DEVOLVER A GINNY A LA NORMALIDAD. ELLA SÓLO RECUPERARÁ EL BUEN JUICIO CUANDO ELLA QUIERA. ADEMÁS, CREO QUE TAMBIÉN SE ENFADARÍA SI ESTUVIESE CON OTRA CHICA DISTINTA A TI. LA CUESTIÓN NO ES QUE TE ODIE PORQUE ESTÉ CONTIGO, LA CUESTIÓN ES QUE ODIARÁ A TODA CHICA CON LA QUE SALGA, TODA LA QUE NO SEA ELLA!

- Yo no lo creo. El problema no lo tiene con otras chicas, lo tiene conmigo.

- ¿Pues sabes lo que yo creo?. Que Ginny te tiene envidia y por eso te ha cogido todo ese odio que dice sentir por ti.

En el fondo, le gustaría ser tú.

- Pues claro que sí, así podría estar contigo. Eso es lo único que ella quiere.

- ¡PERO ES QUE YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA, HERMIONE, QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO. ES A TI A QUIEN YO AMO!

- Ya lo sé. Cálmate por favor. No me gusta que te alteres.

- ¡Y CÓMO NO VOY ALTERARME. SÓLO DICES SIN SENTIDOS!

- Digo lo que pienso, Harry, sólo eso.

- ¡PUES PIENSAS MAL, MUY MAL!

- Vámonos ya, Dumbledore nos espera.

- Está bien, Hermione. Dejaré el tema por el momento. ¡Pero no pienses que romperé contigo para darle el gusto a Ginny, porque no lo haré.

Yo sólo aceptaré que rompamos si eres tú quien lo decide, pero porque tú quieras, no porque quieras complacer a Ginny!

- Comprendido.

- Usaremos la escoba, así llegaremos antes.

Ella se montó delante, como siempre hacía. Él agarró su cintura con una mano y con otra cogió la escoba. Tras dar una patada, se elevó en el aire. Comenzando a volar a una velocidad rápida pero no lo bastante como para asustar a Hermione.

Estaban a medio camino de la ventana del despacho del mago anciano, cuando Hermione divisó tres figuras que se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad.

- Viene alguien, Harry, mejor dicho varios.

- ¿Puedes verles las caras?

- Aún no, están lejos. Pero creo que llevan las túnicas de Slytherin.

- Seguro que son Malfoy y sus amigos.

- ¿Pero qué quieren ahora?. El partido ya terminó.

- No lo sé, pero seguro que nada bueno. Agárrate fuerte, Hermione.

- Ya lo hago.

Ella se tumbó hacia delante, permitiéndole una mejor visión del panorama. Harry tragó saliva. Draco, Crabbe y Goyle llevaban lo que parecían ser unas bludgers extrañas. Nunca vistas por ningún jugador de Quidditch.

-Esto me huele mal, muy mal.

- No te preocupes, Harry, yo te protegeré.

- No lo dudo, pero mucho me temo que lo que van a usar contra nosotros, no puede detenerse con magia. Jamás he visto bludgers como esas. Aunque quizás no sean bludgers pero se les parecen bastante.

- Tengo la varita preparada.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de usarla, porque justo cuando ella se preparó para apuntarles, una de las extrañas bludgers se acercó peligrosamente a su cabeza.

Hermione tuvo el reflejo de ladear la cara justo a tiempo pero eso no evitó que la primera bludger la rozara, arañando su frente. La sangre no tardó en brotar pero ella no se lo dijo a Harry. Lo que menos quería era preocuparle. Usó la varita para aplicarse un hechizo curativo que cerró la herida, justo cuando acababa de hacerlo, otra bludger le dio en pleno estómago. Ella tosió fuerte.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él a su espalda.

- Sí, no te preocupes.- Mintió lo mejor que podía.- Ya no me duele.- Aunque en realidad sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire por momentos, pero ella aguantó lo mejor que pudo.- ¡ABAJO, HARRY, VIENE HACIA TI!

- ¡YA LO VEO!

Él descendió en picado, ella gritó de terror mientras agarraba con fuerza su trozo de escoba. Harry volvió ascender buscando a los tres Slytherin que parecían haber desaparecido de repente.

- Seguro que están ocultos tras alguna nube. Cobardes de mierda…

- Déjalo Harry, vámonos ya. ¿No dijiste que estábamos cerca del despacho de Dumbledore?

- Sí. Creo que sólo nos faltan unos 500 metros.

- ¿Cuánto es eso en tiempo real?

- Si le doy caña a la escoba, menos de un minuto.

- ¡Pues dásela, Harry. No quiero más ataques sorpresas!

- ¡Sujétate bien!

Harry aceleró más, Hermione sintió que el aire aullaba en sus oídos. Harry divisó la ventana, estaba comenzando a frenar cuando los tres Slytherin aparecieron de repente, rodeándoles. Él se paró en seco.

- ¿Cómo coño han hecho eso?.- preguntó sin ocultar su asombro.

- Magia avanzada.- respondió ella mirándoles desafiante.- Existen hechizos que permiten hacerte invisible por un corto tiempo.

Seguro que lo han usado para sorprendernos.

- Pues ha funcionado.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy, no tuviste bastante antes. Quieres que te rompa otra cosa además de la nariz?

- ¡Cállate Granger, no estás en condiciones de amenazarme. Otra palabra más y seré yo quien te rompa algo!

- ¡Atrévete si tienes huevos!.- gritó Harry sin ocultar su rabia.- ¡COMO LE PONGAS UNA SOLA MANO ENCIMA TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIÉN SOY YO!

- DÉJALO, POTTER, DE NADA SERVIRÁN TUS AMENAZAS. ESTA VEZ SEREMOS NOSOTROS QUIENES OS DEMOS VUESTRO MERECIDO. HAGÁIS LO QUE HAGÁIS, LLEVÁIS LAS DE PERDER.

- ¡CUIDADO HARRY!- gritó ella cuando vio que lo que parecía una bludger ardiendo, se dirigía hacia él.

Harry reaccionó a tiempo, llevando la escoba hacia un lado. Goyle contraatacó, lanzando otra de las extrañas bludgers que pasó rozando un lado de la cabeza del moreno. Él gritó de dolor sin poderlo evitar. Hermione se enfadó, mucho.

- ¡COBARDES DE MIERDA. SÓLO LE ATACÁIS PORQUE NO PUEDE DEFENDERSE BIEN. VENID POR MÍ. VAMOS, OS ESTOY ESPERANDO!

- ¡A POR ELLA, GOYLE!.- gritó el rubio. El Slytherin obedeció, lanzando su bludger contra Hermione pero ella la detuvo haciéndola estallar con ayuda de su varita.

- ¡SÓLO QUEDAN DOS!.- dijo triunfante.- ¡VENGA, LANZADME LAS OTRAS, IGUALMENTE LAS DESTRUIRÉ!

Draco y Crabbe maldijeron de rabia, lanzándole las bludgers, ella cumplió su amenaza, destruyéndolas también.

- ¡PLAN B!- gritó el rubio. En un instante, ambos chicos se pusieron a cada lado de Hermione. Cada uno usó una mano para atrapar uno de sus brazos. Ella hizo fuerza para evitar que la sacaran de la escoba. Harry también hizo fuerza en el agarre que tenía en su cintura, pero no funcionó. Con impotencia vio cómo se la llevaban de su lado.

- ¡HERMIONE!- pronunció mientras les seguía.

- ¡VETE A BUSCAR A DUMBLEDORE, HARRY, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ!

- ¡CÓMO NO VOY A PREOCUPARME!

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS HE DICHO. PUEDO ARREGLÁRMELAS SOLA!

- ¡POR MERLÍN Y TODA SU MAGIA, HERMIONE, CÓMO COÑO VAS A HACER ALGO SI ESTÁS SUSPENDIDA EN EL AIRE!

- ¡ME DA IGUAL, ENCONTRARÉ LA FORMA DE LIBERARME. VETE A BUSCAR A DUMBLEDORE Y PÍDELE AYUDA, HAZLO YA!

- ¡NO!.- Él aceleró, hasta ponerse delante de Malfoy. Golpeó su escoba contra la del rubio, echándole a un lado, haciéndole desviarse, uno de los brazos de Hermione se liberó de su agarre, ella quedó agarrada al brazo de Goyle. Harry no tardó en ponerse a su lado.

- ¡COGE MI MANO!- Él estiró el brazo, pero ella no lograba agarrarlo.- ¡AGUANTA, HERMIONE, NO SUELTES A GOYLE!

Harry los rodeó, hasta ponerse al otro lado del chico, sin dudarlo un segundo, golpeó su escoba con su saeta, la escoba del Slytherin tembló, él soltó a Hermione. Ella cayó al vacío gritando de terror pero su cuerpo nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, ya que cayó de golpe en la escoba de Harry. Él hizo lo posible por no perder el control de la escoba mientras ella escondía la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba llorando de terror y no quería que él la viera.

- Tranquila.- dijo cuando escuchó sus sollozos.- Ya estás a salvo. Pronto estaremos con Dumbledore, allí no podrán hacerte daño.

- Te quiero Harry, te quiero mucho.

- Yo también a ti.- Él sonrió dulcemente, dando un beso a su cabeza mientras aceleraba en dirección al despacho del profesor anciano.

Harry llegó a la ventana del director de Hogwarts, se detuvo el tiempo justo para abrirla. Acababa de hacerlo cuando escuchó el sonido de algo que se acercaba a toda velocidad. No tuvo tiempo de ver qué era, porque Hermione se incorporó lo bastante hasta quedar de cara a él.

Ella apretó los muslos contra el mango de la escoba, mientras cruzaba las piernas por debajo de la escoba para sostenerse mejor. El sonido era más potente ahora y ella supo que la quaffle ardiente llegaría de un momento a otro.

Hermione puso sus brazos en cruz para evitar que aquella pelota grande golpeara en el cuello y hombro de Harry. Su cara estaba a la misma altura de la de él. Evitando así que lo que venía hacia ellos, impactara en el rostro de él. En menos de un segundo sintió un potente golpe en plena espalda. Ella gritó de dolor cuando recibió el impacto. Harry gritó de rabia mientras Malfoy y Goyle escapaban riendo a más no poder.

La primera reacción de Harry fue perseguirles pero decidió no hacerlo, primero quería ver cómo estaba ella.

Permanecía quieta, parecía no querer abandonar su postura. Harry se apartó lo suficiente como para que la cara de ella se alejara de su rostro.

Se dio cuenta entonces que se había quedado inconsciente, sobre todo al ver cómo su cuerpo caía hacia un lado. Él la sujetó con un brazo, antes de que ella se cayera de la escoba. Como pudo, entró en el despacho de Dumbledore mientras lanzaba todas las palabrotas malsonantes que conocía, todas dirigidas a los dos Slytherin.

Justo cuando Harry tocó el suelo, Albus Dumbledore entró en su despacho, viéndole colocar a la inconsciente Hermione en uno de los sillones que había en la estancia.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry?- preguntó el mago anciano acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

- Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle nos han atacado otra vez. Parece ser que no tuvieron bastante con hacerlo durante el partido.

- Déjame verte.

- Mi herida es superficial, señor. Hermione está peor que yo. Examínela antes a ella, por favor.

- Lo haré, Harry, pero primero voy a curarte la herida de la cabeza. Tienes lo que parece un corte bastante feo justo arriba de tu oreja derecha. Estate quieto un segundo. Ya está.

- Gracias, profesor. ¿Mirará a Hermione ahora?

- Por supuesto. Pero tendré que desvestirla, al menos hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tengo que saber qué le han hecho.

- La hirieron en la espalda, señor.

- Entonces sólo tendré que examinar esa parte.

Dumbledore usó la varita para hacer desaparecer la sudadera y la camiseta de tirantes de Hermione, dejándola sólo en su corpiño protector, que le llegaba desde la cadera hasta los pechos. Harry miró a otra parte mientras el mago viejo reía un poco al ver su sonrojo repentino. Cuando el anciano vio que no tenía ninguna herida en la parte de alante, la colocó bocabajo con mucha delicadeza. En el instante que observó el aspecto de su espalda, tragó saliva de forma sonora.

- Por Merlín y toda su magia.- dijo el director del colegio sin ocultar su asombro.- Qué…atrocidad le han hecho.

Aquella frase llamó la atención de Harry lo suficiente como para volver a mirar a Hermione.

Cuando sus ojos contemplaron la espalda del corpiño protector de ella completamente destrozado y el aspecto tan horrible que presentaba la piel humana de su espalda, toda llena de sangre y desgarros como si se la hubiesen arrancado a tirones, los ojos verdes de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas sin poderlo evitar.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no dejar salir la rabia, porque podría destruir el despacho de Dumbledore con suma facilidad. En lugar de dejarse dominar por la ira, se obligó a calmarse mientras dejaba expresar su sincera opinión acerca de Malfoy y Goyle.

- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA, COMO LES PILLE LES VOY A DESTROZAR. LES PARTIRÉ LA CARA Y LO QUE NO ES CARA. AUNQUE TAMPOCO ME IMPORTARÍA HACERLES LO MISMO QUE LE HAN HECHO A HERMIONE. CUANDO TERMINE CON ELLOS NI SUS PROPIAS MADRES LES RECONOCERÁN, LO JURO!

- Cálmate Harry.- dijo Dumbledore con su característica voz amable y tranquilizadora de siempre.- De esto me encargo yo, por algo soy el director del colegio.

- ¡CÓMO MIERDA VOY A CALMARME, LE HAN DESTROZADO LA ESPALDA. ES COMO SI LE HUBIESEN ARRANCADO LA PIEL A TIRONES!

- Eso parece, pero no fueron tirones lo que emplearon, sino hielo.

- ¿CÓMO HA DICHO?

- He dicho, que usaron un hechizo que tiene el aspecto del fuego pero en realidad es hielo. El hielo también puede deteriorar la piel, eso es lo que usaron Malfoy y Goyle, fuego frío.

- ¿FUEGO FRÍO?

- Así es como se llama. Como te dije, parece fuego pero en realidad es hielo humeante. Por eso la espalda de Hermione presenta este aspecto. Aunque sin duda habría sido peor si no se hubiese puesto la protección del corpiño. Fue muy inteligente de su parte usar esa prenda, aunque no me extraña, la señorita Granger siempre ha sido muy inteligente. No te preocupes por ella, Harry, sé cómo ayudarla. En poco tiempo recobrará el sentido.

- Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

- No me las des a mí, dáselas a Hermione cuando despierte. Conociéndola, estoy seguro que fue ella quien recibió el impacto para protegerte. ¿Verdad?

- Sí señor.

- Cuéntame cómo ocurrió.- pidió el anciano y sabio mago mientras retiraba el corpiño y comenzaba a aplicar hechizos curativos en la espalda de la prefecta.

- Cuando veníamos hacia aquí, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron de repente. Los tres en sus escobas.

Llevaban una quaffle y tres bludgers muy extrañas. Nos rodearon y lanzaron las bludgers contra nosotros pero Hermione las destruyó con magia.

Sólo les quedaba la quaffle, supongo que la lanzaron contra mí, pero no la ví venir aunque ella sí. Se colocó delante mía, poniendo los brazos en cruz de tal manera que estuvieran a la altura de mi cuello y hombros. Incluso su cara estaba a la altura de la mía. Me dí cuenta que estaba usando su cuerpo a modo de escudo protector para mí. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando la escuché gritar supe que había sido su espalda la que recibió el golpe.

Malfoy y Goyle se marcharon riéndose con lo ocurrido por lo que supongo que fueron ellos.

- Está claro que sí, Harry. Conozco lo suficiente a ese par, para saber que son capaces de tal cosa.

- Estoy tan harto de Malfoy y sus amigos…tanto…que un día cometeré una locura.

- Intenta no perder la cabeza, la necesitas en su sitio para poder luchar contra Voldemort.

- Ahora mismo él es la última de mis preocupaciones. Me interesa más Hermione. No puedo decir que me sorprenda lo que hizo, ella siempre me ha protegido de cualquier peligro.

- Lleva haciéndolo siete años, Harry, los que te conoce.

- Nunca podré agradecerle lo bastante, todo lo que ha hecho siempre por mí.

- Eso no hace falta, ella sabe que lo aprecias como también sabe lo mucho que la quieres.

- ¿Perdón?

- Soy viejo, Harry, no tonto. ¿Nunca has oído decir que los viejos tenemos mucha sabiduría?

- Sí señor.

- Pues mi sabiduría me dice que la señorita Granger sabe lo mucho que la quieres y también me dice que ella tuvo sus motivos para protegerte pero el principal fue el amor.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- He dicho amor, Harry. Por amor a las personas o seres que queremos, somos capaces de cualquier cosa. Incluso de arriesgar nuestra vida por aquél o aquella a quienes amamos.

- Pero Hermione no me ama…ella me lo ha dicho.

- Pues mintió.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te ha mentido, o quizás no. Puede que ella piense que no te ama, pero yo sé que sí lo hace aunque quizás aún no se ha dado cuenta.

- Eso mismo me dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- Lo sé, ella me lo ha contado todo. Te diré lo mismo que te dijo ella. Cuando menos te lo esperes, Hermione te lo dirá.

- Eso lo sé, profesor. Ella prometió que me lo diría cuando lo supiera.

- Mira, ya está recuperándose. Se está moviendo.

- Lo veo.

- Au…- se quejó ella.

- ¿Hermione, me oyes?

- ¿Ha…rry?

- Sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí, en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Quiero…quiero verte…pero no puedo...abrir los ojos...me duelen mucho…

- Profesor...

- Tranquilo Harry, es normal. Ten en cuenta que el fuego frío penetró en su piel y aunque le diese en la espalda, ha podido extenderse por todo el interior de su cuerpo. El frío congela los órganos. Es normal que no pueda abrir los ojos. Señorita Granger¿puede oírme?

- Sí señor… pero le oigo lejos…muy…lejos.

- ¿Por qué habla tan…bajo?

- Porque casi no nos escucha. Sus oídos también están afectados. Sólo necesita tiempo y reposo, al menos un par de horas. Luego estará bien del todo.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí, señor?

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

- No hay de qué, Harry. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, yo te aprecio mucho.

- Yo también le aprecio, señor.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué, Hermione?- preguntó agarrando una de sus manos, para demostrarle que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Estás…bien?

- Sí.

- No te…hicieron…¿daño?

- No mucho. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Jodida, realmente…jodida.

Harry se rió un poco, no se esperaba esa respuesta pero también se alegró de que dijese aquello, eso sólo demostraba que seguía siendo la Hermione de siempre.

- Me duele todo. La cabeza…los ojos…los oídos…pero lo que más me duele es la espalda. Es como si me ardiera.

- Dumbledore dice que se pasará pronto, sólo necesitas descansar.

- Quiero irme a mi habitación, Harry. Por favor… llévame allí.

- Profesor…¿Es conveniente que la mueva?

- Yo preferiría que no, pero si ella quiere irse, no voy a impedírselo. Cógela en brazos y asegúrate de que su cabeza quede en tu hombro. Ella debe estar apoyada en ti todo lo que sea posible. ¿Me entiendes, Harry?

- Sí señor. No se preocupe por eso, sé cómo agarrarla. No es la primera vez que lo hago.

- Procura no tocarle la espalda.

- Comprendido, señor.

Sin esperar el consentimiento de ella, el moreno la cogió como la última vez, como si ella fuese una princesa de cuento. Una de sus manos estaba bajo las rodillas de ella, la otra bajo uno de los brazos de Hermione. El cabello de ella era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir sus pechos, por lo que Harry no se los vio a pesar de saber como sabía, que ella estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Dumbledore colocó la cabeza de la castaña en uno de los hombros de Harry y tras aplicarle otro hechizo curativo a la espalda de ella, se apartó de los dos jóvenes.

- Te voy a lanzar un hechizo que os hará invisibles durante todo el trayecto.

- Gracias, señor.

- Procura que descanse al menos durante dos horas. Si es posible, que duerma, eso sin duda la ayudará mucho.

- ¿Debo aplicarle algún hechizo para hacerla dormir?

- No, Harry, ya ha recibido mucha magia hoy. Sólo déjala descansar. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señor, así lo haré.

- Cuando llegues a su cuarto, túmbala en la cama pero bocabajo, es imprescindible que su espalda no toque el colchón. Te recomiendo también que abras la ventana, el aire fresco oxigenará su piel, eso hará que se le pase el dolor. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí señor. Muchas gracias por todo, profesor Dumbledore.

- A ti en todo caso por cuidar de ella.

- Siempre la he cuidado, señor, aunque no tanto como ella a mí.

- Tienes suerte de tener una amiga como Hermione. Cuídala mucho, te aseguro que es una mujer única en su género.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó de inmediato, sobre todo al escuchar lo último. Con voz suave, él respondió…

- Le prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para cuidarla siempre, profesor Dumbledore.

- No lo dudo, Harry, no lo dudo. Ahora vete, os veré en la cena.

Tras usar el hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ellos y también contarle a Harry cuál era el hechizo que debía usar en la puerta de Hermione para protegerla de los intrusos no deseados, el moreno salió del despacho del director del colegio de magia y hechicería poniendo rumbo a la habitación de la castaña. Él no sabía si estaba inconsciente o dormida, pero supuso que sería lo segundo pues ella respiraba igual que cuando dormitaba.

Nada más llegar a la estancia, Harry la dejó en la cama tal y como le había recomendado Dumbledore, poniendo mucho cuidado en hacerlo con suavidad y procurando también durante el proceso, no tocarla en ningún sitio indebido.

Regresó a la puerta, la cerró y le aplicó el hechizo protector. A continuación se acercó hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par para que entrase el aire.

En cuanto lo hubo hecho, volvió con Hermione. Él apartó su melena de la espalda, dejándola expuesta al aire fresco.

Cuando consideró que ya había hecho todo lo que le habían aconsejado, comenzó a desvestirse. Quedándose sólo en una camiseta interior y sus boxers. Pensando que Hermione podría sentirse incómoda si le veía así, se puso el pantalón para dormir que había usado la noche anterior. Tras quitarse las gafas y dejarla en la mesita de noche, se metió en la cama tumbándose al lado de ella, sólo que en vez de estar bocabajo como ella, se colocó de lado.

* * *

Las ocho, ésa fue la hora en la que ella despertó. Lo primero que vio fue la almohada y el cabecero de la cama. Supo que se encontraba bocabajo. Cuando ladeó la cara, se encontró con Harry durmiendo a su lado. Hermione bajó la vista y pudo ver que él estaba agarrado a su cintura con las dos manos. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Recordaba lo ocurrido y cómo se desmayó. Luego despertó en el despacho de Dumbledore pero tras hablar con él y Harry, volvió a caer en la inconsciencia. Supuso que Harry la habría traído a su habitación tal y como ella le pidió. Se dio cuenta que la espalda ya no le dolía pero no sabía si la tenía o no curada del todo. Con cuidado de no hacerse daño, se puso de lado para evitar que su espalda tocase el colchón.

Al notar el aire fresco en sus pechos y abdomen, se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda por toda esa zona. Se miró, frotándose los ojos dos veces como si no pudiera creérselo. Al principio se alarmó un poco al pensar que Harry la hubiese visto de esa forma, pero algo en su interior le dijo que él era demasiado bueno como para mirar sin su consentimiento. Ella se levantó de la cama con cuidado, tanto para no hacerse daño en la espalda, como para no despertar a Harry.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente al baño para intentar mirarse la espalda. Por lo que pudo ver, estaba completamente sana, como si nunca la hubiesen dañado. Aprovechó también para hacer sus necesidades y cuando se limpió y lavó las manos, volvió a su dormitorio.

Harry seguía dormido así que ella aprovechó para ponerse algo que le tapasen los pechos.

Pensó en ponerse una camiseta grande pero al final se decantó por una de verano.

Hacía calor y aunque entraba aire fresco, sabía que no tardaría en ponerse a sudar si se abrigaba demasiado.

Tras ponerse la camiseta de tirantes finos se metió de nuevo en la cama. Tumbándose otra vez pero colocándose de lado en vez de bocabajo. Ella se limitó a observar a Harry, acariciándole suavemente el rostro mientras le oía respirar de manera tranquila y relajada. Tocó con delicadeza su cicatriz, recorriendo despacio su forma de rayo. Él se estremeció un poco, ella dejó de tocarle temiendo despertarle.

Un poco después, él abrió los ojos. Aunque no llevaba las gafas sabía que estaba despierta, porque ella le dio un beso. Él lo devolvió y ella le regaló otro. Harry sonrió complacido mientras le preguntaba cómo se encontraba.

- Estoy mejor, gracias.

- ¿Te duele la espalda?

- No.

- Dumbledore dijo que estaría bien en dos horas.

- Y lo está, me la he mirado en el baño.

- ¿Llevas mucho rato despierta?

- Unos quince minutos.

- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

- No lo creí necesario.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho y cuarto.- respondió tras mirar el reloj digital que tenía en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Hermione?

- Mucha.

- Entonces estás bien. Será mejor que nos levantemos. A las nueve cenamos.

- Oh, mierda…

- ¿Qué?

- Me he perdido el castigo de Snape…

- Podrás recuperarlo mañana.

- No podré, él me dijo claramente que no podía faltar ni un solo día a su castigo. Seguro que ahora me lo amplía.

- No lo hará, estoy seguro que Dumbledore le explicará lo ocurrido. Lo más probable es que Snape se vea obligado a castigar a Malfoy y sus dos amigos por lo que nos hicieron.

- Eso espero.

- En cuanto les pille les voy a…

- No Harry, no hagas nada. Deja que Dumbledore se ocupe de todo. Es lo mejor.

- Pero Hermione ellos te hicieron mucho daño y Malfoy por poco te mata. Él te dejó caer y si yo no llego a ponerme debajo tuya, te habrías estrellado contra el suelo.

- Pero no lo hice gracias a ti. Así que olvídate de ellos, al menos por el momento. ¿Lo harás?

- Sólo porque me lo pides tú.

- Gracias Harry.

- A ti en todo caso, sobre todo por protegerme. Siempre lo haces.

- Y seguiré haciéndolo mientras me sea posible. Yo también te agradezco que me salvaras la vida.

- Anda ya, si tú me la has salvado un millón de veces…

- Igualmente te agradezco que lo hayas hecho…

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Hermione. No lo hice para que me dieras las gracias.

- Yo también te quiero mucho.

- Ya lo sé. Pero yo te quiero más.

- Eso también lo sé.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Sí.

- Pues deberíamos ducharnos, lo necesito.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no necesitas que te acompañe en la ducha. Nos hemos despegado. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí.

- Entonces no hables de la ducha en plural.

- ¿No vas a ducharte conmigo?

- No. Ya no tengo excusa para hacerlo.

- Pero Hermione, yo quiero bañarme contigo. Me he acostumbrado a tenerte allí…

- Harry, entiende lo que voy a decirte. Ahora estamos separados, ya no podemos hacer lo que antes hacíamos estando pegados. Dumbledore no lo permitirá.

- Él no tiene por qué enterarse.

- Él siempre se entera de todo, parece mentira que no lo sepas.

- Sí que lo sé, pero creo que no le importará que me acompañes en la ducha, al menos hoy. Sabe que has estado herida, además, él fue quien me mandó cuidarte. Lo que es yo, no pienso dejarte sola por lo menos hasta mañana.

- Te pidió que me cuidaras, no que te bañaras conmigo. Digas lo que digas, no voy a ducharme contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo he dicho, no estaría bien y no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos riñan.

- Hermione, nadie va a reñirnos. Puede que Dumbledore se entere de lo de la ducha, pero estoy seguro que no se lo dirá a nadie.

- ¿También estás seguro que no nos llamará la atención?

- Sí.

- Vale, te haré caso. Me ducharé contigo. Pero mañana me ducharé sola te pongas como te pongas. ¿Está claro?

- Sí señora.

- Preparo las cosas y nos vamos.

- Voy a cambiarme, te veo en un minuto.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando ella se levantó, él se puso las gafas y pudo ver la camiseta que llevaba así que supuso que tenía la espalda perfectamente, tal y como ella le había dicho.

Harry se metió en la habitación del prefecto y se puso un bañador verde oscuro mientras que Hermione, en su propia habitación, se ponía un bikini rojo.

Se pusieron los albornoces y se reencontraron en la salita de estar. Se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, Harry la abrió y ella le aplicó el hechizo protector cuando él salió. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el baño de los prefectos sin importarles nada si alguien los veía así vestidos, aunque nadie se cruzó en su camino.

Cuando llegaron, vieron la bañera con un poco de agua, supusieron que algún otro prefecto se habría aseado hacía poco. Se quitaron los albornoces y entraron en el agua sin dudarlo un segundo.

Hermione abrió el grifo del agua caliente mientras Harry hacía lo propio con el de la fría. Cuando el agua estuvo a su gusto, cerraron los grifos.

Ella se enjabonó el pelo usando las dos manos, alegrándose interiormente de poder usarlas por fin. Cuando se aclaró la melena, se enjabonó el cuerpo en todas las zonas que no tapaba el bikini rojo que se había puesto. Acababa de enjabonarse los brazos cuando sintió las manos de Harry enjabonar su espalda suavemente.

- Es la costumbre.- dijo el moreno mientras sonreía al poder tocar su piel con las dos manos, tal y como llevaba deseando desde hacía días.

- Gracias.- fue todo lo que musitó ella mientras disfrutaba su tacto suave y delicado. Hermione sintió que él tardaba más de lo debido, pero no le dijo nada. Para ella, era igual de agradable sentir que la tocaba, que lo era para él tocarla. Un poco después, él se retiró. Ella terminó de enjuagarse y se puso delante de él, disfrutando secretamente la visión de su cuerpo mojado.

- ¿Quieres que te lave el pelo?

- Sí.

- Agáchate un poco, sabes que no llego si estás de pie.

Harry se sentó en el suelo de la gran bañera de forma octogonal. Ella se acercó a los grifos de los champúes y geles aromáticos, echándose en la mano, un poco del champú que no tenía olor. Estaba a punto de enjabonarle la cabeza cuando él preguntó…

- ¿Qué champú has elegido?

- El inoloro.

- No lo quiero, quiero el de fresa.

- Pero Harry, ese aroma no te gusta…

- A ti sí.

- No voy a lavarte la cabeza con un champú que detestas por mucho que a mí me guste.

- Hermione, quiero me laves el pelo con el champú de fresa, si tú no lo usas, lo haré yo. ¿Está claro?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces?

- Usaré el de fresa, en seguida vengo.

Una vez de regreso, volvió a colocarse tras su espalda y comenzó a enjabonar su pelo azabache con el champú de color rosa.

A Harry seguía sin gustarle el olor, pero ya lo toleraba más. Él había sido sincero cuando le dijo que prefería que usara ese champú.

Pretendía dormir con ella esa noche y ya que sería ella la única que olería su cabello de cerca, prefería que lo hiciera con un aroma que le encantaba, a otro que ni si quiera le llamaba la atención. Cuando Hermione le avisó, se apartó de ella y se situó bajo el grifo, enjuagándose rápidamente el pelo mientras ella contenía la respiración. Ver a Harry con los ojos cerrados echándose el pelo hacia atrás era algo que de verdad le encantaba.

Sobre todo cuando veía las gotitas de agua recorrer su piel. Por un instante, ella deseó ser gotita y recorrer todas las partes de su cuerpo que no llegaba a ver por culpa del bañador que le cubría. Cuando se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento, se ruborizó un poco. Dejó de pensar en eso pues sabía de sobras que el baño no era el lugar más apropiado para dejarse llevar por aquél tipo de ideas.

- Cuando quieras nos vamos.- dijo Harry ahora delante de ella.

Hermione tragó saliva de forma silenciosa. Por más que se duchase con él, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a verle mojado. Ella no tenía el valor para decírselo, pero le encontraba terriblemente sexy bajo aquella apariencia.

"_Si es que está para comérselo y no dejar ni un poco. Pero qué buen parto tuvo su madre, por Dios. Más que un hombre, es un monumento viviente."_

Ella se mordió el labio inferior cuando se fijó en su pecho bien formado, subiendo y bajando tras cada respiración.

Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso de repente y que el calor la envolvía de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar darse aire con la mano. Harry se rió un poco, sólo tenía que verla para darse cuenta lo que le ocurría. Sin dudarlo un segundo, agarró una de sus muñecas y tiró de ella, hasta cobijarla en el sitio que le había producido el calor. Usó sus manos para agarrar su delicada cintura, evitándole así la retirada. Ella apartó la cara de su pecho, y la subió lo bastante como para verle de frente.

Él descendió su rostro lo suficiente hasta estar a la altura del de ella, sin más la besó. Hermione no tardó en corresponderle, usando sus manos para comenzar a acariciar suavemente sus hombros. Él le dio más besos, mientras recorría la espalda de Hermione con una mano y usaba la otra para acariciar la cadera, completamente expuesta gracias a la cintura baja de la braguita del bikini.

Ella bajó una de sus manos, acariciando arriba y abajo el pecho de Harry, él soltó algo parecido a un gemido y Hermione supo que iba por buen camino por lo que continuó lo que hacía.

Harry se aventuró más aún, bajando la mano que tenía en la cadera de Hermione hasta dejarla en su trasero. Lo acarició suavemente, ella emitió un ruidito exclamativo debido a la sorpresa repentina pero no le detuvo. Puede que Harry estuviese tocándole una zona íntima de su cuerpo pero lo hacía con tanta suavidad que más parecía un masaje que algo sucio o no debido.

Hermione se preguntó si también debía tocarle allí, a lo mejor a él también le gustaba pero…¿y si no era así?.

Decidiendo que la mejor forma de averiguarlo era intentándolo, ella también le tocó el trasero con una mano. Supo que eso le había gustado a Harry en el momento en que él comenzó a besarla con más ganas que antes, dándole besos más íntimos y también más sensuales. Ella sintió que se derretía por dentro y no por culpa del agua caliente que les cubría de las rodillas para abajo.

Cuando Harry dejó su boca y comenzó a devorar su cuello, ella pensó que se volvería loca.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole un mejor acceso mientras suspiraba y gemía de vez en cuando, supo que aquellos ruiditos estimulaban a Harry porque ahora no sólo eran sus besos los que se intensificaron, sino también sus caricias y tocamientos. Hermione perdió el equilibro, las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas. Cayó de espaldas en la bañera pero no se hizo daño, pues uno de los brazos de Harry, le sujetó la espalda, recibiendo él el impacto.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?.- preguntó preocupada.

- Que más da.- siguió besándola sin importarle otra cosa ajena a eso.

Pronto estaban tumbados en el suelo de la bañera pero el agua no les estorbaba.

El fondo no estaba lo suficientemente lleno como para cubrirles todo el cuerpo. Hermione sólo notaba el agua bajo su cuerpo, no por encima. Lo que tenía encima era el cuerpo de Harry, que parecía haber cobrado vida propia, sobre todo sus manos, que la recorrían por todos los sitios donde podía alcanzar. Llegó un momento en que Hermione sintió que perdería el control del todo.

Si no le detenía ahora, no le costaría nada entregarse a él aunque estuviesen en una bañera. Ella no quería eso.

Quería dar ese paso, sí, pero una vez que le dijera cuánto lo amaba y todavía no tenía claro si le amaba, lo que sí sabía es que le quería muchísimo, tanto como para morir por él, aunque eso lo tenía claro desde que era una niña, y aunque habían pasado siete años desde que se conocieron con tan sólo once años de edad, Hermione sabía claramente, que pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, ella le protegería siempre por encima de todo.

Porque para ella, la vida de Harry era mucho más valiosa que la de ella.

- Harry…- pronunció inundada de un calor muy agradable.

- Qué…- respondió sin dejar de tocarla, besarla y acariciarla por todas las partes que podía aún llevando ella el bikini.

- Debemos parar ahora…antes de que perdamos el control.

- No quiero detenerme ahora, Hermione, me gusta estar contigo así.

- Pero Harry…

- ¿Mmm?

- No quiero perder la virginidad así…

Aquél comentario sí que le hizo detenerse. Él la miró de lleno, con una expresión que Hermione no fue capaz de interpretar.

- ¿Crees que te haría el amor aquí?. Bueno…cambiaré la pregunta porque confieso que sí podría hacerlo. ¿Crees que haremos el amor si no nos detenemos?

- Sí.

- ¿Tú quieres hacer el amor conmigo, aquí y ahora?.- _"Dime que sí dime que sí por favor por favor."_

- Yo…sólo sé que tengo miedo de dejarme llevar y acabar haciendo eso…y es algo lo suficiente importante para mí como para no querer dejarme llevar por el calentón del momento o incluso no permitir que ocurra en un lugar como este. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, Hermione. ¿De verdad creías que íbamos a terminar teniendo sexo?

- Tenía toda la pinta de ser así.

- Confieso que no me habría importado que ocurriese pero…me habría gustado más, que lo hiciéramos cuando tú dijiste, cuando sintieses que te habías enamorado de mí.

- Y sigo pensando que eso es lo mejor, Harry. Sobre todo para ti. Yo sé que me amas y que haces todas estas cosas por eso mismo. Sé que el sexo también es importante para ti y por eso quiero que demos ese paso cuando yo te diga lo que tú quieres escuchar. Lo que llevas dos años y una semana, deseando escuchar.

- Aún lo deseo, pero mantengo lo que dije. Esperaré todo lo que tú necesites.

- Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

- No…

- ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que ahora mismo no me conviene levantarme.- contestó él algo colorado, pues le invadía la vergüenza. Pero ella no se rió ni burló, entendía perfectamente lo que le ocurría.

- Avísame cuando se te pase.- le dijo con total naturalidad.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Como no te apartes de mí no se me va a pasar nunca.

- Perdona.

Ella rodó alejándose de él, luego caminó lo suficiente hasta quedar sentada a unos pocos pasos de Harry, sentándose en el suelo de la gran bañera. Él también se sentó, pero en vez de mirarla, miró el agua. Hermione se dio cuenta que se sentía avergonzado.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?- siguió mirando el agua.

- No te sientas mal por eso. No tienes por qué. Es lo más normal del mundo.

- Igualmente me da apuro, Hermione.

- Pues yo no me avergüenzo de ti. Más bien me siento orgullosa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo…que me siento orgullosa de que seas un chico normal y corriente.

Te has tirado años diciéndonos a Ron y a mí que sólo querías ser un chico como cualquier otro. Bien, puedo decir que lo eres. Quitando el hecho de que seas mago y que tu nombre sea famoso, no eres un chico distinto a los demás. Tu cuerpo es normal y tiene las reacciones propias de cualquier chico de tu edad. No debes sentir vergüenza por haberte excitado antes. Eso es algo más que natural, Harry. Además, a mí también me pasa contigo.

Ahora sí que la miró.

- Supongo que lo raro sería que no me ocurriese, más todavía sabiendo como sé, lo mucho que me gustas. El deseo sexual, la excitación, los calores, el pulso acelerado, la respiración agitada…y demás cosas que nos han ocurrido son cosas muy normales y naturales. No hay por qué avergonzarse de ello.

- Ya, pero…tú no tienes una parte del cuerpo que parece despertar de repente.

- No, pero tengo otras que son sensibles al tacto y que me hacen suspirar de una forma que normalmente no suelo hacer. Creo que no necesito decirte más. Tú ya lo sabes.

Él sonrió de forma cómplice sabiendo a lo que se refería, ella se sintió aliviada, parecía que Harry se sentía más confiado ahora.

- ¿No te molesta que te toque esas…partes?

- No. Más bien me gusta mucho cuando lo haces pero también reconozco que me asusta un poco que un día no sea capaz de aguantarme y parar a tiempo.

- Eso debería decirlo yo. Seguro que tú no sientes una presión interna…ahí abajo como a mí me ocurre.

- Lo que yo siento ahí abajo…como tú has dicho, más que presión es…no sé cómo definirlo. Pero es como si tuviese muchas cosquillas internas o como si…tuviese ganas de ir al baño aún sabiendo que no es eso, aunque es una sensación muy parecida. ¿Tú también lo sientes?

- Yo siento como si…dentro de esa parte mía, existiese una carga que tuviera que liberarse dentro de tu cuerpo pero…sé que no puedo hacerlo sin tu consentimiento. Y de momento no quieres. ¿Verdad?

- Prefiero esperar, Harry, simplemente eso. ¿Puedes aceptarlo?

- Sí, Hermione. Pero también te digo que es muy frustrante eso de…excitarme y tener que detenerme de repente.

- Para mí también es frustrante.

- Si quieres, nos vamos. Esa parte mía ha vuelto a su sitio.

- Claro, sólo despierta con la excitación y ahora mismo no estás excitado. ¿Verdad?

- Pues no. ¿Debería estarlo?. Sólo estamos hablando.

- Ya, pero hay chicos que se ponen como motos sólo con hablar de sexo.

- Yo sólo me pongo como una moto cuando nos besamos de cierta manera pero sobre todo cuando te tengo debajo de mí. No sé muy bien por qué es, pero me resulta muy excitante verte en mi poder, aunque suene mal decirlo.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Le encantaba ver lo inocente que era él. En realidad era como un niño pequeño que decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba, sin ninguna malicia o ironía. Harry tenía picardía para según qué cosas, pero no tenía la suficiente como para captar algunos dobles sentidos o como para pensar el efecto que podrían producir algunas cosas que dijese o hiciera. Eso le demostraba a Hermione lo muy noble que era.

Hermione sabía que Harry no era un chico corriente, por muchos motivos distintos, pero sobre todo por la forma de ser que tenía.

No conocía ningún chico de dieciocho años que fuese como él. Sobre todo porque los que ella conocía de esa edad, no solían ser tan honestos y sinceros como él siempre lo era con ella.

Hermione no sabía si él era así gracias a la influencia de ella, o porque simplemente le salía de dentro, lo que sí tenía muy claro, es que ella se había tirado siete años enseñándole tanto a Harry como a Ron, que la honestidad y la sinceridad estaban por encima de todo y que debías ser así si querías que las personas de tu alrededor, confiaran en ti. Ella confiaba muchísimo en él, tanto, que incluso pondría su vida en sus manos.

- Hermione…

Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que el agua se había enfriado.

- Dime, Harry.

- Vámonos, me está dando frío.

- A mí también.

Ella se puso en pie, cuando lo hizo, el agua resbaló por su cuerpo. Harry tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces.

Era increíble lo sexy y tentadora que le resultaba ella estando empapada, aunque lo que más despertaba su deseo sexual era imaginarse ser cualquiera de esas gotitas que recorrían su figura espectacular. Quizás para otros chicos del castillo Hermione no era una chica que llamase demasiado la atención, pero para Harry, era la mujer más preciosa y extraordinaria que había conocido en toda su vida.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la bañera, se pusieron los albornoces y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la habitación de ella. Él hizo todo el camino agarrando una de sus manos. Sin importarle lo más mínimo que alguien le viera.

* * *

Una vez cambiados con sus uniformes escolares, se fueron al gran comedor. Sentándose junto a Ron en cuanto le vieron.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que Dumbledore quitó puntos a la casa Slytherin por haber jugado sucio.

Cuando los miembros del equipo Slytherin protestaron, el director del colegio dijo que todo era culpa de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pero no dio más detalles.

Justo cuando los compañeros de su mesa empezaban a pedir explicaciones, el profesor Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin, se puso en pie y comunicó a todos los presentes que tanto Draco Malfoy, como Crabbe y Goyle estarían castigados sin jugar al Quidditch hasta nueva orden.

La señora Hooch, profesora de vuelo y responsable de arbitrar los partidos de Quidditch, también se puso en pie y les quitó puntos, alegando que los tres habían atentado contra la dignidad del deporte además de poner en peligro la seguridad y la vida de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, cosa que todos sabían era cierta.

Incluso la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, restó otros pocos de puntos por haberse comportado de forma tan indigna. Era una vergüenza, según dijo ella, que tres estudiantes de Hogwarts demostrasen comportamiento semejante.

Cuando Dumbledore anunció que Slythering había perdido en total 500 puntos, y que ahora era la casa de Gryffindor la que iba en cabeza, se produjo un enorme jaleo de gritos y aplausos proveniente de la mesa que ocupaban Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Ravenclaw, la casa de Luna, también aplaudió y se alegró mucho por ellos, incluso Hufflepuff lo hizo.

Esas dos casas reconocían que los tres Slytherin se habían pasado mucho durante el partido. No se merecían los puntos que habían tenido antes.

Si supiesen además, lo que les hicieron a Harry y Hermione después del partido, seguro que se habrían alegrado más aún, de que les quitaran aquellos puntos.

La mesa de Slytherin, fue la única que no aplaudió, mantuvo el silencio mientras sus ocupantes miraban con mala cara a los tres chicos culpables de su vergüenza. Pero lo peor para ellos tres no fue eso, sino que el equipo de Quidditch les pidió que abandonaran. No tenía sentido que estuvieran en el equipo si los habían castigado sin jugar.

Los tres se quedaron más que sorprendidos de aquella petición. Ellos se negaron, pero el equipo fue firme en su decisión, no les querían con ellos si lo único que iban a hacer era perjudicarles con su forma de actuar. Malfoy y sus dos amigos, no tuvieron más remedio que callarse y comer en silencio.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione, salieron del gran comedor y pusieron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Salvo por el hecho de que Harry, en vez de caminar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, lo hizo en dirección a la habitación de Hermione, tal y como llevaba haciendo una semana.

- Harry.- comentó Ron a su lado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es que no vas a dormir con nosotros?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?. Ya no estás pegado a ella. Debes volver a la normalidad, y sabes perfectamente que está prohibido que duermas en su habitación si tú no eres prefecto.

- Dumbledore me dijo que la cuidara, Ron. Lo único que te diré, es que esta noche no me apartaré de su lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?. En la cena no me comentaste nada.

- No me apetecía hablar de eso. Sólo tienes que saber, que después del partido, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle nos atacaron con una quaffle y tres bludgers extrañas.

Ellos lanzaron las bludgers contra nosotros, pero Hermione las destruyó, cuando Malfoy y Goyle me lanzaron la quaffle sin yo esperarlo, ella me protegió con su cuerpo. La quaffle impactó en su espalda hiriéndola terriblemente pero ya está bien. Dumbledore la curó. Fue entonces cuando me pidió que la cuidara. Entenderás por lo tanto, por qué esta noche no dormiré con nuestros compañeros. Hermione es mi prioridad.

- Como debe de ser. No te preocupes Harry, le diré a los demás el motivo de tu ausencia.

- Gracias Ron, eres un buen amigo.

- Vosotros dos también lo sois. Voy a darle las buenas noches a Hermione, Harry.

- Ni que necesitaras mi permiso.

Ron se rió mientras se acercaba a la castaña, que estaba deseándole buenas noches a Neville Longbottom. Cuando el chico se fue, él habló.

- Harry me ha contado lo ocurrido después del partido. ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Sí Ron, perfectamente. Dumbledore me curó y muy bien debo decir. Ni si quiera tengo cicatrices. No sé muy bien lo que usaron Goyle y Malfoy en la quaffle que me golpeó, pero sé que me produjo sangre porque tengo la cintura del pantalón de mi chándal un poco manchada.

- Hijos de puta cuando les pille les voy a…

- No, Ron, deja esto en manos de los profesores y el director del colegio. Es lo mejor. Además, después de todos los puntos que les han quitado esta noche, dudo mucho que nos alcancen pronto. Lo que tenemos que procurar es seguir ganando puntos en vez de perderlos y sabes bien que el mal comportamiento no hace que los ganemos.

- Sí que lo sé, Hermione, llevas siete años diciéndonos que no nos metamos en líos…

- Y qué, nunca me hacéis caso…

- ¿Por qué vamos a hacértelo?. Si tú también estás con nosotros cuando esos líos se producen.

- Bueno, eso sí es verdad.

- En fin, me voy a dormir. Estoy hecho polvo. Demasiadas emociones fuertes durante el partido. Nos vemos mañana. ¿Sí?

- Por supuesto Ron. Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños.

- Si son con Luna seguro que lo serán.

- Jjijjijijijii. Dudo mucho que si sueñas con ella lo hagas de forma…encantadora. Seguro que sueñas guarrerías.

- ¡Oye!

- Pfjajajajajajaa. Era broma Ron, no dudo de que tus intenciones con Luna sean buenas y puras.

- Jo, tampoco lo pongas así. Que parece que no hago nada con ella y tampoco es eso. Que yo la beso y otras cosas. En fin, lo normal en un chico de mi edad. ¿No?

- Sí Ron, lo normal.- Dijo ella sin poder contener la risa- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Hermione. Que descanses.

- Lo mismo digo.

Cuando ella le perdió de vista, se reunió con Harry, que aún estaba esperándola, apoyado en una esquina. En cuanto la tuvo a su lado, la besó suavemente, agarrándola de la cintura mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de ella.

Nada más asegurar la puerta, se metieron en sus dormitorios para ponerse el pijama. Cuando Harry terminó de cambiarse, apareció en la habitación de Hermione, ella ya le estaba esperando en la cama. Dio unas palmaditas indicándole que podía tumbarse a su lado. Él no tardó en obedecerla.

En cuanto él se acomodó, ella le dio un beso de buenas noches y se cobijó en su pecho, dejando su cabeza bajo su cuello. Él besó su cabello mientras dejaba una mano en su espalda y otra en su cadera. Le deseó una buena noche y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más que relajado y tranquilo por el simple hecho de tenerla en sus brazos, completamente protegida con su agarre. Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa más que dulce, sabiendo que nada malo le ocurriría mientras estuviera con él.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Buenooo… tres capítulos más y esto se termina. Para aquellos que queríais saber lo que iba a ocurrir en el partido…ya lo habéis visto. Ante la posible pregunta de…¿se conformará Malfoy con lo ocurrido o planeará algo peor?. Yo sólo digo que…ya lo sabréis a su debido tiempo.

¿Seguirá Ginny siento tan rencorosa, odiosa y demás cosas terminadas en "osas" y otros calificativos negativos no dichos?. Pues…ya lo veréis.

Lo único que comento sobre ella, es que no está tan loca como parece, aunque algo desequilibrada sí que está. Dicen que el amor vuelve locas a algunas personas… ¿Será ese el caso de Ginny o simplemente ha confundido amor loco con algo peor?

Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi. Gracias por seguir ahí. ;-)


	13. Veritaserum

**Nota de la autora: **domingo 06 de agosto de 2006

El viernes cuando subí el cap, puse una contestación a dos personas que no han sido muy bien recibidas por algunos lectores/as. Sé que me pasé de borde. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que si puse aquellos mensajes en público fue porque son personas que no ponen direcciones reales, sino falsas y la única forma que tengo para expresarme ante ellos es aquí. ¿Estuvo mal?. Sí, pero lo hice así porque no veía otro remedio.

Acerca de la norma que según varias personas registradas, he roto al contestar reviews dentro del cap. Dejadme deciros que no conocía esa norma y que ya he escrito a los administradores consultándoles sobre dicha norma y diciéndoles que yo la he incumplido por desconocimiento de la misma. Voy a esperar la respuesta de los administradores, y aceptar cualquier medida que ellos decidan tomar como si eso representa que puedan quitarme el fic de la página. De momento no voy a quitar la respuesta a los reviews en este cap, porque quiero que ellos vean que es verdad lo que he hecho. Lo que sí quitaré es lo de mi respuesta a la chica. Reconozco que mis palabras no fueron las mejores, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que me dejé llevar por la ira. Os doy mis más sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos o aquellas que pudierais molestaros por mi causa.

PD: Yo SIEMPRE agradezco la atención que los lectores y lectoras me dedican con sólo dejarme un review. Por otro lado, acepto que mi fic no guste a todo el mundo, o que mi estilo de escritura pueda no gustar a algunas personas porque cada uno tiene su gusto y su forma de ver las cosas. Si existe una próxima vez que escriba algo, procuraré no olvidar que debo limitarme a los fics y no meterme en otros terrenos que no gustan a algunas personas que también tienen derecho a expresar libremente su opinión como hice yo en su momento. RAkAoMi

* * *

**Acerca de este capítulo os digo que será el último que publique **antes de que puedan sancionarme los administradores. Si veis que el fic desaparece, será porque ellos lo decidan y si me dan la oportunidad de continuarlo, volveré a subir todos los caps (tanto los ya publicados como los dos que faltan por subir) sin la respuesta a los reviews, y si tuviese que quitar las notas de autora, también lo haré.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo es distinto a otros del fic. Digamos que tiene partes de interrogatorio. ¿La razón?. Cuando veáis el título lo comprenderéis. Pero a pesar del título que tiene, lo relacionado con dicho título no es el punto fuerte del fic, sino lo que ocurrirá más adelante del cap, durante y después de la cena.

Por otro lado, también hay escenas que contienen palabrotas y otras expresiones mal sonantes que podrían ofender la sensibilidad de algunos/as lectores/as. Tú decides si lo lees o no.

**Peso del cap: **Sin los reviews y contando con las dos notas de autora…418 kilobytes. (Pues sí, os vais a tirar mucho rato leyendo, ya tenéis entretenimiento de sobra, hasta que vuelva).

* * *

Simbología:

- La de siempre

* * *

Música Recomendada:

- Ya recomendada en capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**Cap.13. "Veritaserum."**

- Buenos días.- pronunció Harry en cuanto la vio abrir los ojos.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Estupendamente. Sobre todo por haber podido pasar otra noche contigo.

Por toda respuesta, ella le regaló un beso, él lo devolvió en seguida.

- Ya sé que a veces era incómodo eso de estar pegados pero si no hubiésemos podido deshechizarnos nunca, tampoco me habría importado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque sólo con pensar, que tendré que volver a dormir en el dormitorio de los chicos, entre pies pestilente y ronquidos insoportables, me pongo malo.

- Pfjajjajajajaja. ¿Así que sólo por eso quieres seguir pegado a mí, para no dormir con ellos?

- No, en realidad me encanta estar contigo a todas horas pero reconozco que dormir contigo es mucho más cómodo. A ti no te huelen los pies y tampoco roncas, además, cuando despierto allí no tengo a nadie que me de un beso de buenos días.

- No imagino a Ron despertándose y dándote un besito mientras te dice "¡Buenos días, Harry!. ¿Has dormido bien?". ¿Imaginas qué pinta tendría poniendo voz de chica y moviendo las pestañas de forma encantadora?

- Pues no, pero tampoco quiero intentarlo.

- Pfjajajajjaaa.

- Deberíamos levantarnos y asearnos antes de que acaben con todo.

- Pues sí, los sábados ponen tarta de queso. ¡Es mi pasión!

- Yo creí que te apasionaba toda la comida.

- Sí pero la tarta de queso es mi vicio particular. Cuando estoy en casa, la como casi a diario. Mi madre la hace especialmente para mí.

- Tiene que ser muy bonito tener a una madre que te mima tanto.

- Pues sí. Pero mi madre no es la única que me mima, mi padre también lo hace a pesar de que ya sea mayor para eso. La verdad es que me considero afortunada de tener unos padres como los míos.

- Si Voldemort no hubiese matado a mis padres, supongo que yo también podría decir que mis padres fueron estupendos conmigo.

- Oh…

- ¿Qué?

- No pensé en eso y…lo siento Harry, no pretendía…hacerte sentir mal o…triste.

- No te preocupes por eso, Hermione. No niego que les echo de menos y que me encantaría vivir con ellos pero…tampoco estoy tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, tengo a gente que se preocupa por mí y que también me mima y quiere mucho. Tengo a Ron y su familia, a Dumbledore…que siempre está pendiente de mí y…por último…te tengo a ti.

- A mí siempre me tendrás.

- Lo sé y te doy las gracias por ello.

- No tienes que darme las gracias, si sigo a tu lado es porque quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione.- Él le regaló un beso dulce.

- Arriba, venga. Tengo un hambre que me muero.

- ¿Vas a ducharte ahora o después?

- Después. Hoy no tengo prisa por asearme. Como lo sábados no hay clases…

- Pero hay salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- Sí, quiero comprar tinta, se me está terminando.

- Pero Hermione, sólo llevamos una semana de curso.

- Es que traje un bote del año pasado y como quedaba poca…

- ¿Quieres hacer algo más después de Hogsmeade?

- No sé, depende de lo cansada que venga.

- La salida es a las doce. Pero si quieres, podemos ir antes. Puedo coger la capa invisible…

- No hará falta. A las doce estará bien para mí. Además, quiero hacer algo antes de irnos.

- ¿El qué?

- Leerme el compendio de Klaus, aún no lo he empezado.

- Leer…no me extraña nada. Sin duda sigues siendo la Hermione de siempre.

- ¿Y por qué iba a cambiar?

- Por nada. Es sólo…que pensé que a lo mejor preferías dar un paseo o algo de eso, la mayoría de nuestras compañeras prefieren estar al aire libre antes de encerrarse en una habitación a leer un libro aburrido.

- No creo que el compendio de Klaus sea aburrido y por otra parte…lo que hagan las demás chicas de nuestro curso me trae sin cuidado. A mí siempre me ha encantado leer y tú lo sabes. Además, cuando vaya a Hogsmeade estaré al aire libre. ¿Qué más da si salgo antes o después?

- A mí me da igual, mientras estés a gusto…

- Lo estoy, Harry.

- ¡Me pido el baño primero!- él salió corriendo riendo de forma traviesa, cerrándole la puerta antes de que ella le alcanzase.

- ¡Serás…!

Cuando él salió, ella entró y se tomó la revancha. Tardando en salir más de lo debido. Aunque Harry no pudo quejarse porque cuando la vio peinada y con la cara lavada, no pudo más que sonreír.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?.- preguntó Ron echándose una tostada en su plato, untándole mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón.

- Bien. Desde que duermo con ella no he vuelto a tener casi ninguna pesadilla.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Ya es raro.

- Puede que sí, pero no pienso comerme la cabeza con eso. ¿Te paso el zumo de naranja, Hermione?

- No, gracias. Hoy beberé cacao.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, qué tal has pasado la noche?

- Muy bien, Ron, gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Está tu espalda bien del todo?

- Sí. No sé qué hechizo curativo usó Dumbledore, pero debió ser muy bueno porque es como si nunca me hubiesen dañado la piel.

- ¿Vais a ir a Hogsmeade?

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- Iré con Luna. Quiere buscar un libro sobre Snorlacks.

- ¿Todavía sigue con eso?. Pero si esos bichos no existen…

- Yo también lo creo pero ella está empeñada en encontrarlos.

- Además de comprar el libro…¿haréis otra cosa o volveréis al castillo?

- No sé lo que querrá ella, pero yo al menos, pienso pasar todo el tiempo posible en el pueblo. Me apetece mucho enseñarle mis sitios favoritos. Hey…podríamos quedar los cuatro en la cerca de la casa de los gritos y dar una vuelta por ahí.

- Sí, es buena idea. ¿Harry?

- Lo que tú quieras, Hermione.

- Pero bueno, Hermione…

- ¿Qué, Ron?

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar con esa pregunta?. Creí que tu hermana era la única que creía que le había hecho algo a Harry para que se fijase en mí…

- No me refería a eso. Me pregunto qué le has hecho para que diga que hará lo que tú quieras. A él siempre le ha encantado ir a determinados sitios de Hogsmeade. Como la posada de Madame Rosmerta. ¿Eh, Harry?

- Y me sigue encantando.

- ¿Entonces por qué le has dicho a Hermione que te da igual dónde ir?

- Porque me da igual. Lo importante no es dónde vayamos, sino que iremos juntos.

- Lo que dije lo mantengo. Estás enamorado, Harry, y de qué forma…

- ¿Me pasas la bandeja de bollos con chocolate, Ron?- pronunció ella para cambiar el tema, pues se sentía incómoda ante el comentario. No porque Ron hubiese dicho aquello sino porque no consideraba el gran comedor, el sitio apropiado para hablar de esas cosas.

- Aquí tienes, Hermione. Échate los que quieras.

- Muchas gracias. ¿Te pongo uno?

- No, prefiero las magdalenas de frambuesa. Aunque la tarta de queso tiene una pinta estupenda.

- ¿Tarta de queso?.- preguntó ella con los ojitos brillantes de emoción.- ¡No la había visto. Pásame la bandeja!

- ¿Ya no quieres bollos?.- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver cómo ella dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

- ¡Primero voy a comerme un buen pedazo de tarta, ya me ocuparé de los bollos más tarde!

Ron no pudo más que sonreír cuando la vio partirse un buen pedazo y empezar a comérselo mientras ponía cara de placer absoluto.

- ¡Pedo qué fena eztá!- pronunció con la boca llena. Ron soltó una carcajada mientras Harry movía la cabeza de forma negativa como diciendo

"No tiene remedio."

- ¿Puedo echarme el otro trozo o también vas a comértelo?- volvió a preguntar Ron.

- ¡Todo tuyo!.- contestó su mejor amiga mientras se servía zumo de naranja.

- ¿Te vas a beber el zumo para ayudar a digerir la tarta?- preguntó de nuevo Ron sin ocultar la risa.

Por toda respuesta, ella le sacó la lengua de forma burlona. Harry y Ron se rieron abiertamente.

- No hay otra como ella¿eh, Harry?

- Pues no.- respondió su mejor amigo antes de beberse un vaso de cacao.

- Bueno, me voy. Tengo que ducharme y todo eso. ¿Nos vemos a las doce?

- ¡Zí!.- dijo Hermione masticando un trozo de bollo con chocolate.

- No lleguéis tarde. ¿Eh?

Ambos movieron la cabeza de forma negativa mientras veían alejarse al pelirrojo.

Una vez satisfecha su hambre, Hermione se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Fónfe vas?.- preguntó Harry masticando un bollo con nata.

- A ducharme.

- ¿Tú zola?

- Sí. No es por nada, Harry, pero llevo una semana entera bañándome con un bikini. No sé tú, pero necesito desesperadamente lavarme sin ropa.

Hay zonas de mi cuerpo que necesitan ser aseadas en condiciones y no tengo que explicarte nada más. ¿Verdad?

Él movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras terminaba de comerse el bollo.

- Te veré luego. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry volvió a decir sí con la cabeza. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió rumbo a su habitación para preparar las cosas.

Acababa de llegar al baño de los prefectos, no había pasado ni cinco minutos desde que empezó a bañarse cuando alguien entró. Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su aseo, que no se dio cuenta del intruso. Pero en el momento en que sintió cómo la tumbaban y le agarraban con fuerza los brazos, supo sin ninguna duda que había alguien a su espalda.

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento para liberarse, le metieron un líquido en la boca y empujaron fuertemente su mandíbula hacia arriba para hacérselo tragar. Pensó que era Veritaserum. Ella sólo conocía una persona lo suficientemente obsesionada con saber la verdad como para usar esa medida con ella.

- ¡Ginny!- pronunció cuando se vio libre de su agarre y quedó de cara a la pelirroja, que estaba metida en el agua sin haberse desvestido.-

¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Quería saber la verdad, y sólo podía saberlo con el veritaserum.

- ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?- por toda respuesta, la pelirroja le pegó una bofetada que ladeó su cara. Hermione se enfureció, pero prefirió controlarse antes de hacer algo impulsivo de lo que quizás se arrepintiese luego.

- Aquí quien pregunta soy yo. ¿Queda claro, Hermione?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía unas ganas locas de echarse encima de la chica y arrancarle todos los pelos rojos de su melena, pero pensó que cuanto antes le dijese lo que la otra quería saber, antes la dejaría tranquila. Si tenía suerte, quizás Ginny quedase lo suficientemente satisfecha para dejarla en paz de una vez por todas. Con una semana de acoso y humillaciones varias, Hermione ya había tenido más que suficiente.

- Habla, Ginny. Te diré la verdad.

- Eso lo sé. No hay forma de mentir con el veritaserum. Dime de una vez por todas, qué has usado en Harry para que él se enamore de ti.

- Nada.

- ¿Ni si quiera un filtro amoroso?

- No.

- ¿Algún hechizo?

- No.

- ¿Fuiste sincera cuando me dijiste que él se enamoró de ti por ti misma?

- Sí.

- ¿Le amas, Hermione?

- No lo sé, pero sí sé que le quiero lo bastante como para dar mi vida por él.

- ¿Tanto te importa Harry?

- Más que mi vida.

- ¿Le quieres?

- Muchísimo.

- ¿Sigue siendo tu mejor amigo?

- Sí.

- ¿Le quieres más que a mi hermano?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- Mucha pena y compasión.

- ¿Me odias?

- No.

- ¿Quieres hacerme daño?

- A veces sí.

- ¿Y por qué no siempre?

- Porque no siempre me haces enfadar lo bastante como para querer agredirte.

- ¿Me consideras tu amiga?

- No.

- ¿Qué soy para ti?

- Para mí sólo eres la hermana pequeña de mi otro mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué piensas de mi familia?

- Que sois buena gente pero sin sentido de la medida o discreción.

- Explícate más.

- Tu madre es una chismosa, los gemelos se exceden con sus bromas y sólo por eso me alegro de que ya no estén en Hogwarts. A tus hermanos mayores no los conozco y por lo tanto no puedo opinar sobre ellos. Tu padre me cae bien, se ve un buen hombre pero quizás está demasiado dominado por tu madre. A Ron le quiero porque es mi amigo desde hace siete años y aunque a menudo discuto con él, reconozco que sin esas discusiones no sería el Ron de siempre y al que sinceramente quiero y valoro. Y tú…tú sólo eres una chica que intenta desesperadamente llamar la atención de mi novio y que aún no entiende que por muchas cosas que intentes, no lo lograrás nunca, porque Harry no te quiere de esa forma.

Él está enamorado de mí y por mucho que te pese es así.

- ¿Crees que de verdad me odia?

- No lo sé, pero sí sé que no le gusta nada cómo me tratas.

- ¿Sería capaz de hacerme daño para defenderte?

- Por supuesto. Lo hizo una vez y volvería a hacerlo todas las necesarias. Harry hará lo imposible por protegerme de ti o de cualquier otra persona que pretenda dañarme.

- ¿Tan segura estás de eso?

- Sí, porque él me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Te crees todo lo que te cuenta?

- No. Hay veces que bromea y cuando lo hace, no le tomo en serio.

- ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo?. Me refiero a…¿Qué ha visto él en ti que no haya visto en mí?

- No lo sé. Pregúntaselo.

- Sabes que no me lo dirá. Tú dijiste que ya no confía en mí.

- Es cierto.

- ¿De verdad estáis saliendo juntos?

- Sí. Desde el lunes.

- ¿Vais en serio o es sólo un pasatiempo?

- Vamos en serio. No es mi estilo jugar con los chicos y mucho menos con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿No le quieres de otra forma distinta a esa?

- Creo que no, pero no estoy segura del todo.

- Sí, ya me lo dijiste antes, sólo quería corroborarlo. ¿De verdad te gusta Harry?

- Sí.

- ¿De qué forma?

- En la completa. Me gusta exterior e interiormente.

- ¿Qué opinas de él?

- Que tiene sus defectos como yo los puedo tener. Pero son cosas tan insignificantes que ni las miro.

- ¿Qué virtudes le ves?

- Muchas. Pero lo que más me gusta de él es lo inocente que es.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- A que no tiene picardía para según qué cosas. Harry dice las cosas como las siente y piensa sin pararse a pensar el efecto que pueden producir. Eso sólo lo hacen las personas que son nobles, las que no tienen malicia en su interior.

- Pero Harry también puede hacer daño con sus comentarios si así lo quiere. ¿Es que nunca le has visto actuar así?

- Le he visto actuar así, como yo he podido hacerlo con otras personas. La cuestión no es si es más o menos malo, la cuestión es que Harry Potter es una buena persona lo mire por donde lo mire.

- En eso sí estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te gusta ser su novia?

- Sí, mucho. Es un chico muy cariñoso conmigo.

- ¿Sólo cariñoso?

- No. También es sensual, pasional, divertido…y aunque a veces me asusta cuando volamos en su escoba, siempre procura que me sienta segura.

- ¿Qué pensaste ayer cuando te quedaste colgando del mango de su escoba?

- Que me quedaban dos segundos de vida porque no estaba segura de si él sería capaz de subirme.

- ¿Y qué pensaste cuándo yo te rescaté de una muerte segura?

- Que en el fondo no eras tan mala ni estabas tan loca como pensé en un principio.

- ¿Crees que estoy loca?

- Algo sí.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

- Porque es la imagen que das. Llevas unos días comportándote como una histérica. No conocía esa faceta tuya. Pensé que eras de otra manera.

- No estoy loca, Hermione, desesperada sí.

- Lo sé.

- Tú no lo entiendes, llevo años enamorada de Harry. Prácticamente desde que le conocí cuando él tenía once años y yo diez.

Fue amor a primera vista por muy imposible que parezca.

- En el mundo mágico todo es posible.

- ¿Por qué no rompes con él si no estás enamorada de Harry?

- Porque él no quiere romper y yo tampoco. Me siento muy a gusto a su lado.

- Pero no le amas…

- Creo que no, aunque no podría asegurártelo.

- ¿Tan confusa estás?

- Bastante. En una semana, he pasado de ser su mejor amiga a ser su novia, eso me ha trastocado los esquemas.

- Puedo entenderlo pero…si no estás segura de amarle…¿Por qué aceptaste ser su novia?

- Porque es la primera vez que un chico se interesa en mí de esa manera. Tú has tenido un novio distinto cada año pero yo no.

Harry es el primer novio que tengo desde que estoy en el colegio. Me interesa mucho experimentar lo que se siente teniendo pareja.

- Y Víctor Krum, qué, saliste con él en cuarto año. ¿No te gustaba lo bastante para ser tu novio?

- No. Víctor sólo fue mi pareja de baile pero no pasó de ahí.

- Ron me dijo que te dio su dirección. ¿Le escribiste?

- Sí, durante algún tiempo pero luego dejé de hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quería que me fuese a estudiar a Bulgaria para poder estar juntos pero le dije que no. Mi vida está aquí y no quiero cambiar eso.

- Podías haberlo intentando, a lo mejor terminabas enamorándote de él. ¿No?

- No. Víctor nunca despertó en mí otra cosa distinta a la admiración. Siempre he admirado sus habilidades en el Quidditch pero no le considero un chico del que podría enamorarme.

- ¿Alguna vez te trató mal?

- No. Él siempre fue amable y detallista conmigo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió en el baile?

- Lo propio de cualquier baile, bailamos mucho y nos divertimos.

- ¿Ni si quiera os besasteis?

- Lo intentó pero yo no le dejé. No me gustaba lo suficiente como para permitírselo.

- ¿Te has besado con Harry?

- Muchas veces.

- ¿Con cuántos chicos más te has besado aparte de él?

- Con ninguno.

- ¿Es Harry el primer chico que te besa y esas cosas?

- Sí.

- ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?

- No hemos pasado de besos y caricias.

- ¿De verdad no habéis hecho el amor?

- De verdad.

- ¿Te lo ha propuesto?

- Varias veces pero yo aún no quiero dar ese paso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no sé si le amo. Me han educado de una forma en la que el sexo va unido al amor de una pareja y por eso no puedo tomármelo a la ligera.

- Entiendo. Pero si Harry te atrae lo bastante, podrías dar ese paso. ¿Verdad?

- Mentira. Mis convicciones son fuertes, nada hará que las cambie.

- ¿Ni si quiera un chico tan atractivo como Harry?

- Ni si quiera eso.

- ¿Qué piensas de todas mis preguntas?

- Que algunas son tontas, pero entiendo por qué las haces.

- ¿Yo también soy tonta?

- No. Tú sólo eres una chica que está sufriendo mucho pero quiero que sepas que no tengo nada en contra tuya, aunque no te voy a permitir que me vuelvas hacer daño.

- Es normal que te defiendas. Yo también lo haría, Hermione. ¿De verdad no me odias?

- De verdad.

- ¿Cómo me llamo?

- Ginebra Weasley.

- ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

- Azul marino, igual que los de Ron.

- No tengo ninguna duda de que has sido sincera y que sabes muy bien todo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Te sienta mal que te haya obligado a tomar veritaserum?

- Sí, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Nunca me creíste antes de obligarme a tomarlo.

- Eso es verdad. Hermione yo…siento mucho haberte hecho daño pero es que…¡no soporto que Harry esté contigo!

- Lo sé.

- No puedo entenderlo. Por más que lo intento no lo consigo. Antes de ti sólo se había fijado en Cho y ella y tú…no os parecéis en nada. Ni si quiera en el físico. ¿Por qué le gustas?

- Por ser yo misma.

- Pero tú misma no tienes nada especial.

- Yo tampoco me creo especial, pero a Harry sí se lo parezco.

- ¿Tú crees que él es especial?

- Sí, es un chico único en su género. No hay nadie como él. Ni en el mundo mágico ni tampoco en el muggle.

- ¿Le admiras?

- Muchísimo.

- ¿Le respetas?

- Toneladas.

- ¿Podría ser el hombre de tu vida?

- Sí.

- ¿Lo sientes, sientes que lo es?

- Siento que podría serlo pero aún no sé si lo es.

- ¿Qué te hace dudar?

- Que nunca me he enamorado y por eso no sé si lo estoy de Harry.

- ¿Y cómo lo averiguarás?

- No lo sé, pero supongo que ocurrirá algo que me lo hará saber.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Alguna experiencia…fuerte, supongo.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- No se me ocurre ninguno ahora, pero sí sé que podría saberlo con seguridad si estuviese en una situación extrema, una lo bastante fuerte como para darme a entender que si él no estuviese a mi lado…yo no podría seguir.

- ¿Y si no ocurre algo así, podrás averiguarlo?

- Supongo que con el tiempo lo sabré, pero espero no tardar mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sé que él sufre mientras espera que se lo diga.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Le prometí…que le diría "te amo" cuando lo supiese y él me dijo que me esperaría todo lo que yo necesitase. Pero sé…que le resulta muy duro esperarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Harry sabe que me ama desde hace dos años y esperó todo ese tiempo para decírmelo. Ahora que lo ha hecho…sólo espera que lo haga yo, pero sé que si tiene que esperarme dos años más…lo pasará muy mal. Porque a él le encanta estar conmigo y a veces tiene que reprimirse mucho para no hacerme sentir incómoda.

- ¿En qué cosas se reprime?

- En el sexo sobre todo. Él quiere practicarlo conmigo pero me ha dicho que no lo hará hasta que yo quiera y por el momento no quiero.

- ¿Alguna vez ha intentado hacerte algo que tú no querías?

- Nunca.

- ¿No ha intentado presionarte para que accedas a acostarte con él?

- No.

- ¿ Ni si quiera ha intentado convencerte de que te acuestes con él aunque no sepas si le amas?

- No, ni si quiera eso.

- ¿Tanto te respeta?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué crees que es?

- Porque me quiere de verdad.

- ¿Y cómo estás segura de que es por eso?

- Porque él me lo ha dicho y yo le creo. Además, mi madre me dijo una vez…que cuando un hombre quiere de verdad a una mujer…la respeta siempre. Sobre todo en lo que ella diga.

- Pero hay veces que los hombres intentan convencernos de cosas con las que no estamos de acuerdo, por mucho que juren amarnos.

- Harry no es de esos hombres.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Mucho mejor que todos ellos. Él es un buen hombre y tiene un corazón muy noble y puro. Uno como nunca he visto en un chico de su edad.

- ¿ Conoces a muchos chicos?

- Unos cuantos. La mayoría son amigos de mi primo Richard.

- ¿Y son de la edad de Harry?

- Uno sí, los demás son mayores.

- ¿Cómo de mayores?

- Dos o tres años más que Harry.

- ¿Y te llevas bien con ellos?

- Sí. Igual de bien que con mi primo, que también es más mayor que yo. Pero él sólo me lleva un año y medio.

- ¿Por qué no tienes más amigos masculinos aparte de Ron y Harry?. Me refiero aquí en el colegio.

- No lo sé, eso deberías preguntárselo a los chicos que tú conozcas.

- Lo que yo sé es que no les gustas porque te encuentran aburrida. ¡No puedes gustarle a los chicos cuando te pasas la mayor parte de tu vida escolar metida en la biblitoteca, Hermione!. ¿Es que no sientes la necesidad de salir con alguien?

- Ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

- Me refiero a…¿nunca has pensado en salir con algún chico distinto a Harry?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me han gustado lo suficiente.

- ¿Y Harry sí te gusta lo suficiente para salir con él?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tiene él que no tengan otros chicos?

- Que es Harry.

- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

- Harry me gusta por ser Harry, simplemente eso.

- ¿No te importa su fama?

- No.

- ¿Ni si quiera toda la atención que despierta por ser "el niño que vivió"?

- Ni si quiera eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso a mí siempre me ha dado igual. Yo no me hice amiga del niño que vivió, me hice amiga de Harry.

- Potter, Harry Potter, un niño más que famoso.

- Harry Potter, un niño especial pero no por su fama, sino por sus circunstancias.

- ¿Te hiciste su amiga porque sobrevivió a Voldemort?

- No. Me hice su amiga porque me salvó la vida cuando yo tenía once años.

- ¿Y no fue un héroe en aquella ocasión?

- Claro que lo fue, pero no sólo él, Ron también. Fueron los dos quienes evitaron que aquél troll acabara conmigo.

- Pero Ron no es como Harry…

- No hay nadie como Harry. Como Harry…sólo existe el propio Harry.

- ¿Podrías enamorarte de Ron?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no despierta en mí algo distinto a la amistad.

- ¿Nunca te ha gustado mi hermano?

- Jamás.

- ¿Sabías que le gustaste cuando estabais en cuarto?

- Sí, Harry me lo dijo.

- ¿Por qué no tienes amigas?

- Tengo una llamada Megan que no está en el colegio porque no es bruja.

- ¿Ella es muggle como tú?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabe que eres bruja?

- Sí.

- ¿Le importa?

- No. En realidad le encanta, siempre está diciéndome que haga algún hechizo pero de momento no me he atrevido a hacer ninguno delante suya.

- ¿Por qué?. Ya tienes diecisiete años, esa es la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. Eso te da derecho a hacer magia fuera del colegio.

- Así es.

- ¿Entonces por qué no has hecho magia delante de tu amiga?

- Porque no me apetece.

- ¿Cuántas amigas tienes fuera del colegio?

- Sólo a Megan.

- ¿Es que ninguna otra chica te aguanta?

- Se ve que no pero tampoco me importa. Me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida muggle, sin ninguna amiga. Con tener una me conformo.

- ¿Por qué no has tenido más amigos fuera del mundo mágico?

- Porque no le gusto a la gente. Ha sido así desde que era una niña pequeña. Los únicos amigos de colegio que he tenido y tengo, son Harry y Ron. Ellos son los únicos que se han tomado la molestia de conocerme y ofrecerme su amistad. Ni si quiera Megan es mi amiga de colegio porque ella estudia en un internado muggle al que yo no fui. Ella es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres, la trajeron a casa un día que comieron en la mía.

Si no llegan a traerla, jamás la habría conocido. Aún me asombra de que quisiera ser amiga mía. Ninguna chica ajena a ella, ha querido serlo.

En ese punto, los ojos marrones de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto cayeron por su rostro. Esta vez, Ginny no se alegró de verla sufrir, incluso ella sabía que algo como lo que acababa de confesarle la castaña, merecía respeto.

- ¿Te duele que la gente no te quiera?-preguntó ahora en un tono más comprensivo.

- Sí, igual que a ti podría dolerte si tú hubieses pasado por lo mismo que yo.

- Tú siempre das la imagen de ser muy fuerte, Hermione, parece que hay pocas cosas que te hacen daño.

- Pues sí hay cosas que me duelen. No soy diferente a ninguna otra chica.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez.

- Pero tú no me creíste.

- Ahora sí, sé que debido a la poción, no puedes evitar decir la verdad. ¿Cómo de importante es para ti, el hecho de que la gente de Hogwarts no te haga demasiado caso o no te valore lo suficiente?

- No es que me importe demasiado, pero me duele igualmente. A cualquier persona le gusta ver que se la respeta y valora por lo que es.

- ¿Crees que no te valoran por ser tú misma?

- Así es. Pienso que si la gente me habla o se relaciona conmigo es porque saben que soy una sabelotodo y que por eso les soy útil o quizás sea porque soy la mejor amiga del famoso Harry Potter. Pero dudo mucho que si no fuese su amiga, los demás me harían caso.

- ¿Te gustaría tener más amigos además de Harry y mi hermano?

- Pues sí. Al menos me gustaría tener una amiga chica con la que poder compartir cosas aquí. Si Megan estudiase conmigo, no me sentiría tan sola en ese aspecto.

- Comprendo. Pero…¿No te basta con la atención que siempre te prestan Harry y Ron?

- Sí, pero echo de menos el tener una amiga aquí, hay cosas que sólo puedo compartir con otra chica simplemente por ser yo una chica.

- Entiendo por donde vas. ¿Crees que si yo te tratase mejor, llegaríamos a ser amigas?

- No.

- ¿Por qué, porque me guardas rencor por lo ocurrido?

- No, porque tú no me gustas lo bastante como para querer ser amiga tuya.

- ¿Es porque no estoy a tu nivel?

- Sí. Pero no me refiero a los estudios sino a la compatibilidad de carácter. Tú eres más inmadura que yo y a mí me gusta relacionarme con personas con las que pueda hablar de cualquier cosa sabiendo que siempre van a aportarme algo de lo que pueda aprender. Tú no entras en ese perfil. No tienes demasiadas cosas que puedan interesarme.

- Eres una maldita pretenciosa, petulante e impertinente. ¿Quién te crees que eres para despreciarme así?

- Sólo alguien que dice lo que piensa. No es petulancia, pretensión o impertinencia, Ginny. Es la realidad, yo soy mejor que tú.

- ¿Y por qué lo eres?

- Porque he vivido más que tú, he pasado por cosas por las que tú jamás pasarás, he tenido buenas y malas experiencias que no sólo me han enseñado cosas, sino que me han hecho más fuerte. Tú no eres mejor que yo pero tampoco peor, simplemente no estás a mi altura porque tu vida ha sido muy distinta a la mía. Puede que no te guste todo lo que he dicho, pero es la verdad y tú lo sabes.

- Yo sólo sé que te detesto más cada día que pasa. ¡Y todo por tu culpa. Si no fueras tan jodidamente perfecta en todo lo que haces yo no te tendría envidia!. ¡Sí, lo confieso, siento una enorme envidia de ti. Principalmente porque todo lo que me has dicho sé que es cierto. Nunca podré estar a tu altura por mucho que lo intente. Y nunca conseguiré que Harry se fije en mí sólo porque tú existes!. Debería quitarte de en medio pero no puedo matarte. No siento tanto odio por ti como para desearte la muerte. ¡Maldita sea, Hermione, sé que eres buena y que no te mereces que te trate mal pero es que me da mucho coraje que seas tú a quien ama Harry!. ¿Por qué mierda has tenido que ser tú, por qué no he sido yo?

- Porque tú no eres yo.

- ¡Cómo odio que tengas razón siempre!. ¿Es que nunca te equivocas?

- Claro que sí. Yo cometo errores como todo el mundo.

- ¡Pues no se notan!

- Porque sigo insistiendo hasta que me salen bien.

- ¿Es que nunca te das por vencida?

- No.

- ¿Ni si quiera aunque te cueste mucho esfuerzo superar tus obstáculos?

- Cuanto más me cuestan, más me empeño en conseguirlos.

- ¡Pues no eres normal, cualquier persona llegaría un punto donde se daría por vencida!

- Hay personas que son como yo, aunque quizás tú no las hayas conocido.

- ¡Nadie tiene tanto empeño, Hermione!

- Yo sí.

- ¡Porque no eres normal!

- Pues claro que no lo soy, por eso soy bruja, porque me salgo de la normalidad, al menos de la normalidad muggle.

- ¿Crees que si yo fuera muggle, Harry se habría fijado en mí?

- No. Creo que él se fijaría en ti si fueses como yo, pero no lo eres.

- ¿Y si usase la magia o una poción multijugos?

- Eso sólo funcionaría temporalmente. Tarde o temprano Harry se daría cuenta del engaño.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque él me conoce muy bien.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?.

- Tiene mucho que ver.

- ¿Por qué, si yo tendría tu aspecto y tu cuerpo?

- Pero no mi forma de ser, ni mi personalidad, Ginny. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Harry me quiere por ser como soy no por lo que aparento.

- ¿Entonces no le gusta tu aspecto?

- Sí que le gusta, pero le gusta más mi personalidad.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

- Porque él me lo ha dicho. Él dijo…"No es tu físico lo que me importa, sino tu corazón."

- Mierda…ante eso no puedo hacer nada. Es imposible que sepa todas y cada una de tus formas de ser. No te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. ¿Y si intentase cambiar de actitud, crees que se fijaría en mí?

- No lo sé, quizás sí. Pero él me dijo también, que no hay otra chica aparte de mí, que despierte su interés.

- Eso lo dicen muchos chicos que aseguran estar enamorados. Pero pasado un tiempo pueden cambiar de opinión y fijarse en otra.

¿Qué ocurriría si Harry hiciese lo mismo contigo?

- Que romperíamos.

- ¿Es que no te haría daño que después de jurarte esa especie de "amor eterno", te dejarse por otra chica?

- Claro que me haría daño, a cualquier chica le dolería algo así, pero yo confío mucho en Harry y sé que es sincero cuando me dice que no me dejará por otra.

- ¿Por eso sigues con él, porque sabes que no te cambiará por otra chica?

- No, sigo con él porque le quiero mucho y porque de verdad disfruto su compañía y otras cosas que me aporta como novio mío.

- ¿Estás con él por puro egoísmo?

- No, estoy con él porque quiero estarlo.

- ¿Serías capaz de romper con él si te fijaras en otro chico?

- No. Sólo le dejaría si me enamorase de otro pero dudo mucho que eso sea posible cuando ni si quiera sé si lo estoy de Harry.

- ¿Eres de esas mujeres que nunca engañan a sus parejas?

- Sí. Creo que la fidelidad es algo muy importante en cualquier pareja. Si no hay fidelidad y confianza, no tiene sentido estar juntos.

- Y en lo referente a tu amistad…¿también le has sido fiel siempre?

- Sí. Lo he sido más que tu hermano. Él le ha fallado en alguna ocasión pero yo no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque le quiero y valoro tanto como amigo mío, que ni si quiera se me pasa por la cabeza dudar de él o hacer algo que pueda arriesgar esa amistad tan valiosa que tenemos.

- ¿Tú crees que dejaría de confiar en ti si hicieras algo para dudar de tu lealtad y fidelidad?

- No lo sé.

- De acuerdo. No tengo más preguntas que hacerte. Te permito que me preguntes tú a mí si eso es lo que quieres.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Ginny, qué motivo te mueve a saber estas cosas?

- Quería saber hasta qué punto te importa Harry y hasta qué punto le importas tú. Pero ya lo tengo claro.

- ¿Me dejarás en paz a partir de ahora?

- No, Hermione. Tú y yo estamos en guerra y la guerra no se acaba hasta que una de las dos se de por vencida.

- ¡Pero yo no tengo nada en contra de ti!. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

- Eso lo entiendo, la que no lo entiende eres tú. Yo sólo detendré mi "asedio" en ti cuando sepa sin ninguna duda que no hay ni una sola posibilidad de que Harry se fije en mí.

- ¿Y cómo vas a saber eso?

- De la misma forma que tú sabrás que amas a Harry, porque lo sentiré en mi interior. Algo me hará saberlo.

Hermione iba a preguntar algo más pero entonces observó a la pelirroja sacar la varita y apuntar con ella a su cabeza. La castaña maldijo el haberse dejado la varita en el bolsillo del albornoz, que estaba a pocos pasos de donde estaban ellas. Por mucho que lo intentara, no le daría tiempo a cogerla antes de que Ginny la atacase. Decidió esperar ver qué hacía ella y defenderse en la medida de lo posible.

- Hermione, quiero que sepas, que había pensado usar el "Obliviate" para que se te olvidara todo lo que ha ocurrido en el baño. Pero no lo haré, quiero que recuerdes claramente todo lo que te he preguntado y lo que tú me has respondido. Quiero que sepas…que no soy tan mala como tú crees…

- Eso ya lo sé…

- Aún no he terminado. Como te he dicho antes, tú y yo estamos en guerra. Así que no te confíes, porque no pienso darte ninguna tregua.

Por el momento dejaré que termines de bañarte con tranquilidad antes de que a Harry se le ocurra venir a buscarte porque estés tardando demasiado en volver y creo que ya llevas un buen rato aquí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Una hora. Estoy segura que ya habrá ido a buscarte y cuando no te encuentre por ahí, seguro que viene aquí. Porque también doy por hecho que le dijiste que estarías aquí. ¿Acierto?

- Sí.

- Entonces me marcho. No quiero arriesgarme a encontrármelo y que pueda volver a enfadarse conmigo.

- Adiós Ginny.

- Adiós Hermione. Ya nos veremos.

- No lo dudo.

Cuando la pelirroja se marchó, Hermione se dio una ducha rápida. En cuanto se secó con el albornoz, se metió en uno de los servicios del baño de los prefectos y se puso la ropa que llevaría a Hogsmeade. Consistente en una falda que le llegaba por las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes finos con escote discreto. Recogió su pelo en una cola de caballo alta, se puso algunas horquillas para dominar los ricitos cortos y con la misma, se fue a su habitación. Donde se cambió de zapatos, poniéndose unos de color blanco con un poquito de tacón, no lo suficiente alto para ganar mucha altura pero sí lo bastante como para darle un toque de feminidad. Acababa de meter el albornoz en el cuarto de baño cuando escuchó la voz de Harry llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta de entrada a su habitación.

- ¿Estás ahí, Hermione?

- ¡Sí, un momento Harry, en seguida te abro!

En cuanto estuvo a su vista, Harry le dio un abrazo que por poco la desequilibria.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación.

- Sí.

- ¡Llevo una hora buscándote. He mirado en el baño de prefectos pero tampoco estabas allí!

- Porque estaba aquí. He llegado hace poco.

- ¡Pero si también he venido aquí varias veces!. ¿Es que has estado toda esta hora en el baño?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Fue culpa de Ginny. Ella entró allí y me obligó a tomar veritaserum. Ha estado haciéndome preguntas varias durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿Cuánta poción has tomado?

- No lo sé, ni tampoco el tiempo que duraré el efecto.

- Esa poción hace que digas la verdad sin importar la pregunta que te hagan…

- Correcto.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte cosas yo también?

- Sí.

- Es sólo para saber si aún te dura el efecto…

- No lo dudo.

- A ver…empezaremos con algo fácil…¿Cómo me llamo?. Dilo todo.

- Harry James Potter Evans.

- ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

- Verde esmeralda, iguales a los de tu madre.

- ¿Cómo se llama mi madre?

- Lilian Evans.

- ¿Y mi padre?

- James Potter.

- Vamos bien. ¿Qué relación tenemos tú y yo?

- Somos los mejores amigos y también una pareja de novios que empezó su relación el lunes pasado.

- ¡Ni una mentira hasta ahora, es increíble!. ¿Me quieres Hermione?

- Muchísimo.

- ¿Me amas?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

- Ni idea pero espero no tardar mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú sufres con la espera. No me gusta que sufras, nunca me ha gustado y mucho menos si es por mi causa.

- ¿Qué te parezco…físicamente?

- Un chico bastante atractivo. Puede que no seas Brad Pitt, pero para mí eres perfecto.

Él la miró con deleite, eso era algo que no le había dicho hasta ahora, sin duda supo que aún le duraban los efectos del veritaserum y pensaba aprovecharlo todo lo posible. Sobre todo para saber cosas que nunca se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido antes de mí?

- Ninguno. Tú lo sabes.

- Sí que lo sé, es que quería volverlo a escuchar. Me gusta saber que soy el único que te ha besado y mimado. Tú ya me entiendes.

- Sí.

- ¿Te gusta…besarme?

- Sí.

- ¿Y que nos…toquemos y esas cosas?

- Sí.

- ¿Mucho o poco?

- Mucho bastante.

- Guau…esa respuesta no ha sido tan corta. ¿Por qué el cambio?

- No hay un por qué, sólo digo lo que pienso de verdad.

- Una vez dijiste que a veces me mientes. ¿Cuándo sueles hacerlo?

- Cuando lo considero necesario, sobre todo si no quiero contarte determinadas cosas que considero no necesitas saber de mí.

- ¿Qué cosas son esas?. Pon un ejemplo.

- Que soy muy vulnerable en realidad. No soy tan fuerte ni valiente como tú piensas.

- Eso ya lo sé, Hermione. Yo tampoco soy el héroe que todos se empeñan en creer.

- Para mí lo eres. El más grande de todos los héroes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por muchos motivos pero sobre todo porque salvaste mi vida. Nadie más lo había hecho.

- Ron también te salvó. ¿Él también es un héroe para ti?

- No tan grande como tú.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es tú.

- ¿Estás diciendo que me admiras?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Mucho, Harry. Toneladas en realidad.

- Nunca me habías dicho que me admirabas.

- Nunca me lo habías preguntado.

- Pues yo te admiro más que tú a mí. Tú sí que tienes cosas que son admirables. ¿Quieres saber cuáles?

- Sí.

- Pues no te lo digo.

Él se rió de forma traviesa, ella también. Que estuviese hechizada no le impedía dejar salir sus emociones.

- ¿Por qué te gusto, Hermione?

- Porque eres tú.

- ¿Qué tengo yo de especial que no tengan otros chicos?

- Todo lo que ellos no tienen.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Honestidad, sinceridad, lealtad, fidelidad, comprensión, cariño, ternura…y todo eso de forma sincera y natural. Tienes muchas otras cosas que no he dicho, pero sí te digo que tienes muchísimas cosas que otros chicos sólo sueñan con tener. Pero el principal motivo de que me gustes es que eres Harry Potter, el niño que arriesgó el pellejo por salvarme y que se tomó la molestia de conocerme y hacerse amigo mío. Eres el único chico que me conoce de verdad y también el único en quien confío plenamente.

- ¿Es por eso que me valoras más que a Ron o a otros chicos?

- No. Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo. Por eso…y por otras cosas que ya te he dicho otras veces.

- Las recuerdo. ¿Puedo preguntarte más cosas?

- Todas las que quieras.

- Aunque sean…¿cosas que normalmente no te pregunto?

- Sí. Responderé todo lo que quieras saber.

- ¿Qué talla usas de ropa?

- La 38 y a veces la 40, depende del fabricante.

- ¿Por qué siempre usas ropa discreta?

- Porque no me gusta llamar la atención con la ropa. Creo que deben fijarse en mí por mi personalidad, no por lo que luzca.

- Ésa es mi Hermione. ¿Te gusta mi ropa?

- No. La mayoría es de tu primo y te queda enorme. Además es vieja y no te favorece nada. Sólo te sienta bien la poca ropa que tienes de tu talla, es una ropa bonita, me gusta cómo te luce.

- Me has visto en pijama de mi talla y sé que te gusto así pero…también me has visto en bañador. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando me ves así?

- Que estás para comerte y no dejar ni un poco.

Harry se rió sinceramente y le regaló algunos besos en los labios.

- Pues yo creo que estoy demasiado delgado. ¿Tú también lo crees?

- Sí, estás muy delgado pero no tanto como para parecer anoréxico.

- ¿Pero te parezco atractivo a pesar de mi delgadez?

- Sí, Harry, mucho.

- A mí también me resultas atractiva tal y como eres. Aunque tú no estás tan flaca como yo. De todas formas, cuando lleve dos meses aquí, pondré peso. Siempre lo pongo. El colegio es el único sitio donde puedo alimentarme bien. Y hablando de comida… ¿Por qué comes tanto últimamente?

- Es sólo una fase dentro de la adolescencia. A mi madre le pasó lo mismo. Tuvo una época en que le dio por comer a lo bestia pero luego se calmó y volvió a comer normalmente.

- ¿Tú crees que te ocurrirá lo mismo?

- Sí.

- ¿Te preocupa mucho eso de engordar?

- No. Nada en realidad. Yo me gusto tal y como soy.

- A mí me gustas de cualquier manera. Lo sabes…¿Verdad?

- Verdad.

- ¿Te gustaría…?. Eh…esto... ¡Lo diré pero no te enfades!. Es que quiero comprobarlo aunque ya me lo hayas dicho. Sinceramente Hermione… ¿Te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo algún día, sí o no?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando sepa que te amo.

- ¿Cuándo crees que lo sabrás?

- Ni idea. Pero creo en lo que me dijiste, en que pasaré por alguna experiencia fuerte que me hará saberlo en seguida.

- ¿Me lo dirás cuando lo sepas, verdad?

- Sí, Harry.

- Yo sé que me lo prometiste y también sé que tú siempre cumples las promesas que me haces pero…es que quiero saberlo, Hermione.

De verdad que no quiero presionarte o que te sientas presionada por eso. Es sólo…que me muero de ganas de que me lo digas. ¿Te molesto cuando te interrogo sobre eso?

- A veces sí.

- ¿Qué cosas te preguntó Ginny?

- De todo un poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que más le interesaba saber?

- Hasta qué punto me importas y hasta qué punto te importo. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo.

- ¿La creíste?

- Sí, parecía sincera cuando lo dijo.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- No.

- ¿Te ha amenazado?

- No. Sólo me ha dicho que estamos en guerra y que no se dará por vencida hasta que sepa que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de que tú te fijes en ella.

- ¿Y si le digo que nunca me fijaré en ella, crees que funcionará?

- No lo sé, pero no lo creo. Ella dijo que sólo se daría por vencida cuando sintiese en su interior, que no tiene posibilidades contigo.

- ¿Te molesta mucho que ella diga…estar enamorada de mí?

- No. Comprendo que lo esté, muchas chicas dicen estarlo y no me extraña nada. Al fin y al cabo eres famoso. Cualquier chica normal querría estar con alguien como tú.

- ¿Porque soy el niño que vivió?

- Supongo que sí.

- Pero tú no eres como ellas. Tú no quieres estar conmigo por mi fama. Porque a ti eso no te importa. ¿Verdad?

- No me importa nada. A mí tu fama me trae sin cuidado aunque a veces es verdad que me resulta molesta. Aún recuerdo cuarto año y todos los artículos sensacionalistas llenos de mentiras que escribió Rita Skeeter sobre mí, diciendo que yo estaba enamoradísima de ti y cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Te molestó que dijera todo eso?

- Sí porque no eran cosas ciertas, sólo embustes para vender más periódicos.

- Me dijiste hace poco, que me valoras y quieres por lo que soy y represento para ti. Nunca he dudado de ti pero…¿de verdad que piensas eso?

- Sí, Harry. De verdad de la buena.

- ¿Qué cosas no te gustan de mí?

- No muchas. Por ejemplo, no me gusta que dejes los deberes para el último momento, tampoco me gusta que me hagas gritar de miedo cada vez que me monto en tu escoba. Tampoco me gusta…que me beses o acaricies en lugares donde cualquiera puede vernos. Pero sin duda lo que menos me gusta de ti es verte enfadado. Cuando te enfadas de verdad, me das miedo porque las cosas se estallan y se rompen y otras veces los fenómenos atmosféricos cambian. Sé que todo eso no es más que un signo claro de lo buen mago que eres pero…aún así me asusta.

- Eso ya lo sé, me lo dijiste el otro día. Quiero que sepas que yo nunca usaría mis poderes para hacerte daño. ¿Me crees?

- Sí. Yo sé cuando eres sincero conmigo y cuándo no, ahora mismo lo eres. Lo noto en tu voz.

- Soy igual de sincero que tú lo estás siendo conmigo pero no creo que sea por culpa del veritaserum. Normalmente siempre me dices la verdad.

Cambiando de tema, Hermione. ¿Qué pasó en pociones?. Me refiero al viernes de la semana pasada.

- Snape te hechizó.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te hizo beber una poción que tenía los mismo efectos que la maldición Imperius. Tenías que obedecer todo lo que él te ordenase y no podías evitarlo.

- Cuéntame más cosas.

- Él te ordenó…que me dijeras que me amabas, también te ordenó besarme apasionadamente e incluso te ordenó que me declarases tu amor con una canción. Fue una experiencia de lo más humillante para mí. No sólo por todo lo que me hiciste sino porque mucha gente se rió de nosotros, aunque lo que más me dolió fue que se rieran de ti. Nunca he soportado que se rían de ti, ni que te ridiculicen o que se burlen de ti o incluso que te humillen. No soporto que alguien te trate mal y que te haga sentirte mal. Me da igual si es o no un profesor, nadie tiene derecho a tratarte de esa manera.

- No todo el mundo me trata así. Tú no lo haces.

- Jamás lo haré.

- ¿Porque me quieres?

- Sí. Y también porque eres mi mejor amigo, mi único y mejor amigo. Te valoro lo suficiente como amigo como para defenderte y protegerte de todo lo que yo crea necesario. Mientras estés conmigo, no permitiré que te hagan daño, Harry.

Él la besó dulcemente, y se apartó rápidamente de ella para seguir averiguando cosas.

- Antes de mi siguiente pregunta, quiero que sepas que yo tampoco permitiré que te dañen, Hermione.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Por eso no querías contarme lo de pociones, porque te resultaba humillante?

- Sí. Más para mí que para ti pero sí…me resulta muy humillante hablarte de eso.

- Una vez me dijiste que yo era el primer chico con quien te besabas en los labios.

- Lo eres.

- Por lo que me has contado, fue en pociones donde te besé por primera vez. Lo malo es que no me acuerdo de nada.

- Es normal, no eras realmente tú, sino una especie de robot controlado por Snape. Incluso cuando hablabas lo hacías de forma robótica.

Se notaba a leguas que no eras tú de forma natural.

- Siento mucho que lo pasaras mal por mi culpa, Hermione.

- No fue tu culpa, sino la de Snape y algunos Slytherin. Ellos lo provocaron todo.

- ¿Qué Slytherins?

- Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Flinchley, Goyle, Crabbe…creo que no me falta nadie.

- Cómo no…Malfoy y compañía tenían que ser…qué harto estoy de ellos.

- Yo también.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que me vengue?

- Porque eso sólo te producirá problemas y no quiero que los tengas por culpa de tres imbéciles que puede que Dumbledore expulse si hacen otra cosa contra nosotros.

- Pero lo de ayer…fue muy fuerte. Deberías haberme dejado que les diera su merecido.

- No, Harry. La venganza nunca lleva a nada bueno por muy justificada que esté.

- ¿Y si vuelven a hacerte daño?

- Me las arreglaré, pero no quiero que te metas si no es necesario.

- ¡Pero Hermione, yo no puedo dejar que te dañen sin hacer algo para defenderte o protegerte!

- Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que te hagan daño por mi causa, Harry.

- ¿Y si te desobedezco y hago algo sin que tú lo sepas?

- Tarde o temprano me enteraré y me enfadaré mucho contigo.

- Conozco tu genio, prefiero no enfurecerte. Prometo hacerte caso y ser bueno pero no prometo quedarme quieto si vuelven a atacarte.

- Comprendido.

- ¿Me defendiste en pociones cuando Snape me hechizó?

- Sí, le planté cara y por eso me castigó durante una semana.

- Ayer dijiste que no habías cumplido su castigo pero el castigo ya terminó. ¿A qué castigo te referías entonces?

- Al que nos puso en el comedor pero más tarde me acordé que de Dumbledore le dijo que no teníamos que cumplirlo, que sólo debíamos hablar con él.

- Íbamos a hacerlo pero entonces nos atacaron Malfoy y sus amigos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí.

- Te hicieron mucho daño…si hubieras visto cómo te dejaron la espalda…pero Dumbledore te curó, cosa que le agradecí sinceramente.

¿Me has echado de menos en el baño?

- No tuve tiempo, Ginny apareció al poco de llegar yo.

- ¿Crees que me echarás de menos cuando no esté contigo, aunque sea en el baño?

- No lo sé, pero es posible que sí.

- ¿Me dejarás dormir contigo esta noche?

- No.

- ¿Por qué, te molesta mi presencia?

- No, pero echo de menos dormir sola.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesito momentos sólo para mí.

- Ah sí, me lo has dicho otras veces.

- Porque es verdad.

- Deberíamos irnos a Hogsmeade. Nos quedan quince minutos antes de que se vayan. ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial cuando estemos allí?

- No, sólo quiero comprar tinta.

- Sí…lo recuerdo. Se te ha terminado la que tenías. ¿Te apetece estar con Ron y Luna o prefieres que estemos solos?

- Me da igual.

- Y si luego no quisiera verlos porque prefiriese estar contigo…¿te molestaría?

- No.

- De acuerdo. Ya he terminado, Hermione. No necesito saber más cosas por el momento.

- Cuando quieras nos vamos, Harry, ya estoy lista.

- Puedo decir…que estás guapa.

- Gracias.

- Creo que una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, es que no necesitas arreglarte demasiado para tener un buen aspecto.

- Gracias otra vez.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, Harry.

* * *

- Hay que ver cómo ha subido el precio de la tinta.- Comentó Hermione mientras salían de la tienda.- A este paso voy a tener que ahorrar para poder comprármela a menudo.

- Yo te prestaré el dinero cuando te haga falta.- Añadió Harry dándole un beso en el pelo y agarrándola de la cintura mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Gracias, pero me gusta conseguir las cosas por mí misma.- Ella también agarró su cintura con una mano.- ¿Quieres que busquemos a Ron y Luna?

- No, prefiero estar un rato contigo a solas.

- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

- Me da igual, mientras sea un sitio discreto donde no puedan interrumpirnos.

Hermione sonrió complacida, ella sabía que a él no le importaba que les viesen en actitud cariñosa pero sabía también que sólo decía eso porque a ella sí le importaba que la viesen así con él.

El efecto del veritaserum se había pasado hacía rato, pero Hermione sentía que no le hacía falta tenerlo en el cuerpo para responder con sinceridad a todo lo que Harry quisiera preguntarle, porque ella normalmente, siempre era sincera con él.

- Pues a mí me apetece mucho visitar algunas librerías. ¿Te importaría mucho acompañarme, Harry?

- Claro que no. ¿Hay algún libro que quieras comprar?

- No. Sólo quiero mirar.

A pesar de no decirlo ella, él se dio cuenta que miraba con mucha atención un libro en concreto que trataba sobre hechizos avanzados de defensa contra la artes oscuras. Cuando Hermione se fue a otra estantería para mirar más libros, Harry se lo compró sin que ella se diese cuenta, pensando que podría dárselo por su cumpleaños. Le había regalado el compendio de Klaus con aquella excusa, pero en realidad le daba igual hacerle un regalo o mil aunque no hubiese una celebración de por medio, si por él fuera, le compraría todo lo que a ella le gustara aunque era consciente de que no podía hacerlo pues su dinero no era infinito y Hermione tampoco era una chica que se pasase la vida pidiendo cosas. Más bien era alguien que pedía muy poco, casi nada en realidad. Eso era un signo claro de lo poco avariciosa que era, aunque Harry sabía que de avariciosa no es que tuviera poco, es que no tenía nada. Más bien era la persona más generosa y desinteresada que había conocido en toda su vida.

Cuando terminaron sus visitas a las distintas librerías del pueblo mágico, Hermione volvió a quedarse mirando el escaparate de la bonita joyería que habían visto la semana pasada. Harry no perdió detalle del hecho de que ella seguía admirando aquella pulsera de plata de aspecto sencillo pero lujoso a la vez. Notó que ella lanzaba un ruidito de desilusión cuando vio el precio. Él supo que ella no podía pagarlo y supo también que deseaba tener aquél objeto.

- Hermione…

- Qué.- contestó sin dejar de admirar la pulsera.

- ¿Puedes buscar a Ron y Luna y decirles que quedamos con ellos dentro de diez minutos en la cerca de la casa de los gritos?

- Sí. ¿Sabes dónde estarán?

- No. Pero Ron dijo que quería enseñarle sus sitios favoritos a Luna, esos sitios los conoces tú tan bien como yo.

- Así es.

- Entonces vete a buscarlos, tengo que hacer algo antes de verles. ¿Nos vemos allí luego?

- Claro.

- No te importa que te deje sola. ¿Verdad?

- Harry por favor…me conoces de sobras. Por supuesto que no me importa. Haz tus cosas tranquilamente, si tardas un poco más lo comprenderé, yo creo que incluso Ron y Luna lo entenderán, hoy Hogsmeade está llenísimo de gente.

- Hasta luego entonces.

- Hasta luego Harry.

Ella comenzó andar alejándose de él, pero entonces recordó algo, volviendo ante Harry y dándole un beso dulce en los labios en cuanto se puso de puntillas para estar a su altura.

- No me despedí bien antes.- Fue todo lo que le dijo cuando se retiró. Mientras la veía volver alejarse, Harry deseó interiormente que ella siempre se despidiese así.

En cuanto la perdió de vista, Harry entró en la joyería, viendo que había un poco de cola. Cuando le llegó su turno, una bruja muy amable le preguntó en qué podía ayudarle. Él preguntó el precio de la pulsera para mujer, hecha de plata y marquesitas que había en el escaparate.

Cuando la mujer se lo dijo, se dio cuenta que era algo cara pero no le importó. Sabía que a Hermione le encanta aquella pulsera y ya que él podía comprársela no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión de hacerlo.

- La pulsera va sola…¿O tiene algo más a juego?

- Va sola, joven. Pero tengo unos pendientes que pueden irle bien. ¿Quiere que se los enseñe?

- Sí por favor.

Una vez los hubo examinado, se dio cuenta que Hermione nunca se pondría algo tan ostentoso como aquello. Ella era una chica de gustos sencillos a la que no le gustaban las cosas demasiado cargadas o exageradas.

- Gracias, pero no me convencen aunque la pulsera sí que es preciosa.

- Sí, es un diseño exclusivo hecho para nuestra tienda.

- No lo dudo. Envuélvala en papel de regalo, por favor.

- ¿Para alguna ocasión especial, un aniversario de boda, un compromiso, un cumpleaños…?

- Un cumpleaños.

- ¿De su novia quizás?

- Sí.

- Entonces le pondré un papel bonito y también un lazo rojo, seguro que le gustará.

- Sí señora, a ella le encantan los regalos con lazos rojos.

- A la mayoría de mujeres nos gustan. ¿Quiere que le ponga también alguna escritura mágica que diga "Felicidades cariño" ?. Puedo hacerla con efecto flotante y que las letras cambien de color de vez en cuando.

- Con el lazo estará bien.- dijo, pensando que quizás a Hermione le resultaría demasiado exagerado todo aquél tema de las letras.

- Aquí tiene joven. Espero que a su novia le guste.

- Muchas gracias, señora.- pronunció dándole el dinero.

- De nada joven. Que tenga un buen día.

- Usted también.- contestó sonriente mientras salía de la tienda.

Harry guardó los dos regalos en su mochila, normalmente no solía llevar mochila a Hogsmeade pero pensando en que tenía que comprar tinta y pergaminos para lo que quedaba de mes, decidió llevarla. Metió los dos regalos dentro y después de comprar la tinta y los pergaminos, se fue a la cerca de la casa de los gritos donde se encontró con Hermione, Ron y Luna.

- Perdón por la tardanza. ¿Lleváis mucho esperando?

- No, Harry.- dijo Luna amablemente.- Sólo unos cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?.- preguntó Ron cuando vio la mochila más abultada de lo normal.

- Ah, es que…he comprado más pergaminos de lo que necesitaba, por si acaso, ya sabes.

- Pero si tú no sueles comprar más del necesario, eso es más propio de Hermione que de ti.

- Será que se me están pegando cosas de ella.

- O quizás es una excusa para no decirnos qué hay realmente en la mochila.- pronunció Ron de nuevo. Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, él comprendió en seguida.

- ¿Encontraste el libro sobre Snorlacks, Luna?.- preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.- Ron me dijo que querías comprarlo.

- Estaba agotado.- contestó la rubia con desilusión.

- Seguro que lo tienen para la próxima semana.- añadió Hermione intentando animarla.- Si quieres, podemos reservarlo.

- La dependienta me dijo que no hacían reservas pero igualmente intentaré comprarlo la semana próxima.

- ¿Damos un paseo por los alrededores?.- propuso Ron.- Podríamos acercarnos hasta la casa. Luna nunca la ha visto de cerca.

- A mí me parece bien.- comentó Hermione al lado de la rubia.- No es tan terrible como dicen, Luna. ¿Quieres verla mejor?

- Sí, las casas encantadas siempre me han fascinado y dicen que ésta es la más encantada de Inglaterra. ¿Es cierto, Hermione?

- Qué va, yo creo que fue una excusa que se inventaron para alejar a los curiosos. Si quieres, entramos y te la enseño, ya verás cómo no hay nada sobrenatural aunque el aspecto de la casa sí que pone los pelos de punta. Tiene una decoración horrible.

Tanto Harry, como Ron y Luna se rieron abiertamente al escuchar lo último. Luna y Hermione entraron en la casa mientras Harry y Ron esperaban fuera. Ron aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle a Harry sobre el interior de la mochila.

- Venga, confiesa. ¿Qué más cosas llevas además de tinta y pergaminos?

- Mira que eres pesado cuando te lo propones…

- Harry…- canturreó él.- Sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo digas…

- Vaale. Llevo dos regalos para Hermione. Un libro y una pulsera.

- Wow.

- ¿Y tú qué le has comprado para su cumpleaños?. Es el próximo lunes, por si se te olvidó.

- Pues sí que se me ha olvidado. ¡No tengo nada preparado!.- pronunció con algo de pánico.- Creo que aprovecharé el tiempo que nos queda para comprarle algo antes de volver al castillo. ¿Crees que tardarán mucho en salir?

- No creo, Hermione no es de las que se tira horas viendo un sitio. Aunque como está haciendo de guía turística para Luna…lo mismo se toma su tiempo.

- ¡Pues yo voy a entrar a buscarlas, no quiero arriesgarme a que me cierren las tiendas!

Harry se rió sin poderlo evitar cuando vio a Ron echar a correr y abrir la puerta de entrada a la casa mientras llamaba a gritos a su novia.

Unos minutos después, salieron los tres. Luna tenía una expresión clara de enfado en su rostro.

- ¡Eres de lo que no hay, Ronald, con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando!

- ¡Es que tienes que acompañarme a un sitio, es importante!

- ¿Y no puedes ir solo?

- ¡No, porque tengo que comprar una cosa y necesito tu consejo!

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

- ¡Te lo diré por el camino. Hasta luego Hermione. Nos veremos en el castillo!

- ¡Adiós Ron. Y no tires tan fuerte del brazo de Luna, la vas a tirar al suelo!

Ron la soltó en cuanto Luna le dio un coscorrón, Hermione se rió al ver la escena.

- ¿Qué habrá olvidado?.- preguntó cuando estuvo al lado de Harry.

- Y yo qué sé.- Dijo para no dar pistas.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora, Hermione?

- Entrar otra vez en la casa de los gritos.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial?

- Allí no nos verá nadie…- dijo de forma traviesa mientras echaba a correr con Harry persiguiéndola sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente cuando él la atrapó por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta llevarla al primer sofá que encontró lo suficiente grande y amplio para dos personas. Harry no perdió tiempo en tumbarse arrastrándola a ella con él. Hermione quedó encima de Harry. Pronto estaban besándose como locos. Harry comenzó acariciarla por debajo de la ropa pero no intentó quitársela en ningún momento, cosa que ella agradeció interiormente. Lo que menos quería era volver a decirle "Aún no, Harry".

Cuando se apartaron lo suficiente para volver a respirar, Hermione soltó una pequeña risita al ver los pelos de Harry. Estaban más alborotados que antes y tenía la cara algo roja, aún así le pareció adorable.

- ¿No te estarás riendo de mí, verdad?.- preguntó él de forma juguetona mientras usaba las dos manos para abarcar su espalda aún tapada parcialmente por la camisa de tirantes finos.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. Es que están tan gracioso con los pelos a lo loco y las mejillas rojas…

- Los pelos siempre los llevo a lo loco y las mejillas…sólo tú me las pones rojas…

- Por mucho que lo intentes no harás que me sienta culpable, Harry…

- No quiero que te sientas culpable…quiero que me beses otra vez.

- Eso sí voy hacerlo. Coge aire.

Mucho después, se quedaron acurrucados en el sofá, hasta que Hermione consideró que debían volver.

- Puede que sea prefecta, pero si llegamos demasiado tarde, me invadirán a preguntas y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de mentir porque tampoco voy a decir la verdad, que me he retrasado por darle mimos a mi novio.

- Debería haber traído la capa, así nadie sabría que llegamos tarde.

- Nos retrasaremos más todavía como no nos demos prisa. ¿No había un pasadizo secreto en la cocina de la posada de Madame Rosmerta, que llevaba directamente al colegio?

- Sí.

- Deberíamos usarlo para volver, los carruajes ya se habrán ido.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Lumos!.- pronunciaron los dos cuando estuvieron en el pasadizo.

- Qué peste a cerrado, como se nota que por aquí apenas corre el aire.- pronunció ella delante de Harry mientras caminaba con precaución para no tropezar con las piedras del suelo.- Malditos zapatos, no sé por qué me los habré puesto. Puede que tengan muy poco tacón, pero no son los adecuados para andar por aquí.

- Pues a mí me gustan cómo te quedan.

- Gracias.

- Tú estás guapa te pongas lo que te pongas…

- Deja de adularme, no me apetece nada achucharte en este sitio tan oscuro y pestilente.

- ¿Me achucharás luego?.- preguntó con mirada de cachorrito, ella se rió con ganas.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Harry.

- Pero me quieres a pesar de todo. ¿Verdad que sí?.- volvió a poner la mirada de cachorrito y ella se rió otra vez.

- No tienes remedio. ¡Veo luz al fondo!

- Es de las antorchas que hay al final del pasadizo.

- Pues ya podrían haberlas puesto a lo largo de todo el camino…

- Bueno…pero como somos mago y bruja…¿qué más nos da?. Para alumbrarnos tenemos el Lumus.

- Te abriré la puerta, entre usted, señor Potter.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Granger, es usted muy amable.

Ella le dio un beso rápido y cerró la puerta. Corriendo un poquito para ponerse a su lado. Los dos caminaron con tranquilidad, saludando a los compañeros y compañeras que se encontraban por los pasillos. Hermione vio a Ginny meterse por otro pasillo cercano, mientras la pelirroja sostenía la mirada con seriedad, Hermione hizo un gesto para indicarle que la había visto.

- ¿Crees que tramará algo?.- preguntó Harry poniendo rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Pues sí, pero tampoco me obsesiona demasiado. Ella no es como Malfoy y sus amigos. Cuando me rescató ayer, me dijo que no me deseaba la muerte y hoy también me lo ha dicho cuando estábamos en el baño.

- Pero también te dijo que estabais en guerra. ¿No?

- Efectivamente.

- ¿Y no te preocupa realmente lo que pueda tramar contra ti?

- Pues no. Haga lo que haga nunca podrá superarme. Tengo más conocimientos mágicos que ella…

- Eso es verdad, pero yo no me confiaría tanto, Hermione, ten en cuenta que está algo…

- ¿Desequilibrada?

- Sí y las personas así son peligrosas.

- Harry…- dijo ella sentándose en el amplio y cómodo sofá rojo de la sala común.- Deja de preocuparte tanto. Además, ahora no quiero hablar de Ginny.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- No sé…pero de ella no.

Harry miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie por allí.

- Estamos solos, Hermione, podemos hacer lo que queremos sin que nadie nos moleste.

- Yo no estaría tan segura, ten en cuenta que tanto las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios masculinos y femeninos, conducen aquí. No hay nada que nos asegure que alguien pueda aparecer de un momento a otro. Además, ahora mismo no me apetece mucho achucharte.

- Pero me dijiste que lo harías.- él puso ojos de cachorrito otra vez. Ella volvió a reírse.

- Tú hiciste la pregunta, pero yo no te respondí.- Él quiso decir algo pero se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

- Mala, te gusta hacerme sufrir.- pronunció fingiendo tristeza.

- Lejos de eso.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Es que ahora no me apetecen mimos. Sólo quiero relajarme un poco. Me encanta este sofá.

- A mí también.

- Ni si quiera el sofá de mi habitación de prefecta es tan cómodo como este. ¿Me harías un favor?

- Todos los que quieras.

- Si por casualidad me duermo, despiértame antes de la cena.

- De acuerdo.

Tumbándose, apoyó la cabeza en uno de los brazos del sofá y se encogió lo suficiente para que Harry pudiese estar cómodo. Pero en cuanto él la vio estirarse, agarró las piernas de ella y las estiró, poniéndolas en su regazo. Hermione sonrió complacida.

- Eres un amor.- pronunció entrecerrando los ojos. El calor del fuego le estaba dando sueño.

- Un amor no sé si seré, pero me encanta estar contigo.

Harry apartó las piernas de Hermione para poder tumbarse detrás de ella. Viendo sus intenciones, ella no tardó nada en ponerse de lado y hacerle sitio. En cuanto se acomodó, él le rodeó la cintura con una mano, usando la otra para tocar con suavidad su cabello castaño. Hermione se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara a él. Ella le besó suavemente, justo cuando él empezaba a participar activamente de aquellos besos, Hermione se detuvo pues el ruido y la luz de un potente flash, llamó su atención. Cuando ella se apartó de Harry y se incorporó lo suficiente para ver al fotógrafo inesperado, lanzó una exclamación de fastidio al ver que parecía haber desaparecido de repente.

- Mierda, seguro que ha sido Ginny.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Porque Colin Creevey es el único que siempre nos echa fotos, a ti sobre todo. Pero no le creo capaz de fotografiarnos en un momento íntimo como el que teníamos. Incluso Colin tiene respeto por cosas así.

- ¿Quieres que la busquemos?

- No, de esto me encargo yo. Al fin y al cabo, es contra mí con quien ha declarado la guerra.

- Pues digas lo que digas voy a ir contigo, no quiero arriesgarme a que te haga daño y no estar yo ahí para ayudarte.

- Harry, deja esto en mis manos. ¿De acuerdo?. Te veré en la cena.

Tras darle un beso de despedida, ella subió las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas de los distintos cursos. En cuanto vio la puerta de las estudiantes de sexto año, la abrió sin dudarlo un segundo.

- ¡Prefecta Granger!.- exclamó una chica que estaba terminando de peinarse.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, Lidia, nada, y no me llames así. Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre.

- Lo hago por respeto, señora.

- Por Merlín y toda su magia, Lidia, no soy una profesora para que me digas señora. Llámame Hermione o la próxima vez que me digas otra cosa distinta a esa, quitaré 5 puntos a Gryffindor. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí seño…Hermione.- corrigió rápidamente.

- Así me gusta.- dijo la castaña sonriendo amablemente. Lidia devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?.- preguntó de nuevo la chica.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny?

- Ginebra salió hace poco, parecía tener prisa pero no dijo a dónde iba.

- Gracias Lidia, termina de arreglarte, ya te he molestado bastante.

- No ha sido molestia.- dijo la chica dulcemente.- Ha sido un placer. Yo la admiro mucho prefec…Hermione.

- No me admires tanto y déjate los formalismos. Háblame de tú. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Hermione.

- Hasta luego Lidia.

- Hasta luego.

Justo cuando ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, pudo oír gritar de júbilo a la chica. La frase…"¡ME DEJA QUE LA TUTEE Y QUE LA LLAME POR SU NOMBRE, YUPIII!" resonó por toda la zona. Hermione sonrió moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa mientras bajaba las escaleras de vuelta a la sala común.

- ¿La has encontrado?- preguntó Harry de pie al final de las escaleras.

- No. Ha debido usar algún pasadizo para salir sin usar las escaleras. No me extraña nada, al fin y al cabo es una Weasley.

- ¿Vas a seguir buscándola?

- De momento no. Me voy a ir a mi habitación, quiero leer el compendio de Klaus ya que debido a la charla del baño con Ginny, no he podido hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que te recoja antes de cenar?

- No hace falta. Te veré en la mesa. ¿Vale?

- Como quieras.- Tras darle un beso de despedida, Harry recogió su mochila del suelo y subió las escaleras que le llevarían al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo. Un dormitorio que no había pisado desde hacía una semana.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se dio cuenta que el baúl con sus cosas estaba cerca de su cama. Él no tardó mucho en volver a colocar todas sus pertenencias en el armario, para luego darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a cenar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione leía el compendio de Klaus completamente enfrascada en la lectura. Pasaba las páginas ávidamente, empapándose de todo lo que iba leyendo mientras asimilaba a una velocidad asombrosa, cada página.

"_Así que puedo mover objetos con la mente si de verdad lo deseo. Bueno…eso también pueden hacerlo algunas personas no mágicas. Esa habilidad se llama Telequinesis y algunas personas nacen con ese don aunque no sean magos o brujas. ¿Y aquí qué pone?. Ah…qué interesante…"_

"Aprenda a lanzar hechizos de ataque sin usar la varita: Defiéndase con el poder de sus manos o mente."- decía el siguiente capítulo.

"_Sí, este libro me va a venir estupendamente para mejorar mis habilidades. Harry…eres genial."_

Sabiendo que podía pasársele el tiempo volando si se concentraba demasiado en la lectura, Hermione había tomado la precaución de poner el despertador media hora antes de la cena. Cuando el reloj sonó, ella lo apagó, pero antes de irse al gran comedor, se metió en la ducha individual que tenía en su cuarto de baño, una que nunca había usado con Harry por ser demasiado estrecha y pequeña para dos personas.

Como no tenía que lavarse el pelo, no tardó ni cinco minutos en ducharse adecuadamente. Y cuando pudo lavarse en condiciones las zonas íntimas que no había podido asear bien durante una semana, debido al bikini que siempre usaba cuando estaba con Harry, se sintió tan bien que por poco canta el Aleluya de Haëndel. Pero prefirió reprimirse.

"_No vaya a ser que llueva si canto…y hace una tarde estupenda para estropearla."_

Una vez seca y vestida, se dirigió con paso firme al gran comedor pero antes de llegar, Ginny apareció cortándole el paso.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Hermione en tono serio.

- Avisarte de que a partir de mañana tu vida apacible dará un giro de 360 grados.

- Fuiste tú la de la foto. ¿Verdad?

- Pues sí, para qué voy a mentirte. Tal y como te dije en el baño, Hermione, esto es la guerra. Vete preparando, porque voy a hacer de tu vida diaria…un verdadero infierno.

- No te lo permitiré, Ginny.

- No podrás evitarlo, Hermione. Te aseguro que por muy alerta que estés, yo siempre iré uno o dos pasos por delante de ti. Tú serás más inteligente y madura que yo, pero yo tengo más picardía e ingenio a la hora de preparar…venganzas. Por algo soy una Weasley. ¿No crees?

- Lo que yo creo es que has perdido el juicio.

- Sí…ya sé que piensas que estoy loca…pero te aseguro que estoy en mis perfectos cabales. Bye Hermione, disfruta de tu última noche como chica perfecta. Mañana todo será diferente.

Soltando una carcajada de satisfacción, la pelirroja desapareció de su vista mientras la castaña le lanzaba miradas nada amigables.

No queriendo pensar más en ella, Hermione abrió las puertas del gran comedor y se sentó junto a Harry, que ya estaba comiendo al lado de Ron.

- Tu hermana está cada día peor.- Dijo ella sirviéndose puré de patatas.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?

- Me ha dejado bien claro que mañana arruinará mi reputación y convertirá mi vida diaria…en un verdadero infierno. Según sus palabras textuales.

- La mato.- pronunció Harry no en serio pero dejando muy claro que no iba a dejarle pasar ni una a Ginny.

- No te molestes Harry.- dijo Ron mezclando el tono divertido con el serio.- Déjamela a mí, por algo somos familia.

- No te preocupes que no la voy a matar de verdad…a no ser que intente matar a Hermione, claro, pero no creo que tu hermana se atreva a tanto. ¿O sí?

- No.- dijo Hermione.- Ella no llegará hasta ese extremo. Tú ya lo sabes, Harry, pero Ron no. Quiero decirte…querido amigo pelirrojo, que tu hermana no me odia hasta el punto de desearme la muerta, ella misma me lo ha dicho. Aunque no sé qué es peor, que te maten o que te arruinen la vida día a día.

- ¿Y por qué no le haces lo mismo?. Conozco varias cosas íntimas de mi hermana que si salieran a la luz, la pondrían más roja de lo que tenemos el pelo de forma natural.

- No, gracias. No pienso ponerme a su altura. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer sin llegar a esas…medidas. ¿He sido clara?

Tanto Harry como Ron asintieron con la cabeza.

- Y ahora vamos a cenar, tengo un hambre que me muero.

Ella se llenó el plato, pero Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta que no tenía ni la mitad de comida que se había estado poniendo durante la semana pasada.

- ¿Estás enferma?.- preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

- No. Es sólo que esa gran hambre que he pasado estos días…ya se me está quitando. Sólo ha sido una fase, a mi madre también le ocurrió.

- Ya decía yo que aquello no era normal en ti…

- ¿Me pasas el rosbeef, Harry?

- Toma Hermione, sírvete lo que quieras.

- Con un filete será suficiente.

Ron no terminaba de creérselo, Hermione sólo tenía en el plato, un poco de puré, un filete de rosbeef y unas pocas de patatas asadas. Puede que ella dijese la verdad cuando dijo que su gran apetito sólo había sido una fase transitoria, pero a Ron le resultaba extraño que volviese a comer con normalidad.

- ¿De verdad estás bien, Hermione?

- Que sí, Ron. Deja de agobiarme.

- Perdona, no era mi intención.

- Ya sé que no, por eso no me enfado. ¿Me echas zumo de piña y uva, por favor?

- ¿Te lleno el vaso?

- Sí.

- Bueno, al menos no todo ha cambiado.- dijo Ron sirviéndole el zumo.- Al menos sigues tomando mucho zumo, con lo que demuestras que de verdad estás bien.

- Pero qué pesadito eres…

- ¡Hey, yo sólo me preocupo por ti!. ¿Acaso es algo malo?

- Por supuesto que no.- Ella sonrió mientras se partía el filete de rosbeef. Ron rió al verla cerrar los ojos y exclamar con cara de placer supremo…

- ¡Esto está para morirse de gusto!

- Si es que es única en su género…- dijo el pelirrojo riéndose también.- Bueno, yo ya he terminado. Me gustaría esperaros pero he quedado con Luna. ¿Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno?

- Por supuesto.- pronunció Harry sirviéndose crema de espárragos en una taza.

- ¡Fenaz nochez Ron!- añadió Hermione con la boca llena y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro a modo de despedida.

Las carcajadas de Ron se escucharon mientras él salía del gran comedor.

- Me voy.- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Ezpédame!.- pronunció Harry siguiéndola mientras se comía deprisa un plátano.

- No hace falta que me sigas, sólo voy acostarme. Y te recuerdo que esta noche dormiré sola.

- ¡Zí pedo iguaamente quiedo id contigo!

Ella rió mientras él la seguía a paso ligero, no tardando nada en darle alcance y caminar a su lado.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió con un beso y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Hermione se acostó, no tardó nada en dormirse aunque Harry tardó más en conciliar el sueño. Ron tenía razón, se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella y después de una semana de hacer eso, el no poder hacerlo de repente, no es que le deprimiese, es que le agobiaba mucho.

Por más vueltas que daba en la cama intentando encontrar una postura cómoda, no lo conseguía.

Extrañaba su presencia, que se durmiera cobijada en su pecho, que le besara, que enlazara sus dedos con los de él…en definitiva, extrañaba la compañía de Hermione como nunca pensó que la extrañaría. Dos horas necesitó hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño. Y mientras Hermione disfrutaba de un sueño apacible, Harry volvía a tener pesadillas. Pero no con Voldemort o él mismo intentando suicidarse sino con la imagen de Hermione siendo asesinada por Malfoy y sus amigos e incluso hasta con la colaboración de Ginny.

Se despertó con un sudor frío, dos horas antes del desayuno. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse, salió de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse una ducha caliente.

Cuando se vistió con sus ropas escolares, bajó a la sala común, sentándose en el sofá rojo que tanto le gustaba. El crepitar del fuego le adormiló, quedándose dormido hasta el momento en que Ron le despertó.

- Con que estabas aquí.

- Es que me desvelé y decidí quedarme en el sofá antes que en el dormitorio. Aquí nadie ronca…

- ¿Te has despertado por culpa de los ronquidos?

- No. Sólo tuve una pesadilla.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Draco, sus amigos y tu hermana, mataban a Hermione.

- Jó tío, qué mal rollo…

- Ya te digo.

- Supongo que Draco y sus amigos sí serían capaces de intentarlo pero mi hermana no. Estará algo chiflada, no lo niego, pero no es una asesina.

- Yo también pienso eso. Pudo haber dejado morir a Hermione cuando Malfoy la dejó caer, pero la salvó. Aunque por otro lado, puede que lo hiciera para ganar puntos a mis ojos. ¿No crees?

- Es posible, Harry, no lo niego. Pero Ginny no está tan loca como para hacer algo tan maquiavélico como eso.

- No te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte Ron, pero es una Weasley. Todos sois capaces de cualquier cosa.

- Sí bueno…pero sabemos dónde está el límite. ¿Recogemos a Hermione y nos vamos a desayunar?

- ¿No vas a esperar a Luna?

- Hoy no. Prefiero que desayunemos los tres juntos, como hemos hecho siempre.

Acababan de llegar a la habitación de Hermione, iban a llamar a la puerta cuando la vieron abrirse. La castaña apareció sonriente, cosa habitual en ella.

- ¡Buenos días!. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

- Yo de lujo, pero éste fatal.- dijo Ron señalando a Harry.- Aunque no me extraña nada, siempre ha dormido poquísimo. Lo raro era que contigo durmiese del tirón.

- ¿Es que has tenido otra pesadilla, Harry?

- Sí, Hermione.

- Pero si hacía días que dormías bien…

- Pues ahora he vuelto a la rutina de dormir mal.

- ¿Esta conversación os llevará alguna parte?. Porque si no os importa, prefiero que sigáis hablando mientras llegamos al comedor. Tengo un hambre que me muero.

- Y luego soy yo la que come mucho.- dijo ella con fastidio.

- Yo siempre he sido un tragón, Hermione, no sé de qué te quejas.

Estaban a punto de entrar en el pasillo que les llevaba al gran comedor, cuando se encontraron en una de las paredes, una especie de póster donde se veía a Hermione en actitud poco decorosa con un chico. Lo curioso de la imagen en movimiento (como cualquier fotografía mágica) era que Hermione aparecía desnuda y dejándose tocar por el chico como si eso no le importase en lo más mínimo. Para más asombro todavía, al chico no se le veía la cara pero estaba claro que tenía el tipo de Harry.

Cualquier persona que observase el póster animado, se daría cuenta en seguida de que todo era un montaje pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que justo encima del póster, con letras bien grandes y brillantes, se leía…

"Soy la puta más grande de Hogwarts."

La primera reacción de Hermione fue decir.- Hija de puta.- pero en seguida de calló y empezó a mirar a todos lados de forma frenética, buscando una escalera o algo lo suficientemente alto como para poder llegar hasta la pared y tratar de descolgar el póster. Ya se ocuparía de las letras más tarde.

Durante una milésima de segundo, ni Harry ni Ron fueron capaces de reaccionar, parecían en otro mundo mientras contemplaban aquella terrible infamia visual. Pero en el instante en que escucharon el ruido de algo arrastrase y vieron a Hermione intentando poner varias sillas unas encimas de otras para poder formar una torre que luego pudiese trepar, volvieron a la realidad de manera inmediata.

- Déjanos ayudarte.- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione intentó subirse a las sillas, pues las había dispuesto como si fuesen peldaños, pero cuando iba por la segunda, todo se vino abajo.

Su cuerpo no llegó a tocar el suelo porque Harry la sujetó justo a tiempo pero eso no evitó que ella soltase otra expresión malsonante.

- ¿Conoces algún hechizo doméstico para borrar pintadas, Ron?

- No, es mi madre la que domina la magia doméstica.

- ¡Hay que joderse y ahora cómo coño vamos a eliminarlo todo antes de que la gente lo vea!

- Ni idea. ¿Frotando al estilo muggle?.- pronunció el pelirrojo en tono de "a lo mejor funciona".

- Intentémoslo, mejor eso que nada.

Con ayuda de sus respectivas magias, lograron descolgar el póster, Hermione usó el inflatus para quemarlo con rapidez, pero aún quedaba el problema del mensaje, que de vez en cuando cambiaba de color.

- Tengo una idea. Si me ayudáis a elevarme con el "Wingardium Leviosa" y luego usáis el "Movili corpus", puedo moverme en el aire para intentar borrar la pintada.

- De acuerdo, Hermione.- dijo Harry.- Pero ten cuidado.

- Mientras no perdáis la concentración, todo irá bien.

Una vez al alcance de las letras, ella usó su varita para aplicar un hechizo desilusionador. Con alivio comprobó que funcionaba, las letras se borraron en pocos segundos y tanto Harry como Ron no tardaron nada en bajarla al suelo.

- Cuando pille a tu hermana le voy a…- dijo ella con tono de "Mejor me callo".

- Por muy hermana mía que sea, por mí puedes darle todos los merecidos que tú creas conveniente. Esta vez se ha pasado mucho.

Lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Harry. No queriendo añadir más pero pensando interiormente en todas las jugarretas que podría hacerle a Ginny en cuanto la tuviese delante. _"Me importa una mierda que sea tu hermana, se va a enterar de quién soy yo. Nadie le hace algo así a Hermione."_

Nada más entrar en el comedor, la mesa Slytherin empezó a señalar a Hermione con el dedo y a decirle cosas nada agradables. Ella comprendió en seguida que habían visto el póster y leído el mensaje.

Las mesas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor no dijeron nada, pero no pudieron lanzarle miradas varias. Unas de lástima, otras de burla, otras de vergüenza ajena y otras de reproche, las de reproche venían principalmente de la mesa de sus compañeros y compañeras, pues ya que ella era una Gryffindor, si la avergonzaban a ella avergonzaban también a su casa.

Con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz de mostrar en público, ella tomó asiento y se dispuso a desayunar. Harry y Ron se sentaron a cada lado de ella, haciéndole de guardaespaldas, aunque no había necesidad ya que delante de todo el colegio nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo malo.

Tras tomarse una tostada y un vaso de cacao con leche, Hermione se levantó, dispuesta a salir cuento antes de allí, encontrar a Ginny y darle una muestra clara de lo que pensaba acerca de lo ocurrido. No bien se había puesto en pie, Harry y Ron se levantaron también, dispuestos a acompañarla a donde hiciera falta.

- No te vamos a dejar sola en todo el día.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Cualquiera sabe lo que puede ocurrirte y no me refiero solo a que mi hermana te haga algo.

- Nadie te hará daño mientras estés con nosotros.- dijo Harry.- Eso tenlo por seguro.

- Gracias.- pronunció ella a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas, una gran mezcla de emociones la inundaban por dentro, pero ella las reprimiría, no iba a darle el gusto a todo el colegio de que la vieran llorar.

Estaban a medio camino del pasillo cuando vieron a Ginny. La primera reacción de Hermione fue echar a correr y darle dos soberanos bofetones y otras muestras claras de agresividad física, pero se contuvo, no quería dar semejante espectáculo delante de los profesores que aún estaban desayunando pero sin dejar de mirar al trío famoso.

No fue Hermione quien salió corriendo, pero Ron y Harry sí. Se detuvieron justo delante de la pelirroja. Ron se quedó de cara a ella, Harry tras su espalda. Ella se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba aquella encerrona repentina.

Ron fue el primero en actuar. Con paso ligero se acercó a su hermana pequeña y le metió dos bofetadas que resonaron en todo el gran comedor. Sus palabras también se escucharon con claridad, pues todo el mundo se había quedado mudo por el asombro.

- Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, Ginny. Tú me avergüenzas… y te avergüenzas a ti misma. ¿Pero sabes qué te digo?. Que hasta aquí te he permitido llegar.

Sin ningún tipo de timidez, Ron elevó la voz lo suficiente para que todo el mundo le escuchase con más claridad que antes.

- ¡ESCUCHADME TODOS, PROFESORADO INCLUÍDO. MI HERMANA ESTÁ LOCA, HA PERDIDO LA CABEZA!. ¿ME OÍS?. ¡ELLA DICE QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE HARRY Y QUE HERMIONE HA HECHO ALGO PARA QUE HARRY ELIJA A HERMIONE POR ENCIMA DE ELLA. PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE MIS DOS MEJORES AMIGOS SE HAN HECHO NOVIOS DE FORMA NATURAL. AQUÍ LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE HA HECHO ALGO…QUE LLEVA DÍAS HACIENDO MÁS DE UN ALGO PARA FASTIDIAR Y HUMILLAR A HERMIONE GRANGER EN TODO LO POSIBLE, ES MI HERMANA. ME DA IGUAL SI ME CREÉIS O NO, PERO ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!

- ¡ES CIERTO!.- pronunció Harry aún tras la espalda de Ginny.- ¡ESTA NIÑA NO ESTÁ BIEN, NADA BIEN, QUIERO QUE TODOS LO SEPAN. ESCUCHADME BIEN, Y TÚ TAMBIÉN, GINEBRA!

Ante la mención de su verdadero nombre, Ginny giró el cuerpo, quedando ahora de cara a Harry.

Ella tragó saliva cuando le vio, si hacía días había pasado miedo cuando experimentó su ira, ahora sentía que iba a desmayarse al ver la mirada mortal que él le estaba dedicando. Aunque miradas mortales no era lo único que él expresaba, porque también se empezaron a escuchar muchos ruidos de platos temblantes y copas rompiéndose de repente.

- ¡TE DETESTO!.- gritó Harry mirando a Ginny de lleno.- ¡NO TE SOPORTO. ME PONGO ENFERMO CON SÓLO VERTE. DEJA EN PAZ A HERMIONE DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA CABEZA YO TAMBIÉN Y TE HAGA ALGO TAN HORRIBLE QUE NI TODOS LOS VOLDEMORTS DEL MUNDO SERÍAN CAPACES DE IMITAR. ME HAS COMPRENDIDO!

Todas las jarras de agua estallaron al unísono. Nadie entendía lo que ocurría, salvo Hermione, Ron y Albus Dumbledore, este último, conocía muy bien lo que podía producir la ira de aquél joven mago de tan sólo dieciocho años. Pues ya le había visto hacer cosas asombrosas siendo sólo un niño.

- ¡CONTÉSTAME GINEBRA WEASLEY, HAS ENTENDIDO LO QUE HE DICHO SÍ O NO!.- volvió a gritar Harry. Por toda respuesta, la pelirroja asintió lentamente con la cabeza, parecía que le daba miedo hasta moverla.

- ¡PIDE PERDÓN!.- pronunció Ron sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a su hermana.- ¡PÍDELE PERDÓN A HERMIONE DELANTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO O TE JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE TE CONVERTIRÉ EN BABOSA DE AQUÍ A FINAL DE CURSO Y TE METERÉ EN UN TARRO A PRUEBA DE MAGIA!

- ¡HAZLO GINEBRA!.- apoyó Harry, también apuntándola con su varita.- ¡PUEDE QUE TU HERMANO TE CONVIERTA EN BABOSA SI NO TE DISCULPAS CON ELLA, PERO YO TE HARÉ ALGO PEOR QUE ESO, NO BROMEO!

Ahora temblaban hasta las velas que flotaban en el techo del gran comedor. Ginny volvió a tragar saliva. Con una voz que apenas se escuchó dijo…

- Lo…lo siento.

- ¡MÁS ALTO!.- dijeron tanto Harry como Ron.- ¡QUE TODOS TE ESCUCHEN!

- ¡LO SIENTO!- gritó Ginny ahora llorando abiertamente.

- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!.- pronunció su hermano.- ¡NI SI QUIERA LLORAS DE ARREPENTIMIENTO, SINO DE VERGÜENZA, TE CONOZCO DEMASIADO BIEN PERO YA NO CONSEGUIRÁS ENGAÑARME MÁS, GINNY!. ¿RECUERDAS LO QUE TE DIJE SOBRE QUE LLEGARÍA EL DÍA EN QUE DEJARÍA DE CONFIAR EN TI Y QUE PROBABLEMENTE TE ODIARÍA?

- Sí…- volvió a decir ella en tono bajo pero ahora audible.

- ¡PUES ESE DÍA HA LLEGADO. ES HOY. QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS PRESENTES SEPAN, QUE DESDE ESTE MOMENTO YA NO TENGO HERMANA. SÓLO HERMANOS!

- Ron por favor…- suplicó ella con claro dolor en su voz.- No me hagas esto…yo te quiero…

- ¡TÚ SÓLO TE QUIERES A TI MISMA!

- ¡NO ES VERDAD, TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO A TI, ERES MI HERMANO!- Sus lágrimas empañaban sus ojos azules pero ni con eso Ron se compadeció.

- ¿ES QUE ESTÁS SORDA ADEMÁS DE TRASTORNADA?. ¡TE HE DICHO QUE YA NO TENGO HERMANA Y SI HE DE TENERLA, PREFIERO QUE SEA HERMIONE, AL MENOS ELLA SIEMPRE SE HA PORTADO BIEN CONMIGO Y CON OTRAS PERSONAS!

Ginny intentó acercarse a su hermano, pero él se apartó antes de que pudiese tocarle.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES, ME DAS ASCO!- Sin decir nada más, le dio la espalda y se acercó hasta Hermione, que estaba sin poderse creer, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó suavemente. Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza para hablar en un tono más normal pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos los demás la escuchasen con claridad.

- Siento mucho este escándalo.- pronunció la castaña con una tranquilidad que ni ella misma se creía capaz de sacar.- Todo lo que han dicho Harry y Ron sobre Ginny y su comportamiento para conmigo es cierto. Desde hace días, ella no quiere aceptar que Harry y yo estamos saliendo juntos. Él póster que ella sin duda hizo y puso en la pared, era un montaje, los que me conocen saben muy bien que yo nunca me portaría así, sobre todo en un sitio donde cualquiera podría verme. Lo que ocurrió en realidad fue que ella me vio besar a Harry en el sofá de nuestra sala común y…nos echó una foto inesperada. Desapareció tan deprisa que no pude encontrarla a tiempo pero un rato después la ví, y ella misma me dijo que arruinaría mi reputación y haría de mi vida diaria un infierno. Puedo decir que entiendo que me odie tanto como para eso, ya que como he dicho antes, no entiende que Harry y yo estamos juntos por consentimiento mutuo.

Como prefecta, me veo obligada a quitarle a nuestra casa diez puntos por culpa de la…"broma pesada" de Ginny, pero como víctima suya, quiero hacer algo que sé no está bien pero creo que se merece con creces.- Y sin decir nada más, Hermione se acercó hasta Ginny y le arreó no sólo dos, sino cuatro sonoras bofetadas que le dejaron la cara más roja que su pelo.- Y ahora que me castiguen los profesores todo lo que quieran, puede que me lo merezca pero confieso que me he quedado agustísimo.

Todas las mesas, excepto la de Slytherin, aplaudieron de forma entusiasta. Incluso gritaron cosas como "¡BIEN HECHO, HERMIONE!" pero sin duda lo que más asombró a la castaña y sus dos mejores amigos, fue ver al director del colegio aplaudiendo también. Cosa rara en él, ya que solía comportarse siempre con la mayor justicia y neutralidad posible.

Cuando Ginny vio acercarse hasta ella, al director del colegio y a la profesora McGonagall, no sólo tragó saliva, sino que además empezó a sudar frío.

La profesora McGonagall fue la primera en hablar, diciendo con su característico tono severo y autoritario de siempre…

- Venga conmigo, señorita Weasley.- Y ella no tuvo más opción que obedecer, abandonando el comedor sin dejar de llorar.

- Estudiantes de Hogwarts.- pronunció Dumbledore.- Quiero que sepáis, que lo que ha hecho la señorita Weasley es sin duda algo más que sancionable. Si tras investigar debidamente, comprobamos que es cierto todo de lo que ha sido acusada, debo comunicar que será expulsada del colegio de forma inmediata. A menos claro, que alguien hable en su favor. Por otra lado diré también, a los señores Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que aún tengo fresco el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el partido de Quidditch de ayer. Les diré a ellos lo mismo que he dicho sobre la señorita Weasley.

Si descubro alguna fechoría más por vuestra parte, no tendré ningún reparo en expulsaros a los tres. ¿Se me ha entendido claramente?

- Sí señor.- contestaron todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, no tengo más que decir por el momento. ¡Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, acompáñenme a mi despacho inmediatamente!

Los tres salieron en silencio del gran comedor sin saber si aquella orden era una buena señal o mala. La magia de Harry cesó en el instante en que abandonó la estancia. Una vez en el despacho del director, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a relatarle por turnos, todo lo que había ocurrido desde el instante en que Ginny se enteró de la relación amorosa entre Harry y Hermione. La pareja de novios fue la que más habló, pero Ron pudo aportar también, la conversación que tuvo con su hermana el día en que le contó lo que Harry sentía por Hermione. Él no sólo le relató eso, sino también las reacciones que tuvo ella. También comentó la cena durante la cuál, Ginny se mostró amable en exceso, haciendo preguntas varias sobre lo que hacían Harry y Hermione estando pegados. Al terminar sus respectivos relatos, sólo hubo una pregunta por parte de los tres.

- ¿La expulsará?

Dumbledore les miró con atención, leyendo las emociones que transmitían sus miradas. Pudo ver claramente que en el fondo no le deseaban aquél castigo pero también supo que los tres sabían que lo merecía con creces. Tras meditarlo, comunicó su decisión.

- No tengo ninguna duda de que se merece la expulsión, pero antes de dar ese paso, quiero saber lo que ella le contará a McGonagall y también quiero ver si durante algunos días…la señorita Weasley es capaz de recuperar la sensatez además de dejar en paz a la señorita Granger. Los tres me conocéis de sobras para saber que yo creo firmemente en las segundas oportunidades. Démosle a Ginebra Weasley la suya. A ver si la aprovecha. Podéis marcharos, descansad o haced lo que os de la gana, pero procurad no dar más espectáculo en lo que queda de día. ¿He sido claro?

- Sí señor.- dijeron los tres a la vez. Levantándose de sus asientos y saliendo del despacho con paso rápido.

* * *

- Te acompañaremos a tu habitación.- pronunciaron los dos chicos caminando al lado de Hermione.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.- dijo Ron.- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

- Ron…- dijo ella.- Agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí antes, pero no me gusta cómo te has portado con Ginny.

Es tu hermana, no puedes renegar así de ella.

- Sí puedo.

- Como poder puedes pero no debes. La familia es algo muy importante y vosotros siempre habéis sido una familia unida.

- Dejamos de serlo en el instante en que Pearcey se apartó de nosotros.

- Pero quitando a Pearcey, siempre habéis estado unidos. Puedes decir lo que quieras, Ron, pero yo creo que te has pasado mucho con ella. Además, yo creo que fue sincera cuando te dijo que te quería. Ninguna mujer llora así si no lo siente de verdad.

- Hermione, agradezco lo que intentas hacer, pero ahora mismo, no quiero saber nada de mi hermana pequeña. No sé si dentro de algún tiempo podré perdonarla, pero por el momento te aseguro que no.

- Comprendo. Bueno…buenas noches a los dos y gracias por todo, de verdad.

- No nos las des.- dijo Harry.- Tú has hecho más por nosotros durante 7 años, que lo que hemos hecho esta noche por ti.

¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

- No, Harry. Ahora más que nunca…me apetece estar sola.

- Pero yo no quiero dejarte sola…por favor, déjame quedarme sólo esta noche.

- No…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que me veas llorar.- Y sin más que añadir, cerró la puerta antes de que él pudiese evitarlo. Cuando Harry intentó entrar, recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, no le hizo daño pero le dejó muy claro que el hechizo protector de su habitación, estaba activado.

- Mierda.- masculló mientras caminaba al lado de Ron en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo.- Quería estar con ella…

- Entiéndela, Harry, no quiere estar contigo ni con nadie. Es normal, no creo que tenga ganas de compartir…su dolor.

- ¡Pero es que eso no es bueno, Ron. Yo lo sé por experiencia propia!

- Ya, pero Hermione es así. Siempre lo ha sido. No le gusta que la veamos vulnerable, eso la hace parecer débil.

- Yo diría que simplemente es humana.

- Pues sí, pero cada persona es como es, eso también hay que respetarlo.

- Lo respeto pero me revienta pensar…que ahora está sola llorando a más no poder y que no estoy allí para poder consolarla.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, yo también sufro con sólo pensar que Luna pueda sufrir. Supongo que es normal que sintamos cosas así, estando enamorados.

- Tú tenías razón en lo que me dijiste, Ron…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre…que estoy enamorado de Hermione ¡y de qué forma!. Puedo asegurarte que nunca jamás en mi vida, he sentido nada parecido por una chica, que todo lo que siento por ella.

- Es una mezcla de emociones raras pero que te hacen sentir estupendamente. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. ¿Crees que ella también…me querrá así algún día?

- Por supuesto que lo creo, Harry. Tú sólo espera, verás como te lo dice cuando menos te lo esperes.

- Eres la tercera persona que me dice eso.- comentó abriendo la puerta de la habitación y acercándose a su armario para ponerse el pijama.

- Cuéntamelo todo, ahora estamos solos.- añadió Ron cambiándose también.

- El día en que le bajó la tensión y se desmayó…

Harry le contó todo lo ocurrido aquél día y el siguiente. También le contó la charla que tuvo con Dumbledore cuando él curó la espalda de Hermione y que durante la charla que mantuvieron, el mago anciano le dijo que le diese tiempo a Hermione sin presionarla demasiado, ya que ella le diría que le amaba cuando él menos lo esperase. Ron sólo escuchó con atención hasta que su mejor amigo terminó permitiéndole expresar su opinión.

- ¿Sabes qué te digo?. Que si somos tres quienes te hemos dicho eso, será porque es verdad. Dale tiempo, Harry, sé que esperar algo así es muy duro pero…seguro que al final valdrá la pena.

- Eso espero. Si después de todo lo que está ocurriendo me dice que no me ama…me dará un infarto del disgusto.

- Pfjajajaja. No exageres tanto. Nadie muere por un rechazo amoroso. Bueno…en las novelas románticas que a veces lee Hermione, puede que sí pero en la vida real que yo sepa…no.

- Sería sin duda muy cómico ver muerto "al famoso Harry Potter" porque su mejor amiga le partió el corazón. ¿Mmm?

- Pfjajajajaaaa, seguro que la noticia haría historia.

- Ya estoy viendo a Rita Skeeter inventando mil y un embustes acerca de mi muerte.

- Jújújújújúu. Creo que hasta yo me leería el artículo.

- Mientras no te creyeses sus mentiras…

- Sabes que no lo haría. Esa mujer es todo menos una periodista seria y profesional.

- Yo creo que se equivocó de animal cuando se hizo animaga, en vez de un escarabajo debió transformarse en víbora, sin duda ese animal le va perfecto.

- Pfjjajajajajjajajaaaaaaaa.

- Voy a acostarme.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- No, pero prefiero estar un rato en la oscuridad, me ayuda a pensar mejor.

- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Si te soy sincero…desde hace un rato veo en mi cabeza todas las formas posibles e imposibles en las que podría hacerle daño a tu hermana pero creo que voy hacerle caso a Dumbledore y esperar a ver cómo se comporta ella antes de tomarme la revancha.

- Me parece bien, Harry. No niego que sigo furioso con ella pero…creo que Hermione también tenía razón, quizás me he pasado mucho, al fin y al cabo somos familia pero es que…¡me sacó tantísimo de mis casillas que no pude evitar decirle todo aquello!

- Lo entiendo. Hasta yo la rechacé y eso que no es mi hermana…

- Tu postura puedo entenderla, defendías a la mujer que querías, eso es normal pero también te digo que una parte de mí está furiosa contigo por haberla humillado de esa forma delante de todo el colegio.

- Vamos…que tú fuiste un santo con ella…

- No, pero al fin y al cabo puedo permitírmelo, por algo es mi hermana.

- De acuerdo Ron, si quieres que me disculpe contigo lo haré, pero también te diré que no pienso pedirle perdón a tu hermana.

Se merece con creces que la desprecie.

- No quiero que te disculpes si no lo sientes sinceramente y entiendo que tampoco te disculpes con Ginny. Sí que se merece tu desprecio pero démosle una segunda oportunidad como dijo Dumbledore, puede que entre en razón y haga algún intento de arreglar las cosas. ¿No crees?

- Supongo que eso es posible pero no creo que lo haga de un día para otro.

- ¿Le damos una segunda oportunidad, entonces?

- Sí, pero como vuelva hacer algo horrible o humillante para Hermione, no le daré una tercera. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Harry. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Ron.

* * *

Hermione ya no lloraba, pensó que al igual que le ocurrió a Lily después de pelearse con Snape y encerrarse en su habitación de prefecta, había llorado tanto que había gastado todas las lágrimas de su cuerpo.

Se sentía fatal por todo lo ocurrido, no sólo durante la cena, sino en los días anteriores en que Ginny la maltrató de alguna forma. Todo aquél malestar que había reprimido más de una vez, estaba saliendo ahora al exterior en forma de arcadas repentinas.

Antes de vomitar en la cama, se tapó la boca y corrió hasta el servicio, donde dejó salir todo lo que quiso expulsar sus tripas. Tras lavarse los dientes y la cara, se refrescó también el cuello pues ahora estaban dándole calores. Sabía que todo se debía a una especie de ataque de ansiedad pero en una menor escala a la normal. Decidió volver a la cama e intentar relajarse, pero en cuanto se tumbó, comprobó que la habitación se le caía encima. Necesitaba salir de allí, que le diera el aire, lo que fuera salvo estar encerrada.

Tras vestirse de nuevo con sus ropas escolares, se colocó la túnica de prefecta para evitar dar explicaciones a Filch de por qué andaba sola por el castillo, si por casualidad se lo encontraba.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras que la llevarían a la planta baja donde podría abrir las puertas de acceso al exterior del castillo para poder así salir al aire libre, cuando se encontró con Ginny, que subía las escaleras que la llevaban al séptimo piso y parecía tan sorprendida, como ella al verla allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó la pelirroja deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de Hermione.- Creía que estabas con Dumbledore.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, apártate de mi camino, por favor.

- Hermione yo…- comenzó en tono vacilante, pero la castaña no quería escucharla, ya había aguantado suficientes cosas de ella.

- Tú nada, no hay nada de lo que quieras decirme, que me interese escuchar, Ginebra Weasley. Déjame pasar o te apartaré de mi camino aunque sea a base de empujones.

- Si me empujas me tirarás por las escaleras y después de lo ocurrido esta noche, no creo que eso te convenga. Por muy accidental que fuese mi caída, nadie te creería. Todo el colegio te ha visto agredirme, Hermione.

- Me importa una mierda lo que quiera o no creer la gente de mí. Yo no soy como tú, Ginebra, lo que opinen de mí me trae sin cuidado.

- ¿En serio?. Pues hace unos días me asegurabas no ser distinta a cualquier chica normal y a cualquier chica normal le interesa lo que puedan pensar los demás sobre ella.

- No todo lo que opinen de mí me interesa, Ginny, sólo algunas cosas. Lo creas o no, es la verdad.

- Hermione…he hablado con McGonagall y…

- ¿Y?

- Me ha dicho que no me expulsará si el director decide perdonarme. Pero también me ha dejado muy claro que ella tardará en perdonarme y…sólo quiero que sepas, que he podido recapacitar sobre mi comportamiento durante todos estos días atrás y que…- aspiró para intentar contener las lágrimas pero no lo consiguió, dejándolas salir libremente.- y que estoy de verdad muy arrepentida por todo lo ocurrido. Por favor Hermione…¿Me perdonas?

- No. Al menos no esta noche. Estoy más que furiosa contigo, Ginny, y te juro por lo más sagrado que estoy usando todo mi autocontrol para no empujarte escaleras abajo. Puede que no sea una asesina por naturaleza pero podría matarte si de verdad lo quisiera.

- Merezco que sientas querer matarme, pero…por favor, al menos dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que quiero arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué, porque eso te aseguraría el perdón de Dumbledore?

- ¡No, porque de verdad lo necesito Hermione, necesito que me perdones para poder estar en paz conmigo misma!

- Pues te jodes, me da igual los remordimientos de conciencia que puedas tener, tú solita te los has buscado. Ahora apechuga con las consecuencias y madura de una puta vez, Ginebra Weasley.- Sin más que añadir, la castaña siguió bajando escalones. Por un momento Ginny tuvo el impulso de pegarle pero se contuvo, su arrepentimiento podía más que su agresividad, al menos en esta ocasión.

Hermione siguió bajando las escaleras y cuando estuvo al lado de Ginny la miró con dureza, la pelirroja se apartó echándose a un lado para permitirle el paso, pero justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de darle la espalda, dijo por lo bajo…

- Te mereces todo lo que te ha ocurrido esta noche, incluso que tu propio hermano haya renegado de ti.- Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y que hizo volver a sacar a la luz la agresividad de Ginny, que no dudó en darle un empujón lo suficientemente potente como para que ella terminase de bajar los escalones que le quedaban, rodando como una pelota.

Cuando Ginny vio a Hermione en el suelo, quejándose de dolor y derramando sangre por la cabeza formando un charquito, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar de terror y bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras, cogiendo en brazos a Hermione lo mejor que pudo y llevándola a la enfermería lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas mientras repetía una y otra vez…

- ¡NO TE MUERAS HERMIONE, POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS!

Palabras de sincero arrepentimiento acompañadas de constantes sollozos fueron los sonidos que inundaron todo el camino que hizo la pelirroja hasta llegar a la estancia de la señora Pomfrey. Como pudo, llamó a la puerta repetidas veces hasta que la enfermera le abrió.

- ¡AYÚDELA POR FAVOR, SE HA CAÍDO POR LAS ESCALERAS!

La señora Pomfrey hizo un gesto de que la siguiera, Ginny obedeció de inmediato, dejando a Hermione en la primera cama vacía que encontró a su alcance.

- Cuénteme qué ha ocurrido, señorita Weasley.

Ginny le contó todo, sin omitir un solo detalle. Madame Pomfrey siempre había sido famosa por no hacer demasiadas preguntas pero en aquella ocasión, hizo más de diez, aunque al final llegó a la conclusión de que Ginny era sincera cuando dijo que no pensó en lo que hizo.

- ¡Lo siento lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo no quería hacerle daño, es que perdí la cabeza. Señora Pomfrey por favor, cúrela bien, si le ocurre algo malo por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaré. Yo…yo…ME ODIO A MÍ MISMA!

- Cálmese, niña.- dijo la enfermera en tono dulce y apacible.- Deje de llorar, debe tranquilizarse. Si se calma lo suficiente podría ayudarme a curar a la señorita Granger. ¿Le gustaría?

- ¡Sí señora!

- Entonces hágame caso y cálmese. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. Dígame qué puedo hacer…

- Para empezar, caliente agua en una tetera y tráigamela, yo examinaré mientras a la señorita Granger, a ver si tiene alguna herida más.

- Aquí tiene, señora Pomfrey.- dijo la pelirroja unos minutos después.- ¿Para qué quiere el agua?

- Para una infusión tranquilizante que voy a hacerle tragar a la señorita Granger. Puede que ahora esté inconsciente, pero quiero que duerma toda la noche si es posible. Sujétele la cabeza mientras le abro la boca, con cuidado, señorita Weasley, recuerde que está herida, no nos conviene moverle mucho la cabeza.

- Comprendido, señora Pomfrey.

- Esto ya está.- dijo la enfermera cuando le hubo administrado la infusión.- Vuelva a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

- Sí señora. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?.- preguntó cuando hubo cumplido la petición.

- No, señorita Weasley, el resto déjemelo a mí. Por favor, déjeme a solas con la señorita Granger unos minutos.

- La esperaré al otro lado de la habitación.

- Muy bien, señorita Weasley. No tardaré, mientras tanto, puedo irse si quiere.

- No, señora Pomfrey, esperaré a ver cómo está Hermione.

- De acuerdo, y ahora márchese.

Ginny cumplió la orden. Unos minutos después, la señora Pomfrey se reunió con ella y le dijo que Hermione estaba fuera de peligro. La pelirroja suspiró sinceramente aliviada, dándole las gracias a la enfermera y despidiéndose de ella con amabilidad sincera.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Ginny antes de ir a desayunar fue bajar corriendo las escaleras y llamar a la puerta de la enfermería en cuanto la tuvo delante. La señora Pomfrey la dejó pasar y ella no perdió ni un segundo en correr al interior hasta llegar a la habitación de las camas, donde se encontró con Hermione despierta y leyendo una revista médica.

- ¡Hermione!. ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó con sinceridad.

- Gracias a ti sí, aunque también es tu culpa que esté aquí. No sé si pegarte o darte un beso en la cara pero…supongo que lo mejor es que haga como que esto nunca ocurrió.

Ginny se echó en su pecho, rompiendo a llorar de forma sentida y verdadera.

- ¡PERDÓNAME HERMIONE, POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME. TE JURO QUE NUNCA QUISE LLEGAR A TANTO. LOS TRES TENÍAIS RAZÓN, PERDÍ LA CABEZA. PERO TE JURO QUE YA HE RECUPERADO EL JUICIO. POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, HERMIONE, TIENES QUE PERDONARME, TE LO SUPLICO!

- Shhh…- ella le acarició el pelo.- Cálmate. Por supuesto que te perdono, ahora sé que eres sincera y tú sabes que yo valoro mucho la sinceridad de las personas. Confieso que aún estoy molesta por todo lo que has hecho pero…si no te perdono seré yo la que no se perdonará el no hacerlo.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó aún llorando.- ¡Eres tan buena, Hermione!

- No, Ginny, sólo soy humana, igual que tú.

- ¡Digas lo que digas eres buena!

- Shhh…deja de llorar, por favor. Anoche sufriste bastante. Creo que has penado tus…fechorías…con creces.

- ¡No puedo dejar de llorar, me siento fatal por todo lo que he hecho!. ¡Hasta mi hermano me odia!

- Se le pasará el enfado tarde o temprano, tú sabes que Ron no es demasiado rencoroso. Además es tu hermano…¿no?. Si yo he podido perdonarte, él también lo hará.

- ¡Pero Harry no lo hará, él es más rencoroso que Ron!

- Eso sí es verdad. Pero no te preocupes por él, sólo dale tiempo y llegará un día en que él mismo te dirá que lo siente también.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Sí, Ginny.

- Gracias…

- De nada. Y ahora mírame, no quiero que te escondas más de mí.

Tras mirar en sus ojos azules, Hermione terminó de convencerse que ella estaba en verdad arrepentida. No pudo más que darle un sincero abrazo mientras Ginny lo devolvía llorando con más fuerza que antes. Hermione acarició su espalda mientras entonaba sin cantar, una suave canción de cuna que su madre solía utilizar con ella, cuando ella lloraba mucho. Poco a poco, Ginny se fue calmando lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar y sollozar. Cuando la pelirroja se apartó de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla que la castaña no esperaba recibir, por lo que tampoco pudo evitar mirarla con asombro.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Es mi forma de agradecer tu atención y tu cariño. Te lo prometo Hermione, a partir de ahora, haré lo posible por evitar que te hagan daño.

Esa será mi forma de intentar compensarte todo el dolor que te he causado durante una semana y media.

- Eso no será necesario, Ginny. Puedo cuidar de mí misma pero gracias igualmente.

- Por favor, Hermione, déjame ayudarte en lo que me sea posible. De verdad que quiero hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, Ginny, pero quiero que tengas una cosa clara…

- ¿Qué?

- No confío en ti y no tengo que explicarte por qué, tú lo sabes de sobra.

- Lo sé…

- Y déjame decirte otra cosa…tú y yo…jamás seremos amigas. Nunca lo hemos sido y no pretendo que eso cambie. ¿Me comprendes?

- Sí, Hermione. Sé por qué me lo dices. Aún recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste bajo los efectos del Veritaserum. Sé que no te gusto lo bastante para ser amiga tuya pero…quiero que sepas, que aunque tengamos una relación de…conocidas, puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Has desayunado ya?

- Todavía no.

- Entonces vete a comer algo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

- Hasta que la señora Pomfrey quiera, pero yo creo que me dejará marcharme dentro de poco. Ella dijo que estaba bien del todo.

- ¿Quieres que les diga a Harry y Ron que vengan a verte?

- No te lo recomiendo, Ginny. Después de lo ocurrido anoche, lo que menos necesitan saber es que he terminado aquí por culpa tuya. ¿No crees?

- Sí, pero…si les digo la verdad…¿no crees que pensarán que tengo buena intención?

- Ginny, te has portado fatal durante una semana y media. No creo yo, que Harry y tu hermano, olviden eso fácilmente por mucha buena intención que tengas. Mi consejo es que te vayas a desayunar y no hables con ellos a menos que sean ellos quienes te hablen. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Hermione, seguiré tu consejo. Muchas gracias por todo.

- Muchas de nada.

- Sobre todo por perdonarme.

- Lo he hecho porque sentí que era lo que debía hacer.

- No lo dudo. Hasta luego, Hermione.

- Hasta luego, Ginny. Que te aproveche el desayuno.

- Gracias, te guardaré tarta de queso si la veo. Sé que te encanta…

- Gracias Ginny, es todo un detalle.- pronunció ella sonriendo, sin más que añadir, la castaña se despidió con la mano mientras veía a la pelirroja salir canturreando de forma animada. Por primera vez en una semana y media de mala relación con la pequeña Weasley, Hermione sintió en su interior, que por fin la había dejado en paz. Quizás, cuando pasara unos días, puede que hasta Ron y Harry volviesen también a la normalidad con ella. Al menos así lo deseaba Hermione.

* * *

Eran poco más de las once de la mañana cuando Hermione salió de la enfermería. Puso rumbo a su habitación de prefecta, con la intención de ducharse y vestirse adecuadamente para pasar al aire libre, el resto de las horas que le quedaban antes del almuerzo. Hacía un clima estupendo, el sol brillaba y calentaba lo suficiente para ser agradable sin que las personas se derritiesen de calor.

Una vez vestida con una falda azul marino que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, una camiseta blanca con tirantes anchos y escote cuadrado y unas sandalias blancas y sencillas, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo alta y salió de la habitación, donde la esperaba Ginny con una clara expresión afable en su rostro.

- Te dije que te guardaría tarta de queso.- Le tendió un plato que Hermione agarró en seguida.

- Muchas gracias, Ginny, pero no hacía falta.

- Sí, porque seguro que aún no has comido nada. ¿Verdad?

- Así es.

- Puedes comértela ahora si quieres. Que te aproveche, Hermione.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- preguntó cuando la vio marcharse.

- ¡A buscar a Lidia, le prometí que iríamos juntas a pescar caballitos de mar saltarines!.

- ¡Hasta luego y gracias!

- ¡De nada. Hasta luego!

Hermione volvió a entrar en su habitación para comerse con tranquilidad el trozo de tarta de queso que tenía una pinta estupenda. Una vez satisfecha con aquél pequeño aperitivo, volvió a salir de la habitación. Esta vez no había nadie esperándola por lo que no perdió más tiempo en salir del castillo y dirigirse a su sitio preferido. Aquella zona de arbustos y árboles que solía frecuentar cuando quería estar sola para pensar en sus cosas.

Acababa de tumbarse bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso cuando Harry apareció. Tumbándose también a su lado y saludándola con un beso en los labios.

- Sabía que estarías aquí, por eso no fui a buscarte a tu cuarto.

- ¿Querías verme?

- Qué pregunta, Hermione, yo siempre quiero verte.- Él abrió sus brazos y ella se cobijó en su pecho mientras sentía cómo Harry le acariciaba el pelo.

- Tengo que contarte una cosa.- pronunció ella con voz suave.- Es acerca de Ginny.

Harry se puso tenso en seguida, ella lo notó.

- No te preocupes por mí que no me ha hecho nada malo. Bueno…algo sí pero…ya no tiene importancia.

- Habla.

- Anoche…quise salir al exterior para…respirar aire fresco, porque me estaba agobiando mucho en mi habitación y…

- Debiste dejar que me quedara contigo. Así no te habrías agobiado estando sola.

- Te aseguro Harry, que por mucha compañía que me hubieras hecho, me habría agobiado igualmente. No es que me agobie menos cuando estás conmigo, es que hay veces que me agobia todo, incluso mi propia presencia. Por eso quería salir, necesitaba pensar en un sitio abierto y entonces…

- Sigue.

- Cuando bajaba las escaleras me encontré con Ginny, que hacía el mismo camino que yo pero en sentido ascendente. Ella me dijo que tras reflexionar, se había dado cuenta que se había portado muy mal y que…estaba arrepentida de todo el daño que me había hecho y que necesitaba que la perdonara para sentirse en paz consigo misma.

- Y tú la perdonaste porque como dice el dicho…"De buena que eres, eres tonta."

- Pues no, listillo, no lo hice.

- ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

- Mal. Se puso a llorar de una forma…que hasta me dio pena a mí pero…estaba demasiado enfadada como para dejarme compadecer por su tristeza, así que le dije que no la perdonaba, al menos no esa noche, y que si tenía remordimientos de conciencia era su problema. Le dije también que debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos pero luego…le dije algo que creo no debí decir…

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que se merecía todo lo que le había ocurrido esa noche e incluso que su propio hermano renegase de ella…

- ¿Tú le dijiste todo eso?

- Ajá…

- No me lo creo. Eso es demasiado cruel para alguien como tú.

- Harry…no soy santa. Tengo un genio terrible cuando me enfado. ¿Recuerdas?

- Cómo olvidarlo…

- A veces no necesito hacer algo como lo de Umbridge para descargarme, con decir una verdad que sé que duele…es suficiente para mí.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó Ginny?. Conociéndola, no creo que se lo tomara bien.

- Pues no, me tiró por las escaleras.

- ¡QUÉEEE!.- Él se apartó de ella tan rápido, que no pudo evitar que la cabeza de Hermione cayese de golpe contra la hierba fresca.

- Auch…- se quejó ella, llevándose una mano a la zona donde la noche anterior, se había hecho un corte en el cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó preocupado al oírla quejarse, y olvidándose por un momento, de la existencia de Ginny.

- Sí, es sólo…que me he hecho daño en la herida pero como está curada no hay de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Qué herida?

- La que me salió por culpa de Ginny. Es que cuando me caí…me hice sangre y…es igual, la cosa es que ella lo arregló.

- ¿Qué iba a arreglar, la manera de rematarte?. Yo sí que la voy a rematar como la pille. La muy…psicópata…será hija de…

- Harry, cálmate, no merece la pena que te enfades ahora. Te aseguro que Ginny ya no representa un problema para mí.

- No, claro. Te tira por las escaleras y por poco te abre la cabeza pero eso no es un problema, qué va…

- Déjate el sarcasmo. ¿Quieres?. Estoy siendo sincera. ¿Quieres oír el final de la historia o no?

- Pues claro que quiero oírla, qué pregunta…

- Pregunto porque sé que a veces te enfadas tanto que no quieres escuchar a nadie.

- Hermione, quiero oírlo, así que cuéntamelo.

- De acuerdo. Como decía…es cierto que ella me tiró por las escaleras, pero sólo porque yo la provoqué al decirle aquello. La cosa fue que cuando ella me vio en el suelo y vio la sangre salir de mi cabeza, se asustó mucho. ¡De verdad que sí, no estaba fingiendo aquella vez, una chica no llora como lo hizo ella si de verdad estuviese actuando!. Ella…me cogió en brazos como pudo y…me llevó a la enfermería. No sé qué ocurrió luego porque me quedé inconsciente pero Madame Pomfrey me dijo esta mañana que Ginny no se fue a dormir hasta que supo que yo me encontraba bien del todo. Pero la cosa no termina ahí, porque esta misma mañana, Ginny vino a verme a la enfermería y me pidió perdón, llorando otra vez, pero Harry, de verdad que era sincera en todo lo que me dijo. Lo sé, sé que no fingía. Al final la perdoné, claro, sobre todo porque sentí que eso era lo que yo debía hacer, así que puedo decir con total seguridad que Ginebra Weasley ya no representa un problema o peligro para mí.

- Pues yo no sé si creerme todo eso de…la pobre niña arrepentida. Se ha tirado una semana fastidiándote a más no poder. No me creo yo, que todo ese odio que decía sentir por ti, se le haya pasado de repente.

- Ella sabe que yo nunca seré su amiga, porque se lo he dicho pero…también sabe que aunque no confíe en ella, no voy hacerle daño si ella no me da motivos y de verdad pienso que quiere arreglar las cosas. Sobre todo con su hermano.

- Pues no sé yo si a Ron se le pasará pronto el disgusto. Sabes bien lo rencoroso que puede llegar a ser cuando él quiere…

- No es tan rencoroso como puedes serlo tú, eso seguro.

- Jo, ni que yo fuera malísimo…

- Pues no, pero tampoco eres perfecto, al igual que yo tampoco lo soy.

- ¿Hay algo más que debería saber acerca de tu renovada relación con Ginny?

- Sí, que me prometió protegerme y ayudarme, además de que podía contar con ella si así lo quería yo.

- Vale, empezaré a creerme que sí está arrepentida de todo. ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre mí o sigue obsesionada conmigo?

- Creo que por fin se le ha pasado la obsesión. No dudo de que le sigas gustando mucho, pero creo que finalmente ha aceptado que tú nunca podrás verla como algo distinto a lo que es, la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo.

- Bueno…desde anoche la veo de otras formas distintas a esa, y todas muy desagradables pero Ron y yo también estuvimos hablando y…llegamos a la conclusión de que si Dumbledore había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad, nosotros también lo haríamos.

- ¡Eso es genial, Harry, así Ginny y Ron podrán hacer las paces!

- Es posible, pero no creo que Ron le de un abrazo fraternal en cuanto la vea, aún sigue muy molesto con ella, lo más seguro es que ni le hable cuando se la cruce por el castillo…

- Pues es muy triste que haga eso pero…no puedo culparle.

- Oye…

- Qué…

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Sí, Harry, y estoy mejor aún por poder estar contigo ahora.

- Conmigo puedes estar siempre, Hermione, no sólo ahora.

- Tú sabes por qué lo digo.

- Sí que lo sé, las cosas malas no lo son tanto cuando se han compartido con alguien. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, sobre todo si es con alguien querido. Y tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho.

- Sí que lo sé, pero yo te quiero más.

- Eso también lo sé, Harry.

- ¿Puedo besarte?

- Pues claro.

- Es que como hay veces que no te apetece pues…

- Ahora me apetece mucho. Puedes besarme todo lo que quieras.

- Coge aire.

Después de cinco días besándola, Harry podría decir que Hermione ya sabía lo que hacía, incluso podía asegurarse a sí mismo que besaba mejor que él, aunque nunca se creyó un experto en la materia. Pero sin duda era algo asombroso ver lo rápido y eficazmente que había aprendido ella, no sólo a besarle, sino también a acariciarle, cosa que ya estaba haciendo, provocando así, que Harry empezase a emitir ruiditos de complacencia.

Ella rodó, quedando ahora debajo, sabía que a él le encantaba tomar el control y que el sólo hecho de tenerla bajo él, le ponía como una moto. Durante un ratito, le permitió sentirse "el amo y señor de la dama" pero pronto volvió a rodar, y ahora fue ella la que tomó el mando. Justo cuando acababa de subirle la camiseta de manga corta que él se había puesto, y empezaba a acariciarle el pecho, una suave tos los interrumpió.

Hermione se apartó de Harry rápidamente e intentó adecentar su aspecto lo más posible mientras él se retiraba algunas hojas del pelo usando la otra mano para ajustarse la camisa.

- Siento interrumpir.- dijo Ron más rojo que su pelo, mientras miraba el suelo completamente avergonzado de haberles pillado in fraganti.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Hermione.

- Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Mi hermana…ha desaparecido.

- ¿Qué?.- pronunciaron a la vez tanto Harry como Hermione.

- He dicho…que mi hermana, ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry.

- Porque estaba buscándola para hablar con ella y…cuando le pregunté a Lidia, me dijo que llevaba una hora esperándola, por lo visto iban a…

- Pescar caballitos de mar saltarines.- terminó de decir Hermione, cosa que sorprendió lo suficiente a Ron como para mirarla de frente.

- ¿Acaso hablaste con ella o con Lidia?

- Pues sí, he hablado con Ginny hoy…y anoche también. Digamos que anoche le dije algo que no debí, ella me agredió y hoy se disculpó. Quería arreglar las cosas, Ron, no sólo conmigo, sino contigo y Harry también.

- ¿Y has esperando hasta ahora para decírmelo?

- Bueno, es que no sabía si querrías hablar de ella, como anoche la rechazaste delante de todo el colegio…

- ¡Anoche era anoche, Hermione. Por todos los magos y brujas, es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando. Cómo no voy a querer saber algo relacionado con ella. Deberías haberme buscado de inmediato y decirme lo que ocurrió entre vosotras!

- No le grites, Ron.- pronunció Harry con seriedad.- Hermione sólo intenta ayudar aportando información.

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho a gritarle a quien yo quiera, Harry. Hermione, cuéntamelo todo!

- Lo haré si te calmas, Ron. No pienso hablar contigo así. Cuando estás así no piensas y pensar es precisamente lo que debemos hacer los tres si queremos encontrar a Ginny.

- Perdona.- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose a unos pocos pasos de ellos.- Dime lo que sepas.

Ella le contó todo, sin guardarse nada. Cuando terminó, Ron miró la hierba durante unos minutos para luego ponerse a llorar sin importarle que le vieran.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!. ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo, y si se ha suicidado?. ¡Tú has dicho que estaba muy arrepentida y avergonzada de lo que había hecho. Quizás ha cometido una locura, Hermione!. ¿Con qué cara voy a mirar a mi familia cuando diga que mi hermana se ha matado porque yo la desprecié y humillé delante de todo el colegio?. ¡Dime, Hermione, cómo mierda voy a poder explicar eso!

- Shhh…- pronunció ella cobijándole en su pecho y acariciando suavemente su espalda.- Cálmate, Ron, seguro que no le ha pasado nada.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes, tú misma dijiste que estaba muy afectada incluso esta mañana!

- Pero tenía mucho mejor aspecto cuando se fue a desayunar tras perdonarla yo. Créeme Ron, tu hermana no es una suicida. Lo más seguro es que esté por ahí haciendo algo que le guste y se le habrá olvidado lo de Lidia.

- ¡Eso es imposible, es su mejor amiga!

- Bueno, entonces puede que se haya perdido de forma voluntaria, a lo mejor sólo quiere estar sola pero no creo ni por asomo, que se haya quitado la vida. Entre otras cosas, porque los suicidas normalmente no avisan de su muerte, simplemente lo hacen.

- ¿Me ayudáis a buscarla?

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Harry. Aún mirando a Hermione, acariciar la espalda de Ron. Pero no le molestó que lo hiciera, sabía que era una de las tantas muestras de cariño que solía dar ella cuando sentía que tanto él como Ron, la necesitaban.

Buscaron por todas partes, incluso en el baño de las chicas y de Myrtle la llorona, pero no dieron con ella. Ron estaba desesperado, hasta tenía ideas raras como que Draco Malfoy y sus amigos la habían secuestrado para hacerle daño, pero sabía que aquello era imposible, para ellos tres, Ginny nunca fue un objetivo sino un miembro más de la familia Weasley, a la que tanto les gustaba insultar y humillar. Al igual que lo hacían con el trío de Gryffindor.

- Aún no hemos mirado en los pasadizos secretos.- dijo Hermione.- Puede que esté en alguno.

- Pero Hermione.- añadió Ron.- Hogwarts está lleno de pasadizos. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?

- Porque ella sólo conoce algunos, Ron, no todos.- contestó en tono de "es obvio".

- Harry…

- ¿Qué, Ron?

- ¿Tienes el mapa a mano?

- Sí, lo usé antes para encontrar a Hermione.

- ¿Con que sabías que estaría en mi sitio favorito, eh?. Mentiroso…

- Bueno, no mentí del todo. Estabas allí. ¿Verdad?. Quizás no acerté sin consultar el mapa, pero admite que te encontré.

- Anda y que te jodan.- A pesar de la expresión, no la dijo con intención ofensiva. Harry se rió, diciéndole a cambio…

- Si eres tú la que me jode…

Hermione le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Cállate y busca a Ginny, ésa es nuestra prioridad ahora.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Dijo, pronunciando el hechizo que activaba el mapa del merodeador, aquél mapa extraordinario que habían fabricado su padre y sus mejores amigos, para poder saber dónde estaban todas las personas de Hogwarts. Ya que el mapa mostraba a la persona buscada, incluso en el lugar más inverosímil, pudieron ver sin problema alguno, que el puntito que señalaba a Ginebra Weasley, lo hacía desde el interior del sauce boxeador.

- Travesura realizada.- Harry pronunció las palabras tocando el mapa con su varita. El mapa volvió a presentar el aspecto de un viejo pergamino en blanco.

- El sauce boxeador…- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar en medio de Harry y Ron.- ¿No fue allí donde encontramos a Sirius y Colagusano?

- Sí.- añadió Harry.

- Esto me huele mal, muy mal.- añadió de nuevo ella, pero pronto decidió no decir otra cosa pues Ron la estaba mirando de forma alarmada.

- Tranquilo Ron.- dijo Harry.- Ya verás como está bien.

- Eso espero, Harry, eso espero.

* * *

- ¡Ginny!.- llamó Ron en cuanto llegó a la habitación secreta que había bajo el árbol.- ¡Abre la puerta, soy tu hermano!

La puerta se abrió lentamente, los tres tragaron saliva sin saber lo que podrían encontrarse. Ante ellos apareció una Ginny de aspecto demacrado y más que pálido.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?.- preguntó Ron.

- Malfoy me atacó, él quería que le ayudara a hacerle daño a Hermione pero me negué. Le expliqué que había hecho las paces con ella y…me hizo daño.

- ¿Cómo?- quiso saber Hermione.

- Usó algunos hechizos oscuros que yo no conocía, fue horrible, en mi vida me ha dolido tanto el cuerpo.

- Cuando le pille le voy a…

- Cálmate Ron.- dijo ahora Harry.- Lo único que importa ahora es que lleves a tu hermana a la enfermería y que la curen pronto.

- ¿Por qué te escondiste aquí?.- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

- Era el único sitio que se me ocurrió para esconderme de él. Recordaba haber oído hablar del lugar cuando Ron contó en casa la historia de Sirius y Colagusano. Pensé que Malfoy no se atrevería a llegar hasta aquí. Siempre ha sido un cobarde.

- Eso es verdad.- pronunció Harry.

- Pero no sé si tendría ganas de seguir persiguiéndome.- continuó Ginny.- No creo que pudiera, le pegué tan fuerte en los testículos que hasta lloró de dolor. Deberíais haberle visto, parecía una niña pequeña. Fue genial, ése será uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida escolar.

- Vamos Ginny.- dijo Ron agarrándola de un brazo.- Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?.- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. Ver a su hermano siendo amable con ella después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era suficiente para que se emocionase sin poderlo evitar.

- Sí que lo estoy, pero somos familia. ¿No?. Ya sabes lo que dice siempre papá…la familia ha de ayudarse siempre.

- ¡Perdóname Ron, por favor, perdóname!.- pronunció echándose en su pecho y sin querer contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

- Está bien, Gin, te perdono, pero prométeme que pedirás disculpas a Harry también. Aunque tampoco estaría mal que hablases con Dumbledore si no lo has hecho ya.

- ¡Hablaré con quien tú quieras, incluso con todo el colegio si es necesario, sólo dime que todo está bien entre tú y yo!

- Sí, Gin, lo está.

- Harry yo…- ella le miró con miedo, pero la mirada del moreno le alentó lo bastante como para continuar.- Lo siento. Siento mucho todo lo que he hecho. Tanto a Hermione…como a ti. Yo…sé que te he hecho daño al tratar a Hermione como lo hice pero…sólo estaba equivocada. Quise creer algo que no es verdad. He comprendido que la quieres de verdad y…no pienso interponerme más entre vosotros. Hermione es una mujer excepcional, Harry, tienes suerte de tenerla a tu lado.

- Lo sé.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de rodear con un brazo, uno de los hombros de la castaña.

- De verdad que lo siento, Harry. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

- Sí, Ginny. Y ahora cuéntanos qué es eso de que Malfoy quería tu colaboración para hacerle daño a Hermione.

- Verás, todo empezó…

Mientras salían de allí y ponían rumbo a la enfermería, Ginny contó todo lo que sabía. Tras asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, la dejaron descansar junto a Madame Pomfrey y se fueron en busca del rubio, dispuestos a hacerle lo que fuese antes que permitir que él dañase a Hermione de alguna manera. Estaban a punto de decidir dónde continuar la búsqueda, cuando Hermione decidió dejarlo estar.

- Es lo mejor.- dijo convencida.- Vengarnos sólo nos traerá disgustos y también le dará una excusa para luego intentar defenderse de una posible expulsión. No, no vamos a hacer nada contra él antes de que él lo haga contra mí. Hacedme caso, mejor pecar de prudentes que de impulsivos.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Ron

- A mí la prudencia me importa una mierda, pienso seguir buscándole y en cuanto le encuentre, voy a patearle el culo hasta que ya no me sienta la pierna.

- Harry…- dijo Hermione.- Como no me hagas caso en esto voy a enfadarme mucho contigo. ¿Quieres eso?

- No, pero…

- Pero nada, déjalo estar. Ten paciencia, verás como tarde o temprano podrás darle su merecido. Dejemos que todo siga su curso.

¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, pero creo que has perdido el juicio.

- ¿Ron?

- Yo haré lo que tú quieras, Hermione, pero estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Algo no está bien contigo.

- Os aseguro a los dos, que todo está bien. Muy bien. Nos vemos luego.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntaron los dos al verla alejarse.

- ¡A mi habitación, tengo que consultar un libro!

- Lo sabía.- dijo Ron.- Esta chica no cambiará nunca.

- Déjala, yo no quiero que cambie.- pronunció Harry mientras veía aquél cuerpo estilizado alejarse.

- ¿Jugamos al ajedrez mágico?

- Prepárate para perder.

- No, prepárate tú, te voy a dar la mayor paliza del siglo.

El día transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. Después del almuerzo, Hermione pasó gran parte del tiempo en su habitación, leyendo el compendio de Klaus y saliendo al exterior cada cierto tiempo para encargarse de sus tareas de prefecta. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para volver a su habitación, antes de la cena, y terminar de leer el libro hasta que lo terminó.

Nada más sentarse los tres en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny se fue al centro del gran comedor y carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención. En cuanto todos los presentes la miraron, ella pidió disculpas por todo lo ocurrido y contó todo lo que había hecho a Hermione durante la semana pasada. Cuando ella miró a la castaña, vio que le levantaba un pulgar en señal de "bien hecho". Antes de que empezasen los murmullos o comentarios hacia ella, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la pelirroja. Diciéndole que había obrado correctamente y que se olvidaría de su posible expulsión siempre y cuando no diera más problemas a nadie. La pequeña Weasley prometió no causarlos y sin decir otra cosa, se dirigió al banco donde estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, tomando asiento al lado de su hermano, que le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza como muestra de cariño.

- Bien hecho, Gin.- Sin añadir otra cosa, Ron se puso en pie y pronunció con voz alta y clara- Pido disculpas por el espectáculo que dí ayer, sólo quiero decir que me dejé llevar por la ira y que todo está bien entre mi hermana y yo.- cuando se sentó de nuevo, Harry y Hermione se levantaron.

- Yo también me disculpo por mi comportamiento de anoche.- dijo el moreno.- Mi única excusa es que tanto Hermione como yo, llevábamos muchos días aguantando las cosas de Ginny. La…"bromita" del póster fue la gota que colmó mi vaso. Perdón por avergonzar a mi casa con todo lo que hice y dije…ayer.

- Yo también quiero disculparme.- pronunció Hermione agarrando una mano de Harry.- No debí pegar a Ginny delante de todo el colegio, pero me dejé llevar por la ira que sentí en aquél momento. Quiero deciros que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotras y que prometo no volver a comportarme con ella…de esa manera.

Nada más sentarse los dos, Dumbledore y McGonagall se pusieron en pie y anunciaron que estaban muy orgullosos y satisfechos de lo que habían hecho los cuatro. Recompensaron a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos por haber dado un buen ejemplo. Toda la mesa de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, comenzaron a aplaudir de forma entusiasta mientras los gritos de "¡MUY BIEN, CHICOS!" resonaban por todo el gran comedor.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry preguntó a Hermione si podía dormir con ella esa noche, pero ella volvió a negarse. Cuando él se fue junto a Ron, Ginny se acercó hasta la castaña y le deseó una buena noche mientras se acercaba al oído y le decía…

- Ten cuidado, Hermione. Malfoy está preparando algo horrible contra ti. No sé cuándo lo hará, porque no me lo dijo pero puedo decirte que tiene que ver con la magia oscura y el control mental.

- ¿Es que quiere hipnotizarme o algo así?

- No lo sé, cuando le dije que no colaboraría con él no quiso contarme su plan pero…yo de ti me andaría con ojo cuando estuviera cerca de él. Ya sé que sabes cuidar de ti misma pero…igualmente ten cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Ginny. Gracias por avisarme. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Hermione. Que descanses.

- Lo haré en cuanto termine mi guardia.

- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Ginny.

Mientras la veía alejarse hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione entró en su habitación para adecentarse un poco antes de la guardia nocturna, pensando en lo dicho por Ginny y que tenía razón cuando le dijo que debía estar alerta pues pronto le ocurriría algo terrible por culpa de Malfoy.

Dos horas después de terminar su guardia, la castaña llegó a su habitación y la protegió con el hechizo anti-intrusos, durmiéndose en seguida por culpa del agotamiento pero haciéndolo con la sensación de que no sería una buena noche. Sobre todo por no estar con Harry, pues Hermione se había dado cuenta, desde que no dormía con él, que le echaba muchísimo de menos, sobre todo su presencia y todo el cariño que solía darle cuando estaban a punto de dormirse.

Tras encontrar una postura cómoda, cerró los ojos esperando entrar pronto en el reino de Morfeo. Cualesquiera que fuese lo que hubiese preparado Malfoy contra ella al día siguiente, lo afrontaría con valentía como había hecho cada vez que había tenido algún problema. Ya que después de todo, ella era una Gryffindor.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Quizás os resulte un poco precipitado que haya terminado el tema de Ginny en este cap. Pero como sólo me quedan dos caps para terminar la historia de forma definitiva, debía terminar ese asunto antes de meterme en el de Malfoy, que ocupará gran parte del cap 14. El 15 será el epílogo. Dicho esto, os pido por favor, que tengáis presente que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar o si lo haré después de todo lo ocurrido con la norma que he incumplido. de la playa. Si deciden quitar mi fic de la página, o quitar incluso mi cuenta y hacerme desaparecer de forma definitiva, dejadme daros las gracias a todas aquellas personas que durante todo el tiempo que he sido miembro, me habéis apoyado siempre. Algunas, os habéis hecho amigos míos, cosa que también agradezco sinceramente pues aquí he conocido a gente maravillosa a la que incluso he podido conocer en persona. Como a mi querida y admirada BabyJapan. ¡Te quiero mucho Andrea!.Por si acaso me borran, me despido de todos vosotros llevándome un buen recuerdo de todo lo bueno que me ha sucedido aquí y de lo malo...agradezco las lecciones que he aprendido. Espero que os vaya bien, que tengáis un buen verano y si no vuelvo a esta página, quizás me encontréis en otras pues navego bastante. Un beso y un gran abrazo a todos y todas las personas que siempre han estado ahí para mí, tanto por mis historias como por mi persona, ofreciéndome su amistad y cariño desinteresado. Gracias de corazón. RAkAoMi.

**Y ahora paso a los Reviews.** (Que no puedo quitar para que los administradores vean que es verdad que los contesté).

…

**Cristy-Potter**

_ola wapa! Creo que en el anterior capi no te pude dejar el review, espero que me puedas perdonar pero andaba con algo de prisa y no tuve tiempo.. sorry :(_

¡Hola Cristy, mi malagueña favorita!. Espero que estés bien, guapísima. No tengo que perdonarte nada, a ver, que no voy cortando cabezas cuando no me dejáis reviews. Jejjejejejejee.

_Bueno espero que puedas ir sobrellevando el veranito porque con esto de las alertas con las altas temperaturas... oju ke calor madre mía. Gracias a dios se inventaron los aires acondicionados jejeje y la playita, y la piscinita... (bueno creo que seme esta yendo un pokito la cabezan no?)_

Sí hija sí, si no hubiesen inventado los aires acondicionados esto sería insoportable. No puedo imaginarme vivir sin ellos, sobre todo en Sevilla, que parece que tenemos todo el calor del planeta aquí metido. Este año está picando tela pero tela de fuerte. No salimos de una ola de calor cuando ya nos viene otra. Menos mal que el próximo miércoles me iré a la playita y así se me hará más llevadero. Jejee.

_PAsemos al tema a tratar... ejem, MALFOY AND COMPANY son unos HIJOS DE PUT... creo que esta claro lo qe quiero decir, _

Lo son. Siempre lo han sido en los libros y no voy a cambiar eso. Aunque tengo que reconocer que he tenido que exagerar mucho su maldad, pero vamos, que no me extrañaría nada que Rowling les pusiera alguna vez, como les he puesto yo. Y sí, está muy claro lo que quieres decir yo tb opino lo mismo…

_¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan evidioso, tan rencoroso, tan cabrón... etc,etc, para hacer eso? NO tiene nombre, en fin, son hijos de mortífagos y como tales ¿qué se puede esperar de ellos? _

Ahí le has dao Cris, ahí le has dao!. Siendo hijos de quienes son, no podemos esperar que sean angelitos. Eso está claro.

_Menos mal que han recibido su merecido. AHora que me acuerdo... el castigo con SNape no había acabado ¿ya, puede que ande un pokito despistada, pero me habia parecido entender que el día anterior habían cumplido con el castigo, pero bueno, espero que me lo aclares._

Sí, había terminado. Pero Hermione se refería al que les puso Snape cuando se estaban besando en el gran comedor. Lo que pasa que ella habló por sí misma y no por los dos, de ahí tu confusión. Pero vamos, que no tendrán que cumplirlo, de eso se encarga Dumbledore. Jejejeje.

_Ahora bien, iré a los mas importante. LA relación entre HArry y Hermione, ADORO A HARRY! jejjej AUnque a veces me parece "demasiado cursi", para mi gusto digo, creo que debe ser romántico hasta cierto punto, pero esa inocencia que tiene le da un "puntito" encantador, además, de que creo que esa es una de las cosas que hermione más valora de él. Por otro lado, veo que las hormonas van haciendo sus estragos ejejjejej, cada vez les es mas dificil el poder controlarse, sobretodo a Hermione, y ya ni digamos del pobrecito de HArry (eso de calentarse tan a menudo, sin llegar a nada... ejem, no creo que sea muy bueno)._

Pues no es bueno pero es normal que se caliente tanto cuando está más que enamorado de ella, de todos modos es normal, al fin y al cabo es un chico de 18 años y a esa edad ( y con menos también) las hormonas es que…bueno, cuando deciden tomar el control no veas…pero como ellos son personas y no animales (que ellos no pueden controlarse pues les domina el instinto) pueden permitirse el decir "control control".

_Espero que prontito lleguen a "intimar" mas la relacion, tu ya me entiendies ejjejej.  
_

Sí, perfectamente. Pues mira, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer un lemon. Ya hice uno en mi anterior historia por aclamación popular. Ahora que si decido poner alguna escena de ese estilo, lo haré en plan sutil, no demasiado descriptiva. A mí no me importa escribir ese tipo de cosas pero reconozco que no me siento muy cómoda haciéndolo. Si meto algo de sexo, lo haré de forma muy…light, podríamos decir. Pero igualmente será bonito.

_Bueno wapa muchos besazos! MUAK! y cuidate del sol que es mu malo jejejeje.  
Desde málaga:_

_Cristy_

Cuídate mucho tú también, tesoro. Espero que ligues mucho bronce y que no te ataquen demasiado los guiris, que menudo peligro tienen cuando se han tomado más de una cerveza. Jejejjejejejee. Besotes miles. RAkAoMi. ;-)

….

**Celestana**

_Muchas gracias por avisarme lo de Klaus, de veras que me interesa muchísimo ._

De nada, toledana. Sí, me he metido en tu profile y he cotilleado un poquito. Jejjejejejee.

_Por cierto... ¿Cómo adivinaste mi edad? Podrías poner un anuncio de esos de pitonisa ;-P_

Juajuajuajuajuajua. Ya sabía yo que no podías tener 60 años, pero te digo una cosa, peke…te pega a ti más que a mí, ahora que también te digo que no se nota nada, que seas más joven que yo. Jejejejejejejee.

_A mi me pasaba algo parecido :-S, fui anorexica de pekeñita y hasta hace unos meses comía como mi hermano y mi padre juntos xD, pero ahora ya no tanto ._

Bueno, yo me convertí en una tragona y lo sigo siendo. Aunque hace años que aprendí a quererme siendo así. Yo siempre digo eso de…"A quien no le guste, que no me mire."

_El capítulo a estado ¬¬... como decirlo... no encuento palabras para describir lo genial que a sido ,_

Joer…pos este te habrá dejado a cuadros. Sobre todo con lo ocurrido durante y después de la cena. Mira que ha sido fuerte. Pero bueno, es que si yo he dicho antes (en lo de jim y TATI) que mi paciencia tiene un límite. Tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione también podrían pasar por lo mismo y decir "hasta aquí he llegado." De todos modos no es que quisiera ponerles en plan "súper rencoroso y dañinos verbalmente" sino mostrar lo que puede ocurrir cuando tres personas han rebasado el límite de su aguante. Que una semana aguantando cosas (sobre todo Harry y Hermione) es suficiente para que cualquiera pierda los nervios y lo que no son nervios. Pero como ellos nunca han sido demasiados rencorosos pues…

Aunque Ron sí es bastante rencoroso, vengativo y hasta cruel cuando le da la gana. El sexto libro es una buena prueba de ello.

_Aunque tienes que admitir que te sobrepasaste con la "ignorancia" de Hooch en el partido y la vista gorda de los profesores xD._

Pues sí, pero en los libros siempre se ha visto, que quitando a la profesora McGonagall, el resto del profesorado de Hogwarts siempre ha sido bastante permisivo en cuanto a según qué cosas. Igualmente la señora Hooch les dio su merecido en la cena. ¿No?. ;-)

_Con lo de Colin tuve que ir un par de veces al baño , pq no podía aguantarme de la risa xD. _

Yo también me reí muchísimo escribiendo aquello. Sobre todo viendo en mi imaginación las caras de inconformismo que ponía la siempre sabia y autoritaria McGonagall. Imaginármela perdiendo los papeles de aquella manera es que me producía verdaderas carcajadas, te lo aseguro. Sobre todo cuando le pone a Colin la cara de berenjena. Juajuajuajuajua.

_Espero que el próximo capíulo de Quidith, tm "explique detallada y minuciosamente tanto las jugadas del partido como a la profesora Mcgonagall" xD._

Lamentablemente ya no pondré más partidos de Quidditch, sólo diré si ganan o no la copa del Quidditch y de la casa al final de curso. ¿Y por qué no meto más partidos? Pues porque voy a darles prioridad a otras cosas en los dos últimos caps que aún me faltan por subir.

_Lo de Malfoy... me recordó al primer libro de H.P con lo de la prueva de Snape de las botellitas para llegar a la piedra filosofal, lo de los vinos, venenos y dos pociones. SAbían a hielo y podían traspasar fuego sin erirse. Era como si la cuarfell hubiera estado "barnizada" con esa poción -.-_

Es cierto, cuando lo mencionaste lo pensé y ví que era verdad, pero no lo usé por eso. Lo del fuego frío simplemente me lo inventé, pero sí es verdad que es muy semejante a lo de la prueba de Snape.

_:-( eres mala, haces caricias muy buenas y justo en el mejor momento paras xD_

Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar…

_X cierto... había aguna cámara o alguien espiándolos desde el baño? era raro que huiera agua :-/_

Pues no, no la había. Dije claramente que cuando entraron, vieron que la bañera tenía un poco de agua. Eso es igual que cuando tú la vacías, siempre queda un poco que tarda más en irse. Pues eso es lo que vieron Harry y Hermione. De raro no tiene nada, recuerda que Hermione no es la única prefecta de Hogwarts.

_Pero a estado estupendito como diria Flanders ._

Pero me da mucha pena Harry xD, el pobre está siempre que parece un perro (no por que siempre esté detrás de hermione, sino pq siempre tiene ganas y Hermione se lo corta to xD).

Es que tiene 18 añitos y a edad edad…los chicos siempre están "a punto". Tú ya me entiendes, jejejejejeje.

_Y lo de Snape¿Que le dijo Albus?_

Eso lo sabréis, en el próximo capítulo. Pero no daré muchos detalles, sólo una breve referencia.

_Tendrán + castigos de lo que le dijo en el gran comedor?_

Ya lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo. Si es que me dejan subirlo.

_X cierto, me encantó que se besaran_

_SIgue así peke, que me encantan tus capítulos, espero que hagas una continuación de este, cuando acabes o no lo termines nunca nunca :-P_

Pues no lo voy a continuar. El día en que lo acabe, será definitivamente. No me gusta hacer continuaciones. Si ya con un fic termino agotada, imagínate si tengo que seguir comiéndome la cabeza para inventarme continuaciones de algo que ya ha estado más que machacado. Además que no me gusta machacar un mismo tema. Lo que me encanta es crear cosas nuevas. Soy un poco como dice Rowling de sí misma. "Me gusta escribir lo que nadie espera." Aunque reconozco que en esta página, hay tantas cosas inventadas en cuanto a argumentos de fics se refiere, que ya es difícil innovar en algo, pero bueno, al menos lo intento.

_bueno linda, me está entrando hambre y de seguro que ni Hermione me da pollo ni ROn o Harry me sirven algo de comida xD. _

_Jjajajajajajajajaja._

_Cuidate mucho y disfruta del verano, que es cortito. ._

Lo mismo digo.

_X cierto... me quedé a cuadros al leer el tamaño 0.o ..._

Pues aquí te habrá dado un yuyo. Jurjurjurjurjurjur.

_Verdaderamente lo tuyo son ganas y esfuerzo, y no lo que hizo einstein con las 20 formas de no fabricar una bombilla ._

Pues sí, me tiro mi tiempo en escribir cada cap. Puedo tardar un día o dos en tenerlo escrito, pero luego uso otro u otros (según el tiempo que tenga para dedicarle) para revisar el cap, ver si tengo que quitar o poner algo, si hay algo que sobra, si puedo mejorar algo en lo que a lo mejor me he enrollado o explayado innecesariamente…y cosas así. Gracias por reconocer mi esfuerzo, no es que espere que lo hagáis los lectores, pero igualmente me congratula que lo hagáis.

_Pero relájate ahora que estás enverano y puedes peke. Que ahora se ven monumentos que en invierno están tapados con cuello vuelto ._

Eso es verdad. Jurjurjurjurjur. ¡Y qué cuerpos Danone se ven por ahí!

_Bss y cuidate mucho._

_Att: Baal._

Cuídate mucho tú también, preciosa. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. Nos vemos a finales de Agosto. ;-)

…

**_ani:_**

_holas  
_

Hola ani, me alegro de verte. Espero que estés bien.

_estuvo muy bueno este capitulo...sobre todo el partido muy emocionante y k decir de los golpes a malfoy dignos de guardar en un recordatorio jajajaja...y tambien ginny salvando a hermione...realmente ya no se k esperar de ella._

Puedes esperar, después de este capítulo, que ella y Hermione nunca serán las mejores amigas pero al menos Ginny ya ha vuelto a recuperar la cordura y se ha dado cuenta de lo muy equivocada que ha estado. Sobre todo con respecto a Hermione. Ginny nunca ha sido santa pero una psicópata asesina, tampoco. Ella simplemente ha sido…una chica que ha estado muy muy confundida, pero ya se ha aclarado del todo.

_Sin duda alguna malfoy no se va a quedar quieto, no creo k le importe mucho los puntos k le puedan o no quitar a slytherin.  
_

Por supuesto que no, si se quedase quieto no sería el Malfoy vengativo, traidor y rencoroso que conocemos de los libros. Digan lo que digan algunas lectoras (respeto su opinión) yo no creo que Malfoy sea una "pobre víctima de las circuntancias que en el fondo es una buena persona". Malfoy tendrá los padres que tenga, que es cierto que eso condiciona mucho la educación que ha recibido, pero él tiene un interior muy malo y eso no tiene nada que ver con la educación de sus padres. En el sexto libro, dice algo como " Si no mato a Dumbledore, Voldemort me matará y también a mis padres." O sea, el chico está diciendo claramente que le preocupa más su pellejo que el de sus progenitores. ¿Es eso un signo de ser una buena persona?. Yo creo que no .

Con el tema de Malfoy , que será el punto fuerte del capítulo 14, cerraré el capítulo. Después de ese cap, sólo os quedará el 15, que será el epílogo y el final definitivo del fic.

_cierto tengo k mencionar el espectulo de harry y hermione en el comedor...y despues en el partido cuando le grita a harry k no le va a dejar meter mano ni por debajo de la mesa jajajajajaja pobre harry...y mas encima todos les escucharon...jejeje_

Jjajajajajjaja. Eso es verídico aunque esté dentro de un fic. Yo lo escuché decir en una amiga mía. Ella un día discutió con su novio (Antonio) y le dijo en medio de la calle…¡Pues como no me hagas caso no pienso dejar que me metas mano ni si quiera a escondidas!. A mí me dio un ataque de risa cuando escuché aquello…que no te puedo ni describir. Ella no se avergonzó, pero Antonio estaba más rojo que un tomate. Jjajajajajjajajaa.

_bueno...nada mas k decir solo k mucha suerte  
_

Muchas gracias, linda, lo mismo digo.

_nos vemos  
ani :D  
PD: cuanto mas aguantara sus hormiguitas hermione...vaya k dan guerra_

Ummm pues…espera al próximo cap o al epílogo. Jjejejejejee. Besos miles. RAkAoMi.

…..

**o0osherlino0o:**

_"Se busca loca maniatica de la pareja HYH para propaganda músical y/o poetica en el manicomio 'la pareja del fénix'. Requisitos: ser loca desquiciada x dicha pareja"_

_Gaby sonrie maliciosamente pensando "Que buena chamba!" xD lo malo es q como tengo un sentido de la orientación como el de "Rioga" de Ranma 1/2... pues he terminado en tu fic Marta... XD pero aprovecho para decir que como es lógico... ¡ADORO TU FIC! D toy feliz! sólo x haber leido este cap! XD lo que me recuerda... marta... hombre, niña pues en q andas pensando? ah? que eso del grito pornografico yo no lo dige así! (bueno... al menos no para ti...jijijijiji XD) m, _

. HOLA GABYYY. VER TU NICK ES HACER QUE APAREZCA LA SONRISA EN MI CARA DE FORMA AUTOMÁTICA. Pues no sería esa tu intención, pero es que parecía digno de una diálogo porno. Juajuajuajuajuajuajua.

_a mi se me hace q alguien te anda rondando...jejeje (Gaby se frota las manos con risa psicopata mientras toma una libreta de notas y mira los posibles pretendientes de marta...xD)_

Qué va, a mí no me ronda nadie y si lo hace…de momento no ha dado señales de vida…

_Vieras que tengo tantas cosas que decirte, ha pasado mucho tiempo y como es obvio mi vida ha dado cada giro... que no sabes XD como es lógico x mi edad, cambie mucho, tanto en apariencia (me corte el cabello! XD) como interiormente... que sigo sigo siendo la loca psicopata de la shipper de HYH, alegre, entusiaste y a toda madre (como decimos aca en méxico xD) si, sigo siendo esa, pero... la adolescencia es cosa seria... jijijiji supongo que ya te imaginaras... x cierto, he cambiado de correo... _

Ya lo apunté, muchas gracias Gaby.

_estoy más que segura que me entiendes como va la cosa, y como no? si "You are my teacher!" xD ultimamente se me ha pegado mucho x hablar y escribir (sobretodo escribir) en inglés XD es que así CASI nadie me entiende, claro que en el casi la cosa se hecha a perder x los q me entienden XD_

JURJURJURJURJURJURJURJURRRRR.

_bueno... ahora si, a la historia, que si no me desvio más del tema y termino contandote mi vida y llorando como magdalena... (bueno, no tan así xD)_

_Realmente ADORO! este fic, me haz hecho llorar de la risa! en serio! con decirte q yo estaba riendome de las cosas que leía aqui en la compu y toda mi familia comiendo en el comedor nada más se me quedaban viendo con cara de... "Estan seguros que no la admiten en el manicomio?" pero... que más da? siempre que sea de la pareja del fénix, ni como sacarle la vuelta, es que son lo mejor! (bueno, después de mi... xD jajaja, no es cierto!)_

Juajuajuajuajuajujuaaaaa. Las dos somos unas buenas prendas. Juajuajuajuajujua.

_X cierto... vas tu a cortarle sus... ah... "partes nobles" a Malfoy, o me concedes el honor? (Gaby mira a marta de forma suplicante...) X fis...! (ahora con ojitos de el gato de con botas de sherk... XD XD) _

JUAJUAJUAJUJUJAUJUAJUJUA. YO LLORO DE RISA CADA VEZ QUE VEO LA ESCENA DE LOS OJOS DEL GATOOOO. Pues no, no te diré si le cortaré o no los cojones a Malfoy porque paso de adelantarte cosas. No me importaría que se los cortases tú, pero no puedo dejártelo porque le necesito para el siguiente cap, donde sabréis por fin qué será lo que hará y cómo terminará, tanto él como Hermione.

_bueno, en lo que te decides... puedo estrangular a Ginny? XD es q la odio! me recuerda a... LORI! jajaja, _

Mujer no la mates ahora, que se ha vuelto pacífica otra vez. Démosle una segunda oportunidad como dijo Dumbledore ¿vale?. A ver cómo se porta…incluso Lori tuvo su segunda oportunidad y por cierto, sí son parecidas, al menos las dos han estado muy locas. Jejejejeje.

_aunque no creo que a Ginny le quede la pinta de estar en el inframundo agitando paquetes de colores con moños extrabagantes para ver cual es el regalo... o sí? jajajaja_

. Paquetes de regalo creo que no…pero no me extrañaría nada, verla besar fotos de Harry mientras dice "¡ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDAAA!" JUAJUAJUAJUAJUJUA. ¿Te la imaginas con los ojos desorbitados, la baba caída y los pelos sin peinar mientras se abraza a la pared creyendo que es Harry el que la tiene en sus brazos? Juajuajuajuajujaujaua.

_ok, entrando a algo más... dulce XD hasta cuando, dime! hasta cuando hermione va a decirle a harry q lo ama? si esta más claro que el agua! además, tu dijiste, el chocolate espeso y las cosas claras... ah... si era así? XD bueno tu me entendiste..._

Sí que te entendí, te aseguro que eso lo sabrás en los dos últimos caps del fic.

_XD ya es hora! ya toca! x fis! (vuelve la carita del gato con botas de Sherk) XD _

JJajjajajajjajajajaaaaaa.

_weno, me despido, que en media hora tengo q estar en mi curso de dibujo, que no se me da, pero el curso pa' aprender no? además se me hace tarde y hoy no me prestan el carro! buah:( pero weno, q se le va a hacer... en fin, me voy, nos vemos o como acostumbro decir "See you later, alligator" NO ES CIERTO! solo lo digo pa' q rime! XD de cualquier forma, nos vemos! BYE!_

_o0oshero0o  
(o0oGabyo0o)_

Nos vemos, Gaby, por dios un día de éstos me vas a matar de la risa. Pero aún a riesgo de que eso pudiese ocurrir, no quiero que cambies lo más mínimo tu forma de ser. Así tal y como eres, eres fantástica. Un besazo, guapísima. Te quiero mucho. Que pases un buen verano. Marta. ;-)

**Rochelle Granger**

_Uff... vaya capitulo cargado de emocion y demas!  
_

Hola Rochelle, muchas gracias, linda. Pues seguro que éste tampoco te habrá dejado indiferente. ¿Acierto?. Lo que sí es seguro es que en el catorce a más de uno se os va a quedar la cara de…WHAT?. Y luego querréis matarme pero no podréis hacerlo u os quedaréis sin saber qué ocurrirá en el epílogo. Jejejejejejeje.

_La verdad es que me a gustado mucho, no por que casi matan a herms, pero si en el sentido que a sido genial leer la parte del partido y demas.. Bueno que se le va a acer.  
Lo de Ginny... en fin... es k por muy desequilibrada que te se sobra mogollon con hermione, pobresita. DE todas maneras le a salvado la vida, aunque luego le aya insultado de aquellas maneras, pero al menos no a dejado k callera._

No la dejó caer porque ella en el fondo no le desea la muerte, lo que demuestra que no la odia de verdad. Sólo está…muy molesta con ella porque le tiene una envida enorme pero…ya se ha solucionado todo en este cap. Espero que te haya gustado

_Si ya vi lo de las semejanzas de LyJ y HyHr, por eso te lo comentaba, jajaja pero yo me pregunto tmb tendran un niño? xD_

Eso sí que no te lo voy a decir…aún. Jejejejjejeje. Besos guapa, que pases un buen verano. RAkAoMi.

….

**tifanny:**

_hahaha como veo q me conocs... _

Algo sí, como llevamos tiempo hablando…jejejeje.

_si t digo q fue algo o.O me enknto... l partido n special... muy interesant, no sabia q herm practikba surf, pero eso fue original, bueno lok, t dejo bsos y bye (q no lo he puesto +)_

Muchos besos, tif¿te puedo decir "tif"?. Que pases un buen verano y ¡no te quemes eh!. Que el sol veraniego es muy traicionero y si no nos cuidamos luego vienen los disgustos. Me alegro que te gustase el cap pasado, ya me dirás qué te pareció éste y lo siento si fue muy largo pero tenía que rematar de una vez el tema de Ginny y no podía hacerlo en varios caps ya que sólo me quedan dos para terminar. Un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi. Gracias por seguir ahí.

….

**Brujita Granger:**

_hola!  
como estas?  
espero q estes tan bn como yo  
_

_¡_Hola!. Pues sí que estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

_con este cap me reí muxo los comentarios de Collin  
sobre el partido fueron muy chistososXD  
_

Ésa era la intención, me alegra ver que lo conseguí.

_Malfoy es malvado con mayúscula!  
_

Siempre ha sido así en los libros, ese chico no ha hecho nada bueno todavía. Y luego dicen algunas personas que en el fondo él es bueno.

_Eso sí que es tener fe en este personaje._

_y reitero Ginny si q esta chiflada!  
_

Lo estaba, ya ha recuperado el buen juicio.

_aunq esos personajes malos para mi gusto le dan  
un toq emocionante a la historia  
_

Pues claro, si no lo hicieran, todo sería muy aburrido. ;-)

_siempre le hacen daño al protangonista jojojoXD  
yap solo eso  
un abrazote y cuidate muxo :)  
se despide:  
B-rU-jI-tA- -gR-aN-gE-r_

Cuídate tú también, guapa. Que pases un buen verano. RAkAoMi.

….

**karenn-0823**

_Muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida, _

De nada, me encanta conocer gente nueva en cada cap.

_no sabes lo contenta ke me puse al ver tu nuevo capitulo. De verdad me la pasé super con esta parte de la historia (Sobretodo cuando cierto comentarista de quidditch se expresa a todo pulmón)_

JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Yo sí que me reí escribiendo todo aquello. Deberías haberme visto partida de risa yo sola frente al pc. Si es que estoy de psiquiatra… ;-)

_y me fasina cuando pones a harry y a hermione en apuros (lo digo en todos los sentidos)  
_

Sí, ese tipo de escenas le dan mucho encanto a la historia de los dos. ¿Verdad?.

_En fin, espero que disfutes tus vacas y te diviertas mucho ok?Besos:)_

Lo mismo digo, linda. Un beso enorme y espero verte en otro review cuando vuelva de las vacaciones a finales de agosto. RAKAoMi.

…..

**The Angel Of The Light**

_¡Hola! _

¡HOLAAAAAAA, NUEVA LECTORA, BIENNNNNN!. Me encanta conocer gente nueva. ¡Quédate con nosotros todo lo que quieras!. Aquí siempre será bienvenida y seguro que harás muchos amigos nuevos.

_Aunque nunca te había dejado un review (porqué no estaba registrada y... bueno... la pereza xD), he leído tus dos fics¡y me encantan!_

¡Muchas gracias, guapa!. No, si yo te entiendo. Yo también soy lectora de fics pero no siempre dejo review. Sólo cuando la historia me llama mucho la atención o me gusta muchísimo. Si no me gusta…ni si quiera dejo review, no me gusta hacer sentir mal a alguien a menos que me den motivo para ello.

_Son adorables nn. Me gusta mucho como narras las cosas, aunque en ciertas cosas puede que te enrolles demasiado xD (¡pero no te lo tomes a mal!)_

Muchas gracias. ¿Tomármelo a mal?. Qué va, si no has dicho nada que no sea cierto. Sí que me enrollo más que una persiana, intento cambiar eso pero de momento no lo he conseguido. Tú dime siempre lo que piensas sinceramente. A mí me gusta saber dónde fallo o acierto, según los/as lecotores/as porque así puedo intentar corregir mis errores y tratar de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

_Ah, que sepas que gracias a ti mi odio hacia ese rubio odioso de Slytherin sigue aumentando '._

Juajuajuajuajujuajua. Yo no es que le odie, aunque tampoco me haría amiga suya si estuviera en el castillo con él pero…simplemente le muestro como lo ha hecho siempre Rowling. Como un chico de mal corazón, que no es más que un envidioso, rencoroso, vengativo y mala persona. Puede que esté algo condicionado por la educación que ha recibido (como algunas lectoras se empeñan en defender) pero no podemos negar, que Draco tiene un interior muy malo y eso no tiene nada que ver con su educación. El que es malo nace así y se muere así también.

_Bueno¡cuídate y cuelga pronto un nuevo cap! xD_

Cuídate tú también, muchos besos y abrazos. ¡Y gracias por tu review!. RAkAoMi.

…..

**Siara-love**

_Ola!  
_

¡Hola peke!

_Que risa en el partido de quidich!_

Yo sí que me reí escribiendo todo aquello.

_Hermione... la palabra discreccion como que no sabe lo que significa no? Por que ir gritando a los 4 vientos que se meten mano en el gran comedor... JAJAJAJA La verdad es que me e reido con ganas! xD _

Es que son de ese tipo de cosas que te salen de repente y que ni si quiera has pensado. Jejjeejejjeje.

_Bueno... TYE digo que tu fic es verdaderamente genial y que me va a dar un ataque cuado se acabe... X.X ToT  
_

Gracias. Pues ya sólo quedan dos capítulos para terminar, vete haciendo a la idea que antes de que acabe septiembre estará terminada la historia.

_Bueno... Cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa OK?_

_Lo mismo digo._

_Un beso mami! DEW!_

Un beso mi niña. Chao. RAkAoMi.

…

**naremoon**

_:S :S :S...?_

_que fue eso?_

_no entendi bien XD... era un partido de quiddich o que... de que me perdi? jajjajaja!_

_estuvo estupendo el partido singular jejeje..._

Jajjajajaja. Sí…me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

_Hola linda, me alegra volver a verte._

_maldito malfoy! espero que le impongan un castigo del porte de un buque... ajajja..._

En el capítulo 14 sabréis qué pasa con él.

_milagro que ginny se portara bien :S... me causo impresion... pero despues vamos a ver si se sigue intentando algo malo..._

Ya no, ha vuelto a recuperar el jucio. Ella no es como Malfoy…ése sí que es malo pero de verdad.

_bueno lo que paso en la bañera... m... esta bien jajajaj... solo que al final cuando se fueron a dormir pense que seguiria la historia "se despertaron... fueron a desayunar.." pero no paso nada "notas de autora" y yo... "no! queria seguir leyendo" jajaja... tendre que esperar el siguiente capitulo... _

Jujurjurjurjurjuur. Es que me encanta dejaros con ganas de más…

_aun que ahora si que lo espero con ansias ya que pienso que ahora se vendran las cosas mejor... como ya se termino el hechizo! jujuju..._

Desde luego ahora todo les resultará más fácil, sobre todo a la hora de defenderse de algún posible ataque.

_bueno espero que estes muy bien y que disfrutes mucho de tus vacaciones... besos y mucha suerte... adioss!_

Lo mismo digo. Un beso muy fuerte. Nos vemos a finales de agosto. RAkAoMi.

…

**SandritaGranger**

_hola niña:_

Hola linda.

_Como tas? _

Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

_yo aquí esperando a que ya subas el otro cap. esk no me aguanto las ganas de saber como termina, he estado todos los dias revisando x si actualizabas y me ha encantado el capitulo._

Gracias. Pues no va a terminar hasta el capítulo 15. .

_que si io fuera harry, hago pedazos al trio shliteryn ahi mismo! se pasaron!_

_Pues sí, pero qué podemos esperar de tres chicos como ellos. Nunca han sido buenas personas y mucho menos…santos._

_y ginny cada dia esta mas loka, creo k de verdad se le ha corrido una teja en la cabeza!_

Eso era antes, ya se ha vuelto pacífica. Se ha dado cuenta de su error y…ha hecho lo posible por enmendarlo. Yo creo que lo ha conseguido. ;-)

_saludos niña y espero que subas pronto y que no te afecte mucho el calor x alla mira que aquí en chile estamos con una onda polar que te congela XD_

_chau_

Claro, es que allí estáis al revés que nosotros los españoles. Como estáis al otro lado del hemisferio pues por eso el clima cambia.

Aquí tenemos unas olas de calores tremendas, cuando salimos de una nos llega otra. Y si no tuviésemos aire acondicionado en las casas, esto sería insoportable. En mi ciudad, Sevilla, se alcanzan temperaturas de más de 40 grados a la sombra, con eso te lo digo todo.

Un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Hasta pronto. RAkAoMi.

….

**Helara Potter**

_Holaa! que tal?  
_

¡Hola nueva lectora, bienvenida a la familia del fic!

_que he de decir pues!  
osea fantastica! maravillosa!  
_

Muchas gracias.

_bueno es la primera vez qe te escribo un review  
_

Lo sé, suelo recordar a la gente.

_cosa que lamento mucho  
_

No hay nada de lo que lamentarse, cada persona es como es y eso es algo totalmente respetable.

_tus fics son impresi0nantes  
_

Muchas gracias, Helara.

_en verdad me fascina la manera en que los llevas a cabo  
incluso e de decir que en Una Hermi0ne para recordar  
te pasaste! _

En número de capítulos seguro que sí. 44 nada menos. No me extraña que me tirase un año y medio con él. Jejejeje.

_Cuando termine de leerlo  
te juro eran las 3 de la madrugada y  
yo no paraba de llorar! despues llego mi mama  
y me reto y ahi me tuve que ir a acostar  
porque por mi hubiera seguido llorando hasta  
que el sol alumbrara. xD!  
_

Muchas gracias, linda. Sí, es que cuando quiero puedo ser muy…emotiva. Pues yo he leído fics de otros autores verdaderamente emocionantes como para llorar durante un rato, pero no suelo ser de lágrima fácil y con los fics aún no he conseguido llorar, aunque algunos me han dejado un nudo en el estómago.

_En fin este cap. ha estado muy buenO!  
_

Gracias otra vez.

_de solo imaginarme a Hermione haciendo surf en el aire  
y la cara de baboso de harry me parto de la risa!ajjajaja  
_

Como ella es muggle, puede hacer cosas que desconocen los magos y brujas. Jjejejejejeje.

_y lo de malfoy estuvo fantastico se lo merece por ser asi de pasota ojala que termino siendo un chico normal y noble ya que el en si es buena persona solamente no ha recibido la educacion necesaria por parte de sus padres es cosa de mirar a su padre y lo entenderemos..._

Ya estamos…jajajjajajajjajaa. Otra lectora que ve a Draco Malfoy como una pobre víctima de las circunstancias y un pobre chico que es como es por culpa de sus padres. Mira, Helara, no es por ofender con lo que voy a decirte pero…¿tú cómo te has leído los libros, cariño?. Draco Malfoy, al igual que sus padres, lleva dando ejemplos de maldad, mezquindad, venganza, odio, rencor y otras cosas muy malas que salen desde dentro de él y que nada tienen que ver con la educación recibida de sus padres. De acuerdo que al ser hijo de mortífagos, tiene muchas ideas preconcebidas sobre lo que tiene que ser un mago "sangre limpia" o cómo debería ser el mundo mágico sin los "sangre sucia". Eso no lo voy a negar.

Pero no me digas que es una "buena persona en el fondo" porque no lo creo. Durante 6 libros, Draco Malfoy ha dado más de una muestra de maldad pura. Ese niño es malo, nació malo y morirá siendo malo. Te podría poner muchísimos ejemplos de lo que te digo. Pero te pondré dos que son muy claros en los libros. En el libro tercero, cuando BuckBeak ataca a Draco porque DRACO LE HA INSULTADO, y eso que Hagrid había dicho claramente que a los hipogrifos había que tratarlos CON RESPETO porque son muy orgullosos. Draco no hace caso, porque como ÉL NO RESPETA A NADA NI A NADIE que él no quiera. Insulta al hipogrifo, le llama "bicho asqueroso y repugnante". BuckBeak lógicamente, le ataca¿Y Draco qué hace?. Empezar a quejarse de forma exagerada diciendo que el animal le ha roto el brazo. Con lo que consigue que al final maten al hipogrifo.

Dime…¿es eso de ser una buena persona, de verdad crees tú que algo como eso, es de ser bueno?. Yo no lo pienso.

Otro ejemplo. Libro sexto. "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe." (Así lo han traducido en España aunque el título original es "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo".) Cuando a Draco le encargan la tarea de matar a Dumbledore, él le dice a Snape (si no recuerdo mal era él con quien habla) que no se siente con valor para hacerlo (lo que demuestra lo que todos sabemos, que siempre ha sido un cobarde) pero que tiene que hacerlo porque si no, Voldemort matará tanto a él como a sus padres. Pero lo primero que dice él es "si no lo hago me matará y a mis padres también". Es decir, lo que primero le preocupa es su pellejo, que Voldemort le mate si no cumple la orden. Primero se pone a él antes que a sus padres. ¿Es eso de ser una buena persona?. Cualquier buen hijo pensaría antes en su familia que en sí mismo. Draco, sólo muestra ahí, lo que todos sabemos de los Malfoy. Que son unos egoístas egocéntricos que sólo piensan en sí mismos. No, Helara, tú puedes pensar que Draco en el fondo es bueno, pero yo no comparto tu opinión. Son demasiados ejemplos en los distintos libros, donde se ve claramente que Draco Malfoy es todo, menos una buena persona y mucho menos una pobre víctima de las circunstancias. Ese niño "se vería obligado" a cumplir la orden pero no lo hizo porque no le dio la gana. Si tanto le preocupaban sus padres habría matado él mismo a Dumbledore y ni si quiera fue capaz de hacerlo. Luego…tanto no le preocuparán sus padres. ¿Verdad?. Por supuesto que cada persona ve las cosas de una manera, pero yo tengo muy claro cómo veo a Draco. Respeto que tú lo veas distinto pero de ahí a creer yo que es bueno en el fondo o una pobre víctima…ah no, de eso nada.

_y cada vez que veo a colin gritandose con la profesora macgonagall me parto de risa.  
_

Yo también me reí mucho escribiendo todo aquello.

_me encanta lo noble y maravilloso de harry  
_

Siempre ha sido muy noble y también inocente. Al fin y al cabo, no ha tenido una infancia normal…ni tampoco unos padres que le hayan hablado de chicas y cosas de esas y está claro que sus tíos y primo no lo van a hacer porque le odian así que…es natural que él sea inocente en muchos aspectos. Noble es porque lo lleva dentro, él bien podría ser una "víctima de las circunstancias" y ser un resentido debido a todo lo que ha vivido con sus tíos y primo pero no lo es porque DENTRO DE SÍ ES BUENO. ¿Entiendes por qué te decía antes lo de la maldad interna de Draco?. Qué mejor ejemplo que compararlo con Harry. Harry tampoco ha tenido una vida fácil, pero ha sabido crecer y convertirse en una buena persona porque él lleva la bondad y el bien dentro de su corazón. Draco Malfoy…sólo tiene maldad. Podrá fingir si quiere, que es "bueno en el fondo" pero nunca podrá comportarse de forma natural como una buena persona porque no tiene el bien dentro de su alma. Además, Rowling siempre ha dicho que creó el personaje de Draco Malfoy, para que Harry tuviese otro enemigo, además de Voldemort, que sin ser tan peligroso como él, LE HICIERA LA VIDA DIFÍCIL A HARRY. Por lo tanto, no me digas que él es bueno en el fondo, porque no es verdad, que tú quieras creerlo es una cosa pero que lo sea…es otra muy distinta.

_y la capacidad para comprender hasta el minimo  
detalle de Hermi.Y hermione me sorprende tambien  
en su manera de ver las cosas.  
_

Siempre ha sido más madura que Harry, eso se ve en los libros, por lo tanto es normal que ella vea las cosas muy distintas a él y que le enseñe muchas cosas que le son útiles a Harry para que crezca como persona.

_Ademas me imagino que tu tambien eres una persona maravillosa  
ya en los fics uno transcribe la manera de ver las cosas.  
_

Bueno, no me considero santa¿eh, que yo también tengo mi genio. Pero sí…no soy una psicópata que vaya matando gente. Jejejejejejeje. Muchas gracias, mujer, de verdad que sí.

_En fin ojala qe sigas asi de genial siempre  
_

Gracias otra vez.

_ademas comprendo que tu trabajo te quita tiempo  
ya que en mi familia son todos profesores! osea vuelta loca!  
pero en fin es un trabajo de lo mas lindo.  
_

Sí, es precioso, sobre todo si te gusta de verdad y a mí es que me encanta.

_Te dejo mi correo para contactarme algun dia contigo  
me encantaria charlar en msn  
Helara guion bajo potter arroba hotmail punto com  
os escribo asi ya que derreente fanfiction los borra  
en fin espero no haberte aburrido con mi largo  
review.  
Adios besasos para ti y muchos abrazos  
te cuidas eh!  
Suerte!_

No me has aburrido para nada, encantadísima de conocerte. Tu review es de los que me gustan, analizan la historia, la comentan, sacan lo que gusta y lo que no…en fin, son esos reviews donde puedo saber lo bien o mal encaminada que va. Además, como también hablas de otras cosas (como tu opinión de Malfoy) puedo saber un poco más de ti, y eso también me gusta. Sé que la página no pone los emails si se metan con el símbolo de la arroba. De hecho, yo soy la primera que digo aquello de "apuntad el email de tal forma o la página no lo publicará". He apuntado ya tu email, a ver si coincidimos un día de estos por el Messenger. Un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

…

**saritaharryherm:**

_wenas! q tl estas? yo mu contenta cuando me he metido y e visto q eran ya 12 capitulos jajaja los he leido los 2 q me qdaban seguidos y claro llevo cn tu fic bastante tiempo jajaja pero no me importa porq cmo siempre me has sorprendido _

¡Hola, sarita!. Hacía tiempo que no te leía, espero que estés bien. Sí, llevo doce, trece con éste, en total son quince caps, así que sólo quedan dos más antes de acabar la historia de forma definitiva. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los que has leído hasta ahora.

_aunq tengo q decir q este ultimo capitulo cn lo de Hermione lo e pasado mal solo de pensar q esa cosa extraña te da en la espalde me dan escalofrios._

Sí, agradable desde luego no ha sido.

_Por cierto antes de q se me olvide queria decirte q el aspecto de Hermione a la hora de comer me encanta(ademas de q tiene suerte la jodia de no engordar) _

Ya querría yo tener su suerte. Yo soy de las que engordan como no me controle con la comida y eso que soy súper tragona. Jejejeje. A mi favor tengo que no me gustan los pasteles, dulces y tartas, que son cosas que engordan muchísimo. Yo soy más de comer comida comida.

_porq no creo q pa q alguien sea guapa tanto por dentro como por fuera tenga q ser una top model y tu lo de muestras en el fic._

Pues claro que no es así, además, incluso las top models no son perfectas. Muchas de ellas tienen ese cuerpo porque sufren trastornos alimenticios. Luchan tanto por tener un cuerpo diez, que muchas terminan con bulimia o anorexia y hay más de un caso de chicas que terminan muriendo o siendo hospitalizadas por culpa de esos trastornos. Las mujeres somos hermosas por lo que llevamos dentro, no por el envoltorio de fuera. Eso siempre lo he creído y lo seguiré manteniendo hasta el día en que me muera. Lo mismo digo respecto a los hombres. Para qué quiero un top model si por dentro es lo más feo del mundo. Antes me fijo en un feo por fuera pero guapísimo por dentro, que en un chico despampanante cuyo único atractivo como persona es su bella apariencia.

_Solo decirte q me ha encantado el partido q los comentarios de Colin son graciosisimos y q me parto cuando los leo jajaja ademas de ser mu originales. _

Muchas gracias, yo también me reí mucho escribiéndolos.

_Bueno y no quiero aburrirte mas_

No me aburres. Me encanta que los lectores y las lectoras expreséis claramente vuestra opinión.

_solo decirte lo de siempre q espero verte de nuevo prontito y q me da muxa pena q el fic se este acabando aunq estoy segura q qdara lo mejor(aunq pa mi to esta genial ;)jajaja)  
Un besazo wapisima y continua asi_

Claro que aún queda lo mejor. ¡Y te aseguro que no tiene desperdicio!. Pero tendrás que esperar a que vuelva de la playa para poder leerlo.

Otro besazo para ti, pásalo bien en tus vacaciones. ¿Sí?. Un abrazo. RAkAoMi.

….

**Elladan y Cia ( ¬¬UU):**

_Bueno solo decir k te felicito yo y los idiotas k tengo por amigos (joder no cuesta tanto dejar un review y no me exeis la escusa de la verguenza k de verguenza teneis poca por no decir ninguna)_

¡HOLAAAAAAA, BIENVENIDOS A LA FAMILIA DEL FIC!. Debo deciros que me he reído muchísimo con vuestro review. Es súper simpático y original.

_somos 7 chavales (chicos y chicas) pero como soy la mas desvengonzada y la k no tiene pelos en la legua pos me dejan ami escribiendo (ya os vale y eso k soy la pekeña)_

Juajuajuajuajuajuajua. Eso siempre ocurre en los grupos de amigos. Siempre se escoge a alguien para "dar la cara" mientras los demás se limitan a ser meros observadores. Jjejejee. Pues manda un saludo muy grande a tus colegas. ¿Eh?.

_te uviese escrito el dia k publicaste pero uvo problemas en my family (estamos de luto, con eso lo dijo todo)_

Lo siento mucho, pero tomároslo por el sentido positivo, pensad que ahora está en un lugar mejor donde ya no sufre.

_y solo decirte nos divertimos mucho con el fic_

Muchas gracias, pretendo que entre otras cosas, sea humorístico. Por algo elegí el "Humor" como segunda categoría del fic.

_y k la verdad nos gusta vastante la parte psicologica de los personages _

Eso es porque yo ya tengo 29 años y claro, he vivido mucho como para saber algo de psicología, según las edades de las personas. Jejejeje.

_sobre todo la maniaco-obsesiva de ginny aunk en el fondo no es mala solo esta dolida y obsesionada _

¡MUY BIEN, ESO ES, AHÍ LE HAS DAO PERO CON CRECES!. Sí, señorita, efectivamente, Ginny no es mala sólo está muy confundida y obsesionada pero ya se han arreglado las cosas con ella y Hermione en este capítulo. Ya me dirás lo que te pareció el cap.

_(pobre Harry y k coño pobre Hermione. la k les toca aguantar)_

Tela marinera, sí.

_solo decirte k somos de barcelona y k la verdad no solemos leer muxos fics solo los k de verdad valen la pena y el tuyo esta entre ellos. _

Pues muchas gracias, me siento muy honrada y halagada por lo que me habéis dicho.

_Y respecto a lo de la musica yo prefiero el rap o hip-hop pues dicen verdades como puños y eso no suele gustar a los politicos o a las personas de las k ablan, te aconsejo k escuche alguna cancion (te los aconsego en español, ablan de la situacion de españa o latino america),_

Yo escucho de todo menos Heavy-Metal, por más que lo intento, no soporto esa música, me da un terrible dolor de cabeza.

_Leer un fic con Hip-Hop no sé yo si sería lo mismo que con música instrumental, que es lo que suelo recomendar siempre. Entre otras cosas porque la música instrumental suele transmitir cosas que no consigue la cantada. Con la cantada llega un momento en que te concentras más en lo que estás escuchando que en la lectura. Al menos a mí me pasa. Por eso recomiendo siempre la instrumental._

_estoy buscando el libro de memorias de un geisha y no lo encuentro esta agotao (T-T) _

Suele ocurrir. Pero en cuanto lo consigas, léetelo, verás como no te arrepientes.

_y la peli no e podido verla pero estoy intentando verla, _

En el programa eMule o Ares, la encuentras en seguida. Yo te recomiendo el "Ares" no es tan conocido como el eMule pero es mucho más rápido y la mayoría de las pelis están estupendamente en cuanto a imagen y sonido. Cosa que no siempre ocurre con el eMule.

_bueno es tarde y los jilipollas k tengo por amigos me insisten en escribir mas cosas pero la verdad yo creo k es suficiente lo escrito y sino k escriban ellos(¬¬) _

Pues sí, que hagan algo en vez de estar de mandones. Hay que ver que comodones son algunos… ;-)

_solo volver a felicitarte y a instarte a k continues escribiendo ( no solo este fic, sino otros proyectos) y ten por seguro k te leeremos._

Claro que terminaré el fic, no es mi estilo dejar los fics abandonados. Y sí, tengo otros proyectos en mente pero primero tengo que acabar este fic o el fic acabará conmigo. Jajajjajajajajjajajaaa. Ya me leeréis más cuando vuelva de las vacaciones (me voy el día 9 de agosto).

_bueno lo dicho aki se despiden 4 catalanes, 2 galegos y 1 una andaluza._

_Suerte y besos._

_Elladan y Cia (U)_

Pues aquí se despide una sevillana de 29 años que ha estado encantada de haber leído vuestro review. ¡Y NO SEÁIS TAN PERROS Y VAGOS, COÑA, MIRA QUE DEJARLA A ELLA TODO EL TRABAJO DEL REVIEW, YA OS VALE!. A ver si para la próxima vez, me escribe alguno de los otros. Seguro que también me lo pasaré bomba leyéndole. Un beso a todos. RAkAoMi. ¡Y muchas gracias por el review y por seguir la historia!.

…..

**hermis'lu:**

_debo admitir que si hay algo de lo que disfruto de tu fic son las contestaciones a los reviews por dio que manera de reirme ... _

Yo también suelo pasármelo bomba contestándolos. Menos cuando tengo que ponerme desagradable porque no tengo más remedio que parar los pies a ciertas personas que van de "listas". (jim y TATI). Por cierto hola, espero que estés bien y que no te hayas asustado mucho con lo de estos dos ya nombrados.

_en relacion a lo que te comente antes con que interprete lo que decia el sombrero seleccionador de que malfoy y harry deberian unirse pues ahora que lei tu opinon me he quedado pensando y tal ves sea cierto que se referia en general a que se unieran los slitheryn con los grifindors... _

Claro, si es que es lo más lógico que sea así.

_igualmente seria un poco extraño que esas dos casas se unieran debido a que siempre se han odiado y casi todos los slitheryn apoyan o siguen en el caso de malfoy, los ideales de lord voldemort en cambio podemos ver todo lo contrario en grifindor... igualmente como tu bien dijiste tratandoise de rowling todo es posible...  
_

Pues sí, pero ya no de Rowling sólo sino de cómo dice el dicho. "Situaciones desesperas requieren medidas desesperadas". Y puestos a defender el castillo¿se va a mirar de qué casa es cada uno?. Qué va, ni mucho menos. Lo normal es que no haya distinciones y que todos luchen para alcanzar un mismo objetivo.

_tambien comparto contigo cuadno decias que en ultimo libro se va a morir hasta el disparador ... ya no queda casi nadie salvo ron;harry y hermione que vendrian a ser los principales... pero ya ah matado a dumbledore a sirius no me extrañaria nada que en la lucha final se mueran todos los demas (lupin,tonks, la gran mayoria de la familia weasley...)_

Yo veo muerto hasta Hagrid. Con eso lo digo todo.

_asi que eres de sevilla!_

En efecto.

_es muy hermoso yo fui el año pasado debido a que mis primos viven en barcelona mas especificamente en empuria brava y nos prestaron el auto y nos fuimos a recorrer la carretera:P y paramos a comer en un pequeño bar que hay por alli! y hacia micho calor! y me descompuse jajaja _

Es que mi ciudad es famosa entre otras cosas, por lo calurosa que es. Este año es horrible, no salimos de una ola de calor cuando nos viene otra. Si no existieran los aires acondicionados (gran invento) esto sería insoportable.

_fue un viaje muy larhgo pero nien valio la pena bueno sigue escribiendo que lo haces muy bien ... _

Muchas gracias.

_ah y por cierto me mqantengo firme en mi desicion de que a mlafoy le gusta ginny ...  
_

Pues vale, yo digo…sí sí…está claro que ella le gusta, y los burros vuelan. Jjajajajajajajajajajajjaa.

_una pregunta con respecto al ultimo libro no es posible quew hermione halla estado bajo los efecos de la pocion amortentia? _

Pues sí, yo llegué a pensarlo también. Por lo mismo que tú explicas a continuación.

_por que al principio del libro digamos los primeros dies capitulos ella se cpomporta normal en el sentido de que se lleva muy bienb con harry y podemos leer algho entre lineas como viene sucediendo desde los libros anteriores pero a prtir del capitulo 11 su comportamniento cambia radicalmente volviendose bastantte obsesiva con ron y uno de los efectos que caausaba esa posion era que te obesesionaras con la persona ... _

Pues yo he pensado que podría ser así. Porque es que ese cambio radical es muy raro. Pero vamos, todo lo referido a los personajes en el libro sexto es rarísimo. Les ha cambiado tanto las personalidades que es como si los de los libros anteriores al sexto, fuesen otros distintos a ellos.

_igualmente lo veo muy improbable pero me lo comento una amiga y me parecio interesante saber tu opinion_

Yo opino que lo veo posible, aunque Hermione no es de las que suele caer bajo los efectos de pociones amorosas pero como en el mundo mágico todo es posible pues…sí, eso también podría ocurrir.

_bueno ya lo hize bastante laargo y extenso un beso cuidate!_

Tú hazlo como tú quieras, lo importante no es que lo alargues por complacerme, sino que escribas lo que a ti te apetezca de verdad. Aunque sean tres frases. Mientras esas frases tengan sentido y no sean como la que ponía jim, que siempre era la misma... Por mí puedes poner el review lo largo o corto que quieras. Un beso fuerte y hasta pronto. RAkAoMi.

…..

**Tonks Granger**

_Hola ootra vez )  
_

¡Hola, linda!

_segui tu consejo :P...  
aki estoi comiendo mientras leo el fic xD_

Pues yo ahora no como, son las siete y media de la tarde. Pero a las nueve seguro que tengo hambre. Jejejejeje.

_nah pues nena..  
penita me da qle quede poco al fic..  
pero estoy ansiosa por saber  
komo terminara )..._

_kuidate besos!_

Sí, todo tiene un principio y un final. Espero que el cap trece también te guste. Un beso fuerte. Cuídate. Nos vemos cuando regrese a finales de agosto. RAkAoMi.

…

**valeth:**

¡NUEVA LECTORA. HOLAAAA. BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA DEL FIC!

_oye al fin termine de leer tu historia es largisima _

Sí hija, ésa es mi principal característica como escritora. Lo mucho que suelo alargar los capítulos.

_me sente alas dos y ya son las diez y eso que lei desde el capi 8 eres un vicio jajajaja..._

Jjajajajajjajajaja. Gracias, linda.

_no metira esta bueno el fic siguelo pronto ok._

En cuanto vuelva de mis vacaciones subiré el capítulo 14.

_que me muero por leer la declaracion de hermy, bueno me despido vas bien sigue igual chais..._

Gracias de nuevo. Hasta dentro de unos veinte días, que será cuando vuelva. Cuídate mucho. RAkAoMi.

….

**yuna:**

¡NUEVA LECTORAAAA. BIENNNN. BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA DEL FIC, YUNA!

_hola jojo pues te dire ke me tienes pikada _

Hola. ¿Sí?. Pues me alegro.

_me gusta musho tu historia y como escribes la vdd _

Muchas gracias.

_he terminado de leer el fic y son exactamente las 5:56 de la mañana espero que continues tu historia y no tardes tanto aunque tardate si quieres _

Pues voy a tardar unos 20 días en subir el siguiente capítulo porque la semana próxima me voy a la playa con mi familia.

_pero no la dejes sin terminar ok _

Nunca he dejado una historia sin terminar. Escribir un fic inacabado no es mi estilo, la verdad.

_aun que se que la inspiracion influye ok _

Sí, hay épocas de falta de inspiración que me agobian bastante pero ahora mismo no es mi caso. Tengo tantas ideas para el fic que bien podría llegar a los 20 capítulos pero ya dije que se quedaría en 15 y eso es lo que haré.

_tambien espero que hagas a los malos mas malos aun je ja no te creas _

Reconozco que tengo que exagerar la maldad para que sean peores que en los libros (sobre todo en lo referido a Draco Malfoy, pero tampoco le considero un santo. Ese chico es malo, siempre lo ha sido, quizás no tanto como otros malos de Harry Potter, pero de bueno no tiene nada.) pero sí, sus fechorías harán, claro, si no la historia no tendría emoción. ¿Verdad?

_espero que continues pronto con tu historia ya que me parece original_

En cuanto vuelva de la playa la continuaré. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te lo parezca. Hago lo posible para que mis fics sean distintos a otros. Que cuando los leáis no penséis eso de…"Jo, más de lo mismo, qué rollo". Me entiendes¿verdad?. ;-)

_lamento no haberla seguido desde el principio pero es que hoy la empese a leer y me gusto bastante que termine en el cap12_

_weno cuidese y mucha surte_

A ver, no te disculpes por eso. Cada persona con sus circunstancias. ¿Ok?. Y no termina en el cap 12 sino en el quince. Lo tuve que alargar porque con doce capítulos me quedaba corta para todo lo que quería poner. Cuídate mucho tú también. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. Muchas gracias por haber dejado el review.

….

**Noemí:**

_hola cariño, ya te soy más fiel, y te leo más rapido eh._

¡HOLA CORAZÓNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!. Tú siempre me has sido fiel, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Léeme a tu ritmo, con saber que me lees me conformo. Jejejejee.

_que te puedo decir, pues que me gusta como siempre mucho lo que escribes, que hay que ver la giiny esa, ains que odio le tiene a la pobre hermione. aunque la salvo pero hay que ver que manera de despreciarla después pobre chica._

Sí, pero es que personajes como ella y del Draco Malfoy, son los que dan vidilla a las historias. Jejejejee. Bueno, aquí ya se ha resuelto lo de Ginny. Lo de Malfoy no lo sabréis hasta el cap 14. Pero eso tendrá que ser cuando vuelva de la playa. Que ya toca irme. ¿Verdad?. ;-)

_la escena de la ducha me encanta que bonito es el amor jaja. en serio esa parte te quedo preciosa._

"Qué bonito es el amor, más que nunca en primavera, y mañana sale el sol porque estamos en agosto." Eso dice la canción "Depende" de Jarabe de Palo. Sí que es bonito…sí. En la adolescencia más bonito aún, todo se ve tan perfecto e inocente…ains…quién pudiera volver a aquella época donde todo nos parecía bueno. Pues gracias, pero me habría gustado saber si te reíste con lo del partido de Quidditch y a ese Colin recibiendo coscorrones de la profesora McGonagall. Juajuajuajuajua. Lamentablemente, a la altura que estamos del fic, nos queda poca comedia pero bueno… como yo siempre digo…cada cosa tiene su encanto. ¿Verdad?. ;-)

_y nada más que espero pronto el proximo capitulo, que habra algo novedoso jajaja, yo se a que me refiero esa nota de autora por dios y nada más.  
_

JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJAU. Soy terrible cuando me mosqueo. ¿Eh?. JUAJUAJAUJAUJAUJAUJUA. Pero tú sabes por qué me he mosqueado tantísimo con ellos. Y sé que me comprendes.

_que te quiero mucho y que te mando muchos besitos mi niña_

¡PUES YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUUUCHOOOO!. TE MANDO MÁS BESOS QUE TÚ A MÍ, EA. Un besazo enorme. Marta. ;-)

…

**Elmejor potter**

_Hola! _

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA. NUEVO LECTOR. BIENNNNNN!

_se que soy nuevo ,_

¿Y QUÉ?. ¡A MÍ ME ENCANTA CONOCER GENTE NUEVA CADA VEZ QUE SUBO CAPÍTULO!. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARTE A CONOCER. ;-)

_pero es que me encanto tu fic! desde hace tiempo estoy buscando un fic de H/Hr como este pero no lo he encontrado hasta este..._

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!.

_Bueno yo no soy nadie para jusgar tu fic pero no hay nada que jusgarle (segun pienzo yo jeje) ..._

¿Cómo que no?. Eres un lector que sigue la historia. Tienes todo el derecho a juzgarlo como a no hacerlo. Además, a mí me gusta que me comentéis los aciertos o fallos que pueda tener porque así veo dónde voy bien y dónde no. Pero por lo que has dicho, debo entender que a ti te gusta tal y como está. Así que gracias otra vez por tener tan buen concepto de la historia.

_Bueno al grano me encanta tu fic y estoy seguro que lo seguire hasta el final de la historia, se que te perguntaras porque no te deje un riview antes pero quria esperar al untimo capitulo para dejarlo (primera vez que escrivo un review tan largo xD), pero te apollo!_

Bueno, no me planteo por qué los lectores o lectoras escriben los reviews antes o después. Pero sí te digo que el último capítulo es el quince, no el doce. Los capítulos catorce y quince, que son los que faltan por publicarse. No verán la luz hasta que yo regrese de la playa, ya que es la semana próxima cuando me voy con mi familia. ¿Cuándo vuelvo?. A finales de agosto pero aún no sé qué día exacto lo haré.

_Bueno sin decir mas me despido y hasme un favor  
¿No tardes mucho en actualizar¿si?  
Gracias por atenderme  
Adios:.)_

Pues sí que voy a tardar, porque no voy a estar en casa hasta pasado el 27 de agosto. Lo siento, pero no depende de mí el poder regresar antes.

_No me des las gracias por atenderte, no me cuesta ningún trabajo el responder a los lectores y las lectoras que decidís escribirme. En todo caso, soy yo quien agradece que os toméis la molestia de dejarme el review. Un beso y espero leerte en otra ocasión. RAkAoMi. ;-)_

…..

**Aneitablack:**

_Wow!... primero que nada decirte que despues de llevar casi 3 dias leyendo (con interrupciones como que me quiten el computador) me he puesto al dia con el ff... y... _

Primero ante todo. ¡HOLAAAAAAAA. ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE Y SALUDARTE. BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA DEL FIC!.

_no tengo otra cara mas que colocar un O.o y decirte que es realmente, el mejor ff que he leido.  
_

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, LINDA!

_Segundo... me ha encantado todos los momentos H/Hr que has puesto... aunque ninguno ha llegado a mayores... _

Es que sólo llevan juntos como pareja 5 días (ella aceptó salir con él, el lunes y el viernes se deshechizaron), es normal que en menos de una semana no hayan llegado a mayores. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los dos son vírgenes y sobre todo también, porque de los dos, es Hermione la que aún no tiene claro si ama o no a Harry.

_y tambien me encanta lo tierno que haces que sea Harry... siempre me lo habia imaginado asi, pero nunca habia leido un ff que lo describiera mejor que este. Y es que wow... no puedo decir nada mas a eso.. jajajaja...  
_

Gracias otra vez.

_por lo de Ginny cada vez me cae mas mal, realmente la pobrecita esta obsecionadisma con Harry... es que no puede ser tan malvada para hacerle eso a Hermione, _

Sí puede serlo porque como tú bien has dicho está obsesionada y las obsesiones no son cosas normales ni naturales y por eso llevan a las personas a hacer cosas también malas y antinaturales. Pero ya en este cap, Ginny ha recuperado el juicio, ha tardado una semana en hacerlo pero como dicen por ahí…" Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena."

_no es la culpa de ella que Harry se haya enamordo y tampoco que ella este empezando a sentir lo mismo. _

Pues no, pero como ya se ha dado cuenta de eso pues…problema resuelto. ¿Verdad?. ;-)

_Los otros son el grupito de Malfoy que los odio con todo mi ser, claro, despues de Snape... maldito, hijo de... tu entiendes que sigue XD_

Sí, perfectamente. Yo no les odio pero tampoco me encantan. Gracias a Rowling y sus libros, sabemos lo "buenas personas" que son. ;-)

_muchas gracias por haber escrito tan buen fic... _

Gracias a ti en todo caso por dejarme el review y permitirme conocer tu opinión y también tu existencia.

_vuelvo a repetir que es el mejor que he leido y que tienes que seguirle, porque ya me impasiento!..._

_sisisisisisi!  
_

Pues me alegra saber que te gusta tanto y siento decirte que la semana próxima me voy a la playa con mi familia y no vuelvo a casa hasta finales de agosto, así que tendrás que esperar hasta después del 27, para poder leer el capítulo catorce, que es el que sigue a éste. Y como allí no tengo internet, no puedo actualizar el capítulo antes de la fecha mencionada.

_te mando un beso enorme de chocolate con chipitas de menta..  
aioz!_

Gracias preciosa. Cuídate mucho. Yo también te mando muchos besos. RAkAoMi.

…

**naoko fujisawa:**

_Hola!_

¡HOLA NUEVA LECTORA. BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA DEL FIC!

_quería decirte que cuando empecé a leer tu fic ya iba por el capítulo seis y que me los leí de una sentada! o-0 _

Pues eso es toda una hazaña. Mira que mis capítulos son mini biblias. Jejejejejjeeje.

_me gusta mucho tu forma de describir_

Gracias.

_los sentimientos de harry y de hermione y de como progresa su relación. me entra de todo por el cuerpo con las escenas del baño -, con lo romanticona que soy yo.  
_

Yo también lo soy, pero no me gusta ser pastelosa. Es algo que intento en cada fic. Hacer cosas bonitas, románticas, tiernas, sensuales…lo que sea menos caer en lo empalagoso. Tú dirás si lo consigo o no. ;-)

_desde luego hay que ver como es ese draco, mira que ya es malo de por sí,_

¡BIEN, BIEN, BIENNNNN!. ¡POR FIN ALGUIEN COMPARTE MI OPINIÓN DE QUE DRACO ES MALO DE POR SÍ!. AYYY QUÉ ALEGRÍA, YA ERA HORA JOLINES. Es que en esta página hay muchas lectoras que se empeñan en creer que Draco es sólo una "pobre víctima de las circunstancias y la educación recibida pero que en el fondo es una buena persona". Já, me río yo de esa idea. Qué ilusas son, por dios. No es que me esté burlando de ellas, nada más lejos de mi intención. Es que no puedo comprender que piensen así cuando Rowling en cada uno de sus libros, no hace más que mostrarnos con muchas escenas, situaciones, diálogos y ejemplos distintos…toda la maldad, mezquindad, rencor, envidia y otras cosas malas que tiene Draco Malfoy dentro de sí. Podrá tener algunas ideas prefijadas debido a la educación recibida, no digo que no, pero ese niño es malo porque lo lleva dentro, no porque le obliguen a serlo o porque "tenga" que serlo. Me alegro de saber que tú también eres de mi opinión. (Empezaba a pensar que yo era de las pocas que le veían así).

_pero con todo lo que ha hecho es incluso peor que antes 0-o _

Sí bueno, es que en mi historia exagero mucho su maldad. Pero tiene que ser así porque si no, no habría emoción. ¿Verdad? ;-)

_harry y hermione tendrán que andarse con cuidado, si realmente va a hacerles más perradas de las que ya hizo antes y después del partido; _

Jújújúuuu…Ya verás lo que os espera de su parte en el capítulo catorce…

Sólo digo que no os va a dejar indiferentes. Eso seguro.

_aunque Ginny tampoco se queda corta mira que decirle a la pobre hermione que es como la peste, yo entiendo que esté celosa y que daría cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de hermione pero eso ya es pasarse T.T _

Las personas obsesionadas por algo, como Ginny, no piensan en lo que dicen o hacen simplemente se dejan llevar por su ira, celos y envidia.

De todos modos en este capítulo 13, lo de Ginny con Hermione ya está solucionado. Lo que demuestra por otra parte, que efectivamente, ella no es mala en el fondo, simplemente había pasado por…una locura transitoria podríamos decir, debido a la obsesión que tenía.

_También me pareció muy emotivo el que harry y hermione leyeran juntos el diario de lily, supongo que llegarán a la parte en que lily y james lo hicieron, antes de que harry y hermione hagan el amor. _

Mmmmm….eso me lo reservo. No te diré si es así o no, hasta que llegue el momento de tú saberlo. Jejejjejejeje.

_bueno que me encanta tu fic y que espero que actualices pronto,_

_Gracias. Sobre lo de actualizar pronto…va a ser que no. Hasta finales de agosto no podré porque la semana próxima me voy a la playa. Pero seguiré adelantando el fic allí para poder actualizarlo en cuanto regrese._

_por cierto lo de las palomitas y los refrescos ya me lo tomo al pie de la letra, de hecho me tome una granizada mientras leia el capitulo doce XD bueno ya no me enrrollo más matta ne!_

Yo también bebo y picoteo cuando leo un fic largo o cuando llevo mucho rato escribiendo. Un beso, me ha encantado conocerte. Muchas gracias por haberme dejado el review. Que disfrutes el verano. RAkAoMi. ;-)

….

**cristina franco**

¡HOLA, NUEVA LECTORA, BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA DEL FIC!. ;-)

_TA PIOLASA...MALDTIO D MALFOY I SUS COMPINCHES,_

Piolasa no sé qué significa, pero supongo que será algo positivo.

Sí, personajes como ellos dan vidilla a la historia. Jejejejeje.

_POBRE DE HEMR POBRE SU ESPALDA MAS BIEN..JEJE...BUENO EN FIN TOO TA CHEVRE..._

Chévere sí sé lo que es. Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic.

_TA K ESTA PART LA HAZ HECHO SUFRIR A HERM ...MALA..JAJAJA..._

No todo va a ser "color de rosa". ¿Verdad?. El mundo es cruel y las personas siempre sufrimos por culpa de otras, lo queramos o no.

_EN FIN ESPEOR K SIGAS PRONTO OKIS...BYE BYE CDT...I NO LA AGAS SUFRIR MUXO A HERM PS...NUS EAS MALA JAJA..BYE_

Lo haré en cuanto vuelva de la playa pues me voy la semana próxima y no regreso hasta finales de agosto.

Si hago sufrir más a Hermione será porque lo exija la historia, de todos modos es muy posible que así sea, más todavía sabiendo lo que ha contado Ginny sobre Malfoy al final de este capítulo. Un beso fuerte y gracias por haberme dejado el review. Que pases un buen verano. RAkAoMi. ;-)

…


	14. Mátala

**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles, 13 de septiembre de 2006.

Hola cómo estáis. Espero que bien. Yo he tenido un verano tranquilo y relajante, me hacía falta. Antes de pasar al cap, quiero deciros que después de este capítulo, sólo me quedará subir el Epílogo para terminar definitivamente el fic.

Advertencia: En este capítulo, se describe una escena "no apto para menores" porque implica un intento de…agresividad sexual. Por otro lado, este capítulo contiene también, escenas de lucha, violencia y expresiones verbales mal sonantes. Si decides leerlo a pesar de todo, es cosa tuya, no mía. Como dice el dicho…"El que avisa no es traidor" y tú ya estás avisado/a.

Por cierto, he tardado en volver porque tuvieron que cambirme el router (el aparatito de internet) pero gracias a eso me ha dado más tiempo para escribir y el cap me ha salido largo (normalísimo en mí) y creo que por otra parte, ha sido una manera de compensaros la espera, gracias por seguir ahí. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Y no os olvidéis de los refrescos, aperitivos, ir al baño para no levantaros en medio de la lectura (si es que hay gente a la que eso le fastidia) y cosas de esas porque os aseguro que tenéis para rato. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

- En cursiva: pensamientos de Harry o Hermione.

- Con guiones: diálogos de los personajes.

Música Recomendada:

- Instrumental .

* * *

**Cap. 14. " Mátala."**

Amanecía un día tranquilo cuando Hermione abrió los ojos. Lo primero que escuchó fue el suave ronroneo de su gato Croockshanks, al que siempre encontraba a los pies de su cama cuando ella dormía sola.

- Buenos días cariño.- pronunció haciendo una señal al gato para que se acercara.- ¿Has dormido bien?.- preguntó acariciando su cabeza.

El felino maulló complacido mientras se ponía panza arriba y empezaba a mover las patas como si luchara con ella. Hermione no podía más que reír al mismo tiempo que movía una de sus manos intentando detener aquél "ataque" repentino. Cuando el gato consideró que había tenido suficiente juego, saltó de la cama y se subió al alféizar de la ventana. Ella no perdió tiempo en abrírsela para que saliera.

- Pásalo bien. Nos veremos luego.- El gato maulló como en señal de acuerdo, justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer escuchó la voz de su ama decirle…- Si ves algo extraño avísame.- Por toda respuesta, Crookshanks bufó, pero Hermione sabía que no era de enfado precisamente.

Mirando el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, se dio cuenta que aún faltaba una hora para el desayuno. Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para comenzar a asearse. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se percató que le sobraba media hora así que decidió hacer lo que tantas veces había hecho durante siete años seguidos. Ir al dormitorio de los chicos y despertar a sus dos mejores amigos.

"_Espero no volver a pillar a Ron en calzoncillos o peor…que me tire otro calcetín pestilente a la cara. Ahora entiendo por qué dice Harry que no soporta el olor a pies de los chicos."_

- ¿Se puede?.- preguntó con cautela tras llamar a la puerta con energía pero sin armar mucho escándalo.

- ¿Quién es?.- dijo Seamus Finnigan al otro lado de la puerta.

- Hermione. ¿Están Harry y Ron despiertos?

- Sí.- Dijo el chico sin ocultar la risa al verles dormidos aún y escuchar a Ron roncando de forma sonora.

- Mientes fatal, Seamus.- añadió Hermione en tono divertido.- Diles a esas dos marmotas que si no se levantan y arreglan en menos de veinte minutos me iré a desayunar sin ellos y diles también que luego no pienso pasarle los apuntes si llegan tarde a clase. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, prefecta Granger.- pronunció en tono ceremonioso aunque estaba claro para Hermione que él bromeaba.- Haré lo que usted ordene, señora.

- Vete por ahí un rato.- Añadió ella riéndose más. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las carcajadas de Seamus mientras ella descendía por las escaleras que la llevarían hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando escuchó pasos de carrera. Se giró y se encontró con un más que colorado Seamus. Seguramente rojo por el esfuerzo.

- Relájate o te va a dar algo.- dijo ella agarrándole de un brazo y acercándole al sofá, donde le hizo sentarse.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ron y Harry no despiertan ni con el hechizo "Aqua". Estoy preocupado. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- ¿A despertarles?

- Sí.

- Pero se supone que no debo entrar en vuestro dormitorio…

- Oh vamos, has entrado todas las veces que has querido. ¿A qué viene ahora esa excusa?

- Es que te conozco muy bien, Seamus, y sé que te encantan las bromas. No me gustaría que todo esto sólo fuese una tomadura de pelo y que al entrar, Ron volviese a tirarme otro calcetín de olor vomitivo como hizo la semana pasada.

- Te juro por lo más sagrado, que esta vez no bromeo.

- ¿Y por qué no le has pedido ayuda a otros chicos del dormitorio?

- Porque no están, ya han salido todos. Por favor échame una mano y te prometo que haré lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Sí señora.

- Seamus, déjate el señora, no soy profesora.

- Pero eres prefecta, eso también se merece un respeto. ¿No?

- Para otra persona puede, para mí no. Ahora dime qué quieres que haga con Harry y Ron. Dices que ni el Aqua ha funcionado. ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Yo pensé utilizar otros hechizos pero…me da miedo que algo salga mal, tú sabes que a veces meto la pata.

- Todo el mundo se equivoca, pero no es malo seguir intentándolo. ¿No vienes?.- preguntó cuando vio que Seamus no se movía del sofá.

- ¿Para qué?. Tú conoces más hechizos que todos los estudiantes de este castillo, no sé en qué podría serte útil.

- Como quieras, pero si Ron o Harry me hacen alguna travesura, te lo perderás.

Aquella última frase funcionó, ella escuchó el ímpetu con que se levantó el chico, que pegó una pequeña carrera hasta alcanzarla y ponerse a su lado.

Pero ser su acompañante no era lo único que pretendía Seamus, porque siendo alguien bromista, no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un coscorrón en la cabeza y echar a correr en dirección a las escaleras.

Durante todo el trayecto que hicieron subiendo aquellos peldaños, las risas de los dos jóvenes seguido del sonido de una rápida persecución fue el único sonido que inundó la estancia. Justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de alcanzarle y devolverle el coscorrón, la puerta del dormitorio masculino se abrió dando paso a un Ron con expresión somnolienta. El pelirrojo apareció en boxers y frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó bostezando sonoramente.

Hermione dio una mini bofetada nada dolorosa a la nuca de Seamus, provocando que él la mirase con cara de "no sabes con quién te has metido" que hizo que comenzase a perseguirla por toda la habitación mientras ella, chillando un poquito mientras se partía de risa, intentaba escapar de su alcance. Justo cuando Seamus iba a pillarla, ella saltó y aterrizó en la cama de Harry, el cuál, despertó al notar lo mucho que acababa de botar el colchón.

Cuando logró medio enfocar su vista sin las gafas, se dio cuenta que había dos personas a su lado y por las risas que emitían estaba claro que pertenecían a un chico y una chica. Harry no pudo evitar la cara de asombro que puso, cuando se colocó las gafas y vio a Seamus Finnigan encima de Hermione, riéndose como loco mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga. Para más asombro aún de Harry, la propia Hermione no parecía tener prisa por quitárselo de encima mientras hacía lo posible por devolverle las cosquillas a él.

Harry se frotó los ojos tres veces, como queriendo comprobar si era verdad lo que estaba viendo. Cuando vio que sí lo era, su primera reacción fue acercarse a ellos para intentar separarlos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer o decir algo, escuchó la voz de Ron decirle…

- No te preocupes, sólo están jugando.

- No me preocupa, es sólo que no me gusta. Oye Seamus… ¿te importaría mucho dejar tranquila a Hermione además de apartarte de ella?. Se está poniendo roja de tanto reírse y por otro lado, si no os levantáis ahora mismo, vais a llegar tarde al desayuno. Hoy hay pastel de limón, Hermione. ¿Es que quieres perdértelo?.- dijo pensando que quizás la tentación de uno de los platos favoritos de ella, surtiese efecto.

- ¡No!.- dijo la aludida entre risas.- ¡Pero me lo estoy pasando bomba. Seamus por dios, me vas a matar de risa. Ya basta!

Seamus no obedeció, eso empezó a molestar a Harry. Una cosa era que jugasen de forma inocente, otra muy distinta que él desobedeciera una orden directa, y no sólo de cualquier persona sino de la chica que Harry amaba.

- ¡Seamus!.- volvió a pedir Hermione que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para contraatacar.- ¡Eres terrible!- Aunque ella volvió a reírse de forma sonora, Harry sintió que le hervía la sangre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró fuertemente uno de los brazos del chico y tiró de él hasta que lo arrastró fuera de la cama, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Seamus se incorporó mirándole de forma airada.

- ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?

- Qué te pasa a ti mejor dicho. No te apartabas de ella por más que te lo pedía. No es por nada pero…no vuelvas a tomarte tantas confianzas con Hermione, sin mi permiso no.

Seamus miró a Harry como si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza, pues no entendía aquella reacción posesiva e infantil que estaba teniendo el moreno en aquél momento. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar o replicar algo, vio a Hermione acercarse a ellos y decir con tono serio…

- Seamus, vete a desayunar. Ron, comienza a ducharte. Tengo que hablar con Harry.

Por toda respuesta, los dos chicos obedecieron sin rechistar mientras Harry tragaba saliva al ver la expresión airada que mostraban ahora los ojos marrones de Hermione.

- ¿Pero tú de qué vas?.- dijo ella de forma acusatoria.- Seamus no hizo nada malo, ni yo tampoco. Sólo estábamos jugando.

- ¿A haceros cosquillas por todo el cuerpo mientras te tenía debajo suya?

- ¿Y qué?. Eso no es un crimen. Es algo que he hecho con mi primo Richard millones de veces.

- Seamus no es tu primo.

- Pero es un compañero de clase y a veces, en contadas ocasiones, también ha sido amigo mío. Así que no veo por qué no puedo jugar con él.

- No deberías jugar con un chico de esa manera, mientras que no fuese familia tuya o incluso tu novio. Él no es ninguna de esas dos cosas, yo sí, al menos una.

- Te equivocas Harry, tú eres las dos cosas. Pero una cosa te digo…

- Qué.

- A pesar de que te quiero mucho, a veces actúas como un verdadero cretino. Me voy.

- ¿Dónde?

- A donde me de la gana. ¡Ah!. No vuelvas a ordenarme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

- ¿Perdón?

- Yo no admito órdenes de nadie si no tienen sentido. Que sea la última vez que se te pasa por la cabeza ordenarme o prohibirme algo tan tonto como lo de antes. Sobre todo porque no eres quién para hacerlo. ¿Me entiendes?

- Pues…

- Lo que intento decirte es que yo sólo admito órdenes de cualquier tipo, si es mi padre quien las dice. Por ser quien es.

- Hermione yo…

- No, ahora no te disculpes.

Sobre todo porque no lo sientes, por mucho que intentes mostrar lo contrario, sé que en el fondo estás enfadado conmigo pero…¿sabes qué te digo?.

La única que tendría que estar más que enfadada debería ser yo. Soy la única persona que no se ha portado de forma injusta. Repito Harry, no vuelvas a darme órdenes o a prohibirme algo tan tonto como el hecho de poder o no poder jugar con quien a mí me apetezca, porque si vuelves a hacerlo…puede que veas una cara de mí que no te va a gustar. ¿Entendido?

- Sí señora.

- Sí solamente. El señora se lo dices a otra. Y ahora me voy que tengo hambre. ¡Ah!. Hoy no pienso esperaros para ir a clase y si llegáis tarde luego no me pidáis los apuntes porque no pienso dároslos. A ver cuándo leches aprendéis a madrugar. Dejad ya de portaros como niños irresponsables. ¡Estáis en séptimo y último año, por dios bendito. Comportaos como se espera de vosotros, de una maldita vez!

El portazo que ella dio resonó por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?.- preguntó Ron recién duchado y con una toalla atada a la cintura.

- Uno llamado Harry Potter.- respondió su mejor amigo en dirección al baño.

- Cuéntamelo luego. Date prisa, que no quiero quedarme sin desayuno.

- Entonces vístete y vete. A mí me da igual comer o no.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?.- preguntó Ron al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo mientras se servía un bollo y un donut de chocolate en su plato.

- Bueno, Harry parecía algo…desanimado cuando se metió en el baño.

- Que le den. Así aprenderá a no portarse como un imbécil.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de contármelo de una vez?

- Es que se puso a darme órdenes tontas. O sea, va y me dice que me prohíbe volver a jugar con Seamus. ¡Como si lo que hicimos fuese algo malo!.

¿Es que es pecado jugar con un compañero de clase, eh?. Además, él y yo estábamos allí para intentar despertaros lo que pasa es que al final nos distrajimos pero igualmente eso no es excusa para que Harry se ponga en plan "te prohíbo esto porque soy tu novio y tienes que obedecerme".

¡Pero en qué época se cree que estamos!. ¿En la Edad Media para que tenga que obedecerle sin rechistar sólo por ser él un hombre?. Anda y que le den por ahí un batallón entero de peces espada.

- ¿Un batallón de qué?

- De peces espadas. Son una…clase de peces muggles que viven en alta mar y que tienen una especie de espada a modo de nariz. Por eso se les llama así.

- Ah, vale. Esto…¿y no será que Harry reaccionó así, más por estar celoso que porque fuese un machista?

- ¿Celoso, de Seamus y yo?. No sé por qué debería estarlo.

- De Seamus y tú no, sino más bien del modo en que jugabais.

- ¡ Pero es que no era algo malo!

- Sí, Hermione, para Harry sí lo fue. Ten en cuenta que Seamus estaba encima tuya.

- ¡Pero eso no es para que se enfade!

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz?. Nos está mirando todo el mundo y eso no es algo que te guste. ¿Cierto?

- Perdona.

- No, si a mí me da igual. Eres tú la que pasa vergüenza con esas cosas.

- Pues sí.

- Estábamos en que Harry se mosqueó porque Seamus estaba encima tuya…

- Según tú…eso parece.

- Pues entonces es muy normal que le siente mal. A mí tampoco me gustaría ver a Luna debajo de algún chico por mucho que estuviesen jugando.

- Bueno, vale, ese punto puedo entenderlo pero…¿con qué derecho se cree para darme órdenes o incluso prohibirme lo que no puedo hacer?

- ¿Con el que le da ser el hombre que más te quiere?

- Ah no, de eso nada. No me des esa excusa porque no te funcionará. Digas lo que digas, amar a alguien no significa controlarle de ninguna manera. Por ahí sí que no paso.

- No es cuestión de que quiera controlarte porque te ame, Hermione.

- Pues eso fue lo que dijiste.

- Ya, pero…es que no me expliqué bien.

- Soy toda oídos.

- Harry te quiere, te quiere de verdad y cuando quieres de verdad a alguien…sientes cosas que antes jamás habías sentido.

- ¿Los celos infundados son una de esas cosas?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Y por qué, no se supone que cuando alguien te quiere de verdad confía en ti plenamente, ocurra lo que ocurra?

- Sí.

- ¡Entonces no tendría por qué enfadarse con nosotros!

- Que hables más bajo.- dijo Ron en tono autoritario.- Ahora incluso Malfoy nos está mirando.

- Lo que faltaba.- Resopló ella con fastidio.

- En fin, Hermione, la cuestión es… que no es que se pusiera celoso porque esté enamorado, se puso celoso porque había un chico que no era él, encima tuya. Es así de simple. Y claro, como es Harry el que se siente el único que te quiere de una forma profunda, digamos que…el verte de esa manera con Seamus…en una postura que se puede considerar algo inapropiada o incluso muy íntima… pues…eso fue lo que le molestó. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

- Creo que sí, pero sigo encontrando el asunto de lo más tonto.

- Pues tonto o no, te aseguro que es algo que ofendería a cualquier chico que ama a una chica. Somos así de…

- ¿Raros?

- ¿Nosotros?. Qué va, vosotras sí que lo sois. Sois raras y complicadas, deberíais venir con un libro de instrucciones.

- Pues digo lo mismo con respecto a los chicos.

- ¿Me pasas la mantequilla, por favor?

- Aquí tienes. ¿Y qué es, según tú, lo que debería hacer cuando le vea. Darle un besito en plan "no pasa nada, sigo queriéndote mucho?. Porque la verdad es que no me apetece nada hacer eso.

- Yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es lo que has hecho siempre con él y conmigo. Ser sincera.

- Pero si ya lo fui…

- Lo sé, pero no es malo que vuelvas a serlo. Me refiero a…¿has aclarado ya lo que sientes de verdad por él?

- No del todo, pero ya no está tan oscuro. Creo que empiezo a vislumbrar algo de claridad.

- ¿Y es buena o mala?. Me refiero para Harry.

- No pienso decírtelo. Eso es privado.- dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente a la vez que se reía guiñándole un ojo.

- Creo que me hago una ligera idea al respecto. ¿Me dejarás ser el padrino de bodas?

- Anda y vete al cuerno cordialmente. No nos cases todavía, aún no he dicho sí.

- Hay veces que la voz y la cara…dicen más que las palabras.

- ¿Ahora interpretas las emociones con sólo mirar a alguien?

- No, pero a ti te conozco desde hace siete años. Es tiempo suficiente para que sepa ver cosas con sólo observarte o incluso escucharte.

- Vaya, nuestro querido Ron tiene talentos ocultos, qué calladito te lo tenías.- dijo ella de forma juguetona.

- Qué puedo decir…soy una caja de sorpresas.- añadió él riendo de manera traviesa.

- Oh bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Por algo eres un Weasley. ¿No?

- Efectivamente. Y ahora querida amiga, discúlpame.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- preguntó al verle levantarse y salir de su asiento.

- A dejaros privacidad. Por allí viene tu…¿Cómo se llamaba el italiano del libro ese que me hiciste leer el año pasado, el que se mató cuando creyó que su novia había muerto?

- Romeo, Ron, se llamaba Romeo Montesco y ella Julieta Capuleto. ¿Te gustó el libro?

- Era muy…

- ¿Poético?

- Yo diría más bien…empalagoso, algo aburrido a veces pero sin duda emocionante en su mayoría. Bueno me voy, que tal y como tú has dicho, por ahí viene Romeo. Un consejo Julieta…

- Dime…Mercuccio.

- ¿Mercuccio?. ¡Lo recuerdo!. El mejor amigo de Romeo.

- Que muere por culpa del primo de Julieta.

- Sí, fue una pena, ese Mercuccio era muy divertido. En fin, date prisa por aclararte y decírselo. Eso sí…si al final resulta ser una negativa, asegúrate que cuando lo sepa, no tenga ningún frasco de veneno cerca o incluso un puñal que pueda usar. No queremos otra tragedia romántica igualita a la del libro. ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Escúchame porque sólo te lo diré una vez y luego negaré haberlo dicho si me lo preguntas de nuevo…

- Dispara.

- Es el mejor libro romántico que he leído en toda mi vida. El único que he leído, en realidad. Pero me gustó tanto que no pienso leer otro, no creo que haya otro libro que lo iguale o que incluso lo supere. Ese tal…

- Shakespeare, Ron, William Shakespeare. El mejor autor poético y teatral que ha tenido la literatura muggle.

- Lo que sea, pero ese tío escribía de escándalo.

- Espera a que te pase el resto de sus obras, vas a alucinar en colores.

- ¿Todas se parecen a Romeo y Julieta?

- Como Romeo y Julieta…no hay nada parecido. Cada obra de Shakespeare es única. ¿Sabes qué?. Voy a pasarte "La doceava noche o Como gustéis", seguro que te reirás mucho.

- ¿De qué va?. Hazme un resumen rápido.

- Pues trata de una chica llamada Viola, que tiene un único hermano, Sebastian.

Ellos son mellizos y están muy unidos, cuando mueren sus padres se suben a un barco para viajar a otro lugar con el fin de empezar una nueva vida, pero por culpa de una fuerte tormenta naufragan y cuando los dos caen al mar, se separan.

Tanto él como ella, piensan que el otro ha muerto, porque no se reencuentran cuando llegan a la playa. Entonces ella se entera que ha llegado a una isla llamada Ilyria, que está gobernada por un duque y cuando le ve, se enamora de él a primera vista. Pero el duque está enamorado de una dama que no le corresponde. Él le pide matrimonio cada día pero ella siempre le rechaza. Viola se compadece del duque y para estar cerca de él, se corta el pelo y se hace pasar por un hombre y así es como se convierte en su sirviente.

- Parece interesante. ¿Cómo se llama Viola cuando está disfrazada?

- Cesáreo.

- Qué nombre tan feo para un supuesto hombre.

- Bueno…algunos hombres tienen nombres peores. ¿Quieres que siga o no?

- Por supuesto.

- Desde el instante en que el duque contrata a Viola ella se convierte en su…chico de los recados. Ella es ahora quien lleva los mensajes para Olivia, que así se llama el amor frustrado del duque Orsino, y cuando Olivia ve el aspecto masculino de Viola, se enamora de ella a primera vista. Pero como no sabe que ella no es un hombre de verdad, el resto del libro está lleno de enredos amorosos y situaciones bastante cómicas con respecto a eso y otras cosas. ¿Te interesa leértelo?

- Sí, tiene buena pinta. ¿También es de Shakespeare?

- Ajá…

- Entonces pásamelo cuando acabemos las clases. Y ahora sí que me voy. ¡Nos vemos luego!

- ¿Dónde va Ron con tanta prisa?.- preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione. Iba a darle un beso pero ella se retiró, levantándose también.

- Nos vemos luego.

- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

- Algo sí.

- Hermione yo…

- Ahora no, Harry. No me apetece hablar. Si me disculpas, tengo prisa. ¡Te veré en Pociones!

- Mierda.- masculló cuando la vio alejarse.

En un principio intentó comer solo, pero cuando vio que se le había quitado el apetito, le pegó tres mordiscos a un plátano, se bebió un vaso de zumo y se levantó también de su asiento con rapidez, entrando en clase de Pociones justo antes de que cerrasen las puertas.

Estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de Hermione, cuando la vio decirle a Seamus que se sentara con ella. Harry no pudo evitar lanzarle al chico miradas mortales mientras se acercaba a Ron y se sentaba con él, como había hecho casi siempre.

- Respira hondo, estás a punto de hiperventilar.- Comentó el pelirrojo riéndose por lo bajo.

- Anda y vete al carajo.

- Hermione me ha contado lo ocurrido y creo que tiene todo el derecho a sentirse molesta contigo. No deberías haberle dicho que le prohibías jugar con Seamus.

- No le prohibí jugar con Seamus sino la forma en que lo hicieron. Por Merlín y toda su magia, Ron, él estaba encima de ella…

- Algo más que normal en una lucha con cosquillas…

- Hermione no tendría por qué jugar a eso con él. Sólo podría hacerlo conmigo o contigo…al fin y al cabo tú formas parte de la familia pero…

- ¿Familia, qué familia?. Ah, espera, ya entiendo por dónde vas. Bueno sí, comparto eso de que los tres somos familia pero conociendo como conocemos a Hermione sabemos muy bien que ella nunca hará algo que pueda molestarnos mucho. O sea, lo que me refiero es que si ella hubiese podido pensar que el hecho de jugar con Seamus iba a afectar tanto a un miembro de nuestra…familia, probablemente nunca lo hubiese hecho.

- Ni si quiera debería habérsele pasado por la cabeza jugar con Seamus así, y menos en mi cama. Cuando los ví…lo que me entró…es que no te lo puedo ni explicar pero por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí que me hervía la sangre. Maldito Seamus y sus jueguecitos de las narices…por mí que juegue con todas las chicas que le de la gana pero a mi Hermione que la deje en paz.

- ¿Tu…Hermione?.- Ron volvió a reírse por lo bajo, con lo que se ganó una tos de advertencia del profesor Snape. El pelirrojo comprendió rápidamente, volviendo a adoptar una actitud seria, al menos en apariencia.

Harry siguió con la poción sin poder evitar lanzar miraditas de reojo al caldero que compartían Hermione y Seamus. Cuando vio que el chico sonreía tras felicitarle ella por haber hecho algo sin equivocarse, y que en señal de agradecimiento por el cumplido él le daba un abrazo y le pellizcaba la barbilla, provocando que ella riese complacida, la sangre no fue lo único que le hirvió a Harry porque incluso algunos frascos que estaban en las estanterías del aula, comenzaron a romperse.

En cuanto aquellos fenómenos empezaron a producirse, Hermione miró a Harry y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. No es que él estuviese enfadado, es que estaba dolido. Dolor y frustración era lo que más reflejaban sus ojos verdes.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione hizo algo que no había hecho en toda su vida, actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se puso de pie, corrió hasta llegar a Harry, le cogió de un brazo y tiró de él hasta que lo sacó de su asiento.

Cuando Snape fue a replicar ella levantó la mano a modo de advertencia y el profesor comprendió rápidamente. Lo más normal en él sería que les detuviera o les fastidiara de alguna manera pero por una vez, decidió dejarlo estar, además de seguir recordando claramente la advertencia de Dumbledore…

"_Déjales tranquilos, Severus, o seré yo quien te castigue."_

Una vez fuera de la clase, Hermione se separó un poco de Harry y le dijo claramente lo que pensaba.

- ¡Por qué has hecho eso, podrías haberte cargado el aula!

- Sólo fueron unos frasquitos.

- ¡Porque te detuve antes de que fueses a más. Harry, por todos los magos y brujas, no sé qué te ocurre pero deberías controla mejor tus emociones!

- Ocurre que te quiero y que no me gusta que te tomes tantas confianzas con otro chico que no sea yo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Mira Harry, escúchame bien porque no voy a repetírtelo. En esta vida, no hay ningún otro chico en quien yo confíe más que en ti. ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí.

- Por lo tanto, qué más te da las confianzas que me quiera tomar. Nunca jamás, trataré a ningún chico como a ti y por lo tanto también, nunca jamás haré cosas con otro, que sólo se me ocurrirían hacer contigo. ¿Lo has comprendido?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el jodido problema?

- Que estoy celoso y odio sentirme así porque por culpa de los celos es que pierdo el control.

- Pues eso no es mi culpa. Aprende a superarlo porque no estoy dispuesta a interrumpir cada clase que tengamos sólo porque tú no sepas, no quieras o no puedas controlar tus impulsos. ¿He sido clara?

- Cristalino.

- Y ahora volvamos a clase. Esta poción es importantísima para poder superar el curso. No sé tú, pero yo al menos tengo mucho interés en aprobarla.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?.- pronunció a punto de volver a abrir la puerta.

- Lo siento mucho. Yo…intentaré controlarme pero por favor, no te enfades más conmigo. No lo soporto.

- Pues yo no soporto que te portes como un macho dominante. Entérate de una vez, Harry, no soy ningún animal salvaje que necesite ser domado. Soy una persona, y las personas no necesitamos ese tipo de trato.

- Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo?. Lo-sien-to. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?

- Ya lo has dicho demasiadas. La cuestión no es que lo sientas, sino que no des lugar a decir lo siento. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí.

- Y ahora me voy.

- Espera por favor.

- Qué quieres ahora.

- ¿Me perdonas sí o no?. Necesito saberlo.

- Pero mira que eres pesado cuando te lo propones. Sí, te perdono pero déjame volver al aula antes de que termine la clase.

- Espera, te abro la puerta.- Cuando lo había hecho parcialmente, ella intentó entrar, pero él la agarró de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás, dejándola inclinada, y en una postura en la que ella sólo había visto en las películas románticas.

Al igual que en esas películas, Hermione recibió un beso como pocas chicas habían soñado alguna vez. Cuando él la liberó, ella emitió un ruidito de fastidio, parecido a uno de los bufidos que solía hacer su gato. A pesar de eso, Harry no se preocupó, sabía que todo estaba bien entre ellos y con bufido o sin él, se sentía más que tranquilo y feliz ahora.

- Ah sí, antes de entrar, quiero que sepas que en cuanto termine pociones tengo runas antiguas y luego una hora de guardia. Así que no me busques para estar juntos porque no tendré tiempo para ti.

- Entendido. ¿Podemos vernos luego, Hermione?. Por la tarde, por ejemplo.

- ¿Tienes alguna clase esta tarde?

- No, por eso lo digo.

- Pues yo tengo reunión de prefectos y eso me ocupará dos horas como mínimo. Cuando termine, según lo cansada que esté o no, ya veré si te busco.

- O sea que aún sigues molesta conmigo.

- Pues sí, para qué te voy a decir lo contrario. Tal y como te dije en el dormitorio…te quiero mucho Harry, pero a veces te comportas como un verdadero cretino. Y otra cosa…

- Qué.

- No vuelvas a robarme un beso, aunque sea uno tan fantástico como el de antes.

- Entonces te ha gustado.- dijo sonriendo de forma presuntuosa, y acercándose de nuevo a ella con la intención de volver a besarla, cosa que hizo aumentar el malhumor de Hermione.

Harry no llegó a cumplir su deseo porque ella se apartó justo a tiempo. Aunque eso no evitó que él siguiera mirándola de una forma que para Hermione resultó como la actitud del típico "chulo de playa".

- Deja ya de mirarme así y de portarte de esta manera, eso sí que no me gusta. Odio a los chicos así.

- Bueno, no pretendía…

- Ahórratelo. Me voy a clase y no pienso repetirlo más. Tú decides si entras o no, pero como te escapes, le quitaré diez puntos a nuestra casa. Tú verás lo que haces…

- Entraré contigo.

* * *

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Ron una vez que Harry estuvo de nuevo a su lado.

- Arreglado, pero sigue enfadada. No entiendo qué le ocurre.

- Bueno, ya se le pasará. Añade más patas de araña, creo que no hemos puesto suficientes.

- ¿Con tres bastará?

- No sé, prueba.

En el momento en que lo hizo, el caldero empezó a escupir poción por todas partes. Lo que originó por un lado, que muchos estudiantes se apartaran de la trayectoria y por otro, que los Slytherin que compartían el aula con ellos, se rieran abiertamente mientras señalaban a Harry y Ron con el dedo pronunciando cosas como "¡Pero qué inútiles sois!".

Hermione estuvo a punto de reñir a la casa de Draco Malfoy, pero se contuvo. Lo que sí hizo fue acercarse al caldero loco y emplear un hechizo que detuvo todo el desastre.

- La clase ha terminado.- pronunció Snape mientras se quitaba poción de su pelo negro y grasiento.- Potter, Weasley, tenéis este ejercicio suspenso, deberéis repetirlo en la próxima clase, y procurad hacerlo bien si queréis aprobar al final del curso. ¿Entendido?

- Sí señor.- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Y ahora márchense, pero no antes de haber limpiado el aula. Al fin y al cabo, es por culpa de su incompetencia que está así. Les recomiendo que lo limpien a conciencia porque si no, les castigaré durante una semana. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí señor.

- Pueden empezar. Señorita Granger…

- ¿Sí?

- Márchese, a menos que quiera usted limpiar con ellos. Quién sabe, quizás después de haber estado una semana entera haciendo eso ha llegado a cogerle el gusto. ¿Acierto?

- No señor.

- Entonces lárguese, me estoy cansando de verla.

Harry estuvo a punto de hacer algo contra Snape, pero Hermione le detuvo justo a tiempo colocándose delante de él y diciéndole con la mirada "ni se te ocurra". Él comprendió rápidamente.

* * *

- Pero qué asco de tío.- pronunció Ron mientras caminaba junto a Harry en dirección al Gran Comedor.- ¿Será posible verle alguna vez feliz o incluso algo alegre?. Me pregunto si toda su vida ha sido así de antipático, porque estar de mala leche todos los días del año no creo yo que sea algo natural o incluso bueno. ¿Será por eso que tiene la piel tan cetrina, el amargamiento puede producir esas cosas?

- ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

- Porque como tú conoces algo de su pasado…

- Sí bueno, pero no conozco lo suficiente. Aunque yo creo que el mal humor de Snape sí tiene que ver con haber tenido una vida digamos… poco grata, también estoy convencido que esa mala leche no es producto de algún trauma sino simplemente porque así es su carácter.

- Pues vaya carácter de mierda...

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Ves a Hermione?.- preguntó tras entrar en la estancia.

- La verdad es que no. Dijo que estaría aquí…

- Quizás se ha entretenido con algo de sus tareas de prefecta.

- Es posible. ¿Comenzamos a comer sin ella?.- preguntó Ron una vez que hubo tomado asiento.

- Supongo que deberíamos esperarla pero me muero de hambre. Esta mañana no comí casi nada.

- Pues entonces no te reprimas ahora. ¿Vamos a entrenar al Quidditch?. Hoy hace buen tiempo…

- Lleva haciendo bueno casi cada día desde que empezó el curso…

- Pásame el pollo asado, tiene una pinta estupenda.

- Toma. Sírvete lo que quieras, a mí no me apetece.

- Hey Harry.- pronunció Colin Creevey justo enfrente de él.

- Qué.

- Tengo unas fotos fantásticas del partido del otro día. Mi amigo Robert las hizo. ¿Quieres verlas?

- Luego.

- ¿Y por qué no ahora?

- Porque estoy comiendo.

- Pues come mientras las miras, te aseguro que no tienen desperdicio.

- Vale Colin, pásamelas.

En el momento en que Harry empezó a observarlas, dejó de masticar. Sobre todo cuando llegó a una foto concreta en la que se veía a Draco Malfoy apartándose de Hermione para que ella no pudiera subirse a su escoba. A Harry se le heló la sangre en el instante en que vio cómo Hermione caía al vacío con una clara expresión de terror en su cara.

- Pero qué hijo de la gran puta. ¡Yo lo mato y remato!

- Baja la voz.- advirtió Ron.- Te en cuenta que hay mucha gente mirando. Recuerda lo que nos dijo Dumbledore, no nos conviene dar más espectáculo. Además, si queremos hacerle algo, no es bueno que nos escuchen diciendo cosas así.

- ¿Nos escuchen?. Yo no te he oído decir nada. Además, no necesito tu ayuda para darle su merecido.

- Sí me necesitas, Harry, por muchos motivos, pero el principal es que no pierdas el control. Ya he visto lo que ocurre cuando te alteras un poco, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si te dejases arrastrar por la ira sin que hubiese alguien a tu lado que te hiciese recapacitar. Lo quieras o no, no permitiré que vayas solo a buscar a Draco.

- Te juro Ron, que estoy haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos ahora, por no levantarme y partirle la cara y lo que no es cara, delante de todo el colegio.

- Lo sé, por eso te digo que no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos de forma…irracional. Espera la ocasión, ya llegará.

- Pues como no llegue rápido voy a explotar.

- No exageres tanto, has estado en situaciones peores y has sabido controlarte. Ahora no debería costarte trabajo.

- Es que el sólo hecho de pensar que él la dejó caer y que sólo le tengo a unos pocos pasos de mi alcance, yo…mejor me callo.

- No, mejor sigue comiendo y piensa en otra cosa. A ser posible en algo que no tenga que ver con Malfoy y el intento de asesinato contra Hermione.

- Ron, si vuelves a nombrar la palabra "asesinato" no sé yo si podré evitar seguir sentado.

- Perdona, tienes razón. Cambiaré de tema. ¿Entrenamos al Quidditch hoy o no?

- Pues no. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Como por ejemplo planear mi venganza.

- Por cierto chicos…- volvió a decir Colin.

- ¿Sí?.- preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

- Si decidís buscar al idiota ese para darle su merecido…¿os importaría mucho contar conmigo?

- ¿Por qué quieres venir?.- preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, digamos…que yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con él. El año pasado rompió mi cámara porque le dio la gana y…me sentó fatal. Había sido un regalo de mi abuela que murió poco después. Además, Hermione también es alguien importante para mí y…

- "Cuidado con lo que dices".- transmitió la mirada que Harry le echó, pero Colin no se intimidó porque lo que sentía por Hermione no tenía nada que ver con lo que Harry creía.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?.- volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Que quiero ir con vosotros porque aparte de lo que ya os he dicho respecto a la cámara, Hermione también es importante para mí. ¿Sabéis por qué?

- No, pero queremos saberlo.- volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

- Porque ha sido la única chica que se ha portado siempre bien conmigo desde que entré en el colegio.

Sólo por eso la estimo bastante, aunque sólo de una manera amistosa. Aunque es una forma que me hace querer protegerla y defenderla de todo aquél que quiera dañarla de alguna manera. Yo no pude hacer nada por ayudarla durante el partido, pero sí puedo hacerlo ahora si es eso lo que quiero y en mi sincera opinión diré que hace mucho tiempo…quiero hacerle daño al imbécil de allí que tantas veces ha hecho llorar a Hermione. ¿Me habéis entendido?

- Perfectamente.- respondieron tanto Harry como Ron.

- Entonces…¿me dejaréis ir con vosotros?

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Cuándo pensáis atacar?

- Esta noche a más tardar. Antes sería arriesgado, a no ser que le pillásemos en un sitio aislado, pero Draco no suele estar solo en sitios así, es demasiado cobarde para eso.- dijo Harry.

- Sé de buena tinta.- continuó Colin.- que le gusta frecuentar el bosque prohibido cuando cae la tarde. Nunca se queda el tiempo suficiente como para que le pille la noche cerrada, pero que le gusta estar allí sí que es seguro. Más de un amigo mío le ha visto.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hace?.- quiso saber Ron.

- No lo sé con seguridad, pero según me han contado, suele explorar los lugares en los que se atreve a entrar. Supongo que simplemente le gusta merodear.

- Pues entonces lo tenemos facilísimo.- dijo Harry.- Sólo tenemos que seguirle con discreción y esperar la ocasión propicia para no sólo atacarle sino darle un susto lo suficientemente grande como para que se mee encima.

Al oír eso último, los tres estallaron en carcajadas sonoras.

- Me llevaré la cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

- ¡Yo quiero copias de todas las fotos que hagas!.-Dijo Ron.

- Y yo también, os aseguro que pienso enmarcarlas todas. Ocuparán un lugar especial en mi casa.

- Ah…¿Pero tú tienes casa propia?.- preguntó Colin.

- Sí bueno…tengo dos a decir verdad, la de Sirius y la de mis padres. Me las dejaron en sus testamentos.

- Jó tío, qué suerte.- Volvió a decir Colin.- Puedes elegir dónde vivir. Aunque también podrías pasar tiempo en las dos. No sé…elegir una como residencia fija y la otra para las vacaciones.

- Es un buen plan.- intervino Ron.- Aunque Harry, si al final decides sólo utilizar una, podrías prestarme la otra. Así no tendría que ahorrar para comprármela. Además, estoy seguro que a Luna le encantará vivir en la casa de alguien tan famoso como tu padrino y tus padres.

- La verdad es que no sé lo que haré. Use la que use, sólo con estar bajo su techo, me traerán muchos recuerdos dolorosos aunque también buenos. No sé…lo mismo las pongo en venta y me compro otra que sea nueva, así podríamos Hermione y yo, considerarla "nuestra" de verdad.

- No te entiendo.- dijo Colin.

- Me refiero a…que no es lo mismo empezar una vida conjunta en una casa heredada, que en una elegida por mutuo acuerdo y una que sobre todo no haya estado habitada por nadie ajeno a ti y tu pareja.

- ¿Así que ya estáis pensando en casaros?. Entonces puedo dar por hecho que la cosa va muy en serio entre vosotros. ¿No?.- volvió a decir Colin.

- Bueno…yo sí lo tengo muy claro y voy muy en serio. Es Hermione la única que aún no lo tiene claro. Pero espero que su respuesta sea sí.

- Pues por todo lo que has dicho yo pensé que ya había aceptado.

- Qué va.- dijo Ron.- Harry no sabe todavía si ella le ama o no. Pero yo creo que sí, lo que pasa es que ella aún no se ha dado cuenta.

- De cualquier modo.- dijo Colin- No te preocupes, Harry, verás como todo sale bien.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso, te ha dicho ella algo?

- No, entre otras cosas porque con Hermione no hablo de ti o de vuestra relación pero es una verdad más que reconocida por todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter son, además de los mejores amigos que jamás haya existido, el chico y la chica que más se complementan.

De verdad te digo que parece que os han puesto en la tierra para estar juntos. Puede que suene cursi lo que voy a decir pero…es como si al pensar en la parejita perfecta…hubiesen pensado en vosotros de manera exclusiva.

En serio Harry, sois el vivo ejemplo del amor verdadero. Puede que como dice Ron, Hermione aún no se haya dado cuenta de lo que representas para ella o de lo mucho que te quiere, pero te aseguro, que cuando lo sepa, te lo demostrará de una forma que no te quedará duda alguna de lo sincera que será respecto a eso.

- Otro que me dice lo mismo. Es como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para soltarme ese discurso.

- Bueno…si ha habido más de una persona aparte de mí que te ha dicho lo mismo…será por algo. ¿No?

- Pues sí.

- Y ahora vámonos a planear lo que vamos a hacer esta noche. ¿Dónde nos reunimos?

- ¿En la Sala de los Menesteres?.- propuso Ron.

- No, sólo aparece cada cuatro años.- respondió Harry.- Y hace dos que lo hizo.

- Ah sí, cuando estábamos en quinto y creamos el ejército Dumbledore.

- Fue Hermione quien lo creó.- añadió Colin.- Una prueba más de la persona tan extraordinaria que es, no hay muchas personas que como ella, tengan tantos principios y todos buenísimos.

- Pues sí, en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.- Dijo Harry.- ¿Nos vamos mejor a los terrenos del lago?. Conozco un sitio perfecto donde nadie nos verá ni nos escuchará.

- ¿Cuál?.- preguntaron Colin y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo sabréis en seguida.

En cuanto Harry se puso en marcha, los dos chicos le siguieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione se dirigía a la clase de Runas Antiguas. Sabía de buena tinta que encontraría allí a la profesora McGonagall, pues ella misma la había citado en aquél lugar.

- Bienvenida, señorita Granger. Tome asiento por favor.

- ¿Quería verme, profesora?

- Sí. Es para anunciarle algo que ya sabe, que es usted la primera del curso. No se extrañe que se lo diga aunque sólo llevemos una semana de clases. La realidad es que usted ha sido siempre la alumna que mayores notas ha sacado durante siete años seguidos, así que por mucho que pudiesen bajar sus calificaciones este año…cosa que dudo, seguiría usted siendo merecedora de ser la primera de todo el colegio. Por lo tanto, me gustaría encargarle que diese el discurso de despedida.

- Oh, yo no esperaba…semejante honor.

- ¿Cómo que no?. Estaba claro que nadie más que usted lo merecía. No debería decir esto pero…es usted la alumna más brillante y admirable que he tenido el gusto de conocer.

- Gracias, profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Y bien, aceptará o no el hacer el discurso de final de curso?

- Sí señora. ¿Cómo de largo he de hacerlo?

- Como usted estime oportuno, señorita Granger. Pero recuerde que no debe extenderse mucho, no queremos que se nos haga de noche.

Hermione se rió suavemente, conociendo a McGonagall, sabía que aquella última frase no era un reproche sino más bien un cumplido.

- No se preocupe, señora, sabré hacerlo en su justa medida.

- Lo sé, querida. Por eso se lo confío.

- ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme?

- Sí. He podido saber…porque tengo mis medios…que usted tiene el Compendio de Klaus…

- Así es. Harry me lo regaló como adelanto de mi cumpleaños.

- Que será próximamente, lo sé. Sé que al ser un regalo, es un objeto del que no querrá desprenderse pero…me gustaría que si no le importa, donase el libro a la biblioteca del colegio. No quedan muchos ejemplares hoy día y el suyo está en buen estado. ¿Verdad?

- Sí señora.

- ¿Querrá donarlo?

- Lo pensaré. Como usted ha dicho…es un objeto con un valor sentimental para mí pero…puede que lo done si considero que no me hará falta en un futuro.

- Hagamos una cosa, señorita Granger. Consérvelo todo el tiempo que considere oportuno y use sus conocimientos cuando llegue la hora de la batalla final porque estoy segura que usted y el señor Weasley, estarán con el señor Potter en su último enfrentamiento a Voldemort y como tengo mucha fe en que los tres volverán, confío también que después ese libro no les hará falta. Por lo tanto…dénoslo cuando todo haya terminado. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora, lo prometo.

- Una cosa más, señorita Granger…

- Diga.

- Procure que nadie más que usted y el señor Potter, conozca su existencia. Si ese libro cayese en malas manos sería desastroso. ¿Me ha comprendido?

- Sí señora y entiendo por qué lo dice. Es un libro muy poderoso, enseña cosas extraordinarias.

- Así es y son esas cosas las que no deben caer en el poder de malas personas. El compendio de Klaus puede ser magnífico para alguien que tiene un buen corazón pero para los que no lo tienen…bueno, no quiero ni pensarlo.

- Quédese tranquila, le aseguro que nadie malo lo tendrá nunca.

- Ahora debo marcharme pero antes…déjeme darle un consejo.

- La escucho, señora.

- Vigile bien sus espaldas, señorita Granger, y mantenga sus sentidos al cien por cien. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo horrible le va a ocurrir.

- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

- A que en Hogwarts nada es lo que parece. Pero tenga en cuenta una cosa…

- El qué.

- Por mucho mal que pretendan hacernos…el bien siempre gana.

- ¿Perdón?

- Confíe en su corazón, señorita Granger, y en lo que tiene dentro de él. Le aseguro que puede salvarle la vida, no sólo a usted, sino también a otros.

- No la entiendo.

- Lo hará querida, lo hará. Y ahora debo irme. Hasta luego señorita Granger.

- Hasta luego, profesora McGonagall.

Con una sonrisa enigmática, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor abandonó el aula mientras Hermione, repasaba mentalmente toda la conversación, pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que el aula se llenó de gente y comenzó la clase.

* * *

Harry, Colin y Ron, charlaban a la sombra del árbol donde James pidió en matrimonio a Lily.

Para evitar preguntas sobre el árbol, Harry se había colocado de tal manera, que tapaba el corazón que había en el tronco. Después de mucho meditarlo y razonarlo entre los tres, llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era esperar a que se hiciera de noche y cuando todo el mundo estuviese durmiendo, irían al bosque prohibido y buscarían a Draco Malfoy para hacerle pagar por todas sus fechorías, no sólo lo que le había hecho a Hermione durante el partido.

- Cómo voy a disfrutar partirle los dientes por tirarse siete años insultando a mi familia.- Dijo Ron crujiéndose los nudillos.

- Pues yo pienso hacerle tragar mi cámara nueva. Bueno no que entonces la perderé también, pero una buena patada en el culo sí pienso darle.- Añadió Colin.

- Pues yo tengo tantos motivos para vengarme, que ni puedo poneros un ejemplo pero os juro que esta noche, será una que ese Slytherin no olvidará en toda su vida.

- ¿Regresamos al castillo?.- preguntó Ron.- Está oscureciendo y tengo hambre.

- Bueno.- dijo Harry.- Mientras tú vas a las cocinas yo iré preparando las cosas para luego.

- No te olvides del mapa.- le recordó Ron.

- ¿Qué mapa?.- quiso saber Colin.

- Te lo explicaremos por el camino.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa cómplice.

Tras salir de la reunión de prefectos, que no sólo le ocupó dos horas sino tres, Hermione estaba más que agotada de ver y hablar con gente.

Teniendo en cuenta que no volvería a tener obligaciones hasta la noche, decidió irse al baño de los prefectos y darse un relajante baño de espuma.

Llenó la bañera hasta dejar fuera sólo la cabeza. Una vez cubierta de jabón con aroma a fresa, apoyó el cuello en la pared de la gran bañera y cerró los ojos mientras entonaba una melodía que también solía usar su madre cuando estaba bañándose.

Cuando el agua se enfrió, se lavó el pelo, se enjuagó, vació la bañera y se dispuso a vestirse. Al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta que aún le quedaban dos horas antes de la cena. Luego tendría una hora más de guardia y por fin podría descansar y hacer lo que quisiera. Menos rondar por el castillo sin motivo.

Decidió que daría una vuelta por los terrenos del lago, quizás pudiese ver luciérnagas y atrapar algunas, aunque lo dudaba, pues ellas solían salir sobre todo en noche cerrada y por el momento ni si quiera se había ocultado el sol.

Acababa de llegar a su sitio preferido, cuando escuchó voces cercanas. Siendo como era alguien cautelosa, decidió acercarse lo suficiente para poder escuchar con claridad sin ser vista.

Oculta tras el tronco de un amplio y frondoso roble, Hermione pudo reconocer en aquellas voces, a Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e incluso a Blaise Zabini.

- Así que será esta noche.- dijo Goyle.

- Sí.- respondió Draco.- Ya estoy cansado de esperar y me importa un comino si luego me expulsan del castillo. Pero no pienso terminar el curso teniendo que soportar ver a diario a la insoportable de Granger.

- ¿Por qué la odias tanto?.- preguntó Blaise.- Nunca nos lo has dicho.

- Es muy fácil de explicar. Simplemente no soporto que siempre me plante cara, que me desafíe una y otra vez pero lo que más me fastidia es que no me tiene miedo. Siempre me deja claro, que no hay nada de lo que yo haga, que pueda intimidarla. Digamos que mi mayor deseo sería que ella cayese en mis manos y que me suplicara que la dejase en paz. Pero eso es algo que nunca lograré porque a ella…no le da miedo nadie, ni si quiera yo.

- Así que toda tu obsesión por Granger se resume en que…¿es un objetivo que deseas tener y nunca vas a conseguir?.- volvió a decir Blaise.

- No, es algo más…abstracto que eso. Digamos que ella, es como ese algo que siempre has querido tener en tu poder pero que sabes nunca lograrás por mucho que te empeñes. Digamos que quieres tenerla para hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las veces en las que te ha humillado o avergonzado de alguna manera y digamos también…que sabes que la única forma de dejar que te atormente esa idea, es haciendo desaparecer el objeto de tu tormento. Por eso quiero que muera.

- ¿Y no será…- volvió a decir Blaise.- qué toda esa obsesión con fastidiar a Granger, llamar su atención o incluso con tu manía de querer quitarle la vida, es debido sobre todo a que en el fondo te gusta y no lo quieres reconocer?

- ¿Cómo?. Ni hablar. Te aseguro, que la única razón por la que no soporto la existencia de Granger, es porque es la única persona de este castillo, o más bien dicho la única chica…que nunca se ha doblegado ante mí. No es cuestión de que la odie porque me gusta y no lo quiero reconocer. La cuestión es…que no soporto que haya una mujer que represente un constante desafío y amenaza para mí.

- ¿Pero te gusta sí o no?

- No Blaise, no me gusta nada. Me da igual si me crees o no pero créeme cuando te digo que incluso su aspecto me causa repugnancia. ¿Has visto el pelo tan horroroso, enredado y alborotado que tiene?. Si incluso es famosa por eso. Además, ni si quiera tiene una cara bonita o fuera de lo común. No, Granger no me gusta, aunque verla muerta sí que me encantaría.

- Pues para dejarnos claro que no te gusta, bien que has nombrado cosas de su físico.

- Eran meros ejemplos.

- Digas lo que digas, yo creo que quieres matarla por aquello de…"Si no eres mía de otro tampoco."

- Te aseguro Blaise, que eso está muy lejos de la realidad. Además, si tengo que elegir entre cualquier chica de este castillo que no sea una Slytherin me quedo sin duda con Angelina. Qué lástima que ya no esté en Hogwarts y qué mal gusto tuvo para escoger a ese…Weasley. Seguro que lo lamentará toda su vida. Elegir a un pobretón como ese…conmigo nunca le faltaría de nada.

- Pues si tanto te gustaba esa chica.- dijo ahora Crabbe.- podrías haber intentado salir con ella. ¿No?

- ¿Estás loco?. No puedo hacer eso, de sobras sabéis que estoy comprometido desde hace años, con una chica que ni si quiera me gusta.

- Pobre Draco…- dijo Blaise con burla.

- Vete al infierno, Zabini. Reconozco que no soy alguien romántico, pero no me digas que no tengo derecho a quejarme sobre el compromiso impuesto por mis padres. Porque te aseguro que incluso para alguien como tú, sería horrible saber que vas a casarte con alguien que ni si quiera te atrae físicamente.

- Bueno, supongo que en eso sí tienes razón. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que será la noche de bodas. Tener que hacerle el amor a una chica que no te gusta…Ugh…

- Podré superarlo. Además, en el momento en que se quede embarazada no pienso volver a tocarla. Supongo que me echaré alguna amante, o puede que varias. Pocas mujeres se resisten al encanto de los Malfoy. Je…

- Bueno…algunas sí. Como esa Weasley y Granger…Creo que han demostrado más de una vez, lo mucho que no te soportan.

- No me las nombres que vomito. Bueno, a Granger sí, al fin y al cabo estamos aquí para planear su muerte. ¿Estáis de acuerdo en lo que os comenté el otro día?

- Sí.- dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.

- Sabéis que nos jugamos una expulsión o algo peor como nos pillen pero…procuraremos no dejar pistas. ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto.- dijo Goyle.

- Pase lo que pase.- volvió a decir Draco.- No podemos confesar jamás, que ha sido culpa nuestra. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.- dijeron Crabbe y Goyle.

- Te aseguro Draco.- comentó Blaise.- Que ni toda la magia de Dumbledore me haría reconocer lo que hemos hecho. Aunque no sé yo si tú serías capaz de aguantar tanta presión…de todos es sabido que eres bastante…cobarde en algunas ocasiones.

Malfoy agarró a Blaise del cuello de su túnica y le estampó contra el tronco del árbol más cercano que tenían. El chico se quejó un poco por el golpe.

- Te voy a decir una cosa, Zabini, que sea la última vez que me llamas cobarde. Puede que en ocasiones lo haya sido, no lo niego, pero incluso tú has pasado miedo alguna vez en tu asquerosa vida. Así que no pretendas hacerme pasar por alguien inferior a ti porque no lo soy. Y te voy a decir otra cosa, si fuese tan cobarde como muchos quieren creer…no sería hoy día un mortífago. ¿No crees?.- cuestionó apretando más su agarre.

Blaise sólo fue capaz de decir un débil "sí" antes de que Draco decidiera liberarle. Lo que provocó que el chico cayese al suelo tosiendo fuertemente mientras se agarraba la garganta que ahora estaba roja.

- Bueno, concretemos el lugar y la hora. Yo propongo que sea a medianoche. A esa hora todo el mundo está más que dormido. Sin contar a Filch y su gata, claro.

- A mí me parece bien.- Dijo Crabbe.

- Y a mí también.- secundó Goyle.

- ¿Blaise?.- preguntó Draco mirándole. El chico sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba de recuperar el aire.

- Entonces de acuerdo. A ver, pensemos ahora cómo podemos hacer que Granger nos siga hasta el lugar donde la atacaremos.

- ¿Enviándole un mensaje que diga que sus amigos están en peligro?.- preguntó Goyle. Draco se rió delante de él.

- Si cuando yo digo que eres un gorila sin cerebro es porque es verdad. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ella se lo creería, y más viniendo de una nota nuestra?.

Sabes de sobra que sus amigos no son débiles precisamente para que caigan fácilmente en nuestro poder.

No, esa maldita sangre sucia nunca acudiría a ayudarles si fuésemos nosotros quienes le avisáramos y menos todavía con una nota escrita por nosotros. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar un señuelo. Una víctima, alguien que…sea importante para ella o al menos que le importe un poco. ¿Qué tal si secuestramos a la hermana de Weasley y le decimos que venga a rescatarla si no quiere que la matemos?. Quizás eso funcione.

- No sé yo…- dijo Blaise, que ya se encontraba mejor.- Ten en cuenta que Ginny no es precisamente una buena amiga de ella. Más bien ha sido su enemiga durante una semana y media. ¿No te acuerdas lo que ocurrió en el comedor?. Mira que fueron claritos en sus explicaciones. No, no creo que el hecho de secuestrar a Weasley nos sirva de cebo para atraerla.

- Bueno…entonces pensaremos otra cosa. ¡Ya sé!.- volvió a decir Draco.- Pero cómo no se me ocurrió antes, mira que he sido tonto por no pensar en ello. Tú eres prefecto. ¿Cierto Blaise?

- Desde hoy sí. Granger no lo sabe porque no he ido a la reunión, pero sí, lo soy. El mismo Snape me lo dijo.

- Entonces facilísimo. Sólo tienes que buscarla, decirle que eres nuevo, que no sabes nada de tus obligaciones y que ella es la mejor persona para explicártelo ya que es una sabelotodo.

- ¿ Y tú crees de verdad que consentirá en hablar conmigo?

- Pues claro, estúpido, Granger es sobre todo alguien que siempre cumple sus obligaciones. No creo que tenga en cuenta quién le pregunta, lo más probable es que te echará una mano porque te considerará un compañero más.

- Bueno, mirándolo desde ese punto de vista…es posible que se lo trague todo.

- Pues entonces decidido, esta noche, después de la cena…

- Tengo guardia, Draco, igual que el resto de los prefectos. Eso sí que lo sé ya.

- Pues esperaremos. ¿A qué hora termina la guardia?

- A las once.

- Genial, entonces búscala cuando estéis libres. Seguro que no le costará tirarse una hora contándote todo lo que necesites saber. Si ves que se enrolla demasiado, pídele que te lo cuente de camino a los terrenos del lago.

- ¿Con qué excusa?

- Invéntate algo. Como que te ha parecido ver a alguien por una ventana. No sé…pero di algo convincente para que ella quiera seguirte al exterior.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuando lo consigas, asegúrate de seguir distrayéndola hasta que lleguéis al punto de encuentro. En el instante en que ella esté ante nosotros, comenzará lo bueno.

Desde su escondite, Hermione pudo comprobar que incluso las caras que mostraban los amigos de Draco, eran caras asustadas, sobre todo al ver la expresión que él había puesto al decir lo último.

Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que le esperaba con ellos, iba a ser algo horrible y no queriendo saber más del asunto, decidió irse de allí.

Después de todo, lo más importante lo sabía ya. Así que actuaría según se esperaba de ella. Iría con Blaise hasta el punto de encuentro y una vez allí, ella no sería la única que se sorprendería. Porque estaba segura que cuando empezase a mostrarles a aquellos cuatro indeseables todo lo que podía hacerles…más de uno le pediría clemencia de rodillas.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un último comentario por parte de Blaise.

- ¿Y si por lo que sea, nada de lo que hagamos contra ella surte efecto?

- Entonces emplearemos el plan B.

- ¿Plan B?.- preguntaron Crabbe y Goyle.

- Sí.- respondió Malfoy de nuevo.- Aquello de lo que hablamos. El factor sorpresa.

- Bueno, eso considerando con que lo tengamos.- dijo Blaise.

- Lo tendremos, tenlo por seguro. Lo más probable es que acuda a nosotros.

"_¿Qué o quién es el o lo que va a acudir a ellos?. Esto me da muy mala espina."_

En ese instante, una rama que había bajo uno de los pies de Hermione, crujió. Ella contuvo la respiración y rogó interiormente porque a ninguno de los cuatro chicos que estaban allí, se les ocurriera registrar los árboles cercanos. Pues aunque no les tenía miedo, no se consideraba en aquellos momentos con ánimos para enfrentarse a ellos.

Por fortuna para ella, ninguno registró nada. Pero sí fueron lo suficiente listos como para marcharse de allí sin volver a comentar nada más.

Cuando Hermione sintió que ya había pasado el peligro, se marchó poniendo rumbo a su habitación. Aún tenía una hora antes de la cena y la guardia posterior que tendría que cumplir. Lo primero que haría al llegar sería darse otra ducha, había terminado sudando mucho ya que el sol seguía picando fuerte a pesar de ser las ocho de la tarde. Cuando volvió a estar vestida, releyó de nuevo el compendio de Klaus y no sólo eso sino que practicó algunas cosas.

Se sintió más que satisfecha al comprobar que era capaz de mover objetos con sólo usar la mente o cualquiera de sus dos manos. Incluso podía controlar el clima si así lo quería. La prueba estuvo en la mini lluvia que hizo aparecer en su habitación, claro que luego lo secó todo con un hechizo. Pero aún habiendo producido algún desorden debido a eso y otras cosas que había empleado, Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír al saber lo poderosa que se estaba volviendo gracias al libro.

"_Intentad hacerme lo que os de la gana, ya veremos quién sorprende a quién."_

Cuando más concentrada estaba en pensamientos de ese estilo, oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Supuso que sería Harry pues sabía que él quería verla.

Al abrirla pudo comprobar que en efecto era él. Vio que quiso besarla a modo de saludo, pero se contuvo. Cosa que ella agradeció interiormente pues con sólo mirarle, se acordaba del episodio de la mañana y volvía a ponerse de mal humor.

- Pasa.- dijo sin ninguna simpatía. Harry la miró de manera cautelosa y entró en su habitación. Hermione cerró sin hacer ruido. - Bueno, dime qué quieres porque no tengo mucho tiempo que dedicarte hasta la cena.

- No quería nada especial, sólo…verte y…estar contigo.

- Ya. Entonces es mejor que te marches pues como te he dicho, estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para ti ahora.

Ella apuntó a la puerta, él agachó la cabeza.

- Hermione por favor, deja de tratarme así.- pronunció con claro dolor en su voz.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Con tanto desprecio.

- Lo siento Harry, pero eso es lo que hay ahora mismo. Sigo molesta contigo por lo que hiciste y cómo te comportaste con Seamus. ¿Le has pedido disculpas?

- No…

- Pues deberías hacerlo. Él no hizo nada para que le trataras así. Mira que tirarle de la cama…eso estuvo muy mal de tu parte.

- Lo siento…

- A mí no me lo digas, díselo a él en todo caso. Y ahora vete.

- No…no quiero. No antes de que me escuches.

- Está bien Harry, habla.

- Yo…- siguió diciendo aún con la cabeza y mirada baja.- Sé que me porté como un idiota pero es que…nunca hasta ese momento me había sentido así. Lo que intento decir es que yo…bueno…supongo que todo se resume en que tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- De perderte.

- ¿Sientes celos porque temes perderme?. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

- Sí, Hermione, para mí tiene mucho. Ten en cuenta que yo…bueno…todo el mundo que he querido…lo he perdido.

Tenía unos padres que asesinaron, un padrino al que también mataron y ahora…te tengo a ti….de una forma distinta a mi mejor amiga…una forma que siempre quise tener desde el momento en que supe lo que sentía en realidad por ti y por eso…tengo miedo de que tú también…desaparezcas. Que alguien te mate o incluso…que tú misma decidas abandonarme o alejarte de mí. Supongo que todo eso…es lo que hace que me angustie tanto…

- Pero eso no es excusa para sentir celos contra Seamus, Harry.

- Sí, porque él estaba encima tuya y eso…no me gustó nada. Más bien me hizo daño…

Hermione se acercó lo suficiente a él como para tirar de su barbilla suavemente y poner así, su cara a la altura de la de ella. Para que Harry pudiese mirarla de lleno.

- Mírame bien.

- Lo hago.

- ¿Me ves claramente?

- Sí…

- ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

- Depende de la luz. Ahora son marrones oscuros.

- Dependen de la luz y las emociones, Harry. Ahora están oscuros porque estoy molesta contigo pero quiero que sepas una cosa.

- Cuál.- respondió él con un nudo en la garganta pues sentía en su interior que ella estaba a punto de romper con él.

- Yo nunca, jamás, por mucho que podamos discutir o pelearnos, me alejaré de ti. ¿Queda claro?

Él movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero eso no evitó que siguiera angustiado, cosa que notó Hermione pues la cara de Harry siempre había sido para ella, como un libro abierto.

- Es en serio, Harry. No pienso alejarme de ti jamás, no lo haré mientras viva. Me da igual si seguimos juntos como amigos, conocidos, novios o cualquier otra cosa. Lo que sí tengo más que claro, es que voy a estar contigo siempre. Eso es algo que quiero hacer pero también es algo que me prometí a mí misma hace mucho tiempo y tú sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Entonces…¿no vas a dejarme?.- preguntó con los ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas que aún no había dejado caer.

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Es que no me has oído?. Jamás lo haré, ni si quiera aunque tú mismo me lo ordenaras.

- Yo no podría nunca…ordenarte eso.- pronunció ahora de forma más baja pero igualmente audible para Hermione.

Ella sabía que él no era alguien que expresase fácilmente sus sentimientos, aunque desde que le dijo lo que sentía por ella nunca había tenido problemas para expresarlos, pero Hermione sabía también que Harry estaba ante un gran conflicto emocional en aquellos instantes, pero lo que tenía muy claro era que ella conseguiría que se expresara ahora sin ninguna dificultad, sacando todo lo que tuviese dentro.

Aunque aquello significase que él llorase, pues estaba más que segura que a Harry le faltaba poquísimo para hacerlo.

- Harry escúchame.- dijo ella ahora en tono más dulce y suave.- Por favor, escúchame. Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Siempre te he querido mucho.

No tienes que tener miedo de que te deje. ¿De acuerdo?. Y por favor te lo pido, deja ya de sentir esa inseguridad con respecto a ese tema, porque jamás se hará realidad. Además, el hecho de que jugase así con Seamus no era una razón de peso para que tú pensaras que yo iba a dejarte. Eso sí que es una enorme tontería. ¿Qué chica dejaría a su novio sólo por haber jugado a las cosquillas con otro chico?

- Es que…es que pensé…que a lo mejor…por la cosa de jugar así con él…o quizás por estar tan cerca de él…no sé…yo…pensé que a lo mejor…le emperezarías a ver distinto…o quizás…quizás no es que fuese Seamus en especial…quizás llegaría un día en que tú vieras o conocieras a otro chico que tú consideraras mejor que yo y entonces…me dejarías.

- ¿De verdad que pensaste eso?

- Ajá…

- ¿Por eso te enfadaste con Seamus, le viste como un posible…rival?

- Puede.

- Harry…- dijo ella ahora sonriendo.- Perdona que te diga pero…eres de lo más inocente.- él la miró de forma alarmada y ella no puedo evitar reírse un poco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es obvio, pensar eso es algo sin picardía ninguna. Más todavía conociéndome como me conoces. Dime Harry. ¿Te he dado alguna vez, la impresión de ser una chica que cambia fácilmente de opinión respecto a lo que siente o piensa?

- No…tú eres…eres alguien que tiene las cosas muy claras…del tipo que sean…

- Correcto. Por lo tanto¿cómo has podido pensar que iba a dejarte sólo con conocer un chico que según tú, sería mejor que tú?. Por favor, Harry, en este mundo mágico e incluso en el muggle…para mí, no hay nadie mejor que tú. Absolutamente nadie.

- De…¿de verdad?

- Por mi honor lo juro.

- Y no…no vas a…a…abandonarme nunca porque…lo has prometido pero sobre todo porque…¿me quieres mucho?

- Así es. No importa lo que ocurra con nosotros como pareja. Lo que importa, es que siempre estaré contigo, lo quieras o no.

- ¡Sí que lo quiero, Hermione, lo quiero mucho!

- Vale. Entonces deja ya de angustiarte tanto. No tiene ningún sentido que lo hagas. Sobre todo ahora, que sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

- Hermione yo…yo…- no pudo terminar la frase, porque de repente, Harry se puso de rodillas en el suelo y rompió a llorar cobijado en el pecho de Hermione, abrazándose fuertemente a su cintura. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acariciar su cabello y entonar una melodía que usaron siempre sus padres cuando querían calmarla. La misma que ella usó para tranquilizar a Ginny.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, Harry se fue quedando más tranquilo, pero estaba agarrado tan fuerte a la cintura de Hermione que incluso a ella empezaba a dolerle. Se acordó de aquella película de ciencia ficción donde un bicho se fijaba al cuello de las personas y no se soltaba por mucho que lo intentasen.

Harry no era aquél bicho pero se le estaba haciendo algo molesto por el agarre y la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella. Aunque Hermione tenía también una cosa más que clara. Aquél abrazo fuerte no era sino una manera no verbal de decirle "te necesito conmigo".

Cuando ella consideró que Harry estaría bien, le dio unos golpecitos suaves en la cabeza con uno de sus dedos. Él se apartó un poco para mirarla, pero no se puso en pie. Lo que sí hizo fue mirarla suplicante, como diciéndole "no me alejes de ti ahora" pero ella no iba a hacerlo. Aunque sí necesitaba levantarse y adoptar una postura más cómoda antes de que le diesen calambres.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- ¿Te importa mucho levantarte y alejarte de mí?.- Antes de que siguiera la frase, él volvió a llorar aunque ahora de forma silenciosa. Hermione se apresuró a terminar de decir lo que quería.- ¡No te angusties de nuevo, no es lo que tú piensas. Sólo quiero cambiar de postura. Es que creo que se me están durmiendo las rodillas!.

- Oh…- fue todo lo que se creyó capaz de decir. Se sentía algo estúpido por haber imaginado lo peor pero por otro lado, estaba más que aliviado de ver que Hermione aún le quería con ella.

Cuando la vio moverse e incorporarse, él la imitó. Sentándose en la cama, como había hecho ella.

Necesitaba enormemente su contacto, tenerla cerca. No le bastaba con estar a su lado como lo estaba ahora, quería tocarla, sentirla, saber en su interior que todo aquello era real y no producto de su imaginación.

Porque había llegado a pensar que todo eso era irreal, sobre todo por el hecho de ver lo fría que había sido ella en un principio y lo cálida que estaba siendo ahora no sólo hablándole en un tono dulce mientras pronunciaba su nombre sino que además, había comenzado a acariciarle la mejilla de una forma tan delicada que a Harry le pareció que más que dedos, era algodón lo que tocaba su piel.

- Harry…- volvió a llamarle ella.

- Qué.- se atrevió a responder mientras miraba de nuevo aquellos ojos marrones que ya no estaban tan oscuros como antes.

- Voy a decírtelo otra vez para que te quede claro. Yo…no voy a dejarte…nunca. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Tampoco me alejaré de ti…Y ni si quiera se me pasa por la cabeza, romper contigo para estar con otro chico mejor porque para mí, como te dije antes, no existe otro mejor que tú. Créeme, Harry, en este mundo…no hay nadie mejor que tú.

- Te…te creo, Hermione.

- Entonces no llores más. Aún lo haces…

- Es que yo…yo…

- Shhhh…tranquilo...- pronunció volviendo a acariciar su cabello, pues Harry había apoyado la cara en uno de los hombros de ella, volviendo a agarrar su cintura con fuerza pero no tanta como antes.- Cálmate ya. Te aseguro que todo está bien entre tú y yo.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad de la buena. No tienes que preocuparte por nada y tampoco tener miedo. Creo que te he dejado más que claro que no pienso romper contigo.

- Sí pero…

- No hay peros que valgan, Harry. Estoy contigo porque te quiero, porque siempre te he querido y por ése y no otro motivo es que voy a seguir a tu lado el resto de mi vida. ¿De acuerdo?

- Tú me…me…¿me quieres y quieres estar conmigo el resto de tu vida?.- preguntó alejándose rápidamente de su hombro y mirándola a los ojos.

- Eso he dicho.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Entonces…eso quiere decir que sí me amas. ¿Verdad?.- preguntó con clara esperanza en su voz.

- Bueno…yo no he hablado de ese tipo de amor. Yo sólo he dicho que te quiero. Una cosa es querer y otra amar. Creo…que yo siempre te he dejado claro lo mucho que te quiero pero…el que te diga que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo no quiere decir que eso implique un amor romántico. O sea que no…

- Que no quieres casarte conmigo.

- Bueno, por el momento no…lo he pensado. Bueno sí, o sea no, quiero decir…en fin, no sé si eso es lo que más me gustaría ahora mismo. Me refiero a…¿cómo podría aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio si ni siquiera sé si estoy enamorada de ti?. La verdad es que ya estoy más que cansada de tener que explicarte lo mismo cada vez que me lo preguntas.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Sé que te resulto pesado pero es que…necesito saberlo.

- Lo entiendo.

- ¡No, tú no lo entiendes, cómo vas a entenderlo. Tú no llevas casi tres años, enamorada de mí. Qué mierda vas a entender. No entiendes nada porque como tú bien has dicho nunca te has enamorado!

- Bu…Bueno Harry, no…no te enfades conmigo por favor. Yo no pretendía eso.

- ¡Y qué quieres que haga, que me ría!

- No, simplemente que no te enfades. Que me digas lo que sientes sin alterarte hasta ese punto.

- ¿Qué te diga lo que siento, y qué leches llevo haciendo desde hace más de semana y media, Hermione?. Además… ¿de qué me sirve que tú sepas todo lo que siento por ti si ni si quiera eres capaz de corresponderme con seguridad?

- Es verdad. Yo no puedo corresponderte con seguridad pero…aunque tú no lo creas, el que me hayas dicho todo lo que sientes, me ha ayudado mucho a ver las cosas más claras día a día.

- ¿Ah sí, y por qué no me dices de una vez si me amas o no?

- ¡Porque no lo sé, cómo tengo que decírtelo para que te quede claro!

- Ahora eres tú la que estás gritando.

- ¡Pues te aguantas, tú me has hecho hacerlo!

- Hermione, dime de verdad, sinceramente, lo que sientes por mí.

- No lo sé…

- No me voy a enfadar si me dices que no sientes nada más que amistad, pero por lo que más quieras, te ruego que me digas lo que sientes realmente.

- ¡Es que no lo sé, te juro por lo más sagrado que no lo sé, Harry, deja ya de presionarme tanto, es que no entiendes que no sé lo que siento por ti, que llevo hecha un lío hace días, que todo lo nuevo que estoy viviendo contigo como tu pareja también es algo nuevísimo para mí y que todo eso también hace que me confunda más todavía!.

¡Puede que para ti sea facilísimo saber lo que sientes, pero para mí no lo es!. ¡Ni si quiera sé si alguien me quiere a menos que me lo diga. Cómo mierda voy a saber yo si quiero o no de verdad a otro alguien!

- Porque son cosas que se sienten en el alma.

- ¡Pues mi alma tiene muchos sentimientos distintos ahora mismo, producidos por muchas cosas diferentes como para que yo pueda saber localizar a los que me indican si estoy o no enamorada de ti!

- De acuerdo. Estás hecha un lío tremendo. Lo tengo clarísimo. Deja ya de gritarme, te lo ruego.

- No sienta nada bien que te traten así. ¿Verdad Harry?

- Pues no.

- Ahora sabes lo que siento yo, cuando tú lo haces conmigo. Aunque debo decir que de los dos, tú eres quien más se ha pasado. Porque yo nunca te he prohibido nada y tampoco te he dicho "esto lo haces porque soy tu novia y debes obedecerme".

- Tienes razón, me pasé mucho con aquello. Lo siento. De verdad que sí.

- No es por nada Harry pero la época de la Edad Media terminó hace siglos así que no vuelvas a comportarte de esa forma tan…machista y retrógrada.

- Te juro que no, Hermione.

- No jures si no sabes si podrás cumplirlo. Me conformo con saber que intentarás no volver a hacerlo.

- Sí que lo intentaré.

- Bien. Ahora debería irme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es la hora de la cena y luego tengo guardia.

- ¿Podré verte cuando termines?

- No.- dijo ella recordando el plan de Malfoy. Tenía muy claro que no quería involucrar a Harry en todo aquello, además, eso era algo entre ella y Draco, a Harry no tenía por qué incumbirle por muy novio que fuese de ella.- Estaré muy cansada y sólo me apetecerá acostarme.

- Entonces déjame dormir contigo, por favor.

- No. Ya te lo expliqué en su momento, Harry, no estaría bien ahora que no estamos pegados. Además, a ningún chico y chica se les permite dormir juntos a no ser que estén casados. Y ni si quiera entre el profesorado existe un matrimonio. Así que prefiero dormir sola.

- Ya no…te gusta dormir conmigo. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo?. Por supuesto que sí me gusta. Es sólo que no quiero que nos metamos en problemas por culpa de un capricho.

- ¿Un capricho, crees que el hecho de querer dormir contigo es un capricho?. Te aseguro que no. Es más bien una necesidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque me gusta y porque necesito tu presencia para sentirme tranquilo pero sobre todo porque sólo durmiendo contigo puedo descansar bien!

- No entiendo lo que intentas decirme.

- Desde el instante en que empezamos a dormir juntos por culpa del hechizo…dejé de dormir mal.

- Eso no es verdad, porque conmigo también has tenido pesadillas. Al menos los primeros días de estar pegados.

- Tú misma lo has dicho. Los primeros días, luego la cosa cambió.

Creo que el hecho de saber, que había alguien a mi lado en todo momento, es lo que hizo que dejase de soñar cosas malas. Sobre todo porque ese alguien no era cualquier persona sino la que más me importa. Pero desde que ya no quieres dormir conmigo yo…he vuelto a tener malos sueños. Supongo que tienen algo que ver con el hecho de que me siento inseguro si no estás conmigo pero…tampoco puedo asegurarlo.

No sé por qué vuelvo a dormir mal pero la cuestión es que lo hago. Por favor, déjame quedarme solamente esta noche. Si vuelvo a tener pesadillas…no volveré a pedírtelo pero si por el contrario tengo razón…te pido como favor, que no vuelvas a rechazar mi compañía durante la noche. ¿Es mucho pedirte que me dejes descansar a tu lado?

- No. Volveré a repetírtelo, es que no quiero que tengamos problemas por el hecho de incumplir esa norma del colegio.

- ¿Y por qué íbamos a tenerlos?. Tú eres prefecta. Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

- Te equivocas, por ser prefecta precisamente, debo ser la primera en cumplir las normas y dar ejemplo con mi comportamiento.

- Bueno, entonces no lo hagas por ser prefecta, ni tampoco por ser mi novia, hazlo por mí como amiga.

- Está bien.

- ¿Entonces lo harás, me dejarás dormir contigo?

- Sí. Pero sólo esta noche. Si después de todo sigues durmiendo mal, no volveré a acceder. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. ¡Gracias Hermione!. ¿Puedo darte un beso… o varios?

- Por supuesto. Pero no te deleites mucho porque me estoy muriendo de hambre. No quisiera perderme la cena por estar achuchándonos, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

- Entonces todo está bien entre nosotros…

- Claro que lo está, lo ha estado siempre. Las personas discuten, incluso si son pareja. Pero el hecho de discutir o enfadarse no quiere decir que todo acabe de un momento a otro.

- Pues hace rato, llegué a pensar que era el fin.

- Pues te equivocaste.

- ¿Has terminado de hablar?

- ¿Y tú has cogido aire?. Te va a hacer falta.

Cuando ella sonrió de manera insinuante, Harry no esperó más para empezar a besarla todo lo que le dio la gana. Sintiéndose más que aliviado no sólo al comprobar que ella participaba activamente de aquella sesión besucona sino que lo hacía de forma dulce y entregada. Lo que le demostró sin ninguna duda, que Hermione seguía queriéndole mucho a pesar de todo.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquila y con normalidad. Salvo por el hecho de que por debajo de la mesa, de vez en cuando, Harry usaba una de sus manos para tocar y acariciar una de las de Hermione. Aunque también de vez en cuando, tocaba otra parte de su cuerpo. Como la rodilla o incluso su muslo.

Hermione no hizo nada para impedírselo, sobre todo porque no le molestaba, pero principalmente porque sabía que si intentaba reprimirle de alguna manera, él volvería a sentirse mal o a pensar que algo malo ocurría entre ellos.

Por mucho que Harry asegurase lo contrario, ella sabía que era muy fácil para él, pensar que ella quería dejarle. Después de todo, la vida amorosa de Harry nunca había sido ni fácil ni tampoco demasiado exitosa. La prueba más clara la tenía Hermione en el hecho de que con la única chica con la que había salido él, la cosa no terminó bien. Da igual de quién fuese la culpa, el hecho era que Harry no había tenido suerte con ella.

Para darle muestras de cariño, Hermione liberó su mano de la de Harry y comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas que a pesar de estar cubierta por el pantalón largo, transmitía igualmente aquél suave tacto que ahora la recorría.

Harry empezó a sentir millones de hormigas recorriendo aquella pierna, aunque pronto estaban recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sabía que si no detenía a Hermione, pronto empezaría a sudar y no tardaría demasiado en estar en una situación embarazosa. Sobre todo si su amigo no esperado decidía presentarse sin previo aviso.

- Quieta por favor.- dijo él por lo bajo. Ella le miró interrogante.- Es que me estás poniendo…nervioso, por decirlo suavemente.

- Ah, entiendo. Perdona.- Cuando ella retiró la mano, Harry vio una clara expresión de decepción e incluso tristeza en los ojos de Hermione.

"_Al carajo con todo. Que me toque lo que quiera. Si me excito ya haré algo para disimularlo."_

- Esto…¿Hermione?.- volvió a decir con voz baja.

- Qué.- contestó ella sin apartar su vista de la comida. Él se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle.

- Perdona lo de antes, no me molestó que me tocaras es sólo…que no quería sorpresas con mi cuerpo estando aquí pero…si quieres volver a acariciarme, no te lo impediré.

Cuando él se retiró, se metió otro trozo de pescado asado en la boca, para seguir adoptando un comportamiento normal a ojos de los demás. Hermione aprovechó que algo de salsa había impactado en la cara de Harry, para limpiársela con la servilleta mientras le devolvía el susurro.

- Sólo quería ser cariñosa. Demostrarte que sigo queriéndote mucho. Pero no tengo prisa por volver a hacerlo. Si vas a dormir conmigo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso. ¿Cierto?

Él la miró sonriente a la vez que movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa. El resto de la cena, siguió en apariencia normal, pero sólo en apariencia.

Porque bajo la mesa, una de las manos de Harry y una de las de Hermione no eran las únicas que estaban unidas en un agarre, sino que incluso una de las piernas de ella, estaba encima de las dos de él.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Hermione deseó que no hubiese nadie en aquél comedor, que pudiese observarles, para poder dar rienda suelta a su pasión y cuando se percató de ese deseo, se dio cuenta también que sus sentimientos por Harry no sólo estaban cambiando, sino también creciendo más.

- Nos veremos luego.- Dijo Harry en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione tras recibir un beso de ella en los labios.

- Sí, cuando termine la guardia. No me esperes despierto, quizás vuelva tarde. _"A saber la hora que volveré después de pelearme con Malfoy y sus colegas."_

- No hay problema. _"A ver qué excusa pongo si vuelves de la guardia antes que yo del bosque prohibido. Tengo que pensar dónde te digo que he estado. Si te cuento la verdad, seguro que te enfadas conmigo, sobre todo porque te prometí no vengarme de Malfoy sin tu consentimiento pero…es que ya no aguanto más sin hacerle nada. No después de haber visto la foto donde él te dejaba caer al vacío. Dentro de poco, Malfoy, sentirás mi ira como nunca, ve rezando lo que sepas, gilipollas, porque después de esta noche, ni tu propio padre podrá reconocerte."_

- Hasta luego Harry.

- Sí, hasta luego. Y Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Aún te amo.

Ella aumentó su sonrisa.

- Lo sé.

- Cuídate. ¿Quieres?

- Siempre lo hago.

En el instante en que la perdió de vista, se fue en busca de Ron y Colin, que ya estaban esperándole en la Sala Común.

- Siento la tardanza, me estaba despidiendo de Hermione.

- Qué bonito es el amor…- canturreó Ron, por lo que se ganó un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Habéis traído mis cosas?

- Sí. Tenemos el mapa y también tu capa invisible.- dijo Colin con entusiasmo pero sin levantar la voz más de lo necesario.

- Dámelas Colin, cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha y encontremos al capullo ése, más tranquilo me sentiré.

- Lo mismo digo.- dijo el rubio.- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?. Me refiero a cómo nos colocamos.

- Bueno, tú que eres el más bajo de los tres, ve delante, Ron es más alto que yo así que se pondrá al final y yo iré en el medio.

- Por mí de acuerdo.- Dijo Ron.- ¿Colin?

- Nada que objetar.

- Y ahora Harry, activa el mapa y dinos dónde está la serpiente más grande de Hogwarts.- pronunció Ron de nuevo.

Cuando Harry lo hizo, comunicó que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin.

- Allí no podemos ir de momento, hay demasiados curiosos.- comentó Colin.

- Podemos esperar un rato, seguro que luego se va al bosque.- dijo Ron.

- Yo no tengo prisa, la noche es larga.- añadió Harry.

- ¿Entonces esperamos?.- dijo Ron de nuevo.

- Pues claro, qué otro remedio nos queda.- respondió su mejor amigo.

- ¡Vamos a echarnos una foto!

Harry y Ron se miraron como diciendo "no tiene remedio."

* * *

Las once y media, esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj de muñeca de Hermione. Hacía media hora que debía haber terminado su guardia, pero como habían detenido a varios alumnos de primer año que querían hacer gamberradas, habían tenido que llevárselos a Filch mientras él decidía qué hacer con ellos. Sabiendo como sabía Hermione la mala idea que tenía aquél guardián, logró persuadirle lo suficiente como para cambiar el castigo.

En vez de colgarlos boca abajo por unos grilletes tal y como él había sugerido, medida que además estaba prohibida y más que en desuso en el colegio desde hacía siglos, ella había sugerido que aquellos tres chicos copiasen doscientas veces las normas de buena conducta. No quería dejarles solos con Filch, pero tuvo que hacerlo pues sus demás compañeros y compañeras, estaban muertos de sueño y rogándole marcharse.

- Quiero los pergaminos del castigo, en mi habitación antes del desayuno. Si veis que no os abro la puerta, pasádmelo por debajo. ¿Comprendido?

- Sí, prefecta Granger.- respondieron los tres mirándola con desprecio.

- No me miréis así, os aseguro que podría haber sido peor.

- ¿Cómo de peor?.- se aventuró a preguntar un chico de once años con pelo rubio y castaño.

- Pues…

- Si la prefecta no hubiese estado con vosotros.- intervino Filch.- Os aseguro que estaríais pidiéndome clemencia hasta que amaneciese. Yo de vosotros, pequeños mequetrefes, en vez de mirarla con cara de asco por haceros copiar…le estaría muy agradecido.

Los tres niños miraron tanto a Filch como al resto de prefectos y prefectas. Cuando vieron que todos asentían con la cabeza como diciendo "es verdad todo lo que ha dicho" se convencieron de que Hermione en realidad les estaba haciendo un favor más que castigarles. Así que hicieron caso de la recomendación de Filch y dieron las gracias a la Gryffindor. Quien les sonrió de manera amigable pero seria a la vez.

- Les dejo en sus manos, señor Filch.

- Hasta luego, prefecta Granger.

- Esperemos que no. Buenas noches chicos y ya sabéis…portaros bien.

- Sí, prefecta Granger, lo haremos.- volvieron a decir a la vez.

Una vez fuera de la vista y el alcance de Filch, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Esperaba encontrar a Harry dormido para no tener que darle explicaciones de por qué volvía a vestirse. Cuando estaba a punto de quitar el hechizo protector, alguien tocó suavemente uno de sus hombros. Ella se giró y ahí estaba.

- Blaise. ¿Querías algo?.- dijo fingiendo curiosidad, pues sabía muy bien lo que pretendía aquel canalla.

- Sí, yo…bueno, hoy me he estrenado como prefecto y aún no sé muy bien cuáles son todas mis obligaciones. ¿Te importaría mucho explicármelas, por favor?

"_¿Por favor?. Tú nunca dices por favor a nadie. Muy bien Zabini, no eres el único que sabe fingir."_

- Por supuesto que no me importará nada, para eso estamos los compañeros. Para ayudarnos cuando hace falta. ¿Verdad?

"_Draco tenía razón. Eres tan tonta que hasta me consideras un compañero tuyo. Qué inocente eres, Granger. Y qué bien me lo voy a pasar fastidiándote a más no poder. Y ahora que te veo de cerca me doy cuenta que no estás nada mal, puede que me divierta contigo antes de matarte. Sí…seguro que será una experiencia que no olvidarás ni si quiera después de muerta."_

- ¿Blaise?

- Perdona, pensaba en mis cosas. _"Jújújú…Granger…no sabes lo que te espera."_

- ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber? _"Idiota…se te nota en la cara que no estás tramando nada bueno."_

- No sé, todo lo que me haga falta. ¿Es mucho?

"_Demasiado para tu cerebro minúsculo." _- No tanto como puedas pensar. Sólo unas cuantas normas de conducta y también lo que podemos y no podemos hacer a la hora de castigar a alguien. ¿Quieres pasar a mi habitación?. Allí podremos sentarnos y hablar tranquilamente. _"Dime que no, dime que no."_

- No, pero gracias de todas maneras. Aunque no me importaría nada salir a dar una vuelta y que me lo contaras por el camino. ¿Te parece bien?

- Por supuesto. Esta noche hace un clima estupendo. Sopla aire pero no hace frío. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

"_Que luego no digan que no estoy dispuesta a colaborar. Jó, qué ganas tengo de usar lo que he aprendido gracias al compendio de Klaus."_

- Pues…al bosque prohibido. Ya sé que no debemos ir allí pero…es que tengo curiosidad. Nunca lo he visitado a medianoche.

"_Mentiroso. Si tú y Draco habéis salido un montón de veces, incluso os han castigado muchas veces por eso."_

- De acuerdo, Blaise. Iremos al bosque si es eso lo que quieres.

- Gracias, Granger.

Ella puso una sonrisa amigable y en apariencia sincera.

- Llámame Hermione, al fin y al cabo ahora somos compañeros de prefectura.

- De…de acuerdo. Hermione.

Para continuar la comedia, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla como si fuese una muestra de compañerismo. Hermione no lo sabía pero en el instante que sus labios tocaron la cara de Blaise, él sintió un escalofrío aunque no de miedo precisamente.

"_Ugh…luego tendré que lavarme la cara mil veces. Maldita sangre sucia…qué asco me das."_

- Vámonos Blaise, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- Añadió ella de forma encantadora mientras le cogía de un brazo y comenzaba a caminar tirando de él hasta que él se acostumbró a su ritmo.

"_Pero qué chico más tonto. Se cree que de verdad quiero ser su amiga. Lo que me voy a reír cuando todo esto acabe y luego se lo cuente a Harry. Seguro que alucina. Por cierto, espero que no esté despierto cuando vuelva. ¿Y si lo hago de madrugada?. Tendré que ir pensando en una buena excusa."_

"_Grangrer Granger…pero qué tonta y confiada eres. Mira que tragarte lo de la charlita bajo el aire nocturno…Ay…pobres sangres sucias…ni si quiera tienen picardía para notar cuándo se les está engañando."_

* * *

- ¡La leche!.- pronunció Harry mirando el mapa.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Ron.

- ¡Hermione y Blaise se mueven en dirección al bosque prohibido!

- ¿Estás seguro?.- quiso comprobar Colin.

- ¡Pues claro, el mapa nunca miente!.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Entonces a qué esperamos?. No sé si Blaise tendrá algo que ver con la venganza de Malfoy pero si va con Hermione, seguro que no pretende nada bueno.- añadió Ron.

- ¡En posición!.- dijo Colin como si estuviese a punto de entrar en batalla.

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz?.- le regañó Ron.- Vas a despertar a todo el castillo.

- Lo siento.

- Dejémonos de tanta charla.-dijo Harry.- Si queremos saber lo que pasa, debemos seguirles.

- Ya estoy en mi sitio. En cuanto lo digáis, nos cubriremos con la capa.- dijo Ron.

- Ahora.- ordenó Harry.

- Esta capa es la bomba.- dijo Colin por lo bajo y caminando casi sin hacer ruido, igual que los demás.- Ni si quiera Filch puede vernos.

- ¿Te quieres callar?.- dijo Harry a su espalda.- Que seamos invisibles no significa que no puedan oírnos. Ahora ni respiréis, le tenemos justo al lado.

Tras un momento de tensión, los tres pasaron inadvertidos por el guarda nocturno. Los tres Gryffindors se dieron cuenta que junto a Filch, iban tres niños de primer año.

- ¿A dónde los llevará?.- preguntó Ron.

- Ni idea, pero espero que no sea a una cámara de tortura. Aunque conociendo a Filch no me extrañaría nada.- comentó Colin.

- Creo que van a la habitación de Hermione. ¿Nos acercamos para allá?.- propuso Harry.

- Dinos primero dónde están ahora ella y Blaise.- Quiso saber Ron.

- Pues…fuera del castillo. Concretamente…cerca del sauce boxeador.

- Esto es muy raro, Harry.- volvió a decir Ron.- Reconozco que quiero saber por qué esos niños van en dirección a la habitación de nuestra mejor amiga pero me intriga más todavía saber qué hacen Blaise Zabini y Hermione en ese lugar.

- La madre que los parió…

- Qué, Harry, qué ocurre ahora.- volvió a añadir Ron.

- Se mueven.

- ¿Quiénes?.- quiso saber Colin.

- Dejad de hacerme preguntas y acercaos a mí. Vedlo por vosotros mismos. "Lumos".

Cuando la punta de la varita de Harry iluminó el mapa, los tres chicos se quedaron muertos de asombro al ver los puntitos de Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle acercarse peligrosamente donde estaban los de Blaise Zabini y Hermione Granger.

- Esto me huele mal, muy mal.- dijo Ron.

- A mí también.- secundó Colin.

- Chicos…empieza la fiesta.- añadió Harry.

- Corramos, así llegaremos antes. Da igual el ruido que hagamos, Filch ya no nos escuchará.

- A por ellos.- dijo Colin.

"_No te preocupes Hermione, en seguida vamos a ayudarte"_- fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Harry, antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo, seguido de Ron y Colin Creevey.

* * *

- ¿Te ha quedado claro lo que no puedes hacer para castigar alumnos y alumnas?.- preguntó Hermione, siguiendo con su comedia de "tú pregunta que yo respondo."

- Sí, gracias.- Al decir eso último, Blaise se detuvo en un claro que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y rodeado de árboles frondosos.

- No, gracias a ti Blaise, sobre todo por traerla. Ya pensé que se te había olvidado. Llevo hora y media esperándoos.- pronunció la voz de Malfoy saliendo a la luz.- ¿Qué tal, sangre sucia?

- Hola gilipollas.- dijo Hermione adoptando posición de combate y apuntando con la varita. Aunque no sabía muy bien a quién, pues en pocos segundos se vio rodeada del propio Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.

- Esta noche, Granger.- volvió a decir Malfoy.- Me voy a desquitar de todas y cada una de las veces en que me has humillado, ridiculizado, burlado de mí o hacerme sentir avergonzado de alguna forma. Ve rezando lo que sepas, si es que rezas, porque te aviso que te quedan muy pocos minutos de vida.

- ¿De veras?. Pues estás perdiendo tiempo con tanto discursito.

- Maldita sangre sucia. ¿Veis por qué no la soporto?.- Dijo Malfoy a sus amigos, que también apuntaban a Hermione.- Creo que lo primero que voy a hacer, será cortarte la lengua. Así no volverás a decir nada el resto de tu asquerosa vida.

- ¿Y para qué quieres cortarme la lengua?. Qué más da que hable o no, muerta no puedo molestarte. ¿Cierto?. Aunque te aseguro…que si me matas…haré lo posible por convertirme en un fantasma que te perseguirá y atormentará durante el resto de tu existencia.

- Eres más molesta que un grano en el culo, Granger.

- Mira tú por dónde, yo pienso lo mismito de ti, Malfoy.

- ¡Crabbe!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Haz que se calle!

Antes de que pudiese evitarlo, Hermione vio un rayo de luz azul acercarse a su boca y de repente sintió que algo se la tapaba. Con impotencia comprobó cómo tenía lo que parecía ser una especie de chapa metálica que le impedía hablar.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Hermione movió la varita y apuntó con ella a la cara de Crabbe. En sólo segundos, su cara pasó a ser la de una calabaza. Ella rió interiormente. Seguidamente convirtió a Goyle en una berenjena, pero no sólo la cara sino también el cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Blaise y Malfoy sintió que algo golpeaba su espalda. Cayó al suelo sin poderlo evitar y con impotencia comprobó que no podía levantarse por más que lo intentaba.

- Magia oscura, sangre sucia.- dijo Malfoy sonriéndole desde arriba.- Esto no te lo esperabas. ¿Verdad?

"_Calma Hermione, él no sabe de lo que eres capaz. Procura que siga creyéndose el amo de la situación, luego le harás pagar por todo."_

- ¿Blaise?

- Dime Draco.

- ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer con una sangre sucia a nuestra entera disposición, que está tumbada en el suelo y que es incapaz de levantarse?

- Oh, muchas cosas y todas iguales de sucias que su sangre.

- Creo que antes de nada, voy a inmovilizarla también. Así será más divertido. ¿No te parece?

- Por supuesto.

Cuando Hermione vio la mirada que le estaba echando Zabini, no pudo más que tragar saliva. Puede que en Malfoy sólo viese intenciones asesinas pero en la del otro chico no eran sólo deseos de muerte lo que ella veía sino también lujuria y lascivia.

"_Este tío se cree que seré su muñeca hinchable personal. ¿O qué?. Como se le ocurra tocarme un solo pelo del cuerpo, le voy a dejar impotente para el resto de su vida. Muy bien chicos, pensad lo que queráis de mí, pronto os arrepentiréis de todas y cada una de las cosas que aún tengáis pensado hacerme."_

- ¡Inmovilus!- gritó Draco. De inmediato, todo el cuerpo de Hermione se quedó más rígido y quieto que una estatua. Ella sólo podía mover la nariz para respirar, pero de forma casi imperceptible.

- Antes de algo más, Draco.- volvió a decir Blaise.- Permíteme que me divierta un rato con ella. Antes me besó en la mejilla. ¿Será porque le gusto?. Si es así, Granger, tengo que darte una mala noticia. Tú a mí no me gustas nada pero eso no impedirá que te haga todo lo que te gustaría hacerme como admiradora mía. A ver, empecemos por la túnica. Qué estorbo más grande para nuestros propósitos…

Con un movimiento de su varita, Blaise la hizo desaparecer. A pesar de todo, Hermione procuró apañárselas para no mostrar miedo pues sabía que eso les llenaría de orgullo y satisfacción a aquellos dos indeseables.

- Ahora veamos qué hay bajo el jersey y la camisa. Pero mira qué tenemos aquí…un sujetador negro de encaje. ¿Quién pensaría que bajo esa pinta de aburrida sabelotodo se oculta una chica salvaje, eh, Draco?

- Déjate de tonterías, Blaise, no me interesa verla desnuda. Sólo quiero cargármela.

- No protestes, dijiste que me dejarías divertirme con ella. Te prometo que no tardaré. Luego puedes matarla o incluso torturarla todo lo que te de la gana.

- Te doy como mucho…diez minutos.

- Tiempo suficiente para dejarle un recuerdo que nunca olvidará. Granger…te aseguro que esta noche…te haré ver las estrellas, pero no de gusto precisamente.

- Al grano, Zabini, no tengo todo el día.

- ¿No vas a participar?

- Ni de broma. Violar a una sangre sucia no es que esté dentro de mis más oscuros deseos. Ahora que tú…puedes hacerlo si eso es lo que quieres.

- Entonces es verdad que no te gusta.

- Ya te dije que no.

- Ahora lo creo. Si sintieses algo por ella, no dejarías que le hiciera lo que pretendo. ¿Verdad?

- Pues claro, estúpido. Date prisa, creo que he oído algo, aunque todavía está lejos.

"_Ayuda, por favor, que sea Hagrid. O mejor, Harry. Aunque no creo que venga. Se supone que está dormido pero supongo que si decidió esperarme despierto, verá que tardo en volver y eso hará que use el mapa para buscarme. Así que sólo tengo que esperar. Seguro que aparecerá tarde o temprano. Mientras tanto…¿cómo era ese hechizo para alejar personas, usando el poder de mi mente?. Ay, joder, ahora mismo soy incapaz de acordarme. ¡Recuérdalo pronto, Hermione, te está quitando la falda!."_

- Umm…braguitas negras…me encantan. Creo Draco…que en vez de matarla deberías dejarla viva y permitir que la convierta en mi esclava sexual. Aunque…por la cara que está poniendo ahora…me parece que prefiere la muerte.

- Me parece que esos ojos tan abiertos significan sí a eso último.

- ¿Te gusta esto, Granger?.- preguntó Blaise empezando a tocar sus piernas, muslos e incluso la ingle. Ella se estremeció sin poderlo evitar, pero no de gusto precisamente.- ¿Y esto qué?.- volvió a preguntar tocando ahora sus pechos por debajo del sujetador. Hermione derramaba lágrimas de humillación aunque no quería echarlas.

- Uy sí, está llorando de alegría.- dijo Draco de forma irónica.- Creo que deberías seguir.

- Tú mandas, Malfoy. Preferiría que mirases a otra parte. La sangre sucia y yo necesitamos intimidad para lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

- Avísame cuando termines.

- No hará falta, seguro que cuando deje de emitir ruiditos lastimeros, te darás cuenta por ti mismo.- Con un hábil movimiento, Blaise se desabrochó los pantalones y se colocó encima de Hermione, preparándose para robarle su inocencia.- Me va a encantar ser el primero, seguro que alguien como tú aún es virgen.

Justo en el momento en que Blaise estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa interior para empezar a hacer realidad sus intenciones, un potentísimo grito de "¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA!" seguido de un dañino rayo mágico, le golpeó, alejándole de Hermione unos cinco metros. Cuando Malfoy iba a contraatacar, recibió otra descarga que también le alejó de ella y su salvador.

Hermione no pudo más que expresar alivio en sus ojos, cuando vio quién era.

"_¡Harry, sabía que vendrías!"_

Con ayuda de Ron y Colin, la liberaron de los hechizos que la mantenían inmóvil al suelo. En cuanto se puso en pie y pudo hablar, lo primero que hizo fue pronunciar unas palabras que nadie conocía y convertir a Blaise en una estatua de barro.

- Así aprenderás, cerdo asqueroso.- dijo mirando su forma ahora inanimada.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Harry con clara preocupación en su voz.

- Gracias a ti, ahora sí.- Ella se cobijó en su pecho, Harry se quitó la túnica para cubrirla.

- Te vimos en el mapa y decidimos buscarte.- Dijo Ron acercándose a ellos y sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy.

- Sabíamos que tramaban algo. No era normal ver a Blaise contigo y mucho menos normal que sus amigos se acercasen a vosotros.- añadió Colin.

- ¿Habéis venido…a salvarme?.- preguntó con timidez.

- Pues claro.- dijo Ron.- ¿Cómo ibas a pensar que no lo haríamos?. Después de todo somos tus amigos. ¿No?

- Los mejores. Puede que Colin no esté tan unido al grupo pero…gracias igualmente por venir.

- Hey.- dijo él sonriendo.- No hay nada que agradecer, tú has hecho mucho más por mí durante todos estos años. Además, tengo una cuenta pendiente con aquél rubio oxidado. Rompiste mi cámara el año pasado, Malfoy, prepárate para recibir tu merecido.

- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?. Por favor, Creevey, no me hagas reír.

- Puede que por mí mismo no consiga mucho pero tengo aquí…al famoso trío de Gryffindor. Si yo no puedo contigo estoy seguro que ellos sí. ¿Chicos?

- Cuando quieras, Colin.

En unos instantes, aquel rubio empezó a lanzar todos los hechizos de ataque que conocía, no le hicieron mucho daño a Malfoy, pero sí el suficiente para que se quejara un poco.

Aunque cuando logró ponerse en pie, se deshizo de Colin en menos de dos segundos, lanzándole un hechizo que lo convirtió en una especie de gusarajo. Harry y Ron contraatacaron mientras Hermione cogía al ahora transformado Colin y lo metía en una burbuja de aire mágico, que tenía el tamaño de una pelotita. La guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica de Harry y volvió a reunirse junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Chicos…- dijo ella canturreando mientras observaba todos aquellos hechizos inundar el aire nocturno.

- Qué.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Seréis tan amables de dejarme esto a mí?. No es por nada pero…tengo motivos más que personales para vengarme de esta…sucia alimaña con forma humana.

- ¡A quién llamas alimaña, asquerosa sangre sucia!.- gritó Draco fuera de sí.

- ¡Cierra la boca!.- gritó Harry.- ¡Como la llames así otra vez te juro que te arranco la lengua con mis propias manos!

- ¿Y a qué esperas entonces, Potter?

Lanzando un grito de furia, Harry echó a correr hacia él, pero eso era lo que Draco esperaba que hiciera. Antes de que pudiese evitarlo, lanzó magia oscura con su varita y llenó todo el cuerpo de Harry de descargas eléctricas. Él no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

- ¡Yo lo mato y remato!.- Exclamó Ron a punto de echar a correr también pero Hermione se lo impidió a tiempo.- ¡No, eso es lo que quiere!. Déjamelo a mí.

- ¿Y que vuelva a dejarte inútil?. Ni hablar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

- Porque sólo un Malfoy emplearía algo tan sucio y deplorable como eso.

- Razón de más para permitir que sea yo quien se vengue. Prefiero que deshechices a Harry y te lo lleves de aquí.

- No sé cómo hacerlo, yo no conozco la magia oscura que está usando Draco.

- Si consigo que deje en paz a Harry. ¿Te lo llevarás?

- De acuerdo, aunque no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola.

- No te preocupes Ron, puedo cuidar de mí misma. Es algo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida.

- No lo dudo.

- ¡Malfoy!.- gritó ella apuntándole con su varita.- ¡Te doy tres segundos para que dejes en paz a Harry antes de que me supliques que deje de hacerte daño!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras, sé que no estás a mi altura por mucho que pretendas engañarme!

- ¿Vas a dejarle sí o no?

- ¡No!

- ¡Muy bien, tú lo has querido!. "¡Sonorus sumun!". En el instante en que lo pronunció, ella empezó a chillar y Draco se tapó los tímpanos pues sentía que le iban a reventar. Al estar concentrado en no escuchar a Hermione y el potente sonido de su hechizo, se olvidó de su magia contra Harry, que pronto cesó haciendo que el moreno cayese al suelo. Ron no tardó en recogerle y ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

- ¡Llévatelo de aquí, Ron!- ordenó ella levantando los brazos hacia el cielo, para preparar su siguiente ataque.

- ¡No!.- dijo Harry algo débil.- ¡No pienso dejarte sola con él!

- ¡Puedo afrontar esto, Harry, créeme!- el cielo comenzó a rugir alrededor de ella, como si estuviese a punto de desatarse una enorme tormenta de rayos y truenos.

- Ron…- dijo él por lo bajo.- Me da igual lo que le prometieses, no me apartes de ella. No me perdonaría que le hiciesen algo horrible y no estar ahí para protegerla.

- No te preocupes por eso, Harry, no pienso irme contigo a ninguna parte.

- Gracias.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Qué!

- ¡Harry no quiere irse, lo dejamos en tus manos pero queremos quedarnos!

- ¡De acuerdo!

Un poco después, la potente magia del sonorus cesó. En el instante en que Draco intentó atacarla, ella bajó los brazos, gritando a pleno pulmón…

- ¡ A VER SI PUEDES CON ESTO MALFOY!

Al menos doce rayos y truenos cayeron directos hacia Draco que logró que no le dieran porque empezó a saltar y moverse evitándolos todo lo que podía. Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar reírse al ver semejante espectáculo.

- ¡Pero mírale, si parece que baila raro!.- dijo el pelirrojo.- ¡Toooma dosis Granger. Malfoy, tienes que reconocer que ella es igual de buena que tú o incluso más con la magia!

- ¡Cállate Weasley!.- gritó el rubio evitando que otro rayo impactara en su cabeza.- ¡Sangre sucia, cuando esto termine te vas a enterar de quién soy yo!

- Como vuelva a insultar a Hermione juro por lo más sagrado que le parto la boca.- dijo Harry por lo bajo.- Deberías soltarme, Ron.

- No, aún estás débil. No le daré a Malfoy el placer de verte caer al suelo por segunda vez.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Malfoy?. Me parece que estás en desventaja.- dijo ella de forma presuntuosa. Pues uno de sus rayos había hecho que la varita del rubio saliese disparada hacia los árboles.- Ahora estás desarmado. Hagamos una cosa, tú te rindes, me pides perdón y todo termina bien. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Pedirte disculpas yo?. ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, sangre sucia!

- ¡Que no la llames así!.- dijo Harry antes de quejarse otra vez de dolor. Por toda respuesta, Malfoy movió una de las manos de una forma extraña y Harry se quedó inconsciente, Hermione comprobó entonces que ella no era la única que sabía hacer magia con las manos.

No contento con haber dejado al moreno fuera de combate, lanzó una especie de descarga con la otra mano, que derribó a Ron dejándole inconsciente también. Antes de que Hermione hiciese algo más, la magia que había estado lanzando contra el rubio cesó. Él sonrió triunfante.

- Ahora estamos solos, Granger.

- Ya ves tú, como si eso me intimidase. ¿Cuándo entenderás que no te tengo miedo?

- Eso lo llevo entendiendo siete años. Te juro que no soporto que siempre me estés desafiando. ¡Te voy a borrar del mapa aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida!

- ¿Voy haciendo el testamento?.- preguntó ella de forma burlona.

- ¡Deberías!.- respondió Draco preparándose para contraatacar aunque no tuviese varita. Hermione volvió a adoptar una postura de combate, mientras pensaba rápidamente qué sería lo siguiente que usaría contra él.

- ¿Bueno qué, vas a atacarme alguna vez?. No tengo todo el día.

- Maldita sangre sucia presuntuosa y petulante…¡ya me tienes harto!.- Estirando los brazos hacia delante, juntó las manos y abrió las palmas de las que empezaron a salir lo que parecían descargas azules oscuro. Hermione tuvo el reflejo suficiente de apartarse antes de que impactaran en su cuerpo, pero entonces comprobó que aquellas cosas la seguían. Ella sólo podía correr evitándolas mientras pensaba qué hacer y escuchaba a Malfoy reírse de ella de forma sonora.

"_¡Piensa Hermione piensa!. ¿Cómo puedo detener esta…energía o lo que sea?. Puede que si le dejo inconsciente todo se detenga. ¡Un momento, acabo de acordarme de algo!. Ron y Harry usaron el Wingardium Leviosa para golpear la cabeza del troll con su propia porra. ¡Eso me da una idea!"_

De repente, ella se detuvo y la energía de Malfoy pasó de largo emitiendo un silbido debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Cuando ella se giró mirando a una rama grande y gruesa, la energía intentó darle a ella de lleno, pero en el último momento, ella se agachó y la magia de Malfoy impactó contra el tronco del árbol haciéndolo añicos en meros segundos.

- Se acabaron tus proyectiles, rubito presumido…- canturreó ella.- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¡Qué!

- Me estoy cansando de estos…jueguecitos. Me parece que ya está bien de aguantar tonterías. ¿Por qué no vamos en serio?- Ella se crujió los nudillos.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho, que vayamos en serio. ¿O lanzar cositas azules es lo único que sabes hacer sin tu varita, mm?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, tengo más cosas que puedo enseñarte!

- Pues úsalas.- dijo ella mirándose las uñas cortas tranquilamente.- La verdad es que me estoy aburriendo. Pensé que serías un rival más duro. Después de todo, eres hijo de mortífagos. ¿Es que tu papi y mami no te enseñaron nada efectivo?

- ¡Deja ya de provocarme!

- ¿Provocarte, yo?.- dijo haciéndose la inocente- Si sólo te he hecho una preguntita de nada…

- ¡Basta ya, te estás riendo de mí!

- Uy, vaya…si te has dado cuenta. No pensé que lo harías. Como nunca has sido muy despierto que digamos…

- ¡Arggg!

- Si sigues gruñendo así…te saldrá espuma por la boca. Y entonces parecerás un perro rabioso. Aunque la verdad es que los perros son más dignos que tú.

- Hija de…

- Mi madre y padre. ¿Por?

- No te soporto…jamás lo he hecho.

- Oh…qué decepción…yo que te iba a pedir en matrimonio…

- ¡Deja ya de burlarte de mí!

- ¿Por qué?. Me lo estoy pasando bomba…

- ¿Te quieres callar de una puta vez?

- ¿La verdad?. No. ¿Por qué no me callas tú?. Me encanta cuando me atacas, estás tan sexy…Oh…Draco…me tienes loca.

Cuando él volvió a gruñir, ella se rió por lo bajo. Estaba haciendo que perdiese los nervios y eso era lo que pretendía. Un Malfoy furioso que no se parase a pensar lo que hacía, sería mucho más fácil de vencer que uno con la cabeza fría.

- Draco…¡Oh, Draco!.- dijo ella fingiendo una voz lastimera.- ¿Por qué no me amas, no ves que me muero si no me haces caso?

- ¡ Pues llevo siete años ignorándote, por qué no te has muerto entonces, así me habrías hecho feliz!

- ¡No lo sé amor mío, pero necesito que el mundo lo sepa. Te quiero con toda mi alma!

- ¡Granger…te lo advierto!

- ¡Vamos, dime que tú también me amas!

- ¿Yo?. Más quisieras tú…

- Entonces…mátame. Sin ti no quiero vivir…

- Pues claro, en seguida cumpliré tu deseo…"amor mío".

"_Está al borde del colapso nervioso, jijijijiiji. Me encanta la cara de asco que tiene ahora. Ay Malfoy…es tan fácil enfurecerte…"_

- ¡Hasta nunca, sangre sucia!

"_Guay, eso era lo que quería. Una gran energía directa hacia mí. Gracias, eso te habrá quitado un montón de energía interna."_

En el momento justo en que aquella energía roja estaba a punto de tocarla, Hermione estiró uno de los brazos hacia aquella luz potente y abrió la palma de la mano, de inmediato, se formó un gran escudo circular de color verde, que frenó la energía de Malfoy. El rubio no pudo disimular la cara de asombro que se le quedó al ver aquello.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

- ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?. Por favor, no soy tan estúpida. Por cierto, "vida mía", te comunico que ya no te quiero en mi vida. Aunque la verdad es que nunca he deseado tenerte en ella. ¡Ve rezando lo que sepas, Malfoy, porque te aseguro que no tendré compasión ninguna!

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¡Darte algo de tu propia medicina. Tú sólo mírame!

Tras fijar su vista en una rama fuerte y grande que había en el suelo, Hermione la hizo levantarse con la fuerza de su mente y empezó a usarla para darle a Malfoy en todas las partes de su cuerpo que a ella se le ocurrió. Fue algo bastante cómico de ver, porque Draco no podía hacer otra cosa más que quejarse. Cada vez que intentaba lanzarle magia para destruirla, la rama se apartaba y volvía a darle golpes tanto en la cabeza como en otras zonas corporales. Hermione tenía unas ganas locas de reírse a carcajadas pero se contuvo, no quería ser tan cruel.

- ¿Te rindes o no?.- preguntó ella aún manteniendo el control mental sobre la rama que seguía atacando al rubio sin darle ninguna tregua.

- ¡Jamás!

- Entonces no me queda otro remedio que seguir castigándote.

- ¡Me vengaré, Granger, auch!

- Mientras lo haces o no, yo sigo. Si total…tengo toda la noche por delante…

Hermione dejó caer la rama al suelo y permitió que Malfoy recuperase algo de fuerza mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que emplearía con él.

Pensó que él se tomaría su tiempo antes de atacarla, pero se equivocó, porque de inmediato un montón de ramas y troncos rotos comenzaron a volar hacia ella. Los detuvo volviendo a crear el escudo pero ni con eso Draco se dio por vencido. Viendo que no podía hacerle daño de aquella manera, usó algo peor.

La izó en el aire y la dejó inmóvil, entonces sí que la atacó con su energía interna. Hermione gritó pero sacó fuerzas de su interior y movió las dos manos lanzando descargas también. Algunas impactaron en el rubio, otras no, pero al menos hicieron que él cayese al suelo y ella también, al cesar la magia que la había mantenido en el aire.

Ella se quejó del impacto, pero no fue tan grave como para dejarla inconsciente aunque sí le reabrió la herida de la cabeza que le había producido Ginny la noche anterior, cuando la tiró por las escaleras. Cuando el Slytherin la escuchó quejarse y vio la sangre que empezó a emanar de su herida no pudo más que reírse con satisfacción.

- Así es como me gusta verte, Granger, herida y sufriendo. Pero no te creas que he tenido suficiente.

Estaba a punto de seguir lanzando magia interna para hacerle más daño, pero entonces Harry despertó de su inconsciencia y al ver que Draco apuntaba con su mano a la cabeza de Hermione, usó su varita para empezar a lanzarle todo tipo de hechizos agresivos que sólo sirvieron para hacerle más daño al rubio. Mientras toda aquella magia golpeaba al Slytherin Harry corrió hasta Hermione y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Apartándole el pelo de la cara para ver si se encontraba bien.

- Estoy algo mareada pero no creo que me desmaye.

- Tienes sangre.- dijo preocupado cuando vio su frente y parte de sus mejillas, manchadas de rojo oscuro.

- Sí bueno, es que se me ha reabierto la herida que me curó la señora Pomfrey pero…no es nada que deba preocuparnos demasiado. Hay cosas peores. ¿Sabes?

- Sí que lo sé. Hermione, vete de aquí. Yo me encargaré de él.

- De eso ni hablar, Harry. Este asunto es más mío que tuyo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a ti no han intentado violarte, a mí sí. Y todo por culpa de Malfoy. Si no me hubiese dejado inmóvil Blaise no habría intentado…abusar de mí aunque no lo consiguió gracias a ti. Eres como mi ángel de la guarda. ¿Sabes?. Siempre apareces cuando más te necesito.

- Bueno, creo que puedo decir lo mismo respecto a ti. Tú también me proteges siempre.

- Vete Harry, te lo ruego. No quiero que te haga más daño.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Yo no pienso irme.

- Ni yo.

- Mira que eres cabezota…

- Igual que tú, Hermione. Y no creo que eso sea algo malo.

- Supongo que en esta ocasión concreta, no lo es. Está bien compañero de aventuras y peligros. ¿Preparado para un ataque conjunto?

- Por supuesto. ¿Prefieres algo suave o lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle kao?

- Ummm…prefiero dejarle kao y llevarlo ante Dumbledore. ¿Crees que estará despierto?

- Seguro. No suele dormir mucho.

- Bueno, pues tú dirás lo que hacemos.

- ¿Qué tal un poco de…agresividad sin llegar a las maldiciones imperdonables?. Aunque confieso que no me importaría usarlas con él.

- ¿Y que te lleven a Azkaban?. No gracias. Te prefiero a mi lado.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Lo sé, me lo dices a diario. Pero no me molesta.

Él le dio un beso rápido y se dispuso a entrar en acción. Apuntando con la varita a Malfoy, cuando fue a lanzar el primer hechizo, se dio cuenta que no estaba a la vista.

- ¿Dónde está?.- preguntó Hermione.- Es como si se hubiese desvanecido. ¿Eso es posible?

- No lo sé.- dijo Harry.- Pero teniendo en cuenta que es un mortífago, seguro que conoce cosas que a nosotros ni se nos pasa por la cabeza.

- Conozco un hechizo que es igual a los infrarrojos. Quizás nos sirva para verle a través de la oscuridad.

- Pues úsalo.

Justo cuando lo hizo, ella le vio, estaba detrás de Harry y antes de que Hermione pudiese avisarle, Draco echó una especie polvo por encima de la cabeza del moreno, que cayó por todo su cuerpo. Harry no pudo evitar aspirar algo de aquél polvo por la nariz. Quizás no todo lo que Malfoy esperaba pero sí el suficiente para dejarle en apariencia inmóvil.

- Ahora está bajo mi control.- dijo el rubio con prepotencia.- Hará todo lo que yo quiera sin cuestionar nada. Ni si quiera se planteará el tipo de orden que quiera darle.

- Devuélvele a la normalidad antes de que te haga algo horrible.

- Ni soñando, sangre sucia. Es mi turno de divertirme un rato contigo y con él. ¡Potter!

- ¿Sí amo?.- respondió Harry con voz robótica.

- ¡Mátala!

Hermione experimentó un potente Dêja Vú en el instante en que Harry empezó a acercarse a ella como un autómata.

Era igual que en la clase de Snape, sus ojos verdes no tenían vida, estaban vacíos igual que su voluntad y ella sabía que si no le detenía pronto, cumpliría con la orden de Malfoy sin si quiera ser consciente de haberlo hecho.

Recordó que cuando estaba bajo el control de Snape, Harry había escuchado su voz y obedecido todo lo que ella le pidió al menos por un corto período de tiempo. Pensó que no perdía nada por intentarlo así que comenzó a hablarle mientras retrocedía fuera de su alcance a la vez que Harry avanzaba hacia ella.

- Harry, no hagas nada malo contra mí. Soy Hermione. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Potter, no la escuches, sólo debes escucharme y obedecerme a mí!

- Sí amo.

- Tu enemigo es él, Harry, no yo.

- ¡Ni caso Potter, sólo intenta engañarte!

- ¡No Harry!.- siguió diciendo ella mientras retrocedía a cada paso que daba.- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, él es malo, yo no!

- ¡Atácala ahora!

- Sí amo.

Harry le dio un puñetazo a Hermione en pleno estómago, ella tosió.

- ¡Con fuerza bruta no, idiota, con magia, eso hace más daño!

- Sí amo.

La varita de Harry emitió lo que parecían bolas de luz, que llenaron el cuerpo de Hermione de dolor y produjeron que gritase en agonía.

- ¡Muy bien, Potter, así se hace, continúa, se merece todo lo que le hagas. Es una persona horrible!

- Sí amo.

Durante un pequeño rato, no superior a unos quince minutos, Harry estuvo haciendo sufrir y gritar a Hermione.

Luego pareció detenerse, seguramente esperando la siguiente orden de Draco. Hermione logró ponerse en pie, la primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza fue dejar a Harry inconsciente o al menos intentarlo pero no quería llegar a ese extremo con él. A decir verdad, ni si quiera se le pasaba por la mente la idea de hacerle daño, pero tenía muy claro que si no se defendía de él, podría cumplir la orden de acabar con su vida.

- Harry, escúchame.- suplicó ella antes de hacerle algo.- Concéntrate en mi voz. Sabes que la conoces. Yo no soy mala, siempre he cuidado de ti. No me hagas más daño, por favor, no me obligues a hacértelo aunque sea en defensa propia. No quiero hacerlo, lo último que quiero en esta vida, es hacerte daño.

En ese punto, ella dejó caer las lágrimas, eso sólo produjo que Draco volviese a reírse.

- ¡Qué bonito!.- dijo con ironía.- La sangre sucia es alguien sensible. ¡Potter mátala de una vez!

- Sí amo.

Cuando Harry intentó volver a lanzarle magia agresiva, ella le quitó la varita, lanzándola lejos. Eso enfureció más a Draco, que volvió a usar la magia por medio de las manos, para seguir atacándola.

Hermione sólo podía gritar mientras veía a Harry mirarla con aquellos ojos inexpresivos. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si él estaría escuchando todos aquellos gritos en alguna parte de su mente y efectivamente así era, pero Harry era incapaz de salir de aquél embrujo por voluntad propia, ni si quiera al escucharla sufrir. Que de hecho ella estaba sufriendo tanto que hasta le salía sangre de la nariz y boca, que caía al suelo del bosque tiñéndolo de púrpura.

- Harry…- dijo ella cada vez más débil.- Yo…yo te…te…perdono.

- ¡Cállate!.- Malfoy intensificó el ataque, ella quedó inconsciente. Despertó un poco después, y vio que desde arriba, Malfoy y Harry aún hechizado, la observaban en silencio.- Bien, bien, la fiesta continúa.- Dijo Draco sonriendo.- Potter…

- ¿Sí amo?

- Tortúrala un poco con violencia física, quiero reírme durante un buen rato.

- Sí amo.

- Por favor no…no.- suplicó Hermione cuando él la levantó con fuerza del suelo y empezó a darle bofetadas y puñetazos por todas partes.

Ella lloraba, pero lo que más asombraba a Malfoy y provocó que dejara de reírse, fue el hecho de ver, que Hermione ni si quiera se defendía de Harry.

Era como si aceptase todo aquello con resignación y dignidad, porque incluso recibiendo una paliza por parte de su mejor amigo y novio, lo estaba aceptando todo con una dignidad pasmosa, digna de admiración y respeto. Pero Draco seguía sin comprender por qué no se defendía ella o hacía algo para detener a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no le atacas?

- ¡Porque no puedo!.- dijo antes de recibir otra bofetada en plena cara.

- ¡Explícate Granger!

- ¡No puedo dañar a las personas que quiero. Soy incapaz de hacerlo!

- ¡A otro con ese cuento, sangre sucia. Si no te defiendes es porque en el fondo esto te gusta!

- ¿Ves algún signo de placer en mi cara, imbécil?.

- La verdad es que no, pero no es algo natural que no te defiendas. En cualquier persona está el instinto de supervivencia y la agresividad forma parte de él.

- ¡Pues yo no puedo usarla ahora contra Harry!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque le quiero, ya te lo he dicho!

- Pues por cómo te está tratando, él no parece quererte mucho. ¿Verdad?- dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

- ¡Él no es así, todo esto es culpa tuya! _"Joder cómo duele, pega fuerte de narices."_

- ¿Y por qué no me haces algo malo entonces?

- ¡Porque si lo hago, Harry no podrá volver a la normalidad. Por favor, Malfoy, haz que vuelva a ser él mismo, te lo suplico!

- ¿Suplicar, me estás suplicando?. Oh, Granger, acabas de cumplir uno de mis mayores sueños. Está bien, le diré que se detenga.

- ¡No, quiero que vuelva a ser el que era, otra cosa no aceptaré!

- No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Granger. Confórmate con lo que te ofrezco porque me parece a mí, que después de otros cinco puñetazos no vas a poder ni hablar.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!

- ¡Respuesta incorrecta, Granger. Potter!

- ¿Sí amo?

- Patéala.

- ¡No!.- gritó Hermione y antes de que él comenzara, pegó un salto y se quedó suspendida en el aire. Sabía que podía hacerlo pues lo había aprendido del libro. Al verla flotar en el aire, por segunda vez aquella noche, Draco se quedó muerto de asombro.

Hermione aprovechó aquellos pequeños minutos que sabía tendría antes de recibir otro ataque, para retirarse la sangre de la cara, boca y nariz mientras escupía algunos dientes rotos. Todos gracias a Harry.

Mientras ella hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no perder la cabeza y hacer algo horrible contra Draco si se dejaba arrastrar por la ira y las ganas de hacer daño, miró hacia Harry y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

Le parecía imposible creer que él no fuese capaz de salir de aquél estado por sí mismo. Recordaba cómo en años anteriores, en una de las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, intentaron manipularle y él no se dejó dominar. Si en aquella ocasión luchó contra aquello…¿por qué ahora no lo hacía y por qué respondía siempre "sí amo", es que no sabía decir otra cosa?.

Además, Draco no era tan poderoso después de todo, no comparado con Voldemort por ejemplo, ese hombre sí que podría controlar a Harry con sólo mover un dedo pero Malfoy…ni soñando. Había tenido que usar unos polvitos para conseguir dominarle.

Puede que si ella hiciese a Harry toser, expulsara algo de aquél polvo mágico pero en seguida desechó esa idea, ya hacía rato que él había asimilado el polvo en su organismo, ahora estaba segura que después de todo lo ocurrido, tardaría en pasársele el efecto si es que tenía algún tiempo de duración, porque no quería ni pensar en que aquello fuese permanente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así, Malfoy?.- preguntó ella desde el aire.

- Toda la vida.- dijo el rubio con satisfacción. Él mintió, pero ella no lo sabía. Cuando Hermione empezó a creer que Harry nunca más volvería a ser él mismo, el mundo se le vino abajo, así como la magia que la mantenía a salvo en el aire.

Hermione descendió lentamente al suelo, hasta quedar de pie. Quiso atacar a Malfoy por todo lo que había hecho, pero ya todo le daba igual.

- Está bien, mátame si quieres. No pienso impedírtelo.- Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad y apatía, que incluso Draco supo que no fingía.

Contrario a lo que esperaba Hermione, él no hizo nada contra ella ni tampoco ordenó a Harry que lo hiciera. Ella supuso que Draco volvía a quedarse impactado por lo que elle había dicho, debía de ser cierto pues su cara así lo expresaba pero en su interior le daba lo mismo saberlo o no.

Creía firmemente que había perdido a Harry para siempre y el mundo o la vida misma, ya no le importaban en lo absoluto.

Entonces lo supo, supo por qué se sentía así. Harry no era sólo su mejor amigo o su novio, era mucho más que todo eso. La razón de su existencia, la razón por la que se mantenía viva cada día. Él era el único motivo por el que no había abandonado el colegio por muy mal que se lo hicieran pasar.

Harry era…todo y nada al mismo tiempo y en aquellos instantes, el Harry que estaba ante ella, representaba la nada. Pues no había ni un pequeño signo de que aquél chico alto y moreno de ojos verdes inexpresivos y vacíos, fuese el mismo chico que había logrado conquistar su corazón tras cada día, hora y minutos, que había pasado con él y junto a él.

Ahora Hermione lo sabía, lo sentía claramente. Si tenía que morir lo haría, pero no antes de decirle a Harry lo que tantas veces había prometido decirle. Sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

- Harry…- dijo caminando lentamente, sintiendo como si miles de cuchillos se clavasen en sus articulaciones tras cada paso que daba.

- Potter…- susurró Malfoy justo a su lado.- Atento.

- Sí amo.

- Escúchame, por favor, quiero decirte algo.- continuó Hermione. Estaba tan concentrada en mirar a Harry y llegar hasta él, que ni si quiera se dio cuenta que Draco sacaba un puñal de entre sus ropas y lo colocaba en las manos de aquél Harry robótico.

- Acaba con ella en cuanto la tengas a tu alcance. No le des tregua alguna.- ordenó en voz baja.

- Sí amo.

Justo cuando Hermione llegó hasta él, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarle, apoyando su cara en uno de los hombros de Harry, para así estar cerca de uno de sus oídos. Lo que tenía que decirle no tenía por qué ser escuchado por Malfoy. Así que se lo dijo en un susurro suave pero perfectamente audible sólo para Harry.

- Escúchame Harry, escúchame. Sé que puedes oírme aunque no puedas reaccionar por ti mismo…y sé también que todo lo que has hecho contra mí no ha sido culpa tuya y si por cualquier motivo muero…y logras volver a ser tú y recuerdas lo ocurrido...no quiero que te sientas culpable. ¿De acuerdo?.

Sólo quiero que sepas…que no voy a hacerte daño, ni siquiera para evitar que puedas matarme. Tú sabes que no puedo dañar a las personas que quiero y a ti te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido mucho.

Quiero decirte también…que eso no es todo porque ahora sé que no sólo te quiero sino que además…te amo. ¿Me oyes Harry?. Te amo. Ojalá no hubiese tenido que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad por ti pero…como tú bien me dijiste en aquella ocasión…a veces es necesario pasar por una experiencia fuerte o traumática para saber lo que hay realmente en el corazón. Y en el mío…sólo hay amor, un amor inmenso por ti…y hacia ti.

- ¡Deja de escucharla, Potter, mátala de una vez!

Él obedeció de inmediato. Cuando Hermione sintió el cuchillo entrar en su abdomen, ni si quiera se molestó en mirar la herida, pero sí logró disparar con la mano una especie de descarga, que dejó inconsciente a Malfoy.

Antes de caerse al suelo o incluso desmayarse, se aferró a los hombros de Harry todo lo que pudo, mientras comenzaba a hablarle de nuevo. Con una voz tan cariñosa y sincera como pocas veces había escuchado él en su vida.

- No voy a culparte Harry, sé que no eres tú realmente quien me ha hecho esto. Y también sé que me escuchas donde quiera que estés ahora.- Ella tosió sangre sin poderlo evitar.- Puede que Malfoy te controle, pero sé que el verdadero Harry aún existe en ti. Ese Harry me ama y yo…sólo quiero que sepa…que también le amo. ¿Me entiendes Harry?. Te amo, tal y como tú querías que lo hiciera. Te amo hoy y te amaré siempre…aunque me muera.

Con el último esfuerzo que pudo sacar, Hermione se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios sin esperar su reacción. En el instante en que lo hizo, el puñal que sostenía Harry cayó al suelo, y los ojos verdes de él volvieron a tener vida. Cuando ella se retiró vio que él parpadeó varias veces, y luego la miró, una mezcla de emociones inundaban sus ojos esmeraldas pero sobre todo asombro de verla tan herida y sin comprender muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Hermione?.- él vio que ella le sonreía débilmente.- Todo…está muy confuso. Parece que hace un siglo que no te veo.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó ella cada vez más pálida.

- Yo sí pero tú... estás muy blanca. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada importante.- contestó acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Él apoyó su cara en uno de los hombros de ella.

- ¿Te encuentras mal, verdad?.- preguntó preocupado, aunque aún no se había dado cuenta de la herida sangrante que tenía ella en el estómago.

- Sí pero…pronto pasará.- dijo acariciándole el cabello negro.- No sé lo que recuerdas pero quiero que sepas que todo esto…es culpa mía, sólo mía.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque…si no hubiese estado años desafiando a Malfoy y sus amigos, ellos no…

- Ellos no… qué.

Pero ella no terminó la frase. Eso preocupó a Harry.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y la vio con los ojos cerrados y la cara caída hacia un lado, se dio cuenta que aquello no podía ser bueno.

Sin perder un instante, la cogió en brazos y echó a correr en dirección al castillo.

Pensó que tardaría mucho si no empleaba un medio más rápido que sus piernas, y suponiendo que los minutos eran vitales para Hermione, quiso usar el accio para atraer su escoba, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía la varita. Probablemente la habría perdido durante la pelea pero no recordaba cómo. Ni eso, ni ninguna otra cosa que hubiese ocurrido después de que Draco le hiciese tragar aquél polvo extraño.

- Aguanta Hermione.- dijo mirándola con esperanza.- En seguida estarás a salvo.- Cuando miró a otras zonas que no eran su cara, vio que tenía la túnica empapada de sangre. Pronto se percató que la zona de la tela que debía tapar el estómago, tenía un agujero por el que no dejaba de salir sangre.- ¿Hermione?- llamó sin ocultar su miedo.- ¡Hermione contéstame!- él la zarandeó un poco pero ni con eso reaccionó ella.- ¡Por favor no te mueras, no me dejes, lo prometiste, me lo prometiste, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que nunca te alejarías de mí!

Sin contener las lágrimas, Harry reemprendió la carrera a un ritmo más frenético que antes.

En cuanto llegó al castillo, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la puerta de la enfermería y en cuanto la señora Pomfrey abrió, él no perdió tiempo con explicaciones. Se limitó a depositar a Hermione en la primera cama que pilló a su alcance y sólo gritó "¡Cúrela por favor!" antes de salir corriendo en dirección al despecho del director del colegio. No había dado ni dos toques a la puerta, cuando el profesor Dumbledore, en atuendo de dormir, abrió con su expresión serena de siempre.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

- ¡No recuerdo mucho pero todo lo empezaron Malfoy y sus amigos, ahora Hermione está muy herida, Colin convertido en gusarajo y Ron…ni idea de lo que le ha sucedido. Yo…!

- Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo, respira hondo y cálmate. ¿Dónde ha ocurrido todo eso?

- En un claro del bosque prohibido, señor.

- Llévame hasta allí de inmediato.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el director del colegio deshechizó a Blaise Zabini, quien se apresuró a vestirse sin poder ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

Como Crabbe y Goyle seguían hechizados y no habían visto nada de lo ocurrido debido a su estado, Dumbledore pensó que sería mejor no deshechizarles aún, así que tras usar el Wingardium Leviosa en Draco Malfoy, elevó su cuerpo en el aire usando también otro hechizo para transportarlo mientras Harry, despertaba al inconsciente Ron y le ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.-dijo el pelirrojo.- Lo último que recuerdo es que Malfoy me dejó K.O.

- Ni idea. Yo sólo sé lo que pasó hasta que él me hizo tragar un polvo raro. A partir de ahí…es como si no tuviese recuerdos.

- Qué mal rollo, tío. A propósito¿dónde está Hermione?

- En la enfermería. Tenía una herida muy fea en el estómago. Supongo que se la hizo Malfoy, pero no estoy seguro. Cuando volví al mundo terrenal la única persona que estaba conmigo era ella.

- Qué bonito. ¿No?

- Lo habría sido más si no hubiese estado tan pálida.

- ¿Crees que Malfoy habrá tenido la culpa de todo?

- Lo doy por hecho. Lo que me recuerda, que como Dumbledore no le expulse desde ya, me va a tener que echar del colegio y mandarme a Azkaban porque pienso cargarme a ese indeseable y te juro que esta vez no lo digo por decir.

- Bueno…no puedo culparte. Yo también tengo ganas de matarle. ¿Qué tal si nos envían a los dos allí?

- No estaría mal. Siempre y cuando nos dejasen en la misma celda, claro.

- ¿Con los dementores rondando por ahí para quitarnos los buenos sentimientos y convertirnos en vegetales?. Supongo que hay cosas peores.

- Supongo que sí.

- Oye Harry…

- Qué.

- Acabo de caer en la cuenta de algo. ¿No dijiste que Hermione estaba muy pálida?

- Sí.

- Y…por casualidad…¿has dicho también que tenía una herida muy fea en el estómago?

- Sí. ¿Por?

- Porque creo que le has dado poca importancia a lo que le ha ocurrido. Verás, cuando una persona pierde sangre por el estómago es muy fácil que muera en poco tiempo si nadie lo remedia. ¿Cuánto tardaste en llevarla a la enfermería?.- preguntó con clara alarma en su rostro pecoso.

- No…no lo sé. Quizás unos diez minutos o así, ten en cuenta que iba corriendo con ella en brazos. Hermione no es que esté gorda pero tampoco pesa medio kilo.

- Harry…- dijo el pelirrojo más pálido que la propia Hermione.- Creo que ella podría estar muerta. Deberíamos dejar de hablar y ver cómo está ahora mismo. ¡Si se muere nunca me lo perdonaré. Sobre todo por haberme vuelto a quedar inconsciente sin hacer nada!. ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas?. ¡Siempre me quedo fuera en los momentos cumbres!

- ¿Y yo qué sé, Ron?. ¡Deja ya de preguntarme tonterías. Tú tienes razón, en vez de tanta charla vámonos a ver cómo está!

- ¿Y qué pasa con Colin y los demás?

- Dumbledore se ocupará de ellos.

- ¡Profesor!.- gritó el pequeño de los chicos Weasley.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Harry y yo vamos a ver cómo está Hermione, le veremos más tarde. Sentimos no echarle una mano pero…!

- No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

- ¡Gracias señor!

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, encontraron la puerta abierta. Eso les llamó la atención porque la señora Pomfrey siempre solía cerrarla. Pero al entrar y verla, lo comprendieron. Estaba tan enfrascada en salvar a Hermione, que no había tenido tiempo de hacer algo tan sencillo como cerrar una puerta.

- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?.- preguntó Ron con ansiedad.

- No, señor Weasley. Lo mejor que pueden hacer usted y su amigo es esperar en la otra habitación. Aquí sólo me estorban.

- ¿Nos llamará si nos necesita?.- preguntó ahora Harry.

- Por supuesto. Váyanse por favor, me están desconcentrando y eso no es bueno para lo que estoy haciendo.

- Perdón.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar a la sala contigua, cada uno se sentó en una silla. Pasaron minutos que para ellos fueron horas y por fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la enfermera del castillo salió a decirles que Hermione estaba fuera de peligro aunque había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba reposo absoluto hasta que su ritmo sanguíneo y cardíaco volviese a ser normal.

- Ya pueden irse a dormir si quieren.

- Yo no me muevo de aquí ni aunque el mismísimo Voldemort se presente de improviso.- dijo Harry con seriedad.

- Lo mismo digo.- apoyó Ron de igual manera.

- De acuerdo, pueden pasar a verla. Pero no la despierten bajo ningún concepto. ¿Me han entendido?

- Sí señora.

Se levantaron con tanto ímpetu de las sillas que incluso las tiraron al suelo. La señora Pomfrey no pudo enfadarse por el ruido que hicieron, al fin y al cabo, todo se debía a que estaban muy preocupados por su mejor amiga. Algo más que normal, sobre todo sabiendo como ella sabía, que para uno de esos dos chicos especialmente, Hermione no era sólo su mejor amiga sino también la mujer de su vida.

- ¿Tú crees que está bien?.- preguntó Harry casi susurrando mientras miraba el aspecto aún pálido que tenía ella.

- Sí, quiero creer que es verdad lo que ha dicho la señora Pomfrey. Ella nunca nos ha mentido. ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó cuando vio que él movía la sábana hasta dejarle tapadas sólo las piernas.

- Quiero ver si la herida del estómago está curada. Parece ser que sí.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Haz el favor de volver a cubrirla, ver a Hermione en ropa interior negra no creo que sea bueno para mí.- Ron se puso más rojo que su pelo y eso hizo que su mejor amigo se riera un poco.

- Perdona. No creí que te daría vergüenza.

- Si no es eso. Es que acabo de descubrir que nuestra mejor amiga está buena y digamos que ese pensamiento no me gusta. Antes la veía más como una hermana que otra cosa.

- Pues sigue viéndola así porque esta chica aquí presente ya tiene quien la vea y valore de otra forma distinta a esa.

- No hace falta que me lo digas. Oye…

- Qué.- contestó acariciando el pelo castaño de ella.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que os dejase solos. Puede que esté dormida pero…no creo que le haga mucha ilusión verme cuando despierte.

- No digas tonterías, Ron, por supuesto que le hará ilusión. Tú sabes muy bien que ella te quiere mucho y creo que sobra que te explique el por qué.

- Ya, pero le va a gustar más que estés tú sólo con ella. Además, sabiendo que está fuera de peligro me conformo. Me voy al despacho de Dumbledore a contarle todo lo que recuerdo. Si hay alguna novedad con respecto a Hermione avísame.

- Por supuesto.

- Y Harry…

- Dime.

- Cuídala. ¿Quieres?

- Sí Ron.- dijo él sonriendo.- Quiero, siempre he querido.- Respondiendo sin saberlo, lo mismo que en cierta ocasión le dijo Hermione a Ginny con respecto a Harry.

- Hasta luego compañero.

- Hasta luego.

* * *

- Pase señor Weasley, y cuéntemelo todo sin omitir ni un solo detalle.

- Preferiría hacerlo en privado, señor.- dijo Ron mirando con asco a Draco y sus amigos, que ya habían recuperado la normalidad y estaban sentados en sillones cercanos al director del colegio.

- Señor Weasley, es mi deseo que usted cuente su versión de los hechos y que ellos le escuchen. Así podrán intervenir si lo creen necesario y usted decir en su opinión si están mintiendo o no. ¿Le parece bien?

- Sí señor. Todo empezó cuando…

Mientras Ron le contaba a Dumbledore todo lo que sabía, Hermione abría los ojos, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos verdes que la observaban con atención. De inmediato supo a quién pertenecían.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor, pero no estoy para dar saltos.

- Supongo que no.

- ¿Y tú estás bien?

- Sí.

- Tienes sangre seca en el jersey.

- Es tuya. Me manchaste cuando te cogí en brazos. Tenías sangre por todas partes, incluso en la boca.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Pero qué dices?. Que estuvieras tan mal fue lo que hizo que me diese toda la prisa posible en sacarte de allí.

- Si cuando yo digo que eres mi ángel de la guarda es porque es verdad.

- Pues tú eres el mío y no pienso discutir eso.

- No pretendía discutirlo. Ni eso ni ninguna otra cosa. Sólo quiero dormir…

- Pues hazlo. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

- ¿Toda la noche?

- ¿Te importaría?

- No, en realidad me encantaría pero no puedes tocarme, me duele todo.

- Pues la señora Pomfrey dijo que estabas fuera de peligro.

- Eso no implica que esté completamente bien.

- Ah, claro. Qué tonto.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. Tú nunca has sido tonto. Algo machista, celoso, posesivo y cretino…sí, pero tonto no.

- Jo, no sabía que me vieras tantos defectos.

- Sólo los que me has enseñado desde que acepté ser tu novia. Pero no te preocupes por eso, te veo más cosas buenas que malas.

- Es un alivio saberlo. ¿Puedo tumbarme a tu lado?

- Sí pero…pregúntale primero a la señora Pomfrey, no quisiera que te riñese luego.

- Vale, en seguida vuelvo.

Cuando regresó, traía tal sonrisa en la cara, que Hermione supo que la buena enfermera no había puesto pegas a la petición de Harry.

Él no esperó más para meterse en la cama con ella, aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocarla más de lo necesario, para no hacerle daño.

- Estoy asombrada de que te haya dejado, ella no suele hacerlo. Siempre ha sido muy estricta con los descansos de sus pacientes.

- Sí bueno…pero digamos que uno tiene sus encantos.

- Jjijijijijiji. ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho, picarón?

- ¿Hecho?. Nada. ¿Dicho?. Algunas cosas, pero una en especial.

- Cuál.

- Que si no me dejaba dormir contigo, me tiraría por la ventana.

- Venga ya…¿en serio?

- Pues sí. Después de la experiencia tan fuerte que hemos pasado en el bosque…no sería raro que tuviese ideas suicidas. ¿Mm?

- Jójójó…cuando te lo propones, eres capaz de convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. ¿Eh?

- Bueno…tuve una buena maestra…

- ¿Ah sí?. Quién.

- La tengo tumbada a mi lado ahora.

- ¿Yo?. Ni de broma. Nunca te he enseñado a engañar a los demás para conseguir lo que querías. Más bien te he repetido hasta la saciedad que siempre había que ir con la verdad por delante sin importar las consecuencias.

- Discúlpeme, señorita Granger pero no estoy de acuerdo con usted. Hay veces que me has dicho "miente Harry".

- Sí bueno, pero sólo en muy contadas ocasiones. Tú sabes que yo valoro la sinceridad de las personas por encima de todo.

- Sí que lo sé, prefieres que te digan una verdad dolorosa a una mentira piadosa.

- Correcto.

- Oye Hermione…

- Dime.

- ¿Te duele todo el cuerpo?

- Casi todo.

- Dónde no te duele.

- Pues…en las manos y…en los pies. El resto del cuerpo me está pidiendo descanso y paz a gritos.

- Entonces…no puedo besarte. ¿Verdad?

- Bueno…no creo que un beso me haga demasiado daño. Aunque más de uno puede que sí me afecte.

- Con uno me conformo, cuando estés buena del todo…nos daremos el resto.

- Trato hecho.

Él la besó con suavidad, ella le devolvió el beso y apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Te molesto?

- Claro que no. Sabes que para mí, tu presencia es más una bendición que una molestia.

- Te quiero Harry, te quiero mucho.

- Lo sé. Yo también a ti, aunque en otro sentido. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a preguntarte más cuándo sabrás que me amas. Estoy seguro que me lo dirás cuando lo sientas. Además, creo que preguntándotelo tanto…me he puesto muy pesado.

- Bueno sí pero…lo entiendo. Sólo querías saberlo pronto.

- Sí pero ya no tengo prisa.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando Malfoy te hechizó con aquellos polvitos?

- No.

- ¿Hay algo que recuerdes?

- No. Sólo lo que pasó antes de eso.

- Entonces…lo que te dije no te hizo efecto, sólo lo que hice.

- ¿Perdón?

- No, nada, cosas mías.

- Ah, no, de eso nada. No comentes cosas en voz alta que luego no quieras explicarme. Habla, Hermione. Qué es eso de que me dijiste no se qué que no recuerdo y que hiciste no se cuanto que sí funcionó.

- Bueno…digamos que cuando estabas bajo el influjo de Malfoy te dije algo porque…pensé que iba a morir, y luego te besé…y creo que fue ese beso lo que te devolvió a la normalidad.

- Por eso tenía sabor de sangre en la boca…

- Supongo que sí.

- Bueno…lo del beso que tuvo efecto puedo entenderlo, hay un dicho que dice que a veces un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

- Sí pero a mí me hubiese gustado que esas palabras también hubiesen valido.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Las que te dije antes de besarte.

- ¿Me las dirías de nuevo?

- Por el momento no. Prefiero esperar a sentirme mejor.

- ¿Por qué, fue algo malo?

- Todo lo contrario.

- Entonces quiero saberlas.

- Y yo sólo quiero dormir.

- No me desvíes el tema. Al grano, Hermione, qué fue lo que me dijiste.

Ella sonrió moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. Como queriendo indicarle "No te lo diré por mucho que insistas".

- Por fa Hermione…sé buena…- dijo mirándola de la forma que sabía le encantaba a ella.

- No me pongas los ojos de cachorrito, sabes que no lo resisto…

- Pues por eso lo hago. ¿Será Hermione buena y le dirá a Harry lo que él quiere saber?

- No.- contestó ella riéndose más, hasta que se quejó de dolor en el costado y procuró no volver a reírse de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Pues no, pero mejor que muerta sí. ¿Me dejas dormir ahora?

- Jo…es que quiero saber eso…

- Pero qué pesadito eres cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza…

- Tú dijiste que era algo bueno…no entiendo por qué no quieres repetírmelo.

- Porque no estoy en las condiciones adecuadas para reaccionar como se espera de mí.

- No te entiendo.

- Harry, si te repito lo que te dije a punto de morir, digamos que tú harás algo que yo…responderé y para eso, debo estar en plenas facultades y ahora mismo no lo estoy. ¿Me entiendes?

- Mayormente sí.

- Pues ya está. Deja de insistir tanto y de darle tantas vueltas, me estás mareando…

- Perdona. ¿Me lo dirás por la mañana?

- Eres más pesado que una tonelada. Afú…

- No resoples, me recuerdas a tu gato.

- Me pregunto dónde estará.

- Por ahí, haciendo lo que cualquier gato mágico.

- Mi gato no es cualquier gato mágico, es único en su género por muy poco que a ti te lo parezca.

- Oye, yo sé que Crookshanks es un animal de lo más especial, lo único que no me gusta es su aspecto, es feo de narices.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero no fue su aspecto lo que llamó mi atención.

- Ya lo sé, me lo explicaste muy clarito hace algunos días.

- No vas a dejarme dormir en toda la noche. ¿Verdad?

- Mientras sigas dándome conversación no.

- Ah, que la culpa es mía ahora…

- Qué va, es que me gusta charlar contigo. Bueno, en realidad me gusta hacer cualquier cosa contigo.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Incluso ducharnos juntos. ¿Crees que podremos repetirlo?

- Sin estar pegados _"o casados" _no.

- Jo…con lo que me gustaba verte en bikini…

- No seas pervertido…

- No lo soy, soy sincero que es distinto. Es que como tú no te ves…pero estás para comerte y no dejar ni un poco.

- Esa frase me suena…

- Me la dijiste tú el día en que estabas bajo los efectos del veritaserum, ayer si mal no recuerdo.

- Ah sí. Cuando me preguntaste qué pensaba de ti al verte en bañador…

- ¿Aún lo piensas?

- Pues claro. No voy a cambiar de opinión de un día para otro. ¿No?

- Hay gente que sí lo hace.

- Yo no soy como esa gente.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Querrías que lo fuera?

- ¿Bromeas?. Por supuesto que no. Me gusta que te salgas de la norma. Eso demuestra lo especial que eres, bueno, eso y otras cosas.

- ¿Y esas otras cosas…te gustan?

- Mayormente sí. Y ahora que caigo…

- Qué.

- Llevas un buen rato haciéndome preguntas para saber lo que opino de ti. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- De momento no pienso decírtelo.

- Tú disfrutas dejándome con la intriga. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, lo confieso.

- Mala.- él le sacó la lengua y ella se rió un poco.

- Es que estás tan gracioso con la mosca tras la oreja…

- Yo creí que estaba gracioso con los ojos de cachorrito.- Él los puso otra vez, ella le regaló un beso.

- Más que gracioso lo que estás es adorable…

- ¿Por qué estás tan cariñosa, dulce y…encantadora esta noche?. No paras de decir y hacer cosas para halagarme…

- ¿Por qué crees que puede ser?

- Dímelo tú.

- A lo mejor es simplemente porque me apetece.

- Mientes, hay una razón. Tú nunca haces las cosas porque simplemente te apetezcan. Confiesa, Hermione. Qué ocurre contigo esta noche.

- Te lo diré…mañana.

- ¿Otra vez con el misterio?. Jolín…

- Harry, confía en mí. Mañana estaré en plenas facultades de decírtelo y hacer todo lo que me de la gana. ¿Crees que podrás esperar hasta entonces?

- Sólo si me prometes que valdrá la pena.

- Oh sí, ya lo creo. Te aseguro…que me vas a comer a besos _"y otras cosas" _cuando lo sepas. Y a ti te encanta besarme…¿verdad?

- Además de otras cosas, sí. Hermione…Hermione…me estás matando de curiosidad.

- Pues no te mueras o me darás un disgusto tremendo. Sobre todo después de haberme salvado la vida.

- No, si te parece iba a dejarte morir…

- Bueno…en cierto sentido podrías haberlo hecho si yo no te hubiese deshechizado con aquél beso…

- ¿Y eso por qué, me volví malo de repente?

- No, digamos sólo…que no tenías voluntad propia.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Buenas noches, Harry. Mañana será otro día.

- Hermione no, abre los ojos, como te duermas ahora te juro que te despierto aunque tenga que usar todos los "Aquas" existentes.

- Que no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

- Entonces no me comentes cosas que puedan tener relación con eso y me dejes a medias…

- ¿Cómo sabes que pueden tener relación si se supone que no recuerdas nada de lo que te ocurrió, eh?

- Pues porque tú normalmente, cuentas las cosas que tienen coherencia. Además, sólo tengo que hilar lo que me dijiste de lo del beso…

- De acuerdo Harry. Haré un resumen rápido pero luego no quiero estar hablando de esto durante toda la noche. Tienes que prometerme que te limitarás a escucharme y luego no me harás preguntas.

- Eso no es justo.

- Es lo que hay. ¿Lo quieres sí o no?

- Sí.

- Bien. Escucha con atención. Malfoy te lanzó esos polvos raros, tú los aspiraste.

Te convertiste en una especie de títere obediente a la voz de su amo. De hecho, a todo lo que él te ordenaba respondías siempre "Sí amo" con una voz que ni si quiera parecía la tuya.

Él te ordenó pegarme, lo hiciste, luego te ordenó matarme y también lo intentaste y cuando por fin intenté hablarte para devolverte a la normalidad te dije algo que creí funcionaría pero no lo hizo, entonces Draco te mandó clavarme el puñal, tú obedeciste de nuevo, hiriéndome en el estómago.

Yo te dí un beso diciéndote lo mismo que antes y de repente el puñal se te cayó al suelo y volviste a ser el de siempre salvo por el hecho de no recordar nada y de mirarme como si fuese la primera vez que me veías en mucho tiempo. Según tú mismo dijiste…siglos. ¿Y ahora podemos dormir?

- Nno…

- Pues te quedas despierto si quieres, yo me duermo. Se acabó tanta charla. Y no quiero seguir hablando, ni de esto ni de nada. Sólo quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo.

- Her…Hermione…

- Qué.

- Yo te…yo te…yo hice…todo…¿e..eso?

- ¡Por última vez, sí, lo hiciste. Pero no por voluntad propia!. No estoy enfadada contigo, no te guardo rencor, y hasta te he perdonado. ¿Vale?. ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez, no entiendes que no quiero hablar de eso. Para mí también es traumático, maldita sea!

- Nno…no llores…

- ¡Y qué coño quieres que haga, que me ría. Joder Harry, esta noche han intentado violarme, me han llenado de magia oscura y dañina, luego tú me has dado una paliza bestial y encima me apuñalas. Vale, no era culpa tuya pero no me hagas hablar más del tema. Ten compasión de mí!

- Yo no pretendía…no quería que tú…te alteraras tanto. Yo…lo siento mucho, Hermione.

- Yo también lo siento, de verdad que sí. Sé que ahora te remorderá la conciencia y empezarás a darle vueltas al tema de lo que me has hecho pero…¡no quiero que te culpes, ése no eras tú realmente. Yo sé que jamás se te pasaría por la cabeza hacerme daño en ningún sentido!

- Pues claro que no, es imposible. Yo te amo.

- ¡Pues por eso lo digo. Tú, al igual que yo, no puedes dañar a las personas que quieres. Por eso no pude hacerte daño yo tampoco, ni si quiera para defenderme de ti!

- ¿Por eso no tengo casi ninguna herida?

- ¡Pues claro, el único chico al que hice daño fue a Malfoy!

- Vaya…

- ¿Y ahora puedo dormirme?

- Sí, pero deja de llorar. Odio verte llorar, me duele el corazón.

- Eso no es mi culpa.

- Ya lo sé, no te estoy culpando, sólo informando de lo que me ocurre cuando te veo sufrir.

- Harry…

- Qué…

- ¿De verdad…me querrás siempre?

- Sí.

- ¿Ocurra lo que ocurra?

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque pueda engordar mucho y dentro de muchos años me llene de arrugas?

- Pues claro tontorrona…- él lo dijo con cariño y ella no pudo ofenderse.- ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas?

- Necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para comprobar una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Que me amas de verdad.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

- No, pero…mi madre me dijo una vez…que cuando un hombre quiere o ama de verdad a una mujer, le importa muy poco si ella pierde la figura o si se llena de arrugas, porque lo que él ama no es su apariencia sino lo que tiene dentro, lo que ella representa como persona y sobre todo en su esencia.

- Pues claro que sí, Hermione, creo que te lo he dicho ya. No es tu físico lo que me atrae, sino tu corazón.

- También me dijiste que mi físico te gustaba…

- Mucho, me gusta mucho.

- Pues no soy ninguna belleza…si vieras a Megan…ella sí que es guapa.

- Pero yo no me he enamorado de ella, lo he hecho de ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo explicártelo, no acabaría nunca, pero…puedo decirte que me conquistaste porque eres alguien excepcional para mí. Pero sobre todo…porque no he conocido jamás a una chica tan buena y maravillosa como tú.

- Harry yo…

- Shhh…no hace falta que digas nada. Con que te acurruques contra mí como hacías cuando dormíamos juntos, me conformo.

- Pides poco…

- Por el momento sí. Estás débil. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Así está bien?- preguntó cuando hubo hecho lo que él había pedido.

- Sí pero…me gusta más cuando dejas la cabeza bajo mi cuello. Además, de esa manera puedo abrazarte mejor la cintura.

- De acuerdo. Operación descenso en marcha. Au…

- ¿Te duele algo?

- La cabeza, me he mareado un poco al moverme pero…ya se me está pasando. Bueno, señor Potter, ya estoy como has pedido. Puedes agarrar mi cintura cuando quieras.

- ¿Aunque no la suelte en toda la noche?

- Si lo haces me darás un disgusto.

- No es que me queje pero…estás tan receptiva esta noche a mi contacto que casi no te reconozco.

- Bueno es que…digamos que después de lo ocurrido con Malfoy…ahora aprecio más la intimidad que tenemos como pareja.

- ¿Seguirás conmigo aunque haya…intentado matarte?

- Pues claro, ya te he dicho que tú no eras consciente de nada y si te lo estás preguntando…no te tengo miedo.

- Gracias Hermione.

- De nada.

- ¿Me das otro beso antes de dormirnos?

- Sí, pero no te emociones mucho con la pasión que no estoy para imitar a tus padres con los volcanes en erupción.

- Pfjajjaa…a veces eres de lo más divertida.

- Gracias.

- Aún espero ese beso.

Cuando ella se retiró tras dárselo, volvió a cobijar su cabeza bajo el cuello de él y sintió cómo Harry le daba un beso en el cabello.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

- Buenas noches Harry.

- Aún te amo.

"_Y yo a ti". _- Lo sé. Duérmete, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

- Lo mismo digo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como ya he dicho, éste es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Antes de pasar a otra cosa, creo que en esta cap ya ha quedado claro que Hermione sabe con seguridad lo que siente por Harry y sí, se lo ha dicho más de una vez, incluso se lo ha vuelto a decir en la enfermería, pero él no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Volverá a decírselo pero sin mensajes indirectos?. Lo sabréis en el cap quince y último de la historia.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de la gente que siempre ha estado ahí y sigue ahí, tanto a los nuevos/as lectores/as de este fic como a los antiguos que me han seguido siempre desde mi primer fic. En especial a Eréndira(chocolatito19), Diana (DiCaro), Gaby (oo0sherlin0oo), Hermian Vampiress, Daphne Potter, Vangie McDermott, athenea10, BabyJapan, Leonysse Weasley, Monik, JossieEvans, Helara Potter, Celestana, Eldanar, henry Valenciano, Naremoon, Sandrita Granger, Cristy Potter , Aneitablack, Carolin Potter Evanas, Princess-BlackP, bellapaola, Hikaru-Hoshi (que te has releído este fic para dejarme un review en cada cap porque tú crees que la historia lo merece), ELLADAN y Cia, ani, New Sunrise, Ignacio, TaBeRu, Sonia Granger Potter y muchas otras personas que no nombro para no seguir haciendo esto interminable pero que igualmente sé que han estado siempre ahí y siguen ahí. Tenéis mi cariño eterno y mi agradecimiento sincero… para siempre.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews dejados, antes los contestaba dentro del capítulo pero eso les sentó mal a algunas personas así que ya no voy a volver a hacerlo para no crear más polémica. Intentaré contactar con vosotros por otro medio. Por cierto y sólo para que lo sepáis, he revisado las normas muchas veces, no he visto en ningún sitio que esté prohibido responder reviews dentro de un capítulo y tampoco se prohíbe límite en las notas de autora aunque algunas personas digan lo contrario. Si todo eso fuese verdad me habrían castigado los administradores, porque incluso les mandé un email consultándoles todo y diciéndoles que siempre había respondido los reviews dentro del capítulo. Desde que mandé el email ellos han tenido un mes para responderme o castigarme si así lo creían oportuno pero no lo han hecho. ¿Será por algo, no?. Aunque por respeto a quienes lo de los reviews les molesta, repito, no voy a contestarlos aquí. Ah, por cierto. Sí es una norma de esta página no subir un capítulo con nada de fic y sí con sólo los reviews y/o subir un cap donde sólo se pongan las opiniones del/la autor/a y hacerlo pasar por un cap más del fic, eso es algo que jamás he hecho. Un beso. RAkAoMi.


	15. Tres historias de amor Parte I

**Nota de la autora: **1 de noviembre de 2006.

¡Buenas!. Siento el retraso en subir el último cap del fic, pero desde el 14 de septiembre estoy trabajando y me han vuelto a mandar a Almería pero en un pueblo de montaña que está súper aislado y como no tengo internet en la casa de alquiler donde vivo, sólo puedo hacerlo desde el pc del colegio. Como hoy es fiesta, he aprovechado para venir y publicarlo.

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo, hay expresiones malsonantes que podrían ofender la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Existen también algunas escenas íntimas que no son lemon ni lima (al menos para mi modo de ver) pero igualmente están ahí. Si tú eres de esas personas a las que no les gusta leer ese tipo de cosas, puedes saltarte las escenas. Eso sí, no voy a decir ahora en qué momento aparecerán, para no fastidiaros la sorpresa. Ah sí, se me olvidaba. El capítulo pesa en su totalidad 853 kb. Como veis, es enormemente largo, así que lo he dividido en dos partes para facilitaros la lectura porque si no quedaría inmenso y por experiencia propia sé, que estar frente a una pantalla de pc leyendo durante más de dos horas seguidas es tiempo suficiente para que escuezan los ojos. Si decidís leeros las dos partes seguidas, sed lo suficientemente previsores de prepararos refrescos, snacks y de ir al baño antes de comenzar la lectura. Ah sí, preparad los clínex por si hay algún lector o lectora sensible, puede que se os escape alguna lagrimilla que otra. Un saludo y un abrazo, nos vemos en mi segunda nota de autora al final del cap. RAkAoMi. ;-)

Peso de esta primera parte: 376kb.

* * *

**Simbología: **

- Guión y letra normal, diálogos.

- Los pensamientos internos van con letra cursiva y comillas.

- Lo que relata Lily en su diario, va en comillas pero con letra normal. También va con letra normal y comillas un refrán que nombraré en algún punto del cap.

**Música recomendada:**

- Cualquier música instrumental que sea bonita y os guste. Yo os recomiendo cualquier melodía de "Memorias de una Geisha", en especial una que se llama "Confluence" y que es la que ponen en la famosa escena del final de la película cuando Sayuri (Chio) y el presidente están hablando en el puentecito de la casa de té. Aunque hay una canción cantada, mitad inglés, mitad español, interpretada por Lucie Silvas y Antonio Orozco que se llama "What you've made of" que es ideal para toda la historia, además, la he usado para escribir todo el epílogo en su totalidad. Sí, llené la barra del Windows Media Player con la misma canción siempre. Os aseguro que pega con todos y cada uno de los momentos de este último y definitivo capítulo del fic "Pegado a ti". Que lo disfrutéis. ;-)

* * *

**Epílogo. Cap. 15. "Tres historias de amor". (Parte I)**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el amanecer a través de una de las ventanas de la enfermería.

Recordando claramente dónde estaba y por qué llegó allí, se puso de lado para poder mirar a Harry que aún seguía dormido.

Sin temor a despertarle, acarició su cara de forma lenta y suave, recorriendo cada contorno, dibujando con su dedo índice cada rasgo de aquél rostro masculino que tanto había admirado desde siempre. Como si quisiera con ello, grabar en sus huellas dactilares cada recuerdo táctil de aquella piel varonil. Una que era algo áspera pero al mismo tiempo suave como la de un bebé.

Él movió la cara un poco, ella se detuvo momentáneamente para ver su reacción.

Una parte de ella quería seguir aunque él despertase, otra le decía que debía dejarle dormir, al fin y al cabo, él también estaría agotado tras la noche anterior, aunque Hermione tenía segurísimo que no estaría ni la mitad de cansado que lo estaba ella.

Sentía que gran parte de sus fuerzas habían vuelto y que el cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto como cuando terminó la lucha, pero a pesar de haber dormido gran parte de la noche, no sentía que estuviese al cien por cien de sus capacidades físicas y motoras.

Probablemente necesitaría todo un día de reposo para volver a ser ella misma. Aunque lo que menos le apetecía era tirarse todo ese día de reposo, en la enfermería. Puede que fuese el lugar más adecuado para un descanso absoluto pero prefería mil veces estar en su habitación, que en aquél lugar tan impersonal.

Harry se movió, colocándose de lado y de cara a ella, cosa que aprovechó Hermione para darle un beso en los labios. Por un momento se imaginó que estaba viviendo uno de aquellos cuentos infantiles que tanto le gustaban y que en su día le contó su madre.

El primero que le vino a la mente fue el de la bella durmiente, sólo que en esta ocasión concreta, no era una princesa quien dormía sino un chico.

Harry era el príncipe dormido, y ella la princesa salvadora que rompería el hechizo al despertarle con un beso de amor verdadero porque para Hermione, desde el instante en que supo que le amaba, los besos que le dio estando él hechizado por culpa de Malfoy, unido al que le acababa de dar, eran los más verdaderos que le había dado.

Si días atrás se había dejado besar o le había besado porque le apetecía, ahora lo hacía porque lo sentía. Sentía que esa era la mejor forma no verbal, de demostrarle que le amaba de verdad. Lo malo para ella era que aquél príncipe durmiente no podía ser consciente de su amor porque aún seguía durmiendo.

Ella sabía que él solía tener un sueño profundo, pero también le daba rabia el hecho de que no despertase ni con sus besos. Ya no sólo por esa fantasía del cuento sino porque tenía unas ganas enormes de mostrárselo y no sólo por medio de besos.

Le besó de nuevo esperando que esta vez surtiese efecto, pero al ver que no fue así, se limitó a observarle mientras le tocaba suavemente aquél pelo rebelde que nunca se dejaba peinar y que le daba un aspecto algo excéntrico y sexy al mismo tiempo. Igual de sexy que cuando lo tenía mojado.

Una sonrisa algo tonta se le formó en la cara cuando rememoró una imagen clara del último baño que habían compartido.

Aquél Harry empapado, lleno de gotitas que corrían por su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados bajo el grifo y el pelo echado hacia atrás mientras terminaba de enjuagarse, fue lo suficiente vívido para que no sólo se le dibujase una enorme sonrisa sino que además emitiese una risilla algo pícara.

No lo suficientemente alta para conseguir despertarle pero sí para que fuese audible. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que terminaba de reírse cuando él abrió los ojos. No podía ver bien a causa de no tener las gafas puestas, pero supo sin ninguna duda que aquella risilla alegre y traviesa venía de Hermione, pues el recuerdo de él abrazado a su cintura era el último que había tenido antes de caer dormido.

Harry también sonrió, pero ella no lo vio, estaba demasiado ocupada centrando su vista en el pecho de él, aún cubierto por el jersey manchado de sangre seca. Una sangre que había pertenecido a ella y que se había detenido en el instante en que la señora Pomfrey la sanó.

Hermione metió una mano bajo el jersey, tocando la camisa escolar que había debajo. Introdujo la mano bajo ella y comenzó a subirla lentamente, recorriendo con suavidad aquél pecho sobre el que se asentaba su cabeza. Dejó la mano quieta sobre su corazón, sintiendo sus latidos, y se dio cuenta que empezaban a sonar más deprisa, y cuando escuchó un suspiro de complacencia, supo sin lugar a dudas que él estaba despierto.

Ella le dio los buenos días con un beso, tal y como había hecho en otras ocasiones, sólo que esta vez, era un beso mucho más sentido, cosa que Harry notó, no tardando nada en devolverle el beso de igual manera mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda de ella y ejercía algo de fuerza para apretarla más contra su cuerpo.

Hermione no se quejó, aunque le dolía, pero no por culpa de Harry sino porque no estaba bien del todo. Cuando Harry dejó de besarla, lo primero que hizo ella fue colocar su cabeza en el espacio que había entre el cuello de él y su hombro derecho mientras sentía cómo él le daba un beso en la frente para seguidamente unir una de sus manos a otra de las de ella.

- Buenos días.- dijo Harry dándole otro beso pero ahora en el cabello.

- Buenos días.- contestó ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- Debo suponer…por la forma de saludarme… ¿Qué te encuentras mejor?

- Sí. Pero aún no estoy completamente bien.

- ¿Te duele algo?

- La espalda y…ahora la cabeza.

- Llamaré a la señora Pomfrey.- Él intentó levantarse, pero ella le detuvo, haciendo presión en su pecho hasta volver a tumbarle.- ¿No quieres que vaya?

- No.- dijo ella suavemente.- Prefiero que estés conmigo un poco más, si no te importa.

- Por supuesto que no.- Él la besó otra vez.- Es sólo que quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

- Estoy bien, Harry.

- Pero aún te duele el cuerpo.

- Pues claro, lo de anoche no fue una pelea inocente. Por poco me muero.

- Y todo por mi culpa.

- No, por la de Malfoy. Él lo provocó todo.

- Deberíamos ver a Dumbledore y contarle lo que recordamos. Además…quiero saber qué ha hecho con ese cretino y sus amigos.

- Espero que los haya expulsado, porque como no sea así…bueno, creo que dejaré de ser esa chica que siempre hace lo correcto. Por una vez en mi vida voy a actuar de forma imprudente e incluso agresiva como me los encuentre por el castillo.

- Lo mismo digo y añado algo más. Como pille a Draco y compañía caminando tranquilamente por Hogwarts, les voy a hacer algo tan horrible que me mandarán a Azkaban de forma inmediata.

- Eso si no me envían a mí primero, porque pienso hacerles papilla en cuanto estén a mi alcance.

- ¿Quieres matarles?

- Se lo merecen. ¿No crees?

- Pues sí, pero tú siempre has dicho que el asesinato está mal por muy justificado que pueda estar.

- Y lo sigo pensando pero…tengo unas ganas locas de cometer más de una locura contra ellos. ¿Me convierte eso en una mala persona?

- No lo sé, yo creo que simplemente es algo normal que sientas esas cosas después de todo lo que has pasado.

- Creo que te haré caso y antes de hacerles algo, averiguaré, tal y como tú has dicho, qué ha hecho Dumbledore con ellos.

- Averiguaremos, porque yo pienso ir contigo. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?

- No. Ahora sólo quiero descansar y si es contigo mejor todavía.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Sí. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

- Porque no entiendo…

- ¿Qué me apetezca tanto estar junto a ti?

- Sí. No es que me queje ni nada es sólo…que no es normal en ti. Normalmente soy yo el que insiste en permanecer a tu lado pero desde anoche… cuando llegamos a la enfermería…tú estabas y sigues estando…

- ¿Demasiado cariñosa?

- Sí, y también muy…

- ¿Receptiva a tu contacto?

- Ajá…

- Y eso hace que te preguntes por qué. Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Me he dado cuenta…mejor dicho, anoche me di cuenta de algo… importante. Lo supe cuando me apuñalaste.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te quiero…de una forma especial.

- Ah, bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Me quieres mucho porque soy tu mejor amigo y tu pareja. ¿Verdad?. Es algo que me has dicho muchas veces.

- Pero no te he dicho lo más importante.

- ¿Lo más importante, qué es?

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, la señora Pomfrey entró en la estancia dispuesta a examinar a Hermione, por lo que Harry tuvo que levantarse y apartarse un poco para que la enfermera pudiese trabajar.

Un poco después, la buena mujer se retiró tras decirle a Hermione que estaba bien y que podía irse si así lo quería. Ella no lo dudó un instante, levantándose de la cama en cuanto la señora Pomfrey salió de la habitación. Acababa de dar los primeros pasos hacia Harry cuando sintió un mareo repentino y se tambaleó, pero él la agarró justo a tiempo, evitando que su cuerpo tocase el suelo de forma brusca.

- Puede que en opinión de la señora Pomfrey estés bien, pero yo creo que necesitas descansar más.

- ¿Me llevas a mi habitación, por favor?. Prefiero estar allí.

- Por supuesto. Apóyate bien en mí.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Por ti…lo que haga falta.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Y yo a ti.

- No lo digo por decir…

- Yo tampoco.

Con cuidado, apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros y dejó una de sus manos en la cintura de Harry.

Él también agarró la de ella, ejerciendo un agarre firme pero cariñoso, para poder tirar de Hermione mientras comenzaban a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la enfermería. Por un momento Hermione pensó que la señora Pomfrey les detendría cuando les viese pero ella no estaba a la vista. Hermione sólo pudo suponer que habría salido de la estancia, aunque eso era algo que no solía hacer a menudo.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación, ella quitó el hechizo protector y abrió la puerta, volviendo a protegerla con el hechizo en cuanto estuvieron dentro. Aún agarrada a la cintura de Harry, se aproximó a la cama, donde se tumbó en cuanto su cuerpo tocó el colchón. Sin preocuparse si quiera de apartar el edredón y la sábana.

- ¿Vas a dormir?- preguntó él cuando la vio entrecerrar los ojos.

- Lo necesito.- dijo mientras se ponía de lado y se encogía un poco.

Cuando Harry la vio encogerse, supo que tenía frío. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y la cerró, comprobando que las demás estaban cerradas.

Seguidamente regresó a la cama y se colocó detrás de Hermione, para poder mover sus piernas lo suficiente hasta que pudo apartar el edredón y la sábana, tapándola hasta que sólo quedó fuera su cabeza y algo de su pelo castaño, que seguía siendo tan alborotado como siempre había sido pero sin presentar un aspecto tan salvaje y descuidado como cuando era pequeña.

Aquél cabello podía ser tan rebelde como el suyo propio, aunque el de ella se dejaba peinar y el de él no, pero aún siendo un pelo horrible para muchos chicos, a Harry le parecía un pelo precioso simplemente por ser de ella.

Pensando que quizás se habría dormido porque no había hablado ni tampoco se había movido mientras él la tapó, Harry salió de la cama con lentitud y se dispuso a coger una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama y poder observarla de frente, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de coger la silla, escuchó la voz de Hermione decirle…

- ¿No quieres tumbarte conmigo?

Y fue una pregunta lo suficientemente efectiva para él, como para olvidarse de la silla y volver a la cama con rapidez, aunque se metió en ella sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Harry se colocó detrás de ella y de lado, justo de cara a la espalda de Hermione.

Estaba a punto de rodear su cintura con una de sus manos, cuando vio que ella cambió de postura hasta quedar de cara a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero él sabía que no estaba dormida del todo, ya no sólo porque le hubiese hablado, sino porque acababa de abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para poder mirarle directamente.

- No sé si tienes sueño pero…preferiría que te quedaras aquí a que estés sentado en una silla que dentro de poco te producirá dolor de espalda. Además, en la silla no puedo hacer esto.- Pronunció acercándose a sus labios y regalándole un dulce beso que él correspondió enseguida.

- No tengo mucho sueño pero me quedaré contigo porque quiero y porque además, me encanta que hagas eso.

- ¿Esto?.- dijo volviendo a besarle.

- Sí, eso.- respondió devolviéndole el beso.

- A mí lo que me encanta es estar contigo.- Pronunció cobijando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

- Lo mismo digo.- Él acarició su espalda por encima de la túnica que le había puesto la noche anterior. Una túnica que era suya y que ya olía a Hermione, cosa que le encantaba.

- Si no te duermes…- dijo ella con voz adormilada.- Despiértame a la hora del almuerzo.

- De acuerdo.- respondió apoyando una mano en su cintura.- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Ahora sí.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ajá…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy contigo.

- Hermione…- dijo, sabiendo que esa frase tenía un trasfondo que antes no había tenido, porque el tono de voz y la forma dulce y cariñosa en que ella lo había dicho, se lo demostraban. Cuando ella no contestó la segunda vez que él la llamó, supo que ahora sí que estaba dormida de verdad. Así que se limitó a tenerla en sus brazos mientras contemplaba su pelo castaño y lo acariciaba de vez en cuando.

* * *

Tras pasar gran parte de la noche en el despacho de Dumbledore relatando lo ocurrido y todo lo que recordaba, Ron Weasley despertó bostezando y con ojeras bajo sus ojos azules.

Dormir 4 horas no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado. Tras ducharse y ponerse el uniforme escolar, se dirigió a la enfermería para ver cómo estaban sus dos mejores amigos. Le sorprendió no verlos allí, pero en cuanto la señora Pomfrey le dijo que le había dado el alta a Hermione, el pequeño de los chicos Weasley no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a la habitación de la prefecta, llamando a la puerta en cuanto la tuvo delante.

Un poco después, Harry la abrió lo suficiente para que él pudiera pasar al interior, cosa que hizo enseguida, encontrándose a Hermione completamente dormida en su cama.

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que estaba bien del todo.

- Sí, pero sigue cansada. Le dije que la dejaría dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Te vienes a desayunar?. Me gustaría contarte las novedades.

- Hazlo aquí, no quiero dejarla sola.

- Eso no importa, Harry, dormirá toda la mañana y si se despierta, seguro que va a buscarnos.

- Pero le prometí quedarme con ella…

- De acuerdo, como quieras.

- Cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales, pero no hables muy alto.

Ron cogió una silla y se sentó en el escritorio de Hermione, Harry se sentó en otra justo de cara a él.

- Dispara Ron.

- Todo se resume en que le conté a Dumbledore mi versión de lo ocurrido, que lo hice delante de Malfoy y compañía y que cuando terminé, el director les hizo varias preguntas después de haberles obligado a tomar veritaserum. Malfoy lo contó todo, incluso lo que te hizo con el polvo, algo que yo no sabía. Después de terminar con ellos, me hizo salir de su despacho para hablar con ellos en privado.

- ¿Entonces no sabes si les ha expulsado?

- No, pero yo creo que sí lo ha hecho, porque no les he visto aún.

- Bueno, es pronto todavía, es posible que aún estén arreglándose en sus dormitorios.

- No lo creo, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Malfoy y compañía son de los que madrugan siempre, igual que Hermione. ¿De verdad está bien?

- En cuanto a sus heridas sí, pero yo creo que hoy no asistirá a ninguna de sus clases. Como te dije antes, está agotada y necesita reposo absoluto.

- No me extraña, la pobre lo pasó muy mal anoche.

- Y todo por mi culpa. Intenté matarla¿sabes?. Yo fui quien la apuñaló, no lo hice de forma consciente pero lo hice igualmente y eso es algo que me mata.

- No te sientas culpable, Harry, estabas hechizado, no podías hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Pero en tercero…cuando intentaron aplicarme la maldición imperius yo me resistí a ser dominado. ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo con aquél polvo?.

- Porque es un polvo muy poderoso, capaz de anular hasta la voluntad de la persona más resistente. Dumbledore me lo explicó.

- ¿Delante de Malfoy y sus colegas?

- Sí. Ya sabes cómo es. Nunca oculta las cosas importantes aunque pueda estar rodeado de gente non-grata.

- ¿Y qué dijeron Malfoy y los demás?

- Nada, callaron como cobardes. Pero durante toda la explicación, Draco no dejaba de sonreír de forma burlona. Te juro que necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no hechizarle allí mismo.

- Yo lo habría hecho.

- Yo no, y menos aún delante del director del colegio. No quiero que me expulse. Además, acuérdate de lo que nos dijo la noche en que le grité a Ginny.

- Lo recuerdo, dijo que no diésemos más espectáculo.

- En efecto, así que no podía hacer algo impulsivo sin riesgo a ser castigado. ¿Y la verdad?. No me apetecía nada que Malfoy y compañía me viesen en semejante situación. Creo que por una vez en mi vida, tuve muy presente el consejo de Hermione.

- ¿Cuál?

- No meterme en líos si no era necesario.

- Te escucho y no me creo que seas tú el que habla.

- Ya, no suelo actuar responsablemente. ¿Verdad?

- Pues no. Yo diría que de los tres, la única persona responsable al cien por cien es Hermione…

- Por mí puede seguir siéndolo. No tengo ninguna intención de quitarle el título…

- Eres de lo que no hay, Ron.

- Qué puedo decir, Harry, soy único en mi género.

- Pues sí.

- ¿Vienes a desayunar o no?. Quizás nos enteremos de si les han expulsado. Si no están en el gran comedor seguro que los han echado.

- La verdad es que me encantaría salir de dudas. Pero no quiero incumplir mi promesa…

- Oh vamos, no me vengas con eso. Siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana sin contar con las promesas que le hubieras podido hacer a Hermione.

- Pero ahora es distinto, Ron, ahora sí me importa incumplir una, sobre todo si se la he hecho a ella.

- Si cuando yo digo que estás enamorado hasta los huesos es porque es verdad.

- ¿Y eso es algo malo?

- Qué va, todo lo contrario. Es sólo que me asombra verte así, no estoy acostumbrado a este Harry tan…distinto al que siempre he conocido.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Creo que desde que estás con Luna has cambiado bastante. Te has vuelto más…persona, podría decir.

- Entiendo por dónde vas, y sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Te vienes a desayunar o qué?

- Vale, me iré, pero en cuanto sepa qué ha ocurrido con Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, volveré con Hermione y no pienso volver a dejarla ni aunque el mismísimo Voldemort se presentase de improviso en el colegio.

- Esperemos que no, tiemblo sólo de pensarlo.- Ron tragó saliva y Harry se rió un poco.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, vieron que los sitios que solían ocupar los cuatro Slytherin estaban vacíos. Eso no les aseguraba que les hubieran echado del colegio, pero al menos les permitió comer con tranquilidad, pues no tenían que soportar los intentos de provocación que solían hacerles aquellos chicos cuando les tenían cerca.

En un momento del desayuno, Dumbledore se puso en pie y apuntó con su varita a su garganta, para activar el hechizo "sonorus" que solía emplear cada vez que quería ser escuchado con claridad por todos los presentes.

- Gente de Hogwarts.- comenzó el mago anciano y sabio con la tranquilidad que siempre le caracterizaba.- Tengo que comunicaros algo. Desde hoy, los alumnos Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, todos pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin, dejarán de asistir al colegio.

Anoche ocurrió algo terrible que ellos promovieron atentando contra las vidas de los señores Harry Potter, Colin Creevey, Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger. He podido saber que todo era una venganza por parte de estos cuatro alumnos Slytherin.

Como sabéis, hace poco avisé a estos cuatro chicos que si volvían a hacer alguna de las suyas serían expulsados de inmediato. Y también sabéis que creo en las segundas oportunidades. Puedo decir que se la di a ellos y no han sabido aprovecharla, por lo tanto, me he visto en la necesidad de echarles del colegio.

Quizás algunos de sus compañeros Slytherin pensarán que he sido injusto, pero si conocierais con todo detalle lo que ellos hicieron, veríais que he sido bastante clemente con el castigo impuesto.

Aunque añado también, que el hecho de que ya no estén en Hogwarts, no les evitará un castigo aún peor que el de la expulsión y es todo lo que tengo que decir acerca de todo esto. Gracias por vuestra atención, podéis continuar con el desayuno. Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, levántense de sus asientos y acudan a mi despacho inmediatamente.

Sin más que añadir, tanto el director del colegio como Harry y Ron abandonaron el gran comedor.

En cuanto estuvieron en el despacho de Dumbledore, tomaron asiento algo intranquilos, pues en sus fueros internos ambos pensaban que también serían castigados. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando comprobaron que en vez de un castigo, lo que recibieron fueron elogios por parte de aquél hombre que tanto respetaban y valoraban, sobre todo Harry.

- Ya sé que no es muy normal en un director el hecho de elogiar a dos estudiantes por defenderse y atacar en una pelea pero…considero que actuasteis muy bien, sobre todo tú, Harry. El señor Weasley me dijo que cogiste a la señorita Granger en brazos en cuanto la viste herida y que saliste corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

- Así fue, señor.

- Hiciste algo muy bueno, Harry. Pensar en otra persona antes que en ti mismo es algo digno de reconocimiento. Me siento orgulloso de ti, muchacho.

- Gracias señor.

- Y de usted también, señor Weasley. Anoche fue usted muy valiente, ser sincero delante de tus enemigos no es algo fácil. Además, pude apreciar claramente que hizo usted un esfuerzo por no perder el control delante de aquellos cuatro. Podría haberles atacado y sin embargo se contuvo por prudencia, muy bien Ron, eso dice mucho de lo que ha madurado usted.

- Gracias.- dijo más colorado que su pelo, cosa que produjo una sonrisa repentina en aquél anciano mago.

- ¿A qué se refería usted cuando dijo que Malfoy y sus amigos tendrían un castigo peor que la expulsión?- preguntó Harry.

- A nada en particular.

- Por favor señor, díganoslo. Necesitamos saberlo, al menos yo.

- Yo también lo necesito.- secundó Ron- No creo yo que una expulsión represente algo grave para ellos.

- Desde luego que no, aunque sí les ha afectado algo, al fin y al cabo son "sangre limpia" y los sangre limpia siempre se jactan de ser los mejores en la magia y eso incluye dar un buen ejemplo y no creo que ellos lo hayan dado.

- Déjese de rodeos y díganos de una vez de qué se trata ese castigo tan terrible.- Volvió a decir Harry, que no podía ocultar su inquietud en el tono con que hablaba.

- Bueno…tras despedir al señor Weasley, me quedé un rato más hablando con esos cuatro chicos y pude apreciar varias cosas imperdonables en sus actitudes. Entre ellas el hecho de no mostrar ningún arrepentimiento acerca de lo que habían hecho.

Pero lo que más me asombró fue oír por parte del señor Zabini que le había fastidiado mucho el que ustedes dos aparecieran en el momento justo en que estaba a punto de abusar sexualmente de la señorita Granger. Cuando le escuché decir que vosotros dos le habíais fastidiado la diversión, pude comprobar que estaba más loco de lo que había creído en un principio.

- Muy cuerdo no está, eso seguro.- secundó Ron.- Pero eso es algo que hemos sabido siempre. Esa casa de serpientes no es famosa por tener a buenas personas entre sus integrantes y mucho menos, cuerdas.

- Tengo que darle la razón en eso señor Weasley, aunque tampoco voy a decir que todos los magos y las brujas salidos de Slytherin sean peligros andantes. Algunos sí son buenos.

- Pero no abundan.- volvió a decir Ron.

- Por desgracia no.- apoyó Dumbledore.

- ¿Y Malfoy, señor, también se quejó de algo o por el contrario se alegró de todo lo que había hecho?-preguntó Harry.

- La verdad es que en ese momento no dijo nada, fue lo suficientemente prudente de no jactarse de lo que había provocado pero…también estaba claro para mí que le había encantado hechizarte para que intentases matar a Hermione. Sé por la señora Pomfrey que ella está bien pero no la ví en el desayuno así que supongo que estará descansando en su habitación. ¿Acierto?

- De pleno, señor. Le prometí despertarla a la hora del almuerzo pero dudo mucho que asista a sus clases de esta tarde, ni si quiera creo que hará sus tareas de prefecta. Puede que su aspecto físico sea bueno pero aún está débil anímicamente. Cuando se levantó de la cama de la enfermería por poco se cae de boca contra el suelo.

- No me cuentes más, se mareó de repente. ¿Verdad?

- Sí señor.

- Seguro que le bajó la tensión. Algo normal después de lo ocurrido. La verdad es que me asombra la gran fortaleza que ha tenido siempre. Puede que otra en su lugar, que no fuese ella, no hubiese sobrevivido a lo de anoche. Pero si hay algo que ha distinguido siempre a la señorita Granger, además de su gran inteligencia y perseverancia en el estudio, es…que ha sido y sigue siendo una mujer excepcional, igual que lo fue tu madre, Harry.

- Gracias señor.

- No hay por qué, sólo digo la verdad.

- Por favor, díganos de una vez cuál es ese castigo peor que la expulsión.- volvió a pedir Harry.

- Ah sí, aún no os lo he dicho. Bueno, es algo que ya conocéis de sobra. El peor castigo que puede tener un mago o una bruja es ir a Azkaban.

- ¿Les ha mandado allí?.- preguntó Ron sin ocultar su asombro.

- Por supuesto que sí. Pero no yo personalmente sino Fudge. En cuanto supe todo lo ocurrido gracias al veritaserum, y después de mandar a esos chicos a sus dormitorios, llamé a Fudge por la red flu y le conté todo. Él mismo admitió que se merecían ir allí y eso fue lo que hizo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que nos asegura que no vendrán sus padres a sacarles?.- preguntó Ron.- Todo el mundo mágico sabe que el señor Malfoy tiene mucha influencia.

- Fudge me aseguró que no habría manera de liberarles, quédese tranquilo señor Weasley, ninguno de ellos volverá a molestarles nunca más.

- ¿Les aplicarán el beso del dementor?.- preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, pero no me extrañaría que así fuese, después de todo ese es el castigo más severo que existe para los peores crímenes y creo que lo que hicieron esos cuatro chicos no fueron cosas inofensivas. Sobre todo las que hizo el señor Malfoy y el señor Zabini.

- Crabbe y Goyle no se portaron tan mal como ellos pero al fin y al cabo fueron cómplices de todo.

- Así es, Harry, por eso mismo se merecen el mismo tratamiento que sus compañeros.

- No puedo decir que me alegre de lo que les espera pero…admito que una parte de mí les deseaba eso y cosas peores.

- Es normal que sientas así, Harry, al fin y al cabo le hicieron mucho daño a alguien muy especial para ti y creo que no tengo que especificar más. ¿Verdad?

- Sí señor.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya, profesor?.- preguntó Ron mientras se movía algo inquieto en su asiento.

- Por supuesto. Creo que ya os he entretenido bastante.

- Espero no llegar tarde a la clase de Snape.- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie.- No quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará como llegue el último. ¿No vienes, Harry?.- preguntó al verle sentado aún.

- No, quisiera hablar con Dumbledore en privado, si no os importa, claro.

- Por supuesto que no.- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Búscame cuando termines.- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Hasta luego señor.- dijo mirando a Dumbledore.- Gracias por informarnos de todo.

- De nada señor Weasley, que tenga una buena mañana.

- Gracias señor. Harry…nos vemos luego.

Cuando Ron se fue, Harry comenzó a inundar a preguntas al director del colegio. Quería saber si había más cosas que no les hubiese contado pero Dumbledore no le aportó nada nuevo pues había sido sincero en todo lo que les había dicho. Tras darle las gracias y despedirse, Harry se encaminó a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla le hizo una última pregunta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que rompió el hechizo y que me hizo volver a la normalidad, señor?. Hermione me dijo que fue un beso pero yo creo que me oculta algo más. ¿Usted lo sabe?

- Sí, Harry.

- Entonces dígamelo, por favor.

- La única manera de romper el efecto del polvo es usar el amor verdadero.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho, señor?

- He dicho, que hay que usar el amor verdadero para romper la mala influencia de ese polvo tan dañino. Creo que está muy claro lo que quiero decir con esa frase, Harry.

- No lo comprendo del todo, señor.

- No te preocupes, llegado el momento lo harás. O quizás será la propia Hermione quien te lo termine de aclarar. Cuando lo haga…espero que ambos estéis en vuestras plenas facultades físicas y psíquicas.

- ¿Por qué, ocurrirá algo malo?

Dumbledore se rió un poco al ver lo inocente que era al no comprender el trasfondo de aquella cuestión.

- No, Harry, al contrario. Más que malo es algo buenísimo para los dos. Eso sí, procura respirar hondo porque lo vas a necesitar.

- Me está preocupando, señor.

El mago anciano volvió a reírse.

- Vamos Harry, vete a clase o donde quieras, estás perdiendo un tiempo precioso al quedarte conmigo tanto rato.

- ¿Por qué me dice eso?

- Porque es cierto. Cuando veas a la señorita Granger mándale de mi parte mis mejores deseos y dile también que no se preocupe por sus clases o sus tareas de prefecta de hoy. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de excusarla ante los profesores y sus compañeros prefectos.

- Gracias señor.

- De nada muchacho. Que pases un buen día.

- Y usted también. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Harry.

Cuando él salió y cerró la puerta, Dumbledore no pudo evitar mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía como un niño travieso.

* * *

Harry llegó a la puerta de Hermione, sabía que estaría dormida, y como conocía el hechizo que quitaba la protección a la puerta porque Dumbledore se lo había dicho la noche anterior, no tuvo ningún problema en entrar en su habitación. Volviendo a activar el hechizo en cuanto estuvo dentro y con la puerta cerrada.

Se acercó hasta la cama para comprobar cómo estaba. Con tranquilidad vio que aún dormitaba y por la expresión relajada y tranquila de su rostro estaba claro para él que disfrutaba de un sueño pacífico. Como no tenía ganas de tumbarse, agarró una silla y la acercó a la cama, pudiendo observarla con total claridad. Un poco después, ella empezó a moverse de forma inquieta, como si quisiera escapar de algo terrible que la estuviese amenazando.

Cuando él la escuchó gritar el nombre de Blaise, supo que estaba reviviendo el intento de violación. Estaba a punto de susurrarle algo para tranquilizarla pero entonces ella se relajó y volvió a quedarse callada.

Pasados unos minutos ella volvió a hablar pero él no entendió lo que decía, lo que sí escuchó claramente fue su nombre, probablemente estaría soñando con él y lo que intentó hacerle porque llegó un momento en que ella se puso a llorar mientras decía "Harry, escúchame. Concéntrate en mi voz. Sabes que la conoces. Yo no soy mala, siempre he cuidado de ti. No me hagas más daño, por favor, no me obligues a hacértelo aunque sea en defensa propia. No quiero hacerlo, lo último que quiero en esta vida, es hacerte daño."

Harry sintió claramente cómo se le encogía el estómago pero su angustia remitió un poco cuando Hermione volvió a quedarse callada.

Un poco después, ella volvió a pronunciar algo, pero él no logró entenderlo, era como si ella estuviera susurrando. En el instante en que la vio poner la boca como si estuviera a punto de dar un beso, él comprendió que ella estaba reviviendo el momento en que le deshechizó.

Un poco después, ella volvió a llorar y también a hablar, él se acercó más para intentar escucharla con mayor claridad, pero más que palabras, lo que ella emitía ahora parecían balbuceos, hasta que llegó un momento en que ella dijo claramente "Nada importante" y fue entonces que Harry supo sin duda en qué parte de su sueño estaba, en el instante en que él volvió a recuperar la normalidad y le preguntó qué le había ocurrido a ella para estar tan mal.

No volvió a escucharla hablar y su llanto cesó y luego se quedó tan relajada que nadie diría que había tenido una horrible pesadilla.

Harry se acordó de algo, ni Dumbledore ni Ron le habían hablado de Colin.

Recordó que cuando le convirtieron en gusarajo, Hermione lo metió en una burbuja con oxígeno a la que le había dado el aspecto de una bola de cristal y luego la había guardado en el bolsillo de la túnica de Harry. Él metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos, lo hizo con cuidado para no despertar a Hermione pues ella seguía vestida con la túnica de él.

En el primer bolsillo no estaba, miró en el segundo y la encontró. Cuando miró aquél gusarajo, se preguntó cómo es que nadie se acordó de que él estaba allí, pero enseguida encontró respuesta a esa pregunta. Ron se había quedado inconsciente y cuando despertó, era normal que no recordase todos los detalles de lo ocurrido, que se olvidara de la existencia de Colin no era algo tan extraño.

De todos modos para Harry tampoco era normal que Dumbledore no hubiese hecho lo posible por conseguir la bola y devolverle al rubio su forma original. Pero teniendo en cuenta que él sabía que Hermione llevaba la túnica de Harry y que estaba inconsciente en la enfermería, era muy normal que la hubiese dejado descansar sin acercarse siquiera para decirle a la señora Pomfrey que buscase en los bolsillos para sacar al chico de allí.

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, quizás aún se encontrase allí y pudiese devolver a Colin a la normalidad. Seguro que no era agradable estar veinticuatro horas bajo el aspecto de aquella cosa insignificante.

Tras llamar a la puerta, el director la abrió. Harry no explicó nada, sólo le entregó la bola diciendo "es Colin" y con la misma desapareció, volviendo rápidamente a la habitación de Hermione y dando las gracias a Merlín porque nadie hubiese entrado en ella ya que se había olvidado de poner el hechizo protector. Volvió a aplicarlo en cuanto la cerró y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cama de Hermione, se dio cuenta que aparentaba estar despierta pues tenía los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó con cautela.

- Qué.- respondió ella mirándole.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor, gracias. ¿Has salido?

- Sí, recordé que tenías la bola de Colin en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica y fui corriendo a dársela a Dumbledore para que le deshechizara.

- Eso está bien, Harry. Espero que Colin no tenga secuelas negativas. No sé si será bueno haber estado un día entero convertido en… ¿Qué era?

- Gusarajo. ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

- Ya no me duele y la espalda tampoco. Voy a intentar levantarme, necesito una ducha.

Ella se levantó con lentitud para evitar marearse, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo pudo comprobar que no sentía angustia.

- Creo que ya estoy bien del todo. ¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato?

- ¿Cómo de grande?

- El suficiente para que a los dos nos de tiempo a ducharnos y arreglarnos. ¿Has desayunado ya?

- Sí, fui con Ron al gran comedor y allí nos enteramos que Dumbledore había expulsado a Malfoy y sus amigos y no sólo eso, porque luego habló con nosotros en su despacho y supimos además que los han enviado a Azkaban y que nunca volverán por mucho que sus padres lo intenten. Lo más probable es que les apliquen el beso del dementor.

- Qué horrible pero mentiría si dijera que no se lo merecen.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Volveré en unos…quince minutos.

- Espera Harry.

- Qué.

- Tengo que darte la túnica. Si me das diez segundos para ponerme algo que me tape te la devolveré enseguida.

- No hay prisa.

- Pero igualmente la necesitas. ¿Quieres que nos quiten puntos porque no lleves tu uniforme con el equipo completo?. Yo desde luego que no.

- Ésa es mi Hermione.- dijo sonriéndole.

- La única y genuina, sí.- Ella le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía al baño para ponerse un albornoz, Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras la contemplaba. Un poco después, ella le devolvió la túnica.- Aquí tienes, señor Potter. Asegúrate de lavarla y secarla con un hechizo, y no estaría de más que usaras otro hechizo para quitar el agujero que tiene a la altura del abdomen.

- Agujero que yo ocasioné cuando intenté matarte. ¿Verdad?

- Eso ya no importa, te dije que no eras tú realmente el que lo hizo. Prométeme que no te torturarás con eso.

- No puedo prometerte eso.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, porque no estoy dispuesta a volver a tocar el tema. Lo que te dije anoche lo mantengo. Te he perdonado y no te guardo rencor por lo que intentaste pero te aseguro que me enfadaré mucho contigo si me haces hablar de ello otra vez. No es algo que quiera recordar mediante una conversación.

- Lo supongo.

- Bueno, te veo luego. No te des prisa en volver, yo pienso tomarme mi tiempo en ducharme en condiciones. Necesito quitarme todo este olor a rancio que tengo encima.

- Yo no huelo nada.

- Tendrás el olfato estropeado porque me huelo hasta yo…

- Será obsesión tuya.

- Me da igual si lo es o no, necesito estar bajo la ducha como mínimo diez minutos y no tengo más que decir.

- Está bien, Hermione, te veré en diez minutos o más tiempo si quieres.

- No, con diez o quince minutos bastarán para mí.

- De acuerdo, quince minutos. ¿Puedo llevarme el diario de mi madre?. Quiero consultar una cosa.

- Pues claro que puedes, yo te lo regalé. ¿Recuerdas?. No necesitas mi permiso.

Sin perder más tiempo, él abandonó la habitación tras decirle ella dónde estaba guardado el diario. En cuanto cerró la puerta, ella le aplicó el hechizo protector y se fue directa al cuarto de baño. Pero no tardó diez minutos ni tampoco quince, sino cuarenta porque en cuanto estuvo bajo el agua caliente y cerró los ojos para evitar que el champú le entrase en ellos, se puso a llorar de forma descontrolada y se dio cuenta que no podía parar.

Ella sabía que sólo estaba liberando toda la angustia y tensión que había acumulado de la noche anterior pero igualmente sintió que no había habido muchas ocasiones en su vida en que había llorado tan sinceramente y de forma tan sentida como ahora.

Sobre todo porque en cuanto intentaba calmarse y relajarse, volvía a tener flases de lo que había intentado hacerle Zabini y ya no sólo es que llorase de nuevo sino que encima sentía que le daban arcadas del asco que sentía. Habría sido mucho peor para ella, estaba segura, que él hubiese conseguido su propósito, pero igualmente aquella experiencia le había resultado de lo más humillante y traumática.

Aunque también estaba segura que mientras estuviera con Harry, nunca jamás volvería a experimentar algo tan horrible como aquello.

Él la protegería siempre, tal y como ella había hecho con él durante los siete años de amistad que habían compartido y seguían compartiendo y también estaba segura de otra cosa, que Harry, jamás en su sano juicio, intentaría hacerle lo que quiso lograr Blaise. Pues ella sabía con seguridad que él la amaba de verdad y una persona que ama de verdad a otra nunca intenta hacer algo degradante o humillante para la persona amada.

Justo cuando había logrado tranquilizarse un poco y cuando también empezaba a echarse la crema suavizante, escuchó la voz de Harry, algo alarmada, llamarla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó cerrando el grifo de la ducha para oírle mejor.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Sí, dame sólo dos minutos para enjuagarme y ponerme el albornoz!

- ¡Llevas mucho rato ahí dentro, como tardes más en salir te juro que entro aunque tenga que derribar la puerta!

- ¡No será necesario, espérame, enseguida salgo, te lo prometo!

- ¡Contaré hasta diez!

- Cabezota…- murmuró por lo bajo enjuagándose a velocidad de vértigo. Acababa de cerrar el grifo y ponerse el albornoz cuando se escuchó un potente ruido de algo roto. Ella no pudo evitar la cara de asombro que puso cuando vio a Harry en el suelo diciendo una palabrota mientras se ponía en pie.- ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?. ¡ Te has cargado la puerta!

- Te dije que lo haría, has tardado más de diez segundos.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?. ¡Un pelo como el mío no se enjuaga en ese tiempo!

- ¡Es que estaba preocupado, vale!

- ¡Pero si te dije que estaba bien!

- ¡Pues mentiste, que tardases tanto en ducharte no era algo normal en ti!

- ¡Por todos los magos y brujas, Harry, si estuviese mal de verdad no te habría contestado!

- Oh, es verdad. Lo siento.

- Más lo siento yo. La puerta tiene siglos de antigüedad, te has cargado una reliquia.

- Bueno, tú puedes repararla con un hechizo. ¿No?

- Sí, pero eso no quita lo que has hecho. Mira que eres bestia cuando te lo propones.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, quedarme sin hacer nada?

- ¡Por última vez, Harry, te dije que estaba bien!

- ¡Pues no es verdad, tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, eso sólo te pasa cuando has llorado mucho!

- ¡Qué novedad, como si nunca me hubieras visto así!

- ¿Y por eso no tiene que afectarme?

- Yo no he dicho eso, sólo he dicho, que no deberías preocuparte por ver en mi cara las señales del llanto. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, no pienso decirte por qué lloré. Y ahora, si te apartas de mi camino, te agradeceré mucho que me dejes vestirme.

- Desde luego, cuando estás de mal humor no hay quien te aguante.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Anda y vete al cuerno.

- Lo dicho, te quiero tan apasionadamente que te voy a pedir en matrimonio ya mismo.

- Que te den.

- No, que te den a ti y por partida doble. Una por cabezón y otra por destrozar la puerta del baño. ¡So animal!

- ¡Es la última vez que me molesto en tirar una puerta para ver si estás bien!

- ¡Genial, sobre todo porque no tenías por qué romperla después de haberme escuchado hablarte!

- Argggg.

- Jújúú…tienes la misma expresión rabiosa que pone Ron cuando le tengo harto.

- ¡Me importa un pepino!

- Cálmate ya, como te sigas poniendo de mala leche vas a romper algo y no estoy dispuesta a arreglar cada estropicio que ocasione tu genio incontrolado.

- ¡Nos quieres dejar tranquilos a mí y a mi genio!

- Vale, como quieras. Me voy a vestir y te aconsejo que no intentes derribar la puerta de mi habitación por mucho que pueda tardar. Tengo que pensar qué me pongo.

- ¡Pero qué dices, hoy no es sábado ni domingo. Tenemos clase, sólo puedes ponerte el uniforme!

- Cierto, pero igualmente tengo que escoger la ropa que llevaré debajo.

- Tú estás mal, muy mal, digas lo que digas no estás bien, Hermione.

- Estoy bien, muy bien, digas lo que digas no conseguirás convencerme de lo contrario, Harry.

- Pues nada, pase su majestad.- dijo apartándose de mala gana.- Y que tarde la reina todo lo que quiera en vestirse. Para lo que te va a servir…

- Perdona. ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho, que te va a servir de poco que tardes en arreglarte. Siempre tienes la misma cara te pongas lo que te pongas…

- Me voy, no te aguanto.

- Yo tampoco cuando te portas así conmigo.

- Vamos, que tú eres santo, no te jode…

- Lo dicho Hermione, vete al cuerno.

- Si me indicas el camino me iré encantada.

- ¡Vístete de una vez y déjame tranquilo un rato!

Ella le miró enfurruñada pero en cuanto entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, estalló en carcajadas silenciosas tras taparse la boca para que él no la escuchase reírse, sabiendo como sabía lo mal que le sentaba que se riera a su costa.

Puede que en un principio se hubiese enfadado con él por haber derribado la puerta, pero llegó un momento en que más que enfado, lo que sintió fue risa al ver la manera en que se iba enfadando con ella tras cada cosa en la que ella le replicaba.

A Hermione le divertía sobremanera verle aquella expresión enfurruñada que él había tenido pero también se dio cuenta que aunque en apariencia él estaba molesto con ella, sus ojos verdes no expresaron en ningún momento, desprecio u odio contra ella. Más bien lo que reflejaron fue preocupación por ella, cosa que ella no consideraba algo negativo sino todo lo contrario.

Mientras Hermione se vestía, Harry se sentaba en la cama para leer el diario de su madre con tranquilidad. Lo había intentado en su dormitorio pero allí corría el riesgo de que alguien entrase de improviso y él no tenía ganas de explicarle a nadie por qué estaba leyendo un diario que no estaba escrito por él, aunque fuese de su madre. Tras pasar unas páginas, llegó al tema que le interesaba.

"Arggg, estoy tan harta de discutir con James día sí y día también…un día de éstos le voy a mandar al carajo de forma definitiva. Anda y que le aguante su madre. ¡Hombres, todos son iguales. Unos superficiales, materialistas y sin pizca de sensibilidad. Y se pasan el día pensando con el pene!. ¿Será por eso que son tan torpes para comprender los trasfondos de las cosas?. Como James, es tan inocente en algunos aspectos que a veces pienso que me está tomando el pelo aunque en el fondo sé que no es así. Bueno, tengo que reconocer que para ser un hombre, es bueno.

En fin, tiene sus defectos como cualquier persona pero…para mí son tan insignificantes que ni los tengo en cuenta, menos cuando se pone en plan…superficial. ¿Será imbécil el tío, pues no me ha dicho hoy que no hace falta que me arregle porque siempre estoy igual?.

Yo lo mato y remato, bueno no, que si lo hago me quedo viuda antes de tiempo y tampoco me conviene pero es que…¡me saca de quicio!. ¡Cómo se puede ser tan…cabeza hueca para decirme algo así!. Vale, lo dijo por la rabia del momento pero jo…con lo poco que me gusta arreglarme, para una vez que admito que quería ponerme guapa para él…¡va y me suelta eso de "hagas lo que hagas estarás igual que siempre"!. ¿Sí, verdad?. Pues si llega un día en que nos casemos, se va a maquillar su abuela, porque yo no.

El peinado bonito lo llevará su madre, porque yo pienso ir con la melena al viento y sin desenredar siquiera. Vamos, es que ni siquiera pienso ponerme ese liguero que siempre llevamos bajo el vestido las novias muggles. Que no, que no pienso ni comprarme ropa interior sexy. ¡Es que hasta soy capaz de no depilarme las piernas ni las ingles!. Te vas a enterar tú de lo que es una mujer peluda. Bueno, tampoco soy el oso yogui pero como ellos no tienen que depilarse no saben lo mal que lo pasamos las mujeres.

Jújújúuu. Me gustaría ver qué cara pondría James si un día apareciese en su habitación con un aparato de cera caliente y le dijera con voz risueña "Hola cariñín, he venido a depilarte." Ay que me parto de risa yo sola con sólo imaginármelo con los lagrimones cayéndole por la cara tras cada tirón de cera. Juas juas juas…si es que lo estoy viendo "'Lily por favor ten compasión de mí, esto duele mucho!".

Jújújújú…qué mala soy…pero él se lo habría buscado, que conste. En fin, si él piensa de verdad que siempre estoy igual haga lo que haga o me ponga lo que me ponga, se va a enterar dentro de nada de quién es Lilian Evans con los pelos de la melena de cualquier manera y con la ropa sin conjuntar siquiera.

Y esto lo digo porque dentro de 5 minutos pienso cambiarme de ropa para ir con él a Hogsmeade, y me voy a poner el chándal más viejo y horrible que tenga, los zapatos que peor le peguen y para rematar, me voy a peinar con un moño alto y tan antiguo como los que solía ponerse mi abuela. ¡Para que luego se me queje con razón, qué Coño!. Jodido imbécil, anormal, superficial y…¡y de todo lo malo que pueda tener por ser hombre. No le aguanto no le aguanto y no le aguantoooooooo!."

Un poco después, el texto cambiaba completamente. Cosa que alivió a Harry bastante.

"James Potter es el hombre más maravilloso de todo el mundo mágico y terrenal también. ¡No sé cómo pude escribir antes que no le soportaba si en realidad tengo que contener los suspiros con sólo verle!. Já, me da la risa con sólo recordar la cara que puso cuando me vio vestida de forma tan horrorosa. Y cuando vio el moño…bueno, creo que hasta le tembló una ceja. Juajuajuajuajua.

Lo mejor fue cuando le miré con cara enfurruñada y le dije muy seria "¿Qué?" y me dice como si tal cosa…"Nada, que aunque lleves esta pinta horripilante, me sigues encantando". ¿A qué es un cielo?. Porque vamos, seamos claros, cualquier chico que no fuese él, podría hasta haberse reído de mí. Pero James jamás lo haría, me ama de verdad, yo lo sé. Aunque a veces me pone de los nervios, sobre todo cuando me saca el tema del sexo.

Por eso puse antes que sólo piensa con el pene. Parece que le obsesiona hacer el amor conmigo. ¡Por Merlín y toda su magia, que en una relación eso no es lo más importante!. Al menos no lo es para las mujeres pero como ellos son más…animales, podría decir, supongo que por eso les importa tanto.

Lo que él no sabe es que esta noche pienso sorprenderle con una cena romántica en la sala de Astronomía y si al final la cosa va a más pues…por mí encantada. Espero que él sepa que si decido dar ese paso esta noche será porque quiero darlo y lo más importante es que quiero darlo sólo con él por ser él.

Y a todo esto…acabo de acordarme de que aún…¡no me he depilado las piernas, oh no, qué catástrofe!. ¿Dónde mierda he puesto el aparato de la cera, dónde?. ¡Joder, ni si quiera tengo una cuchilla para afeitármelas!. ¿Por qué mierda no habrán inventado un hechizo para estas cosas si los hay para cosas realmente estúpidas?. ¡Necesito a mi madre, ella siempre sabe dónde están mis cosas. Buaaaaa!"

- ¿Qué estás leyendo con tanto interés?.- escuchó preguntarle la voz de Hermione justo detrás de él.

- El diario de mi madre. Ahora estoy en algo realmente divertido. Está buscando un aparato de…cera, creo, para depilarse las piernas por si mi padre y ella hacen el amor esa noche.

- Ah, ya, esa parte es realmente genial. Yo me reí mucho cuando la leí por primera vez.

- Esto… ¿sigues enfadada conmigo?

- No, perdona lo de antes. Sé que yo también fui…desagradable pero es que…bueno, digamos que estaba algo…agobiada.

- Da igual, Hermione, todos tenemos días malos.

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado y leer contigo?

- Pues claro.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

- Lo estaba, pero cuando me puse a leer el diario se me pasó. No sabía que a mi madre…bueno, supongo que a cualquier chica, os preocupa el tema ese de los pelos en las piernas.

- A mí personalmente no es que me preocupe mucho, es decir, no voy a sentirme menos atractiva por tenerlos pero tampoco da buena impresión una mujer peluda. Sobre todo en la sociedad tan…superficial donde vivimos. Tú tienes suerte, al ser un chico, no te meten desde pequeño, la idea de que tienes que cuidarte, maquillarte, tener buen aspecto, depilarte y cosas así. Eso sólo lo hacen con nosotras y no entiendo por qué. Supongo que lo que intento decir es que a nosotras se nos exige más cuidado físico y mejor presencia sólo por ser mujeres.

- Pero si tú nunca te maquillas… ¿Qué más te da entonces esas…exigencias?

- Porque me importan. De todos modos puede que no sea una psicótica de la estética, pero suelo depilarme con regularidad simplemente por motivos de higiene. ¿Sabías que los pelos son focos de infecciones?. Por eso cuando operan a alguien, lo primero que hacen los médicos es afeitarle.

- Pues no lo sabía.

- Pero si sale hasta en la tele.

- Ya te conté que normalmente no me dejan ver la tele.

- Ah sí, lo olvidé.

- Oye…

- Qué.

- Perdona lo de antes, cuando te dije que daba igual que te arreglaras o no porque estabas igual.

- Ah, eso. No tiene importancia.

- Sí la tiene. Verás, mentí cuando te dije que siempre estabas igual, no es verdad. Porque hay veces en que estás realmente guapísima aunque no lleves maquillaje o te hayas quitado los pelos esos de las piernas. Lo que intento decir es que yo…

- Me quieres tal y como soy. ¿Verdad?

- Exactamente.

- Pues yo digo lo mismo.- Ella le regaló un beso, él olvidó pronto el diario de su madre y centró toda su atención en besar y mimar a Hermione durante un buen rato. Pasado el cuál, se quedaron tumbados y acurrucados en los brazos del otro.

- Harry…

- Qué.- contestó acariciándole suavemente el pelo castaño.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- Pues dímelo.

- Anoche, cuando estabas hechizado e intentaba devolverte a la normalidad yo…te dije muchas cosas pero una en concreto que creí surtiría efecto.

- Ah sí, en la enfermería me comentaste algo. Dijiste que no funcionó y por eso me besaste.

- Sí, pero igualmente quiero decírtela pero antes…vuelve a lavarte el pelo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es que…es que…- de repente ella estalló en carcajadas y todo su cuerpo tembló debido a la risa y aunque Harry estaba algo mosca por lo que ella le había dicho, terminó riéndose también.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Hermione.- Dijo una vez se hubo calmado.

- Ya…ya…soy única en mi género. ¿Mmm?

- Pues sí, pero no lo querría de otra manera.- Él la besó otra vez y ella correspondió encantada.

- Vuelve a ducharte y lavarte la cabeza Harry, te hace falta. Y contrario a lo que puedas pensar no es porque huelas mal sino porque quiero hacer algo especial esta tarde y…prefiero que los dos olamos bien para el otro.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Que sí, qué manía con preguntarme eso.

- Es que estás de un rarito…

- Que no, hombre, estoy en mis cabales. Ya sé que parezco rara porque estoy de lo más complaciente y cariñosa contigo y puede que te suene más raro todavía que te diga que te duches porque hay sorpresa. En vez de darle tantas vueltas a mi comportamiento, limítate a hacerme caso sin más y puede que luego, una vez que lo hayas visto, oído y vivido todo…me digas si mis rarezas te parecieron bien o no.

- Tú estás tramando algo. ¿Verdad?

- Pero qué listo eres.- dijo ella con ironía.- ¿No te acabo de decir que he preparado algo especial para los dos?. Pues esa frase indica que sí he tramado algo. Y ahora…¿te duchas o te ducho?.- dijo de forma seria, Harry se rió.

- Si te duchas conmigo será mejor aún.

- Ah no, de eso nada señor Potter. Ni pienses por un momento que me meteré desnuda contigo en una ducha si ni siquiera nos hemos casado.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?.- Ahora sí que la miró alucinado del todo.

- He dicho, que no me bañaré contigo y sin ropa a no ser que seas mi marido y eso de momento no lo eres.

- Un…un momento, Hermione. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o estás insinuando que accederías a bañarte conmigo desnuda si fueses mi esposa?

- No son imaginaciones tuyas, por supuesto que lo he dicho.

- Entonces… ¿Quiere eso decir que estás considerando la posibilidad de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio?- él ya no podía abrir los ojos más de los que los había abierto ya.

- Pues…no, yo no he dicho eso. Lo estás malinterpretando. Te he dicho, que me bañaría contigo sin ropa si tú y yo estuviésemos casados pero no te he dicho que quiera casarme contigo aunque…

- Qué.- dijo sintiendo que el estómago se le acababa de subir a la garganta, pues una parte de él esperaba que ella dijera "sí quiero" en ese preciso instante.

- No creo que fuese una idea tan mala. Al fin y al cabo, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. ¿No?

- Sí, claro.- pronunció sin ocultar la decepción en su tono de voz.

Hermione tragó saliva sin que él la viera, sabía que él lo estaba pasando mal porque ella no había respondido como él había esperado pero estaba segura que para Harry todo valdría la pena más tarde porque ella iba a hacer algo muy muy especial para los dos, sobre todo para él.

- ¿Te apetece que demos un paseo antes del almuerzo?.- preguntó ella en el tono más animoso que pudo sacar. Harry asintió con la cabeza sin mostrar ningún entusiasmo, más para complacerla que porque de verdad le apeteciera salir con ella.

- Si no quieres que salgamos, dilo. Tampoco es que me vayas a matar del disgusto. ¿Sabes?

- Pues la verdad es que no, Hermione, no tengo ganas de pasear contigo ahora. Sólo quiero desaparecer durante un rato. Nos veremos en el almuerzo.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerle, él salió rápidamente de la habitación dando un portazo. Por segunda vez, Hermione tragó saliva.

Una parte de ella temía que Harry se hubiese cansado de esperarla, que por fin se hubiese dado cuenta que era tonto seguir amándola cuando ella aún no le había dicho lo que sentía por él. Sobre todo después de lo que habían pasado la noche anterior y por eso, podría fácilmente darse por vencido con ella y hacer lo posible por olvidarla.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago cuando se imaginó que además de renunciar a seguir enamorado de ella, lo haría también como amigo suyo.

Cuando ella vio en su cabeza una imagen clara de Harry diciéndole que no quería volver a verla y que no volviese a hablarle nunca, Hermione volvió a llorar. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para intentar retener a Harry, salir corriendo a buscarle aunque tuviese el pelo empapado como aún lo tenía. Si se resfriaba le importaba poco, lo esencial era decirle a Harry que esperase un poco más, sólo unas horas y entonces, todo sería distinto, muy distinto.

* * *

Harry leía el diario de su madre con tranquilidad, mientras intentaba borrar de su memoria la última respuesta decepcionante por parte de Hermione. Llegó un momento en que se sintió incapaz de seguir leyendo, lo que menos le apetecía era enterarse de lo felices que eran sus padres por poder estar juntos o de cómo James iba a pedirle a Lily que fuese su esposa, cosa que la madre de Harry estaba a punto de contar y que su hijo estaba a punto de leer.

Sin ningún cuidado, echó el libro a un lado de la cama, tumbándose y soltando más de una expresión malsonante que expresaban claramente su decepción y su frustración. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar las palabrotas más fuertes y que no solía decir normalmente, llamaron a la puerta. No pensaba abrirle a nadie, ni aunque fuese el mismísimo Dumbledore para decirle algo importante. A la mierda el mundo y todos sus habitantes, Harry sólo quería estar solo y descargarse a gusto, ya fuese a base de palabrotas o llanto, aunque en realidad estaba haciendo las dos cosas a la vez.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Hermione seguía esperando que Harry le abriera. Sabía que no estaba en la ducha, lo más seguro fuera que estuviera en plan "paso del mundanal mundo" porque así era como solía reaccionar él cuando estaba de verdad molesto por algo. Pero Hermione no iba a permitirle que reaccionara así a menos que hubiesen hablado primero.

- ¡Ábreme la puerta, Harry, o la haré desaparecer, lo juro!

- ¡Vete Hermione, ahora no quiero verte!

- ¡Harry, abre, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente!

- ¡Pues yo no tengo ganas de escucharte. Métete la urgencia por donde te quepa!

- ¡Maldito seas Harry Potter, maldito seas mil veces. Sabes qué, a la mierda la puerta y tú también. Que te den, así de claro. No pienso volver a preocuparme de intentar arreglar algo entre nosotros cuando tú no colaboras. Que te jodan, Harry, que te jodan mil veces. IMBÉCIL, ERES UN IMBÉCIL Y MÁS IMBÉCIL SOY YO POR HABERME ENAMORADO DE TI!

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para ella.- Tú estás…estás…¿lo estás?. ¿HERMIONE SIGUES AHÍ?- gritó levantándose rápidamente de la cama sin importarle si tiraba el diario de su madre al suelo, cosa que sucedió. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, ella ya no estaba. Harry sólo tuvo una reacción posible, salir corriendo a buscarla. Puede que Hogwarts fuese enorme, que estuviese lleno de pasadizos, pero él los conocía muy bien. Además, tenía el mapa del merodeador para poder encontrarla fácilmente así que no dudó en sacarlo y activarlo.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- en cuanto el mapa se activó, buscó con rapidez y ansiedad el nombre y apellido de Hermione Granger pero no lo encontraba.

Cosa que no entendió, cuando el mapa era capaz de enseñar a cualquier habitante de Hogwarts aunque fuese un mago o una bruja en su forma animal. Tal y como sucedió en tercer año cuando vio el nombre de Peter Pettigrew cuando aún era la rata de Ron.- Mierda...¡mierda, por qué no apareces, pero qué coño pasa!. ¡Travesura realizada!- Cuando el mapa volvió a quedar en blanco, Harry decidió recorrerse todo el castillo aunque se perdiese el almuerzo, la tarde e incluso la noche entera. Le daba igual todo, con tal de encontrar a Hermione pronto, lo demás no tenía ninguna importancia para él.

Atravesando a velocidad los pasillos de Hogwarts, Hermione corría hacia el exterior sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento y que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Evitó chocarse con objetos y personas pero no podía evitarlas a todas.

Una de las personas con las que chocó bruscamente fue con Colin Creevey, que ya había recuperado su cuerpo humano.

Cuando él la vio caer al suelo y escucharla quejarse, quiso ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella le apartó la mano con brusquedad. Él intuyó que ella no estaba bien y quiso agacharse para ver qué le ocurría pero sólo consiguió ver el pelo castaño de Hermione tapándole el rostro. Ya que ella tenía la cara ladeada hacia abajo y su melena le tapaba las facciones.

Colin intentó apartarle con suavidad el cabello pero entonces ella se levantó con rapidez y echó a correr otra vez. Él le dio alcance y la detuvo agarrándola fuertemente de una mano. Ella se enfadó más aún.

- ¿QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ?. ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, ENTIENDES COLIN, SOLA. COMO LO HE ESTADO SIEMPRE!

- Pero qué dices. Nunca has estado sola, Hermione. Siempre has estado rodeada de gente que te ha querido. ¿Recuerdas?. Tu familia, tus amigos de aquí…No digas cosas que no son ciertas. Cálmate y cuéntamelo todo, sabes que puedes hacerlo. Soy tu amigo¿o lo has olvidado?

- No…- dijo ella aún llorando de manera sentida.- Colin, perdona lo de antes. Aprecio lo que intentas hacer por mí pero déjame en paz, lo necesito. Necesito estar sola. Por favor, suéltame, tengo que irme, necesito salir de aquí o explotaré.

- De acuerdo Hermione, vete. Pero no hagas ninguna locura.

- Eres un buen amigo, Colin.- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y reemprendió su carrera. Desde la distancia, Colin rogaba internamente porque no sucediese algo tan terrible como él mismo pensaba.

Porque desde luego, ver la expresión de dolor, ira, frustación y también decepción que había visto en la cara de Hermione y escuchado en su tono de voz cuando le dijo que siempre había estado sola, le transmitieron que ella podría cometer alguna insensatez, como el suicidio, pero una parte de Colin le decía también a él, que ella no era de ese tipo de personas que se mataban a la mínima de cambio.

No, lo más probable es que sólo necesitase exteriorizar su dolor, cualesquiera que fuese el motivo que lo hubiese provocado. Entonces, a Colin se le encendió la bombilla.

"_Harry, algo le ha sucedido con Harry."_

Y por primera vez en su vida, la admiración que siempre había sentido por "el niño que vivió" se transformó en un enorme enfado en el momento en que pensó que quizás él le habría hecho o dicho algo malo para poner a Hermione en aquél estado tan depresivo.

Así que salió a buscarle sin perder un instante más. Puede que él no estuviese enamorado de Hermione pero la apreciaba lo bastante como para hacerle algo horrible a quien quiera que fuese el que la hubiese hecho daño de alguna forma. Aunque eso significase darle una paliza bestial al chico que siempre había sido su ídolo más admirado.

Harry corría, corría todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas, atravesando pasadizos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, buscándola por todos los rincones ocultos y conocidos de Hogwarts. Incluso volvió a visitar aquellos sitios que sólo había visto una vez como las habitaciones por las que pasó en busca de la piedra filosofal y hasta intentó volver a abrir el acceso que daba a la cámara de los secretos, porque él pensó que si el mapa no mostraba a Hermione quizás era porque ella se hubiese ocultado en algún lugar inaccesible.

Cuando comprobó que ni si quiera podía abrir el acceso a la cámara de los secretos, perdió la esperanza de encontrarla y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo del baño de Mirtle la llorona y cuando ella apareció a su lado preguntándole qué le ocurría, él le gritó de tal manera, que hasta ella se asustó a pesar de ser un fantasma. Mirtle desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido y Harry se quedó tranquilo. Por fin podría llorar, patear el suelo o maldecir todo lo que le diera la gana.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para enjuagarse los ojos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda. Cuando se giró pudo ver la cara airada de Colin Creevey. Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle qué quería o si se encontraba bien, el rubio le propinó un potente puñetazo en la nariz que le provocó sangre. No contento con eso, Colin le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le estampó contra la pared.

- ¡Qué Coño le has hecho, eh, qué le has hecho a Hermione para que esté tan destrozada!

- ¿La has visto?.- preguntó Harry con ansiedad.- ¿Dónde está?

- ¡No lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. No sé qué pasa contigo, Harry, pero ella no merece que la hagan llorar, ni si quiera tú. Me da igual lo muy enamorado que diga Ron que estás de ella. Alguien que quiere de verdad a otro alguien jamás le hace llorar. No tienes idea de cómo lloraba. Tenía el corazón roto, y puede que hasta el alma. Te juro que te voy a patear hasta que me duelan las rodillas, te lo mereces con creces!

Colin estaba a punto de cumplir con su amenaza pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó a Harry decirle…

- Tienes razón.

Y aquella frase le sirvió de aliciente al rubio para intentar calmarse y recuperar parte de la cordura que había perdido con su enfado.

- Ella no se merece eso. Tampoco merece a alguien…como yo. Al fin y al cabo…no soy tan estupendo como muchos piensan.

Ni siquiera sé expresar lo que siento. No la mayoría de las veces aunque con Hermione…siempre ha sido distinto, muy distinto.

Ella…siempre ha sabido sacar lo mejor de mí. Pero ahora…ahora…la he destrozado. Y todo por mi culpa, porque siempre es mi culpa. Parece que estoy destinado a perder a las personas que más quiero. Puede que no las mate yo directamente pero todas acaban muriendo o apartándose de mi lado. Yo…yo…

- Oh no, no, no llores Harry. Yo no pretendía eso. Perdona, por favor, perdóname. Me pasé mucho antes. Es que yo también quiero mucho a Hermione aunque…de forma distinta a ti pero…por favor, no te vengas abajo ahora. Si quieres te ayudaré a buscarla, pero antes te curaré esa nariz. Creo que te la he roto. De nuevo perdón. Quédate quieto mientras uso el hechizo curativo. Me lo enseñó mi madre. ¿Sabes?

Harry no dijo nada, sólo lloró más, pero no se movió mientras Colin usaba la magia curativa.

- Ya está, Harry. Como nueva.

- Gracias…

- De nada. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar a Hermione?

- Para qué, si no sabes dónde está.

- Pero tengo una ligera idea.

- ¡Dímelo!- pronunció agarrándole del cuello de la túnica.- ¡Dime dónde está, dónde crees tú que está ella. Necesito saberlo. Es importante que la encuentre, muy importante. Debo pedirle perdón, debo decirle que aún la quiero, debo evitar que se aleje de mí. Ella no puede alejarse de mí, menos ahora que sé que me quiere. Dímelo Colin, dímelo maldita sea!

- Me…me estás ahogando.- pronunció más que pálido.

Harry ejerció menos fuerza pero no liberó su agarre.

- Colin por favor, dímelo.

- Creo…creo que puede estar…estar en…en…

- ¡Habla!

- El lago. Más concretamente en…una zona de…de arbustos que ella suele visitar cuando quiere…estar sola.- finalizó el rubio recuperando el aire que había perdido antes.

- ¡Sé dónde está eso. Gracias Colin!

Cuando el rubio vio la sonrisa que Harry le dedicó, le fue difícil creer que era el mismo chico que hacía tan sólo unos segundos por poco le había asfixiado.

- Suerte Harry.- pronunció cuando le vio alejarse. _"La vas a necesitar."_

* * *

Tumbada bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso y completamente hecha un ovillo, Hermione cerraba los ojos para intentar relajarse. Ya había dejado de llorar y estaba empezando a recuperar el aire perdido tras su frenética carrera, una que fue mucho más enérgica que cuando estaba dentro del castillo corriendo por los pasillos.

Ella había usado su última energía atlética para llegar a aquél lugar que tanto le gustaba. Aquellos arbustos podían servirle de refugio si así lo quería ella. Sobre todo porque gracias a la magia de su varita, había conseguido que los arbustos la cobijasen bajo lo que parecía una tienda de campaña hecha con las hojas de aquellas plantas. Había sido tan sumamente previsora de hacerlo de manera que la ocultaran de la presencia y mirada de gente no deseada.

Pues estaba segura que nadie se aventuraría a entrar en aquél lugar después de que ella le hubiese dado un aspecto algo tétrico porque también había hecho aparecer maleza y espinos alrededor de su cabaña particular. Pero Hermione no contaba con una cosa, había alguien a quien los espinos, la maleza y el aspecto tétrico le resultaban insignificantes porque había pasado por experiencias mucho peores que la de encontrarse con un lugar como aquél.

Esa persona era Harry, quien acababa de llegar al escondite secreto de Hermione.

Desde el techo de arbustos que la cobijaba, ella escuchó la voz de él llamarla, pero ella no respondió. No tenía ganas de verle ni hablar con él, mucho menos después de haberle gritado que estaba enamorada de él. Había sentido tanta rabia al ver que él no quería abrir la puerta para hablar con ella, que le gritó de mala gana lo que tanto ansiaba decirle en un entorno y ambiente mucho más romántico y amable que el que habían tenido al lado del dormitorio de Harry.

Hermione había imaginado que después de cenar, darían un romántico paseo por los terrenos del lago. Que ella le llevaría hasta el árbol de los padres de Harry y allí, sentados bajo sus hojas, ella le diría a Harry que le amaba desde anoche.

Luego ella le besaría muchas veces, incontables veces y quizás, si la ocasión lo propiciaba, puede que incluso terminase haciendo el amor con él y cumpliría así, no sólo dos de los deseos que Harry le había dicho que tenía con ella, sino los que también tenía la propia Hermione.

Porque ella creía firmemente en lo que una vez le dijo su madre, que cuando se ama a alguien y se hace el amor con él o ella, ésa es la prueba más clara de tu amor por él o ella y que no hay mejor forma ni más bonita que esa, de demostrarle amor a tu pareja. Pero ya no podría hacerlo, porque Harry le había dejado más que claro que no le interesaba escucharla y mucho menos pasear con ella.

Él no quería saber lo que tenía ella preparado. Él no quería estar con ella ni siquiera lo suficiente como para averiguarlo, porque el peor temor de Hermione se había hecho realidad.

Harry se había cansado de esperarla, se había cansado de amarla y también se había cansado de que ella no fuese clara con él acerca de lo que sentía.

Qué tonta fue por contestarle que estaría bien que se casaran porque siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Ella sabía que aquella respuesta le había dolido a Harry, porque no era la que él esperaba escuchar pero es que Hermione no quería decirle "sí quiero porque te amo" en aquél lugar, en la habitación de ella.

Puede que fuese su espacio personal pero no era un sitio especial para ella. El árbol de los padres de Harry sí lo era. Pero ella no pudo declararse allí porque él no le dio la oportunidad. Todo eso le dolía, le dolía mucho, tanto como nunca llegó a imaginar. Y como estaba bastante dolida con él, por eso mismo no quería contestarle y demostrarle así, que estaba allí.

A Harry le importaba poco si ella contestaba o no. Sabía que estaba allí. Ella le dijo días atrás que ése era su sitio preferido para reflexionar, relajarse o pensar en sus cosas. El sitio estaba bastante cambiado desde la última vez que lo visitó con ella, pero él sabía que esos cambios se debían a la magia de Hermione porque aquellas plantas no podían crecer tan rápido en tan poco tiempo y mucho menos hacerlo en forma de cabaña.

Harry lo intentó una vez más, pronunció su nombre de nuevo, pero esta vez con más suavidad, con un tono mucho más tranquilo, intentando transmitirle confianza. Hermione siguió sin contestar.

- No me obligues a usar mi magia para hacer desaparecer la cabaña y descubrirte. Sé que estás ahí, Hermione, lo quieras o no, voy a entrar a hablar contigo.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, ahora no quiero verte!.- dijo ella hecha una furia desde el interior del refugio.

- No me voy a ir por mucho que insistas. O sales ahora mismo o me meto yo, y además, usaré un hechizo para impedir que me eches.

- ¡Harry James Potter Evans!.- pronunció ella saliendo de la cabaña con tanto ímpetu que hasta él se asustó.- ¡Eres el chico más…imposible, pesado, cabezota y obstinado que he conocido en toda mi vida. Por qué no puedes respetar mi intimidad, por qué no me dejas sola. Es que no entiendes que no quiero verte ni hablar contigo. Antes me has dejado bastante claro que no querías verme ni escucharme, ahora no pretendas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Idiota!

- Insúltame todo lo que quieras, la verdad es que me lo merezco.

- ¡No vayas de víctima ahora porque no conseguirás compadecerme!

- No pretendo eso.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?

- Que me escuches.

- ¡Que te escuche tu madre!

- No puede, está muerta.

- ¡Era una forma de hablar!

- Pues podrías haber sido más amable.

- ¡Que te den!

- Hermione, entiendo que estés furiosa conmigo pero…dame una oportunidad de explicarme, por favor. Llevo recorrido casi todo el castillo para encontrarte y decirte algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te quiero y que necesito que me perdones. Sobre todo ahora, que sé que tú también me quieres de la misma forma que yo a ti.

- ¿Ah sí, y por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

- Porque tú me lo gritaste. Dijiste…que yo era un imbécil y que tú lo eras más por haberte enamorado de mí.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy, una enorme y gigantesca imbécil!

- No es verdad.

- ¡Sí lo es!

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- ¡Pues porque es algo estúpido enamorarte de alguien que ya no te ama!

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que ya no te amo?.- Él intentó acercarse a ella pero ella retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de su alcance.

- ¿Qué quién me lo ha dicho?.

¡Tú, con tu comportamiento de antes!. No querías verme, no querías escucharme, te fuiste de mi habitación dando un portazo después de decirte que no sería una mala idea casarnos por el simple hecho de que siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Sé que esa no era la respuesta que esperabas oír, pero tampoco quería decirte "sí quiero" en aquél lugar!

¡Yo siempre lo imaginé de otra manera. De una forma romántica y bonita, en un sitio especial bajo un ambiente y entorno más especial todavía. Pero no, no puedo hacer eso realidad porque tú ya no me amas y digas lo que digas, sé que es así!.- Ella volvió a llorar y él sintió que se le partía el corazón al verla sufrir de aquella manera tan sentida y sincera.

- Hermione escúchame. Por favor, escúchame atentamente. Yo, aún te amo. Te lo juro. Que me hubiera enfadado antes no implica que haya dejado de amarte o de estar enamorado de ti. Simplemente…me puse de mal humor porque como tú bien has dicho, la razón que me diste para casarte conmigo no era la que yo esperaba oír pero…acabas de admitir que sí quieres casarte conmigo. Así que…eso me hace pensar…me hace creer…quiero creer que si has dicho eso es porque me amas. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. ¿Satisfecho?

- Mucho.

- ¡No, quieto, quédate donde estás. No intentes tocarme, abrazarme, besarme o lo que sea que quieres hacerme. No necesito tu cariño ahora, no lo quiero. Ahora mismo tu sola presencia sólo hace que me ponga más mala de lo que estoy ya!

- ¿Te encuentras mal?

- ¡Físicamente no, interiormente estoy hecha mierda y todo por tu culpa!

- Ya te he pedido perdón. ¿Tengo que volver a hacerlo para que me creas?

- ¡No!

- Entonces…déjame acercarme por favor, déjame abrazarte, sólo quiero eso, de verdad.

- ¡Mientes!

- No, de verdad que no. Sólo quiero estar contigo. Quiero…que me dejes ser tu refugio. Uno humano. ¿Me dejas?

- No.

Él comenzó a andar hacia ella muy lentamente, para darle la posibilidad de salir corriendo si así lo quería. Pero Hermione no huyó, se quedó quieta donde estaba así que Harry siguió acercándose a ella hasta que ella ya no tuvo opción de escapar porque él se había puesto delante de ella y detrás sólo había hojas que servían de apoyo a su espalda pero también le cortaban el paso.

- Por favor, no llores más. Ya has llorado bastante.- Él acarició una de sus mejillas, retirándole las lágrimas con suavidad. Ella agachó la cabeza y rompió a llorar de forma angustiosa. Harry pasó sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Hermione y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo cobijada en su pecho. Acarició su espalda lentamente mientras le pedía en voz baja que se calmara. Ella tardó un poco en tranquilizarse pero finalmente lo hizo. Cuando él dejó de escuchar su llanto, sintió cómo un gran peso se liberaba de su pecho.- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?- le preguntó al oído aún usando el tono bajo.

- Sí.- dijo ella casi inaudiblemente.- Gracias por…estar aquí pero sobre todo…quiero agradecerte que sigas conmigo a pesar de todo.

- Cómo no iba a hacerlo. Ya te lo he dicho, te sigo amando a pesar de lo ocurrido. Además, es como tú me dijiste en una ocasión.

Que las parejas discutan o se peleen no quiere decir que vayan a romper de repente. ¿Verdad?. Y yo no quiero romper contigo. Jamás he querido.

Yo quiero…lo que más quiero…es estar junto a ti siempre. Quiero seguir creciendo contigo, quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida. Maldita sea, incluso quiero ser el padre de tus hijos y hacerme tan viejo que hasta necesite de tu ayuda para acostarme. Yo quiero…quiero, deseo y necesito, ser parte de tu vida y que tú y sólo tú…lo seas de la mía. ¿Me has comprendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente, como si le costase moverla.

- Entonces mírame, necesito que me digas mirándome a los ojos, que es verdad que me amas. Por favor Hermione, dame ese gusto.

- No…no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy horrible. Me duelen los ojos, seguro que los tengo hinchados y…necesito un pañuelo. Con tanto llanto tengo la nariz inundada de…bueno, ya me entiendes.

- Sí, perfectamente. Tengo un pañuelo en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Espera, te lo sacaré. Toma.

- Gracias.

Tras sonarse la nariz, se guardó el pañuelo en un bolsillo.

- Te lo devolveré cuando lo haya lavado.

- No hace falta, puedes quedártelo si quieres.

- No, el pañuelo es tuyo. Debes tenerlo tú.

- Lo compartiremos. ¿Te parece bien?

- Bueno.

- ¿Puedes mirarme ahora?

- No. Sé que estoy horrible.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es.

- No, para mí no. Sigues siendo la misma Hermione de siempre que tanto me gusta. Venga, mírame. No muerdo. ¿Sabes?

- Sí que lo sé.

- ¿Me mirarás?

- ¿Es necesario?

- Para mí sí.

- Qué más da, Harry. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, lo que siento en realidad. No necesitas que te lo repita mirándote a la cara. Eso no cambia lo que tengo dentro.

- Para mí sí es necesario. Cuando yo te dije lo que sentía por ti…no me escondí como tú estás haciendo. Te miré directamente y te lo solté sin rodeos. Yo quiero que hagas lo mismo, verás como te sientes mejor así.

- Me siento bien ahora que lo he soltado todo. Yo soy así, cuando me descargo me tranquilizo inmediatamente.

- Hermione por favor…

- Está bien, pesado, te daré el gusto de decírtelo mirándote pero luego no me hagas repetirlo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

Ella apartó la cabeza lentamente de su pecho, tardó dos o tres segundos en levantarla lo suficiente hasta encararle de frente. Con una voz algo temblorosa por la emoción que sentía, Hermione le dijo a Harry en un tono bajo y dulce a la vez…

- Te amo.

- Yo también a ti. Y siempre lo haré.- contestó de igual manera, acercándose lo suficiente a ella hasta que posó sus labios en los de Hermione, quien no tuvo más reacción que la de rodear su cuello para corresponder aquél beso que luego se transformó en muchos más. Cuando él se retiró ella sólo tuvo algo que decir…

- Mentiroso, dijiste que no me besarías.- pero no era un reproche por el tono en que lo dijo.

- Bueno…tú no me lo impediste.

- Culpable.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora?

- Sí, gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Sinceramente.

- Creo que no estaría mal que entrásemos en tu cabaña y nos mimásemos durante un buen rato.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Harry.

- Gracias a ti sí.

- ¿A mí?

- Por supuesto. Tú me has enseñado a ser persona. Llevas años enseñándome a serlo.

- Eso es…es…el cumplido más bonito…que me han hecho.

- Será un cumplido para ti, para mí es la verdad.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Y yo a ti.

- Mucho muchísimo.

- Lo mismo digo.

- De acuerdo, pasaremos a mi cabaña pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada en toda la mañana.

- Sólo falta una hora para el almuerzo. Luego podrás comer todo lo que te apetezca.

- ¿Aunque sea a lo bestia?

- Pues claro. No es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo.

- ¿Vienes o no?.- preguntó ella a punto de entrar en el refugio.

- Sí.- contestó él con una sonrisa mientras le agarraba una de sus manos.

Hermione se agachó lo suficiente hasta poder entrar en la cabaña, luego tiró un poco de Harry y él entró también, cerrando la puerta y haciendo aparecer un cerrojo que accionó en el instante en que fue visible. Ella se tumbó en el suelo y se puso de lado, dejándole espacio a Harry para que se acomodara como quisiera. Él se colocó detrás de ella, agarrando la cintura de Hermione con las dos manos.

En el instante en que ella volvió a ladearse hasta quedar de cara a él, volvieron a besarse y no pararon hasta que se les acabó el aire. Pero como ya tenían bastante experiencia en el tema, aguantaron bastante antes de retirarse.

Luego, ella cerró los ojos y él la cobijó en su pecho, abrazando su espalda mientras Hermione le escuchaba susurrarle al oído palabras de amor y promesas de un futuro juntos. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a relajarse en aquél refugio humano en que se había convertido Harry. T

al y como él le había prometido antes y también tal y como había visto convertirse a su padre cuando ella era una niña pequeña que llegaba llorando a casa buscando consuelo y que luego terminaba dormida en sus brazos. Justo como estaba ahora sólo que aquellos brazos no eran los de su padre sino los de Harry.

- Hey bella durmiente.- dijo él a uno de sus oídos.- Despierta, es la hora de comer.

- Mmmm.- Ella se cobijó más en su cuerpo evitando por todos los medios despertarse. Estaba demasiado a gusto para volver a la realidad antes de tiempo.

- Te morías de hambre. ¿Recuerdas?.- dijo él sin ocultar la risa que sentía al verla hacerse la remolona, cosa que no era muy habitual en ella. Aunque una parte de Harry se sentía más que feliz al ver que ella no quería apartarse de él aún.

- Y me muero de hambre.- dijo una adormilada Hermione sin abrir los ojos.- Pero estoy demasiado a gusto ahora para levantarme.

- Vale, nos quedaremos aquí todo lo que quieras. A mí no me importa.

- Eres un cielo.

- Contigo solamente.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?.- dijo ella abriendo los ojos y acercándose a sus labios.

- Sí, pero no me importaría volver a escucharlo.

- Te amo Harry.

- Y yo a ti Hermione.- Él devolvió el beso que ella le dio. Hermione iba a darle otro pero le sonaron las tripas, lo que provocó que tanto ella como Harry, se rieran bastante.- Me parece que alguien necesita comer algo urgentemente. Te ayudaré a levantarte.

- No hace falta, puedo sola, pero gracias igualmente.

- De nada.

- Ten cuidado al salir, Harry.- dijo ella quitando el cerrojo y abriendo la puerta.- Recuerda que no debes incorporarte del todo hasta que hayas salido. El techo de la cabaña es más bajo que tú.

- Lo sé.

Una vez fuera, Harry dejó una mano en la cintura de Hermione y sonrió al ver cómo ella hacía lo mismo con la de él. Juntos y al unísono, caminaron tranquilamente en dirección al castillo.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione mientras se servía carne asada con patatas.

- Bien.- respondió ella pinchando pescado asado.

- ¿Te ha contado Harry lo de Malfoy y sus colegas?

- Sí, y puedo decir, aunque suene mal, que me alegra que los hayan mandado allí. Se lo merecen.

- Yo también lo creo. Oye Hermione... ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrarlo?

- No te pases Ron. Eso sería muy cruel, lo más seguro es que los maten los dementores y no creo que eso sea algo bueno de celebrar.

- ¿Ni si quiera un poquito?

- No, alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas no es correcto.

- Eres demasiado honorable, Hermione.

- ¿Entrenaréis esta tarde al Quiddicth?

- Deberíamos.- dijo Harry.- Pero prefiero estar contigo.

Ron emitió un silbido.

- Ya empalagas, Harry.

- Vete al cuerno cordialmente.

- Vale me voy, pero eso no impedirá que nos ganen en el próximo partido.

- ¿Cuándo lo tenéis?

- Ah, la semana que viene. Creo que repetimos contra Ravenclaw. ¿No Harry?

- Sí.

- Entonces deberíais entrenar esta tarde. Además, yo tengo mis propias obligaciones. Tengo una clase a la que asistir y luego reunión de prefectos más una guardia esta noche. Por mí podéis entrenar todo el tiempo que necesitéis, no tendré tiempo ni de echaros de menos.

- ¿Quedamos o no, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirándole de forma ilusionada.- Venga di que sí.

- Nos veremos a las 4.

- ¡Guay!. Avisaré al equipo.

- Hermione.

- ¿Sí?

- Sé que estarás muy ocupada toda la tarde y parte de la noche pero…¿Crees que podrás buscarme un hueco?

- No Harry, lo siento.

- ¿Ni si quiera después de la guardia?

- Después de la guardia sí, pero terminaré muy tarde, puede que a la una de la madrugada.

- Te esperaré.

- Pero Harry, estarás agotado.

- Tú más que yo, eso seguro.

- Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a trasnochar.

- Si tú puedes yo también.

- Es cabezota como él sólo. ¿Eh Ron?

- Eso no es nuevo. La cabezonería es algo que compartís los dos. Aunque tú eres peor que él.

- Pues tú tampoco eres perfecto.

- Ya, pero tengo más encanto que tú.

- Pretencioso…

- Sabelotodo repelente y petulante.- Dijo Ron intentando provocarla, pero por la sonrisa que tenía y por el tono de voz que estaba empleando, Hermione sabía que no iba en serio sino más bien como un juego.

- Ron…no me provoques.- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.- Ya sabes que no saldrás bien parado.

- No me das miedo…- dijo él canturreando y seguidamente le tiró una patata a la cara. Hermione emitió lo que parecía un ruido de fastidio, pero en vez de enfadarse le devolvió el proyectil a Ron, sólo que ella le tiró lechuga de su ensalada.

- ¡Guerra!.- gritó el pelirrojo. Y entonces toda la mesa Gryffindor, comenzó una batalla de comida donde cada integrante lanzaba algún alimento sólido a la cara y pelo de la persona que tenía en frente. El resultado fue digno de una foto.

No había ni un solo estudiante que no hubiera sido manchado con algo de la mesa. Cuando los profesores usaron sus hechizos para detener todo el asunto, los alumnos y las alumnas se tranquilizaron, pero incluso después de recibir una reprimenda general y siendo obligados a abandonar el gran comedor, nadie pudo impedir que se fueran soltando más de una carcajada, sobre todo cuando se miraban los unos a los otros.

- ¡Necesito una ducha!- dijo Hermione aún riéndose mientras intentaba quitarse salsa de la cara y parte de su pelo castaño.

- Yo también.- comentó Harry que tenía las gafas y la nariz llena de trozos de pescado que tanto Hermione como Ron le habían lanzado.

- Pero qué guapo estás.- comentó ella con burla. Él le sacó la lengua de forma burlona y ella volvió a reírse.- Será mejor que me de prisa en asearme antes de mi próxima clase.- Tras quitar el hechizo protector y abrir la puerta, entró en su habitación seguida de Harry. Ella se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó él con curiosidad.- ¿Aún tengo pescado por la cara?

- Y por el pelo también.- Dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.- Estás hecho un desastre. Corre a ducharte antes de que aparezca Crookshanks y te confunda con un pescado andante.- Ella volvió a reírse pero se le pasó en cuanto Harry comenzó a besarla y caminar con ella hacia la cama. Donde cayeron de golpe.

Hermione se apartó un poco recuperando el aire e intentando incorporarse, pero Harry se lo impidió tirando de su espalda hacia abajo, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.- Harry…tengo que ducharme.

- No te hace falta.- Él intentó besarla otra vez, pero ella se apartó justo a tiempo.

- Sí me hace falta. Huelo a carne asada y salsa tártara. Quiero volver a oler como una persona y no como un aperitivo.

- Pues eres un aperitivo irresistible.- Cuando él comenzó a retirarle la salsa de la cara por medio de besos y otras cosas, ella sólo pudo reírse mientras le pedía que se detuviera, más por reprimirse que porque no le gustara. Porque la verdad era que aquella limpieza labial le estaba empezando a producir un cosquilleo de lo más extraño y sus mariposas no es que estuvieran revoltosas es que estaban frenéticas.

- Harry por favor…- pronunció más como un suspiro que como una súplica.- Estate quieto.- Cuando ella gimió, él se volvió loco. Y lo que comenzó siendo un juego por parte de él, se convirtió en una especie de batalla donde las protagonistas eran las manos de los dos que parecían estar compitiendo por ver quién desvestía antes al otro.

En el instante en que ella se quedó en ropa interior, Harry se quedó quieto, como si acabase de tomar conciencia de repente de lo que estaban haciendo y de lo que seguramente seguiría después.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?.- preguntó Hermione bajo él.- ¿Soy yo, no te…gusto así?.- dijo con algo de inseguridad y también timidez.

- No digas tonterías, por supuesto que me gustas así. Es sólo…que creo que estamos corriendo mucho. Es decir yo…bueno, había imaginado esto de otra forma y desde luego no tenía nada que ver con estar cubiertos de comida y salsas pegajosas. Lo que intento decir es que…

- Te lo habías imaginado más romántico y bonito que como estamos ahora. ¿Verdad?

- Pues sí. ¿Es eso raro?

- No, qué va. Yo creo que es algo normal. ¿Y sabes qué?. Yo también lo he imaginado así. Así que sólo tenemos dos opciones posibles…

- Dilas.

- Una es seguir como si nuestro aspecto nos diera igual y dar este paso de forma poco…habitual, porque no creo que haya muchas parejas que tengan su primera vez después de una guerra de comida y la otra opción es detenernos ahora, que cada uno se duche y arregle en su habitación y posponer este momento para cuando tengamos una ocasión tan especial y romántica como siempre lo hemos imaginado. ¿Qué opinas?

- Que las dos cosas me resultan muy tentadoras.

- ¿Pero cuál de las dos prefieres?

- Ninguna. Elige tú porque yo soy muy capaz de seguir ahora y dar ese paso contigo aunque tenga el pelo más que pringoso.

- En el cuello también tienes pescado…

- Hermione por favor, dame una respuesta.

- A mí…no me importaría seguir pero…quiero que sea especial y bonito y ahora…no es que me sienta incómoda, bueno…algo sí pero no por ti sino por estar cubierta de salsa pringosa. Lo que intento decir es que prefiero esperar una ocasión mejor que la que tenemos ahora que también es buena pero no es como siempre pensé que sería. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente.

- Y bueno, ya que te dije lo que sentía en un momento y ambiente poco…romántico, porque fue en medio de una pelea nuestra, pues…prefiero que esto que está a punto de ocurrir entre nosotros y que es algo más que especial e importante para mí, sí sea…en un entorno mucho más especial que este.

- Comprendido.

- ¿Te parece bien, Harry?.

- Sí.

- No lo digas sólo por complacerme, dilo si de verdad lo sientes.

- Sí Hermione, siento que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Gracias…

- No hay por qué. Bueno, aunque no vayamos a hacer el amor ahora…¿Puedo igualmente explorar un poco?

- ¿Explorar el qué?

- Tu cuerpo. Quiero saber si tienes más comida o salsa en sitios que no son visibles por culpa de la ropa…

- ¡Harry!.- exclamó ella cuando le vio acercarse peligrosamente al sujetador.- ¡Ni se te ocurra, no seas guarro!- Él se rió.

- De guarro nada, soy muy higiénico. ¿No ves que sólo intento limpiarte?.- pronunció riéndose por lo bajo e intentando quitarle el sujetador, pero ella se lo impidió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho aún cubierto. Aquella reacción de Hermione hizo que él se riera más aún.- ¿Es que me tienes miedo?. Ni que fuera a comerte…

- ¡Pues parece que sí, me estás mirando con hambre!

- Te estoy mirando con hambre, sí, pero no con la que tú crees…

- La madre que te parió. ¡No me digas esas cosas!

- ¿Por qué, te molestan?

- ¡Qué va, es que no tienes ni idea del efecto que me producen!

- Dímelo…- dijo de forma sensual mientras comenzaba a mordisquearle el cuello. Ella sólo podía suspirar de puro gusto.

- Por Dios…- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar cuando él trazó un camino de besos desde uno de sus hombros hasta su cadera, lugar donde se deleitó de lo lindo, combinando los besos con las caricias manuales. Justo cuando ella sintió que estaba a punto de perder del todo la cabeza y hasta el autocontrol, llamaron a la puerta y Harry no tuvo más opción que detenerse.

- Pero qué oportuno.- dijo él con fastidio mirando la puerta como si fuese su peor enemigo. Cosa que hizo reír un poco a Hermione.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó ella en el tono más natural que pudo sacar.

- Soy Colin. No te he visto desde esta mañana y quería saber si estabas bien.- dijo el chico desde el exterior.

- Sí lo estoy, Colin. ¡Gracias!.- gritó un poco, pues aún estaba en la cama y no al lado de la puerta precisamente.

- ¿Podrías salir un momento, Hermione?

- ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado?.- preguntó Harry con algo de mal humor.

- Hasta que no vaya y le vea no lo sabremos.- Respondió ella apartándose de él y saliendo de la cama.

- No le des mucha bola. Aún tengo hambre.- Él volvió a usar el tono sensual pero Hermione no quiso que le afectara, su prioridad ahora era hablar con Colin. Pero antes de verle, se puso una bata. Que la viera en ropa interior no estaba entre una de sus prioridades.

- ¿Ves Colin?. Estoy bien.- Dijo frente a él cuando había abierto la puerta lo suficiente como para que él la viera de cuerpo entero.

- Ah, qué alivio. Como esta mañana estabas tan mal…

- Eso fue esta mañana, ahora estoy bien.

- Así que Harry lo ha arreglado.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es que me choqué con él y…bueno, discutimos. Él me dijo que quería encontrarte para arreglar las cosas. Me alegra saber que todo está bien entre vosotros.

- Como dije esta mañana, eres un buen amigo. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

- De nada. Para eso están los amigos. ¿No?

- Sí.- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, él sonrió.

- Nos veremos en la cena, Hermione.

- Hasta luego Colin.

Despidiéndose con la mano, él salió corriendo mientras decía…

- ¡He quedado con una chica!

Hermione le gritó "¡Suerte!" mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y cerraba la puerta suavemente.

- ¿No vas a ponerle el hechizo?.- Preguntó Harry aún tumbado en la cama.

- No, porque tú vas a salir ahora.

- ¿Me estás echando?

- Sí. Tengo una clase esta tarde y luego mis tareas de prefecta. ¿Recuerdas?

- Aguafiestas….

- Lo siento señor Potter, pero en el mundo no sólo existimos nosotros.

- No es justo…

- Tal y como dijo Snape hace algunos días…la vida no es siempre justa.

- ¿Nos veremos luego?

- Voy a terminar tarde…

- Me da igual…

- Te dormirás aburrido de esperarme.

- Todo lo contrario. Esperarte será lo que me mantenga despierto.

- Vale. Nos veremos luego.

- Es en serio Hermione, te estaré esperando.

- Te creo.

- Tal y como tú dijiste antes, dúchate antes de verme.

- Y tú también, hueles fatal después de jugar al Quidditch.

- Qué amable eres.- dijo él de forma sarcástica. Ella se rió.

- Creo que sé por qué me quieres duchada. Pero una cosa te digo…

- Dila.

- Por mucho que no te guste ese olor, pienso oler a fresa esta noche.- Ella lo dijo en tono travieso, como intentando mosquearle. Pero él no reaccionó así, sino dándole un beso de los que hacen historia mientras volvía a usar el tono sensual para responderle…

- Mejor, así tendré más ganas de comerte.

Ella le dio un pequeño manotazo en el pecho mientras reía al decirle…

- Pervertido.

- Sólo contigo.- Tras darle otro beso, él se levantó y salió de la cama.- Nos veremos esta noche, tigresa.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?.- Ella volvió a reírse.

- Tigresa.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque según dijiste tú en uno de los partidos de Quidditch, yo soy tu tigre. ¿No?. Así que tú eres mi tigresa.

Ella estalló en carcajadas.

- Pero bueno, de qué te ríes.

- ¡De lo que has dicho!

- No fue algo gracioso.

- Sí porque yo no te dije "eres mi tigre", te dije…"a por ellos, tigre". Era una expresión más de ánimo que otra cosa pero vale, si tú quisiste interpretarlo así, por mí bien. Porque la verdad es que…tienes razón. Eres mi tigre y yo…de acuerdo también, tu tigresa. Jújújújújú.

- A veces no te entiendo.

- ¡Somos dos tigres felices!. Juajuajuajaujuaaaaaa.

- Pero mira que eres rarita cuando quieres.

- Juajuajuajuajujuaaa.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- ¡Hasta luego tigre!- Hermione hizo como que rugía y volvió a reírse. Harry la miró como si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza de repente y cuando vio cómo la miraba, ella se rió más todavía.

- Adiós Hermione. Te sigo queriendo aunque seas más rara que un perro verde.

- ¡Adiós Harry!.- pronunció alegremente.- ¡Te sigo queriendo aunque no entiendas mi sentido del humor!

- Hay muchas cosas de ti que no entiendo pero igualmente me gustas.

- ¡Eres un amor de tigre!. Juajuajuajuajujuaa.

- Que te den cordialmente.- Cuando él cerró la puerta y comenzó a alejarse, todavía oía las carcajadas de Hermione. Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad tanto para Harry como para Hermione. Ella asistió a su clase, él al entrenamiento.

Volvieron a encontrarse durante la cena y mientras ella iba a su habitación para adecentarse un poco antes de la guardia, Harry entraba en su dormitorio para coger su Saeta de fuego y salir volando por la ventana. Tenía algo que hacer. Preparar una noche de ensueño para él y Hermione.

Pensaba hacerlo en la torre de Astronomía, igual que en su día lo pensó su madre con James pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la ventana para pasar, se dio cuenta que ya había una pareja en actitud más que cariñosa allí, así que desechó la idea de usar el lugar para sus propósitos.

Dando una vuelta por el cielo nocturno de Hogwarts, pensó que la cabaña de Hagrid estaría bien, pero echar a su amigo semi-gigante sin saber cuánto tiempo le llevaría, no le parecía una buena idea. Así que sólo pudo pensar en otro lugar ideal para ellos dos. El árbol de sus padres.

Hermione le había dicho que aquél lugar también era especial para ella y Harry sabía que allí era donde James había pedido matrimonio a Lily. Cuando recordó eso, sacó el diario y empezó a releer toda esa parte. Quizás encontrase algo que le diese una idea de lo que él quería conseguir.

Descendiendo hasta tierra, dejó la saeta en la hierba y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un tronco. Sabiendo que sería una lectura larga pero desde luego, entretenida. Tras usar el lumus para alumbrar las páginas, comenzó con su lectura.

" ¡Síiii!. Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, o quizás debería decir la noche, porque aún no ha amanecido. Aunque la verdad es que la tarde de ayer y la noche que le siguió, también me encantaron pero la noche de hoy se ha llevado sin duda el primer premio a la noche perfecta.

Empezaré por la tarde de ayer, cuando nos fuimos a Hogsmede conmigo vistiendo una ropa horrible y llevando un moño antiguo más horrible aún. A pesar de mi aspecto, James no se quejó, sólo dijo que seguía encantándole a pesar de mi apariencia y cuando me dijo que estaba seguro que me había puesto así para fastidiarle no pude evitar decirle que había acertado mientras me partía de risa yo sola. Pero entonces él me besó y se me quitó la tontería de repente.

Como dije, pasamos una tarde de fábula en Hogsmeade pero al volver, nos despedimos para ducharnos y cambiarnos para la cena en el gran comedor sólo que cuando estaba a punto de llegar, James apareció y me dijo que tenía que acompañarle a un sitio. Pensando que sería la biblioteca, porque a veces vamos allí cuando quiere que le ayude con los deberes, le dije que tenía que ir a mi habitación a coger mis cosas pero él no me dejó. Me dijo que no íbamos a ir a ese lugar y que le siguiera sin hacer preguntas. Así que le obedecí sin rechistar, porque me moría de curiosidad.

Salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos a los terrenos del lago. Caminamos por zonas llenas de arbustos y plantas hasta que llegamos a una arboleda.

Yo había oído hablar de ella alguna vez pero jamás la había visto. En un principio no me pareció un sitio especial pero James me dijo que sí lo era, pues aquellos árboles, sólo en determinadas noches del año, revelaban su secreto.

Cuando le pregunté cuál era el secreto, él se rió un poco y me dijo que no me lo contaría porque entonces dejaría de ser un secreto. Me pidió que me sentara bajo uno de los árboles, él se sentó a mi lado y entonces empezó lo bueno. Creo que en vez de resumirlo, es mejor que lo cuente detalladamente. Diálogos incluidos porque para mí no tienen desperdicio.

- ¿Estás cómoda?

- Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Contigo siempre lo estoy, menos cuando nos peleamos.

- Me refería a tu postura, James.

- Ah, eso, sí, estoy cómodo. Quiero que cierres los ojos y te relajes, Lily.

- ¿Perdona?

- Que cierres los ojos, te relajes y no pienses en nada. Simplemente limítate a respirar tranquilamente y a escuchar.

- ¿Escuchar el qué?

- Lo que sea. Tú sólo escucha. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale. ¿Los cierro ya?

- Sí.

Cuando lo hice, él se quedó callado y no habló durante un buen rato. Estuve a punto de llamarle porque incluso llegué a dudar de que estuviese a mi lado pero entonces ocurrió algo asombroso. El silencio que me había rodeado, se rompió debido a un sonido precioso, como un susurro dulce. Cuando me concentré más intentando descifrar qué decía aquél susurro pude comprobar que parecía contar una historia, y así era.

Era como un cuento infantil, pero en vez de ser de príncipes y princesas iba sobre un mago y una bruja que se habían enamorado perdidamente el uno del otro cuando en un principio eran los peores enemigos. No pude evitar pensar en James y en mí, no puedo decir que antes fuésemos enemigos pero…tampoco éramos los mejores amigos.

Más bien éramos dos personas que no nos soportábamos, o quizás debería decir que era yo la que no le soportaba porque él mismo me dijo hace tiempo, que siempre le gusté.

La historia del susurro se resume en que aquél mago y aquella bruja, comenzaron muy mal y terminaron muy bien. Bueno, no tan bien, porque ella murió. Él era un mago al servicio de un rey de Inglaterra y cuando su señor le mandó acompañarle a una batalla, el mago no tuvo más opción que obedecer porque en aquella época, decir que no a los deseos de un rey era buscarse la muerte. Entonces él se fue, no iba a luchar, pero igualmente estaría en peligro por estar presenciando una guerra.

En medio de aquella batalla encarnizada, una flecha hirió el pecho del mago y él se desmayó. El rey, dándole por muerto, ordenó que se lo llevaran e incinerasen el cuerpo, pero cuando acababan de ponerle en la pira de troncos, el mago despertó, y los soldados encargados de la tarea se asustaron y se fueron corriendo de allí.

El mago aprovechó la ocasión para escapar y reunirse con su amada pero cuando llegó a la casa de ella, se encontró con todo cerrado y con la puerta y las ventanas tapiadas con ladrillos. Él no sabía si era porque había abandonado aquél hogar o porque la hubiesen condenado a muerte dentro de su casa y por eso habían tapado cualquier vía de escape.

El mago usó su magia para abrir la puerta y cuando entró en la casa y llamó a la bruja, nadie respondió. Él buscó algún signo de lucha, pero no vio ninguno.

Buscó rastros de sangre, pero tampoco había. Sólo pudo pensar que ella había abandonado la casa y se había marchado a otro lugar. Entonces el mago se puso a reflexionar y llegó a la conclusión de que ella se había ido, sí, pero por otro motivo distinto a todos los que había pensado él. Ella no había escapado y tampoco había muerto asesinada dentro, ella se había ido de casa porque quería morir.

Él recordó que ella, en una ocasión, le dijo que si él no estaba en el mundo, ella no quería vivir porque él era su vida y el mago llegó a la conclusión de que ella, por algún medio, se había enterado de la supuesta muerte de él y por eso había decidido dejarlo todo y morir también, porque ella también le había dicho que le seguiría a cualquier parte, aunque fuese al reino de los muertos.

El mago sabía que había un lugar muy especial para ella al que recurriría para poder suicidarse sin que alguien lo impidiera así que se encaminó hacia allí lo más aprisa que le permitieron sus piernas ya que era arriesgado para él usar una escoba voladora a plena luz del día.

Cuando llegó al lugar, que no era otra cosa que un pozo muy profundo, el mago se asomó, pensando que vería su cuerpo, pero no podía ver nada, sólo oscuridad. Recordó que aquél pozo era tan profundo, que jamás se veía el fondo. Intentó llamarla, pero ella no respondió. Usó la magia para iluminar el interior del pozo pero tampoco dio resultado. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y tirarse también, cuando escuchó la voz de ella preguntarle…

- ¿Eres tú amor mío?

- Sí.- dijo él más que emocionado.- Espera ahí, te sacaré.

- No, no puedes. Ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos. Me dijeron que habías muerto en la batalla y decidí seguirte para cumplir mi promesa. Pero cuando llegué al reino de los muertos no te ví y Hades me dijo que aún seguías vivo y que me habían engañado. Sabes que no puedo volver por mucho que lo intentes. Una muerta no puede vivir entre los vivos. Lo siento amor, tendrás que vivir sin mí.

- No, no quiero. Me tiraré al pozo y moriré, así estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

- ¡No lo hagas!

- Sí lo haré.

- ¡Quiero que vivas!

- Sin ti no. No quiero.

-¡Te mereces una vida feliz junto a otra mujer a la que puedas querer!

- Ya hay una mujer a la que quiero.

- ¡Estoy muerta, olvídame, búscate otro amor!

- No quiero, sólo te quiero a ti.

- Y yo a ti, pero ya no podemos estar juntos. Puede que me suicidara, pero sé que había llegado mi hora, en cambio tú…tú aún puedes seguir viviendo, Hades no te espera aquí hasta dentro de muchos años.

- No quiero vivir esos años si no estás conmigo. Digas lo que digas, me tiraré al pozo y me reuniré contigo.

- Hades no dejará que nos reunamos. No ha llegado tu hora, si fuerzas tu muerte, él te castigará dejándote en otro sitio del inframundo donde no podamos vernos por mucho que lo intentemos. Me lo ha dicho.

- Pues dile de mi parte, que no hay manera de conseguir separarme de ti. Allá voy…

- ¡Nooo!

Pero por más que ella gritó intentando hacerle desistir de su propósito, él desobedeció y se tiró dentro del pozo. La caída fue mortal y cuando él descendió al inframundo, el rey de los muertos, Hades, le recibió y le dijo que por haber desobedecido a su amada, él no volvería a verla en toda la eternidad.

El mago se enfureció pero Hades se mantuvo tranquilo.

- ¿No te das cuenta?.- le dijo el dios- ¿Qué lo único que ella quería fue que continuaras con tu vida?. La historia que te contó acerca de mí era mentira. Pero ahora tú, con tu desobediencia e imprudencia, la has hecho realidad.

- Pe…pero yo creí que todo era cierto…

- No lo fue. Ella sólo buscaba una excusa de peso para que cumplieras su último deseo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que no te quitaras la vida.

- Pues no lo ha conseguido.

- Porque la has traicionado.

- ¡Nunca lo he hecho!

- Sí, desde el instante en que no le hiciste caso, no respetaste su voluntad y el no respetar a la persona que supuestamente amas, es traicionarla. Ella confiaba en ti y tú has traicionado su confianza, luego no puedes quererla tanto como aseguras o como tú crees.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA QUIERO, LA AMO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA!- gritó el mago fuera de sí.- ¡NO VUELVAS A PONER EN DUDA, JAMÁS, EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR ELLA!

- Lo puse en duda porque has actuado como si ella no te importara nada.

- ¡NO ES VERDAD!

- Sí lo es, ya te lo he explicado.

- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA, TE LO SUPLICO!

- No, y no supliques porque no conseguirás compadecerme, lo que tienes tú te lo has buscado.

- ¡SI NO LA TRAES, LLÉVAME A MÍ CON ELLA, TE LO RUEGO!

- ¿Es que estás sordo o te has vuelto estúpido de repente?. Te he dicho que no y es que no. Estarás solo por toda la eternidad pero de acuerdo, no seré tan cruel y os permitiré veros al menos una vez cada cien años.

- ¡ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO!

- Peor sería que no la vieras nunca. ¿No crees?

- Sí, desde luego. Y… ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que alguna vez, podamos estar juntos de forma definitiva?

- Sólo una…

- ¿Cuál?

- Romperé el castigo cuando encontréis otra pareja que sí se quiera de verdad. Que sean capaces de respetarse tanto como para hacer caso de lo que diga su pareja por muy descabellada que parezca la idea. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí, te refieres a que debo aprender de esa pareja.

- Exactamente. Cuando entiendas que en el amor verdadero no imperan los deseos egoístas de uno, comprenderás dónde fallaste y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que te merecías esta…maldición.

- De acuerdo Hades, acepto el castigo.

Y así fue, una noche cada cien años, los espíritus del mago y la bruja se reencontraban durante tres horas. Luego, ellos volvían a desaparecer de la vista del otro. El mago siguió buscando la pareja perfecta durante mucho tiempo pero jamás la encontró y en realidad nunca podría encontrarla porque no existe la pareja perfecta como tampoco existe la persona perfecta.

Escuché la voz de James diciéndome que abriera los ojos y cuando lo hice, ví a los árboles brillando en la oscuridad. Era como si sus hojas fuesen fluorescentes. James me dijo que estábamos contemplando algo único, y yo le creí. Fue una visión maravillosa, aunque lo más maravilloso para mí fue el momento en el cuál, en medio de aquél silencio que volvía a envolvernos, James se acercó hacia mí y me besó.

Luego me preguntó si había podido entender toda la historia y yo le dije que sí. Cuando me preguntó qué conclusión había sacado, le dije que no existía nadie perfecto pero que eso no significaba no ser feliz junto a tu pareja. Porque por muchos defectos que podamos tener las personas, si intentamos arreglar las cosas, al final todo irá bien. Tal y como les pasó al mago y a la bruja de la historia. Ellos nunca estarían juntos por siempre pero al menos durante el tiempo en que lo estuvieran, serían felices.

James sonrió y me dijo que él opinaba lo mismo que yo y luego me llevó a uno de aquellos árboles y me preguntó…

- Aunque no exista la pareja perfecta, dime Lily. ¿Crees que yo podría ser la tuya?

Y no dudé un instante en responderle que sí.

Cuando volvió a besarme, ocurrió algo asombroso, los árboles se llenaron de luz y yo me aparté de James para verlo. Durante tres o cuatro segundos, pude ver la figura brillante de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, que me sonreían mientras se agarraban de la mano. Algo en mi interior me dijo que eran el mago y la bruja de la historia. Quizás no era un cuento después de todo.

Cuando ellos se besaron y desaparecieron, comprendí que James y yo habíamos roto la maldición que durante tanto tiempo les había mantenido separados. Tenía que ser así, pues tanto él como yo, habíamos demostrado más de una vez, y no sólo esa noche, que nos queríamos de verdad y que antes de pensar en nosotros mismos, pensábamos primero en el bienestar del otro.

Pensé que la noche no podría tener más sorpresas, pero me equivoqué, porque tras caminar un poco junto a James, me encontré con una zona rodeada de flores donde había un mantel y varias cosas necesarias para un picnic.

- ¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó él algo inseguro.- He tardado un poco en conseguir todo lo que te gusta de la cocina muggle, faltan algunas cosas pero…

- Está perfecto James, me encanta.- Cuando me senté, él se puso delante de mí y empezó a servirme un poco de todo.

Tuvimos una cena tranquila y de lo más romántica, porque estábamos iluminados por la luz de la luna además de un farol de acampada que hizo aparecer James. Puede que esa noche estuviese con un mago pero en realidad me sentía como si estuviera con un chico normal y corriente, un muggle como yo, ya que James no abusó de la magia en ningún momento, sólo la usó cuando lo creyó necesario.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, recogimos todo y él hizo aparecer una manta con dos almohadas, donde nos tumbamos para admirar el cielo nocturno que estaba realmente precioso. Había tantísimas estrellas y brillaban tanto, que incluso creí que todo aquello no era más que un bonito sueño que estaba teniendo pero aquello era real, muy real. Lo supe en el instante en que él comenzó a besarme y acariciarme. Lo que siguió luego no voy a describirlo, sólo diré, que si esa noche pensé que era la más especial de mi vida, me equivoqué, porque la que le siguió fue mejor aún.

Nos quedaba sólo un día que estar en Hogwarts antes de terminar el curso y abandonar el colegio de forma definitiva. Resumiré diciendo que la mañana transcurrió entre notas finales, mi discurso de despedida de nuestra promoción y luego nos dieron la tarde libre. Creí que James iría a buscarme para dar una vuelta por los terrenos del lago pero no apareció hasta después de la cena.

Me llevó a otra zona de los terrenos también desconocida para mí, pero que se parecía mucho a la arboleda de la noche anterior. Aunque aquella segunda zona de árboles, me gustó más que la primera.

Aunque no hubiese picnic, nos lo pasamos de maravilla. Estuvimos charlando y riéndonos durante mucho rato, sobre todo cuando recordábamos anécdotas de cuando él hacía trastadas con sus amigos y luego yo le llamaba la atención.

Él mencionó también la pelea que tuvo con Severus y me preguntó si aún le guardaba rencor por su comportamiento, pero yo le dije que no, porque entendía qué le había llevado a actuar así.

Entonces James se quedó callado y con una expresión entre seria y concentrada. Me di cuenta que estaba pensando en algo que le preocupaba bastante. De hecho, cuando decidió hablarme, lo hizo con una voz algo temblorosa por los nervios que claramente tenía. Algo en mi interior me dijo que iba a comentarme algo importante aunque no podía imaginar cómo de importante iba a ser en nuestras vidas.

- Li…Lily…

- Qué.

- Anoche… ¿Lo pasaste bien?

- De fábula, James.

- Para mí también fue…fantástico pero…esta noche podría ser mejor aún si tú aceptaras…si quisieras…

- Si aceptara y quisiera el qué.- Dije, intentando animarle a que continuara, pero él volvió a quedarse en silencio. Me fijé en sus ojos y me di cuenta que expresaban mucha preocupación, como si dentro de su cabeza se estuviera librando una gran batalla con sus pensamientos o sentimientos.- James, dímelo, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.- Pronuncié lo más amablemente que pude, intentando transmitirle la confianza que necesitaba.

Creo que surtió efecto durante un leve instante porque él intentó hablar de nuevo, pero sólo logró balbucear algo intendible para mí. Fui consciente de que no lo diría fácilmente, así que probé otra táctica.- Está bien, si no te ves capaz, no me lo digas, muéstramelo.- Él me miró de lleno, con una expresión algo animada, como si aquella sugerencia mía fuese la solución que estaba buscando.

- ¿Confías en mí Lily?- preguntó agarrando mi mano y sin mostrar nervios en su voz ahora.

- Por supuesto que sí, lo sabes de sobra.- Contesté volviendo a usar el tono amable y confiado.

- Entonces ven conmigo. Necesito enseñarte algo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- pregunté mientras le seguía pasando entre algunos árboles.

- Es una sorpresa.- Me dijo con esa expresión traviesa y risueña que sólo aparecía en su cara cuando estaba preparando alguna de sus bromas.

Un poco después, él se detuvo y apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, manteniéndose en aquella posición como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- James… ¿estás bien?

- Sí.- dijo de forma muy escueta.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Me dijo en un tono algo acusatorio, lo que me demostró que volvía a estar nervioso.

- Bueno, es que te noto muy nervioso y…eso no es muy normal en ti. Es como si…como si me estuvieras ocultando algo. Algo…que te diese un miedo terrible decirme. ¿He acertado?

- Al completo.

- ¿Y qué es eso que tanto te aterra?

- Más de una cosa, pero una principalmente.

- ¿Cuál?

- Antes de meterme en eso, dime sinceramente si tú…aunque no es que lo dude, es decir…lo sé pero necesito volverlo a escuchar. Dime si tú…

- Suéltalo de una vez, James.- dije algo impaciente.

- Eres feliz conmigo.

- ¿Cómo?. Por supuesto que sí. Si no lo fuera, no habría estado contigo durante todo este tiempo.

- Ya, pero…crees que…¿Serás feliz conmigo aunque el colegio termine mañana?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté sintiendo cómo el estómago se me acababa de subir a la garganta, porque algo en mi interior me dijo que aquella pregunta no era tan simple como parecía.

- Antes de aclarártelo contéstame a otra pregunta. ¿Quieres seguir conmigo cuando acabemos el colegio?

- Pues claro, y creo que te lo he dicho más de una vez. No es que no lo hayamos hablado antes.

- Ya, sólo quería asegurarme de que no habías cambiado de opinión.

- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez a qué viene tanto misterio?.- Dije a punto de reventar de curiosidad e impaciencia enorme.

- Bueno yo…sólo intento saber si tú…si tú quieres…si estás dispuesta a…si…maldición, no puedo decirlo. Tendré que enseñártelo sin más.

- ¿Enseñarme el qué?

- Lily, mira atentamente.

- ¿A dónde?

- Aquí.- Y entonces se apartó del tronco y allí, iluminadas por la luz del hechizo lumus que él usó, se leían claramente las palabras de una frase que cambiaría mi vida y la de él, para siempre.- Lilian Evans...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- y mientras yo parpadeaba varias veces y me frotaba los ojos otras tantas comprobando que aquello era real, escuché su voz preguntarme…

- ¿Lo harás?- con un tono algo temeroso e inseguro.

Supongo que tardé en responderle más de lo que él esperaba, porque me dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda para devolverme al mundo terrenal y cuando me giré hacia él para poder encararle directamente, ví que sus ojos marrones volvían a expresar miedo, pero yo iba a mostrarle que no tenía nada que temer, así que le respondí de la única manera que se me ocurrió en aquél momento. Saltando sobre él y besándole apasionadamente diciéndole entre beso y beso…

- ¡Lo haré, lo haré, sí quiero James, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo!

Debido al salto que pegué, nos caímos al suelo. Y aunque al principio él se quejó un poco por el impacto, dejó de hacerlo en el instante en que comencé a besarle y cuando me separé un poco para darle mi respuesta, él no sólo se sintió aliviado sino que empezó a besarme de una forma tan sensual y pasional, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Rodamos varias veces sobre la hierba del suelo y cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos en ropa interior. Agradecí interiormente haber encontrado el aparato de la cera aquella mañana y haberme depilado porque sólo con pensar que un momento tan especial como ése se hubiera visto truncado por la cara de susto que habría puesto James al verme con los pelos en las piernas, se me quitaba las ganas de todo.

Pero como no era el caso, en vez de desanimarme lo que hice fue participar activamente de todo lo que hicimos. Y cuando los dos estábamos como nuestra madre nos trajo al mundo, James me soltó un "te amo" tan dulce y sincero para mí, que por poco lloro de emoción.

Bueno, la verdad es que lo hice, aunque él pensó que fue por haberme hecho daño al unirse a mí la primera vez. Le dije que no, que estaba bien y que no me dolía tanto como para llorar aunque me mentiría a mí misma si dijese aquí que no me dolió porque algo de dolor sí que sentí, pero se fue pronto.

Nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados y sólo despertamos cuando empezamos a tiritar de frío, así que volvimos al castillo. Teníamos que hacerlo, ya no sólo porque corríamos el riesgo de pillar una pulmonía sino porque era la última noche del curso y en sólo unas horas, abandonaríamos Hogwarts para siempre. Y bueno, aquí estamos en mi cama de prefecta, aunque soy la única de los dos, que sigue despierta.

Él está durmiendo a mi lado, y durante las dos horas que han pasado desde que llegamos y nos metimos en la cama, no ha cambiado de posición. Sigue abrazado a mi cintura mientras escribo. Seguro que me está saliendo una letra horrible pero por lo menos se entiende.

Quizás debería dejar de escribir ya e intentar dormir algo, pero me resulta imposible. He vivido tantas emociones esta noche que ni dormir puedo. Sólo puedo pensar en nuestras futuras vidas, juntos. No sé qué nos deparará el futuro.

Puede que vivamos un tiempo feliz y terminemos separándonos si un día dejamos de querernos, aunque espero que no, a lo mejor suene muy infantil lo que voy a decir ahora pero yo espero estar enamorada de James todos los días del resto de mi vida.

Espero que seamos tan felices como los protagonistas de las películas románticas muggles que tanto nos gustan a mi madre y a mí. Espero…espero muchas cosas bonitas, pero sobre todo una, que pase lo que pase entre nosotros, no nos arrepintamos jamás de todo lo que hemos vivido como pareja. Al menos yo sé que nunca lo haré.

Uy…tengo que dejar de escribir, James se está moviendo, seguro que es porque se está despertando. Además, dentro de cuatro horas nos iremos de Hogwarts. Como dije antes, no sé qué nos deparará el futuro, pero espero que el tiempo en que vivamos juntos, sea el más feliz de nuestras vidas aunque yo ya soy muy feliz sólo por ser su pareja.

Te quiero James Potter. Siempre tuya, Lilian Evans."

Harry cerró el diario sintiéndose más que feliz y animado. Ya no sólo por la bonita historia que había leído, sino porque lo que había contado su madre, le había dado más de una idea, pero antes de llevarlas a cabo, tenía que prepararlo todo muy bien si quería conseguir un final satisfactorio.

* * *

Hermione estaba agotada, eran las dos de la madrugada. Tenía unas ganas enormes de echarse en su cama y dormir toda la noche, pero se acordó de que tenía que reunirse con Harry. Él dijo que la esperaría despierto. Quizás debería salir a buscarle, pero primero se daría una buena ducha caliente y relajante.

Cuando lo hizo, se vistió y se encaminó a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de quitar el hechizo protector que la dejaría salir al exterior sin problemas, escuchó un ruido de golpecitos suaves provenientes de una de las ventanas. En el momento en que miró hacia allí, vio a Harry suspendido en el aire gracias a su saeta de fuego. Él hizo señas para que le abriera y ella obedeció de inmediato.

- Ven conmigo por favor.

-¿A dónde?

- A un sitio.

- No es por ser protestona ni nada pero…me muero de sueño. ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

- No, no sería lo mismo. Además, me prometiste esperarme.

- No, fuiste tú el que lo prometió.

- Paso de discutir. ¿Vienes o no?

- Es que estoy muy cansada.

- Por favor Hermione.- Cuando él le puso la mirada de cachorrito, ella no pudo resistirse. Así que se subió a su escoba con ayuda de él. Colocándose detrás, como siempre había hecho. Una vez acomodada y agarrada a su cintura, Hermione sólo tuvo una petición que hacer.

- Ni si te ocurra hacer piruetas o florituras con la escoba, no estoy en condiciones de soportarlo.

- No te preocupes, no te asustaré.

Él emprendió el vuelo sin aumentar la velocidad más de lo necesario pero eso no evitó que ella llorase por culpa del aire nocturno que le resultaba más frío de lo normal a causa del vuelo. Como seguía teniéndole pánico a las alturas y al hecho de volar en una escoba, Hermione cerró los ojos durante todo el trayecto.

No supo si fue largo o corto, sólo entendió que habían llegado en el momento en que sintió la escoba detenerse y escuchar la voz de Harry pidiéndole amablemente que se bajara.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Pero no reconoció el lugar. Sólo fue capaz de ver algunos árboles pues la noche era bastante oscura.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Harry?

- Porque necesitaba privacidad.

- En mi habitación la teníamos.

- A veces nos interrumpen.

- A estas horas no. Todo el mundo duerme.

- ¿Vas a rebatir todo lo que diga?

- No, es sólo que estoy agotada, eso me tiene de mal humor, perdona.

- Da igual. Ya que estamos aquí…¿No te importará esperar un poco más antes de acostarnos, verdad?

- ¿A…acostarnos?- a ella se le abrieron tanto los ojos que a Harry le dio risa.

- Sabes que no lo dije en ese sentido, aunque no me importaría que se hiciera realidad. Además, esta tarde hablamos de eso. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí pero no dijimos que sería esta noche en concreto.

- ¿Ah no, y por qué te crees que te pedí que te ducharas?

- Eres un…mejor me callo.

- Tampoco es tan horrible. ¿O sí lo es para ti?

- Por supuesto que no, es sólo que esta noche no me encuentro con ánimos de hacer algo así. Como te dije hace unas horas Harry… quiero que sea especial y en un momento más especial aún y ahora no me siento nada especial y no creo que este ambiente lo sea.

- Tú sólo espera, luego dime lo que opinas.

- ¿Me has traído aquí especialmente para eso. Porque quieres acostarte conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!. Te he traído aquí porque tengo que pedirte algo importante para mí y…en fin, no quería esperar más para hacerlo. Sobre todo ahora que sabes de sobras lo que sientes por mí.

- Lo que siento por ti lo supe anoche, no sólo ahora.

- ¿Lo supiste cuando intenté matarte?

- Sí. Creo que te lo conté…

- Pues sí, pero no me dijiste todas las cosas que me contaste cuando estaba hechizado. Me gustaría saberlas.

- ¿Y luego podremos irnos?

- Claro, pero no a tu habitación.

- Jo…

- Vamos Hermione, seguro que te gustará cuando lo veas, o al menos eso espero…

- En fin, cuanto antes te lo diga, antes terminaremos. Presta atención porque luego no lo repetiré.

- Tienes toda mi atención ahora.

- Yo te dije…muchas cosas, pero creo que la más importante fue cuando te dije que te amaba. Recuerdo que dije algo como…Te amo, tal y como tú querías que lo hiciera. Te amo hoy y te amaré siempre…aunque me muera. Entonces te besé y se te cayó el puñal. Tus ojos volvieron a tener vida y despertaste de aquél estado…robótico y fue entonces cuando me dijiste que parecía que hacía un siglo que no me veías y me preguntaste qué había ocurrido…

- Tú dijiste…nada importante. Pero en realidad sí lo era. Aún no puedo creer que intentase matarte. Me siento fatal con sólo pensarlo.

- Pues no lo hagas. No tienes por qué sufrir innecesariamente. Además, en la enfermería te dije que no quería volver a hablar del tema.

Yo también sufro recordando todo aquello, bueno, eso y todo lo que me sucedió antes con Malfoy y Zabini. Sobre todo con Zabini.

Yo…sólo con pensar que no hubieras llegado a tiempo y que él hubiese conseguido violarme, yo…no puedo…no puedo decirte cómo me siento pero decir que me siento mal no sería del todo exacto, en realidad me siento…no sé cómo me siento, pero fue meterme en la ducha esta mañana y cerrar los ojos para que no me entrase el champú y de repente…de repente empecé a tener flases de todo lo ocurrido con Blaise y de repente también, estaba llorando y no podía parar y ahora…otra vez me está sucediendo lo mismo. Por favor Harry, no me hagas hablar más de esto. Por favor…

- No, no, tranquila, no llores. Yo no quiero eso. Lo que menos quiero es que sufras esta noche. Anoche sufriste bastante.

- ¡Te quieres callar de una puta vez, no me nombres más lo de anoche. Cómo tengo que explicártelo para que me entiendas!

- Si yo te entiendo, sólo intentaba hacer que te sintieras mejor.

- ¡Pues no me estás ayudando nada!

- Lo siento.

- ¡Ahora no bajes la cabeza como si sufrieras, porque si tenemos que decir quién está sufriendo más, te aseguro que yo me llevo el premio!.

¡Tú qué coño vas a entenderme, o comprender cómo me siento. A ti no te inmovilizaron al suelo con un hechizo, no usaron la magia para hacer desaparecer tu ropa, no te dejaron en ropa interior y te tocaron en zonas íntimas. NO TUVISTE QUE ESCUCHAR A MALFOY DICIÉNDOLE A BLAISE QUE NO LE IMPORTABA QUE ME VIOLASE PERO QUE TERMINASE RÁPIDO Y TAMPOCO TUVISTE QUE OÍR CÓMO BLAISE REÍA AL VERME ASÍ Y ENCIMA LE DIJO A DRACO QUE ME HARÍA SU ESCLAVA SEXUAL.

QUIERES SABER CÓMO ME SIENTO HARRY, ME SIENTO SUCIA Y POR MÁS QUE ME HE LAVADO SIENTO COMO SI EL OLOR CORPORAL DE BLAISE AÚN ESTUVIESE EN MI CUERPO Y POR SI TODO ESTO FUESE POCO, TAMBIÉN SIENTO QUE ME DA MIEDO HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO PERO NO POR LAS RAZONES QUE TE EXPLIQUÉ EN SU DÍA DE LA PRIMERA VEZ, SINO PORQUE CREO, QUE NO TE GUSTARÉ LO SUFICIENTE SOBRE TODO AHORA QUE SABES QUE OTRO CHICO ME HA TOCADO, Y TAMBIÉN TENGO MIEDO DE QUE DESPUÉS DE QUE LO HAYAMOS HECHO TÚ ME PERDERÁS EL INTERÉS Y ADEMÁS TAMBIÉN CREO QUE EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE INTENTES QUITARME LA ROPA DEL TODO, ME DARÁ TAL PÁNICO RECORDANDO LO QUE PASÉ CON ZABINI, QUE SÓLO SERÉ CAPAZ DE LLORAR A LO BESTIA TAL Y COMO ME SUCEDE AHORA.

Y AHORA DIME QUE ME ENTIENDES Y QUE SABES CÓMO ME SIENTO PERO NO VOY A CREERTE PORQUE TÚ NO ESTÁS DENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN PARA SABER TODO LO QUE ME TRANSMITE, ASÍ QUE AHÓRRATE LA PSICOLOGÍA BARATA, NO LA NECESITO. SÓLO QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA. MALDITA SEA, NO ME GUSTA QUE ME VEAS VULNERABLE Y DÉBIL!

- Hermione…

- ¡No, no te acerques más, no me toques, ni si quiera lo intentes!

- Por…Por qué. Acaso crees… ¿Qué te haría daño?

- ¡No, yo sé que no. Es que me doy asco, estoy sucia, entiendes, sucia!

- No es verdad, y tú lo sabes. Además, esta tarde tú y yo…estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor y a ti…no pareció importarte. Quiero decir…que no te ví como estás ahora. Parecías feliz…

- ¡Y lo estaba. Lo único que me ocurrió fue que me dejé llevar sin pensar, pero ahora no estoy bien!

- Ya…me doy cuenta.

- ¡Y tú tampoco estás bien, lo veo en tu cara. Lo estás pasando mal por culpa de mis gritos pero es que no puedo calmarme, Harry, por más que quiero no lo consigo. Necesito sacar toda esta…angustia que tengo desde anoche y prefiero hacerlo sola. Llévame a mi habitación y vete a dormir al dormitorio de los chicos, no puedo dormir contigo esta noche!

- Pues yo no pienso dejarte sola por mucho que me lo pidas o me lo ordenes. ¿Quieres echar fuera todo lo que llevas dentro?. Hazlo, pero hazlo conmigo.

Y no digas cosas que no son ciertas, porque no es verdad que dejarás de gustarme porque otro chico te haya tocado. No sé dónde lo hizo o durante cuánto tiempo, pero…eso no tiene importancia para mí, no en el sentido que tú me has explicado. Él no consiguió su propósito, eso es lo importante y tú sabes que también lo es para ti.

¿De verdad piensas que perderé el interés en ti después de que hayamos dado ese paso?. Por favor Hermione, no puedes creerlo de verdad.

Si alguna vez damos ese paso, más que perder el interés lo que harás será aumentarlo más aún habiendo hecho realidad uno de mis deseos. Aunque ya has cumplido el más importante para mí, decirme que me amas como yo a ti. A…Además, yo no voy a presionarte para…para que hagamos el amor. En realidad no tenemos que dar ese paso aún si tú no quieres…

- ¿Y si no quisiera darlo nunca, Harry, y si estuviera tan traumatizada que no me sintiera jamás en mi vida, con el valor suficiente para superar lo ocurrido y decirme a mí misma, ahora puedo hacerlo?. ¿Entonces qué, seguirías conmigo?

- Por supuesto que sí, Hermione.

- ¡Mientes. Los hombres necesitáis sexo en vuestras vidas para sentiros completos. Sobre todo si lo practicáis con la persona a la que amáis. Yo sé muy bien, que muchas parejas han terminado rompiendo porque alguno de los dos no quiso dar ese paso, sobre todo si era la chica quien no quería darlo!

- Mira Hermione, no sé…cuántos chicos habrán dejado a sus novias por algo tan tonto como eso pero…

- ¡No es tonto, Harry, es algo importante!

- Lo que intento decirte es que a mí el sexo me da igual. En realidad, tal y como te dije una vez, no sentía interés por él hasta que supe lo que sentía por ti.

- ¿Lo ves?. Tú mismo lo estás diciendo. Tú quieres dar ese paso conmigo porque me amas. Y yo también te amo a ti, pero no sé si tardaré mucho o poco en reponerme de esa…mala experiencia y si tú…si tú quieres romper conmigo porque no estés seguro de poder esperarme un tiempo indefinido o si en realidad quieres dejarme ahora yo…lo entenderé. De verdad Harry, no te lo echaré en cara.

- Piensas realmente…¿Qué quiero romper contigo ahora, ahora precisamente que te has sincerado tanto, que me has confesado tantas cosas que te asustan y te hacen daño. Crees de verdad que el tema del sexo es lo que más valoro en nuestra relación, que eso y sólo eso es lo que me importa y que si no lo tengo querré abandonarte?.

Si piensas todo eso, es porque no me conoces tan bien como yo pensaba. Puede que suene cruel lo que voy a decirte pero…me has decepcionado enormemente, Hermione. Nunca pensé que me tenías en un concepto tan…superficial.

- No Harry yo no…

- Ahórratelo. ¿Sabes qué?. Tienes razón. Es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación y te deje sola esta noche.

A decir verdad, creo que yo también necesito estar solo. Al menos hoy sí.

Quizás mañana lo vea de otra forma pero ahora…lo que menos me apetece es estar contigo. Y te voy a decir otra cosa.

Tenía…tenía preparado…algo realmente especial para nosotros, pensaba…que si todo salía bien, sería algo que te encantaría y yo me sentiría feliz por hacerte feliz a ti pero ahora…ahora creo que no soy el adecuado para hacerte feliz. No podría por mucho que lo intentara tú no…tú no me valoras lo suficiente. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero…me lo has demostrado con lo que me has dicho antes. Al decirme que yo te dejaría por algo tan tonto como lo del sexo.

- ¿Y con eso tú deduces que no te valoro lo bastante?

- Sí, y repito lo de antes, también demuestras que no me conoces lo suficiente. Pensé que después de siete años juntos, sabrías de sobras que no soy un chico corriente o lo que los demás entienden como normal. Y no me refiero al hecho de ser un mago.

Tú sabes…sabes que no he tenido una vida normal y tampoco lo que cualquier chico ajeno a mí, ha podido experimentar.

Puede que para otros chicos el sexo sea importantísimo porque lo tienen casi todo en sus vidas pero para mí y mi vida…lo más importante es tener una persona a mi lado que me quiera de verdad y al mismo tiempo a quien yo también quiera de verdad. Pensé que contigo se había hecho realidad pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. Aunque no me extraña nada, parece que estoy condenado a perder siempre a las personas que quiero, de una forma u otra, siempre las pierdo.

Ella estuvo a punto de volver a rebatir alguna de las cosas que él acababa de decir, pero cuando le vio darle la espalda y temblar un poco, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y que no quería que le viera. Hermione cayó en la cuenta entonces, que ella no era la única persona a la que no le gustaba derrumbarse delante de alguien, sobre todo alguien que era importante para ella y desde luego, Harry lo era. Era lo más importante, incluso más que su vida.

Con prudencia y mucha calma, se acercó hasta él. Quería mirarle a la cara y decirle algo, pero sabía que él no la escucharía. En realidad, ella sí que le conocía muy bien y sí que le valoraba muchísimo pero todo lo que le había dicho sobre el miedo que tenía de que él la dejara no era sino todas las inseguridades que tenía dentro de ella. Más como chica en sí que en lo que respectaba realmente a sus sentimientos por Harry o por cómo la valoraría él.

Hermione sabía que si no intentaba arreglar las cosas ahora, puede que luego no tuviese otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Harry podía ser una persona estupenda, pero también era muy rencoroso cuando quería. Si ella no se apresuraba en convencerle de que estaba equivocado, él no le daría otra oportunidad de intentarlo. Así que tomó valor y se colocó delante de él, preparándose para decirle sinceramente, lo mucho que representaba él para ella y lo importante que le consideraba en su vida.

- Harry yo…lo siento, lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname…

- Déjame en paz.

- No, no quiero. Además, tú tienes razón. He dicho muchas cosas que me hacen daño, cosas que me dan miedo y cosas…que me hacen sentirme insegura pero no respecto a ti, eso nunca.

Es sólo que yo…soy una chica y…tengo miedos e inseguridades como muchas otras. Lo que intento decirte es que…sí que te quiero realmente y te valoro más todavía. ¿Quieres saber la verdad?.

Fui sincera cuando te dije que no ocurría nada importante cuando tú me apuñalaste y empecé a desangrarme. Porque para mí, mi vida, no es importante. Y esto tiene mucho que ver con lo que siento por ti. La verdad Harry es que lo único importante para mí eres tú. Y tu vida me importa mucho más que la mía.

Cuando rompí el hechizo del polvo y volviste a ser tú, lo único que me importaba en aquél momento era ver que estabas bien y que volvías a ser tú mismo, por eso te dije que no importaba lo que ocurría, o que yo me sintiese mal, porque sabía que sería algo pasajero, sobre todo si moría. Pero no lo hice gracias a ti, tú me salvaste la vida y eso es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Demostraste que te importaba mucho, aunque eso es algo que yo he sabido siempre, aunque no me hubieses dicho nunca que estabas enamorado de mí. Puede que tú no te consideres un chico corriente por tus circunstancias y la verdad es que tienes razón en eso también. No eres un chico corriente pero…¿acaso hay alguien normal al cien por cien?.

No Harry, todas las personas, seamos magos, brujas o muggles, tenemos nuestras propias circunstancias que nos hacen especiales y distintos al resto. ¿Quieres saber otra verdad?.

En realidad sí me aterra que me dejes, ya no por lo que te grité antes sino porque yo sé, siempre lo he sabido, que no soy ni la mitad de especial que lo eres tú. Y en mi interior sé que te mereces a alguien que sea tan especial como tú o que al menos se acerque un poco a lo especial que eres y yo no lo soy. Nunca lo he sido ni lo seré.

- Cállate.- le dijo, pues no quería escuchar más tonterías de ese tipo, porque él creía que eso de que no era tan especial como él, era una enorme tontería. Cuando realmente para él, Hermione era la persona más especial y única que había conocido en toda su vida. Pero eso, ella no lo sabía en aquél momento, porque él no se lo dijo en voz alta. Así que ella siguió hablándole y él no tuvo más opción que escucharla, porque en el fondo quería escucharla siempre, durante todos los días de su vida.

- Pues vas a escucharme te guste o no. Que hayas roto conmigo no me impedirá decirte todo lo que quiero que sepas. Y te aseguro que vas a saberlo, aunque me vea obligada a hechizarte para conseguirlo.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Hermione!

- ¡NO LO SON!

- ¡Sí que lo son!

- ¡ Es eso lo que piensas realmente, que sólo te estoy diciendo tonterías, pues sabes qué, Harry, lo tienes facilísimo para no seguir escuchándome. Monta en tu escoba y lárgate. Pero mañana tendrás que verme y por mucho que intentes evitarme sabes que no lo conseguirás, porque mañana seguiré estando en el colegio por mucho que eso pueda molestarte. Pero no te preocupes, no te torturaré con mi presencia más de un día. Eso te lo prometo!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Creo que he sido muy clara, me voy de Hogwarts!

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho…que me voy del colegio. ¿Y sabes por qué?. Porque ya no tengo nada que me retenga aquí. Lo único que ha evitado mi marcha durante 7 años, has sido tú. En una ocasión te dije, que no puedo estar en un sitio donde no me sienta querida ni valorada. Puede que tú no seas el único amigo que tengo aquí, porque sé que también están Ron y Colin además de otras personas que no voy a nombrar.

Pero tú, tú Harry y sólo tú, has sido la única persona a la que he considerado como un verdadero amigo para mí. Tú y Megan, sois los dos amigos que más valoro pero tú…tú siempre has sido para mí…más especial que Megan. Mucho más especial, y ya te lo expliqué hace tiempo y no pienso repetirlo.

Sé cómo eres Harry, lo creas o no, sí que te conozco muy bien. Puedes pasar del amor al odio con una facilidad pasmosa y ahora sé que me odias, o al menos lo aparentas, por eso voy a quitarte un peso de encima y voy a marcharme del colegio. Cuanto antes mejor, así te haré un gran favor.

Ella le dio la espalda y se alejó lo suficiente para que él no pudiera tocarla a no ser que se acercara hasta ella.

Pero Harry no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando todo lo que acababa de decirle. Sobre todo eso de que le haría un gran favor marchándose del colegio. Entonces él lo comprendió, entendió por qué le había dicho ella eso. Pensaba que era una molestia para él, que su existencia le incomodaba y por eso mismo quería marcharse. ¿Un favor, si se iba Hermione le haría un favor?. Ni pensarlo, eso le mataría.

- Tú estás loca, estás loca perdida.

- Es posible.- contestó ella retirándose las lágrimas que aún caían.- Pero eso dejará de importarte o preocuparte dentro de poco. Te lo prometo…

- No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir.

- ¿Y quién coño te ha dicho a ti que no voy a cumplirlas?.- volvió a exclamar ella hecha una furia y girándose de repente para mirarle de frente.- ¡Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo y tú lo sabes muy bien!. ¿Sabes qué, Harry?. Antes quería arreglar las cosas entre tú y yo, o al menos intentarlo, pero ya no. Para qué.

Creo que todo ha quedado más que claro entre nosotros. Pero una última cosa voy a decirte. Yo nunca, jamás, te he visto como un chico superficial y nunca en mi vida, desde que nos hicimos amigos, he dejado de admirarte y valorarte, y puedo decir que lo hice más cada día que pasaba junto a ti. Pero eso ya…no tiene importancia, ninguna importancia.

Puede que yo me haya buscado que ahora me odies o que no quieras estar conmigo pero tal y como tú dijiste antes…sólo estaba sincerándome. Perdóname por haberte confesado…mis miedos más íntimos. De verdad que siento haberte incomodado tanto.

He sido una estúpida al hacerlo, ahora veo que en realidad, tú eres el que tenía un concepto superficial de mí porque yo te aseguro que nunca me habría enfadado contigo si hubieras sido tú quien me hubiera confesado algo así o al menos parecido. Y ahora me voy, ya he hablado suficiente. Adiós Harry, espero que seas feliz y no lo digo con ironía. Ya no sé si te importará que te lo diga pero…eso es lo único que me ha importado siempre, tu felicidad.

Antes de que él pudiese evitarlo, ella salió corriendo. Harry montó en su escoba rápidamente y la persiguió, intentando darle alcance, pero Hermione usó la magia que había aprendido con el compendio de Klaus y se hizo invisible durante todo el camino, por lo que Harry no pudo encontrarla a simple vista. Pero había algo que sí podía encontrar y mostrar cualquier persona que estuviera en Hogwarts, aunque fuese una persona invisible.

Puede que la otra ocasión en que buscó a Hermione él no fuese capaz de encontrarla, pero no fue porque el mapa no dijera dónde estaba, sino porque él estaba tan frenético en encontrarla rápidamente que no había mirado bien, sino sólo por encima, y por eso no había visto dónde estaba ella.

Pero ahora, Harry se sentía con la entereza suficiente como para mirar todas las veces que fueran necesarias hasta dar con Hermione Granger. No habría nada ni nadie, que le impidiera dar con su paradero y de hecho, la encontró en menos de diez segundos. Había pisadas que se movían, pero no en dirección al castillo sino a la zona de arbustos donde ella se había refugiado aquella misma tarde.

Harry rogó por volver a tener éxito. Y si había podido arreglar las cosas con Hermione esa vez concreta, ahora esperaba volver a hacerlo.

En el momento en que llegó al lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba cambiado. Ahora no presentaba el aspecto de una cabaña sino el de una especie de pozo. Harry no pudo evitar recordar el cuento del mago y la bruja que había relatado su madre en el diario y con sólo pensar que Hermione fuese capaz de tirarse a un pozo que parecía no tener fondo, decir que se le revolvía el estómago sería decir poco porque en realidad sentía que estaba al borde de un infarto de miocardio.

- Hermione.- dijo con cautela.- ¿Estás ahí dentro?.- preguntó asomándose un poco a aquella especie de pozo.- Sal por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¡Ya está todo dicho!.- Exclamó ella desde el interior, cosa que tranquilizó a Harry, al menos estaba viva.

- Yo no, aún tengo…tengo algunas cosas que decirte. Por favor escúchame.

- ¡Puedes hablar, no voy a impedírtelo, pero no te aseguro escucharte!

- Estás portándote como una niña pequeña, una tonta e inmadura y tú no eres así.

- ¡Y tú qué mierda sabes cómo soy o no!

- ¿Cómo que no lo sé!. ¡Llevo 7 años averiguándolo!

- ¡Pues esos 7 años no te han servido de mucho. Hay mucho de mí que no conoces!

- ¡Y tú tampoco de mí!. ¿Acaso importa eso tanto?

- ¡A mí sí!

- No es verdad, sólo lo dices porque estás enfadada conmigo pero yo sé que en el fondo…más que enfadada lo que estás es muy triste. Puede que pienses que he roto contigo antes, pero no es verdad. En ningún momento te he dicho que quisiera romper, sólo dije que esta noche me apetecía estar solo…

- ¡También dijiste que tú no eras el indicado para hacerme feliz, que ya no querías intentarlo. Dime Harry, acaso no es eso un signo claro de una ruptura en nuestra relación!

- Vale, puede que tengas razón. Eso sonó a una ruptura en toda regla pero…no quería darte a entender eso.

- ¡Y qué querías entonces!

- Lo mismo que tú. Decirte cuáles eran…los peores temores que yo tenía respecto a ti. Es decir, yo también pienso que tú y sólo tú eres alguien más que especial y que te mereces a un chico especial que te quiera y valore como sólo tú mereces y creo que yo…me alejo mucho de ese perfil. Pero si me dejas, si tú quieres y me dejas, yo…intentaré serlo. Quiero intentar ser ese chico especial y único para ti. Por favor Hermione, dame otra oportunidad.

- ¿Otra?

- Sí, de verdad que la necesito. Porque no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será mi vida si te dejo marchar y te pierdo. Además, no puedes irte del colegio. Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que nunca te alejarías de mí. Que estarías a mi lado aunque yo no quisiera. Tú dijiste…todo eso, lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

- No…

- Entonces sal de ese…pozo o lo que sea. Porque si no sales, entraré yo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, este sitio es mío únicamente, búscate otro!

- No, quiero estar en éste porque es aquí donde estás.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero que estés!

- Contaré hasta seis, y si no sales por ti misma, cosa que sé eres capaz de hacer, te juro que entraré ahí y te sacaré aunque tenga que hacerlo por las orejas.

- ¡Y serías tan bestia de intentarlo!

- Por supuesto que sí. Fui capaz de derribar una puerta sin usar la magia. ¿No?. Cogerte de las orejas y tirar de ti no creo que sea más difícil que eso.

- ¡Tú sí que estás loco perdido!

- Por ti solamente.

- ¡Cambia el chip, Harry, tus argumentos de chico enamorado ya no sirven para mí!

- Pues es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte, Hermione. ¿Sales o entro?

- No estás contando.

Harry sonrió, sabía que con aquella frase, ella le estaba dando a entender que le concedía una oportunidad. Él pensó que debía convencerla de que aún la quería, y debía hacerlo bien, porque puede que ella no le diese otra oportunidad. Aunque Harry sabía que ella no era ni la mitad de rencorosa que podía serlo él.

- 6, 5, 4…estoy contando Hermione. 3, 2, 1, 0. Allá voy…

- ¡No!

Harry se tiró al pozo, tal y como había hecho el mago, sólo que él no quería matarse. Además, el hecho de que Hermione le hubiese gritado "¡No!" tal y como lo había hecho la bruja que amaba el mago, le hizo volver a pensar que los dos estaban personificando el cuento, que por lo que había contado su madre, no era un cuento realmente sino una historia verídica.

- ¡Lárgate!.- pronunció ella en cuanto le tuvo delante.- ¡Por qué mierda has bajado, te dije que no te quería aquí. Por qué no puedes dejarme sola cuando te lo pido!

- Porque sé, por experiencia propia, que cuando nos encontramos tan mal como tú lo estás ahora, lo que menos necesitamos las personas es estar solas. Además, ya te lo dije antes, no pienso dejarte sola esta noche y mucho menos porque tú me lo ordenes.

- ¡Pues hace poco no pensabas así, tú dijiste que

- Sé lo que dije y lo retiro, Hermione. Puede que no sepa con seguridad si soy o no el chico adecuado para hacerte feliz pero desde luego, estaré encantado de intentar averiguarlo.

- Y si te das cuenta que no eres ese chico, entonces qué.

- Me alejaré de ti si es eso lo que quieres. Pero no lo haré a no ser que seas tú quien me lo pida.

- De…¿De verdad?

- Sí. Lo que yo quiera no importa, Hermione. Lo importante es lo que quieras tú. Eso es lo único que cuenta para mí.

- Y para mí…

- Entonces…¿todo está bien entre nosotros, volvemos a estar juntos?

- No…no lo sé, aún tengo miedo…

- Yo también. Me da miedo muchas cosas pero sé que si estás conmigo… puedo afrontar todo lo malo que pueda venirme, incluso al mismísimo Voldemort, porque ni si quiera él con toda su maldad y locura…me asusta tanto como el simple hecho de que tú…quieras dejarme.

- Yo…

- ¿Quieres?. Porque si es así, sólo dilo y seré el primero en alejarme de tu vida, pero dime algo ya, así sabré a lo que atenerme.

Sólo quiero que sepas, que los días que he pasado junto a ti por culpa del hechizo de Malfoy, unidos a los que hemos pasado como pareja, han sido los más felices que he vivido en toda mi vida.

Me importa una mierda las discusiones o peleas que hayamos podido tener, incluso la de esta noche. Porque todo lo bueno que he vivido a tu lado compensa todo eso con creces. Incluso…no me arrepiento de las cosas buenas que hemos vivido siendo los mejores amigos, y lo hemos sido durante 7 años. Si me dejas como novia…¿También lo harás como amiga?

- No…eso…nunca podría hacerlo. Me dolería mucho más…que el hecho de romper contigo. Se supone que la verdadera amistad está por encima de todo, incluso del amor de una pareja. Y nosotros…siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos. ¿No?

- Yo siempre lo he creído. Para mí…tú siempre has sido una verdadera amiga, incluso más que Ron. Ya te lo dije en su día.

- Lo recuerdo. Me alegra saber…que al menos estamos de acuerdo respecto a eso. Porque tú también sabes que eres el amigo más especial que tengo, al que más quiero, incluso más que a Megan.

- Y espero seguir siéndolo. Pero también espero ser más que eso. Pero el que lo siga siendo…sólo depende de ti, Hermione.

- No quiero perderte como amigo, Harry.

- De acuerdo, punto aclarado. Y respecto a lo otro… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Por supuesto.

- No quiero perder nada de lo que teníamos. Lo quiero todo, tu amistad y…tu amor también. Crees que… ¿Aún podemos recuperar lo de antes?

- No, lo de antes no. Pero podemos tener algo mejor, mucho mejor.

- ¿Cómo de mejor?

- Eso depende de hasta dónde estés dispuesta a llegar conmigo.

- ¿Te refieres al sexo?

- No, me refiero a otras cosas, no sólo a eso. El sexo no es lo único importante para mí, tal y como te dije antes. Aunque tú no me creíste.

- Ahora sí, si te has molestado en buscarme para intentar arreglar las cosas, es porque de verdad te importo.

- Siempre me has importado, Hermione. No vuelvas a dudarlo nunca.

- No lo haré.

- Y tampoco dudes de que lo que siento por ti es real, muy real.

- Sé que lo es, porque yo también me siento así respecto a ti.

- Entonces… ¿Aún me amas?

- ¿Y tú a mí?

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

- Ni yo.

- ¿Volvemos al castillo?

- ¿Y qué pasará con ese sitio especial que querías enseñarme?

- Seguirá allí cuando quiera volver a usarlo. Ahora eso no importa, lo único que importa eres tú.

- Oh, Harry…

- Te amo Hermione, no te preocupes de nada más. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo besarte?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque sé que cuando estás muy enfadada no te apetece que te mime pero a mí…me apetece mucho mimarte ahora. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y él no esperó más para cumplir su deseo, intentando además por medio de aquellos besos, que ella sintiese en su interior, que había sido sincero en todo lo que le había dicho, sobre todo cuando le dijo que la amaba, porque de hecho, era cierto.

La seguía amando a pesar de la gran pelea que habían tenido, una en la que podía haberla perdido si no hubiera hecho algo para remediarlo. Pero Harry ya había perdido a demasiadas personas importantes y queridas para él como para permitirse también, perder a Hermione. Eso era algo que intentaría evitar por todos los medios. Le daba igual por todas las dificultades o peleas por las que tuvieran que pasar como pareja porque para él, todo valía la pena con tal de estar con ella.

Hermione era mucho mejor que todo lo malo que pudiese ocurrirle a él estando con ella o sin ella. Pero sin duda, estar con ella era mejor que estar solo. Nunca le había gustado estar solo y le gustaba menos aún desde que supo que ella era su única razón de existir. Quizás no se lo había dicho a Hermione y puede que nunca se lo dijera, pero para Harry, sin ella, la vida no tenía sentido, igual que no la tenía para Hermione sin él.

Cuando él se retiró, ella le abrazó cobijándose en su pecho. Él besó su cabello y entonces sintió cómo ella levitaba hasta sacarlos a los dos del pozo.

Seguidamente lo hizo desaparecer recitando unas palabras que él no entendió. Cuando los pies de ambos tocaron el suelo, Harry agarró la escoba y se montó, dejándole a Hermione el espacio suficiente para que pudiera colocarse detrás de él. Una vez que él estuvo en el aire, no perdió tiempo en llegar al castillo. Metiéndose por la única ventana de la habitación de Hermione que aún estaba abierta.

Él descendió lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Cuando ella se bajó, él le dio un beso en los labios y puso rumbo a la ventana para salir de allí ya que él pensaba que ella querría dormir sola esa noche, tal y como le había dicho en medio de aquella gran pelea, pero entonces, la voz de Hermione se escuchó diciéndole de forma tímida…

- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Y él no dudó un instante en responder…

- Siempre.

Y sin más que añadir, volvió a descender, cerró la ventana y se reunió con Hermione, que le esperaba con una sonrisa más que dulce y bonita.

- Voy a cambiarme Harry.

- Vale.

- Aún conservo un pijama tuyo. Te lo olvidaste. Lo dejé en la habitación del prefecto.

- Entonces me lo pondré.

Unos minutos después, Hermione aparecía en su habitación con un pijama que Harry no le había visto antes.

Puede que no fuese uno de esos sexys de encaje o seda, pero Harry sintió que se le cortaba el aire que respiraba en cuanto la vio con aquella camiseta de tirantes finos, escote de "V" y con una cintura suficientemente corta como para enseñar su ombligo y cadera.

El pantalón era corto, con lo que Harry podía ver sus piernas casi al completo, pues las enseñaba por debajo del muslo. El color también le favorecía mucho, pues era del mismo tono que sus ojos marrones. Unos ojos que siempre le encantaron a él.

Hermione también tuvo que reprimirse para no suspirar de gusto en cuanto le vio, porque el pijama que se había dejado olvidado Harry, era aquél verde y blanco que tan bien le sentaba. Un pijama que además, tenía un verde igualito al de sus ojos y aquellos ojos siempre le habían encantado a ella.

Él esperó a que ella se metiera en la cama, antes de tumbarse a su lado. Quería ver qué postura cogía ella para poder imitarla.

Ella se puso de lado, al igual que se ponía cuando estaban hechizados con el Glueforte, cosa que Harry agradeció interiormente porque se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella de aquella manera. Además, aquella postura le facilitaba enormemente el poder agarrar su cintura o incluso voltearla hacia él si quería sorprenderla con algún beso repentino. Aunque ahora mismo no sólo tenía ganas de darle uno sino millones.

Pero cuando la vio tumbada de aquella manera con aquél pijama, pudiendo además admirar sus bonitos hombros y parte de su espalda baja, Harry sintió que no sólo eran besos lo que quería darle aquella noche. Porque también se imaginó entregándole lo único que sabía le daría a la chica adecuada para él.

Pero después de que ella le hubiese confesado entre gritos y lágrimas, todo el asunto de Blaise, él dudada de si debía intentarlo si quiera, porque desde luego, aunque no fuese psicólogo profesional, sabía que ella tardaría algún tiempo en poder superarlo. Aunque también tenía clara otra cosa y era que ella lo superaría con su ayuda porque él no estaba dispuesto dejarla pasar por ese trago sola.

- Hermione…- dijo acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablarle a uno de sus oídos.

- Qué.- contestó ella sin mirarle aún.

- Te amo.

- Lo sé.

- De verdad lo hago y no tengo prisa por hacer el amor contigo. Yo esperaré a que estés preparada para decírmelo y si al final no lo estás nunca, podré aceptarlo. Me conformo con que estés conmigo. Me da igual si nos casamos o no, pero prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

- Te lo prometo.

- Gracias…

- A ti, sobre todo por no darte por vencido e intentar recuperarme. Una parte de mí llegó a pensar que te había perdido para siempre.

- Eso nunca.- él la volteó hasta que ella quedó de cara a él.- Escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Antes muerto, que permitirme a mí mismo…el perderte. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí Harry, todo.

- Bien.

- Yo también te quiero Harry, y no lo digo por decir.

Él sonrió, diciéndole - Lo sé.- regalándole un beso de película. Ella lo devolvió de igual manera, pero en vez de continuar con más, se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos.

Harry no podía sentirse desilusionado con ella, comprendía muy bien que no tuviera ganas de nada más. Después de todo, había tenido un día agotador y no sólo por la pelea de ellos dos.

- Descansa Hermione, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Siempre lo estaré, mientras tú me quieras contigo, yo no me iré nunca.

Ella volvió a llorar, pero esta vez, Harry sabía que no lo hacía de tristeza precisamente.

- Te quiero Hermione Granger, siempre te querré.

Tras darle otro beso, él se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y seguidamente tiró de ella hasta colocar su cabeza en su pecho pues sabía de sobras que ése era el sitio preferido de Hermione cuando quería esconderse en cierta manera de él, ya que seguía estando a su vista.

Él sintió cómo ella lloraba de forma más sentida pero aún silenciosa y cuando la vio agarrarse a su cintura, no pudo hacer más que susurrarle palabras de amor al oído intentando así, calmarla y transmitirle confianza, tal y como ella había hecho con él otras veces en las que él temía que ella le dejara.

Cuando él sintió que ella se había calmado, apagó la luz y abrazó su espalda con una mano, dejando la otra libre para tirar del edredón y la sábana y poder así taparse, tanto a él como a ella. Seguidamente cerró los ojos y esperó el nuevo día.

Sintiendo que sería aún mejor que el de hoy, que pese a haber tenido algunas cosas malas, había sido estupendo sólo por haber averiguado en el transcurso del mismo, que ella también le amaba, y ese simple pensamiento, le hizo sonreír. Y así fue como él se durmió, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con Hermione entre sus brazos.

* * *

(Fin de la primera parte).

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Qué decís, os ha gustado?. Pues aún queda lo mejor. Ya veréis ya. ;-).

No, no puedo responder a los reviews dentro del cap, ni en esta parte del capítulo, ni en la otra. Primero porque lo prometí, y luego porque no tengo ninguna gana de volver a recibir reviews non-gratos por parte de algunas personas a las que les molesta enormemente que yo dedique esa atención a mis lectores y lectoras dentro de un capítulo. Y no, no está prohibido por la página como ellos y ellas defienden.

A todos los que siempre sois amables y me habéis apoyado desde el principio, tanto a mí como a la historia, os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

Las gracias las daré al final de la segunda parte del epílogo.


	16. Tres historias de amor Parte II

**Nota de la autora: **miércoles 01 de noviembre de 2006.

Bueno, aquí estamos en la segunda y última parte de este epílogo que bien podría ser un capítulo más de la historia. Lo digo porque los epílogos de los libros son normalmente mucho más cortos que los que yo hago pero…ya sabéis cómo soy. Si no escribiese mini biblias con forma de capítulos, no sería yo. ¿Cierto?. Espero que os guste esta parte también. Os aseguro que de las dos, es la más bonita y tierna. Al menos para mi humilde opinión. Que la disfrutéis.

**Advertencia:** Sigue habiendo aquí, expresiones malsonantes que podrían ofender la sensibilidad de algún lector o lectora. También hay escenas íntimas, tú decides si lo lees o no. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

Esta segunda parte y última del epílogo quiero dedicarla especialmente a mi gran amiga y lectora de fics…Sonia Granger Potter. Que también es escritora de esta página y tiene un sentido del humor en sus fics, que a mí me encanta. Por favor, leeros su historia "Twister" , es lo más divertido, ocurrente y sensual a la vez, que he leído en mi vida. Por si alguien se pregunta dónde encontrarlo, que busque el perfil de Sonia en el directorio de la página y si no, más fácil aún. Picáis en mi perfil, en "Favorite Stories" y ahí veréis ciento y pico fics, tanto en inglés como en español. El de Sonia está en ese listado.

Peso de esta segunda parte del cap: 477 kb.

* * *

**Simbología:**

- La de siempre.

**Música Recomendada:**

- La misma de la primera parte. En esta última y segunda parte del cap, es donde más pega que pongáis "Válgame Dios" de la Niña Pastori. Pinchadla cuando os encontréis la escena de la noche del cumpleaños de Hermione. Yo os recomiendo que la pongáis cuando Harry le pregunte a ella "¿Cómo te encuentras?". "Confluence" os la recomiendo cuando veáis esta frase en concreto "- Aquí es.- dijo la voz de él unos minutos después.- Ya puedes mirar." Ponedla ahí y no antes. ¡Hacedme casooo!. La canción "What you've made of" la podéis poner todo lo que queráis en cualquier escena. Es tan bonita que va con cualquier momento del fic. Además, he usado parte de la letra para una parte muy concreta del fic. No sé a cuál de los dos cantantes pertenece la canción, pero mía desde luego no es.

* * *

**Epílogo. Cap.15. "Tres historias de amor". (Parte II)**

Quedaba alrededor de una semana para el cumpleaños de Hermione. Durante todo ese tiempo, Harry no se despegó de su lado, sólo por las noches, porque ella prefería dormir sola.

Él entendía que no tenía nada que ver conque pudieran castigarles o que le quitasen puntos a su casa por hacer algo prohibido, pues Harry sabía, que en el fondo, el verdadero motivo por el cuál Hermione no quería dormir con Harry era porque tenía miedo de que él intentara algo distinto al descanso, pues así se lo dijo ella un día.

Harry se sintió dolido, ella seguía desconfiando de él, al menos en ese aspecto de su relación, porque en los demás a Harry no le quedaba ninguna duda de que ella le amaba y podría decir, que su amor por él se intensificaba con cada día que pasaban juntos, pero él notaba que ella aún tenía miedo de cruzar la línea que le haría llegar al amor carnal.

Él le había prometido no presionarla, que esperaría hasta que ella se sintiese lo suficiente preparada para dar ese paso con él, pero la verdad era que le estaba costando la misma vida mantener su promesa. Llevaba casi tres años amándola en secreto y sólo había necesitado una semana gracias al Glueforte, para poder decírselo.

Pensó que cuando llegase el día en que ella le correspondiese, podrían experimentar todos los aspectos del amor entre una pareja normal. O al menos lo que él creía que era normal, porque como bien le había dicho ella en una ocasión, en el mundo no existía nadie normal o corriente al cien por cien.

Comprendía que había sido más fácil hacer esa promesa, que mantenerla. Nunca imaginó que sería tan duro el reprimirse lo bastante como para no demostrarle a ella que sí quería cruzar el límite y que quería hacerlo pronto. Pero también tenía muy claro que si se lo decía a Hermione, quizás ella volvería a asustarse y volvería a cerrarse en sí misma y eso era algo que Harry no quería de ninguna manera. Además, si había pasado casi tres años aguantándose sus sentimientos por ella, no sería tan difícil seguir esperando. ¿Verdad?

- Harry...¿Estás ahí?.- Escuchó que le preguntó la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, enseguida salgo. Estoy terminando de cambiarme, acabo de ducharme.

- Ah, sólo quería decirte que todo el mundo se ha ido a la Sala Común, van a celebrar la victoria del equipo. Habéis hecho un gran partido.

- Gracias.

- Nos vemos luego.

- ¡Espera Hermione!- pero ella no contestó, lo que le indicó que ya se había marchado.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, un Harry con el pelo húmedo tras su ducha, se dirigía con paso ligero pero tranquilo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sabía que habría un gran jaleo cuando llegara y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de celebrar la victoria con nadie más que no fuese Hermione. Pero cuando llegó allí, ella no estaba a la vista. A Harry no le extrañó porque aquél lugar estaba lleno de gente eufórica y él sabía que ella solía agobiarse bastante en las bullas.

Desde la noche en que ella le confesó lo que le ocurría respecto al sexo, Hermione se había mantenido algo esquiva en cuanto al contacto con Harry.

No rechazaba sus besos o caricias, pero tampoco participaba tanto como antes de que ella le confesara el miedo que tenía a ir más allá. Aunque lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que ya no podía besarla o tocarla, si no la avisaba primero, porque si lo hacía sin decírselo, ella se quedaba más congelada que un iceberg. Había veces que incluso saltaba un poco, de la impresión. Ese tipo de reacciones sí que le preocupaban a él enormemente.

No podía ser normal que ella gritase de repente sólo porque él le hubiese puesto una mano en el hombro sin ella esperarlo, tampoco consideraba él normal que ella se pusiera a temblar si por ejemplo la veía tumbada en el sofá de la Sala Común y él se aproximaba a ella para darle un beso aunque no la hubiese avisado.

Ella debía saber que él lo haría porque antes de hacerlo, Harry se acercaba lentamente a ella, para darle la oportunidad de apartarle si así lo quería. Hermione nunca le apartaba de ella, eso era algo que él tenía que reconocerse así mismo. Puede que ella temblase, puede que ella gritase cuando él la tocaba sin previo aviso pero nunca le dijo que no la tocara más, o que no la besara.

Harry sabía también en su interior, que a pesar de las reacciones pocos corrientes que Hermione tenía en determinados momentos, ella intentaba día a día superarlas.

Quizás porque confiaba en él, o puede que porque también quería dar ese paso con Harry algún día, aunque él no supiese con seguridad qué era lo que motivaba a Hermione aceptar su cariño a pesar del miedo que tenía, Harry no dudaba que ella intentaba superarlo lo antes posible porque le amaba y sabía que él estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no ir más allá hasta que ella no estuviera lista.

Pensando en eso y otras cosas, llegó a la habitación de ella, llamando a la puerta, pero cuando ella no respondió, supuso que no estaba dentro. Así que se fue a la biblioteca, el lugar preferido de Hermione, al menos dentro del colegio. Y fue allí donde la encontró, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones antes de que se hicieran pareja. Rodeada de libros y leyéndolos con una expresión de absoluta concentración.

- Hey…- dijo él en voz baja.- Te he estado buscando. Pensé que estarías en la Sala Común.

- Había demasiada gente. Era imposible estar tranquila sin llevarme sustos y creo que no tengo que explicarte por qué.

- No, ya sé porque lo dices. Un lugar repleto de gente es ideal para que te toquen continuamente.

- Exactamente. No tenía ganas de que me oyeran gritar en cuanto alguien me hubiese rozado de forma accidental. Además, tengo mucho que estudiar. La semana que pasamos pegados me ha retrasado bastante.

- Pero Hermione…si no llevamos ni dos semanas de curso…

- Razón de más para no perder más tiempo.

- ¿Tardarás mucho en terminar?

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es sólo que me apetecía…celebrar la victoria contigo.

- ¿De qué forma?

- De la que a ti más te apetezca.

- Ahora mismo no me apetece nada, Harry, sólo quiero estudiar.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

- Por supuesto, pero no me distraigas. Sólo me faltan dos temas para terminar.

- Ah bueno, eso no te llevará ni dos horas.

- ¿Tú no vas a estudiar nada?

- No. Como ves, no he traído mis cosas.

- Irresponsable…no sé cómo no he perdido la esperanza aún, de que te conviertas en un estudiante responsable y aplicado.

- Si lo hiciera, dejarías de ser la única persona que siempre está pendiente de mí en ese aspecto.

- No sólo en ese, Harry.

- Lo sé, pero tú sabes por qué lo digo.

- Sí. Hace días que no me relaciono con casi nadie. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero yo sé por qué. Tienes miedo de todo el mundo.

- No, de todos no, sólo de los hombres. Llámame paranoica si quieres, pero cuando alguno se me acerca, aunque sea un compañero de clase para pedirme ayuda con los deberes, no puedo evitar temblar como una hoja. Tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que no se me note.

- Eso también lo sé. Pero Hermione, deberías dejar de estar tan asustada. Ninguno de nuestros compañeros te hará daño, tú lo sabes. Ellos te respetan mucho.

- Sólo porque soy tu novia.

- No, te respetan porque tú sola te lo has ganado, lo creas o no, ésa es la verdad.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Te lo digo yo y también lo diría cualquiera a quien le preguntaras. Hasta Ron te contestaría lo mismo que yo.

- Ron…hace días que no paso tiempo con él. Espero que no esté molesto conmigo, aunque lo dudo.

- Hablé con él ayer y…le dije que estabas muy ocupada.

- Gracias. No me gustaría que supiera algo tan íntimo y personal como lo que te conté, y de momento no me siento con fuerzas como para decírselo. Además, no creo que eso le incumba, es algo que sólo me concierne a mí.

- ¿Y a mí no?

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero quiero mantenerle al margen de este asunto.

- Lo entiendo. Bueno…te dejaré estudiar tranquila.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí dos horas sin hacer nada?

- Estaré haciendo algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Mirarte.

- Oh…

- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- No. Todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y por qué has bajado la mirada?

- Timidez, Harry.

- Ah.

- Creo que no eres consciente del efecto que me producen cierto tipo de cosas que me dices a veces.

- Mientras no sea un efecto malo…

- No lo es.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- ¿Sabes qué?. Creo que he estudiado bastante. Tienes razón, deberíamos celebrar tu victoria.

A Harry se le iluminó el rostro de repente.

- Haremos lo que tú quieras, Hermione. Sólo dilo y se hará realidad.

- No quiero nada especial, sólo…estar contigo.

- Ahora mismo lo estás.

- Ya, pero yo me refería a otra manera más…privada.

- ¿Cómo de privada?.- preguntó con una leve esperanza de que ella dijese algo que implicase mimos y cosas así.

- Una en la que nadie nos interrumpa.

A Harry le apareció una bonita sonrisa cuando escuchó lo último.

- Hay muchas formas de que no nos interrumpan, como aislarnos de los demás.

- Lo sé.

- Para eso, tenemos que estar solos.

- Obviamente.

- Y podríamos…podríamos…si tú quieres claro, nosotros podríamos…

- ¿Mimarnos?

- ¿Te apetece?.- Dijo de forma esperanzada.

- ¿Y a ti?

- Sabes que sí.

- Entonces no se hable más del asunto. Lo haremos. Pero Harry no…

- Haré nada que pueda hacerte sentir incómoda. Por supuesto que no, sabes de sobra que llevo días intentándolo.

- Lo siento.

- ¿El qué?

- No poder…dejarte hacer todo lo que te gustaría. No pensé que me llevaría tanto superar esto, pero de verdad que lo intento cada día.

- Hey…- él tiró suavemente de su barbilla para que ella le mirase a los ojos.- No hace falta que me lo digas, yo lo sé. Sé que intentas complacerme aunque tengas tus límites. ¿Y sabes qué?. Por mí está bien así. Tú a tu ritmo. ¿De acuerdo?. Además, quiero que sepas una cosa, Hermione.

- ¿El qué?

- No estás sola en esto. Nunca lo estarás. Me tienes a mí.

Ella dejó caer una lágrima repentina al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios y se refugiaba bajo su cuello. Él besó su cabello y acarició su espalda suavemente. Ella tembló un poco, pero se fue calmando conforme pasaban los minutos.

- Gracias.- dijo ella aún llorando de manera silenciosa.- Gracias por quererme tanto. No sé cómo puedo…agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Por tu paciencia, tu cariño y tu comprensión. De verdad Harry…eres único en tu género.

- Y tú en el tuyo.

- Creo que puedo considerarme afortunada de tenerte y de ser yo la chica a la que tú quieres.

- Yo también me considero afortunado de tenerte y de que me hayas elegido.

- Hace mucho tiempo que te elegí, aunque tardé en darme cuenta. Pero siempre has sido muy especial para mí.

- Lo sé.

- Deberíamos irnos. Si la señora Pince nos ve así, nos reñirá.

- No me importa.

- A mí sí. Ser expulsada de la biblioteca por conducta inapropiada no es que me guste especialmente.

- ¿Conducta inapropiada?. Sólo te estoy abrazando.

- Y yo a ti. Pero eso…no tiene nada que ver con el estudio.

- Nos vamos cuando tú lo digas.

- En cuanto recoja las cosas.

- Te ayudaré.

- Gracias otra vez.

* * *

Después de besarse y sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, Harry y Hermione disfrutaban del espectáculo que le ofrecía el vuelo veloz de los billyworgs. De vez en cuando aparecían algunos caballitos de mar saltarines, que emergían y volvían a desaparecer bajo la superficie del lago. El suave canto de algunos pájaros empezó a adormecer a Hermione, que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en pocos minutos. Con la cara apoyada en uno de los hombros de Harry. Cuando él la vió agarrada a su cintura, no pudo más que sonreír mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- No te preocupes…- le susurró suavemente.- Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Un poco después, ella despertó. Lo primero que vió, fue el cuello de Harry, luego su barbilla y finalmente su cara totalmente relajada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba dormido.

Hermione le acarició el rostro suavemente, él ni se inmutó. Ella estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios cuando un grito llamó su atención.

Sin dudarlo un instante se puso en pie. Decidida a averiguar quién estaba en problemas. Cuando escuchó otro grito, supo que había una chica en peligro porque aquella voz era claramente femenina.

Ella corrió siguiendo el sonido y pronto llegó hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido. Hermione se detuvo un momento para ver si volvía a escuchar algo, pues no sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir. Cuando la chica volvió a pedir auxilio, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se aventuró a entrar en aquél lugar que estaba lleno de las más variopintas criaturas.

- ¿Dónde estás?- dijo mientras corría sin rumbo.- ¡Dime dónde estás, voy hacia allí!

- ¡Date prisa!.- gritó la chica.- ¡Me van a comer!

- ¡Te oigo, aguanta un poco más, ya casi estoy!

Cuando llegó al lugar, no vio a la chica, pero sí a un montón de arañas tapando algo. Hermione sacó la varita apuntando a los animales.

- ¡Apartaos de ella antes de que os convierta en polvo!

Las arañas obedecieron, comenzando a correr hacia la prefecta, quien no dudó en usar su magia para destruir unas cuantas. Las demás huyeron perdiéndose de la vista de Hermione. Ella se acercó rápidamente a la chica, que estaba tumbada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la miró a la cara la reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Lydia!.- la llamó zarandeándola un poco.- ¿Puedes oírme?. Soy Hermione. Abre los ojos venga, ya no hay peligro.

La alumna de sexto tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente lo hizo.

Cuando vio a su salvadora no pudo más que ponerse a llorar abrazándose a ella. Lo hizo con la suficiente fuerza como para tirar a Hermione al suelo. Quedando Lydia encima de ella, aún llorando copiosamente. Hermione se estremeció un poco por el contacto pero no la apartó. Lydia no tenía la culpa de lo que le ocurría a ella cuando la tocaban sin previo aviso.

Lo que más sorprendió a Hermione fue darse cuenta que también le causaba efecto que una chica la tocara, ella creía que sólo le ocurría con los chicos, pero estaba equivocada. Supo entonces cuál era el problema. No tenía que ver con el sexo de la persona, la cuestión era que su cuerpo rechazaba cualquier contacto no deseado viniera de quien viniera.

Estuvo tentada a alejarla de ella, pero no lo hizo. Sabía por experiencia propia que cuando alguien estaba muy mal, necesitaba que otro alguien le consolara. Así que eso fue lo que hizo con aquella alumna que tanto la admiraba.

- Cálmate Lydia.- Susurró suavemente acariciándole el pelo rubio.- Todo está bien ahora. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

- Gracias…

- De nada.- Ella le dio un beso en el cabello, Lydia aflojó un poco el agarre que ejercía sobre Hermione, pero no la soltó.

Mientras tanto, Harry la buscaba como loco por los alrededores. Había despertado y se había dado cuenta que estaba solo. Pensó que ella estaría en algún punto cercano, quizás paseando, pero cuando no la encontró a simple vista, empezó a preocuparse.

Cuando empezó a llamarla y ella no contestó, comenzó a agobiarse. No podía evitar pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido. Corrió por los sitios cercanos, llamándola sin cesar, pero siguió sin tener respuesta. Deteniéndose un poco para recuperar el aire, se acordó de que tenía el mapa, así que lo usó para poder localizarla rápidamente. La encontró en el bosque prohibido, pero no estaba sola, había una chica con ella. Lydia Williams.

Harry conocía a la chica, era una alumna de Gryffindor que estaba en el mismo curso de Ginny. Cuando vio que las huellas de Hermione y las de Lydia estaban juntas en el mismo punto, sólo pudo suponer que las dos estaban allí por algún motivo concreto. Quizás había ocurrido algo malo. Puede que estuvieran en peligro.

O quizás era Lydia quien estaba en apuros y Hermione había ido a ayudarla, cosa que era cierta. Pero Harry sabía también que Lydia sentía una profunda admiración por Hermione y después de lo que él había experimentado con la obsesión de Ginny, no pudo evitar pensar en algo malo. Como que la admiración de Lydia se hubiese convertido en algo enfermizo y le hubiese hecho daño a Hermione.

Harry aceleró el paso de su carrera, llamándola con la máxima potencia que le permitía su garganta. Un poco después, ella respondió su llamada pronunciando su nombre. Él corrió más, sintiendo cómo estaba a punto de explotar, pero le daba lo mismo, con saber que Hermione estaba bien, lo demás no le importaba nada.

Cuando llegó al lugar, lo primero que vio fue a Lydia encima de Hermione. Eso no le dio buena sensación a Harry, quien rápidamente sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a la chica.

- ¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA AHORA MISMO!

Hermione movió la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirarle, intentando decirle que todo estaba bien, pero Harry no estaba atento a ella, sólo a Lydia y al hecho de que Hermione estaba tumbada en el suelo con una persona encima de ella. Y él sabía de sobras que eso era algo que Hermione no soportaba. Pues desde lo de Blaise, ella no había consentido en volver a tener a nadie encima de ella, ni si quiera a él. Le entraba pánico en cuanto sucedía.

- ¡LYDIA WILLIAMS, TE DOY TRES SEGUNDOS PARA QUE TE APARTES DE HERMIONE ANTES DE HACERTE DAÑO, LO DIGO EN SERIO!

La rubia miró a Harry con creciente asombro, no entendía cuál era el problema y por qué él estaba reaccionando así. Sabía que era el novio de Hermione pero nunca imaginó que sería tan paranoico. ¿Qué había de malo en estar como estaban las dos?.

Ella sólo se había abrazado a Hermione porque buscaba refugio en ella, ya que Hermione siempre le había transmitido mucha seguridad y confianza. Pero aquél chico alto y moreno, parecía creer que el hecho de estar abrazada a Hermione era algo lo suficientemente horrible como para recibir un castigo. ¿Seguro que no le faltaba un tornillo a Harry Potter?. A lo mejor se había vuelto loco después de tantas batallas con aquél mago más loco aún.

- ¡ES QUE NO ME HAS OÍDO, NIÑA, QUE TE ALEJES DE HERMIONE AHORA MISMO!

- Hermione…- pronunció Lydia mirándola preocupada.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Hazle caso, Lydia. Aléjate de mí ahora. No tengo tiempo de explicártelo.

Viendo que la rubia no hacía caso, pues aún seguía encima de Hermione, Harry perdió la paciencia y lanzó una especie de rayo a la espalda de la chica, que se vio apartada de la castaña en pocos segundos. Estrellándose contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo de forma brusca.

- ¿¡ Es que has perdido el juicio de repente?!- pronunció Hermione levantándose rápidamente y corriendo al lugar donde estaba Lydia, que volvía a llorar de forma sonora.

- Yo pensé…pensé que te había hecho daño.- dijo él intentando disculparse.

- Ella nunca me lo haría, y tú lo sabes. Me respeta lo suficiente como para no intentarlo siquiera.- En cuanto la tuvo a su lado, Hermione la cobijó en su pecho, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.- Tranquila Lydia, él no volverá a hacerte daño. Discúlpale, por favor, creyó que yo corría peligro.

- ¿Por…por qué?.- preguntó la rubia mirándola con sus ojos color miel.- No hice nada malo.

- Es que…hace unos días me ocurrió algo muy malo y desde entonces…no soporto que me toquen sin yo quererlo y mucho menos que se me tumben encima. Harry sabe por lo que he pasado y por eso cuando te vio encima mía…perdió el control.

- Oh…entiendo. Entonces comprendo por qué me ha atacado. No puedo culparle por ello. Sólo estaba protegiéndote.

- Así es.

- De todos modos prefecta Granger creo que…

- Por última vez, Lydia, llámame Hermione.

- Perdón. Hermione yo…entiendo que él siendo tu novio, se preocupa por ti pero…creo que deberías llevarle a un medimago para que le examinen el cerebro. Está algo loco.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas y la rubia la miró con mucha curiosidad. Pues no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.

- Te aseguro que Harry Potter está en sus cabales, Lydia. Y de loco tiene lo que yo de Miss Universo, o sea, nada.

- Bueno pero es que…aún me asombra mucho cómo ha reaccionado.

- Y a mí, pero lo entiendo perfectamente. Te vio encima de mí y pensó…que eso me afectaría.

- Oh, ahora lo entiendo mejor. Tienes razón, tenía un motivo más que justificado para actuar así. Pero por su culpa ahora me duele la espalda horrores.

- ¿Puedo mirártela?

- ¿Sabes magia curativa?

- No mucha.- dijo Hermione recordando que había aprendido algunos hechizos sanadores gracias al compendio de Klaus.- Pero puedo intentar aliviarte un poco.

Lydia se tumbó bocabajo en el suelo. Hermione le subió la túnica y la camisa lo suficiente como para poder mirar su espalda. No tenía ninguna herida, salvo lo que parecía ser una señal roja, como si se hubiese quemado. Hermione puso sus dos manos sobre aquella rojez y tras pronunciar unas palabras de forma silenciosa, una luz blanca salió de ellas penetrando en la piel de Lydia. En pocos segundos, la piel de su espalda volvía a presentar un aspecto normal.

- Ya está Lydia.

- ¡Es verdad, ya no me duele. Gracias Hermione, muchísimas gracias!.- Lydia volvió a tirarla al suelo, cayendo otra vez encima de Hermione, pero la castaña ya no se asustó como antes. Cosa que la hizo sonreír. Quizás su miedo al contacto físico, estaba desapareciendo.

Cuando Harry vio cómo Lydia volvía a tirarse encima de Hermione, estuvo a punto de sacar la varita otra vez, pero antes de hacer algo impulsivo como antes, decidió acercarse hasta ellas para ver si Hermione necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo. Cuando llegó, lo único que vio fue a Hermione con una expresión tranquila y alegre en sus ojos marrones. Él se tumbó a su lado evitando tocarla.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- En un principio pensé que te había hecho algo malo.

- Para nada. Era ella quien estaba rodeada de malos. Había muchas arañas encima de ella. Yo sólo la ayudé a que la dejaran en paz.

- ¿Qué aspecto tenían las arañas?.- preguntó acordándose de los hijos de Aragog, a quienes conoció en segundo año, al igual que conoció junto a Ron, a aquella araña gigante que Hagrid había traído al bosque prohibido cuando aún estudiaba en Hogwarts.

- Eran…un poco más grandes que las arañas muggles pero…igual de cobardes que ellas. Desaparecieron en cuanto maté unas cuantas.

- Hermione tenemos que irnos. Ahora. Y no me preguntas por qué, no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Dile a Lydia que se levante y que lo haga deprisa.

- Creo que se ha dormido.

- Pues la cogeré en brazos si hace falta, pero vámonos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Me estás asustando, Harry.

- Y debes asustarte. Hasta yo tengo miedo.

- De acuerdo, coge en brazos a Lydia. Puedo levantarme sin tu ayuda.

Él no esperó más para coger a la rubia y ponerse en pie. En cuanto Hermione se puso en pie también, salieron de allí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y sólo dejaron de correr cuando Harry le dijo a Hermione que ya estaban fuera de peligro.

- Esta zona no es de Aragog y sus hijos. Sino de los centauros. Pero a ellos no le gustan los humanos, así que es mejor que continuemos.

- ¿Podemos andar en vez de correr?- preguntó Hermione sofocada.- Creo que voy a reventar por dentro si no aminoro el paso.

- Pues anda que yo… tengo que cargar con ella y pesa lo suyo.

- Pues no está nada gorda.

- Yo no he dicho eso, sólo he dicho que pesa.

- Pues claro, Harry. Es normal. Por dentro tenemos músculos y masa corporal, eso es lo que nos hace pesados.

- No me des una clase de anatomía ahora. Sólo dime si hay algo que te resulte familiar.

- ¿Es que nos hemos perdido?

- Creo que sí. Esta zona del bosque no la conozco.

- Pero si dijiste que estábamos donde los centauros…

- Eso era antes, ya la hemos pasado. ¿Ves algo conocido o no?

- No.

- Pues estamos jodidos.- dijo él deteniéndose para recuperar el aire. Cosa que imitó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no dejas a Lydia en el suelo un momento?. Podríamos consultar el mapa del merodeador.

- Eso sólo sirve para encontrar personas, no para salir de un bosque que es enorme.

- ¿Y si llamamos a Hagrid?. Puede que esté cerca y nos escuche.

- No creo que funcione. Te vuelvo a repetir que el bosque es enorme, a saber en qué punto de él está Hagrid.

- Entonces usaré la magia para lanzar chispas rojas tal y como hicimos en primero.

- Ah, buena idea. No me acordaba de eso.

Ella lo hizo y un rato después, Hagrid apareció.

- No me digáis que os habéis perdido.- dijo en su tono alegre y amable de siempre.- Honestamente chicos, después de tantos años en Hogwarts, pensé que conocíais el bosque lo suficiente como para no necesitar mi ayuda para salir de él.

- ¿Bromeas?.- le dijo Hermione.- ¡Es un bosque grande, Hagrid. Y yo al menos, sólo he estado en él en muy contadas ocasiones. No es que me dedique a explorarlo cada vez que vengo!

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a esa niña?.- preguntó el semigigante agachándose un poco para verla mejor.

- Ah, unas arañas la atacaron, pero yo las ahuyenté.- dijo Hermione de forma resuelta. Hagrid la miró alarmado.

- ¿Cómo eran esas arañas?

- ¿Otra vez?. Ya me lo ha preguntado Harry antes, que te lo cuente él.

- Harry, habla.

- Eran los hijos de Aragog, creo. Hermione dijo que eran arañas un poco más grandes que las muggles. Ella mató unas cuantas, por eso estábamos intentando salir del bosque. No quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá como se presente Aragog. Que Ron y yo escapásemos de él una vez no quiere decir que volvamos a conseguirlo ahora.

- Y tienes mucha razón en pensar así. Puede que Aragog sea mi amigo, pero es un animal muy peligroso para las personas que él no conoce. Además, no ha olvidado vuestra huída. Creo que aún espera que caigáis en sus patas.

- Qué alentador…

- Os enseñaré la salida. Seguidme.

- ¿Te importaría mucho llevar a Lydia?. Es que me duelen los brazos.

- Te dije que la dejaras en el suelo.- dijo Hermione.- Pero como eres un cabezota…

- Dame a Lydia, Harry. Y no te metas con él, Hermione, que no la soltara dice mucho de lo responsable que es. ¿No crees?

- Bueno…sí, en eso tienes razón.

* * *

- ¿Quieres explicarme quién demonios es Aragog?- le preguntó Hermione mientras seguía a Harry por los terrenos del lago, con Lydia caminando al lado de ella, pues ya había recuperado la conciencia hacía rato.

- Es una larga historia, Hermione, ya te la contaré en otro momento.

- ¡Lydia!.- dijo Ginny desde la distancia y acercándose corriendo a donde estaban los tres.- Te he estado buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?

- En el bosque prohibido.-contestó su amiga.- Quería encontrar setas venenosas para la clase de Herbología pero me perdí. Si no fuera por Hermione, podría haber muerto.

Ginny miró de forma interrogante a la castaña.

- La atacaron unas arañas, pero las ahuyenté.

- ¿De verdad estás bien?.- preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga.

- Sí Ginny, no te preocupes. ¿Te apetece que vayamos al lago a ver si pescamos caballitos de mar saltarines?

- ¡Claro!.- dijo ella alegremente.- La otra vez no pudimos hacerlo.

- Porque desapareciste sin dejar rastro.- añadió su amiga.

- Pero mi hermano, Harry y Hermione me encontraron. Gracias por cuidar de mi amiga.

- De nada.- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hasta luego chicos.

- Adiós Ginny.

Antes de irse, la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y un abrazo a Harry.

- De nuevo gracias a los dos, por cuidar de mí.

- De nada Lydia.- dijo Harry.- Pero no vuelvas a entrar en zonas del bosque que no conoces.

- Por supuesto que no.- contestó la rubia sonriéndole.- He aprendido la lección. ¡Vamos Ginny, si se hace de noche no podremos ver nada!

Cuando las perdieron de vista, se dieron cuenta que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

- Creo que hemos perdido la tarde en esta pequeña aventura.- comentó Hermione.- Lo siento Harry, no hemos podido celebrar nada.

- ¿Cómo que no?. Te recuerdo que antes de dormirnos bajo aquél árbol, estuvimos un buen rato mimándonos.

- Ya, pero yo pensaba que haríamos algo más.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- No sé, dar un paseo o quizás volar en tu escoba. Como eso te encanta…

- Y a ti te aterra.

- Bueno, pero no tanto como antes. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a estar en el aire. Además, puedo volar si quiero.

- Lo sé. Fue así como salimos del pozo.

- Ajá…

- ¿Qué más cosas has aprendido del libro?

- Puedo…mover cosas usando la mente, hacer algunos hechizos curativos, lanzar energía con las manos y hasta puedo controlar el clima si así lo quiero. Hay más cosas que puedo hacer pero ésas son las que más me gustan.

- Oye Hermione, cuando Lydia se tiró encima tuya…¿No te dio miedo?. Como no la apartaste…

- Al principio sí me asusté y eso me sorprendió. Creía que sólo tenía miedo de los chicos pero me di cuenta que no era así. Creo que mi problema no se debe a que le haya cogido miedo a los hombres, creo que tengo miedo de que me toquen sin yo esperarlo, sea quien sea. Pero también creo que ya no me asusto tanto como antes porque llegó un momento en que el contacto con Lydia dejó de alarmarme.

- ¿Por eso no te la quitaste de encima?

- Sí. Mi primer impulso fue hacerlo pero entonces me di cuenta que si lo hacía no podría superar esto nunca. Así que aguanté su presencia y…poco a poco me fui relajando. Además, sabía que ella nunca me haría daño.

- Yo tampoco te lo haría.

- Lo sé, Harry.

- Y sin embargo…a mí no me dejas estar encima tuya.

- Puede que eso cambie a partir de ahora.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- De verdad. ¿Nos vamos al castillo?. Está empezando a hacer frío. Además…necesito ducharme. Estoy muy sudada. Ugh…

- Pfjajjajajaa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De la cara de asco que has puesto. Ha sido muy divertida. Digna de una de las fotos de Colin.

- Seguro que me la habría echado.

- ¿Nos vemos después de tu ducha?

- Sí, no tengo guardia hasta después de la cena, y esta noche no quiero que me esperes despierto porque voy a terminar muy tarde. Sobre las tres o así. Además, es tonto que lo hagas cuando ya no dormimos en la misma habitación.

- Porque tú no quieres.

- Y sabes perfectamente cuál es el motivo.

- Sí, no te lo estoy echando en cara. Sólo lo comentaba.

- Mira Harry, sé que te fastidia que no quiera dormir contigo. Pero sabes de sobras que no te dejo ya no sólo por el miedo que tengo al contacto físico sino porque además, podríamos meternos en líos si algún profesor se enterase.

- ¿Y crees que no lo han sabido todas las veces que lo hemos hecho?

- Seguro que sí, pero antes teníamos motivo para hacerlo. Ahora no.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

- Te veo dentro de quince minutos.

- Eso mismo dijiste ayer y tardaste tanto que tuve que derribar la puerta del baño.

- Ayer no es hoy, Harry. Te aseguro que no me retrasaré más de ese tiempo.

- Vale, en quince minutos te recojo.

- No, mejor espérame en la Sala Común. Me gustaría que nos quedáramos allí hasta la hora de la cena. No quiero salir más del castillo si no es necesario.

- ¿Y eso?

- Esta noche hará mucho frío, lo sé. Prefiero quedarme junto al fuego si a ti no te importa.

- Pues claro que no, Hermione.

- Entonces quedamos en eso. Nos vemos en la Sala Común dentro de quince minutos.

- Hasta entonces.

Cuando él iba a marcharse, ella tiró un poco de su muñeca, atrayéndola hacia ella. Harry lo notó y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería pero no pudo hacerlo porque Hermione le dio un beso en los labios que le dejó algo descolocado aunque no por eso menos feliz.

- ¿Y esto a qué se debe?.- preguntó cuando ella se retiró.

- A nada en especial. Sólo quería agradecerte lo que has hecho antes por mí. Aunque le hicieras daño a Lydia. Pero…ha sido muy noble de tu parte que vinieras a rescatarme.

- Como si fuese la primera vez que lo hago. Además, tú también me has salvado un montón de veces. Tantas, que hasta he perdido la cuenta.

- Igualmente te doy las gracias, Harry.

- Pues si siempre me las vas a dar de esa manera, creo que deberías estar en apuros todos los días.

- Malo.- dijo ella riéndose un poco.- Pero entiendo por qué lo dices. He estado varios días algo…esquiva y distante contigo. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero no te culpo por ello. Quizás yo habría reaccionado igual si hubiese pasado por lo mismo que tú con ese… innombrable.

- Gracias por no pronunciar su nombre. Me pongo enferma sólo de escucharlo.

- Bueno señorita Granger, si seguimos hablando se nos hará de noche del todo y entonces no tendremos tiempo ni de ducharnos antes de la cena. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Sí. ¿Puedo agarrarte la cintura mientras camino?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?. Sabes que no me importa que lo hagas, más bien me encanta.

- Es que no sabía si te apetecía.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- No hay un solo momento en que esté contigo, que no me apetezca que me toques o me agarres. Y creo que me has entendido bien y no tengo que aclarártelo. ¿Cierto?

- Sí, Harry.

- La próxima vez que quieras tomar mi mano, o agarrar mi cintura mientras caminas a mi lado, no me lo preguntes. Hazlo directamente. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Caminó en silencio durante un rato y finalmente dijo de forma tímida…

- Tú también puedes.- y fue una frase lo suficientemente efectiva como para que Harry detuviera su paso de repente.

- ¿Qué es lo que puedo exactamente, Hermione?

- Tocarme.

- ¿Perdona?

- He dicho, que tú también puedes…tocarme sin preguntar primero.

- Y… ¿Qué pasa con tu problema?

- Sigue estando ahí pero…si no hago algo para que deje de ser un problema, no podré tener una relación normal contigo, y eso es algo que de verdad deseo tener.

- Yo también pero…no quiero que te apresures. Esto es serio Hermione, si no vamos con calma respecto a eso, puede convertirse en algo peor.

- Ya se ha convertido, Harry. Sé que lo que me ocurre es que tengo fobia al contacto físico. Porque eso es lo que se conoce como miedo extremo a algo, fobia. Pero si no hago algo por perder esa fobia estaré toda mi vida sufriendo y no estoy dispuesta a que eso me ocurra. Todo el mundo sabe que la mejor manera de perder una fobia es enfrentarse a ella y creo que la mejor manera de plantarle cara es permitir que me toques sin tener que preguntarme.

- ¿Y si te vuelve a entrar pánico, entonces qué, no será eso malo para ti?. Podrías volver a encerrarte en ti misma y no quiero eso.

- Ni yo. No digo que no vaya a ocurrirme pero sé, que si me vuelve a dar otro ataque de pánico, no lo afrontaré sola. Porque tú estarás conmigo. ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces me da igual el pánico que pueda experimentar. Tú estarás ahí para calmarme, como lo has estado todos estos días. Yo…confío en ti, Harry. Confío tanto en ti que hasta pondría mi vida en tus manos. No te tengo miedo. Creo…que no hay otra persona mejor que tú, que pueda transmitirme tanta calma y seguridad como para hacer que se me pase la angustia. Lo digo en serio.

- Eso es…es bonito, muy bonito. Creo que nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito como eso, en toda mi vida.

- Gracias, supongo.

- No me des las gracias, Hermione. Debería ser yo quien te las diera. En realidad tengo tanto que agradecerte que no sé por dónde empezar.

- Lo mismo digo yo respecto a ti. Vámonos ya por favor, me estoy helando.

Él se quitó la túnica y se la puso a ella por encima de los hombros, Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Harry besó su cabello mientras caminaba al mismo paso que ella. Cuando agarró su cintura sin avisarla, sintió cómo se ponía tensa durante unos segundos, pero enseguida se relajó.

- Aún tienes el agujero en la túnica.- Dijo Hermione plácidamente acomodada en el amplio sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.- Debería arreglártelo. No conozco la magia doméstica pero sé coser un roto como este.

- ¿Tú coses?.- preguntó él algo asombrado del nuevo dato que ella acababa de revelarle. Puede que ya no estuviera pegado a Hermione, pero seguía aprendiendo cosas nuevas de ella tras cada día que pasaba junto a ella.

- Sólo pequeñas cosas. Botones, dobladillos y agujeros como éste.- Ella usó la varita para hacer aparecer una aguja y un poco de hilo negro.

Harry la miró con atención mientras ella remendaba aquél agujero que él mismo había hecho cuando la apuñaló. Pues la túnica que ella había llevado cuando sucedió aquello, era la de él, ya que Blaise había hecho desaparecer sus ropas escolares y si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo de evitarlo, también habría hecho desaparecer la interior que ella había llevado puesta aquella noche.

- Ya está, Harry. Creo que no se nota.

- Está genial, Hermione, muchas gracias.- Pero él no se la puso, sino que la dejó en uno de los sillones que había al lado del gran sofá rojo. Hermione se quitó también su túnica nueva y la dejó junto a la de Harry, pues ella también tenía calor al estar cerca del fuego.

- ¿Cuánto falta para la cena?.- preguntó él, apoyando la espalda en la del sofá rojo.

- Una media hora.- Respondió ella haciendo lo mismo que Harry pero dejando la cabeza en uno de los hombros de él. Harry le dio un beso en el cabello y rodeó su cintura con una mano. Ella tiritó un poco, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo.

- ¿Estás cómoda así?

- Sí.

- Si quieres, podemos tumbarnos.

- ¿Cabemos?

- De lado sí. O con uno de los dos encima del otro. Pero no creo que eso último te apetezca. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Aún…me da miedo esa postura pero…no es por ti. Es sólo que me recuerda a…

- Lo comprendo. Pero tú dijiste que tenías que afrontar tus miedos y…quizás deberíamos intentarlo. Puede que al principio te asustes pero no olvides que yo nunca te haré lo que él intentó.

- Eso lo sé, Harry.

- Tú decides, Hermione.

- Creo que…no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

- De acuerdo. Si ves que no puedes soportarlo, dímelo y me apartaré enseguida.

Sin añadir algo más, Harry se levantó del sofá y permitió que ella se tumbara. Una vez que se había acomodado, Hermione le avisó de que ya estaba lista. Él obedeció, tumbándose encima de ella con cuidado. Harry se la quedó mirando para ver su reacción. No necesitaba que ella se lo pidiera, en cuanto viese el más mínimo signo de miedo en sus ojos marrones, se apartaría de ella inmediatamente.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione seguía tranquila. Harry sabía que estaba nerviosa, sus ojos lo revelaban, pero no había miedo en ellos. No esta vez. Él no sabía si había sido porque antes de tumbarse encima de ella, se lo había consultado primero. La cuestión era que ella no parecía incómoda o agobiada en ningún aspecto, y eso desde luego no podía ser algo malo.

- Puedes besarme si quieres.- Dijo ella de forma tímida.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

- ¿Y si quisiera hacerlo durante un rato?

- Por mí está bien. Confío en ti, Harry.

Él la besó con suavidad, luego con un poco más de intensidad. Hermione correspondió de la misma forma, aunque él notaba que ella aún estaba un poco cohibida.

Confiando en que no ocurriría nada malo si la tocaba un poco, Harry introdujo una mano por dentro del jersey y la camisa que ella llevaba y empezó a acariciar su cadera suave y lentamente. Hermione comenzó a temblar, pero siguió besando a Harry.

Él notó su temblor pero el hecho de que ella siguiera besándole, le hizo pensar que podía seguir tocándola un poco más. Cuando él subió la mano y tocó uno de sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador, ella se puso rígida de repente, y no sólo eso, sino que comenzó a sollozar. Harry se quedó quieto y la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados e inundados de lágrimas. Él sintió una angustia enorme invadirle por dentro.

- Lo siento Hermione.- Dijo sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar él también.- Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que lloraras. Por favor perdóname.

- No.- dijo ella aún llorando.- No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa es mía, sólo mía.

- No es verdad. Tú sabes que no lo es.

- Sí, Harry. Es mi cuerpo, debería ser capaz de controlarlo y evitar que reccionara así. Maldición…estoy cansada de esto, muy cansada…

Él intentó levantarse pero ella se lo impidió.

- No te apartes de mí ahora, si lo haces, todo esto no habrá servido de nada.

- Pero Hermione…

- No, que estés encima mía no tiene que ver con lo que me ha ocurrido. Antes de esto tú ya estabas encima y yo estaba bien. Creo que el problema ha sido el hecho de que me hayas tocado un pecho porque…él también lo hizo.

- Oh…Entonces no volveré a hacerlo.

- Yo quiero que lo hagas. Es la única forma de conseguir que pierda el miedo. ¿No lo entiendes, Harry?. Si dejas de tocarme en zonas íntimas, nunca lo superaré. Blaise me tocó en varias de esas zonas y son lugares que tú también querrás tocar algún día. Yo sé que es así. No puedo prohibirte que no lo hagas, sino todo lo contrario. Ayúdame Harry, ayúdame a perder el miedo.

- Quiero hacerlo, de verdad que sí. Pero no me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera cada vez que te toco.

- ¿Y qué es mejor, sufrir hasta que logre superarlo, o no dejar que me toques para que yo no lo pase mal?. No sé cómo lo verás tú, pero yo opino que si queremos tener una vida normal como pareja, tenemos que conseguir que mi cuerpo te acepte. Me da igual lo muy mal que yo lo pase hasta que lo logremos, pero no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida temblando como una hoja cada vez que tú intentes tocarme o acariciarme.

- Pero Hermione, no vas a superar esto de un día para otro. Lo acabamos de comprobar. Esto llevará tiempo y mientras lo logramos…tú estarás mal cada vez que yo lo intente. Prefiero mil veces no tocarte que hacerlo y ver cómo te llenas de angustia.

- Pues yo prefiero angustiarme y llorar todo lo necesario, a permitir que te reprimas más por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa que yo me reprima, lo hago porque quiero.

- Harry, no mientas. No lo haces porque quieres, lo haces porque sabes que no tienes más remedio que hacerlo, y sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

- Sí.

- Entonces olvídate de mi angustia. Haz lo que quieras hacer. Tienes mi permiso.

- Lo que de verdad quiero hacer contigo…debe esperar a otro momento mejor que éste. Además, creo que es mejor que primero intentemos que tu cuerpo acepte la presencia del mío como tú bien has dicho antes.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Me alegra ver que ya no lloras.

- Y yo me alegro de que estés conmigo y de que seas el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Y yo a ti, Harry.

Cuando él la besó sin avisarla, se dio cuenta que ya no temblaba tanto. Así que siguió haciéndolo hasta que ella se calmó del todo.

Cuando Hermione comenzó a besarle, Harry se percató de que ella estaba agarrando una de sus manos e introduciéndola por dentro de la camisa que ella tenía puesta. Él intentó alejarla de su piel, pero Hermione volvió a colocarla donde la había puesto ella. En la cadera. El mismo lugar por donde él había empezado a acariciarla antes. Ella retiró la mano, dejando a la de Harry libre para actuar como quisiera.

Durante unos segundos, la mano de Harry no se movió del lugar donde Hermione la había colocado, pero luego comenzó a moverla por la piel de Hermione, hasta que volvió a colocarla sobre uno de sus senos. Sólo que esta vez, no lo tocó. Pensó que si por haberlo tocado el cuerpo de ella había reaccionado mal, quizás podría intentar que su cuerpo aceptara la presencia de aquella mano, si simplemente la dejaba apoyada.

Puede que esa idea resultase ridícula para cualquier otra persona, pero fue una idea efectiva. Harry dejó de sentir la rigidez y temblor del cuerpo de Hermione en el instante en que dejó la mano quieta. Quizás el principal problema era ése mismo, que no podía tocarla en determinados sitios.

Pero ella tenía razón, por muy mal que reaccionase su cuerpo al de la presencia de él, tenían que lograr superar aquello si querían tener una relación normal de pareja. Y en toda relación normal, el contacto físico era algo necesario e importante.

Un poco después, Harry intentó mover la mano, puede que si sólo acariciaba el pecho un poco, y si lo hacía lentamente y sin brusquedad, el cuerpo de ella lo aceptara. Como no perdía nada por intentarlo, lo hizo.

En un primer momento, el cuerpo de ella reaccionó como siempre, temblando y luego poniéndose rígido, pero poco a poco, se fue relajando y llegó un momento en que reaccionó con normalidad. No sólo aceptando aquella caricia sino también respondiendo como era lógico en cualquier cuerpo femenino. Subiendo la temperatura corporal de Hermione, pero no sólo eso, porque incluso ella emitió lo que a él le pareció un gemido. Eso, desde luego, era algo muy bueno.

Harry pensó que podía intentar acariciar otra zona, pero también se dijo así mismo que por ahora estaba bien. Ya habían avanzado algo y eso era mucho comparado con lo ocurrido días atrás. En los que ella se ponía casi histérica en el instante en que él le ponía un dedo encima, aunque sólo fuese para agarrar su cintura.

- Creo que de momento está bien así .- Dijo Harry apartándose lo suficiente de ella como para permitir que le respondiera.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Hermione dándole otro beso en los labios.- Me parece que al menos en la zona del pecho, ya no tengo ningún problema.

- Dime en qué otros sitios te tocó, aunque eso te despierte malos recuerdos. Pero es necesario que lo sepa.

- Él me tocó en…los pechos, las ingles, las piernas, el ombligo, la cadera y…ahí, aunque fuese por encima de la braguita pero…fue horrible Harry.

- No lo dudo. Escucha Hermione, si hemos conseguido que la zona del pecho me acepte…creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo con los otros sitios que me has nombrado. Pero para eso…tienes que estar muy segura de que quieres que yo lo haga. Aunque…no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella de forma inocente.

- Bueno, es que esas zonas son…

- ¿Demasiado íntimas para ti?

- Sí pero ése no es el problema. Mi gran problema sería que si yo te tocase en todos esos sitios puede que…

- ¿Te excitases demasiado y perdieses el control?

- ¿Tú me lees el pensamiento o qué?

- No, es sólo que eres un chico, y es muy normal que pueda pasarte. A cualquier chico le ocurriría.

- La cuestión Hermione es, que si aceptas lo que te estoy proponiendo, podríamos terminar…

- ¿Teniendo sexo?

- Probablemente.

- Yo diría que no sería probable, sino inevitable. No eres el único que se excita cuando me tocas.

- Ya, pero…tampoco tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Verdad?.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- En ese momento, el estómago de Hermione rugió, cosa que hizo reír a Harry.

- Será mejor que vayamos a cenar. Alguien tiene hambre.

Antes de apartarse de ella, él le dio varios besos. Ella los correspondió todos, aunque su cuerpo aún reaccionase temblando un poco, pero ya no era tan incontrolable como antes.

Mientras caminaba al lado de Harry, Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír. Puede que le llevase días de intento el conseguirlo, pero sabía que perdería el miedo y pronto podría hacer el amor con Harry sin temor a que le diesen ataques de pánico.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando con tranquilidad. Hermione estaba mejor. Ya no se asustaba tanto cuando alguien la tocaba sin previo aviso. De hecho, esa misma mañana recibió un abrazo de Ron cuando él la felicitó por su 18 cumpleaños, pues era hoy.

- ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?.- Le preguntó el pelirrojo en su tono alegre y animado de siempre.

- No he preparado nada.

- Debes estar de broma. No se cumplen dieciocho todos los días, Hermione. Por supuesto que habrá fiesta. Yo la organizaré. Cuando lo tenga todo preparado, te avisaré.

- Pues menuda fiesta sorpresa. Si me dices que habrá una, no será una sorpresa para mí.

- La fiesta en sí no, todo lo que habrá, sí.

- Bueno, en eso sí tienes razón. De acuerdo Ron, te perderé de vista el resto del día hasta que decidas venir a buscarme.

- ¡Gracias Hermione. Me encantan las fiestas de cumpleaños, sobre todo si las organizo yo!.- Cuando él le dio otro abrazo, ella se asombró al notar que su cuerpo ya no se ponía rígido. En cuanto su amigo pelirrojo se perdió de su vista, ella fue en busca de Harry. Quería darle la noticia. Puede que fuese una tontería, pero se moría de ganas de decirle que ya podía aceptar abrazos inesperados sin temblar como un animalito asustado.

Le encontró en el campo de Quidditch, volando con la escoba. A Hermione no le asombraba que estuviera solo, hoy no tenía entrenamiento y sabía de sobras que volar era algo que siempre le apasionó a Harry. Cuando él la vió, descendió a tierra enseguida. Bajando de la escoba y dejándola en el suelo en cuanto estuvo delante de ella. Él la saludó con un beso, ella no tembló, eso no era nuevo para Harry, hacía dos días que habían conseguido superar eso también.

- ¿Sabes qué?- comenzó ella en tono alegre.- Ron me ha dado dos abrazos y no me ha afectado. ¿No es genial?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- Pues porque hoy es mi cumpleaños, despistado. Hasta Ron lo sabía y eso que tiene una memoria desastrosa para según qué cosas.

Harry sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero como se había compinchado con Ron y Colin entre otras personas, para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Hermione, prefirió seguir haciéndose el olvidadizo.

- Ah, claro. ¿Quieres hacer algo especial hoy?

- No pensaba hacer nada, pero Ron me ha dicho que me va a preparar una fiesta.

"_La madre que lo parió. No puede ser una fiesta sorpresa si ella sabe que va a tenerla. Este Ron es tonto, pero de remate. Da igual que sea mi mejor amigo, además de tonto, es un traidor. Mira que decírselo…Weasleys…no se puede confiar en ninguno."_

- No sé cuándo será, pero él me dijo que me buscaría cuando llegase el momento.

"_Además de tonto y traidor, también es retrasado mental. Peor todavía."_

- La verdad es que me preocupa un poco, cualquiera sabe las locuras que se le ocurrirán. Siendo un Weasley no me extrañaría nada.

- Um, bueno, no creo que prepare nada…peligroso. En fin, es un Weasley, no un psicópata.

- En eso tienes razón. ¿Estabas entrenando o sólo volando porque sí?

- Lo segundo. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

- Eh…

- Vale, comprendido. No te apetece. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- La verdad es que me da igual. Pensaba ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco pero ya que estoy aquí…creo que eso puede esperar.

- Nadie que te escuchara, diría que eres tú.

- ¿Tan raro es que prefiera estar con mi novio a abrir un libro?

- No sería raro en otra chica que no fueses tú.

- Ya, la sabelotodo repelente no puede ser una chica normal y corriente. ¿Mmm?

- No lo decía en ese sentido. Pero sí, tienes razón en eso. Puede que los demás no te vean como una chica común y corriente pero a mí me gustas así.

- Eso no lo dudo. ¿Y sabes qué?. Tú también me gustas tal y como eres. Aunque tengas pelos de loco, estés más flaco que un spaghetti y lleves unas gafas de lo más corrientitas.

- Pero qué amable eres…

Ella le sacó la lengua y él se dio cuenta que estaba bromeando. Así que no se tomó en serio que se metiera con él de aquella manera. Pero Hermione aún no había terminado. Pensaba sacarle más defectos a Harry, porque se lo estaba pasando en grande. Era la primera vez que se metía con él de broma y quería ver cómo reaccionaba.

- Además, me dijiste que cuando llevases un tiempo en Hogwarts, recuperarías peso. Pero creo que sigues más flaco que un palillo de dientes. Deberías comer más, Harry, estás en los huesos.

- ¿Quieres parar de una vez?. Al final conseguirás acomplejarme.

- Jújújú…y no hablemos de tu ropa. Te lo juro Harry, es lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida. En vez de visitar tanto la posada de Madame Rosmerta, deberíamos frecuentar las tiendas de ropa.

- Tú disfrutas con esto… ¿verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que sí. No sabía que fuese tan divertido sacarte defectos.

- A este juego podemos jugar dos…

- No tienes tanta imaginación como para eso, señor Potter.

- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?. A lo mejor te sorprendo.- Él se acercó a ella tanto, que Hermione tragó saliva. Pero en vez de ponerse nerviosa, se quedó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, cosa que en realidad era.- Yo tendré pelos de loco, pero los tuyos no son mejores. Parece que te electrocutas todas las mañanas.

- Serás…

- Y no hablemos de tu manía de morderte las uñas cuando algo te preocupa. Como no te quites esa costumbre, te quedarás sin ellas. Y si mi ropa es horrible, la tuya es más sosa que la de una abuela antigua. Y no hablemos de los escotes, creo que no existen para ti. A veces no sé si eres una chica o una monja de clausura. Vas tan tapada que sólo te falta el velo ése que llevan en la cabeza o como coño se llame.

- Anda y vete al cuerno.

- Jójójó. Y ahora quién ha sido el más ingenioso para criticar al otro. ¿Eh, listilla?

- A veces te odio cordialmente.

- Pues no te quejes, empezaste tú…

- Anda y que te den.

- Si me das tú, seguro que me gusta.

- Guarro.

- Puritana.

- Pervertido.

- Monjita.

- Obseso.

- Reprimida.

- Machista.

- Radical.

- Celoso.

- Indiferente.

- Posesivo.

- Sólo contigo.- Dijo él atrayéndola a sus brazos.

- Te adoro.- Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle en los labios.

- No más que yo a ti.- Y él la besó antes de que ella lo intentara siquiera.

Hermione sintió cómo sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo en el instante en que él abrazó su espalda y la elevó lo suficiente hasta que ella quedó a su altura. Durante unos minutos, se besaron sin ningún tipo de prisa. Era viernes por la tarde y como Hermione no tenía ninguna obligación de prefecta hasta la noche, se permitió el lujo de dedicarle todo su tiempo a Harry.

Cuando él la dejó en el suelo, ella apoyó su cabeza bajo el cuello de él y sintió cómo Harry rodeaba su cintura con una mano.

- Creo que los dos hemos ganado el juego.- Comentó Harry.- Aunque debo confesar que nada de lo que te he dicho para meterme contigo, lo pienso de verdad.

- Lo mismo digo. Aunque…es verdad que tienes pelos de loco.- Ella se rió mientras se apartaba de él lo suficiente para salir corriendo.

- ¡Ven aquí sinvergüenza!

- ¡No!.- Ella echó a correr mientras Harry, con una sonrisa enorme, la perseguía a un paso un poco más lento que el de ella. Aunque lo hacía a posta, pues él sabía que podía atraparla en el instante que quisiera.

- ¡No corras Hermione, sabes que no te servirá de nada. Siempre he sido más rápido que tú!

- ¡Sólo con la escoba!

- ¡Que te crees tú eso. Ya verás cuando te pille!

- ¡A ver si eres capaz. De pequeña hice Atletismo!

Y debió ser verdad, porque de repente, ella pegó un spring que dejó a Harry más que asombrado. Así que se montó en la escoba y pronto le cortó el paso.

- ¡Tramposo!.- Dijo ella agarrándose el vientre liso mientras recuperaba el aire.- Dijiste que correrías, no que volarías. Además, acabas de demostrarme que tenía razón en lo que te dije. Soy más veloz que tú por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo.

- Es normal que lo seas, eres una chica. Pesáis menos que nosotros.

- Señor Potter…no me digas que has hecho los deberes de Anatomía.

- No, señorita Granger, es que llevo siete años al lado de una sabelotodo. Algo tenía que aprender. ¿No?

- Pues sí. Y dime…es esa sabelotodo… ¿tan repelente como muchos dicen?

- Sólo a veces.- Él se acercó más a ella, preparándose para agarrarla de improviso.- La mayoría de las veces es un encanto de chica.

- Oh, entonces tendré que conocerla. ¿Cómo se llama?.- Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Harry, preparándose para los besos que sabía llegarían de un momento a otro.

- Hermione. Un nombre precioso. Tan preciosa como lo es su dueña.

- Sólo para ti, señor Potter. Los demás chicos no se lo dicen nunca.

- Saben que no deben si no quieren correr peligro de muerte.

- Oh, así que su novio es un psicópata. ¿Mmm?

- No...sólo defiende lo que es suyo.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti, que ella te pertenece?

- No hace falta que me lo digan, yo lo sé. Sé que me pertenece como yo le pertenezco a ella.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo.

- Entonces cállate y bésame.

Ella lo hizo, y le dio igual que estuvieran sudando como pollos asados. Pronto, las manos de Harry estaban acariciándola por encima de la ropa.

Que no era escolar al haberse cambiado los dos, después de las clases de la mañana y podían vestirse como les diera la gana. Hermione se había puesto aquél día una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Hacía buen tiempo y el sol picaba un poco. Así que también se había colocado una camiseta de tirantes anchos y escote cuadrado.

Harry pensó que estaba sexy, pero no se lo había dicho. Al igual que tampoco le había dicho ella lo guapísimo que le encontró cuando le vio volando en la escoba con el pelo flotando debido a la velocidad. Aunque la ropa que llevaba él también le quedaba bien. Era uno de los pocos pantalones que tenía de su talla. Y era de un verde oscuro que recordaba a los de un explorador. El pantalón tenía muchos bolsillos y no quedaba demasiado ajustado, pero le marcaba el trasero estupendamente. O al menos así se lo parecía a ella.

De repente, Hermione sintió que necesitaba tumbarse porque estaba experimentando sensaciones demasiado intensas como para seguir de pie. Sobre todo en el instante en que Harry metió una de sus manos por su escote y comenzó a acariciarle una de las zonas que ya no representaban ningún problema para ella. El pecho. Cuando él tocó el otro, tampoco ocurrió nada malo. Pero en el instante en que intentó tocarle el trasero con la otra mano, ella pegó tal salto que en vez de preocuparse, a él le dio risa.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Hermione.- Dijo sin poder contener las carcajadas.

- Eso debería decirlo yo.- Dijo ella intentando parecer ofendida aunque en realidad no lo estaba.- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que podías tocarme el culo?. Mira que eres guarro cuando quieres.

- ¿Guarro?. Perdona pero…creí que hacía días habíamos quedado en que te tocaría zonas íntimas para que perdieras el miedo. ¿Qué hay de guarro en eso?. Yo diría que más bien es una terapia.

- Anda y que te den un batallón entero de peces espada.

Cuando ella le vio tirarse al suelo y seguir riéndose, no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa. Pronto, estaban los dos uno junto al otro, partiéndose de risa en el suelo. Llegó un momento en que se quedaron callados y se limitaron a mirarse.

Hermione podría decir que había muchas cosas dentro de aquellos ojos verdes tan bonitos, pero una en especial. Deseo, mucho deseo por ella.

Se sintió halagada, pero también algo cohibida. Así que bajó la mirada y la cara de manera tímida pero Harry tiró suavemente de su barbilla haciendo que la cara de ella volviera a estar a la altura de la de él.

Cuando lo hubo logrado, la besó, y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los besos se intensificaron y Harry se puso encima de ella. Rogando interiormente porque no se pusiera a temblar o se quedara más tiesa que una estatua como sí le había sucedido otras veces. Se sintió aliviado al ver que eso no sucedía pero no había nada que le asegurase que si intentaba tocarla en zonas que aún no había intentado, ella pudiera reaccionar bien.

Empezó tocando una de sus rodillas, expuestas gracias a la falda. Hermione se tensó un poco, pero se relajó al poco tiempo. Tomando eso como una buena señal, él usó la mano para recorrer su pierna en sentido ascendente. Hermione volvió a tensarse, pero no le detuvo. Cuando él llegó a la ingle de la pierna derecha, dejó la mano quieta, simplemente apoyada allí. Hermione no se tensó esa vez. Pasado un tiempo que él creyó adecuado, Harry empezó a acariciar suavemente aquella zona tan sensible para ella, aunque él estaba seguro que la más sensible era una que no le había nombrado ella de forma directa.

Hermione aceptó aquella caricia en su ingle aunque no pudiese evitar temblar un poco.

- ¿Quieres que pare?.- Le preguntó Harry cuando notó el temblor.

- No…- dijo ella suavemente.- A mí me gusta mucho, pero mi cuerpo…

- Lo sé. No siempre puedes controlar sus reacciones.

- Pero creo que lo estamos consiguiendo, Harry, y todo gracias a ti.

- De eso nada. Si tú no pusieras de tu parte, yo no podría avanzar tanto como lo he hecho estos días.

- Digas lo que digas, eres tú el que me está curando. Yo lo sé. Puede que yo ponga de mi parte, pero es tu paciencia y tu cuidado en la manera de tocarme, lo que lo está haciendo posible. Digas lo que digas no conseguirás que cambie de opinión.

- Te amo Hermione.

- Yo también a ti. Siempre lo haré.

- Vámonos ya.

- ¿Por qué?

- Se me está olvidando donde estamos.

- ¿Es malo que estemos aquí?. No hay nadie mirándonos.- Dijo ella inocentemente.

- Hermione, es que si seguimos con esto y aquí…pues…en fin… ¿Tengo que explicártelo?

- Oh…entiendo. Qué tonta, cómo no lo pensé antes.

- Hey…no digas eso. Tú no eres tonta. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale. Sólo despistada.

- No. Más bien…inocente. Aunque sólo en muy contadas ocasiones.

- ¿Eso te molesta?

- No…claro que no. Más bien me gusta. Hay pocas cosas de ti que no me gusten.

- Podrías decírmelas e intentaría mejorarlas.

- No. Te quiero tal cual eres. Igual que tú me quieres a mí.

- De eso no te quepa ninguna duda.

- ¿Nos vamos?. Bueno, mejor esperamos un poco. Tengo un problemilla y no debo levantarme.

Ella se rió por lo bajo.

- No es la primera vez, Harry, ya estoy acostumbrada. Además, me siento halagada cuando te ocurre. Aunque para ti sea incómodo.

- Bueno es que…caminar con algo tieso entre las piernas no creo que sea cómodo para quien se pueda cruzar en mi camino.

- Juajuajuajuajuajjuaaa.

- No te rías de mí, sabes que no me gusta.

- Es que a veces eres de lo más chistoso. Perdona.

- Me parece que ya se me ha bajado "la moral".

- Juajuajuajaujaujau.

- Ya basta, no tiene gracia. Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, no te gustaría que me riese en tu cara.

- Es que…es que... ¡Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo evitarlo!- Ella siguió riéndose.

- Mujeres.- resopló él con fastidio.- No se puede vivir con ellas ni tampoco sin ellas. Es incomprensible pero cierto.

- ¡Y ahora se pone filosófico. Esto de la excitación masculina es genial!. Juajaujauajuajuaaaaaa.

- Hermione, bonita… ¿Quieres parar de una vez?

- Perdona.- Ella intentó recuperar la compostura, pero se le ocurrió mirar a los pantalones de Harry y aunque no vio nada anormal en ellos, no pudo evitar volver a reírse como antes. Harry rodó los ojos y se levantó. Viendo cómo Hermione se agarraba la barriga mientras se reía en un ataque de risa como pocos le había visto él en todo el tiempo que la conocía.

- Pues nada, tú misma. Cuando te calmes, si quieres verme, estaré en mi habitación. Ahí te quedas señorita risitas. Buenos días y que disfrutes tus carcajadas tú sola.

Ella le vio alejarse, pero pensó que estaba de broma y que luego volvería. Cuando se dio cuenta que de verdad la había dejado sola en aquél lugar, le entró tal nerviosismo que se le cortó la guasa de repente. Y es que miedo a que un hombre la tocara no era la única secuela que le había quedado a Hermione de la noche en que Blaise la atacó. Porque tampoco soportaba estar sola en un espacio abierto y grande. Y desde luego el estadio de Quidditch encajaba en ese perfil.

- ¡Harry!.- Pronunció mientras corría en su busca.- ¡Espérame, no me dejes sola!

Pero ella no le veía. Sólo pudo pensar que él había usado la escoba para llegar antes al castillo.

Cuando Hermione miró a su alrededor, se encontró con la entrada al bosque prohibido. Puede que fuese dentro del bosque donde Zabini y Malfoy le hubiesen hecho tanto daño, pero sólo con mirar hacia la entrada del bosque, ya se ponía mala de los nervios. No quería que le diera un ataque de ansiedad y menos estando sola, pero ya sentía cómo empezaba a darle uno y pequeño no era precisamente.

Hermione sentía que le faltaba el aire, y se vio así misma cayendo al suelo y quedarse más quieta que un muerto. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que los sonidos del bosque estaban distorsionados y amplificados más de lo normal. Sintió también las lágrimas rodar por sus ojos, pero no vió ni sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos la cogían y la elevaban del suelo, ya que se había desmayado.

- Oh Merlín…perdóname.- Dijo Harry a punto de llorar.- No creí que te afectaría tanto. Lo siento Hermione, lo siento mucho. Sólo me había escondido. ¡Qué tonto, qué tonto soy, cómo puedo ser tan idiota, sabiendo como sé por lo que has pasado!. Por favor, vuelve en ti, vuelve, te lo suplico. No me gusta verte así. Me estás asustando mucho…

Gotitas de agua caían en la cara de Hermione, a pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Esas gotitas tenían sabor salado, las de agua de lluvia no tenían ese sabor. Las que tocaban la cara de Hermione sí, porque no eran gotas de lluvia, sino lágrimas humanas. Las que salían de los ojos de Harry. Que estaba empezando a angustiarse tanto que hasta le dolía el pecho.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la hierba del suelo y un poco más arriba de eso, una tela verde oscura. No tenía que ser un genio para saber quién llevaba algo de ese color. Harry.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que había estado encima del pecho de Harry. Él estaba dormido, o al menos eso parecía.

Ella le sacudió un poco para que despertara, pero no dio resultado. Pronunció su nombre y tampoco funcionó. Ella resopló con fastidio.

Vale que tuviese un sueño profundo, pero cualquiera diría que más que dormido, parecía muerto, porque ni si quiera le escuchaba respirar ni tampoco veía su pecho subir y bajar. Un…un momento. Era cierto. El pecho de Harry no se movía como sí debía hacerlo cualquier pecho humano que respirase. ¿Parecía muerto, y si lo estaba de verdad?. Y si así era¿cómo y por qué había muerto cuando lo último que recordaba ella, era haberle visto caminar lejos de ella con la salud intacta?

- ¿Harry?.- pronunció sin ocultar su miedo.- ¿Puedes oírme?. Contesta por favor, me estás asustando mucho…

Ella apoyó uno de sus oídos en el corazón de él, sus latidos eran casi imperceptibles, como si estuviesen a punto de extinguirse.

- ¡Harry Potter!.- gritó dándole un potente golpe en el pecho, que resucitaría a cualquiera.- ¡Levántate ahora mismo y déjate de tonterías. No estás muerto, sé que no lo estás. Vamos Harry, levántate ya!

Al ver que no reaccionaba, ella sólo pudo hacer una cosa, gritar. Gritar como nunca lo había hecho. Gritar con tanta angustia que hasta los pájaros dejaron de cantar. Estaba gritando tan alto y con tanta fuerza que sentía arder sus cuerdas vocales, pero le importaba muy poco. Incluso si se quedaba muda por el esfuerzo.

Un poco después, ella ya no gritaba, ni si quiera se movía. Parecía haberse quedado congelada mirando a Harry. Que seguía más quieto que una estatua.

Él abrió los ojos, con la sensación de haber dormido una eternidad. No recordaba mucho de lo sucedido. Sólo que había visto a Hermione entrar en estado de shock, quedarse inconsciente y luego él la había cogido en brazos y le había pedido llorando que volviera. Entonces el pecho le había dolido mucho y luego todo se volvió negro.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era verse así mismo flotando en el aire, intentando atrapar una snich aunque no llevase escoba. La snich subía cada vez más y más hacia las nubes y se acercaba a una luz muy bonita y cálida, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escuchó la voz de Hermione pidiéndole a gritos que se levantara porque él no estaba muerto.

¿Muerto, sería eso. Había estado muerto?. Sabía que por mucho que se lo preguntase, nunca lo sabría con seguridad.

Cuando miró a Hermione, la vió a su lado. Mirándole fijamente pero sin pestañear ni si quiera de vez en cuando. Un mal presentimiento le invadió.

Pegó uno de sus oídos al corazón de ella. Aún latía, pero de forma débil. Sentándose, tiró de ella suavemente hasta incorporarla lo bastante como para situarla en su regazo. Colocando la cabeza de ella en su pecho.

- Vamos Hermione, vuelve. Estoy aquí. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que vuelvas. Aunque tardes un siglo en hacerlo.

Él acarició su rostro suavemente, notándolo más frío de lo normal. Su piel también estaba algo pálida.

Buscó alguna herida sangrante, pero no le vio ninguna, y si la tuviera, las ropas de ella estarían manchadas y sólo estaban algo sucias por la tierra del suelo.

- Hermione venga, me estás preocupando seriamente. Háblame, haz algo, aunque sea mover un dedo, me da igual. Pero haz algo para hacerme saber que me escuchas.

Ella no movió ni un dedo, pero Harry sabía que estaba viva. Su corazón aún latía y su pecho subía y bajaba, señal inequívoca de que aún respiraba. Pero él no entendía por qué se había quedado ella en aquél estado tan…congelado. Era como si estuviera en coma. Pero eso no podía ser. Eso sólo sucedía cuando las personas sufrían daños neuronales. Hermione se lo había explicado una vez y él lo recordaba muy bien, como casi todo lo que ella le enseñaba.

- No estás en coma, sé que no es eso. Tu cabeza está bien, no tiene golpes ni heridas. Tiene que ser otra cosa. ¿Pero cuál?. Hermione por favor, reacciona de una maldita vez. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia. Hace rato que dejó de tenerla.

Salado, ella sintió que algo salado tocaba su piel y se metía por sus labios entreabiertos. Todo era negro, sólo veía oscuridad, pero sentía algo salado inundarla por dentro. Entonces escuchó su voz suplicante decirle…

- Vuelve, te lo ruego, vuelve conmigo. No me dejes solo. No quiero estar solo. Y sin ti lo estoy…siempre lo estoy…

Ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte o lugar, aunque fuese en la más absoluta oscuridad, tal y como estaba ahora. Aunque no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba era haberle gritado a Harry que se levantara, luego todo se volvió negro. Un negro negrísimo.

- Vuelve por favor, vuelve…- volvió a decir su voz.- No me dejes, lo prometiste, me lo prometiste…

- ¡Yo no voy a dejarte nunca!.- gritó intentando que él la escuchase, pero él no respondió, aunque su voz volvió a ser audible para Hermione.

- Tienes que volver, porque si te vas…si decides marcharte y no volver…

- ¡No voy a ninguna parte, Harry!

- Me iré y no volveré, como tú. Y me da igual si Voldemort se carga el mundo mágico o si se destruye mañana porque llegue el Apocalipsis. Si tú no estás conmigo a mí la vida y el mundo me importan un carajo.

- ¡Harry, deja de decir tonterías!.- gritó ella corriendo sin rumbo mientras seguía la voz de aquél Harry invisible pero más que audible para ella.

- ¿Y sabes qué, Hermione?

- ¡Qué!

- Hay una cosa que no te he dicho nunca pero…creo que empecé a enamorarme de ti la noche del baile. Cuando bajaste aquellas escaleras con aquél vestido que te sentaba tan bien y con el pelo tan liso y bien peinado que pensé que más que una chica, estaba viendo a una diosa viviente…

- Oh Harry…

- Una diosa que no conocía, pero entonces esa diosa pasó por mi lado y se reunió con Víctor Krum. Él besó su mano de forma caballerosa y abrió el baile con ella.

Entonces escuché voces que decían…¿No es ésa Hermione Granger?. ¡Qué cambiada está!. Y por poco me quedo más congelado que un cubito de hielo cuando me percaté de que la diosa no era otra que mi mejor amiga, y en el instante en que me di cuenta de eso…Cho empezó a parecerme menos bonita que antes. Aún me gustaba, pero tú…tú ya no eras sólo mi mejor amiga, eras una chica preciosa que bailaba cerca mía y de Parvati. Y a esa chica…tenía que conseguirla. Me daba igual lo mucho o poco que me pudiera costar, pero tenía que ser mía a cualquier precio.

- Será posible…

- Cuando Cho me besó en quinto curso, Ron me preguntó qué me había parecido y yo sólo pude responder que "húmedo" porque no había sentido nada especial más que la humedad de sus labios y sus lágrimas. Pero entonces recordé que cuando tú me besaste en la mejilla al final de cuarto curso…

- Qué, Harry, qué sentiste. Dímelo.- Dijo mientras seguía corriendo por donde sonaba la voz de él.

- Algo sucedió dentro de mí. Yo no sabía lo que era. Ni si quiera sabía qué era eso cálido que me habías dado en la cara. Pero entonces recordé que mi tía Petunia hacía eso mismo con Dudley bastante a menudo y entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella lo llamaba beso. A mí nunca me había besado nadie, sólo tú. Tú fuiste la primera persona en besarme, aunque fuese en la mejilla.

- Oh Señor, no puedo creerlo.

- Y cuando Cho me besó en la boca…no me pareció algo cálido. Húmedo sí, pero cálido no. Tu beso sí había sido cálido, igual de cálido que tienes el corazón…

- Es imposible que no te quiera, Harry, imposible.

- En realidad no tienes ni idea de lo maravillosa que eres, Hermione. Puede que yo para ti sea especial, pero tú para mí eres única. Única e inigualable. No me dejes por favor, no te vayas.

- ¡No me he ido a ninguna parte, es sólo que no puedo encontrarte. Todo está muy oscuro!

- No te mueras Hermione, por favor, no te mueras…

- ¿Morirme?. ¡Pero si estoy vivísima!

- Porque si te mueres te seguiré. Te juro que haré lo mismo que el chico ése del que me habló Ron. Aún no puedo creer que se leyera un libro romántico y en verso no menos. La verdad es que tiene gracia, mucha gracia. Aunque nadie más que tú, conseguiría que él se leyera un libro así.

- Sigue hablando Harry, te oigo más cerca ahora.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?

- Romeo, Harry, Romeo Montesco. Y ella…Julieta Capuleto. Ellos se suicidaron al creer que el otro había muerto. Pero tú no tienes que hacer eso, yo estoy viva. ¡Debes creerme!

- Seguro que debe ser un libro muy bonito, si te gusta a ti…tiene que serlo.

- Sí que lo es Harry. Vamos, sigue hablando. Creo que estoy a punto de llegar.

- Si vuelves conmigo…te prometo que leeré más. Y también te prometo que estudiaré más y que haré los deberes cuando me los manden y no los dejaré para el último momento como siempre hago. Y también te prometo que dejaré de meterme en líos, aunque ya hace mucho que no me meto, como ya no están Malfoy y sus colegas para fastidiarnos…

- Y que no vuelvan. Harry no te quedes callado, si te callas no te escucho y si no te escucho no puedo saber dónde estás… ¿Pero por qué mierda no hay luz?

- Aunque me alegro de que no estén. Ahora el colegio es un lugar mucho más agradable sin tener que soportarles a diario.

- ¡Sí Harry, eso es, sigue contándome cosas!

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡Estoy aquí Harry, aquí. Por qué no me ves!. Bueno, yo tampoco te veo pero puedo escucharte con claridad. Es como si estuvieras a mi lado.

- ¡Ya está bien Hermione. Quieres reaccionar de una vez, esto no es justo sabes, nada justo!

- ¿Cómo que reaccione?. ¡Llevo corriendo media hora, me van a estallar los pulmones. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no nos veamos!

- Mierda, mierda. No vas a despertar nunca. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Pues claro que no puedo hacerlo, ya estoy despierta!

- Es que quiero pedirte algo…pero tienes que estar despierta y totalmente consciente para poder responder.

- Luz… ¿Es eso luz?

- Aunque…qué más da. De todos modos ya te he hecho la pregunta varias veces…

- ¡Creo que es luz!

- En fin, supongo que ya no podré saber si querías o no casarte conmigo cuando terminásemos el colegio.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero. Me encantará casarme contigo!

Ella se tapó los ojos cuando la luz la inundó, y cuando creyó que se había extinguido, apartó las manos y miró. Ya no había oscuridad, sino un cielo claro lleno de nubes blancas. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con un jersey rojo oscuro. Así era el color del jersey que se había puesto Harry aquella mañana. Entonces movió la cabeza hacia arriba y vió unos ojos verdes mirándola con tanta atención que ni parpadeaban siquiera.

- ¿Harry?

Y por segunda vez aquella mañana, Hermione sintió el sabor de algo salado entrar por sus labios entreabiertos. Sólo que esta vez, no sólo lo sentía, también lo veía. Lo salado, era el sabor de las lágrimas de Harry, que caían desde sus ojos verdes.

Cuando ella intentó incorporarse, se dio cuenta que él se estaba acercando a ella rápidamente. En menos de dos segundos, Harry había apoyado la cara en uno de los hombros de ella y estaba llorando de una forma tan sentida que hasta Hermione sintió que iba a contagiarse de su llanto si él no paraba.

- Por…¿Por qué lloras?.- preguntó ella suavemente.

- Pensé…que estabas muerta o…en coma.- Dijo él intentando calmarse.

- Pero…pero si yo te escuchaba hablarme. No podía ver nada, todo era oscuro. Pero tú me hablabas y yo corría siguiendo el sonido de tu voz. Así fue como encontré la luz. Luego ví el cielo y…a ti.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte, Hermione.

- Lo siento.

- No, más lo siento yo. No debí dejarte sola, pero no creí que le tuvieras miedo a eso precisamente.

- No es miedo a estar sola, es miedo a estar sola en espacios abiertos y grandes.

- Claro. El sitio donde luchamos contra Malfoy y sus amigos también era un lugar grande y abierto.

- Sí.

- Perdóname Hermione.

- No tengo que perdonarte nada. Me trajiste de vuelta de donde quiera que estuviera. Más que perdonarte, debería darte las gracias.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

- Siempre, Harry.

- Siempre es mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé, y no me importa.

- De...¿De verdad?.- preguntó levantando su cabeza del hombro de ella y mirándola directamente.

- De verdad de la buena.

- Entonces…eso quiere decir que tú…que tú…estarás… ¿Todo el tiempo conmigo?

- Menos cuando estemos en clase o cuando esté haciendo mis tareas de prefecta, claro.

- Incluso… ¿Por las noches?

- Sí, Harry.

- Eso quiere decir que tú… ¿Dormirás conmigo?

- Así es.

- Y…qué pasará con…los líos en los que podamos meternos si los profesores se enteran.

- Seguro que si se lo comentamos a Dumbledore, nos dejará dormir juntos de aquí a que termine el curso. Además, los líos en los que pueda meterme si él no nos deja, me importan un pepino. Tú me importas más que todo eso.

- Oh Hermione, yo…

- Te amo, Harry. Eso es lo único que debe importarte ahora. ¿Comprendido?

- Sí.

- Quieres besarme. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo veo en tus ojos. Pero sobre todo lo noto en tu voz. Sólo suena así de dulce y tierna cuando estás muy sensible y sobre todo cuando te apetece besarme y no te atreves a hacerlo sin saber si quiero o no.

- A veces me asombra…lo mucho que me conoces.

- Bueno, llevamos juntos siete años. No es como para que no me haya fijado en tus cosas pero…eso de los besos y demás cosas…no lo sabía hasta hace unos días.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Yo también a ti.

- Y quiero besarte ahora.

- Puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Todo lo que quiera?

- Por supuesto.

- Pero y si tiemblas o…te pones mal otra vez.

- Sabes que eso sólo me ocurre cuando me tocas en sitios íntimos. Si sólo me besas no habrá problema.

- Pero yo quiero tocarte…

- Pues hazlo.

- Te asustarás como siempre…

- Terminaré superándolo tarde o temprano.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Sabes que es verdad. En pocos días hemos avanzado mucho.

- Pero aún no estás curada del todo.

- ¿Y tú te has cansado de esperarme?

- Claro que no.- dijo él moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Sabes que te esperaré todo lo que necesites.

- Te quiero. Bésame por favor.

Cuando él se retiró, colocó su cara en uno de los hombros de ella. Hermione acarició su espalda suavemente mientras sentía cómo dejaba salir un suspiro de satisfacción y agarraba su cintura con las dos manos.

- Deberíamos irnos. Ya habrá terminado el almuerzo.- Dijo Harry sin despegar la cara de donde la tenía.- ¿Tienes hambre aún?

- Sí pero…ya comeré algo después. Prefiero estar contigo.

- ¿Puedo decir otra vez que te quiero?

- Puedes decirlo todas las veces que quieras. No es que me canse de oírlo.

- Te quiero.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Mucho, de verdad que sí.

- Mucho, pero mucho muchísimo.

- Jo, no vale. Tu frase era más larga que la mía…

Ella rió por lo bajo, la voz de Harry sonaba como la de un niño pequeño al que le hubiesen retirado el caramelo de repente.

- Eres único en tu género.- Ella le dio un beso en el cabello negro. Él se aferró más a su cintura. Ejerciendo algo de fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

- Ya me lo has dicho otras veces…

- Porque es verdad.

- No soy ni la mitad de especial y único, a como sí eres tú, Hermione.

- Comparada contigo soy bastante normalita.

- No, eres mucho mejor que yo, pero mucho mejor. Y te sales de lo común mucho más de lo que puedo salirme yo.

- Deja de dorarme la píldora, terminaré por creérmelo.

- Puedes creértelo todo lo que quieras, a mí no me importa.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

- Desde los últimos dos minutos no.

- Te quiero Harry.

- No más que yo a ti.

- Deberíamos irnos. Son casi las cuatro.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer a esa hora?

- Sí. Ver a McGonagall. Debo entregarle mi discurso. Le prometí que se lo daría hoy a esa hora.

- Pero si aún falta mucho para que termine el colegio…

- Ya, pero sabes que ella es muy perfeccionista. Me dijo que le fuese dando los borradores que fuese escribiendo.

Harry se quedó callado durante un rato. Hermione notó que aquél silencio repentino no era normal en él. Como tampoco era normal que se abrazase a ella como si fuese un niño pequeño asustado.

- ¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó ella con cautela.

- No quiero…estoy muy bien así. Me gusta estar así contigo.

Ahora sí que le pareció que era un niño pequeño el que había hablado. Incluso el tono que él usó era más infantil que el propio de un chico de dieciocho años.

- A mí también, Harry. Pero tengo que irme. Tú puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

- No quiero quedarme solo aquí…

- Entonces acompáñame y te avisaré cuando termine.

- ¿Y vendrás luego a buscarme?

- Sí, te lo prometo.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

- No me…no me dejarás solo como hizo aquella vez tío Vernon. ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no lo haré.- Ahora sí que estaba convencida de que Harry no era el de siempre. Parecía que había vuelto a la infancia de repente. Hermione había leído los suficientes libros de psicología como para saber que cuando eso ocurría, era porque la persona había experimentado algún tipo de trauma o revivido algún recuerdo doloroso que le había llevado mentalmente a retroceder en el tiempo y por eso se comportaba de forma que no correspondía a la edad física que tenía realmente.

Si el Harry que tenía delante de ella era un niño pequeño, quizás Hermione pudiese llegar hasta él y curarle el trauma que tuviera tal y como el Harry adulto de dieciocho años había casi conseguido con el problema que tenía ella respecto al contacto físico en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo te dejó solo tío Vernon?.- Preguntó ella en el tono más cariñoso y maternal que pudo sacar.

- Siempre me deja solo. Sobre todo cuando salimos de casa. Ellos siempre desaparecen.

- ¿Ellos?

- Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia y primo Dudley. Creo que no me quieren…eso es lo que dicen siempre, aunque no sé lo que significa.

Harry bajó la mirada y se metió el dedo pulgar en la boca. Hermione se empezó a preocupar seriamente.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Nueve.

- ¿Y dónde vives?

- En Londres, en un barrio que se llama Privet Drive.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

- Sí. No sé tu nombre pero…conozco tu cara. La he visto otras veces.

- ¿Cuántas veces?

- Todas las que sueño cosas bonitas.

- ¿Ves mi cara, esta cara?

- Sí, pero no siempre es igual. A veces cambia y es igual de grande que la mía. Otras veces es más grande. Ahora lo es.

"_Ahora le parece más grande porque tiene la mentalidad de un niño pequeño. Entonces…¿Cómo me ve, como una especie de hermana mayor o algo así?"_

- Oye Harry…

- ¿Sabes mi nombre?

- Pues claro.

- No te lo he dicho…

- Pero lo conozco. No preguntes por qué. Sólo dime quién crees que soy.

- Eres más grande que yo. Sabes mi nombre y a veces sueño contigo cosas bonitas. Tía Petunia dijo que mami y papi habían muerto en un accidente de coche. ¿Tú eres mi mamá?

- No…lo siento cariño, no lo soy. Tu mamá se llamaba Lily, tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos tan verdes y bonitos como tú. Tu papá se llamaba James y tenía el pelo negro y revuelto igualito al tuyo. Yo sólo soy…tu amiga Hermione.

- ¿Mi amiga Hermione?. Yo no tengo amigos ni amigas, nunca los he tenido.

- Pues ya tienes una. Si tú quieres, claro.

- ¡Sí quiero!. Y… ¿Qué se hace con una amiga, Hermione?

- Muchas cosas.

- ¿Son buenas?

- Sí Harry.

- ¿Y divertidas?

- Muy divertidas.

- Pues Dudley y sus amigos no hacen cosas divertidas. Hacen cosas malas y luego me echan las culpas a mí…por eso luego me pegan…

- ¿Quién te pega?

- Mucha gente. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, el primo Dudley, sus amigos, los chicos mayores del colegio…

- ¿Toda esa gente?

- Ajá…

- ¿Todos los días?

- No, pero…casi todos.

- ¿Por qué no todos?

- Porque hay veces que me escondo.

- ¿Dónde?

- Donde puedo. Una vez…me escondí en el servicio pero Dudley y sus amigos me encontraron.

- ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Me metieron la cara en el váter y tiraron de la cisterna. Se rieron mucho pero a mí no me pareció divertido…

- Hijos de puta. Si los tuviera delante les iba a…

- Oh oh…

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

- Has dicho una palabra fea. Si te oye tío Vernon te pegará en la boca.

- No puede oírme, Harry. No está aquí. En este lugar…sólo estamos tú y yo.

- ¿Y qué es éste lugar?

- Uno mágico.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Dudley no cree en la magia. Una vez le regalaron un juego de magia y él lo tiró a la basura. Yo lo cogí sin que se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Qué hiciste con él?

- Lo llevé a la alacena.

- ¿Por qué allí?

- Porque es donde duermo.

- Tú…Tú duermes… ¿en una alacena?- dijo sin poder evitar abrir los ojos de forma exagerada.

- Sí…está debajo de las escaleras. Tío Vernon dice que ése es el mejor sitio para un bicho raro como yo.

- ¿Por qué te dice eso?

- Porque es verdad, soy muy raro.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es porque hay veces que pasan cosas raras.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando me asusto mucho o cuando me enfado mucho.

- ¿Las cosas estallan o se rompen de repente?

- Sí. ¿Tú sabes por qué pasa eso?

- Es porque eres un mago, Harry. Un mago de verdad. Igual que Merlín.

- Pe…Pero los magos no existen.

- Claro que existen y tú eres uno estupendo.

- Si yo no sé hacer magia…

- Aprenderás. Y lo harás en el colegio. En este que estamos ahora.

- Y cuándo…cuándo iré a este colegio.

- Dentro de dos años. Cuando cumpla once, recibirás la carta de Hogwarts. Empezarás el cole el uno de septiembre.

- Y tú… ¿Tú estarás conmigo?

- Por supuesto que sí. Seré tu mejor amiga. Ya lo verás.

- Y… ¿Cuidarás de mí siempre?

- Siempre, Harry. Incluso seguiré haciéndolo cuando seas grande.

- ¿Tan grande como tío Vernon?

- Y como lo fueron tu papá y tu mamá.

- Tú… ¿Les conociste?

- Sólo en fotos y en un diario que dejó tu mamá para ti.

- ¿Qué es un diaro, Hermione?

- Diaro no, Harry, diario. Es un libro donde las personas escribimos nuestros sentimientos. Tu mamá escribió uno.

- ¿Y lo tienes tú?

- Sí. Te lo guardaré hasta que vengas a estudiar al cole y puedas leerlo todas las veces que quieras.

- Y…primo Dudley y sus amigos… ¿estarán aquí?

- No, cielo. Te lo prometo.

- Y… ¿No habrá niños malos que me hagan daño?

- Como lo hacen tu primo y sus amigos no. Habrá un niño rubio muy malo que se llama Draco Malfoy y que será…tu peor enemigo dentro del cole. Pero no tienes que tener miedo, Ron y yo te protegeremos siempre.

- ¿Quién es Ron?

- Tu otro mejor amigo. Te reirás mucho con él y sus bromas.

- ¿Es tan bueno como tú?

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Sí cariño. Aunque te demuestra el cariño de otra manera, porque él es un chico como tú.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué es eso del cariño?

- Oh, es…la manera que tenemos las personas de demostrarle a otra, que la queremos mucho.

- ¿Qué es querer mucho?

- Cuando sientes, que te gusta tanto estar con alguien, que no quieres dejarle nunca.

- Entonces…yo te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti, cielo.

- ¿Qué significa cielo?

- Algo bonito. Es una palabra cariñosa.

- Cariñosa…viene de cariño… ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Entonces eso de cielo me gusta.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- ¿Me dirás más cosas bonitas cuando venga al cole?

- Sí, te lo prometo.

- Entonces ya quiero tener once años.

Ella se rió suavemente, acariciándole el pelo negro. Harry volvió a apoyar la cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

- Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo, Hermione.

- Te lo prometo Harry. No te dejaré nunca, ni si quiera cuando seas muy viejo.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad. Y ahora descansa.

- ¿Puedo dormirme?

- Sí, todo lo que quieras. Cuando despiertes, estaré aquí.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Harry despertó. Lo primero que vió, fue el hombro de Hermione. Al levantar la cabeza la vió. Le sonreía con dulzura, él besó sus labios y ella supo que había vuelto ser el Harry de dieciocho años.

- Creí que estarías con McGonagall.- dijo él cuando se apartó de ella.

- Eso puede esperar. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. He tenido un sueño extraño.

- ¿De qué iba?

- No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que salías. Me decías muchas cosas. Era como si tú fueras alguien del futuro y yo un niño de 9 años que supiese por ti, que sería un mago y asistiría a Hogwarts. Extraño… ¿verdad?

- Todos los sueños suelen serlo.

- Pero también fue bonito.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Volvemos al castillo?

- Sí.

- Te ayudaré a levantarte.

- Gracias.

* * *

- ¡Por fin aparecéis!.- exclamó Lavender en cuanto les vio entrar en la Sala Común.- Ron nos está volviendo loco con la…- pero se calló antes de desvelarlo todo.

- No te preocupes Lavender, ya sé lo que me está preparando Ron.- Dijo Hermione de forma resuelta.

- Este chico no sabe guardar un secreto. No sé de qué me extraño, es un Weasley al fin y al cabo.

Hermione se rió con ganas mientras veía cómo Lavender agarraba su mano y la sacaba de allí.

- ¿Pero dónde vamos?

- A otro sitio. No pretenderás que veas todo lo que estamos preparando. ¿Verdad?

- Pero si en la Sala Común no había nada Lavender…

- Aún no. Pero lo habrá. En fin, tengo que llevarte allí a las…ocho, para ser exactos. ¿Qué quieres hacer hasta entonces?. Si quieres puedo contarte la última novedad. Creo a Dean le gusta Ginny.

- Oh Lavender…no empieces con tus cotilleos. Sabes que no lo soporto.

- Como siempre, la señorita petulante tiene que cortarme el rollo. ¿Pues sabes qué te digo?. Que hagas lo que quieras, pero sola. Me voy. Procura estar a las ocho menos cinco delante del retrato de la dama gorda. No quiero quedar mal por tu culpa.

- No te preocupes, doña "me importa mucho lo que opinen los demás de mí". No me retrasaré ni un minuto.

- Adiós Hermione.

- Adiós Lavender. _"Algún día, ser tan chismosa te pasará factura."_

Ya que tenía dos horas libres, Hermione aprovechó para irse a su habitación, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Si iba a asistir a una fiesta en su honor, lo que menos podía hacer era arreglarse un poco más de lo habitual. No tanto como cuando se vistió para el baile, pero al menos no se pondría cualquier falda o cualquier camisa.

Buscando en el armario, encontró rápidamente una falda plisada de color blanco que le había regalado Megan las navidades pasadas. Era demasiado corta para su gusto, pero Megan le dijo que se llevaban mucho aquél año. La falda le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo e iba acompañada de una bonita blusa de manga corta, que combinaba las rallas rosas con las blancas.

Tenía un escote bastante amplio porque era de esas blusas que tenían una especie de lazo que se metía por un lado de la blusa y se sacaba por otro del otro lado.

Como Megan sabía que a Hermione no le gustaba la ropa demasiado escotada, le había regalado también, una camiseta blanca de tirantes finísimos que podría ponerse debajo de la blusa rosa. Así no enseñaría nada que la hiciera sentirse incómoda.

Pero eso no era todo, porque su mejor amiga también le había comprado unos bonitos zapatos blancos de tacón bajo lo suficientemente cómodos para que Hermione fuese femenina sin llegar a partirse los dientes, pues ella no sabía andar con zapatos de tacón de aguja como siempre solía llevar Megan.

Cuando Hermione se miró en el espejo, no pudo más que asistir con la cabeza dándose así misma la aprobación.

Se fue al baño, abrió un cajón donde guardaba las horquillas de colores para el pelo y empezó a sujetar con ellas, todos los rizos cortos de la cola de caballo medio alta que acababa de ponerse.

Dudó si debía maquillarse o no. Se sentía tentada a hacerlo pues nadie la había visto con maquillaje desde el baile de cuarto curso. Pero pensando que ya con la ropa y los zapatos que llevaba estaba guapa, decidió dejarse su cara natural de siempre.

Como remate final de su aspecto, se puso dos pendientes de perlas blancas que le había regalado su madre cuando cumplió los diecisiete años. A ella le encantaban esas perlas, pero no las usaba a diario por miedo a estropearlas. Además, en Hogwarts solía llevar el pelo suelto casi siempre y era tan abundante y alborotado que nunca se le veían los pendientes que se ponía. Pero hoy sí los verían, por eso mismo se había ocupado de recogerse el pelo.

Cuando miró el reloj, se dio cuenta que eran las siete. Aún le quedaban cincuenta y cinco minutos antes de reunirse con Lavender, así que hizo lo que más le gustaba. Sentarse tranquilamente a leer un libro. Para que no se le pasara el tiempo, puso el despertador a las ocho menos cuarto.

Pues sólo tardaría diez minutos en ir de su habitación al punto de encuentro con la cotilla más grande que tenía el colegio junto a Parvati Patil, su mejor amiga. A Hermione no le extrañaba nada que esas dos fuesen tan buenas amigas. Era como decía el refrán. "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan".

Cuando sonó el despertador, se dio un último repaso del peinado frente al espejo y con la misma se marchó de su habitación. Sin olvidarse de apagar la luz y de volver a poner el hechizo protector a la puerta de entrada.

Ella no fue la única puntual, Lavender también estaba allí cuando ella llegó.

- Como siempre, en el momento justo. Eres tan perfecta que hasta me da rabia.

- No exageres tanto, Lavender, tengo defectos como todo el mundo.

- Pues no se te notan.

- Será que no te fijas bien.

- No he venido a discutir contigo, Hermione. Ahora entraremos en la Sala Común, y pondrás la cara más sorprendida que sepas fingir. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

Pero no tuvo que fingir, en el momento en que entró y vió todo lleno de una decoración al más puro estilo muggle, Hermione puso la cara de sorpresa más grande y sincera que nadie de Hogwarts le hubiese visto antes.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- gritaron todos los invitados, incluso Lavender.

- ¡Que comience la fiesta!- Gritó Seamus Finningan con mucho entusiasmo.

Ella se lo pasó en grande, riendo como pocas veces lo había hecho. Disfrutó de lo lindo con todos los juegos que habían preparado y hasta se dejó echar todas las fotos que le pidió Colin. El rubio procuró que Harry y ella saliesen en la mayoría. Pero también le hizo otras con el rest de los invitados como Ron y Luna, y hasta se echó una con Lavender y Parvati. Cosa que extrañó al rubio, pues nunca habían sido amigas de Hermione.

Pero esas dos eran lo suficientemente presumidas como para no resistirse a que las retratasen. Así que Hermione les dio la foto en cuanto la cámara mágica de Colin la reveló y entonces le pidió a Harry que le hiciera una con Colin pues también le consideraba su amigo. Por supuesto, Harry cumplió su deseo y le echó dos fotos, no sólo una. Ella se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando sólo faltaban diez minutos para la cena, empezaron a recogerlo todo. Hermione quería ayudar, pero no la dejaron.

- Las cumpleañeras no recogen, sólo disfrutan.- Dijo Seamus de forma animada mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella miró a Harry, pero no vió ningún signo de celos en su rostro. Cosa que la tranquilizó.- Iré a llevarme los regalos a mi habitación. Muchas gracias por todo, me lo he pasado muy bien.

- ¡Nos vemos en la cena Hermione!- gritaron Ron y Luna.

- Te acompañaré.- Dijo Harry comenzando a caminar a su lado.- Dame algunos regalos, casi no se te ve la cara con tanto chisme.

- Gracias por ayudarme.- Ella le pasó la mitad de los que llevaba.- Eres un sol.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Algo bueno, Harry.

- Creo recordar, que en mi sueño me llamabas cielo.

- Y cariño.- murmuró ella por lo bajo.

- ¿Decías algo?

- No, nada. Sólo quiero cenar, hacer la guardia y acostarme.

- Conmigo, espero.

- Claro, te prometí que te dejaría dormir conmigo todas las noches. ¿No?

- Nos meteremos en un lío…

- Como si te importara.

- La verdad es que no.

- Por eso lo dije.

- Bueno ya estamos. ¿Dices tú el hechizo o lo digo yo?. Como me lo enseñó Dumbledore…

- Dilo tú. Creo que no puedo sacar la varita.

Cuando él abrió, ella pasó al interior y dejó los regalos en el primer sitio que vió, su escritorio. Luego se fue a su habitación y se puso la túnica de prefecta, pues después de la cena, tenía guardia.

- ¿Dónde te toca la guardia hoy?.- preguntó Harry dejando los regalos en el mismo lugar que ella.

- En la biblioteca.

- ¿Estarás sola?

- No, Charlie estará conmigo. Los prefectos no solemos estar solos cuando vigilamos algún sitio grande.

- Charlie, cómo no.

- ¿Aún sientes celos de él?

- Siento celos de cualquier chico que te mire de forma inapropiada.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que él no me mira así ni de ninguna otra?

- Hermione, te mira así lo creas o no. Soy un chico. ¿Recuerdas?. Sé cómo miramos cuando nos gusta una chica y tú le gustas a Charlie.

- Harry, él tiene novia…

- Eso no impide que le gustes.

- Creo que estás paranoico.

- Qué va. Sé lo que me digo.

- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

- Pues claro. A mí me empezaste a gustar en cuarto. Pero eso no impidió que saliera con Cho y me besara con ella en quinto.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Perdona?

- No, nada, que sé que eso es posible.- Dijo ella intentando disimular. Pues no quería que Harry supiera que lo que había ocurrido cuando se convirtió mentalmente en un niño de 9 años, era real. Si él quería pensar que todo era un sueño, ella no se consideraba quién para decirle lo contrario.

- ¿Estás lista ya?

- Sí. Sólo tenía que ponerme la túnica y ya me la he puesto.

- Entonces vámonos a cenar. Me muero de hambre.

- No más que yo. Tú al menos has desayunado esta mañana. Yo ni eso.

- Las damas primero.- dijo él quitando el hechizo y abriéndole la puerta lo suficiente como para que pasara sin dificultad.

- Muchas gracias señor Potter.- Ella le regaló un beso y volvió a aplicarle el hechizo a la puerta.

- Me da igual si terminas a las tres de la madrugada o a las siete de la mañana. No pienso dormirme hasta que vuelvas.

- Me lo creo.

* * *

- ¡Hey chicos!.- les llamó Ginny desde la mesa de Gryffindor.- Os he reservado dos asientos. ¿Los queréis?

- Gracias Ginny.- Dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Lydia, pues era ahí donde estaba el primer hueco. Harry se sentó en el que había al lado de ella, justo delante de Hermione.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños. ¿Verdad Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras pinchaba huevos revueltos.

- Sí.

- Felicidades prefec…Hermione.- Corrigió Lydia en el último momento, cosa que complació a la castaña tanto como para regalarle una sonrisa amigable y bonita.

- ¿Qué te han regalado?- preguntó Ginny de nuevo.

- Muchas cosas. Libros en su mayoría. Pero también tengo tinta y una pluma nueva.

- ¿Sólo eso?- dijo Lydia con asombro.

- No.- Intervino Harry.- También le han regalado maquillaje.

- Guay.- dijo la rubia como si eso fuese más aceptable.- ¿Quién?

- Lavender y Parvati.- contestó Hermione echándose ensalada en su plato.

- Cómo no.- Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.- ¿Y Harry?

- Hoy nada. Pero hace días me regaló un libro estupendo.

- Ah, qué bien. ¿Y qué te ha regalado mi hermano?

- Un jersey muy bonito. Me ha sorprendido mucho, él no suele acertar con los regalos que me hace.

- Seguro que se lo aconsejó Luna.- Intervino Lydia.- Les ví en Hogsmeade el sábado pasado.

- Y luego dices tú que Lavender y Parvati son chismosas.- añadió Ginny.- Pues anda que tú…

- Vamos, que tú me ganas en discreción. Eres igual de cotilla que yo, Ginny. Y no lo niegues.

- ¿Nos cambiamos de sitio?.- preguntó Hermione a Harry en voz baja.- Creo que están a punto de pelearse. No tengo ganas de aguantarlo.

- Ni yo.

- Aunque pensándolo mejor…creo que cogeré algo de fruta y me iré del gran comedor.

- Te acompaño.

- No es necesario, Harry. Yo empiezo la guardia dentro de diez minutos, pero tú no tienes nada que hacer.

- Sí lo tengo. Voy a acompañarte hasta la biblioteca y no se hable más del asunto.

- Cabezota…

- No más que tú…- dijo él canturreando, cosa que hizo reír a Hermione.

* * *

- Buenas noches Charlie.- Dijo ella amablemente en cuanto le vio en la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca.

- Buenas noches Hermione.- Contestó el muchacho de igual manera.- Hola Potter.

- Hola Charlie.

- Gracias por acompañarme Harry. Te veré luego.

Harry quería darle un beso antes de irse, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, a Hermione no le gustaba ser besada delante de gente.

Así que se reprimió, dándole en su lugar, un beso en la mejilla. Cuando la vió entrar en la biblioteca, se dirigió a su dormitorio para preparar la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente, pues siendo domingo, podría seguir usando la ropa de calle en vez de la del colegio. Además, quería llevarla al sitio especial que no pudo mostrarle la noche en que se pelearon. Esperaba tener más suerte que aquella ocasión, puede que pudieran tener ese final de cuento ideal que solía salir en las películas románticas que en muy contadas ocasiones podía ver junto a su tía Petunia.

- Estás muy guapa esta noche, Hermione.- Comentó Charlie al lado de ella mientras hacían las primeras rondas por la enorme biblioteca. Hermione se había puesto la túnica de prefecta para hacer su guardia, pero no se la había abrochado, así que Charlie podía ver claramente el conjunto que llevaba ella puesto.

- Muchas gracias, Charlie. Me he arreglado porque mis amigos me han hecho una fiesta por mi cumpleaños.

- No sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños.

- Bueno, es normal, tampoco es que lo haya anunciado con el "Sonorus".

Charlie se rió un poco antes de hacerle su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Cuántos has cumplido?

- Dieciocho.

- Yo pensé que serían diecisiete. Me dijeron que eras un año menor que yo.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Mis amigos.

- ¿Qué tal te va con Lynn?

- Bien, es una chica estupenda.

- Me alegro por ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Pues claro.

- ¿No te alegraría más que estuviera disponible?

- ¿Eh?

- Es que…yo pensé que tú…bueno, que yo te gustaba un poco.

- Oh… ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

- Porque siempre has sido encantadora conmigo y…bueno, antes de ti, ninguna chica había sido tan amigable y buena conmigo. Además, eres la única chica que conozco, con la que me siento a gusto siempre. Creí que a ti te pasaba lo mismo…

- Quieres decir… ¿Qué yo te gusto?

- ¿Me odiarás si te digo que sí?

- Por supuesto que no. Somos compañeros, y te tengo aprecio. Pero yo…tengo novio y debo decir que también es un chico estupendo y que le quiero muchísimo. No quiero…poner en peligro nuestra relación. Contigo o con cualquier otro chico. ¿He sido clara?

- Sí. Igual de clara que lo eres siempre. ¿Has oído eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Creo que he oído ruidos extraños detrás de aquella estantería.- Dijo Charlie en voz baja, acercándose a Hermione para que le escuchara.

- Yo no he oído nada.- Contestó ella también en voz baja e igual de cerca de Charlie que lo estaba él de ella.

- Quizás ha sido una falsa alarma.- Pero el chico no se apartó. Hermione se empezó a poner nerviosa conforme pasaban los segundos. Rogaba interiormente porque Charlie no intentase besarla o tocarla, si entraba en pánico ahora, no sería capaz de reaccionar por sí misma y Charlie no conocía su problema como para saber lo que debía hacer, además, ella no quería que otro chico que no fuese Harry, la ayudase. Pues no había otro en quien confiara más.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- dijo Charlie aproximándose lentamente a sus labios.

- ¿Qué?.- pronunció ella echándose hacia atrás todo lo que podía. Hasta que ya no pudo seguir al tocar una estantería.

- Eres guapísima.- Y diciendo eso la besó en los labios. Hermione intentó apartarle, pero él agarró sus brazos y siguió besándola. Ella no correspondió esos besos. Podría darle una patada en los testículos y llamarle de todo menos bonito, pero no se sintió capaz de hacerlo, entre otras cosas porque ya le estaba entrando el pánico y se estaba bloqueando más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Charlie no sólo la estaba tocando, también la estaba acariciando y aunque ella temblaba de una forma bastante visible, él pensó que era debido a los nervios y no porque estuviese muerta de miedo como sí sucedía en realidad.

Cuando él se apartó para tomar aire y volver a besarla, ella se cayó al suelo.

Charlie se agachó lo suficiente para ver qué le ocurría, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida y sólo pronunciaba algo que él no llegó a entender. Colocando uno de sus oídos a la altura de los labios de ella, pudo escuchar claramente cómo llamaba a Harry, y no sólo eso, sino que también pidió ayuda. Charlie movió la cabeza de forma negativa, como si no se pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

¿Ayuda, le estaba pidiendo a Harry ayuda, pero por qué si él no le había hecho nada malo a ella?. Ni que la hubiese tratado con crueldad. Él la había acariciado tan sólo por el cuello y el poquísimo trozo de piel del escote que no tapaba la camisa blanca que asomaba bajo la blusa que mostraba la túnica abierta de prefecta. Y ni si quiera los besos que le había dado habían sido bruscos sino suaves y lentos.

¿Por qué pedía ella ayuda y por qué a Harry precisamente?. Quizás debería ir a buscar a Potter y pedirle explicaciones, aunque en su interior sabía que eso no era una buena idea. Tendría que contarle qué hizo para que ella se quedase en aquél estado tan…anormal, y seguro que él no se lo tomaba bien siendo como era el novio de Hermione.

Pensó que lo mejor era darle a ella tiempo para que se recuperase, pero de repente, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y empezó a gritar y moverse como si quisiera escapar de algo o alguien que la tuviera aterrorizada. Lo único que ella decía en medio de esos gritos era "¡No!".

Ahora sí que debía buscar a Harry, aunque luego él le hiciese daño, porque Charlie estaba seguro que se lo haría, pero le daba igual, Hermione era mucho más importante que todas las narices que pudiera partirle Harry Potter por haber besado y acariciado a su chica.

Charlie llegó al retrato de la dama gorda con la intención de pasar al interior de la Sala Común y de ahí subir las escaleras que sabía le llevarían hasta el dormitorio de Potter. Pero no se sabía la contraseña. Quizás algún hado de la suerte estaba de su parte aquella noche, porque Potter apareció ante él saliendo precisamente por el retrato que él quería usar.

- ¿Charlie, qué haces aquí, no estabas de guardia con Hermione?.- Dijo el moreno empezando a sentir una mala sensación en el cuerpo.

- Lo estaba, pero he venido a buscarte. Necesito que me ayudes. O mejor dicho, ella lo necesita.

- ¿Ella?.- Harry parpadeó varias veces, como si no entendiera, pero enseguida se le encendió la bombilla.- ¿Qué coño le has hecho?.- pronunció agarrando al chico del cuello de su camisa y estampándolo contra la pared.- ¡Habla hijo de puta, qué le has hecho a Hermione!

- Na…Nada malo, Potter. Sólo la…la besé y…acaricié.

- ¡Serás cabrón!- Harry le metió tal puñetazo que Charlie pensó que además de romperle la nariz, le había desviado el tabique nasal.- ¡Cómo está, dime cómo está ahora, está consciente o no!

- No…No lo sé. Se ca…cayó al suelo y…tenía los ojos en blancos y gritaba no. E…Eso es lo último que oí antes de venir a buscarte.- Dijo el muchacho tragando algo de la sangre que caía de su nariz y se metía por su boca abierta.

- ¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso. Lo sabía, sabía que ella te gustaba. Se lo dije, pero no quería creerlo. Tú…maldito hijo de mala madre. No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que le has hecho. Ella no puede ser tocada por nadie en quien no confíe, entiendes!

- Nno…no mucho.

- ¡Intentaron violarla, Imbécil, y tiene un trauma por eso. Entra en shock y ataques de pánico cada vez que alguien la toca sin ella quererlo!

- Nno…no lo sabía.

- ¡Pues claro que no, no es algo que vayamos contando por ahí!

- Lo…lo entiendo. Su…supongo que fue por eso que ella…te llamó.

- ¿¡Cómo has dicho?!

- Ella…te llamó. Te llamó pidiendo ayuda. Por eso también vine a buscarte.

- Oh Merlín. ¡Llévame con ella, Charlie, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo!

- Va…vale, pero su…suéltame, me estás ahogando.

- Te lo mereces.- Harry lo soltó sin delicadeza. Charlie tardó un poco en recuperar el aire pero en cuanto lo hizo, echó a correr seguido de Harry, que sólo tardó segundos en coger a Hermione en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. Insonorizando la puerta además de protegerla con el hechizo que le enseñó Dumbledore. Lo último que quería en aquél momento, era que alguien los interrumpiera.

Colocó a Hermione en su cama, le quitó la túnica y los zapatos. Le quitó también la blusa y luego la tapó con la sábana y el edredón. Agarró una de sus manos y empezó a llamarla suavemente, acariciando su pelo y su frente de vez en cuando. Él sabía que ella tardaría en reaccionar, sólo esperaba que no volviese a caer en aquél estado casi comatoso que había tenido al lado del bosque prohibido.

Unos minutos después, ella comenzó a moverse. Parecía que intentaba abrir los ojos, pero por alguna razón, no podía.

- ¿Hermione?

- Ha…Harry…has…has venido…

- Por supuesto que sí. Siempre que me necesites vendré.

- Gra…Gracias.

- ¿Te cuesta hablar?

- Ssí…me…me duele la…la…garganta.

- Entonces no te esfuerces más de lo necesario. No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que haga falta.

- E…Eres un…un…cielo…Harry…

- Sólo contigo.

- Dón…dónde…estoy.

- En tu cama. Te traje aquí cuando Charlie vino a buscarme.

- Char…lie…te…tenías razón sobre…él.

- Lo sé. Él me contó lo que te hizo. ¿Te trató mal?. Porque si es así yo…

- No, Ha…rry…él fue…fue delicado conmigo… pero…no me…gustó que…me besara y…acariciara.

- Lo comprendo.

- Yo no…no quiero que…que nadie más que tú…me haga…esas cosas…

- Nadie más que yo, volverá a ponerte una sola mano encima, te lo prometo.

- No…no puedes…prometer…eso…

- Sí puedo. Si no me separo de ti nunca, podré asegurarme de que nadie te moleste de esa forma ni de ninguna otra.

- Te…te quiero…Harry…mu…mucho.

- Yo también a ti.- Dijo él con el corazón encogido al verla tan débil e indefensa. Pero para ella no había nada que temer, ya no, porque sabía que él nunca le haría daño, y siempre la protegería, la protegería de todo. Harry se juró así mismo que cumpliría su promesa por muy imposible que pudiera ser el llevarla a cabo.

Harry se tumbó a su lado, colocándose de lado y tirando de ella lo suficiente hasta que la tuvo de lado, cobijada en su pecho. Él la besó en los labios con suavidad y dulzura, pero sobre todo con amor, con mucho amor. Ella lloró, y se abrazó a él como si fuese su única salvación. Sintiendo cómo le acariciaba el pelo, Hermiose se durmió sintiéndose a salvo, completamente a salvo. Tenía un ángel guardián a su lado. Uno que siempre cuidaría de ella, uno que se llamaba Harry Potter.

Cuando despertó, ni siquiera había amanecido. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada o al menos esa fue la hora que le pareció ver en su reloj digital que tenía en la mesita de noche. Veía borroso, pero poco a poco la vista se le fue aclarando. Cuando pudo ver bien, se dio cuenta que estaba junto a Harry, quien al parecer estaba dormido. Ella le llamó suavemente y él despertó, pues no hacía ni una hora que había cerrado los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- preguntó él en voz baja.

- Mejor, y todo gracias a ti. No sé cómo puedo…agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, Harry. Lo que llevas haciendo por mí durante todo este tiempo.

- No necesito que me agradezcas nada, Hermione. Todo lo que he hecho y sigo haciendo…lo hago porque quiero y porque te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Lo sé.

- No…- dijo ella suavemente.- No tienes ni idea…de cómo lo hago y…de lo mucho que te necesito.

Él la besó, ella no tembló, ni siquiera cuando él abrazó su espalda y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

De repente, Harry se encontró siendo acariciado por Hermione, cosa que no era muy habitual en ella desde que tenía lo del trauma. Una cosa era que ella le permitiese tocarla porque quería curarse, pero ella no solía tocarle a él, al menos no en sitios íntimos. Pero Hermione ahora lo estaba haciendo, y no sólo eso, sino que también le estaba quitando la ropa. Cuando Harry fue consciente de eso, se apartó de ella lo suficiente para poder hablarle. Ella se quedó quieta mientras esperaba sus palabras.

- Hermione…- dijo él algo nervioso.- Qué estás haciendo.

- Lo que quiero.

- Pe…pero Hermione, tú sabes…sabes que…no estás preparada para dar este paso conmigo. Aún no…

- Eso me da igual.

- A mí no. Quiero que estés bien, completamente bien, cuando quieras hacer el amor conmigo. Lo último que quiero…es que vuelvas a entrar en otro estado malo si yo…

- Harry, estoy bien. Completamente bien. Créeme.

- No puedo. No después de lo que te ha ocurrido hoy. En el campo de Quidditch y luego en la biblioteca con Charlie. Digas lo que digas, no estás bien del todo.

- Harry, yo sé cómo me siento. Y sé…que estoy curada. Lo creas o no, es verdad. Déjame demostrártelo…

- Hermione…-pronunció antes de que ella volviera a besarle otra vez. Colocándose encima de él y volviendo a desvestirle. Pero Harry volvió a detenerla agarrando sus manos sin hacerle daño. Ella le miró con curiosidad.- Tú sabes perfectamente…que si damos este paso…ya no hay vuelta atrás.- Dijo él, intentando darle así la oportunidad de pensárselo mejor. Pero no hacía falta, ella ya sabía lo que quería y lo quería esa noche en aquél preciso instante.

- Harry, sé lo que intentas. Pero estoy segura de lo que quiero y yo quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora.

- Pe…Pero Hermione…

- Harry por favor…estoy haciendo lo que quiero. ¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

- Es que…tengo miedo de que luego te arrepientas.

- Eso no ocurrirá. Te lo prometo.

- Entonces…soy todo tuyo.

- Y yo tuya. Siempre lo seré.

Sin decir nada más, ellos volvieron a besarse, y Hermione llevó una de las manos de Harry a la parte baja de su camiseta blanca de finos tirantes.

Él se la quitó y ella le ayudó también a que le quitara la falda. Cuando los dos estuvieron en ropa interior, se tomaron unos minutos para tocarse y acariciarse antes de terminar de desnudarse completamente. Cuando Hermione estuvo completamente desnuda frente a Harry, él se quedó mirándola con una expresión que ella no fue capaz de descifrar. Iba a preguntarle qué ocurría, pero entonces le escuchó decirle…

- Yo nunca supe…nunca creí que…

- Créelo, Harry, créelo.- Le aseguró ella, sabiendo perfectamente lo que él quería decirle con aquella frase inacabada.

Cuando Hermione volvió a besarle y tirar de él hasta colocarle encima de ella, Harry supo en su interior que todo estaba bien. No sólo con ella, sino con él también. Por primera vez en toda su vida, sentía que no había nada que temer, que estaba con alguien con el que siempre sería feliz y con el cuál, se sentiría a gusto durante el resto de su existencia. Era tal y como le había explicado la Hermione de su sueño.

Estaba con una persona, con la que se encontraba tan bien, que no quería dejarla nunca. Esa persona era Hermione Granger. Una chica que había pasado 7 años de su vida junto a él y una que primero había sido su mejor amiga y luego se había convertido en la mujer de su vida.

Esa misma mujer, le estaba dejando hacerle el amor cuando sólo horas antes, había sufrido un fuerte shock sólo porque un chico que no había sido él, la había tocado y acariciado. Pero esa chica ya no tenía miedo, ni si quiera lo mostraba. No había ningún signo en el cuerpo de Hermione que mostrara desconfianza, más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba aceptando el cuerpo de Harry como si fuese la cosa más natural y normal del mundo, cosa que era cierta.

Lo que Harry nunca llegó a imaginar fue que en el momento en que su cuerpo se unió al de Hermione, sintió tal placer y amor, que creyó que aquello no era real. Sino un bonito sueño del que nunca querría despertar.

Era increíble cómo se acoplaban sus cuerpos, parecía que los habían diseñado especialmente para encajar el uno con el otro. Y cuando él la miró, creyó que era imposible que la viese aún más hermosa de lo que siempre le pareció, porque Hermione tenía una cara de absoluto placer y disfrute pero también mostraba un amor tan sincero y puro por él, que Harry no sólo pensó que era preciosa sino una especie de diosa que sólo estaba destinada a él y entonces sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por la emoción de verla tan entregada a él y demostrándole tanto amor como sólo ella podía ser capaz de transmitirle con cada beso y caricia que le daba.

Ella lo besó de nuevo y sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas, no sabía cuál de los dos había llorado primero, pero tenía muy claro que no era la única que se había emocionado. Era un momento tan bello, que no le importaba si las lágrimas venían de los ojos de él o de ella.

Hermione estaba sumida en un mar de sensaciones y aceptó complaciente, toda la pasión, el amor y cariño de Harry, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Miró sus profundos ojos verdes, oscurecidos por la pasión del momento, y en ellos no sólo vió pasión, sino también un amor tan grande y sincero por ella, como jamás había visto en los ojos de un hombre.

Lo besó ávidamente, desatando toda su pasión por él, y se permitió así misma entregarse a él con cada fibra de su ser. Sentía que sabía darle placer al cuerpo de Harry de forma instintiva y debía de estar haciéndolo bien porque él no podía dejar de emitir ruiditos satisfactorios. Adoraba aquél cuerpo, tanto como él adoraba el de ella.

No hacía falta que él se lo dijera, ella lo sabía por la forma en la que él la estaba amando. Desde el momento en que ella le dijo que siempre sería suya, Hermione sintió que él también le había dicho la verdad en eso, porque Harry, no había dejado de demostrarle, en cada caricia y beso que le daba, que él era suyo y que siempre lo sería.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan llena de vida, la vitalidad enérgica de Harry encendía su cuerpo y el amor que sentía por él, brillaba en su interior.

Ella perdió la noción del tiempo…él no dejaba de mirarla y besarla con deseo. Recorrió todo su cuerpo. Acarició cada rincón, incluso los más íntimos y ella no sólo no tuvo vergüenza, sino que sintió que Harry la estaba adorando, y se entregó a él con total confianza, sin temblar ni un solo instante por culpa del miedo pues en ningún momento lo sintió, desde que empezaron a amarse.

- Hermione, mi dulce y preciosa Hermione, eres tan…cálida…muy…cálida.

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció de gusto al escuchar en boca de Harry, su Harry, aquellas palabras de amor. Pero cuando él le dijo "te amo" al mismo tiempo que volvía a unirse a ella, Hermione no pudo evitar volver a llorar de emoción mientras le respondía "yo también te amo" de la forma más tierna, dulce y sincera que se creyó capaz de expresar en aquél instante tan bonito y especial para ella.

Horas después, ella sintió que el agotamiento y el sueño la invadían. Se sentía plena y completamente feliz. Antes de rendirse al sueño, se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en superar su trauma. Aunque aquello en realidad, no tenía demasiada importancia para ella, porque lo verdaderamente importante, era que lo había superado gracias a Harry.

El mismo Harry que ahora la estaba abrazando a la vez que le daba besos en el pelo y en los labios. Incluso sintió cómo seguía besándola antes de entrar de lleno, en el reino de Morfeo.

* * *

Amanecía un domingo claro y brillante cuando Harry Potter abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vió fue el cabello castaño de Hermione desparramado en la almohada. Recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo tonta se dibujara en su cara.

Había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida y él podría decir que también lo había sido para ella. Esperaba también, que no fuese la única en todo lo que aún les quedaba de curso. Pues si Hermione tenía razón cuando le dijo la noche anterior que estaba curada del todo, aquello significaría que ya no habría problema para que ellos pudieran volver a repetirlo muchas veces más.

Harry se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño de Hermione. Apenas se reconocía. Se gustaba así mismo cuando su rostro apareció con los efectos del sueño profundo pero mostrando una cara completamente relajada y feliz.

Él no solía levantarse con buena cara, más bien con los ojos cansados pero por una vez en su vida, Harry pensó que sus ojos pese a estar cansados por la falta de sueño, se veían más brillantes y verdes que de costumbre.

Como aún estaba desnudo, se metió en la ducha mientras entonaba la melodía de una canción que solía tararear Hermione de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando estaba de buen humor. No se acordaba del título, pero se sabía la letra, de todos modos no tenía ganas de cantar ahora, sólo quería terminar de asearse y ver si ella seguía dormida o no.

Cuando salió del baño completamente aseado y recién afeitado, se encontró con una Hermione aún dormida. Tenía tal expresión de paz y felicidad en el rostro, que Harry pensó que más que una mujer era un ángel durmiente.

Otro pensamiento asaltó su mente. Hermione. Él se sujetó al edredón al recordarla tendida sobre la cama completamente desnuda y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo mientras de vez en cuando le decía palabras de amor a su oído.

Hermione se había entregado con tanta naturalidad y confianza, que le había hecho sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Después, se había dormido abrazado a ella en una burbuja de amor y paz. Se había sentido tan a gusto que las pesadillas que llevaban años atormentándole, habían desaparecido.

Recordó también las palabras de Hermione. "Créelo, Harry, créelo". Y por supuesto que lo había creído, desde el instante en que ella volvió a besarle y desvestirle. Creerlo lo había creído, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Aunque empezaba a comprender el encanto de las películas románticas que tanto gustaban a Hermione.

Apartando la sábana un poco, admiró de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo. No era lo mismo verla de noche que a plena luz del día. Harry podría decir que siempre pensó que era preciosa pero ahora simplemente lo corroboraba. Y aquella preciosa mujer, se había entregado a él y nadie más.

Sintió cómo volvía a encenderse con sólo recordar la manera tan natural y sensual en la que ella le había dado placer a su cuerpo. Cualquiera diría que se había acostado con un chico antes, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Él era el primero y esperaba ser el último también.

Recordó también que en cierta ocasión, ella le dijo que a las chicas les dolía cuando perdían la virginidad por primera vez y que también sangraban.

Intentó recordar haber visto en la cara de Hermione algún signo de dolor o incomodidad, pero no podía. Quizás a ella no le había dolido después de todo. Quería ver si era verdad lo de la sangre, así que movió la sábana lo suficiente para ver si estaba manchada. Lo estaba, no mucho, pero algo sí. De sólo pensar que la había herido, aunque supiese de antemano que eso era algo normal, se empezó a sentir mal. Cuando la tapó y volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta que empezaba a despertarse.

Verdes, verdes como la hierba, así le parecieron los ojos de Harry cuando los marrones de ella los contemplaron.

- Buenos días, preciosa.- Dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente.

- Muy buenos.- respondió ella dándole otro beso pero en los labios que él aceptó y devolvió encantado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Mejor imposible.

- Oye Hermione…

- Qué.

- Anoche… ¿Te hice daño?

- ¿Perdón?

- Que si anoche te hice daño.

- No, nada.

- Es que…he visto la sangre en la sábana y…bueno, no me gustaría saber que sufriste por mi culpa.

- Harry, sangrar es normal la primera vez, luego no vuelve a ocurrir. Ya te lo expliqué en su momento. Y no, te repito que no me hiciste nada de daño.

- ¿De…De verdad?

- Por mi honor lo juro.

- Me siento aliviado.

- ¿Y tú?.- quiso saber ella.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Lo pasaste mal en algún momento?

- No. Todo lo contrario. Estuviste fantástica.

- Gracias.

- Es la verdad. Crees que… ¿Podríamos repetirlo?

- ¿Cuándo, ahora?

- No…bueno…si quieres…por mí no hay problema. Acabo de ducharme.

- Por muy tentador que me parezca, no, ahora no tengo ganas. Estoy demasiado relajada para otra ronda. Pero sí me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

- Dispara.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Hacer con qué?

- Con nosotros. Por ejemplo…cuando acabemos el colegio. Aún faltan 8 meses y medio pero…me gustaría saber qué planes tienes si es que los tienes.

- Oh, eso. Bueno…yo creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería casarnos. ¿No?

- ¿Cómo has dicho?.- dijo ella en un tono que indicaba un claro descontento en la forma en que él se lo había propuesto.

- Este…he dicho…que podríamos casarnos. Ya que hemos dado un paso importante en nuestra relación, podríamos dar el otro que nos falta. ¿No te parece?

- No, no me parece.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo él casi sin voz. No podía creerse que ella no estuviera de acuerdo en casarse con él.

- No me parece, que lo mejor que podemos hacer sea casarnos. Al menos no, de la forma en que me lo has pedido. Harry, no te entiendo.

De verdad que no. Si pienso en lo de anoche, podría decir que los dos dimos ese paso porque queríamos y porque nos queremos de verdad.

Pero si tengo que analizar lo que me acabas de decir, creo que no logro entenderte. No logro comprender por qué de repente has tomado esta decisión, porque desde luego, si tú quieres casarte conmigo porque piensas que es lo único que nos falta hacer como pareja, te digo claramente que no acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio, si es que a lo que me has dicho, se le puede llamar propuesta.

- Hermione, no…consigo entender cuál es el problema.

- El problema, Harry, es que me estás pidiendo matrimonio más como algo que quieres hacer porque sea la costumbre, que porque de verdad sientas que quieres hacerlo. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Y si de verdad quieres que acepte, primero tienes que decirme cuáles son tus sentimientos. Y no me vengas ahora con que yo ya lo sé, porque esto no tiene nada que ver con saber que me amas. Yo lo sé, y tú sabes que yo también te amo, sólo quiero que me digas qué es lo que sientes para querer casarte conmigo. O sea, que la gran pregunta es… ¿Me quieres?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, estaba a punto de cerrarse en banda. Hermione sabía que estaba librando una batalla interior contra sus instinto de huida. Pero aquella situación no podía arreglarse con un gesto o un beso. Era el momento de la sinceridad absoluta. Ella tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.

- Contéstame Harry. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo, es porque crees que eso es lo que debemos hacer o porque me quieres lo suficiente como para hacerlo?

Él la miró fijamente unos instantes. El mundo dejó de girar de repente y no fue capaz de responder. Hermione tomó eso como un "no sé por qué" y se dio por vencida.

- De acuerdo Harry, ya me has contestado a la pregunta. Y ahora si me disculpas, te agradecería mucho que te quitaras de encima y me dejaras salir de la cama. Necesito ducharme.

- ¿Po…Podemos seguir hablando de esto luego?- Pronunció él cuando sintió que había recuperado la voz.

- No, yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo acerca de esto.

- Entonces… ¿Tu respuesta es no?

- Premio gordo para el caballero.- Y sin esperar otra respuesta por parte de él, ella se levantó en cuanto Harry se apartó de ella. Hermione no lo supo porque se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta, pero en cuanto él la perdió de vista, lloró.

Cuando ella salió del baño completamente aseada, peinada y vestida, vio que Harry no estaba en su habitación, pero no se preocupó. Seguramente lo vería en algún sitio del castillo.

Mientras cambiaba las sábanas y ponía otras limpias, se preguntó cómo había sido posible, que después de una noche tan fantástica y maravillosa como habían tenido, él no hubiese tenido ni una pizca de romanticismo en el momento de pedirle en matrimonio.

"_Será imbécil"_- pensó para sí mientras volvía a poner el edredón y terminaba de arreglar la cama antes de salir al exterior.

Caminó con paso tranquilo hacia el gran comedor. Seguro que Harry estaría ya desayunando, pero tampoco le encontró allí. Aunque eso tampoco dejó que la afectara.

Después de ver cuáles eran sus obligaciones de prefecta, salió al exterior dispuesta a caminar un poco por los terrenos del lago. Necesitaba relajarse y reflexionar y sólo podía hacerlo en aquella zona de arbustos que sólo ella frecuentaba. Pero antes de llegar, se encontró con Charlie.

Con sólo verle, empezó a angustiarse, pero se dijo así misma que no dejaría invadirse por el pánico, no aquella vez, cuando lo que más deseaba era patearle los testículos hasta dejarle impotente por haberse aprovechado de ella de la forma en que lo hizo.

- Hermione.- comenzó Charlie claramente nervioso.- Yo…

- Tú y yo, no tenemos nada que decirnos, Charlie Wilson.

- Yo sí, quiero pedirte disculpas. Por favor acéptalas.

- ¿Por qué debería?. Anoche te dije claramente que quiero a Harry. Y aún así, me besaste y acariciaste. Eres un…

- Lo sé, sé que estás enfadada y por eso piensas lo peor de mí ahora pero…lo último que pretendía…era ofenderte. Por favor, perdóname.

Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Por supuesto que no, procuraré no volver a compartir una guardia contigo en todo lo que me queda de curso.

- No por favor, no hagas eso. Te juro que te respetaré a partir de ahora. Tú sabes…que yo siempre te he respetado mucho. Es sólo…que creí que en el fondo sí te gustaba algo.

- ¡Te dije claramente que yo sólo quiero a Harry!

- Pensé que…podrías cambiar de opinión si nos besábamos.

- ¿De veras me creíste tan frívola para algo así?

- No, yo no quise decir eso.

- ¡Pues cualquiera lo diría. Mira Charlie, déjame en paz!

- Lo siento Hermione, de verdad que lo siento.- Él agachó la cabeza de forma triste y claramente arrepentida. Ella supo entonces que estaba siendo sincero.

- De acuerdo, te perdono. Pero como vuelvas a intentar algo parecido te voy a…

- No, te juro que no. Podemos seguir… ¿Siendo amigos?

- Conocidos más bien. No confío lo bastante en ti como para poder considerarte mi amigo.

- Lo comprendo.

- Pero me olvidaré de lo ocurrido si tú prometes actuar como si esto no hubiese sucedido nunca.

- Lo haré.- dijo él ahora más animado.- Tienes mi palabra, Hermione. No volveré a mencionarte el asunto nunca más.

- Bien, porque tú tienes una novia que te adora, por si no te has dado cuenta. Y debo decirte, que no hay muchas chicas que sean tan estupendas como lo es Lynn.

- Eso también lo sé.

- Pues no vuelvas a engañarla. Conmigo ni con ninguna otra chica. Ella no se lo merece.

- La verdad es que no. Siempre ha sido…honesta y sincera conmigo. Igual que tú.

- Lo soy contigo y con quien se me ponga por delante. Es mi carácter. ¿Sabes?

- Sí que lo sé. Eres estupenda Hermione.

- Pues antes estuve a punto de dejarte inútil sexualmente para el resto de tu vida, que lo sepas.

- No lo dudo. ¿Nos veremos esta noche?

- Tengo la torre de Astronomía. ¿Y tú?

- Las mazmorras de Slythering, pero podré acompañarte hasta el trozo de escaleras que nos separan.

- De acuerdo Charlie. Hasta esta noche.

- Sí, y Hermione…

- Qué.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¡Que pases un buen día!.- dijo él alegremente cuando vió a su novia desde la distancia.

- Tú también.- le despidió con una sonrisa amigable y se fue a su sitio favorito.

Durante el resto del día y la tarde, Hermione no se cruzó con Harry en ningún momento. Era como si él hubiese desaparecido y ella sabía que eso no era posible. Si nadie podía aparecerse en Hogwarts de repente, desaparecer menos todavía. Lo único que pudo suponer, era que él estaría en algún lugar haciendo algo importante. Pues Harry a veces, solía quitarse de en medio cuando tenía algún asunto pendiente que quisiera resolver por sí mismo.

Lo que ella suponía era cierto, porque en un punto concreto de los terrenos del lago, Harry Potter ponía todo su empeño y mayor esfuerzo por hacer algo especial para Hermione. Algo lo suficientemente especial e irresistible para ella como para que no pudiera negarse a la segunda propuesta de matrimonio que pensaba hacerle esa misma noche.

¿Por qué le había rechazado antes?. Porque no le había hecho una propuesta en condiciones. ¿Verdad?.

Él recordaba muy bien que ella le había dicho que lo único que quería saber eran los sentimientos que él tenía para querer casarse con ella. También le había agarrado la cara y mirándole a los ojos le había preguntado si lo hacía porque la quería. Y por supuesto que lo hacía por eso mismo. Pero cuando se vió reflejado en sus ojos marrones se quedó tan alelado, que no pudo sacar el valor para hablar y decirle lo que ella esperaba oír.

Pero ahora sí que lo tenía muy claro, lo había tenido siempre, desde hacía casi tres años cuando supo que la amaba. Lo que pasa es que había equivocado la manera de decírselo pero eso podía arreglarlo.

Además, Hermione no le había dicho que no quisiera casarse con él, le había dicho que no quería casarse con él por la manera en que se lo había pedido, pero no porque ella no le quisiera. Y desde luego, Harry estaba más que seguro que ella le quería de la misma forma que él la quería a ella, con un amor verdadero más que sincero y profundo.

"_Muy bien Hermione."-_pensó para sí una vez que terminó de prepararlo todo.- _"¿Quieres saber cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos, los que me llevan a pedirte que seas mi esposa?. ¿Quieres una auténtica propuesta de matrimonio?. La tendrás, esta noche la tendrás. Como me llamo Harry James Potter Evans que vas a tenerla. Y luego…luego ten el valor de decirme que no porque no soy sincero o porque no lo he hecho bien. Ya verás Hermione, por primera vez en toda tu vida, te vas a quedar muda de la impresión."_

Cuando contempló su obra, no pudo más que soltar una risita de satisfacción. Como si fuese un niño pequeño que acabase de realizar una travesura sin que le hubiesen pillado. Viendo que se le venía la tarde encima, y que pronto oscurecería, Harry reemprendió su marcha al castillo procurando ocultar convenientemente, su sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, Hermione volvía a ducharse y se preparaba para cenar y luego hacer la guardia en la torre de Astronomía, el lugar elegido por la mayoría de las parejas de Hogwarts, para mimarse en la intimidad.

"_Pero mira que son poco originales."_- Pensó ella mientras subía las escaleras que la llevarían a la torre.

Charlie había cumplido su palabra, había caminado con ella hasta el trozo de escaleras que les separaría, y en ningún momento había mencionado lo ocurrido la noche anterior sino que se había limitado a comportarse como un simple compañero de guardias.

Luego, él se había despedido amablemente de ella deseándole una guardia tranquila y había desaparecido por el trozo de escaleras que le llevarían a las mazmorras de Slythering. El lugar del castillo que menos le gustaba a ella para vigilar, pues era bastante siniestro.

Interiormente se alegraba de que le hubiese tocado la torre, al menos allí, no se sentía tan mal. En realidad era bastante agradable, podía asomarse a la ventana y ver las estrellas, siempre le gustó contemplarlas, sobre todo en una noche clara como esta noche.

Entrando en la clase de Astronomía, comprobó que estaba vacía, pero antes de salir, decidió echar un vistazo. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, sobre todo de noche. Era la primera vez que se metía en esa clase de noche para ver cómo era.

Desde luego, la perspectiva cambiaba bastante a como se veía durante el día. Los planetas que había allí, aunque hechos de plástico, debían llevar algún hechizo mágico porque en cuanto ella se aproximó a ellos, empezaron a girar y moverse según la órbita que tenía cada uno de ellos.

Además, eran bastante curiosos, si ella intentaba tocar alguno, salían disparados hacia otro punto de la habitación. Hermione rió como si fuese una niña pequeña pasándoselo en grande y durante un buen rato, se dedicó a jugar con los planetas a aquella especie de "Corre que te pillo" mágico.

Recuperando un poco el aire, se sentó en el alféizar del gran ventanal que tenía la torre. Estuvo un rato contemplando el paisaje nocturno, y si no fuera porque no estaba segura del todo, se habría jurado así misma que acababa de ver a Harry volando con su escoba por el cielo estrellado. Pero eso no podía ser. ¿Verdad?. Una cosa era que a él le gustase dar paseos nocturnos, porque Hermione sabía que lo hacía bastante a menudo, pero no solía volar solo desde que los dos se hicieron pareja. Además, Harry tampoco solía volar por los límites del bosque prohibido, y era allí mismo hacia donde se dirigía.

Ella sintió un malestar interno invadirla, con sólo mirar hacia el bosque se ponía mala. Puede que gracias a Harry se le hubiese curado el trauma que le ocasionó Blaise, pero igualmente ella lo había pasado muy mal allí, sobre todo cuando Malfoy la atacó y luego intentó matarla usando a Harry como títere humano. No, ella no podía soportar la simple visión del bosque prohibido por muy lejos y a salvo que estuviese ahora de él. Aunque aún entendía menos todavía, por qué Harry acababa de entrar en la arboleda de aquél bosque no sólo prohibido sino más que peligroso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se dijo así misma que no debía comerse la cabeza con asuntos que ahora no tenían respuestas para ella. Si él había entrado en el bosque por el motivo que fuese, era asunto suyo y de nadie más. Además, había pasado el día entero sin verle. Ni siquiera le había visto en la cena y eso que ella se había sentado junto a Ron y Colin, pues le habían guardado el sitio a los dos. Pero ninguno de los chicos pudo decirle dónde estaba Harry pues ellos, al igual que ella, llevaban todo el día sin verle.

Hermione se apartó de la ventana y cuando miró su reloj, se dio cuenta que se había tirado las dos horas de guardia pensando en Harry. Como ya había terminado su última obligación del día, decidió irse a su habitación y dormir un poco. Puede que Harry prefiriera pasar parte de la noche volando por ahí, pero ella sólo quería descansar en su cama amplia y cómoda.

No hacía ni diez minutos que había llegado a su habitación, se había duchado y estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama, y de repente, empezó a escuchar la voz de Harry llamándola. Cuando ella, vestida, salió del baño, le vio por fuera de una de las ventanas.

Con el pelo flotando por el aire nocturno y las mejillas algo rojas debido al frío que seguramente habría pasado por culpa del vuelo. Hermione sintió que pocas veces lo había visto tan guapo como le resultaba ahora. Pero entonces recordó que debía parecer enfadada, porque él aún no había hecho nada por arreglar la desastrosa petición de matrimonio que le había hecho aquella mañana, así que, en vez de mostrar la sonrisa estúpida que estaba a punto de dejar salir en su cara, puso su cara más seria y solemne y con un tono más serio aún le dijo…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que vengas conmigo.- Dijo él con total naturalidad.- Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

- Harry, estoy agotada y tengo un sueño que me muero. No estoy para vuelos nocturnos, ahora sólo quiero dormir.- Ella no quería ponérselo fácil.

- Por favor Hermione, sé buena…

- No, los ojitos de cachorrito no te funcionarán esta vez. Además, aún no has respondido la pregunta que te hice esta mañana.

Harry estuvo a punto de gritar de entusiasmo cuando ella le dijo lo último. Esa frase era una señal inequívoca de que ella le estaba dando una oportunidad. Así que, siguiendo con el plan que él mismo había trazado, respondió de forma resuelta…

- Si vienes conmigo, responderé tu pregunta todas las veces que quieras.

- Está bien, pesado.- dijo ella fingiendo un tono de "me tienes harta"- Iré contigo. Seguro que si no voy no me dejarás dormir en toda la noche.

- Cuánto me conoces, Hermione.- Dijo él con sarcasmo.- ¿Vienes o no?

- ¿No te he dicho que sí, qué haces ahí parado todavía?. Entra y recógeme, porque no pienso saltar a tu escoba desde la ventana.

- Así sería más divertido.- Dijo él sin poder contener una risilla pícara.

- Harry, no tientes tu suerte, bastante es que acceda a ir contigo.

- Venga ya Hermione, has aceptado porque en el fondo, te mueres de curiosidad por saber cómo responderé tu pregunta. Admítelo.

- Bueno vale, lo admito.

- ¡Sí!.- dijo él haciendo un giro completo con la escoba, ella se rió un poco al verlo.

- No tienes remedio Harry.

- Quéjate todo lo que quieras, sé que te gusto tal y como soy…- pronunció entrando en su habitación y poniendo la escoba a la altura de Hermione. Ella se subió detrás de él y agarró su cintura dispuesta a volar por el cielo nocturno con el hombre de su vida. Quizás nunca se lo dijese a Harry, pero lo era.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí.

- ¿Te has abrigado?. Esta noche hace un poco de fresco y sabes que en la escoba el frío se nota más por culpa de la velocidad.

- ¿Quieres arrancar de una vez?. Sabes perfectamente que voy lo suficientemente abrigada para no pillar una pulmonía.

- Qué impaciente es usted, señorita Granger.- Él se rió un poco cuando ella le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza, y sin perder más tiempo, salió de la habitación de Hermione por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Hermione cerró los ojos durante todo el camino, mantenerlos abiertos era peor, pues el aire frío entraba en ellos y le hacía llorar. Además, ya era bastante horrible para ella estar volando en una escoba como para tener que ser consciente también de que lo hacían a una altura considerable del suelo.

Cuando ella sintió que se habían detenido y escuchó la voz de Harry pedirle que abriera los ojos y se bajara, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que el lugar donde se encontraban, además de desconocido para ella, era un sitio bastante bonito.

Una extensa explanada llena de flores fluorescentes se abría paso delante de ella. Un poco más al fondo, una zona de árboles cuyas hojas tenían un brillo azul marino, parecían saludarla cuando el aire nocturno pasaba entre ellas. Hermione tuvo que reconocerse así misma, que el paseo había merecido la pena sólo por ver semejante espectáculo.

- Este sitio es precioso, Harry.

- Me alegra que te guste. Lo descubrí hace unos días. Quise enseñártelo pero luego nos peleamos y te fuiste corriendo.

- Oh.

- Pero eso ya es agua pasada. Te he traído aquí por una razón, una tan sólo y muy importante para mí.

- Te escucho.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije esta mañana, bueno, por lo que te dije no, sino cómo te lo dije. No pensé que pudiera sentarte tan mal que te pidiera matrimonio así pero…tienes que reconocer que no es la primera petición que te he hecho. Ya llevo varias si cuento las que te hice días atrás, cuando tú aún no sabías bien lo que sentías por mí.

- Ah sí, lo recuerdo. Te dije que lo pensaría.

- Y un tiempo después me dijiste que te gustaría estar casada conmigo porque…siempre habíamos sido amigos y nos habíamos llevado muy bien…

- Y tú te enfadaste tanto con mi respuesta, que te marchaste de mi habitación con un portazo tan grande que creí que la puerta se caería al suelo.

- Bueno, es que…no podía reaccionar de otra manera. La respuesta que me diste no era la que yo esperaba.

- Pues te digo lo mismo en la forma en que me has hecho la pregunta esta mañana. Aunque más que pregunta, parecía que dabas por hecho que yo aceptaría.

- ¿Y no es así?. Quiero decir… ¿De verdad que no te gustaría casarte conmigo?

- Pues…

- Espera, no contestes aún. Antes quiero que me acompañes a un sitio especial.

- Ah, pero… ¿No era éste el que querías enseñarme?

- Sí, pero es que este lugar es muy grande y quiero mostrarte algunos puntos muy concretos de todos los que tiene.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.- Dijo él sonriendo de forma enigmática. Ella agarró la mano que él le ofreció, y siguiéndole en medio de la oscuridad nocturna y de las pocas zonas que alumbraban las estrellas y las luces de las hojas de los árboles, Hermione se metió con Harry por la espesura de aquella arboleda que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Ella no supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron andando, pero empezaba a sentirse cansada. Iba a decirle a Harry que se detuvieran un poco o que aminorasen el paso cuando de manera repentina, él se detuvo. Ella chocó con su cintura y él le pidió disculpas.

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

- Se me olvidó.

- Venga ya…

- Bueno, es que no estaba seguro de si éste era el sitio exacto. La perspectiva me ha cambiado totalmente ahora que es de noche.

- Es normal, Harry.

- Pero creo que dejé una señal por…- dijo más para sí mismo que para Hermione.- Allí.- Él apuntó hacia un árbol en concreto, que era distinto al resto. Estaba inclinado y era más bajo que los demás, pero tenía las hojas azul marino y brillante como el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué hay allí?

- Acércate y lo verás.

Ella levantó una ceja mirándole con algo de desconfianza, él se rió mientras se tocaba el pelo de la frente, intentando apartárselo, en un gesto que fue de lo más sencillo pero que resultó encantador y sexy para Hermione.

- Vamos, a qué esperas.- La animó Harry con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico. Hermione no quiso hacerse de rogar más. Dirigiéndose hacia el arbolito con la sensación de estar jugando a "la búsqueda del tesoro".

Cuando llegó, no vió nada extraño o fuera de lo común. Sólo una flecha brillante y roja dibujada sobre el tronco. Estaba claro que la flecha había sido creado por la magia de un mago y no por la del árbol.

- ¿Tengo que seguir la dirección que marca?.- preguntó más para que él se lo confirmara que porque ella no lo entendiese.

- Obviamente sí.- Contestó él en un tono de "Cómo no has caído en eso con lo lista que eres". Ella se rió un poco cuando vió la expresión con la que él la miró.

- ¿Es que no vas a venir conmigo?.- cuestionó al verle parado unos metros más atrás de donde estaba ella.

- Sí, pero este enigma debes resolverlo tú sola.

- Muy bien, señor Potter. ¿Debo avisarle cuando encuentre el tesoro?- Dijo ella riéndose mientras se internaba más en la espesura siempre en la dirección que apuntaba la flecha.

- Por supuesto, señorita Granger. Si no, no sabré si le ha gustado o no.- Dijo él siguiéndole los pasos y riéndose también. Verla tan animada y disfrutando tanto de aquella actividad que él se había inventado, divertía a Harry sobremanera.

Llegó un momento en que ella no supo dónde seguir. Se giró y encontró a Harry detrás de ella.

- Sigue adelante.- Dijo él de manera escueta.- Verás otra pista justo al fondo de donde estás ahora.

Ella obedeció y se encontró con un lago de aguas cristalinas que brillaban más de lo normal.

- ¿Tengo que meterme en el agua?

Harry no contestó esa vez. Hermione se subió la parte baja de la túnica y entró dentro del lago.

El agua estaba fría, pero en cuanto se quedó quieta, se calentó y ella notó cómo el agua la empujaba hacia arriba, hasta que sus pies estuvieron justo encima, flotando. Con algo de desconfianza pero sin ningún tipo de miedo, ella dio el primer paso. En cuanto lo hizo, apareció una especie de camino hecho con bloques de madera.

Pisó el primero y se quedó quieta, pues los bloques comenzaron a moverse hacia delante. Hermione no podía más que sonreír, puede que no fuese el tipo de aventura de las que solía vivir con Harry, pero desde luego, era la más bonita de todas.

No sólo por lo mágico que era todo, sino porque Harry, a través de todas aquellas cosas, estaba mostrándole una mezcla de diversión y romanticismo, que ella no había visto hasta ahora en él. Divertido, porque era un juego, y romántico porque todos los lugares que estaba descubriendo gracias a él, eran preciosos.

Cada uno de ellos con sus propias características, pero todas bellísimas. Los bloques de madera se detuvieron al llegar a la otra orilla de aquél lago que parecía de plata. Ella pisó la orilla y escuchó cómo Harry volvía a ponerse a unos pasos por detrás de ella.

Hermione quería saber cuál era la siguiente pista, pero entonces, las aguas del lago se movieron formando unas letras "Sigue el sonido de los cascabeles."

¿Cascabeles, cómo podían haber cascabeles en un bosque?. Enseguida supo la respuesta, siendo un bosque mágico, los cascabeles lógicamente también lo serían y si no lo eran de forma natural, seguro que Harry los habría hechizado también. Como había hechizado todo lo que ella llevaba hecho hasta ahora.

Caminó pisando la hierba y algunas flores, que se quejaron un poco, ella rió y se disculpó, pero era inevitable que las pisara pues estaban por todas partes. Al llegar a otra zona de árboles, sólo escuchó silencio. Pero unos segundos después, comenzó a oír el tintineo de los cascabeles. Lanzando un gritito de sorpresa, echó a correr siguiendo el sonido. La condujeron a otro claro del bosque.

Uno que estaba oscuro salvo por una única zona iluminada por algunos rayos de luna. Ella se detuvo justo en medio de su luz. De repente, se vio rodeada de cascabeles voladores que sonaban mientras danzaban girando a su alrededor. Hermione estaba encantada, no podía dejar de reír y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Los cascabeles se detuvieron formando un mensaje. "¿Te lo estás pasando bien?" ella dijo "Sí" y ellos crearon otro mensaje "¿Quieres continuar?" de nuevo, Hermione respondió afirmativamente y los cascabeles se unieron formando una flecha que apuntaron hacia delante y luego a la derecha. Ella le dio las gracias y corrió hacia aquellas direcciones.

Se encontró con un prado florido, pero lleno de flores mucho más bonitas que las anteriores. Las había de todos los colores conocidos y también de otros que ella jamás había visto y todas brillaban mientras se movían de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran bailando al son de alguna música.

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando percibir la melodía que oían las flores. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que la música era igualita a su canción favorita. Una que cantaban un chico y una chica y que describía perfectamente cómo veía Hermione el amor.

Cuando fue capaz de escuchar bien lo que decían, se dio cuenta que iban por una de sus partes favoritas.

- Que da igual si tú o yo…si lo entiendes o si no…yo merezco mucho más. Sólo quiero algo de ti…

Ella recitó sin cantar, el primer estribillo de la canción.

- Si no eres de lo que estás hecho, no eres lo que estoy buscando. Fuiste entregado, pero soy capaz de dar más que tú. No quiero que cambies de ninguna manera, porque así como eres puedo llamarte mío. Puede que no seas el amor ahora, pero está bien.

- Siempre te escucho, y resulta igual a nada, tengo mil dudas sobre tu sinceridad.- Continuaron las flores, que cantaban como si ellas fuesen el chico protagonista de la canción.- Creo que es justo, reclamar lo que te he dado, porque yo mismo decidí…

- Y no marca la diferencia quién estaba o no equivocado. Hay mucho más que eso. Porque yo soy merecedora de todo lo que quiero.- Dijo ella, continuando con la siguiente parte.

- Si no estás para esto…no eres lo que yo busqué, el quererme no lo es todo, pudiste darme más. No sigas…no cambies, hay cosas, que no me entregarás. No es verdad…sin más, pero está bien.- Cantaron las flores de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál es la definición de "El único"?- dijo ella, más como una pregunta que si formase parte de la letra de la canción.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres que él llegue a ser?. No importa cuánto sacrifique, nunca será suficiente.

La melodía siguió y ella escuchó atentamente la siguiente estrofa que cantaron las flores.

- Como te dije…me hundiré sin revisión. Porque me encuentro…donde yo quise decir…

Ella sabía que venía el estribillo, así que lo dijo de nuevo.

- Si no estás, para esto…no eres lo que yo busqué.

Y se dio cuenta que las flores iban interviniendo cada vez que tocaba una frase después de la de ella. Como si aquél chico que ellas representaban, contestasen a lo que ella decía.

- El quererme no lo es todo... Pudiste darme más, no sigas…

- No cambies, hay cosas…que no me entregarás.

- No es verdad…no hay más.

- No es verdad…no…hay más.

Cuando la canción terminó, ella se dio cuenta que las flores habían cantado como si fuesen el chico protagonista de la canción. El chico protagonista…¿Harry?. Harry era el protagonista aquella noche, porque él y no otro, había decidido organizar todo aquello para ella, aunque ella no supiese con seguridad con qué motivo además de divertirla. Tendría que haber otro más profundo, pero estaba más que dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Si las flores habían sido el chico de la canción…¿Querría eso decir que más que la letra, era la forma en la que él veía el amor, o quizás la relación que tenía con ella?. Quizás por eso, casi al final, ellas decían "No es verdad…no hay más." y ella respondía "No es verdad…no…hay más."

Ella se había limitado a decir la letra, no cantarla. Y las flores sí habían cantado, pero respondían al mismo tiempo todo lo que ella replicaba. Hermione hizo una prueba, y repitió lo último que había dicho.

- No es verdad…no…hay más.- Y de repente vio cómo las flores formaron un mensaje.

- ¿Lo hay?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Contestó Hermione totalmente convencida.- El amor es mucho más que todo eso. No es ningún cuento de hadas, no es perfecto ni maravilloso. A veces sí, pero no siempre. Hay que hacer sacrificios, hay que ser flexible, hay que dar más que lo que esperas recibir, hay que pensar primero en la otra persona antes que en ti misma. Y no hace falta cambiar…para que la otra persona te acepte. Debe quererte tal y como seas, con tus virtudes y tus defectos. Y debe entender…que siempre habrá cosas tuyas que nunca le entregarás, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya más que puedas ofrecerle. Porque siempre hay más, mucho más.

- ¿Cuánto más?.- volvieron a preguntar las flores.

- Todo lo que estés dispuesta a entregar y demostrar.

- ¿Existe un límite entonces?

- Sólo el que tú quieras poner.

- ¿Y si no pones ninguno?

- Entonces todo está permitido.

- ¿Es eso bueno?

- No siempre.

- ¿Quieres ver algo bueno?

- He visto muchas cosas buenas esta noche, descubrir otra más no me importará.

- Entonces sigue el camino de las flores verdes.

Todas las flores se apagaron de repente, menos las verdes, que formaron una especie de línea recta. Hermione la siguió intentando no pisar muchas flores pero sabía que aplastaría algunas.

Llegó a otra zona de árboles, que le resultaron idénticos a los que estaban en la zona donde ella le enseñó el corazón que tenía grabadas las iniciales de los padres de Harry. Al no ver más señales no sabía dónde tenía que ir o qué debía mirar. Pero entonces, el sonido de las suaves pisadas de Harry, la hicieron girarse hacia él, encarándole de frente.

- ¿Y bien, qué sigue ahora?

- Unas preguntas.

- ¿Más?. Creí que con las flores había tenido suficientes.

- ¿Te gustaron?

- ¿Las flores o las preguntas?

- Ambas.

- Sí.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y, qué, Harry?

- Todo lo que les dijiste, tanto la letra de la canción como las respuestas a las preguntas que te hicieron ellas luego… ¿Lo dijiste sinceramente?

- Por supuesto.

- Así que… ¿Es bueno o malo que haya límites?

- Depende. Generalmente los límites son buenos.

- ¿Quieres ver algo bueno?

- Eso ya me lo preguntaron ellas.

- Dijiste que sí.

- Y lo sigo diciendo.

- Entonces cierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú ciérralos y no preguntes.

- Harry…

- Confía en mí.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió cómo él agarraba sus dos manos y la guiaba hacia delante. Luego torcieron hacia la derecha, caminaron otro poco hacia delante y finalmente se detuvieron. Aún con los ojos cerrados, ella sintió un resplandor, pero no quiso ver qué lo producía hasta que Harry la avisara de que podía mirar. Cuando él se lo dijo, ella abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada. Al menos no delante o detrás de Harry.

- Hermione…- comenzó él algo nervioso.

- Qué.

- Esta mañana, me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo porque creía que era lo que debíamos hacer o porque te quería lo bastante como para hacerlo.

- Exacto. ¿Y?

- Creo que la pregunta no es esa. La pregunta es… ¿Me quieres tú a mí lo bastante como para ser mi esposa?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Podría pensar que eso es un sí pero…no estoy completamente seguro.

- Dijiste que si iba contigo, responderías mi pregunta todas las veces que yo quisiera.

- No me cambies de tema, respóndeme sí o no, es así de simple.

- No pienso decirte nada hasta que me digas tú a mí, por qué quieres casarte conmigo.

- Pero mira que eres cabezota y pesada cuando te da la gana.

- Vamos, que tú no…

- No quiero pelearme contigo esta noche. ¿Vale?. Todo iba muy bien, haz el favor de no estropearlo.

- Ah, que ahora la culpa es mía.

- ¡Hermione Granger, por Merlín y toda su magia, eres la mujer más exasperante que he conocido en toda mi vida. Me quieres decir de una puñetera vez si quieres o no casarte conmigo!

- Y ahí va el romanticismo…- dijo ella rodando los ojos.- Desde luego Harry, nadie como tú, para convencer a una mujer, de lo mucho que la amas. Que sin ella no vives, que si no estás con ella tu existencia es un asco y que por todo eso y no por otras razones, es porque quieres casarte con ella y que a su vez, ella se case contigo.

- No, si encima tendré que apuntarlo para acordarme…

- Vete al cuerno, Harry, ahí tienes mi respuesta. Dos negativas hoy, todo un récord para ti, señor Potter.

- Arggg.

- No gruñas así…- canturreó ella.- Pierdes todo el atractivo.

- ¡Pero mira que eres…!

- ¿Fantástica, ocurrente, divertida, sexy, fascinante, algo de todo eso o…todo a la vez?

- Te detesto cuando te pones en este plan petulante.- Dijo él acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Pero ella ni se inmutó.

- No tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible para ti.

- Te voy a…

- ¿Besar hasta que te duelan los labios?. Oh Harry…sí…

- Deja de provocarme, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué, acaso te está causando efecto?.- cuestionó con clara burla en su tono de voz.

- ¡Te callas o te callo!

- Cállame tú.- Pero eso no lo dijo con burla, sino con sensualidad. Harry cumplió lo segundo que le había gritado, callándola de la forma que más le gustaba, besándola de forma apasionada. Pensó que ella le apartaría, pero no lo hizo. Más bien participó activamente de todos aquellos besos.

Un poco después, él se retiró. Su malhumor parecía haberse esfumado y Hermione vio que la miraba con dulzura y un cariño inmenso. Entonces él le tapó los ojos con una mano. Ella protestó un poco, pero cuando vió que él tiraba de ella, guiándola de nuevo hacia no sabía ella dónde, decidió que lo mejor era permanecer callada hasta que Harry volviese a decirle que mirase.

- Aquí es.- dijo la voz de él unos minutos después.- Ya puedes mirar.

Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que contener el aliento ante lo que vio. Ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de decir "Dios mío" o la tan conocida frase del mundo mágico "Por las barbas de Merlín". No podía decir nada, porque se quedó muda de la impresión. Y es que todo lo que la rodeaba, no sólo eran árboles brillantes y preciosos, sino que además, había un lago mucho más bonito que aquél plateado de los bloques flotantes y para mayor asombro y complacencia de ella, estaba rodeada de luciérnagas. Sí, luciérnagas, millones y millones de luciérnagas que volaban a su alrededor como si estuviesen adorándola o saludándola con sus lucecitas brillantes.

Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la emoción de ver y experimentar algo tan fantástico y bello como aquello. Alargó un brazo hacia arriba abriendo la mano para intentar coger algunas, pero las luciérnagas la evitaron, y volaron iluminando su figura.

Ella no pudo sentirse frustrada, porque algunos de esos bichitos, se posaron en una mejilla como si la besaran, seguidamente se apartaron de nuevo para agarrarse a su túnica de prefecta y tirar de ella suavemente, hasta llevarla a la orilla del lago. Se desprendieron de su túnica allí, y volaron hacia lo alto, un poco más arriba del agua, para formar un mensaje. El más hermoso que había visto y leído en toda su vida.

- Hermione Granger… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y durante unos segundos que para Harry se hicieron eternos, ella no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada usando sus dedos para retirarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, pues la emoción que ella sentía era demasiado grande como para poder calmarse enseguida. Pero pasado un tiempo lo consiguió.

El mensaje seguía brillando en el cielo, seguramente no desaparecería hasta que ella diese una respuesta. Quiso decir algo, pero no le salía la voz de la garganta. Era lo mismo que le había sucedido a Harry aquella mañana cuando ella agarrando su rostro le había preguntado "¿Me quieres?". Ahora lo entendía perfectamente, entendía por qué él no fue capaz de responder. Estaba igual de alelado que ella.

Un alelamiento que podría ser fatídico sino reaccionaba a tiempo.

Las luciérnagas se movieron y formaron otro mensaje.

- ¿Lo harás?

Por segunda vez aquella noche, Hermione intentó dar su respuesta sin conseguirlo. Harry empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Si el mensaje de las luciérnagas no era una proposición suficientemente buena para Hermione. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para convencerla de que la amaba de verdad y que por ésa razón y no otra, quería casarse con ella?.

Las luciérnagas, volvieron a cambiar el mensaje. Y si el primero resultó bellísimo para Hermione, el tercero le gustó más todavía.

- Te amo Hermione. Te amo más que a mi vida. Por favor, di que te casarás conmigo. ¿Sí?

- Sí.- Dijo ella suavemente, pues se sintió incapaz de responder en un tono más alto.

Las luciérnagas volvieron a escribir otra cosa. Ella rió un poco al leerlo.

- No te escuché. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

- Dije…- pronunció ella ahora un poco más alto.- Que sí.

- ¿He oído bien?.- Pero ahora no lo dijeron las luciérnagas en forma de mensaje, sino la propia voz de Harry. Que estaba justo delante de ella. Pero ella no le había visto colocarse allí, ya que había estado mirando al cielo.

En el instante en que ella le escuchó hablarle, se olvidó de las luciérnagas y se concentró en él. Sólo y exclusivamente en él. El hombre de su vida. Harry. Su mejor amigo, su amante y…su futuro esposo.

- Sí Harry. Oíste bien.- Dijo ella dulcemente acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.- Sí quiero. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu esposa y la madre de tus futuros hijos o hijas. Quiero crecer contigo y cuidarte hasta el día en que me muera. Quiero todo eso Harry. Sé que sólo contigo podré tenerlo. Y sé también…que tú y no otro, eres mi pareja. Esa persona especial de la que tantas veces me habló mi madre y que sé que está especialmente destinada para mí. ¿Me has oído bien ahora?

Él no respondió nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si le costase moverla. Y de hecho así era, se había quedado tan impactado por la forma tan bonita en que ella le había respondido, que no podía decir ni una palabra.

En el instante en que ella le besó en los labios, Harry supo que las palabras sobraban ahora. Ahora, lo único que importaba era entregarse a su Hermione con todo lo que tenía. Le daba igual si pillaba una pulmonía por culpa del frío y por el hecho de que ella le estuviera quitando la ropa. Qué más le daba. Estaban tumbados en la orilla de un lago de ensueño. Rodeados por luciérnagas que volaban a su alrededor. Escuchando el sonido de las suaves olas del agua. Y haciendo el amor con una mujer que era para él todo lo que había soñado y más aún.

Se amaron durante lo que quedaba de noche y sólo se detuvieron presos del agotamiento cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a despuntar. Tras dormir unas horas, se vistieron y usaron la escoba para regresar al castillo, sin importarles si llegaban o no, tarde a sus clases.

* * *

Los meses del curso siguieron pasando, y nadie que habitase aquél castillo, tanto los que eran estudiantes como los que no, podrían decir que ver a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger acaramelados por los pasillos, era una visión non-grata. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que formaban una bonita pareja. Entre otras cosas porque se notaba a kilómetros que se querían de verdad. No como unos jóvenes presos de las hormonas. Aunque como dijo Ron una vez a Seamus…

- Más que hormonas parece que tienen dentro una parrilla.

Si Seamus era conocido por sus bromas, Ron lo era por su sentido del humor. Y desde que sus dos mejores amigos le habían dicho meses atrás, que cuando terminasen el colegio se casarían y que querían que él fuese el padrino, el humor de Ron no es que hubiese mejorado, es que era de lo más entusiasta.

Además, la boda de Harry y Hermione no sería la única que se celebraría, porque él también tenía otra boda que celebrar y a la que asistir. La suya con Luna. Hacía dos días que se había declarado y ella había dicho sí abrazándole con tanto entusiasmo que incluso le tiró al suelo. Pero Ron no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, porque tenía la boca ocupada en otra cosa mejor.

El colegio terminó en junio, y la boda de Harry y Hermione se haría en septiembre. Ellos querían algo íntimo y sencillo. Así que los padres de Hermione decidieron que podrían hacerla en la casa de la playa de su propiedad. Tanto Harry como Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo, porque esa casa les encantaba a los dos. Además, el buen tiempo que hacía aún allí, les facilitaría mucho el tema de los trajes.

Harry escogió un smoking sencillo que no era demasiado caluroso.

Hermione, un bonito vestido blanco, más propio de una princesa medieval, que de una novia de diseño.

Cuando Harry la vio llegar a aquél altar de madera que habían mandado construir los padres de Hermione para ellos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla con la mandíbula caída. Igual que le sucedió cuando ella bajó las escaleras del salón del baile, con aquél vestido tan bonito y ese peinado que tan bien le sentaba.

Harry podría decir que aquél vestido blanco, sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo, no es que le sentase bien, sino que le hacía parecer una verdadera princesa de cuento. Una que sólo estaba destinada a él. Y por segunda vez en toda su vida, Harry se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Ya no sólo porque ella acabase de pronunciar el "Sí quiero" sino porque sabía en su interior, que sería la única mujer de su vida. Y la única también, que le haría feliz al cien por cien.

Bueno, llevaba haciéndole feliz por completo muchos meses, sobre todo cuando hizo el amor con él por primera vez y cuando accedió a ser su esposa mientras las luciérnagas los iluminaban. Desde aquella noche, Harry comprendió por qué a ella le gustaban tanto aquellos bichitos. No sólo eran bonitos y especiales, sino que además eran mágicos. Pues fueron capaces de reproducir en cada mensaje, los sentimientos por los que pasaba Harry mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hermione.

El banquete duró toda la tarde. Ellos se despidieron de los invitados cuando se hizo de noche. Hermione recibió besos y abrazos por parte de sus familiares, Megan y su novio, que pronto sería su marido, y también por parte de sus padres. Que esperaron ser los últimos para poder despedirse de ella con total libertad. Pero ella no fue la única a la que besaron, abrazaron y desearon lo mejor, porque con Harry también lo hicieron. Una de las cosas que más emocionó a Hermione, fue cuando escuchó que su madre le decía a su ahora ya marido…

- Ahora tengo un hijo además de una hija. Bienvenido a la familia, Harry.

Él dio las gracias sinceramente, pero Hermione pudo ver que tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer. Quizás por timidez.

Cuando el padre de Hermione felicitó a Harry, fue mejor aún. No sólo porque también le diese la bienvenida a la familia sino porque además, Hermione se rió bastante con los comentarios que le dijo a Harry.

- Quizás para mi mujer seas un nuevo hijo, pero para mí eres mi nuevo compañero de golf. Además, Harry, tengo que decirte una cosa que debes saber si quieres sobrevivir al matrimonio con mi hija.

- ¿Qué cosa, señor?

- Paciencia, Harry. Mucha paciencia. Échale toda la que tengas y más aún. Mi Hermione puede ser estupenda, pero a veces no hay quien la aguante. Ni si quiera yo, que soy su padre y la adoro. Es que esta hija mía…es única en su género. Ay…

Harry miró preocupado a Hermione, como si le diese miedo que ella se enfadase con el comentario, pero cuando la vio riéndose a carcajadas, no pudo más que reírse también. Además, en su interior sabía que el padre de ella tenía razón.

Puede que Hermione fuese maravillosa pero tal y como él le había dicho en otras ocasiones, a veces era más rara que un perro verde y la mujer más exasperante que había conocido en toda su vida.

Pero eso sí, era una exasperación que estaba más que dispuesto a soportar por el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida. Que esperaba fuese larga y placentera, pues desde que había vencido a Voldemort el mes antes de la boda, Harry sentía que ya no tenía nada que le incomodara la existencia y desde luego, estar casado con Hermione más que incomodarle, le alegraría la vida bastante.

Como Hermione se consideraba aún demasiado joven para ser madre, esperaron un par de años. Sobre todo porque como bien dijo ella, más que por la edad temprana, era por su propia seguridad vital.

Si los dos iban a ser aurores, una profesión que ponía sus vidas en constante peligro, no podían meterse en la gran responsabilidad de ser padres cuando ni si quiera sabían si llegarían vivos de sus respectivas misiones. Pero después de la derrota de Voldemort y unos años después, de la total eliminación de los pocos mortífagos que quedaban en el mundo mágico, Hermione y Harry consideraron que ya no necesitaban dedicarse a algo tan peligroso. Además, ya casi no había misiones. Así que se tomaron un año sabático y se dedicaron a disfrutar de su matrimonio sin preocuparse del "qué pasará si te matan mañana".

Cuando ella cumplió los veintidós, justo el día de su aniversario de boda, se encontraba en la clínica recogiendo el resultado de unos análisis que se había hecho, pues últimamente se sentía algo débil. Como si se marease constantemente. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando su doctora muggle le dijo más sonriente que una Miss de la tele, que estaba embarazada de dos semanas.

Hermione se quedó tan impactada por la noticia, que al principio no fue capaz ni de pestañear. Cuando la doctora estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla para reconocerla, la escuchó gritar un "¡Yujuu!" tan alto, que tuvo que taparse las orejas. Cuando Hermione se calmó, empezó a darse aire con la mano mientras decía de forma nerviosa…

- ¡Cuando se lo diga a Harry no se lo va a creer!. ¿Y si se desmaya?.- preguntó acercándose de repente a la mesa de la doctora, que no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas al verla comportarse de aquella manera, cuando siempre le había dicho a sus colegas, que de todas sus pacientes, Hermione Potter era sin duda la más educada, racional y ocurrente de todas las que tenía.

Puede que Hermione no estuviese comportándose ahora de forma racional, porque acababa de empezar a mirarse el vientre con tanta concentración, como si fuese capaz de ver a través de él para averiguar el sexo de la criatura. Pero desde luego, todo lo que ella hacía, ya fuese eso, o los paseos que no podía dejar de dar por toda la habitación, no sólo le demostraron a la doctora que estaba nerviosa por la noticia, sino que además estaba encantada.

- No te preocupes Hermione.- Dijo la doctora en tono amable.- Serás una madre estupenda. Y seguro que Harry también estará a la altura de las circunstancias. Los dos sois geniales.

- Gracias Mary. ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Por supuesto. Sólo una última cosita…

- Cuál.

- Procura no hacer esfuerzos a partir de ahora y llevar una vida lo más tranquila y relajada posible. Ten en cuenta que todo lo que tú sientas, se lo transmites a tu bebé. Y por supuesto, aunque no hace falta que te lo diga, no fumes, no bebas alcohol y nada de practicar deportes de riesgo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora.

- Que pases un buen día, Hermione. Saluda a Harry de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Y gracias por todo.

- De nada.

Cuando ella llegó a su hogar, que no era otra que la casa que habían tenido en un principio los padres de Harry, llamó a su marido para darle la noticia. Pero al no recibir respuesta, supo que no estaba.

Ella subió las escaleras y abrió la habitación que más le gustaba de todas. La que había preparado ella para conservar el recuerdo de los padres de Harry. Puede que estuviesen muertos, pero también les consideraba miembros de la familia. Y se aseguraría que su primer hijo o hija, les conociera lo bastante como para saber con seguridad y poderles contar a quienes se lo preguntasen en un futuro, quiénes fueron Lilian Evans y James Potter.

- Gracias Lily.- Dijo ella mirando el cuadro que mostraba la foto mágica del día en que ella y James se casaron.- Gracias por dejarme conocerte a través de tu diario.- Seguidamente miró a James.- Y a ti…bueno, no puedo decir que me gustase lo gamberro que fuiste en un principio, pero como Lily te reformó, me siento orgullosa también de haberte conocido.

Aunque…seguro que eras alguien de lo más divertido. Bueno, me voy. Tengo que preparar la cena y lo que seguirá después. Si dentro de unos meses os aviso de otro embarazo, espero que no os extrañe. Me da a mí en la nariz que vuestro hijo buscará enseguida otro Potter para su hermanito o hermanita. En fin, un beso fuerte a los dos. Ah sí, gracias por traerle al mundo. Habéis creado un hombre estupendo que además de ser un mago extraordinario es una persona maravillosa. Bien hecho chicos.

Ella no lo supo, pero en el instante en que se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, James y Lily le guiñaron un ojo.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa, eran las nueve de la noche. Venía agotado de visitar tiendas para comprarle algo bonito a Hermione por su aniversario de bodas. Pero no pudo encontrar lo que él quería, así que además de cansado, tenía un mal humor impresionante.

- ¡Hermione he llegado!.- dijo él desde la planta baja. Como no halló respuesta, soltó una palabrota mostrando su fastidio.- Genial, simplemente genial. Una tarde de perros y encima ella no está.

Decidido a darse un baño relajante y caliente, él subió las escaleras. Se fue al dormitorio para preparar su ropa limpia y con la misma, entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta que todo estaba en penumbra y que la única luz que alumbraba la estancia era un montón de velitas pequeñas que olían a fresa.

- Típico de Hermione.- Dijo para sí.- No sé de qué me quejo, si en realidad terminé cogiéndole el gusto a este aroma tan empalagoso…

Mientras se acercaba a la bañera para abrir el grifo del agua caliente, ni si quiera se dio cuenta que su esposa se aproximaba a él con sigilo.

Cuando él se metió en el agua y se estiró cerrando los ojos dispuesto a relajarse, sintió que se formaban unas pequeñas olas.

La bañera no era un jacuzzi, así que Harry decidió ver qué ocurría. Cuando lo hizo, se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

Allí, justo delante de él, se encontraba una Hermione completamente desnuda y cubierta de gotitas de agua. Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, ella se echó hacia delante y le besó. Harry no esperó más para corresponderla, importándole muy poco si la bañera se medio vaciaba con tanto movimiento de agua como provocaban mientras se mimaban a más no poder.

Un rato después, un Harry más que feliz y satisfecho, usaba la esponja y el gel de fresa para enjabonar la espalda de su esposa. Que ladeaba su cabeza de vez en cuando para darle algún que otro beso.

- Tengo que darte una sorpresa.- Dijo ella en tono dulce y cariñoso.

- ¿Otra?. Pues mira que ésta ha sido buena.

- Pues hay otra mejor, Harry.

- ¿Ah, sí, cuál?

- Pues…que pronto, en unos meses tan sólo, dejaremos de ser dos, para ser tres.

- ¿Eh?

- Que estoy embarazada.- Dijo en tono de "Pero mira que era obvio".

Él parpadeó una vez, luego dos y finalmente tres. Y cuando Hermione estaba a punto de mover una mano delante de su cara para ver si reaccionaba, Harry se tiró encima de ella y empezó a llenarla de besos por todas las partes que no tapaba el agua mientras entre beso y beso reía sin parar y le decía una y otra vez lo mucho que la quería.

Cuando él se calmó, apoyó la cara en uno de sus hombros y sintió cómo ella le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Él no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar feliz. Feliz de quererla, feliz de habérselo dicho años atrás, feliz de que ella le correspondiese aunque hubiese tenido que esperar una semana y media para saberlo, feliz de haberle curado el trauma, feliz de haberse acostado con ella aquella primera vez y todas las veces que le siguieron y le seguirían durante el resto de sus vidas, feliz de haberle pedido en matrimonio con aquellas luciérnagas y de que ella hubiese aceptado de la forma en que lo hizo, diciéndole tantas cosas bonitas que le hicieron llorar mientras la besaba tirando de ella hacia abajo con suavidad, hasta que la tuvo tumbada en la arena de aquella orilla y le hizo el amor hasta que amaneció.

Feliz también de que cuando llegó la noche siguiente a la mañana en la que despertaron en aquella orilla, ellos volvieron a amarse durante gran parte de la noche, sobre todo después de que Harry le entregase la pulsera de plata que días atrás le había comprado en Hogsmeade, unido al libro de hechizos de Defensa. Aunque Harry sabía, que de los dos regalos, la pulsera era lo que más le había gustado. De hecho, no sólo le pidió a él que se la pusiera expresamente sino que luego le mostró su entusiasmo haciendo el amor con él durante horas, y además de eso, ella no había vuelto a quitársela, incluso la llevó puesta el día que se casó con él.

Se sintió más feliz todavía el día que la vio vestida de novia y dijo sí quiero con tanto cariño que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no llorar delante de toda aquella gente que los miraba. Feliz de haber pasado 4 años siendo dichoso todos y cada uno de los días que llevaba casado con ella. Pero sobre todo era feliz, ya no sólo por la noticia tan estupenda que ella acababa de darle, sino porque sabía, que ese nuevo Potter, no sería el único que vendría a su aún pequeña familia.

- Te amo Hermione.- Dijo él besándola una vez más.- Te amo hoy y te amaré siempre. Y a nuestro hijo o hija, también.

- Lo sé, Harry.

- ¿Continuamos la celebración en el dormitorio?.- cuestionó él levantando una ceja de forma sugerente. Ella se rió encantada.

- Ya sabía yo que querrías buscar el siguiente Potter enseguida.

- Pues claro. No querrás que el niño o la niña se tire mucho tiempo sin alguien con quien jugar. ¿Verdad?

- Oh no, por supuesto que no.

- Te ayudaré a levantarte.

- Gracias.

Cuando ella quiso salir de la bañera, él la cogió en brazos y mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio, Hermione no podía dejar de reírse por lo feliz que se sentía. Ya no sólo porque él la estuviera besando durante todo el camino, que no era nada largo. Sino porque estaba convencida que era la mujer más feliz que existía en el mundo. Tanto en el muggle, como en el mágico.

Una vez que la tuvo tumbada en la cama matrimonial, y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Harry apoyó su cara en uno de los hombros de ella y le dijo antes de besarla…

- Soy feliz, Hermione. Muy feliz. Creo que no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

- Tigre…- dijo ella suspirando mientras él comenzaba a cubrirla de besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo.- Esto no es nada. Es sólo el principio…

- Te amo Hermione.

- Te amo Harry. Y siempre lo haré.

Durante unas horas, los únicos sonidos que inundaron la habitación fueron suspiros, gemidos y palabras de amor.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pero bueno…decid algo. ¡No os quedéis lanzando suspiros!. No, si ya se lo dije yo a Sonia. Verás tú cómo con tanto momento Milka y Pan Bimbo, la gente se va a quedar más pendiente de suspirar, que de comentar cosas. ;-)

Antes de que algunas personas me preguntéis qué es eso del momento Milka y Pan Bimbo, os diré que el chocolate Milka es uno de los más populares en España y el Pan Bimbo es un pan blanco de molde y español, que es tan tierno como dice el anuncio. Luego…momento Milka es un momento empalagoso y el momento Pan Bimbo uno tierno a más no poder. Ah, por cierto, eso del momento Milka y Pan Bimbo tiene copyright exclusivamente mío que para eso me lo he inventado yo. Jijjiijijiji.

Bueno, antes de irme, debo anunciaros que lo más probable sea que no vuelva a publicar nada más hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Porque este año estoy muy ocupada y no os exagero nada.

Y ahora…¡Las gracias!. Sí, ha llegado el momento de que de las gracias a todas aquellas personas que durante todo este tiempo en que he estado con este segundo fic, me han dejado siempre un review. No sólo apoyándome a mí sino a la historia en sí.

Sobre todo agradezco a esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme en su review una opinión de más de una frase.

No, no estoy mal agradeciendo ni desprestigiando a la gente que me deja reviews cortísimos, sólo digo que me gusta más leer reviews largos. Porque si se trata de agradecer, yo agradezco incluso que me digan "¡Me encanta. Por favor sigue!".

Eso sí, los reviews insultantes, amenazantes u ofensivos, que también los he recibido alguna vez, no pienso agradecerlos. Eso no va con mi carácter.

Quiero nombrar aquí a gente que es especial para mí.

**Sonia Granger Potter** (eres un sol), **Hikaru-Hoshi**( existen pocos lectores/as como tú. Mil gracias), **Siara-love** (mi hija cibernética, siento no haberme acordado de ti la vez anterior. Pero tú sabes que tu mami te quiere mucho y siempre te tiene presente en sus pensamientos. Mis mejores deseos para ti este año, mi niña), **Ignacio** (gracias por seguir ahí.), **TaBeRu** (espero que estés bien), **DiCaro**(mi niña linda), **Eréndira** (te adoro y me lo paso en grande con tus comentarios), **Gaby**(Lo que me gustan tus reviews y las ocurrencias que pones en ellos. Esa frase de "Lori abriendo regalos en el inframundo" pasará a la historia como uno de los recuerdos más divertidos que tengo de ti.), **Leonysse-Weasley** ( te mando un beso fuerte), **Daphne-Potter** (una de mis lectoras más fieles) y podría seguir y seguir, pero entonces no terminaría nunca.

Muchos besos a todos y todas, gracias de nuevo por estar ahí y sobre todo por el apoyo recibido. Sois geniales. Con cariño…RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
